


For King & Country

by iluvaqt



Category: Choices: The Royal Masquerade (Visual Novel), Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel), The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Character of Faith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 373,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: You think you know the path and goals you have planned for your life, but the journey has a way of challenging you in ways you can never anticipate. You don't know true strength until you've been tested beyond your imagination. Love is worth fighting for when you find it, though it's easier to walk away...
Relationships: Hana Lee/Drake Walker, Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)





	1. The Bachelor

**Disclaimer - All rights belong to their respective creators. Major plot and character developments are the creative brainchild of the writers of Pixelberry Studios. Characters and plot references are from the visual novels; The Royal Romance series, The Rules of Engagement series, The Crown & the Flame series and several other crossover characters may be mentioned from Hot Couture and Love Hacks in future... this is a result of playing with their characters and story to suit my own imagination.**

____________________________________  
**Cordonia  
The day of the Coronation Ball**

The doors to the grand ballroom of the palace are thrown open, and you make your grand entrance. You whisper softly to yourself, “Here we go…” while trying to hide the tremors in your hands in the big folds of your ballroom skirt. 

“You look so beautiful, Astoria,” Hana says to you warmly. “The Prince won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.”

Olivia snorts from behind you and you turn to her, to see her wearing her signature haughty expression and a cool smile. “Hah. He might like the way she looks, but when it comes to choosing his future queen, he knows who’ll be able to handle ruling at his side.”

“Olivia…” you tell her cordially. “Prince Jeremiah will make the best choice for Cordonia. If that’s you, then I hope we can get to know each other better.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be me,” Olivia says with her hands planted on her hips, as she stares at you with a superior, triumphant expression. “And when I’m Queen, I’ll have no time for commoners like you.”

Just then, a trumpet sounds! The herald announces the Prince’s arrival.”

“He’s headed this way…” Hana gushes in shock, grabbing your arm. 

Jeremiah approaches you and stops a respectful distance away. His face is stoic and unreadable. He is impeccably dressed and decorated in his royal sash and pendant and pins. He offers you a gallant bow and extends his hand. “Astoria… may I have this dance?”

You’re sure that your shock is written all over your face. In a room full of beautiful, single, noble women, he’s made a beeline for you and asked you to dance first. “You want to dance with me?” you ask softly. You take his hand and smile, your eyes glistening. “I’d love to.”

His fingers close over yours and he nods, his expression still betraying nothing of his thoughts. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

Prince Jeremiah takes your hand and whisks you out onto the dance floor of the grand ballroom. As the orchestra plays, he leads you in a waltz around the room, your cream and golden gown swirling as you glide through the steps that Bertrand and Maxwell have painstakingly taught you. 

“To think, a few months ago, I didn’t even know the first steps to a waltz.”

Jeremiah gives you a thoughtful nod. “And now, no one would ever know that you weren’t born into this life.”

“Oh I don’t know about that. Bertrand’s tried and I don’t think he can ever unAmericanise me.”

His face falls and his brows furrow. “I hope you never have cause to regret coming here.”

You feel your heart skip and then pinch painfully inside your chest. “Why would you say that?” you ask him anxiously.

He schools his face again. “Well, so much has happened and…” As the song winds down, Prince Jeremiah’s hands linger on your waist, his eyes searching yours, that smile you so love seeing on his face has yet to grace his expression since he appeared in the ballroom. His face grows somber and anxious and you feel your stomach begin to roll with knots. “I need to talk to you.”

“Is something wrong,” you ask carefully, desperately wanting to touch his face and comfort him but hyper aware that almost every eye in the room is watching you both.

“It’s been impossible to get even a moment alone with you these last few days. But I need to know--”

He’s interrupted before he can finish what he’s about to say. “Ahem!” Olivia says loudly. “Prince Jeremiah, may I be so bold as to cut in?” 

Jeremiah startles but quickly recovers and reluctantly lets you go. “Oh, of course.”

You step away. “We’ll… talk later?”

Jeremiah looks at you and you can see the pinched tension around his eyes. “Yes.”

As Olivia and Jeremiah glide away, you find your way off the dance floor and spot a familiar face in the crowd of guests. 

“Astoria,” Drake greets you in surprise as you approach him.

“Drake, I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”

“Jeremiah insisted. I guess I should congratulate you,” he says looking you over with an unreadable expression. You feel like a lab specimen that’s equal parts interesting and distressing. 

“Oh?” You’ve always had trouble finding your footing around Drake. You know how close he and Jeremiah are but they couldn’t be more opposite if they tried. Jeremiah is courteous, patient and generous. Drake is moody, impatient but unfailingly honest.

“You look exactly like one of them. I guess you are one of them, now,” he says with distaste. “This time tomorrow, you might be the future queen. And then our lives are going to go in different directions.” His expression falls for a moment but it’s so brief that you think you may have imagined it.

“Drake, if I’m chosen to be the Prince’s bride… I’ll still be me,” you tell him plainly.

“Looking at you now...it’s hard to believe that,” he says firmly. “You dress like them, eat like them and speak like them. This place has a way of changing people… and some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know that, right?”

“I promise, I’m still the same Astoria, even under this fancy ball gown. If I get too bossy, or haughty, just remind me that the first time we met, I was taking out the garbage and waiting tables.”

Drake cracks a smile. “Feels like so long ago, now. Can’t believe it’s only been a few months.”

“Yeah. But after everything that’s happened, if feels more like once upon a time…”

::: ::: ::: 

**New York City  
Three months ago**

You lift the lid of the dumpster and the smell of decomposing food scraps, beer and wine assails your nose as you throw in the two bags of garbage you’ve carted out from the kitchen. “Just another glamorous New York Saturday night of hauling trash to the dumpster…”

“It could be worse,” Daniel says, hauling another crate of empty liquor bottles out and setting them down next to your feet. “There could be-- Rats! Astoria, help!” He dances out of the way and scrambles back up the porch steps to the kitchen door. 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of this adorable little mouse family. They’re trying to get by, just like us…” You pluck a bucket of unfinished fries from the top of the trash pile and dump the contents down the alley for the mice to eat.”

Your manager Trevor storms out of the backdoor almost knocking over Daniel in the process. “Hey! Astoria, Daniel, quit slacking off out here!”

“You told us to take out the garbage,” you say with a fierce glare. He underpays you both and never pitches in. The evening had been particularly hectic and he could have helped at the bar or in the kitchen and you caught him in his office twice on your way through from kitchen to the store room, watching a basketball game with beer bottles scattered over his desk.

“And now I’m telling you to wait on the bachelor party that just rolled in. Chop chop!”

You help Daniel dump the bottles in bustle back into the kitchen to wash your hands before heading out to the bar floor again. You see a group of men crowding the entryway. 

A man with a smarmy looking smile, dressed in an expensive suit looks at you and calls out. “Waitress, there you are. We need your best table!”

“Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey, and lots of it,” the more casually dressed guy in the group says with an eager smile. He’s handsome, but from his enthusiasm for hard liquor you immediately dismiss him as trouble.

Daniel tugs on your arm and you look at him. “Astoria, please take this one. My shift is almost up and I’ve got a date tonight. I’ll never make it out of here on time if I wait their table.”

“You really want me to take the bachelor party?” You gawk at him. Normally, Daniel will be fair and you’ll flip for the rowdy groups, knowing how much more rude and handsy some can get when they start drinking. “How is it that I always end up with the rowdy groups?”

“Because you’re way better at this than I am,” Daniel says with an innocent smile. He has such a baby face, that you can’t ever stay annoyed. You wonder if this is what it would have been like had you ever had a younger sibling. They’d probably walk all over you. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll take this one. But you’ll owe me.”

Daniel grins. “You’re the best.” He gives you a quick hug and flinches when you both feel Trevor breathing down your necks.

“Are you two still talking? I’ve seated them already. Now get over there before I dock your pay!”

“And soon we’ll be paying him,” you mutter under your breath as you approach the group. The three men sit talking amongst themselves. “Hello, gentlemen. I’ll be your waitress this evening. What can I get for you?”

“Waitress, steaks for the table,” the young man with Justin Bieber hair says with a twinkle in his eyes.

The smarmy one, who’s suit probably costs more than your month’s rent, looks at your butt and then your face. “How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?

It’s on the tip of your tongue to ask if he’s serious, when you can tell from his expectant expression that he is. You rest your pen against your pad and point out the menu board behind you above the bar. “The closest thing we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger.”

His face falls. It’s like watching a drenched kitten waiting to come in from the cold. “Dare I ask for your wine list?”

“We’ve got an excellent vintage house red…” you try to say, while keeping a straight face. You wonder who’s idea it was to walk into the dive bar. This guy has clearly never set foot in anything less than a Michelin-star restaurant. 

“House red?” he gasps in shock.

“It also comes in white,” you add helpfully.

“We’ll be fine with a bottle of whiskey… and four deluxe burgers,” the handsome, denim clad man of their group chimes in. 

“Four?” you ask with a raised eyebrow. “The burgers are a generous size.”

Mr. Denim nods behind you, and you turn to see… a dark skinned man with the most brilliant charming smile you’ve ever seen. Your eyes travel over him in a nanosecond. He’s smartly dressed and his shoes look so clean they could be new. Yours have mud and ketchup on them and you glance up, mortified. 

Your brain can only manage two thoughts. The first is that he’s seriously good looking and the close second being, you must look like you've been scrubbing a grease trap, which isn’t far from the truth. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologises to his friends. He looks at you again. “Thank you for your patience, Miss…?”

“Uh, Astoria.” Your brain manages to compute enough that you know better than to give a stranger your last name.”

He extends his hand. “Charmed to make your acquaintance, Astoria.”

You shake his hand, your face flaming when you realize that while his is warm, yours has the resemblance of a dead fish due to the fact that you just washed them. You smile despite your nerves purely because his smile just triggers that reaction without effort. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Where on earth did he come from? If you thought this was a mismatched group before, it’s even more so now. This guy is in a league all his own. You’re sure you just walked into a movie scene. It feels a little like, “Maid in Manhattan'', although there is no child waiting at home, and you’re pretty sure this guy isn’t a celebrity or a politician. He’s too well mannered. Most high-profile men you’ve served or patched up are entitled and impatient. You might as well be invisible for all the notice or gratitude they show you.

“I’ll go put your order in and I’ll be right back!” You turn on your heel and flee to the kitchen. Slotting the order over the grill, you disappear into the staff bathroom to check yourself over. Your hair is a mess and your uniform isn’t salvageable. But you do roll on some more perfume oil on your pulse points and at least grab a new apron. You quickly use a paper towel to clean off your shoes and tidy your hair. You bite your lips in the mirror to get a little more colour in them and then square your shoulders and head back out.

Later that evening, a little after the bar is closed, you’re taking out the last of the trash when someone taps you on the shoulder… You spin around ready to use the garbage as a defense when you see the handsome stranger behind you. You startle and try to look unfazed as he holds his hands carefully in front of him.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“That’s okay. I get a little jumpy out here on my own. You never know around here. What can I do for you?”

He pulls at his cuffs and then looks at you with intent. “I think we’re about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you… and apologise,” he says humbly. “I know we kept you late, and my friends can be… demanding.”

“Demanding? Nothing I can’t handle,” You tell him in all seriousness. 

He smiles at you, his eyes alight with humour. “I got the feeling that you could take care of yourself.” His gaze hits the heavy bag still held tightly in your grip.

You let out a small laugh. “Yes, not your best move, approaching a woman in a dark alley.”

He nods and sobers. “Not my best idea. I just didn’t know that I would get a chance to speak to you alone otherwise. If you don’t have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We’re about to go to a club.”

When you’d started clearing their table it had been 10 p.m. already. They’d ordered another round of drinks and more fries. You’ve got work at 7 a.m. and yet you find yourself asking. “Oh? Which one?”

“We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We’re not from around here.”

You did catch onto their slight accent over the course of the evening. Especially Mr Suit, he has a definite Mediterranean lilt . You think for a moment of the clubs in Manhattan. A lot of the best venues have long lines and exclusive lists. These guys, especially Mr. Suit, don’t strike you as the type who are used to waiting long for anything. When you get rare time off, your fellow nurses and medical interns like to trek to a small beachfront and have a bonfire. “Forget the club. I can take you to a cove with a quiet beachfront.”

“You know… that actually sounds perfect. To be honest I’m getting a little tired of the usual bachelor party antics. Lead the way,” he says with a welcoming smile.

“Sure! Let me finish up here. You know, you never did give me your name..."

He hesitates and then looks at you with probing eyes. "My apologies. It's Jeremiah."

You nod and smile at him. "I’ll meet you out front soon, Jeremiah." 

He leaves you to it and you quickly finish your work, and head back to change. You catch a glance of yourself in the breakroom mirror…You’re so ready to get out of the uniform. Pity you can’t shower the day off. You drag your comfortable leather jacket off the hook from inside your locker and shrug it over your crossover purple top and black skinny jeans. You kick off your black sneakers and step into your ankle boots and zip them up. You put on a coat of tinted lip balm and run your fingers through some tangles. You stuff your dirty uniform into your tote bag, along with your shoes and check for your keys and wallet. You breeze to Trevor’s office and yell out as you pass, “Everyone’s paid up and I’ve cleaned up. Night.” You dash out the front door before he finds a way to hold you up.

You step out onto the sidewalk and find the bachelor party waiting for you.

“Wow,” Denim says looking at you with new eyes.

“Wow?” you ask with a frown. You put on different clothes and you didn’t even have any makeup, does the uniform make you forgettable?. 

He schools his face and sobers a little. “I… almost didn’t recognize you.”

Mr. Suit grins at you. “That uniform wasn’t doing you justice.”

The cute one with Bieber hair grins. “Yeah, the waitress is hot.”

Jeremiah scowls at them in disapproval. “Her name is Astoria, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

Mr. Bieber-hair looks suitable chastised and apologises. “Right. Sorry, Astoria. I meant to say, you look lovely. Now let’s get this party going!”

“So she’s our tour guide now?” Mr. Denim asks.

“Astoria was kind enough to agree to show us around. She’s doing us a favour, so play nice,” he instructs them. 

Jeremiah is obviously the most respected of the group and you find yourself hoping that he isn’t the groom-to-be. He wouldn’t be leading his own bachelor party would he? None of them are wearing wedding bands and you didn’t linger at their table to get an impression of who the groom might be.

A short time later… you pile out of the limo that had been waiting on the corner, and you’d given instructions to the driver of your destination. The waves of the Hudson River lap quietly in the night. 

Denim looks much more excited at the evening’s turn. “We should build a bonfire.”

“I’m not doing manual labor,” Suit says with a pout.

“Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to,” Denim says with his hands on his hips. “What I meant was, I’ll go build a bonfire.”

“This place is awesome! Skinny dipping!” Bieber-hair says with a whoop.

“Keep your pants on, Maxwell,” Suit says in horror.

“Thank you for bringing us here,” Jeremiah says to you. “I can tell the guys are enjoying themselves already.”

“But you’re not. I bet you’re used to putting everyone else first, huh?”

“And why would you say that?” he asks with a frown.

“I can tell. I’m good at reading people… Now, forget about your friends for a moment. What about you? Do you like it here?”

“I love it,” he says diplomatically without pause. The words however are at odds with his indifferent expression.

You turn and face the ocean and look at him out the corner of your eye. “It’s my secret spot, so I’m really trusting you.”

He twitches a small smile. “I’ll do my best to be worthy of that trust. Though there’s just one problem… How am I supposed to buy you that drink?”

“You’ll think of something. Or maybe I’ll just keep that I owe you for some other time.”

“Fair enough. So what is it that you do when you come here?”

“Your friend has part of that covered,” you say with a nod at Mr. Denim building a fire. “But I like the view from up there. “We should climb up the cliff.”

He stares at you in surprise. “Way up there? In the dark?”

You shrug. It’s one of the lower points in the Palisades. “I know the way up, and the view of the stars is unlike anywhere else this close to the city. No light pollution and an impressive view. Try to keep up, if you dare!” The moonlight illuminates the rock face and it’s easy to spot handholds and places for your feet that you’ve used in the past. You quickly scale the cliff face. You stand at the top and pump your fists in the air. “Did it!” You yell panting. You extend your hand down and help Jeremiah up.

He takes your hand and climbs over the edge. He stands, looking dignified despite fine sheen of sweat you can see over his neck and forehead. He dusts off his jacket and pants and looks over at you. “Thanks for the assist.”

“What do you think?”

“Huh?” He asks startled out of his thoughts.

“The view. Worth the climb, right?”

“Oh, definitely.”

He hasn’t even looked up at the sky. He’s smiling at you and you smile back, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear and glancing at your dusty hands. You wipe them nervously on your jeans, leaving handprints and then dust them off anxiously. For a moment, you both look out, watching the moonlight play on the waves below as the wind moves through the clouds. Then you shiver.

“Cold?” Jeremiah asks with a frown. 

“Maybe just a little…” you say reluctantly. You hope he doesn’t suggest to call it a night. 

“I see that the guys got the bonfire going. Let’s head back down and warm up...” he says.

You walk the long way down, enjoying the quiet between you. Jeremiah’s friends play by the water nearby while the two of you sit together by the fire, appreciating the crackling flames as you warm your hands.

“Tonight’s been quite the adventure…” he says quietly. “I never thought my night out on the town would end up like this. You’re really something else, aren’t you?”

You laugh and frown at him. “I’m going to take that as a compliment. I think…”

He smiles warmly. “Believe me, it is. Spending time with you tonight has been the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

“I guess that means you haven’t really been enjoying yourself very much then.”

“It’s been wonderful, but there’s something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here…”

“And what’s that?” you find yourself asking, hoping that it will be within your ability to help. He seems like a caring, generous guy. He deserves to be able to enjoy his vacation. 

“It’s… well… you’re probably going to think it’s silly, but I’ve always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty… It wasn’t really in the guys’ plan, so we just never got around to it. And now it’s my last day here… I don’t mean to sound so ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They’ve done their best, but I’m not in the mood to celebrate.”

“So you’re the groom-to-be. Why don’t you sound happy about that?”

“I could tell you the whole story, but I was trying not to think about the duty I’ve chosen.”

“Sounds ominous,” you say carefully, doing your best not to let your nerves show. You were hoping all night that he wasn’t getting married, now he’s confirmed that he is. You don’t get tangled with men in relationships. Not that you’ve got people lining up to take you on any dates to begin with.

“I actually don’t know who I’m going to marry yet… only that I’ll have to pick my fiancee by the end of the year.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you ask in shock. You cant even imagine what kind of circumstances would require marriage on a deadline to a stranger… although ‘Green Card’ does flash in your mind for a brief second. 

“The truth is, Astoria… I’m the Crown Prince of Cordonia.” He says it so sadly that your heart aches. As though it’s a burden he carries that he wishes he didn’t.

“You’re a prince? I don’t care what your title is. You’re still the same guy I met earlier this evening… caring, thoughtful… although it would be nice to know your last name…” Cordonia, the name sounds familiar to you but you don’t know much about it. Only that it’s a small coastal nation near France.

He gives you a heartstopping smile. “Rys. Jeremiah Rys.

“I’ve seen a lot of customers come and go, Jeremiah. I’m also a nurse and I’ve had all kinds of patients. I’ve never seen any guy with a group of his friends around him that would be concerned about whether the waitress was having a good night.”

“You don’t know how rare it is to hear someone say they don’t care about my title. You’re the first one, in fact.” He reaches for your hand and you let him take it. “It seems the more I talk to you, the more I like you, Astoria. It’s strange… I’ve known my whole life that I have to take up the duties of the monarchy. I’ve always wondered how that’s shaped me, who I might’ve been without the crown. You could be anything, do anything. What drives you, Astoria?”

“What I really want is to… live every day to the fullest. Each day is a gift. I see so many life threatening illnesses, people with fatal injuries that come in and… you’ve got to live with no regrets. Sure, some might look at me waiting tables and think, why? But I’ve got debts to pay, and I do what I have to, but I also make each day into an adventure. Soak up every moment. Like how the sky is painted differently all the time, which flowers are in bloom, what stories the new people I meet will share. Like today, I met a Mr. Charming. You only get one chance at life. If you believe in God, if you believe in the story of Creation and Salvation, then every choice we make matters.”

“That’s beautiful, Astoria.”

Looking out at the surf, you see Jeremiah’s friends splashing around in the water.

“Got ya, Tariq!”

Mr Suit, Tariq, wails like a child in a tantrum. “I told you, these shoes are premium Italian leather!”

“Aw, lighten up, Tariq. You’ve got, what, a hundred pairs?” Mr Denim says.

“Looks like your friends are having fun…”

“Good. I’m happy for them. They deserve to have fun… Tomorrow, it’s back to Cordonia for the start of the social season.”

“But it’s not to tomorrow yet… maybe I can help with that one travel wish of yours.”

“The Statue of Liberty? Are there even tours running this late? It’s way past midnight” He asks with a hint of scepticism.

You wince. Your friend, Nate, who works with a harbor patrol may not even be on duty tonight, and if he isn’t, he may not appreciate the wake up call. “Oh… right. I forgot how late it’s gotten. But I may be able to cash in a favor…”

“A favor? Just like that, you can get us on a tour boat after midnight to see the Statue of Liberty?”

“A nurse, remember… I have more than a few IOUs in my back pocket. I might need to sweeten the deal, but I know this is important to you, so… let’s go!”

“Right now?” he asks in surprise.

“It’s only getting later every minute we wait. Besides it looks like the guys are busy enough. If I call us a taxi and we leave them the limo, they might not even notice we’re gone.”

He shakes his head with an indulgent look. “You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?” 

You smile widely and shake your head at him. “No.” 

He smiles and puts his hands behind his back and nods to you politely. “Then I happily surrender to your demands.”

A short while later; one Uber ride, a text and a phone call later, you and Jeremiah are at the docks overlooking the water with the cityscape in the distance.

“... And here, we wait.”

“For?” Jeremiah asks mildly.

“A special ride, I’ve summoned just for you.”

“This is not a bad view…” he says his eyes scanning the waterfront. 

“Now, I’d love to know why you’re so eager to see the Statue of Liberty. I went on a class trip once and never really felt compelled to ever see it again.”

“Can’t you guess?” he asks his tone a little teasing.

You quirk a grin. “I did say I was good at reading people, huh?” You look over at the impressive monument, light up against the dark backdrop of the city. “You want to see the Statue of Liberty because…. She symbolizes freedom. The French helped the patriots during the Civil War. They helped them realize their dream of freedom. It’s a beacon of remembrance to symbolise the value of democracy and liberty.”

“Freedom is something that I’ve always wanted. But I’ve also always known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire…” he says solemnly while looking out over the water at Lady Liberty.

“You’re a prince. Can’t you do what you want, at least some of the time?” As soon as the words are out of your mouth you want to kick yourself. True rulers, true leaders always put their people, their kingdoms before their own wants. Otherwise they don’t keep their positions very long, the people revolt. French Royalty can attest to that. Along with many other empires and kingdoms throughout history. You can think of a few modern royals that aren’t very popular because they flaunt their wealth and are out of touch with the common people. 

“As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house and all of Cordonia. It’s something I’ve never been allowed to forget,” he says with a troubled look. He leans against the railing, branching himself as though the weight on his back is too much for him. “No matter how badly I might want to.” He stares at you for one long moment… then looks away.

You feel for him and you wish you could hug him for as long as he needed to find some respite from the weight that he carries. “Jeremiah…” you prompt gently.

Just then, you hear the blast of a horn! And bright lights appear behind you. You turn and spot the port authority patrol boat pulling up to the floating jetty beneath you.

“This is us. Just let me talk to the driver for a second.”

You quickly jog down the steps and climb into the patrol boat. You greet Nate with a hug and thank his shift partner Jessa. You promise them both dinner at an upscale restaurant, drinks included on a date of their choosing. Nate shrugs you off saying the favour is nowhere near the help you gave his mom when she fell at home and couldn’t afford to get follow up medical treatment. He’s happy to be able to do something for you in return. Jessa declines on principal when she notices Jeremiah, saying she’s a sucker for romance. You blush, explaining that he’s just a friend.

You call Jeremiah on the boat, he climbs in and nods to the harbour guards politely. “Good evening.”

Nate smiles and nods politely back and Jessa says, “Good evening.” She gives you a discreet thumbs up when Jeremiah’s back is turned. You lead him to the back of the boat and take a seat as the boat pulls away from the dock. 

“So you know them?” he asks.

“Nate’s mom was a patient. Jessa is his shift partner. “If you’re worried about press pictures, don’t, neither of them are into social media. They’re good people.”

Jeremiah doesn’t respond to that and quietly looks out over the water as you move further and further away from the dock. A short time later, you’ve reached the waters beneath the Statue of Liberty and Nate powers down the motors.

Jeremiah turns to you with a smile. “Part of me didn’t think you’d pull this off.”

You regard him through narrowed eyes. “You don’t know me very well. I try to keep my promises. And I rarely suggest anything that I won’t do my best to accomplish.”

“You’re right,” he concedes. “I don’t know you well, but I’d like to change that. You’re fascinating, Astoria.”

You blush hotly. “Really? Several dismal Cinder dates beg to differ but I won’t begrudge you, your opinion since I find you just as intriguing.”

“Is that why you’re doing this for me?” he asks.

You nod. “Partly. But mostly it was because it was supposed to be your last night of freedom and you didn’t look like you were really enjoying yourself. I wanted to do something to change that. And to me, your dream wasn’t very hard to achieve. It wasn’t like wanting to climb to the top of the Statue of Liberty or seeing the city lights from the Empire State building or yelling from the middle of the arena of Madison Square Gardens.”

“That’s a very detailed list,” he says with a chuckle.

“My aunt had a bucket list longer than my arm. I did my best to help her with what I could, but it’s not easy if you’ve got to try and haul around a lot of equipment with you.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You’re very sweet to have tried. And thank you for doing this for me. To be honest, no one has ever done anything like this for me.”

“Truly? Not even your denim clad friend? He seems the adventurous sort and not really like the other two. And as a prince I’m sure most would fall all over themselves to do things for you.”

“As a prince I get plenty of perks for being royalty, but no one’s ever seen me as just… me. No one’s ever listened to me the way you do. And Drake and I grew up together, so he understands the pressures I’m under and he’s mindful not to do anything that will get either of us in trouble. Taking me cliff climbing...he never would have suggested it.”

Your jaw drops at him. “It just occurred to me that I’d be in serious trouble if you’d have gotten hurt. It’s got to be a capital crime to harm a crown prince. I’m sorry about that.”

He chuckles and his eyes are alight with mirth. “I’m not. It was exhilarating. I get why my brother spent all his life flouting the rules and living like a rebel. There’s a long list of don’ts we had growing up. I’d never been rock climbing, repelling or gone swimming in a water park. No one has ever come up with a spur of the moment plan to make my dreams come true.”

“You’ve never been to a water park! I was a kid of two working parents and even I’ve been to a waterpark.” You shake your head in wonderment. “What else do you dream about, Jeremiah?” You find yourself hoping that by some miracle, you’ll be able to fulfill another dream, however big or small it might be. It sounds like his future will be bound by duty and your heart hurts for him to know, he’ll give up everything for his country.

“Finding someone. Someone who can be the queen that Cordonia needs.”

This dream is unselfish and you struggle to accept that there isn’t more that he wants. “There’s a chance you’ll find love too right?”

He shakes his head. “I know most of the noble families and love has never been a criteria the Cordonian Council uses.” 

Your heart squeezes painfully at the thought that this wonderful man will marry for duty alone. You stare at the water lapping against the side of the boat and blink away the moisture gathering in your eyes. You’re grateful for the time Nate and his partner are giving you and the semblance of privacy. They haven’t opened the cabin door once to check up on you. You take a steadying breath before trusting your voice not to waver. You look at Jeremiah. You find him watching you and almost choke on what you want to tell him. “Then I’ll pray that you find that person. And that she also supports you as a wife should. I hope that you can find happiness while fulfilling the dream of serving your country with excellence and distinction.”

Jeremiah nods once and looks away. Turning to look up at the Statue.

After a long moment of quiet, you ask, “What do you think of her?”

“Magnificent,” he says, still looking up. “I’ve heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer feel. Whether it’s paint splatter on canvas or the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you.”

“I agree. Although I look at statues and monuments more for the stories behind them than for the art itself. I’m more of a book person. I like how much they can immerse you, offer an escape or a fresh perspective. So what do you feel?” .

“Right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible.” His warm, bright smile arrests you and you find it hard to remember to breathe. “Thank you for this moment, Astoria. This feeling.. This means more to me than you could ever know.”

No nod, mutely and turn to face away from him so he won’t see the tear that escaped. 

He doesn’t let you escape. His hand covers yours on the railing and you smile at him to mask the emotions rolling inside you. 

“I want you to know that I admire you. Your adventurous and generous spirit. The way you follow your heart.”

“I hope even with your responsibilities, you find a way to still have dreams and live them too, Jeremiah.”

“If only,” he says softly, looking at where his hand covers yours. His eyes find your face again and he has a solemn expression. “My whole life I’ve prepared myself to do what’s best for Cordonia.”

“Well right now, you’re not in Cordonia. And there’s no one here who would judge you for talking a moment for yourself.”

He edges closer to you and you feel his hand tighten around yours, holding it instead of just covering it. “Astoria... “ he says looking down into your eyes expectantly.

You’ve never wanted to kiss someone so badly but you have no idea how long this moment will last or if that’s even what he really needs from you. So instead you go with the compelling urge just to hold him. You wrap your arms around him and pull him close. Planting your chin on his shoulder and just breathing him in, like you’ve been imaging doing all night. He smells like expensive cologne and a scent that’s uniquely him. His arms come around you and hold you with equal comfort. It’s like being held by a loved one. You let go reluctantly and his arms linger on your hips. You reach up and frame his face with your hands. “You’re a good man, Jeremiah and I know you’ll do your people proud.”

As you step back, he lets you go. “I’m glad to have met you, Astoria. I’ll never forget this night…”

The motor starts up again and you find Nate watching you from the window. You duck your head with a wave and he smiles.

You sit down next to Jeremiah and you find the limo waiting for him back at the dock. His friends watch you with curiosity as Jeremiah helps you out. 

“Can we give you a ride home?” he asks.

“Only if it’s not out of your way.”

“It’ll be my pleasure,” he says. With no protests or grumbling from his companions, you give Jeremiah your address and he tells the driver where to go.”

You climb out of the limo at your block of flats. Jeremiah follows you up to the security gate. “Well this is me. I hope you have safe travels back to Cordonia. Good night, Jeremiah.” You kiss him quickly on the cheek and punch in the gate code to get inside. Closing the gate quickly so that you don’t have to look at him or the men watching you both from the limo. Your heart is pounding like a bass drum and your hands are still shaking when you brush your teeth to prepare for bed. It takes you ages to turn off your mind and sleep, and before you know it the sun is up and you’re racing around to get ready for your day. You check your reflection and tie back your hair in a french braid to keep your long bangs out of your face and out of the way. 

“Last night was fun, Astoria… but it’s back to reality for you.” You close your eyes and fold your hands offering up the prayer you promised for Jeremiah. “Abba merciful Father. You know the intentions of every human heart. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t dream of finding someone like Jeremiah, but we live in different worlds. You know his dreams, Lord. You know his hopes. I pray that he finds someone who will not only bring him joy but will be the queen that will serve the people the way he hopes to. It says in Your Word that you set up kings and depose them. Lord, I pray that you protect Jeremiah and bless him with strength and wisdom. May it be for Your glory. In the precious name of your Son, Jesus Christ, this I pray. Amen.”

You pack your scrubs in your satchel, along with your lunch and your ID card, security fob, wallet and keys. You push your feet in your comfortable, orthopedic work sneakers and open your door to head down to the street level. You’re walking down the block to wait for your bus when you hear a familiar voice call out to you!

“Astoria!” Maxwell says waving as he jogs down the pavement. “I’m glad I caught you. I’m Maxwell by the way.”

“I remember,” you tell him. “Your friend Tariq was telling you not to go skinny dipping.”

He grins at you with mischief. “It would have been fun. I did get him to take his shoes and socks off at least. We’re heading back to Cordonia shortly, so Jeremiah can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But before I go, I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia.”

Your heart starts racing. Do you want to watch women fall all over themselves to win Jeremiah’s attention and the Council’s approval? But the chance to travel is very tempting. You’ve not gone on an overseas trip since before your mom got sick and you haven't had a holiday in years. Before you were too busy with your aunt and then studying and now paying off college loans… you couldn’t afford to take a break. “What exactly are you offering, Maxwell?”

“You wouldn’t usually be allowed to join…” he explains. “But I want to sponsor you!”

“Sponsor me for what?” you ask in confusion.

“I’m from a noble house, but I don’t have any sisters, or female cousins, so we don’t have any one in contention to marry the Prince. Instead, we can choose to sponsor someone. And you’re my pick.”

You stand there in shock and your prayer from the morning blazes in your mind. Is this meant to be? Is this the path you need to take to answer Jeremiah’s dream? You’re struck still as your mind whirls with everything you need to do if you’re going to take up Maxwell’s offer. “I need to call work and put in leave. I’ll need to quit the bar and I don’t even have a valid passport. And can I ask, why me?”

“I’m not just doing it for you. I saw how Jeremiah looked at you last night. I’ve never seen him so happy. Honestly? I don’t want him to lose that. We’re kinda crunched for time, though. I’ve got a plane leaving within the hour…”

“Maxwell, I want to say yes but that’s not enough time. Even if I go to the embassy, they’ll take at least half an hour to process my passport with an express order fee. I’ll need to get a photo done, and call up work. And pack…” You hold your head, feeling suddenly lightheaded and a pulsing between your eyes. You close your eyes. “If you can delay the flight even a couple hours, I’ll take up your offer. If I can be the person Jeremiah and Cordonia need me to be, I’ll do it.”

“We’ve got to hurry though, Astoria. There’s no time to waste. The opening Masquerade is tonight! It’s the start of the… uh, I guess you could say, it’s the start of the competition.”

“Right, all the rich, noble and most eligible, women of suitable bearing are going to be there. No pressure. Well home is back that way. I’ll pack a suitcase and make some calls and then it’s to the pharmacy for a passport photo and then the embassy for a rush order. We can do this.”

Maxwell looks at you with excitement. “That’s the spirit. Just keep in mind that it’s not just about winning Jeremiah’s hand. You’ve got to prove to the council that you can rule Cordonia with him. But I think that you’ve got what it takes. You’re intelligent and charming.”

“Thanks Maxwell. I have a feeling moving in your circles, I’m going to need all the support I can get. So this Masquerade...how fancy are we talking here?” You doubt that anything in your wardrobe would be fit for a royal event. You definitely need to make a pitstop to Factory Outlets for something fancy. Your budget won’t allow for anything else. “And just what else should I be packing for?”

“Fun stuff, I promise! You’ll get to go yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps, and dancing in the Royal Palace… Or, y’know, if it’s all too daunting, you can stay here...and go back to waitressing with your crappy boss and wherever you were off to this morning.”

“I’m a nurse at Bayview Hospital, but I do pro-bono at the Community Clinic in the Bronx one day a week.”

“Wow, that’s awesome. I’ll never need to go to the doctor again with you around.”

“I’m a nurse, Maxwell. I know a lot about keeping healthy and fixing minor things but I’m not a surgeon or a disease specialist, I also can’t get you pharmaceutical drugs.” You punch in your gate code and usher him through. Then you take the stairs two at time and jog along the balcony till you reach your apartment. You slot in your key and open the door. You drop your bag by the door and kick off your shoes. “Make yourself at home. I’ll make those calls and should be ready in less than an hour.”

He watches you move about the small space like a mini-tornado. You unplug the fridge and freezer and dump everything in insulated bags. You then chock it open so that it won’t go mouldy. You wash the dishes and put everything away. Then you drag your biggest suitcase that you haven’t used since college and throw it on the bed. You dump all your underwear in it and then your modest bathing suits and your one bikini. You leave all your scrubs, your bar uniform and all of your workout gear behind and pack your nicest clothes. You only have two formal gowns but you have plenty of classy outfits. You go to church when you can so you have elegant outfits; silk blouses and wool skirts, and tea length dresses. One of the formal dresses is a pale blue bridesmaids dress from a colleague's wedding last year. The other was the prom dress that you never used because you missed it to care for your aunt.

You throw in your ankle boots, your black heels and your nude heels and your strappy sandals in a duffle bag before adding it to your suitcase. Then you pack your toiletries and throw them on top. You zip it all up and survey your apartment quickly for anything you may have missed. You pack your laptop and stuff it in your satchel along with your phone charger and earbuds. 

You head to your elderly neighbour and give her all your perishables and your apartment key. She’s had your number since you moved in for emergencies. She’s going on 90 and living alone. It felt like a good idea at the time and now comes in extra handy so you have someone to watch your place while you’re gone.

While you were emptying out your closet and out of earshot from Maxwell who seemed caught up looking at the street art in the alley below your window, you call your nurse friend and beg her to cover for you. She agrees when you explain why it’s such short notice and makes you swear to send her a phone of Jeremiah when you get to Cordonia. You then call your supervisor to put in for unpaid leave. To get paid leave you have to submit a form and while you’ll do that later, you can’t request it without approval. You’ll have to live off your meagre savings while you wait for the paid leave to come through. You might even have to ask your building super to sublet while you’re gone so you can cover the rent. 

You try not to think too much ahead when you’re on a tight deadline in the present. You head back through the apartment and lug the suitcase off the bed. Setting it down, you pop the travel handle and almost belatedly remember to grab your big sunhat and sunglasses off the dining table. You leave them there to remind yourself to be sun-smart when going out, but with your limited leisure time lately, all they’ve been doing is gathering dust. “Ready.”

Maxwell takes your satchel for you and winces at the weight. “Did you put bricks in here?”

You chuckle. “Sorry, I’ve got one of the older generation laptops. It’s on the chunky side.”

“I sorted the Cordonian Customs paperwork. We just need to fill in your passport details. So let’s get that part sorted and we will be all set to go.”


	2. Welcome to Cordonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell has offered to sponsor you as the Beaumont's suitor during the social season for Jeremiah's hand. How will your entry into courtly drama and intrigue unfold and will Jeremiah be happy to see you?

You’re holding your brand new passport and settling into a private jet and it hits you that you have no idea when you’re coming back. You grip your armrest and cast your gaze around while Maxwell and Drake find their seats in the cabin. 

“Say ‘goodbye’ to New York and ‘hello’ to Cordonia!”

You snap on your seat belt and stuff your hat in the side pocket of your seat. You wring your hands in your lap. “This doesn’t feel real. I’ve never seen the inside of a private jet before, let alone flown in one...I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Believe it,” Drake says a matter-of-factly. “We’ll be landing in less than 7 hours and you’ll be practically walking off the plane into the ball. And ready or not, those ladies at court are going to eat you alive.”

“Yeesh, don’t scare her, Drake. You okay, Astoria?”

“Well I have you, sponsoring me, Maxwell. I know Jeremiah and Drake, for all his gruffness, I think is trying to help so, at least it’s not like I’m going in there alone. Also, I don’t rattle easily. I’ve had a raving patient, high on ice try to stab me with a pen, so court can’t be as scary as that.”

Drake looks impressed. “Heh. We’ll see once we land.”

“I get that you’re going for the tough love angle, but is it really all that bad?”

“Look, no offense, but I’ve seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well, not for Jeremiah, not for the royal family.”

“Astoria’s not some crown-chaser,” Maxwell says fiercely. 

You're surprised by his defense and his temper. Maxwell seems like an easy-going, gentle natured soul. You’re also touched by how quickly he seems to have come to trust in you. Then again, it was his observation of you and Jeremiah and his explanation of his decision in choosing to sponsor you that made you trust in him and agree in the first place. 

“Drake… whoever these girls were before, I get the feeling you’ve never met anyone like me. Maybe I won’t be a good fit for Cordonian Royalty, but I’m not after a crown, or even money, although it would be nice to get rid of my student loans. If Jeremiah had been some stranger I met on the street, who asked me to come help his family member, I would have gone to help. His being a prince doesn’t matter to me. I said goodbye last night, knowing what he was walking back to. All I cared about was being able to give him one last moment of freedom, something he could choose for himself, with no judgement or consequences. That Maxwell has given me this chance… Well I have the opportunity to show the Council that maybe an outsider can be good for the country. And maybe, I’ll have the chance to make Jeremiah happy too.”

“That’s exactly the kind of naïve thinking that’s going to land you in trouble here,” he says with a shake of his head. He folds his arms and kicks back his seat. “Sleep while you can, you won’t get much once the social season starts.”

You do as he suggests and before long, Maxwell is shaking your shoulder. You blink awake and reach for a bottle of water from the mini bar. You’ve got a bad case of dry mouth and you know your jet lag is only going to be worse if you’re dehydrated too.

“Hey, look! You can see Cordonia out the window! Astoria, you don’t want to miss this!”

The plane comes in through the clouds and arches a circle hugging the coast. Below you see a beautiful city with orange terracotta roof tops popping out from amongst deep green trees. The city surrounds a beautiful castle that stands on the top of the highest point of the region and you wonder if Jeremiah is there preparing for the Masquerade Ball. The plane takes a sharp turn and flies low between two mountains to a single long runway on the other side of the rough terrain. 

“Cordonia is like something out of a fairytale. All renaissance architecture and lush gardens, sparkling ocean, palm trees and pristine sandy beaches….”

“If you burst into song, I’m jumping out of the plane,” Drake threatens drily.

You shoot a glare at him. “I’m just saying it’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it? Are you ready?”

“I’m nervous, but not because I’ll see a room full of strangers. I don’t know what Jeremiah will think to see me here.”

“Trust me. He’ll be happy to see you,” Maxwell says with certainly. The plane rolls to a stop and the door opens out. “Let’s go.”

One car ride later, you step out onto the grounds of the big white and gold majestic building you’d seen from the air. 

“Welcome to the Royal Palace. This will be home for the next few months, Astoria.”

It’s like a 13th Century English Castle but on an even more sprawling scale and gleams in the late afternoon sun where it reflects off the white stone rendering and golden detailing. You can’t even begin to count how many windows there are. 

“I’m staying here? I didn’t realize I’d be living in the palace!”

“Most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway… it’s too far for them to travel to the capital daily. You’ll be among the many ladies vying for Jeremiah’s hand.”

“Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later.”

You snort in-elegantly. “Now there’s one reality show I never pictured myself joining. This is a real life Bachelor. Although, I do hope to be spared having to share my daily thoughts.”

Maxwell rolls his eyes. “Drake’s just kidding… at least about the roses. Anyway, I’ll show you to your room, Astoria…”

“She’s only got one suitcase?” Drake asks in astonishment. When he notices the single piece of luggage the limo driver retrieved from the trunk for you. “If the queen doesn’t run you off first, the ladies will eviscerate what’s left of you.”

You let out a long breath and glare at Drake. “I’ll try to remember that this is you being nice.

He salutes you. “This is my cue to take off. See you around… if you’re lucky.”

You follow Maxwell into the palace, where you climb the grand staircase. You check behind you to make sure your shoes haven’t left any dirty prints. Even in your best jeans, clean leather jacket and lace bouse you feel terribly underdressed. 

“So what’s the deal with Drake?” you ask Maxwell, desperate for a distraction to forget your nerves. “Why is he so jaded?”

“Oh, don’t mind him. Drake’s never really...fit in.”

“Not used to courtly life? I haven’t missed that he doesn’t dress like the rest of you.”

“Definitely not,” Maxwell says with a chuckle. “He’s a commoner. He’s… always been an outsider here. Even if he is Jeremiah’s best friend....”

At the top of the stairs, Maxwell turns down a corridor. “Your room’s here in the west wing. In case you need anything from me, or my brother, our rooms are just a couple doors away.

“Is your brother anything like you? Is he older or younger?”

“He’s an older brother. He’s official title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont. As the eldest son, he’s the heir and I’m the spare.”

“When you say it like that I get the feeling that he’s going to be this stern, proper and disapproving type.”

Maxwell looks a little nervous but gives you an encouraging smile. “You’ll see him tonight. He’ll be excited to meet you. I’ll let you settle in. Oh give me your number, so I can send you mine.”

You take his phone and put in your details. And you feel your phone vibrate in your back pocket indicating an incoming message. Maxwell pushes open an ornate door. “This is you.”

You enter a lavish guest room with full-length paintings, gilded ceilings, and opulent furnishings. You’ve never been in a room this grand. The bed is done up like a five star hotel room and looks every plush and inviting. 

“Wow…” you say with open-mouthed wonder. 

“As a royal guest, you’re spared no luxury…”

“So nothing’s stopping me from… clearing out the mini-fridge?”

Maxwell chuckles. “There’s no mini-fridge, unfortunately. But the staff here will get you anything you’d like.”

“I definitely need tea in the morning. Not having ready access to a kettle is going to be a trial, but I think I’ll live,” you tell him dramatically.

“I’ll let a member of staff for our wing know. Get some rest, it won’t be long before you need to prepare for your big debut tonight…”

“Oh right, the Masquerade Ball.”

“It’s the first event of the social season. It’s the ball where all the suitors will be presented to the Prince, as well as to the King. Not everyone dresses in costume, but you can be sure that the ladies competing for Jeremiah’s attention will be pulling out all the stops.” Maxwell looks doubtfully at your suitcase, no doubt remembering all the things you packed inside.

Due to the time constraints you never did get a chance to shop before you left. “I’m guessing it’s too much to ask if you’ve got a costume or a fancy ballgown in there that I didn’t see?”

“No ballgowns but I did have a formal dress or two…”

“Well, I wasn’t sure, so I’ve made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. Maybe you’ll find something you like in there!”

“Thank you, Maxwell. I’ll go check it out.”

“Remember. Tonight is very important. It’s your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and to stand apart from everyone else.”

“So dress to make a statement, and mind my words so that I don’t burn any bridges. I’ve got this.”

Maxwell grins. “I know you do.”

A few minutes later, you step into the palace’s boutique and… you find someone already in there, in nothing but lacy lingerie. You whirl to the door and go for the handle, yelling an apology over your shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize someone was already in here…. I’ll go.”

“Wait!” she calls out.

You turn. She’s smiling at you. “It’s not a problem,” she says lowering the dress. “To be honest, I didn’t have an appointment, so you’re not intruding. I’m Haan. I suppose you’re also here to prepare for the Masquerade tonight.”

“I’ve never prepared for a Masquerade, so you’re already a step ahead of me. I’m looking for a dress. I’m Astoria, by the way.”

“I’m Hana,” she replies. “Well since you’re here, and we’re both desperately searching for something to wear, maybe we can help each other.”

She has such a genuine smile and welcoming posture that you find yourself relaxing. You decide to trust that Hana doesn’t have an ulterior motive in her offer to help and walk to the nearest rack. You touch one of the gowns and admire the delicate beading and the expensive fabric. Each one could easily double as a wedding dress. 

“The seamstress seems to be running late, but I can show you around. This boutique has the most exquisite gowns. Let me just slip my dress on…” Hana pulls on the dress she was holding. She struggles to get the zipper fully up.

You move closer to her. “Need a hand?” 

Hana looks over her shoulder at you. “That would be amazing.” She lifts her hair out of the path of the zipper and you drag the zipper closed. Hana picks up a matching mask and settles it on her face before turning to you, grinning. “Thank you. Not many girls here are like you…”

“Helpful?” you ask, curious.

“Nice.” she says without further comment. Then she catches her reflection in the boutique mirror and turns from side to side. “Ah, this dress is perfect!”

“It does compliment your skin tone,” you tell her honestly. “It’s a flattering cut too.”

“Thank you,” she says demurely. “Now, what about you? One must have a mask for the Masquerade! Have you seen the angel costume? You’d look amazing in white. Or there’s also a red one, if you’re feeling more… devilish.”

You look over the gowns she mentioned but neither feel like you. The necklines are too plunging and without body tape you’d feel so nervous about moving wrong to even remember how to relax and mingle. You continue looking through the racks until you find a bias cut, column silhouette in white satin that will go well with the filigree white gold mask Hana suggested. 

“Oh still angelic, but with less accessorising,” Hana says with an appraising expression.

“I’m a minimalist person. The less I have to worry about, the more comfortable I feel. I’m ready to go, I’ll see you at the ball, Hana.”

Shortly after you leave the boutique, Maxwell meets you at the bottom of the main staircase.

He’s dressed in a dark brocade jacket with a crimson pattern and a golden half mask. “You look great.”

“Thank you.” He guides you to the doors of the grand ballroom.

“One other thing I should mention. As soon as you enter, you’ll tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced…”

“I don’t have a title,” you remind him, your brows furrowing.

“Since my family is sponsoring you, you could technically be considered a lady. Or we could go with your hometown. And I guess I should have asked before, what’s your last name?”

“Savvas. It means Saturday in Greek.”

“Well, it’s not a classic name like Catherine Elizabeth Middleton, but it’ll do… Extra points for Greek origins. Cordonians mostly speak and write in Greek, but we’re taught English in school too. Let’s go, we shouldn’t be late.”

He escorts you to the doors of the grand ballroom. The doors are thrown open, and you make your entrance. The herald announces Maxwell, and then turns to you.

“Please announce me as… Lady Astoria Savvas.”

The herald announces you, and you walk through the doorway and into the ballroom.. Maxwell touches your elbow. “I’ve got to talk to Bertrand for a sec. You’ll be okay on your own, right? Just mingle.”

Before you can ask him what you should say if someone approaches you, he’s gone. Looking out across the ballroom, you see Drake standing alone… and on the other side, Hana and a group of finely dressed ladies. You’d feel more confident about approaching Hana if she was alone but you’re going to be spending the next few months surrounded by these women, it would be easier just to get introductions over with quickly.

“Hello again, Astoria.” Hana smiles at you brightly. “I’m glad to see you made it!”

“Thank you, Hana.”

“So, this is the Masquerade! What do you think of it?”

“The Masquerade is wonderful.” You can’t take your eyes of all the decorations and the outfits. They’re all so detailed and grand. 

“I can tell you’re going to enjoy yourself here!” Hana says watching you take it all in. “To be honest, it’s very refreshing to be around someone so excited.’

“Fancy galas are just second nature to you?” you ask politely.

“When you’ve gone to as many as I have, they can lose their charm… unless of course, you find the right companions!” She’s about to say more when someone catches her eye from across the room. “Please excuse me, there’s someone I need to greet.” She says it with a reluctant expression. “Maybe we can talk later?” she asks.

You nod and walk over to where Drake is standing alone with a grumpy expression on his face. If his disposition isn’t off putting enough, Maxwell said his commoner statues would have him overlooked just as well. He didn’t even bother dressing up.

“So, you showed up after all,” he says casting a glance over your dress. You can’t tell from his expression if he’s impressed or not. His face doesn’t change. “You don’t look half bad…but it’s not too late to go home.”

“Drake, I’m not here for the food. You’re as charming as ever,” you say with a sigh.

“Hah. Compared to most of the nobles here, I’m your best friend,” he says bluntly.

You watch his profile and squint at him thoughtfully, absorbing his words and how he’s standing. He doesn’t want you to leave. If he’d been put off by your company, he would have found an excuse to move away by now. “I think you are,” you tell him quietly. “Friends are honest with each other. Even if the truth isn’t what they want to hear. I think you’ll always tell me how you see it, Drake. And I can appreciate that.”

He looks started by your comment and then schools his expression. “That’s the first smart thing you’ve said. I’m not trying to be a jerk. I’m trying to help. These nobles will be nice to your face and then stab you in the back. I’m just saying the things that I wish someone would’ve told me a long time ago.”  
“Are you saying I shouldn’t trust Maxwell?”

Drake runs a hand over his face. “Maxwell… he’s… he’s not like the rest but you can’t expect more like him. He’s an exception to every rule.”

“Ahem!” A beautiful, tall woman with vibrant red hair and stormy, piercing blue eyes joins you both. “Pardon me, but I absolutely must steal her away.” The forward woman takes your arm and pulls you off.

“Hey!” you say startled. You look at Drake but he’s just shaking his head. 

“Forgive me for being forward,” the woman says with false sweetness, “but I’ve never seen you here before. I always notice when the heralds announce a new name. I make it a point to know all of the ladies at court. I’m Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos,” she says proudly. “Lady Astoria Savvas… I can’t say I’m familiar with your house. It must be nouveau,” she says with a pout. It doesn’t last. “Well, seeing as you’re the new girl at court, let me give you some advice. When you’re presented to the King, you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him.”

“I may be urged to leave then,” you say to her politely. “There’s only one King I stoop to bow to and He doesn’t need a crown for people to know Him.”

She looks at you in puzzlement and then frowns. “Just remember what I said. It’s Cordonian customs to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy. You’re so lucky that I was here to warn you! Otherwise you’d look completely ridiculous.”

Her syrupy voice and mocking words leave you feeling out of sorts, with sweat rolling down your back. Maxwell would never leave you so ill prepared to greet the King and Queen. And if this is the type of bowing and scraping that royalty in Cordonia demands, then you want no part in it. You force yourself to smile at her. “Thanks.”

Just when you’re sure you couldn’t bear another moment looking at her smug smile, Maxwell rushes back to your side. “Prince Jeremiah is here! Ready to see him again?”

You look across the crowded ballroom, and there he is… Even in a thick mask that covers most of his face, you would know him anywhere. It’s in his walk, it’s his smile and his bearing. You’re immediately calm. The woman’s presence doesn’t even touch you anymore. 

“Maxwell, you won’t leave again will you? I hardly know anything about Cordonia…”

He squeezes your elbow. “Hey, you’re doing great. Just breathe. Now, go talk to him.”

“Now!” Ignoring your panic, he tugs you forward. You straighten your posture and keep your focus on Jeremiah. Praying that he’ll be happy to see you and that you haven’t made a fool of yourself crossing an ocean to see him again. 

::: ::: :::

It’s the night of the Masquerade at the palace and Maxwell has urged you to go and talk to the Prince. He’s standing alongside the King of Cordonia.

“I guess this is it… I’m going to talk to him and greet the King. First impressions last…Please give me words,” you pray quietly.

“Now, I’m going to present you to King Constantine first. As you said, first impressions last. You’ll want him to consider you a worthy match for his son. Then you’ll get your big chance to talk to Jeremiah.”

“Okay, I’m still breathing. I’ve got this.”

Maxwell steers you over to the king, who’s seated on a raised dais. “Your Royal Highness, may I present Lady Astoria Savvas?”

“Of course…” The King nods. You notice he has no costume or a mask. You suppose that’s so no one will mistake him for anyone but who he is. The King looks expectantly at you.

You ignore everything the woman told you and curtsy. “Your Royal Highness,” you say politely in a clear voice. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell’s house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia,” the King says with a welcoming smile.

“Thank you,” you say raising to your feet. 

Maxwell escorts you away, and you fall in line behind some ladies waiting to see the Prince. 

“Lord Maxwell, huh?” You say, playfully jabbing Maxwell in the shoulder with your finger.

“That’s my title. You could refer to me as ‘His Lordship’ from now on if you really want.”

“I like you better as Maxwell. My first friend from Cordonia.”

He looks pleased with that before he nods beyond you. “Now, look sharp.”

You see that the line has shortened, and you’re nearly in front of Jeremiah. 

“Here’s your big moment! Don’t blow it!”

Maxwell steps aside and you hold your breath and step forward alone and curtsey. You hear a sharp intake of breath above you.

“It’s you!”

You can’t tell from his words if he’s in a good shock or a bad one, and your heart skips a beat. You wonder if this was a mistake. You tell yourself not to be a coward and that you can’t keep your head bent forever. You stand and meet his gaze.

“Astoria… I thought I’d never see you again,” he says with a brilliant smile.

“So… this is a good surprise, I hope?”

“The best,” he says firmly. “But how did you get here?”

“Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me. He brought me here to join the other suitors.”

“Really?” Jeremiah looks over your shoulder at his friend nearby and then looks at you in surprise, his lips falling back into a smile. “That’s amazing! I can’t believe you came all this way for me.”

“When Maxwell came to me today, I took it as a sign that I needed to try… Jeremiah, I know I felt something special when I met you… I had to take the opportunity to find out what it can be.”

Looking at him, it’s like you’re back on the boat and he’s saying that he believes in possibilities again. There’s no one else in the room but the two of you when he’s smiling at you that way. “I feel the same way,” he tells you.

Prince Jeremiah reaches out and touches your hand… but after only a moment, his guard clears his throat. 

“Ahem.” He’s a handsome, immaculately dressed but stoic man. You get the impression he’s a man of action and very few words.

“We’re not in New York anymore, though, Astoria. The rules here are different,” he says sombrely. “This entire series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents, the Council, and the people of Cordonia time to get to know the future queen. From now on, everyone will be watching you.”

“That sounds like reality TV. And here Maxwell was trying to make out it wasn’t like the Bachelor.”

“What’s the Bachelor?”

“I’m coming to realize just how sheltered your life has been, Prince Jeremiah. Don’t worry about me, I live like Someone’s always watching, remember?” You give him a wink. “No regrets.”

He smiles. “I’m sure you’ll charm them just as you’ve charmed me. Unfortunately, the receiving line isn't the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes before the next lady arrives,” he says sadly.

“In that case, I’ll make it count… How are you holding up?”

His face betrays his surprise even with the mask and he smiles again with a shake of his head. “At a time like this, you’re asking about me? Then, it’s who you are, isn’t it. It means a lot to me that you ask, really. This whole thing… it’s a lot of pressure, but I know what I was getting into. The princes of Cordonia can only have so much say over who they marry, and I understand why. It doesn’t make it easier, but it’s what I was raised for.”

Just then, the next noble lady approaches.

“Sorry, our time is up.”

You nod in understanding. “I plan on seeing the social season out. I’m here for you, in whatever way that looks like.”

“Thank you, Astoria. I hope I’ll see you again later tonight, if you’ll save a dance for me.”

You curtsy again. “Of course.” Maxwell joins you as you walk away from the Prince.

“Jeremiah looked really happy to see you.”

“You’re definitely keeping your best friend status, Maxwell. You did a good thing for us both. I’ve got a lot of work to put in though. It’s no small task to impress the royal court and the people of Cordonia…. I’m a foreigner and an American. I’m not unaware that we have a reputation of being brash and ignorant to the rest of the world.”

“Don’t worry about that tonight. We have time. And my brother, Bertand, and I will be there to help you every step of the way. Remember, we want you to win this thing.”

“Right,” You say with a happy nod.

“For now, it’d be a good start to get to know the other courtly ladies. They’re your competition, but you might be able to make some of them your allies. Bertrand and I are helpful, the more people you can get on your side the better.”

“Make lots of friends. I can do that.” Leaving Maxwell, you join Olivia, Hana and other noble ladies as they get drinks from an ornate table display.

“Astoria, you were awfully familiar with the Prince,” Olivia hisses rounding on you. “You didn’t say that you knew him.”

“Olivia… can we go back to how you lied about kissing the King’s shoe?”

She smiles widely. “Ha ha ha! That was hilarious, wasn’t it? Come now, you can’t begrudge me for trying that little prank. You are the new girl, after all.”

“Well a little harmless hazing exists everywhere. No harm done,” you shrug.

She huffs at your calm acceptance. “Listen, you should know that whatever happened between you and Jeremiah, you don’t really have a chance with him. You might’ve been able to capture his attention when it was just the two of you, but you can’t keep up with the ladies here. We’re from the finest families in Europe, and we’ve been training and preparing our whole lives to marry a prince. You can’t just waltz in here at the last minute and steal him from us. Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages…”

She nods at a beautiful dark haired, dark skinned women dressed in black and gold. “Le Prince va tomber amoureux de moi.”

“Penelope can track her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty,” Olivia continues, nodding at a fair skinned woman with an elaborately embellished oceanic themed gown. 

“It’s an honor to represent my people here,” Penelope says politely.

“Even Hana’s been training to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction,” Olivia says with her hands planted on her hips.

Hana looks startled to be singled out as well. “Uh, thanks?”

“But if anyone’s got the inside track with Prince Jeremiah, it’s you, Olivia . You’ve known him his entire life.”

Olivia holds her chin up proudly. “It’s true. We grew up at the palace together as childhood friends… Before his older brother abdicated, it was just assumed Jeremiah and I would be married one day. I’ve got no intention of losing him to one of you harpies.”

If you could afford to laugh, you would. But Maxwell said make allies, not enemies. If Olivia is as close as they claim to be, then Jeremiah was surely thinking of her when he said he knew all the noble families and wasn’t happy with the prospect of being married into any of them. You cling to that thought and hold your tongue.”

“No offense to you all,” Olivia says smartly. 

When it finally looks like Olivia has stepped off her soap box, you look at the others. “Wait, all of you accept the way that Olivia speaks to you?”

Penelope shrugs. “She’s telling the truth.”

Kiara nods. “It’s the reality of courtly life. Something you must understand if you wish to have a place and live amongst the nobility.”

“And what exactly is my place?” You ask, your voice taking on an edge of warning.

“Oh lower than Kiara and Penelope but higher than Hana. Why she’s here I have no idea, after her last failed engagement, no one wants damaged goods.”

Hana looks shocked, then saddened. You stand up for her and offer to company her but she waves you off. You give Olivia a piece of your mind for her gossiping and ill manners and rerun to the ball fuming. It’s only dancing with Jeremiah and getting to talk to him and learn more about his parents that reminds you not to give up and why you came in the first place. It’s taking an enormous amount of self control even stomach the thought of being courteous to the obnoxious, haughty red-head again.

Any time with Jeremiah reminds you of why you care about him. It seems no one cares about his well-being. How much responsibility he’s carrying and how desperately isolated he feels. You want to make him laugh, you want to take his mind of the stress and rigour of ruling for even a moment. You want to be the person he can set down his burdens with and recharge so he can carry that responsibility for another day instead of breaking under the weight of it all.

Through the gruelling pace of the social season you’ve smiled and charmed the press, for the public’s benefit, tip-toeing through all their leading and probing questions. You’ve made nice with Leo’s ex, Madeleine. As Jeremiah’s older brother, Leo had been betrothed to Madeleine in a political arrangement and broke their engagement when he abdicated the crown. Throughout the social season, she’s been the Queen’s obvious favourite for Jeremiah’s hand. And as Queen Regina’s niece and her protégé, it’s no surprise to anyone. However openly dismissive and cold Madeleine is to you, you haven’t let it get to you. Queen Regina is only one vote and Jeremiah has made it unfailingly clear who he supports. You’ve attended your first horse race ever at Honeyhill Downs. You learn how to sail a yacht and win with a three-man team. You learn why there’s so much pressure on Jeremiah to marry, because the King plans to step down at the end of the season and to be crowned, Jeremiah needs to be at the least engaged to be married. You’ve learned how to cater for an entire court entourage when the Beaumont’s caterer cancels last minute. You’ve endured false niceties, backstabbing and gossip. You’ve survived Lythikos and Olivia’s sharp tongue and sampled your first tart, slightly bitter Cordonian apple. You were subjected to assault and had to fend off Tariq’s drunken and unwanted advances when he barged into your room as you were getting undressed for bed. He wouldn’t take no for an answer and it’s only Drake’s intervention that saved you from screaming Applewood Manor down and causing a scene. Through it all, as the days flowed into weeks and then months, you’ve fallen more in love with Jeremiah with each brief moment you’ve had together. 

It’s the final event of the season and tonight, not only will Jeremiah be crowned, he will announce his fiancée to the court.

It’s been a whirlwind four months. Drake seems to think that your ascension in status is certain. Yet Jeremiah would have only insisted he attend for support. He knows that you’ve become friends, and perhaps if he’s going to announce someone else, perhaps he hopes that having Drake and Maxwell by your side will soften the blow. You’ll miss him desperately, and if he chooses anyone but Hana, you can’t imagine staying. You’ve taken paid and unpaid leave from your position at Bayview and they’ve held your position there until now. Your building superintendent sublet your apartment for a six-month lease. You could room with Iris, your elderly neighbour, until it lapses and take back your apartment. Your old life is still salvageable. It’ll be painful to leave Jeremiah behind but you’ve prepared yourself for any eventuality. Or at least that’s what you had believed. Nothing could have prepared you for what happened.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coronation Ball goes nothing like you prepared for... Madeleine is chosen and you've been cast out of the palace.

The night’s events roll around in your head on a rolling repeat and you have trouble hanging on to any one feeling other than mortification and pain.

You sit in the airport lounge aware that two members of the palace guard are watching your every move. They sent you with a guard detail that’s definitely not there for your protection. They’re there to make sure you get on your flight. As if your name smeared in the tabloids and the embarrassing fiasco of your dramatic removal from the Coronation Ball wasn’t motivation enough to leave this place behind and try to salvage your life from the mess. 

The King Father may have officially retired but he has plenty of power and wasted no time ejecting you from court. Can’t have King Jeremiah distracted or further humiliated by a scandalous woman after all. You only hope the friendships you’ve made can weather this storm. Drake would explain the truth to Jeremiah since you can’t. The worst feeling is the look on his face when the news broke. You can imagine what it felt like. The feeling of confusion and betrayal. It rolls through you, hot and raging. You're too shocked to cry, your eyes are bone dry. Your suitcase was packed and waiting for you when they escorted you to the limo. You’re still in the gown, Jeremiah helped you put back on after your beautiful intimacy in the middle of the maze garden. It feels like that moment happened to someone else, but you feel changed. Laying with him, giving him your body, after already surrendering your heart was the final act of love that you could express. And now you don’t know what to feel. 

You wrack your brain trying to think about if you’d reacted differently then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Or at least not in the same way. Those pictures were going to surface regardless. Someone set you up for it. But maybe if you’d make more of a fuss after Tariq’s invasion of your room and assault on your person you’d have had your story out there well before the Coronation and had a chance to stop this smear campaign. You grabbed up your dress and scrambled into it as soon as you realised someone had entered your room. The door siren was loud enough to wake the entire manor. It hasn’t deterred Tariq from his amorous, drunken advances and you were a hair away from kneeing him in the groin to get him to back off when Drake came to your rescue and threw him out of your room. He’d stopped the wailing noise and you were too shaken to do anything else but sink to your bed in confusion. 

Now with the benefit of hindsight you realise you should have made an official statement to security. Even though you didn’t plan on placing changes, you wanted it on record what happened. Or you should have talked to Bertrand and asked his advice, since you have no clue how the law operates in Cordonia. You’d brushed it off as a near miss and moved on. And because you didn’t make waves now the press has the ability to tell whatever story they want and you’ve been given no opportunity to speak otherwise. 

With a heavy heart you pull out your phone and with shaking fingers you dial the one number you’ve put off long enough. You don’t want him to have to read it in the news. Cordonia isn’t a big nation or a major trading partner of the United States of America but a couple of your girlfriends have mentioned that the U.S. tabloids have been following your story since it hit the news that Cordonia’s next King had an American suitor in contention for his hand.

It answers on the first ring, _“Astoria?”_

You can hear the concern and anxiety in his voice and it breaks you completely. “Dad, I’m sorry….”

_“Opossum, I know none of that trash is true. You told me why you went to Cordonia. I have half a mind to go over there and give the lot of them an education in etiquette and loyalty. They took your generous heart and trusting nature and….” he stops realising that his tirade however well meaning isn’t helping you. “Honey, I'm gonna call work...when you land I’ll be here to pick you up and we’ll go out for pancakes and maybe we should go upstate and go camping. I have leave saved up, we’ll keep our heads down and this will blow over. Tabloids get tired of gossip when there’s no fuel.”_

“I don’t know, Dad. My phone’s been blowing up non-stop that I blocked all incoming calls. I’m not ashamed. I know the truth and I hope the people I care about know me well enough to know it too. I’m just hurt. Who would want to do this? Tariq has disappeared and it’s like no one cares that it’s my life they’re slandering. I just…” you can’t speak about it anymore. You’ve got a headache to accompany your heartache and you’re just so exhausted. Mentally and emotionally spent. 

It comes back to you what Drake said about your door missing a lock. That all other bedrooms had one. Someone had planned to set you up even before you’d arrived at Applewood Manor. Who would have access and the resources to do that? To have someone lying in wait to take photos? You were undressed for less than a minute when Tariq barged in. They’d reordered the photos to make it look like he kissed you and then you’d stripped for him. It makes you sick again just thinking about it. 

_“Astoria, are you still there?”_

“I’m here, Dad,” you whisper tiredly. “They’ve kept me at the airport since the Ball and I’m booked on the first flight out. Please don’t take off work. I promise I’ll come see you as soon as I get back. I love you.”

_“I love you too, Astoria. Be safe.”_

You lean back in the plastic lounge chair and stare at the high curved ceiling. The words from your warning letter replay in your mind's eye. Bertrand gave you the later that he said had been delivered with urgency but he hadn't had a chance to give it to you until you were already at the Ball. Thinking on it now, perhaps the letter was supposed to scare you into not attending. It may have saved you the public humiliation. 

_Lady Astoria,  
The Prince will never be yours. You’ll never be queen.  
Leave court now._

You remember Jeremiah’s furious expression when he’s forced by his father and by the Queen Mother to make a choice and he announces Madeleine.

Because you’ve deactivated ‘do not disturb’ mode again, your phone has resumed buzzing with more notifications. An unfamiliar number with an American prefix makes you pause. You open the message and you’re floored and touched by what you read.

_Hi Astoria,  
We only met briefly but I don’t need to know someone long to get a read on them. I fell for my wife after one date after all. Jeremiah might have given me your number to reach out on his behalf but I wanted you to know that not everyone in the Rys family have sticks up their arses and want to hang you out to dry.  
Annalise and I have been following the social season since my father mentioned that Jeremiah was having ‘girl troubles’ when he dropped by for our housewarming a couple weeks ago. You’re good for my brother and I know smitten when I see it. Don’t give up hope. You’ve got people in your corner. Annalise is about ready to video call you, but I wanted to give you a heads up in case you choose not to continue contact after what you’ve been subjected to.  
It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope you don’t think badly of my brother for what he was forced to do.  
_This is Annalise’s number. +1 (909) 555-1622 You might get a text from her.  
Leo_ _

__

__

You cover your mouth to stifle a sob. Out of his family, Jeremiah only ever speaks fondly of Leo. When you met him briefly during the Coronation Ball, while he felt like a bit of a rebel, he was polite and charming and he seemed to genuinely favour you for Jeremiah. That he cared enough to try to call you, shows how much he tries to be there for Jeremiah in his own way. 

Sure enough, there’s a message from Annalise's number that reads only two minutes later.

_Astoria,_  
I’m so sorry to hear about what happened. I think I may be in a unique position to understand what it’s like to be subjected to the King’s expectations and the Queen’s special brand of scrutiny. I want you to know that you can call on me. From what Leo tells me, if Jeremiah had, had his way, we would be sisters in a matter of months. I wish I could have been there at the Ball with Leo, so I could have supported you. We live in San Francisco but I work remotely so we can catch up anytime. You name the time and place.  
Annalise 

Tears roll down your face and you glance at the guards. They haven’t spoken a word to you at all but they look decidedly uncomfortable when you try to make eye contact. It’s grown worse since you’ve started crying. You wipe your eyes with your hands and dry them on your dress. You’re about to get up and head to the bathroom, determined to change and at least feel more like yourself when the intercom speaker announces your flight.

With a heavy heart, you grab your suitcase and your passport with your ticket inside. There’s no time to change. Perhaps someday when the dust has settled and Jeremiah is ruling, and you’ve managed to find your feet back in your old life, you might reach out to Leo and Annalise and pass on your well wishes for Jeremiah. The hurt is still too fresh for now.

You’re aware of the guards' watchful eyes as you head to the gate. You've joined the line of passengers boarding when you hear a familiar voice call out.

“Astoria, wait!”

You startle and turn around to see Maxwell running down the terminal to your gate. Bertrand is close behind him. After they were ejected out of the ballroom along with you, they’re the last people you expected to see.

The guards move to intercept them but Bertrand growls at them. “I’m Duke of Ramsford! You will keep your hands to yourselves.”

The guards share a look and step back.

“That’s better, now if you’d leave us, we have business to conduct.” When they don’t leave, Bertrand gives them a fierce look. “Will House Beaumont have to demand recompense for yet another slight?”

The guards shake their heads and walk away. 

At their lack of disappointment or anger at you, you feel a bit of relief for the first time since the Ball. You throw your arms around Maxwell and he catches you with a muffled grunt, before he returns your embrace.

“Thank you for coming. I didn’t want to leave without at least explaining…”

Bertrand coughs to draw your attention and when you turn to him, he only asks you one question. “Is it true that you’ve been carrying out an illicit relationship with Tariq?”

You stare at Bertrand and your mouth falls open in shock, however when you realise he isn’t accusing you, merely asking, you take a breath and reign in your urge to make a defensive retort. “I haven’t, nor would I ever carry on any relationship with Tariq.” You were never attracted to him in the slightest, not only are your outlooks on life like oil and water, he sees you like a trophy, not a person. Testified by the fact that he didn’t even allow you to speak when he invaded your bedroom and kissed you without permission or invitation.

“Then you’ve been set up and we will clear the name of House Beaumont.” Bertrand is resolute in his assessment and you’re bolstered by his confidence.

Just when you were lamenting your position. Likening your situation to Joseph, falsely accused of sleeping with Potiphar's wife and thrown in prison and forgotten, God sends you comfort in the form of two steadfast Beaumont brothers. 

“We don’t have answers for you, Astoria, but if you’re willing we’re here to take you back.” Maxwell looks at you hopefully.

“With this hanging over my head, wouldn’t my presence hurt Jeremiah’s position? I don’t agree with how he did it, but King Constantine wasn’t wrong in removing me from the court.”

“King Jeremiah may be engaged to Madeleine but nothing is set in stone, and he’s able to change his choice if it’s for the good of the nation,” Bertrand explains.

“I’m hardly the people’s choice now.”

“We’re going to help you clear your name. You have us behind you and we have help too… what do you say?” Maxwell urges you.

“Even if I have to suffer watching Jeremiah and Madeleine play the happily engaged couple, the chance to find out who smeared my reputation and dared to attack House Beaumont is worth the effort. I don’t need vengeance but we all deserve answers. And touring the world on King Constantine’s dime sounds like poetic justice to me.”

Maxwell looks at you with mouth slightly agape. “Please remind me never to get on your bad side.”

You loop your arms through his. “Impossible, you’re far too likeable, Maxwell. And thank you for your confidence in me, Bertrand. I won’t disappoint you. I’m going to track down Tariq and find who’s responsible for the set up, clear my name and restore House Beaumont’s reputation.”

The engagement tour begins at Madeleine’s family estate in Fydelia which is an ordeal in itself. And in the weeks prior, Bertrand and Maxwell do their best to prepare you for the tour, covering all manner of topics from traditional dances to food and wines, and finally gruelling lessons in table etiquette. You unwind by jogging with Maxwell, it’s the closest thing to leisure time that you get. The call to your Dad to say that you were staying was an exercise in patience. He wanted you to leave it all in the past and come back. He’s afraid that fronting the media will make for more gossip and give you more stress. It takes a conversation with Bertrand to assuage his fears enough to believe that you’re going to be okay. 

As much as you love how much the brother’s have gotten behind you and prepared you, it concerns you that you’ve heard from no one else. You would have thought that Drake would have tried to contact you at least. He’s a guy of few words but you thought we were friends. And Hana was going back to Shanghai but you would have thought she’d try to keep in touch, unless her parents forbade her due to your tarnished reputation. You’ve been very tempted to contact Leo for news from Jeremiah… you just want to understand why he hasn’t tried to contact you at all, even just to message you. 

Maxwell explains that during the rest of the year, it’s not unusual for Drake not to make an appearance or contact him for months at a time. With the social season over, Drake doesn’t have much interest in being around the court. 

Bertrand warns you to be careful with contacting anyone. That conversations can be recorded and texts intercepted. That knowledge sinks in and it’s with reluctance that you delete Leo and Annalise’s messages, but not before saving both of their numbers. 

As they warned you, no one expected you to return to court and by showing up at Madeleine’s estate you caught everyone off guard, including the press. The only one initially receptive of you is Madeleine’s mother who seems eager to reserve judgement and assess you for herself. The first time you lay eyes on Jeremiah, he still takes your breath away and makes your heart beat faster. It’s only Maxwell’s firm and welcome hold around your arm that keeps you steady. His surprise makes him falter in his greeting and you feel yourself warring over words to say in reply.

You decide to be coolly polite. “Shouldn’t you greet your guests with a kiss?”

Jeremiah takes your hand and brushes his lips against it. “It’s quite a pleasure to see you here.” His smile is genuine and it makes butterflies take flight in your chest. His face falls and he begins to say, “We need to---” Only to be interrupted by Madeleine who tears him away with a reminder that they have to greet more guests.

You spend the evening watching Madeleine dote on Jeremiah and hang off his arm, plying him into couple interactions. You can’t stomach the dramatics she’s putting into making them appear in love with each other. You do your best to force down a bread roll and mint tea, just so you won’t go to bed hungry.

You’re getting ready for bed, door alarm firmly wedged in place when there’s a knock on your door. Even though you know Maxwell’s knock by now, you’re not telling him to enter. You remove the alarm and open the door to a face full of a dozen red long-stem roses.

“Housekeeping delivery for your end table,” he says with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

You take the flowers and spy a white card nestled deep within the blooms. You read the message and your heart finds your throat.

‘I wouldn’t blame you, if you’re furious with me, but please meet me so I can at least explain. I’ll be on the balcony outside my room in twenty minutes.’

It’s unsigned but there’s no one else who would care to send you flowers and the tone of writing is exactly Jeremiah.

You want to be angry over the lack of contact before now but you remind yourself that not so long ago you were praying for the chance to at least talk to him once more. Now he’s giving you the chance.

It takes some careful navigating and balance, but you manage to skirt the ledge on the outside of the building and meet Jeremiah, who is indeed waiting on his balcony. He wraps you in his arms the moment he sees you and it feels like in that moment, everything is right side up in your world again. You look at the pain and remorse in his face and you forgive him for the silence and distance before he even asks you to. He explains that he never for a moment believed the scandal and his only concern was for your safety because of what happened to his mother. She died when he was young from poisoning. He was afraid that he couldn’t protect you, that he’d failed to keep you safe and that the only way to ensure you’re protected was to make them believe they’d succeed in making you an unsuitable match. And work to expose who was behind the set up, before you can take your relationship public again. You wish you could forget everything that’s gone wrong and stay with him but voices below the balcony remind you that you’re not exactly hidden and you can’t afford more scandal. So you bide him goodnight and return to your room. 

The following day Madeleine has the nerve to propose you share Jeremiah and continue your relationship in secret as a discreet arrangement. You tell her you won’t live that way. And asking her about Tariq, but your questioning yields no new information.

Meanwhile Bertrand has learned that Tariq left Cordonia, that he left shortly after the jamboree. You find that suspicious but with the next stop in the lead up to the engagement tour proper being Applewood, you’re able to question the staff and go sleuth around the grounds outside to find out if the photographer left any evidence behind. You learn a mysterious woman paid a maid to give a fake love letter to Tariq to tell him that his room assignment had been changed to yours. At the angle with a view of your window, you discover a Mansingh Security Pass caught in a tree. You’ve got clues but more questions than answers. Jeremiah has a business contact, Rashad uses his company connections to check over your phone and laptop for any security breeches. His investigation finds nothing suspicious, so you're grateful that you can again contact your father and your friends overseas without any worry of being spied on. You're finally able to Yodle connect with Annalise and Leo and you fill them in on what you know. Mansingh rings a bell with Annalise and she says her sister once worked for their London office. She'll check into the image of the woman in the photograph and how she got access to Applewood Manor.

You discover from Drake as he makes you s’mores in the garden's outside the manor, what happened the night of the Coronation and that he chased your car to try and stop them. You're grateful for concern and that ultimately he maintained a cool head that night. The way he described Jeremiah is like you’ve never imagined. He was ready to throw away everything to keep you safe. You're glad that together your friends were able to help Jeremiah make a plan to get to the bottom of the plot against you. 

While Penelope was happy to see you upon your return to court, you find she continues to struggle under Madeleine and Kiara's strict directions. In her loneliness and possibly guilt over betraying your gesture of friendship and kindness to her, she confesses her involvement in setting you and Tariq up for the photos. She admits that it was the promise of a position as a lady-in-waiting despite who Jeremiah chose that appealed to her. She wasn't a favourite and she grabbed on to the opportunity to elevate her family. She didn't think there was any harm in playing a small prank. She didn't realize how it would play out and she apologises hoping that you'll forgive her. Lady-in-waiting is nothing like she thought it would be and she's truly sorry for the hurt she caused you. You accept her apology but explain that it will take time before you can trust her again. She understands and when you ask her who made the offer and told her what to do, she tells you it's Bastien. Jeremiah's royal guard.

Summer, Annalise's sister, is able to get you the name of the woman the pass was issued to but not who ordered it. Only that it was an order processed through the royal office. The information supports Penelope's story that it was Bastien who arranged the set up. Drake comes up with a plan to smuggle you in to Jeremiah's Bachelor Party to confront Bastien. It's your second night in Paris and instead of enjoying the sights all you've managed is doing your best to smile politely though Madeleine's snide and petty jibes, while trying to gather information.

The brief moments you can steal with Jeremiah, as the tour takes you through the Cordonian countryside, Venice and on to Paris, are few and limited. It's like a deliberate form of slow torture for you both. You can't bear to stay apart, yet you can't be together either. At least not publicly. Now that you suspect Bastien, you also can't speak to Jeremiah about it directly either. You have to confront Bastien first.


	4. A Tour de France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're investigating the plot against you while stealing moments with Jeremiah and your friends in France.

Drake escorts you to the exclusive lounge bar where they're holding Jeremiah's bachelor party and tells you to wait out around the back so he can sneak you in. While the ladies went all over Venice for Madeleine's bachelorette party, the men have conveniently chosen a single location with fine dining, drinks and cigars. You can tell he's still troubled from what he discovered while following Maxwell earlier in the day. His sister had left court abruptly over a year ago and disappeared. The only information he was able to get out of his mother was that Savannah was safe and that she'd visit when she was ready and not before. To find her in Paris, with a baby, Drake had been in shock. To learn that it was Bertrand's child and not Maxwell's like he'd originally suspected at finding them together with Maxwell giving her money, he hasn't said a word about it all since. You don't want to push him, but you worry that he'll do something rash if he doesn't talk about it to someone soon. He wouldn't even listen to Savannah's explain her side of things.

You have only waiting a few minutes in the alley when Drake opens the door to the loading dock and ushers you through the kitchen to the restaurant area. Jeremiah spots you immediately and heads for you, while Drake excuses himself for the bar. The plan is in motion that he'll come get you once he knows where Bastien is hiding.

Jeremiah kisses your cheek and smiles at you warmly. "After all of this, time with you will be like air to a drawing man. Which is to say that nothing would keep me from you. As selfish as that may sound…"

You brush a piece of lint from his collar and let your hand linger, conscious that it's rare that you can touch him in public with a plausible excuse. "Jeremiah, even Kings need time to relax once in awhile. No one can spend every moment worrying, unless they’re Bertrand."

He nods with a smile. "You’re right."

You let your hand drop to your side and fold your hands over your skirt, scanning the room for Jeremiah's elusive bodyguard. "When am I not?"

He reaches behind you and leans close to your ear, while feigning reaching for a coaster behind you for his tumbler of whiskey. "In the spirit of relaxation, then, meet me later tonight if you’d like to enjoy a classic Parisian evening by the river."

It's not the first time that Jeremiah's made an effort to plan a date. You had your first real date before the Coronation Ball when the Beaumont's hosted the final event of the social season at their estate. Jeremiah had arrived a day early and Maxwell had played your waiter for the evening so that you could enjoy a 'normal' couple date. It was lovely to spend an evening away from the court and prying eyes and ears and just relax and treasure his company. You'd learned his favourite food was vanilla milkshakes of all things. If he could only have one food for the rest of his life, that's what he'd chosen. Strange, impossible man. He called it a complex flavour. You'd also learned that he's a tea and not a coffee person. You share that in common, much to your delight. It certainly makes planning the morning wake up routine easier. That future seems more distant than ever for the time being though. Only a few weeks ago it had seemed closer to reality and something wonderful to look forward to. Waking up with Jeremiah...

You realise he’s waiting expectantly for you to answer, you whisper softly to him. "And what would we be doing, exactly?"

Jeremiah turns and nods politely to a passing duke who acknowledges him. "Consider it a … midnight street tour," he says after the gentleman pass you both. "We’ll have Paris all to ourselves while the rest of the city sleeps."

You meet his hopeful gaze and offer him a smile. "That sounds amazing."

He looks at you with longing and anticipation. "I’m glad you think so. I hope I’ll see you later, then."

Before you can form a reply, you notice Rashad and Neville, the suitors Madeleine introduced Hana to as promised for her parents to allow her to return to court and check that the distance between you and Jeremiah has the appearance of being appropriate. Of the two men, you can see desirable attributes in Rashad as a prospective match for your best friend, although he's been married previously and his work as a partner for Sloane Enterprises takes him abroad a lot. Neville you don't know much about, but your impression of him isn't favourable. He is aloof and relies far too much on his inherited title to present himself.

Neville reaches you both first. "Ah Jeremiah. So this is where you ran off to." He's a short man, even in your flats he is less than eye level with you. He has perfectly styled hair but his almost sneer when he looks at you, rubbed you the wrong way when Madeleine first introduced him to the ladies in-waiting. He's offers the requisite courtesy but he’s otherwise frequently dismissive of you. Although now he raises a single manicured brow at your appearance.

Rashad is handsome with his golden tan and Greek features, carefully trimmed beard and moustache. He nods to you and gives you a polite smile, before addressing Jeremiah. "I see you have a woman at your bachelor party."

Jeremiah looks at you with a twitch of humour playing on his lips. His eyes dance as he glances at you again before he addresses Rashad. "Lady Astoria seems to have a tendency to show up at such events."

You elbow him in the side and he takes the hit with a chuckle. "Very funny," you playfully scold him.

Neville scans the bar in obvious search of someone. "Lady Hana isn’t also with you, by any chance, is she?"

You shake your head. "No. Not right now."

"Ah, a pity," he says with his face falling with an exaggerated pout. "I would enjoy seeing her again."

"I'm sure there will be an opportunity in the near future. The afternoon tea engagement is in two days. She will be in attendance."

He immediately brightens and you only just catch the reflex wince that threatens at his excitement at the prospect you've suggested.

"Oh that's gratifying to hear."

Drake waves you over, and you touch Jeremiah's elbow. "I think I’m need over by the drinks. Gentlemen."

Jeremiah leans in close and whispers, “ Good luck.”

You nod and make your way over to Drake as Maxwell hurries to the center of the room with his drink. He clears his throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Except there are no ladies here at all. No. None at all," he corrects himself quickly.

The men at the room give their attention to Maxwell.

“I would like to propose a toast to our wonderful King.”

Jeremiah holds out his drink to Maxwell. "That’s kind of you, Lord Maxwell."

“I’m nothing if not kind, except dashingly handsome,” he says with exaggerated flair and a gallant bow.

You and Drake, use Maxwell's distraction to quietly move along the back wall while he continues his speech.

“Let’s all take the time out of our celebrations to honor those who made these exquisite festivities possible, starting with the janitorial staff..."

You want to laugh at his methods of wily distraction but he's doing you a favor and you're not suppose to be drawing attention to yourself. 

"So far, so good..." Drake says with a nod in the direction of where Bastien waits quietly in the shadows near the front entrance of the speakeasy.

"I’d also like to thank my tailor for creating the most comfortable pair of underwear, which I am giving you this speech in..."

"That’s an interesting way to toast, wouldn't be the way I'd go but..."

Drake snorts at you. "Easy, he’s giving it his all."

"...And lastly, let us enjoy our manly things… in harmony… old fisticuffs. To steaks and whiskey." Maxwell raises his glass.

As everyone toasts, you feel a hand on your arm. Bastien pulls you and Drake aside. You look up to realise that Bastien is no longer where you'd last seen him and somehow appeared behind you. 

"Drake, I see you’ve brought a security breach with you." Bastien gives you a look of stern disapproval. He's a well dressed, stoic sort. He was Jeremiah's invisible shadow whenever you've managed to sneak out and you suspect that he was always disapproving of your influence and appearance in Jeremiah's life. You don't remember if he was in New York but you suspect he was. He's Jeremiah's bodyguard after all. He's an attractive man and reminds you of a little of a young Alan Rickman in his Die Hard days but with jet black hair only lightly streaked with grey. He turns to Drake. "I know you two are close, but I’m afraid Lady Astoria will have to leave."

You muster your courage and clench your hands at your sides. You meet his eyes and watch him carefully. "Actually, I'm only here because I wanted to talk to you."

Bastien frowns. "I’m afraid it’s leave or I’ll escort you out. Talking isn't an option."

Drake folds his arms. "We talk first and then we'll leave."

"Drake, I’ll escort you out too, if I have to. I’ve heard a few things from Drake already about your investigations, but understand that I can’t permit Astoria on the premises. The bachelor party has rules."

You stand your ground and find it telling that he keeps avoiding your gaze. "You’re the one we’re investigating."

He gives you a look of surprise. "I’m sorry, for what?"

Drake jumps in, his arms dropping to his sides but you can see his hands flexing in impatience. "We know you were the one who arranged for Penelope to sabotage Astoria. I bet you were behind Olivia leaving court too."

Bastien seems to hesitate for a second before he turns on Drake with a cool expression. “This isn’t the time or place for games."

"Do I look like I'm joking? Penelope confessed. There’s no reason to play dumb."

Bastien continues to look stoic and eyes Drake carefully. "I’m a servant of the crown. Why would I care who Jeremiah chooses?"

You've been watching the conversation bounce between them, waiting for Bastien to crack but so far he's admitted nothing. "That’s what we want to know."

Drake runs a hand through his hair before he gestures at Bastien. "I keep asking myself why you’d do something like this, you worked with my Dad. I respected you. It doesn’t make any sense, unless… someone else must’ve had a hand in it. I want know know who," he says rounding on Bastien fiercely.

Bastien gives him a troubled look. He reaches for him but thinks better of it and shakes his head. "Drake, you don’t what to do this."

"The hell I don't. I thought you were a good guy. You wouldn't--"

"Damn it, Drake," he snaps quietly. "I cant!" he exclaims angrily.

You frown at Bastien, perturbed by his obvious concern, yet continued stonewalling. "Either you’re a man of blind loyalty and you have a poor sense of integrity or...perhaps I should have accepted Leo’s offer to question you instead.” 

Bastien looks at you in shock and then growing alarm. "You've involved Prince Leo in this?"

You realise that Leo was onto something by pointing out it would be an advantage to have him press Bastien since they have a long relationship. Bastien is his closest friend, even though his official role was the Crown Prince's bodyguard for the past ten years. He was also Best Man at Leo's wedding last year. You watch him through narrowed eyes. "Leo involved himself. He cares about Jeremiah and extended that courtesy to me. He said he protects his family…"

Bastien shakes his head and looks regretful. “I’m sorry, Lady Astoria, I truly am, but it’s time to go.” He gently takes hold of your elbow to escort you out.

Drake grabs Bastien’s forearm and scowls at him in frustration. He looks pointedly at where Bastien holds your arm. “Fine,” he growls. “We’ll leave. But take your hands off her.”

Bastien lets go of you. “Drake… I’m sorry. I didn’t want… This wasn’t personal. I swear.”

Drake shakes his head. “You didn’t do your job. You weren’t there. If I hadn’t been watching out for her…” he simmers with barely repressed anger. “Tariq is an entitled jerk and he didn’t take no for an answer. You set that up. It feels pretty damn personal from where I’m standing.”

Before you can step away from Bastien, you hear an indignant voice behind you.

“I step out for ten minutes and come back to chaos. What is the meaning of this prolonged disturbance? Lady Astoria?!” Bertrand’s eyebrows hike in surprise. You didn’t tell him that you had planned to join Drake and Maxwell in questioning Bastien.

Drake’s anger is unleashed at the sight of the older Beaumont and you know he’s thinking of Savannah. “You.” He hasn’t seen Bertrand since learning why his sister left court and took up residence in Paris. Drake walks up to Bertrand. “I found my sister.”

“Lady Savannah?” Bertrand clears his throat. “That’s splendid news. She is well, yes?

Drake’s lips curl in a snarl. “Like you’d care.”

“We all do. Her disappearance was quite a mystery.”

Drake jabs his finger in Bertrand's chest. "She told me everything that happened between you two."

Bertrand reddens and looks thoroughly rattled. "I…"

"She was in love with you! How could you let her leave with her heart broken?" Drake gets up in his face and growls at him.

Bertrand's face falls. You've never seen him look so distressed. Truthfully you didn’t think he was capable of expressing regret or remorse. “I tried to reach her, but she disappeared from everyone, including me.

Drake gestures with his chin to the center of the room. "Not everyone. Maxwell knew."

Bertrand stares at his brother, his mouth falling open. "He… what?" Bertrand rounds on Maxwell, catching him in the process of slinking off toward an empty booth.

Maxwell's eyes dart wildly between all of you. "I… uhh."

Bertrand glares at his brother and you can almost see the steam about to hiss from his ears at how angry he is. "Maxwell Percival Beaumont. Tell me this man is lying."

Maxwell visibly shrinks under the ferocity of his older brother's ire. "Er… well…"

Drake clenches his fists. "Maxwell actually had the heart to support her, which is more than you ever did," he says with bite.

Bertrand's anger wanes. “How?"

Maxwell wrings his hands. "You know my excessive spending habits? Well I’d send most of it to her."

"I knew it," Bertrand says his face paling with shock. "You didn’t really purchase a dozen peacocks!

"Well, the peacocks really did happen, but that was a one-time thing. Everything else was made up. The jet skis, the expensive wine.. I’d hide the cash in your study until it was time to send it off."

Drake watches Bertrand with a frosty expression. "Now you know where that extra money is going."

"I didn’t know she was in distress… what happened?" Bertrand asks worriedly.

"I don't know, maybe she needed help raising your kid!" He looms over Bertrand before turning away as though he can't stand to look at him.

"A child…” Bertrand looks like he could faint. For a man who doesn’t ruffle easily, he’s as pale as wool and looks like a gust could bowl him over. “When did…Savannah… was pregnant? I didn’t know. You have to believe me. I didn’t know.” His face falls and he looks like he might cry.

Drake whirls back to him. "You would have if you’d bothered to look for her."

Bertrand shakes his head and his hands hang limply at his sides. "You don’t understand…" he starts helplessly. "The last time I saw her… What I said...she misunderstood.”

"Don’t give me that bullshit!" Drake grabs Bertrand by the collar.

Bertrand's expression changes from downtrodden to furious in an instant. "Unhand me," he growls.

"You broke my sister’s heart! You nobles think you can just play with us commoners and throw us away when you’re done. Well, this time, you’re going to answer for it!" Drake’s hand clenches in white knuckled fury. He cocks his fist.

Maxwell jumps in front of Bertrand. "Stop!"

Drake restrains himself just in time. “Out of the way!” he bellows.

You put your hand on Drake's shoulder and try to calm him but you can feel how tense he is, the muscles are twitching below his shirt. He's only barely holding back out of consideration for Maxwell. He doesn't even look at you. Maxwell won't get out of the way and Drake glares at him too. You're worried he's going to follow through and punch anyway, just because he's so angry. "Guys STOPPPP. PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE! You shriek causing all the men to finally pay attention and look at you.

Bastien steps in between Drake and Maxwell. “That’s enough. All of you out!"

“Thank you, Bastien. It’s about time you restored order here." Bertrand looks smug that the fight was avoided, seemingly in his favour, until Bastien continues.

“Including you.”

Bertrand looks at him in confusion. "What? I’ve done nothing wrong."

Bastien looks at all of you with a frosty expression. "This incident has already caused enough of a disturbance. Do you really need to embarrass yourselves further in front of half the court?"

Bertrand looks chastened. "I… No. Come, Maxwell. We’re leaving."

Maxwell gives you an apologetic glance. “I'll, uh, catch up with you guys later."

Bertrand and Maxwell walk out the door..

As soon as they're out of sight, Drake slumps as though all the anger has been leeched out of him the moment Bertrand left. His face looks pained. He shoots Bastien a look of disappointment and shakes his head. "Come on, Astoria. Let’s go."

You and Drake leave the speakeasy, and return to the limo. Drake falls back against the seat. “Damn, Savvas, I’m sorry… I was such an idiot."

You take a seat next to him and belt yourself in. "Drake, it’s been a rough few days."

Drake runs his hand through his already windswept hair. "That doesn’t excuse what happened."

"No, but I can understand how you're feeling."

He looks at you and then his eyes dart away. "Thanks." Drake's shoulders rise and fall with a quiet sigh before he turns to face you again. “First the drama with the Beaumonts, now Bastien… I was half hoping Penelope had it wrong. Can we trust anyone here? I need to get away.. Away from this two-face world and all it’s damned lies."

"Where are you going to go?"

He looks out the window at the street. "I saw a dive bar on the way over that should have plenty of drinks and zero nobles."

You nod slowly. "I get it. I won’t try to keep you. I appreciate you helping me get to Bastien. Even if we still have more questions than answers."

"We'll figure things out, Savvas. And I appreciate this. I really am sorry about tonight." That said, he steps out into the night, letting the door of the limo slam shut behind him.

You ask the driver to return to the train and catch up on emails and some reading in your cabin. You fill Leo and Annalise in on the new developments and what Bastien didn't say. Leo looks troubled over how you describe the confrontation but doesn't say much aside from that you need to be really careful not to be alone or to at least keep your phone with you at all times. The time passes quickly and a few hours later, an alarm on your phone goes off. It’s almost time to meet Jeremiah near the Seine… With what Leo said and Drake away tonight, you wonder if you really should sneak off and meet him? You text Hana that you're heading out to meet a friend. And then you head towards the meeting spot along the river that Jeremiah mentioned. You spot him leaning against a stone railing overlooking the Seine. His expression is clouded but when he hears you approach, he breaks into a smile.

He’s beaming. “Astoria. I wasn’t sure come.” He wraps you in a tight embrace, resting his head against your shoulder. You feel his chest heave with a sigh. “After the bachelor party, I found Maxwell and he filled me in on your… mission earlier. To think that Bastien helped set you up..."

You squeeze his hands in yours and study his face in concern. "Jeremiah, are you all right?"

He steps away and puts on a rueful smile. “Better now that you’re here, but… I can’t stop thinking about everything that’s happened. I wasn’t sure if we should risk coming here. If the person behind this is so powerful that Bastien is afraid of them… are we really safe?

You glance at your joined hands and blink away tears. "Jeremiah..." your voice wavers. "I told Leo and he's worried too." You watch his shoulders hunch and his brows furrow in frustration. It's obvious that he worries so much. He has so many burdens.

"I don’t know how deep this goes or who we can trust. All I know is that I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you. The only way to keep you safe might be for us to leave. Permanently."

Your mouth falls open and you stare at him, your heart racing. "Jeremiah! You can’t abandon Cordonia." His shoulders slump further and his face falls. You suspect that he knew he wouldn't do it the second he said it. You’re only speaking out loud what he’s already been thinking. What he’s already decided. It’s why he looked so troubled before he spotted you. He’s torn between duty and love. 

“I know that," he says quietly. He bows his head and touches his forehead to yours. "But I love you. How can I ask you to continue to risk your life? If you asked me, I’d go with you anywhere. I’d leave with you.”

You pull your hands free of his and you feel a fresh wash of tears when for a moment you notice that he must believe that you're walking away from him. You hold his face between his hands and force him to meet your eyes. You search his expression. "I could never ask you that. Your people need an honest king now more than ever. And the Jeremiah, I know would never leave them behind. The Jeremiah I love, knows his duty."

He covers your hands with his, holding them for a moment before he tenderly kisses each of your palms and lets out a long, slow breath. Finally, he nods. "Thank you, Astoria. For not letting my fears get the better of me."

"I know it’s hard. But no matter what happens, at least we’ll face it together. That’s one thing you can trust, Jeremiah."

"I do trust you." He smiles warmly.

"There’s nothing we can solve right now, in the middle of the night, but we can still spend this time together."

Jeremiah hugs you close and kisses your hair. "I would like nothing more, Lady Astoria."

He lets you go and you join him at the railing as you both gaze across the river. The streets around you are practically empty. Though many lights still glitter on the water.

"It's so quiet. It feels almost like a dream. Like we’re the only ones in the city."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks quietly, his brows furrowing.

You look up at him and smile with mischief and teasing. "I think it’s a chance for us to be alone." You walk your fingers up his arm and put your hands around his neck. He mirrors you hold and looks down at you.

"I’m glad you don’t mind the privacy. And since we have this time to ourselves..." He kisses you tenderly, before he takes your hand and leads you further along the bridge where you see a wicker basket sitting on the paving stones. He pulls a small blanket from the basket and spreads it out before you.

"A picnic?"

"I thought you might enjoy a few local delicacies. The kind they don’t serve at speakeasies," he adds with a grin.

You settle down on the blanket as he pulls a bottle of champagne from the basket, followed by glasses, a loaf of crisp bread, and several rounds of cheese.

You kick off your shoes and curl up opposite him on the blanket. "Jeremiah, how long have you been planning this?"

"A day or two. I realize we’ve been so busy with the tour that you haven’t gotten to see the simpler things Paris has to offer. The day-to-day pleasures they don’t put in the history books," he says casually.

You narrow your eyes at him. "We've only been here a week. They do say you never really know a place until you've tried the local food. There’s not escargot in there, is there?" A shiver goes through you at the thought of trying to swallow the slimy things, you can hardly manage the texture of wilted spinach and rehydrated sultanas, just the thought of snails or oysters makes your stomach roll. Not to mention they’re on the unsafe foods list.

Jeremiah hikes an eyebrow at you and then chuckles at your green expression. "No, though I could get you some. It’s actually quite delicious."

You stick your tongue out at him. And he laughs. "I’ll stick with bread and cheese, thank you."

Jeremiah's still smiling widely as he offers you a glass. "As you wish. But first things first…" He deftly uncorks the champagne bottle and begins pouring.

"You should teach Maxwell how to do that."

Jeremiah fills his glass and then puts the bottle back in the basket. "I think he knows the easy way to open them, he just prefers a more dramatic touch."

You smile behind the rim of your glass. “That sounds like him. Your method has it’s advantages… actually getting the champagne into the glasses for one."

Jeremiah sits down beside you on the picnic blanket. His eyes meet yours as he raises his glass. “To you, Astoria. The most unforgettable woman I’ve ever met."

"To us," add watching him with your heart in your eyes. "Even with everything we've been through and everything that’s in our way… There’s nowhere else I’d rather be."

Jeremiah smiles at you, clicking his glass against yours. “I’ll drink to that.” You both make short work of the baguette and assorted cheese each bite tastier than the last.

"What is that one?" you ask, in surprise.

"Époisses. It’s actually banned on most forms of public transit. The odor tends to… linger. And I believe it's illegal to sell in the US and some other countries."

"I suppose it may use unpasteurized milk. Food safety no-no. Mmm. It tastes better than it smells though. Reminds me of durian... not the taste but the strong odour reputation."

"I guess that’s why people still make it."

"You know, for a life so full of nos due to safety risks, the royal family certainly don't put much thought into their dietary habits. A lot of the food they consume are on the list of known carcinogens and linked to other health related conditions. You might think I'm a picky eater, Jeremiah but any good surgeon will tell you that wholefoods, less red meat and no sugar is the way to wellness."

Jeremiah dramatically puts his hand to his heart. "Please don't steal the one joy left to me. If I had to give up milkshakes and baklava I might truly expire from hopelessness." 

You lean over and grab his face kissing him soundly while he catches you tenderly. "I'd look after you even if you got sick from your own over indulgences."

He smiles and runs his fingers through your hair before kissing you again. "I love you."

"I love you too." You grin and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "We both smell and taste like cheese."

Jeremiah laughs and you smile as you see the weight of the day fall away from him.

Once the food is gone and the blanket and glasses are put away, Jeremiah takes the basket under one arm and offers you the other. “I believe tradition requires that we continue our evening with a stroll."

You tuck your hand in his and squeeze it. "That’s a tradition I can get behind."

Together you walk hand in hand along the Seine. A few paces further along the bridge, you spot a lock hocked through the railing.

"Look," You point out to him as you notice several more longs further along the bridge. You turn to him in excitement. "I’ve heard stories about those."

Jeremiah stops walking and sets the basket by the bridge wall. "They’re supposed to be a symbol of commitment. Everyone who's left one on a bridge trusted their love so much that they were willing to throw away the key. Which reminds me..." He reaches inside one of his coat pockets. "Perhaps it’s silly, but this was one of the my ideas for tonight. I bought a lock for us."

"You did?" You look down at the lock he holds in his hand. It's got an ornate looking key, and there's decorative etching over the face of the padlock. "It’s beautiful."

"Technically you aren’t allowed to place these on bridges anymore, but that clearly hasn’t stopped everyone. And there’s something about you that makes me willing to bend the rules." He olds out the lock to you and clears his throat. “Tu es l’amour de ma vie, Astoria.”

Your eyes dance as you understood at least part of what he said. You've listened to Kiara enough to understand the word love. "I feel the same way about you," you tell him softly.

Jeremiah smiles. "Then what do you say? Shall we leave Paris something to remember us by?"

You nod at him and take the key, twisting it to unlock the padlock. "We should hang the lock. It’s okay to break the rules for the people who really matter to you."

He takes the key and looks at the plain face on the back of the lock. "What would you like to write on it?"

"We should write the initials AS + JR."

"Like people carve on trees?" he asks with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah! Have you… never done that?" you ask curiously.

He shakes his head. “This is the first time I’ve ever wanted to.” Jeremiah uses the edge of the locks’ key to etch both your names into the lock. “Would you like to do the honors?”

"Let’s see…" You find a spot away from the other locks where the street lights across the river glow through the bridge’s railing. Jeremiah places his hand on yours as, together, you click your lock into the railing. “There.”

"Thank you, Astoria. With so little permanence in this world, there will always be this lock on this bridge for just the two of us. I want to believe it will be here forever no matter what else happens to us." He take ones of your hands gently presses it to his heart.

"Whatever happens with the court or its schemes… you’ll always have me."

"And you’ll always have me." His eyes fix on yours and he bends his head to touch his face to yours. "Forever," he breathes against your cheek.

You cuddle against his chest. "Any more romantic surprises hidden up you sleeve, King Jeremiah?”

He straightens but continues to hold your hand to his chest. "That was the last thing I had planned but on a night like this, with you here… I’d like to be open to suggestions."

"You could kiss me," you suggest softly.

"Astoria…" He pulls you into a tight embrace, his lips finding yours in fervent kiss. He trails kisses down your neck, lingering along you collarbone as his hands slide down to your waist. “I’ve missed you, Astoria. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about.. This."

You catch his lips in another kiss. "Don’t stop," you urge him when he's grip on you loosens.

"Here? Are you sure?"

You run your hands down his chest and slip them under his shirt. His breath catches.

“Absolutely.”

In an instant, he pulls you in for a deeper kiss. He gently presses you against the railing as his hands trail down your back to your thighs.

Your breath comes faster and your vision starts to tunnel to only Jeremiah. You undo the first button of his shirt and he plants a kiss along the curve of your neck, groaning. Just then, you hear faint shouts from behind you.

“Astoria...” he groans against your skin.

You look over your shoulder and see a tour boat sailing towards the bridge. A few indistinct figures on the deck are clapping and whistling up at you.

“We have company,” he whispers against your neck.

You hold his face and kiss his temple. “At least it’s dark. They probably can’t see our faces. We should hide.”

You pull Jeremiah behind one of the lamp posts as the boat sails past just in case. As it fades into the distance, you both burst out laughing.

“That wasn’t quite the ending I had in mind for the night…but it is getting chilly.”

“We should probably head back. But if you wanted to pick this up again somewhere more private…”

He runs his thumb over your cheek. “Believe me, Astoria, there’s nothing I want more. Another night?”

“Another night.”

He looks at you for a long moment, smiling taking in the sight of you in his arms in the lamp light. “Thank you for this little getaway, Astoria. Some time alone with you was just what I needed.”

“Me too.”

“I’m lucky to have you.”

You kiss him tenderly and put your hand in the middle of his chest. “You’ll always have me. No matter what else happens.”

“I’ll remember that.”

He offers you his arm, and together you slowly retrace your steps along the Seine, enjoying the quiet of the streets as the sun rises.

“I’m glad we got to watch the sunrise together. I didn’t realise it was so later… er. Early?”

Jeremiah chuckles. “It’s easy to lose track of time when I’m with you, Astoria.”

You both pause and lean against the railing to watch the first streaks of sunlight touch the water. Jeremiah’s hand brushes against yours.

You lace your fingers through his and he gives your hand a gentle squeeze

“We really should be getting back.”

“It was worth the lack of sleep, though.”

“Yes. It was.” He bides you goodnight outside your train car.

A knock on your door wakes you the following morning. You know it’s not Maxwell. You know his knock like your ring tone. Drake barrels inside as soon as you iron the door.

“Drake?”

“Savvas, I had a realization. There’s a very short list of people that Bastien would feel compelled to obey, no matter what the order.”

You have your own suspicions but you want to hear someone else say it. “What are you suggesting?”

“This runs all the way to the top. We need to investigate the former king and queen.”

You throw up your hands. “I thought the timing of the release was too convenient and their cool and quick handling of the scandal... Either one or both of them made sure I wouldn’t be queen. They’re still powerful royalty. How do we question them? Does it even matter now that it’s come to this?”

Drake runs his hands through his hair and sits on the end of your bed. “We need a confession or at least an admission. Jeremiah needs this as much as you do. I checked the itinerary. You’re due for a tea party with Queen Mother Regina tomorrow. That’s as good a place as any to question her.”

“Drake, if it was her, what do we do? She’s still a powerful woman. How can I stand a chance against her?”

He holds your elbow and you drop your arm and he takes your hand, squeezing it. “You’ll have me...and more importantly...Jeremiah. We’ll figure something out. He’s the king now. You just have to be careful, Astoria. If the former kind and queen are involved… then you’re in more danger than ever.”

**On the train the next day...**

Maxwell calls in well past mid-morning. “Rise and shine, queen-to-be!”

You give him a hug as he comes inside. “A greeting like that has got to be Maxwell Beaumont.”

“The one and only.” He crouches to scratch your adopted excitable puppy behind the ears and Chance happily barks at him in greeting.  
“Ah, yes. My entrance is welcomed by the corgi’s choir.”

“You know it’s almost noon right, I’ve actually been awake for hours.”

Maxwell looks at you in surprise. “Oh, really? Great work!”

“Ah… thanks?”

“So are you ready for afternoon tea with the former queen?”

“More or less.”

He grows serious. “You know… I heard. She’s not your favorite person at the moment… But on the bright side, this could be the perfect opportunity to corner her and get your answers. At a public event, she’ll be caught off-guard. She won’t be able to run off or dodge you.”

“You make a good point.”

“So go get ready we don’t want to be late.”

“Can Chance come?”

“I don’t think so. Luckily I’ve arranged for one of the staff to look after Chance if we’re ever gone for too long. He’ll receive all the attention, treats, and walks his fully little self can handle.”

Chance dances happily around you both. You scratch his furry head.“Arroooo!”

“Okay, that’s good. Well the sooner I get ready, the sooner this can be done.”

You go to the boutique car and find Hana and Olivia there. “Any ideas on what I should wear?

Hana gives you a hug in welcome and then goes to a rack, eager to help. “Actually, what about this?” Hana holds up a gorgeous light blush dress with a floral print. “Maybe you should try it on and see?”

It has a matching hair comb with a fabric flower matching the print of the dress. It’s tea length and fits like a glove over your torso and flares from the hips. It’s flattering in both style and colour. Hana never fails to reveal her stylist’s eye and her thoughtfulness.

You’ve never attended a tea party before. And you’re impressed by the sophisticated set up and dainty china and little sandwiches and scones. “Wow, this is lovely.”

Madeleine greets you at the entrance. “Why thank you. I’m so glad you were able to join us today.”

“Hello, Madeleine. Thanks for inviting me.”

“I’m happy to have you here while you’re on such good behaviour. I told Jeremiah that in time you’d be trained,” Madeleine says looking over you with an appraising eye. 

“Trained?” You seethe quietly. You shake your head. It’s troubling that she doesn’t actually even seem to understand what’s wrong with her treatment of you, of any of the ladies in the court. 

Madeleine looks nonchalant. “Well, trained enough to be presentable in society. Now please, enjoy yourself.” Madeline saunters off before you can say anything else.

Olivia sneers at her back. “I never liked her.”

Since reaching out to you to team up to find out who threatened you both out of contention, she’s become your reluctant ally. You always suspect that her softer side would eventually show. Jeremiah keeps people in his close circle if they’re not offering genuine friendship with no ulterior motives. You tease her a little. “You don’t like anyone.”

Olivia twitches a smirk at you. “True, but I especially dislike her.”

“Let’s get something to drink,” Hana suggests. The three of you find seats together at a table.

You take a sip of a delicately blended Earl Grey with just the right amount of cream. “Mmm! This is heavenly.”

“It’s a close match to the quality of Lythikos’ blend, but still not quite,” Olivia notes.

A few table sover, you spot to familiar nobleman… Neville and Rashad.

“Looks like your two most eligible suitors are here.”

Hana looks hard at her tea. “Oh! I hadn’t even thought about running into them!” She glances at you with wide eyes. “I supposed I’d better try to talk with them.”

“Hana, you’ve got this.”

Hana pouts prettily and sighs. “I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

“You’ve got to stand out if you want to land one of them. This room is swarming with noble ladies. Try batting your eyes until the suitors are irresistible drawn to you.”

Hana’s mouth drops open at Olivia’s suggestion. “That’s not… exactly… how things work.”

Olivia smiles darkly. “No, but it’d be fun to see see how long you could keep it up.”

“I’ve got an idea,” you say quietly as you set down your tea cup. “Hana, you could pretend that you’re choking.”

“I never would’ve suspected that a show of such weakness would be effective.”

“Guys love a damsel in distress. Gives them an opportunity to play the hero.”

“Really? My aunt always said guys love a woman who can sustain a siege on two fronts…”

You almost spit your mouthful of tea at the blatantly suggestive smirk, Olivia sends you. “Well… maybe that, too, but we don’t have time for a siege. What do you think, Hana?”

“I’ll try your idea, Astoria. Here goes… Hrrrk….!”

As Hana starts coughing, people in the room slowly turn to stare.

You jump out of your chair. “Help! She’s choking! She needs help! Rashad? Neville?”

The two men dash over. Rashad claps Hana on the back while Neville takes her hand.

“Lady Hana?” Rashad asks with concern.

“Lady Hana, can you breathe?” Neville asks, kneeling at her feet.

Hana clears her throat and fans her face. “Oh my! That’s better now. Thank you, both!”

As the room returns to normal, you stand and take Olivia’s arm.

“Olivia, we should socialize with some other ladies while we’re here.”

“Of course, let’s engage in frivolous social conversation and witty banter.”

“We’ll have the wittiest banter.”

“Of course, I’m here after all.”

As you and Olivia make your way from your table, you nearly run right into Jeremiah.

“Astoria and Lady Olivia, it’s wonderful to see you as well. I didn’t know you’d be attending the events in Paris.”

“Well you never know where I’ll utrn up, I suppose.”

Jeremiah frowns noticing that Olivia lacks her usual flare. “Is something wrong?

“NO,” she protests quickly. And glances at you. She musters a smile for Jeremiah. “You seem well. I’m glad for that. But I should go.”

As Olivia leaves you quickly follow behind and whisper to her… “Olivia, are you okay?”

“He’s engaged to Madeleine and in love with you… I can’t help how I feel about him, can I? At least I still have my pride. Just leave me with it.”

Olivia walks out without looking back. Jeremiah approaches you, a concerned look on his face. “I wonder what that was about.”

“I think she’s… dealing with some things,” you say quietly watching Olivia leave, her head held high but you notice her shoulders are slightly curled in.

“I hope she’s about to sort them out. She’s been through so much...Speaking of which, how are you doing?”

“I’m wishing I could kiss you right now,” you say leaning closer that only he can hear.

Jeremiah’s hand finds your elbow. “Lady Astoria, you should say such things.” He looks at you hungrily, his eye sweeping over your face.

“Maybe I’m hoping you’ll get a little reckless.”

His breath leaves him in a deep exhale. “Don’t tempt me too far. Even a King can only stand so much.”

Just then, a group of nobles approach.

“I fear our time alone has come to an end… I better greet these guests. But if you need me, come find me later.”

You notice the Queen Mother and Adelaide talking in the corner and you ask Drake and Maxwell to cause a distraction so that the former Queen can’t use another conversation to excuse herself.

But even after learning why she favours Madeleine as her niece and a noble trained to be queen, you don’t have any proof that she was behind setting you or Olivia up. It’s even a surprise to know that she had been prepared for Jeremiah to accept you before the Coronation and had resigned herself to make the best of it.

At least the afternoon wasn’t a total loss, you found out that Adelaide is not nearly as uptight and proper as her cousin, Queen Mother Regina. And fostering a friendship with her could prove useful in the future. You also had the pleasure of hearing Maxwell, Jeremiah and Drake sing the Cordonian anthem. Something they said they hadn’t done since Primary School.

The men approach you as the crowd applauds them, their performance ended. Maxwell waves back at the crowd.

“Thank you, all my adoring fans.”

“I’m really glad that’s over,” Drake shoves his hands in his pockets and looks everywhere but at you. Hana soon joins the group.

“That was a really good performance.”

Thank you. Lady Hana. Drake still has some notes in him.” Jeremiah claps Drake on the shoulder.

Drake wrinkles his nose at Jeremiah in distaste. “And they should stay inside me.”

“Any luck with the Queen Mother, Astoria?” Maxwell asks.

“I got some information but nothing that makes things any clearer.”

“There’s the opera tomorrow. You might be able to get more out of her then,” Drake suggests, finally meeting your eyes.

You nod to him. “I hope so.”

Drake kicks his shoe at yours. “Hey, you look like you could use something to take your mind of all this. How about a group camping trip? The trees are changing, and there’s a spot where we can see all the trees over the valley. Sunset included.”

“Did you just suggest that we do things, with people?” You ask him with a grin.

Drake holds up his hands. “I can take it back, if you’d like?”

Jeremiah chuckles. “She’s teasing you, Drake. Fortunately there’s a break in the tour schedule tonight, I can slip out for the night.”

Hana looks at between you all. “Are we allowed to just leave like that?”

Jeremiah nods. “I only need to notify a few guards and we’re good to go. Nobody will miss us for the night.”

Drake looks at you with a tilt of his stubborn chin. “How about it, Savvas. We can escape for a bit?”

You get to your feet and smooth down your skirt. “You’re right, I do really need a reprieve from all this.”

“ I think we all do,” Jeremiah agrees.

“I hope we see fluffy critters,” Hana says with a smile.

“Then let’s go.”

“Yay, camping!” Maxwell fist pumps in the air.

  
“Who said you were coming?”

Maxwells face falls and he looks at Drake uncertainty in his expression. “Of course I’m coming. We’re all still friends right? Right?”

“Maxwell, I don’t agree with what you did, keeping things from Drake and Bertrand but this trip will be a no-drama zone all right?” You look pointedly between Drake and Maxwell.

“No drama. Easy. I’ll leave my replica Shakespeare skull at home.”

Drake groans and looks at the ceiling. “It’s going to be like this all night.”

  
“I say let’s hit the road. I’m so ready for a change of scenery and pace.”

  
Drake nods. “Sure, after we pick up some camping gear. Unless you carry a tent around with you.”

  
Maxwell looks intrigued. “That’s not a bad idea. With a tent, I could live anywhere. Like inside a limo.”  
  
Hana smiles at him. “I don’t think you need a tent for that.

“It completes the experience,” Maxwell protests.

You start to believe that maybe Maxwell has never made or slept in a blanket fort before. That needs to be rectified, in your opinion. You file that plan away for another time.

“There will be no camping in the limo,” Drake warns him. “Now let’s get moving. We’re losing daylight.


	5. Discoveries & Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escape to the country for the night, attend the Opera for answers and play a dangerous game.

After a trip back to the train to pack an overnight bag, you meet Jeremiah, Drake, Hana and Maxwell outside the station. Where there’s a Land Rover with blacked out passenger windows waiting to take you out of town. The back is already piled with supplies and you decide to tuck your duffle under your feet. You’re dressed in faded denim, your most comfortable sneakers just in case everyone decides to go hiking, and a warm pullover and a scarf. The French fall weather is brisk but not freezing as soon as the sun drops. As the altitude climbs the further away from the city you go, and the forest grows thicker around you, you can feel the temperature cooling through the windows. You’ll be sitting by the fire tonight.

When Drake pulls the 4WD to a stop at a remote camping site, you all pile out to take in the location.

You’re blown away by the beauty of the area. Aside from the clearing, and the ring of big stones that form a fireplace that hasn’t been used in a long while due to the green moss growing on them, you’re in a remote and untouched region. There’s not a sign of civilisation in any direction as far as the eye can see. The clearing is at the top of a gorge with an unencumbered view of the ocean and surrounded by trees on all other sides. The colours of the foliage are reds, burnt oranges and golden yellows. The fading sun gives everything a warm glow and the sea breeze is a refreshing change from the smog of the city. It’s calming. It’s refreshing and so welcome that you could just close your eyes and soak it all in for hours.

Beside you, you hear Hana suck in a gasp. “Wow.”

“The untouched natural beauty of creation.” You crouch down and snap a few pictures of wildflowers that look like tiny violets that grow in sparse patches near the edge of the cliff and then stand to take a panoramic shot. You see Jeremiah standing a ways off on his own, also taking in the scene with a small smile. He spots you watching and his smile widens. You take that picture too. Normally you’re too busy being present with him to bother with your phone and while it exists in your mind constantly, you don’t have any pictures of the smile he gives you. He has the warmest smile that transforms his whole face and even lifts the corner of his eyes. Jeremiah has teased you that he can tell exactly how you’re feeling from your eyes alone, but you could say the same about him. His eyes are just as expressive.

Maxwell cups his hands around his mouth and yells, “Helloooo!” Just hear his voice carry. It echoes down the valley and bounces off the rock face in the distance. He looks like an excited school kid at the effect. “This is awesome.”

Drake sets down a large black sling-bag by stones of the fire pit and then starts arranging wood and kindling for a campfire.

"Drake, you should take in the view."

Drake looks over for a brief moment and looks out over water. "Yep, sure is nice."  
You roll your eyes at him. "Didn’t you suggest coming here for the view?"  
He shrugs and digs into the bag by his knees. "I’ll get to it later. Right now, I’d rather make sure we have warmth."

Hana smiles. "I’m okay with that. Maybe Drakes caveman instincts are kicking in."

He looks up at her teasing, his eyebrow raised, then he twitches a smirk. "Protect and warm the tribe, I’m all over that."

Jeremiah waves at the set up of laid out tent bags and campfire supplies Drake has with him. "This is how he gets when he goes camping. Best to let him have his way."

"Exactly," Drake says with a flint block and a knife in hand. "This trip was my idea. It’s my responsibility to make sure you all survive out here."

"Awww, we'd be fine on our own. I’m very resourceful."

Drake positions a few more sticks, some pine cones and douses it with a bit of lighter fluid. He gives Maxwell a narrow eyed look. "You’d be the first to go."

Maxwell gapes in astonishment and indignation. "Really, even before Hana?"

"Hey!" she protests, fixing Maxwell with a glare.

Drake strikes the block and sends sparks into the kindling he's prepared. It ignites in an instant. "There it’s ready." He stands and dusts his hands. You spread out a picnic blanket and Hana brings out snacks for everyone.

“Thank you, Hana,” Jeremiah gives her a nod of thanks as she offers him a plate of cut sandwiches.

“The trip was short notice so I could only pack so much…” she says with a look of disappointment.

You look at her in surprise, carting your eyes over everything she's prepared. “Are you kidding? Brie, sandwiches and is that… hot chocolate?”  
Your mouth starts to water at the thought.

Hana shrugs. “Like I said, I didn’t have a lot of time so I just threw some things together.”

You smile and take the mug of hot chocolate, she offers you. You hug it between your palms welcoming the warmth and look at the contents. It’s topped with whipped cream and decorated with tiny marshmallows. “This is great. Is there anything you can’t do?”

Hana blushes. “Aw, you’re too kind.”  
Maxwell stretches out on his back and looks up at the sky. “This is the life. It’s just food, nature and friends.”

Drake looks down at him with a frown. He hasn’t sat down yet, although he did accept the mug that Hana gave him. “Sure.”

“I’m certainly happy to be with everyone. It’s liberating.” Jeremiah looks across at you.

You blush at the headed gaze Jeremiah sends your way and break away to look at the falling sun. “I wouldn’t want to be here, enjoying this, with anyone else.” Out of the corner of your eye you notice Drake looking out over the valley. “Finally taking in that view.” You hold up your fingers to the horizon as your Dad taught you to do to estimate remaining daylight. “It’ll be dark soon. Good idea to enjoy it for a bit.”

Drake shakes his head and looks back at the tent bags. “Losing daylight and I don’t fancy pitching in the dark.”

“Drake, I never thought you’d be into the colour of leaves. This place is so beautiful.”

“I have good memory of my family and I raking up leaves in our yard. Honestly it’s nothing special but seeing this reminds me of them.”

“Aww. That’s sweet, Drake. My best memories are of camping trips with my parents too. I guess it’s not the same but I like to think we make our own family.”

Drake looks at you considering, his eyes falling on Hana, Jeremiah and finally Maxwell. “Yeah. You kind of are.”

Hana quickly points to Maxwell, her eyes wide. “Maxwell, there’s a thing on your shirt.”

He freezes, his eyes wide with fright. “Nobody move! I can feel it!” Slowly, he carefully hovers his hand above his shirt and plucks off a green lizard. He sits up, gazing at it in wonderment. “Hey there, little guy. Did you come to join us?”

“It looks a bit like a chameleon. As much as I imagine you're picturing a mini-pet dragon, I don’t think hanging on to him is such a good idea. Just put him down and let him crawl away.” You’re hoping Maxwell will continue to be calm and not freak out. Reptiles can carry all manner of diseases and while you checked with Drake that he has a first aid kit packed so you didn’t have to make a pitstop at a pharmacy along the way, you would rather not have to be treating anyone for bites or infections on this trip.

“I can’t wrap my mind around how awesome that idea is. How would you like to become an unstoppable dragon, little guy. Together we will rule the world and demand ice cream as tribute.”

Hana looks at him her posture stiff and her voice nervous. “Is it poisonous?”

Jeremiah frowns. “It doesn’t look like it.”

Drake shrugs. “It’s a harmless lizard”

“While it might not be toxic or dangerous, because of what it might eat it could be carrying bacteria that could cause a nasty infection,” you warn as Maxwell extends his hand to stroke the lizard.

“Owww.”

He ignored your warning, and of course the lizard felt threatened and bit him.

“Sure. Harmless.” You get to your feet and go to the 4WD. You open the trunk and find the red bag tucked beneath one of Maxwell’s many bags. You bring it back and kneel. Beside Maxwell.

Instead of letting the creature go, he glares at it. “Yeah, let’s see how you like being bitten.” He opens his mouth and bares his teeth and growls at the lizard. “He has no fear! This must be the braves lizard throughout the land.”

Drake snorts. “Or possibly, you’re not very scary.”

“Hey, I’m a terrifying menace,” Maxwell protests.

“You, know… you’re not wrong about that,” Drake concedes.

“Maxwell, put the lizard down and let me look at your finger. You may not be head of your house, but Bertrand will have both our heads if I let you get an infection or wind up in the emergency room because the lizard turned out to be poisonous.”

Maxwell quickly lets the lizard down and Hana takes a picture of it quickly. “Just in case they need a reference.”

“I don’t want to go to the doctor,” Maxwell pouts. He reluctantly puts the lizard down and farewells him. “Go forth and conquer little guy

The lizard scurried into the bush.

Maxwell’s thumb has little puncture marks and it’s welling up puffy and red. You squeeze it and let it bleed a bit and then swab it thoroughly with iodine. You wrap it in a small bandage and tape it down. “You’ll live. I’ll check it in the morning and if the redness stays local, you should be fine.”

“All right, we’re almost out of daylight so we should set up our tents,” Drake says standing.

“What if we’ve never done that before,” Hana asks.

“I’ll come help anyone who needs it.” He oversees everyone’s attempt to put up their tents

“I knew I was an expert at this.” Maxwell stands with his hands on his hips surveying his efforts proudly. The tent only has two poles up and teeters precariously in the breeze.

Drake strides over and yanks them free. “These are your entry poles. That long one is your central pole, the smaller ones are the sides… Oh forget it, I’ll do it.”

Maxwell holds a plush black bundle in his arms. “But what’s this one?”

Drake looks at him in exasperation. “That’s your sleeping bag.”

Hana sits with her pieces out studying them carefully.

Jeremiah wonders over to her. Need any help Lady Hana?”

She looks up and gives him a nod. “I’ve got this. It’s kind of like a puzzle. I’ll figure it out.”

Jeremiah walks over to your area. Drake placed your tent bag by Hana. “How about you, lLady Astoria?”

You grab your bag of pegs and the soft mallet. “With the tent? I’m practically a tent architect.” You stuff the mallet in your back pocket and the peg bag under your arm, and set to work clearing the space for the tent of rocks and twigs before flattening out the tent base and pegging it down.

Jeremiah watches you with his hands clasped behind his back. “It would seem you know what you’re doing. I’m impressed. And here I thought I might be able to show off in front of you.”

“You’ll find another way, and I won’t say no to an extra pair of hands. It’ll make this go faster.”

“Happy to help.”

Together you sort out the poles and pitch the tent before any of the others have finished. You’re securing the tent lines when you comment on how proficient he is. “I wouldn’t have thought they taught tent construction at the palace.”

“Drake’s taken me out camping enough that I had to learn my way around a tent or freeze to death.”  
As the last of daylight fades. Drake managed to complete his own and Maxwell’s tent.  
“There it’s done, despite your help.”

“We make a great team.”

Drake runs a hand through his hair and rolls his eyes, though you can see that while his tone is gruff, his expression has a hint of fond exasperation. “I wouldn’t go that far. All right everyone. Time to settle in. We head back first thing at dawn tomorrow.”

Darkness settles and lights flicker from inside everyone’s tents as they get comfortable. The campfire has died down to embers and only give off a faint red glow. You wait until all the lights go out. And then you slip outside your tent, and sneak across to Jeremiah’s tent. The sky is clear that the moon offers plenty of soft lighting that you can easily avoid rocks, pegs and tent lines to avoid tripping.

Jeremiah is bent over his mat, unzipping his sleeping back when you unzip the flap.

“Knock, knock,” you announce softly.

Jeremiah turns while crouching to spot you at the opening. “Oh! This is a pleasant surprise,” he says with what you can tell is a growing smile and all teeth. “I’m afraid I’m not dressed for company.”

He waves his hand over his bare chest and sleeping pants. You give him a cheeky smile. “I’m not complaining… can I come in, or should I leave?”

“Stay. Astoria, your boldness never disappoints.”

“I’d hate to ever disappoint you.” You duck in and close the tent flap behind you to secure you both against any unwanted critters, bugs or reptiles wondering through in the night. You unpack your sleeping bag and mat, as Jeremiah crawls inside his bag and pats the space next to his mat.

You snuggle into your own gear, and lay back next to him. “So does all this camping bring back memories for you?”

“It does. Simpler times when Drake and I were able to get away from court for a night. However, this particular trip has its own merits.”

You turn to look at him. “Oh?”

He runs the back of his hand gently across the slope of your face. “Your presence, for one.”

“There’s no where else I’d rather be. Did you have any camping adventures?”

Jeremiah lays on his back and looks at the canopy above. “This is an embarrassing story, but one vivid one I remember, is getting lost. I couldn’t have been more than eight or nine and Drake and I snuck out to the woods by the palace grounds to stay overnight. I got up in the night to get some water, and managed to find the stream that was near our campsite but I got turned around in the dark. By the time the sun came up I was completely lost.”

“How did you find your way back?

He looks at you and shakes his head. “Unfortunately, I didn’t.”

You suck in a sharp breath. “But you’re here, so you must have been saved.”

Jeremiah smiles fondly. “Drake found me. He followed my trail from the camp site and found me wondering in the trees. I was over twenty minutes away from our campsite. While I was stumbling in the woods I felt like I was utterly alone. But when Deake found me, I realised that even while I had been alone, he had my back...Whether or not I knew it. He didn’t tease me when he found me, just took me back to camp. When we got home, he never mentioned it to anyone. Tonight has actually reminded me a lot of that trip. Not of getting lost, but of that feeling. Knowing I have people I can trust and count on. People I care about beyond all the courtly drama.”

“Then I’m extra glad we all came.”

“So am I.” Jeremiah yawns and covers it with his hand. He smiles tiredly. “I wish I was young enough to stay up all night swapping stories with you. When we were kids I don’t know how we managed it.”

“You weren’t responsible for a country back then. Drake says we’re leaving early in the morning. We should probably get some sleep.” As much as you can’t stand the thought, it comes to you anyway. Madeleine would have all your heads if you messed up her timetable.

In the dark, you can just make out Jeremiah smiling at you as he rolls to his side and tucks his arm under his pillow.

You drag yourself closer and turn on your side facing the door, blocking him from any draft. “Wouldn’t want you catching a cold, my King.”

You hear a smile in his voice and his breath in your hair when he replies. “Always so considerate.” He draws you against his chest, his arm anchored around your waist. You can feel the rise and fall of his chest against your back. “Sleep well”

“You too.” You fall into a comfortable sleep with Jeremiah nestled against you.

The next day, after a long ride back to the train, you arrive back in your suite. and there’s a knock at your door. It’s Hana.

“I have an idea. I overheard the Queen mother complaining about the party lacking her favourite dessert.”

You nod. You remember her complaining about it to Adelaide that the one pastry she requested, wasn’t served at the afternoon tea party. “That’s right, she said she wanted a reglisse.”

Hana gives you a bright smile. “You remembered. I’m thinking that if we find that dish, before confronting her at the opera, you might be able to use it to get some extra time with her. One of Paris’ most famous bakeries is nearby. Why don’t you come with me, and we’ll pick up some sweets together? We can sample some of the other Parisian pastries too.”

Together with Hana you go and pick up the pastry that the Queen wanted. You look at the white box with the fancy gold insignia and sigh. “If only handing the Queen a pastry could  
Solve my problems. But I guess it’s worth a try.”

Hana gives you a sympathetic look and you feel bad for complaining when you know how much pressure she’s under from her parents to make a match. “You know, if I was looking, Rashad seems nice, he’s successful and handsome.”

Hana shakes her head and bites her lip. “He is all those things, but when I’m near him, he doesn’t make me feel anything. I don’t feel nervous or excited… I just thought…”

You stop walking and take her hand. “Hana, it was only a suggestion. You deserve to feel butterflies and nervous and all those chemistry reactions when you meet someone that challenges and intrigues you. Don’t give up, sometimes the spark doesn’t happen at first meeting. My parents met after high school and they were friends before they started dating, but by the time they got married I’m told they were nauseating and I believe it because I saw how romantic and corny they could be first hand. Sometimes loves comes softly.”

Hana squeezes your hand and hugs you. “Thanks, Astoria. I’ll give it some thought. All Neville makes me feel is frustrated and embarrassed.”

You laugh. “I think he makes a lot of people feel those things.”

Later that night you walk into the opera house atrium, a gleaming chamber of elaborate marble and gold. Maxwell waves you over to where he waits with Hana next to an enormous ivory quartz staircase

“If you want to talk to the Queen Mother, now’s your chance.” He points up the stairs to the wing on the right of you. “She’s waiting for the private boxes to open. I’ve arranged for no one to bother you for a few minutes. King Jeremiah, will be waiting for you in box 5, afterward.”

“Thanks, Maxwell.” You kiss his cheek and squeeze Hana’s hand. “Sounds like a plan.

“I’ll help Maxwell, give you more privacy. Good luck, Astoria.” She lets you go and tugs Maxwell’s elbow.

Maxwell looks momentarily distressed. “Good luck? This is theatre. I think what Hana means is break a leg.” He waves you off and points again to the landing above, where you see an alcove.

As you climb the staircase you see a deep magenta couch set into a wall. The Queen Mother waits there alone.

“All right I’ve just got to get the Queen Mother to admit that she sabotaged my reputation. No pressure.” You breathe out. “Lord, please mind my tongue and not make this worse.” You reach her and curtsy low. “Hello, your Majesty.”

She looks you over with a casual inspection and nods. “Hello, Lady Astoria.”

“I overheard your disappointment at not eating a reglisse yesterday. Lady Hana and I visited the patisserie earlier today, they had them so I thought you might appreciate one.

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you.” She takes the white box you give her and looks inside. A smile graces her face and she sets it to one side.

“May I sit with you?” You’re conscious of her security that hovers nearby. You spotted three when you approached Queen.

“By all means.” She waves her hand to indicate at the cushion beside her and you take a seat next to her.

You take another calming breath and set your hands in your lap. “So—-”

The Queen Mother fixes you with a twitch of a smile. “Lady Astoria, while your guiles have improved since you first arrived, I have been around long enough to know when someone is seeking more than my company.”

“You’re right, I did have a motive for joining you here.”

The Queen Mother gives you a smile of approval. “I appreciate your straight-forwardness. It was more than obvious at the tea party. You’re investigating me, aren’t you?”

“Yes. That is true.”

“I know nothing about this alleged plot against you. To be quite frank, a part of me wanted you to succeed.”  
You can’t help your surprise. “You did?”

The Queen Mother lets out a sigh. “A small part, but it was there nonetheless.”

“Wait... how did you even know I was conducting an investigation?”

“I may no longer be the Queen but I still have eyes and ears throughout the court to keep me apprised of the goings on. In any case, regardless of my feelings toward you personally, I could see how much Jeremiah cared for you. I made no secret of my support for Madeleine and had she not been a contender… you would have had my support.”

A stranger, over a Cordonian noble, after what happened you find it hard to accept what she’s saying. You had been so sure of the Queen Mother and the King Father’s support before the Ball and after what happened and what the investigation has revealed you’re more certain that they never wanted you to succeed. After all even Olivia thought you wouldn’t last a week. “Really? Even over Olivia?” You press knowing that Olivia suffered sabotage too, maybe not as publicly as you did but it was personal enough that Olivia felt forced to withdraw.

“I know more intimately than most, the leaden weight of the Crown. When Jeremiah’s brother abdicated, Constantine was more relieved than disappointed. My own feelings were...more complicated. We both knew that Jeremiah was better suited to be king, but that didn’t mean it was what he wanted.”

Your brow furrows. It seems like Regina never intended for Jeremiah to be King. “Are you saying you didn’t want Jeremiah to be King?”

The Queen gives you a look of frustration. “Of course I want him to be king. But if Jeremiah and his brother have anything in common, it’s hopeless romanticism. I feared that he might follow the same path and leave the throne without a direct heir, if he weren’t appeased in some way.”

You swallow against the lump that’s suddenly taken residence in your throught. You wring your hands to stop them from shaking. “Appeased?”

The Queen gives you a piercing look. “I mean you, Lady Astoria. Jeremiah tries to be stoic but I noticed the way his eyes lit up when you entered the room.”

“Then why did you favour Madeleine?”

“Be practical, Lady Astoria. My responsibility is to Cordonia. Not to Jeremiah or to you.”

“I’ll admit that she’s well educated in courtly behaviour and efficient in planning big events, but she’s hardly gifted at diplomacy. I’ve watched her alienate more people than Olivia. Although she does have an expert handling of the media and a carefully crafted image. But if you’re about responsibility over family, Kiara or Hana would have made a much better choice and Jeremiah may have even come to have a happy marriage someday. Yet you choose your own cousin’s daughter?”

“It’s true that Madeleine is my kin, but that’s hardly why I supported her. You would have a foreign newcomer crowned? Hana’s mother is a Cordonian noble who married a foreigner and lived abroad most of Lady Hana’s life. Lady Kiara lacks the confidence to thrive the rigors of governance. Compromise is one of the regency’s best tools. And your scandal provided an opportunity to teach Jeremiah that lesson. That’s why I pushed him to accept the… arrangement that Madeleine proposed.”

“You mean…”

“She approached me before she went to Jeremiah. She understands the role and the expectations. Madeleine might have Jeremiah’s alliance and the crown, and in exchange for making the decision to prioritise his kingdom, I promised to do what I could to bring you back to court, and to him.”

“So you are the reason I was allowed back at court?” you admit softly. To be honest, you hadn’t given that a lot of thought until now. You understand that all the great noble houses have power within the royal court but it should have occured to you that the Beaumonts alone wouldn’t have been able to hold the royal guard at bay for long if the Queen Mother or the King Father had truly wanted you gone from Cordonia.

“Surely you thought it was strange you were tossed out one moment and welcomed back the next? That was my doing. Perhaps you ought to be thanking me, rather than questioning my motives.”

“I am grateful but if I could trouble you for one last thing. Can you call Bastien for me… I have a message for Jeremiah.”

Regina shakes her head. “Lady Astoria, I’m surprised at you. Even if Bastien we’re willing to assist me in such a trivial task, it would be far from proper for me to facilitate the secret exchange of messages between you and Jeremiah.”

“Am I to believe you can’t call him, or you won’t?” You ask, watching her expression closely. She didn’t betray anything in her expression or her voice that seemed suspicious when you mentioned Bastien’s name.

The Queen frowns at your unflinching gaze but doesn’t relent. “I won’t,” she says firmly. “Besides, Bastien is the last person I’d ask a special favour of. The fact of the matter is, Bastien has always been closer to my husband than he has to me.”

You arch an eyebrow at her. “Really? While he seems rigid and stoic, he seems dedicated in his loyalty to the Royal family. Did something happen between you two?”

Regina seems to pause to consider her words and she looks at her gown for a moment and smooths her skirts. “He was very loyal to Jeremiah’s late mother. Though he’s been respectful to me since Constantine and I married, I don’t believe I measure up to my predecessor in his eyes.” She allows herself a wry smile.

“So you don’t give Bastien orders?”

She looks at you with growing curiosity. “I can but I wouldn’t ask such trivial matters such as this. Honestly, I try to avoid making requests of him. In any case, I have my own guards and servants to carry out my wishes. Speaking of which…”

A staff member in a formal black suit approaches the former Queen and bows.

“Ah this would be my escort to my box. I’m afraid I must take my leave of you.”

The staff member extends his arm and the Queen takes it and rises from the couch. She turns back toward you

“Lady Astoria?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know how this will play out in the end, but...I do hope you find the answers you seek.”

“Thank you, your Majesty”

Queen Regina heads up one set of stairs to the wing of private boxes. You remember that Jeremiah is waiting. You watch the Queen turn a corner before you head in the direction of Box 5.

You knock on the door and Jeremiah opens it, a smile lighting up his face when he sees you. He holds the curtain aside so that you can enter.

“Lady Astoria, it’s always a delight to see you.”

You bite your lip and wring your hands against your gown and wait while he latches the door to ensure you aren’t disturbed. You don’t know how to share your suspicions. While Leo isn’t fond of either of his parents, you know Jeremiah is close to his Father and respects him deeply. Praying quietly for the right words, you meet his eyes. “I’m not so sure you’ll be delighted about what I have to share.”

He studies your face intently and his smile fades. “What happened? Did you speak to Regina?”

“She wasn’t the one that ordered Bastien to set me up.”

Jeremiah clenches his hands into fists. “You’re... sure?

“She isn’t particularly close to him,” you explain, measuring your words and watching him with sympathy. “She would have used her own guards to carry out her orders. There’s only one other person Bastien would answer to and that’s… your father.”

Jeremiah stares at you, shock, anger and confusion mingling on his face. He slowly slumps into one of the cushioned chairs in the box. “It can’t be…”

You go to his side and squeeze his shoulder. Then you crouch by his chair to take his hand. “I’m so sorry, Jeremiah.”

He looks like someone pulled the rug from under his feet. “Why would he do this?

You let out a long breath and kneel at his feet. “Honestly, maybe he thought I was a threat to you.”

Jeremiah shakes his head vehemently. “A threat? You’ve been my rock throughout all of this.” He throws out his arm. He reaches for your face and strokes your cheek. “From the first day I met you, you’ve been my inspiration. My father should’ve been able to see that. Apparently he’s not the man I thought he was.”

You cover his hand and kiss his palm. “Regina noticed how you reacted around me. I suspected when we were on the beach after the Regatta, that he didn’t approve of the time you spent with me. It may have even been the point he decided to ensure I was removed from contention. There was more than a week before the Festival... time to make arrangements for the photographer and for Bastien to approach Penelope. I just don’t know what we do now.”

Jeremiah leans forward and puts his forehead to yours and for a long while he says nothing. You breathe together and you feel the moment he finds resolve. 

“We need to speak with him alone. To tell him what you know and find out what his plans are.”

You nod and squeeze his hands. “Is he here tonight?” You glance across the balconies to the darkened private boxes.

Jeremiah shakes his head. “No, unfortunately not. He might not be king anymore but he still has social and political obligations that keep him busy. We might have to bide our time for a little while. But as soon as we get any chance to confront him in private…”

“We will take it.”

Jeremiah stands and pulls his hands from yours. He grips the banister hard and looks over the balcony of the box at the audience below with a deeply troubled expression, his lips pursed in a thin line and his brows furrowed. “Maybe it’s a good thing I’m stuck here for the rest of the night. I don’t know what I’d do with myself without the distraction.”

You get to your feet and put your hand on his back feeling how tightly knotted his muscles are. “Jeremiah, are you going to be okay?”

He opens his mouth and hesitates. He turns and looks at you, his honey coloured eyes full of hurt. “I… have so many questions...for my father but Astoria, all that matters to me is that you’re safe. We're one step closer to unraveling the scheme against you.”

“You’re certain?” You want to feel like you’ll have what you need when you confront King Constantine but another part of you feels like you’ll get answers but you’ll be no closer to living the life with Jeremiah that you desperately want. You have his heart, but you won’t be free to stand beside him. His duty is to his country and another...

Jeremiah takes your hand and places it over his heart. “I’m sure. And I know it will be easier for both of us, once we have some answers.”

The opera lights dim further. Jeremiah smiles ruefully. “There’s no more for it, but to wait for now... The show is about to begin.”

With a soft exhale, you withdraw your hand from his and step back. “I should go and find my seat but I don’t like leaving you like this.”

“Well… you could always stay here.” He sweeps his hand around the luxurious box. “We’ll have it all to ourselves. And since it’s a private box, we’re guaranteed not to be disturbed.”

You watch him, your heart skipping a beat and picking up with a frantic rhythm. You feel a blush climbing up your cheeks. If you stay, you know you won’t be able to resist him for long. One kiss, turns into another and… “Madeleine isn’t coming?”

Jeremiah shakes his head with a little smirk. “She is indisposed tonight… there was an issue with our travel arrangement and she insisted on taking care of it herself.”

With trembling fingers you reach out for him and he catches your hand and brings it to his lips. 

“Well I would hate to leave you here all alone.”

Jeremiah dips his head and kisses each fingertip, looking up at you from under his thick lashes with a hungry expression. “Indeed. I don’t know what I would do with myself.”

“Are you inviting me to watch the show with you, or something else?”

He smiles at you, his eyes darkening and his gaze lingering on the neckline of your gown. You’re sure he can see how your breathing has quickened with the rise and fall of your chest.

“I thought we might continue what we started on our last date. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since then.”

You have an inner struggle for a brief moment about the implications of someone finding you here...before you realise if there is a scandal, this is actually one that you wouldn’t care to be out there. It’s your choice and it’s with the man you love. It's been so long since you made love in the maze. And getting to touch Jeremiah’s bare skin on your date and again, when you went camping has only made you more desperate to have all of him.

“Okay, I’ll stay. I can’t leave you alone to dwell on all of this without a distraction either. I’m not that cruel. And if this is the only chance I get to kiss you until who knows when, I’m making the most of it. I hope you’re talented at braiding because I’ll need help putting myself back together after this.”

He grins and lets out a small chuckle. “You’re perfect however you wear your hair and as much as that dress compliments you, I’ve been dreaming about what’s underneath for a while now.” His eyebrows pinch together and his brown eyes grow stormy. His jaw clenches. And he glances away, with a pained expression.

“Hey, talk to me?” You gently cup his cheek and get him to meet your eyes. “Where did you go?”

Jeremiah drops his forehead to yours and wraps his hands around your shoulders pulling you tight against his chest. Through all these immaculate layers you can feel how much he wants you. It makes you blush and burn from your chest to the top of your head.

“I’m here,” you assure him softly. You slip your hands between the two of you and run them over his chest.

“I thought about those photos. How my Father may have been the one behind it all. Tariq assaulting you and getting those photos of your published,” his eyes flash and narrow. “I could see how confused and distressed you were and to think he made that happen… that he didn’t care…”

You hold him close and he presses his face to your neck. You feel tears on your skin and you stroke his head and neck tenderly, kissing his cheek, his earlobe, his jaw, every part of him you can reach. “I’m safe, Jeremiah. I’m here, with you.”

He walks you both back to the wall beside the door and peppers your neck with kisses. He works his way down to your collarbone and kisses along your neckline. Your breath comes in pants and you hold his head trying to keep him from going everywhere at once.

“I need you, Astoria.” His eyes red rimmed and his face tortured. “Can I have you?”

You nod and he captures your lips in a searing kiss. Soon you’re drowning in him. His kisses consume what’s left of any token resistance.

You both struggle to keep quiet as clothes are shed between the curtains and the door. You’re not sure either of you are very successful at being completely discreet and there are a few hair raising moments when footsteps pass by the door. You lay against his chest, spent and blissfully sated. He kisses your hair and draws lazy patterns over your back.

“The music was almost as beautiful as you are, but if we’re comparing notes, yours is the performance I choose to immerse myself in.”

You prop yourself up and smile at him. “You’re so adorably cheesy. You really didn’t date much did you?”

He captures your hand and threads his fingers between yours. “You know I haven’t.”

With reluctance you untangle yourself from his arms. “I should go. Even though Maxwell and Hana knew I was seeing you after speaking to Regina, I don’t want them to worry. And I knowing that the Queen never disapproved of me, I’d like not to give her a reason to start.”

Jeremiah sits up and pulls on his pants. He stands and kisses your forehead. He lets out a long sigh. “I’m still struggling with the idea that my father could have set you up. How could he do that to someone I care about?”

You finish pulling on your dress and turn, while holding your hair, so that he can zip you up. “I wish I could stay with you always. As long as you need me, but I really should go before they bring the lights back up. We already pushed it with not leaving during intermission.”

Your turn and let your hair fall down your back and face him again. He runs his fingers through your hair and fixes a few of your pins to keep your fringe from your eyes.

Jeremiah gives you a wistful smile. “I understand.” He leans down and nuzzles your neck and peppers your skin with kisses again.

You laugh softly. “You’re not making this very easy. I thought good kings are supposed to be gracious.”

“I’m not thinking of anything gracious or noble when I’m with you.”

You pick up his shirt and jacket. “Your turn, my love.” 

He sighs dramatically but dresses with efficiency. You grip the chair to make sure you’re not tempted to delay him by running your fingers over his chiseled pectoral and sculpted abdominals. You think about what he said and frown. You shoot Jeremiah a sober look. “Maybe that’s what your father could see. I might be good for your heart, but I’m no good for Cordonia’s King.”

Jeremiah stops fixing his tie and growls low in his throat. He takes your face between his hands and kisses you thoroughly. “We will get to the bottom of this.”

You reach up and stroke his cheek and then quickly presses a kiss to his lips. “We will see each other again soon.” You step back and head for the door. With your hand on the handle you look back at him.

The look of naked longing on his face almost makes her falter, to shout who cares and take him up on his impulse to run away together. But his sense of duty and generous heart was part of what drew you to him in the first place. You can hardly be the one to make him turn his back on that now. You squeeze his arm, and kiss his cheek and then quickly leave the box.

You go to the bathroom to check your appearance. Jeremiah did a good job of fixing your hair but there’s not a lot you can do about the red marks on your neck.

You run your hands under the cold water and use wet towels to try and reduce the inflammation. It isn’t long before others start entering to use the bathroom. The din of voices outside grows and you realize that the opera is over.

Making your way out you find the opera house atrium is alive with activity. Servers buss about, holding trays laden with wine and champagne. You spot Maxwell and Hana. They excitedly wave you over. Olivia loiters nearby.

“There you are! I can’t believe you missed the whole show.” Hana looks you over and her cheeks flush when she sees the marks on your neck that you couldn’t quite treat.

Maxwell is happily oblivious. “It was amazing! I’m feeling so inspired… I’m going to write a breakdance opera! It’ll be my magnum opus.”

You blush under Hana’s gaze. “We’ll I didn’t miss it entirely. I could hear it from where I was. And, if anyone can successfully compose and choreograph a breakdance opera, it’s you, Maxwell Beaumont.”

Olivia joins you and has a dissatisfied scowl on her face. She has overheard Maxwell’s exuberance and doesn't share his sentiments. “It was a disappointment. I would have expected more thrills, a beheading or something.”

“That’s grim,” you say with a wince.

“At least the building has rich history. It’s has the same modeling as one of the Nevrakis castles.”  
.  
“Well it has impressive architecture.”

“House Nevrakis is known for our striking and impenetrable construction. It’s a very faithful copy, though they let out the fighting pit. Shame.”

Maxwell finger guns Olivia. “Ooh, a fighting pit. That could be the backdrop for the big breakdance battle finale.”

“Well I loved the show! I wish it could have lasted forever.. The last aria was absolutely divine.”

“Forever? But aren't you excited for the court to go to Shanghai tomorrow?” Maxwell asks.

Hana sighs. “My family will host the court in Shanghai and they’ll see first hand my lack of progress. My father arranged for us to spend time with him.”

“I look forward to meeting him, Hana.”

Olivia huffs. “I’ve officially gown bored of this conversation See you in China, I suppose.”

You watch her stride through the crowd to the exit.  
“If there’s one thing I’ve grown to appreciate is that Olivia always speaks her mind. I never have to wonder what her motives are or she thinks of me.”

Drake approaches with a drink in hand. “Finally she’s gone.”

“Drake, I didn’t know you were here. Where were you in the audience?”

He takes a gulp of his drink. “I wasn’t. There was no way in hell I was going to sit through that. I’m just here for the free drinks.” He raises his glass as if making a toast and then takes another sip.

“Drake does that mean you were sitting in the limo for three hours waiting for the opera to finish?”

“Wha? No! I was… you know, walking around. And stuff.”

“Walking around the opera house?” Hana asks with a frown.

“Neither seen nor heard?” Maxwell chimes in.

“Almost certainly scowling and brooding,”  
Hana adds with a teasing smile.

“I have a feeling this is going somewhere I’m not going to like….” Drake says with a groan.

“I guess you could say he’s like a phantom of the opera,” you say with a wink.

“Ugh. no.” He says pointing a finger at you.

“Come on, Drake, you can’t deny it. The Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your mind..” you sing-song.

Drake does an about face. “ I’m… going to grab another drink.”

Hana links her arm through yours and urges you to check out the old library nearby with her before going back to the train. You talk about what happened with the Queen and what that means. Then she tells you her worries about seeing her father. You both agree to distract yourselves with reading history books and French customs and look up blueprints of the city.

Try as you might to you can’t stop thinking about everything you’ve discovered since the engagement tour began. You bounce through all kinds of feelings on who you thought was against you and whether you truly did discover an unexpected ally in Regina or if it’s just another courtly ruse. Court is so mentally exhausting. So many hidden agendas, doublespeak and plotting. Why can’t everyone just show who they really are and be genuine. It’s like you have to be bred to always expect a smile before a dagger in the back. It’s an awful feeling.

Soon the library closes and you head back to the train. You give Hana a hug and wish we goodnight as you part ways to head to your respective cabin cars. Before you reach your room, you run into Drake heading in the opposite direction.

“Hey, Savvas.”

“Where are you headed? It’s nearly midnight?”

“Eh, I couldn’t sleep after I got back to my room. Thought I might as well have some fun.”

“As in have a drink?” You shake your head and give him a raised eyebrow. “With the long flight tomorrow do you really think further dehydrating yourself is further a good idea.”

Drake shoves his hands in his pockets. “I do have other hobbies besides whiskey, you know. Like pool.”

Your jaw drops. “There’s a pool room on this train? Why didn’t anyone tell me? It’s like the only hobby I had in common with my dorm mates in college.”

“Heh. As if anyone would want to play on a moving vehicle. I’ve been frequenting this hotel a few blocks from here, and it has a private game room. It’s quiet, its open late, and no one bothers me.”

“Drake, that must be your idea of paradise. Solitude, a few drinks, a manly game of billboards.”

He smiles. “It’s close. Although to be honest, playing solo gets a little boring after a while. You know, it’s scary how well you seem to know me when we haven’t known each other that long. I feel easy around you, like even though I know you like to poke fun at my expense a lot, it’s not mean. It’s like you trying to make me smile.”

You glance away, afraid of how quickly he read into your teasing. You feel your face heat. “You have a really nice smile. And you don’t do it enough.”

“Hey, do you want to come play a game or two? Some competition would make things more interesting.”

It’s really late, and you should sleep but you haven’t played in years but he’s baited your competitive nature. “I don’t know. Do you think you could keep up with me?”

“Is that a yes?”

“You’re on. Just a couple games. Let me change and I’ll be right out.”

“Alright, but be warned. I won’t go easy on you,” he calls after you.

You dart into your room, and yell to him. “If you did, I’d be disappointed.”

You throw on a sundress and shrug on your leather jacket. You follow Drake out of the train car, and a short walk brings you to a modest-looking hotel

Drake leads you through the lobby to a back room where the doorman bows and waves you both inside.

“Wow, you must be a regular.”

“Well,... when I told Jeremiah about finding this place, he spoke with the owner to make sure I’d be taken care of.”

“I think that’s really thoughtful of him.”

“Yeah, that’s Jeremiah for you. Always thinking of everyone else.” He walks over to the pool table and begins setting up the game as you look around

“So have you been coming here every single night?”

Drake shakes his head. “Only a few times. Whenever I can’t sleep.”

“Does that happen a lot? What’s keeping you awake? Is it worrying about Savannah?”

He looks at you for a long moment and you recognise the look in his eyes. You’ve seen it on Jeremiah often enough. You’re frozen with guilt and indecision. You know you should leave right now and apologise for ever giving Drake the impression that there can be anything between you but you’re also conflicted. Drake’s experience with the court resonates with your own, and he can give you a normal life, and he’s free to be with anyone openly.

“Among other things…” he says, watching you closely. Then he turns his attention to the pool cues. “But I didn’t come here to talk about that stuff. I came here to show you up at pool.”

You realise this isn’t fair to him. Spending time alone with him. While you feel compelled to show him friendship, because of how supportive he’s been. He’s loyal and thoughtful. He’s been your rock through this. He’s brutally honest and he’s always been genuine. But knowing he has feelings for you beyond friendship and spending time alone like this would only confuse matters and make it more difficult for him.

You do worry about him. His drinking habits concern you. He's an alcoholic and doesn’t seem aware of it. He craves it as his go in a glass and doesn’t realise that it’s also a tonic when he can’t find words or doesn’t want to think about whatever’s on his mind. It’s destructive. It’s also the reason why you didn’t let yourself fall for him, despite how sweet he is beneath his prickly exterior and how attractive he is.

Your aunt was an alcoholic. When your mother got sick, your aunt, Emily, went to the bottle in denial. She never moved past it. And as your mother got worse over the two years she battled cancer, she destroyed her marriage and her body. Her hair thinned and her skin was terribly ruddy and dry. Less than a year after you buried your Mom, Emily landed in hospital with kidney failure and needed to be on dialysis. She suffered depression from not being able to fall pregnant and went through AA, but hit the bottle again after her twin got sick. Ironically it was her heavy drinking through college that led to her fertility problems, that only compounded when she kept up the heavy drinking.

Drake didn’t outwardly look to be suffering any ill effects from his penchant for whiskey but his dependence is obvious to you and concerning. You can’t imagine being with someone who drinks as much as he does. He would have to choose to liberate himself from it. It would be ugly and messy otherwise. No one could make him. And if it wasn’t his choice, it would never stick anyway.

You take your cue and chalk it. “I wonder if you’re all bold words, Mr Walker.”

He finishes arranging the balls in the rack and pulls it away. Drake picks up his cue. “Are you up for some house rules?”

“That depends on the rules.”

“Okay, after the break, we each get one shot per round to sink a ball into a corner pocket. Each ball gets you one point. Best of three rounds wins.”

You stare for a moment and bite the corner of your lip. Three games. You’d planned on two. You don’t know if he’s a strategist who likes mind games or a quick player. This could go for hours. “Well I did agree to come out…. Okay. I think I can handle that.”

“Then go ahead and break.”

You pick up a pool cue and face the triangle of pool balls at the centre of the table. You hit the balls hard enough to scatter them. With one strike from your pool cue, you send the balls scattering across the table and bouncing off the sides. After a few moments, they roll to a stop.

“Good break.”

Drake studies the layout of the table before striking the cue ball. It glances off a purple ball, which rolls neatly into a corner pocket. “That’s one”

“Smooth! Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

“From my mom. She taught me and Savannah all the tricks she knew.”

“All those lessons, bust have been adorable, baby Drake trying to hold a cue.”

“Adorable probably isn’t the world my mom would use. I was a handful.”

“And teaching you to play a game with giant sticks made that… better?”

Drake ducks his head and scratches the back of his neck. “eh, it kept me occupied. And it made me pretty damn good at pool.”

You chuckle and shake your head. You eye all the angles and assess your best shot. “That remains to be seen.”

Drake steps back from the table, giving you room to line up your first shot.

You check the points of contact and you send the cue ball glancing off of two others at just the right angle to send them both rolling into a corner pocket.

“Nice!” He looks impressed.

“Do I get a bonus point for earning an actual compliment from you?”

“. … No. But you do get two points for that shot.” Drake leans on his cue stick as he squints at the table, visualizing his next shot. Then he steps up and takes aim…

“You know, you get this little wrinkle in the middle of your forehead when you concentrate. It’s adorable.”

He glances at you eyes wide. “Wha… His shot goes wild, the cue ball rolling around the table without knocking any others into a pocket. “I… that was a freebie for you, Savvas.”

It was a cheap ploy but you didn’t say anything that you weren’t thinking, using his weakness against him. You frown and look at the table. You’re getting flashbacks of how competitive you’d get playing your dorm mates. Perhaps there was a good reason why you haven’t played in a long time. You give him a probing look. “I thought you weren’t going to go easy on me?”

He shrugs. “Maybe I’m feeling charitable.”

“Hrmmm, there’s that wrinkle again…”

Drake rubs his forehead, not quite meeting your eyes. “You’re up.”

You line up your shot, you easily knock a ball into center pocket, but Drake chimes in from behind you

“Hey center pockets don’t count! Remember, house rules!”

“Maybe I was feeling charitable,” you answer cheekily.

“You missed an opportunity, Savvas. That’s it for this round. It’s my turn.” He slowly begins lining up his shot….

You slowly begin shrugging off your jacket and you lean on the edge of the table opposite him, aware that the neckline of your dress is gaping low enough to show your bra. Drake glances up from his shot and his eyes go wide.

“Savvas, what… what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” You fold your arms under your chest.

Drake swallows hard, still staring, his eyes tracking your movements.

“Tick tock, Walker.”

He shakes his head and leans back down over the table, lining up the shot. His eyes keep wandering over to you. And when you bend over to pick up the chalk that’s fallen off the pool stand, he fumbles with the cue stick, and the cue ball rolls to a stop without sending any other balls into a pocket. “Damn.”

“I thought you were going to show me up. Eyes on the ball, right? Isn’t that like billiards 101?”

There's a longing look in his eyes as he studies you. “Guess I got distracted. Last shot, Savvas.”

You study the table, and just as you begin sighting along your cue stick, Drake starts unbuttoning his shirt. You stare as he discards the shirt on the chair and strips off his under shirt, drops to the floor, and begins doing push ups. “Uh, Drake? What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing. Don’t mind me. Just gotta get the rest of my nightly work out in.”

“Shirtless?”

“Do you know anyone who does a work out in a button up shirt? Besides I’m borrowing a page from your own playbook.”

You shake your head with an open mouthed smile. You turn back to the pool table, but out of the corner of your eye, you can still see Drake. He switches to one-handed push ups. You admit, that he has a very impressive physique. He's built like a line-backer. And from his masterful form at one-handed push-ups, it's obvious that he works out regularly.

With narrow eyed concentration, you ignore Drake and send the cue ball right into a green-striped one. It falls into a corner pocket with a satisfying thunk.

These mind games are dangerous and you were certain you weren’t going to fall back into bad habits. You don’t turn around. You don’t gloat. What are you thinking? You’re a terrible friend and an even worse person. You openly flirted and used his weakness against him. You’re playing these courtly games of manipulation that you despise so much. As much as you want to use the mounting pressures and influences as an excuse, you know it’s wrong and you feel terrible.

You hang your head and take a breather. “Sorry Drake, it was a cheap move on my part earlier.” You turn and look at him. “ As hot as you are, no amount of shirtless push-ups can throw me off my game. Although if Jeremiah tried it. I’d probably be completely useless.”

Drake gets up, dusting his hands off on his jeans. He shrugs as though its all a normal part of the game. “Damn, talk about focused. So you won.”

“What did I win?”

Drake takes your cue and his and stacks them up. “What did you want?”

You watch him closely. “What did you really want when you asked me to come here?”

Drake turns to you. He walks your way slowly, giving you every opportunity to keep the distance between you but you stay rooted to your spot. He covers your hand with his and when you don’t remove yours, his palm travels up your bare arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. His hand closes over your shoulder that’s only covered by two thin straps. His finger catches one and plays with it, his eyes drift to yours.

“Your prize?” He leans in closer.

Your breath catches and in an instant his hand is in your hair and the other is on your hip, anchoring you. He crushes his lips to yours and you taste whiskey and chocolate and your brain turns to mush.

He grabs you by the hips and swings you up into the pool table. His lips find your neck and you hiss when his mouth catches a tender spot. Suddenly all there is empty space as he abruptly releases you and steps back.

You stare at him and he is frozen, breathing hard. He looks at your neck and gets that little furrow between his brows. “I...you…”

He drags his hands through his hair and turns away from you. “Are you trying to torture me, Savvas?” He asks, his tone pained.

“Drake, I…”

He whirls back to you and kisses you again desperately and without warning before he pulls back again and gives you a tortured look. He brushes his thumb across your lips. Your heart is thundering so loud it threatens to exit your chest.

You know his feelings and you're still sitting there like a mute statue, letting this continue to spiral out of control. He is loyal to Jeremiah. You touch your neck suddenly, aware of why it was tender in the first place. Your whole body trembles as you realise how much this will hurt Jeremiah. Why do this? Why explore impulses, curiosities that won’t go anywhere. If this got out, it would destroy what’s left of your reputation, your relationship with Jeremiah but also their relationship. One that has been solid since childhood. All Justin’s coaching, and press management to try to rebuild your image will be undone in an instant. So far, the worst that has happened is, ‘American tackles Paparazzo; Scandal Spite?’. And because the photograph wanted her involvement in your scandal to disappear, she didn’t talk to the press and with no comment from you, the story went away. Aside from the one viral dash-cam clip of your acrobatic roll over the hood of the car in Venice in pursuit of her.

Drake closes his eyes, but not before you see the longing and desire in those whiskey-coloured eyes. He braces you with his arms. “I’ve been hoping for this all night…” His voice is slightly hoarse.

Your brain is a fog but it’s sobering quickly. You can smell the alcohol on his breath and his pores, he smells dangerous. Your nerves are firing so fast you can feel each square inch of your skin. It’s as though you’ve been touched by a livewire. You’re speechless and frozen before more treacherous words spill out of your mouth. “Then why didn’t you kiss me sooner?”

“You know why, Savvas,” his voice is gruff and his eyes snap open, his face is pained.

“We’re alone, Drake. How often does that happen? With how we both feel, we were flirting with danger.”

Drake watches you, hope growing in his eyes. “What are you saying?”

You shake your head and escape his proximity. You shrug on your jacket and hug your arms over your chest. You bite your lip and look at him with an apology. “Drake… I am attracted to you. You’re a good person. We might not have started out like fast friends the way I did with Maxwell, but I…. I really care about you. But I’m in love with Jeremiah. I’ve done all of this for him. It would have been so much easier to wash my hands of everything and start over. I made a choice, to weather this storm. To get the the bottom of who was behind it all… we’re getting closer to solving this and I feel I owe it to myself, to Jeremiah to everyone… to at least figure out where we stand before I explore any other future.”

Drake sucks in a sharp breath and looks away from you. “This place is closing soon, I should probably get you back anyway…”

You want to comfort him but you know that’s the worst signal to send him right now. He goes and collects his white body tee and shrugs on his light blue denim shirt over the top. He drags a hand through his hair. “I don’t regret what I did, and believe me, I get it. You know I can’t hate him, even when it seems like he always gets everything he wants.”

“You know that’s not true--”

“Isn’t it?”

“Drake, unless I can convince the Cordonian Council that I’m a better choice than Madeleine, nothing’s going to change. And as much as I want to believe that I can continue a secret relationship with Jeremiah, we both know that’s not a life I can live. The secrets, the distance, biting my tongue every time Madeleine does her best to bait me or chase me off, it tears another piece of my resilience away.”

Drake looks at you his expression full of anger and pain. His fists curl at his sides. “I would take you away from all of this in a heartbeat.”

As much as it hurts, you stare him down. “And so would Jeremiah. That’s part of the problem. Cordonia would suffer and eventually, he’d resent me for that decision.”

He exhales loudly. “How long are you going to drag this out?”

“I wanted to help the Beaumonts. The scandal hurt them too. If we can at least clear my name, they can try to rebuild their standing. I don’t know what’s going to happen down the line, Drake. I have no idea how everything’s going to play out. I try not to think too far ahead. ‘Can any one of you by worrying add a single hour to your life...Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own.’ More words to live by. Today is all I can handle, and I made a pretty right mess of it.”

Drake tidies up the pool table and squeezes your shoulder when he’s done. “I don’t think so. I had a good time tonight.”

You walk out together and the hotel’s doorman gives you a slight bow as you leave. Drake walks you back to the train, and when you reach the door to your cabin, he stops outside.

“Savvas, I’m here for you. You know that right?”

You nod. “I do know, Drake. It’s just… please don’t hang your hat on a maybe. There are plenty of gorgeous women within arm’s reach. I could point you in the direction of someone we both know right now…”

Drake groans. “I’m not interested in some stuffy noble woman. You’re real. It’s why you’re so damn…” he trails off looking at the door behind you. “Look, I get it… this between us can get messy. But I don’t walk away from messy. I can be a friend. I know that’s what you need right now.”

“Thanks, Drake.” He backs away from you and gives you a salute before heads off toward his own cabin.

You get ready for bed and despite how late/early it is, it takes you a while to fall asleep. You stare at the roof of your cabin and pray for direction. Your heart feels so heavy and your brain too full. Eventually you fall into a restless sleep.

Later that morning, you hear Maxwell knocking on your door. You unlatch it and let him in. Chance follows, circling happily at your ankles.  
“Rise and shine, Astoria. We’re off to Shanghai.”


	6. Shanghai Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your trip to Shanghai gives you insight into the expectations of Hana’s parents. You finally uncover the truth of the former King’s plans and you make a difficult decision that both you and Jeremiah will struggle to accept.

On the royal jet, you watch clouds pass by outside your plane’s windows as you Maxwell and Justin fly to Shanghai. The Crown has several jets and for security, the court has had staggered departures from Paris to Shangahi Pudong International Airport.

“Are we there yet?” Maxwell drops into his seat dramatically, and flicks the leg rest up and leans back. He throws an arm over his eyes. You snicker at him. Yes it’s been over sixteen hours since you left yesterday morning but you had a short stopover in London to collect Cordonia’s Ambassador to England and then continued on to Shanghai.

You’ve been knocking back the hydration and sleeping with an eye-mask for at least five-hours overnight to make sure you’re rested and fit to last the schedule that Madeleine has set the Court. You eye Maxwell through narrowed eyes, a small smirk playing at your lips. “Maxwell, you’ve been asking that since we took off.”

Chance wiggles happily at your feet where you’ve let him out of his doggy carrier. You’ll lure him back in when the pilot switches the seat belt sign on again. Chance’s carrier is strapped down with its own anchor to the cabin floor. You reach down and ruffle his ears and he pants excitedly, looking up at you with his big black eyes.

Maxwell nods at your feet. “At least we’ve got this little guy to keep us company.”

You grin at Chance. “That’s right.. Chance, did you ever think we’d be flying around in a private jet on our way to Shanghai?”

He gives you a happy bark. 

“Our crazing long flight is just the beginning. Hana’s parents are apparently pulling out all the stop for us when we get to Shanghai.”

At the mention of Hana’s name, Chance gives another playful bark. Hana has to be Chance’s favorite person, because of the special home-baked doggy treats she makes for him. Although Jeremiah comes in at a close second because of the special rub downs he gives Chance. Come to think of it, Chance gets plenty of affection and special treatment from all your friends. Even Drake’s been known to play with him, now and then. He likes playing hide and seek with Chance. He’ll take Chance’s toys and hide them. You remember his story about being banned from playing hide and seek in the Palace because of the search and rescue that Jeremiah mounted when he mistakenly thought Drake may have been abducted when he couldn’t find him when they were 9-years old. Drake must really miss playing and relives his childhood fun with Chance.

You glance out the window and see the grand city sprawled out below. The skyscrapers, tightly packed buildings and enormous highways and many bridges remind you of New York if it weren’t for the enormous lake in the distance. “They must take hosting the Cordonian court pretty seriously.”

“I can’t wait to meet them,” His eyes betraying a new kind of eagerness you’ve not seen in him before. “If they’re anything like Hana, we’ll be best friends in no time!”

You recall a phone conversation Hana had with her mother just before the Coronation Ball, and stories she’s shared from her childhood. “Actually from what Hana told me about them, they can be pretty intense.”

Maxwell frowns and wipes his hands over his thighs and sits up. “Yeah… I guess that makes sense. I mean, everyone who comes to court has been through their share of tutors, but her parents really take being over-prepared to the next level.”

Justin closes his laptop from where he sits in the forward area of the cabin, closest to the cockpit. “I know you’ve heard a lot about Hana’s parents as well, but there’s more to them than that. It’s time to think of them as potential allies. If you want to be queen someday, you’ll need connections and allies far and wide. Her mother belongs to a minor Cordonian noble house, and her father’s an obscenely wealthy businessman. Though, word around court is that her mother will be out of town for the festivities, so we’ll focus on Hana’s dad.”

You know there’s merit to what he’s saying and there’s always more depth to someone than one person’s experience. Hana’s perspective is that of a child. As a commoner and a successful businessman, Hana’s father could be a good ally to have. He’d understand hard work and what it takes to bring Cordonia more into the world stage. “I’m not sure I’ve made the best impression on either of her parents so far. But I suppose my experience in the American health system might appeal to him.”

Justin shakes his head. “Unless you're a silent partner of an American like William Sloan, I doubt you’ll impress him from a business angle. On the public note, he is likely well-aware of the story the press has spun about you, so he may have concerns about your influence on Hana. Furthermore, given his business ties to Cordonia, I’m sure he’s planning to suss out various nobles for future business deals. If you can win him over on those two fronts, you'll be golden  
As far as introductions go, it can’t hurt to greet him in Chinese.”

You wrack your brain trying to remember the little Mandrin you learnt in high school. “Ni hao.”

Justin nods. “Very good.”

“Just how many languages do you speak?” You're reminded of how he coached you before your meeting with Francesco Medici in Italy. He had explained that you couldn’t simply say ‘Ciao’ it would be too informal. You needed to say ‘Buongiorno’ if the meeting took place in the daytime and 'Buonasera’ for an afternoon greeting. It had come in handy. The Italian statesmen had been charmed not only by your dining manners (courtesy of Bertrand’s painstaking lessons) but also your interest in soccer. Knowing that he’d been a close friend of Jeremiah’s late mother had made you eager to make a good impression. That Bertrand had also briefed you on the trade negotiations with the Italian Minister of Finance to gain Cordonian tax incentives for access to the EU markets showed him that you weren’t naive to Cordonia’s trade interests. 

Justin pushes his glasses up his nose. “I can say hello in about twenty different languages. Making a good first impression is an important part of the job.”

You glance down at your casual wear of black dress pants and a long sleeve silk blouse. Even with the delicate gold chain housing the beautiful pearl Jeremiah gave to you from the Blue Ghetto as a symbol of his love, you feel nervous about your future. You’re worried that with each new event, your inexperienced and lack of expert tutoring show you to be the common, unfit woman the tabloids paint you to be. You meet Justin’s watchful eyes. “So the plan is to impress Hana’s dad, and confront Constatine about setting me up.. If I ever get that chance.” You feel a lump form in your throat. It all hinges on what you can learn from the former King, if he still plans to sabotage your standing, or if he’ll make a more drastic move to keep you from being Jeremiah’s wife. If he continues to move against you, you don’t know what Jeremiah will do. You don’t want to be the cause of a father and son rift. You also don’t want to cause trouble for Cordonia’s stability. Public news, even if they may hold truth about the royal family at odds with each other, will be bad for the country’s future.

“There’s supposed to be a big stately dinner tonight, and the former King and Queen are scheduled to go! We could help you question him then.”

Just then, the overhead seatbelt light turns on. You feel the plane’s trajectory slowly beginning to shift. Maxwell peers out the window.

“We’re turning. Are we coming in to land? Whooooo! Oh ground, how I’ve missed you.”

A short cab ride brings you to your hotel, where a familiar face is waiting for you in the hotel lobby.

“Welcome to Shanghai.” Hana rushes up to you and wraps you in an excited hug. “I’m sorry I couldn't fly over with you both but I promised I’d get here early to help my father with the preparations.”

You squeeze her hand and smile. “Not a problem. We get it. How’s that going?”

“The arrangements could be going more smoothly,” she says with a small frown. “Things with my father… Well, not much has changed.” Her expression brightens when she spots Chance. She looks up at you again and smiles brightly. 

“Just stick close to me, and I’ll back you up,” you promise her.

“And I’ll be behind Astoria, backing her up. And you by proxy!”

“Thanks, guys, I hope it’s enough. My parents are really counting on me to make things work at court.”

Maxwell claps his hand and does a little jive. “Hey, don’t worry! This is going to be awesome.”

Hana leans over to you and whispers from behind her hand. “Is he a little more hyper than usual?”

Maxwell overheads and does a toe-heel spin that is Michael Jackson worthy. “I barely slept on the flight but somehow I’m super awake!”

You rub your forehead and wince. “Oh boy, Someone’s going to crash later…”

Maxwell finger guns you. “That may be so, but right now I feel alive! Come on, Hana, take a page from the Maxwell Beaumont lifestyle book.”

“An upcoming best-seller,” you say with a chuckle.

Justin approaches your group and hands you and Maxwell some keycards. “Hey team, I’m back. Our accommodations are all set.”

“Time for a pillow fort,” Maxwell says, racing for the lifts while dragging his two travel cases behind him. 

Hana and you follow after him at a more sedate and orderly pace. After unpacking the essentials from your suitcase, and hanging up your dresses in the wardrobe, you take a moment to admire the Shanghai coastline

“Wow.. .so this is where you grew up?”

“Yes! Well, not right here. Closer to the big financial district.” Hana points to the left of the tall skyscraper that reminds you a little of the Space Needle in Seattle. “But my parents have lived in Shanghai since I was born. My Dad loves it here.”

“Any advice on how to win him over?”

“Are you worried about meeting him?”

“You’re my best friend, Hana. I want your Dad to like me.”

She gives you a saddened expression. “Honestly, he had some… mixed feelings about me being around you ever since I stood up to them on that phone call a few months ago. I really hope that meeting you in person will change his mind.”

“So what do you think? I should play the polite noble woman?” You give her an elegant curtsy. 

Hana smiles and applauds. “Bravo!”

“Then I’ll be the most attentive and gracious guest he’s ever seen.”

“I don’t think any parent could complain about that. I just want him to get to know my best friend,” she says sincerely. “He's met plenty of noblewomen, but I don’t think he’s ever met anyone as kind, thoughtful and funny as you.”

“I hope he’ll agree with you. Will your dad be meeting us later?”

“Yes he’s really excited to show the royal family our local nature reserve. We should head over there soon.”

“Then I should change and find something nice to wear. First impressions and all that…”

“Oh! That’s the other reason I pick this hotel for all of you. It has a boutique on the ground floor!”

“Hana, you always think of everything.

“I try,” she says with a smile and a small shrug.

You and Hana look through the dresses until you spot an elegant blue gown.

“This style is all the rage with the ambassadors here. I'm sure the court would love it.”

You hold it against yourself and look at your reflection. “And what about your dad?”

Hana shakes her head. “He may not follow the latest fashion trends, but he knows a dignified dress when he sees one. I bet it’d make a good impression!”

You set the dress back on the rack. You’ve been careful to keep your spending to a minimum. Buying Marabelle’s Dream took a huge chunk out of your savings, and while your lease is covered and your leave has been paid out, your income is limited. The one designer dress the Beaumonts could afford to give you for the tour has seen a lot of wear, and you were so grateful to Mr. Lancelin St. Claire for the original gown he gave you from his season line-up is one of your favourites. “I think I’ll go with the red dress that Olivia got riled up over. It’s comfortable and elegant. I feel like I need to wear something with confidence. And red is good luck, right?”

“You’re right, and that dress looks very good on you. If you let me put your hair up, it’ll finish the look perfectly. I have a golden comb that will set it all off. You have such full beautiful dark, glossy hair. A lot of women need to put in hairpieces to get that body. Mine is so thin and I have to blow dry it and put volumiser every day to get it to sit like this.”

“You’ve got lovely healthy looking hair. It’s the colour of dark chocolate, with golden highlights that catch the sunlight. Mine looks an oil slick in any light. You should have seen it during summer after a late shift. It looked like I’ve fallen in a grease trap.”

Hana gasps. “I can’t imagine it. You always look perfect.”

You cover her hand on your shoulder. “That’s kind of you to say, but you’ve seen me when I crawl out of bed. If I don’t braid it to sleep, it looks like a bird made a nest in the back of my head.”

Hana giggles. “Don’t we all?

You turn and look up at her with a grin. “Jeremiah doesn’t.”

Hana laughs. “Oh the joys of being impossibly handsome with no hair worries.”

You hear a familiar musical knock and realise that Maxwell has come to hunt you down. Since Bertrand is busy with the estate and couldn’t join the international leg of the Engagement Tour, you know Maxwell has been taking his responsibility very seriously. 

He enters when you call out to him. He runs a hand through his hair. “So I guess I fell asleep for the last two hours? But now I’m back. And I drank a whole pot of coffee to help with the jet lag, so if you two are ready to go… I really need to find a bathroom.”

“Let’s get out of here then. It’ll also give Chance an opportunity to stretch his legs.”

There’s a bathroom in the lobby and you wait for Maxwell while Hana organises your transport. A short taxi ride takes you to the edge of a towering grove of bamboo.

Drake waits at the edge of the parking lot near the entrance as your taxi pulls up. He holds the door open for you and Hana while Maxwell climbs out of the other side.

“I was wondering when you’d make it, Savvas.”

“Looks like we’re just in time.”

King Jeremiah steps out at the front of the crowd and clears his throat. Madeleine joins him as everyone quiets down, turning to listen to Jeremiah.

“It’s a great honour to be granted a tour of this sanctuary. I hope this visit will help inspire Cordonia’s own conservation efforts. Now if you would all follow our hosts…” He nods respectfully to a group of staff members in matching slacks and shirts. A man in a suit, standing in front of them, bows to Jeremiah. His smile is warm and his attitude respectful. He’s dressed like a nobleman with a blazer and sweater.

Maxwell looks up in awe. “Woaaa. This place would make even Bertrand feel chill.”

“Where is he, anyway? I thought he’d be on the plane with you.” Hana asks.

“The last time I saw him was at Jeremiah’s bachelor party. He texted me to say he was going to talk to Savannah, but since the… radio silence,” Maxwell explains.

“I know he’s under a lot of pressure with the estate but I’m glad he’s prioritising his family. It must’ve been hard to hear all of that at once. They probably have a lot to talk about.”

Drake makes a fist and says through clenched teeth, “If he hurts her again…”

Maxwell gives him a wide-eyed look. “I don’t think he will. I think he went there to apologize.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t share your confidence. She disappeard for a year because of his rejection the first time.”

“Dad!” Hana exclaims brightly.

You turn to see that man in the suit from earlier chatting with a group of nobles. Hana excitedly waves him over.

“Ah there you are.”

“Everyone, this is my father, Xinghai Lee.” 

You incline your head politely. “Ni hao, Mr Lee.”

Xinghai does the same. “Ni hao. You must be Drake, Lord Maxwell and… Lady Astoria. It’s good to finally meet you all. You know, Lady Astoria, I’ve heard a great deal about you from my daughter… and from the tabloids. Hardly the ideal to have one’s name in such publications.”

You take a steadying breath and force yourself not to launch into a defense. “Honestly paying attention to them only adds more fuel to the fire.”

He nods and gives you an appraising look. “An interesting strategy. You devalue the rumours by refusing to grant them a response. I’ve used similar tactics on occasion when false claims were pressed against my business.. I didn't expect you to have such a mind for public relations.”

“More like basic fire safety,” you retort and Drake snorts but recovers quickly by covering it with a cough.

Xinghai shoots him a concerned look before fixing his attention on you again. “However… it’s clear you have enemies. I worry that my daughter's association with you puts her at risk. The scandal may affect her reputation just as much as yours.”

“Sir, if Hana asked it of me, I would give her space. I’d never do anything to hurt her. If being around her puts her in a bad position...I’d miss her, but I wouldn want to get in her way.”

Hana’s jaw drops. “Astoria, I’d never ask you to do that!”

Xinghai nods in approval. “That’s… very considerate of you. I’m glad to hear that you have my daughter's best interest at heart. Perhaps she should follow your example.”

You shoot Hana an earnest look before giving her father your attention again. “That’s one thing you can count on. I’ve alway got her back.”

Just then, you hear delighted laughter up ahead. When you reach the spot where its coming from, you see….

“Pandas!” Maxwell sprints past you, Hana, and Xinghai to the side of a small enclosure. 

Jeremiah is standing inside, cuddling a fluffy panda cub. It makes noises like a child’s cries. A nearly identical cub wanders out from behind the bamboo and paws at his shoes.

Maxwell turns to you wide-eyed and dramatic. “I think I'm dead. Our plane must’vre crashed on the way here. I’m in heaven. Panda heaven.”

Xinghai turns to you. “Remarkable, aren’t they?”  
Hana draws his attention with a gentle touch in his shoulder. “They’re adorable! Can we go inside too, Father? Please?”

“Hmmm.. Ordinarily, the staff doesn't allow many visitors. They made an exception for King Jeremiah, but,.. I might be able to convince them to make another exception.”

“Woohoo!” Maxwell fist pumps the air in enthusiasm.

“Hey, those are panda bears. They could be dangerous,” Drake says with concern.

One cub tries to grab Jeremiah’s pant leg, misses and does a little somersault across the ground. It cries like a toddler. 

“Wehhhh!” It rolls to a stop next to a spring of bamboo and is immediately distracted. It starts chewing on it, its unexpected tumble forgotten.

Chance barks happily, seeming to want to join in the fun. He prances around your feet, his tail wagging and his eyes transfixed as he watches the panda cubs.

“Come on, Drake. Even Chance likes them!”

Drake watches them closely and his lips forming a reluctant smile. “They are kind of cute… OK.”

“Victory!” Hana claps once with a smile.

Drake turns to you. “I’m in if you are, Savvas.”

You glance back at the enclosure, where the first cub is pawing at Jeremiah’s hand. Jeremiah shakes the paw with his gloved hand, grinning.

“It’s very nice to meet you too.”

You glance at your feet, where Chance eagerly presses his snout to the glass. “We can see them just fine from here, and it looks like they're having plenty of excitement for one day. Also I don’t want Chance to feel left out. I highly doubt the keepers would allow another animal in the pandas enclosure. We should let Jeremiah soak up the panda love. He deserves it.”

“But… pandas….” Maxwell pouts.

Xinghai nods.. “There’s a reason the staff doesn’t usually allow unfamiliar people to play with them. It can be very stressful, especially for cubs that are this young.”

Hana’s face falls and she sighs. “Well if it’s for their own good.”

You all watch Jeremiah play with the pandas for a few minutes before he grins, making his way towards the gate. One of the pandas tries to leave with him.

Jeremiah stops and waits for the keeper to catch the cub. “Not so fast, little one.”

Once the gate is closed behind him, the tour continues onward. Jeremiah falls in beside you for a moment while Xinghai and your friends walk ahead.

“Will I see you at dinner tonight, Lady Astoria?”

You glance up at him with a smile before you think of why you have to attend, and your brow furrows. “I wouldn’t miss it. I need to talk to your father.”

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance.”

You hold his arm. “Jeremiah, I don’t want you to put yourself a risk. I also don’t want to cause any problems between you and your father. If he has concerns about me, it’s could only be out of love for you.”

Jeremiah shakes his head with a fond smile. “Always putting other people first, I admire that about you, Astoria but… I want to be there when you talk to him. We both have our share of questions to ask. And I think there's a chance it’ll be somewhat safer for you if I’m there.”

“I suppose that’s ... fair. What did you have in mind?” He talks about always putting others first. You’re only following his example. He is literally putting an entire country ahead of his own wants and desires. By comparison you feel selfish. You still wrestle with the injustice of the situation and what’s been done to you. And also a small voice in the back of your mind reminds you that in a way, you’ve been playing out two relationships. It’s true that you’ve been honest with Drake about where things stand, but you’ve not told Jeremiah. You wrestle with that guilt but brush it aside when you think that it’s your face and body on display in those articles. It’s your name that’s been smeared. Then you frown at how much worse this public attention is for Jeremiah. You can walk away at any time, fade into normalcy and let the tabloids and gossips pick up the next scandal. Jeremiah has to live with this scrutiny every day for the rest of his life. You bow your head and blink back the sting of tears of frustration. You take a breath and meet his concerned gaze. “What do you have in mind?”

“When the dinner starts winding down, I’ll try to draw him away from the rest of the court.  
One way or another, this will be over tonight,” he says with grim determination. With a gentle touch on your elbow, he turns and quickens his stride to catch up with the rest of the royal party, while you rejoin Xinhai and the others.

You overhear Xinghai making a jovial anecdote. “ … and that’s why a group of pandas is called an ‘embarrassment’.

Maxwell seems delighted. “Who knew I could have so much in common with pandas.”

“You seem very at home here, Mr. Lee,” you note politely.

Xinghai nods. “I’m one of the reserve’s chief investors. I contribute to many non-profit organizations, but this reserve is something of a passion project for me. I like to keep a close eye on it. Tell me, Lady Astoria, if you were in a position to do so, what sort of foundations would you invest in?”

“I would invest in the Cordonian Orchard Conservation Fund, and the Greaves Veterans Foundation. I’m also looking into Cordonia’s public health system. I have years of experience working in New York health care so it’s only sensible to pay to my strengths.”

Xinghai seems surprised and intrigued, poised with one eyebrow raised. “You surprise me, Lady Astoria. It seems I’m not as informed as I believed was about you. I’m impressed to see that you’re not only familiar with the Crown’s favored charitable organisations but you also have expertise to offer Cordonia. It is important to be well informed before investing one’s time and resources.”

“You are the astute businessman, Mr. Lee. Your status speaks of your wisdom and experience. This Conservation must mean a lot to you.”

“Generally speaking, yes. But my interest in the giant panda is a bit more personal…”

Hana seems to know where he’s headed with this comment and shakes her head. “Dad, they don’t want to hear that old story.”

Maxwell brightens and wags his finger at her. “SO what you’re saying is… This is an adorably embarrassing baby Hana story?”

You smile at Hana and turn to her father. “Now you really must share this story.”

Xinghai looks at his daughter with fondness. “Oh, it’s not that embarrassing. Years ago, when Hana was maybe six or seven, I took her to the local zoo to see pandas for the first time. I’d been working non-stop on a magjo acquisition for my company, but I had promised Hana I’d take a day off to spend with her. So we arrived, and as it turns out, a new cub had been born only a few weeks before.”

Hana beams in recollection. “I remember that part. It was this tiny little thing covered in fuzz.”

“She was so excited! She kept asking me if we could go introduce ourselves to the cubs.”

Drake smiles an indulgent look coming over his face. “Heh. I can picture it.”

“Aww, baby Hana was polite and adorable,” Maxwell nudges her with his elbow.

Xinghai continues. “We spent the whole afternoon at the zoo. Listening to the zookeepers talk about how the pandas, and seeing Hana watch them, all starry-eyed...It might sound strange, but it made me think about just how precious my time with her was. I wanted to hopor that memory by helping to preserve these incredible creatures, so others can experience the same joy and reflection they brought me.”

Meeting Hana’s father has helped you see and understand her upbringing better. Her father isn’t so different from your own. He was absent a lot when you were growing up, his work as a crane operator at the docks and various construction sites around the city through the labour hire company meant when he wasn’t working, he was sleeping due to the odd shift hours. Too busy to be involved or engage you in any great detail. Yet you have fond memories, like this one Hana has with her father. Linsteing to Xinghai's story helped you notice that he really does love Hana dearly. He’s only stern with high expectations because it’s no less than what he demands of himself.

“When this reserve was founded, Dad made sure his company was one of their first investors.”

You smile at him kindly. “Mr. Lee, that’s really sweet.”

“That’s what I thought when he brought me here,” Hana says warmly. “I was really proud to see our family supporting a place like this.”

Xinghai smiles at Hana. “See? That wasn’t too embarrassing, was it?”

Up ahead, the towering bamboo stalks begin to open up as a tha leads you back to the reserves' entrance.

“Ah this is where I must say my farewells. I need to double-check a few things at the restaurant before the court arrives.”

“Do you need any help?” Hana asks.

Xinghai shakes his head. “No, no. You must stay here with the court!” He gives Hans a quick hug and shakes Drake’s and Maxwell’s hands. “I’m glad to have met you both. And I’m especially glad to have met you, Lady Astoria.” He smiles warmly at you. “Considering the rumors about you and some of the things I’d heard from Hana… I wasn't sure what to expect. But now I can see why my daughter considers you a respectable friend.”

You incline your head politely. “Thank you, Mr. Lee. It was good to meet you too.” He clasps your hand briefly with a bow and then strides away to a waiting car.

When he’s out of sight, Hana bounces on her toes in excitement. “Astoria, that was an actual compliment. He really liked you!”

“I knew we’d hit it off!” Maxwell says to you both.

Drake rolls his eyes. “It’s not like he complimented you.”

Maxwell waves off his comment. “Yah, but I could tell that we were’ bonding.”

“...Sure, Anyway, where’s this dinner everyone keeps talking about? We've been walking around all afternoon.”

Hana nods in the distance and you see the black limo bearing the Cordonin flag and royal crest pull past the entrance. “It looks like a royal motorcade is leaving for the restaurant now.”

Maxwell reaches out dramatically to the other waiting transports. “Take me to the food!”

You all climb into a waiting car and follow the royal motorcade to the entrance of a high-end restaurant.

Inside the restaurant, a waiter ushers you, Maxwell, Hana and Drake to a table. Jeremiah and Madeliane are seated at the front of the room and beside them…  
you notice the King. 

“Here, my dear. Allow me,” Constantine pulls out a chair for Regina as they join Jeremiah’s table.

“I can’t let Constaine out of my sight tonight. If any of you see him getting up to leave, please grab me.”

Hana narrows her eyes at the former King and nods. “Don’t worry, Astoria. We’ll help you keep an eye on him.”

Maxwell pats your shoulder. “You know what they always say four pairs of eyes are better than one!”

Drake groans. “Nobody says that.”

Maxwell shrugs. “It could catch on.”

An elegant shadow falls across you as a waiter pulls out the one empty chair at your table.

“I should have guessed that Madeleine would seat me with all of you.”

You look up at the beautifully dressed Olivia. She has a scowl on her face but with her flawless complexion and her striking blue eyes and vibrant burgundy hair is down for a change and it renders you speechless for a moment. Since approaching you with an alliance and her confession about her feelings for Jeremiah, you’ve seen her with new eyes. And how all the other Houses either seem to pity or shun her. You understand what Jeremiah saw in her all those years ago. Someone who needed a friend, someone overlooked and misunderstood. You’ve already decided to use this alliance as an opportunity to get to know her better, but you’re beginning to hope that you might even be able to build a friendship with the Duchess of Lythikos. 

“I think we can share dinner. Let’s be civil. Call it a truce?”

Olivia takes her seat and not so subtly shifts her seat further from Drake. “The only truce I’d make with you, is the kind where I’d immediately plan on betraying at the earliest opportunity.”

You shrug with a wry smile. “Well… given the circumstances, I’ll take it.”

Maxwell holds his stomach under the table with a pained expression. “When is this food happening anyways?”

Hana scans the room, almost every table seems to be seated. “It’ll be coming soon. They’ll be plenty to share. Dinners here are usually served family-style. I promise it’ll be delicious.”

Drake nods to the decorative bottle in the middle of the table. “Forget food. We've already got drinks.”

You only barely restrained the urge to roll her eyes. That was like winning the jackpot to Drake. Quality free alcohol. 

Drake reaches for the elaborate ceramic container in the centre of the table. It looks more like a cremation urn than any drink you recognise. But it looks expensive, and you immediately understand that it’s a centerpiece for good reason with the carved dragon design. 

“Is there some etiquette is should know about in opening this Hana?” He asks unexpectedly.

“Normally, you serve by rank, so you’d fill Olivia’s glass first and work your way from here.” Hana explains.

Drake frowns either in concentration or disapproval but pours Olivia’s glass first, followed by Hana’s, Maxwell’s and finally his own.

Hana takes a sip. “Mmmm. Thanks, Drake.”

Maxwell raises his glass to her. “To Hana, our most lovely hostess.” He then drinks . Olivea rolls her eyes.

Hana looks at Olivia in concern. “I, umm, didn’t see you earlier today, Olivia. Were you at the nature reserve with the rest of the court?”

“Yes. A pointless excursion if you ask me.”

You eye her curiously. “Really? You didn’t get anything out of it? Tranquility, relaxation… cute cubs?”

She wrinkles her nose in distaste. “No. Watching those sorry excuses for bears tumble about is something that only the weakest of the weak would take pleasure in.”

You struggle to hold in a grin. Now that you’ve been spending more time watching and listening to Olivia, you wonder about what she doesn’t say. Sometimes what she says, you wonder if it’s indoctrinated beliefs that she repeats to herself in order to fit some mould that she feels desperate fit into. 

Every time you spend more than five minutes in Olivia’s company, you recognise how different she is to other nobility. She was raised to be a lady of the court, but she has no sense of empathy and little care for fostering allies and broadening her perspective. It’s no wonder Olivia was pushed out of contention, although perhaps for albeit different reasons. She would have made a terrible ruler and tarnished the carefully polished image of the royal family.

Maxwell snorts. “Someone sounds defensive. The pandas totally got to you, didn’t they?”

Olivia glares at him. “Just because they’re so pathetic and small and defenseless...and furry… with big ears…”

You sit there in shock as you watch Olivia almost lose her superior, bratty composure. You had an impression that Maxwell had a special way of reading people with his uncanny ability to always spin situations into a positive, and it’s not the first time that you consider that Maxwell and Olivia might make a good match. Even though earlier in the trip he confessed to being afraid of her. Along with Drake and Jeremiah, Maxwell grew up around Olivia. It makes sense that he would be able to see past her prickly exterior.

The first course arrives before you can probe that thought further and out of the corner of your eye, you make sure that the King Father is still in attendance. 

When dinner is served it looks so decorative you can’t think of forking into it. It's a work of art. Like a towering fountain of colour.

Drake groans. “Hana… you promised me down-to-earth food.”

Hana smiles and points at the dish. “I promised you good food, Drake. This is a traditional Chinese banquet. It’s time for you to have an open mind.”

“If Olivia can learn to love pandas, Drake can learn to appreciate gourmet Chinese food.” Maxwell says scooping some plain rice into his bowl from the silver serving bucket.

Olivia’s red lips part in protest. “I never said--“

“Come on, Drake, give it a shot,” you urge him.

“I know you’ll all love it. This is my favourite dish here!”

You look at your friend. “Hana, this looks more like art than food. I mean it’s beautiful, but how are we supposed to eat it?”

“It looks like it belongs on a pedestal, not someone’s plate.” Drake folds his arms and squints at it, as though puzzling out how to attempt dismantling it.

Maxwell grabs the serving spoons. “Just watch and learn.” He carefully pulls a few pieces of food onto his plate from the top of the food tower. The rest of the delicate arrangement remains intact. He uses the chopsticks with skilled fingers and puts a portion of the fired food and rice in his mouth. “Mmmm..”

“How did you do that? That was like food Jenga!”  
You tell him with admiration.

Maxwell winks. “You don’t get through childhood with Bertrand without picking up keen utensil reflexes.”

You pick up the serving spoons and help yourself to a portion of the fried noodles and steaming vegetables, copying Maxwell’s precision. “If you can do it….” As you taste the first bite the explosion of delicious flavour bursts of your tongue and you close your eyes with a murmur of appreciation. The vegetables have just the perfect amount of crispness and stir fry glaze is delicious and the fried noodles are drizzled with honey, paired with the plain rice, everything is well presented and tasty. 

“Come on, Darke. It’s got the Astoria seal of approval,” Maxwell points out.

“Okay, okay.” Drake serves himself some food and hesitantly bites into an aromatic bell pepper. His eyes widen in surprise. He swallows it down and takes a drink. “For gourmet food, this is… really satisfying.”

While everyone eats, you keep an eye on the royal table. Jeremiah locks eyes with you for a moment, inclining his head in a subtle nod before he turns to whisper something to Constantine.

A moment later, they both rise from their seats and head down a narrow hallway.

You quickly wipe your mouth with your napkin. And stand up from your seat. “I need you all to hold down the fort. I’m going to follow Jeremiah and the King Father.”

Olivia gives you a look of surprise. “What? Why?”

You hurry around your table and touch her shoulder briefly as you pass her chair. “Maxwell can explain. Just stay here and act like everything’s normal.”

Drake turns slightly in his seat. “You’ve got it, Savvas. We’ll head off anyone who tries to follow you.”

“Be careful, Astoria,” Hana whispers in concern. 

You nod and leave them behind. Making your way across the room as inconspicuous as you can, you find Jeremiah and Constaintine standing in the hallway.

“So, what was this urgent matter you were telling me about, Jeremiah? Urgent enough to interrupt our meal?” the King Father asks somewhat impatiently.

Jeremiah’s face turns from stoic to troubled. “The matter is … “ Jeremiah catches your eye and waves you over. “This…”

Constantine spots you. “Lady Astoria.” His eyes widen. He seems shocked to see you, he probably never even noticed you in the restaurant. You wonder if part of Regina’s promise to have you returned to Jeremiah included keeping the King Father distracted from your appearance to prevent unwanted questions. “What are you doing here?”

You square your shoulders and lock your hands together. Your posture is not confrontational but your expression would speak otherwise. “I’m here to give you a chance to apologize.”

Constantine’s eyebrows climb and he seems to stall for an appropriate response. “I…” He breaks off, coughing. 

Jeremiah takes a half-step toward him, but Constaine clears his throat, holding up a hand.

His expression flattens and he regards you with a dismissive frown. “I owe you no apology that I’m aware of, Lady Astoria.”

You frown and pin him with a probing stare. Your father has said you’re fierce when you want the truth. Anyone with a sliver of conscience will break under your guileless stare. “Oh, really?”

The King Father definitely doesn’t appreciate your expectation or your staring contest. He turns to his son. “Jeremiah, really, what is the meaning—“

Another coughing fit takes him. Constantine colllapaw against a nearby wall, clutching his chest as his face goes pale.

Jeremiah grabs his arm and struggles to help him right himself. “Father?”

Constantine grabs onto Jeremiah's shoulder. “Can’t breathe…” His other hand goes to his throat to try and loosen his coat.

You touch Jeremiah’s arm and turn away. “I’ll go get help.” Before you can take a step, the Queen Mother mother rushes down the hallway with a group of guards

“Constantine!” She cries. “Get him to a hospital at once!”

The guards carry Constantine further down the corridor toward an emergency exit side door. He’s still gasping for air. The Queen Mother rounds on you and her expression is arresting. “You’re not to say a word of this to anyone, Lady Astoria. Do you understand?”

You glance in the direction of the exit in concern. “What’s wrong with him?”

“That’s none of your--“ Regina starts but is cut off when Jeremiah speaks up.

“There’s no time to explain. She's coming with us.”

His terse words broker no argument from the Queen Mother. You all follow the same path as the guards and soon you find yourself waiting with Jeremiah in a secluded wing of the hospital as a nurse leads Regina away.

You hold his hand and squeeze it while you watch him sit in rigid silence. 

After what feels like hours and yet like no time at all, a doctor steps in. You let Jeremiah stand to speak with him and you try not to listen as the doctor whispers to him near the door. 

Jeremiah returns to you and offers you his arm. “My father is stable, for now. The staff will let us see him.”

You pause and tug on his arm when he makes to go. “  
Jeremiah are you sure you want to do this right now?”

Jeremiah runs a hand over his face and looks to the ceiling for a moment. His brow is furrowed and his jaw tight when he meets your concerned gaze. “If not now... I don’t know when we’ll have another chance?”

You let out a slow measured exhale and nod. “I don’t want to cause him stress when he’s obviously unwell, but if he’s not guilty of anything, he has no reason to feel anxious over our questions. We ask and then I really should give you time to yourselves.”

You follow Jeremiah into a small hospital room. Constantine is lying on a bed inside but he turns toward the door as Jeremiah enters.

He sounds happy to see his son. “Jeremiah, you didn’t have to come.”

“But I did, Father. I’m sorry.” He enters the room properly and steps aside so that you can see the King Father.

His eyes widen and narrow quickly. “Lady Astoria. You shouldn't be here.”

“Yes, she should,” Jeremiah presses angrily.

You squeeze his arm and shoot him a gentling look. Then you step closer to Constantine’s bed, doing a quick observation of what he’s being given and his vitals. He’s on maintenance fluids and a course of strong antibiotics. He’s stable for the moment and his oxygen is normal. You meet his eyes again. “Your Majesty, I have to know the truth.”

He closes his eyes and without those blue grey eyes looking at you, you can appreciate some of the familiar characteristics Jeremiah inherited from his father. The same bridge of the nose, the same stubborn set jaw, the shape of the face.

He turns to you. “I suppose there's no point in hiding the obvious. The truth is… I’m dying.”

“With what they’re giving you, I suspected that you may be immune compromised but what is it?” You ask gently.

He fixes you with a scrutinising stare. “I have an extremely aggressive form of lung cancer. Assuming my condition doesn’t worsen, I’m scheduled for surgery in several weeks. They have me on strong steroids and I have had radiation treatments. Assuming the surgery is successful and they remove what’s there. It may buy me a few months, but my days will still be numbered. Tests showed that it’s in my blood. So.. there you are, Lady Astoria. Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

You shake your head sadly. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I was unaware of your declining health. That’s not what I came for. I need to know why you framed me. I know about Bastien, Penelope, Tariq, the photos...All of it. But what I don’t understand is why?”

Jeremiah puts a hand on your shoulder. “We need answers, Father.”

The King Father nods, and swallows with difficulty, as though his throat is suddenly dry. “Very well. After my diagnosis, once my health began to decline, I knew I would be unable to rule much longer.”

“Which is why you abdicated in favour of Jeremiah during the social season?”

Constantine takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling briefly. “Yes,” he says looking at you again. “I only told my children and my wife the real reason, though my illness came as a shock to them too.” He looks across at Jeremiah. “I was hoping not to place this burden upon you so soon, Jeremiah. These are difficult times for Cordonia. We’ve always had our share of enemies, but throughout my reign I’ve seen them grow bolder and bolder.”

You glance at Jeremiah and notice his troubled expression and look back at Constantine. “What kind of enemies?”

He sighs. “If they were easy to name, it would be a simpler matter to deal with them. Suffice to say there are those who envy Cordonia’s prosperity, and they aren’t afraid to use violence to undermine us.”

“It sounds like you’re speaking from some  
experience.”

Constantine looks at Jeremiah with pain in his expression. “Jeremiah’s mother was poisoned by one such group of enemies, and even her death wasn’t enough for them. There have been more attempts on my family’s lives since. Once I realised I could not be there to help Jeremiah face such threats, I … I had to secure Cordonia’s future.” He looks away from you both and looks to the window that offers a glittering view of Shanghai’s cityscape. 

You want to rage and cry but you do neither and swallow the feeling of injustice. You shake your head and fix him with a hard look, determined to plough ahead and understand his thinking. In order to let go of this anger, and move on, you want to understand. Your argument so far was that it was out of love. Now it feels like it was some sort of high handed pride in his legacy. “So your solution to threats that existed long before I was ever even a thought to Jeremiah was to have a photographer invade my privacy? To manipulate someone to assault me? By letting the press tell lies about me? Why? How does that help you?”

The former King turns to you with a look of indulgence for a naive child. “It was obvious how Jeremiah felt about you. Given the choice, I knew he would ask you to be his queen. I must admit, you impressed me. I had low expectations for such a newcomer at court, but you’ve proven to be resilient and intelligent. Still, you could not compete with Madeline. Thanks to her former betrothal to Jeremiah’s brother, she’s spent years preparing to be queen.”

“It didn’t occur to you that doing things as they’d always been done hasn’t helped you? The first night in Cordonia, Jeremiah told me of the decades of trouble the royal family has suffered. It didn’t send me to the hills, if anything it made me more determined to support him. In a world of rapid innovation, some change is inevitable. Being a foreigner and a commoner, it would have been easier for me to recognise the changing tides. Surely you’ve noticed that to the majority of the modern world, monarchy is a fading institution. You do everything you can to court and appease the nobility when they count for less than 0.1% of your population. Do your people have a voice? If you don’t give them one, history shows what happens when they reach boiling point.”

The King looks shocked and so does Jeremiah. You've tried to hold back your opinions on nobility and politics but these archaic sentiments of title, ritual and tradition being the only way, have grated on your last thread of patience. There's only so much bullying and haughtiness you can tolerate.

“Perhaps I continue to underestimate you, Lady Astoria. But inexperience can be seen as weakness, and weakness, even in appearance.. Especially in our position.. Is fatal… I've lost so much to our kingdom’s enemies, and when I am gone, there will be no one left to protect my son from those same enemies. One wrong step, and Jeremiah could lose his kingdom, or even his life. Madeleine was my best hope of keeping him… and Cordonia… safe. So I took steps to ensure he would pick her, instead of you.”

You sigh heavily. He’s explained himself. His reasoning is flawed but what’s done is done. “I assume you forced Olivia to drop out of the running too.”

Constantine doesn’t hesitate in his answer. He probably feels bold enough to be candid since Olivia isn’t the one asking. You’re sure it would be a different story if she was. “Yes. She’s far too rash to ever sit upon the throne, especially in light of her family’s history.”

A shudder goes through you as you let the last of your anger go. The peace that’s never far from reach is there with a thought and a prayer. You gaze at him, your eyes bright without tears. “I can’t forget what you did, but I understand your reasons.”

He gives you a startled look. “I...you’re more gracious than I would be in your position, Lady Astoria.”

“You’re not apologetic for your actions. So I’m not compelled to forgive you. Your reasons can’t undo what you did to me and to Jeremiah. I suspect that you were motivated out of concern for Jeremiah...however misguided it was.” Close your eyes and rub between your brows. You’re not sure if it’s a tension or a hunger headache that’s forming but you wish right now, to be anywhere but here.

Jeremiah massages the back of your neck lightly. “Misguided indeed.”

You turn and see how hard this conversation has been on him. How much anger is simmering under the surface. How controlled he’s been not to let it explode out. His other hand is clenched into a white knuckled fist at his side.

“I didn’t want to believe that you of all people, would ever do something like this to us.”

“Jeremiah, please. I know that I’ve hurt you but this is the price of wearing the crown. I couldn’t afford to put your happiness or Astoria’s ahead of our people’s future. You will have to make sacrifices of your own sooner or later.”

Jeremiah straightens. He’s always been an impressive height. Almost a head taller than you but in this posture you can feel his authority. His steely resolve. He releases his fist and holds up a hand effectively silencing Constantine. “No.”

The heart monitor spikes. Constantine quails and he pales further. You hold your breath, your eyes darting between Jeremiah’s face and the vitals monitor that is displaying a sudden change in blood pressure. 

You want to reach for him, but Jeremiah stalks closer to Constantine, out of your reach. He’s so hurt and angry.

“You act as though you didn’t have a choice. But you made a decision about what you were willing to do. What kind of king… what king of father… you wanted to be. Here’s mine. I love Lady Astoria, Father. I’m not going to deny that. If you hadn’t interfered, I would have proposed to her the night I was crowned. I already had, in private, before the ceremony. I may not have been able to stop you from hurting her then, but I can still make this right. As King of Cordonia I am placing her under my protection. I will keep her safe. I will help her right the wrongs that have been done to her. And I’m commanding you, as your monarch, to help us in any way that you can.”

Constantine stares at Jeremiah. And Jeremiah meets his gaze unflinching. His posture hasn’t softened one inch. 

The heart monitor steadies and you let go of the breath you didn’t realise you had been holding.

The King Father struggles for words. “I… I very well,” he states with a resigned breath. “I only hope my worst fears are proven wrong”

“Constantine, thank you,” you say softly.

He nods his head stiffly. “For what it’s worth. I am sorry. Unfortunately, I cannot come forward to clear your name myself.”

You nod grimly. “I understand. It would shake the trust people have in their leadership, which would only hurt Jeremiah. We will find another way. For myself, it’s enough that I know the truth of why now. But if Jeremiah and I are to have a future, and build security for Cordonia, then we still need to have the truth come out… or a part of it anyway.”

Constantine regards you with a solemn and thoughtful expression. “You are more intelligent and restrained than I ever gave you credit for. Thank you for your support of Jeremiah. It only makes me more sorry, I didn’t take the time to get to know you better.”

Jeremiah gives him a curt nod. “You’ll get your chance, Father. You have a lot to make up for.”

“Find Tariq. Make him share his involvement. I understand that Drake can testify to the circumstances of that night. I wish I knew Tariq’s whereabouts but he disappeared from court at my urging, in light of his disgrace. I’ve had no contact with him since. I promise after tonight I will help Jeremiah enlist the services of the King’s Guard. For now, though, I must try to buy myself a little more time on this earth.”

He nods to the doctor waiting with a clipboard in the doorway.

“For Jeremiah and Leo’s sake, I’ll pray that your surgery is successful. They deserve to get to know their father without the weight of ruling.”

Constantine twitches a smile. “Thank you, Lady Astoria.”

Later that night you arrive back at the hotel and find your friends and Olivia waiting in the lobby lounge

“What are you all doing up?” You ask in surprise.

“A cryptic message saying I’m okay. Will see you soon, isn’t enough to satisfy the masses,” Maxwell protests.

“First you and Jeremiah, disappear at dinner and then the Queen Mother ran off, we didn’t know what was happening.” Hana grabs you in a hug and you squeeze her back.

Maxwell joins you and it becomes a six-armed squeeze. “We were worried about you.”

“Speak for yourselves. I’m just here to see if you accomplished anything useful.”

Drake stands and puts his hands in his pockets. His expression is pensive. “Did you talk to Constantine?”

“Yes, once the doctors stabilised him. You’re my friends so I trust you. You’ll keep Jeremiah’s confidence knowing this…”

They share sober looks and then nod. Taking a breath you quietly fill them in on his collapse, his illness and his confession.

Olivia launches to her feet and starts pacing. “How dare he. If it weren’t for him… I could have… I could have…” Her face falls and her shoulders slump. “I guess it doesn’t matter now. He’s dying. Jeremiah must be heartbroken.”

Drake runs a hand through his wind swept hair. “That’s… that’s a lot to take in, Savvas.”

“Yeah,” Hana gives you a sympathetic look. “At least you finally know why Constantine did this to you.”

“To both of us,” Olivia adds with a scowl.

You wring your hands together. “Honestly, I kind of feel sorry for him. It doesn’t excuse what he’s done. But he’s clearly going through a lot. So is Jeremiah.”

Hana nods. “It must be so hard on him and Regina, to keep Constantine’s health a secret.

Drake gives you an incredulous look. “You seriously have sympathy for him? He put you through hell!”

“And he’s dying, Drake. Wrestling with your mortality when you’ve spent most of your life feeling untouchable has got to be jarring. At least I know the truth now. It’s better than wondering if half the court has it in for me. Now the goal is to find Tariq. Constantine will leave me alone. Jeremiah actually even got him to help. For the first time in a while, I don’t feel like I have to look over my shoulder anymore.”

Hana claps her hands. “Well since we’re not going to find him tonight, and we’re all up late, we might as well make the most of Astoria’s new freedom.”

Drake frowns. “And what exactly does that mean?”

“I want to take you all to a market. Some of the best food in the city is sold at these little outdoor markets, and my favourite one isn’t far from here.”

Drake brightens. “Hrmmm, I won’t turn down more food.”

Maxwell pats his waist. “My stomach agrees with Drake. Besides, when is the next time we’re going to be in Shanghai? We've gotta make the most of it.”

“If you’re all going to go off to do...whatever it is you’re doing, I can finally get some sleep.”

“You’re invited too, Olivia,” Hana says.

“She is?” Drake’s mouth hangs open.

“We couldn't have unraveled this mystery without her. Olivia, you’re a part of the team, like it or not.”

“I think it’s clear that I do not… still… I do feel a bit hungry… I suppose we could head in the same direction ...at the same time… and end up at the same place.”

You feel a smile growing the longer that you secretly observe her quiet debate explaining her decision without her notice.

Hana turns to you. “What do you say, Astoria? After the day you’ve had, you deserve a treat.”

Maxwell nudges you with his shoulder. “And a chance to hang out with your favourite people in the world.”

Hana leans in closer to you to whisper, “What do you think, Astoria? This could also be a good opportunity to mend things between Drake and Maxwell?”

“As much as I would love to, I’m so exhausted. I need to just lie down before I pass out. I won’t be much for company.”

Hana gives you an understanding smile. “I totally understand.”

“Thank you all for the support. I wouldn’t be here without you.” You say, looking at each of them.

“You certainly look exhausted.”

Drake glares at Olivia “Get some rest, Savvas. We will see you tomorrow.”

Maxwell and Hana hug you before heading toward the entrance of the hotel. Drake awkwardly pats your shoulder, and Olivia merely nods as she leaves the lounge. After the events of the day, you eat a banana from the minibar and after you get ready for bed you have no trouble falling asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

The next morning you wake up to a knock at the door. Only half awake, you yell at the door.

“Maxwell, give me a break!”

When there’s no answer, you throw on a robe and open the door. You blink stupidly in shock at Jeremiah smiling at you in amusement.

“Hello, Astoria. May I come in?”

It takes your brain a second to catch up to what your heart has known all along. Jeremiah was serious about why he kept his distance, when he wasn’t sure who the threat was and that his obvious favour could increase the danger to you. In the past he’s always been discreet about showing his affection publicly. He’s never come to you so openly. This is his way of showing everyone exactly who he wants. 

You scrub the sleeve of your robe over your face and discreetly wipe the corners of your eyes. “Jeremiah, this is a nice surprise. How is it that you look so wonderful this early in the morning when I still feel like I could crawl back in bed and sleep the rest of the day away?”

Jeremiah continues to smile his toothy devastatingly charming smile. “I couldn’t wait to see you. I’m glad my appearance is welcome.”

His honeyed voice sends a shiver through you and you hide yourself half behind the door because you’re all too aware of how the thinness of your nightgown will do nothing to hide how turned on you are right now. You wave him through. 

He bows slightly in greeting and still smiling, he steps inside. You close your door behind him. You’re very tempted to flick on the do not disturb since and drag him back to where you just came from. You’ve never been intimate in a real bed. The thought is extremely inviting. He looks like a gift, too good to be true, waiting to be unwrapped. You shake your head clear. He isn’t attempting to ravish you or undress you with his eyes. He’s here with a different mission.

You take a moment to close your eyes and get your brain on track. “Why are you here, Jeremiah? Is it your Father? Is he okay?”

“I…” he starts.

Before he can answer there is another, sharper knock on your door. This isn’t how you envisioned your morning going. Right on schedule too… with a knock like that you expect Bertrand.

“That’s probably Lord Beaumont, give me a second.”

You open the door again and see… not Bertrand.

“Good morning, Lady Astoria”

At Bastien’s appearance, you wonder if that greeting rings true. Things have never boded well for you with Bastien around. 

“Bastien?”

In a second, Jeremiah steps in between you and Bastien. His shoulders are stiff and his tone is thunder. “What do you want?”

Bastien stands outside your door, hands clasped behind his back, with Jeremiah poised between the two of you.

You step to the side so you can see him properly and wait expectantly for him to explain himself. Bastien isn’t the type to make a scene and he wouldn’t stay outside your doorway without a good reason.

He nods to you politely. “Lady Astoria. Your Majesty. I didn’t expect to find both of you here but perhaps it’s for the best.”

“I assume you have a reason for coming to see me… Or was it to tamper with my room again?” You narrow your eyes at him. Your heart is racing a mile a minute and your brain has supplied half a dozen terrible scenarios each one worse than the last. The now dominant though being that you’re about to fight off a trained bodyguard, to save Jeremiah’s life while he attempts to set you up for his murder… that he admired Jeremiah’s mother, a comment you make a leap on with what Regina said and suddenly your theory is that he poisoned her in a fit of jealousy when she wouldnt return his feelings. You wrestle your relational brain into gear. This is the man that Leo respects more than his Father. This is the man that followed him tirelessly all across Europe and up a dormant volcano to keep him safe. Bastien would never harm Jeremiah… the jury’s still you on how he feels about you.

Bastien looks chastised and remorseful for a moment before he lets out a breath and fixes you with a contrite expression. “After your conversation with him last night, the King Father ordered me to help you find Tariq.”

He’s sincere and you remember his regret when he spoke to Drake at Jeremiah’s bachelor party. How he hadn’t seemed to want to do what he had done, but he’d been forced to. If he’d cared for Jeremiah’s mother, respected her, then it makes much more sense that he would care for her son too. Including not wanting to see him hurt.

“I’m here to share what I’ve learned.”

You glance at Jeremiah in surprise. It’s only been a few hours since you left the hospital. Bastien was either working all night, or he’d been trying to locate Tariq for his own reasons.

“With everything that you've done, how do we know that you’re not here to hurt, Astoria?”

You feel the tension in his body, the disappointment and anger warring in his expression. You want to hug him so badly. You want to comfort and reassure him. While you're stressing about his safety, his concern is for yours. His love for you never fails to leave you moved to tears. It’s in his body language, it’s in his words, it’s in the way he says your name. You weren’t being foolish walking away from everything you’d ever know and coming on this crazy adventure in the pursuit of a storybook romance.

Bastien’s face falls. “I have nothing against, Lady Astoria. What I did, I did under orders from my king. You’re my king now, Jeremiah and if you asked me to leave, I will, without question.”

Jeremiah looks across at you, his expression troubled. He must see the sympathy in your eyes because you can feel his body relax. He slowly turns back to Bastien. “I’ll hear you out, if Astoria will.”

You’ve promised yourself to live without regrets and that has meant following your instincts. This quiet prompting that has always searched for the good in people, to grasp opportunities when they come. It’s never been wrong. “Even if things look bad at first, they’re for the right reasons in the end. I trust that. I like to think of it as God’s leading. Bastien, I’m glad you’re here to help.”

“I…” he struggles at a loss for words.

You seem to be garnering that response a lot lately. Extending grace is a wonderful feeling. Trying to see people as God sees them has given you the opportunity to make allies out of adversaries. And friends out of opposition.

He smiles at you briefly. “Thank you, my lady. I promise I’m only here to make things right.

Jeremiah reluctantly steps aside to allow Bastien through the doorway.

After a cursory security check, with a small device , he pronounces the room clear with a nod and then squares his shoulders. “Here’s what I know...after King Jeremiah’s father ordered me to arrange the photographs of you and Tariq, I didn’t keep much of an eye on him. Once the photos went public Tariq left Cordonia. I assumed he went to his family estate, but—”

“If he were there we would have found him by now.” You know that Bertrand and Maxwell tried looking for Tariq as soon as they picked you up from the airport the day after the story broke.

“Correct. I confirmed last night that Tariq did not return home. It appears he spent some time traveling first. Germany, Morocco, the Bahamas...but as far as I can determine, the last trip he booked was a one-way trip to Los Angeles.”

“To California?” You glance to Jeremiah. “Tariq’s not American, is he?” One doesn’t necessarily need an American accent or be an American citizen.

Jeremiah shakes his head. “No. He’d probably be offended that you asked… though he did used to say that the L.A lifestyle intrigued him.”

“Red carpet fashion designers, Hollywood parties...I can see it. L.A.’s a huge city though. It won’t be easy to find him. Then again if he’s gone for the party scene, and we talk to a local PI, they’ll find him pretty quickly. Does Tariq have any friends or family that live in California?”

“I don’t believe he has any family in the area. And as for the other part…I say this without any judgement but Tariq is the sort of person that has more wool coats than friends,” Jeremiah says resignedly.

“Wait, that’s it. The coats!”

Jeremiah gives you a look of surprise. “Really?”

“Think about it. Tariq is disgraced, ashamed and he’s hiding out in a foreign country. I bet he’s doing the retail therapy of his life right now. And knowing Tariq…”

Jeremiah’s eyes glow with understanding. “There’s only a few designer stores he’d be willing to set foot in. You’re brilliant. We have a lead!”

Bastien frowns but watches you both with interest. “I suppose it’s as good a lead as any. I can start contacting any stores that would meet his fashion requirements.”

Jeremiah holds up a staying hand as Bastien turns to leave. “Wait. You might be a professional Bestien but when it comes to calling up fashion stores, we know a true expert.”

“And that would be Maxwell.”

Jeremiah smiles in agreement. “You’ve gotten to know him well. No one can wheedle a designer store clerk like Maxwell Beaumont.”

“You know who my second thought was. Olivia. If I thought she’d been in the mood to help… she’s been surprisingly savvy at chasing down leads and digging up information. Now that she has her answers, she may be more inclined to go back to thinking of me as the enemy. She is grown on me though. Once you navigate through all the thorns, she’s actually intriguing and loyal.”

Bastien winces at both of your suggestions. “Maxwell Beaumont, handle a delicate investigation?”

You clench your fist and bristle. “The Beaumonts suffered the scandal right along with me. They were pulled out of the coronation ceremony and treated like social pariahs. Maxwell has been my most vocal defender through all of this. He might come across as unreliable, an unremarkable second son but he’s excellent at reading people and if you ask him to do something, he gets it done, no question. So I stand by Jeremiah and our recommendation. Maxwell will handle tracking down Tariq.”

“I don’t see it.” Bastien shakes his head. “And I can’t believe you’re serious.”

“Who do you think it was that helped us figure out you were behind the photos? I only came to Jeremiah, when we were certain you were involved and that meant it was either the Queen Mother or the King Father behind it all.”

“What’s more is Maxwell has helped Tariq pick out suits in the past. He will know exactly which stores to contact.”

Bastien nods. “Very well, if he is your choice, I will enlist Maxwell’s expertise.”

Jeremiah turns to you. “In the meantime, Astoria and I are expected at the tea ceremony today.”

You smile at him. “Part two of Hana’s family’s whirlwind tour?”

“Yes, it should be quite the afternoon.”

“I’ll leave you two to prepare then.” He bows crisply. “Your Majesty. Lady Astoria.” Bastien then opens the door to leave... and nearly walks right into Maxwell

“He guys! I didn’t know we were having a party. Wait! who invited Bastien?” He gives the King’s Guard a startled look.

Bastien frowns at him. “You’ll be coming with me, Lord Beaumont. We have business to discuss.”

Maxwell looks to you both with a silent plea for help. Perhaps he’s been on the receiving end of Bastien’s stern glare on more than one occasion. He’s visibly nervous. “Uh…”

I need you to keep an eye You need to eye on him for me,” you explain.

He straightens up immediately and salutes you. “Oh. You’ve got it, boss! I won’t let him out of my sight.”

Bastien rolls his eyes. “That won’t be difficult, seeing as we’ll be working together.”

As much as you can see that Bastien is trying to make amends, you still prefer to have your friends involved. They’re the ones who’ve had your back. You know you can count on them and you don’t ever want to take that for granted or let them feel like they’re not valued.

Maxwell gives him a look of wide-eyed confusion. “What?”

“I’ll explain while we walk.” Ignoring Maxwell’s protests, Bastien pulls him out of the room and closes the door behind them.

Jeremiah takes your hands and kisses your fingers. “I’m glad to have Bastien’s help, but he interrupted us before I could show you the real reason for my visit.”

“So this wasn’t some kind of emergency? Is your Father okay?”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “No, there’s no emergency. He was resting the last time I saw him. I just wanted to see you… and give you this.” He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a slim velvet case. 

It’s not a ring box, but the guilt burning through your body doesn’t see the difference. He’s been so loving, so supportive. It would have been ideal if you could have spoken to Drake about this first, confessed to Jeremiah together but you can’t hold it in. You close his hands over the box and lead him over to sit next to you at the end of the bed. 

He’s immaculately dressed and you feel woefully underdressed and inadequate next to him in your short silk negligee and thin robe. At least the satin kimono you’ve got on over the top of your nightwear makes you feel feminine and somewhat demure.

“I need to tell you something, I’m not proud of. And the last thing I want is to hurt your friendship with Drake, but I can’t hide this from you... I kissed Drake when we went to play pool after the opera. Jeremiah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner and I’m sorry for hurting you.” Your voice wobbles and you struggle not to cry as you force yourself to watch his expression waiting for his pain and disappointment. His face is open and understanding. It shocks you that he’s not angry.

Jeremiah touches your face with his hand and thumbs away the tear that has spilled down your cheek. “I already know.”

“Did Drake tell you?” You ask, your voice cracking.

Jeremiah shakes his head. “The clubhouse he went to in Paris, I sent security there. Drake always has someone shadowing him. I didn’t tell him and they’re meant to be discrete. They’re only there to intervene if he’s in danger. He’s like a brother to me. We grew up together and he knows me even better than Leo. His bodyguard stayed in the surveillance room and left shortly after you both did. He felt obligated to report what he saw because he doesn’t know that the scandal is untrue. He thought this was you trying to undermine our relationship and create more scandal. I was angry at first, before I put myself in your position. Drake has been supportive of you, and he’s been there for you when I haven’t. I’ve had to smile and present a united front with Madeleine. I’ve let her kiss me many times in front of everyone, and I’ve spent more time with her than I have with you. Drake has told me before how he feels about you, but that he’ll always support your choice. And he knows that you choose us. So I forgive you.”

You press your face against his hand, and hold it there. Tears are falling freely and you choke on a sob and laugh at the thought of what you must look like with bed hair, escaping your braid and your face blotchy with embarrassment and shame. You look up at him and kiss his palm. “You’re too forgiving.”

Jeremiah gives you a soft smile. “I’m learning it from you. First you work with Olivia, you forgive my Father and now Bastien… I love you already, but I’m falling deeper every day. No more tears. I want to see your beautiful smile. It never fails to make my whole day brighter. Just seeing you makes my worries melt away.”

You suck in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, no more crying. Good thing we’re going to be drinking tea soon. Any more ugly sobbing and I’d be dehydrated.”

Jeremiah chuckles and grins so wide his face could split. “You know, between you and Maxwell, I don’t think anyone could stay sullen.”

“Oh trust me, Bertrand can. Although, strangely, he’s grown on me too. For all his grouchiness, he’s quite thoughtful and he can be sweet.”

He shakes his head with a rueful smirk. “I’ll have to take your word for it. I can’t imagine sweet and Bertrand in the same sentence. Are you going to open your gift now?”

You nod and wipe the last of the wetness from your face with your ample sleeves. When you open the lid, you cover the gasp that involuntarily leaves your mouth. You stare at the case in your lap and then you look at Jeremiah again. He picks up the pearls from the cushioned case.

The pearl he gave you off the coast of Venice, you wear everyday. It hangs just below the hollow of your throat on a delicate white gold chain as a pendant with a tiny heart sapphire mounted above it. 

You’ve never seen so many pearls before. With steady hands he carefully fits it to your wrist, deftly locking the clasp in place. It feels warm to the touch, possibly from being in his warm hands and the pearls compliment your golden skin with their glossy white sheen. 

You tenderly cup his cheek and meet his beautiful dark, soulful eyes. “First the pearl you gave me in the Blue Grotto, now this...” you reach inside your kimono and show him your necklace. He holds it and inspects it with a small smile. “You certainly have an eye for beautiful gemstones.” 

He smiles at you warmly. “It’s less a matter of the gems themselves and more a matter of knowing the person you hope to give them to.” He kisses your pulse point on your wrist and then your palm, keeping your hand trapped within his. 

You touch his jaw and rub his bottom lip with the pad of your thumb. “Jeremiah, these are gorgeous but all I need is you.”

“I feel the same way about you, Astoria...and yet I can’t help but wanting to give you the world.”

You lean forward and press a tender closed mouth kiss against his full lips. “Hmmm. I guess I can survive thoughtful, unexpected presents once in a while,” You admit with a playful smile.

Jeremiah leans across and presses a kiss to your neck, and then below your ear, over your cheek and finally your lips meet again. He kisses you until you lose all sense of space or time. You’re breathless and dizzy when he lets you go. He holds your face between his hands. “It seems all I can think about lately is how close we are to clearing your name. I’m ready for this charade to be over. I want everyone to know it’s you that I want beside me.”

You loop your arms over his shoulders and stare into his eyes. “That makes two of us. I’m so tired of having this scandal standing between us. My frustration and loneliness is no excuse for my weakness, and it’ll never happen again, I promise. Hurting you, feels like crushing my own heart.”

“I understand the feeling.” Jeremiah draws you closer into a tight hug, you’re almost in his lap and you feel tears threatening again, you’re so close you can feel how fast his heart is beating. 

“No more crying,” You scold yourself with a growl. 

Jeremiah chuckles softly, you feel the rumble from inside him. “I may not be able to tell the world how I feel about you… not yet… but I wanted to give you a token of my affection. I hope you’ll keep it close to you, as a reminder that no matter what comes, we will find our way through it together. We have a love that’s incorruptible and patiently enduring.”

You nod and bite your lip. You don’t feel like you’ve been patient. Here he’s been planning this precious gift as a symbol of his love, possibly since Venice as they’re an exact colour match for your pearl pendant, and you’ve been doubting your future with him and flirting with Drake… you slowly extract yourself from his arms and get up and go to the blinds. “I should get ready for the day.” You turn back to look at him. The sunlight streams in and bathes him in its brilliance. He looks even more handsome, his milk chocolate complexion bathed in rays of sunshine revealing his flawless skin. His hair that he keeps shaved short, catches the sun and you can see the dark black shade of it. He must cut it daily to keep it so closely cut. You glance at your wrist again. “I’ll have to find the perfect dress to go with these pearls.”

Jeremiah stands. “Hana may have a few thoughts on that. I think I saw her in the hotel’s boutique on my way here.”

You shake your head with a fond smile. “Oh course, Hana is already up. I know she’ll help me find the right outfit. One dress consultation, coming up!”

Jeremiah crosses the room and kisses your cheek, “Whatever you and Hana find, I’m certain it will look stunning on you. I will see you at the tea ceremony, Astoria.

You follow him to the door, where outside you notice his security detail waiting. He leaves with a bow and you close the door and quickly jump into the shower. With your hair brushed and stilled in a simple French twist, you do your usual minimal makeup; sunscreen moisturiser, mascara, black eyeliner and tinted lip balm. Before hurrying downstairs to the boutique.

“Astoria! I was about to come get you.” 

Hana’s smiling at you brightly and you admire her outfit. She looks like a Chinese warrior princess. Her outfit reminds you of the sister in Shanghai Knights. 

“A little bird told me you were here.” You’re dressed in a button up merino wool cardigan and stone-wash jeans and your trusty black ballet flats. Whatever you choose, you wanted to be able to change without messing up your hair.

Hana winks at you. “I did see a certain someone headed your way… I thought I’d come here to wait and give you both some privacy.”

You smile widely, your eyes dancing at the thought of yours and Jeremiah’s transparency. “No wonder everyone saw me as the number 1 threat. He’s not as subtle as he hopes he is.”

Hana nods, her lips twitching as she shares your good humour. “Oh well all knew. I could see it on his face on the first day of the season when you appeared at court. But come on now, I’ve been waiting to show you a surprise all morning. Thanks to my parents’ fashion lessons, I know a few local designers. One of them helped me make a dress for you for today.”

Your jaw drops and you look at her wide-eyed. “You made me a dress?”

Hana is a one-woman wonder. You don’t think there’s anything she can’t do. And if she doesn’t know how, there’s no stopping her from attempting and continuing to try until she succeeds. She’s determined and hard-working. She would excel at anything she put her mind to. The knowledge that she used her limited free time to make you a dress, while supporting her father in hosting the court, blows your mind. 

You're speechless. You’re so humbled by her earnest friendship. You’ve never had a friend like her. She’s patient, understanding, supportive and always thoughtful. In a way, she’s not unlike Jeremiah. She’s special. You’re blessed to have her as your best friend.

“When I heard the court was coming to Shanghai, I wanted you to have something special to wear here. I couldn’t find a shop that sold the exact dress I had in mind, so I thought it'd be easier to design it. It will need to be fitted, of course, but.. What do you think of it?”

You cross the room and take her hands. Looking behind her at the dress she has laid out for you across the love seat. “What do I think? Hana, no one has ever done something like this for me. I’m humbled by how much thought you put into this. The time and effort. The detailing, the colour. It’s such a beautiful dress. Your father mentioned to me that I should do my research carefully before I ever invested in anything but I stand by my initial instincts. I prefer to invest in people. If you ever want to start a couture business or a boutique, I’m there. And whatever I can do to help, you’ll have it. You’re so talented.”

She nods and gives you the dress. “Go try it on.”

After you put it on and step out to look in the boutique mirror, you almost don’t have words for how it makes you feel. It’s such a flattering cut, and the embroidered silk detailing makes you look like walking art.

You’re normally shy in front of mirrors but today, you could stare for hours and not at your face, but at how the dress makes your body look.

“Hana, it’s amazing. I can’t believe you designed this for me!”

Hana blushes prettily “Oh, it was nothing. Like I said, I had help.”

You shake your head. Your eyes suspiciously wet as you watch her reflection. “This design is yours. And your ‘nothing’ is most people’s idea of a masterpiece.”

“I’m just relieved you like it.”

“What about your dress? Did you design that too?”

She looks down at the black silk brocade. “I made this one ages ago. I wasn’t sure it’d still be in style but I guess it’s a good thing fashion comes and goes in cycles.”

“Hana, you’re beautiful. I consider you my best friend. I felt it the first time we met, there’s not a mean spirited bone in you and you’re so generous and considerate. Your dress makes you look elegant, yet powerful. When I saw it, I thought empress. It reminds me of the film Shanghai Knights. The female warrior in it. I wanted to be like her when I was a kid. That dress is impressive, a true vision of the person who created it.”

Hana blushes again at your words and she smoothes the seams of her dress. “I’m glad you think so.”

You look at your dress again and admire the thick elaborate embroidered pattern, and the lattice stitching exposing the skin over your midriff. “I’m still processing that you made this dress for me. I don’t know what has everyone in such a gift-giving mood today, but I won’t complain. I feel like a princess.”

Hana inlines her head with a quizzing look. “What do you mean?”

“Jeremiah stopped by my room earlier to give me this.” You extend your wrist for her inspection.

Her jaw drops and she touches one of the pearls, rolling it under the bright boutique lights. “I thought it was beautiful before… up close it’s even more astonishing. Astoria, these are all natural pearls.”

You swallow thickly at the thought of what such a rare piece of jewelry would cost. “I know he’s the King and everything, but a gift like this... I wish I had something to give him in return. Or you for that matter!”

Hana waves you off with her beautiful, gracious smile. “Oh, Astoria, you don’t need to get me anything. Having you here on this trip, and being able to share some of the places I grew up is all the gift I need. But if you really want to get something for Jeremiah, I saw a jewelry store next door… the sign said they do custom engravings!”

You nod eagerly. You take off the dress and leave it with the tailor to take it in a little under the arms and Hana leads you into the store. After a few minutes of browsing, you see a pair of dignified jade cufflinks by the counter.

You point them out to Hana. “Do you think we could get those engraved with something like… the Cordonian royal seal?”

Hana quickly speaks to the shopkeeper. At one point she stops to pull up a picture on her phone.

She rejoins you as you continue to browse other pieces of jewelry. Nothing else jumps out at you like the cufflinks. 

“I showed him what the seal looks like. He says it would only take a few minutes.”

Maxwell and Bertrand have been really good at sponsoring you and covering all your travel expenses so far, training you and supplying a suitable dress for the tour, but you can’t charge the room for this. Besides, it's your gift to Jeremiah. You do a quick check online to look at your bank account. Marabelle put a big dent in your rainy day fund. Buying these will use most of what you have left. If you don’t go back to work soon, you’ll have to ask your Dad for a loan. Something you haven’t wanted to do ever in your life. When you left for Cordonia, he already told you not to worry about your student loans anymore, that he’s got it covered. You take a breath and decide it’s worth it. Your Coronation gift for Jeremiah only cost you 20 Euro. You want to give him something he can wear with pride. A King can’t afford to show off a trinket. With the etching it will set you back $647 dollars but it will be worth it to give Jeremiah a personalised gift.

“We’ll take them!” You tell the jeweller with a polite nod. 

He carries the cufflinks into a back room. You hear the whirling of tools on stone for several minutes until he returns with the cufflinks in a box. You inspect the engraving with a smile.  
“Thank you.” You hand him your debit VISA card and he completes the sale. “No one loves Cordonia more than Jeremiah. These are perfect!”

She squeezes your hand with a wide smile. “The best tea service in the world and cufflinks! He’s in for a treat.”

The store owner hands you the gift bag with a weathered smile and bows. You incline your head to return the greeting and you and Hana leave the store, arm in arm. “If the tea’s really that good, we all are. Thank you for shopping with me, Hana. I trust your eye, you have great taste.”

“You’re welcome,” she responds brightly. “We should get going now, your dress should be ready and we need to head to the venue but...Astoria, I’m worried,” she says a frown forming on her face, her lips pulling into an anxious pout.

“About your dad? I thought things went pretty well with him yesterday.”

Her expression doesn’t change. “That’s part of the problem. After I got home, he spent the whole night talking about how well I must be doing at court to have connections like you. And he started asking me about suitors.”

You reach the doors of the boutique and turn to face her. “Did you tell him about Neville and Rashad? They’ve got to be your Dad’s idea of the perfect bachelors.”

Hana nods. “I did, and he… he was thrilled. That’s what scares me, Astoria. The better things go, the more my dad’s going to expect me to pursue them! I don’t know how to tell him that I couldn't care less about Neille or Rashad. Let alone how I feel about you.”

Your heart squeezes painfully at the distress on her face. You’ve suspected for a little while taht Hana might have feelings deeper than friendship for you. It’s your last intention to hurt her, but you wonder if keeping her close while she continues to grapple with her feelings is the right thing for her. You’ve tried to encourage her to consider Rashad but now it’s obvious that she plainly isn’t interested. “Hana, you’ll be okay. I promise.”

Hana looks at you searchingly. “How can you be that confident?”

You take her hands and squeeze them, you meet her despondent gaze and smile as encouragingly as you can. “Because I’ve met you, Hana. And now I’ve met your father, I feel confident to say that all he really cares for is you. He wants to secure a future for you. Just like his interest in conservation. It’s actually his story about the pandas that made it clear to me. You might not see anything with Neville or Rashad but there is someone for you. Just like I’ll figure out things with Jeremiah. You’re incredible, and if you can learn to waltz, do dressage and dine with royalty, I know you can find a way to make things work with your parents.”

Hana tries to smile but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “I… I hope so.”  
You squeeze her hands once more before letting go. “Just remember, no matter what happens today, you’ve got me on your side.”

Hana nods and hugs you. “Thank you, Astoria. I’ll try to remember that.” She takes a deep breath. She musters a smile, even though you suspect it’s just her polite public facade. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

You pick up your dress and return to your room, to quickly change shoes and leave your other clothes behind. You and Hana share a ride to a nearby garden. An open-air tea house sits in the midst of the carefully tended trees and flowers.

“Wow,” you stare, wide-eyed and take in the cherry blossom trees in bloom. There’s lilacs, azaleas, delphiniums and wisteria flowering. The air is heavy with fragrance and you’re relieved that your nose isn’t bothering you… yet. It must be almost spring-time. It’s hard to imagine it’s been almost six months since you’ve started this life changing journey. You can’t believe it didn’t occur to you at the time, but that late supper on the Seine must have been around Valentine’s Day. You laugh quietly to yourself at your obliviousness. The City of Love indeed. Jeremiah is such a romantic. So much has happened that it’s hard to keep track of the days. “This place is like a paradise.”

Hana smiles at you with pride. “It’s one of my favourite spots in the city. I-- Oh no.”

You feel her stiffen beside you and quickly note who’s spotted you both.

“Lady Hana!”

Neville sweeps into a dramatic bow and takes Hana’s hand, kissing it. You can see from the corner of your vision that her eyes are flinty and her lips are pinched when his lips make contact with her skin.

Rashad bows politely but doesn’t impose his attention on Hana. He greets you both at a respectable distance. “Good afternoon, ladies.”

Xinghai hurries over. “There you are, Hana. You must come and sit with these fine gentlemen. I have a table prepared for us. Lady Astoria, your friends are already seated.”

Hana turns to you with regret. “I should go…I’ll come by your table later.”

You watch Xinghai lead Hana away as Rashad and Neville follow.

Closing your eyes, you bow your head and say a quiet prayer for her. She deserves happiness and not at the expense of falling out with her parents. There has to be some way for it to all work out. The Law of God states to honor one's parents and you know that’s deeply ingrained in Chinese culture more than most. You struggled with that since your father remarried and justified your behavior by the reasoning that she’s not your mother but you know that the frostiness between you grieves your father. You dismiss that thought for another time and open your eyes.

Hana deserves someone who will see how wonderful she is and won’t stifle her light. Someone who will help her flourish in her interests and support her. Not someone who wants her for prestige, fortune or merely her looks. You watch as she puts on a smile and allows Rashad to seat her. Before you can think to follow and make some kind of imposition, you hear a pointed cough from behind you.

Of course it’s your arch rival who delights in embarrassing and taunting you. “Lady Astoria, you’re blocking the entrance,” she says in her haughty, dismissive way. Her painted red lips are curled in a look of irritation and distaste.

Jeremiah steps up beside her and extends his elbow to his fiance. She gives him a winning smile and looks at you with a smug expression. “I believe what Madeleine meant was, it’s a pleasure to see you, Lady Astoria.” His eyes track over the lovingly designed gown you're wearing and his approving smile sends a feeling of warmth through you. “That dress looks… that is, it has a marvelous design.”

You can’t help the blush that spreads over your cheekbones and you twist your hands together over your exposed midsection. “Oh, it’s a Hana Lee original. I’ll be sure to pass on your compliments, Your Majesty.”

Noticing Jeremiah’s unabashed attention, Madeleine gives you a thin smile as she rests her hand over Jeremiah’s chest in a possessive fashion. Beside her, Adelaide chuckles.

“Oh, my daughter always says exactly what she means to say.”

You quickly step aside and curtsy to Madeleine’s mother. “Oh pardon me, Your Grace.  
Your Majesty, Lady Madeleine, please enjoy the ceremony.”

Jeremiah bows politely before he follows Madeline and her mother to a table within the tea house. At your curtsy greeting, you’d seen his eyes dim and a slight downturn of his lips. 

You suspect that he didn’t appreciate the reminder of where you both stand at the moment, but until Tariq makes a statement to clear your reputation, this is your reality. A thinly veiled secret, but a secret nonetheless. 

Until you’re in the clear, he could very well be marrying Madeline before the year is out. Sooner if Constantine’s health doesn’t hold.

Drake spots you and waves at you. “Savvas! Over here.” You join him and he lets out a dramatic sigh. “I thought I’d be stuck drinking tea alone.”

You hesitate to sit down. After your confession this morning, you don’t want to give Jeremiah any impression that you continue to fan attention from his best friend. You could really use a Maxwell Beaumont rescue right now. You’re not unaware that as far as he knows, you have unresolved, complicated feelings about him. Drake is the last person you should be alone with. 

“Sadly for all of us, that’s not the case.” 

Hearing Olivia over your shoulder, you could almost cry with relief. She has both the worst and the best timing. Olivia pulls out a chair and makes herself comfortable beside Drake as the tea house’s staff begins carrying treats of tea cups and pots to each table. 

As you join them, you spot Hana seated with Rashad and Neville, their table close to the royal party’s table.

Drake folds his arms across his chest. He juts his chin in the direction of the royal couple. “Did Madeline send you to sit with us exiles?”

“Not as such, but there was only one other available table,” Olivia nods at said table, where Penelope is eagerly chatting with Kiara. You can hear her voice carry.

“These teapots are so pretty. The color reminds me of one of my favourite outfits.”

“You should’ve worn it today,” Kiara says with an air of disinterest, her gaze reveals she’s watching Hana with a pout.

Penelope is completely unaware of her distraction. “Oh, not one of my outfits. One I made for my poodle, Galahad.”

Kiara fixes her with an exasperated frown. “Penelope…”

Olivia straightens her spine and gives you a smirk. “Your company seemed… marginally preferable.”

You wink at her. “Olivia, it’s okay. You can admit we're friends.”

She snorts. It could have almost been a laugh. “I… I just find you less insufferable than Penelope,” she shoots a glare at Drake.

“Coming from you, that’s like a confession of love,” Drake says in his droll way.

“We’re basically besties,” you tell her with a grin.

“There you guys are! This place is like a maze.” Maxwell takes the seat next to you and looks over the other tables. “Oh hey, Olivia.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Maxwell.”

A server approaches your table with a kettle and tray. She carefully adds tea leaves to the pot and fills it with water. It’s a handcrafted teapot that’s been delicately painted in gold with a traditional Chinese design. The server drains the first infusion into a pitcher, and after filling the tea pot again, pours the pitchers contents over it’s closed lid.

“Nooo! Not my tea!” Maxwell reaches over looking sticken.

You grab his arm. “Relax, Maxwell. It’s part of the ceremony.”

He sags under your touch and gives you a look of relief. “Oh good. I thought my tea privileges were being revoked.”

You shake your head. “Not unless you’ve committed tea crimes you haven’t told us about.”

He looks at you aghast. “I wouldn't hurt a leaf! Except by drinking it.” He says it with such a great poker face that you know he’d be dangerous to play with. You suspect that the naive exuberance may be a clever facade. He has keen observation and you’ve witnessed his intelligence. There’s no problem he can’t puzzle out, except perhaps for tent assembly. Perhaps it’s his defense to always let others underestimate your abilities and let them be pleasantly impressed. It’s a smart strategy.

“Why are you late by the way?” Drake asks him.

Maxwell puts his napkin in his lap. “Aside from getting lost on my way through the rock garden, I’ve been looking into Tariq’s whereabouts! We got a tip that he’s somewhere in Los Angeles… Hiding in deep undercover.”

“That figures.” Drake gives you a frustrated look. “He’s off living it up in Hollywood while you’re here cleaning up his mess.”

“I’ve started calling any menswear stores who's price tags start at three figures, but since we’re on opposite sides of the Pacific,... they’re all closed right now.”

“Thanks, timezones,” you say with a rueful grin.

Maxwell pats your shoulder. “Don’t worry, I left them a bunch of voicemails. I told every store that if they don’t call me back as soon as they’re open, they’ll face the wrath of House Beaumont’s lawyers! I think Bertrand would be impressed.”

“The Beaumonts have lawyers on retainer now?”

Maxwell shrugs with a smirk. “The stores that I called think we do!”

“You tend to attract more bees with honey than vinegar… but I won’t step on your toes. You and Bastien seem to have the retail trail covered.”

“How are you holding up, Savvas? Now that we’re finally getting to the bottom of this whole mess?” Drake asks.

You sigh and breathe out slowly. “I just want Tariq to face up to what he did to me. I want to believe that it’ll fix things with the court but I don’t know what will happen. One step at a time, right.”

Drake scowls. “After everything he’s put you through, he deserves whatever’s coming to him.”

Olivia gives you a calculating smile, her eyes glittering dangerously. “People say that vengeance is a dish best served cold, but trust me, Astoria. It’s a delicacy at any temperature.”

Maxwell stares at her, his eyes wide. “How can you be so scary but so cool at the same time?”

Olivia shrugs casually. “It’s a gift.”

If Maxwell had a tail, it’d be wagging madly right now. He practically has stars in his eyes as he looks at Olivia. She seems completely unaware. It’s almost adorable.

Drake narrows his eyes at her. “Or a curse.”

Your server finishes readying the second infusion of tea and pours each of you a cup.  
The teacups match the teapot perfectly, unfortunately they don’t come with cup sleeves and you nearly scald your fingers as you try to lift it. You delicately try to hold the rim while blowing on it. 

It’s a shame there’s no cold water to add… although it would be seen as a felony to tea, to water it down anyway. When you’re sure you won’t burn a layer of taste buds away, you delicately take a sip.

“Wow. I thought top-shelf wine had layers ,but this tea’s undertones have undertones.”

You’ve seen how Maxwell takes his coffee, it’s not surprising to see him take a gulp. You don’t disagree with his poetry though. The tea is delightful. You savour both the taste and the aroma. It’s soothing properties are doing wonders for your tense nerves. How is it that just being in Madeleine’s proximity makes your hair stand on end and your skin crawl?

Drake sniffs his cup and takes a tentative sip. “Huh. Strong stuff.”  
“Is that a complement?” Your lips twitch in amusement. If you thought it was even a possibility of being helpful, you’d try plying him with tea at every opportunity and carry a chilled flask of it with a lemon wedge for beverage emergencies. 

“You’ve got to respect a drink that doesn’t pull its flavour punches.” He sets his teacup down half drained.

“I think it’s delightfully full bodied.”

Olivia snorts. “I’m surprised you like anything that didn't come out of a little mesh bag.”

“Tea bags aren’t half bad. They are convenient, although I do prefer loose leaf, you don’t have the added taste of soggy paper.”

Olivia nods in surprised approval. “I’ll take a proper cup of tea like this any day.”

“Then it sounds like we’re going to need more.” You wave for the server.

“Another!” Maxwell raises his tea cup high.

“If you break that, we’ll have to pay for it,” you hiss at him quickly with a warning glare.

Maxwell pouts at you, then at his tea cup and slowly sets it back on the table

“Here, you can finish mine.”

“You’re a true friend, buddy”

“Don’t call me, buddy.” Drake glares at him with a deep scowl.

“You’re a true, friend… friend?”

“My name is Drake,” he deadpans.

“This is just like old times. Did you two finally make up?” You ask looking between them.

Maxwell grins. “He couldn’t stay mad at me forever.”

“Oh, believe me, I tried. But it’s exhausting to be made at someone who’s so damn cheerful all the time.”

Maxwell waves his phone at you. “Plus, I kept texting him walls of apologetic emojis.”

Drake rolls his eyes. “As long as you look out for my sister and don’t hide anything else from me… we’re’ good.”

“That’s great.” 

Across the tea house, you see Neville and Rashad getting up from Hana’s table. Xinghai looks tense and Hana looks distressed.

You stand quickly. “I better go check on Hana.”

Oliva nods. “I’ll keep them in line while you’re gone.”

Drake looks at her, his eyebrows raised. “Who died and left you in charge?”

“I didn’t vote for this,” Maxwell protests.

“I expect everyone to be in one piece when I get back. You’re all intelligent, capable adults. I think you can survive without me, just fine.”

You begin making your way between tables. Jeremiah is on his feet, chatting with several nobles, but back at the royal table you notice a quiet but animated discussion taking place between Adelaide and her daughter. You know they have very different personalities and goals but seeing it play out is enlightening. It’s obvious that Madeleine doesn’t care for her mother’s open flirations and relaxed partying. Her face says it hundred different ways..

“Queen-in-Waiting or not, I expected more understanding from my own daughter.”

Madeliene rises from her seat with as much poised grace as she can muster and stalks off to join Jeremiah with a small huff.

You stop by her table. “Adelaide, how are you enjoy the tea party?”

Adelaide musters you a thin smile. “Oh, I'm having a wonderful time. Couldn't you tell?  
“No need to be coy, Astoria. I’m sure you heard my conversation with Madeleine.” She takes a delicate sip of her tea. “Not my first choice of drink and if Madeleine has her say, I doubt I’d be her first choice of mother.”

Your face tightens in sympathy. “Have things always been this, err… fraught between you two?” You take one of the many vacant chairs opposite her and fold your hands in your lap.

Adelaide pauses to consider your intent and decides she doesn’t care whether your sympathy is genuine or not. “ Yes and no. Let’s just say we have different feelings about what Madeleines' new station means. To her, it’s all meeting and policy. I say what’s the point of being engaged to a king if you can’t drink wine from all four corners of the world?” She sighs wearily. “I appreciate your concern, Astoria, but I think I’d like to be alone right now.”

You nod. “I see. Enjoy the rest of your tea, Adelaide.”

She swirls it around in her cup, looking unconvinced. “ … Thank you.”

“Astoria….! Psst!”

You step away from Adelaide’s table and see Maxwell standing by a neighbouring table. “Hey, everything okay? Escaping Olivia already?”

“I decided to jump ship when Olivia declared the table Nevrakis territory. Drake might still be trying to start a coup.. Anyway, I saw you talking to Adelaide. Good work. Bertrand would be proud.”

You smile at him with a shake of your head. “Really? Not everything I do is social climbing, Maxwell. What’s so important about her?”

“Adelaide might act flaky, but she’s still the Queen Mother’s cousin. She’s also the Duchess of Krona. She had a lot of sway in Cordonia even before Madeleine and Jeremiah’s engagement came along. It wouldn’t hurt to be on her good side.”

You look back at Adelaide who is still staring sadly off into the distance. “You wouldn’t believe that to see the way Madeline treats her. I bet she has plenty of room in her life for friends…”

“Oh. Speaking of friends…”

You see him wince as he nods over your shoulder. Behind you, Hana and Xinghai are in the middle of a quiet but obviously heated argument. You were headed in their direction before you got waylaid.

“I’m on it.”

You begin to catch snatches of their conversation as you approach their table

“Why would you let him walk away? You should be with Lord Neville right now!” Xinghai insists.

“He said he wanted to talk to Jeremiah. It was only polite to let him go.”

Xinghai gives her a stern look. “I never said it was rude. It was a wasted opportunity. Lord Neville asked for formal permission to court you! Hana, this is the first step toward a proposal! If you hurry, you can still join their conversation!”

You force yourself to enter Xinghai’s line of sight even though this awkward conversation isn’t one you want to intrude on, it’s obvious Hana is desperate to escape it. “Ummm, am I interrupting?”

Xinghai gives you an unreadable look. “As a matter of fact…”

Hana latches onto your hand. “Astoria! Please, join us,” she waves at the otherwise empty table.

You catch a brief, disapproving look on Xinghai’s face as you sit down.

“Thank you both for inviting everyone to tea. It’s been delightful.”

Hana smiles. “Of course! I told my father we couldn’t let everyone leave Shanghai without visiting this place.”

You nod. “The ceremony was lovely.”

Xinghai’s face softens. “It always is, but it would be better if you made use of it, Hana.” He gives her another stern look. “All those lessons in small talk over tea service were for a reason.”

You frown. “That’s.. A very specific school of conversion.”

Hana leans forward and faces her father. “Father, I’ve been talking to Neville for the past ten minutes!”

Xinghai raises an eyebrow. “And why stop there? You have a proper suitor! This is everything we’ve been working for!”

You want to interject but you bite your tongue. Waiting to see how Hana will respond. 

“A potential husband is standing by another table and yet you are sitting here. Your mother and I gave you all the tools we could to help you find a good marriage. But you must use them, Hana!”

Hana looks at you and seems to find her resolve. Her eyes flash. “Father, I…I’m not interested in Neville.”

Seconds pass as Xinghai stars at Hana, stunned into silence. “You’re what?”

Hana bites her lips and raises her chin. “Even if I tried to court NEville, even if he proposed to me.. I would neve want to marry him.”

Xinghai stares at her in astonishment. “What are you saying? Why on earth would you turn him down?”  
Hana looks over at Neville, her eyes narrowing. Then she fists her hands tightly in her lap. “He might be successful and wealthy, but he’s pretentious and selfish and… and boring! I don’t care about him, Father! He doesn’t mean anything to me!”

Xinghai grows angry. “Romance is all well and good to dream of, but this is your future we’re talking about! You can’t throw it away over sentimentality!”

“Mr. Lee, I know you mean well but you and Hana want different things. It’s not sentimentality to want someone who both respects and challenges you.”

Xinghai shakes his head. “I want what’s best for her. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

You nod. “Okay, but you clearly have different ideas about what that means. This is her life and her choice to make.”

Xinghai frowns deeply. “After yesterday, I expected better from you. I thought you understood the value of your position at court, and of Hana’s. But it seems I was wrong. You’ve clearly been a negative influence. Someone with such misguided priorities doesn’t belong at this court. Or with my daughter.”

“Dad, that’s enough!”

Xinghai looks at her in astonishment.

You can see Hana’s hands shaking slightly as she tries to keep them in her lap, but her voice is determined. “You...you have no right to say that to Astorira. You dont know what it’s been like at court, but she’s been there with me through everything. The competition, the touring, the endless pressure to impress the royal family.. And all the pressure from you. Astoria’s the most remarkable person I’ve ever met, and I… I won’t let you talk that way to someone I care about.”

Xinghai reaches for her with a look of confusion. “Hana….”

She stands up from the table. “If there’s one thing Astoria’s taught me, it’s that sometimes you have to find your own way in life. No matter how hard or scary it can be. I’m not having this conversation with you anymore. This is my life, and I need to decide what kind of future I want. Who I want to be. I .. I need some space for a while. Please don’t try to follow me.”

“Hana…. you don’t know what you’re saying. I see now I should have brought you home sooner and---”

“It’s not up to you anymore, Father. Goodbye.”

As Hana turns to leave, Xinghai opens his mouth, but he doesn’t move to stop her. You quickly leave to catch up to her.  
“Are you… do you want company?”

Hana shakes her head and squeezes your shoulder. “Thank you, Astoria, but I think I’d like to be alone right now. I have a lot to think about.”

“Okay. you know where to find me if you need me”

Hana walks past a group of nobles, and then she’s in the garden surrounding the tea house, quickly vanishing among the foliage.

You return to where Xinghai is still seated. He seems lost in thought. WHen he notices you, he’s face shutters. “I… I have some business to attend to. Please excuse me.”

You hold your hand up and he pauses. “Mr. Lee… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to cause a rift between you but I couldn’t stand to see Hana’s spirit crushed by your expectations. Her dreams so callously disregarded. Family should be everything to one another. It’s supposed to be a safe haven. At least that’s what I’d always believed it should be.”

Xinghai gives you a look of frustration. “It’s rather late for apologies.” Shaking his head sadly, he leaves you to speak with the proprietor of the tea house. 

You make your way back to your table. “That could’ve gone better.” Despite the urge to flop, you seat yourself gracefully.

“What happened? We saw Hana leave.” Drake asks you with concern.

“Hana and her dad got into a fight. She actually told him she wasn’t interested in Neville.. I’m not sure if me being there made things better or worse for her. Her relationship with her dad is never going to be the same.”

Drake sits back in his chair. “Well, good for her. It’s about time she told her parents to lay off.”

Olivia looks in the direction Hana left. “Interesting. It seems she’s discovering a backbone.”

Around you, guests start rising from their tables as the servers clear tea trays away. They begin forming a line into the garden with King Jeremiah waiting at the front.

“Where’s everyone going ? Are we line-dancing now?”

Olivia stands. “This is a court, not a barn raising.”

Maxwell shrugs. “I think we’re just supposed to pay our respects to King Jeremiah before we leave.”

You pick up your clutch from the table. “This’ll be the perfect chance to give him my gift.”

“Sure. Everyone likes surprise presents!”

You wait at one end of the elegant bridge until the line of guests has dwindled and then join the end of the line. The last of the nobles have filed past to speak to Jeremiah and suddenly it’s your turn.

“Lady Astoria,” he says lifting your hand and kissing it with a lingering touch. He lifts his head and straightens watching you with a smile. “It’s alway a delight to see you again.” His eyes speak the truth of his words and his smile is blinding. 

It momentarily banishes the sorrow you felt over Hana’s hurt. Her sad eyes flash in your mind for a moment, before you focus on Jeremiah’s face again. His eyes track yours, he seems to sense your mood. 

“Everything okay?”

“It is as of this moment. I brought you something.” You hold out the small black case and 

Jeremiah beams as he lifts the lid and pulls the jade cufflinks out. He holds them up to the light to inspect them better. “Is that… ? This looks like the Cordonian crest!”

“Well, if there are two things I know you like, it’s Cordonia and my company. Now you can wear these and remember both.”

He laughs. “You’re right on both counts.” He removes the gold cufflinks from his sleeves and careful hooks the jade ones into place. He puts the others into the case and slips it into his inner jacket pocket. “How do they look?” He presents his cuffs for your inspection.

You smile with your eyes. “Hmmm, fit for a king.”

He nods. “I shall try to be worthy of them. What inspired such a generous gift?”

You show him your bracelet. “After you gave me these this morning, I wanted to return the favour. Even if this isn’t the tour either of us had planned, we still get to travel the world together. I think that's worth remembering with a keepsake. Plus it gave me an excuse to speak to you again.”

Jeremiah’s face falls and his looks around before leaning closer to your ear. Under the guise of speaking to you, his presses a chaste kiss to your cheek. He straightens. “Soon, I hope we won’t need an excuse. But until then, I’ll take everything I can get. And speaking of gifts… there was one other thing I hoped to share with you.”

“If it’s taking a private tour of this garden, I’d be a delighted recipient.”

Jeremiah smiles. “Not quite, but close. There’s a lake on the west side of the city which rumor describes as extremely romantic. And if you were to meet me there at sunset, it’s likely to be very, secluded.”

You desperately want to throw your arms around him and kiss him all over his glowing handsome face. “You’re a hopeless romantic. Where do you get all these ideas? You know, I’m beginning to think I wasn’t far off when I suggested you could be a writer if you walked away from being king. It’s a shame that the masses are deprived of your potential prose. I’m sure you’d be a regular Thomas Huff. Whatever do you have in mind, Jeremiah?”

He smiles at you with tenderness. “You’ll have to come and find out. I have to say a few more goodbyes to make but I hope you’ll consider the invitation.”

“I will.”

He bows and kisses your hand in farewell. You leave in opposite directions and when you reach the far end of the bridge to see Maxwell looking for you.

“There you are! I’m on my way back to the hotel if you want to share a limo.”

He’s so thoughtful, he’s never once left you to fend for yourself anywhere. He takes his role as your sponsor and your friend very seriously. Bertrand really should give him more credit. Especially with how he cared for Savannah on his brother’s behalf. It’s just the sort of person he is and as you’ve navigated and learned more about nobility. People like Maxwell are rare.

“Actually Maxwell, I think I’ll stay a little longer. I’ll call you later? And would you take the Chance for a walk for me? I know the staff take good care of him when I’m not around but he’d much prefer your company.”

Maxwell beams. “And I prefer his. We’re buddies. Consider it done. He can even come crash with me until you get back to the hotel. It’s been a whirlwind two days, I’m not sure it hasn’t all been a dream. I could use a night in. We’ll order room service and maybe catch a samurai movie…”

“He’s a dog, Maxwell…”

He shakes his head at you. “You’ll see, he’ll love it, you might not get him back.”

“I’m worried he might never come from under the throw cushions again.”

Maxwell laughes. “Go, Astoria. I’ve got it covered.”

“Thanks Maxwell.” You wait until he leaves to look for Hana. You know which direction she went in but it’s been awhile, she could be anywhere in the garden. And from Maxwell’s comment earlier, it’s easy to get lost in it. You want to find her too before you leave to meet Jeremiah. You want to be sure, she’ll be okay.

As you walk through the gardens, you hear Drake’s voice.

“You know that no matter what happens, whatever you decide, we have your back. Astoria would say the same thing.”

You’re so proud of him right now, you could kiss him. You freeze, realizing how he would take it and it stops you in your tracks. You’re an affectionate, physically demonstrative person. You talk with your hands, you hug your friends. Drake is not like you. You need to reign in your physical impulses to demonstrate affection. As much as you love Drake, Hana, Maxwell, you’re in love with Jeremiah. 

It’s slowly eroding your resolve and confusing your feelings being forced to watch his engagement unfold with Madeleine that you’ve easily projected your attention to your friends. You’ve filled your need for affection to be held and touched, by accepting it from your friends. Of course it has to be confusing and frustrating for them. Especially Drake. A heart can easily be fooled, it must be led by a clear mind. You gave your promise to Jeremiah, and you won’t hurt him. With that thought, you round the hedges to greet your friends.

“Hey Hana, there you are. I’m glad I found you two before I head off. I just wanted to suggest that maybe you two could check out a nice hot pot restaurant. Enjoy a night off before we leave Shanghai? Maxwell’s doing a dog night in with Chance but there’s no reason why you two can’t hit the town.”

Hana looks skeptical and hesitates.

Drake shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets. “What are your plans?”

“Jeremiah asked me to meet him and I’m going to try and slip away. The separation is killing me, I want to take any chance I can get.”

Drake nods, his eyes darting away from your face. He glances at Hana. “Astoria is always going on about hot pot as her favourite meal, maybe you know of a good place to try it?” He suggests to Hana.

Hana brightens. “Of course. I can name three nearby, what’s your preference, meat, seafood or vegan.”

Drake pulls a face at the last one. “Ah, I think I’ll go for steak.”

Hana frowns. “Sirloin can get quite pricey, I’m not sure if my father’s immediately cut me off.”

Your jaw drops. “He’d do that? I know some parents do tough love but…”

Hana’s face falls. “Last time I stood up to them, they pulled me out of court. This time, I know it’ll be worse. I have my own savings but I have no idea what it’s really going to be like without their financial support. I’ve never had to worry about budgeting before. How do you do it, Astoria?”

You look to Drake for backup. His upbringing was the closest to your own out of everyone we know. He shrugs. You turn to Hana. “Get a job, and try to make the paycheck cover all your expenses. You’ll be okay. Like Drake said earlier, we’re here for you. We’re all more than friends. I like to think family isn’t blood, it’s the one you choose. Love isn’t about duty, it’s a choice.”

Drake nods stiffly. “Hana, don’t worry about tonight. You’re picking, I’m buying. Let’s go.”

Hana smiles with glassy eyes. “See you later, Astoria. Have fun.”

“Take care of each other. I’ll see you later.”

::: ::: :::

The sky is painted in pinks and purples when the car pulls up to the road leading to the garden Jeremiah had texted you about. There’s not another vehicle in sight. You step out and walk to the edge of the lake and look out over the area. Jeremiah is waiting by the path that leads to a small jetty. You can see his security detail hovering discreetly nearby. Since the King Father’s declining health became more obvious, Regina has been absent and Jeremiah’s security has become heightened and more visible. It would certainly deter overzealous admirers and general hooligans but it wouldn’t do a lot against the threats Constantine had warned you about. Those sort of enemies plan and scheme and try to exploit your weaknesses. They know how to bide their time.

You shake your mind clear of negative thoughts and urge your feet to move. You reach his side and take his offered hand. At the end of the jetty, Jeremiah helps you into a small row boat. He climbs in after you and takes the oars.

“I should have asked, do you mind if I choose our course?”

“My all means, plot our course, captain.”

He smiles and begins rowing. You admire how the muscles bunch and shift under his tailored jacket. He stops after a moment and sheds his jacket. He removes the jade cufflinks and puts them together in the box with the gold ones. He slots the box back inside his coat. “Wouldn’t want to lose them in the water” he says as he rolls up his sleeves.

You swallow thickly, your mouth suddenly very dry as you have more skin to admire. He flexes his forearms as he takes the oars once more. You narrow your eyes at the smile on his face, he knows you’re ogling him and you wonder if he’s done it on purpose, no matter the practicality of freedom of movement with less layers.

Soon you are in a secluded channel with overhanging birch on both sides. The rich greenery and towering ancient shrines in the distance give the impression that we’ve drifted into a different time.

“It’s like we’re floating near a forgotten city, it’s so quiet and peaceful here.”

“I’m glad you came.”

You pick up his jacket and put it around your shoulders. Hana’s dress is beautiful but it’s also thin with many sheer parts in the design. It does little to shield you against the early evening chill. You shuffle forward on the bench so you can kiss him. 

It’s a brief chaste contact but before you can lean back. He drops the oar handles and you drift, as he catches your shoulders and drags you forward so that he can claim your mouth again and pour all of his desire and love into his kiss. 

He smiles at you as the boat spins lazily on the spot. “One kiss is never enough.”

“Truer words were never spoken, when it comes to kisses from you.”

He continues to hold your shoulders and presses his forehead to yours, “I hate that I have to pretend.”

“I know you do,” you whisper.

He leans back and searches your face, longing in his eyes. You touch his cheek and rub your thumb along his cheekbone. He leans into your touch.

“Jeremiah, I love that we can steal these moments, that we even have them, but at the same time I worry about the risk. Publicly, Madeleine is your fiancée, and Queen in Waiting. If any of this got out...us together… it wouldn’t just hurt her standing, but it would be terrible for yours and for Cordonia too.”

His expression shutters. He straightens and grabs the oars. He looks out over the water. A shudder tears through him before he looks at you, pain in his eyes. “Do you think I’ll make a terrible ruler?”  
“No I don’t, I don’t know anyone who cares about Cordonia than you do.” You close your eyes and wrap the edges of his jacket around yourself. Pretending that it’s his arms shielding you instead. “It’s just right now I don’t think you can be both.”

“A good person and a good King?”

Your heart twists at the rawness in his voice. You opinion matters to him. It might make or break him at this point. He’s lost faith in his father, he’s frustrated by this situation you've both been forced into. “I love you, Jeremiah. We’re in this together. Whatever happens you know that won’t change.”

“But you’re telling me we need to stop seeing each other?”

You nod and it feels like your head has been forced forward. That you can’t even meet his eyes. It takes a herculean effort to do it. But he needs to understand that this is your choice. It’s the only way forward. So you can both come together out in the open, if the journey finally takes you both in that direction. Your heart is screaming that this is wrong, that it’s unjust and unfair, but you think of Madeleine, of Jeremiah’s reputation…. Of your own.

You’re struck by the reminder of Constantine in his hospital bed. You’re beginning to understand what he meant by sacrifices. “Until I can get Tariq to speak up about what he did, I can’t let you get dragged into this and have the press turn it into an even bigger scandal. You’re King Jeremiah. You need to project stability and honour. When you break things off with Madeleine it needs to appear fair and just. If she’s gracious and understanding, she can save face and still be a part of court. Before there can be an us, we need this tabloid mess done with first.”

He drops the oars again, falls to his knees in the boat at your feet and hauls you to his chest. He hugs you so tightly that all you can do is wrap your arms around his waist and slip awkwardly forward, straddling his legs. He peppers kisses to your hair, your temple, your eyelids and your cheeks and finally descends on your lips. “When this is all done, you’re mine and the world will know it.”

“We’ll be together.” You nod. He shifts back to give you more room, and you turn so that you can sit between his legs. 

You lean back against his chest and the boat continues to drift over the water beneath the trees. Together you watch the sky turn colours and the first stars appear. The air grows colder and you feel goosebumps start on his forearms. You look up at him over your shoulder. “We should head back. Can’t have the King catching a cold.”

He squeezes your shoulder and extends his hand. You put your hand in his and he helps you settle back onto the other cross beam seat before he takes up rowing again. “I could stay out here all night.”

You smile ruefully, “As lovely as that sounds, plenty of people will notice your absence and I’m sure your security team will be growing cold and hungry by now.”

“Are you hungry?”

You chuckle softly and wink at him, “Only for you.”

He growls at you under his breath and closes his eyes with a pained grimace. “Astoria, you can’t say things like that to me. A lesser man would be in serious trouble.”

“You’re a king. And the best man. I know what you want. It’s what I want. Soon, my love.”

“Can’t be soon enough,” he says resignedly.

All too soon, you’ve reached the jetty. He throws out the securing rope and Bastien is there to secure it. He offers his hand to assist you out.

“Shift change?” Jeremiah questions him with an arched eyebrow.

He twitches a smile. “The team was worried. Might have had to camp out here all night.” He turns to you with consideration. “I’m glad you could convince him to return.”

Jeremiah frowns at him. “What makes you so sure it wasn’t my decision?”

Bastien raises an eyebrow and there’s a bemused twitch to his mouth. “I’ve known you since boyhood, Your Majesty. Adventure is in your bones, and so is romance. You’d only do as the lady wants.”

“He’s also a man of honor and principles, Bastien. He knows his responsibilities.” You squeeze Jeremiah’s hand and kiss his cheek. “Thank you for the memory of a beautiful sunset. Good night, Jeremiah. Bastien.”

As you walk away, you overhear Bastien say, “If you don’t mind my remarking on it, my King, I do believe your mother would have approved of Lady Astoria.”

“Thank you for saying so, Bastien. I appreciate the sentiment.”


	7. Return to New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine does her best to push you out of court. You go shopping with Drake. Despite of your best intentions to keep your distance from Jeremiah, you can’t, but will a tour around NYC be your last date? Will you find Tariq in LA, in time to put a halt to Jeremiah and Madeleine’s wedding plans?

::: ::: :::

The next morning after a romantic but bittersweet evening on the lake with Jeremiah, you wake to the sound of a familiar knock at the door.

“If that’s Bastien and not Maxwell this time I’ll buy a big hat and eat it.”

“Goooood morning!”

You give Maxwell a big hug.

“Oof. What was that for?”

“I’m just glad you’re you.”

He peers at you curiously then smiles with a shrug, “Surprisingly, that’s not something I hear very often.”

“I suspected as much, which is why I felt compelled to say it. Now are you here just to wake me up or is something going on?”

“Oh! Right!”

“Any updates on Tariq?”

“No leads yet. Turns out there are way more high-end men’s wear stores in Los Angeles than I expected. But in the meantime, the court is headed to New York City!!!”

“I know. Hometown, here I come.”

His face suddenly falls and he turns serious. “Your first stop we will be doing some... shopping.”

You walk back to your bed and sit down on the end, “Why do I feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

“Wellllll… “ he hedges. “You have to go pick up Madeleine’s wedding ring,” he says in a rush.

“What?” Your jaw drops.

“She specifically requested you,” he says with sympathy.

Your heart feels like it’s turned to stone in your chest. The room spins and you put your head between your knees and concentrate on your breathing. In and out, long exhale, deep inhale. This can’t be happening. When the black spots finally fade and colour returns to  
normal, you lift your head and look at Maxwell. “Forcing me to play nice while she flaunts her position isn’t enough? I don’t think I can do this.”

After a long flight and an equally long drive through traffic from the airport, you finally arrive at the hotel the court is staying in.

Justin goes to the desk to check you all in.

“I’ll say. I love New York.”

“Maxwell, I agree. There’s no other city like it. Cordonia may be the home I’ve chosen but I’ll never forget my roots. It feels good to be back here.”

Maxwell gives you an anxious look. “Now are you ready to get Madeleine’s wedding ring?”

You give him a frustrated look and pout like a put upon child. “I still have trouble believing she asked me to do that. Are you sure?”

Maxwell pulls out his cellphone and presses play on the voicemail message.

She comes across as bossy and unapologetic even in a voicemail. 

“Maxwell, I have an absolutely vital task for Lady Astoria to complete. I will be busy with preparations for the wedding shower, I will simply have no time to pick up my wedding band before our return to Cordonia.. I must insist that she be the one to do it as thanks to me for allowing her to remain present on this tour and in Jeremiah’s life. I trust you will pass this message along.”

Maxwell puts his phone away. “She made it pretty clear.”

“Is there some courtly intrigue or nobility right of passage I’m missing here. I just don’t understand it, aside from being unnecessarily cruel. Why? And why not ask me herself? She could easily ask any of her ladies in waiting for my number. Even Penelope has it and she was the one who wrote the love note to Tariq pretending to be me.” 

You’ve started pacing even without noticing. You pass by Maxwell half a dozen times and he’s looking increasingly concerned.

“I mean doesn’t she have better things to do than rub her impending wedding in my face?”

“This is Madeleine we’re talking about… I think this is her idea of fun.”

You remember her laughing over her lie to Hana about being allergic to chocolate, ruining and wasting all Hana’s thoughtful planning for a fondue party at an expensive chocolatier artisan stop.

“And I was so naive, thinking that the only shark of our group was Olivia. At least Olivia is honest about who she is. Madeleine is selfish, cruel and manipulative. I try to look for the best in people but I really can’t stand to look at her, let alone suffer her proximity. I want to just crawl into bed and eat a tub of potato and gravy.”

He pulls a dubious face at that last comment but then gives you a stern look. His voice is sympathetic but firm. “Best just get it over with. And well, you better do it today. There won’t be time after tonight’s United Nations party, and the wedding shower is tomorrow.”

“Already?”

Time has never been on your side. It feels like this was all a losing battle from the start. “If she was a better woman, I would have even agreed to her arrangement and quietly supported Jeremiah, from the shadows. Happy to be a part of his life and be there to support him in whatever way he needs it. There are many cultures that had second wives for various reasons, mostly if one wife wasn’t able to have children and produce heirs. For Jeremiah, I would have done it. But Madeleine isn’t a good woman and her cruelty will eventually poison everyone around her. The way she treats her own mother is a prime example of why she can’t be trusted to show care for anyone but herself.”

Maxwell puts his hands in his pockets with a deep furrow between his brows. “The end is coming up quickly. It’s the wedding shower and then right back to Cordonia for the Homecoming Ball and the wedding.”

Right then, Justin rejoins you. He looks red faced and sweaty.

“Everything is not okay, is it? Madeleine has struck again.”

Justin nods sharply. “Seems that since Bertrand didn’t join us in Shanghai, someone ‘forgot’ to add House Beaumont to this part of the tour. I was only able to wheedle a single twin-share out of the concierge.”

Maxwell looks at him aghast. “Bertrand will be joining us. And I didn’t even think to check with Madeleine… Astoria, we could share but--”

You shake your head. “I can figure this out, Maxwell. This is my hometown. You and Bertrand share. Justin, if you need a couple numbers of suitable places, I can recommend…”

“It’s quite alright, Astoria. I’ll manage.” Justin nods to you both. “I’ll see you later this afternoon.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? I can call Jeremiah. I know you two are still not using these for reasons...” he waves his phone, “but if I ask him, I know he’d get this sorted with one call.”

You smile ruefully. “I can’t involve Jeremiah in any of my affairs until this scandal is resolved, Maxwell. How would it look if Jeremiah’s aid calls personally to arrange a room for me?”

Maxwell looks dejected. “Bertrand is going to be so angry.”

You look out at the water and think about the last day you were here. Your whole world changed. “I hadn’t realised how close it is… Jeremiah and Madeleine getting married seems so…soon. I thought we would have found Tariq by now.”

Maxwell squeezes your arm. “Hey, don’t worry. Rest assured that while you’re out ring shopping, Bastien and I will be hot on Tariq’s trail, calling all the fanciest clothing stores in LA. We will find him. We’ll clear your name and things will be great. I’ve got this. Trust me.”

“You know I do. You’ve never let anyone down. And Annalise also had a friend help. LA was her home turf even though she’s based in San Francisco now. They’ve put together a digital profile and a small reward for a credible location on Tariq. Leo wanted to help when he found out it was Constantine. Wage war on two fronts, Olivia’s signature move, seemed like a smart strategy.”

Maxwell beams. “See! We’ll have Tariq pinned down in no time.”

You freeze. “Wait a second, I just realised I don’t even know where I need to go for the ring.”

“Oh right! The Directions!” Maxwell digs in his pocket and hands you a piece of paper. As you unfurl the page you see a drawing of him astride King Kong on top of the Empire State Building.

“Is this in code or something?” As much as you didn’t feel any lightness before, you can’t help but giggle. “You really were bored on the plane weren’t you?”

Maxwell grabs the paper and flushed red with embarrassment. “Errr can we just not talk about that?”

You’re smiling so hard your cheeks ache. “What do you mean? I think it’s awesome.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, I wish I had a giant gorilla for a steed. Scratch that, I wish King Kong were real. He’d take one look at Madeleine’s shiny blonde hair and carry her off. All my worries would be over. No, that’s terrible,” you admonish yourself. You’re not that person. “Honestly, Maxwell, you’re an artist. You captured your likeness and the scale was perfect. You have talent.”

“A gorilla for a steed and he’d be a friend. Thank you for the compliment… moving on.” He reaches into his other pocket and gives you a slip of paper with two addresses. “The first address is the jewellery store. The second is a high-end boutique. Justin made an appointment there for the U.N party tonight. Meet us there after you pick up Madeleine’s ring.”

“Will do.”

Maxwell extends his hand to you, palm down. You raise a questioning eyebrow and he grabs your hand and places it on top of his. “Team… break.”

You both fist pump in the air. And moment later he is wheeling his luggage to the lifts. You sigh, you have two options. Call your Dad or crash with a friend. The very little you have left in your account won’t cover any decent accommodations in the city. 

You catch a bus and head to your apartment block. The gate code hasn’t changed in all the years you’ve lived there, and you’re relieved to know it’s still the same. You knock on your neighbour’s door. She falls out from inside.

“It’s open.”

You inch it open. “Doris, you know that it’s not safe to keep your door open right?”

“Oh never you mind, dear. There’s nothing worth stealing here. Let me look at you?” She waves you over to where she sits in her lift chair. 

She’s been living and sleeping in it for as long as you’ve known her. She says it’s easier on her hips and her sciatica bothers her less than trying to sleep in a bed. 

“Now explain to me this nonsense about you cheating on that handsome Royal of yours. I hope you gave that bearded fellow a kick in the family jewels for trying to force himself on you. How anyone believes that rubbish about you choosing him over your Jeremiah, they must be on those mushrooms.”

“You’re right. I love him, Doris but things are complicated right now. He’s in the equivalent of an arranged betrothal right now. And since Herb sublet my apartment, I was hoping I could sleep on your couch tonight.”

“Nonsense, you can sleep in my bed. No one else is sleeping in it. There’s clean sheets in the linen cupboard. Stay as long as you like, Astoria. I welcome the company, and a friendly face. Now go put on a pot of tea. You know what I like.”

You head to the kitchen with a smile, glad that while things have changed for you, others have stayed the same. You’re very thankful for the kind and generous people in your life.

It’s almost midday when you’re able to sneak out on Doris. She’s been chatting all morning. You write her a note and leave it next to her armchair by her cold tea and half eaten scone. You grab a jacket before leaving the apartment to get that ring.

You enter the high-end store and before you catch the jeweller’s attention you see you’re surprised to spot a familiar face. “Drake?”

“Oh hey, Savvas,” he says with a casual wave.

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s a store. Anyone can go into a store,” he says with a bemused smile.

“That’s true, but you’re the last person I’d expect to see in a store like this. You just happen to be in the store, Madeleine picked her wedding band from?”

After casting a quick glance around the near empty store, he sighs.

“All right, you caught me. I’m looking for a wedding gift for Jeremiah. And Maxwell might have mentioned that this would be a good place to start.”

You smile to yourself, wondering if Maxwell thought you needed friendly support or if Drake did. “You thought you’d find it in a jewellery store?”

“What? You don’t think he’d want one of those?”  
Drake points to a medallion that is covered in so many gems that the gold is barely visible.

“You want to give Jeremiah that medallion? Drake, Jeremiah would not want you to break the bank.”

“No, you’re right. So did you come over here just to shoot down my gift ideas or are you offering to help?”

“Just let me sort out this pick up and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Hold up, Madeleine sent you to pick up her wedding ring?” Drake is shocked. “Wow. That’s cold, even for her…”

You notice the jeweler waving you over and when you give him Madeleine’s name, he hurries out and returns with a small crimson box. You crack it open to take a look. 

Drake peers over your shoulder. “That’s it? I was expecting something more…”

“Elaborate?”

“I was going to say pretentious.”

“I think she’s lucky to have a wedding ring. I can’t say this is the kind of wedding ring shopping I ever imagined doing.”

“Well I’m sure you’d pick something way nicer.” He studies the ring and his expression grows somber. “I guess their wedding is coming up pretty fast.”

“Yeah…”

Drake musters a smile. “Will find Tariq soon, Savvas. We have to.”

You give him a sad smile. “If we do, what does that even mean for us.”

Drake doesn’t quite meet your eyes when he replies. “I guess…”

You swallow hard when you realise he thought you mean between the two of you. “Drake, I meant would it even change between Jeremiah, Madeleine and myself. I know it’s what Jeremiah believes but what if Madeleine doesn’t bow out gracefully, what if she finds some way to entrap him. I… don’t want to hope. I feel like it’ll be easier, less painful if I don’t.”

“It’ll be good news for you and Jeremiah, I know it.” He says with a heavy sigh. “You’ve had to live with this hanging over you for long enough.”

“I’m glad you think so, Drake. But when he announced his choice as Madeleine, it was more complicated than simply clearing my name. Coming back to court was just about setting the record straight for me. Everyone thought it meant a second chance for Jeremiah and I once we got to the bottom of everything but the longer this carried on the clearer it is to me that I either forever get tied into court and all the baggage that goes with it or I walk away and start over. Away from it all.”

Drake is quiet for a long moment before he meets your eyes. “I guess that depends on what you want then, Savvas.” He rubs his neck and glances around the store. “If you’re done here, do you want to give me a hand with Jeremiah’s gift? He’s my best friend and I want to get him something good but I think I’m over my head here.”

“Drake are you inviting me on a shopping trip?”

He scowls at you. “Don’t make me regret it.”

“I’m sorry. What I mean is, I’d be honoured to accompany you.”

“Come on then.”

You follow him out the door and over a few blocks to a pet store.

“I don’t know…”

Drake holds out a yellow Labrador puppy in his hands to you, it’s tail wagging. “Come on Savvas, Jeremiah has always loved dogs.”

“Do you really want to make that puppy live with Madeleine?”

He slowly lowers the puppy back into its pen. “You’re safer here pal.”

His next stop is a furniture store.

“This is it, Savvas. A dual recliner, dual cup holder, over 50 massage settings.”

“Really? I’m sure Jeremiah owns plenty of chairs.”

“You’ve clearly never sat on the Cordonia throne. Let’s just say that Jeremiah is gonna need back support after sitting on that thing.”

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that… but I think we can do better than a dad’s dream chair.”

Drake heaves himself out of the recliner, sighing 

“Unless you want it.”

“Nah, I’m not shipping that thing back to Cordonia.”

He takes you to a hardware store next.

You take one look through the doorway. “Drake, seriously?”

Drake stares wistfully at the plasma cutter at the back of the shop.

“What would you even use that for? What would Jeremiah use that for?”

“Engraving… medals? Come on, it’s a tool. Every guy appreciates a handy power tool.”

“Drake, I feel like I’m watching a parody of masculinity. And you’re not going to convince me that Jeremiah needs a machine that creates molten plasma.”

“I guess there’s always a chance that Maxwell could get near it.”

“And that would be a very bad thing.”

“Hmmmm,” he says looking at it thoughtfully with his fist hugging his chin.

“Drake?” You snap, “stop plotting to get rid of Maxwell. You thought the puppy was cute, he’s like a human equivalent of that Labrador. Next time he annoys you, remember that picture. Your relationship will be better for it. He’s loyal and unassumingly talented.

“Yep, plasma cutter would be a very bad thing.”

“Okay… let’s get out of here.”

Drake follows you out of the store and you both slump into a nearby rest stop, exhausted.

“Trying to find a wedding present is like torture.”

“I take it you’re not a fan of the usual wedding traditions?”

Drake runs his fingers through his hair, sighing  
“I’ve got nothing against traditions. But there are nice, simple ceremonies and then there’s international engagement tours.”

“So what would your simple wedding look like?”

He gives you a thoughtful look. “Should I ask why you’re asking?”

“Let’s just say I’m curious. And if we’re always going to be friends, I want to know what to prepare for.”

“I guess it’d be something small. Just a short reception, and a ceremony, just a few friends and family.”

“Luckily you only have a few friends and family,” you tell him with an impish grin.

Drake bumps his shoulder to yours. “Ha ha, Savvas.”

“Let me guess, your ring bearer would be Bartie?”

“Are you sure he wouldn’t eat the ring?” He asks with a frown.

“Bartie won’t stay a baby forever and are you planning on getting married soon? I thought you need a bride for that?” You tease him.

Drake blushes and runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’d pick Bartie. He’s the only kid I know. And Savannah would love that.”

“What about the best man? I’d vote for Jeremiah. I bet he’d throw you the perfect bachelor party. Barbecue and stiff drinks galore. And he’d be good at speeches… he’d never embarrass you.”

“Hmmm… Jeremiah is a strong contender.”

“That leaves just one last thing in this scenario… who are you marrying. Olivia?”

Drake stares at you, his light brown eyes wide. “I’ve had nightmares less terrifying than that idea. We managed not to kill each other, following down that lead, I can’t imagine voluntarily spending time with her.”

“I was just kidding. Olivia needs someone who can tone down her violent impulses, not incite them.”

“Heh. Well that’s enough daydreaming for now. I still need to find a gift for Jeremiah.” Drake breathes out a heavy sigh. “Jeremiah has always been there for me, and well… you know him. He always gives perfect gifts.”

“It’s like his superpower…”

“I just wanted to return the favour for once. But I’m stumped.”

“Relax, Drake. You just need to remember the secret to finding a special present. You’ve got to pick something unique to you.”

“If I get him a bottle of whiskey, he’d laugh. Hell, I’d have to laugh at myself.”

You shake your head at him. “What I mean is you know Jeremiah better than anyone. You’ve been through thick and thin together. Anyone can get him something he’ll enjoy, but what’s something you know that he’ll really appreciate.”

“I don’t know what—“ He breaks off suddenly, his gaze catching something metallic in the nearby window of an antiques shop. “Wait, I’ve got it.”

He leaps up and ducks into the store. He comes back a few minutes later, with a wide triumphant grin.

“This is what I’m giving Jeremiah.”

He shows you an antique compass. You smile broadly, immediately thinking of the story Jeremiah told you of his getting lost and Drake finding him.

You reach out and squeeze Drake’s shoulder. “It’s perfect. At least I think I know the why, but I want to hear your thoughts. Tell me.”

“He’s always had guards or royal staff around, so he’s never needed a compass. But they can’t always be there for him. I can’t always be there for him. If he’s ever out on his own, or if he ever feels like he’s losing his way, I thought this might be a nice reminder.”

“And that’s why it’s perfect. I remember you telling me the day of the coronation, that court life can change you. Jeremiah has a compassionate heart. I hope he never loses himself.”

Drake shifts his weight back and forth, glancing down at the compass. 

“Constantine was a decent king for many years, but by the time he retired, he had lost sight of what truly mattered. I mean look at everything he put you and Jeremiah through. I don’t ever want that to happen to Jeremiah either. So yeah, I thought the compass would be a reminder to stay true to what he believes in. You don’t think that’s too cheesy?”

“You already know what I think.” You hope your eyes will stop misting at his thoughtfulness. “Stop fishing for kudos. You know you did good.”

He squeezes his neck with and peers at you strangely. “I can’t tell if you’re messing with me.”

You stand and hug him quickly. “I’m being serious. He’ll love it. It will mean a lot to him.”

Drake let out a breath of relief. “Of good, because I forgot to get a receipt.”

You laugh, tears actually escaping. “You’re hopeless.”

Drake carefully ticks the compass in his shirt pocket. “Wow, I’m so glad that’s over with.”

“Now we just have to get through the United Nations Party.”

“It’s not until tonight, why don’t we unwind for a bit. We just endured an eternity of shopping. I think we earned it.”

“Hmmm, it could be fun to show you around the neighbourhood.”

You spend the afternoon with Drake and take him to your old dive bar. You’re feeling nostalgic and it was where you first met. Technically you met Tariq first but you do remember looking at Drake next and thinking he was the bulkiest, man you’d ever laid eyes on. He’s built like a ranch hand or a linebacker. Your old boss is rude as per normal, Daniel is curious as to why you quit without notice and is interested in Drake’s story. 

After a burger and fries for lunch, you take Drake to the shore below the Manhattan bridge and you skip stones. He’s almost as good as you. All those camping trips must have given him some practice. You ask about who he’s dated before and he shares a little.  
Time runs away from you before you get a text from Maxwell asking where you are. He’s waiting at the boutique. You realise you have no time to waste. You’ve got to get ready for the party. You kiss Drake on the cheek and run off on him, calling over your shoulder as you go. “See you later tonight.”

You check the paper that Maxwell gave you with the address and head to the boutique.

Justin greets you as you enter. 

“You hope they haven’t been waiting too long.”

He grins. “There she is, my golden girl. Can’t have you missing tonight’s festivities. You need to bring your A-game.”

“You’re right Justin. Even with everything else going down, I need to focus. This is important. Networking for Cordonia and making allies is key.”

“Exactly. Tonight’s event will be brimming with influential politicians and diplomats. Impressing them now could be indispensable in the future.”

“So who am I impressing tonight?”

“Duchess Adelaide. She may not look it but she wields a lot of power.”

“I find her a lot easier to speak to than Madeleine.”

“She and Madeleine don’t always see eye to eye, and unless Madeleine actually marries Jeremiah, Adelaide has higher courtly standing. She is Duchess of Krona after all.”

“Krona, not Fydelia like Madeleine!?”

“Fydelia is a county within the duchy of Krona, which places Adelaide higher in the noble hierarchy.”

Maxwell looks at him with awe. “How do you remember all this stuff?”

Justin pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Cordonian Court 101.”

“Hrmm must have slept through that one,”  
Maxwell mutters.

“Besides it’s my job to know everything about you and your world...And it’s Lady Astoria’s job to turn heads and minds tonight.”

“And that means I need to dress to impress.”

“Right on the money! Hence why I chose this location for our little prep party.”

“Don’t worry I already pick out something while we were waiting.” Maxwell holds up a cream gown with intricate lace details and a wispy chiffon skirt of overlapping layers. 

You gulp. You’ll be showing a lot of bare leg as you walk.

“And I have just the accessories for the occasion. This style will go perfectly with the bracelet and necklace Jeremiah gave me.”

“This dress is festive and distinguished. Perfect for tonight’s event.” Justin approves it with a nod.

“I’ll go try it on then. Maxwell, I knew you were the master of style but you’ve outdone yourself.”

“I do what I can. And you’re going to slaaaayy at the U.N party tonight.”

“Don’t I always?”

“You make a good point. By the way, did you find suitable accommodation?”

You step out of the dressing room and look down at your skirt. It’s more showy than you first thought. It’s almost see-through but for the very short inner modesty lining. 

“I’m rooming with a friend. I’m sorted.”

Justin gives you a thumbs up. “Now that we have you prepped I have some other business I need to attend to.” 

He salutes you before running out to door.  
You admire his patience, you must have kept him waiting for awhile.

“What do you suppose he does all day when he’s not advising you?”

“Probably jets around in sports cars and hangs out with models or something. He’s a classy guy, he could get the attention.” Maxwell shrugs. 

You look at him in surprise.

“What? I think he’s cool. You don’t?”

“He’s attractive in the Clark Kent, nerdy kind of way, I suppose. And he has a soothing speaking voice. Anyway, enough about Justin, I’m so ready to get this done. We should probably get the the venue.”

Maxwell offers you his arm. “Let’s go.”

You swing by the apartment to collect a pair of strappy nude heels that will compliment your dress. Order a some Thai food for Doris, and put on Jeremiah’s bracelet before hurrying back out the door to where Maxwell is waiting in the limo.

You clean wipe your face and add a dash of rose coloured lipstick for the occasion. Your step-mother drilled into you that make-up should be more dramatic at night. Lip balm to lipstick is as dramatic as you’re going to get.

::: ::: :::

A short car ride later you arrive at the venue and you search the crowd for a familiar face and spot Jeremiah speaking to some delegates. When he sees you he excuses himself.

He reaches you with a warm smile. “Astoria, you look….absolutely stunning. I’m thrilled to see that you made it safely over the Pacific.”

“Safety, though not entirely comfortably.”

Jeremiah gives you a troubled look. “Oh if there something I can do to improve the comfort of the jet please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Can you make Maxwell complain less?” You bite your tongue from adding that perhaps he could keep his fiancée in check, but involving Jeremiah would only make the situation worse.

Jeremiah gives you an understanding sound. “ Ah. Unfortunately that is beyond my control. But perhaps I can make it up for the discomfort by taking you out on the city tonight?”

You know you said that you should both keep your distance but even 24-hours is too long without him. “Wouldn’t it be more appropriate for me to take you out? It is my city after all.”

“You make an excellent point. What would we do?”

“We can get lost in the crowd in Times Square or we can go for a stroll through Central Park.”

“It will hark back to the night we met.”

“Which if I recall correctly, was a pretty memorable night.”

“You recall incorrectly.” 

It’s only a teasing sparkle in his eyes that keeps you from a panic. With all the stress and conflicting feelings you’re carrying, you weren’t prepared for this kind of banter. At least not in this setting. You’re in serous game face mode.

He doesn’t leave you anxiously hanging for more than a beat but it’s painful and you feel your face heat in embarrassment.

“It wasn’t just memorable, it was spectacular.”

“Your charm just might end me, Jeremiah,” you whisper softly.

“We can’t have that,” he says with a small frown. “Are you okay?”

“Just a bit nervous. I feel like I’m constantly walking a tightrope.”

He squeezes your hand and kisses it gallantly. “You’re doing great.”

A man with an air of importance and approaches, his eyes intent on Jeremiah.

“And my courtly duty calls. If you would like to join me tonight, I’ll wait for you after the party.”

He gives you one last longing glance before he turns toward the approaching dignitary. You notice Drake and Maxwell by the large stained glass window and make your way over to them.

“Astoria, thank goodness you’re here.”

Your eyes narrow at Maxwell, he looks extremely nervous. “You’re twitchy...what did you do?”

“I got my flags mixed up and thought Finland was Sweden, Sweden was Norway, Norway was Iceland and Iceland was Denmark, and Denmark was Sweden.

Drake points at Maxwell. “He addressed all the delegates incorrectly, including Sweden, twice.”

“I was guessing by that point.”

You shake your head slowly. “Bertrand would be horrified.”

“Now they’ve been arguing for the past half hour over disputes going back to something called the Kalmar Union… I just wanted to say hello.”

“Oh Maxwell. How about you Drake? How are you enjoying the party?”

“Well they’re serving a decent rib-eye steak, so I can’t complain.”

“Ah so, you’re just here for the food?”

“And the open bar.” He raises his half empty glass.

You almost facepalm. “I don’t know which is worse, Maxwell’s ability to create a stir or your unhealthy attachment to whiskey.”

Drake grunts. “You know me, the only way I can survive these things. But what are you doing here with us, aren’t you supposed to be doing courtly things like winning friends and influencing people.”

You look around the room and groan. “Do I have to?”

Maxwell looks scandalised. “What would Bertrand say? And Justin!”

You sigh. “My mission is Adelaide tonight. Any tips for me, Drake?”

“If I know anything about Adelaide it’s that she likes a stiff drink and…. Maxwell.”

Maxwell looks at you with a wounded expression. “She’s always making me dance with her… maybe I can get a break this time?”

“I’d say go for her for vices then. She’ll certainly respect you if you go drink-for-drink with her. Show her you know how to have a good time.”

“I don’t think we share the same idea of how to have a good time, I like to remember what I’m doing. But I trust your judgement on her, you know her better than I do. Thanks, Drake.”

“And everyone knows she’s the biggest gossip in court.” Maxwell adds.

“So alcohol and gossip, that’s refreshingly simple actually.”

“That’s the spirit, you’ve got this all by yourself without my help at all.”

“Don’t worry Maxwell, I’ll try to keep you from her handsy clutches. I won’t tell her where you are. My lips are sealed.”

Drake points over your shoulder and you turn, following to look where he indicates. “Speaking of Adelaide. I see her over at the bar alone. Now's your chance.”

“Go get her tiger. Grrr.”

You make your way across the room.

“Good evening, Duchess Adelaide, it’s lovely to see you.”

Adelaide inspects her glass with disappointment. “Is it? Please dispense with the Duchess nonsense. It makes me feel like I’m becoming my mother.” She grimaces “Well what are you waiting for, and invitation. Sit.”

“As you wish, Adelaide.” 

As you take a seat next to her at the bar, she flags down the server and takes a fresh glass of champagne.

“Champagne?”

“I would love some. Thank you.”

It’s no different than your cousin’s wedding. The bubbles will burn but it’s nothing like what Drake prefers. There’s no way you’ll ever go drink-for-drink with him.

She plucks another glass from the tray and offers it to you. You take the drink and watch her drain hers in one go.

You toss back the glass, open your throat and swallow it down. It burns and settles still fizzing and gurgling in your stomach. You set the empty glass on the bar and watch her smile.

“I’m glad to see that someone at this party knows how to have a good time.”

The alcohol spreads and you feel warm all over. You wonder how many you can handle before your tongue loosens and you lose your head, rendering this entire exercise in intoxication pointless

Her eyes travel the length of you, and you worry that she’s caught on that you’re a novice swimming way out of her depth, when you realise she’s appreciating your dress. 

‘Bless you, Maxwell.’ You could squeeze him silly for his styling skills.

“I see you know how to dress for an occasion. That ensemble will certainly spark a few conversations.”

“Thank you.” It’s more extravagant than anything you’ve worn before. You felt self conscious about the entirely open back before you noticed the built in support at the front. Going braless is never your preference. The amount of skin on display would normally make you shrink from attention but it’s artfully covered by the intricate lace detailing that covers your skin with a tinted fine netting that travels the length of your arms, shoulders and back. You only got a good glimpse of the back of the gown thanks to the angled mirrors in the boutique. The long row of fabric covered buttons down the back is unlike anything you’ve worn before. It’s a beautiful dress that almost makes you feel like a bride or a debutante. 

Adelaide sighs. “You know, I find that the United Nations takes itself far too seriously. Don’t you think that this event could use a little more excitement?”

It’s on the tip of your tongue to mention that Maxwell created plenty of excitement with his blunder but you remember your promise to shield him from Adelaide’s attention. You clasp your hands in your lap and incline your head thoughtfully. “How about some courtly gossip?”

Adelaide reaches for another drink and gives you a coy smile. “I do love a good scoop but I sincerely doubt you could tell me something I don’t already know.”

You smile to yourself, thinking of the perfect thing. Madeleine is so proper and restrained with her mother, it’ll be nice to see what Adelaide thinks of her partying skills. “We’ll see…Did you know that Madeleine pretended to have a chocolate allergy at her bachelorette party?”

“I did, in fact, know that particular tidbit. She is my daughter, after all. I’m impressed with your backbone. Not everyone would gossip about a woman to her mother.”

You frown, before you give her a small grin. “Thanks, I think. But aren’t you curious as to how I knew she was faking her allergy?

Adelaide waves her glass at you. “Dazzle me.”

“When we arrived back at the hotel after she bailed on us. Hana and I saw Penelope and Kiara struggling to get a loud, giggling and drunk Madeleine out of the limo and into the hotel. She was announcing to everyone how funny she thought Hana’s disappointment was, considering she has no allergy.”

Adelaide nods and takes a long sip of her drink. She sets the empty glass on the bar and regards you. She inclines her head and gives you a nod. “That I didn’t know. But I’m glad Madeleine has proven that she can let loose once in a while. To be honest, Astoria. Regina and Madeleine have given me a rather negative impression of you. I should have known better than to trust those two bores. Neither knows how to have any fun at all. But it seems that you do, so I may be less careful to avoid your company in future.”

You give her a genuine smile. “With the company I keep, there’s never a dull moment. They’re genuine and spontaneous.” You’d take Adelaide’s brand of fun over Madeleine’s any day. Adelaide might drink in excess but she’s hurting no one but herself. Madeleine’s enjoyment comes at the expense of others. Then again, you’ve been the subject of courtly gossip yourself and you’ve seen the price of that. Nothing stays secret for long. You sigh, it’s why you’ve taken to appreciate Olivia’s brashness. She’s equally abrasive to everyone. Her thorns are on the outside where you know how to guard yourself. Madeleine’s thorns are beneath a polished surface, where the unsuspecting can be eviscerated. 

Adelaide sighs. “I wish Madeleine had your sense of levity. It would do her a world of good.”

Even with the dismissive way that a Madeleine treats her you can see the affection Adelaide has for her daughter. If there’s one positive you can acknowledge about Madeleine, is that she has the support of her mother. And that she has courtly graces. Something you still struggle with. If someone rubs you the wrong way you find it extremely difficult to smile and tolerate them. 

“What do you mean by that?” You ask her curiously.

“That girl has had ambitions higher than the sky since she was old enough to sit at a state function… I know beyond a doubt that she will be an excellent queen. But I do worry about what being Queen will mean for her. She puts immense pressure on herself as it is. I can’t see it doing her any good. Perhaps… if she just let loose once in a while… like you. I wouldn’t worry so much.”

“It would be a lot better for everyone if she could do that.”

“You know. I do believe you could have gotten far in court if it hadn’t gotten caught up with that Tariq fellow. Such a sad sap, that one. And boring. The only gossip I ever heard about him was that he wore exclusively Italian leather shoes. At least they were Sartorinis. The man has taste. I’ll give him that.”

You can’t believe what you just heard. You want to bolt and shout at Maxwell to get on the phone to every shoe stockist in LA that carries the Sartorinis line. Of course it would be his shoes. You remember him admonishing Maxwell the night of Jeremiah’s bachelor party for splashing salt water. He was precious about those shoes.

“Now, I’m told that this place carries an extremely rare and delicious scotch, I bet I can charm some out of that waiter.”

She waves as she walks away, her attention now fixed on the server in a black suit bearing an half empty tray. You turn from watching Adelaide and you zero in on Maxwell. He’s half hidden across the room in an alcove sheltered by a big fern in the corner.

“You’re safe, she’s head hunting scotch.”

He jumps startled, but relaxes immediately when he realise you’ve come alone. “Thank you, K. I was just eying this trick where you toss a piece of bruschetta without losing any of the toppings and catch it in your  
mouth. But I hit the Turkish ambassador in the face so  
I’m actually seeking asylum here to avoid him. I hope you’re having a better night. How’d things with Adelaide go?”

“How many stores carry Sartorinis?”

“You’re smiling. Way to go, Astoria. I knew she’d love you. But why the question? Oh wait. This is about Tariq. Why didn’t I remember his unhealthy attachment to those shoes! He even wore them when we went on our horse riding trip, against everyone’s advice. This is great. I know we’ll find him and then we can put a stop to Jeremiah and Madeleine’s wedding.”

The wedding is only days away. You leave for Cordonia the day after tomorrow.

You wring your hands together. “Maxwell, what if we don’t find Tariq in time?”

“Don’t think like that Astoria. We’re so close. You can’t give up.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I want to set the record straight. If only to make sure that House Beaumont is clear of this scandal, but I don’t think I can go back to Cordonia. Being back here has reminded me that I have a home away from drama and pain. If the wedding goes ahead, I won’t be able to stomach it. I... I can’t share Jeremiah with her. I love him, but I know he wouldn’t want me to have to live with her games all the time.”

Maxwell’s face falls. He understands it's worse for you because she enjoys rubbing her position in your face. 

Tears blur your eyes. And you’re in danger of ruining your eyeliner and your dress. At least your mascara is waterproof. 

Maxwell offers you his embroidered handkerchief.

“Thank you. You’re prepared for anything aren’t you.”

He shrugs with a small smile. “I try”

“What happens for you if I don’t become queen? I just want to know that you, Bertrand… Savannah and little Bartie will be okay.”

“You know me, I’ll breakdance my way to success. Or maybe write a sellout theatre rap opera… or become a world class artist…”

“Maxwell.”

“Right, uh… as for Bertrand. he’s kind of figuring things out right now, I think. Finding Savannah and learning about Bartie has changed him. But Astoria, when I invited you to Cordonia, I liked you but I didn’t know you. I saw how Jeremiah looked at you and I thought maybe I could help him and set things right for House Beaumont. I didn’t know things would be this hard.”

“Maxwell, this isn’t on you. No one could have seen this coming.”

“I know, just … What I’m trying to say is that the way things are with House Beaumont, that’s for me and Bertrand to fix, not you. I don’t want you to be unhappy because of us.”

“I could never be unhappy because of you. It’s been wonderful being an honorary Beaumont.”

“And we love having you.”

“Even Bertrand?” You ask with a choked laugh.

Maxwell smiles widely. “Oh yeah. He has a certain depth of frown he reserves for people he really cares about.”

“Thank you, Maxwell. I just feel like you’ve done so much for me…I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“No way. Even if you hadn’t come, we would have still had to be a part of the courting season, our financial situation wasn't going away. If anything you’ve been a big help from Day 1. We’ve had positive press, mostly. And after Bertrand had words with security, we didn’t even get negative press over the Tariq incident. Everyone was focused on you. Even this tour, I would be here for Jeremiah, regardless. It’s been fun that I got to spend all of it with you for company.”

You give him a smile and squeeze his arm. “Thanks, Maxwell. So crown or no crown, we’re still good?”

“Always.” He pats your shoulder. “Now don’t worry about us too much. House Beaumont has survived the Great Apple Famine, the Purge of Lythikos and so far, me. We’re a persistent lot.”

“I’ll try to remember that. Okay, we better get back to this party.”

He gives you an anxious look. “What if I mess up again, I might already be an internationally wanted man.”

“How about this… I’ll be your wing woman?”

“How do you know I can be trusted in this crowd?”

“Well I guess we could someplace else… away from all the diplomats.”

“Oh Kiara told me that this place has a cool rooftop lounge.”

“I bet it has an amazing view of the city.”

“Do you want to go?”

You glance around at the party guests. Aside from a few faces, it’s a sea of strangers, and with how you’re feeling right now, you can’t muster up the energy to put on a smile and navigate courtly politics. You just want to be yourself and have no one judge you for it. “I’ll just go check in with Hana and Drake, see if they want to come along? I have’t seen Hana all night.”

“Oh I saw Hana and Drake leave about half an hour ago.”

You blink in surprise but then smile. You hoped that they might see something in one another. After all, if they could be friends and hang out, there was always a chance of developing something more. The best romances away started out with friendship. “Okay, then let’s go.”

On the rooftop, you point out all the landmarks that you can see and as you start to shiver, Maxwell sheds his jacket and puts it over your shoulders.

“Won’t you get cold?”

He shrugs, “My arms are more covered than yours.”

“You’re an enigma wrapped in sunshine, you know that Maxwell. Drake is right. You’re always positive. You choose to look at things from a glass half full approach.”

“Life is hard enough without focusing on everything that’s going wrong. Spiral it up I say. If you want things to get better you gotta keep pursuing it. Don’t give up. ‘I will get back up again!’ he sing-songs

You giggle until your cheeks hurt. “I shouldn't be surprised that you’ve watched that film.”

He gives you a look of mock hurt. “Of course! It’s a fantastic film.”

“You’ve definitely got the cool uncle role down.”

He looks proud of that title. “Savannah approves of my viewing choices.”

“If we’re going by Trolls, I’m not so sure I agree. They get eaten for other people’s happiness.”

“But that’s not the point of the story.”

“You’re right, but I don’t think a toddler would see it that way.”

He frowns. “You might have a point.”

You hum and then turn my back to the view and give him a side glance. “So tell me what’s between you and Olivia.”

“What!?”

“You always seem to know what she’s really thinking and her scary moods don’t phase you.”

Maxwell shrugs and mirrors your posture. “We’ve known each other a long time. You can’t breathe a word of this to anyone, but I’ve always admired her strength. Nothing gets her down. So that time where she was unnecessarily cruel about Savannah and Drake lost it at her, I went after her and we spoke. It was the most we’d ever spoken to each other and I think I understood her better after that. Working together to find out who was behind the two of you having to leave court, and all this with Tariq, I’ve seen her even more. I think I may have a weakness for red hair.”

“Or maybe just a weakness for sharp wit and someone that goes by the name of Olivia.”

Max sighes. “It doesn’t matter. She’d never take me seriously.”

You bump his shoulder with yours. “Well I think you’re charming, and full of great ideas. Maybe someone driven and strong like Olivia is perfect for you. You could soften all her blunt edges. Help her make more friends at court. And she could show you all her exotic weapons and teach you how to use them properly. Instead of a fancy bottle opener.”

“You know, Bertrand would approve of that idea.”

“And what about you?”

“Do you really think I have a chance?”

“With the right approach, there’s always a chance.”

“Thanks, Astoria. So you think I’m charming huh?” His eyes twinkle.

“Yes. You’re my second bestie. If I had a brother, I’d hope that he was half as cool as you.”

“Aww. who’s your first bestie.”

“That title would go to Hana. Sorry Maxwell, but I can’t see you doing my hair or helping me with a face mask.”

“True, I’m hopeless with hair. It’s why I keep mine this short. Barely do anything with it, just run my fingers through it a couple times and put some holding wax on the front.”

“Maxwell Beaumont, the happy-go-lucky, impulsive guy who walked into my bar what feels like a lifetime ago.”

“That sounds like a bad thing…” he says sadly.

“No, it’s not… You know, I’m not sure I’ve properly thanked you for what you did that night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

“You don’t think it would have been for the best if I’d just left you well enough alone? You’ve had so many problems. I should have at least been able to fix them for you.” He looks so discouraged and disappointed, you wonder how long he’s been hiding his feelings to keep you going. 

“You’ve been fixing them. Weren’t you the one who spent all day on the phone trying to track down Tariq? And every morning, you're the first person to help me out when I have absolutely no clue as to what I’m supposed to be doing?”

“I guess…”

“And who helped me chase down a reporter on the streets of Italy?”

“Ooh, I know this one! Me?”

“Exactly. And when I was sitting in the airport after the Coronation, waiting for my flight… who came to bring me back to court?”

“Well, Bertrand was there, too…”

“It was you, Maxwell. I can always count on you. You’re more than just a friend to me.”

“I’m… Wait, what?” He gives you a startled look.

“Well, it makes sense… you’ve always been by my side, you’ve always championed me… And you’re the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning… And not just because you’re basically a human alarm clock. How you function on so little sleep is a mystery and a miracle, let alone going around looking the way you do. And I guess if Olivia can’t see what a wonderful person you are.. Then I’ll just have to remind you, myself.”

For a long while, Maxwell says nothing, not quite meeting your eyes.

“Ah.. I haven’t made things awkward have I?”

“I guess… if I think about it, I’ve come to look at you differently too... For a while now. Maybe it's why I was so desperate to get you back when they took you away from court. I couldn’t let you go without first somehow apologising for letting you get hurt and hoping you wouldn’t cut me out of your life.”

“I never blamed you, and I never will. I told Hana and Drake, and I'll tell you now too. You’re stuck with me. You guys are the family I choose. I don't have any siblings and my dad I haven’t been close since my mom died. I never got along with my step mom. In some respects she reminds me a lot of Regina…” You shudder. The woman can come across as so cold. “Now that I know, I wonder why I didn’t see it before, she and Madeleine are like copies of each other….” You shake off that unpleasant train of thought. “So what do you say, Maxwell? Will you have me?”

Maxwell laughs. “Of course. Welcome to the family. I figured ours was like an extra strong friendship… where you also want to kiss your friend sometimes. But I guess I’ll settle for hugs, and brotherly love.”

You blush and hug him hard. “You deserve the best, Maxwell. You can call ‘hug time’ whenever you like. Even though I have no idea where my future stands with Jeremiah. I needed to make certain you know how I feel about you.”

Maxwell ducks his face, but not before you notice the look of longing and uncertain hope in his expression. He’s a dear friend, doting and unfailingly supportive. It’d be so easy to fall in love with him, but your heart is still raw and attached to Jeremiah. Even with things as bleak as they are, you’re still not ready to let go.

“We should get back to the party. See if we can’t mend a few of those diplomatic relations.”

Maxwell nods. “You’re right.”

After mingling successfully with small talk and pleasantries with several dignitaries and no more mishaps from Maxwell, you're about to leave for the evening when you remember Jeremiah’s invitation. When the limo pulls up, you peck a kiss on Maxwell’s cheek and hang back. You tell him you’ll see him in the morning. 

::: ::: :::

You search the crowds as people file out and spot Jeremiah at the perimeter of the room. He winks as he meets your eyes, before heading out of one of the doors. 

You catch him waiting by one of the elevators. 

“Hello again,” he greets you warmly. His smile transforms his whole face and there's no hint of tiredness at all.

“How do you do it?”

Do what?”

“Look like you’re reading to take the world by storm. I’m trying to muster up a second wind.”

He grins and brushes aside an escaping lock of hair from your forehead. Your fringe could really use a cut if you’re ever going to wear it out again. Either that or it’s stick with braids and pins until it grows out completely. Most of your thick, somewhat unruly hair has managed to stay put in the elegant up-do the boutique assistant helped you with however, and you’re grateful. Having to pluck shedding dark hairs from delicate lace all night would have been embarrassing. Or worse, having one land in an unsuspecting diplomat’s hors d’oeuvres.

“That’s easy. I just look at you and I'm not tired at all.”

“Charmer.” You say with your face flaming. “Well if we’re going to hit the city, we’ll need to change. You’re far too conspicuous, and I’m completely impractically attired. I want you to experience everything, not be mobbed on every corner.”

“I think you’re mistaken about who would catch every gentleman’s eye, but I will concede to your advice, Lady Astoria..”

“We’ll change at my friend’s apartment, I should have a t-shirt that will fit you.”

Jeremiah frowns as the limo pulls up outside your former address. “You’re not staying in the hotel?”

“There was a mix up with the bookings. Don’t worry about it. Doris has been happy to have me. But we’ll have to sneak in, if she sees you, we won’t be going anywhere tonight.”

You open the door with the spare key Doris loaned you and sure enough, she’s sound asleep in her lift chair, snoring lightly, her hair in curlers and a hair net. She’s 91 and still doing her hair the same way she always has.

You tear open one of the boxes Doris has kept for you and pull out a black t-shirt that says, Abercrombie & Fitch in gold metallic paint. 

You wince when you actually see how not large it is. “Sorry, this is all I’ve got.” You bought the oversized t-shirt a couple years ago when you went through a gym phase. You lasted a week. 

You feel shy showing him Doris’ quaint apartment with trinkets and plants everywhere, but Jeremiah takes it all in stride with a fond smile. He seems completely at ease. He notices you struggling with the buttons and gently touches the nape of your neck. 

“May I?”

You feel your skin blaze where his fingers make contact with your bare skin as he works the buttons free from the sheer fabric. When every button is loose you turn, holding the dress to your front.

His eyes are pools of desire as he watches you and his hands rest on your bare shoulders, feather light, but not moving.

“Astoria...I...”

You take a tiny step back and his hands fall away. “We should get moving. We don’t want to keep your car waiting.”

He blinks and shakes his head, before running a hand over his face. “You're right. I’ll just… change her and then wait in the hallway.”

You head to the bathroom with your change of clothes. You exit later with your hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in faded jeans and a maroon loose sweater. 

Outside you meet Jeremiah. He has put on the t-shirt and has it paired with plum coloured casual slacks.

“I like the pants, and that t-shirt was large on me, it looks quite snug on you. Look at those muscles. So very buff and handsome.”

“Why thank you,’ he grins. “The pants belong to Drake actually. Or I bought them for him. Not that I can get him to wear anything but denim without twisting his arm.”

You nod. “He can be very stubborn. Which is a shame because he does brush up so nicely.”

Jeremiah clears his throat and extends his hand. “Will you join me, my love?”

Your heart skips a beat. “Please don’t say things like that to me.”

His face falls. “Why not?”

“Jeremiah, if I don’t find Tariq, your marriage will go ahead. And I don’t think I can stand by and watch it happen. I thought I could, but I’m not strong enough for that.”

His eyebrows bunch and his lips thin. He pulls you close, his own eyes watering at the sight of your own. He hugs you tightly and you press against him, fighting a losing battle not to cry. “Just for tonight, can we pretend that I’m not king and there’s no marriage hanging over us?”

You suck in a deep breath and muster a watery smile. You look up at his handsome face, his eyes are full of tender concern. “Just be Jeremiah and Astoria for one night? It’ll be hard with that trailing security team but I’ll do my best. Anything for the man that will put his country before his own desires.”

Jeremiah frowns deeply and presses a desperate kiss to your slightly open mouth. “No more of that please. Right now, it’s just Jeremiah.”

You take him to Times Square just like you promised and for a while you simply walk together and mingle with the crowd. With everyone else around you busy going about their business, it’s easier to believe you’re just two people on a casual date, looking at all the giant billboards and name our favorite brands and why. 

Then you take him to McDonalds. The party might have had free food and drinks but it was all finger food and if he spent the whole night talking, you figure he must be starving. You suspect Drake left when he saw the serving size of the rib-eye on the menu.

You know you’re right about Jeremiah being hungry when you order one each kind of burger and he eats two without blinking an eye. 

You quietly push the Filet-o-Fish across the park bench and he holds the burger tentatively before asking, “Are you sure?”

“You're twice my size and I’m certain I had more time to eat than you at the party. “

“These are great. I never realized fast food could taste that good.”

“It’s an industry must. It’s how they make their big bucks. It’s cheap and addictive. I must admit that I lived on $1 cheeseburgers for a little while when I first moved out of home.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I couldn’t stay. Things were getting really awkward between my step mom and I. You can’t have two women ruling a house you know.” Your thoughts immediately go to Madeleine and you wish you’d never opened your mouth about, Stacy, your stepmom. 

“Do you miss your Dad?” Jeremiah asks diplomatically.

“Sometimes...like Drake’s Dad did with him, my Dad used to take me camping up state near Camp David. We’d go every year and he’d teach me how to shoot, trap, build fires and shelters. He was a small town kid, and he moved to find work. He met my mum and ended up staying. But Stacy never liked camping, loathed it. She even hates snow and she lives in New York...it’s unavoidable in the winter. Anyway, two polar opposites in one small apartment is a recipe for daily fireworks. It just made sense to strike out on my own. Dad and I talk now and again. He knows about you. He’s worried but he’s always been supportive of me chasing my dreams.”

“What’s he worried about?”

“Well look what happened during the Coronation. The US doesn’t really follow much world news but a work colleague of Stacy’s is a royal watcher and told her about it. She told Dad and he was livid. He was ready to board a flight and beat Tariq into a pulp. He saw my face, even as distorted as the pictures were and he knew I wasn’t inviting his attention.”

“I’m so sorry my Father did that to you.”

“To us, Jeremiah.” His eyes swim with hurt and his jaw is tense, his fists balling at his sides. You pry his fingers gently and he relaxes, interlocking your hands together. “He hurt you too...betrayed you. I still haven't been able to forgive him because it hurts so much and I’m not certain any of this can be fixed.”

Under the park lights, he sets the trash aside and draws you close. He holds you tightly and lets you cry. 

“This isn’t turning out to be the city tour I promised,” you sniff.

“I’m with you. It’s all I want.”

You touch his cheek and he gives you a soft smile. 

“You always know exactly what to say.” And he always does. He’s charming, gallant and adoring.

“We’ll have to head back soon. It’s getting late. I wish I could get time to stand still. Stay in this moment with you.”

“Very soon we’ll both have decisions to make…” You don’t want to bring it up, but with you going your seperate ways tonight it feels like it bears reminding.

“I know. This time with you has been so precious to me.”

“Me too. I’ll never regret meeting you.” You tell him honestly.

“Being back here. Do you find you miss it?” he asks, searching your face.

“Everything has been such a whirlwind that I haven’t given it a lot of thought, but I guess being here, I feel safe. It’s familiar, you know.”

Jeremiah nods slowly. “That’s all I want for you. To be happy and to keep you safe.”

“And you have… everyone has supported me. I couldn’t have made it this far without all of you.”

“I promise it’ll all be over soon. We’ll be together.”

“More waiting…” You want to believe it but your heart is aching and your hands won’t stop shaking. Tomorrow is all you have, less than 24-hours really. You see the longing in his eyes and you want to give him hope. “...then we’ll be together for good.” You can keep your chin up a bit longer. For his sake.. if not your own.

His eyes track down to your lips and you squeeze his hand, and then move in closer. He dips his head and your lips meet. He tastes of Big Mac sauce and you grin against his mouth. “You’re so tasty.”

You both laugh before you gaze over the empty park once more. Together you stand, and call it a night. He drops you back to your apartment block and gallantly bows and kisses your hand as he stands outside your door. “Good night, Astoria.”

“Sweet dreams, Jeremiah. Be safe.”

He nods and you watch as he walks down the hall to the elevator, his bodyguard quietly accompanying him. 

Later in the evening, close to midnight, you feel like you’re just going through the motions on auto-pilot. You need a cup of tea before bed. You’re waiting for it to boil when there’s a knock on your door. You check the peep-hole and see it’s none other than Maxwell and Bertrand.

You open it with surprise. “Bertrand. You’re back..”

“It’s an outrage that you’ve been reduced to this,” Bertrand rants irritably.

You roll your eyes. And here you thought you’d missed him. Savannah can have him back. You step outside so that they won’t wake Doris.

“Maxwell, I thought we aren't seeing each other till the morning.”

“So you're not happy to see me?”

“Of course I am. Bertrand on the other hand…”

“Yes, I’ve returned.. Now moving on…”

“This is the Bertrand I remember. Okay, what is it?”

“Maxwell?”

“I spoke to a few more shops and, based on customer descriptions matching Tariq, narrowed down the list of addresses where he could be holed up!”

“Maxwell! That’s great.. When are we leaving?”

“Don’t let your enthusiasm get the better of you just yet,” Bertrand says with his patent scowl.

“Why not? What’s the catch?” Your brief feeling of hope just fluttered out the window. This is why you try to go through life with low expectations. Better to be pleasantly surprised than hopelessly deflated.

“Maxwell was only able to narrow it down to ten locations.”

“Which means a lot of searching when we get to LA.”

Ten locations in LA, is something we didn’t have before. I’ll send this information to Annalise and she’ll get it to her PI. You’ve done a great job, Maxwell. Drake took me to half a dozen stores today and that was in two hours. I can get through ten, no sweat!”

Maxwell smiles.

“Ahem…”

“Aww come on Bertrand, let me have this moment.”

Bertrand nods. “With any luck that will narrow things down further and you can focus your efforts on the addresses that match their findings.”

“Wait, did you say when we get to L.A?”

“That he did,” Maxwell confirms.

“Is the engagement tour making a surprise detour?”

“Nope. This’ll just be us. The royal jet will be waiting for us as soon as you’re ready to leave. Jeremiah wants this to happen just as much as we do.”

“King Jeremiah is regretfully unable to accompany us, as it wouldn't do for the king to be away from the court for so long with no reason given. But he wants us to spare no effort. There’s no time to lose. Let’s go.”

“I didn’t even unpack. And I’m dressed to hit the ground running. Let’s go.” 

“L.A. here we come!”

::: ::: :::

You are gathered with Hana, Maxwell, and Drake, high above the clouds on a red-eye flight to Los Angeles. 

“You’re all amazing, you know that right? No begging, no questions asked, you jump on a red-eye, five-hour flight for a man-hunt with no guarantee that we’ll find him.”

Hana looks shocked. “Of course we came.”

Drake scowls. “I’m offended that you’re surprised.”

You sniff, you’ve been tearing up on and off all day. He looks at your expression and is immediately remorseful.

“Sorry Savvas, I think I’m a bit dehydrated and my brain feels like mush.”

Hana hands him a bottle of water. “You really do need to drink more water, Drake,” she says softly.

He twitches a smile at her. “Thanks, Hana.”

“I’m not surprised. I was hoping you’d all help, I just didn’t expect it. I’m used to fending for myself.”

Maxwell folds his arms over his chest. “You wanted to be stuck with us, well you better get used to it.”

You bark out a laugh, your tears spilling. “Yes. I did say that.”

“Woof!”

Maxwell points to him. “See even Chance knows what’s what.”

“He’s a very clever dog.” You look out the window and see the sprawling city, the sandy coastline and the big wheel on the Santa Monica pier. “So this is it. All that time searching for Tariq and now we’re on our way to find him.”

Maxwell winces. “Maybe I should’ve asked Bastien to help out.”

“No. I wanted people I trust here for this. And that’s all of you.”

“I just hope we can get to Tariq quickly enough. There’s not a lot of time for us fly back to New York before the wedding shower…”

“Never fear! We’re gonna crack this case wiiide open!”

Drake flexes his fingers and cracks his knuckles. “And then I can give Tariq a piece of my mind.”

“I appreciate the enthusiasm but I think it’s best if I talk to him first. I have to convince him that making a statement to the press and setting the record straight is the only way to make things right. He’s less likely to do that if you beat him black and blue.”

The pilot announces that the plane arrived at your destination and will soon begin the descent.

Hana gives you look of concern. “Astoria.... are you ready for this? To face Tariq?”

You nod. “I’m so ready for this to be over. He won’t catch me off guard this time. And I’m not in my underwear.” You scowl. “I’m still angry over it all. That I allowed myself to be set up. How had I never noticed there was no lock on the door? My Dad is neurotic about safety, he gave me pepper spray when I started high school and enrolled me in self defense when I was five. He puts a personal alarm behind hotel doors as a just in case and deadbolts balcony doors when he travels.” You know part of the anger you feel is at yourself and the rest is unfortunately directed at Tariq because you can’t aim it at Constantine, who’s dying or Penelope or Bastien since they’ve already tried to make amends.

You sigh. “I get why they say being stressed or angry ages you. I feel like I’m old in my bones. I have a headache coming on. Maybe I could use a bottle of water just as much as Drake did. I certainly consumed more alcohol than I ever had in the past year in one night.”

Drake wordlessly passes you another bottle. “I know a migraine when I see one.”

“Thank you.” You finish half the bottle before you land. 

As the plane roll into a hanger for private jets, you finish the rest and let your hair out of the ponytail you’ve been wearing it in since you went on a date with Jeremiah. You immediately feel a bit of relief. Your hair is heavy and you should have known keeping it up like  
that would give you a headache after this long.

“I want this chapter of my life behind me so I can start a fresh.”

Hana squeezes your arm in a gesture of comfort. “ I know Jeremiah couldn't make it but just remember that you can lean on us. We’ll be here for you the whole time.”

“No way we’re leaving you to face him alone, Savvas.”

“Yeah! Go Team Astoria.”

“Thanks, guys. You’re the best team anyone could ask for.”

Soon, it’s time to disembark. As everyone hurries through the airport, Maxwell waves you over to one of tht high end stores.

“Hold up, Astoria. This is perfect!”

“Another boutique? We’re on a tight schedule, Maxwell.”

“That’s why you need a disguise!”

He hands you an elegant but casual sweater and a pair of fashionable sunglasses.”

“We didn't want the paparazzi or the court knowing that we’re out here. Give it a try!”

He’s right, I’d never pick the ripped jeans for myself but I’d fit right in with the LA socialites. And the off the shoulder, gray sweater is not a flattering colour, or anything that would draw attention. The glasses are also helping with my headache. The bright morning sun isn’t very forgiving.

“But what about all of you? You’re all much more recognisable than me. Especially Hana.”

“We’ve got it covered, Astoria. We’re in here too,” Hana calls from behind a dressing room curtain.

She comes out of the change rooms with her glossy copper-coloured hair in a high ponytail wearing leather pants, and a red ruffle top and jackie-o sunglasses. You hardly recognised her. 

Drake has a pout and grumbles, and he looks not much different except that someone has forced a Dodgers baseball cap on his head, and swapped his much loved soft denim shirt for blue plaid. He looks like a typical jock. You stifle a giggle. 

Maxwell gives everyone the thumbs up. He pushes some gold framed aviators on his face. 

“That's it?”

“What can I say, my profile isn’t that unique.”

You can’t argue with that. He has a model profile and we’re in popular territory. He blends right in.

One hour in a stop-and-go car ride later, you’re standing on a street corner in Westwood, squinting at Maxwell’s list of apartments.

“There are so many to choose from.”

“How are there multiple people in this city who go through three Amarni suits in a week?” Drake asks in disgust.

“Adelaide said Tariq only buys Sartorini shoes, right? So cross off any of the addresses from stores that don’t sell them.”

Maxwell dramatically scratches out a cluster of addresses from everyone’s papers. “That means we’ve only got a handful left.”

“What’s our first stop?”

“Uhhh…. This place!” He races up several stairs to the door of an apartment complex and knocks on the door.

A young man with wild brown hair answers. He looks like a Prep school, Harry Styles look-a-like. “Hello?”

“Hi! Any chance that you’re hiding a fugitive nobleman? About this tall, wears really minty cologne…”

“What is this? A cross between ‘Princess Diaries’ and ‘Dog: The Bounty Hunter’? I’ve never met a noble in my life.”

“Well you have now. A couple actually. Are you sure you haven’t seen him? I have a picture. Or I could find you a sample of his cologne!”

The man backs away, slowly starting to close the door  
“N-No thanks. I’m good.”

Drake’s impatient scowl from behind Maxwell as we crowd the hallway is making the man increasingly nervous.

He closes the door in Maxwell’s face. You can hear the deadbolt scratching quickly closed for good measure.

“Off to a great start… really.”

As you all walk away from the apartment, you notice a group of what appears to be reporters strolling down the sidewalk, chatting and drinking coffee. Two of them glance at you as you walk by, and then begin whispering to themselves.

“Uh oh…”

Even with your disguise you realize any investigative report worth their salt can smell a story from a mile away.

“We’d better keep moving…”

You quickly pile into the waiting limo and check over your list again. While you’re crossing town toward Malibu, you get a text from Annalise.

‘PI has a location.’

You check the address she sent against Maxwell’s list. There’s a match. And it’s the second from the bottom of his list.

“We go here next.” You tell the driver to change destination. He’s taking you to Santa Monica instead.

“Who knew gossip from Adelaide could come in handy?” Maxwell says.

“Not me. Nice work, Savvas.”

“That’s teamwork. If he’s here, it took all of us, and I owe Annalise a huge hug when I finally meet her.”

A short drive later, you arrive at the address Maxwell and Annalise had for you. You approach the door. The gang stands steadfast at your back.

“The point of no return…” You take a deep breath and knock. A moment later, it opens.

“Lady Astoria.”

Your heart skips a beat. You had half expected to meet another stranger. Even with solid intelligence and professionals tracking him down, you weren’t sure you would find Tariq. At least not in time to make a difference. And now you’re a different kind of apprehensive. He looks shocked to see you but not afraid, or apologetic. Immediately your anger flares again. 

“Hi. I…we need to talk.”

A long moment passes in silence before Tariq moves out of the door frame and gestures for you to enter.  
He finally has the sense to look ashamed. “Yes, I suppose we do. Please, come in.”

You enter the apartment, followed by your entourage, and stand awkwardly in the foyer. Looking around, you see a nest of wool coats on the couch and a large pile of leather shoes in the corner. Next to the small foyer is a kitchenette. The island countertop is littered with takeout boxes and empty wine bottles. From the disarray of the apartment, Tariq has been doing plenty of retail therapy and no housekeeping.

“Well, um.. May I offer you anything? My accommodations are a bit paltry, but I can grab us refreshments or…”

Drake glares at him fiercely. “Cut the chit-chat. Were only here for one thing.”

“We’re here for an explanation, Tariq. What makes you think any of what you did was okay? And then disappear and leave me with the scandal afterwards. In a different time, someone would be pointing a gun at you in a duel for my stained honor.”

You’re surprised by Drake’s restraint. You can see how hard he’s planted his closed fists at his sides. You’ve noticed that Hana has her hand gently resting over one of his wrists. You almost smile.

Tariq gives you a pitying look. “I suppose I would want the same, in your position…”

“Why did you run away?”

“I believed my flight form court was necessary, to protect both you and Cordonia from the repercussion of my shameful choices. I... I can see now that I was wrong in doing so. But I swear that my intention was only to spare you from further harm.” He takes a timid step forward, but stops when Drake shifts closer to you, scowling at him. 

Unsurprisingly Hana has let him go. She’s probably more worried Tariq will try something inappropriate than concerned for Drake pounding him into a pulp at this point.

“Lady Astoria, I would never have left, had I know what it would mean for you. I assumed you would be taken care of… That you wouldn’t be hurt. It seemed best to just.. Disappear.”

“Why did you get to decide what’s best! I’m the one whose privacy was violated. I’m the one who was accosted in her underwear!”

He has the decency to look regretful and apologetic. “You… you’re right. By thinking I could choose the correct course of action on your behalf, I only compounded one trespass with another.”

“Tariq… I came here today to ask you to undo the damage that you had a hand in causing. Make a statement to the press… Tell the truth about what happened that night at Applewood Manor.”

“It’s the least you can do to make up for all of this,” Hana urges him.

“Lady Astoria, there is nothing I desire more than to atone for that I’ve done, but I wonder if this is the best path forward…”

You bristle, so help you, he’s flowery and apologetic but all you see is more cowardice.

“Are you questioning, Savvas’ judgement here? That’s pretty rich coming from you. Haven’t you disregarded her in this long enough?”

Maxwell narrows his eyes on Tariq. “Yeah, you should probably defer to K on this one.”

“Tariq - fix what you broke. It’s either that, or keep hiding forever. I guarantee if you don’t step up and tell the truth, I’ll make sure everyone knows exactly what kind of man you are. I have nothing left to lose at this point.”

His face falls and his shoulders slump. “I… You’re right. This calamity has gone unaddressed for far too long

Hana brightens. “So you’ll do it? You’ll make the statement?”

Tariq gives you a resigned nod. “I will. I’ll need some time to prepare my finest clothes, but---“

You shake your head adamantly. “No time. You have to come with us now.”

Tariq’s jaw drops. “What? B-But I need to look my best for a public appearance.”

“Madeleine and Jeremiah’s wedding shower is tonight. If we wait too long, there’ll be no stopping the wedding.”

Tariq pouts. “I… I see. I suppose there’s no time like the present. I’ll follow your lead, Lady Astoria.”

With Tariq in tow at long last, you all return to the jet, setting a course straight back to New York City.

The five hours back is very painfully awkward, with Drake glaring at Tariq and Maxwell having to hold Chance, since he keeps growling and wanting to bite Tariq. 

It’s a shame you hadn’t discovered your faithful furry friend earlier, the scandal would never have happened. Then again there are so many things you wish you could have done differently. And you’re not about to start having regrets. It’s not worth dwelling in the past and on things you can't change.

While Tariq uses the shower in the back of the jet, the air is a little calmer.

“You did it, Astoria. You found him,” Maxwell says dropping into the seat opposite you. 

Chance hops into your lap for cuddles and dozes happily while Tariq is out of sight.

“We found him. Though, we’re not out of the woods quite yet. We have to get his statement out there. And I’m still a little nervous that he’s too much of a coward to tell the truth.”

Drake slaps the armrest of his chair. “He better or he can’t even imagine the hurt that’ll be coming for him. Trust me Jeremiah will want in on it. And I’ll cover for him.”

Hana looks sadly at the bathroom door and then back at you both. “I think he’s genuinely sorry. And this is worth celebrating. Aside from Tariq, how do you feel?”

“I feel anxious.”

Her eyes widen. “Anxious? About what?”

“About what comes next. For so long, this scheme against me has put my life on hold. I’m not used to living this way. I have always had a plan. A goal I’ve been working towards. Meeting Jeremiah, taking Maxwell’s offer turned my whole life on it’s head. And since then I’ve felt like I’m treading in shark infested water, with all of you and my faith as my only lifeline... I’m glad Tariq will make his statement, but I’m worried about the decisions I’ll have to make.”

You hug Chance tightly and stuck in a deep breath. You look at all of your friends' expectant faces. “I’m so thankful. To all of you. I don’t regret going to Cordonia. I wouldn’t have gotten to know all of you. You’re the best people I know. Your friendship is priceless to me. Sure my life was comfortable, orderly and safe in New York but I can’t deny that this experience has been a constant adventure. Aside from the whole scandal, it's been life changing in an awesome way. And because of the scandal, I wouldn’t have survived it, without all of you. You’ve been my port through the storm.”

“Happy to be of service, Astoria.” Maxwell pats your knee.

“It was nothing, Savvas.”

Hana gives you a warm smile. “You would have done the same for any of us.”

“And you put my master detective skills to work somehow. I should be thanking you. Use ‘em or lose ‘em, right?”

“You are all the best. I love you all.”

Satisfied with the smiles on their faces, you can finally close your eyes and fall into an exhausted sleep.


	8. The Wedding Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tariq records his confession. And confronting Madeleine doesn't go as planned. Doris gets to meet your friends.

::: ::: :::

Justin and Bertrand are waiting for you back at Maxwell’s hotel room. You don’t want to let Tariq out of your sight and Maxwell volunteers his room for the team briefing. Tariq files in with your friends, glancing around nervously.

“So you’re the reason I have a job,” Justin pins him with his stoic keen eyes.

Tariq startles at the hostility. “Err… who is this man?”

Justin folds his arms over his chest with a pleasant smile. “I’m Lady Astoria’s damage control. In other words, her press secretary.”

“Oh.” Tariq looks at you with an expression of a wounded puppy. It doesn’t melt you.

“Now, I just made a deal with the devil to get us half an hour with a sound stage and some cameras on short notice. If we hurry, I can get a rebate on my soul, and we can get his statement out before the end of the wedding shower.”

“Wait,” Bertrand says with both hands stretched to you and to Justin. “you can’t simply release it to the press. The court must hear Tariq’s statement, of course, but consider how it will look for the royal family if this goes public in the middle of the wedding shower.”

Hana’s brows furrow with a tiny line of concern. “King Jeremiah and Madeleine throw a party to celebrate their engagement with the whole court there, and then..

“When the statement drops, the press and the court will run with it. They’ll assume the wedding’s not happening,” Darke concludes.

“And that’s a good thing,” Justin insists. “If we want to restore Astoria’s reputation wwe need to make a bigger splash than those photos did at the Coronation Ball.” His pleasant facade turns fierce and you’ve never seen him look so focused and passionate. “This is our chance to send a message so powerful that no one can question Komorebi’s innocence.”

Drake looks at you. “Hold up. I think this is Savvas’ call to make.”

You wrestle with the two options. You understand Justin’s argument and in a way, it’s fair play. You didn’t get any warning. You were blindsided and shamed like a scarlet woman. You don’t like her, but you won’t stoop to Constantine’s game. Madeleine deserves to understand the truth herself. If she chooses to ignore what having Tariq’s testimony means for your public standing, well that’s her choice to make. “Justin, once you record Tariq’s statement… send it to me. I want to talk to Jeremiah and Madeleine before it goes public.”

Maxwell nods. “I think that’s a good call.”

Justin eyebrows shoot up in surprise at your decision and his jaw drops. “As your resident PR expert, I have to disagree.” He scowls darkly. “The sooner we get the word out, the better. Don’t give Madeleine a chance to spin this any other way.”

Hana’s gives your shoulder a reassuring touch. “Even she won’t be able to do much about a public statement from Tariq.”

Justin looks at her in shock and turns to you, quickly realising that no one supports his course of action. “I really---“

“Enough,” Bertrand says in his Duke of Ramsford voice. You’ve only heard him use that tone once before, it was in the airport when the guards tried to interfere. “I hired you to assist Astoria, and she has made her preference clear.”

You note a glint of frustration in Justin’s eyes but he shrugs, and quickly flashes his usual smile. “Understood. You’re the boss, boss. Tariq, follow me. We’ve got an appointment to keep.”

Tariq pulls a few notecards out of his pockets as he trails after Justin, nervously rehearsing his statement under his breath.

Drake runs a hand over the back of his neck. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I need some sleep before we go to this shower.”

Maxwell shuffles his feet and glances across at his bed. “Yeah, my eyelids feel like they weigh a hundred pandas.”

“While these two cope with the lack of sleep, I must make a few phone calls,” Bertrand says and excuses himself to the balcony for some privacy.

Drake gives you a half smile and a tired wave as he leaves. Maxwell goes to his closet to change. “You’re welcome to stay, Astoria, it’s easier than heading through traffic and losing shut eye time.”

You glance at Hana. “Actually Maxwell, if Hana doesn’t mind. I might crash with her.”

“Of course you can come stay with me. Let’s go,” she says brightly. 

As you follow Hana down the hall from Maxwell’s room, you realize you haven't asked how she’s been coping since the Tea Party or what happened for her at the U.N. party. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this all day, but with the rush to find Tariq, I didn’t get a chance earlier. How are you? I didn’t see you at the U.N. party last night.”

Hana pulls the keycard from her purse and opens the door to her room. The lights automatically flick on and you follow her in.

“Sorry, Astoria. I.. I guess I’ve had a lot on my mind since we left Shanghai. I didn’t stay at the gathering long. Madeleine didn’t even acknowledge me, so I decided it wasn’t worth making the effort. Drake offered to show me this place that you took them too the last time they were here. We made s’mores and just enjoyed the view. It was very peaceful out there.”

‘Way to go, Drake’. The cove is a great place to chill and escape. You see that her expression is pensive and tired. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hana glances at you, her eyes flicking between yours and the pattern on her dress. “I...I just don’t know what to do. Sometimes I’m so glad that I stood up to my father, but then I can't help thinking that I’ve let him and my mother down. I’ve spent so long trying to make them happy, and now that those expectations are gone.. I'm still figuring out what I want to do with my life.”

“If it’s any comfort, most people don’t know where they’re going in life. You know how I’ve been feeling lately. Maybe we can figure out our way together.”

“To be honest, you always look so certain and composed.”

You frown. “That’s not true, Hana. Surely you noticed. I’ve been a breath away from crying over the smallest things for the past two days. I’m exhausted and emotionally wrung out. And you know I have no clue what the future holds for me. I’m becoming an expert at figuring things out as I go along.”

She gives you one of her real smiles. “It’s nice to know that I’m in good company.”

You reach for her hand and she takes yours. “We’ll face it all together, Hana. Don’t worry. A new start can be scary, but I know that this could be a really good thing for you.”

“I...I hope so. Right now, though, I’d rather think about the present than the future. If you’re not too tired, I was hoping you could show me around your city.”

“If you’re sure you’re up for it. I got at least four hours sleep. And even though I know Justin won’t let Tariq bail on making his statement, I’m too nervous to sleep. What kinds of things would you want to see?”

Hana shrugs, her eyes brimming with eagerness. “A little bit of everything. The shoes, the fashion… you could introduce me to fast food! I couldn’t ask for a better tour guide than a native New Yorker.”

You check the time. It’s almost three in the afternoon. The Shower isn’t until seven. That’s four hours of waiting. If you tour around for a couple hours, you could still squeeze in a power nap later. 

Who knows the next time you’ll both be in New York and you’d love to experience New York through Hana’s eyes. Besides, she had you at shopping. There’s no where in the world you can find designer bargains than in the US fashion outlets.

“What are we waiting for, let’s go.”

You lead Hana outside and onto the bustling streets. As you walk her head swivels about, taking in all of the sights and sounds of the city. You ride the subway together and get off near 6th Avenue. 

“This is incredible.” 

“The look and feel certainly changes so much from day to night. I’m glad you can experience a bit of both. So how do you like it so far? Are you ready for me to show you the ropes? This time I get to be the expert instructor imparting wisdom upon my naive pupil. It’s a whole new dynamic.”

Hana skips and spins in the afternoon sun. “I think I’m up to the challenge. I’m a quick learner you know.”

“Let the lessons begin.”

You enjoy her excitement and being able to navigate the streets you grew up in with a dear friend. Someone who embraces you without judgement, who seems to love you without limits. Who will spend ten hours on a plane and go door to door with you just because you need to clear your name. It isn’t life and death but she’s there anyway, regardless of what it means for her own reputation. Hana’s beautiful inside and out, and you only hope that she finds love with someone who appreciates and treasures her caring heart and supports her if she wishes to continue to grow her seemingly limitless talents. 

You take her to your favourite brownstone shop. “Stop one. My favourite boutique, where I bought my go to black tank top. We’re going to give you a New York makeover.”

She beams. “I was hoping you would say that.”

You enter the boutique together and Hana’s eyes go wide. 

“Wow!”

“Wow food, or wow bad?”

“Definitely good wow.”

She goes to the nearest rack and touches a trench coat that has an entirely feathered fringe.

“This looks just like an Alexander McQueen coat that I saw at his fashion show a few months ago.”

“If it’s good enough for a fashion show, it’s good enough for New York. Let’s start with something simpler like jeans first.”

Hana nods and you turn her to a display stacked with all manner of denim shorts, pants, overalls and more

“I’ve never seen so much denim in one place. Drake would be at home here.”

“Yes it is his kind of shop and you’ve never seen anything like it because you’ve never worn denim before, here try these ones. My favourite style. It’s stretch, bootleg-cut and lifts the posterior. Not that you need any help in that department.”

Hana blushes. “I do Pilates and I have worn denim...once. I felt very much like one of the people.”

“And what about a tank top?”

“I like yours. Black is a staple and it looks comfortable. No sleeve isn’t much different to sleeveless dress. I’ll try one.”

You go to another rack nearby and spot a forest green tank top with an asymmetrical neckline. You pair it with a pair of stretch, stone washed jeans that are a slim fit. 

“Here. Try these and I’ll go find some accessories to finish your look.”

When she walks out, she looks stylish and exactly how you thought she would, like she’s taking a break from a modelling shoot. 

“Okay messy updo, large golden hoop earrings and a black lace choker.” You help her assemble the pieces while she takes out her diamond studs and replaces her earrings.

You turn her to a nearby mirror. “Vogue New York, perfect.”

“It feels very bold”

“You’re officially NYC approved.”

“It’s all thanks to you.” Hana gives you a wide smile.

“I can’t take all the credit, but I will take a little. You’re a stylists dream. Ready for the next stop?”

“As long as it’s food. All this shopping is hungry work.”

“Great minds think alike, I promised you fast food, so our next stop isn’t far. Just a forewarning, don’t mind the vendor, he’s a serial flirt.”

You take Hana to your favourite food truck. It’s parked where it’s always been, right under the railway opposite the street corner you take, three blocks away from your apartment. 

“Astoria,” the vendor calls out with an enthusiastic wave. “I haven’t seen you for months! Where have you been and who’s your gorgeous friend?”

You smile. “Hello, Alejandro. This is Hana. I’ve been jetsetting just like I’d always planned. What about you? Anything new happening for you?”

His face falls. “Aside from someone setting my truck on fire earlier in the year… lucky my parents insisted on insurance. I actually have new menu items now. What to try or you’ll stick with your usual?”

“I’ll take two of my regular, Alejandro.

“Tacos and mango salsa, got it.”

Minutes later we are walking and munching, tomato, corn and sour cream falling everywhere. You’re giggling at Hana’s attempt to stay clean.

“It’s messy food, you use the wrapping to clean off after.” You finish your tacos and throw the wrapper and food tray in the trash.

Hana moans around a mouthful of food. “So many flavours; the spices, the sweetness, the texture… and satisfyingly filling. It’s delicious. And cheap. Did he give us a discount?”

You shake your head. “No, street food is cheap. And it’s his food truck that made sure I ate every day through college. Between McDonalds and Alejandro, I never went hungry. When you’re on a minimum wage, every dollar counts. I managed to budget $5 a day for food. Granted it wasn’t always the healthiest but it’s not bad either.”

She has a bit of sour cream on the bottom of her chin.  
“Hana, you have some—“, You motion to where it is but when she wipes at it, it just smears more. “Here let me.”

You pull a wet wipe from your tote bag and gently dab over her chin. “I got it.”

“Thank you.” She says watching you carefully.

You smile at her. “Friends don’t let friends go around with stuff stuck to their faces.” Your phone vibrates and you check the message. It’s from Justin. Your hand starts to shake.

Hana catches the change immediately and waves down a cab. “Let’s go back to the hotel. I’ll go home with you later to get ready for the Wedding Shower, but I’ll back you up in seeing Jeremiah and Madeleine first.”

As we make our way to the waiting cab my mind is numb. Can I watch this? And can I watch Jeremiah and Madeleine, watching it. Am I brave enough to face Madeleine and convince her to let Jeremiah go? Is that even what I want? To be Queen. To live in the Cordonian court with all its danger, gossip and responsibility?

Hana holds your arm and hugs it. She squeezes your hand. “Do you want me to go with you?”

You shake your head. “I need to do this and I need to trust that Jeremiah will make the best decision as King and be honest with me. He’s never lied to me. And I don’t think he’ll start. I just hope I’m ready for his plan. Whatever it is. How are you doing? Feeling any better?

Hana nods, her eyes not as troubled as before. “Much. I didn’t realise how much I’d been thinking about my family until I…. stopped. Thank you for distracting me. The world is so much bigger than I was taught to believe. There’s more to life than wooing men and charming the nobles.”

“It’s a good thing to escape your own head once in awhile… a distraction can be as good as a holiday, or the saying goes. Showing you around, sharing my city helped keep my mind off this too, for a couple hours at least anyway.”

“Well thank you for being my tour guide. I really enjoyed exploring New York City with you.”

You’d called Bastien to see if he could arrange a meeting with Jeremiah but Madeleine has been keeping him busy with last minute preparations. He can meet you before the party.

You head to Doris’ and to get ready. You have no choice but to wait.

::: ::: :::

Time passed by quickly when Doris requested that you parade every dress you and the Beaumonts have acquired during the social season and while on tour. In doing so, she helps you choose your outfit and style your hair for the party.

By the time she’s done with you, you feel like a debutante about to attend your first ball with the send off from your godmother. Doris chose your designer gown from the charity fashion show in Venice. The floral cream, bodice wrap, off the shoulder dress in silk satin. She then swept your heavy curtain of hair into a series of pinned loops on top of your head while leaving a few loose, curling-iron-set tendrils to fame your face.

The limo Maxwell sends for you, brings you to the hotel, where you take the lift to the upper floors. You can tell what’s kept Madeleine so busy. The ballroom looks like it’s been lifted from a high society magazine spread. The room has been lit in a gentle blue hue, with strings of white fairy lights providing a backdrop to dozens of chandeliers that look like hanging ice sculptures. 

The tables are covered with cool white linen cloths and each place setting is perfectly laid. The floor to ceiling view of the bay, showcasing N.Y.C lights just gives everything a grand view of the cityscape reflected in the bay. 

You showed Hana your city during the day, well Madeleine has just trumped you with her evening experience. This is a five-star dining setting, and the smells wafting from the kitchen tell you that dinner won’t disappoint either. Nobles mingle around the dance floor drinking champagne and snacking on a buffet of appetisers. At the far end of the room a large portrait of Jeremiah and Madeleine in a stately pose hangs above a table where ornately wrapped gifts boxes have been piled below it.. 

There's no delaying it. You have to share Tariq’s statement with them now. Justin is waiting on you and you don’t trust him not to act on his own instincts if you push him to wait too long.

You hear a familiar peal of polite laughter from across the room. You walk over to Madeleine and Kiara.

“Just delightful. Find me some more of those goat’s cheese tartlets would you, Kiara.” Madeleine pops the remainder for the bite-size pastry in her mouth, not a crumb spoiling her carefully painted cherry red lips.

“Of course.” Kiara bobs a curtsy and goes in search of a waiter to fetch more appetisers for her Queen-in-Waiting. 

Madeleine has certainly wasted no time in ensuring her court is well trained to leap at her commands.

You wait for Kiara to be out of ear shot before you catch Madeleine’s eye.

“Ah, Lady Astoria. Here to deliver my ring?”

“Actually I’m here to do you a favour. No, I phrased that wrong. I’m here to extend you a courtesy, one that I wasn’t afforded.”

She raises one delicately sculpted eyebrow. “Oh, and what courtesy would that be?”

“You need to call off this shower.”

Madeleine’s expression grows flint like. Her sculpted eyebrows draw together sharply and she scowls at you. “Really, Lady Astoria, I’ve been more than patient with you. I’ve overlooked Jeremiah’s obvious affection for you. I’ve endured your presence on this tour...but I see no reason why I should—-“

You retrieve your phone from your white satin clutch. “If you won’t listen to me, then listen to this.” You open the email Justin sent with the video attachment from the studio. You hold your phone out to Madeleine and press play.

Her jaw drops as she watches the video and her face slowly pales. “I...I see. I’ll think of something to tell everyone. An urgent meeting for Jeremiah, perhaps… thank you for bringing this to me… if that had played during the middle of the wedding shower...I...thank you.”

“Well I know what public humiliation feels like, and I didn’t want to put you through that.”

Madeleine looks at you, her lips downturned and her expression fraught. “Yes, I suppose you do, at that.”

She smiles sadly. It’s a forced pleasantry and you wonder when you’ve gotten better at seeing through her facade or if her carefully structured veneer is cracking.

“You’re far more generous than I would’ve given you credit for.”

You watch her hands clenched briefly at her sides as she walks over to the stage at one end of the room. as she makes her way to the stage. She takes a champagne flute from a nearby table and gently taps a spoon against it.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please.”

The music stops and the buzz of conversation fizzles about as everyone looks at the stage. You see Jeremiah and the other guests looking at her curiously. 

“I’m afraid we’ll have to…”

You hear a phone buzz, then another and another. Panic grips your heart. He was supposed to wait for your call.

In the confusion, Maxwell and the rest of your friends slip through the group of whispering nobles to stand beside you.

“You told Justin not to leak Tariq’s statement to the press, right?” Drake asks you his expression belaying his concern.

“Yes.” You admit fiercely. “Although at this point, I believe he ignored me, or something’s gone wrong.”

Maxwell glances at you with worry. “Well I don't know what happened but…”

As the nobles all look at their phones, Madeleine locks eyes with you for a split second, there’s shock and anger written across her face. Well you tried to warn her. 

Murmurs ripple through the crowd.

You hear Penelope’s surprise gasp “Tariq!”

Oh shoot. You forgot all about warning Penelope. Then you anger all over again about her betrayal. She didn’t spare a thought for you. Still, you can imagine her shame. Tariq was kind enough not to name her but she would remember her involvement all the same.

Jeremiah looks surprised. Of course he would. He didn’t expect this to come out in the middle of the shower either.

Kiara’s mouth drops open. “Mon dieu!”

You pull out your own phone to read the breaking news headline. It’s not even a foreign headline. Your flip board shows it’s from CNN. ‘Flirtatious photos or Midnight Mix-Up?” There’s a video embedded in the article.

Tariq nervously steps in front of the camera. He fumbles with the notecard in his hand only to drop it. Giving up on the card he clears his throat.

“Hello— My name is a Tariq and I…” he takes a moment to steady himself. “I’m here to make a statement about the photos of myself and Lady Astoria Savvas. Many rumours circulated about her since the photos came to light and I regret not coming forward sooner to corroborate the truth of what happened. And I regret, even more deeply, intruding upon Lady Astoria in the first place.” 

As he hits his stride he stands a little straighter, holding his hands behind his back.

“It was a misunderstanding that led me to her room that night, mistaking it for my own. The photos that were taken of us, reveal only this: a breach of privacy that I alone was responsible for. And an arrogant and unwanted advance on my part. Nothing untoward ever happened between us… at least nothing untoward on Lady Astoria’s part. Lady Astoria, I humbly apologise for what I did that night. I hope this message begins to make amends for the harm I have done. As for the Cordonian court, I hope this will put an end to any unkind speculation about Lady Astoria on your part. Th...thank you for your time.”

Around you the court is a buzz with excited chatter as everyone that was watching the video, sees it end. 

Dozens of faces turn to you expectantly.

You hold your head up and incline your head with a dignified nod. It’s as much of a response as you can manage. Surrounded by your staunchest supporters, you realised it's only their quiet steadfast presence that keeps you rooted to the floor. 

It shocks you that in response to making eye contact with those curious onlookers around you, those that once turned their noses up at your presence, now offer hasty bows and curtsies in response. 

On stage, Madeleine clears her throat. Her expression is carefully neutral but as she sets down the flute you see her hand tremble.

“That was quite … illuminating. As I’ve said before. The press had treated Lady Astoria incredibly unfairly since this whole business began . On behalf of King Jeremiah and myself I would like to congratulate her on clearing her name.”

She crosses to Jeremiah as if to take his arm then stops, her smile faltering.

You can see Jeremiah give her an apologetic look as he steps forward to address the crowd.

“Countess Madeleine is right. I believe an apology is in order from all those who have been anything less than welcoming to Lady Astoria since the Coronation Ball. I propose a toast to Lady Astoria Savvas, for showing grace and dignity in the face of injustice and discourtesy.”

As Jeremiah raises his champagne glass, your friends and the guests around you echo his toast.

Olivia holds her glass high. “Hear, hear”

Suddenly you hear Bertrand add his own addendum. 

“To Lady Astoria and House Beaumont!”

Maxwell shouts next to you and you wince as it’s right in your ear. “House Beaumont forever.”

Jeremiah takes a sip of his glass and nods to the gathered guests. “As for the remainder of the evening…please enjoy the food and refreshments we have provided.”

Jeremiah and Madeleine step off the stage and the crowd descends into scattered applause and excited chatter.

Several nobles quickly corner Jeremiah and over the crowded room, you spot Justin fighting through people to get to your side.

Justin is red faced and more dishevelled than you’ve ever seen him. “Astoria! I got here as fast as I could.”

You wait for him to catch his breath, he fixes his glasses which have slipped down his nose and frown at him as you fold my arms. “Well you’re here and I’m waiting for an explanation.”

He looks suitably apologetic. “I get it. I’d want one too if I were you. Some wannabe reporter spotted Tariq on the way to the soundstage. She snuck in and got footage of the whole thing. I’m sorry, I should have been more careful. Will you okay me releasing the hold on the studio copy? It’s much clearer and official. They set this all up on short notice on the understanding that they’d get the exclusive. They’re planning to go after the tabloid that released the unauthorised version for trespassing, amongst other charges. I’m really sorry. I should have been more careful.”

You rub your temples and gesture at him. “Go ahead. There’s not much we can do about it now. It’s on the internet forever. Although Madeleine might want someone’s head for ruining her wedding shower.”

Justin gives you a humbled look. “I’ll take better care when handling a sensitive job in future, I swear. I better … Ummm leave you to your company.” 

He steps away as Madeleine makes her way over to you, lowering her voice to a furious whisper. “What was the meaning of that? Did you just warn me so that you could dash my hopes of preserving some dignity?”

“That video was not supposed to go public yet, I’m just as surprised as you. You watched the same version I did. What’s circulating is not that video.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I find that hard to believe.”  
She laughs but there’s no joy in the sound. “I should have known you wouldn’t give up until you had what you wanted. Enjoy the satisfaction while it lasts, Astoria.”

Gesturing to two royal guards to accompany her, she disappears through the crowd, leaving you to rejoin your friends.

As you join Drake, you drop your arms to your sides. “I get the feeling she’s not done with me yet.”

Drake scowls at Madeleine’s back, before touching your elbow. “Come on, Savvas. What do you say we get out of here before the press shows up to ask questions?”

You grin at him. “That's a fantastic idea. I’ve had about enough of this party.”

As you leave you try to catch a glimpse of Jeremiah to no avail. Thankfully you make it back to Doris’ apartment without incident. And she’s actually still wide awake. She welcomes everyone like they’re dear old friends. 

She pinches Maxwell and Drake’s cheeks and squeezes Hana so tightly, that your friend is breathless by the time she lets go.

“You never told me all of your friends are so stunning. Absolutely diamonds all of them. I’m so glad that Astoria has all of you. She’s such a lonely soul.”

“Doris! I’m not,” You facepalm, redness creeping up your neck. “Yes I was single for a while but I’m not lonely!”

“Not anymore,” Maxwell says teasing.

As you sit on the arm of Doris’ chair still dressed in the gown Lancelin St. Claire gave to you...the others lounge on various perches in Doris’ cosy living room. Drake straddles a dining chair. And Hana and Maxwell sit on the loveseam by the window that has a view of the street.

“Ah now that your name is back in the press again, and circulating here, I think it would be a good idea to come and stay at the hotel,” Drake suggests.

“I agree, you’re welcome to stay with me,” Hana adds.

“I think you’re right. After they spotted us in L.A. and that reporter that followed Tariq, it’s safe to say it’s only a matter of time before they show up.”

“Well the limo parked out front isn’t conspicuous at all,” Doris says, her smile droll.

You roll your eyes at her and kiss her cheek. “Thank you for putting me up, Doris. Please let me know if anyone bothers you.”

“Don’t you worry about me. I welcome the intrusion. I don’t get many visitors these days. Perhaps I can regal them with my youth and try my hand to recapture my theatre presence. Or muddle the lot of them with the musings of a senile old woman.”

You chuckle. “You’re far from senile, but you are a wonderful story teller. Packing shouldn’t take long. I’ve had plenty of practice at living out of a suitcase by now.”

You head to the bathroom to repack your toiletries and hairdryer. Then you change into sneakers and pack your high heels. 

Drake eyes your footwear paired with your dress with a raised eyebrow.

“You try wearing those blister, bunion makers for a couple of hours. Plus if I have to do any running, I don’t want to fall over while escaping.”

He cracks a smile. “You did pretty well chasing down that paparazzi woman back in Italy.”

“Yes, and I still have the marks to show for it.”

You zip close your bags and lift the travel handle. 

“Doris, you’re a sweetheart. Thank you for having me.”

“My pleasure, dear. And bring your friends around again to visit anytime. They’re delightful company. A sight for tired old eyes.”

Maxwell bows to her and gives her hand a light kiss.

“Oh my! I haven’t had such a gesture in more than thirty years!”

You love her as though she’s your own blood grandmother. Your mother’s parents passed years ago and your Dad’s parents live two states away… you see them maybe once a year for Thanksgiving or Christmas. Doris has no one, and you befriended her by chance when you both happened to be entering the corridor at the same time one afternoon five years ago.

You promise to keep in touch and she swears she’ll chase off any snoops with her watering can. 

Maxwell has arranged for the limo to circle around until you’re ready when the first news van rocks up. 

You get him to tell the limo to wait a few blocks away. With the news vans parked out front, watching the windows and the main gate, you use the fire escape.

Drake helps you lower your two heavy suitcases down the ladder.

You manage to avoid the cameras and meet up with the limo. The benefit of being a local. You know how to use side streets to avoid foot traffic and waiting for light changes.

There’s security waiting for us at the hotel as there’s already more press lining up on the street outside.

“Look there she is!”

“Astoria, what’s your response to Tariq’s statement?”

“Astoria, what do you think of the Cordonian court?”

“Astoria, you’ve been a part of King Jeremiah and Countess Madeleine’s engagement tour, any thoughts on the happy couple?”

The last one gets under your skin but you hold your head high and walk right by the press without comment. 

Justin jumps in front of you just as you reach the hotel  
doors. “There’ll be no comment from Lady Astoria at this time, thank you.”

He follows our little entourage inside. “Sensible of you to relocate. It’ll be more difficult for them to get to you here.”

“I think you’ve helped enough this evening, Justin,” you tell him firmly.

He fiddles with his glasses and gives you a nod. “Yes. I’ve handled yourself quite well. I’ll leave you to the rest of your evening.”

As we file into Hana’s room, you make a beeline for the sofa and sink into it.. 

Hana closes the door behind Drake and leans against it. “What a night.”

“What a month!” You add, throwing an arm over your eyes.

“Ditto to that,” Maxwell says stretching out and sinking into the only armchair in the room.

Drake opens the minibar, and takes a tiny bottle. He tosses the cap on the counter and swallows the drink in one gulp, “Sorry, I should have asked. You don’t mind?”

Hana shakes her head. 

You lower your arm and lean forward, kicking off your shoes and tucking your feet up. You look at Maxwell with a slow smile. “It’s finally over.”

Your statement is meant with unexpected silence. You turn to look at Drake and see Jeremiah standing in the doorway. 

Hana is holding it open and Drake is looking uncomfortable at Jeremiah’s sudden appearance. You don’t blame him. You’re feeling conflicted yourself. 

While you appreciated his toast, Madeleine’s final words to you leave you unsettled. You’re so tired of feeling like your life is on hold. You’ve spent enough years doing that already. 

“You did it!” He smiles. “You found Tariq and the truth is out.” He walks over to you and crouches by the couch. He’s got such a lovely smile on his face, you feel butterflies take flight in your stomach. You sit up straighter and try to make yourself presentable. You tug at your skirt and tuck your bare feet under the folds of your dress. You’re suddenly mortified that someone may have a picture of you in sneakers in designer silks. Your face flames.

“Jeremiah! You’re here?” The words tumble out of your mouth in wonder.

“I had a feeling you’d all end up here. I came to see you as soon as I could. You’ve done it, Astoria. My father put you through so much and now, after so long you’re finally free of what he did. And what Tariq did. I can only imagine how you’re feeling now.”

More than anything else you felt relieved. “I’ve spent so long with plots and schemes hanging over my head that a part of me worries that it’s not over. But as for the scandal, I’m so happy to be done with it all.”

He reaches for your hand and holds it tenderly. “I knew you’d find your way, Astoria. I’m only sorry you had to endure so much to get there.”

He looks at you meaningfully, about to say more before Maxwell jumps in.

“You know we’ve been jetsetting and mingling, paparazzi dodging that we’ve missed something vital! You’re in the clear. It’s time to celebrate!”

You find yourself smiling at his enthusiasm. “What did you have in mind?”

Jeremiah takes a seat next to you on the lounger and looks at Maxwell.

“What has amazing fried foods, carnival games and crazy rides?”

“Coney Island.” Drake says.

“I see…” You understand Maxwell speak without interpretation. You didn’t have time to visit Santa Monica pier in L.A. and you know Maxwell’s probably been dreaming about rides and candy floss since. You can feel the last of your energy reserves draining away at the thought of more crowds.

“Yep,” he claps his hands excitedly. “You. Us. Tomorrow afternoon. Jeremiah can come too if he wants.”

“An excellent idea. I have more to deal with tonight but I believe I could get away tomorrow. I’ve heard that the view from the top of the ferris wheel is not to be missed.”

“It is pretty romantic,” you admit quietly.

Jeremiah arches an eyebrow and his face falls.

You blink and blush as you explain. “I've imagined sharing it with someone before..” Your heart hurts at his somber expression. “Well if I’m going to be mustering up the energy to keep up with you tomorrow Maxwell, I need sleep.”

“That’s right,” Hana says. “The guys played catch up while we went shopping. We’ve been awake for nearly 24-hours straight.”

“Then you should rest.” Jeremiah lifts your hand and kisses your fingers. He stands, his eyes lingering on your face. You hold his hand as he walks to the door. “Lady Astoria,” he says softly with longing “I...there’s so many things I would like to say, but I wouldn’t feel right saying them tonight with all you’ve been through.” His smile is hopeful and tender when he says, “I’ll come find you in the morning, if you’re willing to wait?” 

You nod. “Okay, Jeremiah.”

He kisses your hand again and nods to everyone else. His eyes linger on your face and you can guess some of what he wants to say but steps back. Letting you go, “Goodnight, Lady Astoria. Sleep well.”

“We’ll get out of your hair. You deserve a quiet night in,” Drake offers while grabbing Maxwell by the arm.

“Good night, ladies,” Maxwell waves, as Drake all but tosses him out the door.

Hana joins you at the door quietly and locks it. “Would you like some tea? I always wind down with one.”

“Sounds perfect.”

As she busies herself, filling the kettle and measuring the tea leaves into cups, you go and change out of your dress and into pjs. She smiles at the print when you return.

“Sunshine?”

You shrug and smile in fond remembrance. “My mom would always call me her little sunbeam. She gave the best hugs. Wearing these I like to imagine I’m in her arms and it doesn’t matter what my day’s been like, I’m safe and I remember I was loved by her.”

“Are you close with your dad?” Hana knows that your mother died when you were young. 

You take a breath. “We used to be. It changed when I was away for a year looking after my aunt. My step mom changed him.” That’s not right, you frown. “He changed because he wanted to please her. She’s controlling and manipulative. I see her in Madeleine actually. I didn’t at first but after the Apple Blossom Festival, I saw it. And it’s been more obvious since.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Astoria.”

You shrug. “We still talk. If he needed me, I’d be there in a heartbeat, but only for him. Have you spoken to your Dad since we left?”

Hana’s face falls. She nods slowly. “Briefly. He’s been calling so frequently I felt I had to answer. He demanded I come home. I told him I’m an adult and I can make my own decision. He hung up.”

“He does love you, Hana. In his own way. He’ll realise that it’s worth it to have you in his life, and he’ll stop making demands and start listening. You’ll see.”

Hana pauses and stares at her tea. “Maybe.” She shakes her head and meets your eyes. “My parents can hold a grudge like no one else I know. They can be civil, even polite in public but behind the scenes they'll blacklist you.”

“I don’t have influence or money, and I’m a poor substitute for your parents but you have me, and Drake, and even Maxwell, I’m sure.”

“I know.”

You cover a yawn. Your eyelids are growing heavy. “I should sleep before I pass out mid sentence.”

Hana giggles. “That would be funny to see.”

“It’s happened before. I’ll tell you about it sometime. It’s why I don’t drive long distances. If I’m not actively moving, I’m liable to fall asleep.”

“Sweet dreams, Astoria.”

You close your eyes and snuggle into the pillow, not even bothering with the covers. “Goodnight, Hana.”

::: ::: ::: 


	9. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tariq’s statement in the press, you’ve been given an opportunity for a fresh start. 
> 
> Before the Coronation Ball was interrupted by scandal, Jeremiah was about to publicly propose to you. But what will your answer be after this tumult engagement tour?

::: ::: :::

The next morning you blink at the ceiling and then glance at the nightstand. It’s still early but the sun is up and you can feel the warmth of the new day baring down through the curtains. You lie in bed and stretch out. Next to you, Hana is sound asleep under the covers. The thin strap of her black nightgown has fallen down her arm and her black sleep mask is askew. She’s snoring softly. You smile and quietly get up, careful not to wake her. After the last few days she’s had, she deserves the rest as much as you needed it. 

You tiptoe to the bathroom, wash your face, brush your teeth and tie back your hair to start a shower when you hear a knock at the door. The bathroom shares a wall with the corridor, or you may not have heard it at all. You leave the bathroom in your towel robe and answer the door before the eager morning caller can wake Hana. 

You’re greeted by Jeremiah in full royal regalia. You blink in pleasant surprise, did you miss a memo? Did you accidentally misread the time and sleep half the day away? You thought the plan was Coney Island? “You’re looking very official. Is there an event Maxwell forgot to tell me about?”

He watches you closely, his eyes betraying nothing of what is going on in his head. “No, he didn’t. I’m here because I wanted to give you the news myself. Last night after I returned to my suite… I spoke with Madeleine.” He pauses with a frown. That conversation couldn’t have been pleasant. Madeleine was spitting mad when you’d last seen her. He seems to gather himself. “I have officially broken off my engagement to her.”

You didn’t realise until he said it but this is the news you’d been waiting for. It's as though the band that has been growing tighter around your heart, squeezing painfully more with every passing day and suddenly snapped. The ache inside your chest that had grown more painful every time you saw Jeremiah with Madeleine on his arm, or when she would kiss him... You can breathe freely again.

You grab the door frame. All that stifling weight of uncertainty that has been smothering you is gone. You close your eyes and bow your head. Praying quietly in repentance. You’re ashamed to admit that during this trial of being looked down on, struggling with the mocking and the pain you’d never thought to pray about it. You’ve been taught what the Bible says, that God understands you intimately. That His plans for you are only for good, never for harm. That when He came down as a baby to die as a servant, He was an outcast, mocked and shamed, yet He never turned His back on His creations, or the purpose of His mission to be the Saviour, the Redeeming sacrifice, the Lamb of God, Who bore the sins of the world. 

This same God Who you trusted to answer your prayer for Jeremiah, yet you failed to call out to, to trust with your own heart and troubles. You doubted His goodness. You forgot that He doesn’t always answer the way you want but it’s because He doesn’t favour only those Who follow him. Jesus says, “Love your enemies, pray for those who accuse you falsely, in this way you show that you are children of your Father in heaven. He makes his sun rise on people whether they are good or evil. He lets rain fall on them whether they are just or unjust.” His plan was always to lead you to Jeremiah, not to hurt you but to save you both. People plot, scheme, and do wicked things... but it’s His plans that prevail. And in trusting God, and honouring Him. By your actions, you can point others to His redeeming love. You pray silently for wisdom, to trust Him more and hear his voice.

“Jeremiah, you’re free!” You lock eyes with him, smiling widely. You want to jump into his arms and kiss his face all over. Your body feels like a live wire. All your nerves are a mass of fireworks as you forcibly restrain yourself from attacking him. You want to look joyous but demure but you can tell from the smile on his face and the way his dark eyes light up as he watches you that you’ve failed miserably.

He nods. 

You want to dance with him. You feel like your lighter than air. You had hoped, no you had dreamed only, with the dreaded feeling in your waking hours that it would never be a reality. Perhaps you were too different. That Madeleine is the responsible, safe choice, born and raised to rule. 

She is driven and knows how to smile and plot. You know none of that. You’ve forgotten, in your weakness and human pride that none of that matters. It’s God Who provides. He equips and leads. He gave manna to His people in a desert for 40 years. He blessed a 90-year-old barren woman with a child. He raised the dead and made a shepherd boy a king. He will help you be the Queen Jeremiah needs. If that’s the path He has prepared for you.

Your father would say that you’re too transparent. That all your emotions show on your face and anyone who cares to notice would be able to predict how you would act in any situation. Even your moments of spontaneity have patterns of predictability. 

That Jeremiah is at your door, saying these things feels surreal. He steps forward and takes your hands in his own.

“I came here early this morning because we need to talk.”

Blood thunders in your ears and your face flushes when you remember that you’re not alone here. “This is Hana’s room. She’s still asleep. If you give me a couple minutes can I meet you in your suite?”

Jeremiah nods. “Of course. I’ll leave Bastien outside so that he can escort you. I’ll feel happier knowing that no one will give you any trouble with him there.”

You grimace and glance over his shoulder, you can’t spot Jeremiah’s shadow yet but you know he must be nearby. “Is there anyone else?” Forgive and forget isn’t as easy to act out as you’d like it to be.

Jeremiah gives you a rueful smile. “He has a lot of making up to do, I know, but he practically raised Leo and I. He’s loyal to me, Astoria. I am his King.”

You nod slowly and bite your lip. You meet his eyes again and squeeze his hand in acceptance. You’d be more comfortable around Bastien with Jeremiah or any one of your friends really to accompany you but you have to believe that if someone is truly regretful, that they mean it and are worthy of forgiveness but otherwise how can you ask for mercy from the King of the Universe, if you can’t forgive a small transgression?

It’s the fear you struggle with. Constantine may have given the order, but the whole scenario was Bastien’s brainchild. It bothers you that he was able to go along with what he did. Loyalty to the royal family or not. You don’t want blind loyalty from anyone. You want them to challenge you to be the best person you can be, to make the right choices. No one is perfect, humans are all flawed. It’s understanding that God is good, just and perfect and that you live by His Law that makes a difference. And that means forgiveness. Since everyone falls short of His Law every day. 

“Okay. I’ll go with him. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.” He presses a kiss to your hand and as he steps back from the doorway, you see Bastien approach and speak to him before you close the door.

Hana is still sound asleep when you walk back past the bed. You shower quickly, brush out your hair and leave it loose. You dress in the pale green and pink rosette cotton tea dress that you opted not to wear during your investigative hunt at Applewood Manor earlier in the Engagement Tour. You’d worn Maxwell’s gifted fuschia pink designer dress instead. At the time you’d worried that a stray gust of wind would have you flashing your panties at everyone in sight. Another press fiasco was the last thing you wanted. Considering you’d climbed a tree that day, not having yards of floaty fabric to get tangled in was a blessing. 

You feel like this is going to be an important moment for you and Jeremiah and you want to look pretty. You also want to wear something that could represent a new beginning for you both. A future with that may blossom with hope. Like spring flowers after the bitter cold of winter. You look at your silly smile in the mirror and shake your head at yourself. You close your eyes and suck in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. You remind yourself to take each moment as it comes, not to race ahead and leap forward with impossible expectations. 

With your phone in hand, you text a quick message for Hana, and quietly leave the room. You tuck your purse under your arm and notice Bastien is patiently waiting by the window at the end of the hallway.

“Lady Astoria,” he says, as he offers his arm.

“Bastien,” You nod to him and slowly loop your hand through the crook of his arm. He ushers you down the corridor to the elevator. He presses the call button and you wait side by side to enter the lift.

Once it arrives, you step inside and he hits a high number. You realise from the directory that you’re going up to the penthouse levels.

All too soon you’re waiting before a set of doors on an exclusive floor and Bastien opens the golden handles with a flourish waving you through. 

“He’s on the balcony”

The suite would easily swallow up your old apartment six times over. There’s a full kitchen, dining area, lounge and grand piano by an enormous gas fireplace. 

You step through and look at the view in front of you. Sure enough, Jeremiah is there on the other side of the glass, looking out over the Hudson. You can tell there’s a breeze because the palms on the balcony are moving. Lovely, you think with a rueful smile. You’ll be flashing the entire bay. Although from this high up they’d need to be flying in a chopper with a telescopic lens trained in this direction, or enjoying their own penthouse view. Here’s to hoping no one knows which floor he’s on.

You keep your arms at your sides to keep your skirt from flying up and open the sliding door to step outside. “Hello, Jeremiah.”

His eyes travel the length in a glance before firmly capturing your eyes. “You’re a vision as always, Lady Astoria.”

You give him a tiny smile. “You can call me just Astoria, you know. I was only Astoria when we first met.”

“Or perhaps I may call you, my lady?” He suggests with a grin.

You suck in a breath, there’s so much that he says with those two words and his eyes alone. “So you broke things off with Madeleine? Are you okay?”

Jeremiah laughs, his face relaxed. “Astoria, I’m more than okay. I feel as though a weight has been liberated from my shoulders… the burden of uncertainty. And without that weight I’m about to look to the future… a future of possibility.”

It’s as though he’s lifted the words from your head and given them voice. You can feel hope and excitement as he speaks. 

“I couldn’t wait to let you know and I want nothing more than to speak about it at length with you, but unfortunately I’ve been called away again on an urgent matter. I delayed them because I needed to see you first.”

You touch his arm and squeeze lightly. “Jeremiah, I understand. It’s the duty of a King. If you can make it, well be at the fair.”

“I won’t be able to go along,” he says with an expression of regret, “but I’ve cleared my schedule for the evening. I’d love to meet you outside the bar, where we first met.”

You find yourself feeling hopelessly expectant with how mysteriously romantic he is being. He treasures memories and experiences. He also strikes you as the type that would never forget an anniversary and would always make it extra special. You wonder what he could possibly have in mind, reliving that night. Or is it a way of bringing this full circle. Almost a reset of the past few months? 

“I’ll see you then.”

“I must leave,” He reaches for your hand, lifts it to his lips and kisses it gallantly, his eyes on you the entire time. “but I’ll see you tonight. Just before sunset.”

On the way back to Hana’s room you run into Maxwell in the hall.

“You’re looking in good spirits. Much better than yesterday. Sleep well?”

“It was definitely a welcome recharge. I have news.”

Maxwell looks pensive. “Bad news, Good news,or great news?”

You can’t keep a straight face any longer. You grin at him. “Great news. Jeremiah… he called off the engagement. He and Madeleine won’t be getting married.”

“Oh, oh, oh…!” He’s almost vibrating and dancing on the spot. You hold him still and he braces your shoulders in return. “This is big!”

“Yes, but what does it mean for us? I think I know where this evening might lead but I don’t want to get ahead and… Maxwell, how on earth do I keep myself grounded!”

Maxwell looks at you with sympathy. “Let’s just hang out today. Don’t worry about anything. I suggest just hear Jeremiah out. Who knows what he’s going to say. He could grant you an unlimited supply of spa passes as recompense for what you’ve been through.”

You roll your eyes. While Jeremiah might every well offer you something like that, you don’t think that’s what he has in mind for tonight. “Maxwell, I’m being serious.”

“I know. And I don’t think Jeremiah will push you for anything. He knows what you’ve been through. May he just wants to spend some time away from everything. Just Jeremiah and Astoria you know? You’ve done that before. He loves you, Astoria. More than anything else, he just wants you to be happy.”

“You’re right. I’m meeting him tonight. I’ll know more then. And I’ll just listen. Then I can decide what to do next.”

“It’s a solid plan. Speaking of, we should get you to the boutique. You’ll need a new outfit to mark the occasion. This is big after all.”

“Another dress?” You groan.

Maxwell grins. “House Beaumont Rules. I’ll text Bertrand and fill him in on the way.”

“Yes, sir,” you give him a lazy salute.

You follow Maxwell into the elevator while his thumbs move over his phone screen in rapid fire movements. You might have caught a lot of capitals and exclamations marks. In the unlikely event that Bertrand wasn’t already up, you’re sure he’ll set a speed record by joining you both by the time you get to the boutique.

As you enter the boutique, Maxwell begins browsing. “No need to worry, Bertrand has a calming take charge presence, he’ll know how to manage something this momentous.”

The door bursts open and Bertrand marches in.

“This is it! This is what you’ve been fighting for all along! You, Jeremiah, no plots or schemes, or blonde-haired obstacles in your way! If all goes well tonight, House Beaumont will be the talk of every ball and the esteem and wealth will surely follow. We have to make this night perfect. Starting with the dress. Lady Astoria, when do you meet Jeremiah?”

Your heart rate has accelerated to dangerous levels with Bertrand’s high octane, lofty speel. At the U.N. party, Maxwell had helped reassure you by saying that Bertrand would be able to sort things out with their estate. Now that it looks like Madeleine’s out of the picture, all that pressure has been switched back onto you it seems.

“Later tonight,” you answer him woodenly with wide eyes.

“So soon! Maxwell, clear out the racks, we have to find the perfect gown.”

Maxwell races around the boutique pulling entire arm loads of dress off the racks while Bertrand ushers you to the dressing rooms. He gives you a look that brokers no dissent. “Change like our lives depend on it.”

“No pressure,” you mutter worriedly.

Bertrand scowls and folds his arms, looking down his nose at you in disappointment. “No is not the time to lose that backbone.”

You raise your eyebrows at him in surprise. “That was a compliment.”

Bertrand gives you a gruff but significantly less intense frown. “You’ve earned my respect. Don’t let me down.”

You smile a little at his unexpected affirmation and reach for the first dress in the pile that Maxwell has left on the peg in the dressing room. “Position doesn’t always equal wealth and esteem, you know.”

Bertrand shakes his head. “But having the favor of the Queen wouldn’t hurt either.”

You nod. “That’s true.”

Maxwell thrusts another armload of outfits onto the chair in the corner of the dressing room. “Maybe we should have brought Hana along.”

You close the curtain and try on the first gown. It makes you feel like you’re Queen Guinevere of Camelot. You stumble out from behind the curtain, a tangle of petticoats and yards of heavy fabric . 

Bertrand wrinkles his nose in distaste. “Just because Jeremiah is royalty doesn’t make this a renaissance fair. Try again.”

You step back into the changing room and shed the gown, throwing aside. You grab the next in the pile. It’s quite plain, a button down shirt and leather pants. At least they’re more in line with your regular choices in style, but not at all stately.

As you head out to present yourself, you eye your reflection with a frown. “While it’s comfortable, I don’t know that this one sends the right message.”

“Maxwell!” Bertrand shouts, his face turning red. You can almost see the invisible steam pouring from his ears.

Maxwell stumbles to a stop, several pairs of shoes hanging off his fingers. “Oops, don’t know how that got in there. Sorry.” He deposits the shoes by the wall of mirrors and hastily disappears, possibly to find more shoes or accessories.

Outfit after outfit, it all blurs together.

“Maxwell, where are the dresses?! We’re almost out of time.”

Maxwell goes through the enormous pile he left outside the change room. “Right, right…” he frantically throws clothing to the side until he lifts one with a triumphant smile. “This is the one. I wondered why you hadn’t tried it yet.”

“Well, hurry up and bring it over,” Bertrand hisses.

You glance at the clock on the wall and notice it’s almost four in the afternoon. Far too late for a trip to Coney Island now. Or at least not enough time to also get your hair and nails done. Not to mention a leg wax. You’ve been using a home waxing kit, but this occasion calls for a professional job. You feel your stomach growling in protest. You realize you’ve missed breakfast and lunch for this.

“Just how long have we been at this? I’ll be no use to anyone if I faint off my feet. Aren’t you both starving too?”

“Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. But you’re right, you need sustenance. As soon as we get you made up, we’ll all eat.” Bertrand gives you both a decisive nod.

You take the dress that Maxwell brings over. Stripping down to the strapless bra and bikini briefs Maxwell thrust at you with a furious blush earlier when this fashion parade started, you unzip the gown and ease it over your head. The outer material is sheer and the lining is whisper soft. It falls over to you in a sweep of charcoal fabric. You smooth down the seams. Reaching around you zip it up as high as you can. It ends up only reaching the middle of your back and you realise that’s because that’s where it ends. 

You step out from behind the curtain and into the brighter overhead lights of the boutique. The sequins catch the light. There are so many that even though at first the gown appears inky charcoal, it shines blue when it catches the light. Your silhouette gives the impression of a glittering skyscraper. 

“Wow..”

As you turn, the material dances around your calves but everywhere else it clings to your curves like a second skin. The slit in the skirt shows more leg than you’ve ever shown outside of a swimsuit but it’s such an elegant gown. It makes a soft swishing sound like water as you move and you can’t help but smile as you remember the cove, the hidden waterfall and the Blue Grotto visits with Jeremiah.

You look up at the Beaumonts reflections in the mirror. There’s only silence at your appearance but you can tell by their faces that they both believe that this is the one.

You feel a little overdressed considering that you’re meeting Jeremiah outside the dive bar you used to work in, but you don’t know what he has planned and you want to show him that you made an effort to look beautiful for him. That you can walk by his side and appear worthy of being there. 

Bertrand gives you a brisk nod. “Now I think a quick rehash over courtly protocol is in order.”

“Courtly protocol?” you ask with a sigh.

Maxwell’s face is pained. “But you promised food!”

Bertrand scowls, but his own stomach lets out a growl of protest. “Fine. Food and revision together. Let’s go. We must use every available second to prepare. Absolutely nothing can go wrong. Not one thing.”

As we walk back downstairs to the restaurant, Bertrand continues his prepping.

“Now then. I will be King Jeremiah. Good evening, Lady Astoria. And what do you say?”

“I say, good evening, Your Majesty.”

Bertand bows to you. “Would you allow me to escort you to your carriage?”

“I’d be honoured.”

Bertrand extends his arm, and you take it, sliding your arm through his.

“No no no, Lady Astoria. It’s presumptuous to do more than put a hand in the crook of his elbow. Let’s try again.”

“I got this right with Bastien this morning,” you mutter.

Bertrand overhears you and frowns. “Then how did you get it wrong this time?”

You roll your eyes. “Because my blood sugar is at a critically low level. I’m bordering on hangry. I don’t think anyone makes intelligent choices at that point.”

Maxwell snorts.

You stop walking. “Listen, Your Grace. I appreciate the advice, but I’ve never had trouble wooing Jeremiah. It’s everyone else.”

Maxwell nods in agreement. “In fact, she’s an expert at it.”

Bertrand grumbles. “Don’t let overconfidence be our downfall.”

“Why are you being so pushy?”

“Because the glory of House Beaumont, a lineage dating back hundreds of years, is at risk! And I.. I will not be the one who fails our legacy! This is all I have left!” He says his face falling.

Maxwell looks at him in sympathy. “Bertrand…”

You fold your arms over your stomach, doing your best to quiet the rumbling so that you can concentrate on what Bertrand isn’t saying. “Uh.. does this have anything to do with Savannah? I’ve been so distracted by finding Tariq and everything that I didn't even ask how your visit with her went.”

“There’s nothing to say,” he says, not meeting your eyes. “That chapter has long since closed.”

“But you still talk to her…” Maxwell protests with surprise.

Bertrand pouts. “Talk is too strong a word…” he says sadly. “We occasionally exchange messages to ensure she’s receiving adequate support from House Beaumont’s those moments are small, infinitesimal really but they are the treasures off my day.”

“Bertrand, you’re doing a good thing. I’d don’t know what caused Savannah to leave or why she chose not to tell you about Bartie but I do know that all relationships can be saved if you’re prepared to be patient and steadfast. She loved you once, perhaps in time she will trust you and open her heart again.”

Bertrand nods. “You’re right. I owe it to her. To both of them.”

“And yourself. You deserve to have a family, Bertrand. A chance to be with Savannah and your son. If I can see that you still care for her, I’m sure that she will too.”

“She’s the mother of my son. Of course I care for her,” he says with a sneer.

You grimace at his fierce posturing. “Perhaps focus more on Savannah herself. She left court for a reason. Maybe she doesn’t want her son to be a Lord.”

Bertrand looks at you in alarm “… not be a Lord…. But…”

Maxwell slumps. “I suspected that’s why she never wanted me to tell him. Bertrand is House Beaumont. I think that’s pretty clear to anyone who knows him.”

Bertrand’s face pales and he looks like he’s struggling to hold on to his composure. “Our father and our grandfather survived so much, so that we could keep our position. Look at what we’ve… you’ve been through to fight for our House.” His expression hardens. “ I will not dwell on frivolous ideas such as romance while our house teeters on the edge of total ruin.”

You fold your arms and give him a steely look. “Bertrand, I came all this way for Jeremiah. And I fought against injustice because I wasn’t about to let anyone smear my name or let the slight stand against House Beaumont. This was never about giving House Beaumont fame and fortune.”

Maxwell stares at his brother sadly. “Bertrand, our money issues are ours to figure out. And there are other ways to earn money than relying on our name.”

Bertrand bristles. “And what would you suggest?” He rounds on Maxwell.

You see Maxwell struggle under the intensity of Bertrand’s glare, and a thought comes to you. “Beaumont Wines could branch out into the non-alcoholic market for a start. Your vineyard is fruitful. I’ve seen it. Your wine isn't selling as much as the wines out of Castelsarreillan. People who love wine, tend to disregard the juice market. There are many people who choose not to consume alcohol for various reasons but would still like to enjoy something bubbly to celebrate special occasions. I know my parents had wine racks full of non-alcoholic muscats, shirazs and flavoured fruit drinks. And Maxwell is full of great ideas. I believe in him. He’s a talented artist. He should pursue it and start illustrating for an author or sign on to a gallery.”

Bertrand had been listening with veiled interest in your suggestion until his jaw drops at your comment about Maxwell. “A gallery… since when are you an artist?”

Maxwell looks embarrassed and sheepish. “It’s a hobby.”

Bertrand frowns at him. “Well I have a few contacts in Paris and Cordonia. We’ll show them a few pieces and if they approve, I’ll ask for sponsorship so we can get you started. If you’re serious that is? I expect commitment and diligence.”

Maxwell straightens. “Of course!”

You hug Maxwell tightly. “See, you can pursue your dreams!”

He blushes. “Thanks, Sister”

Bertrand goggles at you both. “Sister?!”

“You’re welcome,” you whisper. Then you step back and grasp his shoulders looking at Maxwell meaningfully. “Go draw and reveal the world as you see it. I believe in you. Now I need to eat, I’m starving.” You loop your arm around Maxwell’s and drag him in the direction of the hotel restaurant.

You glance over your shoulder and watch Bertrand shake himself out of his shock and hurry after you both.

Later, back in the hotel room, Hana helps you with your hair. She plaits it as a braid that weaves your long fringe into a stylish updo. You feel like Elsa from frozen, both regal and elegant. She finishes the look with an antique pearl comb from her collection that compliments your necklace and bracelet from Jeremiah.

In the mirror, your eyes met and she smiles widely, her eyes round with a suspicion sheen. “I know you’re nervous, but you don’t have to worry. What I’ve learned from watching King Jeremiah is that he’s thoughtful and he loves you dearly. He wouldn’t want to rush you into anything. A King marries in his first year of ruling, if he’s not already married at Coronation. You will have the opportunity to date without the pressure of other suitors. You can just spend more time together. Or if that’s not what you want, Jeremiah, will have time to find someone suitable. Anyone but Madeleine would be a better choice.”

You reach for her hand and squeeze it lightly, chuckling at her frown at even having to mention Madeleine. “If I accomplished anything in all this craziness, aside from clearing up that scandal, it was saving him from a cold relationship doomed for unhappiness.”

You hug Hana tightly and leave to meet Jeremiah. The hotel courtesy vehicle pulls up outside the old bar. As you step out, you notice Jeremiah is waiting next to a black Mercedes with diplomatic plates. He breaks into a smile as soon as he sees you. He’s dressed exactly as you saw him this morning. You know he’s been busy with appointments all day and you would suspect that he hasn’t changed from his formal regal attire, except for the fact that you know he owns several of these exact suits, so he’s always immaculately presentable. 

“Astoria.” 

It's like an invisible tether pulls you toward him and you quicken your pace only with half a mind to remember you should lift your skirt so you don’t trip on the hem of it. 

You all but fall into him instead, catching the toe of your pointed, satin pumps in a crack in the pavement. That crack has been there forever, you should have been able to avoid it. Then again you’re normally wearing sneakers in this area. You find yourself wrapped in his strong arms. 

In a moment, as you stare into his warm brown eyes, your lips are on his. You can’t keep but giggle as he kisses you thoroughly, welcoming your impromptu greeting.

He’s smiling but also adorably confused as he asks. “What are you laughing about?”

“I can’t help it… I’m just happy.”

“In that, we are in alignment.”

You pause to look around, eyes crinkling with nostalgia as you regard the facade of your old bar. New York City is different at night, and this place is no exception. It looked worn out and seedy in the daylight when you visited with Drake. At night it’s no less worn out but the lights from within and the hot food smells are inviting.

“I must admit, it’s strange to be back here.”

“You’re telling me.”

“I’ve often thought of that night in this bar… the confluence of our lives. It left me wondering.. What did you think of me when we first met that night?”

“To be honest I thought you were kind and down to earth. And you didn’t seem to fit with the others. Maxwell had trust fund son stamped on his forehead, Drake gave me the impression of a bit of a frat boy and Tariq was kind of a snob. Not many men...especially at their bachelor party would take time out of their night to check on the server. But weren’t just any man, were you?”

Jeremiah smiles and shakes his head. “No, I suppose I wasn’t.”

“I can’t pinpoint it exactly. At least not down to just one thing, but I knew you were different from the very beginning.”

Jeremiah holds his hand to your face and runs his thumb over your cheek. “Even then, I thought you were astonishing.”

You blush deeply. “Even in that horrible, shapeless waitress outfit?”

His smile is fond and heart melting. “Astoria, you were beautiful to me. There’s a radiance about you. I felt it from the moment I saw you. And when you spoke, it just made me want to know you more. Spend as much time as I could in your presence. You radiated… possibility.”

“I… I think I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

He catches your hand in his. “I hope you do. You make people see what could be, what can be… if they just reach out and take it.”

As I absorb what he’s saying you realize it’s true. You look at any situation and try to figure out how to use means, talents or opportunity to a person’s best advantage. You helped Maxwell open himself up to the possibility of a career outside following Bertrand’s lead all the time. You encouraged Hana to stand up for herself and fight for the future she wants. You even helped Drake to think about his own future, instead of living in Jeremiah’s shadow.

You look at the dive bar. “To think, if we had just left it there… if Maxwell had never invited me to compete for your hand on behalf of House Beaumont… That one night would’ve been all I had of you. And I never would have gotten to know everyone else. I’ve found a family. They’re so special to me. I have you and Maxwell to thank for that.”

“I’m glad it isn’t all we had. We should keep moving. There’s still so much I want to show you tonight.”  
He puts your hand through the crook of his arm and traps you there by holding your fingers. And here Bertrand was trying to coach you about liberties. Being with Jeremiah, walking with him, having him close to you out in public, it’s a dream come true.

He takes your hand and ushers you into the car. The drive takes you through the Palisades and you find yourselves at a familiar lookout with a superb view of the city in the distance and the clear night sky above. 

“Wow, being back here after all this time… It’s a little surreal. At the time, I didn’t know I was gambling with a royal’s life.

Jeremiah chuckles. “Bastien did give me a dressing down for that. Perhaps he felt obligated to inform my father of this beautiful American woman who was terribly reckless.”

You pull a face. “If he did, then they would have been even less impressed to see me at the Masquerade.”

He pulls you close suddenly and kisses you breathless. “I shouldn’t have brought up Bastien. I don’t want to think about either Bastien or my Father right now. This is our time.”

“You’re right. They only have the power to continue to negatively impact our lives if we let them. If I remember right, bringing you here, it wasn’t the end of our night together. 

Jeremiah smiles. “We didn’t know that at the time. Looking back on that night.. When I think about how much knowing you has changed me, I can’t help but imagine the man I would be if I had never met Drake or Maxwell.”

“I was going to say that Maxwell makes you more jovial, but I’m sure Drake’s influence balances that out.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “Heh. Probably.”

“You know, when I think about it, you, Drake, Maxwell… you aren’t alike at all. How did you even gain such a circle of friends?”

“Well… I’ve known Maxwell the longest. I’ll never forget his first entrance. It was his first time at court, and earlier that day my brother had done something to upset me.”

“Awww, what did Leo do?”

“I honestly don't remember, but I know that I was trying to put on a brave face all day…Maxwell, who had never even spoken to me before, saw right through it and made it his mission to cheer me up. Through some combination of compliments, distractions, and persistence, he succeeded.”

“That sounds so perfectly Maxwell. At a certain point, it’s just impossible to be unhappy around him.”

“That’s a desirable trait in a friend.”

“I guess it’s part of what makes him a good one.”

“What I will always remember about it is that Maxwell just… ran up to me like I was anyone. Like we were old friends, and I wasn’t a prince. He has never treated me differently because of my title.”

“You’re right about that. He didn’t know anything about me, but he offered to sponsor me, just like that…Tell me about Drake.”

“He was introduced to me when his father joined the King’s Guard…”

“And you hit it off right away?”

“Oh, not at all. When he first came, he was grumpy, cold, and distant. His father was ex military and I suppose he moved around a lot as a child. When his father joined the King’s Guard it was probably the first long term placement his father had. It took him time to let anyone in.”

“So it wasn’t just me,” you laugh. “He’s not any different now.”

“He’s improved significantly, if you can imagine that. No, we became friends when a member of the guard caught him playing with one of their tasers.”

“Oh no!”

“He would have been in… serious trouble. But I said that I had stolen it and given it to him so that he wouldn’t get in trouble. There was only so much punishment a guard could prescribe to a prince. I had to eat dinner in my room that night, and I was forbidden from leaving the residential wing of the palace for a week. My father’s brand of grounding, I guess. As a result, Drake didn’t get in trouble, and he’s been my most loyal friend ever since.”

“So you’ve always been a knight in shining armour.”

Jeremiah shakes his head with a fond smile. “You give me far too much credit.”

“I really don’t. Drake is lucky to have a friend like you. He’s very blunt and he can be hot headed. He tends to run people off before they get a chance to prove that they don’t have a hidden agenda.”

“Considering how many times Drake has come to my aid, I’d say the scales have since tipped in the other direction.”

You shake your head. “Knowing him, I think he’d disagree. So now you’ve told me how you met Maxwell and Drake. How did you meet Tariq? He was there that night too.”

Jeremiah sighs and shakes his head. “Tariq… wasn’t always how he is now. When we met he was a regular kid.”

“What do you mean?”

“We met at a gala as children, and neither of us wanted to be there. We bonded over our shared distaste for the event. In fact, we ended up spending the entire event in a corner, playing a trading card game and making fun of the nobles and their concerns. At that age, those worries were so far removed from us, they seemed ridiculous.”

“So what happened?”

“We grew up.. And apart. As I began to learn about trade policy and tax reform, Tariq grew interested in fashion and nightlife. Our priorities were so different, and my time already stretched so thin…”

“But you invited him to your bachelor party. Why?”

“I suppose it was a way to honour the friendship we had in our youth...I have often found myself wondering these days whether... whether I could have kept him from getting mixed up in this conspiracy.”

“You can't take that guilt onto yourself. If it wasn’t Tariq they would have tried something else, it’s not your fault.”

“No, I suppose not…” Jeremiah runs a hand over the back of his neck. “This has been more of a trip down memory lane than I anticipated.”

“I like hearing these stories about our friends… and had how someone like Tariq ended up close to you in the first place. You couldn't be more different. It took a lot of convincing to get him to admit he had handled the situation badly and that he owed it to me to tell the truth. He was hiding away like a coward. If our friends hadn’t gone with me, I don’t think I could have convinced him to come forward. He had convinced himself that remaining hidden was in my best interest. I wasn’t certain he would speak up until I watched the video myself.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to go with you, but I’m very glad that Tariq was honorable in the end. I do have more plans for this evening. Shall we move on to the next location?”

You take one last look over the water...and take Jeremiah’s hand, following him back down the trail to where the car waits for us. 

You travel through the busy city streets and the car slows to a stop at another familiar location.

Jeremiah climbs out and offers you his hand. You follow him out and along the boardwalk to where a long jetty stretches out across the water.

“I never get tired of this view.”

As you look out over the water at the glittering city skyline, Jeremiah gazes at you.

“Neither do I.”

You blush as you realize he hasn’t once turned to look out over the water. His dark eyes are warm, and longing.

He gently touches your elbow and trails his fingers down your arm to take your hand. You interlace your fingers with his gloved ones. How you wish to feel his warmth. The smoothness of his skin. 

“Astoria... the night we met, I thought I knew precisely where my life would take me. Even before Leo abdicated, my life was on rails. I had accepted that I would always have limited choices,” his brows draw together deeply and his jaw tightens.

You squeeze his hand, remembering that even Regina had hoped for a different path for him, even though everyone thought that Jeremiah was the more fitting son to rule. “And that didn’t change after Leo left did it?”

Jeremiah looks at you with somber eyes and a slight down turn to his lips. “When I knew I would become king… I felt even more ardently responsible.. That I needed to listen to my advisors and walk in the footprints my predecessors had laid for me. I didn’t realize that being a good leader meant taking the reins for myself. Not until I met you,” he looks into your eyes, you feel like he’s begging you to understand what’s changed for him, the gravity of this shift in perspective that gave him hope and strength to walk a different path. “I had no idea how drastically things would change when I walked into that bar.. And into your life.”

“You know… neither did I. For me, the future was a career, friends and maybe a family of my own someday. How could I have possibly predicted all of this? Honestly, Jeremiah, before I met you, I was no one. The whole world opened up for me when I came to Cordonia. I had no idea what I was signing on for when I boarded that plane with Maxwell…But somewhere along the way, Cordonia became my home. You, Maxwell, Drake, and Hana became my family. Even Bertrand… went he’s not being stubborn and grouchy.” You touch his cheek and smile at him, trying to clear some of the lingering sadness in his eyes. “What I’m trying to say is….You’ve changed my life too. More than I ever dreamed possible.”

He kisses your palm and threads his fingers through yours. Bringing your hand to his chest. “All good, I hope?”

“Good in all the ways that count.”

He looks out over at the jetty where you see a ferry pulling up. “We have one more stop to make tonight…”

Jeremiah takes your hand and guides you to the small foot ferry. It’s empty save for the captain and a crew member who waves as you approach.

“After you, my lady.”

“You know for a guy who doesn’t like boats, you sure do have a lot of them.”

“Maybe I’m coming around on my opinion on them,” he says with a wink.

You board the boat and Jeremiah follows behind you. The crewman pushes off. As the ferry glides through the water, it becomes clear that the boat is headed to Liberty Island. 

“Are we really going up there? It’s after hours…”

Jeremiah gives you a mysterious and stoic look. “I have my ways.”

A short ride later, the boat docks at the island and you disembark. You stroll with Jeremiah for a few paces before you stop to enjoy the view.

“She’s really something, isn’t she?”

“She is.”

You and Jeremiah stand side by side, seized by the dramatic view of the enormous statue and all it represents. Trillions of stars dot the night sky beyond and the longer you stare the more appear. It’s like looking into the future, and being presented with limitless possibilities.

You’re brought back to the moment by the light caress of the breeze at your back. The cut of the dress leaves you without much of a windbreaker and you lean closer to Jeremiah. Wordlessly he takes you in his arms, sharing his warmth. You look up at him, to find him watching you intently.

“Astoria, do you remember the Coronation?” He asks quietly.

You search his face closely. That night has such powerful vivid memories for you. It was the night you gave yourself to him completely. Believing down to your bones that he was the one you were intended to spend your life with. And in the very next moment, your future was shattered and you were cruelly torn apart. You’d thought you’d never see him again. Or at least not for some time, perhaps years.

“Which part, I have both good and bad memories of that night,” you thought you’d gotten a handle on your voice before you started to speak but you break on the words as soon as that night plays out in your mind all over again.

Jeremiah grows solemn and nods. “Yes, it didn’t end well. After our dance though, when I asked you to meet me in the garden… I told you that you were my choice. I was going to propose to you in front of the entire court. Not doing so, will remain the deepest regret of my life.”

For a moment you can’t speak. His pain and yours mingle and your heart aches for you both. You wrap your arms around him and as you hug him you can feel his breath shudder in his chest. 

You shake your head, blinking back tears. “Jeremiah, you couldn’t have known what was going to happen, who was behind everything…” You lift your head but you continue to hold him and his arms brace you. You’re holding each other as you find a way to heal the wounds of the past.

“But I did,” he says with regret. “I knew that you wouldn’t betray me.”

Your face falls. He has so much faith in you and you did betray him. Not that night but later…

Jeremiah brushes back the strand of hair that falls across your face and gently ticks it behind my ear. “I forgave you for that kiss. I understand. In everyone’s eyes I was marrying Madeleine. I couldn’t expect you to put your life on hold for me. It was my fault for not proposing to you and figuring out the scandal later. It’s what I should have done.”

It amazes you how well he reads you. How he speaks your thoughts and puts your torments to rest. 

“Jeremiah... I… the pressure of everything. The reality of what being in your world was like, it made me question about whether I was meant to be a part of it.”

Jeremiah cups your neck and presses your hand to his chest, over his heart. His eyes darken and his voice is hoarse when he asks. “Do you still believe in us?”

You nod. “When I’m with you, I feel safe. Everything else fades away but is that enough? I want to support you, Jeremiah. But you’re King, and I don’t know enough of what that means to be able to be good for you, and for the Cordonian people.”

Jeremiah shakes his head and runs his thumb in soothing motions over your skin. “Being back here does feel like we’ve come full circle. Perhaps this was always where we were meant to be. My desire for you has only deepened.” He turns to the dark area at the corner of the statue and pats his pant leg. 

You follow his gaze and can’t see anything in the darkness.

“Here, Chance,” he calls.

Chance emerges from around the corner of the base of the statue and begins trotting toward you both. His coat has never been shinier and his little tail wags madly in excitement.

“I hope you don’t mind me borrowing him tonight.”

As Jeremiah stoops to greet him, you notice that Chance is wearing a larger collar than usual and there’s an attachment behind his head. 

Wuff. Wuff. He tries to lick Jeremiah’s face.

Jeremiah grins and puts a settling hand on his back. “Yes, you’re a good boy. You played your part well.” He pulls out a treat from his pocket and gives it to Chance who nips it up eagerly. Maxwell must have told him which ones are Chance’s favourite because it’s exactly the right shape and colour. 

Your heart picks up to a thundering rate as you realise what’s happening. Are you ready to accept Jeremiah and everything that comes with being his choice?

Wordlessly, you wait. Maxwell encouraged you just to listen. Hana said not to be afraid. To trust in Jeremiah.

Jeremiah gives him one pat and urges him off. “Go, Chance.” He trots back to the darkness. Someone had brought him, so whoever was waiting would continue to take care of him.

“Astoria, you’ve opened my eyes… it’s been a true honor to witness your strength and integrity, the resilience you show in the face of every obstacle you’ve had to overcome. It’s your strength that lends me courage. I know that I’ll be a better man for having you by my side. All that I want in this world is to dedicate my life to bring the best man, the best King I can be… for you.”

Jeremiah sinks to one knee, his eyes locked on yours. There’s an intensity in his gaze, something vulnerable but also burning with passionate fire. He reaches out and takes your hand in his. “Lady Astoria Savvas, queen of my heart. I have longed to say these four words to you for a very, very long time.”

Your voice breaks when you whisper his name. “Jeremiah.”

“Will you marry me?”

He reveals the open ring box that had been hidden in his grasp and looks at you with a brilliant smile. 

You look down on the ring and notice the moonlight dances off its flawless facets. You’ve never seen so many diamonds in your life. You can’t imagine how much it costs and you never dreamed of ever wearing something like that on your finger. It has to cost a fortune. You’d definitely need a security detail just to keep anyone from making off with it. You can’t breathe. You feel faint. He's still smiling but it’s starting to slip the longer you take to answer.

You blink and you urge yourself into action. You can’t bear to see a frown on his handsome face or the uncertainty in his eyes. You promised to always be there for him. For a time you believed that would mean only as a friend. Someone who would be unfailingly supportive and would treat him as a man first, instead of a ruler. Who cared about how he was feeling, and let him be normal. Now he’s inside your heart. You can’t even pinpoint the exact moment it happened but somewhere along the journey, his moods became your own and you wanted nothing more to always ensure that he had reasons to feel joy.. and take time for himself. To be freed of the weight of everyone’s futures but his own desires. 

You lean forward and press your lips to his. “Oh Jeremiah! A thousand times, yes!”

Jeremiah launches to his feet, and sweeps you up against his chest. He spins you once complete before setting you on your feet again, so he can slip the ring onto your finger.

Tears well up in your eyes as you’re overwhelmed with emotion. 

He looks at you, his eyes are dark and so focused that you almost can’t discern where his pupils end and his irises begin. His face is utterly unreadable save for the smile on his lips, which is more dazzling than any smile he’s given you before. 

“Astoria…” In the next moment he’s trapped your face in his hands and surged down to capture your mouth. Your breath is stolen from your lungs as he kisses you in an all consuming way. He tastes of hunger, gratitude, delight and insurmountable joy.

When he lets you breathe, his cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen, and you suspect yours are equally abused. His smile is radiant, “I’ve never been happier than I am in this moment.”

He kisses you again and it’s both thrilling and tender. He holds your body right against his and even as the wind picks up you hardly feel it. 

All you register is how well you fit against one another, and what the shape of his hands and arms feel like, wrapped around you. You kiss over and over, it’s like trying to satisfy an insatiable thirst. How you ever considered surviving without his kiss, without his smile, you must have lost your mind.

After what seems like an age yet all too soon, you break away for air. Your hands drift down his chest and you feel that the thundering of his heart matches your own. He rests his forehead against yours.

“Jeremiah, I love you. So much.”

“I love you too. When I think about everything it took to get to bring us to this moment… I can't help but be amazed by you. I have no doubts in mind that you’re not only the right choice for me, but the right choice to be Queen of Cordonia. There is no one else I would have by my side.”

“That’s fortunate because there’s no chance I’m giving you up now. And I look forward to building our life together.”

There’s a ruff and a fluffy four-legged barrel of fur rushes to us. He heard his name. You laugh at his playful, affectionate nature.

“Yes, Chance. You’ll be a part of it too.”

Wuff. Wuff.

“I couldn’t imagine it without you, boy.”

“Aroof”

Jeremiah bends down and scratches him behind his ears. Chance nudged his head against Jeremiah’s knee with affection. They make a picture perfect pair.

Jeremiah stands up still smiling. “On the topic of our future, you should know that when we return to Cordonia, you will be named a Duchess.”

Your mouth drops open. “I… What?”

“There are a few unclaimed duchies in Cordonia that belong to the Crown. One will be bequeathed to you as part of becoming queen. And it comes with some perks I think you will enjoy.”

“Like marrying you?”

Jeremiah smiles. “Well yes, that is the ultimate purpose.”

You shrug and plant your hand over his heart. “That’s the only perk I care about. I want the people to accept me as suitable for their King. If I need to be a duchess to do it, then I hope I can do my best for the people of this duchy you’re gifting me.”

Jeremiah frowns with an adorable look of confusion, “I thought you would be more pleased by the prospect of your own House and lands...but I certainly won’t complain if you prefer me. The arrangements are still in progress, but I eagerly await the opportunity to show you around your new duchy. In the meantime… I did have in mind one final stop, if you’re interested. I’ve arranged for a private excursion to the top of the Statue of Liberty. I thought it would be nice to spend the evening alone… together...before we share our news with the world . What do you say? Just the two of us?”

Arruff?

“Sorry Chance, you’ll have to wait in the boat. I don’t think your little legs can handle the climb.”

Grooo. He pitifully whines.

“I’m not carrying you,” you say with a laugh. “You’re small but you’re solid.”

“You’ll be on your best behaviour while you wait. Do you want to know how I know?” Chance’s ears perk up as Jeremiah speaks to him. “Because you, Chance, are a very good boy. Sit,” he commands. “Stay.” He gives him another treat.

Roof

“Good boy.” He takes my hand. “Shall we?”

You look at the tall statue and feel the wind pick up. You take his hand and huddle closer to him.

“I’m actually not very brave when it comes to exposed heights. You should have seen me trying to climb down the fire escape to avoid the press at the apartment. My knuckles felt like they were frozen and my knees wouldn’t stop shaking even when I started walking on the side walk. Hana was practically holding me upright at that point.”

Jeremiah lifts my hand to his lips with a wry grin. “I never would have guessed. You had me free climbing on my bachelor party…”

“The trick is I never look down. I can’t repel. A friend took me indoor climbing and I wouldn’t let go of the wall. My grip gave way and I screamed the whole way down. I was mortified and traumatised at the same time.”

Jeremiah kisses your temple. “Then we’ll head back. It’s been a long day for both of us, I suspect.”

“I could do with a decent sleep where no one will come wake me until noon.” You are thinking about Maxwell’s habit of being your human alarm clock.

Jeremiah escorts you back to the hotel and the entire drive, he holds your hand. The driver takes you to the hotel’s underground parking entrance and there’s no prying eyes as you leave the car together and enter the elevator followed by the security team that is waiting for Jeremiah to return.

The elevator takes you up to his suite and as he lets you into his penthouse, you pause in the entry taking in the moonlit room.

The door closes behind you and he stands in the darkness for a moment before putting on a lamp near the entry.

“”What happens now?” You ask softly

Jeremiah comes to you and takes your hand. He lifts your right hand and kisses your knuckles. “Whatever you want,” he says his voice deep and smooth like honey. “We are promised to each other. The suite has two bedrooms. You can have your privacy. No one will bother you here.” 

The warmth of his breath and the closeness of his imposing body, sends inviting shivers of delight over your skin. 

Jeremiah caresses your cheek with his free hand. The other is still holding your fingers. “Tomorrow, we announce our engagement to the court… and leave for Cordonia and the Homecoming Ball.”

You close your eyes against his touch and hold his hand to your face. Covering his white gloved fingers with your own. The ring catches the light of the lamp and splashes, rainbows of color over the walls. So many diamonds. His eyes follow yours.

“I never gave Madeleine the ring I had intended for you. This ring belonged to my mother.”

The mention of Madeleine brings back the words she spoke to you at the engagement shower. 

“How did she take it… the dissolving of your engagement,” your voice wavering.

Jeremiah hugs you close before he steps back enough to look down into your face. His expression holds regret. “She wasn't happy, but knows she has no choice but to let me go. I should never have announced her as a choice. It’s my mistake. I will deal with the consequences of that.”

You chew the corner of your bottom lip to keep it from trembling and glance away from the probing intensity of his gaze. “How will I face the court tomorrow?” You know you were always his choice but in the eyes of the court, you were shamed and dismissed. “They’ve been celebrating Madeleine this whole tour….”

“I love you,” he says, halting your nervous ramble. His smile is warm and adoring. 

You can’t help but return his smile and you feel calmer just looking into his eyes. It’s easy to forget everything and everyone when you just focus on him. He’s steady, poised and completely devoted. 

You find yourself nodding. “I believe in you, Jeremiah. I’ll follow your lead.”

“The entire Cordonian court will gather to celebrate our return, and unbeknownst to them...our engagement.”

At the obvious elation in his face and his voice, you feel a nervous excitement instead of anxiety and you share his smile. “I look forward to it.”

“Now, let's get you some rest, in preparation for our travel tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Jeremiah.” You kiss his lips.

He smiles and kisses your forehead before letting go of your hands. “Please use the phone to call Hana. She can arrange to have your things ready for our leaving tomorrow.”

You nod and head to the room that he indicated earlier for you. 

“Goodnight, Queen of my heart.”

Your face hurts from smiling at his endearment. And you keep eye contact with him while you slowly close the door between you. Afterwards you sag against it. What a night. You turn on the light and go to the phone by the bed. Hana answers on the third ring and we spend the rest of the night talking before you fall into a restless sleep.

::: ::: ::: 

It’s the morning after your big night in New York, and everyone is gathered around the breakfast table on the royal train. It was a 9-hour flight to Venice, and it’s a 12-hour ride by train to the foot of the mountain where the Palace stands like a beacon on a hilltop.

“I’m glad we’re finally on your way back to Cordonia  
New York was fun but I’m looking forward to being in one place and not having to live out of my suitcase…”

“Not to mention trains…” Olivia keeps glancing at your hand and every time she does, she gets a crinkle between her eyebrows and her face falls. 

You try to catch her eye but the second you do, she glares and is back to her brash and aloof self.

Maxwell takes a bite of his bagel and chews and swallows politely before joining the conversation. “Yeah, it’s too bad we couldn’t fly straight home.”

Drake frowns. “You said there was some kind of security issue with the last leg off the flight, Jeremiah?”

Jeremiah sips his tea and sets it down before answering Drake. “Probably nothing to worry about but I find when the Royal Guard expresses some  
concerns, I find it best to heed their advice. Taking the train was a precaution but we’ll be home in Cordonia soon enough.”

You catch Jeremiah’s eye as everyone is absorbed with their breakfast. Glancing around at your friends, he gives you a questioning look and you nod.

Jeremiah smiles widely, all too eager to share your news with the understanding that you’re ready to tell your friends. “Actually before we arrive… Astoria and I have something to share with you all.” He looks at you with such warmth that you can’t help smiling at him.

Olivia groans out loud.

Maxwell beams eyes darting from one to the other. “What did he say? What did I miss? What’s going on?

Hana claps in delight. Not only does she already know, she’s already gushed over the ring a dozen times or more.

Drake snorts behind his juice. He hasn’t been able to look you in the eyes all morning. “We know,” he deadpans. He meets your eyes and sees the quiet reproof in your gaze eyes at his rudeness. His face softens, he gives you a small smile, ‘but congratulations, you two.. But really, you already know what I think,” he says with a pointed look at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah sighs. “Yes, I was an idiot when I didn’t announce my true choice the first time. Last night, I corrected my error and I asked Astoria to marry me. And to my great joy, she said yes.”

Drake already shared with you the reason why Jeremiah didn’t fight for you at the Coronation. He believed that you’d been set up and because he was afraid for your safety he wanted it to look like he cast you aside in favour of whoever the saboteur wanted him to choose. It still hurts, but you’re trying to understand it from his perspective. And besides, it’s in the past.

“The past is forgiven. We’re together now and that’s all that matters,” You insist resting your hand over Jeremiah’s, squeezing his hand that rests by his plate. He squeezes your hand back.

“I’m... I’m happy for you both ,” Olivia says sincerely

“Thank you, Olivia. That means a lot to me.” We share a long look before she glances down at her plate, her eyes suspiciously wet.

“It’s simply the truth,” she states. “Madeleine never deserved, Jeremiah. You are, at least,... are an improvement. If this is what you want, Jeremiah...How can I begrudge you for finding happiness.”

“Thank you, Olivia.” He gives her a respectful nod. “It’s is to my great joy that Astoria is forgiving and has agreed to marry me,” he says with fondness, he smiles again. “I’m sure you all have questions…”

Maxwell is smiling so hard his face looks fit to crack. I’m surprised he’s still in his seat and he hasn’t raced off to find Bertrand. “You have no idea,” he announces dramatically.

“... But unfortunately I must take my leave of you all for now.” Jeremiah reluctantly lets your hand go with an affectionate squeeze. He rises from his seat, and you follow suit quickly as Olivia, Hana, Drake and Maxwell all rise too. He tilts his head in acknowledgement. “The press will be waiting when we arrive at the palace, and I have a few notes to prepare. Enjoy your breakfast.”

When he leaves everyone resumes their seats. You still have to get a hang of these courtly courtesies. 

Hana turns in her seat next to you. “They’ll probably want to hear from you too, Astoria, after what happened at the wedding shower.”

“I guess I better catch Jeremiah and ask for his thoughts.” You hurry from the dining car but you don’t see Jeremiah in the passage leading to the cabin cars. You have no idea which carriage he’s staying in since you all boarded after Jeremiah had really been escorted in by his security. 

You make your way to the boutique carriage instead to pick an outfit in preparation to greet the court and the press.

As you’re browsing the contents of the racks, there's a knock on the door. There’s no windows in the car, for added privacy while browsing and trying on outfits. And since the scandal broke, you make sure to always lock every door behind yourself, including vehicle doors.

You open the door to find Justin. You’re surprised to see him, obviously Bertrand has retrained his services even though Tariq made his statement, and Jeremiah announced my mistreatment to the court.

Or so he says, pushing his classes up his nose with a knowing grin. “Bertrand told me you had an important tete-a-tete with Jeremiah last night.”

“King Jeremiah,” You clarify while folding your arms. You don’t move from the doorway of the boutique. You’re not making the mistake of being alone with anyone that Jeremiah hasn’t personally vetted. “I’m surprised you’re here. I didn’t think you’d stick around after the leak.”

Justin squares his shoulders and takes on a more professional stance. “Bertrand hired me to get you through the Homecoming Ball, so until then, you’ve got me in your corner.”

You relax a little now that you know that he still has Bertrand’s seal of approval. And he makes a good point, you still need support to make it through this press event and the Homecoming Ball without embarrassing yourself, House Beaumont and Jeremiah. Hurting his stability and position as King is the last thing you want.

“Every reporter in Cordonia is going to want a word with you now that Jeremiah has called off his engagement. They’ll be circling you like sharks until they get a story.”

It’s on the tip of your tongue to say that they won’t have to wait long. Jeremiah said he would announce your engagement to the court at the Ball. But Justin isn’t a friend, he’s an employee and what’s more he's a press manager. If he’s loyalty is only to House Beaumont, he’d be looking to see how leaking this information would boost House Beaumont’s status. You decide to not tell anyone else about it and you’ll try to keep from discussing it with your friends in public too until after the Ball. “Any suggestions for handling the press?”

“Step one is this.”

He holds out a familiar, skin coloured ear bud. 

“Right, the voice in my ear…”  
.  
“As for step two… that depends on where you and King Jeremiah stand. I hate to pry, but it’s better for me to help you formulate a response than let the press tear it out of you.”

You struggle with your answer. You’re not certain you trust him. “He said that it was always his intention to announce me at the Coronation, and he’ll make a formal statement at the Homecoming Ball. Is that enough for you to work with?”

Justin frowns at you. “I know you’re not telling me everything, I’ve been watching you since we’ve left New York. You’re different, lighter, happier. But I understand if you’re keeping tight lipped. Although you may want to consider covering that up.” He says with a nod to your left hand. “It’s new and makes quite a statement on it’s own.”

You glance down at your ring. “No chance I’m ever taking it off,” You say firmly with a blush. It is a pretty obvious accessory. “Maybe I can take to wearing outfits with gloves for now?”

Justin chuckles, “Or hide your hands behind a bouquet of flowers, or in pockets. Fortunately for you, all greetings are done right handed. More than anything else, the press will be speculating...they'll want to know what kind of queen you’re going to be. I know you’re on cloud nine, but be sure to take their concerns seriously.”

“Of course. ‘Take everything seriously’ should be the motto of this court. There’s far too much gossip, intrigue and self interest…” You halt your tirade at his raised eyebrow. “‘I’ll be dignified and empathetic.”

“When King Jeremiah makes it official, it will get easier. Right now, we’ve got to take care of step three: your look.”

You let him in and close the door behind him. You both spend a few minutes sifting through the racks of clothing until Justin picks out the makings of an outfit.

“I’m getting a good feeling about this combo.”

He hands you a fuschia blazer paired with a nautical stripe tee shirt and fashionable weathered jeans.

“The color of that blazer looks a lot like the cravat that Jeremiah was wearing earlier. Oh I see what you did there.” Aside from your annoyance that he didn’t handle Tariq’s statement in the best way and angered Madeleine, you can’t fault the results, and he has given sound advice in the past. “This will compliment Jeremiah.”

“You’re engaged to the King of Cordonia. We want to play up that association as frequently… and subtly… as we can.”

The blazer color is vibrant and the fabric is soft and sits perfectly against your shoulders and hips. It’s exquisitely tailored and highlights your shape and flares in a flattering fashion from your waist. The striped t-shirt throws you back to the Regatta event. You had hoped at the time that you’d been able to persuade him to sail with you but it makes you smile in remembrance that he was quietly cheering you on. Instead of the distressed jeans, Justin chose, you settle for using your own favourite trusty Abercrombie jeans. 

“I think I’ll stick with my own jeans. I know they’re comfortable and I’m not a fan of the torn trend.”

“They still work with the rest of the look. You’ve got to be at ease more than anything to present yourself best.”

You hear the train’s whistle bow. The sound of it bellows through the car as you rush out the door to take a look outside the carriage window.

“We’re here!”

Justin holds out a pair of faux fur lined black leather gloves. “To complete the look.”

You smile at him for the thoughtful accessory that you’d almost forgotten about . “Thank you, Justin.”

“Battle stations, Astoria. Good luck.”

You step off of the train to find a motorcade ready to carry you, the court and King Jeremiah through the streets of Cordonia.

Reporters swarm the motorcade as soon as it reaches the palace gates. The vehicles slowly roll through and pull to a stop in front of the grand building. Cameras flash around you as you follow Jeremiah out into the sunlight. You casually switch on your earpiece so Justin can listen in.

A photo op? Easy Just play it cool and collected.

You put on your most dignified smile despite the many flashbulbs going off among the crowd and wave politely.

Ana de Luca, the fashion designer and editor of Trend Magazine whom you remember from the Derby Event during the social season is the first to comment on your arrival. “An elegant entrance by Lady Astoria and King Jeremiah.”

Your cheeks ache as I hear her approval and your smile feels wider and more genuine at her kind words for you both.

Once the last of the camera flashes subsides, the reporters with microphones begin lobbying questions at 

Don Brine from the Cordonia Broadcasting Company, that you remember probing you for a scoop at the Regatta Event during the social season is the first to thrust his microphone at Jeremiah.

“Welcome back to Cordonia, Your Majesty. How does it feel to be home?”

“Thank you all for the warm welcome. It is wonderful to be home among the Cordonian people.”

Ana edges in closer and tilts her microphone to Jeremiah. “There are rumors that you’ve broken off your engagement with Countess Madeleine of Fydelia. Can you comment on that?”

Jeremiah remains carefully stoic and betrays nothing of his feelings. “Countess Madeleine and I are no longer engaged, that is true. My reasons were personal, but she comported herself with dignity and honor throughout our tour together, I wish her only happiness for the future.”

You hear intrigued murmurs among the crowd as the questions and cameras turn to you next.

Don then asks you, “Lady Astoria, we’ve all seen Lord Tariq’s statement on the news. Now that the truth has come out and King Jeremiah is newly single… is there any chance of you becoming the next Queen-in-Waiting?”

Jeremiah turns his attention to you and he’s always beautiful even more so when he smiles, but you notice it’s his public and measured smile. He politely interjects before you have to formulate an answer. “There is, in fact.”

He holds out his hand to you, and you take it, stepping closer to stand at his side.

You look at him with a smile and nod. “King Jeremiah and I are betrothed.”

Ana de Luca’s mouth drops open in surprise and so does Don Brine’s.. “Wow,” he breathes.

Another reporter drops her microphone and scrambles to pick it up again while those nearby stare at you and Jeremiah in amazed silence.

Finally, the shock fades, and as cheers and whispers begin to ripple through the crowd, the cameras start to flash in a frenzy. Every person holding one tries to get a shot of you beside Jeremiah.

Jeremiah squeezes your hand. “Yes, Lady Astoria has done me the honor of accepting my proposal. In addition, she will soon be elevated to the rank of duchess, per the Cordonian tradition that a queen-to-be must hold her own lands.”

Ana struggles to get her shock under control but manages to sound composed when she poses a serious question to you. “That’s… quite an honor to bestow, Your Majesty. Lady Astoria, I have to ask… as a relative newcomer to the court, do you think you’re ready to shoulder the responsibilities of a duchess?”

Justin growls in frustration in your ear. Really? Of course you’re ready to handle the responsibility? Questions these days. 

You almost giggle inappropriately at his dramatics. 

Alright, translation. This is a big deal for Cordonia. Show them that it’s a big deal for you.

“Am I ready? I’m ready to shoulder this responsibility that has been given to me. I might be new to Cordonia, but I’ve been through a lot in my time here. And the life I’ve had before now, I realize was preparing me for this future. Whatever obstacles come from being a duchess, I will face them as I have everything else that has come my way.”

Don looks at you with what you think may be grudging respect. “Ana, I think she’s got me rooting for her.”

Ana gives you a measured look. “I look forward to seeing what you do with your new station, Lady Astoria.”

You offer her a dignified nod. “As do I.”

Don bows to you both. “Thank you both for speaking with us.”

Jeremiah takes your hand and tucks it though his arm, holding your hand in place. “Of course. Good day to you all.

And good day to you, Astoria. Good work satisfying the masses. Over and out.

The reporters snap their final photographs as King Jeremiah waves to the press, then escorts you inside.

A hive of activity greets you inside the palace. You see half a dozen security guards stationed throughout the main hall, all trying to stay out of the way of household staff.

Jeremiah turns to you with a warm smile. “You handled yourself wonderfully out there.”

You hug his arm and grin at him. “With you beside me, I seem to be able to handle the spotlight without succumbing to nerves. And having Justin in my ear can be reassuring that I won’t say something that will embarrass you or have a negative impact on my recovering image.” You take the tiny ear bud from your ear and show it to him before slipping it into your jeans pocket.

Jeremiah nods. “Ah, very sensible. I noticed your press secretary frantically trying to wave you down at the engagement shower. I take it, the way it aired wasn’t intentional?”

You shake your head. “I showed Madeline privately, and it was my intention to give her a chance to speak to you and call off the engagement quietly before airing the statement.”

Jeremiah hums to himself before shaking his head. “It’s probably best the way it happened. It gave me the opportunity to address the court for the mistreatment you’d experienced. It also forced Madeleine to concede that our arrangement would no longer work for me. As without the tarnish to your reputation, there was no reason why you wouldn’t be a suitable candidate as my wife and queen.”

You duck your face at his confidence in you. With a careful breath to steady your nerves you meet his eyes. “Thank you, Jeremiah. It means a lot to me that I always had your support.” You look around at the foyer. “Is everything alright in here? I’ve never seen the palace this busy.”

“There are always adjustments when the court returns from an extended tour, no matter how much notice we’ve given the staff. Although speaking of adjustments, I was hoping you would join the royal family for lunch.”

You stiffen. “Meaning… you and the King Father and Queen Mother?” You should have expected it, considering Jeremiah’s proposal. It’s normal to do a ‘meet the family’. But somehow it completely slipped your mind. You had the silly notion that you wouldn’t have to meet Constantine and Regina again until the Homecoming Ball.

Jeremiah brushes his thumb across your cheek. “Yes. Since I told them that we’re engaged… they wish to speak with Cordonia’s future queen. Things have been fraught between us ever since I learned the truth about what my father did to you.” His face grows troubled, anguished and full of regret.

You squeeze his arm. “Jeremiah...what he did isn’t your fault. And I can only imagine, it’s not easy to share meals with him when he tried to ruin my life, and prevent us from ever being together…but he is still your father.”

“Indeed…” He searches your face and finds only understanding, his eyes soften and his posture relaxes. “It would mean a great deal to me if you dined with us. Despite my father and Regina’s faults, they both have years of ruling experience to share.”

You share his tentative smile and nod. “Even though I don’t agree with how they handled your ascension, they're important to you. And I know they care about you, we have that in common. I’d be happy to join you for dinner. It’s you asking, how could I say no?”

He kisses your temple and smiles at you with tenderness. “Thank you, Astoria. I had hoped you would understand.”

Jeremiah guides you through the grand halls of the palace, finally stopping at a pair of double doors in the east wing. A servant opens them before you and reveals Constantine and Regina already seated inside.

Regina stands as you enter on Jeremiah’s arm. “Lady Astoria. Thank you for joining us.”

Constantine also stands and adjusts his collar before meeting your gaze. “Yes... I believe we all have business to discuss.”

You nod to them both as Jeremiah leads you to your place. “You Majesties. Thank you for the invitation. If I’m going to be part of the royal family… I want us to be on civil terms.”

“I know… we’ve both known…” Regina starts sharing a look with Constantine, “just how important you are to Jeremiah for quite some time. I would like us to get along.”

She looks at her husband expectantly. Constantine bows his head to you, his voice grave. “I appreciate your pragmatism, Lady Astoria. It will certainly make this transition easier.. Please have a seat.”

Jeremiah pulls out a chair beside Regina for you. As soon as he sits down across from you, servants begin bringing out an assortment of elaborate dishes.

“The first--“ Jeremiah breaks off when Constantine suddenly begins to cough. Jeremiah and Regina turn to him, but Constantine smiles wanly and gestures for Jeremiah to continue.

“The first point we should discuss, Lady Astoria, is the name of your new duchy.”

You look at him with a slight frown. “Does it not have one?”

Jeremiah smiles. “No, it does. Traditionally, it has been known as Valtoria. However, according to Cordonian law, a new duchess or duke may change that name upon claiming the duchy’s lands. The choice is yours.

“Very well… the people have lived there before my appointment, I would like to have them feel that it is their home as much as it is mine. Valtoria it should stay.”

Jeremiah nods his assent. He smiles at you as you help yourself to one of the dishes you can recognise as some sort of fish. 

“Valtoria‘s name has been honored throughout Cordonian history. I’m glad it will still have a place in this kingdom,” the former King says with a smile of approval.

Regina fixes you with a probing look. “As duchess of Valtoria, then, and Cordonia’s future queen, you’ll be taking on a great deal of responsibility.”

“Ordinarily, one would spend years preparing for such a role… but you’ve demonstrated surprising resourcefulness and tact, Lady Astoria,” the King Father remarks. His face grows regretful. “Particularly in light of my actions toward you. I believe you may yet carry out your duties with distinction.”

Regina sets her cutlery down and makes no guile of her attempt to probe you to her satisfaction. “I’m curious, Lady Astoria, what do you consider a duchess primary duty to be?”

If they’d decided to play stern parent, soft parent prior to your arrival, they made a poor choice. You already know who holds more sway over Jeremiah and Cordonia, but out of respect you consider her questions and answer with patience. “I believe it’s my first duty to govern fairly and justly.”

“A wise place to start,” Constantine agrees.

Regina nods with a measured smile. “An even handed rule will show the people that you can be trusted to make impartial decisions. They will look to you for guidance in times of strife and expect you to support them in times of peace. You must never forget that your decision will impact many more lives than your own.”

“Unfortunately, you are gaining more than mere responsibility,” the King Father adds soberly.

You take a sip of your water glass and frown. “Meaning what exactly?”

Constantine glances to Jeremiah with sadness. “We’ve spoken of Cordonia’s enemies before. Your new position is likely to attract their attention, one way or another. Those without power are always interested in those who hold it. And power recently gained often appears the easiest to seize.”

“I know you’re worried for Jeremiah’s safety but as you mentioned before, these threats aren’t new. Perhaps you should have considered that he would need a Queen who would care for him, as much, if not more than for the people. He’s the leader of this country. Doesn’t he deserve the best support?”

Jeremiah gives you a brief smile. “I thank you for your kindness, Astoria, but father is right to be concerned. And however misguided, he was trying to help. He knows how much harder a threat to you, would be on me because of how much I care for you. But please don’t be afraid. I’ve already taken steps to ensure your continued safety. Several royal guards will look out for you for the time being, but you will have a personal security detail as soon as I can arrange it. Though of course I hope that a situation never arises where their intervention is necessary.”

You nod gravely and offer him a small smile. “Thank you for always looking out for my safety, Jeremiah. But please remember that I also put my trust in God and He has never failed to guide me yet. From His Word the Universe came into being, the elements obey Him and the world is His footstool, He conquered death for all...I am not afraid.”

Jeremiah grins at you. “And your faith never fails to amaze me.” He shoots a significant look at his father before meeting your gaze again. “Your trust in God’s power notwithstanding, I want you to always feel safe in Cardonia. I want it to feel like home.”

You offer him a tender smile, before your eyes dance with humour. “Of course, personal security definitely won’t hurt. I saw how effective they were at press control in New York outside the hotel.”

You get through the rest of lunch in near silence, though Jeremiah’s sympathetic glances help ease the tension. As you finish the last of your food, he turns to Costantine and Regina.

Jeremiah uses his napkin to clean his lips and drops it over his plate. “Thank you both for lunch. I have other matters to attend to, however, and I’m sure Lady Astoria—“

Constantine glances at Jeremiah and then you with a pleasing look. “Wait, please. There is one last thing I wanted to say. Lady Astoria, I don’t expect that you will forgive my actions, regardless of the reasons behind them. I only hope your opinion of me won’t colour your feelings toward the Cordonian people. Their ruler’s faults are not their own.”

“Your Majesty, if it is truly my forgiveness that you are seeking, you have it. Revenge and bearing grudges goes against everything I believe in, and I would never undermine Jeremiah’s rule by plotting against the people of Cordonia.”

Constantine’s mouth drops in shock. “I.... Thank you, Lady Astoria. That’s… reassuring to hear.”

Jeremiah gives his father a bitter glare. “That shouldn’t come as a surprise, Father. Astoria is more than just the woman I love. She’s intelligent, capable, and far more generous than you give her credit for. Continue to underestimate her if you must, but I have no doubt that she will make a remarkable queen.”

Constantine nods but the concern doesn’t leave his face. “I hope time proves you right, Jeremiah.”

Regina quietly across places a hand on Constatine’s arm. He nods stiffly to you as you rise from your chair and follow Jeremiah out of the room.

“Well, that could’ve gone worse…” you say with a sigh.

Maxwell runs up to you before Jeremiah can respond. “Astoria! Jeremiah!”

Drake follows behind him at a more leisurely pace. “Told you we’d find them here.”

“What’s going on?” 

“Oh, not much,” Maxwell says with an attempt at being coy, but it’s obvious he couldn’t contain his eagerness. With the way he’s smiling and running about the palace. “We just came to invite you to the best beer garden in Cordonia.”

You raise your eyebrow. “You’ve known me for almost six months now, Maxwell, beer might excite you but the best I can do with it, is a mean beer batter fish and chips…”

Drake rolls his eyes and Maxwell looks scandalised. At his defeated slouch you shake your head. “But of course I know that your real motive is to steal Jeremiah and I away from the court so we can just be us, then how can say no?”

Hana wonders up behind them and she looks to be studying her phone intently while glancing up occasionally to ensure she avoids the staff that bustle about. 

“We’re home in Cordonia… that calls for drinks if you ask me,” Drake insists.

Maxwell nods. “Hana’s been reading this place’s menu for the last hour.”

Hana gives him a look of surprise. “Don’t judge, They have a lot of options!”

You smile at your friends. Very happy that they’ve included Hana in their outing plans. And that she seems eager to join. You’re more than halfway sold when you get the impression they haven’t had lunch yet. “Think you can get away for a little while, Jeremiah?”

Jeremiah frowns thoughtfully. “I have at least a dozen meetings this afternoon, but if you’re willing to wait until the evening…”

You smile and squeeze his hand. You’re much happier with that plan. You can explore the gardens, and let your rolling nerves calm and then enjoy an evening with Jeremiah and our friends.

“Sounds like a plan. Someone has to keep an eye on these two.”

Drake narrows his eyes at you. “.. meaning … Maxwell and Hana?”

Hana smiles knowingly. “ I don’t think Astoria was talking about me.”

Later, as the sun starts to set, you ride through the streets of Cordonia with Jeremiah, Drake, Hana and Maxwell. Chatter and music are already spilling over the trellised walls of the garden restaurant when you arrive.

Hana surveys it with interest. “Wow, this place is happening!”

“I guess we weren’t the only ones who wanted to unwind,” Drake says with trepidation. Seems it isn’t just crowds of nobles he likes to avoid. Another concern that has been resolved by Jeremiah declaring his intention to marry you, is the generous checking account and mysterious credit card he’s given you. It’s an all black card with the Royal crest. It has a neat feature whereyour name appear when you put your thumbprint on the front. You realise that a lot of these meetings Jeremiah has been having is to finalise your duchy appointment and set up your finances. When he gave you the card and explained how to use it, you’d been concerned at the lack of security, with no signature or PIN. He hadn’t laughed at your ignorance but you could see humour in his eyes.

“All of Cordonia, knows who you are, Astoria. And even if someone happened to be able to coerce into making an unwanted purchase, the bank has a dedicated team managing our accounts. Any suspicious activity is flagged immediately and the account frozen. If they can’t reach you, they will contact myself or your security detail for confirmation before reactivating the account. Your duress word will be obscene. It was a word I thought you’d be unlikely to use but appropriate in a conversation about spending.”

It was jarring at the time to consider you’d ever be in a hostage situation but you understand that this is your new reality with marrying into royalty and obtaining wealth in the public eye. Cordonia is a relatively small country in size and population but it’s rich in natural resources and gold. It’s strict mining and development regulations mean that while other countries have suffered the environmental and economic peaks and slumps of heavy industrial periods, Cordonia has developed at a much more organic rate, its cities charming and quaint, and the people seem happier for it.

Now that you’re less concerned with your lack of traditional employment, armed with a sizable checking account, you’re confident to be able to spend without worrying you’ll have your debit transaction denied. “Who wants what?” You figure if you get in first, you won’t end up with Drake buying you a beer or a whiskey. 

“Ooh, can I try their raspberry lambic?” Hana asks.

You nod. “If you get a table, I’ll see what I can do.”

While Hana and Jeremiah search for a table, Drake leads Maxwell and you over to the bar.

“This round’s on me,” he insists.

He buys Hana’s request, gets a beer for himself, Jeremiah and Maxwell, and the ice tea you point out.

“You must be in a celebratory mood to be buying everyone drinks.”

Maxwell looks at him with concern. “Astoria, you should check if he has a fever.”

Drake shakes his head. “Ha ha. Can’t I be in a giving mood once in awhile?”

You fold your arms over under your chest. “Not without explaining yourself. I’m also concerned we’ll all end up with whiskey.”

Drake rolls his eyes. “I have been known to try other things you know. Like saki for one… Fine...if you must know.. I got a text from Savannah today.. She’s coming back to Cordonia.”

You beam at him in congratulatory happiness. “That’s fantastic. You two can finally spend time together again!”

“Yeah. yeah, we can.” He says with a growing smile, as though that thought has only just sunken in. He runs his fingers through his hair. “It’ll be good to cath up with her. Get to really know Bartie.”

“I’m guessing you aren’t the only person she and Bartie are coming to see.” You point to the far wall of the garden, where Bertrand is sitting alone, staring into a pint of beer.”

Maxwell looks at his brother, his face falling. “Oh no.”

Drake’s lips thin and his shakes his head. “I’ll, er, let you two handle this. He collects the tray of drink and strides away, leaving Maxwell and yourself behind. You share a look of solidarity before weaving our way to Bertrand’s table.

He notices your duo approach with a sad nod. “Lady Astoria. Maxwell. I should have known you’d find me here.”

“Actually, we had no idea you were. Drake invited us out to celebrate. Didn’t Maxwell tell you the news? I’m surprised you’re not out celebrating yourself. I thought you’d be happy.”

He brightens a little in remembrance. “I… I am happy for you, Lady Astoria. I apologize for not congratulating you sooner. But I suppose your own good fortune has me selfishly considering my own path. I’ve been thinking alot about what you said you see…”  
Bertrand sighs his gaze falling to the table. You notice that his phone is sitting beside the stein of beer. Its current background is a picture of Savannah holding Bartie.

“You know, Bertrand…. Savannah’s coming back to Cordonia.”

His jaw drops and his whole face becomes hopeful in an instant. “She is?”

Maxwell nods brightly. “Yeah! She could be here any day now.”

“That’s…” His face falls. “That’s good to know. I will be sure to give her plenty of space during her visit.”

While Bertrand drowns his troubles in his drink, Maxwell silently facepalms and hangs his head. You put a hand on his back in a consoling manner. Bertrand calls Maxwell the one for theatrics. He can be such a wet blanket.

“You can sit here, worrying about it and change nothing. Or you could try talking to her. Face to face.”

“I consider myself lucky that she’s even willing to text me. The way that I--“

“You keep saying that you ruined things between you, but I don’t even know what happened.”

Maxwell looks up. “You never told me what you said to her, either. I didn’t want to push, but.. Don’t we deserve to know why you won't even try?”

“What really happened that night, Bertrand? I find it strange that Savannah is willing to see you, even text you but you believe your relationship is irreparable.”

Bertrand heaves a defeated sigh. And it’s more resigned than defensive this time. “Well, it was after the incident at Jeremiah’s bachelor party. I’d ridden to the address Maxwell had given me. I went down that dim and dreary hallway to Savannah’s door and knocked the whole time more nervous than I've ever been. I had to coach myself to calm down.

“You’ve thrown together five-course feats for royalty at a moment’s notice. You can certainly handle one woman.

“Right as I’ve got my breathing under control, she opens the door. And it’s obvious she’s shocked to see me.

“Savannah, I’ve come to declare-- And then I just stand there mute by how beautiful she is. She’s always been stunning, her dark hair and blue eyes. Such a striking combination and motherhood only accentuated her lovely curves and I blame the fact that I’ve never been right with words and that I'd been drinking for my lack of coherence…

“Ah. to declare… what?”

“To declare my intentions,” I manage to get my tongue to function in response to my brain.

“Well, it’s been awhile since a man did anything so gentlemanly for me.. I’ve missed it.”

“You have?”

“Of course. Come in.”

“Inside Savannah’s home, I saw the sad couches, touched up with homey doilies, the piles of folded baby laundry, and the bottles drying near the small sink. Savannah catches me staring.

“I know this isn’t anything lavish or dignified like the Beaumont estate, but I make do.”

“I didn’t wish to offend you. Your home is quite.. Habitable.

“Knowing you, I’d call that a compliment,” She smiles.

“I’d say you do know me then.” I sit across from Savannah, trying to compose myself.

“You said you have something to say?”

“I have…” I was so out of sorts I felt faint. “… Savannah, I have put you in a position I never ever intended.”

“Me neither. That’s for sure.”

“And I had a chance to do it again, I would abstain from the whole madness entirely.”

“All of it?”

“Much to my mortification she thought I meant I never wished I to have been intimate with her, but I didn’t mean I…well as an honourable gentleman I should never have taken such liberties with a lady...but I…” he can’t say more about it, so he continues retelling what happened in Paris.

“No, I didn’t mean--- Not all of it. I do care for you. I just wish I could have another go of that night. The things I said…”

“You mean when you told me we couldn’t be together because of your duty to House Beaumont?

“Among other things, yes…”

“There's no reason you can’t try again.” Savannah stood and motioned that I should do the same. I expect that she was trying to recreate our last conversation in Cordonia before she disappeared.

“Now that you have another chance, that night I came  
to see you, what would you have said?”

“I would have said, don’t go.”

“And then?” she asked me.

“Then I would have taken your hands in mine…”

Savannah put her hands in mine. At the touch of her skin my heart raced and I lost all sense. She was patient and expectant and gentle and I just cocked it all up.

“Then what?”

“I would have said the words I came all this way to say…

“Bartie started crying and she asked me to wait. I got to meet him and I was unprepared and awkward. But he was perfectly, healthy and so much bigger than I thought a baby should be and I recognised how much I’ve missed and what she’s had to do alone and I was even more ashamed. I explained that I had not done my duty. That I’d shirked my responsibility and my financial obligations to her and the child. She explained that she was handling things just fine and asked it that was all I’d come to say. It was, so I left. I stood outside the door of her apartment listening to the sound of our son crying.

“And that was that. I should’ve known she was uninterested when she didn’t shake my hand or invite me to stay, yet still asked to be part of her life. I should have known, but I’m a fool.”

You look over at Maxwell’s gobsmacked expression, you’re certain yours may have started that way but now you’re just frustrated.

“You are a fool, Bertrand.”

He looks shocked by your bluntness. He looks set to ‘put you in my place’ when you hold up a silencing hand, “You understand this about me, Bertrand, I speak my mind, especially when I know when someone I care about is making a mistake. Bertrand you went to tell Savannah that you loved her but never ended up saying that. Instead, you insult her efforts as a mother and insinuate she can’t adequately care for her own son. You have understand how that wouldn’t go down well with anyone, let alone someone you want to share your life with..”

“Spare me your analysis. I know what I’ve done.”

“Well if you insist.” You move away from the table. Only God can save him from his obstinate pride.

Maxwell puts a hand on my arm. “Astoria. let’s give him some space for now.”

You fix Bertrand with one last look. “Just know… that there is hope, Bertrand. Instead of judging yourself, tell Savannah you love her, and let her decide if you’re worth it.”

Bertrand stares into his drink as you walk away. You and Maxwell head over to where Hana, Jeremiah, Drake and Olivia are waiting.

Olivia spots you first. “Ah. So Astoria’s deigned to join us.”

“Olivia, I didn’t expect to see you in a place like this. Isn't this kind of low-brow for a Nevrakis?”

She smiles at your friendly banter. “In other circumstances, perhaps. But if it’s good enough for King Jeremiah,” she nods to Jeremiah. “I can make do.”

Jeremiah grins. “I’m glad you were willing to lower yourself to our level.”

As you take a seat between Hana and Jeremiah, Hana leans over to you. “I think she's actually having a good time.” Hana hides her smile behind her fruity cocktail.

“You know what would make it even better? A toast. To friendship.” 

Everyone clinks their glasses together. You take a sip of your Cordonian tea meeting Jeremiah’s eyes and smiling warmly at the contentment on his face.

Hana sips her drink. “Mmmm. This is perfect. Thank you, Drake.”

Jeremiah nods. “It’s good to be home among friends.”

“Mostly among friends,” Drake grumbles.

“For your sake, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Olivia narrows her eyes at him.

You kick Drake’s shoe under the table where he’s kept an awkward amount of distance between himself and Olivia. He makes a ‘what?’ expression before you shoot him a glare in warning. Olivia’s being civil, he could at least try to be less antagonist.

As you all enjoy your drinks, a few patrons begin saying their goodbyes. Guests wander out of the garden in twos and trees, some more wobbly than others.

Jeremiah glances around and then at his watch. “Time disappeared quickly.”

Drake takes another pull of his beer. “Don’t tell me you need to head back to the palace.”

Jeremiah sighs with a rueful grin. “Need to? Not necessarily. But I probably should…”

Maxwell stretches and lazy leans into Olivia. She pulls a face of annoyance but doesn’t push him off. “Come on, Jeremiah.”

Hana glances at you both. “We haven’t even gone dancing yet!”

Maxwell turns his puppy eyes on you. “What about you, Astoria? Do you want the party to stop here.”

Hana’s only had the one cocktail but Drake’s four beers in and on his fifth. You’d be surprised if he doesn’t have two left feet. As much as you would love to dance, there will be plenty of that tomorrow. “The Homecoming Ball is tomorrow. We’d better not stay up too late.”

You notice gratitude and approval in Jeremiah’s gaze. You know he’d love to stay, but he has duties and he needs all the rest he can get. You’re a little nervous about tomorrow too and you hope to at least look outwardly calm and confident. The last time you appeared before the whole court it was the Coronation Ball, as much as a distraction would be nice, you’ll handle things better with some relaxation and sleep to negate the travel-lag you’re feeling.

Jeremiah kisses your cheek. “You are a voice of wisdom, as always, Astoria.”

Maxwell pouts and slouches over the table. “Okay. This party is on pause…. For now.”

You walk home to the palace, enjoy the peaceful evening. Drake strolls along at the back of the group, humming faintly to himself.

You hang back to match his pace. “Drake, are you… drunk?”

Drake shakes his head. “Nooo way, Savas .I don’t get drunk. Maybe you’re drunk.”

You chuckle. “Highly unlikely since all I had was peach ice tea.”

He looks up at the sky as he walks and looks almost wistful. “I’m just… happy We’re home. Savannah’s coming home… MY point is, things are going good. For everyone.”

“It’s about time.”

As the others reach the gates, he turns to you. “Hey, how about a palace tour tonight? Just you, me and old portraits of stuffy people?”

You snort indelicately and roll your eyes. “We’re all staying in the palace. I’ve seen it.”

He stakes his head and frowns. “Nah, Savas. You’ve seen the palace the way the royal family wants you to see it.” He leans in conspiratorially. “I can show you the place… like you’ve never seen it before.”

You fold your arms over your chest considering him. “Are we talking childhood stories of you and Jeremiah?”

“Those are the best parts.”

You arch a speculative eyebrow. “Hmmm. I’ve already heard a lot of them from Jeremiah and it’s getting late…”

“But I know a secret place that he hasn’t been, because he was too busy being the goody-two-shoes prince.”

“I was only teasing, Drake. I’d never say no to Jeremiah stories and learning more about how you two grew up here.”

“So you’re coming?

You sigh, you really should be sleeping but part of me wonders if you shouldn’t keep an eye on Drake, just to make sure that he actually gets to bed tonight, so he can make an appearance for the Ball.

The rest of your friends have all disappeared through the palace entrance and taken the stairs to their various wings. Jeremiah waves to you as he takes a phone call while walking toward the family wing of the palace. You wave back before looking at Drake again. “Where would this tour begin?” You ask as we head through the main hall staircase.

Drake leads on ahead. “Just keep up with me, Savvas.”

The halls are dim and everyone else seems to have turned in for the night. Not even the staff are about. Drake leads you through the palace to.. The grand ballroom

It’s one place you saw a lot of during the social season. “So you brought me here to show me… tables?”

Drake waves his hands at the roof. “Come on, Savvas, you’ve gotta look deeper than that. Really take in the scenery.”

You look at the walls and the cornices. “Such as…?”

Drake points above you. “See how part of that chandelier is shinier than the rest? And how those flower petals in the… the…”

“Glasswork?”

“Yeah, that stuff! See where a couple of them got replaced?” He walks over and points out both repairs. They would be almost impossible to spot without a guide. “Where do you think those came from?”

You smile, suddenly realizing where he’s going with this visual tour. “From you and Jeremiah.”

“Damn, Savvas,” he says with a pout of surprise. “How’d you know?”

“You promised me stories, remember? And you looked way too proud of it. What happened?”

Drake shoves his hands in his pockets and smiles sheepishly. “There was this super rainy winter one year. I’m talking cats and dogs for days. So after a while, me and Jeremiah decided to play some indoor soccer.”

Your jaw drops and you put a hand over your mouth, your eyes wide. “You didn’t. That’s like a house rule the world over, no ball games indoors. But kids stuck inside, I can see it already. That can only end well,” You admit with a chuckle.

Drake plants his hands on his hips. “I’m great at soccer. Best defense in the palace. So when Jeremiah got frustrated and tired a shot from across the room…”

He mimes the trajectory of a ball bouncing from chandelier to wall to floor, competing with crashing sound effects.

You fold your arms over your stomach in an effort to keep your silent laughter under control. You only partially succeed and it carries echoing over the room. Mortified you wait with baited breath for someone to call a stop to the late night excursion but no one comes. ““Did you get in trouble?”

Drake shakes his head “Nothing your old pal Drake Walker couldn’t handle.”

You tilt your head watching him, if Drake let Jeremiah step in again or if they both confessed to breaking the rules . “To think, this top-secret palace history has been in front of my eyes this whole time…”

Grinning, Drake goes to lean against the wall and nearly misses. He catches himself just in time. And he had been doing a decent job of trying to convince you that he wasn’t drunk. 

“...H-Hey. D’you want to know another secret?”

“Sure.”

He pushes off the wall, stumbles a step but quickly finds his usual swagger.” .. This way!”

Drake leads you to a familiar hallway. He stops halfway down it and frowns at a wall.

You stop beside him and look at him. “Uh, Drake? I’ve walked down this hallway dozens of times.”

“No, no this isn’t it. You’ve gotta look… Out there!” He wanders over to one of the windows and gestures outside. 

You join him at the window. The view is nothing spectacular. You much prefer the maze garden to the box hedge lawn.

“This is my faaavoriite view of the h… the whole… palace,” he says with a slur.

Try as you might, you just can’t guess as to why. “The garden is lovely, but Central Park is much more impressive.”

Drake lifts his hand to almost touch the glass. “I like how you can see through it, even though you can’t move through it.”

“Are you talking about the window?”

He puts his palm flat up against it. The palace staff won’t be thanking us for that in the morning. Now you’re certain he’s drunk, though he’d never admit it. You wonder if he’ll even remember this exchange in the morning. You wonder how difficult it’s going to be to convince him to go to bed.

“And there’s so much… stuff… out there. I wanted to show it to you ‘cause it’s pretty. And Astoria… I mean, Savvas… You’re pretty, so you and this view belong together.”

You blush. “I never knew drunk Drake could be so poetic. Although, people tend to loose all kinds of filters when they’re intoxicated. Am I going to see invisible Drake soon?”

He turns to you with a frown. “I’m not drunk. You’re just rrreeeally sober. Why is that?”

“I avoid alcohol where possible…”

He straightens abruptly and turns on his heel. “Oh wait. This isn’t the spot. It’s this window over here. C’mon!” He leads you to a window with an equally uninspiring view.

“... Right. So was this the secret you promised me?” You ask him while planting your hands on your hips. He’s dragged me half across the palace now. 

Drake looks confused. He scratches his ear. “Secret? He frowns in concentration, scrunching up his nose. You wait, and wait…. Until finally, his eyes light up. “I remember the other funny thing about this hallway.”

“What about--”

“Kiara’s room is over there.” He leads you a few doors down to one with an embossed sign beside it, bearing Kiara’s name. Drake knocks but there's no response.

“No one’s home.”

“Why do you want to talk to Kiara in the middle of the night? And why do you know where her room is?” You ask with a one eyebrow raised, a smile growing on your face.

“I know her room, because her room is next to Hana’s room.”

You really smile now. You wonder how much information you can drag out of him before he catches on. You also wonder if this is far since he normally wouldn’t be so open. You decide that if Hana or Drake want to tell you if here’s anything between them, that they’ll do it on their terms.

“Drake, are you dragging out this excursion because you don’t want to go to bed, or you don’t want me to go to bed?

“No. I want to prank her.”

You fold your arms under your chest. “Who are you and what have you done with Drake? Or is this you when you were 12?”

Drake slouches. “Come on, Savvas. Are we doing this or not?”

You shake your head. “I wouldn’t want someone messing with my room. I’m not going to do that to her. If you want her attention, Drake, you already have it, you just don’t want to see it.”

Drake sighs. “You’ve always gotta be the voice of reason, Savvas?”

“That’s why you keep me around. Just doing my job.”

He doesn’t say anything to that, but he seems more sober now than he was before. “Let me take you to our last stop.”

Drake leads you through parts of the palace you’ve barely seen before, following some unknown path through the maze of hallways. Finally he holds open a heavy wooden door and ushers you into a deserted library.

You gaze around at the walls of books, over two levels and marvel at the decorative ceiling and the parquet polished floors. “Whoa, can this be my room from now on?”

Drake glares at you. “I found it first.”

You grin at him. “I never took you for a reading kind of guy. And I was mostly kidding. As much as I love books, it looks drafty and far too clean. I don’t know that you’d get a lot of privacy in here. There’s not a spot of dust or a cobweb in sight. Did you bring me here to read to me?

Drake doesn’t respond. He wanders along the shelves, frowning in concentration, and nearly walks into a carved pillar as he traces his hand along book spines. You grab his arm to get his attention.

“Hey.”

He lets you guide him around out of the path of the pillar and continues feeling along the shelves. “Where did it--”

He turns and his other shoulder glances off the side of the pillar, and something behind it begins to rumble. Dust rises from the tops of the nearest shelves as a panel in the wall swings open.

“Oh I found it!” He beams proudly. “C’mon Savvas”

You tentatively step through the opening in the wall, following him in.

“Welcome…. To my secret passage.”

It’s very dark, you can hardly see the stone paving floor and the walls are cold to your touch. The only light is from the library behind you. “Where does it go?

Drake scowls. “A dead end. That part’s no fun. The cool part is just.. This passage. It’s like a… a special hideout. That’s what I used it for, growin’ up. Whenever I got too fed up with all the phony smiles and parties… I’d come here. Where nobody could find me. Even Jeremiah doesn’t know about this place.”

“But…. now I do. Why bring me here?”

Drake runs a hand over his face. “I thought, now that you’re gonna be a duchess and all… if you ever get tired of dealin; with court… You can come hide out here too, Astoria.”

“You just did it again.”

He gives you a look of sleepy confusion. “Did what?”

“Called me, Astoria.”

His eyes widen. “I… Oh .I did, didn’t I?” He scratches his chin, thinking hard and lets out a long sigh. “That’s the secret I was gonna tell you. About your name. It’s not as awesome as this, though.” He waves his hands at the ancient stone walls surrounding you both.

“I’m curious to hear it. You just call Jeremiah, Maxwell and Hana by their first names.. Why are you always calling me Savvas?

Drake sits down on a stone step. He runs a hand through his hair, something you notice he does a lot when he’s nervous or uncertain. He’s silent for a long moment.

He glances up at you, his eyes glassy but determined. “The truth is… I started calling you Savvas cause I didn't want us to get close when you showed up. Didn’t want to get… used to you. A lot of people come and go around here. It’s easier not to get too comfortable. But you kept sticking around, and being you and after that… I didn’t want you to know how I felt. So now Savvas’ just my thing. Our thing. I guess. I can’t believe I called you Astoria. Felt kinda weird.”

“Drake, you don’t have to call me Astoria if you’d prefer not to. It’s sorta grown on me. Thank you for telling me.”

Drake twitches you a slight smirk. “Thank you.”

You snort. “… don’t you mean ‘you’re welcome?”

Drake shakes his head.. “No. Thank you for goin’ on this tour with me.”

“It was almost going down hill for a little while there, but you’ve impressed me with this. I’d give it five stars.”

“Then my work here is done.” He stands, stumbling a step and catching himself on your shoulders.

You hold his elbows and watch him carefully. You don’t want him to fall but you won’t let him kiss you. Following him on this tour was risky but you’re certain that he’s accepted your choice now. He straightens up and turns away, and you follow him out of the passage.

Drake closes the secret passage and you both leave the library. The two of you slowly make your way back to the hallway outside your own room. 

“Is this where we hug goodnight?”

“Sure.” He wraps you in a gentle hug. After a few moments he starts to lean sleepily against you.

You chuckle, he’s heavy. “Ah Drake?”

“You’re… comfy…” He mumbles against your neck.

You frown and push at his arms. He feels like a dead weight, and your holding your core like an athlete to keep you both upright. “You’d better go find a real pillow before you fall asleep on me. You’re too big for me to carry.”

He straightens up and steps away from you and rubs his eyes. “Okay, okay. ‘Night, Savvas.”

You find myself leaning up and you quickly kiss him on the cheek as he turns to go. 

He freezes and looks at you in surprise, then he blushes .” Th-thanks, Savas.” He touches his cheek, grinning.

“Goodnight, Drake.”

He heads off to his own room and you shut your door behind you.

::: ::: :::

The next morning, a knock wakes you from your bed in the palace.  
“Let me guess,” you sigh, as you throw back the luxurious covers. You pull on a robe and go to unlock the door.

As expected you find Maxwell and Berrand are waiting outside.  
“With you two around, I’ll never have to worry about oversleeping.”

They’re a whirlwind of preparation plans and good advice, while insisting that you need a new gown for the ball. 

Bertrand is a barrel of positive vibes, only reminding you that a misstep by you will not only look bad for House Beaumont, but also for all of Cordonia. You are Jeremiah’s choice, if you act unbecoming of a Queen it’ll weaken his stance as King.

The palace had a no pets policy which has been relaxed since Jeremiah is King and he loves Chance as much as you do, but you don’t want to upset the staff or the King Father. Not when things are only so newly transitioning. Which means he’ll be staying in your room while you go to the boutique to get ready.

You rub behind his furry pointy ears. “Sorry Chance, you don’t need a new dress and you won’t be attending the ball tonight. Maybe we can make it up to you by spending the day with Maxwell later.

Maxwell smiles widely. “Sure. He’s the cutest noble I’ve ever seen. And he’s better company than most of them too. Mr. Chance Savvas of Houses Valtoria and Beaumont, barker at cars, and the swishy tailed protector of his duchess’ honor.”

You give him another rub. “You are the best boy, aren’t you?” He barks in agreement. “Be good for Maxwell. I’ll see you later.”

“Savannah is arriving today, and Drake and I promised to meet her. Chance will get out for some sunshine and I’m sure Bartie will love him as much as we do.”

“You’ll have to promise to take photos for me. I’m sure they’ll be adorable.”

Bertrand clears his throat and you both look at him. He’s wringing his hands. “Savannah will be here today?”

“Yeah. She’s coming to the ball. I bet that makes it doubly appropriate as the Homecoming Ball,” Maxwell says with a grin.

Bertrand takes a step back, his eyes wide, he looks fit to pass out so you go to him and pat him on the shoulder. “Bertrand, deep breaths. You’re going to be fine.”

Maxwell gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry… I thought you knew.”

Bertrand looks heartbroken. “No, she didn’t tell me. This is just further proof that she has no interest in my participation in her life.

Maxwell’s mouth drops open. “I don’t think she wants you to give up.”

Bertrand clears his expression. “Never mind all that, you need to go, Astoria. Hana will meet you in the boutique and I have other matters to attend to.”

Bertrand leaves, and Maxwell takes Chance with him to meet Drake. You have a quick shower and pull on your favourite jeans and one of your comfy tank tops. You’re only a few steps away from your door when you turn a corner and see Jeremiah. His eyes light up when he sees you.

“Astoria, I’m glad I caught you.”

You smile at him, your heart rate picking up when you take in his break taking smile. Your whole morning mood has changed from stressful and ominous to warm and bright. “I’m surprised to see you here. I figured you’d be busy preparing for the ball.”

Jeremiah takes your hands in his. He kisses each one tenderly enjoying your growing blush as his lips linger on your skin. “There’s an even more important matter I wanted to get your thoughts on.”

Your cheeks dimple with the depth of your smile. “Even more important than a Ball thrown in Your honour tonight? colour me curious. Just what do you have on your mind?”

“Far more important than a ball,” he says with a twinkle in his eyes. “The subject of our engagement photos.”

You feel your heart skip a bit. Will this happen every time you think of our lives in the spotlight? You wonder if you should seek professional coaching to help you manage all this performance anxiety. If you ever spend more than a few minutes thinking about news articles, hashtag trends, court impressions and possible international faux pas, your stomach starts twisting in knots and your hands start shaking.

You swallow with difficulty, your mouth suddenly dry.

“I didn’t want to bother you with this until I was certain I could secure the photographer on such short notice but I’ve managed to get one...and some appropriate attire.”

You step closer and smooth the lapels of his royal blue jacket and the rose corsage that’s a little crooked. You stare into his fond gaze and smile. “You bought me a dress?”

Jeremiah’s eyes crinkle at the corners and he kisses your forehead. “I won’t spoil the surprise. Let’s just say the photographer is setting up in one of the ballrooms. Do you have time to join me right now?”

“Commemorate this moment with you and discover just how you’d like to dress me,” you respond with the playful smile. “Of course, I have time.”

His grin is adoring as he offers you his arm. “Right this way, my lady.”

Jeremiah leads you to a ballroom where you find yours alone but for a familiar reporter and her camera.

Ana greets you with a coy smile. “Good morning, Your Majesty. Lady Astoria.” Her tinted red rimmed glasses firmly in place even though you're indoors. Then again, the morning sun streaming through the windows and the overhead chandelier lights are very bright. Also, it’s possible that she wears prescription transition lenses and they’re not merely just part of a fashion ensemble. 

“Good morning, Ana,” you greet her politely.

“Jeremiah asked if I would facilitate the photo shoot to as a part of a feature in Trend Magazine.” She gives you a genial smile. “It’ll be an honor to capture the first pictures of the royal couple.”

“Your style is elegant and glamorous, Ana. I trust that we’re in very capable hands. This is my very first photo shoot, so I’ll follow your expertise. Where do we start?”

“Right here,” Jeremiah says with a smile, then his eyes grow solemn. “I hope you don’t mind that I chose this spot.” 

He watches quietly as you take in the room, though it looks different in the daytime, and without a room full of Cordonia’s nobility, you feel a familiar painful pull in your gut as you remember your heartbreak at Jeremiah announcing Madeleine. The scandal was a shock, as was the King Father and Queen Mother’s quick management of you, but none of that held a candle to the devastation of watching Madeleine take Jeremiah’s hand.

He touches your cheek. “I know we have our share of history here, but to me, it will always be the place where I first saw you in Cordonia… the moment I realised you come into my life to stay.”

You cover his hand with your own and smile at him through the sheen in your eyes. Remembering that moment when he first noticed you at the Masquerade Ball. “You always know what to say to me,” you softly.

Jeremiah takes your hands into his own. “Since that night I’ve wondered time and again if I would ever stand beside you.”

You search his eyes, they are full of tenderness and wonder. “And now that you are?”

He squeezes your hands gently, as his smile grows. “Now that we’re engaged there are a million memories I want to make with you.”

“A million? I look forward to it!” 

“Let’s consider our engagement photos to be the first of those treasured memories we make together.”

“In the face of your smile, I find myself reliving all our precious moments. You have a way of planning these experiences that are beyond my imagination. It’s easy to forget any sad history when we’re together like this.”

Jeremiah smiles warmly at you. “You make me feel the same.”

“Now I’m terribly curious, what was this about appropriate attire that you mentioned earlier.” You eye his bright yellow bow tie with interest. His attire is a far cry from his usual dark suits. You wonder if this is what Jeremiah free from Madeleine’s influence and worried over Constantine’s approval looks like. If his smile is any indication, you approve. He looks happy and even a little eager.

Ana waves beacons you over. “Jeremiah asked me to put in some calls to a few of Trend’s top designers for the occasion.” She lifts a large cream box from the top of the grand piano. As she opens the lid for you, hints of white satin and lace peek out from the tissue wrapping.

“This is gorgeous.”

“I only hope it fits. I asked the palace boutique for your size but they wouldn’t give me a clear answer.”

You smile with a wink. “Ah… I’ll have to thank them for keeping an air of mystery then. I’m sure it will be perfect even with the guesswork, everything from you never disappoints.”

While you change in an alcove, Jeremiah changes his bright suit for a black tuxedo. When you step out, you give him a slow turn and smile. “See, beautiful.”

Jeremiah admires the dress for a moment but his smile is entirely for you. “I like to think so.”

He brings over a bouquet of flowers for you and your fingers brush his gloved hands as he passes them to you. Even through the fabric you feel a rush of pleasure at the brief touch. 

Ana lifts her camera and waves you forward. “Your Majesty, Duchess Astoria… if you’re ready, please step this way.”

Ana ushers you from alcove to alcove until she finds one where the lighting is just right.  
“Let’s try a regal pose to start…”

Jeremiah stands stiffly beside you. You lift your chin and gaze calmly at the camera.  
The camera flashes, then Ana examines the picture.

“It’s undeniably dignified, but maybe we could try something a little more romantic.”

“Certainly,” Jeremiah says, visibly relaxing. He wraps an arm around your waist and immediately butterflies dance in your stomach. Being so close to him is rare and it never fails to flame your body alight. You place a quick kiss on his cheek right as the flash goes off. Jeremiah grins so wide his eyes crinkle at the edges. It was an unexpected kiss but he’s delighted.

“You two certainly have chemistry. Now, how about we try something in between those two first shots, like…” She taps her finger to her chin as she collects her thoughts.

You step closer to Jeremiah, resting one of your hands in his own as you both turn toward the camera. You catch him smiling out of the corner of your eye, and you can’t help smiling in turn.  
“Like this?

Ana readys her camera with a small smile. “Perfect. On the count of three.”  
She counts down for us. On three, you think of his hand grasping yours and his smile. There’s a flash.

Jeremiah turns to you. “What do you think?”

“My favourite part is the fact that I’m in this photo with you.”

He beams at you. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

“I’ll have a framed copy ready as soon as possible, Your Majesty. And that feature for Trend.”

“Thank you, Ana,” Jeremiah says with a nod. “I think we’ll be alright from here.”

She nods, and hurries out of the door. It gives you two the room for a moment alone.

“Ever since we got back to Cordonia, this engagement feels... more real. I love how much more I get to see you, and that we get to spend time together openly. We’re going to be married. Your smile is so deep your cheeks ache from the force of it. “I’ll be your Queen,” you add more sombrely.

Jeremiah brushes your cheek. “I’m glad the weight of that title wasn’t… off-putting. Most marriages don’t come with so much responsibility.”

“That’s true...but I know that I’ll be fine because I have you to guide me. And I trust that we were brought together for a purpose. God’s plans are never for harm. It’s always to give us a future. His love is infinite and He cares more deeply than we do for all people. I might not have been raised for this, but I trust that God gives wisdom to those who ask for it.”

“Whatever comes, I know we will be ready because we’ll face it together. I don’t want to leave you but I have more preparations I have to attend to before the Ball.”

You kiss his palm and let his hand go. “That’s okay, I understand. I really should be getting to the boutique. I was on my way there earlier.”

“Then I shouldn’t keep you any longer.”

Despite his words, Jeremiah’s eyes linger on your face. With a cheeky smile, you pull out your phone and as he leans toward you, you snap a photo just of when your lips meet.

He laughs as the sound of the camera interrupts your kiss. “How does that compare to our engagement photo.”

You both look down at the image you’ve taken. “The resolution is not as good but I love the look on your face. You make me feel like the only woman in the world.”

“That’s because to me, you are.” 

He cradles your face and kisses you to distraction, for a moment you forgot all about your camera, the Ball and that you’re supposed to be at the boutique. He looks suitably pleased when he ends the kiss and you gaze at him, slightly breathless.

“This is the second wonderful memory we’ve made today.”

“And it was exclusively ours,” you whisper.

The corners of his eyes crinkle with the intensity of his smile. “Thank you for indulging me on such short notice. Until tonight, my love.” He bows, and as he leaves the room a cluster of servants swallow him up already peppering him with questions.

You quickly change and return the gown Ana loaned you to the box on top of the piano and head off to meet Hana.

You’re nearly at the doors to the boutique when you spot Justin waiting outside.

“Astoria! I thought I might find you here.”

“Good morning, Justin. Are you here to help me find a dress?”

He fiddles with his glasses and gives you a chuckle. “Oh no… I’ll leave that to the experts. I’m actually here to congratulate you… and to thank you.”

Your eyebrows draw together in confusion. “To thank me for what?”

He smooths down his tie. “Bertrand says that tonight is my last night in his employ, now that you’ve achieved your goals. Astoria, it’s been an honor working with you. I have learned a lot throughout the engagement tour...And more of it than I expected was from you, rather than from the circumstance. You really impressed me.”

You’re flattered and still confused. You always had the impression that he thought you were naive and unprepared, even though he was too kind to say it. “Wow… thanks, Justin.”

“I hope I’ll get to work for you in the future… Maybe our paths will cross again.”

You nod politely. “I hope our paths do cross… You’ve been the best press secretary I could have asked for.”

Justin smiles. “Well.. no matter what you do, I’m sure you have a very exciting future in store for you.”

“Will you be at the party tonight?”  
“Free drinks and the chance to rub elbows with a bunch of rich scandals-in-waiting? I wouldn’t miss it. Besides, I want to be there for your big debut. I earnt that celebration too.”

“I suppose you did. It could have been handled better but you did help Tariq make a public statement.”

He glances at the door to the boutine, then back at you  
“I’d better not keep you waiting any longer. You have a big day ahead of you.”

“See you tonight, Justin.”

He salutes you, then walks off down the hallway, you turn and enter the boutique. You arrive to find Hana and Oliva tuning through the racks.

Hana smiles brightly at your arrival. “Hey, Astoria! they’ve stocked the boutique with some absolutely stunning gowns while we were gone.”

Olivia plants her hands on her hips. “Rightly so. Their selection was growing rather tired before the tour.” 

She’s wearing a stunning red dress very similar to a gown you wore once before during the tour’s stay in Italy. It matches the red of her hair almost to the exact shade. She’s right. This particular dark ruby is her colour.

“What are you doing here, Olivia. You don’t need to pick a dress, what you're wearing looks great on you.”

“I came to get some shoes, but while I’m here, I thought I’d help you find something that would make you look less... tragic.”

You smile. She does like you. “You picked a dress out… For me?”

Olivia makes an expression of distaste. “No need to make a fuss. I just don’t want you to embarrass Jeremiah when he officially presents you to the court as his betrothed.”

Hana clasps her hands in delight. “And I also found something that will look magical on you.”

You take a breath and give them both a look of gratitude. “Thank you for the assist. Let’s take a look at the options.”

Hana holds out a delicate pink ball gown with a tiara. “If you want to look sweet and romantic for your first official court event as Jeremiah’s fiancée this would be perfect.”

Olivia retrieves her selection from the rack nearly. “Or if you want to go with something a touch more…commanding…”  
She presents a sparkling gold gown with a corresponding tiara.

Your eyes widen. The boutique really has upped their collection. “Wow those are both beautiful. I guess I’ll have to try them both on to decide.”

“Just so you know, I caught a look at Jeremiah’s suit for tonight and either of these choices would match perfectly.”

“Oh thank you, Hana. That’s great to know. I’ll be right out, so we can see how these look.”

Both are cut in a similar silhouette but against your body, the gold fabric makes your complexion seem to glow. You feel exceptionally regal and you remember Bertrand’s advice. As much as you trust Hana’s designer eye, in this case you feel that Olivia’s choice is more suitable.

When you walk out to show them, you see Hana’s expression and I know she agrees with your unspoken choice.

“I think this is the one.”

Olivia eyes you with a critical look. “Yes, the colour works for you and now you look the part at least. You’ve decided to develop some taste. There may be hope for you yet.”

“You look so regal.” Hana smiles.

You do a little spin. “I feel like royalty. I’ve never worn anything like this. Thank you both for helping me. I appreciate it.”

Olivia gives you a stiff nod. “Well now that you’ve been taken care of.. I think I’ll go do literally anything else.”

She turns for the exit but you intercept her before she can leave.

“Olivia, wait.”

Olivia turns to face you and watches you expectantly 

“With the engagement tour done and the investigation over… what are you going to do after the Homecoming Ball?”

“I need to return to Lythikos.” Her expression falls. “I’ve been away too long as it is.”

You give her a look of regret. “The court won’t be the same without you. Before you go I want to make sure that you know, I really do consider you a friend.”

Her jaw drops and she looks completely surprised. “I suppose I’ll relish your absence in my life the least...  
After Jeremiah’s, that is.”

You give her a tiny smile. “Who’s Drake going to bicker with now?”

Olivia rolls her eyes. “I’m confident that Drake can manage to bicker with anyone he sets his mind too.”

“You’re probably right about that.”

She gives you a calculating smirk. “If you’re ever in the neighbourhood, feel free to drop in. We have several choice dungeons that I’d be happy to prepare for you.”

You chuckle. “In Olivia speak that’s rolling out the red carpet. I’ll be sure to let you know.”

After Olivia leaves, you to watch Hana returning gowns to the racks and tidying boxes of accessories.

“Thank you, again for always helping me. I trust your advice and I appreciate the time you give me.”

“You’re welcome. It’s my pleasure. If you have some time to spare before the Ball, I wanted to show you my favourite spot in the palace. We can watch the sunset and I can do your hair before we need to attend the evening festivities.”

“I would love to join you.” You help Hana put away the last of the shoes and pack your other clothes into a laundry bag. You bring them along with you as the two of you leave the boutique.

Briefly, you stay in your room to touch up your simple make up. You do a slightly more dramatic sweep for my eyeliner and choose a shade of lipstick called siren red. It’s bolder than you would normally choose but compliments the sparkle and elegance of your gown.

Hana finishes styling your hair in a stylish updo that has curls framing your face and a wave of dark hair securing the tiara to my head.

Later just as the sun starts to slip down to meet the horizon Hana leads you out of the palace and through the grounds. The winding path takes you through the lawn gardens, an apple orchard, and eventually the palace gates to a lake. And there at the end of the dock is a low table set for twos, with wide cushions, wine and candles. It’s pretty and can’t be described as anything but romantic

You’ve often felt that Hana may feel more deeply for you than you do for her and you’ve tried to encourage her to find love for herself. You hope that she understands that you treasure her as a friend but you’re in love with Jeremiah.

As you take in the beauty of the lake with its surface that is almost black, save for the fading reflection of the sunset sky, you find the setting incredibly tranquil. When you glance at Hana, she’s studying her hands, her expression troubled.

“Hana, what’s wrong?”

“Just… things are going to be different now that… now that I’m not on such good terms with my parents . Jeremiah offered to let me stay in court as long as I need to but…”

You feel your heart swell anew with love for Jeremiah that he thought to extend Hana this kindness. If he knows what happened in Shanghai it’s because Drake must have told him because you hadn’t yet, and you’re not sure Hana would have wanted you to. You wouldn’t have shared it without her permission. Another perk of being a Duchess, you have your own means to give her a place to stay, for as long as she wants.

“But what?”

Her face is still pensive. “After tonight, the tour is officially over, everyone else is going home. Everyone, else that is…”

“Oh, and you can’t do that? But is that what you want? To go home?”

Hana is wearing the custom designed dress she wore to the tea ceremony in Shanghai. The one she designed herself. She looks every inch a beautiful oriental princess. But she’s anything but happy as she plucks at a loose thread and her expression is downcast and her lips are fixed in a listless frown.

“It’s silly. But I don’t even want to,” she insists.

“Hana, it isn’t silly to want to have the option to go home. Your parents may come around, it’s my hope that they will. But they might not, and that’s their loss. Worrying about it, won’t change their minds.”

“Astoria, it’s practically all I think about.”

“Oh Hana...Look at me. Do you regret it?” She’s silent as she meets your eyes and you notice that hers are glossy but shakes her head. “Whatever happens with your parents… just know that you’ll always have a home here.”

She gets a look of determination on her face. “You know what, you’re right. I need to focus on that. What I know for certain right now, is that no matter what...Cordonia is my future.”

You reach for her hand and hold it firmly, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She smiles and nods.

“You know, you could come and stay with me. I’m soon to be a Duchess with land after all. And I’ll need someone who knows how to manage an estate to give me guidance on how to care for the people.”

“Really?”

“Of course! I can’t imagine having a whole place to myself. You’ve seen my apartment. It’d be much more fun to have you there with me.”

Hana’s eyes light up with excitement. “Oh can I help you decorate?”

You smile. “I thought that was a given. You have excellent taste.”

“Astoria,...Thank you.” Hana draws you in for a hug.

If Drake just so happens to visit a lot more often to help with moving furniture, you’ll pretend it’s just a coincidence. After all he could also be there to catch up with Jeremiah when he has time to spend in Valtoria. You’re not certain that Hana sees Drake’s as a potential suitor but you know he’s watched her more than he’s ever noticed Kiara.

You return her hug with warmth and over her shoulder you eye the table and the arrangement of fragrant flowers.

“What is all this for?”

She sits back and clasps her hands in her lap. “I wanted to do something special for you. To say thank you. Can you stay?”

“I hadn’t even done anything yet. You don’t need to thank me, Hana. I really should head back. Bertrand and Maxwell are probably ready to send a search party for me by now. Thank you for sharing this spot with me. It’s lovely.”

“You’re welcome. And we can always revisit another time.”

She leads you onto the path that takes you back to the palace. After parting ways with Hana, you head back to your bedroom. 

On the way through the palace and in the corridor leading to your room, you turn a corner to see Maxwell holding his fist out to Bartie, who’s in Savannah’s arms. Bartie extends his little fist and Maxwell fist bumps it with his own.

“Gah! coos Bartie with a toothless grin.

Maxwell beams with pride. “That’s my little man.”

“Hi Savannah, you’re here!” You approach her and greet her with traditional Parisian air kisses.  
She looks lovely in her deep purple ballgown. She looks every inch the noble lady with their tailored cut and stitched dress and delicate lace detailing.

She smiles at you. “Astoria, it’s so good to see you. You look stunning.”

Drake stands beside his sister. Trying and failing to suppress a smile  
He’s in a suit, without a tie of course, that would be asking too much, but the dark forest green shirt paired with the charcoal suit, makes him look dashing. He’s a fitting escort for his elegant sister.

“You have good timing, Savvas.”

“Oh! I just came from an outing with Hana. She showed me a beautiful spot by the lake. What have you all been up too? Looks like the tribe’s all here.”

Drake puts his hands on his hips with a grin. “Sure is. For the first time in a long time. I’m… in really glad you’re back Savannah.”

Savannah pulls him into a one arm hug, the other supporting Bartie in her hip. After a long moment they part.

“Aww that’s so sweet.”

Savannah pats Drake’s cheek. “Someone’s got to keep you out of trouble, big brother. Jeremiah will have his hands tied looking after a whole kingdom, he can’t be distracted by you.”

You giggle at the put out expression on Drake’s face.

“I wasn’t the one that got us into trouble…”

“Sure,” Savannah says with a knowing smile.

Drake scowls but it quickly fades in the light of seeing his adorable nephew and having his sister back in his life.

“I think I like seeing this side of you, Drake. You’re usually hug averse.”

Maxwell nods. “Yeah, I think I actually saw him smile.”

“It isn’t every day that your sister comes back to court.”

Savannah smiles proudly. “I feel honoured.”

“Ma ma!” Bartie coos.

Savannah bounces him and smiles at you. “So Astoria… Maxwell told me the news. Congratulations, I’m very happy for you and Jeremiah.”

“Thanks Savannah. I feel incredibly blessed to be a part of his life. He’s given me so much and introduced me to all of you too.”  
“You know, Astoria, between Maxwell and Drake you’re practically all I hear about, I feel like we’re friends already.”

You’re about to respond when you watch Savannah's eyes go wide and it’s then that you notice Bertrand at the end of the hallway. His appearance is no surprise. You were expecting to see him before the assembly after all. He has noticed the group and stopped in his tracks.

“Savannah,” he exclaims.

Savannah gives him a polite smile in greeting. “Hello, Bertrand.”

“Goo?” Bartie looks at him with interest.

Bertrand takes a few tentative steps forward, seemingly uncertain of his welcome  
“I just came to speak with Astoria, I had no idea that you would be here.”

Savannah face falls. “Oh… I thought that maybe—”

“ Bertrand, just say whatever it is you needed to say to Astoria and get out of here.” 

You can tell he still holds a lot of anger about what happened to his sister and it’s not helping that Bertrand doesn’t seem to be putting much effort into mending the relationship. Savannah’s disappointment over his lack of interest just now is palpable. You put a studying hand on Drake’s arm. His fierce frown fades to confusion and you shake my head at him. You know he doesn’t like Bertrand but there’s no need to start an argument in front of Savannah and Bartie.

“Bertrand, we’ll speak in private. Please excuse us,” you say to Savannah and Drake.

Bertrand retreats the few steps to my room, and I usher him inside and Maxwell follows.

“Bertrand, are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine. I just didn’t expect to see Savannah so soon. At least not right at this moment,” he says blandly.Even as he says so, he looks anything but fine. He’s flustered, blushing and looks harried. You’re sure he’s struggling to remember what he wanted to see you about in the first place.

Maxwell frowns at him. “She lives here now. You can’t avoid her forever .”

Bertrand pouts. “I can do my best to, for her sake.”

You facepalm, and groan. “Bertrand, you aren’t paying attention. Just now she was happy to see you, until once again you gave her the impression that you didn’t share those feelings.”

Bertrand scowls. “Enough about this. I have some business to attend to.”

You roll your eyes. “Maxwell does he always avoid confronting his mistakes? Or only when they involve feelings?”

Bertrand heads out my door, completely forgetting what he came for in the first place and opens it to see Savannah poised to knock with Bartie in her hip.

“Bertrand, I wanted to tell you that it’s nice to see you again.”

“Yes..,” he says with a startled frown. He trails of into silence, before moving around her and marching down the hall in the way he’d come and disappears out of sight.

Savannah’s face falls. “Oh…”

“Maxwell, forgive me if I want to throw my shoe at Bertrand’s head next time I see him. He makes me embarrassed to be part of House Beaumont.”

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. “Normally it’s me that elicits that response from people.”

“Impossible. You’re a sweetheart. He’s stubborn and infuriating.”

Savannah musters a smile. “That hasn’t changed then.”

You sigh, “I don’t know how you ever put up with it. If I’d known him beforehand, I might never have gone along with Maxwell’s plan. Every time I think I’ve broken through that dense exterior, his obstinacy finds a way to remind me of how insufferable he can be.”

Drake appears at Savannah’s shoulder. “Why are we still talking about that jerk?”

You heave a sigh. “I get it Drake, he’s an idiot. But Savannah likes him and he’s Bartie’s father. He’s not going anywhere.”

Drake scowls and you can see a stubborn glint in his eye. “Come on Savannah, I’ll give you a hand with Bartie.” 

He holds out his hands for his nephew. The baby goes easily to him. You have to admit, Drake looks comfortable with him and he’s a natural at entertaining the boy.  
They leave you and Maxwell and they take the opposite direction to Bertrand,

“That was… hard to watch,” he says sadly. “If he would only let her talk, if he’d even stay for more than a few seconds… I think they could work things out.”

“Maybe... though I think Bertrand will need a little help, and you know he’s not the type to ask for it.”

“Yeah,” he says resignedly. He pushes out a long breath and looks at you. He smiles. “If that’s the dress that Hana picked out for you, then she really outdid herself. No one at the ball will be able to take their eyes off you.”

“Thanks, but this was a actually Olivia’s pick for me.”

Maxwell looks impressed. “Huh, you’ve won her over, Astoria. I always knew you would eventually. She’s like a wild mare. She’s always watching and testing boundaries. You’ve got to prove yourself. I’m proud of her for letting you through her prickly exterior. She’s a very loyal person.”

You smile and side eye him. “And that’s why you like her. You thrive on the challenge of being one of the few who can see her true self.”

Maxwell puts his hands in his trouser pockets and shrugs. “She deserves to have people care about her. Not because they’re paid to or because she’s their duchess.”

You nod. “I know what you mean. It’s how I feel about Jeremiah. He has people who respect him, people who look up to him. People who need him. But I wanted him to have someone who would love him. So that even if he wasn’t King, he would know he’s loved for just being himself.”

Maxwell smiles. “And that’s what I saw in the two of you together. I’m glad everything worked out.”

“Me too. So what do you normally do before a party like this.”

“I like to prep for all the dancing. I take a walk, stretch my legs, warm up.”

You chuckle. “That’s right. If Adelaide gets a hold of you, I suppose your feet thank you for the warm up.”

Maxwell gives you a leading look. “If you see her coming, please save me.”

“I promise I won’t let her have you for more than a dance. Social courtesy demands at least one dance.”

He pouts. “You’re right. Want to take a walk with me? The palace grounds are always quiet before an event, all the staff are busy indoors. And security are stationed further out on the fringes of the property. It’s about as peaceful as it gets around here.”

“Sure,” You loop your hand over his he know and he leads us out to the gardens. 

You’d have taken Maxwell’s word for it about the gardens at night, if you didn’t know of Drake’s hiding spot. He was drunk when he was giving you the tour. You wonder how much he remembers. Although he started out wanting to share a secret so you wonder if he hadn’t been considering sharing his hideout with you for awhile now.

You notice limos begin to pull up around the main entrance and you tug Maxwell back in the direction of the palace. You do a quick once over in a passage mirror and turn for him before you make your way to the party together.

“Do I pass inspection?”

Perfect he gives you two thumbs up.

You kiss his cheek and squeeze his shoulder. You head your separate ways while he waits for the final guest to arrive in the main hall.

In your room, you pass the time by making sure Chance has water and all his favourite toys to play with while you attend the Ball.

Then you sit down at your laptop and check your e-mails. It’s been such a crazy time that you haven’t had a chance to sit down and think about how to write an email to Leo and Annalise. Instead, you check the time. It’s around mid-morning. They should answer.

You call Annalise’s number but it’s Leo who answers.

“Hi Soon-To-Be-Sister! You know, growing up without any sisters, I’ve now got more than what I know what to do with. Should I be worried by how outnumbered I am?”

You laugh at his mock worried expression. “I’m sure you have plenty of experience outrunning female attention.”

He chuckles, his eyes crinkling. “You’re not wrong there. Moving to a different continent and dropping the royal title has been a huge help too. Congratulations, Astoria. Feels like it was too long in coming, but I’m really happy for you both.”

“Thanks Leo. It figures that Jeremiah is more organised than I am. He called you in New York, didn’t he?”

“Actually, he called for some advice beforehand. He was worried you’d turn him down. That either the pressure of court might have discouraged you, or that maybe you’d fallen in love with someone else.” You see his expression has turned serious, his eyes probing.

“It hasn’t been easy, you know this life better than anyone Leo, but I love Jeremiah. I have from the start. I knew coming to Cordonia was stepping into the unknown, but I was following a path I wanted to travel. I love him more with every moment we spend together. He’s so easy to love. It’s like breathing. It’s a choice you don’t even know you’re making.”

“I’m sorry I can’t be there for you both tonight when you make the announcement to the court but Annalise has been having a rough time of morning sickness. The doctor said it’s because she’s got double the amount of hormones flooding her system. She’s sleeping at the moment but I know she’d love to hear from you. I’ll tell her you called.”

“Give her a huge hug for me. And tell her when I finally see Valtoria, I expect you both to visit.”

Leo laughs. “Trust my brother to give you the most naturally scenic duchy in the country. He’s such a sensitive guy.”

“He’s perfect. I can’t wait to see it. He could put me in a drafts old barn and as long as he lived there with me, I wouldn’t care.”

“You two really are made for each other. He wants to give you the world and all you need is him. Reminds me of Annalise and I. I could follow her anywhere.”

You check the time and realise you’ve been chatting for half an hour. You better track down Maxwell and Bertrand. “Thank you for taking the call, Leo. And thank you both again for helping me solve the scandal. I may not have managed it in time to make a difference otherwise.”

“We were happy to help. I’ll give Annalise your love. We’ll visit soon.”

“Bye, Leo.”

“Enjoy your night, Astoria.”

You wave and he salutes you and ends the video call.

You check your hair and then stuff your phone in your pearl satin clutch. You leave your pearl bracelet in its case, tucked in the back of your closet, under a bunch of sweaters, and hold the single pearl hanging from your neck. The first token, Jeremiah had given you of his love. The only time you take it off is to shower. It doesn’t quite quite fit the gold of your outfit though. You reluctantly take it off and pack it away with the bracelet. Your enormous engagement ring will make a statement all its own. 

You slip some gel inserts inside your shoes to survive a night of dancing and being on your feet and head out your door. You turn and startle to see Bastien approaching.

“Lady Astoria, I’ve come to escort you to the Ball. King Jeremiah’s orders.” 

At his unexpected appearance you freeze and your hands shake. You quickly tuck them in the folds of your dress in the hope he doesn’t notice. With a firm nod, you tell myself that if he had wanted you out of the picture, he would have done it after the Bachelor Party. You were somewhere you were not supposed to be and at that time, Madeleine was his Queen-to-Be.

“I suppose with all the nobles in assembly, security would be a sensible precaution. I would feel just as safe with Drake though.”

Bastien’s face falls. “I understand, but he’s with his sister at the moment, and her return to court must be quite the adjustment for her. Perhaps why King Jeremiah gave me the orders instead. Your security detail isn’t quite ready yet. King Jeremiah is serious in wanting to see to your safety. I’ve actually been searching for you all day.”

You frown. “I’m not so difficult to find. Any one of my friends could help you.” You realize you’re being difficult and Bastien is doing his job. You relax your shoulders and breathe out slowly. “Very well, if you must be my escort.”

He extends his arm, and you take his elbow, keeping a respectable distance between you.  
He pauses before you begin to walk. “I have expressed my regret before, Lady Astoria. But please allow me to do so again. I regret my participation in the plot against you, the harm that it caused you. It wasn’t an order that I wanted to fulfill, but I’m loyal to the crown. I’ve had this duty for a very long time, and I haven’t always agreed with the decisions the King Father made, and targeting you was a mistake. For my part in it, you have my deepest apologies.”

You struggle against the lump in your throat. You to be his Queen. He doesn’t need to tell me this but he’s either afraid for his future, or he’s genuine. Only time will tell. You decide to be gracious. If I can forgive Constantine, you need to find it in your heart, to extend Bastien the same grace. It was obvious to you when Drake was questioning him that he felt he had no choice but to obey his King. 

“I forgive you, Bastien, for what you felt forced to do. If you show even half the loyalty to King Jeremiah as you did to his father, we will have no issue. However you’ll have to be patient with me. Once my trust is broken, it’s hard to repair.”

He nods in acknowledgment. “I understand,” he says with a solemn face. “Thank you, Lady Astoria. Shall we?”

Bastien escorts you through the grounds, eventually reaching the edges of the outdoor ballroom constructed for the party. He gently pushes through the throngs of palace staff and nobles until you find yourself in the middle of the golden marquee. People mill about sipping champagne and munching on appetisers.

Bastien bows and takes his leave of you. You turn and survey the groups and spot Maxwell and Bertrand standing by one of the appetizer tables. You make your way over.

“Please just talk to her.. tell her how you feel.”

Bertrand scowls. “I don’t see how I could possibly… what would I say?”

“Just be honest ,” Maxwell urges him.

“He’s not wrong,” you say as they notice you approach. “It’s not complicated. You love her, tell her. Let her know you’re proud of the way she’s raised Bartie on her own, but that you’d like to be there for them both.”

“Maxwell insists that I talk to her. That there’s hope for Savannah and I and I suppose it’s your recommendation too. I can’t help thinking that every time I try, I make things worse.”

“If you want to talk to Savannah you should set your pride aside.”

He looks startled and offended. “Beg pardon?”

“The whole time you’ve been trying to decide what’s right for her, rather than letting Savannah make her own choices. You might not like the comparison but it’s like Tariq deciding to disappear instead of facing me and clearing things up with the press from the start. You think you know what’s best for her. Why not be honest about how you feel and let her make her own decision about you?”

Maxwell looks at Bertrand, his eyes imploring. “Do you owe it to yourself to try?”

“— I— “ he’s interrupted by the chiming of silver on crystal. 

You crane my neck to see above the crowd and notice Kiara is up on stage by the microphone, holding a champagne flute.

“It’s my honor to kick off this evening’s proceedings with a toast to King Jeremiah. On behalf of my family who could not be in attendance and express their regrets for their absence, I want to cordially thank King Jeremiah for the opportunity to participate in the tour.”

Bertrand’s eyes round. “Oh no…”

Maxwell looks nervous. “What is it?”

“House Beaumont is expected to participate in toasting King Jeremiah tonight.”

“Well you have something prepared right?”

Bertrand pales. “I… errr”

You want to groan out loud. He’s been so worried about avoiding Savannah that he’s been completely off point. 

Kiara wraps up her toast and a staff member takes the microphone from her and gives it to Rashad.

“I echo Lady Kiara’s sentiments…”

Maxwell looks scandalised. “Bertrand!” He always defers to his older brother. Not that he wouldn’t be able to handle it himself, if he’d been prepared to represent his house instead of Bertrand before. 

Bertrand looks away pitfully. “It slipped my mind.”

“What have you done with Bertrand Beaumont?” You fold my arms and eye him suspiciously.

He blusters and then pouts. “I… I’ve been preoccupied. Everything with Savannah and Bartie.

“Busy figuring out ways to avoid her. Too much thinking, not enough taking action.”

“I realize that’s no excuse to be unprepared when the reputation of House Beaumont is on the line. I would seem we are at the mercy of your creatively, Astoria,” he says with a pitiful but beseeching look.

“My creativity? You’ve never let me anywhere without Justin in my ear, and you’ve let him go.” You shrug, “Well, chin up, I guess I’ve got to get used to this type of thing. What better time to start than now.”

“Your confidence makes me confident,” Maxwell gives you his megawatt smile. 

You find you don’t feel nervous in the face of his enthusiasm.

“This is utterly foolhardy…” he mutters sadly.

And as usual, Bertrand finds a way to burst that bubble. “You only have yourself to blame. Further proof that worrying gets you nowhere.”

You make your way to the stage as Rashad concludes his toast.

“… to a beautiful tour filled with history and culture.”  
The audience cheers and sips their champagne as the staff members bring the microphone to Adelaide.

“What a delightful party. King Jeremiah, you have excellent taste in booze.”

Maxwell has followed you in a show of solidarity and he clutches your elbow and helps propel us forward by shifting people out of our path. 

“We need to hurry, they’re almost to us!

“Okay… what sort of toast should we do?

“Thanks for coming, blah blah, the bounty and beautiful of Cordonia, blah blah, to King Jeremiah!” Maxwell mimes knocking back a drink.

“Actually, … I think we may be at the mercy of Maxwell’s creativity. That sounded like an outline. Maybe if we watch take part of it, it’ll be easy. Maxwell can do the intro, Bertrand can take the middle and I’ll do the toast to Jeremiah at the end.”

“That sounds like a plan, I’ll go grab our Duke. Divide and conquer.” He waves over Bertrand who had been trailing behind and he joins us, just as Adeliade concludes her toast.

“...To good champagne and good company.” Adelaide chuckles and drains her glass as she hands off the microphone. 

The staff member offers it to Maxwell and he reluctantly takes it. The crowd quiets and all eyes turn toward the three of you.

“Maxwell, you’ve got this,” you urge him quietly.

Maxwell winks at you. “Thanks, Astoria.”

He looks out over the crowd and swallows hard. They all look at him expectantly  
.  
“...Er.. hello and welcome to the Homecoming Ball. I’m Maxwell Beaumont. I, personally, want to thank King Jeremiah for hosting House Beaumont and the rest of the court throughout the tour. Because of him, I had the idea to make what I’m calling a ‘hip hopera’ and I met the cutest panda cubs in the entire world.”

Jeremiah smiles at his friend from where he stands to the right of the stage. “You're too kind, Lord Maxwell.”

“Now my brother, Bertrand, a.k.a. Duke Ramsford, will say a few words.”

You lean over to Maxwell and whisper in his ear. “Nice job, Maxwell. And way to make the opportunity to start a buzz for your new project.” You playfully jab his shoulder.

“Thank you, Maxwell. I’d like to say a few words about our beloved Cordonia. Many of us have been away for some time, and …” as Bertrand trails off, you follow his gaze and see that his eyes have locked on Savannah, who stands at the edge of the crowd. She holds Bartie on one hip.

She is riveted and also seems a little apprehensive about what Bertrand will say next. Drake stands stiffly at her side, glaring daggers at Bertrand, who doesn’t notice him at all.

“Ahem… apologies. I was just saying that many of us have been away, and well.. I can’t speak for everyone here, but I know that I, for one, have… desperately missed Cordonia.”

Maxwell looks at his brother in concern. “Bertrand?”

Bertrand is oblivious and soldiers on with his speech as though he and Savannah are the only ones in the room. Talk about finding the wrong moment to bear his soul. “Which is not to say that the tour was a disappointment,” he adds flustered.

“What I mean is that I regret ever leaving our beautiful country… and I want nothing more than to care for her and her people… for the rest of my life. I promise that as long as Cordonia wants me… I will be with her.”

Savannah is blushing and her mouth is slightly agape in surprise.

You’re relieved that she appreciates how much Bertrand has turned his toast into a declaration of devotion.

“Yep!” Maxwell says grabbing the microphone from his love-struck brother. “We’re all very happy to be home. Now I think Duchess Astoria had something to say.”

You smile brightly at the nobles in attendance. “Yes, I would like to propose a toast. Everyone please raise your glasses to King and country. To King Jeremiah and beautiful Cordonia.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Maxwell says raising his glass.

“Hear, hear,” Bertrand says clapping, slowly coming out of his stupor.

Ascent ripples through the crowd , and the nobels all raise their glasses and drink.

“Nice one,” Maxwell whispers to you.

“Thanks.”

The noble return to their conversations and you notice Bertrand’s shoulders slump.

“That was… atrocious,” he says with a pout.

“Hey, it wasn’t all bad. Astoria did great!”

You narrow your eyes at Bertrand. “Bertrand, you were so busy pleading with Savannah with your heart in your eyes, if she doesn’t realize that all you said was for her, then you two don’t have the epic love connection that Maxwell tells me you do…”

Bertrand mopes. “I don’t know what came over me…”

You turn him in Savannah’s direction. “Just go to her already. Say hello, and let her speak. Don’t say anything unless it’s in response to a question and be honest.”  
.  
“I didn’t mean to botch my speech, it’s just what you were saying earlier. It dawned on me what I needed to do, and I… uh…”

He’s saved from doing anything as Savannah approaches your group

“Bertrand…”

“Oh, you um… heard the speech, I suppose?” He looks embarrassed.

Savannah gives him a small smile. “It seemed like I was meant to hear it. Is that really how you feel?”

“Yes. Oh, Savannah, I’ve been an absolute fool. To think that I made you feel like an obligation…” He reaches for her hand, then stops himself, his expression tormented. “Please, I… I know that you must want nothing to do with me, but I have to know if there is any possibility...I want to be a part of my son’s life… and yours.”

Savannah looks at him with glassy eyes, her lips slightly down turned. “Bertrand, some of the things you’ve done and said… have hurt me. But I’ve made mistakes too.”

“All I’m asking for is a chance.”

“I want to let you back in, but.. I can’t promise anything.”

Bertrand nods and Savannah grasps his hand for a moment.

Maxwell puts his hands on my shoulders to steer me away. “Let’s give them some solo time,” he says with a whisper and a wink.

You nod and share a relieved smile. You and Maxwell stroll a safe distance day, stopping to grab some appetizers form a tray.

“We did it! We got them talking again.” He looks elated.

“Yeah, we did. I hope...he doesn’t botch it up. I never knew it was possible that someone could be so fantastic at self sabotage. He’s got a chronic case of foot in mouth disease.”

“I think it’ll work out.”

You know he’s the one who grew up with Bertrand and probably knows him best but Maxwell is also endlessly optimistic. “Time will tell.”

“This is shaping up to be a pretty good night.”

“Are we ready to finally enjoy ourselves without worrying about spontaneous toasts and your brothers love life?

“Absolutely. It’s time for me to get my dance on.” He glanced behind you and his face falls  
“Uh oh.”

“What is it?” Even as you feel like you really don't want to look, you turn around to see who is behind you. You should have guessed. You felt a frostiness on your neck.

Madeleine gives you a deceptively placid stare. “Well, well, well…”


	10. Cordonia: Homecoming Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the Ball your welcome into Cordonia’s elite circle or sign of trouble to come.
> 
> Will the Five Kingdom’s Festival bring the people together while everything is in a flux of transition.

It’s the middle of the Homecoming Ball and Madeleine has just interrupted you and Maxwell.

“If it isn’t the woman who’s ruining Cordonia.

You’ve never been one to accept cruelty from anyone but it’s extra hard to take from someone like Madeleine who looks picture perfect and was seen as the choice for Queen by Constantine and Regina. You suppose she’s entitled to her bitterness considering she’d believed she’d won everything she’d prepared herself for. 

“Ruining Cordonia? I haven’t even had a single official engagement yet. We both know you cared nothing for Jeremiah, all you cared about was being Queen. Who knows what would have happened to the country in your power-hungry hands.”

“That’s rich, coming from a former waitress. My aspirations have nothing to do with personal gain, unlike yours.”

You’re so over having to defend yourself to these nobles. Maxwell even looks angry on your behalf. You sigh. “You’re entitled to your disappointment, Madeleine. Nothing I say will invalidate your right to feel angry, but I don’t have to listen to your self important tirade.”

“Walk away, because frivolity is all that interests you.”

“You never cared to know me, Madeleine. I respected you when we first met. I thought you were elegant, graceful and intelligent. But you showed me who you really are after the Apple Blossom Festival and during the Engagement Tour. You’re petty, cruel and indifferent to the people around you. As a member of nobility you’ll always have a place in the court, but I no longer have to take orders from you. Enjoy the Ball.”

Madeleine taps her satin covered shoe in impatience and folds her arms across her chest, crinkling green organza, over forest satin. She drains her champagne and deposits it on a nearby table, the scowl on her face melts away into a picture of composed elegance.  
“Just don’t think you can come crawling back to me for help when you realise your in over your head.”

With her head held high, she sweeps off into the crowd and you breathe a sigh of relief. Even if she was the last person in Cordonia, you wouldn’t ask her for anything. There are so many others with years more experience and connections that have made themselves available to you, you know it’ll be tough, but you hope that it’s the last time you ever have to speak to Madeleine.

A brief scan of the room has you spotting Drake by the bar. He’s alone. 

“Don’t let me keep you from getting your groove on, Maxwell, think I’ll check in with Drake.”

“Okay, Astoria. Save a dance for me?”

You smile. “Absolutely.” Maxwell hits the dance floor and is quickly snatched up by Adelaide.

You approach Drake from behind and tap him on the shoulder. “How are you holding up amongst all this courtly finery?”

He turns in his seat and his eyes go wide as he takes in your dress.

“You look like a million bucks. Literally!”

“I take it you like it then? I guess you must have had a lot on your mind before. I was wearing this when you saw me earlier.”

He blinks and then stares at his drink, his hand running through his hair. “Sorry about that. I was a little distracted. Bertrand showing up threw me. And yeah, you could say it’s nice.”

“I’ll take that compliment. Thank you. I figured I’d find you here.”

“If you’re saying you find me predictable, Savvas, I might not order you a drink.”

You wink at him, and give him a grin. “I sincerely doubt that.”

He groans softly. “Okay you got me. When have I ever been able to turn you down?”

Drake turns to the bartender just as Penelope and Kiara stroll up to place an order.

Penelope wrinkles her nose in thought as though she’s searching for a name or a way to describe what she wants. “I’d like a—-“

“She wants something pink with an umbrella in it.”

Penelope beams, her face betraying delighted surprise. “How did you know?”

You snort behind your half empty champagne glass, wondering how Drake is going to handle her attention.

“It’s hard to miss when someone orders one of these traversities. Real drinks don’t come with accessories,” Drake deadpans without skipping a beat. He doesn’t even notice how his indifferent attitude makes Penelope’s face fall.

“By real drink he means whiskey, you should have seen his face when I had him order an ice tea for me. It wasn’t even a Long Island iced tea.

Drake looks at you in horror. “We were at a beer bar. It’s got to be a crime.”

“Sue me, I was there for the company, not the drinks.”

He clams up at a loss of how to refute your argument and looks at Kiara.

She smiles at him demurely. “I have to agree, I’ve always been more partial to wine than cocktails.”

You shrug and gesture between them. “See, perfect match.”

Drake frowns at you and then considers Kiara with a stoic gaze. “Look, you can drink all the top-shelf Barbaresco all you want but it’s still going to be just fancied up old grape juice.”

Kiara blinks and then looks at the bartender. “I—- I will take a Batbaresco, oi.”

The bartender nods at Drake and gets started on the orders. The bartender soon returns with the drinks and Kiara gives you a small smile.

“Congratulations, Astoria. Vraiment.”

Penelope pats your hand. “You deserve to be in Cordonia, Astoria. I’m happy you’re staying.”

“Well I’m certainly happy to be staying.”

“You’ll always be welcome to come and visit me at my family’s estate,” Penelope says with a smile.

“You’re going back home?”

Penelope nods with a look of homesickness. “Hopefully soon, it’s been a long time since I’ve visited my parents. And I miss my dogs.”

Kiara looks at her with sympathy. “I’m sure they all can’t wait to see you. And for what it’s worth, Astoria, you’ll always be welcome at my family’s estate too.”

They both curtsy politely and carry their drinks back into the crowd

You let out a long sigh. “You’re hopeless.”

Drake drains his tumbler of single malt. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

You look into his guileless eyes, he really doesn’t. It occurs to you that you don’t want him to flirt with Kiara or Penelope anyway. Neither of them are as wonderful as Hana, and you’re certain, if they ever did take notice of each other that way they’d make a wonderful couple. Best friends make for great marriage material. It worked for your parents. The romcoms you love watching wouldn’t be so wildly popular if people didn’t want to believe in friends turned lovers trope.

“How about I get you your drink and then we take a breather?” He suggests.

“You know what, after Madeleine. That sounds wonderful.”

“I know exactly where we can go for some privacy.”

“Privacy would be a hot commodity around here.” The press of nobility, not to mention plenty of faces you’d like to avoid have become stifling.

He hands you an irish cream on ice and leans closer. “I’d rather spend the whole night alone with you, but I’ll take what I can get,” he says quietly.

His fingers brush yours as he gives you the drink. A shiver races up your arm and down your spine. It’s like you find it suddenly impossible to breathe. Bright spots dance in your vision as you can’t quite drag in enough oxygen, while the warm, spicy scent of his cologne swamps your senses.

“Drake, I—- I really should stay. I’m supposed to be seen tonight.”

You feel him nod because you're unable to look him in the eye, your face hot.

“Okay, Savvas. Go show those nobles what real class looks like.” He presses a gentle kiss against your forehead and leaves. 

You don’t realize that you’ve closed your eyes until you hear someone else ordering a drink behind you. If you had chosen a different path, if you hadn’t accepted Jeremiah’s proposal, you would have been very tempted to go after Drake. 

Where Jeremiah is sweet, well mannered, always considerate, and seems like the type who would never lose his composure, Drake is brash, impatient, rarely censors himself and easily resorts to fists at the situation rubs him the wrong way but he’s unafraid to go after what he wants. Jeremiah is steady, like a lighthouse in a storm. Drake is the storm. You shiver.

You made the sensible call to stay. This is where you should be, where you need to be. Where it’s safe. Safe from temptation, and the possibility of hurting Jeremiah and ruining three relationships in a moment of weakness.

And just when you’re about to coach yourself into being responsible further by mingling and making possible allies, Bertrand finds you and drags you into doing the rounds.

First up he presents you to the Italian statesman you met a few weeks ago. The same man who knew Jeremiah’s late mother and counted her a friend. You’re suddenly very interested in the opportunity to get to know him better. 

“The Italian Cup looks like it’ll be an actual contest this year!” The Italian statesmen says excitedly to a group of Cordonian noblemen you don’t recognise. He notices you approaching on Bertrand’s arm and nods at you in approval.

“Buonasera, Senor Medici.”

“Just Francesco, please. Duchess Astoria. What a delight to see you again. And under such tremendous circumstances. Now that you’re amongst the Cordonian elite, do your old friend a favour and put in a good word for Italy with your King Jeremiah.”

You incline your head demurely with a genial smile. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He offers you a gregarious smile before resuming his conversation with his previous companions.

Bertrand grins as he leads you away. “Most excellent,” He smiles and nudges you conspiratorially. “Why don’t you go visit with Duchess Adelaide next?”

You stall for a moment. First the daughter, now her mother. You’re not sure your mental wellbeing is going to fair much better, but you say none of this to Bertrand who seems determined to keep you networking the room. He scans the crowd and spots Adelaide conversing with Justin next to the dance floor. You approach.

“A dignified, elegant woman such as yourself should be taking center stage, don't you think?” Justin says to her.

Adelaide’s smile is coy and her eyes sparkle. Clearly he’s won her attention with his flattery. “Oh I like you.”

“Hello, Justin. Adelaide.”

Justin smiles at you with pride. “Astoria! I was just telling Duchess Adelaide about some of my past clientele. Astoria’s a prime example of my best work”

You smile politely, while his comment gets your hackles up. And before he spoke up, you had the fleeting thought of keeping him on retainer to keep tabs on the Cordonian nobility. You sigh inwardly. You can’t fault him for his excellent ability to drum up business for himself. 

Adelaide raises her glass to you. “And what an example you are, Astoria! Congratulations on your big news! I look forward to enjoying many more decadent parties thrown in your honor.”

“Jeremiah seems to have you well covered. Enjoy your evening.” You politely nod to them both and move on. 

Bertrand is in your shadow the moment you step away.  
The proud smile is still on his face. “You did well with the duchess.”

Jeremiah approaches us and you feel your annoyance and exhaustion melt away.

“Bertrand, I’d like a moment alone with Astoria.”

“Most certainly.” Bertand bows and disappears into the surrounding crowd.

Jeremiah turns to you. “Enjoying the Ball?” He asks with a smile, his eyes full of genuine interest.

You take his hand. “I’m enjoying the sight of you in that suit,” You whisper for his hearing only. You do like the royal blue colour on him. Normally at these formal events he’s dressed in his black tuxedo with all the medals and pins. In this yellow bow tie and with the flower corsage he looks festive and relaxed.

Jeremiah chuckles. “Ah, so you like it? It’s new.”

“I’d say it...suits you.”

His eyes lift at the corners. “Flattering and funny, eh?”

You’re glad he appreciated your attempt at levity with a terribly simple pun. You delight in his easy smile. You could forget the party, and remember only this moment and be content.

“What can I say, I’m a woman of many hidden talents.”

Jeremiah lends closer, lowering his voice. “I saw you across the room, and it got me thinking… I have a few spare moments before my speech.”

Your heart skips a beat. When had he noticed you and what had he seen? If it was my interaction with Madeline, you’d be grateful to hear his thoughts. If it was the moment with Drake… your heart squeezes. He has your loyalty and your heart, however fickle your emotions seem to be at times. 

“Oh?”

“I was thinking of taking a walk through the maze for old times’ sake. There’s a spot nearby that I would love to show you. A wishing well. With all the commotion of the Ball, no one would miss us. We’d be utterly alone.”

His voice alone is doing things to your nerve endings, but at the mention of the maze, your brain freezes. While your time together within the maze was special, what came directly after was nothing short of a waking nightmare.

He seems to sense your mood and he’s face clouds.  
“If you’d prefer some place else…”

“No, the maze holds beautiful memories for me too, it’s just… well I don’t think we should disappear for long. I need to be seen as responsible so as to not hurt your position. I want to do everything I can for you, Jeremiah. You and Cordonia are my priority now.”

He nods. “Always the voice of reason.” He smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “All I want to do is steal you away.”

You sigh and squeeze his hand. “Soon there’ll be no excuses to keep us apart. Just a little longer.”

“Since we won’t be going anywhere, I’d like to extend an invitation to see the fire--“

Suddenly Maxwell and Hana run up to you both.

“There you are! The fireworks show is about to start!” He spills in a breathless rush.

Jeremiah chuckles. “You stole my thunder.”

You put your jewelled hand against Jeremiah’s chest. “He may have stolen your thunder but he won’t be stealing your company. Lead on, my King.”

Hana smiles. “The best view is on the lawn outside. Drake’s holding a spot for us.”

“At least he’s putting his usual ‘standing around at parties’ bit to good use.” You say with a chuckle.

Jeremiah grins widely. “And growling at anyone who tries to encroach on his territory.”

You all laugh.

“Well come, on!” Maxwell urges impatiently.

He takes your arm and all but drags you out onto the front lawn of the palace. Jeremiah and Hana follow behind smiling at his childish antics. You shoot your intended a disapproving glare for allowing you to be stolen, he just shakes his head with a grin.

You arrive outside to find Drake, along with Bertrand, Savannah and Bartie. 

“I held our spot… with a few additions,” he tells Hana.

Bartie claps delightedly to see you all. “Gaah!”

“I hope you don’t mind us joining,” Savannah tells you.

You shake your head. “Not at all. Everyone should enjoy this.”

Maxwell tries to group hug Drake and Savannah and Bartie at the same time. “The whole family, uncles included.”

Drake discreetly shrugs him off. “Yeah, yeah. Touching family things. Let’s not make a big deal out of it.”

“Lady Astoria, if I may have a moment of your time?”

Right now? You ask with my eyes. Betrand nods, insistent. Reluctantly you step away from Jeremiah’s side and follow, Bertrand and Maxwell to the fountain, where the sound of the water will muffle our conversation.

“Astoria... there’s something I want to say to you. By now you well know that… that I didn’t always believe in you. In your ability to represent House Beaumont in our time of need. But you have proven me wrong time and time again, and well...I’m proud of you. You have earned my utmost esteem, and I would venture to say that you are far more than an honorary Beaumont.”

Your mouth opens in surprise and you give him a tentative smile. “I’m glad that I can still be a Beaumont even though Jeremiah’s given me my own duchy. After all, I promised Maxwell that he’s stuck with me.”

“Yes,” he says proudly. “You'll always be a Beaumont.”

Bertrand nods. “Unquestionably.”

“You know this calls for a family party! It’ll be the first Beaumont-Savvas Bash!”

Maxwell fist pumps. “Woooo! Paaaaarty!”

Your eyes glisten. You knew it would be exactly what Maxwell would appreciate, and even Bertrand looks approving.

“Yes, perhaps a celebration is in order… in the future. We haven’t gained our old standing quite yet. And for now, you would both do well to focus on tonight’’s party.”

You salute him. “Yes, Your Grace.” He gives you a disapproving frown but doesn’t chide you for your teasing. His gaze drifts toward where Savannah rests on the grass with Bartie in her lap.

“Just go on, Bertrand…. Sit with them,” Maxwell urges him.

“I’ll… find my own place. Best not to push things too quickly.” He eyes both of you sternly. “Don’t be late for Jeremiah’s speech after the fireworks.”

You and Maxwell share a look as Bertrand strides off.

“So… this whole Bertrand-Savannah thing?”

Maxwell’s shoulders slump and he gives you a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, we’ve got our work cut out for us. He needs so much help.”

A herald steps out of the palace and announces a countdown.

His expression brightens with excitement. “T- minus sixty seconds until showtime. Let’s get back to the others. This is gonna be great!”

You and Maxwell hurry back to your friends, who've taken their seats on the grass. Jeremiah has kept a spot for you and you gratefully sink into place beside him.

“I’m glad to have you accompanying me for tonight’s show.”

“You know I wouldn’t pick anyone but you.”

Jeremiah smiles and kisses your cheek. “It feels so good to finally be with you, out in the open. I want to relish these moments.”

“You have a lot of responsibilities, I understand. It is very nice to be with you, surrounded by our friends… with nothing in our way.”

“I can’t help thinking of tonight as the calm before the storm,” he says quietly, his expression pensive.

“Fireworks and a Ball are your idea of calm?”

Jeremiah twitches a simple smile. His eyes dancing at your playful teasing. “Relatively speaking. After tonight, we’ll both have a lot to prepare for. Our wedding, your coronation… solving the problems of an entire kingdom.”

You lean your head against his shoulder and interlace your fingers with his, where his hand rests in the grass. “Is it selfish if I want to focus on that first part for awhile?”

He leans his head against yours. “I hope not.. Because I was just thinking about the same thing. So much of our future is going to be in the public spotlight, but when I look forward to that day… I just think about us. About you.”

You lift your head a little so you can see his face. “I wish we could skip ahead to our wedding night.”

Jeremiah’s eyes darken and his lips part. He looks at you with such a longing expression you feel your core ache in memory of him. It feels like so long ago. That night at the Opera. You don’t think you’ll ever look at opera the same way again. 

“I’m sure it will be unforgettable. Just as every moment I’ve spent with you has been.” He gently takes your right hand from your lap. “Whatever the future brings us, Astoria...I’m just happy I get to spend it with you.”

“So am I.”

The herald reaches ten. People from the crowd on the lawn join in the countdown.

When the count reaches one, and the first firework launches into the sky, you turn to kiss him. 

He was taken by surprise but you can feel his smile against your lips. He kisses you back with passion and longing. You break apart panting and he presses his forehead to yours.

You can see the coloured lights from above play off his skin. “You know you’re missing the show,” he says with a smile in his voice.

“I prefer the current view and the display is giving us the perfect cover.”

Jeremiah tenderly traces the curve of your face with his finger. “I used to worry that you’d regret coming here. Now, I can’t imagine you being anywhere else.”

“My home is here with you.”

“Our home,” he insists.

Placing an arm around each other, you both look up to watch the remainder of the show.

A cacophony of fireworks light up the dark sky in a kaleidoscope of colourful bursts and patterns. Burst after burst explodes overhead.. Until it all falls silent, leaving a nebula of smoke in the air.

With the show over, all your friends reunite.

“That was everything I hoped for.” Maxwell says with a happy sigh. “We should do that every night.”

You shake my head, you forget that Maxwell didn’t grow up like you did. “Just one firework like that costs more than I’d make in a week, Maxwell. As beautiful as it is, I’m sure that the resources could be put toward projects that would better the lives of the Cordonian people in a more tangible way.”

Hana keeps her hold on Drake’s hand without realising it after he’d helped her stand. Neither of them seemed to have realised it yet. “Besides I’m not sure I could handle parties like this every night.”

Savannah nods in agreement. “Bartie could barely handle tonight.”

“Goo-goo,” Bartie says sleepily

“He looks fine,” Maxwell insists. “He has that old Beaumont endurance in him.”

“We should prepare for the final speech to honor Astoria tonight,” Jeremiah says responsibly.

Drake huffs and drops Hana’s hand, to steady Bartie against his chest. He completely misses the way her face falls briefly before she schools it into her usual attentive facade.

“It’s about time. I could use something to eat too.”

Savannah chuckles. “Same old Drake. Come on let’s find some fancy food to disparage, big brother.”

Drake groans at her endearment but allows her to take his free arm as he holds Bartie who’s about to fall asleep on his shoulder. You all head inside together.

In the ballroom, Jeremiah splits away to prepare for the speech and you, Hana, Drake and Maxwell join the gathering crowd, while Savannah looks for a seat to cradle Bartie who’s finally asleep.

“Looks like we arrived just in time.”

Drake shakes his head with a grin. “Worried they’d start without you?”

Hana looks scandalised. “We would never start without the lady of the hour!”

Maxwell nods to the stage. “Jeremiah says that he will signal when it's time for you to come up.”

You were here earlier this morning but now that night has fallen, stepping into his room feels ominous and you feel a sense of dread wash over you. This is where it all happened. You understand that there may have been valid reasons why Jeremiah chose to make the announcement here but you can’t help feeling the mass of nervous energy inside you. Not only is this the room where it all went wrong before but with Jeremiah’s announcement realise you’re expected to stand before everyone. Everyone who witnessed your humiliation at the Coronation Ball. You wondered how you ever thought you’d be ready to do this. You don’t like being the center of attention. You don’t relish the feeling of scrutiny and unmet expectations. You focus on your exhale and count to keep your anxiety at bay.

Maxwell puts a hand on your shoulder and it breaks your focus. You face him, eyes wide. He smiles at you, his eyes reassuring. “I’d say make us proud, but I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“Aww, Maxwell.” You crush him in an impromptu bear hug. You hear a few twitters of disapproval from behind you but you ignore them. You’ll never stand on ceremony with your friends. They know the real you and you’ll never be less than yourself with them. “I can’t believe I’ve gone from being a nurse and waiting tables to soon-to-be Queen,” you tell him quietly, your voice betraying your nerves.

“I couldn’t think of a better person for it to happen to.”

Drake eyes you critically, a measure of concern in his expression. “You seem to be forgetting something, Savvas. You can’t toast without a drink.”

You shoot him a grateful look. “That’s why I keep you around, Drake. I’ll never make that faux pas, you've got me covered there.” You pat his shoulder and offer him a nod of thanks as he passes you a glass of champagne.

The chime of silver on crystal draws your attention to the stage on the far side of the dance floor. The din around you fades as everyone turns to watch Jeremiah on stage, smiling out at the crowd.

“Before the evening draws to a close I want to take the opportunity to thank you all for coming together to celebrate our return...and to celebrate our new Duchess Astoria of House Savvas. She has shown true strength in the face of adversity, a trait which we born Cordonians know well and value greatly. Revitalising the old duchies of Cordonia is just one of the ways in which I plan to reinvest in our beautiful country.” He raises his glass. “Please join me in raising a glass once more to her. To Duchess Astoria Savvas of Valtoria...the future Queen of Cordonia.”

The crowd applauds!

King Jeremiah’s eyes find yours in the crowd and his smile brightens. He extends his hand toward you and you begin to step forward.

Suddenly the lights go out!

An explosive popping sound tears through the air, then another. It sounds like canisters of some kind. 

You hear Penelope’s fearful voice of confusion from nearby. “Is it more fireworks?”

“That’s not fireworks,” Justin yells. “That’s gunshots. Run!”

You hear Adelaide scream.

It’s pitch black. There’s panicked cries all around you and then the sounds of glass shattering. Terrified guests scream and try to flee, and the crowd surges around you. Your eyesight hasn’t adjusted yet and you stumble, catching yourself on the edge of the alcove. You've been pushed to the edge of the room. The safest place to be right now with no lights is under a table but you barely remember how the room was laid out, only that you were watching the stage and your friends were close by. 

“Astoria? Where is Astoria? Guards, protect her.”

Jeremiah sounds terrified for you, and you hope that he has his own protection and that the guards get him to safety quickly.

A voice nearby turns your blood cold.

“Now! Take them out!”

Dear Abba Father, help us. Protect Jeremiah. Protect our friends. Keep everyone safe. Please don’t let anyone die here...

The lights flicker back on, emergency power must have kicked in; all around you is chaos. Drake sees you and is making his way toward you. In the crowd of scrambling people and unturned tables and chairs, you’ve lost Hana and Maxwell. You scan around you desperately, a breath away from succumbing to panic yourself hoping that they’ve found safety and they’re not injured or taken by the intruders.

You hear Bastien yell. “King Jeremiah, get down.”

On the stage you see Jeremiah and his security team fighting off a dozen assassins! You watch as Jeremiah ducks under a knife and throws an assassin over his shoulder. He is strong and quick, his expression is one of fierce concentration. He can handle himself but in a room full of intruders, he can’t afford to have you standing around like an open target. You decide to try and run for the maze garden in the opposite direction to everyone else.

You turn to see one of the assassins aiming a gun right at you.

You hear Jeremiah yell your name. “Astoria!”

The assassin pulls the trigger.

Drake yells at you. In the moment when you notice the gun, you are frozen, you see the muzzle of the gun flash. Two shots fire in rapid succession.

You're hit with a force so hard that it knocks you off your feet. It takes you a moment to realise that while you’re winded, you feel no pain. 

Drake is on top of you. He threw himself between you and the path of the bullets. You stare at him in shock and fear. 

“Drake? Drake! ! What have you done?”

You scramble from under him and put your fingers to his neck. His pulse is strong and his eyes are wide and anxious. 

“Drake?”

“Ahh!” He lets out a pained groan in response.

Your panic turns to anger. And you want to shake him, throttle him. “What did you do? How could you? You better not die on me..” You hiss.

Drake rolls to his side, clutching at his arm. When he pulls his hand away, it’s shiny and wet with his blood. The colour drains from his face, and his eyes start to roll in his head. 

You crawl closer and grab his face, putting his head in your lap only sparing a passing glance to the blood that stains the front of your gown. You slap his cheeks lightly. “Hey, look at me. I’m here. You do not get to close your eyes, hear me?”

Bastien comes to us. “Drake!” He has his side arm drawn and he searches for the assassin but they’re gone. He helps you to your feet first, and then Drake. 

Drake sways and wobbles on his feet, so you step forward to steady him. You put your arm around his waist and you hold him tight to keep him upright. 

“Astoria! There’s a servant’s entrance to the left. Help Drake there and stay low. I’ll cover you.”

“Come on, Drake. Let’s get you out of here.”

“I’m fine. Don’t wooorrry ‘bout mmmme,” he insists, slurring as though he’s drunk.

Bastien glares at you. “Astoria, get him out of here! Now!”

Drake is woosy and paler than you’ve ever seen him. The bullets don’t seem to have hit anything vital but he’s in shock and you're aware that bullets can move inside a wound and cause more damage. You need to get him stable. He shouldn’t be walking around at all.  
You hold onto Drake, he’s holding his injured arm and you can see blood dripping from his listless fingers. You wish you had something to apply pressure to it with. Unfortunately, yards of lace and organza aren’t helpful. You keep him close and move as quickly as you can. Drake stumbling along beside you.

Bastien follows behind and when you reach the other end of the passage, he points to an SUV waiting at the end of the drive.

“Hurry!”

Bastien ducks into the car and punches an address into the navigation console.

“This’ll take you to a safe house. There are first aid supplies there. Drake should be fine so long as you get the bleeding under control.”

“I’ve got this. You protect our King.”

Bastien nods at you crisply. “I will.”

You turn to help Drake into the car. His eyelids droop and his grip has gone slack. He’s no longer holding his injured arm. 

“Drake…” Without a second thought, you yank the first layer of organza away from your skirt. You tear it into strips and fold it quickly. You bind it around his arm and tie it down.

He hisses from the pressure you put on his wound and sags into you. You manage to wrestle him into the passenger seat and belt him in.

“It’ll have to do for now.”

::: ::: :::

A short drive later, you help a bleeding but still conscious Drake out of your getaway car and into a secluded cabin. The cabin’s lit only by what appear to be solar lights. He grunts as you help ease him into the couch, and he sags into it with a heavy sigh. He closes his eyes while you find a light switch on the wall next to the entrance and flip it. Nothing happens. 

“Maybe the generator’s busted. They must have an emergency back up, since it’s a safe house. It’s supposed to be off grid.”

You’re glad he’s awake and talking. Without the option of taking him to hospital. You’re his only option and right or you doing even have proper lights to work with. “Lights are the least of our problems right now. We’ve got to stop the bleeding. Where’s that first-aid kit?”

As you begin to systematically ransack around in the low lighting, searching for the medical supplies, you hear Drake release a pained gasp.

“I’m okay,” he calls. “Just tried to move my shoulder.”

You take a nearby small LED lantern and switch it on and you hurry, glancing in the closet, rifling through the cabinets until at last, in a kitchen drawer...You find a well stocked medical kit.

“Found it,” you announce triumphantly.

You turn back to Drake, whose face is contorted into a pained grimace, he’s breathing through clenched teeth and sweat is beading across his forehead.

“Man, am I happy to see that thing.” He says his eyes falling on the red medical bag you’re carrying.

Only when you draw close do you realize how much paler he’s become. “Drake, you took a bullet for me?” You choke out, tears burning in your throat.

“Aw, come on, Savvas. Don’t sound so impressed. You’re scaring me.”

“Well you terrified me, you idiot. And you’re still bleeding all over the place. Until we get it under control, you’re not out of the woods.” 

You open the kit and start pulling out sterilised equipment, antiseptic, non-adherent dressings, bandage tape, and wound gel. 

“Drake...I just want you to know how much it means to me that you’d do something like that. Your life is important too. Please don’t ever throw yourself in harm's way like that again.”

“Okay, now I know it must be looking grim,...”

You turn to him, ignoring how tears slip down your cheeks. He might hate weepiness and emotional talk but you help it. You’ll get through to this lughead. “Hey, can’t a girl be grateful and sincere one in a while? You could just say you’re welcome. I tease you and joke because that’s all the emotional depth you seem to be able to accept from me, but listen to me now. You’re not allowed to die on me, okay? I need you, Savannah needs you.”

“Ah… you’re… welllcomee,” he slurs.

“Drake… damn it. I’m going to do whatever I can for you until help arrives.”

You kneel on the floor beside the couch and help him peel off his bloodied jacket and shirt. His move means are heavy and he almost passes out when you pull the fabric away from the injured part of his shoulder. You have to untie the makeshift bandage on his arm in order to get all the layers off. Once you’re done, he’s naked from the waist up, bloody, and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“Okay, first I need to clean the wounds.. this will either keep you awake or make you pass out. Time to test that pain threshold of yours. As soon as I’m sure the bullets aren’t still in there, I’ll hunt down some pain meds.”

You blink, trying to clear the haze of tears from your eyes. Get it together, Astoria. You pull on a pair of gloves and open the packet of metal tweezers.

You shove the pen light from the kit in your mouth and hold it with your teeth. You stand behind him and probe the wound in his shoulder. You can feel the bullet. He groans through his teeth and you can see his fists clenched against his knees. He grimaces, muscles tensing beneath your hands and his breath coming quicker. With careful movements you grab the bullet with the pinchers and pull it out. You drop it into the medical dish and put the tweezers in too. You can finally release the torch from your mouth now that you’ve seen what the inside of the wound looks like. It didn’t go all the way through his muscle to the bone, and it’s not so deep that he’ll need surgery. Light packing will be enough and it’ll heal on its own with proper wound care.

You pull out a clean swab and begin cleaning. Drake draws in a sharp breath every time the alcohol burns in contact with the wound.

“I’ve treated a lot of bullet wounds that patients claim aren’t gunshots to avoid police reports and others that come so shot up, they need surgery. I’ve never actually asked, what hurts more, this or getting shot?”

“I think it’s the lingering stuff. It’s no picnic, that's for sure. The pain is keeping me awake, but I could use a distraction…you know, because I’ve never seen you in action, I forgot that you’re a nurse. You’re good at this, steady hands.”

If only he could see how badly they shake when you’re not being purposeful. “A distraction huh? I guess being so far away from civilization in a place like this should remind you of camping with your dad?”

“Yeah, he actually brought me to the woods around here a few times. I never knew this place was here, though. Makes sense, since he probably couldn't tell me for security reasons…”

You continue cleaning his wound. “Do you have any favorite memories from those trips?”

“Uhhh… We did go fishing at this lake, probably a couple miles away...I caught a trout the size of a house cat, and when we got home, my mom cooked it for dinner. I felt… I guess, like a man. Maybe for the first time—“ Drakes’ face contorts into a pained scowl again, and his eyes drift toward the first-aid kit. “Is there any whiskey in there? If I’ve ever needed a glass, it’s now.”

“Sorry, I don’t think they made this first-aid kit with you in mind. There's only rubbing alcohol.”

Drakes’ lips curl in a weak smile “Damn. I should talk to Jeremiah about that. If I ever get the chance…”

You work quickly to pack the wound and cover it with a dressing, securing it with tape.

“How’s that?”

Drake reaches to his shoulder with his good arm. He feels the corner of the bandage and then lower. “Good as new. You did great.”

You then move on to his arm, which has clotted under your organza bandage. He winces as you unwrap it and it reopens the wound that runs along his bicep. You frown at the angle. It’s as though his arm blocked the path of the bullet, just as his shoulder and blocked the other.

If the lights had come on any later. Drake wouldn’t have seen you, or the assassin. He saved you from not one but two bullets. That assassin was aiming to kill you.

Your hand shakes as you tenderly clean the weeping wound. It isn’t deep enough to need stitches. You clean it out thoroughly. Hopefully if he keeps it clean and let’s you change his dressings regularly, it might not even scar. The other wound however, he’ll have for life and you hope that won’t cause him reduced strength or mobility trouble in the long term. You smear his arm with a healing gel and cover it with dressings and a bandage.

“Looks like the bleeding has stopped. Try not to over exert yourself for now. You’ve lost a decent amount of blood and your blood pressure will be low. If you need anything, just ask. You should just rest now.”

You notice his eyelids beginning to droop.

“Drake, I owe you my life. If you ever need anything—“

“Nah, you just owe me a shot, although you know I prefer whiskey to bullets.”

You almost start crying again at his silly attempt to get you to smile. “You’re an idiot. But the best idiot. You must be doing okay if you’re cracking jokes.”

“Thanks to you.”

You go to the kitchen for a mug and find that the taps work. You fill a kettle with water and set it to boil on the gas stove. Then you search around for tea and anything else in the cupboard that might count for food. There are some tins of beans, soup, and biscuits. You open the packet of biscuits and after the water has boiled, you make tea for Drake and yourself . 

It’s nothing like the Hana shared with us, but it’s a nice mild herbal blend. Soothing, you would say. After all his blood loss, Drake needs more fluids and calories to help build new blood. Sleep will also help, but he won’t get it in while he’s in a lot of pain. You’re sure there has to be some pain killers in that kit. 

When you return to the sitting room you see he’s attempted to tidy up. He’s kicked his bloody clothes under the coffee table and partially out of sight. The used swabs and discarded packaging are in a biohazard disposal bag and he’s kicked off his shoes and put his feet up, laying length ways across the cushions. Drake is trying to cram a pillow behind his back and under his good arm to act like a wedge, so he can make himself comfortable on his uninjured side.

“We can always share the bed, you know.”

He stares for a moment in the direction of the bedroom before he shakes his head. “I’m good here. Could use a blanket though.”

You set your things on the coffee table and go to the bedroom. You pull one of the covers off the bed and bring it back for Drake. Tucking it around him and helping him fix the cushions in place.

“One mug’s for you. I’d like you to drink it and take these.” You find the painkillers at the bottom of the med kit and twist off the cap. You read the dosage label and give him two. “You can take more in about four hours. Try to get some sleep. I’ll be in the next room, if you need anything. Hopefully there’s clothes around here. I can’t stay in this. I feel ridiculous. I’ve seen on-call staff come in dressed in all kinds of outfits but they’ve never worked on anyone dressed like this, the patients would pass out laughing.”

He twitches a smirk but it’s tired and strained. He dry swallows the pills you give him and sits up while holding the mug in his hands. He takes a sip and hums. “I did realise how cold it is. This is nice.”

We sip our drinks in the quiet for a while, until he sets his empty mug on the table.

“Good night, Drake.”

“Mmm huh,” he says with a drowsy murmur.

Drake is already snoring by the time you retreat to the other room and you smile at him fondly before leaving to clean yourself up.

You close the door behind you and your adrenaline begins to give way to fatigue. You manage to unzip your dress and leave it in a heap over the ottoman at the foot of the bed. You pull the pins from your hair haphazardly and tug the tiara free, setting it on the side table before you take a few exhausted steps and climb into the bed. You worry for Jeremiah before you console yourself with the thought that he had Bastien and his other guards to protect him. And last you saw, he looked more than capable of looking after himself. 

You say a prayer of thanks, that Drake wasn’t killed protecting you and you pray that your friends are all safe. You hope that Bastien is okay too. He may be the only one able to reassure Jeremiah and keep him from doing anything foolish, like try to slip his protection detail to come find you.

With a frown, and a sniffle you fall into a fitful sleep.

The next day you wake to the sound of knocking on the main door of the safe house.

You scramble out of the covers and throw open the closet, looking for anything suitable to cover up with. You’re in lacy underwear and nothing else. The dress was too low cut and off the shoulder for a bra and thankfully it had built in support. 

In the closet you find a long flannel shirt, and you throw it on. It comes down to your knees. It’s obviously made with someone much taller and with broader shoulders. The cuffs hang over your fingers.

You hurry to the door. When you tug it open you find Jeremiah, Hana, Bertrand and Maxwell outside. Maxwell has Chance in his arms. He barks at you in a happy greeting.

You throw your arms around Jeremiah. “I’m so happy you’re safe. And you’re okay! You’re all okay!”

Jeremiah smiles. “That’s my line.”

You hug Hana and Maxwell and Bertrand in turn before reaching for Chance and letting him excitedly kiss your hand all over as you hold his face.

“Yes, boy, I know you missed me. I hope you were good for Maxwell.” 

“Always,” Maxwell assures me.

Jeremiah takes your hand, his face somber. “Astoria, these past hours have been torture.”

As you look into his eyes, you let him tug you closer and you step away from Chance. You put your arms around his waist, watching him. His gaze is intense as he studies you.

“This is all my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you’d never met me, if you’d never come to Cordonia… you’d be safe. I’ll never forgive myself for putting you in danger.”

Your mouth drops open. “Jeremiah, I might have been safer in New York having never met you but you wouldn’t be. These threats against your family have always been there and your Father warned us. I chose you. I chose to be here with you, you know that. I love you and I’m not going anywhere. We’re in this together.”

You touch his face and kiss him firmly but briefly considerate of your company, and take his hand. “For better or worse remember?”

His face softens from the hard scowl he’s been wearing while admonishing himself. “I plan to make it more of the former and less of the latter.” He says 

“Ahem… not to interrupt, but we’re still standing here.” Bertrand reminds you.

Jeremiah smiles, completely unabashed, but you blush before moving out of the doorway. 

“Sorry, welcome to the safe house,” you wave them through, never letting go of Jeremiah’s hand.

The tears of relief have started. And Jeremiah looks concerned before you kiss your joined hands. “I’m just happy everyone’s safe. That you’re here.”

Bertrand has a fond smile, one that you thought he could only use when thinking of Savannah. “I am pleased to see you in good health… although, less than appropriately attired.” He frowns

You roll your eyes. “I was this or underwear, Bertrand. I didn’t exactly have the opportunity to pack a suitcase and my dress had blood on it. Seeing you all, I feel like I can breathe again. I was so worried.”

Hana smiles brightly. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Not knowing was awful,” Maxwell agrees with a nod.

There’s a tired groan from behind the couch. “You know, doctors usually prescribe peace and quiet to shooting victims. Hard to rest when everyone’s making such a racket.”

Your eyes grow wide and you throw a hand over your mouth. “I’m so sorry, Drake.” 

You had tried to get the door quickly since he was still sleeping, and then seeing everyone in your excitement you’d totally forgotten to keep your voice down.

Jeremiah let’s your hand go and rushes around the couch to kneel at Drake’s side.

“Hey, didn’t anyone ever tell you not to be a hero?”

Drake sits up, with a grimace. The blanket falls around his waist and the two bandages are in plain view. The one at his shoulder has oozed overnight and is stained red with blood. The one on his arm is long but only has a few spots that have seeped through. You hear Hana gasp and cover her mouth with her hand.

Drake shoots her look of surprise before he shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. “Heh. Not sure anyone ever thought they needed to.”

Jeremiah is serious as he looks at Drake. “You saved Astoria’s life… I don’t know that it's a debt I can never repay.”

Drake frowns. “I’d rather you didn’t try, Jeremiah. You don’t owe me anything.”

You reach over and squeeze Hana’s hand. She wraps you in an impromptu hug and you hold her for as long as she needs. As you look over at Drake watching you both, you feel that awkwardness from last night returning between us and you away as Drake’s gaze continues to linger.

As Hana wipes her eyes discreetly, you squeeze her shoulders and ask her. “So, what happened after we got out. How did you all make it out of the palace?”

“Maxwell and I were separated from you in the panic. We tried to go back for you, but the security wouldn’t let us back in.”

“They said their orders were to clear the room. Not many were crazy enough to be trying to get back in,” Maxwell explains.

You nod. “I’m just relieved you're both safe. What about you Jeremiah? Part of why I stood there like a stupid target was I saw how many of them were after you. I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to help, and I thought about hiding, since I haven’t had the training you clearly have, but before I could move, that guy was behind me.”

Jeremiah’s lips thin as he recounts what happened. “My security team held off the rest of the attackers long enough for Bastien to get me out of the marquee area  
Once the assassins saw that I was out of reach, they fled. Clearly you and I were the targets.”

You turn to the older Beaumont. “And you Bertrand?”

“It was utter chaos. After I helped Savannah with Bartie to safety, I went back for a few others, before guards stopped anyone going back in.”

Maxwell gives you a sheepish look. “Well, I made a side trip on the way out to grab this little guy. I couldn’t leave him in the palace all alone.”

“Maxwell, I’m not sure if I should hug you or throttle you. That was so dangerous, but I’m so happy to see this furry face.”

Maxwell sets Chance down and he rushes over to you, his entire body wiggling with glee. You bend down and scratch him behind his ears.

“You’re my good boy.” You pat Chance on the head once more and then stand. 

“So what happened then, once everyone was clear?”

Jeremiah stands and returns to your side to put his arm around your shoulders. You happily lean into him. “We regrouped and went to another safe house. My security team escorted us here once we were sure that our presence wouldn’t put you in further danger.”

You look up at him. “Did anyone get hurt? What about your Father or Regina?”

“There were injuries, but no one was killed. My father and step-mother were protected by their own security teams. They’re fine, physically. Mentally… they’re shaken.”

Hana gives you a solemn look. “I think everyone is…”

“I’m glad to hear they weren’t hurt.”

“If there’s anything good to be said about last night, it’s that no lives were lost.”

“Praise God for that. When I saw what was happening, I knew it would take a miracle to have no lives lost. It’s all too easy for people to get caught up in the path of a bullet or a stray knife. And Drake…” you choke and feel tears burn in your eyes. “It’s a miracle he wasn’t injured more badly, jumping in front of me like that.”

Jeremiah squeezes you close. “Unfortunately, some people were caught in the crossfire and sustained serious injuries.”

“I’ll pray they make a full recovery. And will you tell me their names?” When he nods, you turn to Bertrand and Maxwell. “I’m assuming that Savannah and Bartie are safe? If you’re here…”

Bertrand nods. “Savannah is safe at home. Bartie was startled by all the noise but after I drove her home, he settled and when I left, they seemed okay. She wanted me to check on Drake, since I mentioned we would see you both as soon as it was safe enough.”

Drake frowns. “Tell her I’m fine. I don’t want her worrying.”

Bertrand nods and heads to the kitchen area to make the call.

“Lady Kiara was caught by a knife.” Jeremiah tells you his face grave and you gasp. He takes your hand in his. “I’m assured there will be no permanent damage… and Astoria, your former press secretary was also shot.”

“Justin?” Your jaw drops in surprise. 

Jeremiah nods. “He and Kiara are both in the hospital now, receiving the best care Cordonia has to offer. Bastien was also wounded helping me escape. His leg may never be the same, but he should still be able to walk.”

“Bastien....” Drake’s face falls and you wonder if he’s thinking of the same thing as you.

You hold back a sob. Your throat is tight with emotion. You had mixed feelings about Bastien until last night. He saved you both, and went back into danger for Jeremiah. You can only imagine how much worse things could have been if it weren’t for his quick actions and level headed direction while under pressure. 

Hana hugs herself. “I still can’t wrap my mind around how something so horrible could happen…”

Maxwell looks to Jeremiah with worry. “Yeah… who do you think could be behind it?”

“Cordonia has its fair share of enemies, but it’s pointless to speculate and worry about it now. Bastien will have more information when we return to the palace.”

Drake tried to draw the blanket up but struggles with one hand. Hana moves to the back of the couch quickly and lifts the blanket from where its fallen and wraps him up efficiently and snugly. You can see a light blush across his cheeks. 

“Thanks Hana...When’s that going to be?”

“My guards and the police are still securing the palace. It’ll be an active crime scene until they're done. They’ll call when they’re certain the palace is safe, and that all evidence has been collected.”

Bertrand returns to the living room as Jeremiah finishes explaining what’s next.

“At which point, we’ll return to face a press and a country that will want answers. Rightfully so, I’d say. Astoria, as the future queen, it will be up to you and Jeremiah to assuage their fears and put Cordonia at ease.”

“I can do grace under pressure.” You look to Jeremiah and hold your chin up. “I’ll do my best.”

Maxwell gives you a thumbs up. “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“This is not a matter to take lightly,” Bertrand says with his signature glare.

“No less so than having a gun pointed at me.”  
You remind him through narrowed eyes. “I know I’m just… I’m still brand new at this whole Duchess thing and I understand how it will look for Jeremiah and my Houses if I don’t get this right. The last thing I want to do is let anyone down.”

Hana pats your arm. “Astoria, I’m sure you’re up to the task, but it’s a big one… people are really afraid right now.”

Bertrand nods gravely. “Yes, they fear for the monarchy. As you know, this isn’t the first royal assassination attempt.”

Drake scowls at the older Beaumont. You know Bertrand is his least favourite person but he’s not saying anything untrue. “They should have faith in Jeremiah . I know I do.”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “Thank you for your confidence, Drake, but Bertrand is right. I need to earn their trust.”

“In the meantime, it would do us all good to recuperate while we wait for the all-clear to return to the palace.”

Drake tries to fold his arms in a show of obstinacy before it loses its effect by him hissing in pain. “I’m not moving from this couch until I have to.”

“Sorry, Drake, you’re well due for more painkillers. I could make you more tea.”

Hana squeezes your hand. “I’ll do it. Why is it so dark in here?”

You didn’t notice before but she’s right. There are no windows in this cabin at all. You shiver and Jeremiah pulls you closer to his side.

“It was built to be fortified. There’s surveillance all around the property that can be viewed from the bedroom monitor screen. There’s no phone service or internet. Everything is closed-circuit. It’s on tank water, bottled gas and has a small generator with limited power, enough for the fridge, water pumps, the lights and the security system. Although it seems like the only lighting in here are the battery powered lanterns.”

Drake groans in disbelief. “Aww no Netflix.”

You reach over and ruffle his hair. “You’ll survive.”

He scowls and tries his best to smooth his hair back into order.

“So there’s no proper lighting but no reason why we need to be cold. I’ll go and see if we can’t grab some wood for the fire. Gotta be a wood shed or something around here right?” Maxwell says rubbing his hands together.

“I’ll go with you. I don’t think any of us should be going out alone right now.”

Hana grabs your wrist. “Before you go, I brought you a change of clothes. Something a bit warmer.”

You blush as you look down at the oversized shirt you’re wearing and your bare feet. “Hana, you’re the best. You always think of everything. If anyone knows my size and style by now, it’s you.” 

You give her a tight hug and take the bag she offers you. You slip into the bedroom and change.  
It’s a simple, soft cotton rib pattern black dress that goes on like a glove. It’s so comfortable, it’s like wearing warm socks. She also packed a plum pea coat and a pair of comfort ballet flats. You brush out your hair and pin back your fringe. You wash my face quickly and bemoan the lack of tooth brush and lip gloss. 

You’re definitely not as pale as Drake but at least you got rid of the panda eyes and gave your mouth a rinse. You struggle not to laugh in mortification as you remember your impromptu kiss with Jeremiah. I’m 

The fact that he didn’t seem the least bit out off by morning breath means he’s definitely a keeper.  
Once changed, you return to the main room

“You look lovely,” Hana says with a grin.

Maxwell heads for the safe house door and you follow.  
Maxwell leads you outside and starts walking around the edge of the safe house, which is nestled up against the surrounding forest.

He kicks at a stone in the path. “Man, something like this… an assasination attempt… It makes me think maybe all this stuff with House Beaumont isn’t such a big deal, after all.”

“All this stuff?” 

“You know, the never-ending pursuit of fame and fortune. Bertrand’s legacy….”

You nod. Nothing like facing your mortality and seeing life’s frailty that can rearrange your priorities. You learned that early in life. “After everything that’s happened, I know exactly what you mean. For a while there I got caught up being worried about my reputation and my love life...and saying yes to Jeremiah I thought I was prepared for what that all meant, but Drake got shot, people got hurt badly and there’s an enemy out there that wants Jeremiah and I dead. It’s… it’s… If I spend too long thinking about it, I’ll go crazy.”

Maxwell snaps a twigg off a nearby branch and begins fiddling with it. “You know what I think? Whoever’s behind the assassination attempt is scewed. They may have tried to hurt us, but we’re the dynamic duo! Together, we can avert any crisis… Though, I’m not sure how just yet.”

You squeeze his shoulder. It hurts to see the worry on his face. Maxwell doesn’t do anxious. He’s everyone’s ray of sunshine. “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

You both stop when you reach the back of the house. The wood pile is tucked up against the exterior wall, covered in leaves, branches and cobwebs. 

“Wow, this hasn’t been touched in awhile. 

As Maxwell examines the pile and where is the best spot to attack first without disturbing any possible arachid nests or beetle colonies, you look for a broom or duster.

“Ahhh maybe we should have brought gloves for this?” He says eyeing the pile dubiously.

You kick at one end of the pile and a whole bunch of logs tumble free. Insects scurry in all directions after being exposed to the sunlight. 

We wait for the them to run clear and then up the scattered logs.

“Look at us survivalist. First detectives, now off to build a fire. We’re almost as multi-talented as Hana.”

“We can’t let a couple of successes go to our heads. I think we’re a long way off Hana’s level yet,” you tell him in jest.

Maxwell picks up his own arm full of wood. He’s silent for a long time before he looks back at you. “Listen, Astoria…”

“What’s up?”

“I was so scared last night,” his eyes are full of worry and his lips are turned down.

You look at him with empathy. “Maxwell, with assassins in the palace… I think everyone was.”

He shakes his head. “Not, for my own safety...Well, I mean, partly for my own safety, but I was also really scared for you.”

You frown. “What do you mean?”

He sighs. LI was sitting in the other safe house last night, thinking about what I’d do if you weren’t around anymore, and...Well, I don’t know what I would’ve done if I never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me. So I just want you to know that you're one of my best friends in the world.”

“Oh Maxwell, you show me that every day. I never doubted that you care about me. I can always count on you to have my back, no matter what… But I guess it is good to hear it out loud every once in a while. You’re one of my best friends too. And my only brother. I think of Bertrand more as the grumpy uncle of House Beaumont.”

He gives you the beginning’s of his usual  
trademark, mischievous smile. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.”

You bump his shoulder with yours. “ I’m not going anywhere, remember.”

Maxwell drops his arm load and gives you a quick, fierce hug. You’re startled by the intensity of it before you melt against him and hug him back with one arm awkwardly patting his back, the other logs wedged between you. You feel your throat clog up again.

“Right,” you say, discreetly wiping your eyes. “We should head back inside and get this fire started before Drake catches a chill and I don’t want the others to start worrying.”

Maxwell nods, and quickly bends to gather up the wood he dropped. You wait for him and then you both head back inside.

“We’re back.”

Hana and Jeremiah have cleared out the fireplace and stacked kindling in preparation.

“Wow, you’ve got things started already.

“Seems like they were paying attention when I did it when we went camping.” Drake says impressed. He’s holding a steaming cup in his hands and his colour is improving. Hana must have given him his painkillers and something to eat.

Hana smiles. “I was paying attention.”

You shake your head with a grin and stack the logs in a tee-pee shape over their newspaper and wood shavings. “She’s a really quick study. Took me years before my Dad would trust me near a fire after I tried to put lighter fluid on an active fire and nearly set our tent alight.”

Drake looks horrified and Jeremiah chuckles nervously. “No lighter fluid here, although we do have fire-starter blocks. Here” He breaks off a small cube from a large brick and tucks it inside the wood pile. 

You strike the match and put it to the white cube. The fire starts immediately and you sit back.

“This is so much easier than trying to do it with a flint block and wool.”

Jeremiah stands. “Astoria, now that you’re back, I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time?”

You dust off your hands and take his. “All of my moments are yours, Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah smiles and leads you to the bedroom, which is scantily lit by a pair of lanterns. He begins searching along the wall by the wardrobe. “I haven’t visited this place in years, but if I remember right, the switch would be...Here.”

“Ahh, so there is a working generator. I couldn’t get the other switch to work.”

“The LEDs might need replacing. It’s probably the area that got the most use.”

You look around the room, that now seems much cosier with a welcoming glow. It could also be your present company that gives the space more appeal. “Wow, I didn’t realize how much impact light can have on a person’s mood. This is much better. So what did you want to talk about?”

“While you were outside, I was thinking about what I can do to make sure this doesn’t happen again. We need to make Cordonia a safe place for all of us. Not just you and I and our friends, but everyone in our land. Cordonia needs something to rally behind, a show of strength and unity. I was thinking that a court event with the entire nobility in attendance could work. An event like a royal wedding.”

“A wedding… Our wedding?” You can’t wait to be married to him but a regular wedding takes a lot of planning, you can’t imagine what a Royal one would require.

“It would need to be soon. Much sooner than I’d anticipated.”

You’re suddenly nervous. You worry about how this will be received. Madeleine steady implied that you pursued Jeremiah for selfish gain. And the fact that you’re now a duchess with an estate and land is more than enough to convince anyone of her perspective if they didn’t already think that this foreign nobody was a conniving opportunist. Marrying quickly after an assassation attempt might look like a desperate grab for power to a lot of people. Everything happened so quickly. So many life changes, but you knew from the moment you said yes, that you wanted to stay by his side. In the eyes of the public, it’d just happen that much sooner. 

You wring your hands together and watch him with wide eyes. “Jeremiah...if you believe it’s what Cordonia needs.” You close your eyes and breathe deeply. “I don’t regret coming here. I could never regret you… if you think, it’s the right thing to do, then why should we wait?”

He smiles in relief. “Yes, I believe this is what we need to do. To show the people were not afraid. That we stand strong, for them. Cordonia is lucky to have you as their queen, and so am I.” Jeremiah reaches for you and lands a gentle kiss on your lips, still smiling.

You could soar. He is so cautious in his touch, in his words. It’s such a delight when he initiates anything between you. It makes you feel confident of his affection. You find yourself clinging to his words. He’s meaningful when he speaks, so you put all your hope into trusting his words. 

At the touch of his mouth, you feel your heart race and your eyes close as you savour his gentle attentions.

He breaks off all too soon for your liking, his expression contented but focused. He runs his thumbs over the back of your hands as he speaks. “We’ll issue a press release when we return to court.”

You nod. “It’s decided. Maybe we should get back to the others now. Tell them about the wedding?”

Jeremiah grins and squeezes your hands. “While I’m eager to share our good news, I’d rather spend a bit more time here with you. This may be the last time we have some semblance of privacy for awhile, and.. I’d hate to let it go to waste.”

The cheekiness that Drake told you about from their youthful misadventures is shining through now and you feel heat curly through your body. 

You hum and eye him with a growing smile. “I hear waste is bad.” You let go of his hands and run one palm up his shirt until you reach the top button where his neck scarf is tucked in. You tug it out and loosen it until you can pull it away completely. You make a show of letting it flutter to the floor. 

He watches you, his throat working and his eyes darkening with desire. “Terrible, really. So, are we staying in?”

You nod and pull him to sit down beside you on the bed. Resting his hand over yours, Jeremiah gives you a searching look. He’s always so careful not to impose. Never pushing these invisible protocols and proper behaviour he’s been drilled with. 

“What is it?”

He touches your cheek, the warmth of his hand seeping into your chilled skin, you lean into his palm. “I’ve never felt relief like when I saw your face this morning. For a moment last night, I had to face the possibility that I might never see you again.”

You cover his hand and lace your fingers through his. “Bastien didn’t tell you that he got us out okay?”

Jeremiah nods. “He did, I think he knew I wouldn’t leave the palace unless I knew you were safe. But I knew Drake was injured and I couldn’t see you with my own eyes, so I… I couldn’t relax until I could see you for myself . Just thinking about it… I found that I could never accept not seeing you again.” His face falls and his eyes glisten.

You cup his face and kiss him tenderly. “And I hope neither of us ever has to.”

Jeremiah let’s out a shuddering breath. “When I think of what you went through…”

“Jeremiah, I’m tougher than I look. And to be honest, I was terrified for you. There were so many of them.”

Jeremiah takes your hands and gently presses them to his chest. You can feel the rise and fall of each breath he takes. “I’m here now, Astoria and I'm not going anywhere. And I will do whatever it takes to find the attackers and make sure they never get another opportunity to hurt you. You should never have had to endure something like that.”

“You really don’t have any idea who those people were? The ones that attacked us?”

Jeremiah shakes his head, his brows pinched in frustration. “Not yet. Our priority has been securing the palace and caring for those who’ve been injured. The investigation is still in its early stages, but I promise we will find out who was responsible. I owe that to my people… and to you.” He rises for the bed and begins to pace, his footsteps echoing on the wooden floor.

This is not going how you’d hoped it would. You watch him and wonder if this is how he felt when he was forced to announce Madeleine and you were forcibly removed from the court.

“My father always warned me about Cordonia’s enemies. I’ve experienced some of their threats firsthand. But it’s been so many years since we had an attack that I was starting to think they’d left us in peace. Now I see that they were never really gone. Just lying in wait. I won’t make that mistake again. I will find our enemies… and destroy them.” His expression is thunderous and his fist tight.

“Hey…” You reach for him and when you touch his hands, his expression softens and his hands relax. “I’ve never seen you so angry before.”

Jeremiah looks at you, his eyes pained and his face sorrowful. “Cordonia’s enemies have taken too much from me and my family already, and you...I refuse to let these would be assassins succeed… or put the people love in danger again.”

Your heart races to see his anger and feel the truth in his words. He’s determined and resolute. You’re not afraid of him, you’re turned on. Now that you understand what he keeps on a tight leash, you want him to be able to let go. To use you as his outlet. To let that frustration burn outi in passion instead.

“Jeremiah, I know that the next time there’s a threat like this, you’ll be ready.” He said as muhc already. He’d been complacent before, thinking that their enemies had left them alone. He’s not the type to make a mistake twice.

“I’ll never fail you again, Astoria.”

“You didn’t fail me, Jeremiah. I’m here. I’m safe. And like your Father said, they were waiting for the transition of power. They think you’re weak but you’ve proved you’re not. And with our wedding, they’ll see that we’re not afraid. We won’t let them take peace from us. Now enough of this… you’re too far away.” He rejoins you on the bed as you look around the clean but sparse room. “Did you end up at another safe house like this, after… after the Ball. Did you get any sleep?”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “Nothing as modern as this one, but yes. The royal family has several properties like this near the capital. The last time I came here was during a training exercise years and years ago. I never imagined this place would be used in my lifetime.. But I’m glad it was here to keep you and Drake safe.”

“Well then, as modern and equipped as it is, I hope we’ll never have need of it again.”

“Agreed. Though since it’s given us a moment alone…” He turns to you with a look of hopeful consideration in his eyes.

You grin widely at him and tug at his jacket. “Now we’re on the same page.”

His smile grows as he brushes the hair from your face that has slipped over your eyes. “There’s so much that’s a mystery to me right now. What will happen to Cordonia, who our enemies are...There’s one thing I’m certain of, Astoria, is how much I care about you.”

“I feel the same way, and all I want is to kiss you.”

In an instant, Jeremiah pulls you to your feet and sweeps you into his arms. You melt into the embrace and cling to his shoulders as your lips meet. 

“Astoria…” he says his voice deep and low

When Jeremiah sets you on the bed and he takes a half-step back. He looks deep into your eyes and his eyes travel the length of your body. 

You sit up and reach for him. “Is everything okay?” You search his face. He looks troubled.

He takes your hand and rubs his thumb over your skin. “Yes, now that we’re together again… It’s just… I almost can’t believe this is happening right now.” He smiles slowly, like he’s in a dream.

“What do you mean?”

“When we were separated, I imaged the worst. It’s almost too good to be true to think that you’re here… safe… in my arms.”

You tug him closer and shuffle across so that he can sit on the bed again. You pull him closer still so that he’s leaning over you. “Jeremiah, we have so few moments together. Just be with me, don’t think about anything else. Just for now, be with me, right here, right now. Kiss me.”

You know it’s not a perfect solution to what’s troubling him, but whenever he kisses you, you can feel his passion, his intensity and you hope it means that he’s as present and connected as you are. When you’re in his arms, you can think of nothing else. You hope it’s the same for him.

He shakes his head, as though to clear it. “You’re right. What am I doing? I missed this.”  
“Could you be a little more specific about that?”

He grins. “Specific, hm? Let me think.”

He leans in closer to the shell of your ear. “I especially missed kissing you here.” You feel him smile against your skin. He kisses the lobe of your ear, then a spot along the curve of your neck that sends a pleasant tingling through your body. He works his way down your throat and across your jaw to your lips, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

“And here,” he says, pressing his mouth to yours again and prying your lips open to trace the seam of your mouth with his tongue before meeting yours in a passionate kiss. He plunders your mouth and you press yourself closer, taking all he can give you. 

He breaks away and kisses the thundering pulse at your throat. His thumbs draw half circles against your waist, until they inch higher and brush the lower swell of your breasts. You’re grateful that Hana included some undergarments or your arousal would be on show for all to see. 

You moan in approval at his touch. Lifting your hands up his chest, you finally manage to get your fingers under his lapels. He lifts his head chuckling at your efforts to liberate him from the offending garment. “I take it you’re happy with my specifics.”

“You get points for your attention to detail, but I have you alone and I had more than just kissing in mind.”

Your eyes meet Jeremiah’s and his look is smouldering. His focus is definitely on you now. 

“So did I.”

You could almost swoon at the timbre of his voice. It hits you right at your core. And you shiver in remembrance of what it feels like to be one with him, to be surrounded by him. This is a rare novelty. To be alone with him, and have a bed nearby. Just the thought of it, makes your head spin. Maybe this is a bad idea... your friends are just outside and if you climb under the covers with Jeremiah, you might never want to get out of them.

There’s no time to argue being responsible, he kisses you again, more deeply than before and all sense of respectability blank from your mind. Your hands busy themselves undoing all his buttons and the belt and fastening of his pants. 

“All of this needs to go,” you mutter impatiently.

He chuckles at your expression of frustration, and happily obliges you. “I wouldn’t want a few troublesome garments keeping us apart.”  
As you pull off his shirt you see a large, dark bruise along one side of his ribs. There are similar, smaller bruises on his arms.

You freeze. “You’re hurt.” Mentally you understand how it happened, you saw him fighting off the attackers after all, but you’d allowed yourself to push it aside in the relief of seeing him again.

“It’s nothing. I was lucky to get out of that fight with only a few bruises.”

“Jeremiah…” You cover your face with your hands as your voice breaks. A sob sips out of your throat and your eyes burn with tears. 

He pulls at your wrists lightly and kisses away your tears. You trail your fingers lightly down his muscled chest, lower, and lower. You stop at the bruising. You sit up and you get off the bed to kneel at his feet. He still has his shoes on, and his pants have bunched at his ackles. You untie his laces and slip off his shoes, then his socks. The pants easily slide free and you watch his dark eyes follow your movements, his throat working with difficulty as you slide your hands up his naked thighs.

You lean up and press light kisses against every bruise you can find until Jeremiah captures your face between his hands and presses an urgent kiss to you mouth.

“As much as I love your healing kisses. I’d much prefer you up here with me.” he says, reaching for your waist to pull you up.

.  
You stand and push him back on the bed. You sweep your dress over your head and crawl over him. 

“I am entirely yours, Astoria, but the rest of our clothing really needs to go too.”

You smile brightly through your watery eyes. You put his hands on your ribs and dare him to mirror your movements as you slide your hands up over his bruised ribs to his chest. You see his breathing quicken and his hands move up, cupping you through the black lace that does little to hide your rosy nipples that pebble under his touch. He reaches around your back and slowly unhooks the catches and you let the bra slide down your arms and toss it away.

His eyes track your every move and he drinks you in as you lean down to kiss him again. You hook your fingers in the thick elastic band at his hips and he helps you push them down his muscular thighs. He kicks them off and you shiver when his hands find your hips and his fingers play with the edges of your panties. 

You rise to your knees and brace yourself over him, he pulls them down over your bottom and you reach down to wrestle them off one leg at a time without surrendering your position.

Straddling his thighs, you brace yourself on your knees and elbows. Your dark hair curls across against the mottled bronze of his otherwise flawless skin. He’s so exquisite, he could have been carved by a Renaissance sculptor. He stretches up and presses open mouthed kisses over my bare shoulders. And I can’t help but gasp at the warmth of his mouth.

“You enjoy teasing me, don’t you?”

“It’s only teasing if we stop… and I have no plans to stop. I want to make the most of this.”

You nod. Smiling, you lay next to him and urge him over you. He kisses his way up your stomach, along the curves of your chest and finally nips at your earlobe. His teeth against my soft flesh and the warmth of his breath drives you wild. 

“Astoria…”

He reaches over the side of the bed and into his discarded pants. He takes out a small foil packet. He rolls on the condom on quickly and when he lowers himself between the cradle of your thighs, it only takes one swift push and you’re joined. You reach up to touch his cheek. Coming together is always transcendent. And for the first time, it feels like you have all the time in the world. There’s no one waiting on you. No where you need to be. No threat of intrusion or public discovery.

You hook your arms and legs around him and hold him tightly. “I can’t believe I almost lost you, Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah holds still, and the effort costs him. He’s trembling all over. You hold his face and he kisses your nose and then your lips. “I’m here. I promise. Let me prove it to you.”

You trace his bottom lip with your thumb. He braces one hand against the headboard and begins to move against you, inside you. He goes slowly at first, drawing out each inch of connection between you and the coiling pleasure and you rise to meet him. All talk stops as you feel everything. You pull him closer, revelling in every sensation of his body against yours. Soon the two of you are moving in perfect harmony. It feels like your one nerve, every part of you singing for release. It takes you suddenly, like a cresting wave. it crashes over you and you can feel your peak triggering his. He quakes and groans in your arms. He falls to the side but you refuse to let him go. You hook your leg over his hips and trap him against you.

He smiles into your hair and kisses your forehead. “Are you alright?”

“I’m just happy. I know you’re here. I just… I want to remember every second of this. I need to remember that we’re both still alive.”

“I hope that this was proof enough. The fact that I want to go again and my body won’t let me, feels like a cruel dose of reality.”  
You chuckle at him. “Give me a second, you magnificent man. I don’t think my heart can take another round so soon.” You snuggle closer to him. A minute passes in comfortable silence, and then you hear Jeremiah groan.

“No matter how much I want to stay here, we should probably get back to the others.”

You pout. “Now who’s the voice of reason? This is going to be a pattern for us isn't it. One or both of us, always being responsible?”

Jeremiah captures your hand and kisses your fingers, his eyes seek yours and when he smiles, it’s full of warmth. “When I must be.”

You lay together for a few more moments before you reluctantly leave the nest of covers and the safety of his arms. Once you’ve both collected your clothing and used the bathroom to freshen up, you dress and head out of the bedroom to rejoin your friends. 

You return to the main room of the safe house and find the rest of your friends gathered. Bertrand seems to have investigated the cabin and you see he and Hana are busy trying to replace the fittings in the low light while Maxwell steadies the dining chair. Bertrand holds the lantern and Drake calls out instructions from his spot on the couch.

You take Jeremiah’s hand and face the group. “Jeremiah and I were talking about what the people of Cordonia need to see from the monarchy right now, and….”

“We’ve decided to move up the wedding, so it can be a unifying event for the whole country. A show of strength and stability to everyone. Our friends and enemies in Cordonia and around the world.”

Bertrand lowers the lamp in surprise. “Using the royal wedding to bolster morale among the Cordonian people? That could be just the ticket to restore their faith.”

“A show of hope and renewal. And love,” he says while looking fondly at you. 

You meet his eyes for a moment and warmth blooms in your chest. “Exactly. There’s nothing more unifying than a wedding.”

Bertrand grins clearly delighted. “I supposed we shall all have to add wedding preparations to our to-do lists for our return to the palace…”

Jeremiah’s phone buzzes from his pocket. He answers it, his expression drawn. After a moment, he hangs up and turns to you.

“That was palace security calling to give us clearance to return to the place. A motorcade is on it’s way to bring us home.”

Ch 2: Crown and Country

In the kingdom of Cordonia… Several days after your return to the royal palace…

There’s a knock at your door first thing in the morning. You open it to find Jeremiah standing outside your door.

“Good morning, Astoria.”

His bright smile and handsomeness shock you out of your drowsy stupor. You throw your arms around his neck and hug him tight.

“Jeremiah!”

After you release him, he bows and kisses your hand, smiling at you with fond indulgence the entire time. Since you’ve been back at the palace, Jeremiah has been busy with meetings and planning for ensuring that every effort is put into reassuring the people that they have something to celebrate and that they can have confidence in Jeremiah’s leadership. Some days you only catch a glimpse of him as you pass each other in the corridors. Being able to greet him properly, let alone hug him is a rare treat.

“I’m on my way to a briefing with Bastien and my father. Given how much the attack affected both of us… I thought you’d want to attend.”

His thoughtfulness and willingness to include you in all things makes your heart soar. It also reminds you of how different his actions are to his father who plotted in secret that even Regina wasn’t aware of his plans. 

“Bastien may have some new leads on the perpetrators.”

“Count me in.” You’ve learned your lesson from many events and trips with the royal court. The staff begin before dawn and everyone else is up around sunrise. You’ve taken to leaving your curtains partially open so that the sun streaming in will be a gentle reminder to roll out of bed and get moving. This morning, you’re already showered and dressed in anticipation of Maxwell, or in this instance, ready for the lovely appearance of my wonderful fiancee. Although, you had been relaxing and reading by the window when he arrived. Considering how early you’d got up, you’d been on the verge of falling asleep sitting up. An easy feat with your low iron count issues.

You follow Jeremiah through the palace. The halls are abuzz with activity, and full of more guards than you’ve ever seen before.

“So all this hustle and bustle is for the Five Kingdoms Festival today?  
“Yes. It’s one of the most popular holidays in Cordonia. It commemorates the day that five ancient kingdoms came together under one crown, uniting to become Cordonia as we know it.”

“ Sounds like an important piece of history.”

“Indeed. That era is the stuff of Cordonian legends… some more fantastical than others.”

“Just how fantastical are we talking? Are you telling me there were dragons and unicorns running around in the old days?”

“Unicorns might be a stretch, but there’s a rumor that one of the oldest royal crests featured a mighty blue dragon. And that the Five Kingdoms United against an enemy that could wield lightning. This holiday celebrates more than our history, though. It’s a symbol of unity. We even open the palace to the public so that the people and the court can celebrate as one. When I realized this years’ festival fell only a few days after the attack, I considered cancelling it. But I don't want to give our enemies any signs of weakness right now. Besides, we could use something to bring us all together.”

You nod and smile at him in approval. “A show of strength. Let our enemies see that we’re stronger than ever and they won’t stop us.”

Jeremiah leads you into one of the palace’s dining rooms, where the King Father and Bastien are waiting for you. Bastien bows stiffly, a brief grimace of pain flashing across his face.

“Good morning, Your Majesty. Your Grace.”

Constantine waves at a chair beside him. “Please, Bastien, no need to stand on formalities when you’re wounded.”

Jeremiah nods. “Yes, please sit.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. First, let me apologise… I failed all of you. I failed Cordonia. The attackers never should have gotten into the palace.”

“Bastien, I was glad of your quick action, but you’re right, it’s frightening that they got so close. I hope you’ve discovered where security has been compromised and made the necessary changes.”

“I promise you, I will not fail again. I’ve made… more aggressive arrangements… for your security from now on. And I won’t rest until we uncover our enemies. The people behind this attack were obviously well-trained. They left almost no traces behind.”

“Were you able to use the bullet fragment from Drake?” You don’t know much about ballistics forensics beyond the fact that police love taking everything from the hospital when ever you have gunshot patients.

Bastien shakes his head. “We can only tell what gun was used. The striations left behind on the fragment do match another fragment but it’s from a mugging years ago, and could mean the gun changed hands through blackmarket weapons trade.”

“Fortunately, Bastien has been keeping tabs on the Crown’s enemies for years. His team will continue combing their records for clues.”

“Just how many enemies are we talking about?”

“We’ve put some to rest over the years, including those responsible for other attempts on my family’s lives,” Constantine says stoically. “However, there are three surviving groups with the motivation and resources to carry out the attack at the Ball.”

“There’s an anti-monarchist group known as the Liberation Core which has grown bolder in recent years.”

Jeremiah nods. “That’s true. They’ve never tried something like this before, but they’ve been more and more outspoken in their criticisms of the Crown.”

“There’s also a relatively new faction calling themselves the Sons of Earth.”

“They aren’t anti-monarchist, exactly, but they’ve objected to some of my particular decisions as king. They’ve pushed for more trade, international concessions...that sort of thing.”

“The third suspect might be a stretch, but in the interest of investigation all possible leads…”

“Go on, Bastien,” Jeremiah says patiently. “I want to hear everything. We’ll decide if it’s worth pursuing or not.”

Bastien nods but not before looking at you pointedly. “I believe we should also look into the Nevrakis family.”

You realize his hesitance now. He knows you worked closely with Olivia to uncover the sabotage against you both. “Olivia’s house? Why?”

Constantine regards you patiently. “You may have heard stories of her parents’ demise.”

“Jeremiah told me they were assassinated when Olivia was younger.”

Jeremiah gives you a grave look. “That’s what I believed at the time. After I took the throne… my father told me the truth.”

Constantine sighs wearily. “Olivia’s parents were part of an attempted coup. Luckily for my family, they did not succeed. Her parents did not survive the attempt.”

You look at Constantine and then Bastien and your stomach drops like a stone. “Oh…” If Jeremiah didn’t know, then it’s possible that Olivia has no clue either. She was so young, and she obviously doesn’t know the truth… she has no animosity toward Jeremiah, if anything she considers him her only friend. Aside from the fact she’s also in love with him. A coup would be something they kept a closely guarded secret less their plans be discovered before they had a chance to succeed but would there be anyone around who could have told Olivia about it when she was older? You frown, Olivia wears her house pride like armour. Failure isn’t in her blood. If she knew the truth, she wouldn’t have befriended Jeremiah. 

“As the only surviving members of House Nevrakis, Olivia and her aunt, Lucretia, are potential suspects.”

“My opinion might not count for much, but I can’t imagine Olivia doing something like this. We toured together, there could have been so many opportunities for her to poison me or arrange for an accident. Why wait until now?” 

You remember the story of Queen Elizabeth and how one of her maids died after trying on her dress that had been poisoned. Olivia chose your dress for the Ball….You trail off my blood turning cold. What if she chose your dress so that she could point you out to the assassins. You reign in your runaway thoughts. Have you become so jaded by one betrayal that you’re looking for enemies in your friends now? You hold your tongue and keep your wild speculations to yourself. You’ve only just found rough footing with Olivia. You need to keep her close. 

“I know she likes to talk about crushing her enemies, but it’s just talk. And no matter what her parents were like, she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Jeremiah.” As soon as you say it, you realize you can breathe easier again. Whatever Olivia might think of the King Father for threatening her out of contention, you’re certain she would never hurt Jeremiah. “She cares about Jeremiah more than… actually, he might be the only person she really cares about.”

“We’ve been friends our whole lives. I can’t believe she’d have a hand in this. And as for Lucretia, she’s taken as much interest in Cordonian politics as she has in Oliva’s upbringing… Which is to say, almost none.”

“We shouldn’t dismiss any potential threat, but I’ll take your thoughts under consideration. Unfortunately, gathering intelligence on all our suspects will take time.”

Constaintine nods. “In the meantime, the people are still reeling from the attack on the palace...”

Jeremiah heads him off. “Astoria and I hope to answer their questions at this afternoon’s press conference.”

“And I have an announcement to make that should boost morale.”

“What kind of announcement,” Constantine looks at you with surprise and no small amount of trepidation.

You and Jeremiah exchange a brief smile. He moves closer to you, gently taking your hand.

“We’re announcing the date for our wedding!”

Jeremiah kisses your hand and then looks at his father pointedly. “In just a month. It may be much sooner than anticipated, but it’s the perfect event to rally the people around.”

Constantine stands up and begins pacing, a thoughtful smile on his face. “It’s a promising idea. A royal wedding would be an excellent symbol of the Crown’s stability. It would be a daring show of strength... but only if it works. Since the attack, many nobles are reluctant to show support for the Crown. Only a few were willing to attend today’s festival. They may not attend such a wedding in these troubled times...Fearful of another attack or that they might become targets if they are seen at royal events.”

“I know this might be ignorant of me, but what if we extend the invitation in person. If they won’t come to us, then we go to them. Show them that the Crown is just as strong as ever, and they can be too. A personal visit from the King and their future queen has to be worth something.”

Jeremiah stares at you in wonder. “A Unity Tour and our engagement tour, all in one.

“You know… that might be just what Cordonia needs, Constantine concedes with a nod.

Jeremiah squeezes your hand with a smile. “It’s settled, then. We’ll announce the tour and the wedding this afternoon. I’ll have my staff make the necessary preparations.” 

Constantine waves you off. “Until then, you both should be seen at the festival. It’s important that the people know our court is not afraid to go out in public.”

“You should meet your new security team soon, Duchess Astoria,” Bastien says to you with a stiff bow.

“If you’ve vetted them yourself, Bastien, I trust your judgement. We wouldn’t have made it safely out of the Ball without you.”

You leave Jeremiah to draft his final statement for the press conference. You barely make it two steps down the hallway when you see a flash of blue out of the corner of your eye.

An unfamiliar woman ducks out of an alcove… and swings her fist at your head with a loud grunt. You lift up your arms just in time to knock her puch out of the way.

You catch a glimpse of a fierce scowl and determination on her face, her short black hair and sharp piercing features, just before her other hand comes up to drive another punch at you.

You quickly step to the side to dodge, and her second strike whistles past your face. 

“Hey!” Before you can finish the thought of whether to scream for help or run, the woman launches into a roundhouse kick with a loud cry of attack.

You dodge again by jumping out of the way. You’re so glad you’re wearing sensible boots today and not heels. Praise the Lord, for New York street wear. Her kick sails harmlessly through the air in front of you.

Then just as abruptly as her attack started, she stopped. She straightens her stance, and tugs her jacket back into order. Her face calms and she smiles, “Not bad.”

Her smile is freaking you out. You have no idea what’s going on and your heart is still racing. 

“I’m impressed. There’s always room for improvement...but that was a decent start.”

You hold up your hands, still worried she’s trying to catch you off guard and next time she’s going to go for your stomach instead of your face. “Oookay, back up. Who are you?”

The woman gives you a short bow. “I’m Mara. Isn’t it obvious?”

You drop your hands slowly, your hands going to your hips instead as your eyes narrow. You’re going to strangle Bastien. He must have a really twisted sense of humor, or he’s into trial by fire. As if the Ball wasn’t enough. “You’re my new bodyguard? It was only the fact that you stopped attacking me that made me realize you’re not trying to knock me out. Only a couple days ago, someone had a gun in my face. I’m still a little jumpy.”

“You’re smart. That’s good.”

“So this is what Bastien meant about ‘meeting my new security soon’.” You say with your eyes narrowed.

Mara grins. “I asked him not to be specific so I could surprise you and see for myself what we’re working with. Bastien said you need the best protection, and I’m here to offer the best that I can.”

You roll your shoulders in an effort to relax. So it wasn’t Bastien’s idea to test you. And you were ready to lump him in your bad books again. Poor Bastien. “So, do I just call you Mara? Do you have… a last name? A secret code name?”

“Mara’s just fine.” She says with amusement.

“So we’ll keep brainstorming then? Maxwell will be so disappointed if you don’t have a scary code name.”

You hear a door open behind you as Jeremiah steps out into the hallway. He turns and looks surprised to find you still there. 

“Oh! You haven't been waiting for me have you?”

You shake your head with a smile. “This is Mara, my new bodyguard. We had a very interesting first meeting.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mara,” he says politely before turning his attention back to you. “There’s actually a personal matter I wanted to talk to you about, Astoria.” 

With a slight nod to you, Mara moves a discreet distance down the hallway.

“There was… I realized that while it’s normal for our nobility, it's not something regular people do and it’s been weighing on my mind. I…” He struggles for the right words and looks both embarrassed and nervous. 

You squeeze his shoulder and give him a small smile. “Whatever it is, Jeremiah, it won’t change how I feel about you.”

He twitches a smile but it doesn’t seem to ease his discomfort. “Thank you for saying that, Astoria but you still need to hear this from me. When I realized that you intended to stay in Cordonia for me, I wanted to make sure that the Council gave you serious consideration. While you were my choice from the beginning, I couldn’t dismiss the concerns of the Noble Houses. You had to be suitable…”

“Suitable?”

“You had to be able to give me an heir,” he says in a rush.

You stare at him while his blush grows. And then you smile so big that it feels like your face will crack. You bite your tongue to keep from laughing at how adorably confused he looks as he takes in your quiet mirth.

“You're not angry at the invasion of privacy?”

You shake your head. “Well, maybe a little. You could have just asked me. How did they manage it anyway? I don’t remember getting stuck with any needles.”

“Hair from your brush. One of the maids collected it.”

Your eyebrows hike up your forehead. “And just what did this test uncover?”

“That you’re perfectly healthy, never dyed your hair, at least not in the last few years. You’re completely drug free and you have no known genetic abnormalities. Oh and we’re Rh compatible. Which was the biggest concern off the table really.”

You shake your head, still smiling. “Wow, all that from hair.”

He smiles slowly, tension uncoiling from the stiff set of his shoulders. 

“That’s been stressing you out, hasn’t it?” you admit once you've got your mirth under control

He nods heavily. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you, and I worried over how you’d react. I'm relieved it’s not a secret anymore.”

“So you implied earlier that all the women had these tests done.”

Jeremiah nods. “Normally their families put together a certified dossier before the social season even starts. Nobility put a lot of emphasis on continuation of the family line after all.”

“Royalty more than most…”

Jeremiah scrubs a hand over his face. “So how much trouble am I in?”

You shake your head and kiss him briefly. “I’m glad you didn’t keep it from me. I don’t want any secrets between us. Secrets always come out, and trust me, I’d much rather hear it from the one I love, than some gossip or interloper with an agenda.”

You hear hurried footsteps coming up the hallway behind you. 

“Astoria! What a relief! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“You’ve found me,” you say with some amusement.

Jeremiah looks at him in concern. “Is everything okay?” You can tell he’s surprised by Bertrand’s ruffled composure.

Bertrand gives your attire a disgusted once over. “It will be once we get Astoria to the boutique.”

You do your best not to giggle at his antics. “You’d think that I’m incapable of dressing myself.”

Bertrand blusters and reddens. “Not so. However this festival and presses conference will be your first public appearance since… since the…”

You frown and arch your eyebrow at him. “I know, we need to show strength and dignity. Very well, Bertrand. I’ll see what you’ve got in mind for me. I wasn’t planning on dressing in this, if you must know. Public appearances requires a different level of tailoring.”

You press a quick kiss to Jeremiah’s cheek and together you follow Bertrand to the boutique.

He immediately begins combing through the racks and muttering to himself. “We need something commanding but calming...elegant but practical… simple, but…”

“How many adjectives am I going to be wearing?”

Bertrand studies you stoically. “As many positive ones as I can assemble.”

“Bertrand, why are you so worried about this? Jeremiah and I are engaged now. House Beaumont doesn’t have to worry about me.”

“Astoria can certainly look after herself.” Jeremiah insists.

Bertrand’s expression is solemn but there’s a glimmer affection in his gaze. “Duchess or not, Astoria, I’ll always consider you a member of House Beaumont. And thanks to your long association with us, the press will likely feel the same way. With Justin in the hospital, someone has to look out for your public appearances. Until we can find a more suitable replacement, that task falls to me.” His expression brightens. “Aha!”

Beaming in triumph, he hands you a royal blue blazer matched with a silk blouse and sleek black pants. And for the finishing touch… Bertrand finds a Cordonian crest in a drawer and pins it to one of the blazer’s lapels.

Jeremiah’s face morphs with surprise. “Wow.”

“You haven’t lost your touch, Bertrand.”

He urges you in the direction of the change room. “Go, go, try it on!”

You take the outfit and step into one of the boutique’s changing rooms. The fabric is soft and cool against your skin. You look in the mirror and admire the flattering cut of the blazer how it accentuates your waist. You feel stylish and elegant. The silk shirt in a soft shade of mauve compliments your skin tone and gives it a warm glow.

You step out of the dressing room and present yourself like a model from a fashion shoot. 

Jeremiah gives you a warm smile. “It’s the woman that makes the clothes, but even I can admit, Bertrand has a certain eye for making an appropriate statement.”

Bertrand bows. “Thank you, King Jeremiah. Now all that remains is that you wow the press with the charm you’ve comported yourself with thus far.”

“I’ll be fine, Bertrand. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a festival to attend.”

You and Jeremiah leave the boutique and walk the halls of the palace together until you step out the main doors and out onto the bustling palace lawn, where nobles and citizens mingle among festival games, archery lanes, prize booths and food stands.

Mara appears beside you. You don’t even know where she came from, you didn’t hear her following you. “Everything looks clear here.”

“Where did you come from? I thought you were still inside the palace!”

Mara smiles. “I do my best to stay out of charges’ ways. But seeing as this is our first public even together, I wanted to confirm that your security is intact.”

“Thank you, Mara.” Knowing that she’s looking out for you, means that you can breathe a little easier and not jump at every shift in light.

“I know it can be hard to let your guard down after what the court has been through. But just remember, I’ve got your back room here on out.”

“I appreciate that, Mara.”

Mara bows and steps back. “Just doing my job, Your Grace. Now get out there and enjoy yourself.”

You cross the lawn, where a crowd has gathered under a banner depicting a warrior queen of old. Attendees are visiting the booths full of Five Kingdoms themed games, though many of them seem subdued. You’ve borrowed a book on Cordonian history from the palace library that Drake showed you upon your return. You recognise the likeness as Warrior Queen Kenna Rys. The first Queen of Cordonia. 

Maxwell calls out and waves to you both. “Astoria! Over here!”

Near the fountain, you spot your friends. You walk over to join them.

“This festival really is a big deal. It is just me, or does the crowd seem kind of nervous?”

Jeremiah gives you a stoic nod. “That’s why it’s important for us to be seen today. People will look to us for reassurance that it’s safe to be out in the wake of the attack.”

Maxwell looks thoughtful before a mischievous grin spreads over his face. “So you're saying we’ve got a royal mandate to have fun?”

Hana claps excitedly. “There are so many activities to choose from. If we map out a timetable, we might be able to do them all!”

Drake rolls his eyes. “I signed up for a good time, not making spreadsheets.”

You pat his arm in sympathy and smile at Hana. “Hana, that’s code for, he’ll come along, just don’t get him to overthink it.” You wink at her and she smiles and starts working on the map.

Drake means to protest but someone calls out to you, interrupting your group

“Astoria!” A familiar snide tone of voice calls out. “I see you’re still in one piece.”

You plant a smile on your face and shove the thought aside that she could be targeting you, and embrace her warmly. “Olivia!”

She stands there stiffly at first, but she puts her arms around you for just a moment before you let go. You count it as a win that she looks startled rather than annoyed.

“That was as unnecessary as it was embarrassing,” she scowls.

But underneath her bluster, you see a faint blush and behind her, Maxwell is giving you a big thumbs up. 

“I missed you, too,” You tell her with a genuine smile. “And I’m glad that you’re here.” Things are certainly never dull with Olivia around.

The nearby photographs snap a photo of you as you pull away and let her go. Olivia pointedly straightens a few wrinkles in her dress.

“I didn’t see you during the Ball. How did you get out of there?”

“I was near the back of the crowd when the assassins struck. I was in more danger of being trampled by screaming fools than of being wounded by those vermin,” she says with a frown of disgust.

“So you’re staying at court after all?”

Olivia glances at Jeremiah before answering you. “Only for a few more days. I thought Jeremiah could use whatever support I can provide.”

Jeremiah nods with a smile. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course. I don’t expect half of the noble here to stand by you should push come to shove. At least while I’m here, I can use what influence I have to shame away any cowardly doubters that dare abandon their King. So I’m off to mingle.” She sweeps off into the crowd.

You smile in her wake. “Is it odd that I find her brash candor refreshing? It’s good to know she’s still as Olivia as ever.”

“If she wasn’t, I’d be worried,” Maxwell says with a fond grin.

“I need to see to some of the press arrangements, but before I go...I decree that Hana gets first pick of festival activities.”

Drake’s jaw drops. “Seriously?!”

“I’m picking archery, Drake. How bad can it be?”

Three rounds later, Drake hasn’t hit the center of his monster-shaped target once. Maxwell is only doing slightly better.

“… Very bad apparently.” He scowls.

“Drake, you’re recovering from bullet wounds. I’m shocked you can even keep your arm steady. Would it help if I steady your bow arm and you aim? Besides, the targets look a little creepy, I’d have trouble concentrating.”

Hana gives you a scandalised look. “The targets are a part of Cordonian history! This event symbolizes an age-old Cordonian victory over the forces of evil.”

“Is it really symbolism if you lecture me about it?”

“Astoria, why don’t you help him out?” Hana says.

Turning to your own beast-like target, you offer Drake the bow. Reluctantly he grasps it and you support his arm, by holding his waist and gently putting your palm over his healing wound. You can feel the muscles twitching from the strain he put on his shoulder earlier. 

As he extends his arm, you can feel the muscles bunch and shake as he pulls back on the string. You hold your arm steady under his, supporting his aim. He holds his breath, and then lets the arrow lose. Just as it hits the bullseye, a loud pop goes off behind you! You’re glad that it was Drake had already loosed, or you would have mucked up his aim. The pop was too much like a gunshot. Drake beams at you and Hana and Maxwell applause. 

“Those are nerves of steel, Drake.”

“My arm was about to give, couldn’t have done it without my shooting partner.”

“Team work!”

Looking around for the source of the sound, you see a child sniffling over a popped balloon. 

“What’ve you got now, Hana? Five bullseyes?”

“Well, I’ve been practicing since we got back to the palace. Now that I don’t have to worry about my parents’ plans, I’ve got more free time than I expected. I know I want to fix things. Help Cordonia rebuild after the attack. But I think I’ll have time for hobbies too. Things that actually interest me for a change.”

“If anyone can do it all, it’s you Hana. Saving Cordonia, winning gold medals, starting a clothing line...Whatever you decide to do, you'll knock everyone’s socks off.

She smiles at you humbled by your confidence. “You’ve got a lot of faith in me.”

“Because I recognise talent when I see it. I’ve seen what you can do.”

Hana tucks a lock of hair behind her ear with a meek smile. “I’ll try not to disappoint.”

Drake sets the bow down. “Alright, enough shooting sticks at monsters. I’m picking our next stop.”

As you follow Drake toward a makeshift bar, a hooded figure comes barreling toward you from the left. Mara runs up on your right.

“Astoria! Look out!”

She dives forward to push the figure out of your path. But as they get closer, you realize it’s just a man in a Five Kingdoms-themed costume.

“Mara, stop! It’s just a costume!”

She skids to a halt just before tackling the man. You hear relieved sighs from onlookers as the man, still oblivious, runs past you toward a pie-tasting booth

“Sorry, Your Grace. I couldn’t get a good look at him through the crowd.”

You shake your head. “No need to apologise. Just having you on watch, gives me confidence. And there’s no harm done. Thank you, Mara.”

With the path ahead of you finally clear, you join Drake and your friends at the bar. An awning shades festival-goers and their drinks from the afternoon sun

“Drink tasting? Really? Aren’t they just serving apple juice and Cordonian cider?”

Drake shakes his head at your naivety. “Little known fact; one of the original Five Kingdoms made a decent brew called Skullcracker Ale. Their descendants are keeping up the tradition.”

You wrinkle my nose at the name. “It sounds like a headache waiting to happen.”

“I can handle it. Plus, we get to fill out comment cards on the rest of this watery stuff.”

He takes a stein of dark ale for himself and passes around glasses of cider to the rest of you. It tastes crisp and sweet, with a sour aftertaste that makes your mouth water. 

You write, ‘send ten bottles to my room, stat.’

Maxwell holds up his own note, almost identical to yours. 

“We’ll be cider kings! Er… queens?”

“We’d certainly be supporting the Cordonian cider industry.”

“Brilliant.”

“How’s your shoulder doing, Drake?”

“Better every day. That bee stuff you gave me is like miracle cream. Savannah says it’s almost sealed over completely.”

“Good. I’m not the only one who’s grateful, you know. Cordonia owes you and your family a lot.”

Drake shrugs. “Maybe. I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Well, maybe you should. You took a bullet, Drake. You’re worth more than most of the nobles here.”

“I can think of a few who’d disagree with that.”

“Then they’d be wrong.”

“I’m glad at least one person thinks so.”

A brief look of resignation flits across Drake’s face, but it’s gone in a moment as he takes another sip of his ale  
Once everyone finishes their drinks, Maxwell leads you all to a traditional apple-bobbing booth.

“Let me guess. The apple-bobbing represents a time when the Five Kingdoms survived a famine by living off apples.”

“They are nutritious. But this is more of a modern thing. Symbol of our national pride and all that. No Cordonan can leave without doing this. It’s basically a law.”

Hana is excited by the challenge. “I’m in.”

Drake rolls his sleeves up. “Sure I’ll give it a go.”

You all head over to one of the many basins of apples. Instead of joining them, Maxwell circles the basins, squinting at them from one angle, then another

“Earth to Maxwell. What are you doing?”

“Duchess Astoria Savvas bobbing for apples is gonna be a prime photo op! I'm just trying to find the best angels we can get for you.”

You shake your head with a chuckle. “Not everything has to be a PR opportunity, Maxwell.”

He looks at you aghast. “Don’t ever let Bertrand hear you say that! I thought he’d relax now that you and Jeremiah are engaged but if anything he’s been even busier trying to cover for Justin. I told him I’d help with some of the workload, but there’s so much to think about! Old Maxwell would be bobbing for apples already, but the new me’s gotta think about whether the crowd will notice if you grab a Cordonian Ruby or one of those green ones. .. If the press’ll get washed out photos of you with all this glare…”

You go to him and grab his shoulders. “Maxwell. Breathe… I just need you, to be you. What Bertrand wants to do is his choice. Justin told me before the Ball that Bertrand had ceased his services. So I don’t know why Bertrand’s trying to fill in some PR shoes now but maybe it has less to do with me and more to do with him trying to avoid Savannah. So please, do us both a favour, and just join the fun with me, okay?”

Maxwell obediently takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I just want to help him out you know. But there's just so much stuff to think about. I mean I helped out during the tour…”

“And you knocked that out of the park.”

Maxwell looks at you with uncertainty. “You really think so?”

“You got me through a round-the-world engagement tour, Maxwell. All while helping me track down who was behind the set up. If you can handle that, you can handle anything.”

“I guess we’ll see. If my hair starts turning gray from stress, I’m going to have to change my whole look.”

“Hopefully it won’t come to that. No matter how much we have to help Bertrand, we need to make time for the fun stuff. Like bobbing for apples. Come on.”

“You’re on.”

You both sit down side by side before basins of water. Apples bob and float across the surface. You pinch your hair back with one hand and hold the ribbons of your shirt in place with the other. Then you lean over the basin and target the nearest apple. You open your mouth and grab it with your teeth. With a satisfying crunch, you bite into the crisp apple and pull it out of the basin. A cheer goes up around you as several reports snap pictures.

You pull the apple free while enjoying the bite. “First try!” You announce with a smile after swallowing.

A few of the fair-goers who’ve watched you make your rounds step up to the booth, encouraged by your participation.

“Everyone should give it a go!”

As you wipe the water from your chin with one of the towels at the booth, Maxwell sits up with an apple between his teeth.

“Gotcha,” he says and he catches the apple that falls free as he opens his mouth.

Jeremiah grins at him. “Nice work!”

He leans down and presses a kiss to your hair. 

You smile up at him. “Are you here to play too, Jeremiah?”

“I have won a few apple -bobbing trophies in my time… but I’m here on official business I’m afraid.”

You stand and slip your hand around the crook of his elbow. “Right, time for the press conference. Let’s give them an announcement to remember.”

You follow Jeremiah onto a small podium near the palace entrance.

“Good afternoon, everyone. Thank you for joining me here today. The Five Kingdoms Festival has long been a symbol of Cordonian resilience and unity. In light of recent events, I believe it’s more important than ever to remember the ties that brings us together. Thus, in that same spirit of unity, I’ve invited Duchess Astoria to share some news with you all.”

Jeremiah smiles at you as you step to the microphone mounted on the lectern on the podium.

“King Jeremiah and I will be moving forward with our wedding. We will be visiting each of Cordonia’s noble houses on our engagement tour, to personally invite them to the ceremony.”

Ana is standing amongst the crowd of press and her voice carries as she adds to your announcement. “If anyone wants to see more of Cordonia’s most influential couple before they embark on their tour, Trend Magazine will be running an exclusive feature with their engagement photos.”

“That’s correct. Thank you, Ana.”

The rest of the reporters applaud and cheer. Those nearest to Ana clamour to get a look at the pictures as she previews them on her phone.

Donnie Brine from CBC raises his hand to you. His camera operation and boom mic technician are at the ready to capture his sound bytes and yours. “This is exciting news, Duchess Astoria. I’m sure we’ve all got questions about the tour.

Ana nods. “Agreed, Donnie. But first I’d like to start with the questions that’s on all our citizens’ minds  
Just how safe is Cordonia in the wake of last week’s attack on the palace?”

“We are as safe as we can be. I understand how worried everyone is, believe me. But these things take time. King Jeremiah and the Royal Guard are taking every possible precaution against another attack. And the perpetrators will be found.”

Donnie looks concerned but he nods. “I feel a little safe knowing that. Thank you, Duchess Astoria.”

“Thank you for the question.”

Ana raises her hand this time instead of hijacking Donnie’s airtime. “Do you have any idea who was behind the attack in the first place?”

“The Royal Guard are investigating all possible leads and the evidence they’ve gathered. I can assure you that they will get to the bottom of this. I’m certain we all want an answer to that question, but I trust that King Jeremiah won’t rest until the people responsible are in custody.”

Jeremiah smiles gratefully at you. 

Ana turns to Donnie and his cameraman. “A touching show of support from Duchess Astoria. Did you catch all of that?”

Donnie nods. “I sure did.”

“I meant every word.”

“Now, about this tour you mentioned, Duchess Astoria. I’m curious what-- Huh?” Donnie suddenly stops mid sentence as his phone begins to buzz. You hear more phones ring out among the crowd.

You turn away from the microphone and catch Jeremiah’s eye. Oh no. What now?

One by one, people pull out their phones. As you reach Jeremiah’s side, you look at the newsfeed he’s found. There’s links to the same video plastered across every news outlet in Cordonia…

Beneath the crackling of the recording, a man in tactical gear stands in a starkly lit hallway. You instantly recognise the mask he’s wearing. 

“People of Cordonia, your new king is weak and unfit to rule. This scion of tyranny cannot protect those in his privileged circle. He cannot be trusted with an entire kingdom. For too long, we’ve lived under the yoke of this corrupt family. They do not deserve to hold power over us. It is we, the citizens, who deserve the right to control our own lives. We demand that King Jeremiah of Cordonia abdicate the throne. Or else the palace halls will flow with the blood of tyrants.”

The video abruptly cuts off. Around you, all is chaos. Reporters are on their phones, some people are shouting, while others huddle together in frightened whispers.

Jeremiah steps forward to address the people. “Everyone, please, remain calm--“

No one seems to hear Jeremiah’s words. You can see the panic spreading through the crowd like a shockwave.

“If you’d all just give Jeremiah a chance…”

Your pleas go unheeded. It takes five minutes for shouts to subside enough that Jeremiah can speak.

“This video is deeply troubling. I guarantee that we will gather all the evidence we can and find the people behind it.”

Donnie is pale and his voice isn’t even when he asks. “And what about their demands, King Jeremiah?”

Ana’s fingers are white-knuckle as she grips her recorder. “Given everything that’s happened over the past few days… are you thinking of stepping down?”

“I---“ Jeremiah pauses to gather his thoughts, but he gives you a look of fierce determination.

You step up beside him. “No true King would give in to the demands of terrorists. They want to call King Jeremiah weak? Weakness would be listening to enemies who are afraid to show their faces. The people behind that video threatened dozens of lives, mind included. King Jeremiah would never leave his people at the mercy of such a dangerous group. And I would never ask him to, no matter the personal risk.”

“Duchess Astoria is right. I have no intention of giving in to their demands.”

Ana nods with a satisfied smile. “I apologize, Your Majesty. Consider the question withdrawn.”

Ana and Donnie exchange a look over the last of their notes. 

“Thank you for those stirring words, King Jeremiah and Duchess Astoria. Despite everything that’s happened today… I think I can reassure our viewers that the Crown will deal with this threat.”

Donnie nods, his voice much more confident. “I agree. Cordonia’s in capable hands.”

Even in the wake of the video, the crowd applauds when you and Jeremiah wave farewell them. You step off the podium to resounding cheers.

A little while later, Bertrand comes running up to you.

“I saw what happened. That was public relations miracle.”

“It was a close call… I don’t think I’ve prayed for wisdom and calm so hard in my life. I’m glad the crowd listened.”

“We were lucky this time, but this only confirms what I’ve been thinking about since the attack. Until this crisis is over, you need a new press secretary.

“It wasn’t luck, Bertrand. And a press secretary isn’t going to solve the problem of our this threat against the Crown. I think I’ve proved I can handle this on my own. I can do this, really. I don’t want you breaking the bank for me.”

Bertrand shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Astoria, but I consider it a necessary investment.”

You close your eyes and pray for patience and understanding. “I guess I can’t stop you.”

He brightens as he thinks he’s won your cooperation. “I think I know the perfect candidate,.. But I may need to do some convincing. I’ll report back once I’ve made some preliminary phone calls.”

That evening, as the festival finally draws to a close, Jeremiah and your friend find you in the hall outside your room.

“Good evening, Astoria.”

You smile at him in surprise. With the release of that video you figured he’d be busy following up with Bastien, press contacts and police in tracking down the source. “What are you doing here?”

Jeremiah gives you a measured smile.  
“Well, after the day you had, I wanted to check in on you.”

You sigh. “I’ll be honest, I was expecting way less stress when I woke up this morning. The press conference was intense enough without that video…”

“I know,” he says sadly. “But Bertand has a plan for the press side of things, right? There’s no point in all of us agonizing over it. Maybe what you need right now is a chance to relax.”

You offer him a hopeful smile. “What did you have in mind?”

“There’s a private bath on the third floor with a deluxe soaking tub. I thought we could both wash some of the stress away.”

You edge closer to him and put your hand over his heart. His smile grows. “A long bath sounds perfect right now.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he admits his voice betraying his desire.

You follow Jeremiah to one of the upper floors of the palace, where you find yourselves in a bathroom of gleaming marble countertops, and gold trim everywhere from the chandeliers, and gilded mirrors to the clawed feet on the iron tub.

“Wow. I’ve been to commercial spas that were less impressive than this.”

Jeremiah puts his hands on your shoulders and massages your tense muscles lightly. “Living in a palace has its perks.”

He reaches over you to the large bathtub and begins to fill it with steaming water.

“I think you’re a little overdressed for the occasion,” he says huskily.

You turn to face him. “True. But what about you?”

“I’ll be joining you, of course.”

“Do you want a hand? You’ll get out of those clothes faster with help.. “ you offer cheekily.

He beams and spreads his arms like a mannequin waiting to be attended. “Hmm. If you really think so…”

You lean in to kiss Jeremiah as you pull off the first piece of his clothing. His jacket sides down his arms and you hang it up on a nearby clothing stand. You trail your hands across his chest and work your way through his buttons, to the smooth bare skin beneath. As you tug the fabric free his pants, your fingers brush beneath the top of his trousers, drawing a slight intake of breath from Jeremiah’s lips

“I don’t know it that was faster but..”

“It was more fun,” you insist with a grin.

He steps out of his pants and hangs them on the rack along what shirt. “I won’t argue with that. But now it’s your turn.”

Jeremiah’s hands are already working at your clothes, quickly tossing them to the floor. “This seems more fair.. this is a good look on you.”

“It’s a cold look.” You resist the urge to cover up. It’s different being undressed without touching. You incline your head, pretending to critically assess him instead. “This is a look that I enjoy having exclusive rights to. Now perhaps we should get warmed up?”

A wave of relaxation washes over you as soon as you step into the tub. You sink into the warm water with a blissful sigh. “Ahhh…”

Jeremiah climbs in at the other end of the tub. “Ohhh, that’s nice.”

You spend a few minutes with your eyes closed just letting the water wash over you. The rest of the palace feels like it’s miles away from this oasis of tranquility.

“When did you find this place?”

“I was, oh, thirteen or fourteen. It was a particularly cold winter in Cordonia, and I wanted somewhere warm to unwind. Finding this place unoccupied was a pleasant surprise. I've come back a few times over the years, usually with a book to read. Although now, I have other things to keep my mind occupied.”

You duck your head under the water and let it soak through your hair. When you come back up and reach for a bottle of shampoo, Jeremiah beckons you with a smile. 

“Do you want some help with that?”

“Oh that sounds wonderful.” 

There’s nothing more relaxing than having someone giving you a head massage. You twist around and Jeremiah gently resettles you between his legs. 

‘This is very nice,” You say, leaning back against his chest and looking up at him from against his collarbone.

He chuckles, “You’ll have to lean forward for a bit while I do this.”

You pout but comply with his directions. 

Jeremiah pours some shampoo into his hands and begins working it through your hair. His fingers trace soothing lines of pressure along your scalp. It’s as relaxing and delightful as you remember. You like to grow out your hair so you don’t visit the salon often but you always go for the wash, cut and blow wave when you do.

“This feels fantastic.”

“Good,” he says with satisfaction in his voice.

Jeremiah’s touch is deliberate but gentle as he works the shampoo into a lather. After a minute, you use the hose to rinse it out with a contented sigh.

“I’ve been meaning to ask.. How are you feeling after the press conference?”

“I’m mad at whoever’s behind the video. What drives someone to do that? It’s cowardly and it frustrates me that anyone who resorts to this kind of thing can’t see how destructive it is. How can anyone trust you, no matter how just you believe your cause to be?”

Jeremiah puts a hand over the back of your neck, rubbing gentle circles over your skin. “I’m not easily given to vindictiveness, but when I think of what they’ve put you through...There’ll be no mercy for them.”

You close your eyes and breathe out slowly.  
“We have to find them first.”

He sighs, and presses a kiss to the side of your throat, slowly gathering his thoughts. “But if anyone can get to the bottom of this, it’s you. It’s us.

You lift your left hand out of the water and smile at the sparkling ring on your finger. You reach up and cup his cheek. You turn slightly so you can see his face properly. “We do make a good team.”

He turns his face to press a kiss to your palm. “Tonight, all you should worry about is whether you’re relaxing enough.”

“I’m feeling very relaxed right here,” You make a point of pressing against him. And he groans. His hands going to your hips under the water.

“I’m running pretty short on kisses.”

He chuckles. “My apologies. Perhaps I can make it up to you…” 

Jeremiah slides around you in the water and tucks his legs under yours. He wraps his arms around you and leans in close. You kiss him eagerly, reveling in the warmth of his lips. He runs his hands down your back and tugs you into his lap. He presses another kiss to other parts of your face and neck each time you break for air. He brushes the wet hair that clings to your face and watches you with smouldering intensity. 

He bows his head and with one last kiss, he reluctantly he breaks away and climbs out of the tub, reaching for a towel.

You grab his wrist and stop him in his tracks. There’s a question in his eyes, and you bite your lower lip. You really should be getting to bed, but you don’t want to leave his company, or this private space he’s brought you to. 

“Don’t you stop,” you say with a veiled threat.

Jeremiah grins. “How could I refuse you?” He climbs back into the tub and swiftly pulls you into his lap. 

“Now this is exactly where I want to be.”

“Well there’s no pressing business to call me away…”  
He bends forward to kiss down your neck, planting gentle kisses on your collarbone.. Then across the curves of your breasts. Only once he hears you gasp with pleasure does he shift how he’s sitting in the water, so you can lower yourself in place. 

You feel so pleasantly full at once and you sigh at the ache. He whispers in your ear as you begin to rock your hips against his, finding a tantalizing rhythm. You can just make out the word over the water sloshing around you

“I wouldn’t want you to leave unsatisfied…”

“Jeremiah! … Oh Jeremiah...my darling…. Ohhh!”

The water has finally grown cold by the time you and Jeremiah climb out of the tub. You gently towel each other dry.

“That was…”

“A perfect way to end the day?”

Jeremiah smiles at you. “You read my mind.”

“Thank you for bringing me here,” you whisper against his lips before kissing him deeply.

He presses his nose to the shell of your ear and rubs his cheek against yours. “We can come back anytime.”

“You change back into your clothes, giving Jeremiah one last lingering kiss before you both head back to your rooms.

::: ::: :::

Early the next morning, you’re dressed and packed for the tour. You’re teaching Chance how to scent for gunpowder while waiting for someone to tell you when it’s time to leave.

You shake your head with a smile, when you recognise the knock on your door. You heard it every day while on the engagement tour. “Some things never change”

You open the door.. “Maxwell! I-- oh Bertrand.”

Your mouth falls open in shock. Well they’re brothers. It’s not unlikely that they knock the same way. 

“Good morning, Astoria. I see you've already packed. Excellent. I asked some favours of King Jeremiah and his schedulers. Our first stop on the Unity Tour is Fydelia.”

Your stomach finds your throat. You quietly groan. “Well it’s like ripping off a bandage, I suppose, and if we can get House Amaranth to support the Royal Wedding then everyone else should be easy.”

“Yes.. well by doing so, we’ll be slicing two apples with one knife.”

“Is that a Cordonian phrase?”

“Publicly, this move will show that King Jeremiah and his former fiancee can put aside their past and unite for Cordonia…”

“And that’s actually sound PR, and where’s the second apple in this?”

Bertrand looks mightily proud of himself. “While privately, we'll be recruiting Madeleine as your press secretary.”

You look at him in shock and growing dread. “Bertrand, I said I’d support your wish to get a press secretary, I didn’t mean that I’d do the recruiting for you. There’s no way Madeleine will agree to help.”


	11. The Unity Tour: Duchy of Krona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Madeleine's family and do your best to encourage them to overcome their differences, but you're also made aware of the growing discontent against the Crown.

::: ::: :::

It’s the day after the festival and you’re meeting Bertrand and Maxwell in the boutique to pick an outfit for the first event of the Unity Tour. You’ll be visiting Madeleine's family estate for a party. Where you not only have to impress Adelaide and her husband, but Bertrand hopes to recruit Madeleine as your press secretary.

“Remind me again why you don’t trust me or Maxwell to handle my own press image? Nothing could be worse than terrorists hijacking our Festival Press Conference and we weathered that storm.”

Bertrand frowns. “You handled that crisis admirably but Madeleine was prepared for the role of Queen twice over. She’s educated and well respected by all the noble families. You can only benefit from having her support to win back the confidence of the nobility.”

You sit down on the armchair in the boutique heavily and bury your face in your hands. This is a test in patience and humility. Madeleine warned you that you were ill prepared and her words ring true. You don’t know this world of the elite. You don’t know their ways or how to read their subtleties. As much as you don’t want to admit it, you can’t fault Bertrand’s reasoning. It irritates you that he’s very determined to micromanage your image and your public life but he’ll leave his own in shambles. But at the heart of the matter, you know Bertrand loves Cordonia. And in his own strange way, he cares about you too. He wants you and Jeremiah to succeed.

You know from Maxwell, that Bertrand hasn’t visited Savannah since the attack, inviting her and accompanying her to the festival would have been a lovely opportunity for some family bonding but instead he was more worried about how your image and attendance at the Festival.

Perhaps by leaning on Madeleine’s expertise, Bertrand will have no excuse but to focus his efforts on sorting out his own life.

Bertrand crouches by your chair and pats your knee in a consoling manner. “After the attack, every interaction with the press is an opportunity to stand up to our enemies and to reassure the public that Cordonia is safe. Or a chance to make things worse without proper guidance. Justin is in the hospital, so he isn’t an option. But he recommended Madeleine. He was always impressed with how she conducted herself... Setting aside the fact that she still holds considerable sway at court, you must admit that Madeleine’s handling of the press during the engagement tour was adept.”

Maxwell gives you a sympathetic look. “I hate to admit it, but she’s pretty much the ultimate master of spin.”

At least Maxwell seems to understand how difficult this is going to be for you to achieve on a daily basis, assuming Madeleine even agrees to help. He saw first hand how cruel and two-faced Madeleine is. How much she took pleasure in using her position to hurt others. You rub your damp palms over your thighs. “I can’t argue with the evidence. The press never saw her put a foot wrong.”

You take another fortifying breath and let it out slowly. You stand and face them both. “Working with Madeleine won’t be easy but I guess it will put to the test just how genuine she was when she said that everything she wanted was for Cordonia’s benefit. We need a show of strength and unity now more than ever. I’d like to see her stand by those words.”

Maxwell brightens at your assertion. “Ooh, the classic hero-villain team up!”

Bertrand smiles in approval. “She’s far more useful as an ally than as an enemy.”

“She did seem to want what’s best for Cordonia. I’m hopeful she can be persuaded to help build stability in this time of crisis. This is assuming that the ship hasn’t already sailed. She wasn’t very welcoming at the Homecoming Ball. After everything...I’m not sure she’d be willing to help if it means helping me.”

“You’ll have every advantage at your disposal to win her allegiance. I’ve made myself available and I’m sure King Jeremiah will see the merit in this too.”

You heave a heavy sigh. Jeremiah’s relationship with Madeleine is possibly more strained than your own. You won’t burden him with this. You’ll find a way to make it work. “So let’s get to why you need me in the boutique?”

“It’s like you're inside my head,” Maxwell laughs. It seems he is as restless as you are about getting things done.

“I suggested Maxwell source a gown in the colours of Madeleine’s and Adelaide’s House as a symbol of your respect.”

“Presenting... A dress as green as Madeleine’s envy toward you and as black as her shriveled heart.”

You have to press your hand over your mouth to stifle an unladylike snort you made at his colourful descriptions. Maxwell reveals his choice with a flourish. “Try it on! Even Madeleine won’t be able to find fault with you in this.”

“Wanna bet?” You murmur. You really don’t think stealing her signature colour will go over well. You take the dress and slip into the changing room. You observe the cut of the dress and cringe. As you step out to show them, you’re careful not to make any sudden moves. It’s green lace and a beautiful design to be sure, but you can feel it slowly inching up your legs as you walk. You’ll be playing tug-o-war with it all night. “It’s not my thing. It’s so short I feel like I drop something, I’ll cause a press incident. And I don’t want her to think I’m trying to steal her spotlight by wearing her preferred color. I’ll wear my floral green tea dress that I wore at Applewood Manor.”

“You look great, no matter what you wear.”

“Thank you, Maxwell.” 

You can press a grateful kiss to his cheek. He flushes and ducks his head, busying himself by putting away other gowns that they’d assessed and discarded.

Bertrand sighs in defeat. “Don’t forget, Madeleine isn’t the only one you’re trying to impress tonight. You’ll also need to personally ensure Adelaide agrees to attend your wedding.”

“I think I can handle getting Adelaide to a party.”

“It may be more difficult than you think. We’ll also need to get a commitment to attend from her husband.”

“Adelaide has a husband? I mean, she doesn’t exactly act like it… and from what I gathered from  
listening to court talk, Madeleine’s father has been absent for years.”

“No, she sure doesn’t act like it,” Maxwell agrees.

Bertrand nods. “Duke Godfrey is a rare sight in Cordonia. He spends most of his time at his holdings in the duchy of Karlington, in England.”

Maxwell frowns. “The way the court talks about it, he and Adelaide don’t get along very well.”

“Which is why it would be even more impactful to have him present at your wedding. I received word this morning that he will be at Madeleine’s estate for the party, so this will be your one opportunity to ensure his attendance. He and Adelaide are notoriously adversarial, and I’ve heard whispers that things are more tense than ever what with the end of Madeleine’s engagement to Jeremiah.”

“So we’re possibly walking into a family blow out situation. I suddenly feel a lot more sympathetic to Madeleine. She may even welcome a rescue from that situation…”

“Indeed. It occurs to me it might be prudent for you to talk to them individually and gain information… perhaps you’ll learn something you can use to help your cause. I don’t think it’s beyond your ability to help them figure out what their grievances are with each other and help… resolve them. I know that’s what you’ve been attempting to do for me with Savannah. You’re compassionate, Astoria. I’ve seen it in your character to be kind and gracious…”

Maxwell goggles at his brother. “No pressure or anything.”

“There most certainly is pressure… more pressure than ever, if anything!” Bertrand glares in frustration at Maxwell.

You frown at Bertrand. Just because Maxwell speaks his mind doesn’t mean he doesn’t also understand the seriousness of a situation. “You’re only saying what I’m thinking, Maxwell,” you give him a small smile. “I know where my strength comes from, and I’m going to be calling on a lot of other traits of the Holy Spirit too. Lord knows I need kindness and goodness to be able to be cordial around Madeleine. I understand the goal, Bertrand. Recruit Madeleine and get Adelaide and Godfrey to go to the wedding. How much time do I have before we go?”

“You have till the afternoon, but I wouldn’t wander far, the train will leave at 1 o’clock sharp in time to arrive at Madeleine’s Estate in Fydelia for the party.”

You leave Bertrand to do whatever he does when he’s not preparing you or giving you seemingly impossible tasks. Maxwell joins you as you walk back to your room. 

“I’m actually thinking of heading to the stables to see Marabelle before lunch, Maxwell. You’re welcome to join me or steal Chance if you like. Or if you have your own plans, I’ll see you on the train.”

Maxwell thrusts his hands in his pockets. “Actually, I was going to see Savannah and help her settle into her apartment in town. Drake has a room at the palace and Jeremiah offered for Savannah to stay too, but she said she prefers her own space. She feels more comfortable letting Bartie explore and preparing their meals in her own place. I’ll have lunch with her and then meet you on the train. I was actually hoping to steal Chance for a while. Bartie loves him as much as I do,” he says with a grin.

You laugh. “Sure. Chance loves to get out. You’re his favorite person...after me of course.”

Maxwell chuckles. “Of course.”

Maxwell collects an excitable Chance from your room and you grab a sweater to go over your linen blouse and jeans. You braid your hair back and head out to the stables. Taking two apples from the kitchens on the way.

Marabelle gives you a happy winny as you arrive. You know it has less to do with the fact that she missed you and more to do with the treat you’ve brought for her. You give her the apple and then stroke her nose and her neck with fondness.

“How have they been treating you, my girl?”

“Will you be riding today, Your Grace?”

The groomsman appears next with a wheelbarrow full of hay. 

You nod. “But you have your hands full already. If you point me to where the saddles are, I can have her readied myself.”

He bows. “It’s no trouble, Your Grace.”

“If you insist. Thank you.” You open Marabelle’s stall and offer her the bit so that you can put on the bridle that was over the stall door.

You lead her out and you have her waiting for the groomsman when he returns.

“She’s very comfortable with you,” he remarks. “Former racing horses can be fussy and impatient.”

You stroke Marabelle’s strong muscled neck. “We’ve ridden before. And when I first met her, she had a look in her eye that told me we could be friends. She hasn’t proven me wrong yet.”

He smiles and finishes saddling your horse with efficiency. “She’s good to go.”

You nod your thanks and lead Marabelle out of the stables and through the gate to the Palace grounds that leads out to the orchards and the forest beyond the walls of the estate. You fleetingly wonder if you should look for Mara and tell her where you’re going. You pull your phone out of your pocket and shoot her a text and pin drop your location. She can find you soon enough if she hasn’t already been tracking your whereabouts.

You start Marabelle with a canter and then give her the bit, leaving the reins loose and riding out of the saddle as she chases the wind. You’re glad that you at least pulled your hair back or it’d be whipping all over your face. You tuck forward to whisper to Marabelle, how well she’s running and that you feel the freedom too. With everything that’s happened you’ve felt stifled and trapped. Your heart clenches painfully as you imagine how it must feel for Jeremiah. THat he’s lived this his whole life. He hasn’t ever known anything else. What he must have seen in your life, how he must envy Leo’s… why he’s always so concerned that you may have regrets…

You feel tears prickling at your eyes and sit down in the saddle. Marabelle slows and you like to believe that she can sense your mood but you think it may have more to do with the fact that you’ve already circled half the lake and she’s probably thirsty. 

You dismount and lead her to the water. As she drinks you lean into her side and gently de-tangle her hair with your fingers. You lift your eyes to heaven and watch beams of white light streak through the gray clouds above the lake. “Abba Father, I feel so helpless. I stepped into this thinking I had my eyes wide open but there are dangers here I have no idea how to face. I know I’m not alone, that You are with me, but I have influence and responsibility on a scale I wasn’t prepared for. You are the source of all wisdom. Lead me with your truth. Give me the discernment and instruction you gave Solomon. He was renowned for his wisdom, Elohim. I don’t want glory for myself, only to help your people and give them Hope. The Hope of life and living water that flows from Your throne of grace. Please set a watch over my lips so that I will not speak ill words and quiet my temper so that I don’t make trouble for myself or Jeremiah. I ask these things in the precious name of Yeshua, our Emmanuel. Amen.”

Marabelle bumps you with her head and you laugh. “Okay, girl. Time to go back. You know it’s lunch time don’t you?”

You grab the saddle and hoist yourself back up. You nudge her with your heel to return to the trail and let her take the bridle again. She trots for awhile through the trees and the winding path through the forest surrounding the lake and then breaks into a run when she sees the orchard. She stops off the path and almost sends you over her head when she bends to pick an apple that has fallen on the ground.

You dismount and let her finish eating it before you pull her face down. “Hey, you can’t go helping yourself, even if this little adventure proved that there are apples that fall and a Cordonian isn’t there to catch it. Now are you going to be a good girl, Marabelle or will we be taking the long way back?”

You mount her again and nudge her with your heels to see if she’ll head through the orchard. This time, she raises her head and goes from a chanter to a gallop and you have to lift yourself again so your teeth won’t chatter out of your head. Not to mention you’ll get saddle sore. You sit down and get her to ease up when you see the palace gates, so that she doesn’t come through at breakneck speed. 

“Whoa, girl.”

Mara is standing outside the stables with a stern look on her face and her arms folded across her chest. “Nice ride, Your Grace?”

You bite your bottom lip and cringe at her disapproving glare. “I take it my escape from the grounds isn’t sanctioned.”

“Duchess Astoria, your safety is my responsibility. Advising me of your leaving the palace after the fact, is not sufficient. Expeditions take planning to arrange. There are enemies that could be lying in wait, who would use any opportunity or vulnerability to strike at the Crown. How do you think King Jeremiah would respond if you were taken hostage?”

Your heart races at the thought and you feel faint. 

Mara’s expression softens. “In future, Your Grace, please don’t leave the grounds without a security detail.”

You nod and slide gracelessly from the saddle. She goes to your side quickly. All you can see is all manner of horrible things these people would do to Jeremiah in front of you before killing him and then you. How traumatised the people will be as they display your bodies in the streets. What it would look like to the world, splashed all over the news. And it would have been your fault. Madeleine accused you of ruining Cordonia. Your recklessness and naivety proves that she’s not wrong. 

“Are you alright?”

Your vision is spotty and black around the edges and you press your face into Marabelle’s side and just concentrate on your breathing. It’s been years since you’ve had an anxiety attack but you’re glad it’s happening in relative privacy.

Your gut rolls and cramps harder than you can ever remember. You want to cry and double over. 

Mara puts a hand on your shoulder. “Astoria, listen to me. Where are you?”

Her voice feels far away and you try to think about what she’s asking.

“I’m... I just went riding on Marabelle.”

“And what time is it?”

You open your eyes and try to hold up your wrist. Your hand shakes and your vision is still off but you manage to look at the watch face and get it to stop moving. The time says it’s almost noon. 

“It’s lunch time.”

“Good, can you stand up for me?”

It’s only then that you realise she has her arm around your waist and she’s practically holding you up.

You straighten and a stabbing pain in your stomach almost makes you double over again. 

“Look at the clock tower of the palace. Focus on that. Don’t think about anything but getting to lunch. I heard it’s pumpkin soup, roast lamb and mash potatoes and honeyed carrots with lemon tarts for dessert. Lady Hana may have mentioned that you love lemon desserts.”

As you walk alongside Mara, your steps become steadier and straighter, and soon you don’t even know when your stomach stopped cramping. Possibly some time between leaving the yard and on the way to the guest dining hall. 

“Thank you, Mara.”

She holds your elbow, stopping you from going into the dining room. “I know a panic attack when I see one. You almost didn’t hear me back there.”

“It’s been years since I had one. I guess… the expectation of everyone watching me… of causing Jeremiah trouble… I...Mara, I can’t fail him.”

“Your Grace,” she says kindly. “It’s not my place to say but I think you’re doing an admirable job adjusting to the pressures of this role. I may have been hard on you earlier but that’s only because of how high a threat there is to yours and the King’s safety at the moment. I needed you to be more cautious. You haven’t failed anyone. And while you’ve said that your anxiety hasn’t given you trouble in a long time, I do think it would be wise to talk to someone about it. You need to find a healthy way of coping with all those expectations before they catch you unawares, like they did just now.”

“I’ll think about what you’ve said Mara. And thank you for not drawing attention to it.”

Mara bows. “It’s my job to be discreet. I’ll see you at the motorcade later. We’ll be leaving right after lunch.”

::: ::: :::

The entire train ride you expected either Bertrand or Bastien to burst into your carriage to give you a lecture on the negligence of riding alone about the countryside but no one comes. You read up on more Cordonian history and scroll the internet for anything you can find on Jeremiah’s and Leo’s mothers. You want to see how these women dealt with the pressures of courtly life and what the press said about them but aside from a few articles on charities that Queen Eleanor supported, you can’t even find a wedding or birth announcement. There is a sad and heartfelt tribute about her death, but almost nothing about her life. It’s strange. You know that Cordonia is a small European country and most Westerners know little if anything about it but you would have thought there would be more pictures at the very least. The tabloids have been full of all the fashion and coverage of public events from the social season and the engagement tour. You would have thought the same would have been said about the past.

Perhaps your search parameters are too specific for a world-wide search engine. Maybe you need to check out the local library’s newsprint archives. 

It’s early evening when you arrive at the estate. The royal train stops at Greaves Town at the center of the county of Fydelia, but Madeleine’s estate is ten miles away and a motorcade takes you the last leg to her sprawling country estate. A grand stone manor-house stands at the end of a round driveway, and it’s decorated with Cordonian themed flags, climbing white roses and winding ivy. Even the cobblestone driveway has been covered in rose petals. You admire the effort she’s put into receiving her guests. 

Maxwell eyes red carpet roll out with wide eyes. “Wow, look at all this. The decorations have decorations.”

Hana is a little more subtle in her observations but no less impressed. “Madeleine’s estate was already gorgeous... but this is an entirely new level!”

Jeremiah looks at you and drops back to match your pace. “You look like someone who has something on her mind…”

You smile at him in welcome and take his hand. He clutches it and brings it to his chest, while kissing your fingers. Your heart squeezes in your chest. “I love that you can read my moods. Just thinking about tonight. I know what I’m in for with Adelaide and Madeleine, but… What do you know about Godfrey? Besides the fact that he’s Madeleine’s father, and that he had the courage to marry Adelaide…”

Jeremiah frowns. “Not much... He’s a renowned English duke, and their marriage was a political one. I’ve only met him a handful of times, and never in a social setting. He’s a very serious man who places a high importance on titles and hates frivolity.”

“Wow I guess I can see where Madeleine gets her sense of duty and organisational focus. And I have both of them to look forward to tonight…”

Jeremiah smiles at you. “You’re going to do great, I know it.”

Once inside, you’re ushered to the ballroom. As you take in the lavish decorations, you’re surprised to find the room nearly vacant.

“It seems so… empty. I was expecting a ball to have more people…”

Jeremiah looks stoically at the empty place settings and only his eyes betray his concern. “My father was saying a low turnout was to be expected… Fear is still high after the assassination attempt. Some of the nobility don’t want to risk being seen supporting the monarchy.”

You nod and breathe out slowly. “So this is what we’re trying to avoid with our wedding.”

“Exactly…”

You continue to survey the room, and spot Constantine and Regina speaking to Adelaide nearby.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself, dear cousin.”

Regina looks unimpressed. “These appetizers are cold, but serviceable, though I suppose you only care about the drinks.”

You see Jeremiah’s father pat Regina’s hand in a consoling manner. “Darling…”

Adelaide rolls her eyes. “Regina, why don’t you and Constantine sit down. Dinner will be served soon, and you can be disappointed by the entrees as well…”

You sigh. “Why can’t Regina set aside her rivalry with Adelaide for one night. The goal is securing Adelaide’s support, not guaranteeing she’d love nothing more than to steer clear of the palace . You notice Adelaide’s hurt and you want to speak up, but you’ll have to find her later. It’ll be worse if you say something within earshot of everyone.

The servants go quiet as a silver-haired man enters the room and takes his place at Adelaide’s side. He’s wearing Madeline’s signature shade of green and his blue eyes are as cold as hers. He’s hair is silver grey much like Adelaide’s but where she’s warm and social, he is stern and unsmiling. 

“That man there. Is Madeleine’s father, I take it?”

Hana nods. “Duke Godfrey.”

“I can see the likeness and serious doesn’t cover it.”

Maxwell whispers conspiratorially at your shoulder. “Yeah but you’ll win him over. You’ll win all of them over! All it’ll take is a little bit of that Astoria magic.

You flash him a brief smile. “Calling on divine intervention, I put my request in earlier. Here’s to hoping it’s in part of the grand design…”

Maxwell grabs your elbow before you can walk over to introduce yourself. “Remember, Bertrand said to talk to them alone. Looks like you’ll have to wait a bit.” He reminds you gently, his face thoughtful.

You notice that Madeleine stands on the other side of the doors, looking disinterestedly around the room.

You groan softly. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to see how humble and diplomatic I can be.” You square your shoulders and walk up to Madeleine.

She nods to you with a slight smile. “Astoria. Welcome back to my estate.”

The way she can turn on the charm and greet you with a seemingly genuine smile is a little unnerving. 

“Of course, it’s an honor to host Cordonia’s newest duchess.” Her face falls to a neutral façade and you immediately catch the thinly veiled taunt she offers you. She’s challenging your presence in her home and your unsuitability for the role of duchess. 

You squash down your pride and keep my courtesies. “Madeleine… Thank you very much for your hospitality.”

She sniffs at you. “It would have been unthinkable to refuse. Now, since you’ve been officially greeted, we can put all this behind us and never speak again.”

You draw your hands together and offer up another plea for wisdom and kindness. You worried about expectations, you can only imagine what it would be like living with someone like Godfrey for a father. And a largely absent one at that. Every child hopes for their parents’ love and approval. “Actually, Madeleine,... Since we have a moment alone together, I wanted to talk about an opportunity for you…”

Madeleine overlooks you with disinterest. “I can’t imagine it would be of any interest to me. What’s the post… royal shoeshine?”

“I would never ask something like that of you. I’d like you to consider joining me on the Unity Tour… as my press secretary.”

Madeleine beams like she just won the lottery. Somehow you know it has less to do with her approval of the job offer, and more to the fact that you’ve admitted to her that you need help. “I knew this would happen. Little Miss Rags-to-Riches has come begging for help now that she’s drawing in the sea of her own mistakes.”

Your annoyance at having to make this request at the urging of Bertrand builds to anger at her smug, ignorant and condescending attitude. A quite, gentle voice reminds you that you’re doing this for Cordonia. If it means the people have more confidence in Jeremiah, you’ll do what you have to, which includes asking for her expertise and experience. You glance to the side to avoid looking at her gleeful expression and count the rosettes on the wallpaper while you let your anger go and think of the mercy and majesty that is your loving Creator. You didn’t plan for the continued threats against the monarchy. That started years before you even showed up, but Jeremiah’s duty has become your own, and that means serving the people and humbling yourself when you need help. “I do need your help Madeleine… but before you decide—“

Her face sobers in an instant. “I’ve already decided. My answer is a resounding no.”

You anticipated this might happen. And you know you’ve got to appeal to her sense of patriotism. “There’s no love lost between us, Madeleine... aren’t you curious as to why I would ask you?”

Madeleine's smile is cutting “No, I don’t. Enjoy the party, darling!” She gives you a cheery little wave, and struts of across the ballroom before you can say another word.

You let out a sigh and fist your hands. “Well, that could’ve gone better…”

Hana, Drake, Bertrand and Maxwell stand around a cocktail table at the back of the room. You join them.

“Where did Jeremiah go?”

Hana nods to the fireplace where a few men stand nursing tumblers of drinks and Jeremiah is with them. “He mentioned he’d be scarce tonight… said it was important to make ample time for the few nobles who did attend.”

Maxwell eyes you cautiously. “So how’d it go with Madeleine?”

“Well, she all but laughed in my face, without considering my offer so...great!” You say throwing up your hands, with a forced smile.

Bertrand wrinkles his nose at your flippancy. “That reaction is no surprise. Perhaps you should focus your efforts on Lord Godfrey and Duchess Adelaide for now. Give her time to think about what you said. For appearance’s sake, they will be seated together during dinner. I’ll devise a way to ensure they separate after the meal.”

Maxwell rubs his hands together. “While Bertrand turns that over in his noggin, we should eat!”

Drake doesn’t need to be urged twice, he makes his way to the buffet area. “Finally, something we can agree on

Leaving Bertrand to his thoughts, you follow Drake to the buffet line and admire the spread…

Maxwell leans close to whisper to you. “You have to admit, Madeleine knows how to throw a party. I mean she’s evil, but she has good taste.”

Hana bites a roll and hums in delight. “MmmHmm… These rolls might be the best bread I’ve ever tasted.”

“Compliments for Madeleine? Her Machiavellian ways probably give her an edge in party-throwing. She must know everyone’s weaknesses and how to exploit them.

Hana’s eyes go wide. “Well she did over hear us talking about that cronut run. She asked me what a cronut was! You don’t think she got these from that same bakery!”

You shrug as you move along the line looking at the dishes. “Well I don’t see anything that would constitute a weakness of mine yet. Although if we’re talking favourite appetizers, you’d be hard pressed to beat a perfectly grilled beef kebab.”

Drake shakes his head. “Agree to disagree.. Buffalo wings are the king of appetizers.”

“Maybe for you. I prefer bruschetta personally... tangy fresh tomatoes, with red opinions, fresh basil and topped with a delicious balsamic reduction. I bet you’d go for buffalo wings wrapped in bacon wouldn’t you, Drake?”

“You made that up… but i’m interested.”

Drake’s jaw drops as he opens the next ray lid on the dinner buffet lineup “Is that..”

You sigh. Madeleine’s made another convert. “Yes, Drake, you’ve now joined the dark side.”

Maxwell grabs the serving spoon. “We have pasta!”

Drake is too stunned to even wrestle the spoon from  
Maxwell. “Pasta. At a noble’s party. I’ll be damned.”

Out of all the food, the gnocchi does look delicious, so you spoon some of the pan fried gnocchi with pumpkin and wilted spinach onto your plate and stand in the corner to taste test it.

Parmesan shavings and truffle oil top of a dish you can find no fault in. You can’t help the satisfied moan that escapes.

Maxwell looks at you expectantly. “So?”

“Apparently, I can’t fault her for her scheming ways. This dish is just too good.”

Your friends laugh, and you’re about to sit down to enjoy the rest of the meal when Drake accidentally collides with an unsuspecting Neville.

“Sorry.”

“Watch yourself!” His face contorts with an angry scowl.

Neville brushes at his suit jacket before peering at the group gathered around him, he wrinkles his nose at Hana, then turns his attention to you. “Duchess Astoria! I was hoping to run into you. Though I had imagined it being rather less literal… I didn't get the chance to offer my felicitations at the Homecoming Ball, what with the.. Unfortunate turn of events. I wanted to say bully for you! What interesting times we live in when a lowly commoner can rise to such heights…”

Drake glares at him. “You should watch your mouth. I’d remind you that King Jeremiah’s own mother was ‘lowly’.

Neville sizes Drake up. “Mr. Walker, aren’t you looking… put together? Especially after that bold show you put on at the Homecoming Ball.”

“It’s just Drake, thanks.”

“Oh, my apologies,” he says with a condescending air. “Names just seem so.. Bare without some honorific.”

It’s hard to believe all the words that are coming out of his mouth. It’s like watching a beautiful locomotive headed for a cliff that cares naught for every warning sign along the way. You are stunned that this is the man that Mr. Lee wanted Hana to marry. He’s close minded, arrogant, pretentious and condescending. 

“An honorific. He doesn’t need a title to have your respect.”

Neville looks at you like you’re a bug he’d like to squash. “As his social superior, I daresay he does. You know, Drake, I’ve always pitied the dogs whose owners insist on dressing them up in silly little suits. It’s cruel, really. The dogs don’t enjoy it, and the novelty is fleeting at best. Besides, there’s no point to it. After all, you can put a mongrel in a suit jacket, but you still shouldn’t seat him at the dinner table.”

“Hey--“

You see Drake ball his hands into fists, and you put a hand on his shoulder.

Neville scoffs with a sneer. “ Angry, are we? Oh, please, I’d love to see you settle this with your brute strength. After all of the honors and privileges that King Jeremiah has heaped on you, how nice to repay him by causing a disgraceful scene.”

Hana glares at him. “Did you come over here just to insult us?”

Neville puffs out his chest and tugs at his waistcoat. “Heavens, no. As I said, I simply wanted to offer Lady Astoria, my well wishes, and to thank her for organizing this tour. What a perfect opportunity to call on every eligible lady in the country. Now that I’ve said as much, I’ll take my leave.”

He bows low, although his smile is mocking, then strides away. 

You briefly consider warning all the single noble ladies but then you think better of it. If they behave like Neville, they deserve each other, and if they have better judgement, they’ll see him for what the ass is as Hana did.

“I can’t believe I ever entertained the idea of marrying that jerk.”

“I can’t believe I ever encouraged his suit.”

Maxwell regards him through narrowed eyes. “You know, I heard he’s not even planning to go to the wedding.”

“What?” You splutter at Maxwell.

“I overheard him saying that he’s not sure he’ll support Jeremiah, and he just wanted to go on the tour to find a wife. He was talking about, er… about Jeremiah giving hand-outs to commoners instead of honoring the nobility.”

Hana balls her fists at her sides. “I hate to say it, but we should still try to sway him. We need everyone…”   
You can see she’s not happy about it but we all know she’s right.

“I… excuse me.”

Drake pushes past you and strides toward the ballroom doors. You share a worried glance with Maxwell, then hurry after Drake.

By the time you catch up with Drake, you’ve followed him all the way outside, into the crisp evening air. You find him at the same spot you found him before, when he told you about what happened after the Coronation Ball and he showed you how to make s’mores.

“Drake! Drake, wait,” you catch his arm and he stops stalking away.

He runs his hands through his head. “Sorry. I had to get out of there before I did something stupid.”

“After what Neville said, I think we all wanted to do something rather undiplomatic.”

Drake drops into one of the lawn chairs. “Yeah. Except he’s right. If I take a swing at him, it’ll only be bad for Jeremiah...and for all of us. What’s the courtly equivalent of a sucker punch?”

“Knowing the right fork to use when your opponent doesn't?”

Drake snorts a laugh. “Heh...Guy like Neville, I’m sure he knows all the forks.” He surveys the landscape thoughtfully. “Actually… maybe there is something I can do tonight. Something you could help me with.”

“Well.. what is it?”

“Hell, you’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”

“Drake, I’m not a mind reader. I can’t help you if I don’t know what the plan is.”

He stares at the blackened fire pit for a moment in silence before he looks at you. “It’s… dancing. The fancy, courtly spinning kind. I never learned how to do it. And now…”

You smile. “The Drake Walker wants to learn how to waltz?”

“Yeah, yeah, desperate times, Savvas. This is for Cordonia. What do you say?”

Your mind races. It’s a sound idea except for the fact that you’re still not great at dancing yourself. A novice shouldn’t teach.

“This is important to you isn’t it?”

“I never really fit in at court, even though I’d been here my entire life, but it’s never mattered before… well, before the assassin struck. If we’re fighting for Jeremiah, for Cordonia, then I need the nobles to see me as something more than Jeremiah’s commoner friend. Jeremiah needs all the support he can get right now, which means I need to become an asset. I need to be someone. I've got to step it up, literally.”

Your heart breaks for this difficult position we’ve all been thrown into. Drake is an asset. As a friend and as a person, there’s no one you trust more to look out for Jeremiah and yourself. But he’s right, the nobles don’t see it that way.

“Do you trust me?”

He gives me a dubious look and nods slowly. 

“Then sit tight. I’ll be right back.”

You hurry back to the ballroom and snag Hana by the arm. “I need your help. Well, Drake and I need your help. He wants to join in the waltz but he’s never tried before and you know I just follow my partner, I’d be a terrible teacher..”

Hana gives me a shy look. “Are you sure he’d be okay with me showing him the steps?”

“Of course. We’re all friends and besides, he can practice where no one’s watching.”

Drake stands when he hears us approaching. “You needed back up?”

“The best teacher, I know. Hana is great at everything she does. Just be the gentleman I know you try to hide, and let her lead you.”

He shuffles awkwardly and puts a hand through his hair. “What do I do?”

Hana steps up and takes his hand, she puts one on her hip and holds the other aloft. “We start like this. And then when I step forward, you step back. And when I set back, you step forward. When we move to the side, you follow. Pick a slow song and I’ll hum and we’ll try moving together.”

He nods slowly and you watch him gulp and shuffle awkwardly when he doesn’t move in time and Hana is pressed right against him. “I don't think this is a good idea.”

She smiles encouragingly at him. “We can do this. I’ll count. One and step, two and step, three and step.”

You drift away quietly with a soft smile as they begin to move more fluidly through the steps. Drake has his eyes trained on their feet but you can see the frown of concentration melting as he gets the hang of them moving together.

Back inside, Bertrand nearly collides with you!

“Astoria! There you are. I’ve been trying to track you down.”

“Well you’ve found me. What’s your plan?”

Bertrand looks around. “I still don’t know what to do about swaying Madeleine to your cause, but maybe your associates could assist you there. However the Queen Mother Regina is currently occupying Adelaide and Godfrey is speaking to Jeremiah.

“Meaning…”

“Now is the time to strike.”

“Of course. Jeremiah would welcome my company and we can present a united front. I’ll see what I can do.”

Glancing around the room, you see Adelaide speaking with Regina near the fireplace. Meanwhile, Godfrey and Jeremiah sip from glasses of deep amber liquid by the ballroom entrance. Jeremiah looks like he’s handling Godfrey well on his own, so you head for Regina. You’ll start with Adelaide.

You overhear Adelaide and Regina’s conversation as you approach.

“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d make it you our little party, now that Madeleine’s fifteen minutes are over.”

“Even if appearances didn’t necessitate my presence on the Unity Tour, Madeleine is my family. I have no intention of abandoning her.”

Adelaide looks surprised. “Really? I always thought she was just a pawn to you.”

“Excuse me... Adelaide, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?”

Regina rises from chair. “By all means we’re finished here.” She leaves you alone with Adelaide

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting...something.”

Adelaide takes a sip of her drink. “Nothing worth dwelling on. My cousin and I rarely see eye to eye. You wanted something?”

“Yes, I wanted to personally extend an invitation to my upcoming wedding.”

Adelaide gives you a wry smirk. “Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. As though the disgrace of attending a formal wedding alone weren’t enough to deter me...Things are simply too fraught in my house to prioritize something like that.”

“Things are.. Fraught?”

Adelaide looks at you sadly. “No need to be diplomatic. I'm sure you’ve noticed we’re not getting along. Madeleine and I especially.”

“I spoke to Madeleine earlier, but she didn’t give any indication things were off between you two.”

Adelaide brightens. “Oh, so she is here at the party? And talking to people, no less. What a privilege it must be to be anyone other than her mother!”

You give Adelaide a look of sympathy. “It sounds like things must be really tough for you here.”

“Watching Madeleine go through… whatever it is she’s going through is no picnic. It’s only made worse by the fact that she won’t let me help. Or even approach her. As if that weren't enough, Godfrey chose now of all times for his annual visit. As though I didn’t already feel like a failure of a mother. And of course, my husband is already putting pressure on Madeleine to return to court, when what she needs is to put herself first for a change. I wish she’d just talk to someone. You know, open up. Maybe one of your friends could…? Never mind. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bother you with this. Please, go enjoy the party. Someone has to.” Adelaide offers you a hollow smile, then pushes past you.

You feel terrible for her. It’s so obvious to you that she wants Madeleine to be happy but she doesn’t understand that what Madeleine wants isn’t the same thing that Adelaide thinks will make her happy. You can only hope your chat with Godfrey yields more answers in how to bring this family on the same page. Right no it doesn’t even seem like they’re holding the same book.

“Alright, I’d better talk to Godfrey, next.”

You cautiously edge your way toward Godfrey and Jeremiah, not wanting to intrude on their conversation and hoping one of them will notice you before you get too close.

“This is an excellent choice of scotch...I’ve never tasted such a perfect blend of smoky and floral before.”

Godfrey looks slightly pleased. Although it’s hard to tell since his expression hardly shifts. Perhaps it’s just a trick of the light that makes his eyes appear less cold. “Yes, I had a case imported from my duchy. It was the only way to find anything worth drinking in this country.”

Jeremiah smiles as he notices you approach.

“Good evening, Jeremiah. Duke Karlington, I was hoping I could have a moment of your time.”

“In that case, I’ll excuse myself.” Jeremiah gives you an encouraging smile before leaving you alone with Godfrey.

“So this is the woman behind Cordonia’s downfall. It’s Astoria, is it?”

“Well it’s Duchess Astoria, actually…”

Godfrey looks you up and down over the rim of his glass. “Indeed. You’ve surprised me, Duchess Astoria. I didn’t expect you to appreciate the value of your title.”

“I take my new title very seriously. And I have a serious matter to discuss with you. I’d like to formally invite you to my upcoming wedding.”

“A verbal invitation? How unconventional…”

“I wanted to ask in person, to make sure you know how important it is that you attend. As you’re probably aware, these are tumultuous times in Cordonia. Your presence would go a long way in showing both our citizens and our enemies that we remain strong.”

Godfrey regards you thoughtfully. “I appreciate the situation that you’re in, but I won’t be attending.”

“Is that because Jeremiah broke off his engagement with Madeleine? You’re angry and disappointed.”

Godfrey bristles. “Not that it’s any of your business, but as a matter of fact, I am. I’ve been humiliated. Madeleine is my only child. Her legacy, and consequently mine, will consist of losing two Crown Princes.”

“I can see how that would be difficult…” How can it be right to ask Madeleine’s family to support and celebrate your wedding when only days ago, it was going to be their daughter’s they were anticipating? It was never a love match but still, a broken engagement is a scandal in any society. Two broken engagements would negatively impact even the most successful of families’ standing. You bite your tongue searching for how to appeal to Godfrey when he ignores your attempt at platitude and vents his frustration.

“Adelaide seems to think there's nothing wrong with Madeleines’ failures.”

You startled at his words. Her failures. 

“In fact, she seems to think it would be best for Madeleine to give up on her ambitions altogether. Besides which, I’d rather not expose myself to the indignity of courtly gossip after my daughter’s defeat.”

You look at him, torn between sympathy and frustration that he could overlook Madeleine’s need for support and instead chooses to reprimand her efforts. Madeleine tried everything to secure her crown, short of a personality transplant, you can’t see how she could have done anything different. That’s the only way you were going to be able to share being married to Jeremiah… “So there’s nothing I can say that’ll change your mind?”

Godfrey scowls. “I won’t change my answer. Good evening, Lady Astoria.”

That’s two snubs you’ve had tonight. Jeremiah choosing a commoner and then bestowing her with a title, hasn’t endeared the monarchy to at least two noble families. You wonder just how many more feel the same way. You watch as Godfrey strides off to another corner of the room.

You find Hana, Maxwell and Drake waiting nearby. You hope the dancing practice went better than your attempts to secure allies for the Crown.

Hana looks at you with sympathy. “That looked.. Tense.”

“Tense, but informative. I guess now I just have to figure out how to turn this information into some kind of truce. And I should talk to Madeleine again. She’s the bridge between them and maybe the answer for a way forward for all of this.”

Drake nods behind you. “Looks like that'll have to wait.”

You follow his gaze across the room, where you spot Neville approaching a sulking Madeleine. He extends his hand, bowing slightly. Madeleine finishes off her champagne and gingerly accepts, following Neville onto the dance floor.

Hana turns to Drake brightly. “Drake, we should dance.”

His jaw falls open. “What?”

“Well we should put it to the test right. After the way Neville spoke to you earlier... I want to show him up. I’m not going to let someone treat my friend like that. Forget everyone else, just follow my lead.”

Drake gulps but lets Hana take him to the dance floor. As they take their places a look of determination comes over him. 

The music begins, Hana steps back and Drake follows, deftly giving the illusion that Drake is in the lead. 

You quietly fist bump Maxwell. And silently cheer for them. You watch as they make their way around the dance floor. Hana glides and Drake follows a little stiffly at first but he’s softening to her cues. They make a beautiful picture. 

Neville eyes them and decides to guide Madeleine into a showy twirl.

“What a show off.” You wonder what Madeleine thinks of Neville’s posturing.

The music begins rising toward the climax, and Neville sweeps across the room with surprising poise. As the song builds, his gaze grows more intense.

“It looks like he’s preparing for something…”

Hana glances at Neville and Madeleine and smiles. She whispers something to Drake and he nods.

As the music crests, Neville turns Madeleine around and poses her as though she were on display. 

Meanwhile, Hana leans into Drake and falls back into a dip, supported by Drake’s uninjured arm. Both pairs strike a final pose as the music fades out. Drake wobbles a bit, but manages to keep his composure. The audience claps politely.

As they return to you and Maxwell, you smile at them proudly. “You two looked great out there!”

“Yeah, you've’ actually got some moves, Drake.”

He lets out a nervous chuckle and runs his hand through his hair. “It was all thanks to Hana. I was barely keeping up.”

Hana smiles. “I think you're a lovely dancing partner. There are not many men who would let a woman lead. And I appreciate when we can play to our strengths and trust another person when we’re not in our element.”

Drake meets her eyes for a long moment and his eyes soften. “Yeah,” he says quietly.

You watch as behind your group, Neville parts with an ambivalent Madeleine and sets his sights on Drake

“You didn’t completely embarrass yourself, thanks to that refined lady on your arm. But your friends won’t always be around to make up for your shortcomings.”

“Do you know what I think? I think you’re threatened by Drake.”

Neville goggles at you. “Threatened? Me? By him? The very idea is preposterous!”

“Is it? Because it seems like you're trying to tear him down to make yourself look better. I think you’re afraid that just being noble isn’t enough to impress people when a brave, loyal commoner like Drake is around.”

Hana folds her arms under her chest and narrows her eyes at Neville. “Drake may not have a title, but he’s more honorable than you’ll ever be.”

Neville waves you off and stalks away.

“Well that was fun.” Drake snorts, but there is a twitch to his lips. He is having fun. 

“Don’t listen to a word he says. You did great, even with a wounded shoulder.”

“Yes! Drake Walker, saving Cordonia one waltz at a time!” Maxwell adds with a megawatt grin.

“Speaking of saving Cordonia... the night’s not over and I need to talk to Madeleine. And Adelaide did mention we might have better luck at getting Madeleine to open up than she did.”

Drake winces. “I’m not sure I want to know where this is going.”

“We can do it! We just need to come up with a plan. Ohh, I’ve got it. Madeleine was much chattier than usual at her bachelorette party. You know what they say...A drunk mind speaks sober thoughts.

Drake stares at Hana in surprise. “Are you suggesting we get Madeleine drunk? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”

“Oh, no! Just that she gets herself drunk.. somehow and then we talk to her about her secrets and feelings.”

Maxwell gets the look of a bright idea. “Wait! I know what this calls for! A drinking game!! Ooh, I’ll even make my famous drink, the Pineapple Paradise Punch It’s been a staple at Beaumont bashes since time immemorial!”

“But who’s going to convince Madeleine to play? And… how?” Drake still looks like he finds this plan hairbrained.

You pat Maxwell’s arm. “If anyone can get Madeleine in the mood for a party, it’s Maxwell. And it was his idea after all.”

“Woooo! No one can escape my festive spirit! Or resist the allure of the Pineapple Paradise Punch.” 

Maxwell dance-walks over to Madeleine. You can just barely hear their conversation over the music.

“Madeleine, your music selection is on point! If we weren’t just talking about playing a drinking-game, there’s no way I could keep myself off the dance floor

She gives him a sharp side eye. “Then why are you talking to me?”

“Well, it would be rude to play a game without inviting the party’s hostess. Plus, a little birdy told me you enjoy tropical refreshments on occasion, and I was going to make my speciality...Pineapple Paradise Puuuuunch!”

“I suppose I could spare a few minutes.”

Maxwell leads Madeleine over

“Uh...hey, Madeleine.” Even though you had confidence in Maxwell’s charm, you didn’t expect her to capitulate in under a minute.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, Astoria. I’m allowed to enjoy my own party. I had to play the prim and proper lady when all eyes were on me, but now... I have nothing left to lose.”

Maxwell rubs his hands together. “So are we doing this, or what?”

“I had better stay here and minge. It wouldn’t do if I were to disappear. But you all go ahead. As Madeleine said, she deserves to enjoy her own party. Go have fun.”

Maxwell offers his arm to Madeleine, she hooks her hand through his elbow and leads him away. Drake and Hana share a look before quickly following after them. On their way out, you hear her stop short when she gets caught in a heated exchange with her parents…

“You know what, Godfrey? Screw decorum,” Adelaide growls. “You act like you care about Madeleine’s future, but it’s clear that you feel nothing but contempt for your family.”

Godfrey goes red in the face, which is a stark contrast to his white hair. “Would you please keep your voice down?”

Madeleine delicately shields her face with one hand. “And here I thought this party couldn’t get more disastrous.”

Drake almost looks gleeful. “It’s like listening to a trainwreck…”

Bertrand appears at your elbow. “Astoria, this could be your chance to aid them to resolve their differences and get them to the wedding! Go, go, go!”

He drags you closer and pushes you in their direction and you approach the fuming family with caution.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhear--“

Madeleine glares at you. “Of course, you couldn’t!”

Godfrey turns his mottled face on you. “This is a private family matter, your input is far from welcome.”

“I have mediation experience…”

“Duchess Astoria, your reputation as a meddlesome imp certainly precedes you.”

Adelaide folds her arms and nods to you politely. “I think some outside intervention would be good for us.”

Madeleine heaves a sigh and waves in your direction. “It’s pointless to try to stop her. Astoria always gets her way in the end.”

You hear the bitterness in that statement and let it slide knowing that while your ultimate goal is to gain support for yours and Jeremiah’s wedding, you also want to help better their family relationship if you can. No one can be happy in a household divided.

“So I’ve gathered,” Godfrey huffs, which is clearly a dig at breaking Madeleine’s engagement to Jeremiah.

“Adelaide, let’s start with you. You want to talk it out, so lead by example.”

“That seems fair…”

“You shared that you’re upset because Madeleine won’t relax and talk to you…”

“She’s always been closed off…”

“Well, Adelaide.. You can’t make Madeleine into something she’s not. If you want her to open up to you, it has to be on her terms. And if she needs some time to process things before talking to you, you have to accept that instead of trying to force her before she’s ready.”

“It just brings me so much pain to see my daughter like this and not be able to help…”

“And I can see that, but this isn’t about you and your needs. It’s about Madeleine.”

Madeleine looks to you in surprise before her expression shifts into one of frustration and disappointment. “I just want to mourn my dreams without being told I should laugh it off.”

Adelaide looks at her aghast. “I… I didn't realize that I sounded like that. I’m sorry.”

“Adelaide you just need to see that Madeleine copes differently. And that’s okay. Madeleine, I get why you’re upset…”

“I really don’t see how you could. Jeremiah has practically handed you everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“Really? Having your hopes dashed in the eleventh hour? I can relate to that. Or have you forgotten the Coronation Ball? I came to Cordonia for Jeremiah, I had no idea what a life here would amount to. Madeleine, you wanted to make a difference, and now you feel like your chance to do that has been taken away. I know it hasn’t. Listen Madeleine, you have to take care of yourself first if you want to help other people. I see how hard you work.. And how much you care. But you’re not your best self when you’re on the verge of burnout all the time, or when you lose sight of the reason you wanted the crown to begin with. You’ve told me it wasn’t for personal gain. So what is it all for?”

She frowns at you, understanding dawning. “For my people…. It was always for Cordonia.”

“Right. And how can you take care of them if you’re not taking care of yourself?”

Madeleine pouts. “I suppose… that makes a certain kind of sense,” she admits quietly.

Adelaide reaches for Madeleine and gently touches her shoulder. “Exactly, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Madeleine.”

Madeleine looks at her mother with glossy eyes. “Then why didn't you just say it, instead of trying to get me to drink, or watch romantic comedies?”

Adelaide’s bottom lip trembles. “You’re right… I should have asked you what you needed…”

“Unfortunately, we weren’t born mind readers, and sometimes it seems like we’re speaking different languages, but you’re clearing the air now.

Godfrey looks at you through narrowed eyes. “Your advice is for Madeleine to take care of herself? I’m sure the best kings and queens accomplished great things by taking a bubble bath and sipping chardonnay.”

“Life is more than a series of accomplishments, Godfrey.” Adelaide snaps at him.

“Duke Karlington, it’s reasonable to be disappointed that Madeleine isn’t going to be queen—“

“I didn’t raise my daughter to be second-best.”

“But you shouldn’t be disappointed in her, Your Grace. Your daughter is a force to be reckoned with. I may not like Madeleine, but I respect her. Isn’t that worth something?”

“The respect of a commoner who's been given leave to judge her betters is hardly meaningful.”

For one who speaks about ambition and success, he seems to have little understanding that respect when given, should be valued, no matter the source. For once it’s lost, it’s difficult to regain. 

“Madeleine and I have been competitors and rivals since the moment we met. She’s fierce and she takes no prisoners, when it comes to getting what she wants. We’ve butted heads… a lot but she didn’t lie or cheat to get her ahead, she just played smart. If I, of all people, can look past our difference and see how impressive and formidable she is, I think that means something. A wise man once said that success in life isn’t measured by money, power or social rank. Success is measured by your discipline and the peace you hold in your heart. Life is fleeting and fragile. Only God knows the sum of our days. Madeleine has discipline and dedication like no other, but shouldn’t she have peace and acceptance too?”

“I… You have a point. The respect of one’s enemies is a sign of strength and integrity. I know that my daughter has both in spades, but… Perhaps I needed a reminder.”

“That’s…” Madeleine stares at her father wide-eyed before a small smile spreads over her face. “I appreciate you saying that, father.”

“Families are supposed to face both successes and failures together. That’s the whole point of the family unit. Or at least that’s how I was raised.”

Adelaide turns to Godfrey and Madeleine.

“I know this hasn’t all played out quite like either of you would have preferred… but I think we're better off with everything out in the open. Godfrey, you and I have managed to parent through our differences for years.. And Madeleine needs us behind her now more than ever.”

“Perhaps you might spend less time arguing over how to do that if you actually listened to me,” Madeleine says with a sniff.

Godfrey’s shoulders drop. “I suppose.. .that is for the best.”

Adelaide turns to you, her eyes bright. “We will have a lot to work on as a family, but this has been a particularly rough patch, and your advice was surprisingly poignant.”

Godfrey gives you a cursory nod. “Indeed, if this conversation is any indication of your conflict resolution skills.. Perhaps King Jeremiah wasn’t completely misguided in elevating you.”

“I should hope that his confidence in me isn’t seen as a mistake.” Your heart races at the thought. You had the impression you weren’t a popular choice but it’s frightening to learn how the nobles are viewing Jeremiah’s actions in choosing you. You’re so very grateful that you have an endless source of strength to lean on.

_...Of course, I am now referring to the wonderful things I saw. One of Satan’s angels was sent to make me suffer terribly, so that I would not feel too proud. Three times I begged the Lord to make this suffering go away. But He replied, “My kindness is all you need. My power is strongest when you are weak.” So if Christ keeps giving me his power, I will gladly brag about how weak I am. Yes, I am glad to be weak or insulted or mistreated or to have troubles and sufferings, if it is for Christ. Because when I am weak, I am strong. {2 Corinthians 12:7-10}_

This path is set before you because God wants you to witness for Him. You don’t know how or to whom yet, but you can share His kindness and hope with others. You know already that Jeremiah listens. He may not believe yet, but his heart is softened by the Holy Spirit. These struggles, obstacles, trials you’ve gone through, are a test of your conviction. Do you love Jeremiah enough to stay? Do you care about Cordonia’s people enough to endure their fickle support and scrutiny? Do you truly want to be a servant for Christ, the way that He made Himself a servant for all humanity? A willing sacrifice, so that all who believe in Him could have a future… have hope. It means caring for cold people like Godfrey, judging people like Neville, prickly people like Madeleine… God loves all of them. You feel your heart burning within you. You feel weight pushing down on you from all sides and the urge to run is powerful. You feel your gut twisting, the beginnings of a pain attack. Abba Father, please...

Adelaide looks at you kindly. “Astoria, you were asking me earlier about attending your wedding. I believe we may be able to make it, after all.”

“I know Jeremiah will ensure the bar is well prepared with your preferences.”

You turn to leave only to manage a few steps before Madeleine catches you. A shiver goes through you and you know that you haven’t shaken those hooks of doubt that have crept over you. You cling to hope, the truth that if you trust in God’s plan, in His wisdom, that you have nothing to fear.

“Astoria, wait. What you were saying back there...I’m loathed to admit it, but I have lost sight of what’s important. In the interest of helping Cordonia, I’ll join as your press secretary.”

Your eyes smart with tears of relief. The coil around your heart breaks and you can breathe again. “Madeleine… I.” You smile slowly, a soft and genuine smile. “It would be a privilege to have your insight and experience--”

“Under one condition,” she quickly interjects.

You struggle to keep your anxiety at bay again. You should have expected this. In positions of influence and power, there’s always an expectation of a trade or a compromise. It’s what Senor Medici inferred at the Homecoming Ball too. You press your lips together and nod. “A condition, huh? What is it?”

“I want a position when the Unity Tour is over. A prestigious one, managing my own department.”

“I think I can make that happen. If you do as well as I hope you will, perhaps you’ll be the best candidate to handle management of all royal correspondence.”

Madeleine gives you a satisfied nod. “I’ll speak with Bertrand to get up to speed.”  
“Bertrand?”

“And what’s the next stop on the Unity Tour, again?”

“Penelope’s family’s duchy…”

“That’s what I thought. Ta.” She turns on her heel and sashays off into the party. Maxwell takes her place.

Somehow you think you’re meant to be insulted and perhaps you should be. You don’t know Penelope’s last name or what her duchy’s called. You have a lot of reading up to do tonight.

“What did I tell you!” He gloats with glee. “Magical friendship dust. You’re awesome! You kicked family drama in the butt.”

You blush. “It’s called the power of God. That took a miracle, Maxwell. That was a wing and a prayer if ever I saw one. I just let it flow, went on faith that they wanted to connect. I mean who wants to live with drama and friction 24/7?”

He gives you a sweeping bow and overs his hand. “Well I say you deserve a victory spin around the room.”

You laugh. “Sure why not.” You put your hand in his and you dance until you know your toes will have blisters in the morning. But he’s gotten you to laugh and smile so hard that you feel your face ache. He’s a very lively dancer.

::: ::: :::

The next morning, you’re awoken by a curt two knuckle rap on your door. You take a moment to rub your eyes and the door swings open. 

“Hey--”

Madeleine stares at you in surprise. “You were sleeping? At seven in the morning.” 

You take in her outfit. Madeleine looks as prim and proper as always, not a hair out of place and her make up artfully done. Her shock fades to cool appraisal. You shouldn’t be surprised by that and you throw an arm over your eyes in defeat. You stayed up late last night reading more Cordonian history and news articles you could find on Portavira. You should have set an alarm.

“Well, while you were busy snoring, I was speaking with Bertrand and putting together an itinerary for our next stop.”

“An itinerary? Wow, M… you give ‘type A personality’ an entirely new meaning but I do appreciate your all engines go attitude.”

Madeleine sweeps across the room and throws the blinds wide. “As though being prepared and organized are a bad thing. I can see why you were so desperate to recruit me.”

You crawl out of bed and reach for your robe. “I prefer being flexible and resilient. Stressing over things beyond our control is a fast track to gray hair and brain disease. But I’ll admit, our character differences are going to be fun… So where to first?”

Madeleine rolls her eyes. “I hope you’re ready to hear incessant chatter about poodles...Because our next stop on the Unity Tour is Penelope’s family estate.”


	12. Unity Tour: Duchy of Portavira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Penelope’s parents and raise money for Portavira’s disaster relief. You and your friends efforts anger the Crown’s enemies into retaliation.

As the Royal train carries you toward Penelope’s family estate, you and Maxwell head to a meeting with Madeleine in the train’s boutique.

“Good, you’re finally here. We don’t have much time before we arrive in Portavira. Here’s your dossier on Penelope’s family.”

Madeleine tosses you a heavy, three-inch binder filled to the brim.

“To think I could have used extra bedtime reading last night,” you joke.

She doesn’t share your humour. “What is it? I color-coded the tabs. It should be a breeze.”

“No one can doubt your thoroughness, that’s for sure.” You flip through the pages and notice it’s very details and includes pictures and relationship charts. Occupation, likes and dislikes.

“I’ve read medical dissertations shorter than this thing!”

A laugh cuts through the room. You whirl to see Olivia watching from the doorway

“This is going to be entertaining,” she says with a wicked smile. “I wish I’d brought popcorn.”

Madeleine scowls and crosses her arms. “What are you doing here?”

Olivia plants her hands on her hips with a dazzling grin. “I’m here to help!”

You raise an eyebrow at her. “You’d really want to work with us?”

Olivia waves airly. “Well, mostly I’m bored, but I’m sure you could use my advice as well if you’re looking to this she-devil for help.”

Madeleine glares at her and you can almost feel the temperature drop in the room from her frostiness. “This is a serious meeting.”

Olivia chuckles. “Oh, please. You let Maxell in. How serious can it possibly be?”

Maxwell narrows his eyes at Olivia, his lips thin. “I’m here to make sure Astoria gets through this morning in one piece.”

He takes a step closer to you and gives Madeleine and Olivia a stern look.

“Well now that’s everyone’s here… thank you for coming. I’m sure you’ve all got, er unique insights to offer about our next stop with Penelope’s family. There’s only so much to be gleaned from reading and I think I only got about three hours sleep, after what I got absorbed in last night.”

Maxwell gives you a thumbs up. Olivia smirks.

“Some have more valuable insights than others.”

Madeleine continues a stare off with Olivia. “Indeed, Back to the matter at hand...Despite Penelope’s unfortunate obsession with her poodles, she still has a role to play. Having an entourage at court is not about vanity. .. It’s about influence. Showing that you have support from the houses around you. And speaking of houses, you’ll also need to win her parents over. The recent earthquake caused floods throughout their territory, so they’re more focused on relief efforts than courtly politics. It’s up to you to prove that lending their support is worth their time.”

“I understand. Disaster relief and recovery is a long process. If I’m going to have their support, I’ll need to offer something that they want. Give something to get something, right? Find out what they want in exchange for what we need.”

Madeleine pinches the bridge of her nose and taps her foot. “No, no, you need to-- Oh. Pardon.. That’s.. Exactly what I was going to suggest.”

Olivia snorts. “Believe it or not, you’re not the only sensible person in the room.”

Madeleine scowls. “It’s hard to tell, given present company…”

There’s a click and a flash as Maxwell snaps a photo of them arguing. Madeleine puts her hands on her hips, and Olivia glares daggers at Maxwell when they round on him.

Maxwell shrinks and takes a step behind you. “Sorry. Just capturing the moment for my scrapbook. Do you want to pick the caption? I’m thinking ‘Frenemies’ or maybe ‘Battlefront, Day 1’.”

Olivia jabs her finger at him. “If you ever show that photo to anyone…”

Maxwell stuffs his phone in his pocket. “Point taken. Please don’t finish that sentence.”

Madeleine shakes her head. “As I was about to say… you need to think strategically, Astoria. Penelope’s mother may take more convincing. However Penelope’s father, Landon has a soft spot for his daughter. We may be able to use that to your advantage.”

“Parents caring about their children? What a strange concept for you,” Olivia says with a laugh.

“Not all of us are lucky enough to be orphans,” Madeleine says cuttingly. “My point, however, is that Penelope can be used as Landon’s weakness. Convince Landon that you have Penelope’s best interests at heart, and he may take your side.”

“I try to have everyone’s best interests at heart. And not take it personally when those efforts are rebuffed. I think Penelope sees me as a friend.”

Madeleine looks perplexed. “I’ll never understand what you and Kiara see in her.”

Olivia huffs. “For once, we agree. Although I still don’t see what Astoria sees in you either.”

You look between them. “My mother raised me to look for the good in people. To try and see potential where others won’t bother. Everyone has value and is deserving of love and acceptance. It doesn’t cost much to show someone kindness. I like to think I’m honouring her by continuing to uphold the values she taught me. You’ve got to be a friend to have friends.”

They each raise an eyebrow at you.

“Don’t you care about your friends?” Your question is met with silence. You sigh. They’ll get it some day, or they won’t. 

Madeleine shrugs. “Whatever you want to call your little alliance, if it helps us with your goal, so much the better. Lastly there’s the matter of first impressions.”

You roll your eyes. “This isn’t my first courtly luncheon. I can dress myself.”

Madeleine eyes your nondescript flats and your black bodycon dress with a look of pointed disapproval.

You throw up your arms. “What?”

“You’re trying to appeal to the elite, not mingle with commoners.”

You bristle at her assessment but you understand she’s not wrong. This is her world, she knows that thrift and comfort won’t endear you to the nobles.

“I’ll admit when it comes down to the line, you can look the part. However, you’ll make even more of a statement in this.” With a self satisfied flourish, she produces an impressive and expensive looking gown from the rack behind her. It catches the light from delicate silver fibres woven through the fabric and shimmers, the purple fabric moves like water over her fingers and there’s elaborate gold trim around the neck line and each hem. 

Your eyes bulge at the accessory she’s chosen. “Is that a narwhal necklace?”

Maxwell has been silently observing our interactions with quiet interest up until this point, chimes in. “It’s Penelope’s house symbol.”

Madeleine nods. “I had some modifications made to the dress with her house colours. You can flatter the hosts before you even say a word.”

You nod and take the gown she holds out to you. “What a trial it is to try on a gorgeous dress for the sake of politics,” you confess with a grin.

When it slides on you can’t believe how it makes you look. It’s as though you stepped off the set of Aquaman. And you’re part of the Royal Atlantan Court. But without body tape, you’ll be flashing anyone with eyes with a single body tilt. The deep plunging neckline almost reaches your navel. You’ve never seen Madeleine wear anything like this. Her taste borders on conservative and she favours sweetheart necklines.

You turn around and notice Maxwell's jaw drop and it stays open the longer he stares at you. 

Olivia has an intrigued gleam in her eye and she’s wearing a twitch of a smirk.

Madeleine has her courtly facade in place, betraying not a hint of what she’s thinking.

You turn slowly and as you suspected, the fabric gapes, showing a dangerous amount of breast. Maxwell's ears turn red.

“Ah… I think I’ll stick to something more...me. I need to keep all my concentration on persuading Penelope’s parents to support me. I can’t be worried about whether I’m falling out of my dress.”

Maxwell chokes and looks away, Olivia looks like she’s trying not to laugh. Madeleine merely nods her acceptance. 

Maxwell shoots out of his chair and ushers you back to the dressing room. “You’ll win them over no matter what, and while that dress looks fit for the ‘Queen of Dragons’, I know you prefer dressing with a little more mystery.”

He’s trying valiantly not to let his eyes track lower than your chin, a difficulty when you’re in a place covered in mirrors, revealing every angle possible.

“I’ll leave you to change.”

“You sure you don’t want to stick around and help with the zipper.”

“I value my hands, and my eyes. They take them in some countries for attempted theft,” he says as he exits the curtain.

You throw your hand out and catch him in the shoulder.

“Ow… what was that for?”

“For leaving me to fend for myself.”

“You’ll manage,” he pronounces with a chuckle.

Madeleine sounds less than impressed as her voice carries through the heavy curtain. “If you want to hire me and then ignore my advice, I suppose that’s your prerogative. Either way, we have a restaurant to get to. So hurry it along.”

You throw on your black dress and race to the racks. You settle on a solid navy blue satin gown in a mermaid cut with a boat neckline, and wear the narwhal necklace Madeleine chose. You sweep your hair back from your face with simple pearl combs. It’s with reluctance that you remove your pearl necklace and ask Maxwell to return it to your room. You press the key to your room into his palm, and unclasp your pearl necklace and put it into his other hand. 

“I’ll guard it with my life,” he says, understanding it’s value to you. 

Olivia eyes your reflection with a hint of approval. You went for an elegant, ocean themed look without being overbearing with opulence. For a duchy that is still recovering from a natural disaster, you don’t think splashing extravagance is going to endear them to you. 

You follow Madeleine and Olivia out of the boutique and catch up with your friends who are waiting outside the train station which has stopped along the coast of a wide bay. The royal motorcade carries the royal entourage to a restaurant poached atop a pier, where you can hear the sea lapping gently below.

“This view is beautiful. Very tranquil.”

Jeremiah holds your right hand in his and lifts your fingers to kiss them. “Portavira is said to have the clearest waters in all of Cordonia.”

Olivia glances around the entrance and looks deeper into the restaurant. “Too many windows, if you ask me. This is hardly a defensible dining location.”

You look at the scowl on her face, she has a point, but I notice how red her shoulders are becoming. So much sun would be hard on her fair complexion. She could have another reason for pointing out the seating arrangements.

Maxwell leans in closer to Jeremiah. “Are we expecting a siege?”

Drake nods at Olivia. “I thought we were already under one, considering the company.”

You try not to smile at his dry wit but you lose that battle and have to avert your face, admiring the indoor plant life.

Olivia doesn’t miss a beat and narrows her eyes at Drake but waves off comment. “Ha ha.”

Penelope dashes across the restaurant as soon as she spots your group. “You all made it!”

“Penelope. .. I’ve missed you.” You tell her politely. She really does have a lovely uncomplicated aura. You’re glad that you didn’t cut her out when you learned of her involvement in the scandal. Since you’ve forgiven her, she’s been even more friendly and supportive of you. She immediately pulls you into a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Her look of concern appears genuine and her hug was firm, not stiff. You try your best to relax. Penelope isn’t a manipulative person. It was Bastien who coerced her into his plan. You’re ashamed that you hadn’t thought of Kiara and Olivia’s wellbeing after the Homecoming Ball. And Penelope hadn’t come into your mind until you learned that you’d be visiting her estate. You hadn’t thought of her at all in the time following the attack on the palace. Obviously, she had been worrying over you.

Penelope continues to smile warmly. “Welcome to Cordonia’s premiere yacht club!”

Hana greets her with a hug. “It’s nice to see you again, Penelope.”

“Hi Hana. And… Olivia. And, ummm… Madeleine.” Her face takes on a pained expression. She really wouldn’t do well in politics.

“Good afternoon,” Madeleine greets her cordially.

“She’s with us, Penelope. We won’t let her bite,” Drake says in a firm, no nonsense tone.

Penelope immediately relaxes. “Well, if you say so… Let me introduce you to my parents!”

She eagerly leads you all across the restaurant. A smiling couple awaits you beside a set of reserved tables.

It’s only as you follow, Penelope that you realise, the shade of blue you chose is very close to the colour that Penelope favours. You smile to yourself, encouraged that while you might be nervous over connecting with her parents, you seem to have no trouble reading Penelope.

“Mom, Dad, this is Astoria! Astoria, these are my parents.. Landon and Emmeline.”

Landon appears as friendly as his daughter and they share the same smile. “Hello, Astoria. We’ve heard so much about you.”

Penelope’s mother is an attractive middle-aged woman and shares Penelopes’ thick ebony hair. Her eyes sparkle with keen intelligence and you are suddenly grateful to meet her acquaintance. She isn’t guarded like Regina and she doesn’t seem frivolous like Adelaide. However her words do startle you. 

“It’s wonderful to finally meet Penelope’s best friend.”

You dart a glance at Penelope who’s beaming proudly at you. “Oh… It’s er, good to meet my best friend’s family!”

Maxwell nudges you and whispers. “What about us?”

Hana smiles, completely unphased. “People can have multiple best friends, Maxwell.”

Landon chuckles. “That’s what Penelope told Kiara when she started becoming friends with all of you. You’ve certainly made an impression on her.”

Jeremiah inclines his head politely. “On behalf of myself and the rest of the court, I’d like to thank you both for your hospitality.”

Landon returns his nod. “It’s an honor, King Jeremiah.”

Everyone takes their seats at the exquisitely set tables. Uniformed waiters quickly bring out a round of appetizers.

It’s crab legs. You’ve never eaten seafood before and you have no idea where to start. You subtly eye Jeremiah and then copy his movements. You’ve got to at least try one, so as not to insult your hosts.

Maxwell makes an expression of bliss. After he swallows his mouthful he exclaims. “These deserve an award. I could eat nothing but crab legs for a year.”

You subtly urge him to take the rest of yours. His eyes widen in surprise before he looks left and right. When he’s sure no one will notice, he shifts yours onto his plate. 

Drake eyes him with a raised eyebrow. “You wouldn’t survive all that cholesterol. 

Maxwell sighs dramatically. “But I’d die happy.”

Emmeline laughs warmily. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the food.

“I only wish we had a wider variety to offer you… The recent floods have taken quite the toll on our fishing industry,” Landon says with regret.

“These are hard times for all of Cordonia, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“That’s actually why we’re here. Jeremiah and I are inviting the whole court to our wedding, to give everyone something to celebrate. We were hoping your house would attend.”

Jeremiah takes your hand and squeezes it in a display of affection and solidarity. “It’ll be a demonstration of Cordonian unity as well as a celebration of our marriage.”

“We’re delighted for you, but… “ She glances at Landon. His brow creases with worry, and they both sigh in unison.

“I’m not sure we can leave Portavira while it’s in such dire straits.”

Olivia sets her fork down with a clatter. “Not sure? Your country needs you. Your King needs you! We don’t have time for cowards.”

“Excuse me?” Emmeline looks horrified.

“She means the masked attackers at the palace! The same one who issued those awful ultimatums.”

Maxwell jumps in. “Right! Those cowardly cowards!”

“We need to unite Cordonia in the face of this threat. As Olivia said—“

Olivia glares. “I was referring to---“

You interject again before she can completely muddy up any hope you have of swaying Penelope’s parents. 

“There’s no time to waste. Of course we would have appreciated a longer engagement but Cordonia needs to see that we won’t be dictated to by our enemies. We will stand together and show our united kingdom with a public celebration.”

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Duchess Astoria, but Portavira needs our undivided attention. I’m not sure how we could leave,” Landon says with humble regret.

Emmeline pats his hand in a show of support. “It’ll be hard enough parting with Peneople now that you’ve come to return her to court.”

Penelope looks at you in surprise. “What?”

Emmeline smiles genially. “That’s part of why you’re here, isn’t it. I told you everyone at court would miss you, dear!”

Penelope looks dismayed. “But I only just got home. Merlin and Morgana still haven’t forgiven me for leaving! At least they'll play with me now, but they keep giving me those sad puppy dog eyes…”

“They’re dogs, darling. Those are the only eyes they have.”

Landon looks to his daughter and then to you, his disappointment palpable. “Does Penelope really have to go back to court?”

“I could really use more friends in court right now. Cordonia could use more friends. But if she’s not ready to come back yet, I understand.”

Penelope smiles at you in gratitude. “Thanks, Astoria! I’ve missed being home so much, and then when the attack happened…”

Landon gently puts a hand on his daughter’s shoulder,

“You’re safe here, sweetheart. Like Astoria said, you don’t have to go anywhere you don’t want to.”

Waiters begin to bring out the main courses. They set a different seafood dish on the table in front of each of you.

It’s King Salmon, a favorite of yours on a bed of steamed asparagus topped with melted butter. It smells wonderful. You say a silent grace over the meal and for your company. Then lift your cutlery to take a bite, and the moist fillet practically melts in your mouth. A little moan of satisfaction slips out. Out of the corner of your eye you see Jeremiah drop his knife. You have to bite your lip to stop the smirk. You didn’t do it intentionally, but it’s nice to see that you can get a rise out of him in public.

Drake goes to dear off a piece of his chowder bread bowl, but stops when he sees Hana eating her bisque with a spoon. He reaches for his spoon instead. “This is a, er.. Nice place you’ve got here.”

Landon blinks at Drake. “Oh, thank you. We don't own the restaurant, but it’s---“

“No, no, I didn’t mean… Not that it would be bad if you did, I just meant…”

Landon looks on patiently as Drake fumbles for words.

Hana smiles at Drake and then shifts her eyes smoothly to Landon. “I think what Drake is trying to say is that your duchy is a lovely place.”

You notice that Hana’s right hand is under the table and assume she’s touching Drake’s knee in a mollifying way. He lets out a barely audible sigh but his expression is disappointed.

“Yeah. That.” he says.

Jeremiah dabs the corners of his mouth with his napkin and addresses Penelope’s parents. “From what we’ve seen so far, it’s as welcoming as our hosts.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Landon says graciously.

You turn your attention to Penelope’s mother. “If you don’t mind, Emmeline, I’d love to hear more about Portavira. I know this estate has been in your family line for generations.”

Emmeline and Landon smile fondly at each other.

“We may not be the richest or grandest of houses, but we’ve always lived on the water… and we’ve always looked after our people.”

Landon nods to his wife. “We like to judge our success by their prosperity.”

Emmeline gives you a solemn look. “That makes it even harder to see them struggling now. Between the earthquake, and then the persistent flooding, our funds can only go so far.”

“About your relief efforts, Penelope do you have any ideas?”

She looks at you in surprise. “Me?”

“Of course. This is your home too. What do you think would help?”

Landon gives you a grateful smile before turning to encourage his daughter. “She’s right, dear. What do you think?”

“I.. I guess we need relief money more than anything. Jeremiah sent us a bunch of funds from the Crown, but it’s still not enough. If tomorrow’s charity polo match doesn’t go well, I don’t know what we’ll do. Maybe I could set up a fundraising campaign with sad pictures of my poodles.”

Madeleine’s attention is drawn to Penelope with new regard. “A fundraising event… how interesting.”

Jeremiah meets your eyes across the table. There's an intrigued look on his face.”

“There’s an idea… What if Jeremiah and I played in the match tomorrow? Think about it, we could use our titles to your advantage. If Cordonia’s King and it’s newest Duchess are playing a charity match, people won’t be able to ignore it. I’m happy to spend a few hours on horseback if it’ll get Portavira the relief money you need.”

Landon looks at you with a wide smile. “I must say, it’s refreshing to see other nobles taking an interest in our little province.”

Jeremiah grins, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “It’s an excellent proposal, Duchess Astoria. I’d gladly use the Crown’s influence to help serve its people.”

“That’s a very generous offer, Your Majesty.” Emmeline regards you with a thoughtful expression. “A celebrity match would help draw a crowd… If you’re sure you’re up for it… well, who are we to refuse?”

“I get to ride, Portavira gets a charity match…It sounds like we have big plans tomorrow!”

You spend the rest of the meal in lighter conversation as everyone finishes their food.

“That was a wonderful meal.” Hana says politely to your hosts.

Olivia dabs her mouth with efficiency and drops the napkin beside her plate. “I’d hoped we’d get to catch our own prey, but this was… adequate.”

Drake sinks back in his chair and casts his eyes over the water. “And this bay is amazing. You could frame it in some fancy painting. Or at least, like, make a bunch of postcards. I’d love a postcard of this place.”

Emmeline’s brows draw together. “I’m so sorry, we don’t have… postcards?”

Drake sits up quickly. “I just meant… it’s a great view.”

Hana grins. “I’m sure we can all agree on that!”

“Thank you both so much for hosting us.” You tell them sincerely.

“It was our pleasure. We have some business to attend to back home, but there are rooms ready for everyone at our estate. Please make yourselves comfortable!”

Emmeline and Penelope head out of the restaurant, but Landon stops for a moment to pull you aside. “Astoria, I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that.”

“I do, though,” he insists. “Her mother loves her as much as I do… but she doesn’t understand just how hard being at court is for Penelope. It means a lot to me that at least one person there would be looking out for her, if she does go back. In regards to your wedding, I can't’ make any promises until we assess our relief income from the match, but if everything goes well tomorrow.. I’d love to attend your wedding on behalf of our house. I’ll try to put a word in with Emmeline too.”

You smile at him warmly. Your heart full with gratitude to know that Penelope has such a supportive father but also that he seems like a man capable of great generosity and loyalty. 

“Thank you so much, Landon. Er… Lord… Landon?”

He chuckles. “Just Landon is fine.”

He gives you a friendly clap on the shoulder. “Good luck with the match!”

“I’ll see you there.”

Madeleine salunters over to you. “That… was a decent performance.”

“If that’s what you want to call it, but thank you for the compliment.”

Madeleine regards you stoically. “One victory isn’t enough. Remember, you still need Penelope on your side. Get to the heart of her feelings about court, and she may be willing to come back with you. Remember it’s a matter of exhibiting your influence.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

While everyone heads toward Penelope’s family estate, you notice Jeremiah lingering on the pier, watching the sunset.

You walk to his side, and watch the water from beside him at the railing. 

“Hello, Astoria.”

“Penelope’s parents seem pretty charmed by you.”

Jeremiah laughs and it’s free and light. “I can’t take too much credit. I literally had classes on dinner negotiations growing up. And even more after my brother left Cordonia. Although speaking of diplomacy, it seems like you made a good impression on Landon.”

“For now,” You sigh. “I appreciate Olivia’s brash honesty but it doesn’t translate well among the rest of the nobility. If we have to sit through too many more tactful dinners on this tour, I might run out of tact.”

Jeremiah smiles and holds your face tenderly. “Not possible.” He presses a gentle kiss to your lips before releasing you and taking your hand. “It’s a lovely evening,” he says nodding to the coloured sky. “We have time to spare.. What would you say to a private boat ride and some lessons in royal diplomacy? To be honest, I’ve been hoping for an excuse to get some time alone with you.” He lifts your hand and kisses it with a lingering touch of his lips. “Such a beautiful night would be even better with your company.”

“I promised all my moments are yours, no excuse necessary. Lead on, Captain. Or should I say, my King?”

He leans in close and whispers in your ear. “I can do without the King once in a while, but I like the sound of being yours.”

Your heart skips in your chest and you blush hotly as my core throbs at his voice, and triggers poignant remembrance of your rare intimacies. You tighten your hold on his hand and wonder if he’s aware of how he can affect you so physically with his voice alone.

Jeremiah leads you to a yacht at the end of the pier and exchanges a few words with the captain. Within minutes, the crew is casting off, and Jeremiah has the captain set a course for the heart of the bay.

When you get far enough out on the water, the captain slows the boat to stop and lowers its anchor.

“It’s a beautiful night. And so magnificent out here,” You say taking in the moonbeams that reflect over the dark surface of the deep.

“I’ve always loved how quiet things are on the water.”

You turn to him and put your arms around his waist. “I’m glad I’m doing this with you. I really missed that you weren’t on your yacht for the Regatta event.”

Jeremiah reaches up and brushes the flyaways from your face. He looks down at you, his eyes liquid pools of devotion and longing. “You make me feel like I can do anything, but I’m not quite confident at sailing myself yet. Maybe next year’s race?”

“Maxwell, Drake and I slayed it this year, you’re welcome on our crew next year, Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah leans down and presses a lingering kiss on your slightly parted lips. “It’s a date… Now I promised you lessons, and this first lesson calls for props.”

He pulls a chilled container out from under the deck’s bar and uncorks a bottle of champagne for the two of you.

“Wow, this was just stashed there? I have a feeling a lot of prep when into this. What would you have done if I wasn’t available?”

Jeremiah shrugs. “The crew would have enjoyed some nice champagne,” he says offhandedly. “Life favours the prepared. And for you, I always want it to be special.”

“I hope you’re not planning to coach me on tasting. Bertrand’s already trained me how to sound like a beverage connoisseur.”

“Ah, but this isn’t about the champagne. This first lesson… is about toasts.”

“You do have a lot of experience with those,” You say cheekily.

“It comes with the title. Fortunately, the trick is to keep them simple. A good toast is all about acknowledging your audience. Making them feel welcome no matter where you are or why they’ve come to see you.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“Then let’s try it out. Imagine you’re giving a speech to the Haberdashers’ Guild.”

You grin widely. The hat you got from the boutique for the Derby is one of your favourites. You also have fond memories of sitting on Jeremiah’s naked back while wearing it, when he lost the bet on which horse would win the race and had to do push-ups. “Cordonia’s fashionable headwear has to come from somewhere.”

As you clear your throat and raise your glass.. Jeremiah puts on a stoic but attentive expression, pretending to be your audience. “Esteemed guests… I propose a toast to Cordonia’s finest guild.”

“Why thank you. And if I may… I’d like to toast my generous host.”

You both solemnly raise your champagne flutes to one another, then break into grins.

“Nicely done,” Jeremiah says kissing your temple. “A good toast has its uses in specific situations, but we should talk about diplomatic theory. All good diplomacy is built upon one thing: compromise.”

“I had a feeling you were going to say that.”

Jeremiah nods. “It might sound simple, but in real-life situations, it can be hard to remember that compromise isn’t a zero-sum game. Let’s say you’re hosting dinner for Kiara and Madeleine’s families…”

“Maybe Kiara’s diplomatic parents can diffuse any Adelaide-Godfrey drama…”

“That might be difficult. See, you’d planned to seat Kiara’s family at the head of the table with you, but Godfrey’s demanding that his family be given the place of honor. What would you do?”

“I’d sit Kiara’s family on my right hand, and Godfrey’s on my left.”

“Good choice. A little compromise will make sure that both families feel respected.. And it may even force them to see eye-to-eye.”

You grin at his double entendre. “I think I can remember that.”

“Then there’s just one more thing I can teach you… body language.”

As he speaks, he shifts his weight and straightens his spine. In an instant, he goes from relaxed and encouraging, to regal and commanding.

“Whoa.”

Jeremiah’s eyes are at odds with his stance as he watches you. “It makes all the difference between friendly negotiations over seafood…” He squares his shoulders and tenses his muscles, and suddenly with his eyes flinty, he looks determined, immovable, as though he could withstand an earthquake and not budge. “...And a tense stand-off. You’ve always had a knack for this, but it helps to be aware of what you’re saying, and what others are trying to tell you. Take Drake, for instance. He’s guarded… but once you get to know him, you can tell when he’s around people he trusts. He hooks his thumbs in his pockets when he feels relaxed.”

“Awww, he’s got a tell. He also runs his fingers through his hair a lot when he’s nervous.

What about Hana?”

“Hana’s a tough one. She’s clearly had the kind of lessons I’m giving you now, and then some. Her posture is almost always polite and attentive.. But when she feels strongly about something, you can sense her real feelings even before she speaks up. Her eyes grow darker and more serious.”

“Should we tell her that?”

“NO, no,” he shakes his head with a grin. “It’s a good thing! Even at court, you don’t want etiquette to outweigh honesty. That was one of the things that made me realize Hana and I could be friends.”

“And Maxwell?”

Jeremiah laughs. “Now I know you’re teasing me. He’s an open book. You can tell what he wants for dinner by the way he holds the menu.”

You smile widely. “Yeah, I can’t argue with that. I knew Madeliene’s wardrobe choice this morning wasn't a good idea based on what Maxwell didn’t say. If he’s speechless, it’s a sure thing that everyone else would be too, and that’s not the kind of attention I was hoping for. It’s negotiation and compromise, not a Miss Cordonia pageant.”

Jeremiah’s eyes narrow and his face turns serious. “I really want to see this dress now.”

You laugh nervously. “It’s very risque. I wondered if it wasn’t some kind of test… So what about you?” You ask, hoping to turn the conversation away from speculation about Madeleines’ motives. “What are you trying to project when you walk around the palace?”

Jeremiah rubs your arms and gently rests his hands over your shoulders. “Hmmm… why don’t you tell me?”

You incline your head and think about it. “You’re saying that you’ve got the situation under control. You’ve got a very calming kingly aura.”

He smiles. “That’s what I’m going for. I’m glad to hear it’s working. At court it’s all about showing you’re confident, yet open. Not intimidating.. But not shy, either.”

“So people should notice when I enter a room but not run away screaming.”

His eyes dance with quiet mirth. “That’s the ideal outcome, yes. Why don’t you give it a try?”

You step back and look at him with want in your eyes. “What does this body language tell you?”

Jeremiah leans toward you inquiringly.. And you step forward and kiss him.

Jeremiah smiles against your mouth. “Oh! You know… I’m not sure. I might need to see that one again.”

You grin widely and put your arms around his shoulders. You pull him down to another kiss. When you part, Jeremiah is smiling adoringly and his hands rub lazy circles over your back.

“I think it says that I’m a very lucky man.”

You wink at him. “You’re good at this.”

You both turn to watch the sway of the boat’s lights along the water. The only sound is the peaceful lapping of waves against the boat’s hull as you drift through the harbor.

Jeremiah cradles you in his arms and presses a kiss to your hair, breathing you in and sighing softly. “In peaceful moments like this, you can almost forget what this region has been through.. They’ve had more natural disasters in the past few months than most of Cordonia has faced in years.”

You turn your head a little so you can look at his face. “Hey, don’t go feeling responsible for that. Kings can’t prevent earthquakes or floods or meteor strikes.”

“If we could, that’d be quite the superpower. I don’t blame myself for this, Astoria… but it’s hard not to feel like my reign thus far has been one crisis after another… Do you think I’m doing enough for Cordonia?”

“I haven’t been around long enough to be a fair voice. What do the people tell you?”

Jeremiah turns you in his arms and looks at you with concern. “Some of those people may have plotted against both our lives.”

“Or they’re not Cordonian at all. Do you see anyone cheering for those cowards who attacked us? Are there articles speculating on the merits of you abdicating? We can spend time worrying about it, and get no closer to answers. Or you can keep doing what you’re doing and rebuild stability and confidence. Tackling each issue that you can, one at a time. You have your people’s trust, Jeremiah, and I know you’ll continue to prove you deserve it.” You put your hand to his cheek and keep his eyes locked on yours. You smile at him to show the faith you have in his dedication. That you’ll support him.

He smiles back and covers your hand with his own. “Maybe I should’ve invited you out here to give me lessons.”

You shake your head. “I hope you didn’t bring me here just for coaching?” I ask with a teasing glare.

Jeremiah chuckles. “Absolutely not. I asked you along because I wanted to escape and enjoy the company of my wife-to-be, alone.”

You stretch up on your toes and touch your nose to his, whispering a breath away from his mouth, “In every way that matters, I’m your wife. There is no other for me. And now that you have her relatively alone, whatever will you do with her?”

He leans in closer, and seals your mouth with his in a passionate kiss that makes your toes curl and heat spear through you. “Oh I have some idea. Join me below deck?” He asks, whispering against your throat.

You lean back and grin up at him, your smile making your eyes sparkle. “I thought, you’d never ask.”

You follow him down the stairs and into a small resting area. No sooner do you cross the threshold, does he close the door and kiss his way down your neck. You both struggle for your zipper, but once it’s down, it’s easy to wriggle out of your dress. You attack his garments with the same fervour and when you fall into the bed together, you’re a tangle of limbs, hands and lips. It’s hot and desperate. You feel like you can barely breathe and you’re floating with every nerve-ending dancing with awareness of his touch. 

In the aftermath of your intense lovemaking, you rest against his chest feeling the pounding beat of his heart against your ear. It makes your whole body ache how much you love him. How difficult it is to spend any moment apart. To have to sit beside him in public and not touch him as the impulse takes you. To sit demurely and not say all the things you want to say until you have him alone, for fear it can damage one or both of your standing.

He’s drawing gentle patterns over your shoulder blades with the pads of his fingers, and when he takes your hand and interlaces your fingers, you can see him smile with pride that you’re wearing his ring. The moonlight from the small portal window catches the facets of your diamonds and casts showers of colour all over the room.

“We need to head back,” he says quietly with regret.

“We should, but one last kiss before we do?” You prop yourself up over him. 

He happily tugs you down and flips your positions so that he’s pressing you into the mattress. 

“You read my mind,” he says with a grin. “You really are a body language expert.”

When you finally dress, neither of you can wipe the adoring smiles off your faces.

On deck, he takes you in his arms as the night air ruffles your hair. He cups your neck and draws you close with an arm around your waist and kisses you thoroughly. 

You break apart to breathe and you soak in the tenderness and love in his eyes. The warm smile on his face, committing it to memory to serve as fuel for the emotional distance and often physical distance that forces you apart.

Jeremiah turns to call for the captain to set a course back to the pier, but you keep an arm around his waist as the boat begins to move. You put your face against the middle of his back, sheltering from the cool ocean breeze and absorbing the warmth of his body. 

“Thank you for tonight, Jeremiah. For everything.” 

He puts his arms over yours and holds your hands to his chest. “I’d never miss an opportunity to spend time with you.”

When the boat finally brushes against the dock, you reluctantly part. Jeremiah steps out with a crew member to secure it to the dock and then helps you up onto the pier. 

Back at Penelopes’ estate, after you and Jeremiah part ways, you find Mara waiting in a hallway. She mutters in her headset as you approach. 

“I have visual confirmation. The Fledgling has returned to roost. Ahem. Good evening, Your Grace.”

You don’t know whether to be offended at the name, or impressed you have a secret code name. “That’s your code name for me? I’m the Fledgling?”

Mara looks shocked and embarrassed. “You weren’t supposed to hear that!”

“And here I thought if I had to have one, I’d get a cool one at least.”

“We don’t let our charges pick code names. Standard security procedure.”

You have to admit, that makes sense. “Okay, but if you’re open to suggestions. I like white-tailed eagle.” These particular eagles are intelligent, fierce and monogamous for life.

“No.”

“It was worth a try,” You admit with a shrug

“Sorry, your, Grace. I won’t budge.” She’s grinning. She’s having fun with this.

“So did you have something to tell me, or were you just waiting to shoot down all my ideas?” You ask her.

“I’ve got an update on the would-be assassin’s video. Based on their choice of rhetoric, Bastien thought it might’ve been made by The Liberation Core.”

“That’s the Anti-Monarchist group that Bastien and Constantine have history with isn’t it?”

“Correct. When we analysed the video, though, we found something interesting. We’ve seen it’s location before. Last year, the Sons of the Earth filmed a video in what appears to be the same building. There’s a taskforce on the way to its location now.”

“Would they be stupid enough to hang around after filming?”

“Most likely not, but we’re hoping to find trace evidence that they might have left behind.”

You nod. “Please let me know what they find and tell Bastien and everyone else to be safe.”

Mara bows. “Of course, Your Grace.”

“You mean, White Eagle.”

“Good night, Your Grace,” she says with a chuckle.

You wander across the grounds and find Hana, Maxwell and Penelope chatting by the courtyard pool.

“Hi everyone, having a party without me?”

Maxwell shakes his head in earnest. “It wouldn’t be a party without you.”

“I was just showing them around the house. This is the pool...and that’s the house.”

You grin. “It’s a grand tour.”

“It’s so good to have you all.”

“...My favourite people in my favourite place. I just wish you weren’t leaving so soon.”

“I’m sorry Penelope but we’ve got a lot to do on this tour. Not to mention the obligations back at court.”

Penelope sighs heavily. “I… I know.”

Hana smiles encouragingly. “Well, we’re not leaving just yet. Why don’t we do something fun tonight? We could catch up. You could tell us more about your home.”

“Are you guys feeling an ice cream night? Because I’m feeling an ice cream night.”

Penelope beams in excitement. “Ooh, I could order some sundaes from the kitchen… and we could eat then and play with my poodles!”

“Could Chance come stretch his legs too?”

Penelope’s excitement reaches stratospheric levels. “You didn’t tell me you brought him with you! He has to come play with us. He’ll be so cute and tiny next to Merlin and Morgana!”

Maxwell looks at you expectantly. “What do you think, Astoria, up for some quality poodle time?”

“That sounds like fun but it’s been quite a day. It was a long ride getting here. If you’d like to include Chance though, I’m sure he’d show you lots of appreciation.”

Maxwell jumps up. “Of course! While Penelope grabs the sundaes, I’ll come with you to get Chance. I’ll bring him back in the morning. It’s not the first sleep over he’s had.”

“Thank you, Maxwell. Penelope, are you sure we can’t pursue you to return to court?”

Penelope holds her arms across her body. “I...it just seemed so difficult. So many pressures, being without my poodles, trying to attract a suitor, pleasing Madeleine… so many parties and crowds.”

“I know what you mean. It can be a lot.”

Penelope looks at you in surprise. “But you always seem to look ready for anything!”

You shake your head. “I feel the pressure too, Penelope. I look the part and I get help for that… but honestly, sometimes it does freak me out. It seems like one bad dinner party can throw your whole life off the rails. I know my being stressed isn’t the same as what you’ve been through, but I just wanted you to know that I understand. Any sensible person would be worried about being stuck in a room with dozens of strangers peppering you with their expectations.”

“I thought I was the only one who was having a hard time. It’s nice to know I’m not alone. And here I thought my poodles were the only ones who understood me.”

“There’s an idea. Would it help if you had Merlin and Morgana with you? I don’t see why you couldn’t bring them. I have Chance.”

Penelope's mouth drops open. “Really?”

“Think of it as a new adventure for them,” Hana adds.

“You’re making me like Court better already,” Maxwell says with a smile.

“And know the best thing about it all? My best friends. I know they’re there for me and I’m there for them. That’s what friends do. What do you say, Penelope?”

Penelope grins. “I’ll do it, I’ll come to court with you. You say that this Unity stuff is important, and if you promise things will be different now that Madeleine’s not in charge… I believe you and I’ll be there.”

You throw your arms around her slim shoulders and hug her tightly. “Penelope, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Maxwell beams. “Awww, everyone bring it in!” He pulls you all into a group hug. When you separate Penelope beaming.

“That was fun. It’s getting late though and I have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“Astoria and I’ll be riding. We’ll see you at the match, Penelope.”

Hana and Maxwell walk you to your room and you find Jeremiah and Drake chatting outside your door.

“What’s all this? Are we having a sleep over?”

Drake loops his thumbs in his pockets. “Hana told me this was an emergency strategy meeting.”

Hana winks at him. “I invited everyone to brainstorm. We need to make sure tomorrow’s polo match is a success!”

Jeremiah gives you a wry smile. “About that….Penelope’s parents wanted to talk to me about the match when I returned to the estate.”

Maxwell looks at him with eagerness. “Are we getting front row seats?”

Jeremiah nods. “You could say that… They want us all to play.”

“Wait, we're all playing? Then again that makes sense. Not as entertaining if it’s only two playing against each other.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “I didn’t really want to be your opposition either. Apparently our offer to participate made Emmeline and Landone rethink the nature of the match. For an exhibition game like this, the more well-known the participants, the better. They’ve asked several other nobles to join in as well. It’ll be Astoria, Hana, Penelope and myself on one team…”

“An excellent team!” Hana says with an excited glance at you.

“Playing against Drake, Maxwell, Rashad and Neville.”

Your face falls, Drake and Neville on the same team? 

“That… well I guess it could be an exercise in diplomacy?” You share a secret smile with Jeremiah.

Drake looks less than impressed. “Really?”

“Team Underdogs! I can work with that.”

As usual, Maxwell’s enthusiasm bolsters your positive outlook and you mirror his smile. 

Drake folds his arms. “I can ride a horse, you know.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about, it’s just… you and Neville as a combo.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he deadpans.

“I’m sure everyone wants to win but remember, this game is about raising as much relief money as we can. Not just for the sake of the Unity Tour, but for the people of Portavira. And if they broadcast this, think of the positive example it will set for all of Cordonia. We can all rally together.”

“Jeremiah’s right,” Hana says. “We need to draw a crowd.”

“Say no more. I’ve been practicing riding stunts for a moment like this.”

“You practiced for a charity polo match?”

Maxwell nods. “For a moment similar to this. Anyway, I can almost do that move in cowboy shootouts where they hang from the side of the saddle.

You’re suddenly very nervous about meeting a polo stick with your face.

Drake folds his arms over his chest. “Here’s a crazy idea… we could just play to win.”

Your nervousness grows. Maxwell inadvertently or deliberately triggered Drake’s natural competitiveness. They’ve known each other a long time. Considering Drake’s relationship or lack thereof with Neville, Maxwell’s naming of their team could have been intentional.

Maxwell scowls. “Where’s the showmanship in that?”

Or not, you smother a grin. His unique approach to life never fails to impress you.

“I’m with Maxwell, this is going to be the best charity polo event ever. They’ll be telling stories of it around dinner tables for generations to come. I only hope I can swing a stick with aim and stay in the saddle.”

“That feels like a stretch,” Drake says rubbing his neck.

“Just you wait,” Maxwell says brightly.

“I’ll be honest. A win from Astoria and my team will certainly get the press’ attention. But we all need to give this match our best effort. The crowd will want to see a real competition. I know Hana and Drake have played polo before---“

“Drake’s played polo?”

“You can’t grow up at the palace without someone talking you into it.”

Jeremiah grins. “I take full responsibility for that.”

“I played once or twice for House Beaumont... Well back when we had more cash.. Before the family stable had to go.”

Hana turns to you. “What about you, Astoria? Do you know how to score?”

You shake your head. “I know the ball gets hit through the goal, but I’ve never played before. I figure it’s like playing hockey with a mallet while riding a horse…”

“You’re not wrong…” Hana says encouragingly.

Maxwell grins. “I guess we balance out the teams then. If anyone needs me, I'll be watching polo videos on the internet.”

You watch him go. It’s not a terrible idea.

“I’ll be sleeping. Like a normal person,” Drake announces with a wave over his shoulder.

“I could use some rest as well. Goodnight. Everyone.” Jeremiah gives you a quick kiss before following Maxwell and Drake toward their rooms. 

“Okay, no pressure. Just have to win a polo match, save a duchy, and get Penelope’s parents on our side...Easy.”

Hana reaches out to pay you on the arm, then stops, her face lighting up with inspiration. “If you’re feeling nervous, I know how we can get you ready.”

“Does it involve a time machine? Because I’m a few years short on practice.”

“I waa thinking of something a little more accessible. Nobody’s using the polo field until tomorrow, so there’s nothing stopping us from going over there now. I could show you the basics and we can work you your form. Get out all of those pre-game jitters.”

“Okay, Hana, take me under your wing. Make me a polo champion. I know you can help me master it. You can do anything. But promise me you’ll run interference with Madeleine tomorrow morning. I’ll need to catch up on sleep and this morning, she had no sense of boundaries.”

Hana smiles. “I promise. And your transformation begins… now!”

Once you’re both in practical attire, Mara drives you both over to the nearby polo field.

The field is deserted apart for you, Hana, and a few horses whinnying quietly in the field stable.

“I can’t believe you brought that outfit on tour.”

“It’s my riding outfit. You never know when you might need to jmp on horseback.”

You shake your head. You and Hana couldn’t have had more different upbringings. “My horse-riding outfit consisted of jeans and a flannel shirt.”

Hana smiles. “Tomorrow, we should probably both wear something more showy…”

“I can handle that part. What I need is a crash course in polo.”

“Follow me.”

For the next couple hours, Hana runs you through drills, hitting and chasing the ball up and down the field. When you’re confident with your aim, she explains more of the rules.

“Directing the ball can be difficult at first, but it gets easier with practice. You’ve got great aim. One of the keys to polo is watchin the line of the ball. You can only cross its path if there’s not chance of someone running into you, or if no other players have the right of way.”

To demonstrate, she climbs on her horse and knocks a ball down the field. Her horse trots after it, but Hana keeps him just behind the ball or to its side, careful not to cross its path. 

“You make it look easy. And I’m glad you’ve explained this part. I might have caused a collision, without knowing that.”

“Now try to get the ball away from me!”

Without any more warning, she hits the ball again… and you take off after her. You do your best to stay in line with the ball. You carefully ride alongside Hana until you see your chance. You swing… and your mallet connects!

“Astoria, one! Imaginary-other-team, zero!”

“Good form!”

You run more drills up and down the field, careful to keep behind the ball. You watch how gracefully Hana guides her horse. She tugs the reins, her horse moving across the field with an elegant gait, his body facing forward, his legs moving on a diagonal line. 

“And this is why you’re the horse riding pro. Forget polo. I need to turn that into a dance move for humans.. I think that’s an Olympic sport, right?”

“Dressage, yes. This is called a half-pass. It’s not the fastest way to get across a field, but if you can pull it off at the right moment, I bet the crowd will love it.”

Hana walks you through the paces until you know how to get a trained horse to do a half-pass.

“Are they any cool moves for riders? Or does my horse get all the fun?”

Hana grins. “Riders don’t usually do anything showy… but I can think of one trick.”

She nudges her horse into a trot and holds up her mallet. She tosses it in the air end over end, then catches it with a flourish just in time to strike a ball.

“Hana that was amazing. You looked like....Who’s a superhero who rides horseback?

“Ummm..”

“I know. The legendary Zorro. Only far more beautiful and poised. He was a bit of show-off. Digressing. My point is, you looked amazing! What do you call that move?”

Hana shrugs. “Oh, it’s just something I made up back when I took polo lessons. I call it the windmill.”

“I hope you've got it trademarked, because in a few years, everyone’s going to be doing it.”

Hana giggles. “Well, now you know all my polo secrets. The rest just comes down to teamwork and practice.”

A few more rounds, you return your horses to the stables and wander down the field as you talk.

“You’re a wonderful teacher. How long did you take polo lessons for?”

“Only a year or so. I must have been sixteen or seventeen, I guess. To be honest, I never really cared for it.”

“Hana, you should have told me! We didn’t have to come out here.”

“But I wanted to, Astoria,” she insists. “It was the least I could do to help you get ready for the big game. And right now, playing what you, I've actually started to enjoy it.”

“Then I’m glad you had those lessons, they’ve been invaluable in preparing me for this challenge. You’re a dear friend, Hana. And your support is priceless to me.”

“You’re welcome,” She gives you a one armed hug. “Playing with you certainly beats my old coach’s lectures about how improper riding form would scare off suitors.”

“Wow, your parents really thought polo would help you find a noble husband?”

“Looking back now, a lot of their lessons were… well, they might have been impractical. Especially outside of court.”

“It certainly looks that way.”

“I don’t regret most of the things they taught me.. But sometimes I wonder where I’d be if i got to choose those lessons.”

“Hana, I hope you don’t mind my saying this, but I’m glad you had your experiences. Your life led you to this point. And you’re my best friend. Not like Maxwell, or even Drake. And certainly not like Penelope. I don't think I would have made it this long in Cordonia without you. But your future is your own. What would you do, if you could?”

“I mean, there are just so many things to choose from… hobbies, careers, industries, causes...”

“Okay we’ll try narrowing the field...what’s something you've never done before, but you’ve always wanted to? You should try that! I think you’d be an amazing concert pianist. You told me you like playing piano, just not on command. What if you did your own concert tour? You could pick the songs! Play them in whatever style you want!”

“I doubt anyone would pay money to hear me play.”

“I would. And I bet I’m not the only one.”

“It’s kind of you to say, but you think much too highly of me.. But I’ll add it to my list of potential hobbies.”

After a moment, Hana’s smile begins to fade. She sighs, “I’m glad I have more time for fun now, but I also want to do something with… with a purpose, you know? There are so many things I’ve been taught to do, but I don’t know what use any of them are. Waltzing or baking pies or playing polo might be useful at parties, but it can’t exactly bring the kingdom together.”

“Hana, that’s not ture. Polo is bringing the kingdom together right now. I mean, look at me. Five minutes ago I was learning the right way to hold a mallet, and tomorrow…” You mimic the windmill Hana showed you earlier. “I will be a polo champion, and it’s all thanks to you.”

Hana smiles. “You do make that move look cool.”

“Learned it from the pro. It might not seem like much, that all those skills that feel small, but they can make a big difference to someone who doesn’t have that experience. And tomorrow, your efforts are going to help Portavira heal.”

Hana still looks uncertain, but there is genuine gratitude in her smile. “Maybe I’ve been a bit hard on myself.”

“Can it be that we’ve found Hana Lee’s only flaw? Harsh self criticism?”

She chuckles. “I also never mastered making a perfect meringue, but that's another story. I'll try to remember your advice, Astoria.”

You both head for the field’s exit, but you only make it a few paces before a sprinkler rises out of the ground in front of you. “What---” It begins spraying wate right at you and Hana. “Aaagh!”

More sprinkles start gong off all around you.

“Oh no! What do we do?”

You yell with a laugh, running for the edge of the field. “Dodge, doge for your life.”

You both dash away from one sprinkler ballast after another. You swerve left around one, while she goes right .. into the path of another sprinkler. “Hana, look out!”

“Ahhhh!” She sprints forward, just out of the reach other sprinkler’s path. When you reach the edge of the field, your both out of breath, but mostly dry.

“I think… we made it…” 

Hana laughs. “That was a better workout than any exercise I could ‘ve come up with.”

“You should give yourself more credit. Thank you for this, Hana. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re a true God send in my life.”

She blushes. “Even without me, you’d pull off something amazing at the last minute, like you always do. But if I helped take some of the pressure off tomorrow’s game, I’m glad.” She double checks that your horses are secure in their stalls, and then you head back to Penelopes’ estate for some sleep.

  
  


The next morning, bright and early, Madeleine summons you to a boutique on the way to the polo field. Hana managed to hold her off until it was an hour before you had to leave. You’ve had the fastest shower of your life, threw your hair in a braid and stuffed a bagel in your mouth from the breakfast cart in the dining hall. 

Madeleine is tapping her foot with impatience when you arrive. “You could have been earlier.”

You shrug. “With all the catch up I’ve been playing in preparation, my sleep schedule is a mess, but I can get ready at the drop of a hat. Besides, Maxwell is a great motivator.”

“Good to know that he has his uses. I wanted to review your agenda for the day. At the polo match, you’ll need to--”

“Wow the crowds, put on a show, raise relief money, hopefully impress the press and build up positive support for the Crown.”

“And impress Penelope’s family but… Yes, that’s actually a decent summary.”

“You aren’t the only person in the entourage who knows how to do prep work.”

“I suppose appearances can be deceiving. If you’re clear on the objectives, let me just remind you that this is our last day in Portavira. You may have managed to impress Landon, but we still need Emmeline’s support.”

“Let me guess. You’ve got a brilliant plan?”

“That’s what you hired me for isn’t it?” She strolls along the boutique racks of clothing, studying each outfit with a critical eye. “Your real opponent in this match isn’t the opposing team. It’s indifference. If you want to leave Portavira a victor, you need to wow every person in the stands. And that starts…” She plucks a chic floral dress from one rack and matching silver jewelry from a nearby stand. “With the right look.”

“I appreciate your advice.” The cut is much more my style than her previous recommendation and I can see myself walking the stands and the field before the match in this soft and feminine spring dress. And I can wear Jeremiah’s pearls, they compliment the delicate cream and peach pattern on the fabric perfectly.

She hands you the garment with solemn seriousness. “Astoria...Don’t embarrass my country out there.”

“I may not have been born here, but I love Cordonia’s people too, Madeliene. I’ll give it my all.”

News of the exhibition match has packed the stands with people, some chatting excitedly, others munching on snacks. Jeremiah is waiting for you by the entrance to the field.

“Good morning, Astoria.” His eyes linger on your face and throat, and then fall to your wrist with a smile. “Feeling ready for the game?”

“I’m ready to ride. We will give everyone a good show!”

He chuckles at your enthusiasm. “I count myself lucky we’re on the same team.”

“We’re always on the same team in my book.”

Jeremiah offers you his arm, and leads you over to the field, where a stable hand brings out horses for you to ride. You meet Penelope and your friends who are leading their own horses.

“How is everyone feeling?”

Penelope twists her reins in her hands. “Kind of nervous… but good nervous.”

Jeremiah smiles at you and waves at the people in the stands. “I’m looking forward to it. It’s been awhile since I got to play polo instead of watching from the stands.”

Drake scratches his neck with a groan. “At least when you just watch the game they give you drinks.”

Maxwell pats him on the shoulder. “Come on, Drake. It won’t be that bad. And look at it this way, when we win, we can have a victory party.”

Hana squeezes his arm. “Your riding skills will get you pretty far in polo, Drake.”

“Not with Neville’s ego on my team.” He scowls at Neville and Rashad, who are waiting with the umpire at the centre of the field.

When you join them on the grass, Rashad nods to you politely. “Nice day for a game.”

“Quite,” Neville says, planting his hand on his hips. “Though I could think of nicer company.”

You have to take a breath to let that comment slide without touching you. While Drake feels the slight, you know Neville meant it for you, when his eyes slide in your direction.

“Save it, alright? We have a game to win.”

You mount your horses and split into your teams. “Before we start I just want to say… let’s make it a grand showing. For Portavira. May the best team win.”

Rashad nods to you with a smile. “Agreed.”

Jeremiah pats his horse’s throat. “Hear, hear!”

“Ohhh, this is gonna be so much fun!” Penelope says with a bounce in her saddle.

The umpire steps forward and holds up a hand to quiet the crowd in the stands. You can feel them watching as your horse stomps her feet in anticipation. Beside you, Hand and Jeremiah are grinning eagerly

In contrast to earlier, in the saddle, Penelope is a picture of confidence and excitement. It’s wonderful to witness. 

Drake adjusts his grip on his mallet. “Let’s do this.”

You nod to the umpire... and he rolls the ball into play!. Familiar voices cheer on from the stands as everyone races after the ball.

You’re surprised to see Constantine in the stands. He’s pale but there’s a smile on his face as he raises his fist and shouts. “Go on, Jeremiah!”

Landon and Emmeline watch on from the stands beside the King Father and the Queen Mother. “You’ve got this Penelope.”

Her mother stands and waves. “Make Portavira proud!”

Hana reaches the ball first and takes a measured and practiced swing she sends the ball spinning down the field.

Rashad rides alongside her. “Sorry to intercept Lady Hana.” He sweeps the ball away only to nearly run into Penelope .

“Ohhhh, no you don’t,” Penelope growls. She reigns and expertly maneuvers her horse avoiding a collision.

While they’re engaged, you avoid them both and claim the ball. 

“I’ll take that.” You swing just as you practiced with Hana and knock it away from Rashad in the confusion… and then you and Maxwell are both riding after it. 

He looks at you with a delighted grin. “Race you to it!”

You know you won’t out race him. He’s been egging to try rodeo moves. You decide a distraction is in order. “Maxwell, look there’s a dance party!”

He turns to look at the stands. “Without me? Who’d have the nerve---“ 

While he’s distracted, you edge forward deftly knock the ball away from him.. .and through the goal posts! “Gotacha!” 

The crowd erupts in cheers at the first goal. When the umpire tosses the ball back into play, Maxwell knocks it down the field to Neville.

Drake rides on down field alone and calls to his teammate. “Neville, over here. I’m wide open!”

Neville pointedly ignores him and attempts to take it down field himself. “I’ve got it!”

“Do you, Lord Neville?” Jeremiah guides his horse alongside Neville’s, slowly but surely nudging him away for the ball.

Drake’s horse is itching to move and so is his rider but they’re too far to make an assist. He’s positioned himself to receive, not intercept, “Neville, damimit, pass me the ball!

“I said I’ve got it!”

While they argue, the ball starts to roll out of Neville’s reach!

“Time to see if those lessons paid off…” Using the motions Hana taught you, you urge the horse to half-pass into position. The mare balks for a moment, whinnying, she doesn’t respond to you the way Marabelle does. Marabelle would have hardly needed any coaxing. Slowly the mare begins to trot across the field diagonally. You reach the ball just second before Neville does. “Good girl!”

Hana beams. “I have never been more proud,” she calls to you.

Neville startled at your sudden arrival and Jeremiah yells out from behind him. “Astoria! Over here!”

“One transfer… coming right up.” You knock the ball over to Jeremiah who sends it straight into the goal. “Now that’s teamwork!”

An hour later, it’s the last round of a the game, and everyone starting to run out of steam.

Penelope pants as she rides up beside you. “The horses make this look so easy.”

Hana turns back with a smile for where she’s pulled up ahead of you. She’s still riding high in her saddle, her smart riding uniform with not a dark patch in sight. “I’ve heard a diet of oats is great for one’s stamina.”

Neville stares at her in open admiration. “How has she barely broken a sweat all afternoon?”

Maxwell shrugs. “That’s Hana for you. She’s probably a little bit magic.”

Your hair is stilling to the sides of your face and you’re glad you’re not the type to wear foundation or powder or it would be running by now. Your shirt is sticking and making it difficult to move your arms comfortably. How on earth do Olympic champions ride in these thick coats and look so elegant doing it? “Okay, I call a team huddle!”

Jeremiah, Penelope, and Hana ride up to huddle around your horse.

“The game’s almost over, but we’re two points up! As long as we can keep our lead, this’ll still be a win. Who’s up for running some interference with me?”

Everyone nods, you all break with a cheer, and even though you’re sweaty and exhausted, their smiles are enough to give you a second wind.

You ride onto the field one last time.. And the umpire tosses the ball back into play! You can barely keep track of it in the made scramble, until you see Jeremiah steal possession of the ball before Drake can get it.

“Hey, I had that!”

“Your backhand’s always been a little too slow. Get ready, Astoria!”

With a powerful swing, Jeremiah hits the ball toward you, giving you a clear line to the opposing team’s goal!

“...Hana! Watch this!” You toss your pallet into the air, catching it just in time for a final flourish before you knock the ball straight into the goal. You throw your arms In the air. “Nailed it!”

Hana tosses her mallet in her signature move and beams at you. “You did it!”

Maxwell pulls up sharply next to you. “That. Was. Awwwwwsome!”

Dozens of people in the stands are on their feet trying to mimic the ‘windmill’ with handheld coloured flags and anything else they can find.

“I guess they thought so too. See Hana, you’ve started a new trend.”

The umpire blows his whistle calling an end to the game, he tallies the points and after a few moment’s deliberation..., points to your team. The crowd erupts in cheers!

“Victory!”

Penelope holds her mallet to her chest. “Oh wow! We actually won!”

Jeremiah rides up alongside you and smiles proudly at you. “I knew Astoria would lead us well.”

You all leave the field and return the horses to the stables. Landon and Emmeline meet you as you and Jeremiah make your way to the stands.

Emmeline bows. “Your Majesty, Duchess Astoria... you put on quite a show for us.”

“It was our pleasure,” Jeremiah says with a nod.

Penelope’s dogs look excited and eagerly wait for attention. “Aruff.”

You extend your hand to them and let them smell you. When the seem accepting, you give them an affection scratch. “I see you’ve brought company.”

It’s the first time you’ve seen Merlin and Morgana. Penelope’s beloved poodles. They are very well groomed and trained pooches. Their outfits are stylish. They’re better dressed than some of the nobles. Penelope has serious talent in creating classy dog wear. Socialites in the US would swamp her with orders if she decided to market them.

Landon is holding their leads and looks over at his daughter. “I thought Penelope might want to see them after—-“

“Merlin and Morgana!” She rushes over and gives both of them a cuddle. Their tails wag happily, thumping against the floor of the stands. She spends the next couple minutes regaling them of her adventure and listening to them bark and kiss her. She turns to her parents. “What did you think of the match?”

Her mother smiles. “I don’t think I’ve seen a game like that since Landon hung up his mallet.”

“You flatter me, dear. Even in my heyday I had nothing on Astoria here.”

“I love to ride but everything on that field today was thanks to Hana’s tutoring. She’s the one with expert skills. I hope that the game was able to draw support for Portavira.”

“I received the projected total donations from today, and it’s enough to shore up our relief funds.”

“That’s fantastic,” You shoot a happy smile at Jeremiah who nods at you with approval.

“We can’t tell you how much for a difference this will make for Portavia,” Landon says with gratitude.

Emmeline clutches your hands. “It wouldn’t have been possible if it weren’t for you, Astoria. Thank you. If fact I’m rather optimistic about our ability to help you.”

Landon touches his wife’s shoulder. “Would you, ah, give us a moment please?”

“Of course.”

Emmelone, Landon and Penelope walk a short distance away. Landon checks something on his phone and they confer amongst themselves 

Jeremiah reaches for your hand and you squeeze his fingers. He whispers to you. “This is the moment of truth.”

“No kidding, you think we did enough?” You look at him with hopeful eyes.

“I suppose we will find out soon… but I know you gave it your all. I’m proud of you, Astoria. No matter what.”

You prayed last night that the training you did with Hana would be enough to put on a good game. That there would be no accidents and everyone would have fun. That people would be generous in supporting the relief funds. You hoped that it would be enough to convince Penelope’s family to support Jeremiah in return. 

After some discussion, Penelope and her parents rejoin you. 

Emmeline gives you a smile. “We talked it over..”

Landon beams at you with warmth. “...and we’d like to officially offer our support to the Crown and our attendance at your wedding.”

You return their smiles. “That’s wonderful. I can’t wait to see you there.”

Landon nods. “It’s been awhile since we’ve taken a trip.”

Emmeline links her arm through her husband’s. “We’re looking forward to it.”

Penelope grabs your hands. “And I’ll be returning with you to court with you!”

Landon eyes you closely. “She was adamant about being there with you.”

“You’ve done more for us than we could have hoped for. Thank you, Astoria. Your Majesty.”

“It was a united effort. It was a great game.”

“Indeed. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have some travel plans to make.” They all walk away together and Penelope waves excitedly as she goes.

You turn to face Jeremiah. “We did it.” You want to throw your arms around him, but you reign in your exuberance to merely grabbing both of his hands and grinning excitedly.

Jeremiah’s eyes are alight with happiness and his smile is full of affection. “First Madeleine’s family and now Penelope’s…”

“Having whole families together makes their support that much stronger. I just hope things get a little easier now that the ball is rolling.”

Jeremiah let’s put a small chuckle. “You’re too determined to quit even if this are difficult. I have every confidence in you. In us.”

Back at Penelope’s family villa, after a much needed shower and a change of clothes, you find Drake studying a map on his phone.

“Going somewhere?”

“Thinking about it . The bay is home to some of the best fishing spots in Cordonia. It’d be a crime not to check ‘em out before we leave.”

“A endless expanse of ocean quiet, not a noble in sight...that sounds exactly like your idea of a good time.”

“Exactly. My dad used to take me fishing whenever we needed to get out of the palace for awhile.”

“And fishing is supposed to be relaxing?”

Drake smiles slowly. “It is if you’re doing it right. I don’t normally fish with company… but for you, I guess I could make an exception. What’d ya say? Wanna kick back for a while after that big game?”

“Thanks, Drake, but I think I’ll pass on this one. This is your chance to escape political talk. Enjoy.”

Drake nods and hooks his thumbs in his pockets. “Alright. Take it easy, Savvas. We’ve got a long train ride to Kiara’s place tomorrow.”

You chuckle. “So I’ve heard. And Drake, you were great today. Neville did his best to be his usual jerk self and you didn’t rise to his baiting. You’re better than he is. I’m glad you’re with us on this tour.”

He nods with a slight smile. You watch as he walks away to find a ride to the pier, when he’s gone from sight you return to your room to catch up on sleep that you missed while training with Hana. You’re out within seconds of your head meeting the pillow. You waking in time to go for a swim with Hana and check out the family’s library with Penelope, Merlin, Morgana and Chance in tow. You find out that while her love of dogs is more than obvious, she’s also very up to date with the fashion scene and knows all the Cordonian designers and the promising up and comers. You’re eager to show your support where you can and she shares all of her favourites. You discover that your first impression of her style wasn’t wrong. You both like similar designs. Another thing you have in common.

The next morning you finish your packing and head out to find your friends gathered in the courtyard huddled around Maxwell’s phone.

You can read the tension in their body language even without being able to see their expressions. “What happened?” As you get closer, you see Jeremiah’s face first and your stomach twists in knots and you clench your fists at your sides. “What’s going on?

Hana’s expression is a picture of disappointment and hurt. Drake is just plain angry. “Those bastards…”

“What happened?” You ask, your voice trembling with worry.

Maxwell shows you the news headline on your phone. “It’s...it’s bad, Astoria.”

Jeremiah is angry as Drake but there is a cool determination behind his anger. “The assassins have sent out another video.”

You take Maxwell’s phone and press ‘’play’ on the recording. A familiar masked man faces the camera. He holds his hands behind his back.

_ “Look to your king, Cordonians. He could not protect his own court… and he cannot even protect the Crown’s most prized possession.” _

_ He slowly holds out a gloved hand toward the camera, then opens it. The charred husk of an apple sits in his palm.  _

_ “Let the destruction of Applewood orchard serve as a message. Your government is weak. Divided. And soon…” He slowly crushes the burned apple in his hand. “It will share the same fate as the Cordonian Ruby _ .”

Your heart burns in your chest. “They’re desperate. They saw our success in rallying the people for Portavira. They know we want unity and strength for the people.”

It blows your mind how these masked terrorists believe that the people could want Jeremiah to capitulate to their demands. Who in their right mind would want to be left in the hands of these individuals. 

“They attacked Cordonia’s national pride. A produce that saw Cordonia through its toughest times. They’re not only cowards, they’re selfish and they have no respect for history or Cordonian culture. Madeleine’s probably already working over time on a strategy to combat this hateful coward and his followers. We’ll flood the media with positives and drown out his man’s fear mongering.. We can’t let him get away with dominating the news. Every second we spend looking at this...feeds his plan. We need to continue to give our people hope.”

Jeremiah meets your eyes and takes your free hand in his. “We’re delaying the Unity Tour and heading to Applewood Manor now. We will address this head on.”


	13. Applewood Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arson attack at Applewood Orchard sends everyone back to the Capital. 
> 
> After a morning reassuring the public that they will be cared for and the orchard will be replanted, Jeremiah whisks you away to the Spa and then shares more about himself before he took the mantle of Crown Prince.

With the release of this latest video, the visit to Kiara’s estate is postponed. The Unity Tour is diverted and you’re all bound for Applewood Manor. 

The motorcade collected the court and brought you back to the royal train. Now you’re on the way to the dining car with Drake, Hana and Maxwell, when you run into Jeremiah and Bastien.

“Bastien, I want to know who is behind this. Who would burn Applewood down to charcoal? Without anyone hearing about it? We increased the fire prevention measures and rapid brigade response that was put into action five years ago. This shouldn’t have been possible!”

“My King, the brigade was able to keep the flames from jumping containment lines and spreading to the forest and from threatening the estate. The summer heat made everything we can to find those responsible. At the moment we are pursuing leads in both the Liberation Core and the Sons of the Earth. Duchess Olivia has been very cooperative with questioning but we haven’t been able to locate her aunt. I’ll let you know as soon as we have any new information.”

As soon as Bastien’s gone you and your friends surround Jeremiah.

“I still can’t believe someone would burn down an apple orchard,” Hana says sadly.

Your blood runs hot and you clench your fists at your sides. “I can. They hide behind masks, and attack with the intent to kill. Apples are nothing to them.”

Drake frowns darkly. “A low blow attacking an orchard when their real target is the monarchy…”

You cross your arms and narrow your eyes at Drake. “Thanks Drake, that makes me feel warm and fuzzy.”

Jeremiah looks grave. “Their assassination attempt failed so they’ve resorted to terrorising our citizens.”

Maxwell puts a gentle hand on your shoulder “The people at Applewood must be so scared. The fire five years ago spread to the forest and threatened the town. But the orchard wasn’t badly damaged that time, and to suffer a fire again, and on this scale… How are we going to get them through this?”

You hug him. “Maxwell, together we can do anything. We’ve won over our enemies, tracked down a missing person, reunited a family, and raised much needed funds for a disaster affected duchy...and let’s not forget we uncovered a conspiracy orchestrated by the most powerful man in the country. There’s nothing we can do when we work together.”

Maxwell smiles slowly. “Well when you put it that way…”

Hana looks at you her mouth forming a slow smile.

“ It sounds impressive when you say it like that and you’re right, we shouldn’t give up.”

Jeremiah nods with a look of determination. “You’re right. We will get through this.”

“Now let’s make sure everyone in Cordonia knows that too,” Hana says.

The door to the train car opens and Madeleine enters, talking to someone on the phone. “Yes, you heard me. I want this on the front page…Or else I will personally make sure you’re covering pet parades for the rest of your journalistic career...Perfect...Thank you…Goodbye.”

Madeleine hangs up. “There. That was the last call. Every media outlet will be in attendance when we arrive at Applewood.”

The way she went from haughty and ruthless on the phone to cordial and grateful, leaves you speechless.

“Thank you, Madeleine. We can’t visit every Cordonian, but at least with the news coverage we can do our best to assure them from afar,” Jeremiah says stoically. You can see there’s a stiffness between them but they seem to be able to work together effectively.

“And even more than that, we have to control the story.

You’re glad you understand how she operates now. And you have confidence that you both want a strong and united Cordonia. “We need to ensure the people know that apples aren’t the only symbol of the Crown’s strength. Just because they’ve burned down an orchard doesn’t mean they’ve won. And the orchard can be regrown, people’s livelihoods saved…”

“Yes, the apple orchard was chosen specifically to undermine King Jeremiah and the stability of the Crown, we’re heading there to show the people, we won’t be cowed.”

“At least no one was injured in the fire but… those poor farmers,” Hana says.

Maxwell frowns. “Yeah it’s going to be a rough year with no apples to harvest.”

“They’ll have jobs though. Checking over the damage, removing dead trees, replanting and establishing the orchard again will be a full time job. There must be a way we can supplement their income until the orchard is reestablished right? Letting the terrorist take their livelihoods would be fanning the flames of fear.”

“My staff are already working on a plan to help the farmers but undetectably they’re afraid about the future.” Jeremiah says with a nod.

Madeleine folds her arms over her chest.

“That’s why our priorities for the event are to establish order and show our enemies that we won’t be intimidated. His Majesty will accomplish that with his prepared statement.”

You nod in agreement, thankful that you have Madeleine on board. She’s a take charge person of action. The assassins will live to regret getting on her bad side. Anyone who hurts Cordonia will get her ire and laser sharp focus.

“Do you have a job for me?”

Madeleine nods. “You’ll end the conference on a note of hope by planting a grafted apple tree. Even she can’t fumble that too badly.”

You ignore the snub and smile brightly. “Planting hope. I could live by that creed.” 

Madeleine eyes you pointedly. “Now I have some final arrangements to make for the conference. Astoria...find something suitable to wear. Hana and Maxwell will help.”

You, Hana and Maxwell enter the train’s boutique car.

Hana moves swiftly to the racks. “Okay we have to pick something nice! Something that looks professional and serious and will photograph well…”

“And is good enough to plant a tree in!”

Maxwell adds.

“So no pencil skies where I can’t bend my knees or risk splinting a seam, and no low or wide neck shirts where I’ll give everyone an eye full.”

The car is severely lacking in casual wear. Thankfully you never travel without your existing wardrobe. You stick with your favourite pair of jeans and black boots and dress up your red silk shirt with the cute blazer and Royal Cordonia crest broach that Bertrand picked for you for the Five Kings Festival. “I’m gonna keep it understated and simple.”

Maxwell gives you a thumbs up. “I’m going to say that this is one of those occasions where what you say is way more important than how you look.”

You shake your head. “I wouldn’t go that far but I understand what you’re trying to say.” You feel the train slowing beneath your feet. “I guess this is it.”

As you and your friends disembark the train at Applewood Manor. That acrid tang of smoke scratches at your throat with every breath.

Everyone is quiet and somber as you approach the estate. For a while it’s difficult to see the extent of the property damage since the ash and haze lingers due to the early morning fog.

The manor stands untouched and you’re thankful because while your experience here isn’t a fond one, this place has great significance to Cordonia and a lot of personal history for Jeremiah. 

You hear Drake talk about the loss being the orchard alone and Maxwell is reluctant to look at the extent of the damage.

Madeleine is ever pragmatic and down to business turns her cool facade on all of you. “Ready or not, we’re here to do a job. Come on, The press is waiting.”

She leads the way down the path that brings you to the orchard, and soon...you reach the charred ruins. Trees that were hundreds of years old are blacked and bare. You hope that some might have survived. But you’ve never seen an orchard like this. You’ve never seen remains of a fire like this. You’re thankful but amazed the fire didn’t move beyond the boundaries of the orchard. It makes you wonder if they didn’t have someone with fire control experience set the blaze. Otherwise it could have jumped the property line to the nearby forest and spread across the country side, as it had in the past. 

You turn to look at J and notice he’s gone completely still. His jaw clenched and his mouth fixed in a thin line.

“Jeremiah…” You prompt him gently, your hand on his arm.

“I thought I’d prepared myself to see it, but...my word. It’s worse than I imagined. How can I reassure everyone that Cordonia is well-protected when I let this happen?”

“By showing the people that you’re here. I’ll be right there will you. We will get through this together.”

Jeremiah looks across at you and his expression softens by the smallest measure. “Huh…” he smiles. “Your confidence is oddly reassuring.”

“It’s because you know me well enough that I won’t let anything stop me from getting answers and helping the people. Cordonia needs us, I won’t stop until those responsible are held accountable. And I you’ve prepared to face crisis your whole life. You know how to lead your people. If anyone should be confident, it’s you.”

He takes your hand. “How do you always know, just what to say?”

You smile and squeeze his hand. “It’s a gift.”

Nearby a throng or reporters and citizens gather near a of burnt out tree husks. In the crowd you spot… Olivia? 

“I thought you were spending the next few days in Lythikos.”

She gives you a sharp nod. You know what she returned to Lythikos to try and help Bastien’s

people track down her aunt. 

“I intended to but when I heard about the orchard…I will bring down the wrath of House Nevrakis upon these spineless vermin with the power of a thousand burning suns. If they think they can attack us without consequences, they’re dead wrong. Emphasis on dead.”

Madeleine grits her teeth. “Great, this again…”

Jeremiah takes her hand and kisses her fingers. “Thank you for coming, Olivia. Your support means more now than ever.”

Olivia glares at Madeleine but her eyes soften for Jeremiah. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Madeleine rolls her eyes and turns to you.

“They’re ready for you. Just... keep your cool.”

Olivia looks shocked. “Cool?! People are furious right now. They don’t want to see you ‘cool’, they want to see you vengeful.”

Madeleine puts a finger to her lips in thought. “Actually, Olivia may have a point.”

Your eyes go wide. “Olivia and Madeleine agree on something other than just poodles? Does anyone see any blue moons? Jeremiah, check the sky.”

Madeleine arches one eyebrow and folds her arms. “Every broken clock is right twice a day.”

Her quick wit has always impressed and irritated you in equal measure.

You shake your head at them both. “Let’s not keep the people waiting any longer.”

Jeremiah ushers you to the waiting crowd and whispers to me. “Olivia’s suggestion is actually not a bad idea. The people might respond to a more...visceral approach.”

Olivia and Madeleine join the crowd in the front as Jeremiah and you approach to address everyone.

It isn’t more than a breath before the reporters notice you both and the questions start flying and the crowd surges around you.

“King Jeremiah, are we safe. Are the attackers gone?”

“My family have been harvesting this orchard for generations! How am I supposed to feed my kids?”

Donnie from the CBC presses forward to thrust his microphone at you both. “King Jeremiah, have you apprehended those responsible?”

“Step back! Give King Jeremiah and Duchess Astoria some breathing room.” Mara thrusts her arm out and manages to get them to move back a few feet but the feeling of the crowd is still clearly agitated.

Jeremiah steps toward the lectern that has been set up and the crowd grows quiet.

“Citizens of Applewood, my heart is with you in this difficult time. This orchard is as dear to me as to any of you. I grew up playing among these trees, that until yesterday stood proud and tall where we now stand.

We will begin replanting immediately and we will provide for those without work. I promise your families will not go hungry. As for those responsible for this deplorable attack, we will not rest until we find them and bring them to justice.”

There is a small smattering of applause but the crowd is still tense.

Donnie nods politely. “Thank you, Your Highness. Duchess Astoria, do you have anything to add?”

“We know you’re all upset about this latest attack. They came for your apples and we’re coming for them! We won’t stop until they’ve faced justice. They come in the darkness and hide their faces, they’re cowards working in shadow. We will unmask them and force them into the light, so all of Cordonia will know who did this.”

A man from the crowd raises his fist in the air in agreement. “Yeah! No one messes with our apples!”

The audience claps enthusiastically. You even hear some cheers and whoops. Maybe Olivia was right about this anger thing.

Jeremiah waits until the crowd quiets again and he looks at everyone. “I’m sure you all have more questions and answers will be forthcoming as our investigation progresses. For now we have prepared a special finale for the press conference.”

You and Jeremiah follow Madeleine to a freshly dug hole, where a small apple tree waits to be planted. The crowd follows you. Your gaze wanders over the blackened field and your mind takes you back to earlier in the year where you were crowned Apple Queen and you planted another tree. That tree is now gone.

“Duchess Astoria and I will take the first step in replanting Applewood Orchard.”

You and Jeremiah carefully lower in the tree together.

Olivia hands you a shovel and Madeleine gives one to Jeremiah. You both work to cover the roots with the ashy dirt. Then you get down on your knees to a gasp in the crowd and pack the earth around the base of the trunk with your bare hands.

Ana edges forward holding her camera. “I’d love to get a picture of that for the cover of Trend.”

Madeleine waves her to the front of the crowd. “By all means.”

You stay crouched with one hand on the dirt and the other in a fist on your knee, while Jeremiah poses with his shovel, you both stare both stoically at the camera. 

Ana says it will make a good cover. Then rise to let the people know that you will turn this tragedy into a show of strength.

“They think they can burn your orchard and take away your hope. But we’ll show them that we’re stronger than that. We stand together and we’ll rebuild. We will look after each other and we will hunt them down. They won’t take away our sense of community. Together we are Cordonia.”

“These arsonists will have no place to hide. We will not let them get away with threatening our peace. We will expose them.”

Madeleine recommends staying the night to show the Applewood community that their duchy is safe.

You overhear two children that split away from the crowd to the edge of the orchard that their friends bailed on their soccer game because they’re families are scared to let them out. 

Mara is concerned about you leaving the manor grounds to speak with them but Drake assured her that says you’ll be fine with them.

They sit on the lower stone wall and watch your group approach with curiosity. You crouch down to their level and say hello. “I’m Astoria and these are my friends, Jeremiah, Drake, Hana and Maxwell.”

The little girl with golden blonde hair looks at you with watery eyes. “I’m Camilla and this is Jiro. We came here to play but none of our friends are coming. They’re too scared.”

“We can’t let people control our lives. We have to show them we will not give in to fear. And that means doing things like continuing to play together.”

“And enjoying it,” Hana adds.

She looks at the charred orchard. “But can we still play in the orchard? We don’t have any goal posts?”

Drake waves at the area behind you. “Let’s just put some sticks in the ground. That's what my friend Jeremiah and I used to do.”

Jeremiah nods. “As practical as that sounds we can open up the courtyard at the manor instead.”

Jiro, the little boy with jet black hair much like your own, wears a skeptical frown, he’s been the most sullen during your exchange. “We get to go to Applewood Manor?

You smile at Jeremiah. “We sure do.”

Jiro frowns. “My mum says that the King has more looks than what he knows what to do with.”

Camilla elbows him. “You’re not supposed to say that with him here!”

Drake snorts a laugh at his friend. “Sounds like you even have admirers outside of court.” He gives Jeremiah a smirk.

Jeremiah chuckles lightly and tries to keep his face stoic. “Tell your mother I’m grateful for her support.”

Camilla smiles brightly. “That’ll make her happy.”

Jiro folds his arms and narrows his eyes at Jeremiah. “We’ll only come play if you will.”

Jeremiah grins. “Wouldn’t want to let my captains down.”

Camilla and Jiro scramble down off the fence and busy themselves choosing their teams.

Jeremiah and Drake are very competitive and evenly matched and square off before Camilla even tosses the ball into play.

Hana steals the ball and sweeps it to Maxwell, hoping he can do a header but it just hits him in the face.

He goes down like a drama queen. You inspect him to find no blood and nothing broken. You give him a pep talk and get him back in the game.

Drake and Jeremiah can barely move by the end of the game and neither of them has scored a goal. While you’ve managed a perfect pass to Jiro, who scored. Jiro’s team wins with the score being 1-0 after an hour of exhausting fun.

Jeremiah let’s them know that while the orchard regrows they’ll probably want to keep it closed. So the public can play in the courtyard until it’s reopened. He goes to make arrangements while the kids excitedly run off to tell their families and friends.

As a reward for your dusty and sweaty morning, Jeremiah plans a spa afternoon for all of your friends. It seems like forever ago that you were there after the barn raising event. And last time you could only think about Jeremiah on the other side of the wall.

Chilled apple cider is waiting for you as you all soak.

Drake sits in the steaming water and sips his drink. “I’ve lived here most of my life and I still don’t get the obsession.”

Jeremiah shakes his head in patiently with a look of sunshine exasperated indulgence. “It’s a matter of national pride. Cordonia is a small kingdom. We’re not the biggest or the strongest, or even the most wealthiest …”

Maxwell lifts his drink in a pose of roasting. “But damn if we can’t make a good apple.”

Jeremiah’s expression falls. “That orchard has been there for more than a hundred years… even with the replanting it’ll take a long time for the trees to mature.”

“Could it be possible that the trunks could be saved? Nature is remarkably resilient. If the forest can grow back greener and stronger than before without any intervention, I have faith the orchard can recover quickly too. Maybe we other duchies can donate grafts for trees that can be salvaged and it’ll help then orchard produce again more quickly.”

Drake stares at you in surprise. “Where do you get all this stuff from?”

“In the city there’s not a lot of space around for orchards. There are little community gardens everywhere and grafting is popular. I’ve seen one tree that had both apples and pears on it, and another that had three different kinds of stone fruits.”

“I’ll make enquiries of the other growers in the region. In the spirit of unity, I’m sure they’ll want to help, if the Cordonian species supports grafting.”

“The trees were as much a fixture as the produce,” Maxwell adds.

“Just because the orchard will be a no go for a while, doesn’t mean we have to forget the memories we made there,” Drake says, setting his glass down.

“No it doesn’t,” Jeremiah agrees.

“Maybe we could make a memorial tree of bronze. A tribute to what the orchard means to the people and that the replant is hope for the future. Remembrance of all the good memories but a marked reminder of the tragedy and our choice not to give in to fear but to come together with resilience and strength.”

Maxwell says you have all the best ideas. He offers toast to coronial apples. You toast the best friends anyone can have. Everyone manages a group hug much to Drake’s dismay.

Jeremiah moves closer to you from across the pool and invites you to join in a private spa. “I’d like to workout some of that tension in your shoulders.”

“Are you inviting me to have a special exfoliating treatment?”

He smiles. “I just want to spend more time alone with you. It’s been a long day and we’ve been under the eye of crowds for most of it. I want you all to myself.”

“When you say things like that, how can I refuse? I’d love to.” 

He climbs out and offers you his hand. He nods to your friends. “We will see you back at the Manor. Stay as long as you like.”

You and Jeremiah leave the spa room, and you leave a trail of water droplets through the bathhouse until you enter a private sauna. Warm refreshing steam washes over you. The air is humid but not too heavy and the heat is welcoming, not stifling. You feel your muscles relax in seconds.

“Wow!” You sigh blissfully.

Jeremiah grins. “I could get use to this feeling.”

You spread a towel over the bench and sit down on it. 

Jeremiah pours water on the coals and a fresh wave of steam sizzles up into the air, creating a plume of new warmth. The heat climbs quickly but it’s still not uncomfortable.

Jeremiah spreads out a new towel and relaxes beside you. “There we go.”

“It’s niiiice, I’m melting.” You lean your head back, sink against the timber wall and close your eyes.

“We can’t have that,” you hear Jeremiah say and then you feel his lips against your shoulder.

Your eyes pop open. “Will anyone come in here?” 

The door has a small viewing window but it’s completely fogged over.

Jeremiah grins and shakes his head slowly. “It’s a private sauna.”

“This feels a little risky but I tend to be daring when I’m with you. I trust you with everything.”

Jeremiah rests his hand on yours. 

“Am I safe from melting now?”

“Who knows, but at least I’ll melt with you.”

You intertwine your fingers together and lean your head on his shoulder. It’s damp with sweat and you turn your face to kiss his skin, tasting him. “Hey, do you remember what it was like the last time we were here?”

“You mean when I was on an unwilling engagement tour with Madeleine and we were trying to uncover the plot against you? It’s hard to believe that it wasn’t that long ago.”

“But this feels right. I feel like we’ve been together for ever, and yet, never long enough.”

Jeremiah nods. “In some ways it’s hard to picture my life without you. It feels natural that I found you during my bachelor party in New York. I imagined but never believed that I could have you with me in Cordonia. Then sneaking glances at you during the social season, hoping you’d excel at every challenge so that others would see your worth, see what I already knew, so that I could choose you. And even when I had to choose Madeleine... I still had hope for our love. I always hoped… I always believed that in the end we would get our happily ever after… and now it seems we just might.”

“Jeremiah, you carry so much on yourself. You don’t have to worry about us. The future, the one we have together, it will be of our choosing. I love you. It’s hard to believe everything we’ve gone through in such a short time but I know it’s made us stronger for it.” 

You stare at your joined hands. The one with the glittering diamonds. Your pale slender fingers between his dark much larger ones. “Sometimes this feels like a dream. It’s like nothing I ever imagined.”

Jeremiah rests his head lightly against yours. “I know the feeling. The time I’ve spent with you.. it’s the best time of my life. I like who I am when I’m with you. Even when things are tough, I’m a better version of myself.”

“Jeremiah, I think you 're pretty great to begin with.”

You take a moment to turn your head and look into his eyes. “It’s moments like this that will keep us going. 

“Especially after a day like today… this is all i want. You are all l want.”

“Hmmm,” you hum sweetly. “I seem to remember something about massages.”

“They were promised…”

“Wanna let me massage your back?”

“Oh, you’re feeling generous,” he asks lightly teasing.

You wink and make a motion for him to face away from you. “For now,” you say.

“Okay, I’ll take that massage while you're in the spirit of being generous, my Duchess.” 

He dutifully complies with your gesture to turn and you press your fingers in, feeling for tense knots of muscle. You find each spot and work through them thoroughly, from his lower back to his shoulder blades and shoulders.

“Ahhh Maxwell swears you’re magic and I’m starting to believe him. You’re an expert at this.”

“Not magical. Just determined. And what can I say? I enjoy taking care of you.”

You keep working your way up and down his back. Jeremiah laughs suddenly. He captures your wrists and stills your hands.

You kneel up as he looks at you over his shoulder. “What’s so funny?”

“Talking about the last time we were here reminded me that I couldn’t stop picturing you on the other side of that wall.”

You share his smile, and he turns leading your arm over his shoulder and pulling you closer. You’re almost chest to chest with only a towel between you. “Oh, and what were you imagining?”

“The most beautiful woman I’d ever known barely covered by a towel.”

“You smile at him, eyes teasing. “I'm surprised you imagined the towel on.”

“I did, at first…” His index finger follows the hollow of your throat where the skin glistens with sweat, to the knot at the swell of your breasts.

“You don’t have to imagine anymore.” You nod at him and stare into his eyes pointedly. Daring him to make a move.

He reads your cue and tugs the knot loose. The towel parts easily and you’re entirely bared to him. He grips one end of the offending fabric and drops the towel to the floor. You watch his eyes darken as he looks down over your body with a hungry gaze. His finger now runs unimpeded over your body down to the glistening thatch of hair between your thighs. Just before he cups you there, you stop him, holding his palm against your stomach.

“Jeremiah, there’s still a towel in the way.”

“I guess we should do something about that,” he says breathing against your throat and kissing your hammering pulse.

You reach down and tug at the knot just below his navel. With a pull, he is as liberated as you are of all barriers between you.

“I’ll never get tired of this view.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “I’m glad it pleases you, Astoria. I’d give you a moment to look your full but I find myself impatient to explore this delightful woman before me.”

You giggle. “I hope this charm is only reserved for me.”

Jeremiah presses open mouthed kisses all down my throat, to my collarbone before taking a nipple between his lips. You're incapable of coherent speech after that. He gives the other breast the same dutiful attention and you’re done letting him tease you.

You push him back and straddle him on the bench. You position him, sink onto him slowly, holding his gaze, the heat and burning intensity in his eyes as he never loses contact with yours.

You both moan in blissful completion as you're filled with his length, stretched with a pleasant fullness. The sensation chases every nerve from your core to the tips of your fingers and you can barely keep from moving but you want to savour this and you know he needs a moment himself with how hard his gripping your hips.

“Ready?” You ask your voice a hoarse whisper.

He swallows with difficulty and gives you a single nod. His grip relaxes and you rise just an inch. Shivering at the sensation of your joining. The slow pull and drag.

All those shoulder muscles you worked to relax grow tense beneath your hands as you hold his shoulders.

The efforts lost are worth it for ecstasy on his face and the pleasure pain sounds that fall from his lips as you ride him.

“I’ve wanted you so much!”

“Like this?” You tease him, moving a little faster. Rising and falling over him. Without the latex between you, the slide is that much more raw and intimate. It’s the first time you’ve found him unprepared and with the wedding growing closer, you wanted this deeper intimacy with him but you weren’t sure who was going to let it happen first.

His thrusts up against you in retaliation for your teasing and you gasp at the stab of sharp pleasure he gives you.

He traps your face close and peppers eyelids and lips with kisses, pulling delighted moans from you as his hands rove and knead at your back, pulling your chest to his, which causes delicious friction for your kiss swollen nipples. Together you drive toward a crest.

You cry out as it hits you and he shudders his release, a breath later.

Then you hear the voices of your friends nearing the door.

Jeremiah flashes you a wicked grin and catches your hips again forcing you to ride out your orgasm. He endures sweet torture, that you can see all over his face as he pulls a second more powerful orgasm out of your overstimulated body. You cry out loudly and he stifles the sound by claiming your mouth with his. Capturing your lips in a bruising and all consuming kiss. When you break away for air, you are in a daze and panting hard. You are boneless and it’s only the smirk on his face and the sparkling delighted look in his eyes that brings you back to yourself.

“You look entirely too proud of yourself.”

Maxwell knocks on the door. “Hey you two, get a room!”

Jeremiah catches a spare towel from behind him and wraps it around you. Shielding you from the view of the door. The steam in the room is thick but there are droplets of condensation that streak the glass behind you. He kisses your shoulder then hollers back, “we already have a room!”

“Find your own!” You add.

Amid the laughter, there's a few more playful knocks, but then the sound of your friends fade as they leave you two alone.

“Close call? He asks with a raised eyebrow.

You put your hand over his heart, which is beating as fast as your own. “I don’t know, are we done yet?”

“I wouldn’t let a little distraction get in the way… “

You spend the next hour adding more steam to the room, while Jeremiah massages out the kinks in your back. Then he stands behind you while you lean against the bench, letting him take the driver's position this time. Your knocking your friends have already moved away, knowing full well what you’re up to, you don’t hold back the sounds that he stirs in you. And it only serves to make his push harder and deeper for more. When you're spent and your knees won’t hold you up, Jeremiah bundles you up in a towel and tucks one around his waist. 

“Care to join me for a shower?”

You nod weakly and he lifts you in his arms as he takes you from the sauna. 

It’s much later that you return to Applewood Manor in time for dinner.

Hana has her hair pulled back in a soft chignon. “I thought the spa would help my muscles after the game but I’m still exhausted.”

Max looks both shocked and delighted. “Ah ha. I’ve found a weakness. Hana is not immune to sustained physical activity. I’ll be adding this to my field notes.”

You grin with a mischievous smile at Jeremiah while rubbing your bare foot along his calf under the table. “Neither am I...I’m so exhausted I feel like all my muscles have turned to Jell-o.”

Drake snorts dramatically. “Yeah, the break from all the courtly stuff was nice, but I think I’m going to go collapse in bed for… just about forever.”

You finish dinner in companionable silence and everyone leaves to retire to their rooms. Jeremiah lingers at the door to the foyer. He has pinned you with a look and you know he wishes he could punish you with his own special brand of torture for your baiting during dinner.

“Astoria, do you have a moment?”

You smile demurely. “You know all of them are yours.”

His smile is warm but his eyes are serious as he takes your hands in his. You take a steadying breath and you match his body language to show that he has your full attention. 

“I’ve been thinking...everything since the Homecoming Ball has been a bit of a whirlwind. You’ve barely had time to settle into being a duchess, and you’ve been thrust into the forefront of a national crisis…”

“Oh I... you know I’m happy to do whatever I can to help. And I love that you want to try and shield me as best you can but this was always going to be a trial by fire. I didn’t grow up in this world, but you need to focus every moment you can spare to hunt down these perpetrators, so that Cordonia and we will feel safe again. Then we can relax and play catch up. And possibly have the honeymoon we deserve.”

“I hope you know how much I appreciate you. There’s no one else I would have by my side. This stop at Applewood reminded me that sometimes the best thing to do is to slow down...I guess what I’m trying to say I’d like to give you a tour. Would you like to join me in the city? I’d love to share it with you.”

You were exhausted but the warmth in his eyes, and the infectious joy in his smile makes your heart dance with new life in your chest. Your muscles jump with adrenaline and you squeeze his hands. “I was feeling tired but I think I can use the fuel from that smile alone. What kind of tour did you have in mind?”

“One filled with Cordonian history, likely to be useful during the Unity Tour.”

Only Jeremiah could make a history tour seem interesting. You could listen to him all day and having his undivided attention always gives you an ache of lingering desire, that imprints on you for a long time after you’ve parted. 

“It will help you get to know the city that’ll be yours once we’re married and maybe learn more about it’s king.”

You want to help Cordonia, you want to know more about her history that wasn’t written in any textbook. And you’ll never pass on a chance to learn more about Jeremiah. 

“There’s also a spot I want to share with you. It’s my favourite view of Cordonia at night. It’s…. almost as stunning as you.”

You smile at him, your eyes glistening with tears at the thick emotion in his voice. “I can see how much this opportunity means to you. And I definitely don’t want to waste it. I’d love to join you.”

The sun has dipped low below the horizon by the time you reach the city. Jeremiah guides you to a cobbled square, surrounded by impressive stone buildings and you marvel at the ancient architecture.

You slowly turn absorbing the detailed mouldings and the hand carved stone. “Jeremiah, this is so beautiful. It’s places like this that I’d always dreamed of traveling to but never had the chance. Before I met you I wanted to visit France, Spain and Italy for the culture, food, rich history and architecture and now I’ve been to so many places. All thanks to you. You made my dreams come true and more, Jeremiah. Even without knowing it. My Picstagram was always full of nature but I’ve had a lot more to share recently.”

Jeremiah smiles. “I hope you’ve included Cordonia.”

You nod. “Of course. And I’ll have even more to share after tonight. I didn’t get a lot of sightseeing in during the social season. Bertrand had me kept a close eye on my whereabouts.”

Jeremiah’s face falls. “I regret every moment I couldn’t spend with you, it was difficult watching you from afar with Maxwell and Drake. I used to think this city was the most magnificent thing in the world…until I saw you.”

You blush hard and you're at a loss for words. “Jeremiah, your charm is dangerous for my health. I’m afraid that one day you’ll see me mess up something terribly and you’ll understand that I’m not perfect or as amazing as you think I am.”

He takes your hand and draws you close. He puts your hand over his heart. You can feel it’s strong and steady beat beneath your palm even through his tailored suit jacket. “I’m not perfect, Astoria. And I know you aren’t either. You can be impulsive, you show all your emotions easily, you trust too quickly and sometimes you hurt people because you’re naive to their weakness for you, but that doesn’t take away from your magnificence to me. If anything it adds to your allure. You're like a beautiful storm that lights up the dark sky, that brings renewing rain on a drought thirsty land.”

You smile slowly. “Are you that parched earth, Jeremiah?”

He chuckles and leans down for a kiss. “Very much so.”

“Then I’ll be your imperfect storm.” You reach up on your toes and kiss him, holding his shoulder to keep your balance. Normally the height difference isn’t so dramatic but you wore flats to the press address, and you only bought a change of clothes for dinner, not an extra pair of shoes. Your functional black ballet flats go well with most outfits. Unfortunately, they don’t help you bridge the height difference between you. In flats, you only come up to Jeremiah’s chin.

Over Jeremiah’s shoulder you see Mara leaning against the side of the building. She nods across the square and you spot Bastien peering out from down a side street across the way.

Jeremiah sees where you’re looking and takes your hand and leads you along. As he walks, he says, “It’s best to pretend you don’t notice them. They’re always around for your safety and it’s best never to draw attention to them. Especially now.”

“I often forget that I’m not just another person going about their day. I mean, I used to walk the streets after work alone almost every night. It was so bizarre to have to run from the paparazzi when we were in New York. Now with these hate groups…”

Jeremiah stops and takes your face in his hands. “If you ever feel unsafe I want you to tell me and I’ll do everything I can to change it.”

You cover his hand with yours. “And I want you safe. You’re in more danger than I am. When we’re together, those people are the last thing on my mind. I trust your security to keep us safe. I have to believe they’re good at their job. The rest is beyond my control, so there’s no sense losing my mind over it.”

Jeremiah nods. “If it's any comfort, Bastien is never far away on any of our outings and Mara is your personal guard. It’d be remiss of her not to shadow you. I suppose since the attack you’d be more aware of them.”

“It’s nice to know they’re around, just in case.”

Jeremiah nods. “Just in case is what they’re there for…”

You suddenly realise something and your face floods with embarrassment. “They weren’t… they didn’t hear…”

Jeremiah chuckles and gently prys your hand from your face that hides your mortification. You’re not an exhibitionist, no matter how bold and sensual Jeremiah makes you feel. Which brings to mind that one tryst at the Opera and the very real chance of indecent exposure while you were in the Palace maze together the night of the Coronation. You glare up at Jeremiah. “I’m beginning to think you want us to get caught.”

Jeremiah grins at you mischievously. “What’s the worst it can do? My Father may suggest moving up the wedding?”

You laugh and shake your head. “It’s as soon as we can manage it. Our patience will be rewarded on our honeymoon, I swear. Or someone will pay that’s for sure. It’ll be my first sentence as Queen.”

Jeremiah's eyes smile as he grins. “I worry for the poor citizen who earns the ire that warrants that look on your face. However, if they delay our honeymoon or worse interrupt it, I might just make it permanent banishment on top of whatever you decide.”

“And it would be just,” you agree firmly.

Jeremiah grows serious and draws your left hand from the crook of his arm and kisses your fingers. “I’ve walked these streets countless times without incident. I want you to know we have nothing to worry about.”

You smile and brush away the furrow between his brows. “Then stop worrying. I can read your body language, remember.” You say with a pointed appraisal.

He swallows hard. “Best we not let that thought continue or we may not get to our tour.”

You nod and wave us onward. Jeremiah turns and pauses to take in the sight of the moonlit square, smiling as though greeting an old friend.

“So why did you want to show me this place in particular?”

“Given your new responsibilities as future queen, I thought I would share something that has been helpful to me as a ruler.” He takes your hands, wrapping them in his own. “And now that we’re officially engaged, I find myself eager to share pieces of myself… things that I guarded before out of fear that I would lose too much if I had to go through with marrying Madeleine. Our relationship has freed me in a way I never believed possible. I’d want to share what makes me who I am… with you.”

“You always know how to steal my breath away. I want to learn everything, and anything you want to share. On your terms, Jeremiah. So tell me, how does this place help you?”

He grows pensive and you wait patiently. “When Leo abdicated the throne and I knew that I was really going to be king, I would come to the city on my own to experience it the way my people do. I wanted to see my citizens daily lives firsthand.”

Your heart tightens in your chest and you're reminded of stories your mother shared with you every night before you went to sleep. Stories of a Promised One, stories of the most powerful King... the greatest love story ever told, of a Creator who would die for His lost people…. The Bible is His story. 

“I come here and run my hands along the brick walls laid by the people who’ve been gone for hundreds of years… people who built the country I love. It's become a bit of a habit, especially when I get caught up in taxes and diplomacy.” Jeremiah reads your expression. “What’s on your mind?”

“What you said reminded me of stories my mother told me. That the Creator of the universe, King of all things left His throne on high to be born as a child and live as one of His people. To share in their experiences and suffering, to die for them. What you do is admirable but I hope that it never comes to that kind of sacrifice. That Cordonia never has to experience war again… your ancestors did everything they could to avoid it. Your father has done his best… and I will do whatever it takes to ensure their peace and prosperity. I will follow your lead.”

“I only want peace for Cordonia too. I never thought of the Christian story that way before. It’s beautiful to hear you tell it.”

“I didn’t want to think about it for a long time. I was bitter towards God. Remembering Mom...sometimes the memories still feel raw. It was only when I let go of the pain and started praying, going back to church with my Dad… did I understand how long Christ waited patiently for me to see that her suffering, my hurt, wasn’t His doing. Perhaps someday we can read those stories together. The palace has an awesome library, after all. And it’s quiet there. I don’t think it sees much use.”

“No, it doesn’t. And if I’m not mistaken, it’s also Drake’s favourite escape. I would have thought it’d be the stables since his family owns a ranch but whenever I can’t find him, he usually turns up there. Shall we start our tour?”

You nod. And Jeremiah leads you to a fountain at the center of the square. It’s tall and cast in bronze. Water pours from a spout behind the mostly naked, but stoic figure. There is no inscription but Jeremiah doesn’t leave you guessing.

“He is one of my ancestors. King Fabian isn’t the most famous of Cordonia’s monarchs but he is one of my favourites.”

“I read about him. His ascension prevented a civil war. But to be your favourite you must know much more about him than some dated historical reference.”

Jeremiah nods. “He was a patron of the arts, and some of Cordonia’s most beautiful works were commissioned by him. Songs, paintings… even landmarks. He was said to be something of an artist himself.”

“Sounds like he and I would have shared interests. I want to support Hana in her music, and Maxwell in his dance playwright ideas, or his art. He’s very imaginative and talented. Although I don’t think I would have been bold enough to commission a statue of myself that naked.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “The statue was commissioned after his death but he did have quite a few portraits of himself.” He tilts his head examining the statue. “You’ve got to admit, he kept himself very well.”

You laugh. Fabian’s statue is completely naked save for a strategically placed apple in place of his lions. “He does have a toned bottom, but I must say you didn’t inherit any of his physique at all.”

Jeremiah looks at you in surprise. “I've never heard anything but compliments from you before…”

You give him a cheeky smirk. “You’re big everywhere, including your muscular and round bottom. If that’s a life size statue. It’d say he’s not much taller than me.”

Jeremiah smiles. “Up on that pedestal I must confess, I had never thought of that before.”

“That’s because you looked up to him. It’s hard to see any flaws in those we admire. So tell me, what does the statue teach you?”

“It reminds me that a ruler's responsibilities don’t end with protecting and providing for the citizens...a good king helps his people thrive.” He leans down and dips his hands into the water. “Art is a big part of that. Life without joy and vulnerability of expression can be meaningless.”

“My father taught me that life is; someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for. It’s simple. Art can be an expression of hope. Hope in dreams and a brighter future.”

“So does King Fabian make your list?”

You wrap your arms around his waist. “Oh my list is very short. Of Cordonian Kings, I have only one favourite. And I think it’d be impossible to exceed his brilliance in my eyes. Your King Fabian though, I think he has his charm.”

Jeremiah sighs. “I can’t argue with that. Why would I want to bump myself from first place?”

“Why indeed?”

Jeremiah urges you away. “Come. There’s still more to see.” He leads you over to an old building made of white sandstone. He runs his hands over the twisted wrought iron railing that shields the lower half of tall, narrow windows. “This building has an incredibly rich history. It’s one of the oldest libraries in the country.”

“Oh… I haven’t even seen inside and I know it’s going to be my favourite place outside the palace. After the spa of course. Why is it your favourite?”

“This one’s more personal. When I was very young, my mother sometimes brought me here. My strongest memory of her was sitting on these very steps while she read my favourite story aloud. When I think of that day, I can still remember the scent of her jasmine perfume.”

“I’m sorry your mother was taken from you so young, Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah kisses your fingers. “Not all my memories are painful. As I said, she loved to read to me. So we share that.”

“Like you, my mother wasn’t Cordonian. She said that whenever she felt like an outsider she would come here and visit the library. She told me that you could always feel at home in a library because the knowledge it holds is universal.”

“It sounds like she was a very wise woman, your mother. It must be where you got it from.”

Jeremiah smiles. “That’s higher praise than you could possibly know.”

“I’d love to see portraits of her. The press images I could find don’t really capture her essence, and there were so few of them. I’m sure she was as beautiful inside and out as you are. One of the reasons I decided to trust Bastien was because Regina said that he was very fond of your mother. And someone who can respect and admire your mother, is worthy of a second chance.”

Jeremiah’s eyes glisten. “I keep thinking my love for you is already so full, how can it possibly stretch further, yet it does.”

“Love doesn’t have limits. It can only grow. True love, never fails. I spent a long time afraid of the future. I stopped being afraid the second I said yes. I trust you, Jeremiah.”

“I love you.” He swoops down and kisses you deeply and passionately. He breaks with reluctance but you both need air. He smiles and rests his forehead against your hairline breathing you in. “One more stop. The bell tower. The tower itself is the last remaining part of a building that predates the formation of Cordonia.

“What about the rest of the building. It moulds around the tower perfectly.”

“That part was added later. This tower… Leo brought me here the night he told me of his plans to abdicate. We were standing in almost this very spot when I learned that the throne was to be mine.” His face falls. “At the time I wasn’t sure that being king was what I wanted.”

You know that Leo carries guilt about leaving the responsibility in Jeremiah’s hands while he embraced love and freedom. Leo and Annalise know about the attacks and they’re planning to come in support of Jeremiah and yourself once you’ve had a chance to settle into your duchy. Leo won’t stay at the palace on principle. You’re not sure you completely understand it but you’re more than happy for them to join you in your new home. “What did Leo say?”

“He said that he knew it was no easy choice, and that he would support me regardless of whether I accepted the crown. I was staring at this bell tower when I made my decision. Looking at the oldest structure in our city reminded me of what was at stake. I asked myself, “if not me, then who?” At that moment I relaxed. I had to accept it no matter the personal cost. My country was calling me and I had to answer. But I also realised that… I wanted to answer.”

“I understand the significance of this place now. So many life shaping moments.”

“When I look at the tower, I think about the history that came before me, a history that’s so much bigger than me and I’m now a part of, and of the future that comes after. I have both the power and the responsibility to affect what happens for generations after I’m gone.. and I’m also just one man. People lived here before Cordonia existed, and people will continue to live here through whatever comes next.”

“You’re right, it’s important to remember that each of our actions have consequences that impact the whole country. As king, if you’re careful and wise you can leave a mark on Cordonia as enduring as that tower. And someday, Cordonians will appreciate the works of King Jeremiah through their holos while riding around in their self-driven, electric, hover cars.”

Jeremiah grins. “That’s quite a vision of the future.”

“I can’t vouch for all the details, just speculating on patterns of industry and technology, I am certain of only one thing however… you’re always going to be someone worthy of admiration and respect.”

“If I’m half the king you believe me to be, I’ll consider my reign to be a success.” He closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath, smiling. “I hope you’ve enjoyed learning a little of the history of the city as much as I’ve enjoyed telling it to you.”

“If you weren’t king, I’d say you could make a career as a professional tour guide or storyteller. You can regale me anytime.”

“What can I say? I love my country's history.”

“Now I seem to remember a promise accompanying this tour. The best view in the city at night, I believe.”

Jeremiah offers his arm. “Join me?”

You link your hand through his elbow and match his stride and you stroll out of the square and down a narrow lane. A short, uphill walk later you arrive at a small restaurant that has a balcony overlooking the glittering of water of the bay.

“I discovered this place on one of my many private outings and I’ve kept it a secret until now that is.”

“The best discoveries are always kept secret, or they’re soon not what makes them special anymore.”

“I trust you,” he says.

You nod. “It’ll be our city escape.”

“Can I get you something to drink?”

With the heat of the sauna, you find yourself suddenly desperately parched. “Sparkling water, please.”

Jeremiah orders your water and a glass of wine from the bartender.

While you’re waiting for your drinks you overhear two patrons discussing the morning’s press conference and the Unity Tour. From the snippets, you catch that their impressions of the Tour seems positive.

“I guess news of your successes are getting out.”

You squeeze his hand. “Our successes.”

“You’re the one who's been instrumental in securing our guests. You’re showing Cordonia what I already knew...that you’re an invaluable asset. I hope you’re enjoying being a duchess… even during a time like this…”

“I still have a lot to learn.” You’ve had to put aside your own desire to see your new home and the growing itch to examine every part of it and what it will mean to own an estate. You’re Duchess of Valtoria but all you’ve seen of it are pictures and news posts for a pretty but quiet tourist spot. You never imagined having a property you would own, let alone a castle and grounds bigger than Camp David. You’re not worried about being Queen. Regina was just a figurehead, and a support to Constantine. She had some influence but he ran the country. It’ll be the same with you and Jeremiah. It’s running an estate and supporting a duchy that has you up late into the night.

“Cordonia is lucky to have you. You already have adoring citizens like Jiro and Camilla. And you might be new to this but you’re already making a difference. Portavira will attest to that.”

“Thank you, Jeremiah. I know the people’s approval matters but honestly, it’s yours that tells me if I’m doing the right thing.”

You can see in his eyes he wants to kiss you but you’re no longer alone. There are other patrons and the bartender arrives with your drinks in hand.

The sparkling water is laced with sliced lemons and oranges, mint and ice cubes. You take your drink and Jeremiah leads you to a table on the balcony. You can see clear all the way to the palace from your view across the bay. The city stretches out like a sea of glowing lights. It’s a spectacular view.

“You know even after all this time, Cordonia’s like something out of a storybook. The balls, the opulent gowns, the nobility... and even the unknown enemies. I can hardly believe it’s all real.”

“I’ve lived here all my life and even I still feel that way sometimes.”

“I guess Cordonia is just… special.”

Jeremiah follows your gaze out over the water for a moment, and then turns back to you.

“Astoria...if it’s alright with you, I’d like to take a moment and not be here as king and queen-to-be. but as just.. us. As a couple?

“Of course.” You smile warmly. “What would you like to talk about...sports?” 

Jeremiah smiles. “We have been on a bit of a sports kick in the past few days, haven’t we?”

“I’ve played more sports now than I have since high school. First polo, then soccer, I’m glad I’m still young enough not to gain a spontaneous injury. What’s next, clay pigeon shooting?”

Jeremiah laughs. “Don’t let Drake hear you suggest that one. He’s already got a soft spot for you, he’ll want to try and steal you away. You’ll be his dream girl.”

“I was kidding. I’ve never held a firearm and I’m likely to be a hazard to everyone than know how to hit a target. You were amazing on the field today. You know from some of the childhood stories I’ve heard, I suspected you might have a competitive streak but it really came out when we played soccer. You wouldn’t let Drake steal from you. You didn’t give him an inch, Injury or not.”

Jeremiah winces. “Yeah, we’ve always been a bit intense. I guess it’s because he’s one of the few people I don’t have to guard myself around. I can be me. But I wasn’t proud of that moment. I forgot about his shoulder and that was poor form of me. He’s my friend and I forgot he’s still recovering from gunshot wounds. Ones that he got protecting you. Ones that I couldn’t save you from myself.”

You reach across and squeeze his hand. “Jeremiah, you were hardly in a position to do anything. You were fighting for your life. And we’re being a normal couple right now. We’re both safe, and so is Drake. That’s all that matters. So does this rivalry of yours only extend to sport or should I be worried?”

Jeremiah blushes. “Well there was a Spanish ambassador’s daughter when we were fifteen….”

Your mouth drops open. “And what happened?

Well I had to attend special tutoring during most of the summer break so Drake wooed her with picnics, horse riding and boating on the lake. But she broke his heart when she said she had a boyfriend back home and he’d just been a summer fling. He laughed it off but I could tell he was hurt.”

“Awww poor baby Drake. I’m glad she never got her hooks into you then.”

“Me too.”

“Is there anything you’ve been wanting to ask me? I know you’re trained in reading people and you probably had someone go digging into my background for security reasons, but is there anything you want to know?”

Jeremiah scrubs his hand over his face. “You don’t pull your punches do you?”

“Only when I have to. I prefer people to know the real me.”

“Well I know you’re a hard worker. Bastien’s report said you worked two jobs and while you were studying you worked a lot of odd jobs from a dog wash to house cleaning. You've got a lot of skills and I think your knowledge base is bigger than mine and I had private tutors in almost every subject you can think of…”

“Ah but there’s so many things you’ll never learn from a textbook. I think the strangest job I got was queue waiting. I’m patient and I love reading, so it was no problem for me to just wait in long lines for other people. It was an app called Q-Wait. It’s really popular in the cities. It’s how I knew about Kimset even though I’d never actually been inside.”

Jeremiah stares at you. “People really wait in-line for other people as a job? How much did it pay?”

You shrug. “Depends how popular the event or venue is. Sometimes people can get into a bidding war for your spot. Someone can post their spot or you take a job waiting… I made $100 once waiting for Kimset. I don’t normally have evenings off, but there was one time my girlfriends had dates and bailed on me, so I waited in the queue, collected the transfer and went home.”

“You weren’t curious to see who you might meet?”

“Jeremiah, I know you haven’t dated much but what were the people like, that you met in clubs?”

He smiles wearily. “I think I see your point. It’s unlikely you’ll meet your soulmate at a club.”

You shrug. “One of my colleagues did. But I think she and her husband are an exception to every rule. They’re quirky and absolutely perfect for each other. They may have been just as likely to meet at an art festival.”

Jeremiah finishes his drink and takes your hand, turning it to examine your palm. “You can tell a lot about a person from their hands.”

You blush and curl your fingers slightly under his attentive gaze. “They used to be much drier from the constant washing and detergents I used. Hana gave me this really nice hand cream from Shanghai that I’ve been using every night. It gives it a chance to soak in without me washing it off. What did my hands tell you?”

“That you work hard with your hands. And that you go for practicality over fashion or luxury.”

You wince. “I wasn’t very good with skin care beyond organic moisturiser and sunscreen.”

“Your hands are gentle and skilled. And they’re animated when you're expressing yourself,” he says with a grin.

You smile. “I can sign, it was helpful to learn for my job. Sometimes when I get excited I don’t even realise I’m throwing them in there.”

“Can you show me?” Jeremiah asks.

You sign between you and make a few simple hand movements. 

Jeremiah grins. “I think I got that one! And I love you too.”

You look around the restaurant and back out at the view. “I know we have obligations and responsibilities. But it’s been really nice to step back from it all for a moment with you.”

“I know exactly what you mean. One of the many, many lessons you’ve taught me, is that looking at the bigger picture… it isn’t enough.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… we’re fighting for all of Cordonia. But we’re also fighting for this.” He takes your hand again and rubs over your fingers meaningfully. “When we can get snippets of time, where we get to pretend that life is just these moments. … spending time, unwinding with the one we love.”

“We were made for relationships. For connection. We have a mission but when our ideals aren’t enough to carry us through… we have each other.”

“Always,” he says firmly

“I didn’t realise how much I needed this. Thank you for sharing pieces of yourself with me.”

“In time, I hope to share every piece of myself with you.”

“And I’ll treasure and guard every one.” You glance around you to see that the other patrons have left. “I can think of something else you could share.”

You lean across the table, grateful that despite the prodding against your stomach, you don’t have to reach far to capture his lips. You meet his mouth with a tender kiss. He raises his hand to caress your cheek and a soft groan escapes him.

“Astoria…” The air leaves him in hot whisper against your skin.

You grip his jacket collar and tug him closer, breathing in the scent at his throat. You’d love to kiss every inch of him, but this is hardly the place. With reluctance you press a quick kiss against the throbbing pulse at his jugular and release him. You trace the tingle on your lips with your tongue and you watch him shift discreetly in his seat. Clearly aroused and fighting it.

“If we didn’t have to be up early tomorrow I’d be sorely tempted to ask the driver to take the long way back,” he says, his voice deep with want.

Your smile is bright and teasing. “Next time I’ll insist that you do.”

He groans and closes his eyes, facing skyward while he allows his blood to cool. “I worry that my longing for you can make me lose all sense.”

“Don’t worry, I know when to push and when to be sensible.”

Jeremiah smiles slowly and extends his hand to you. “Yes, I've noticed.”

You finish your drink and then take your time making your way through the streets to where the limo is waiting.

The next morning you’re jolted awake by the sound of your bedroom door swinging open.

This time Madeleine didn’t even bother knocking. She deftly flicks off your door alarm. “Get up. The train leaves within the hour.”

You try blinking the sleep blur from your eyes. “So early?”

“Things here at Applewood have settled down after yesterday’s press conference. The tree planting was a big hit with my polls, so we’re back on the Unity Tour. Next up, we’re visiting Kiara. I hope you’ve been studying your French and German….”

“Yeah… about that.”

Madeleine pinches the bridge of her nose. “As I suspected. I’ve made up some worksheets to practice with on the way. They’re in the dossier. If we leave now, we’ll make it in time for the International Arts and Food Festival!”

  
  



	14. Unity Tour: Duchy of Castelsarreillan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Kiara’s family and enjoy an afternoon at their French themed chateau partaking in their family’s vintage. 
> 
> You later enjoy a private dinner with Jeremiah.

After an unexpected detour to Applewood Estate, you’re on your way to Kiara’s family estate. You meet with Madeleine and Maxwell in the train’s boutique car.

“Okay, team, huddle up.”

“There’s no need for that.” Her face forms an irritated scowl. “ And even if it were, I work for Astoria, not you.”

“So, if I asked you to get into a huddle with us…”

Madeleine turns her impassive mask on you and she arches one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

You can already hear what she’s thinking.  _ I’m coaching grade schoolers, this is how childish and unsuitable she is to rule. _

“Right. I’m glad we’ve cleared that up. So what’s on the agenda for today?”

“We will be arriving shortly at Kiara’s estate in time for tomorrow’s International Arts and Food Festival. You do remember Kiara, I hope?”

“Of course I remember her. Kiara’s lovely. You can always count on her for an interesting conversation.” You’re also looking forward to seeing her and checking in with her recovery from her injuries during the assault on the Homecoming Ball. Time away from court and with her family would have aided in her healing. You only hope that her experience won’t keep her from returning. As Madeleine likes to remind you, it’s not about having an entourage, it’s about projecting your influence.

“Indeed. She’s one of the more competent noblewomen at court. I’ve prepared notes on Kiara’s family. I recall you struggled with the dossier I prepared last time so I’ve endeavoured to make this more accessible for you.”

Instead of a binder this time, she gives you a stack of notecards.

Maxwell looks confused. “This is different...how?”

Madeleine looks aghast. She plants her hands on her hips. “They’re notecards. I made bullet points.”

Immediately a scene from one of your favourite TV shows flashes in your mind’s eye of a deeply dedicated, highly competitive and slightly neurotic detective who makes binders and files on everything, and colour codes subjects and topics. You’ve met her Cordonian doppelgänger. 

Your humour fades when you realise the size of the stack of cards she’s given you. While you appreciate they’re all meticulously hand written, there’s no way you’re memorising all of it.

“There’s over a hundred cards here! You’re only giving me this now?”

Madeleine looks completely unapologetic. She even seems exasperated. “They took all night to prepare. Surely this will be easier for you to pursue at your leisure…”

It’ll take almost all the room in your clutch. Lucky you were off your period a week ago. “I appreciate your effort, Madeleine. I suppose cards are much more portable than a binder.”

You reluctantly admit but if Madeleine can function on so little sleep and be this thorough you’re scared to find out what she’d do if you thanked her for her commitment to PR preparation.

“Nevermind. I’ll give you a summary. In addition to being a duke, Kiara’s father, Hakim, is one of Cordonia’s finest long-established diplomats.”

“He’s kind of a big deal. Bertrand invited the family to a couple Beaumont Bashes, but Hakim’s never shown up. Always making excuses like ‘border treaties’ this or ‘economic summit’ that.”

“Then there’s Kiara’s mother, Joelle. She’s an award-winning painter who has used her art connections to solidify alliances for Cordonia.”

“Is anyone in this family not a world class negotiator?”

Madeleine folds her arms primly. “Kiara’s older brother, perhaps. He’s not very well-known at court… or anywhere outside their duchy, for that matter.”

“So I have to impress a career diplomat, a famous artist, and a mysterious brother…what are your suggestions?”

Madeleine doesn’t answer right away, but turns to begin searching through the racks of dresses in the boutique. “In the social spheres Hakim and Joelle frequent, acknowledging another country’s flag is a sign of respect. Acknowledging their house colours is sure to make a good impression.”

“And don’t forget their adorable house crest!” Maxwell says with excitement.

“I’d advise against calling a centuries-old crest ‘adorable’ to Kiara’s face.”

Maxwell looks at Madeleine, aghast. “It’s not my fault that her ancestors picked a cute owl for their symbol!”

Madeleine hands you a feathered, black, mermaid cut gown and a platinum arm bracelet with an owl on it. Even as she passes the outfit to you it starts shedding, black feathers wafting to the floor.

“Ahhh. I think I’ll stick with simple. I want to concentrate on the conversation and not have to worry if I start showing anywhere due to the fact I may be molting.”

Maxwell stifles a laugh.

Madeleine sighs. “Well if you go with your usual favoured black Calvin Klein sheath dress. At least black is their house color… I suppose it’ll have to do.”

“Is there anything else you can tell me about the festival? Artistic feuds to avoid, food to get excited about…”

Maxwell looks eager at the prospect of food. “Please tell me there’ll be funnel cake.”

“I can make no promises about the menu, but above all else, this will be an international event. Visitors come from far and wide to show off their countries’ art and delicacies and share in Cordonia’s in turn. It’s an annual testament to the work that Hakim and Joelle do, so showing interest in the festivities will demonstrate enthusiasm about their efforts.”

“Enjoy some food, compliment some paintings… I handle that.”

There’s a loud whistle outside as the train starts to slow.

Madeleine braces herself on the wall nearby. “We’re here!”

A motorcade carries you and your friends from the train to the sunlit grounds of a chateau. Jeremiah steps out of another vehicle and greets you on the driveway before a wide series of steps that leads to the French design mansion.

“It’s good to see you, Astoria.” Jeremiah slips his hand into yours and quickly kisses you on the cheek as everyone else excites the motorcade and takes in the surroundings. 

You look over the immaculate gardens full of box hedges, lavender flowers and white roses bushes. 

Drake appears beside you. “I was expecting more flags... Maybe signs in a couple dozen languages.”

Your lips twitch with a bemused smile. You did imagine flag poles hanging below every window in tribute to various countries, much like a U.N. building.

Olivia steps up beside Drake. “You haven’t seen the inside yet.”

She has her usual self satisfied smile. She seems happy to be informing the uninformed of your company.

The front door opens, and Kiara descends the steps to greet you, accompanied by a young man.

“You’re here! Bienvenue!” She offers her hand to Jeremiah and air kisses both your cheeks.

Kiara’s companion shares her complexion and her bone structure. You immediately think it must be Kiara’s mysterious brother. He looks friendly and approachable.

“Hi,” he says. Offering you a welcoming nod

“Your Majesty, Duchess Astoria...it’s an honor to have you at our home.”

“Tout le plaisir est pour nous.” Jeremiah says to her in smooth French.

“It’s nice to finally visit your home.”

“You’re both too kind,” she turns to Drake. “And, um, Drake...You look… I mean… that suit… suits you.l

Drake awkwardly tugs at his collar, trying not to meet her gaze. “Yep. That's what suits are for….” He looks desperately to Hana for a diversion, who is smiling gently at him. 

She offers him a wink and mouths,  _ you look great _ .

You decide embarrassing Drake while fun, is also awkward for Kiara too.

“How are you feeling, Kiara? We heard you were hurt in the attack. I’m glad to see you’re looking well.”

“Ah, oui. What a terrifying night, no? But I was lucky, After some time resting at home, I am back in once piece.”

The young man beside her grows impatient waiting to be announced. “Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Kiara, or should I start by introducing myself?”

“I’m so sorry, where are my manners? Everyone, this is my brother, Ezekiel.”

He bows politely. “It’s nice to meet you. Kiki told me all about you guys.”

“Ezekiel… what did she tell you?” You ask.

He puts his finger to his chin. “Uhhh, let’s see. She told me how nice Jeremiah is… Astoria could like a bit of a wild card… She said there would be breakdances, a pretty trivia champion, a hot one named Drake…”

“Zeke!” She looks mortified and actually blushes. She visibly stops herself from burying her face in her hands and Ezekiel loudly clears his throat. He realises he may have revealed more than Kiara would have liked. 

“So anyway… Duchess Astoria, it’s an honour to have you and King Jeremiah here. This is basically Dad’s dream come true. Not that he’s the only one who wants to see you all! Obviously…”

“A little less talking, Zeke. More smiling,” Kiara prompts him.

There’s a crushing of gravel as another car pulls up in front of the chateau. Penelope steps out, holding two leashes in her hand.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I had to take the dogs for a quick walk after that train ride.” Merlin and Morgana happily circle her feet but miraculously Penelope seems to be able to seamlessly switch hands and detangle the lines before walking over to your group.

“I don’t blame them at all. I could use a walk to stretch my legs too.”

“Salut, Penelope.”

“Hii!” Penelop rushes over to hug Kiara, nearly lifting her off her feet.

“Mon dieu. You’re stronger than you look.”

“That coat texture… that poise! Kiara, you didn’t tell me Penelope’s dogs were purebred miniature poodles!”

Kiara looks at her brother in surprise. “I… can’t say I noticed.”

“Merlin and Morgana will shake your hand, if you’d like. They’re very good dogs.”

Ezekiel’s face lights up for just a moment before he puts on a more polite expression.” I… thanks, but maybe later.”

Kiara beckons you to follow her. “We should head inside. The cocktail reception’s just beginning!”

While the others head toward the house. Jeremiah quickly pulls you aside.

“Astoria...I have some news that might affect our visit. Kiara’s family was expecting my father to attend the festival but he had to return to the palace to rest. His doctors say he’s getting worse.”

“I’m so sorry, Jeremiah…” You rest your hand on his arm, and he smiles at you, clearly grateful for the gesture of support.

“To be honest, it’s a relief to talk to someone who knows. But as worried as I am for him. I’m also worried that his absence will raise questions. He still hasn’t publicly discussed the extent of his illness, and until he does… if he does… I could use your help deflecting any questions.”

“I’ll do my best to come up with a suitable explanation. Perhaps since your coronation he wants to step back so you can embrace your new responsibilities on your own. Or we can say he wanted to use this tour as an opportunity to take Queen Regina on a recuperating retreat to renengerise in the lead up to the wedding. Or perhaps today was the only day his favourite hairdresser had a treatment session available.

Jeremiah smiles warmly. “All good ideas, but the first one sounds the most plausible. I don’t think anyone will buy that he’d miss affairs of state for the sake of personal hygiene.”

“Then we’ll go with the first. My point is… I’m always willing to help you. So we will cover for him.”

“Thank you, Astoria.. I know I’m in good hands.”

You rejoin the others who have entered the main hall. 

Maxwell marvels at the marked out decor. Artifacts are in every corner on pedestals with plaques placing them from around the world. Paintings from different eras and origins line the walls. You understand why Kiara’s full of stories. There’s so much knowledge in one place. 

Drake snags a drink from the tray of a passing waiter . “I still don’t see any flags.”

You stifle an unladylike snort. Drake looks genuinely perplexed. 

Olivia eyes him with a smirk. “And here I thought the globe bar would be more your speed.”.

Just then, two men walk up to greet you, one new and one familiar.

Francesco bows to Jeremiah and extends his hand to you. “Buon pomeriggio!”

“And, here are our guests of the hour!” Kiara’s father is not at all what you pictured. He has a youthful appearance, dressed sharply in a stylish suit with a red tie. Yet he looks exactly like someone at home on the political circuit.

Kiara introduces you to her father. “King Jeremiah, Duchess. Astoria...I believe you've met Francesco. And this is my father, Duke Hakim of Castelsarreillan. 

Hakim is a handsome, keenly intelligent looking man with a gracious disposition. “Welcome, everyone… and thank you for coming. Your Majesty. I hope your journey was comfortable?”

“A pleasant trip to a pleasant destination”.

“Excellent. And I presume this is Duchess Astoria. It’s good to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise.”

Francesco gives you a warm smile. “I hear Her Grace has taken the lead in rallying the Cordonian spirit.”

“Jeremiah and I are doing our best. I didn’t realize the Unity Tour had made international news.”

Francesco nods, “It is for those of us with an interest in Cordonian politics. How fortunate for the kingdom that it has you on its side.”

“It’s kind of you to say, Monsieur.”

“I must say, Hakim, I was on the fence about attending this festival...But my partner spoke so highly of the artists in attendance that I simply had to see it for myself.”

“I trust we’ll make the trip worth your while,”’Hakim promises him.

“We shall see. I’ll make my decision on the International Art Association nomination after the festival… and no sooner.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, what’s the International Art Association?”

Francesco indulges your question. “I suppose America does have its own version of the guild. It’s a program that facilitates the sharing of culture and ideas across borders.”

Jeremiah’s eyes are bright as he watches Hakim and Francesco’s exchange. This news interests him and you recognise that it’s not just Fabian’s

influence but Jeremiah’s own art appreciation that would be peaked by this. “It’s quite prestigious.. But Cordonia’s never been nominated for entry before.”

Hakim looks pleased. “It took some doing, believe me, Fracesco’s a board member, so pending his approval… Cordonia is in.”

“Yes, but even for personal friends, that approval must be earned. I’ll see you for my assessment tomorrow, amico mio.”

Francesco bows positively to you, King Jeremiah and the others, then wanders off to chat with some of the other guests.

“Speaking of tomorrow… Is the King Father traveling separately? I thought he’d be with you, Your Majesty.”

Jeremiah keeps a polite expression on his face, but you can see his body tense ever so slightly beside you. “My father, he…I’m afraid he won’t be able to attend.”

Hakim looks shocked. “Pardon?”

“He sends his deepest apologies, but he simply wasn’t feeling well enough.”

The surprise on Hakim’s face turns to disappointment.

“I’ve invited him every year since we began hosting this festival a decade ago. This year… the first year we’re eligible for the International Art Association.. he gave me his word he would attend. I understand that the life of a king is a busy one, but it’s a shame when an old friend breaks a promise.”

“Duke Hakim… I wasn’t aware of any promise. We were the ones who convinced him to go home. He really wanted to come, but Jeremiah and I thought the last thing you’d want is for him to show up and make your guests unwell.”

Olivia glances at you, then chimes in without missing a beat. “Jeremiah practically had to order him to retire to the palace.”

“He… yes. That’s true.”

.

Maxwell rubs his nose. “You know those seasonal bugs… they can be nasty. I’ve been feeling sneezy ever since he left.”

Everyone around Maxwell takes a reflexive step back.

Maxwell looks nervous and he realizes he might have gone too far in his contribution to sell the story. 

Jeremiah puts his hand over his heart. “Again, you have his deepest apologies… and mine. I’m sure the festival will be as impressive as you’ve planned and we’re happy to be here in support of this great endeavour.”

Hakim rubes the back of his head and sighs.

“On the bright side, this gives me an opportunity to get to know my other guests better. Please help yourself to some refreshments.” He waves over a server bearing a platter of various drinks.

You take a glass with mint and lemon in it. You were tempted by the fruity concoction but it’s colourful and has an umbrella in it and taking it would be an open invitation for Drake to bemoan you distaste for real drinks. The mint julep is refreshing and has just enough bourbon that Drake can’t turn his nose up at it, even if he would prefer his liquor straight up.

Jeremiah also takes a glass of julep. It’s far too early in the day for dark liquor. “The rumors I’ve heard of your hospitality are true, Duke Hakim.”

Hakim smiles. “You Majesty, I’ve always said that the first step to being a good diplomat is being a good host. Now, let me see.. You are Lady Hana Lee, I believe? And young Maxwell Beaumont?”

Hana curtsies. “That’s us.”

“Then you must be Drake Walker. You’ve risked quiet a lot for Cordonia. I only met your father on a few occasions… but I’m sure he’d be proud.”

Drake is pleasantly surprised that he’s not only being welcomed but that Kiara’s father is commending him. You’re silently cheering at the chance of pace. It’s wonderful to see that there are some nobility that recognise character before titles. 

“Oh. Uh… thank you,” he stammers.

“What about me?” Penelope asks with a pout.

“It’s good to see you as well, Penelope.”

Olivia glares at Hakim. “All of them get a proper greeting before a Nevrakis. Who’s next, the dogs?”

Hakim nods to her. “My apologies, Duchess Olivia. I thought someone from so powerful a family needed no introduction.”

Olivia blinks at him, caught off guard by the praise. “That’s… that’s alright. I'm glad the Nevrakis reputation precedes me.

You smile to yourself. And that’s why the man’s a diplomat.

Hakim turns back to you, his expression welcoming.. “I hope you’re enjoying the reception so far, Duchess Astoria.”

“What’s not to enjoy when a host rolls out the red carpet?”

Ezekiel glaces quizzically at his father. “Red carpet? I didn’t realize the colour scheme was so important. I can go find one! There might be something in the attic….”

“It’s an idiom, Ezekiel. And a compliment, at that.”

“I’m sorry, Your Grace. I’m not half the diplomat my dad is.”

“It’s alright, Ezekiel. These things take time to learn.”

Hakim claps his son on the shoulder fondly. Ezekiel smiles at him, but the expression is strained. “And to that end, I expect a full written analysis of any political deals at the festival tomorrow.”

“Once your responsibilities there are concluded, Astoria and I were hoping you and your family would attend our wedding.”

“We’re trying to rally Cordonia’s spirits, and we can’t do that without the help of its leaders. Your attendance would mean more than you know.”

Hakim looks at you both, his expression politely measured. “An invitation to your wedding. Your Majesty… Your Grace… I’m deeply honoured.

If the timing were different, I would accept in a heartbeat. But unfortunately, we’ve already made other plans…”

“Plans that are more important than uniting the country?”

Hakim frowns. “Certainly not more important, but difficult to change on short notice. I’m expected at a legal summit in Switzerland, along with my family. We must leave as soon as tomorrow’s festival is concluded.”

“You’d be fine without me, Dad, really! I could just call in from--“

Hakim turns a stern gaze on Ezekiel. “We’ve discussed this, Ezekiel. Researching the summit proposals will be excellent practice for you.”

Ezekiel shrinks a bit under his father’s eyes and he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Hakim turns to you. “Again, I am so sorry to disappoint, but cancelling our plans now would be quite difficult.

Kiara looks at her father and back at you with a troubled expression. “Wouldn’t you have to cancel if we get into the International Art Association, Father? All the paperwork and confirmation meetings…”

“There’s no point in making assumptions, Kiara. Despite our friendship, Francesco’s a notoriously exacting judge...I’ve been planning every detail of the festival for weeks just to impress him.”

Jeremiah shoots you a significant look, a small smile on his face.

“Duke Hakim.. Don’t pack your bags just yet. I have a good feeling about tomorrow.”

“Your faith in us is touching, Duchess Astoria. Time will tell whether it’s deserved. I should see to my other guests, but thank you again for coming. Kiara and Ez can show you to your rooms after they've given you the grand tour.”

Hakim bows and quickly vanishes into the crowd. Kiara walks over to sit on one of the couches, sighing, where you all join her.

Penelope pounces on her the moment she’s out of earshot of Hakim. “You didn’t tell me you were going away, Kiara!”

“If this art association thing doesn’t work out, are you seriously going to leave?” Maxwell asks in surprise.

Kiara looks at you all sadly. “It wasn’t my idea. But father was invited to the summit, and after I was wounded in the attack at the place… he thought it would be nice for all of us to get away.”

“Kiara, look, travel plans or no… I know that you want to do what’s best for Cordonia. I don’t blame your dad for making other plans, but you were always one of the smartest people at court. You get what nobles leaving the country will look like to our attackers, right? So no matter how things go tomorrow,.. I think you’ll do the right thing.”

Kiara wrings her hands, her brow furrowing as she weighs your words. “I… You’re right. This is my home, I've dreamed of serving in the foreign ministry since I was old enough to pronounce its name.

Ezekiel nods. “She’s not kidding. When she was five, she was already drafting trade treaties with me over our toys.”

“Going off to Switzerland won’t do Cordonia or my dreams any good. I’ll stay, ticket cancellation policies be damned.”

You smile at her with gratitude. “Thanks, Kiara. We really needed all the support we can get.”

Jeremiah looks to Ezekiel. “What about your support, Ezekiel?”

“M---Mine?” The question seems to catch him off guard. Before he can respond. Kiara speaks up with an apologetic smile.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up, Your Majesty. He might be heir to our estate, but my brother’s never taken much interest in courtly politics. He is however, a decent tour guide, if you'd like to see the rest of the estate.”

Ezekiel stands. “Anyone up for some fresh air?”

Penelope’s dogs yap excitedly at the offer.

Ezekiel grins. “Then follow me.”

Olivia grumbles. “I supposed the humans don’t get a say in this…”

You loop your arm through hers. “After being stuck on a train for hours, aren't you itching to breathe fresh air and take in unfiltered sunlight.”

She huffs but doesn’t resist as you urge her into following the others. “Speak for yourself. Your complexion is more suited to it than mine.”

Kiara and Ezekiel lead you out through the back of the chateau. You cross a well-manicured lawn to a hillside overlooking rows upon rows of grape vines.

“This is all yours?”

Kiara nods. “Every single vine. Mother imported the soil from her childhood home in Loire just to grow this varietal of grape.”

Maxwell stares wide-eyed. “That’s a lot of dirt. Our vineyard grows from regular Cordonian dirt. That might explain why yours sells better than ours. And didn't know your mom was French.”

Ezekiel leads you across the patio where you see a woman standing to one side, paintbrush in hand, easel and canvas in front of her. She stays poised for a moment, then makes a confident flurry of brushstrokes.

“Uh… .Maman? Is this a good time?”

The beautiful woman’s face takes on a stern look without glancing at her son, her full concentration on finishing with her flash of inspiration. “Attend!... Attend…”

She lifts her brush with a smile. Tilting her head thoughtfully before turning to her son. “There!”

She sets her brush down and you catch a brief look of the painting before she turns the ease away from view. 

“Ah, our guests have arrived! Magnifique.”

Kiara waves between you. “Everyone, this is our mother, Joelle.”

“So sorry I wasn’t there to greet you , my dears.” Joelle clasps her hands with a smile. “When the muse calls, it’s just impossible to hear anything else. You understand, I’m sure.”

Maxwell grins. “I’m sensing a kindred spirit.”

Hana nods to the easel. “You didn’t have to hide your work. I would’ve loved to see it!”

Joelle laughs warmly and pats Hana on the arm. 

“Oh, not before it’s finished. I can’t stand spoilers. But if all goes well, you'll see it in the festival tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it.” Hana says excitedly.

Joelle surveys the rest of you. She curtsies briefly. “I’ve heard about you, Astoria.”

“More good things than bad ones, I hope.”

Joelle gives you an appraising look. “A little of the first, a little of the latter. But I trust my own judgement over that of the rumor mill. I’m curious… do you share Lady Hana’s artistic interests?”

“I.. have always enjoyed paintings. If it involves pigment on canvas, I’m in.”

Jeremiah smiles at her. “Likewise. It’s remarkable how a deliberate series of brush strokes can perfectly capture a feeling.”

Joelle turns to her daughter with a pleased and excited look. “Kiara, you should have told me these two were connoisseurs! I must get your thoughts on the art opening tomorrow. But speaking of tomorrow we should save my husband from the last of the preparations. I adore the man, but he has the color sense of a rabbit. Perhaps Ezekiel could share some house wines with you while Kiara and I handle the rescue mission.”

Ezekiel looks downcast. “Right now? There’s na documentary on custom canine orthotics I wanted to--“

Penelope smiles widely. “Ohhh, I’d love to tasting and watch the sunset!”

Ezekiel's expression warms. “Oh, then… sure. How about I open a few bottles for everyone to try?”

Kiara observes her brother with a keen eye. “So accommodating, I like this new side of you, Zeke.”

While the others quiz Ezekiel about wine options, Jeremiah walks over to you.

“This might be a good chance to sample some wines for our wedding.”

“According to Bertrand, you should never cater your drinks sight unseen. And also not having the best wine seems to be the ultimate in wedding disasters, if Adelaide’s thoughts during the engagement tour are any indication.”

Jeremiah shakes his head with a depreciating smile. “I’ve noticed that you try to avoid alcohol but unfortunately our guests expect it. While everyone’s busy enjoying their drinks, we might be able to sneak a moment or two alone.”

You glance over at the others who already seem distracted by Penelope’s poodle stories…. Ezekiel most of all.

“...And that’s how I taught Morgana to carry a purse in her paws.”

Ezekiel is enraptured. “That’s just like the technique Binet suggests in her book on the canine mind!”

You wince, you can almost imagine how Drake and Olivia are coping with this turn of conversation. Hopefully the wine will be enough to keep them from interrupting the sense of ease that has come over Kiara’s brother. 

Jeremiah, ever observant has noticed your line of sight and has drawn the same conclusions. “Ezekiel seems a lot more relaxed around Penelope. Maybe this could be your chance to get to know him better. Get his support before he makes up his mind about leaving.”

You love how easily intune your thoughts are and happily agree with his plan. You turn back to the group with a grin. 

“Ezekiel, I think you’ve been a wonderful host, we’d love to hear your expertise on your families wines.”

Penelope claps with eagerness. “Yaaay!”

Maxwell is in agreement. “Let’s get this party started!”

As the sun goes down, you and your friends settle in at the table while Ezekiel brings out an assortment of the winery’s finest bottles.

Penelope looks at him with a hopeful expression. “Is it.. Would it be all right if my poodles stay too?”

Ezekiel smiles. “Of course. They’re family, aren’t they? I’m not gonna turn family away.”

Penelope blushes. “Thank you That’s very kind of you.”

“You sound…. Surprised?”

Penelope rearranges her skirts and bites her lip. Her eyes dart nervously under Ezekiel’s kind attention.

“I am. We just met, but you understand how much these two mean to me. And you’re so nice! It’s just...It’s… rarer than you might think.”

Ezekiel gives her a look of sympathy. “It shouldn’t be. Actually, I rustled up a few treats for the, if you don’t mind me spoiling your dogs…”

The dogs yep and howl with excitement at the word treats and Penelope’s face takes on an look of adoring delight. 

“Well, how could I say no when they’re so excited. You’re too kind. Thank you.”

Ezekiel kneels down to offer a dog biscuit to each of the poodles. While they’re munching on the biscuits, he pats their heads, grinning. “Pavlovian conditioning is the fastest way to any dog’s heart.”

Penelope watches her poodles with fondness. “I don’t think you need Pavlov to make them like you.”

Ezekiel looks up at her from his crouched position. From another angle, it could easily be mistaken for him preparing for a proposal. “Maybe, but it’d be mean to make them watch us drink without some treats of their own.”

Penelope is so impressed at his thoughtfulness that her smile couldn’t be wider.

The spell is broken by Maxwell, drawing their attention to everyone else in the room. “They have their treats, I’m looking forward to ours.”

Ezekiel launches to his feet. “Right! Sorry! For the humans….” He sets a glass in front of each of you and begins by pouring a white wine. “Here. This one is my mom’s favourite.”

You take the Chardonnay.

Everyone makes murmurs of enjoyment. While Hana has a thoughtful, considering look on her face. “Notes of pear and apricot, if I’m not mistaken?”

Ezekiel looks at her in delighted surprise. “That’s right! Our oak wine barrels are sourced straight from France. You wouldn’t normally think wood barrels would make the wine taste of fruits, but because of the barrel aging process, it allows for the addition of flavour compounds-- Er. Sorry. I have a tendency to ramble. Yes, notes of pear and apricot.”

Jeremiah swirls his white wine and looks at it under the light. “Very elegant, with hints of caramel! This wine is exquisite. I’ll have to purchase a case, if you’ll let me.”

Ezekiel nods genially. “They normally sell for six hungred dollars a bottle,.. But for you, King Jeremiah, it’s free. Mom will be over the moon when I tell her you all enjoyed it.”

Olivia smirks behind the rim of her glass, her eyes predatory. “Yes… you're’ enjoying it, aren't you, Drake?”

His eyebrows hike and he glares at Olivia before looking at Ezekiel, red creeping into his ears. “Er... of course! I’m tasting a lot of notes of, um, wood. Leather Tannins?”

Olivia snorts.. “Tannis? Leather? This is a chardonnay!” She looks like she's desperately trying not to laugh.

Ezekiel coughs behind his hand. “Heh .I appreciate the thought, Drake, but you’d usually use those terms with a red wine.”

Drake’s looks exceedingly uncomfortable. “OH….”

Olivia waves at him. “We’re used to Drake embarrassing us.”

“If this was a liquor tasting, I think Drake would outdo us all.”

“Don’t remind me, Savvas. I’m trying not to compare this stuff to real drinks.” He swirls the wine in his glass and gives it a skeptical look.

Ezekiel shrugs with a self depreciating grin. “Hey, it’s okay. I know a thing or two about putting your foot in your mouth… One time I called the Slovvakian ambassador, the Slovenian ambassador, and Kiara’s never let me forget it.”

“I only got the hang of wine terms after our backyard literally became a vineyard,” Maxwell adds.

“Personally, I don’t have a lot of experience in wines but always thought… Each bottle is unique and delicious in its own way.”

Jeremiah nods. “It’s true... Even the least-expensive bottles of wine have their own distinct flavours.”

Drake grins. “Heh,’least-expensive’? When have you had anything less than top shelf, Your Highness? You know cheap wine is only a dollar or two a bottle.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “Really?...” he looks to you for confirmation and you nod.

Drake raises his eyebrow at his friend “Well?”

Jeremiah smiles. “Hah. I suppose you’re right.”

Ezekiel reaches around him and presents a different bottle. “How about a sparkling wine? We made this one in the traditional champagne style.”

He pours the next round of of drinks into tall crystal flutes and presents you with one.

Penelope lifts her glass. “A moment like this calls for a toast, if you ask me!”

Olivia tilts her glass to you. “Agreed. Let’s see what Cordonia’s news Duchess has to say.”

“Let’s toast to…our most gracious host, great company and fine wine.”

Jeremiah raises his glass. “Here, here.”

You all clink glasses and drink

Penelope drains hers in one go. “ I love it!”

“This one’s always been my favourite.” Ezekiel He confesses while watching Penelope while he refills her champagne glass with a fond smile.

“Looks like you two have more than just your love of animals in common, then…” You say with a smile.

After Penelope’s discouraging time at court during Madeleine's engagement tour, you know that she doesn’t have much confidence at finding a suitable match. It feels like this perfect opportunity has just fallen into her lap. You’d hate for their shyness to turn it into a lost opportunity. You watch as Penelope blushes at your words and turns to her poodles.

“You two are having fun too, aren't you?” The poodles playfully lick her fingers and yip happily.

Ezekiel tears his gaze away from watching Penelope long enough to pour the next round of tasting. The bottle he offers everyone an aged Vine Zinfandel

Hana catches the label and exclaims. “You saved the best for last.”

Ezekiel pours her glass first and passes it to her. “You know of it?”

She swirls the liquid inhaling the aroma and takes the tiniest slip savouring the taste. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply before smiling. “This wine would easily sell for two or three thousand dollars a bottle!”

Ezekiel smiles widely. “That’s, uh... You should be on Jeopardy.”

“Hana… I didn’t know you were secretly a sommelier!”

Hana laughs. “Oh, hardly.”

Ezekiel snaps his fingers. “I get it. You’ve had training.”

“Aside from being a necessary courtly skill, my mother thought it was particularly important. She had a saying. ‘When it comes to wealth, suitors may boast and lie to you.. But wine, diamonds, and stock options will always tell the truth’.”

“Wow… your mom sounds… intense,” Ezekiel says, eyes wide.

“Er… she was probably joking about the bank account part, right?” You shoot a glance at Drake who has a very pensive look on his face. 

Hana shakes her head. “Knowing my mother…. Not likely.” She says with distant expression

“So you’re pretty much a wine expert?” Penelope asks all curiosity.

Hana shrugs her skin shoulders. “I suppose you could say that.”

Penelope’s mouth opens in surprise. “You must have tried every kind of wine there is!”

Hana grins. “Heh. Probably. You know...It’s funny how people are a little bit like wine. As Astoria said, they’re all unique.”

Hana inclines her head thoughtfully, zeroing on Jeremiah. “King Jeremiah for instance. He would be a very respectable Old Vine Zinfandel. Smooth and sweet.”

You find yourself smiling, and raising an eyebrow as Jeremiah tries to fight a blush and keep his courtly graces. You give him a pointed wink. This is what he said he appreciated about Hana. Her honesty. 

“Drake would be a bold Cabernet Sauvignon.”

Drake sits up straighter. “Ah... thanks?”

“Olivia would be…”

“Leave me out,” she all but growls in warning.

Hana shifts her focus on without batting an eye over Olivia’s menacing scowl. “Skipping Olivia… Penelope would be a sweet riesling.. And Maxwell would be, um, kind of a fun and light…”

“Maxwell has to be the wine spritzer of our group.”

Everyone laughs

“That’s me. Woo hoo!”

Olivia eyes you with a smirk. “Aren’t you forgetting someone, Hana?”

Hana smiles. “Not at all. Astoria is champagne… because she lights up any gathering!”

Penelope leans forward and gestures to Ezekiel. “And Ezekiel?”

Hana indulges her. “We’ve only just met, but I'd say, our host is a sophisticated meritage.”

Ezekiel chuckles uncomfortably. “Ouch. Blend?”

Hana nods. “Because you seem so proper one moment, but you’ve obviously got a soft spot for animals. Not many nobles wear their affections so openly.”

Ezekiel blushes. “That’s actually very insightful. I shouldn’t, really… it’s just...I love animals. I’d spend all day hanging out with them, if I could.”

“Do you have any pets?”

Ezekiel looks longingly at Merlin and Morgana. “I wish You never know when a guest might be allergic, and Dad wants all our visitors to feel at home here. I spent months showing him ads for hypoallergenic cats, but you can see how that turned out.”

“No matter what your Dad says, there's nothing wrong with… being yourself.”

Ezekiel smiles ruefully. “You try telling that to a lifetime’s worth of familial expectations.”

Hana gives him a look of empathy. “I’m sorry, Ezekiel, I know what that feels like.”

“I’ll figure something out,” he says sadly. “But thanks…”

“For what?” You ask gently.

“For caring. Most people don’t. We’ve had a lot of guests here, and it’s usually the same old thing. They try to impress us with their worldly knowledge. They complement the wine. But they’re so busy trying to look important or convince us of something, that they don’t take time to get to know us. But you’re different. I’d heard you would be.”

You keep his eye content and nod. “If there’s anything I can do to help you…please let me know.”

Ezekiel blinks and nods slowly, as though he’s still uncertain of your intentions. “I will.”

You hope he accepts your sincerity. He clearly has a passion for animals and would thrive if he was able to pursue his interests. Joelle would understand chasing one’s passion. 

As the evening draws to a close, everyone begins to clear out… but you see Jeremiah standing at the railing.

He’s looking relaxed and thoughtful, looking out over the darkened vineyard. All that lush greenery is such a stark contrast to what we experienced in Applewood, you wonder if that’s what’s on his mind, or if it’s something else. Perhaps concern over Constantine’s deteriorating health.

You make your way over, and the two of you gaze out across the moonlit rows of vines…

“I’m glad I could share this moment with you, Astoria.”

“Me too.” You put your hands on the railing and you smile when you notice it doesn’t take him more than a second for him to pull his arms back and put his hand over yours.

“There was a time when I didn’t think we’d get any more moments like these.” His face grows somber, almost distressed.

You turn to him and put your hand to his cheek. His eyes warm and his jaw immediately relaxes and he lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I know. First with the threats at your Coronation, then with the assassination attempt….”

Jeremiah kisses your palm and draws you into his arms. “At the very least, each catastrophe has made me realize how important these moments are...How important you are, Astoria. I know that we’ve agreed to make our wedding a public event for rallying Cordonia’s allies and her people… But part of me wishes that it could just be the two of us, with no one else to distract us.”

You chuckle softly at him. “With you, I could never be distracted.” You search his face and you can see the moment your honest words hit home. 

His eyes dance with mischief and his smile is brilliant. “You know what I meant…”

His arm tightens around your waist, and one of his hands slides up to press between your shoulder blades, anchoring you against him. He leans down and kisses you slowly at first, testing your receptiveness and as you reach up to put your arms around his shoulders, he deepens the kiss. He draws you in and you taste the rich sweetness of the Zinfandel on his tongue. You sink into him, the taste and feel of him swamps you, leaving your dizzy and completely at his mercy.

When he pulls away, you’re breathless and his eyes are dark, you suspect that your lips are as swollen as his. You stay close as you both turn to look up at the starry sky.

“If I may be so bold, perhaps we could buy a few hundred of your favourite wine from here.”

“A few _ hundred _ ?” Your brain does the quick mental math on the prices dropped by Ezekiel and you feel faint at the cost. You know Jeremiah’s royalty but surely there are spending limits. And if he can afford a three thousand bottle of wine times a few hundred…. 

The possibilities of charitable spending nag at you and you feel torn. He wants to make your wedding special in his own way. Injecting something personal into a public event. But a few hundred…. That would cost more than a million dollars.

You’re sure he’s noticed your uncertainty by now and you struggle to batten down your anxiety. You look into his eyes, hoping you haven’t disappointed him by your hesitation. “I mean, how much do you think our wedding guests will drink, Jeremiah?”

Jeremiah shakes his head with a grin. “Heh. Not just for our wedding. I’ve heard that smell and taste are two of the strongest senses tied to memories. I’m so happy right now… I can’t think of anything better than tasting this wine at our wedding...And thinking back on this blissful moment alone with you. But even more than that, in what I hope are many, many happy years to follow, we can open a bottle and remember not just this night, but our wedding night as well.” 

His smile is so tender and sexy all at once that your heart does a painful dance in your chest.

“Awww. Jeremiah…”. He’s so sweet, thoughtful and effortlessly romantic. He makes your heart melt every time with the words he says and the grand gestures he makes without blinking an eye. You tighten your arms around his shoulders and lean up to press your lips against him in a tender and lingering kiss. 

He smiles against your lips and kisses you back, tightening his hold on your waist so that you can’t back away before he’s ready to release you. All too soon he relaxes his grip and lifts his head.

“Now this really has been a memorable night.” His grin is equal parts mischief and satisfaction. 

“Ahem…. Er…Astoria, not to interrupt, but… I think everyone’s heading back to the chateau.”

You blush as you realize that you weren’t as unnoticed as you’d hoped. Penelope and Ezekiel are the only two left and their conversation has lulled that they seemed to be waiting on you both. You hastily drop your arms and step away from Jeremiah with a blush staining your cheeks.

.

You nod to her politely. “Oh! Of course! Thank you, Penelope. Sorry for holding keeping you, Ezekiel.”

“Before we go…” Jeremiah says taking your hand and drawing your attention back. “Did you like anything we tried tonight?”

You pause considering your answer. It would be a show of support for Kiara’s family vineyard and Ezekiel’s hosting skills for you to buy wines for the wedding but you’re still anxious about the cost. You see Jeremiah earnest, patient expression and you know he’s determined about buying something….You think back over the drinks and remember the flavours and force the cost from your mind. 

“Was there any particular vintage you’d want to serve at our wedding? Maybe for the first toast?”

You smile at his gentle prompting and squeeze his hand. “I think I enjoyed Hana comparing me to champagne, and the sparkling wine was delicious and warming.”

Jeremiah raises your hand and kisses your fingers. His warm lips lingering while he smiles in approval. “It sounds perfect. I won’t forget.”

Ezekiel smiles at you both. “It’s not every day I get to nerd about wine with nice guests. This was fun.”

“You're a perfect host, Ezekiel . Thank you for this experience.”

“Thank you for sharing all of this with us, Ezekiel,” Penelope says in agreement.

Ezekiel’s face betrays his pleased surprise at Penelope’s words. “Oh, yeah! Of course. Any time.” He flusters.

You smile to yourself, hoping that something does come from their short time together. You, Jeremiah and Penelope gather up your things and make your way back into the house to the rooms that Ezekiel showed you to earlier. After changing out of your heels and finding a wrap to ward off the evening chill, you leave your room to explore the chateau more with Jeremiah.

You return to the foyer to look at some of the artwork you saw earlier only to find Penelope searching the sitting room where you’d all been when you first arrived. You glance to Jeremiah, who nods in silent understanding and whispers he will find you a little later. He presses a kiss to your temple and heads to the main entrance. Leaving you to approach Penelope, who is frantically digging between sofa cushions.

“Where could you be?”

She ducks down to look under the couches, then stands back up, sighing.

“Did you lose an earring?”

“I wish. I was looking at some fashion plates in the library and I guess I lost track of time. When I turned around, Merlin and Morgana were gone! It’s not like them to wander off on their own, and Morgana was limping a bit earlier...You haven’t seen them, have you?”

Your mind was briefly taken over by how a poodle, even a miniature toy breed could have fit under that couch or even between the cushions and why they would possibly hide from her so quietly, but you quickly shake off your inner snark and focus. Your friend is clearly distressed, which is clearly not conducive to rational thinking.

“No, but dogs wander off sometimes… and they like to explore, much like children. But they wouldn’t go off with just anyone. Perhaps Ezekiel has seen them. And he’ll have a much better idea of where they could have escaped to.”

Penelope shakes her head assertively. “Not my dogs. They like treats and bubble baths and sitting on dog-sized couches. I’m worried something’s happened to them.”

“Well then I’ll help you look. Two people should be able to find them faster than one.”

Penelope lights up. “Oh, thank you, Astoria!”

You search the corridors and wings of the house, but turn up no sign of Peneleope’s poodles. You’re even calling out to them as you go. Finally, the two of you head outside

Out in the back garden, you find Ezekiel sitting on the steps, tying a strip of bandage around one of Morgana’s front paws

“That’s not too tight, is it? Let me know if that feels okay.”

Merlin nudges his sister with his snout, his doggy expression inquiring. He lets out a low whine. She tentatively puts some weight on the paw and yaps once in approval.

“You hear Penelope run up behind you. You found them!” She exclaims.

“See, they didn't’ go off with just anyone after all. Ezekiel was taking care of them.”

She rushes past you and gives each poodle a hug

You make your way over and crouch down near Ezekiel. “Is Morgana doing okay?”

“Good as new. Poor girl got a thorn stuck under her metacarpal pad, but it was easy to get out with a pair of forceps.”

Penelope’s eyes go wide. “You cart emergency tweezers around with you?”

“The one in my car first aid kit was closer than the kit in my room. I should have come to find you when I saw her limping but I couldn’t bear to see her hurt. I hope you don’t mind. I carried her here from where I saw her inside.”

“Ezekiel, you’re an awfully talented dog whisperer for an heir to a ducal estate.”

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag. Or the dog, heh. I was serious when I said I always liked animals. When Dad wanted me to get involved in international outreach, I picked the World Wildlife Fund on the spot.”

“Hana’s dad’s got a soft spot for endangered species, if you’re looking to raise money.”

Ezekiel shakes his head. “It’s not just that. I mean, conservation is a big deal...But what I really want is to be a veterinarian.”

You realise that with what his father has trained him for, that can’t have been easy for him to admit. This could be your chance to reach out to him.

“Ezekiel, I can easily see you as a veterinarian. You have the patience and the passion.”

He looks at you in surprise. “All I did was take out a thorn, Astoria. I’d have to go back to school, spend years in training...Which honestly sounds like a dream come true, But where am i supposed to find the time?”

“Every dream has to start somewhere. I had to work two jobs while finishing my nursing degree, just to pay the bills, but it was worth it. And while I’m not currently using my training, health and healing will always be a major interest for me. And soon I’ll be in a position to help so many more people than just one patient at a time. If this is what you want to do, I think you’d be great at it.”

Ezekiel stands and sighs. “That’s what Kiki always says… but it means more coming from some who doesn’t have to have my back.”

“I’ve only known you a short time but I can see that you love animals and you have a gift with them. I’m just giving you some honest feedback.”

Penelope has been quietly soothing Morgana but she chooses to speak up, recognising that Ezekiel could use the extra boost in confidence. “Astoria’s right. You’d be an amazing vet!”

Ezekiel smiles at Penelope, and there’s a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “That’s, uh… thanks. It means a lot. Too bad my parents don’t feel the same way.”

“Kiara’s got the whole diplomacy legacy handled. Have you ever let them know that you’d like to pursue something different?”

“Oh, they’re super proud of her, don’t get me wrong. She could drop a plate on ambassador’s foot, and they’d be all, what an excellent display of ‘Newton’s First Law!’ They’ve just always expected both of us to follow in Dad’s footsteps. I’m the heir to the estate. Me becoming an accomplished diplomat is one thing. Running off to vet school… very different story.”

“Well.. they’re your parents, they would want you to be happy. Have you tried... talking to them about it?”

Ezekiel twiddles his thumbs. “In my head? Like a hundred times. Out loud?... Not yet.”

“It might not be as bad as you think. You won’t know until you give it a shot.”

Ezekiel grins. “Kiara never told me you had this awful habit of being right.”

“Oh, well, I don’t know about that but I do know that I have a habit of being persistent. Perhaps it’s less about being right and more about getting people to admit the truth to themselves.”

Ezekiel sighes. “I guess it doesn’t matter now. We leave for the Alps in two days, and my German’s way too rusty for me to volunteer at an animal shelter over there. Not much of a chance to do anything about it until we get back.”

“Your parents might be leaving, but you could stay… And help your sister support Cordonia.”

Ezekiel shakes his head. “She’ll be way more useful than me. She’s used to handling things on her own.”

“You should give yourself more credit, Ezekiel. You don’t have to be a diplomat to make a difference.”

Penelope touches his arm. “This could be your chance to prove your parents wrong.”

“So what do you think?”

Ezekiel hesitates, he looks at Penelope and seems to be wrestling with a decision. “You know what… I will stay.”

“Really?” Penelope asks excitedly

Ezekiel gives her a tentative smile. “Yeah. As soon as the festival’s over, I’m going to talk to Mom and Dad. I might be their heir but that can mean what I want it to mean. Doctorate of Veterinary Medicine included.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Ezekiel smiles at you. “And when you and Jeremiah get this wedding of yours going...I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Ezekiel. Every bit of support really counts and it’d be so great to see another friendly face too.”

Ezekiel chuckles. “Please, you two… my friends call me Zeke. You’ve more than earned it after that pep talk. Kiara’s been trying to talk me up to this for years.”

“Then we can’t take all the credit. She’s done all the groundwork.” You return his smile and pat his arm. It’s an awesome feeling as though you’re helping people to follow their dreams.

Back inside the chateau, Penelope stretches and yawns. 

“It’s way past these poodle’s bedtime. Come on, you two! Thank you for helping me find them, Astoria. Good night.”

“Good night, Penelope.”

Ezekiel extends his arm to Penelope. “Please allow me to walk you to your room. This place can be a real labyrinth at night.” Ezekiel escorts her upstairs to her room. You can hear their voices drifting away from you.

“Zeke’s a really cute nickname.”

“Heh. You can thank Kiki for that one.”

As you watch them go, someone chuckles behind you.

“They seem to be getting along well.”

You startle and your heart thumps against your ribs. You turn in surprise and then flash him a delighted smile. “Have you been following me, sir? You’re up late.”

Jeremiah smiles and takes your hand. “I wanted to see how you were holding up with Kiara’s family.”

You grin and squeeze his hand. You sigh and lean your head against his arm. “Kiara’s family, they’re...much nicer than I expected. Madeleine made them sound like tedious politicians, but they’re actually nice. And I think I’m friends with Zeke now.”

Jeremiah grins at you. “You make friends wherever you go. This festival tomorrow…. I know there’s a lot riding on it. For us and for Cordonia. If you’re not too tired, though we could sample some of the delicacies that will be on display. I could offer Cordonia’s future queen a private lesson on worldly dining… And who knows? Maybe we’ll find a good dish we both love enough to serve at our wedding.”

There’s a sparkle in his eyes as he looks at you.

You’ve come to realize that Jeremiah is an expert at crafting legitimate occasions to arrange private moments between you. He’s a consummate hand at propriety while having a secret agenda. You wonder if it’s elaborately planning or if it’s second nature due to his years of training like Hana. You reach up and run the tip of your finger over his full bottom lip. “Tasting things with you sounds absolutely delightful.”

He traps your hand and kisses the tip of your finger with a small groan. “You’re a dangerous woman, Astoria. And totally irresistible. Come. Follow me right this way…”

He offers you his arm, and you take it, smiling… He leads you across the foyer and into the study. Against the far wall of the room, tasting portions of various dishes have been laid out on a banquet table. 

“I asked the kitchen to prepare us the best my country has to offer. .. We have delicacies from the farthest corners of Cordonia here. Some of the dishes will be new to you. I hope they'll be to your liking…”

“When it comes to trying new food...I’ll try anything once that’s not a hazard to your health. How can you know what you love, if you don’t expand your horizons every once in awhile?”

Jeremiah kisses your fingers. “A worthy question…”

“Besides, it all looks so good! And it smells amazing. Where do we begin?”

“Wherever you would like,” he says waving his hand over the spread.

You both survey the options on the banquet table, and your eyes alight on a platter of freshly baked bread rolls.

“Want to break some bread with me, Jeremiah? I hear it’s an age old tradition of any gathering and a sign of welcome and fellowship.”

Jeremiah grins. “Of course!. Traditionally, these are served as hor d’oeuvres with apple butter. The chefs must have left us a dish somewhere…”

He picks up the tray from the end of the table and offers you a selection of Cordonian Rolls. Beside the tray is a small dish of creamy butter that has an apple aroma. You break and spread both of your rolls with a spat of butter and offer him his. As you take a bite, the bread’s crust gives way to luxuriously a soft texture, perfect for absorbing the sweet apple butter.

“You know, there's a reason so many diplomatic meetings take place over dinner.”

“Besides the delicious food?” You ask with a wink.

Jeremiah nods with a smile. “That part doesn’t hurt. But no matter who you are or where you come from, there’s one thing we all have in common… Everyone has to eat. And as you mentioned, breaking bread with a stranger...food has a way of bringing people together. It’s common ground and gives us the opportunity to understand one another better.”

“So that’s what you meant about lessons about lessons in worldly dining.”

He nods. “Indeed. As Queen of Cordonia, you’ll often be invited to partake in the local fare of different duchies and counties.. Food is more than just a setting at the table. It’s history, a way of life, a different perspective… For instance, this drink is quite popular in the Alpine region. It originated in Lythikos.”

You step up to the table, and Jeremiah lifts up two mugs of a hot drink.

“So Olivia would be very familiar with this one?”

“Naturally.”

“It isn’t… the life essence of her vanquished enemies, is it?”

Jeremiah chuckles and shakes his head. “I see she’s made quite an impression on you… It’s very similar to an eggnog, but it might be different than what you're accustomed to. This is Lythikos nog” he says, giving you one.

As you hold it closer to your face it smells delightfully aromatic; a heady scent of butter, ginger and cinnamon with a distinct waft of brandy. It has a whipped cream on top and a ginger snap biscuit. You take a sip.

“Whoa, that’s strong…. It’s so thick and rich… I don’t think I could finish the whole thing and still have room for more.”

Jeremiah smiles at you indulgently. “With Lythikos’ long winters, they appreciate a strong, hearty drink. As it’s the coldest region of Cordonia, so many of its foods are much richer too. Lythikos carries its story in this drink… the harsh winters, the dark nights… you can imagine curling up with a mug of this around a fire? In a way, the tastes of foods can tell a story, if you know what to look for… and if you’re able to keep an open mind.”

“If I were snowed in during a blizzard… I might live off this stuff. I'd certainly warms you quickly from head to toe.”

“There are folktales of Lythikos citizens surviving in the frosty winters thanks to this drink. That might be an exaggeration, but you can see why it’s such a staple there.”

“Olivia must have been holding out when we visited her estate. I can understand the value of it. I remember hearing a story of a man who survived the sinking of the Titanic while clinging to a floating deck chair. He spent hours in the freezing waters before the rescue ship arrived. When they wondered how he could have survived so long they realised it was because he’d drunk so much alcohol it had prevented his blood from freezing. So strong liqueur does have its uses aside from Drake’s biased appreciation for it. What’s our next stop on this culinary tour?”

“From Lythikos, we’re heading west. This style of charcuterie board is popular along the western border

You eye the Elek Carpaccio spread he has indicated. You’ve never eaten most cured meats, since they’re largely made from pork, so you take a cracker and cut a small piece of aged cheese and pair it with a thin slice of silverside. The cheese is sharp and crumbly but it pairs well with smoked and delicately spiced flavour of the beef. “Ummm. This is good. It’s a simple combination but packs a flavour punch. I have a weakness for cheese. I’ll try all kinds. My college friends used to turn their noses up at my cheese boards. I was the only one that would dig into any of the mould varieties.”

Jeremiah smiles. “I do recall you telling me in Paris about your weakness. You’ll be popular with the western cities cheesemakers then. They take their craft very seriously. There are a couple of families there who have been in business for hundreds of years. This particular cheddar is a recipe that’s a closely guarded secret. What do you think the dish says about the people who made it?”

“That they’re meticulous and patient and they take pride in producing quality, for a decadent and rich tasting experience. It’s not about nutrition… it’s about showcasing their craft. It shows that they’ve been perfecting their product for generations.”

“Eight generations to be exact. This type of platter is presented to guests to welcome them with the best the region has to offer.”

“So if I tell a host I enjoyed it. I’m not just telling them

I like the food, I’m complimenting the meal and their home as well.”

Jeremiah presses a kiss to your cheek with a smile. “You’re a natural at dining diplomacy. Then there’s no surprise. You're a quick study and have a gift for making people feel at ease.”

“I learn by example and you're an excellent teacher.”

Jeremiah’s grins, his honey amber eyes turning up at the corners at the compliment. He squeezes your hand and then he reaches over to take up another dish. “Next stop main course. Food from the Eastern region of Cordonia.”

He gives you a plate of roast duck on a bed of mashed potatoes. You both take a seat on the leather love seat to tuck into your meal.

The fluffy, smooth potato texture with a mild garlic flavour is almost bitter but it does offset the richness of the duck. The meat is exquisitely roasted, filling and flavourful and the berry garnishes at a touch of sweetness. “It’s a unique dish.”

Jeremiah nods. “Sometimes you’ll be served something you don’t quite expect. I’ll admit it’s not a personal favourite of mine... but diplomacy is rarely about personal likes and dislikes. You have to consider the person you’re dining with and try to experience things from their point of view. Take this dish for example. There must be a reason why so many Cordonians enjoy it. Why do you think that is?”

“I’d have to say it’s because they grow up with it. It’s familiar and as you mentioned before, a lot of our strongest memories are associated with taste and smells.”

“That’s right. Sometimes the only difference between one person’s worse meal and someone’s else’s favourite is familiarity.”

“One man’s sour is another man’s sweet.”

Jeremiah chuckles at your word play. “Exactly. Keep that perspective in mind and you’ll be ten steps ahead of many dignitaries I know. Being a polite guest is one half the battle, however. Hosting your own events is another challenge entirely. Let’s say you’re back in New York and a group of ambassadors wanted to visit you. What would you serve for dinner?”

You sit back and square your shoulders, making a mental checklist. “Well first I’d want to find out from their assistants if there were any dietary requirements I need to be aware of and then I’d want to showcase New York’s finest produce while tailoring it to the tastes of their homeland. New York has chefs trained in culinary skills from all over the world. Give me access to the internet, a phone and I’ll have dinner prepared to suit any palate.”

“That’s very considerate of you. Every guest will have their own tastes, but if there’s generosity behind the meal, that will go a long way.”

“Seriously, even if the host, serves you something you hate, you’d still find a way to be gracious?”

“It certainly helps. And anyone with any manners appreciates a grand gesture.”

“You’re being diplomatic. I’m sure in all his travels the King of Cordonia has experienced at least one inedible meal.” You have particular tastes and there are things you won’t eat because they pose a clear health risk. Surely food safety would factor into royal choices in consumption. They seem to be so strict in other physical safety standards. Annalise mentioned that Leo and Jeremiah have never been to a waterpark or public swimming pools. And knowing that, her brother had taken Leo to one for his bachelor party. The ladies had ended up crashing and everyone had a great time.

A look of thoughtful humour comes over his face and Jeremiah gives you a sheepish grin. “Well… you know how people joke about burning salads?”

“it’s funny because it’s impossible.”

“That’s what I thought until I was served a blackened salade nicoise at a fundraising gala.”

“That’s the saddest food story I’ve ever heard… but then I didn’t think I could eat kale, until a friend had me try kale chips and now it’s the only way I’ll eat it. It’s surprisingly good.”

“Some food experiences aren’t good and those I try to forget.” He grimaces. “Including Maxwell’s food experiments.”

You laugh. “Yes, he did have me try a breakfast smoothie of his own design. Never again. I prefer to chew my toast myself.”

Jeremiah takes our plates and returns to the seat beside you. “I’m curious, Astoria, what would you have done if you’d been offered that salad instead of me?”

“Hmmm, there have been some really nice French salads that I’ve had before. I suppose I’d look for the least burnt part and eat as much as I can stomach to show my gratitude to the host.”

Jeremiah raises his eyebrow. “Really? You would have eaten rock hard tuna fillet… wilted lettuce… and crispy hardboiled eggs?”

You hook your arms around his waist. “You haven’t tried hospital cafeteria food. After a twelve-hour shift and you’re living on a food budget of two dollars, you'll take whatever the days leftovers they’re happy to sell you.”

His face is fond and full of compassion. “I often forget how different our beginnings are. Having you in my life, it feels as though you’ve always meant to be here. That you belong. So much of your past is what makes you so special. Thank you for reminding me of why I can continue to learn from you. While you would suffer it with dignity, it’s more than I can say for myself at the time. I may have discreetly dumped the food in a planter.”

You give him a look of mock horror. “No!” Then your smile betrays your affection. You lean in closer to inviting him to kiss you. The second your lips press to his, he kisses you back. At it’s a few decadent minutes before he releases you.

Jeremiah sighs softly. “It was years ago, and I panicked. I’m fairly certain no one found the evidence or my Father would have had words with me.”

You look over at the fire, warm and crackling and feel your stomach. You had a light snack in your room earlier, you’ve got lots of healthy bars and breakfast times in a travel bag, between Maxwell and Madeleine’s early morning falls, you learned to grab breakfast on the go. So while you weren’t hungry, you’re now bordering on totally full but you’re also content to be sharing this time with Jeremiah.

“So that’s it for this tour? Did I pass the lesson?”

Jeremiah nods with a smile.

“With flying colours, and I expected no less, from my lovely fiancée.”

You grin as you hold him. “Hmm, I suspect my instructor may be biased.”

“It’s hard not to be impressed by the woman I love.”

Tears prickle behind your eyes at his words and your heart aches in your chest. How is it that he’s always so tender, poised and perfect. 

You hug him tightly and blink back your swell of emotion in the shelter of his shoulder. “It’s comforting to know that even you can have moments of panic. That you’ve made mistakes. When I’m with you I feel like I’m the one whose striving to keep up with this high bar.”

Jeremiah leans back and cups your face. He searches your expression with concern and smooths his thumbs over your cheeks. “Anyone would be foolish to underestimate you. What you lack in experience you more than make up for with dedication and compassion. You’re more than capable of standing with me.”

You nod and you know you’re eyes must look a little red. Lift your chin and bite your lip while you try to get a handle on your anxiety. “Your faith in me is all I need.”

Jeremiah kisses you sweetly and tucks you to his chest again briefly before he sits back and squeezes your hands. “Now last but not least I hope you have room for dessert.”

His face holds a boyish excitement and even though you’re nearing your limit you won’t deny you’re curious to try the next dish, if only to taste something he obviously enjoys.

“I think I can fit it between the cracks, although I may need a cup of tea to help me walk out of here.”

He disappears for a moment and returns with a tray delicately balanced in his hands. When he lifts the silver dome, there is a dark chocolate soufflé. He sets the tray down on the table and lifts up the small dish. You stand up from the seat and meet him at the buffet.

You’ve seen soufflé in cake shop windows, you’ve even watched a cooking video of one being made but you’ve never tried it. He dips the golden spoon into the dessert and breaks the crunchy looking crust. He lifts the spoon to your lips and you taste the cake. It’s as light and airy as an angel cake but smooth and decadent at the same time with the tang of cherries and a hint of almond blended in with the richness of the chocolate.

“Mmmm! This one takes the cake! Pun fully intended!”

Jeremiah smiles widely. “I asked the chef to add a secret ingredient. A splash of cherry brandy.”

“First with the wine tastings, the egg nog and now with liquid cake, are you trying to get me tipsy, Jeremiah?”

“Maybe, is it working?”

“To what end, I’m an open book to you?”

He looks a little sheepish. “You’re always so careful. I like to see you a bit reckless, like when you took me rock climbing when we first met. You challenged me without a thought for my princely neck.”

“To be fair, I didn’t know what I was risking.” Your thoughts sober when you think of moments when you havent been thinking clearly. When you let your impulses rule instead of your better judgment. You flashback to playing pool with Drake. You weren’t drunk then but you were certainly foolish.

You take the dish from his hands and put it aside. Then take his hands in your own and hold them to your heart. 

“I love you, I feel it with every part of my being. When we’re alone, I rarely think of anything else but the two of us. If I’m cautious, it’s because I feel the weight of what a misstep on my part can mean for your rule. But when we’re alone, I hope you’ll forgive how bold I can be.”

To demonstrate you step up on your toes and press your mouth to his. As soon as he opens his mouth in welcome, you slant your lips and run your tongue over the seam of his and soon your tongue is tangling with his. Slowly you push him back till the back of his knees hit the lounge and without breaking apart, you climb into his lap and cradle his face in your hands so that you trap him in place.

When he finally breaks for much needed air he’s almost gasping and he’s shaking beneath you.

He reaches for your face and holds you close. You press your hand over his and turn your face to kiss palm.

“ I love you, Jeremiah. Thank you for setting this up for us.”

Jeremiah leans up and kisses you deeply, giving you his heart through this simple connection between you. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against yours. 

“You’re welcome. That dessert has an old saying attached. That it can win over someone’s heart. If that’s the reaction it elicits, I’m at a loss as to why I didn’t consider it sooner.”

You chuckle lightly. You kiss and lick away the last smudges of chocolate from his lips. “It’s all you, although the chocolate makes you extra tasty,” you admit with a wink.

Jeremiah groans. “As dangerous as it might seem, if you enjoyed the dessert, is it something you would like to serve at our wedding?”

“Thinking of desserts before mains, I didn’t take you for a sweet tooth?”

Jeremiah grins. “What can I say, ever since you said yes in New York, the wedding is all I think about. And every moment with you I want to share my ideas and get your opinions. Every part of this, I want to make ours, even if we have to share it with all of Cordonia.”

“Jeremiah, if you like it, let’s put it in the menu. I’m happy as long as you’re happy and though I do have a request that our wedding cake not be soufflé.”

He chuckles while running his hands down your back and squeezes your hips. “That is a fair request.”

You lean your arms over his shoulders and run your fingers through the rough short cropped hair at the nape of his neck. “Is dessert the only wedding tradition you’re looking forward to?”

He shakes his head vehemently.

“Not at all! Seeing you in your dress... the dinner, of course… and I thought our wedding night goes without saying.” He smiles warmly at you where you’re still perched at eye level, your arms around his shoulders.

“And you start talking like that I can’t resist you. Kiss me, Jeremiah.”

“Your wish is my command.” He leans forward and a flash of heat passes between you with a look of mutual desire, then his lips are on yours again, his hands tangling in your hair. You grasp the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer, reveling in the press of your bodies together and the touch of his lips. You moan his name between kisses. As your hands drift lower and tug at the bottom of his shirt to free it from his trousers, he slowly and ever so reluctantly pulls away.

“I hate to say it, but Kiara’s father’s study isn’t the best place for this.”

You pout and rest your flushed face against his shoulder, breathing him in.

“As much as I’m sure they’d be discreet, I know you’re right.”

Jeremiah chuckles softly. “You make it very difficult to be responsible. As much as I’d love to stay with you all night, I can’t in good conscience keep you up any later.”

You lift your head and nod slowly. “Right. Big day tomorrow.”

Together you leave the study and he walks to your room, at the door you bid him good night.

“Sleep well, Jeremiah.”

He kisses your hand gallantly and bows briefly. “Until tomorrow, Astoria.”

“Tomorrow.” You quickly duck into your room before you do something scandalous like drag him by the neck tie to your bed.

::: ::: :::

The next morning, you come downstairs to find Hakim talking to a pale and panicked Francesco.

“Calm down, Francesco. Breathe.”

You didn’t think you’d ever witness the debonair Italian statesman look so out of sorts. “Does someone require medical attention? I can provide support until the doctor arrives.”

Francesco calms marginally when he realises his panic has drawn an audience and glances at Hakim sadly. “I’ll be alright… but Hakim…”

The consummate diplomat’s face grows impassive and his voice changes from mollifying to authoritative. “Just tell us what happened?”

Francesco straightens and stills from the nervous pacing. He runs a shaky hand through his hair. Letting out an unsteady breath he starts to speak. “I went for a walk to the gallery to make sure that everything was ready for today… but there’s been a terrible disaster!


	15. The Arts Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You refuse to let the sabotage of the gallery shut down the Art Festival. Everyone rallies together and you witness, teamwork in action.
> 
> And later you go on a movie date with Jeremiah.

You’ve called all your friends to the sitting room, where Francesco is still catching his breath from his sprint all the way to the chateau from the gallery.

Jeremiah and your friends arrive and he asks what’s going on.

Francesco explains. “The gallery… the whole floor has been completely flooded. And it was no accident!”

You suspected it was bad, Francesco doesn’t seem the type to panic or overreact. And you share in Hana’s shock and concern.

Hakim frowns over Francesco's words. “You think it was sabotage? But who would do something like that?”

Your anger burns quickly.  _ Who stands to benefit from sabotaging the Festival but people who hate Jeremiah and his leadership of Cordonia. They don’t care who they hurt in the pursuit of their goals.  _

“The masked terrorists are the only ones who come to mind. This is just the kind of large scale event that they would target.”

“Wasn’t Bastien already investigating the ‘Sons of Earth’ group? Has he found them?”

Jeremiah’s expression is grave. “He thought they might have been connected to the video that aired on Five Kingdoms Day... but the investigation didn’t turn up any useful leads.”

“From what they know of the Sons of the Earth, one of their goals is more international opportunities for Cordonia. This event is something that they would support, it wouldn’t be in their interest to sabotage this effort which would suggest that our focus needs to be on another group.”

“If not them, who?” Hakim asks.

“The Liberation Core perhaps. If they saw this event as a rallying point for Cordonia’s nobility then…” Jeremiah explains.

“...that’s all the motivation they’d need to ruin the party,” Drake finishes.

“I’ll have the King’s Guard secure the area at once.”

Francesco shakes his head sadly. “In the meantime… we must cancel the festival. The artwork wasn’t damaged but, the flooding was extensive and will be impossible to repair in time.”

Hakim looks pensive and his shoulders tense as he crosses his arms in thought. “If we went through with it, then everyone would know about the sabotage.... And Cordonia would look weak and divided.” He turns and begins to pace the rug.

Your thoughts couldn’t be more different and you look to your friends. Jeremiah is busy on the phone, you want to speak up but you know you should wait a little longer to see if they’ll come up with a solution on their own. 

Hakim drops his arms and squeezes his eyes closed in frustration. “There are representatives from a dozen different countries here. I promised them a chance to showcase their work…I suppose that I’ll have to let them down.”

You realise that everyone’s focused on the threat and the damage, no one is thinking of trouble shooting the more immediate problem. “We don’t have to cancel.”

Francesco gapes at you. “Perhaps I haven’t conveyed the full extent of the flooding…”

You shake your head. “You said that the artwork is untouched. We could spin this as an art installation. We’ll say it’s an interactive piece...to raise awareness for the flooding in Portavira. Everyone appreciates neighbourly solidarity. You raise awareness for a worthy cause, and the show goes on. We suspect that it’s sabotage but if we can turn it to our advantage, no one can say Cordonia is weak.”

Maxwell grabs out his phone. “Ohhh I’ll spread the word on social media.” He thumbs start rapidly typing. “Immersive new installation, blah-blah-blah, one time media event!”

“The more exclusive it sounds, the better…”

Maxwell pauses. “We just need a trend worthy hashtag. #WaterUnderTheBridge… #TotalEclipseOftheArt no… #ArtAttack?.. I’ll keep working on it.”

Drake folds his arms over his chest. “I’ll take point on clean up. I’m guessing most people here wouldn’t know what to do with a mop and bucket.”

You narrow your eyes at him.

“Did you forget how we met, Drake?”

“No, Savvas,” he admits sheepishly. “But I figured you’d have another job to take care of.”

Francesco smooths his tie and looks at you quizzingly. “Those are... cleaning devices, yes?”

Drake nods to Francesco. “...Case in point. At least if we get the worst of the water out of there, the people won’t be swimming in it.”

“And it’d be less of a safety hazard. I’ll have Madeleine organise a decorative welcome sign. Something that says, “After the Tide - or whoever Maxwell comes up with ….Immersive art exhibit. A tribute to the resilience of our fellow Cordonians, the people of Portavira, who have rebuilt after devastation left by the recent flooding. An immersive experience to share in what our neighbouring Cordonians were faced with.”

Hana raises her hand, it’s adorable that she thinks she has to wave for a turn to jump in. “We could also hand out rain boots at the door. They’d have to fashionable and colour coordinated of course...but we could state that it’s all part of the experience.”

“It sounds great and we’ll leave it in your capable hands.”

Jeremiah has finished his phone call and he dives right in without missing a beat. “An experience that their king and future queen will be attending.” 

Francesco looks interested but still wary. “It's an unusual plan...Ma in tutta onesta, your enthusiasm is infectious.”

Hakim turns to you. “I...I have to ask, why are you doing this? You have no stake in the gallery the way Francesco and I do.”

“I’m invested in Cordonia. You said yourself that you’ve been working to have Cordonia recognised for years. We’re not going to let the attackers sabotage the Festival’s chance to be a part of the International Art Association. If we sit back, the attackers win and we all lose. So, let’s get moving. We’ve got no time to waste.”

Hakim stares at each of you in the group, the quiet surprise slowly shifting to firm resolve. “I’ll assign a clean up crew right away. Perhaps we can salvage this mess after all.”

“And we’ll do our part,” you assure him. “This opening is going to be great!”

::: ::: :::

A few hours later, it’s almost time for the opening and Madeleine asks you to meet her at a local boutique. 

She’s rapidly typing on her phone and greets you without looking up or missing a best. “You’re late.”

“Sorry. I got a little busy with the ‘saving the day’ plan’. Oh I never got back to Maxwell on his list of hashtags.”

“Never mind that, I’ll check in on him when we’re done here. While you were busy getting the gallery opening back on track, I was checking with every boutique in town for appropriate attire. It would help if you already had an established wardrobe but sadly we’re largely working from scratch.”

You pull a face at her undisguised jab at your humble origins and budget wardrobe. You look down at the stone wash denim, merino cable knit sweater and tan ankle boots you’re wearing, they’re both comfortable and chic. Your style has suited you well enough for the past eight years. Working through college and then paying off students loans doesn’t leave a lot of spending money. You saved for every functional and stylish piece of clothing you own. And the only way you’re parting with any of those items are when they’re worn out and unfit to wear anymore. 

“Okay. You want me to look the part of royalty for the Festival. What did you have in mind?”

“The Festival will be your last opportunity to impress Joelle and after that it’s straight back to the capital for a Costume Gala.”

You sigh. “And here I thought saving the gallery showing would be enough to impress Kiara’s parents.”

Madeleine shakes her head. “You can never count on someone’s approval until they give it. And if you want to impress an artist then you should dress like one.”

It’s on the tip of your tongue to say, so dress like an impassioned visionary with paint spatter and brushes in your hair, but you don’t.

She takes a gown from the rack behind her and offers it to you with a flourish. It’s modern with lots of complimentary colored panels. It’s not your style but it certainly makes a bold statement. And she paired it with magnetic pearl drop earrings that will go perfectly with your other jewelry from Jeremiah. You smile a secret smile that Madeleine might actually be coming around to relaxing on her rigid fashion choices to accommodate your own preferences.

You eye the dress again. You’re not sure you want to be on display quite so loudly. “I don’t want to distract anyone from the gallery by looking like a modern abstract. I’ll have something in my wardrobe from last season that will suit just fine. Perhaps the gown I wore to the Tea Ceremony in Shanghai. The press weren’t in attendance, so there shouldn’t be any pictures of it out there.”

Madeleine taps her finger to her chin, “I remember. It was a vibrant crimson with elaborate artistic embroidery...It’s an elegant cut, it will do.” 

“Thank you for the effort, Madeleine.”

She scowls at you. “I’m not doing this for you. I’m on this tour, doing this frequently demeaning job, for Cordonia’s sake.”

“And for Cordonia’s sake, I’m glad to have you on the Unity Tour.”

Madeleine tsks at you with impatience. “Noted. Now let’s get you dressed and over to the gallery. You can’t afford to be late.”

::: ::: :::

You arrive at the gallery to find the space already filled with nobles, tourists and local citizens. All outfitted with a pair of rain boots surprisingly matched with their attire. 

“Bless you, Hana.”

You can’t keep your smile from your lips as you see children excitedly tugging their parents along while tracing the water marks along the walls and making boot prints on the floor. Who knew that puddles would give parents a chance to browse and appreciate art at their leisure while keeping their young ones happily occupied. 

Your dearest friend appears at your side, bringing you a pair of cream coloured boots.

“You’re wearing the dress!” Hana’s eyes glisten with pride. “Don’t move, Astoria! I have the perfect pair of rain boots to match.”

You give her a quick impromptu hug before she disappears into a small side room and returns with red boots that match your dress shade exactly. “Everything looks great, Hana.” You change into the boots and a service attendant gives you a ticket to exchange for your shoes when you come to collect them.

Hana waves around the place. “I didn’t do much, but all those childhood lessons on colour theory finally got some use,” she says humbly. “The art speaks for itself. Come and see.”

She loops her arm through yours and leads you from the gallery foyer. Your boots slosh away as you walk between rooms with a few inches of water still covering the floor but guests seem to be taking it in their stride. You find Jeremiah and your other friends at the center of the gallery.

Jeremiah takes in your dress and you can see his approval in his dark brown eyes as they linger, taking you in. “The gallery looks wonderful, considering the circumstances. And that’s all thanks to you, Astoria.”

You shake your head. “This was a team effort, Jeremiah. And it’s even better than I imagined. I definitely can’t take all the credit.”

He smiles at you warmly. “That’s very modest of you, but I won’t forget that this was your idea. Ready to say a few words?”

You take a fortifying breath. This comes with the territory of being in leadership, you remind yourself. “If Francesco and Hakim want me to, then yes, I’m ready.”

Jeremiah raises his hand to get the crowd’s attention. One by one the onlookers fall silent. 

“Good afternoon, everyone. I’d like to extend my thanks to our hosts… and to all of you, for coming along to partake of the finest art Cordonia and her friends have to offer. By now I'm sure you’ve all noticed the largest installation…” He lifts up one rain boot and sets it down with a small slash. A few visitors chuckle and Jeremiah glances to you encouragingly.

“This interactive exhibit was created by an... artist who asked to remain anonymous.”

There are a few intrigued murmurs from the crowd. You spot Francesco among them watching the guests reactions. 

“The exhibit and its artist’s motive are yours to interpret. We hope you spend time thinking about it with us, as you move through the gallery during your stay. Above all, embrace your inner artist. Enjoy.”

Francesco claps loudly. “Bravo!”

Most of the crowd applauds enthusiastically, Francesco leading the cheer. Some of the guests begin examining the watery ‘exhibit’ with newfound interest while the rest disperse among the paintings. 

You lean toward Jeremiah and touch his cuff. “I suppose Madeline didn’t have time to make that exhibit plaque with all her dress hunting.”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “She has zero’d her focus on your PR. Anything else is beneath her notice it seems.”

“I suppose mystery is part of the allure. I know I said that it would be a wonderful idea, but truthfully, reality is much better. Maxwell’s eternal optimism can sometimes create impossible expectations in my head. I’d rather be pleasantly surprised than disappointed.”

“You can’t be disappointed with this.” He says gently.

“Far from it. And it’s all thanks to everyone’s efforts.”

Hana beams at you with a wide smile from nearby. “Mission accomplished!”

“You know, I think this is a first for us. We’ve been all over Europe, but we’ve never done a museum or gallery tour.”

Maxwell looks at you eagerly. “Where should we start?”

“How about right here?”

The gallery is filled with all kinds of art, from bright modern abstract to beautiful impressionist and photo realism. You quietly move from piece to piece looking over techniques, mediums and subjects. Drake has been suspiciously absent until you spot him talking with Ezekiel and Penelope of all people. 

Hana notices your gaze and explains. “He finished helping direct the cleaning crew and then got roped into finding doggie boots with Ezekiel and Penelope. He’s been coaching Ezekiel on how to broach the subject of his career path with his parents. While Drake’s father served as King’s Guard. Drake wanted a broader focus and wanted to serve in the Cordonia’s military with Jeremiah. Every citizen is required to serve for two years. Drake wasn’t born in Cordonia, so he wasn’t required to enlist, but he wanted to. His parents were naturally hesitant but in the end they conceded to his wishes.

“I never knew you’d both served as military men,” You ask of Jeremiah.

“My other title is Commander General of the Cordonian Defense Corp,” Jeremiah smiles ruefully. “My time was very different to Drake’s. Although we did end up in neighbouring units. Drake took a piloting course where I was in ground transport. We did share in basic training though. You could say it didn’t help our friendly rivalry. He was the better marksman while I was the better endurance athlete.”

“You do have a leaner build. I would have liked to see those training exercises.”

Jeremiah raises an eyebrow. “You would, would you? There were a lot of push ups involved,” he says with a chuckle. “I could take you to one of the training bases. Would you run the course with me?”

You beam widely. “We could all do it.”

“I think it may be a challenge I can accept.”

Olivia overhears and interjects. “Did I overhear a challenge issued?”

Hana informs her. “Military basic training course.”

“Of course, standard Cordonia military requirements have nothing on Leventis’ wilderness survival training.”

Jeremiah laughs. “I should say so. I’ve seen what children in your duchy can do. LMA recruits are top level specialists. I don’t think I could skin a hare with a stone, even if I was starving.”

You shudder. “I might be able to trade for it. Share my flint for food.”

Olivia arches an eyebrow at you. “You carry around a flint?”

You dig around in your purse and show her. “On my keychain. Never know when it might come in handy.”

Olivia nods in approval. “It’s reassuring to see you’re not completely helpless, Astoria.”

After Ezekil and Penelope move on, you walk over to join Drake while the others head to another exhibit.

“Enjoying the art?”

He stares at a sign and reads it thoughtfully. “I don’t know it’s seems plain but at least it’s not busy or chaotic like some of the modern pieces and it’s for something clear to say.”

You see the exit in big red print. “Ahhh Drake. Sometimes Exit just means exit.”

A visitor soon pushes open a door that appears to be a seamless part of the wall and Drake’s mouth drops open.

“That explains it.”

Drake scratches his neck. “Right.”

“I won’t betray your secret.”

“What secret?”

“Guh, where did you come from!” Drake startles as Maxwell appears next to him.

“Astoria disappeared so I back tracked and here you are, and what secret?”

“The secret of who would hide such a great piece all the way back here.” You wave at a random painting.

Maxwell nods. “My parents used to hang Rembrandt’s art all over the house but they moved it all to the library and my Father’s study after the Great Ketchup Incident of ‘96.”

“Then perhaps they put this one back here to hide it from sticky fingers or water splashing.”

“Ketchup? What did you do?” Hana asks.

“Ahhh...well I was a kid and I was messing around in the dining room and errr… let’s just say Rembrandts got a little redder than they were originally.”

Bertrand joins your group and overhears Maxwell's story. “ I had always wondered why they got so protective over those paintings.” He appears from nowhere, with a drink in hand as though he’s only been away for a few minutes.

“Bertrand, where have you been?”

“I have… Ahem. I have been out, handling Beaumont affairs,” He responds with a warning scowl.

“With my help!” Maxwell adds with a smile.

“Yes. We’ve free up a great deal of time by handing press duties off to Madeleine, Maxwell has constantly insisted that I share my remaining duties with him. I came by to ensure that all the affairs I entrusted to him are in order.”

“Wait… is this so you can spend time with Savannah and Bartie?”

“Ah, well, erm…”

“It’s for, uh, his health,” Maxwell jumps in his eyes looking flighty and nervous.

“Yes, precisely. Gotta keep limber these days.”

You wink at Maxwell and he sags in relief that you’re not going to push the issue. “Uh-huh… Well, I completely support you spending time with your family and allowing Maxwell to take on more responsibilities. He’s been an invaluable support to us, as steadfast and optimistic as always.”

“What I do with my free time is none of your business.”

You look at him sternly. “It is if you’re not giving your full support to the Unity Tour and our coming Wedding.” If he wants to play the high road, you know exactly what to say to keep him grounded.

Bertrand clears his throat, and settles his ruffled feathers. “Yes, well, House Beaumont will always support the Crown. And I trust Maxwell is representing our house properly.”

“Yes, he is.”

“Well, good. Now then, I need to get back to pursuing, er, attending to Beaumont affairs. In which I did pursue your suggestion and we have a range of non-alcoholic beverages being served in the festival today. They’re already proving quite popular with families.”

“Weren’t you just checking in with me?” Maxwell asks in surprise.

“Yes. And nothing’s on fire… in fact, it’s a bit damp, which means you've exceeded my expectations. Carry on…” He bustles away like a hound is at his heels.

Maxwell beams in his wake. “Begrudging approval has never felt so good.”

“I’m glad to hear he did something to improve sales prospects...Are you actually okay with everything you’ve taken on?”

“I’m calling it a growing experience. I promise I’ll come to you if I need anything.”

You squeeze his shoulder. “Perfect. We’re family remember. And as your big sister, I’m supposed to look out for you.”

Maxwell laughs. “Aren’t we the same age? But It’s nice to have someone who’s looking out for me, rather than hovering over me waiting for me to mess up.” Maxwell notices something over your shoulder. “There’s Joelle!”

“Fashionably late for her own gallery opening.”

“It’s time to shine. Just remember Bertarnd’s method. Honest critique is the best foundation for good relations…. Actually don’t do that. You go in there and be your best self, like a true artist. Your own brand of magic is all you need.”

Before you head over to Joelle, Jeremiah catches your hand and pulls you aside for a moment. He leans in close. “Do you remember that tour we took of the Capital?”

You smile up at him. “How could I forget?” You tell him with a fond murmur

Jeremiah smiles and rubs his thumb over the back of your hand. “I think Joelle’s the sort of person King Fabian would have approved of. If you can connect with her about the importance of art, not just the aesthetics, that might go a long way.”

“Thank you for the advice, Jeremiah. I’ll keep that thought in mind.” You reluctantly part ways with him and weave through the crowd to Joelle’s side. “Good afternoon, Joelle.”

“Bienvenue, Duchess Astoria! What a show this had turned out to be, no? A devastating act of sabotage, the desperate , last-minute repairs… And the triumph of a successful opening despite the odds! I must admit, the whole business has lent an air of intrigue to our humble gallery.”

“I’m glad the water didn’t keep anyone away from the art.”

“One should never let a little physical inconvenience get in the way of a sublime experience.”

You nod to the pieces all around you.

“So are you already familiar with everything? Or are you here to purchase some pieces for yourself?”

“If I may confess to a little artist vanity.. I’m actually watching the crowd. People’s reactions to the work are far more genuine when they don’t know it was made by the lady of the house. Do you happen to remember what I was painting yesterday?”

You take a closer look at two unattributed paintings on the wall in front of Joelle. You notice the still life of the apple was what you briefly glimpsed before Joelle turned it away. You point to it and she claps excitedly.

“C’est vrai! Well-spotted, Duchess Astoria.”

“Let’s just say I had a feeling about that one when I briefly saw it.”

“When you look at this painting, what does it say to you? Let the essence of the image move you to speech!”

You peer at it in thoughtful reflection. “It reminds me… to appreciate the little things. It wasn’t so long ago that I tasted a Cordonian apple and enjoyed Applewood Manor for the first time. Now that whole orchard is gone. There was so much life, beauty and tranquility there. You painted this apple and it reminded me of that time I spent among the trees. Each apple, just like each tree, is unique in its shape and character and should be celebrated and remembered. Beauty should be appreciated. It’s worth remembering.”

“It’s like you read my very thoughts! That’s precisely the sentiment I had in mind while I laboured over the canvas.”

“You chose an important subject.”

Joelle shakes her head and folds her arms under her chest. “Some people consider still lifes to be passe. Why bother with such a simple scene, no? But after the recent tragedy at the royal orchard... I wanted to commemorate what we’ve lost. Remind people what we are fighting for.”

“That’s very noble of you.”

“I suppose that depends on your perspective. Some believe that true art requires meaning, while for others, it’s essential that a work excites the senses.”

“If you ask me, art exists to inspire the viewer. Art is not just about technical skill or pretty pictures. It’s a reminder that there's more to life than getting through the day. The best kinds of art give us something to aspire to.”

Joelle applauds you wholeheartedly. “I couldn’t have said it better myself. It’s such a delight to find someone else who understands the artistic soul.”

“I’m glad Cordonia has people like you and Hakim thinking about its future and striving to bring Cordonia’s art to the world stage.”

“That was always a point of contention between our family and the King Father. Hakim and I don’t just want Cordonia to remain stable and peaceful. Those are blessings to be sure, but our kingdom can do so much more than survive. I’m curious whether King Jeremiah will lead Cordonia in a different direction…” Joelle gives you a long, appraising look “... with you as his queen, I can’t help feeling optimistic. A couple like you could do exciting things for this kingdom.”

You nod to her politely. “I’ll let him know you said that.”

Joelle drops her arms and smiles at you. “Now, I think I’ve avoided my other guest for long enough. I’ll see you around… and do enjoy the rest of the festival!”

“Thank you, I will.” You head back over to Jeremiah and your friends.

“How’d things go with Joelle?”

“I think we’ve connected and found the same creative wavelength. I’m really hopeful for Cordonia’s artistic future. But no word on where she stands on attending our wedding yet.”

“Hey, if she asked to paint you, you should get her to do an official House Savvas portrait!”

Maxwell says excitedly.

“There’s no portrait happening. I like the idea though Maxwell. I’m all for commemorative art.”

“If you’re done talking to Joelle for now, do you know that that means?” Hana asks.

Drake groans with impatience. “We get to escape this art maze?”

Hana smiles at him and then looks at you for confirmation. “We can check out the rest of the festival! Can’t you smell the food outside?”

You hear a rumble beside you and Maxwell puts a hand on his stomach.

“I just realized how long it’s been since I had breakfast.”

“I’d love to see the delicacies our visitors have brought. And since last night’s desert was such a success…” He takes your hand and kisses it. “Maybe today’s tasting session could help us find an entree for our wedding. Although we also need to check in with Hakim about the International Art Association.”

“The food smells amazing, but I’d better see how Hakim’s doing. You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch up later.”

“You’re sure?” Jeremiah asks.

“Yes. Duty calls.” You kiss his cheek and squeeze his hand. He lets you go and he follows the others out of the gallery.

Maxwell calls back to you. “We’ll eat an extra serving in your honour.”

Drake claps his shoulder. “You would’ve done that anyway.” 

You laugh. “You better save me that serving instead of eating it.”

Hana nods. “I’ll get you a little of everything.”

“Thank you, Hana.”.

While you notice your friends move amongst the festival stands, you search for Hakim. You finally find him chatting with Francesco, a dish of moussaka in hand.

“Hello, Hakim. Enjoying the festival?”

“Absolutely. This moussaka is almost as good as the one I had in Greece,” he says pointing to his dish with his fork, a satisfied smile on his face.

“And so the humble Italian moussaka falls future down your list,” Francesco says with a thin lipped pout.

“Ha. Don’t look too down, old friend. That saltimbocca we had in Rome will never be topped.”

“It will be a national shame if it ever is. Now then, I’m sure you two will want to discuss Cordonian matters together. Arrivedrci.” Francesco waves goodbye, and picks another sample from the table on his way out. 

Hakim turns to you. “Duchess Astoria, thank you for helping my wife at the art gallery today.”

“It was my pleasure... Joelle is a bright and soulful mind.”

“Isn’t she? It’s one of my favorite things about her. You know, when we met in college, the first thing she said to me was that she wanted to change the world. It wasn’t exactly love at first sight. More like love at first ideals.”

“So about the International Art Association…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hakim waves off your question.

At your expression of confusion, he hastens to explain. 

“You stepped into rescue this festival even when you had no guarantee that doing so would earn my support. To be honest, I still don’t know what Francesco’s decision will be… But you’ve done more than just help my wife’s gallery today, Astoria. You proved that you were willing to give without the promise of anything in return. In my experience, that’s rare. That’s the kind of leadership that Cordonia needs right now, and that… I believe I should return the gesture.”

Your breath catches in your chest. You’re reminded of Madeleine’s caution of not counting on anything till you have someone’s word. “Does that mean…?”

“I’m not entirely sure how different Jeremiah will be from his father, and I cannot speak for the rest of my family... But I will attend your wedding in support of the Crown.”

You smile at him brightly. “Thank you, Hakim. This means a lot to us.”

Joelle sways up to Hakim, her attention absorbed by the delicious food on her plate.

“Darling, have you tried the Tom Kha Gai? It’s heavenly. We must plan a trip to Thailand to taste the local variations.”

He greets her with an indulgent smile. “Hello, dear. I was just telling Astoria, I’ll attend her wedding.”

Joelle studies him with interest, her food momentarily forgotten. “Does that mean Francesco will support our application?”

“No, my dear. I’ve decided to go because of the assistance Astoria provided today. To the festival... and to you.”

Joelle rests her head against his shoulder. “You cherish me too much.”

Hakim bends to kiss her hair. “Impossible.”

You look hopefully to Joelle. “We’d be honored if you’d join us at the wedding, Joelle.”

Joelle lets out a soft sigh. “I suppose the Swiss Alps can wait. I do love a beautiful wedding.”

“We’ll make sure it’s unforgettable.”

Joelle smiles. “And after hearing your insights today. I’d be remiss not to support such a cultured woman. We’ll have to collaborate on a project together. Oh, you’d make a marvelous model. Hold on.. I can picture it now, ‘Astoria, the Beloved.’”

“You’re too kind. But I’m sure under your hand, it would be a masterpiece.”

One of the chefs at a stall finishes another dish. The sizzling aroma wafts past you.

Joelle’s eyes alight with interest. “Ohhh, I adore the smell of onions and garlic!” She drifts over to the stall to inspect the offerings.

“I believe that’s my cue to depart. I look forward to the wedding, Astoria.” Hakim shakes your hand before trailing after his wife. 

After he’s departed, Kiara walks up beside you, cotton candy cone in hand. “Have my parents finally given their verdict? Father united with me in supporting you after the gallery, but my mother’s...well, not the most easily swayed.”

You smile at her watching her parents interact, the picture of them reminding you of happier times between your own parents. You really miss your Mom. She would have found all of this so exciting and she would have adored Jeremiah. “Hakim’s promised me his support… and so had Joelle!

Kiara’s mouth drops in happy surprise. “She flipped. That’ s wonderful news!”

“And with you and your brother, that makes the whole family.”

Kiara looks at you with shrewd eyes. “I admit, I’m impressed. My parents don’t often change their plans.”

Across the way you see Ezekiel and Penelope sitting side by side eating while her poodles play at their feet.

“Ezekiel and Penelope seem to have hit it off.”

Kiara smiles. “I’m glad to see that they’ve connected. I wish I’d thought to get them in touch with each other sooner.”

“Maybe you’ll see them together more often. Perhaps around the dinner table?”

“Pas bon! I’ll never escape the poodle talk.” She looks horrified

You chuckle softly. “Maybe they’ll find other animals to discuss. Your brother is quite knowledgeable.”

Penelope and Ezekiel notice Kiara and wave her over. She takes a deep breath. “Alright. Time to steer these two together. Merci for attending, Astoria. I’ll see you back at court.”

After the festival you return to the chateau and find Jeremiah in the sitting room, examining the sword above the crackling fireplace. He’s alone and you wonder where your friends have gone.

“Are you thinking of taking up fencing?”

He turns at the sound of your voice and smiles. “I was actually a competitive sabreur for a few years.”

You tilt your head and consider him. “Actually, I can picture that. The agility, the patient poise, testing the guard…”

“It’s common among the nobility to train in some form of swordplay. Duels are rare but they still happen from time to time. But in any case, I was actually waiting here for you. Earlier today I called a local theatre about seeing a movie with you.”

You feel your eyes crinkling with the happy surprise of his gesture. “Like a date?”

Jeremiah beams. “Yes, like a date.”

“They said they could not comply with my security requirements but they would hold a private screening for us. Would you like to go out and do something normal for the evening? I was hoping I could take you out and give you the ‘Royal Treatment’. Since we’ve returned to Cordonia I feel like all I’ve asked of you is duty related.”

You take his hand and hug his arm.

“That’s not true, we’ve dined together and…”

Jeremiah smiles with fondness and shakes his head. “All in preparation for our tour engagements. This will just be for us.”

You draw closer to him. “So a private screening of an unreleased movie, with you... as king and future queen?”

“I know it’s a bit last minute, but would you join me?” He asks his voice hopeful and his eyes longing.

“How could I ever say no to exclusive time with you? Besides, I can’t even remember the last movie I actually saw at a theatre.”

He tugs you closer and holds you tight, while smoothing the flyaways from your face. “Have I told you how much I adore you today?”

You snuggle against him and smile. Not yet.”

He smiles at you warmly. “You’re an amazing woman, Astoria. And I love you. Join me on a date?”

“Let me get a jacket and I’ll be ready.”

You dash upstairs and as you reach into your closet you realise you want to dress up. So you throw off your Hana’s dress and pull on St. Claire’s couture gown, it’s perfect for daytime or evening functions, and accompanies all your pearl jewellery perfectly. You grab your red pea coat and step into a pair of nude pumps and grab a matching purse. You roll a bit of jasmine oil over your pulse points and freshen your lipstick. You check your hair is still in its half up do and hurry back downstairs.

“You’ve changed. I like that dress, but you look lovely no matter what you wear. Ready?” He offers his arm.

You take it with nervous excitement and let him lead you to the waiting limo outside the chateau.

He ushers in first and soon the limo sweeps down the moonlight countryside toward the township.

You arrive at the theatre and follow Jeremiah through the lobby to the ticket booth.

The young attended flounders in surprise. “Wait...You’re King Jeremiah and Duchess Astoria! My manager said you’d be coming but I didn’t… please right this way. Everything is on the house. We’re so excited to have you here!”

“Oh. I wasn’t aware the private showing was gratis.”

“That’s very generous. Thank you so much!”

Jeremiah nods in agreement. “Yes, please extend my sincere gratitude to your manager.”

The young woman smiles widely. Her excitement positively beaming from her pores. “Absolutely, Your Highness.”

You and Jeremiah begin turning away from the ticket counter.

The ticket seller reaches out for you both. “Oh um.. wait.”

You turn back and wait expectantly for her to gather her wits while she blushes.

“I told myself I wouldn’t do this but then you were both so nice...Duchess Astoria, I’m a big fan. Would you… er, could I get a picture with you both?”

You give her an encouraging smile.

“Of course.”

Jeremiah smiles and walks us back to the counter.

“It would be our pleasure.”

She hands her phone to a coworker and comes around the counter to stand with you. You all look at the camera and smile. The picture taken, the attendant checks her phone and beams. “See this is exactly what I like about you. You always look like you’re ready to take on the whole world!”

Jeremiah chuckles. “That’s my beautiful fiancee, alright.”

You smile at her politely. “The trick is to think only about the moment you’re in, be inspired by everyone around you.”

“Thank you both so much! I’m going to post this on my Pictagram right now! Enjoy the show!”

You turn to head toward the theater and you notice a man collecting a candy necklace from a gaming machine. He gives it to his date. “How cute.”

Jeremiah watches them and turns to you. “Would you like something too? I won’t let any man show me up tonight.”

You look at him in surprise and rub his shoulders with a smile. “I don’t see how that’s possible? Have you ever played an arcade game?”

“Yes.” He leads you over to a gaming machine. “Tell me what would you like?”

Of all the prizes, the teddy and the ring appeal to you, but then you look at the beautiful arrangement of diamonds adorning your finger and you think you couldn’t possibly need another ring ever again.

“The teddy bear.”

You watch as he puts in the required money and takes hold of the control stick. Jeremiah moves it with practiced ease and then presses the button lower the claw. It hooks the bear by the head and grips it. The bear drops into the collection chute and Jeremiah takes it out triumphantly.

You put your hands over your mouth in surprise. “That’s not possible. On your first try? Is this machine rigged? Did you set this up?”

Jeremiah laughs. “No. But I have had a lot of practice. Leo and I loved the arcade and he convinced my father to buy a game machine for the palace. My brother thought it was funny to put my things inside it and hide the access key. He took all sorts of things; from my toothbrush, my watch, my favourite stuffed dragon, even my crown.

“Your crown? I feel like that has to be illegal or something.”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “Heh, not for the Crown Prince, in any case. I got pretty good at retrieving my stolen belongings.”

“Speaking of drop claw-realted belongings…” You hold your hands out for your gift.

Jeremiah presents you with his spoils. “I hope it brings you as much joy as you bring me.”

“At the very least it will remind me of the man who does.”

Jeremiah smiles warmly and offers his arm to escort you and your new companion into the theater. You take your seats in the very middle of the theater, then push the armrest between you up and out of the way. You put your plush bear in the vacant seat beside you.

“I just realized I don’t even know what movie we’re seeing.”

“It’s a romantic comedy called A Prince’s Bride. It’s set in a fictional version of Cordonia named ‘Kortonia’.”

“Ooh, so it’s about Cordonian royalty? No wonder you wanted to see it”

He chuckles quietly. “Heh. I thought it might be of particular interest to both of us. And while we wait for it to start. I figured we could order something to eat.”

You frown. “Don’t you normally do that in the lobby?”

Jeremiah shrugs with a smile. “One of the many luxuries being king affords… you don’t have to wait in a queue.” He gestures toward an usher standing by the entrance and the staff member hurries over. “We’ll have a large popcorn, some sodas, and a box of each of your two most popular candies.”

“Can we make it three?”

“Three it is.”

The usher nods and goes to fetch your order.

He leans close to your ear and whispers, his warm breath makes you shiver with awareness of his nearness and you only barely resist the urge to turn your face and kiss him senseless. “Are you enjoying being treated like a future queen?

“Honestly, Jeremiah… It’s a little overwhelming. I guess having an entire theatre to ourselves, adoring fans, having a personal wait service... are a little out of my comfort zone.”

Jeremiah frowns. “By now, I figured ‘out of your comfort zone’ was your comfort zone.”

You take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, you notice he’s watching you carefully, his brows furrowed with concern. You squeeze his arm. “I’m an adaptable sort of person, I try to foster my resilience but sometimes if I look at the whole picture, I can feel overwhelmed. Like I told the ticket seller, I try to focus on the moment. I’ve tried so many new things coming to Cordonia the first time, and even more this time around… but this.. This isn’t so much new as the new normal. It’ll just take some getting used to.”

Jeremiah nods slowly, his face serious but his eyes are concerned and gentle. “Just… please let me know if it’s ever too much.”

The usher returns with your snacks and drinks and quietly excuses himself with a bow, leaving the theatre.

“Can I ask, why all the fanfare for a movie date?”

He takes your hand and intertwines your fingers, pressing your palms together. He notices how cold yours is and presses his other hand around it to infuse some of this warmth. “Well.. you've been seeing a one-sided view of being queen lately. The parties and negotiations have their appeal, but there’s a lot more to it than that. For instance...You have the world at your fingertips. Any beyond that, I wanted to remind you that you’re my world.”

You turn to him and touch his cheek. “All I want is to be with you. The rest only matters in as much as I want to use my influence to help others.”

Jeremiah turns his face and kisses your palm. His eyes are full of wonder as he looks at you. “And this is why you take my breath away. You could have anything, and your first thought is for everyone else. I wanted to make you feel special.”

You look at him with watery eyes. “Every moment I’m with you is special. Being loved by you is a dream. Being able to inspire a country is mind blowing. To make a real difference in the world for most people is an impossible dream. I’m living a dream, Jeremiah. What more could I want?”

In an instant he’s cradling your face and kissing you passionately. The feeling is electric and you feel it from your lips to your toes. He’s desire, his longing, his love for you is poured out in that moment and you’re so dizzy you can hardly think let alone remember to breathe. He pulls away, you’re both panting for breath. “Let me spoil you, if only because you’ll never think to spoil yourself.”

You chew on your bottom lip and give him a hesitant smile. “Okay. But just so you know. I don’t need the world. Just you. All of the five-star cuisine and spa trips are just a bonus.”

The lights dim as the movie begins to play. You smile at Jeremiah, then turn back to the screen

The movie opens on a young Prince Lionel declaring his love for Princess Romana, the younger sister of the foregin princess to whom he is betrothed.

“Awww, why’s there always someone conspiring to keep the royal lover’s apart?”

Jeremiah chuckles. “It does lose some of the dramatic appeal when you've been in their shoes.”

“It’s a good thing the costumes are gorgeous. I’d like to see you in epaulettes.”

He kisses your temple. “I’ll see what I can do,” he says his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Jeremiah glances over at you, an affectionate twinkle in his eye. You lean into him, and he brings his arm up around your shoulders.

The movie carries on, and you soon learn that Prince Lionel has a long-lost brother, conspiring with his betrothed to steal the throne! The whole court is gathered in a session of parliament to vote on who will claim the throne.

“Wait, that’s not how sovereign monarchy works! Unless there's some secret clause we don’t know about, Prince Percival can’t just call a vote to become king.”

“You’re practically an expert on these things now.”

“I’ve been playing close attention. And now… I’m ready for you to stop paying attention and kiss me.”

He grins widely. “I’m… amenable to that.”

You both lean in, your lips meeting in a tender kiss that raises goosebumps on your skin

“You are undeniable,” he whispers against your lips.

“I’m glad you think so, I promise to only ever use my powers for good.”

He laughs softly and kisses your forehead. He pulls you over so you’re straddling his lap, his hands bracing your lower back. You lean forward and kiss him again, deeper this time.

He shifts one hand down to your hip, gripping you tight as his kisses grow more fervent. 

Your dress has ridden up to the top of your thighs. The darkness of the room and the fact you’re alone has made him bold.

You feel him trail kisses from your jaw and down your throat. “Don’t stop,” you plead breathlessly as you cradle his head close.

“I have no plans to,” he says, his voice heavy with want. His breath is warm against your skin and his hands shift higher. His palms cover your breasts and gently squeeze. He follows the curves of your chest, his thumbs stroking back and forth over rapidly hardening peaks. You moan and move your hips in time with his motions. As you rock against him, you catch his sharp intake of breath and the way he suddenly grabs your hips, stalling your movement.

“Astoria,” he says with a pained groan. 

“My darling, Jeremiah. Show me how much you want me,” you whisper below his ear. You gently bite his lobe and he shivers beneath you.

He lifts your face to his and steals your lips in a plundering kiss. “As you wish.” 

His eyes are dark with desire and his breathing comes hot and quick as he nips and bites at your neck. His hands coast up your thighs and beneath your dress, grasping and stroking as they go. His fingers press into your skin with desperate motions as though he wishes to go everywhere at once. You lose yourself to the sensations he is evoking. He shifts your underwear aside and his thick fingers spear your waiting heat. It takes only a few strokes to send you careening over your crest and his mouth seals over yours to silence your scream of pleasure. He licks his fingers as you slump against his shoulder and when you kiss him leisurely you can taste yourself on his tongue.

“Are you satisfied with your care, my love?”

You shake your head at him with a wanton smile. “Mine, yes.Yours, no.”

His eyes glitter with unsated desire. “I think we’ve risked exposure enough,” he says.

You can feel how hard he is beneath you. It has to be uncomfortable. 

Behind you the sound of the curtains closing catches your attention and the lights come back in, cutting short any plans to reciprocate.

“Promise me, we’ll take the long way back?”

He chuckles. “Deal.”

You wince and pout dramatically. “Oh dear, we missed the end of the movie. How do we find out what became of Prince Lionel and Princess Romana?”

Jeremiah smiles. “I guess we’ll just have to come back and watch it again.”

“Or wait for it to be released on pay per view and watch it in the privacy of our bedroom.”

He squeezes your hand and helps you stand. He kisses you gently. “I like that plan.”

You stuff the candies into your coat pockets and hand him his drink. You thank the staff on the way out.

On the way back to Kiara’s family estate, you make full use of the privacy divider in the limo. You get him to look as undone as he made you in the theater that you missed the end of the movie. 

As you recognise some of the countryside passing the windows, you get Jeremiah to help you zip back into your dress and fix your hair.

The driver rounds the circular driveway, and you survey the damage. Jeremiah is missing his cravat, which you have stuffed in your coat. His shirt is much more rumpled than before, but is mostly covered by his jacket. Your hair is down, where it was neatly up before but at least it looks somewhat tidy. Your face is flushed and you’re covered in a fine sheen of sweat but at least you look decent. Anyone who could catch you out this late in the evening would have no doubts about what you’d been up to but you find you really couldn’t care less.

Jeremiah holds your hand and keeps you close even as the door opens. He whispers against your hair, his voice longing even after all you’ve done together, “I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, I know I did.”

“My only complaint is that it’s never enough time.” You kiss him quickly and follow him out of the limo. “If one of the perks of being queen means I get to steal more of your time, then I count it as a very attractive perk.”

Jeremiah’s answering smile transforms his whole face and he kisses you sweetly. “Indeed. When we are wed, I won’t have to bid you goodnight any longer.”

“I look forward to that too. Until then, goodnight, Jeremiah.”

“Goodnight, Astoria.”

::: ::: ::

The next morning, you head down the steps of the chateau to join your friends as they wait for the royal motorcade that will return you to the royal train. Everyone’s bags are packed and ready.

You reach down to let Chance off his lead so he can run and stretch his legs before it’s back in close quarters for the long trip back to the Capital. “So it’s back to the Palace today?”

Jeremiah nods. “Yes. We should be just in time for the Costume Gala.”

Drake snorts. “Not to be confused with the Masquerade Ball, the Halloween Ball, or the Harvest Moon Ball. There are just too many balls.”

You stifle a laugh but not the bemused grin as you take in his exasperated expression. “Unlike you, Drake, balls are a fantasy come true. I missed out on my junior and senior proms, what I thought would be my only chance to dress like a princess. Now, thanks to Maxwell and Jeremiah, I get to do it almost every day!”

Hana claps her hands and almost dances on the spot. “I can’t wait to see all the costumes!”

Kiara smiles and shares in her excitement. “En effet! I wonder what the King Father will wear this year…”

Hakim calls as he exits the manor. “Ah, good, you’re still here!” Hebustles down the steps to join you with a rolled up parchment in his hand. “Before you all go, I want to wish my daughter bon voyage.”

Kiara hugs him tightly and kisses his cheeks. “Merci, Papa.”

“And, Astoria…. as a token of my appreciation for all you’ve done here, I’d like to give you something from our library. As an American, you might be interested in a time when the Western world knew so little about the continent. I am particularly fond of the misconception that California was an island.”

You smile. “It is fascinating the assumptions people can make with the lack of interest or knowledge.”

Hakim nods. “Please take it as a reminder that our knowledge is never complete. There’s always something to progress towards, some greater unknown to uncover.”

“As a woman of faith, I live with the understanding that I’m always learning. Thank you for this reminder of the past. I believe that there is much we can learn from history, so that we don’t repeat the mistakes of those that came before us, but also that we can rejoice and not forget in all that they have overcome as well.”

Hakim smiles. “Just so. I can see why Joelle likes you. You share a similar appreciation of art and history.”

“Thank you. I will treasure this map. I find it fascinating to study terrain and learn of its cities and demographics.”

“I often look at maps and imagine myself in that spot at that moment in time. You’ll find that the names of this one are period accurate.”

“That’s fantastic.”

Hakim nods behind you. “Now it seems, I must bid you all farewell.”

The motorcade pulls up through the gates of the chateau, but before anyone can pile in, Bastien leaps out of the lead car. He pulls you and Jeremiah aside.

“Your Majesty… It’s your father. He’s collapsed again.

Jeremiah stiffens and his face betrays his shock. “Is he ...okay?” His voice breaks and you hold his arm, your other hand seeking his and finding it. You interlock your fingers and he squeezes it, giving you a look of gratitude before he fixes his attention on Bastien again.

“The doctors have stabilized him, but…. he’s still in the hospital.”

Jeremiah’s face turns grave and commanding. “Take me to him at once!”

  
  
  
  



	16. Costume Gala

After hearing the news of Costantine’s collapse, you and your friends arrive at the hospital. Jeremiah has been tense and tight lipped the entire drive over. You try to reassure him by relaying what it means that he’s been stabilized. It means that he isn’t in immediate danger and would only need to be monitored. 

Jeremiah appreciates your words but his worry doesn’t ease. You understand it. He just wants to see him. There’s a little bit of mix up when you find Constantine’s room empty. For a moment everyone fears the worst, until you discover it’s because he’s trying to get himself discharged against doctor’s recommendations.

“I’m telling you, this delay is unnecessary. I’m fine,” Constantine insists.

Jeremiah is much more himself when he sees his father up and walking around, but his expression remains tense when he sees how pale Constantine is, although he insists he feels fine.

You shake your head. The man’s stubborn. With his ailing health he either has a monumental amount of determination or he’s on all the medication his body can safely handle and it’s masking a lot of his symptoms.

Regina looks worriedly over to you and Jeremiah. “It’s enough that the doctor recommends you stay and rest.”

Constantine waves off her fussing. “And miss the Costume Gala? Nonsense.”

A familiar voice chimes in from behind you all and you turn in to him in surprise. “It’s on everyone’s list of top five favourite events. Even I don’t want to miss it.”

“Justin!” You heard he was injured but Bertrand never elaborated. It must have been serious that he’s still being kept while Kiara was allowed to recover at home. “I’m glad to see you up and around. Do you want your old job back?”

He grins at you sheepishly. “So I am your favourite press secretary?”

You laugh. “You are that. My current one likes to remind me how demeaning she finds her job. Save me?”

He smiles and shrugs. “From what I’ve seen on the news, Madeleine is good at what she does. I’m sure you’ll cope just fine. You're remarkably able to get along with just about anyone.”

You pout good naturedly. “I try…I heard you were injured in the attack. I’m glad to see you’re looking well.”

Justin adjusts his glasses and rubs at his thigh gingerly. “Yeah, I took a nasty shot at the Homecoming Ball, but I”m not ready to kick the bucket yet. If you can breathe, you can stand, and if you can stand, you can fight. Anyway, I couldn't help but hear the commotion from next door and thought it might’ve been Constantine and the doctor arguing again.”

His mantra earlier sends a shiver down your spine. It’s not something you expect someone who’s interested in diplomacy to say. It sounds like a familial mantra and you wonder what kind of upbringing he had that required a creed that would push through physical pain with mental discipline. 

As you look at him properly, you notice he’s clutching an IV pole and a bag of po saline attached to his drip line. He’s dressed as he usually would be with the exception of baggy shorts and the slippers on his feet. He follows your gaze and he grins. 

“People can’t see below the waist through video calls and I can’t quite manage tailored pants just yet. Gunshot wound to the thigh.” Justin turns to Constaintine. “So any luck in convincing her to discharge us?”

Constantine shakes his head. “She’s as obstinate as ever, but ultimately, I can get us out if I want,” he says with a satisfied smile.

Justin’s face is pleasant but his eyes don’t hold any warmth. “It must be good to be the king. Well, former king.”

While Justin and Constantine make small talk, Jeremiah pulls you and Regina aside.

“What did the doctor say?” Jeremiah asks quietly.

Regina’s face is distressed and grave. “Constatine doesn’t have much time left.”

“Oh no…” Your heart hurts for Jeremiah and you cover one of his hands with both of yours.

Regina looks at Jeremiah and then you in turn, her eyes wet. “He wants to see you two marry, and we’re doing everything we can to get him there, but it’s a tough road.”

Constantine’s voice carries from behind you both. “Did I hear tough road?”

“It’s what the doctor said,” Regina says, raising her voice unapologetically.

Jeremiah’s father shakes his head with a frustrated scowl. “Everything’s a tough road when you’re old, but I won’t let that stop me.”

“Constantine, please. If you won’t listen to your doctor, then listen to me,” Regina pleads. “You need to rest.”

“My time is limited, and I will not spend it wasting away in bed.”

“Your Majesty, everything that happens with your care, is your decision to make. But please allow me to say this, I think it’s a mistake to keep this under wraps any longer. Cordonia has been through a lot in these past couple weeks with shock after shock. At least learning that you are gravely ill can prepare them. That said, I’m all for letting our people see your determination and present strength in the face of your circumstances.”

Constantine shakes his head. “I will not go gently into that good night.”

Jeremiah heaves a sigh, “Father…”

Constantine rests a hand on Jeremiah’s shoulder. “This Costume Gala is in my own home. Let an old man celebrate with his son.”

Regina gives him a look of exasperation. “You really are stubborn.”

“Till my final breath,” he says with a grin of youthful playfulness.

“If there’s no changing your mind, then we’ll at least take you home with us,” Jeremiah says.

Constantine’s lips stretch into a pleased grin. “That I can agree on. Now, where’s that doctor?”

Constantine, Regina and Jeremiah and your friends tramp down the corridor. On your way out, Justin taps you on the shoulder.

“I never got to congratulate you on the wedding announcement with Jeremiah. And I must admit, It’s a smart tactic. Who doesn’t love a good wedding?”

“Thank you! I can only take some of the credit for the idea. Jeremiah is eager to have us wed sooner rather than later, and not just for his father’s sake.”

Justin winks at you. “As modest as ever. Between you and me, if Cordonia’s savy future queen ever wants an assist for old times’ sake, give me a call.”

Justin reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a little earpiece, and hands it to you. You take it from him and put it into your jacket pocket.

“I’ always be ‘just-in time’. 

You only just manage to hold in an unlady-like snort. “That’s a terrible pun.”

Maxwell calls to you from down the hall. “Astoria, come on! We’ve got a Costume Gala to get to.”

“Thank you, Justin. See you around.” You then quickly hurry to catch up to the group making strides to leave the hospital. Doctor’s approval be damned it seems.

::: ::: :::

After returning to the castle, you and Hana walk toward the palace boutique together.

“Maxwell practically dragged Jeremiah and Drake out of the limo. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this excited. The Costume Gala must be his favorite event. I didn’t think anything could top the Beaumont Bash in his party schedule.”

“I think he’s got something planned,” Hana says with a knowing smile. “ It’s the only time they have a choice of something other than a designer suit. I can understand why it’s in the top five of everyone’s favorite of the balls.”

You walk into the boutique. You had to make a pit stop to make sure that Chance was comfortable and settled with his toys. You stop short when you’re greeted with Jeremiah standing in the middle of the boutique. He turns to you with a flourish of his cape.

“Greetings, Lady Hana. And…” He bows, sweeping down onto one knee as he takes your hand and kisses it.

You’re smiling so hard your cheeks hurt. He really is too much sometimes.

“...My future queen.”

You make a show of fanning your face. “King Jeremiah.”

Hana’s jaw drops. “Wow, Jeremiah… I’ve never seen anyone wear that before.”

“This costume calls back to how King Fabian, one of Cordonia’s past kings, dressed as a youth. It’s a good look, don’t you think?”

You nod, still smiling widely. “Very dashing. It looks like you stepped out from one of the royal portraits in the library. I don’t know how I’d hope to match, but this is exactly what you need to wear when we model for Joelle!”

Jeremiah stands, keeping hold of your hand. “I’ll be sure to keep it in my closet for the occasion then.”

Maxwell steps out of the changing room, dramatically sweeping the curtain aside. “Ladies and gentleman, I have arrived.”

Your eyes go wide. “You’re wearing a squid suit. Just how long have you planned this? The detailing is so extensive and even a squid bowtie!”

“Months,” Maxwell announces proudly. “And now the day is here!”

“I can’t believe you’ve planned something in advance. You always seem like an impromptu sort. You’ve surprised me, Maxwell. I’m impressed. But then I shouldn’t be. You’ve been secretly supporting Savannah and Bertie all this time.”

“The Costume Gala is my favorite social event of the year. I want everyone to be unique, so it takes thought and planning.”

Hana circles him slowly, taking in every aspect of it from the fabric to the accented stitching and bead work. “Who even makes a suit like that?

“The reach of House Beaumont is long and tentacle-y Someone has to represent House Beaumont’s squid sigil. I tried to convince Bertand to match with me, but you can image how that went.”

You laugh and shake your head. 

Jeremiah gives him a nod of approval. “Everyone at the Gala will get a kick out of it for sure.”

“Or a tentacle,” Maxwell says with a wink.

“Where’s Drake?”

He steps out of the change room pulling at his collar and looking stiff and uncomfortable. “Did I get the neck-thing right?”

You cover your mouth with your hands so he won’t see your reaction, but he can guess from your eyes and he huffs. 

“I look ridiculous. It’s too much isn’t it? 

“No, you look magnificent. Royal blue is definitely your colour.”

Hana steps up to him and straightens his cravat and tucks it in place. She smooths down the ends and you hold your breath as you watch the look they exchange. It’s very sweet.

You find yourself blushing as you watch. It’s an intimate and tender look, but it’s gone just as quickly and he looks over at you.

“Jeremiah let me borrow it, but looking in the mirror now… maybe I should change…”

Hana puts her hands on her hips. “Don’t you dare! It’s utter nonsense. Be confident, and no noble will dare challenge you. You have the looks, you have the dedication and now you have the wardrobe. You’re worth ten times any of the noble men I’ve met, don’t let yourself feel lesser.”

“Hey!” Maxwell protests with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hana smiles. “You’re sweet, Maxwell, but Drake is….”

You shrug and pat Maxwell’s shoulder. “Drake is Drake.”

“He does look like a champ!” Maxwell concedes.

Jeremiah smiles at his friend. “You were it better than I ever did.”

Drake takes the compliment with grace. “Oh, thanks. Maybe this ‘Drake as a noble’ get-up idea wasn’t so bad.”

“Let me show you all my costume,” Hana says enthusiastically. She squeezes Drake’s arm, and then grabs a garment bag from the reserved section of the boutique and bounces into the changing rooms. Soon, she comes out and strikes a pose for you all.

“Ta-daa! I’m a goddess of spring.” 

She does a little twirl and you glance at your friend. He looks like one of those lovestruck cartoon characters. If Drake’s not careful, he’s going to have to scoop his jaw from the floor or risk tripping on it.

You beam at her. “Hana… this level of gorgeousness shouldn’t be possible. Science said it couldn't be done, yet you’ve found a way. We should be used to you defying all odds by now.”

Hana smoothes her skirts and smiles demurely. “I spent hours agonizing over the colour pattern and how many flowers to add. I’m glad I got the balance right.”

You chuckle goodnaturedly. “Getting it wrong isn’t in your nature, Hana. You look like you stepped out of Shakespearean play. Titania, Queen of the Fairies.”

She inclines her head thoughtfully at you. “What are you going to wear, Astoria?”

“I didn’t know about the Ball until yesterday, but I’m sure that Madeleine, being the super-planner that she is, has something in mind. I’d like to match Jeremiah, but we’ll see what she had in mind.”

“Just so you don’t feel pressured… not everyone wears a costume to the Gala.”

“That’s reassuring. Thanks, Drake.” 

You head over to the reserved section and look through the garment bags to see if there’s anything with your name on it.

Jeremiah joins you and puts a hand on the small of your back. “As the guest of honor, Astoria, you will be the first one announced in the ballroom. I’m sure Madeleine remembers that and will have planned accordingly. We will enter together as king and future queen.”

You catch his eye over your shoulder and nod, just as you find your name. You let out a sigh of relief before realizing that Madeleine and your sense of style has never been in the same camp yet.

“So no pressure. We’re only going to be announced together at court for the first time!”

The warmth of his hand seeps through your clothes and is a comforting weight against your body. “I know you’ve already set up our wedding as a big national event, but that’s still a ways off. It’ll feel more real when we’re announced to the court together, and personally, I want there to be no question that you’re my future queen.”

“If you want to be in costume,” Maxwell says going to a rack, “I picked out something in the spirit of your avian sigil.”

You take the bag with no small amount of apprehension. Maxwell’s style is even more bold than Madeleine. You love him to bits, but his tastes are varied and off the wall at times. The level of nervous doesn’t decrease when he adds, “I figured you could use an assist. After all, you’re competing with the squid suit for best in the show.”

You force a smile on your face and kiss his cheek. “Thank you ,Maxwell. I go try this on.”  
You read the rest of the note attached and laugh. Reserved for K -- Touch and face the squid’s justice.

Inside the changing room, you unzip the bag and bright feathers burst out of the part in the zipper but also miraculously stay in fixed in place. You carefully remove the gown from the garment bag. You unzip the hidden zipper and step into the dress and do your best to reach around and zip it up. As you take in the fluffy layers and the small train, the fitted bodice with feather accented detailing, you can’t help but fall in love with the dress. It’s like a living flame as you turn this way and that. This dress is an artistic vision, pierced together with care and skill. You resolutely decide that you’re going to wear it, but not just that, you’re going to change your hairstyle to match. You pull out your hair ties and twist your hair this way and that till you manage to get the heavy, curly mass into the style you want. It took almost the entire tin of hair pins from your clutch, but you’re finally done.

“Do you need any help in there?” Hana calls out

“Almost done.” you call back.

You step out and slowly walk to the floor to ceiling mirror, conscious that a small breeze will show off the fact that you’re not wearing flesh coloured underwear. You make a note to make a quick trip back to your room before heading downstairs to the party.

“Your creative vision is like something out of fantasy film. I feel like a phoenix.”

“That was the idea,” Maxwell says with a pleased smile. “Fiery rebirth. Hope and vitality.”

You look at Jeremiah and blush, he’s stunned. Much like Drake had been looking at Hana. You think your face may end up matching the colour of your dress. “Do you like it?”

“Wow…”. he recovers quickly and comes to your side, taking your hands. He presses his forehead to your hair and kisses the tip of your nose. “You outshine us all, My Queen.”

Hana’s eyes are shining with approval. Maxwell looks proud as punch and even Drake looks impressed.

“Thank you,” you say softly. You kiss him chastely, conscious of your company 

Maxwell grabs your arm and steers you in the direction of the door. “It’s party time!”

On the way back to your room for a quick change of underwear, you find Mara and Olivia waiting for you in the hallway outside your door.

“Your Grace,” Mara bows in greeting.

“Finally. You take forever to show up sometimes.”

You take in her stunning outfit. “Olivia, You look fabulous!” 

She smiles and gives a haughty sniff but you see that she’s happy that you approve. “Of course I do.”

“Your dress is… wow. That style is all 1900s elite with a touch of danger with those silver spider-webbing.”

“And I’ll concede your dress is quite flattering. If I wasn’t here, you’d clearly be the best dressed.”

You bite your tongue, and stop the snarky retort before it can escape and just take the compliment. It’s high praise coming from Olivia, who normally only has scathing remarks for everyone.

You turn to Hana. “Did I just get complimented by Olivia?”

Hana nods.

“Yessss!”

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to be so weird about it,” she says with a scowl.

“Are you both here to escort me to the Gala?”

Olivia rolls her eyes. “No.”

Mara smiles. “We’re here to begin your self-defense training.”

“Now?”

“Yes. We’ve scheduled your first session in ten minutes.”

You suddenly realize that it makes sense as your attackers are hardly going to wait till you are appropriately dressed and you need to be prepared in any situation. “Just give one second to grab something in my room and I’ll be right back.”

You dash inside before anyone can argue and throw open your closet to raid your drawer for a pair of control briefs, in nude tone and swap out your black underwear. Now it won't matter what moves they get you to try, you’ll have full coverage.

By the time you’re done, Drake, Maxwell and Jeremiah have joined the group waiting for you outside.

“Is everyone going to witness my training?”

Drake’s brows are furrowed in concern. “Why does she need self-defense training right now?” 

You can see that he’s subtly appraising your dress with a wince. 

Jeremiah looks serious, he has his duty face on. “I apologize, Astoria. I asked Mara to arrange this as soon as we returned to the palace. The detour to Applewood set our time table behind.”

“It’s an overdue precaution. Now, if you’re ready, let’s all head this way.”

Hana balks. “All of us? But we just put on our costumes.”

“You’re way more likely to be in a ballgown during an attack than your yoga pants.”

You hook your arm through Hana’s. “She makes a good point, Hana.”

Mara puts her hands on her hips and stares all of you down. “Do you want to be defenseless just because you’re in a poofy skirt? What happens when the next would-be assassin targets someone close to Jeremiah?”

Hana looks at her with glum understanding. “No..”

“Then we all need to be prepared.”

You extend your hand to Maxwell, fist out. “Well.. super training montage… team assemble.”

Maxwell fist bumps. “Go team.”

Mara shakes her head but you catch a hint of a smile. “I can’t promise quick mastery of all the training required but I can provide an inspirational soundtrack.”

Maxwell practically vibrates with anticipation. “A playlist? Mara made a playlist! This is gonna be awesome.”

Olivia smirks in delight. “I never pass up an opportunity to train. And I could probably teach you all a thing or two.”

Mara leads you to an area of the palace you’ve never visited, then you’ve probably only seen a third of the palace, even with Drake’s tour. She opens the double doors and waves you through to a brightly lit room filled with athletic training equipment and practice weapons.

“It looks like a dojo. Time to get our fight on. Warning though, I bruise easily so keep the target zone to the midsection…”

Mara frowns. “The goal, Your Grace, is not to get hit, but I’ll be sure to keep the grips light while demonstrating. Shall we get started.”

“Yes..” Maxwell says, bouncing on his toes. “I’m ready to kick-punch my way to justice.”

Mara tries to keep a straight face and fails. “Normally I’d tell you not to get ahead of yourselves, but time isn’t exactly on our side here. In my ideal world, this would be a 28-week course covering the basics of taekwondo, judo, Krav Maga, and Tai Chi at minimum.”

Maxwell’s jaw drops in awe. “Where’d you learn Krav Maga?”

“That’s on a ‘need to know’ basis,”  
Mara responds with a cryptic smile. “Now I understand that King Jeremiah, Drake and Lord Maxwell have had at least basic defense training with their military service, and King Jeremiah has had private tuition with Bastien’s instructors too, but I want to see for myself what you’re all capable of so I’ll pair you off and assess. King Jeremiah and Lord Maxwell. Lady Hana and Drake, Duchess Olivia and Duchess Astoria. 

“Wait… Olivia’s going to break me in half.”

Olivia plants her hands on her hips. “That will hardly be efficient. There are many ways to incapacitate you that would reserve more of my energy for other foes.”

You raise an eyebrow at her flippant argument. “Have I told you lately how glad I am that you’re on our side?”

Olivia smiles dangerously. “Flattery will not make me go easy on you. It would be an insult to us both if I did.”

Mara nods. “We will start with a straight forward drill. One to attack and the other to defend.”

Olivia squares her shoulders and raises her fists. “I’ll be attacking, of course.”

“That’s a relief. My experience is mostly in defense and it’s limited at that. Okay, I’m as ready as I can be.” You widen your stance, with one leg in front and knees slightly bent and raise your arms defensively.

Mara watches you both. “Good starting stance, Astoria. Nice form, Olivia. A form like this grounds you, Lowering your center of gravity and keeping you balanced.”

Everyone adopts the stance she demonstrates. 

“When an attacker comes at you with a simple punch, you defend by knocking the blow away. King Jeremiah, would you help me demonstrate?”

Jeremiah steps forward and strikes at her with a fist. Mara thrusts one arm up, deflecting the attack  
“Hyuh!

While Jeremiah is off balance from his deflected attack, Mara bends and strikes between his legs with a sweeping attack and he falls backwards onto the mat.

“Oof.”

“The last part of the drill is a counter move. After a block, the attacker is left open and vulnerable. It’s the perfect time to strike back. Duchess Astoria and Duchess Olivia, you’ll go first.”

You ready your stance as Olivia advances on you. As she shifts, you shift to match her without compromising your stance.

“You’re off to a good start, Your Grace,” Mara encourages you.

You narrow your eyes at your opponent.  
“I’m ready for you, Olivia.”

She scowls at you, “We’ll see about that…”

Suddenly she launches at you. Instead of panicking at the speed of her oncoming fist, you stand your ground, fight the urge to dodge and lift up your arm to deflect her blow to your face.

“Ow!”

Mara grins. “Great execution, Your Grace.”

Olivia is momentarily off balance and it briefly crosses your mind not to take advantage but then you remember Olivia’s words. She wants your all. So you’ll give it to her. You mirror the move that Mara demonstrated and bend to sweep at Olivia’s legs. Each contact you make has left your limbs smarting and they’re going to come up blue and purple tomorrow, but it’s worth it to see the surprise on everyone’s faces, as Oivia hits the mat.

“Aah!”

“Very well done, Duchess Astoria.”

You reach down and offer your hand to Olivia. And after a scowl she takes it.

“Great job, both of you,” Mara says.

“I underestimated you. It won’t happen again,” Olivia says as she stands.

You nod and give your attention back to Mara.

“Lord Maxwell and King Jeremiah, you’re next.”

“Jeremiah, is it treason if I hit you?” Maxwell asks worriedly.

Jeremiah laughs. “When we’re training, Mara makes the rules. But I wouldn’t worry about hitting me, I am to not let you.”

They take up the stance and Jeremiah makes a jab at Maxwell. His eyes go wide and he takes half a step back and raises his arms, then drops them. Jeremiah stops his fist less than an inch from Maxwell’s face.

Mara stalks over to him. “Lord Maxwell, you can’t be indecisive, block or dodge, you can’t do half of each. Excellent control, Your Highness.”

They wrap up their exercise with Maxwell mastering how to block effectively but he refuses to strike at Jeremiah. 

“All right. Lady Hana and Drake. You’re up. Drake, you’re on attack.”

They get into position and spend a few moments circling each other. They’re both a picture of fierce concentration. Drake's arm twitches as though he’s going to attack but he doesn’t. He straightens. “I can’t hit Hana.”

Hana growls and attacks him. Drake ducks and then dodged her second strike. He brings his arms up to block a third. And then he remembers he’s supposed to be training and attacks her legs. She loses her balance, arms flailing. A panicked expression crosses his face and grabs her arm to keep her from falling and instead ends up going down with her. The next moment, they’re on the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

Mara folds her arms. She’s frustrated. “Drake, you need to take this seriously. Your opponent may be smaller than you but you never underestimate your attacker. Hana, you had good form but I was hoping to see your defense. Unfortunately, that’s all we have time for today.”

Maxwell looks incredibly disappointed. “No flying kick? I was hoping to learn.”

“I’ll be happy to, if you can learn to counter attack first,” Mara reminds him. “I think everyone’s got a good understanding of the basics but there’s a ways to go before anyone can attempt that.”

“This was almost fun,” Olivia says with a satisfied smile. “Let me know when to show up for the next session”

You put your heels back on, that you left at the door to the training room and rub at your shin. It’s already forming the beginning of an impressive bruise.

Olivia glances at you. “You weren’t joking.”

Hana winces when she sees your leg. “We can’t have you announced looking like you’ve been in a fight. Quickly, I should have a foundation that matches your skin tone in my room. Some cream and powder and we can make that disappear.”

Jeremiah looks at you with concern. 

You shake your head. “I’m fine. I’ve always had low iron so I bruise easy. I take medication and with some icing later and anti inflammatory ointment, it should disappear in no time.”

You follow the girls to Hana’s room where they work their makeup skills on your leg. You’re all done and only a few minutes late to the ballroom but Madeleine is scowling anyway at your tardiness. She says nothing however, since Jeremiah is there and smiling at you in welcome. 

He glances at your leg and then to Hana. “It’s like it never happened.”

“Olivia helped. It was a team effort. Okay, I’m ready to face the masses. Nice costume, Madeleine.”

She’s dressed like a fir tree. Her dress is made of artificial greenery. And if she’d worn green lipstick you would have thought she’d make a perfect Poison Ivy.

Hana looks around at all the nobles gathered outside the ballroom. “Everyone’s so pretty.”

Olivia wrinkles her nose. “Only a few here break a 7 on the costume ranking scale.”

You hear Penelope calling out to you. You spot her waving in the crowd and see that she’s in her family’s signature brand of purple and Kiara is with her. They both wear designs that showcase their family sigils. They make their way over to join you.

Kiara wears an owl pendant and the shoulders of her dress are covered in gray feathers. Her jaw drops as she takes in your outfit. “Your costume is magnifique.”

Penelope’s eyes are wide as she looks over your gown. “Wow… I wish narwhals had feathers. They’d be fluffier, at least.”

“You’re not the only one with feathers now, Kiara.”

Kiara smiles. “And the sky is big enough for two beautiful birds, no?”

“Absolutely. We will soar together.”

Maxwell crows beside us. 

You shoot Maxwell a quelling look. “Squids are quiet. They don’t draw attention to themselves, since some birds eat them.”

Maxwell’s face pales. “Awww you’d never!”

Penelope pats his arm. “It’s okay, Maxwell, we can share the ocean together.”

He immediately brightens. “Yeah. Aquatic sigils for life!

Madeleine rubs the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes. “Well if you’re all done wasting time, Astoria needs to be announced so the Ball can begin.”

“King Jeremiah will lead us in when he’s ready.” Olivia retorts.

Madeleine gives you a cool once over. “I see you’re adequately attired for once. It’s a bold choice but it works.”

“And what are you supposed to be?” Olivia sneers

“For your information, It’s a tree native to Fydelia. I trust I don’t have to explain the importance of my house sigil…

“Madeleine, you’re a tree because they represent life and knowledge…”

Her face goes wide in surprise. “How do you know that?”

You want to tell her that her family aren’t the first to use a tree in their crests or family sigils. After all, the fall of humanity began with a forbidden tree. But you decide to be diplomatic. “Knowing the symbolism behind the noble heraldry is the first step in winning their respect, is it not?”

Her smile is genuine for once. “Very good, Astoria.”

Olivia grins, her smile is predatory. “Life and knowledge. How quaint.”

Madeleine folds her arms across her chest, her face a cool picture of calm. “I wouldn’t expect a barbarous Nevrakis to appreciate it.”

Madeleine and Olivia share an icy smile while nobles continue to line up behind us.

Maxwell coughs. “Ah, it’s time!”

Olivia turns her attention to you. “Make a splash”

Jeremiah takes your hand and leads you to the front of the line. The ballroom doors are closed and soft music drifts through from the other side.

“Are you ready?”

“Jeremiah ... I’ve been dreaming of this moment a long time. My true love and I finally heralded before the court.”

“Would it be weird if I say I’ve had the same dream.”

Your eyes glisten and your cheeks ache from smiling so wide. “No. I’d be worried if you hadn’t. Now we get to live it out, together.”

“Living a dream sounds like my everyday with you.”

You poke him lightly in the ribs. “Stop, you’re going to make my mascara run.” You’re extremely tempted to kiss him but you’re all too aware of the nobles impatiently waiting behind you. You link your arm through his and give him your fondest smile. “I’m ready.”

“Follow me, My Queen” He knocks once on the door and it swings open.

“Duchess Astoria of Valtoria and His Majesty, King Jeremiah!” The herald announces.

You walk into the ballroom to fanfare and the wild applause of the court.

As Jeremiah leads you to your table, he leans down and whispers. “How will you feel when they finally announce you as ‘Her Majesty’?”

You shiver on his arm. “Just walking beside you feels surreal. Honestly, I’ve been given the impossible. I’m marrying the most handsome and charming man I’ve ever met. Becoming queen while doing it? There aren’t words that exist that can properly describe how I feel.”

“I know how you feel. I feel like the luckiest man alive because I met you.”

“Sir Drake Walker...Lady Hana Lee..Lord Maxwell Beaumont…”

Your friends gather around you as the herald announces the rest of the nobles into the room. Then there’s a pause.

Drake looks to the doors. “Is that everyone?”

You look to Jeremiah. “Where’s Constantine?”

Hana’s face falls. “I hope he didn’t fall sick again”

The herald breaks the silence with an excited announcement. “King Father Constantine and Queen Mother Regina.”

Jeremiah smiles and shakes his head. “Of course he had to make a dramatic entrance.”

You give him a fond smile and squeeze his arm. He covers your hand with his own. And you mouth, I love you to him while the crowd applauds his father’s attendance.

Constantine marches through the doors smiling and waving to the applauding crowd.

You join the rest of the room in applauding this entrance.

The ballroom doors close and a staff member brings Jeremiah a microphone. You friends step back so the spotlight can find Jeremiah.

“Thank you, everyone for joining us here tonight. I know it’s no small task to return to the palace. The last time we were here, attackers threatened our lives, wounded our friends, and tried to break us as a nation. But we’ve shown resilience in the face of our enemies. We’ve shown them a strong and united Cordonia. Thank you for standing by us and proving once and for all that Cordonia is a force to be reckoned with.”

You raise your voice in solidarity. “For Cordonia.”

Maxwell joins you. “For Cordonia!”

Soon all your friends and the crowd join in the chant.

Then someone starts singing and others join in. “Cordonia, my home, sweet home!...”

Constantine steps up beside his son and you hear him say, ‘And this is why I could not stay in the hospital. If you’ll indulge an old man one last time, I promise I’ll be quick’.”

Jeremiah nods and gives his father the microphone.

“Fellow Cordonians. The Costume Gala has always held a special place in my heart, for it was during this event that I first fell in love with Regina. It was after the passing of my second wife. I thought I would never love again. I was too old. Too set in my ways. But fate would give me one last shot at love. And that night, this lovely woman who I’d only known by acquaintance asked me to dance. The rest is, let’s say, documented in the annals of the history of the royal family. Regina, we’ve been through so much together. Thank you for making an old man feel loved again.”

The crowd claps as Constantine returns the microphone to Jeremiah, and walks into the crowd to embrace Regina, where she stands by Madeleine. The Queen Mother has a wet sparkle in her eyes and it’s the softest you’ve ever seen her look.

“If you’ll start us off, My Future Queen,” Jeremiah says, offering the microphone to you.

You raise your fist. “Let the party begin!”

As soon as Constantine ends his embrace with Regina, Hakim taps him on the shoulder.

“Hakim, it’s good to see you. It’s been too long!”

Hakim frowns. “You look… well. Well enough that you can attend this ridiculous Costume Gala.”

Even over the music his voice carries, and you don't need to see his face to know his displeasure. You grip Jeremiah’s arm in worry. 

You stomach rolls. Mentally you cry in frustration .This is what comes from keeping secrets. If Hakim knew the extent of Constaintine’s condition, he wouldn’t dare scold him or begrudge him for how he spends his time.

“I’d like you to explain yourself.”

Constantine startled at the coldness in Hakim’s voice. “Excuse me?”

“I’ve invited you to my House’s International Festival for years. You haven’t shown up once, but you can make time for a costume pageant?”

“Hakim, as king, my schedule was not entirely my own, and as an old man, neither is my health. I understand how important the festival is to you but the truth is, I’ve had more essential matters to attend to.”

“It’s not a mere social gathering! I’ve told you time and time again of the festival’s diplomatic significance ,... which you would understand if you’d ever bothered to attend.”

Constantine grows red in the face. “I will not apologize for carrying out my duties elsewhere, or for attending to my health now.”

During the confrontation, you anticipated that it would escalate and slowly made your way over. 

“Constantine, Hakim...it sounds like you've’ both got a lot to be angry about…”

“Truer words have never been spoken.”

Constantine’s face falls in the face of his old friend’s ire and disappointment. “I wish things could be different between us… but I cannot apologize for actions I believe were right.”

“So be it,” Hakim storms off.

Jeremiah appears at your side and holds his father’s shoulder. “Father, there’s still time to make amends. Perhaps I could--“

Constantine shakes his head. “There is such a thing as too much bad blood, my son, and Hakim and I have years worth of it. There's nothing more to say.” He heads off in the opposite direction of Hakim. 

Walking into the centre of the ballroom, you look around at the attendees.

Joelle gazes at the decor of the newly repaired ballroom. “Ooh, look at the way the light reflects off the floor. Hakim, darling, did we pack an easel?”

Hakim’s countenance changes in the face of his wife’s artistic interest. “Always, dear.”

Ezekiel nods absent-minded at the conversation… but lights up when he sneaks aga glance at Penelope.

You do a mental fist pump as you overhear Emmeline considering Ezekiel’s interest in Penelope. Landon is approving while Emmeline worries that she won’t be able to manage on her own. You’re will Landon, they’ll figure it out on their own. They have shared interests and they managed well enough at the Theron estate.

Godfrey looks as pleased to be part of the festivities as he did at the last event in his own home, which is not at all. Adelaide is trying to improve his disposition by offering him a punch. He takes it but doesn’t say a word of approval or thanks. You suppose the fact that he’s in attendance at all is a positive sign that he’s doing his part to show Madeleine his support.

Jeremiah follows your gaze and nods. “It’s good to see all our hard work starting to come together.”

“The court feels almost full again.”

“We’ve come a long way. None of this would’ve been possible without you.” Jeremiah affectionately rubs your back and kisses your cheek.

“This is our home, and we’re going to protect it. If we want to keep Cordonia from enemy hands, then we need to come together. I’m glad everyone can see that we’re stronger united.”

“Cordonia and I are blessed to have you.”

Constantine waves across the room at you both. Jeremiah nods in acknowledgement. “It seems I’m needed. I’ll see you again soon, My Queen.”

You notice Hana and Olivia looking over attendee’s costumes.. Maxwell, Madeleine and Justin look embroiled in conversation. With those three, it can only mean something to do with the Unity Tour or other PR. You won’t stay out of the loop. You head in their direction.

Madeleine is sharing a story and she shoots you a glance before she continues. “Right before the social season, the press practically hounded me through the orchid until I would comment on ‘swapping’ princes, as they called it.”

“The press loves a good hunt, but I bet you kept your cool.”

Madeleine sips her punch delicately. “Naturally. I eventually had to pluck an apple from a tree and tell them my love was greater than any one person. I loved Cordonia and whoever was her crown prince.”

“Oh, I remember your famous ‘oath on the orchard’ That was masterful!” Justin says with a gleam in his eyes.

“And it worked because it’s the truth. A good journalist can sniff out a lie a mile off. Madeleine only agreed to help us, because we appealed to her love and vision for Cordonia.”

Maxwell looks at Justin in wonder. “You remember that headline? Bertrand tried to drill me on it and I still don’t remember it.”

Justin shrugs. “I might be a bit of an enthusiast when it comes to the royal family. It’s why I went into public relations. But it paid off when I advised a similar tactic to a client apologizing for a gaffe. Placing the apples in the frame does wonders with the press.”

“So… I was an easy client by comparison? I never had to give an apologetic apple speech.”

Justin adjusts his glasses. “Your objectives were difficult, but you were as pleasant as a lamb.”

“That’s nice to hear.”

Madeleine snorts inelegantly and drains her glass.

“Oh come on, Madeleine. Surely I’m not that bad?”

She narrows her eyes at you. “You haven’t read any of my briefing folders or my notecards.”

Justin’s eyes go wide. “Oh, your briefings must be thorough.”

“And unappreciated.”

“Not to step into a monster’s territory, but from my perspective, it helps to offer emotional support to the client. They’re probably more worried about speaking in front of people than memorising briefings.”

Maxwell waves at you. “Heck, all I offered was emotional support, and things turned out great.”

“For the record, I have glanced through your materials Madeleine, I just haven’t had the time to read it thoroughly. And I’ve told you I appreciate your dedication but you could at least put a little ‘love’ in your ‘tough love’ approach.”

Madeleine wrinkles her nose at you. “I’m here to help you get results, not coddle you.”

“And that’s what a loving taskmaster would say,” Maxwell points out.

“How would you know… oh, right, Bertrand,” Madeleine says rolling her eyes.

“In managing the Applewood Orchard crisis, you were masterful. The rest of the time.. Not so much. I suppose I know that in dire straits, your skill set is unmatched.”

Madeleine folds her arms and glares at you.

Maxwell looks between you both. “I think she’s warming up to us.”

“We are pretty loveable.”

“It’s been a treat hearing from one of the masters, but the refreshments call to me. Over and out from me.” Justin slides through the crowds to the drinks table. 

Madeleine eyes you and Maxwell with a hint of exhaustion. “As riveting as this has been, I think I'll find more pleasant company with one of the decorations. Send my regards to Hana.”

“Hana? When did you two become friendly?”

“We’re not, but she’s actually one of the more interesting people here. Present company included.”

Maxwell frowns. “I’d say interesting is more of a subject matter.”

You sigh and refuse to rise to her baiting. If she doesn’t care to know you or understand you, then you won’t try to convince her otherwise. Eventually, she’ll notice what you do and hopefully that will be enough to convince her that her time on the Unity Tour was well spent.. “Why the interest in Hana? You’re not exactly a person who does something without ulterior motives.”

“Short of Jeremiah, she’s the only competent one in your cohort. I want to know who I can rely on.” Madeleine turns to leave but before she does, she has something else to say. 

Always has to have the last word it seems. You steel yourself for some scathing critique and find yourself surprised instead.

“Oh, and Astoria? Thanks for helping with my family. Things have been better.”

As she walks away, you’re still staring after her, stunned. Maxwell nudges you out of your frozen state. “See, she likes you.”

You shake your head. “I guess so, but then I doubt even Madeleine with her dedication to Cordonia could have stuck around this long, if she didn’t like me at least a little. I do tend to ignore a lot of her instructions and wardrobe choices.”

The band strikes up a traditional waltz. You search out Jeremiah scanning the dance floor as couples begin to sway to the music.

He finds you and takes your hand, bowing over it with a gallant kiss. “May I have the honour of this dance?”

You curtsy. “The honour would be mine.”

Jeremiah smiles and leads you by the hand. Soon the two of you are whirling across the dance floor, perfectly in time with one another. “I have been looking forward to this all night.”

“The part where the handsome king whisks the lovestruck duchess off her feet?”

“It’d call it the part where the grateful king gets to spend a moment close to the woman he loves.”

You pray that he can see the love in your eyes as you gaze at him in adoring wonder. How such a talented, sensitive, thoughtful and handsome man chose to take you into his world never fails to amaze you.

The musicians pick up the pace of the waltz, and Jeremiah effortlessly matches their new tempo and you follow his lead. 

“It amazes me how in sync I always feel with you. And yet, every day… you still manage to surprise me. Your wit and insight… your generous spirit… the beauty of your smile…”

Your heart feels like it could burst out of your chest and your eyes glisten with tears. You’ve made so many mistakes in your life and you often feel moments of guilt and unworthiness, but in his eyes, and in his embrace, you feel safe and you feel loved. 

You blink away tears and bite your lip. “You’ve seen me smile plenty of times.”

“And I don’t think it will ever get old. We could live for a hundred years, Astoria Savvas and you would still find ways to amaze me.”

“Would that make us Cordonia’s longest reigning monarchs?”

He chuckles. “I suppose we’ll have to find out… together.”

You sway closer together in time with the music, Jeremiah’s smile warm and inviting. You step toward Jeremiah, starting to spin, and he easily twirls you into a tender embrace.

“Hey, Honey.” You say smiling up at him from where you’re nestled close in his arms.

He beams down at you with a chuckle. “Hello, yourself.”

“I want to kiss you so badly right now, and I hate it that stuffy nobles will think it’s improper.”

He shakes his head and smiles gently. “I know the feeling. But I tamper the frustration by relishing the feel of you in my arms.” He twirls you again and continues the waltz, and you shift your way across the dance floor, your friends dancing around you, Neville and a noble woman nearly collide with Drake and Hana.

“Pardon me,” Neville says without looking away from his partner.

“You should mind where you’re dancing!”

Neville freezes at the sound of Drake’s voice and looks over. “Oh, MR. Walker.”

He takes a step back to look Drake’s costume up and down. “I’m so sorry, but in that ridiculous ensemble, you blended right in with the decor.”

You stop dancing and you feel Jeremiah gently squeeze your hand. You glance at him but you won’t stay quiet. It’s not in your nature. “Hey.. It’s Sir Drake Walker, and clothes aren’t what make the man. Ever heard of common decency? It’s worth a lot more than what you’re wearing.”

Neville sneers at Drake “You can dress this riffraff up in all the suits you want, but people like him will never be able to appreciate the finer things in life. Like this English waltz.”

“Because you were doing so well leading before you ran into him?”

Hana shakes her head, and even Neville’s partner looks pained.

As the musicians start up another song, Neville steps back toward his dance partner… but Drake holds up a hand.

“Actually, it was the Viennese Waltz.”

Neville freezes, his mouth agape.

“And you’re about to jump in on the wrong beat.”

Hana beams with pride. “You tell him, Drake!”

As nearby party-goers begin to chuckle, Neville hastily backs away from his dance partner. His look is cruel and snide. “No matter how hard you try to mimic your betters, you’ll never be one of us. You don’t have the temperament for it.”

Drake looks fit to argue but Hana puts a quieting hand on his arm. She narrows her eyes at Neville.  
“And I couldn’t be more grateful for that, Hana says firmly. “Drake doesn’t have to prove anything to anyone, he’s a great man already.”

“If breeding and etiquette are all you cling to, I pity you. Your ego could rival the size of the palace.”

The crowd around you laughs uproarious and several onlookers applaud.

Neville looks around stammering. “I...I… he scowls darkly. “I’ve suffered your insubordination long enough!”

Neville reaches into his cost and pulls out a white glove. Your stomach rolls as you have a strong inkling of what he’s about to do. Your eyes dart to Jeremiah and you see his jaw work but doesn’t make any move to stop what’s about to happen. 

“I, Lord Neville Vancoeur, demand that you meet me in a duel.”

He tosses the glove at Drake’s feet.

Maxwell startles. “Oh snap!”

Rashad sees what’s happened and grabs his friend’s arm. “Neville, what are you doing?!”

Jeremiah nods to Drake. And they share a silent understanding.

Jeremiah raises his voice and projects. “There hasn’t been an honour duel in Cordonia in a hundred years! Sir Drake Walker, how do you answer?”

Drake's expression is fierce and his fists ball at his sides. He nods once. “I, Sir Drake Walker, accept.”

“It’s high time we had one. This place was getting terribly predictable. Bravo, Drake,” Olivia says proudly.

You clutch at Jeremiah’s arm and he meets your worried gaze. “What does this mean?”

You know the English and French regimes outlawed dueling centuries ago. A thought jumps into your mind of Jeremiah talking about duels at Kiara’s home while  
looking at the swords above the mantle. You suppose there’s a better odds with a sword fight than a shoot out but by memory one party normally ends up dead or maimed. You really need to better control your temper. Neville already had a bone to pick with Jeremiah over his elevation of you, if you hadn’t got involved, it might not have escalated to this.

Drake breaks his stare from Neville for a moment and meets your eyes. You take a steadying breath. “Drake, I trust your judgement. And I believe in you. Besides, against Neville, there’s no contest.”

“Thanks, Savvas. Maybe to be fair, I should use a blindfold?”

You roll your eyes. “Hana, please make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Hana smiles. “No promises, he’s stubborn as you well know. But I have every confidence in him too.”

Word of Neville’s challenge spreads around the ballroom and people begin to crowd around your friends and Drake, an imposing woman steps out in front of them all.

There’s a string of impressive jewels around her neck and she stands with poise and elegance. She folds her arms under her chest and surveys the group.

“A duel? My, my…” a slow smirk stretches over her face. “And here I thought this party would be dull.

You watch Olivia assess her with a lingering glare but she makes no move to approach her or acknowledge her. Which surprises you. Olivia has never shied away from anyone. Especially those who’ve deliberately drawn attention to themselves. A voice tells you there’s a perfectly plausible reason. This is the absent aunt. Lucretia Nevrakis.


	17. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake duels Neville.
> 
> You play Relationship Coach for Bertrand.
> 
> Jeremiah steals you away for a private royal tour.
> 
> And Leo makes a surprise visit before everything goes wrong.

In the wake of Neville’s challenge to Drake a hush falls over the ballroom. Guests stop mid-waltz to watch the confrontation unfold.

Drake's expression is stony as he looks at Neville, his brows furrowed and his eyes unyielding. If Neville had made an impulsive mistake, Drake isn’t going to let him slink away without public shame. “Are we doing this, or what?”

Neville lifts his chin with a pompous sneer. “Meet me on the field.”

“Neville…is this really to the level of impeding your honour? Normal people compensate for their inadequacies by buying faster cars or revamping their wardrobe. But a duel? Drake must’ve really gotten under your skin.”

Neville’s eyes grow flint like Drake, even though you feel his coldness is equally directed at you. “Yes, and like any intrusive pest, it’s time for him to be driven out. I’ll be waiting outside.”

He seems utterly unphased by his challenge and you wonder if he was ever entirely sane. A shiver of warning takes you, signally that perhaps this was never about just Drake… that there may be something else at work here. But you have no time to pursue that train of thought further as everyone is edging their way outside to witness the duel. You pause and let others edge forward, you turn to Jeremiah in concern and take his hand. As the press for the exit thins, you join the people filing out the ballroom doors that spill onto the lawn outside.

Constantine is already at the forefront. “Ah, I knew this Gala would be memorable!”

You let out a shuddering breath.  _ What is it about violence that makes people think entertainment?  _

Perhaps it’s the fact that you worked long hours in a hospital and saw all kinds of wounds from muggings to gang related alterations that has soured your stomach for it. Fighting has been a form of entertainment for thousands of years. As much as betting on the outcome. Even though it troubles you that it’s boiled down to this, you want Drake to prevail and put Neville in his place while doing it. 

“Darling, this is hardly something to celebrate.”

You look at Regina in surprise. You’re far from on friendly terms with her, and likely never will be, you find reassurance in the fact that you seem to be in agreement on how the evening’s events are proceeding.

Kiara has no trouble speaking her mind, and giving voice to your thoughts. “Mon dieu, how barbaric.”

You edge closer to the front as people part for Jeremiah and join Hana and Maxwell as they prepare Drake.

Jeremiah claps his friend on the shoulder in a gesture of support. “You’re the toughest person I know, Drake. You can do this.”

Drake gives him a flash of a grin. “Guess I should thank you for all those mock duels we had as kids.”

Hana tugs his arm and looks at him with pleading eyes. “Just be careful. Please.”

Drake swallows thickly and nods. He covers her hand briefly but says nothing.

Maxwell pats Drake on the back. “Just remember… I’ll be right at your side the whole time… filming everything!”

Drake looks at him in exasperation. “Thanks, Maxwell, just what I needed. But I guess it’ll be nice to revisit Neville’s humiliation in future everytime he tries my nerves.”

Maxwell grins and gives him a thumbs up. “Go get him, buddy!”

Madeleine watches the two men with a small frown, her eyes survey the proceedings with cool intent. “Hmm, a victory for one of Astoria’s allies will help boost her image.” Then she glares at Drake. “Do not let us down.”

Drake actually looks more terrified of her than he ever did of Neville.

“Hey Madeleine, what did I just say about emotional support? Drake… it’s tradition to bestow your favour on a duelist right?l

You find a clean handkerchief in your purse and tie it around Drake’s arm.

Hana beams. “And more won’t hurt.” She pulls a ribbon from her hair and ties it next to your favour. She presses a lingering kiss to his cheek that leaves an imprint of her rose coloured lipstick. 

Drake blushes almost as red as the mark itself. “Ah thanks, Hana.”

“Remember, a win now is a win for all of us commoners trying to fit in here,” you tell him with a squeeze of his arm.

Drake nods, the laser focus he gives Neville is calm and confident. “Then I’ll kick Neville’s ass for both our sakes.”

Neville removes his jacket and straightens his waist coat. “Well, well, Mr. Walker. It’s time.”

Dake and Neville each pick up a sword that has been fetched by the Palace staff and square off.

Those swords look medieval in design but there’s not a speck of rust in sight and as the moonlight clints off the steel, your breath catches. The edges look razor sharp.

You unconsciously grip Jeremiah’s hand tight and he rubs his thumb over your fingers in a comforting gesture.

“It is foolish that I was expecting something less… sharp?” 

“Drake has this. It may have been awhile, but you don’t forget.”

Constantine’s voice booms across the lawn. “...Let the duel begin!”

Neville immediately lunges at Drake, who manages to block the first blow but stumbles. Neville swings again, this time at Drake’s head… but Drake ducks out of the way!

“Would you like to know what I despise most about you and your kind, Walker?”

Drake raises an eyebrow and hisses at Neville through clenched teeth. “Got a feeling I'm about to hear it either way.”

“Astute. What I despise most is that you have no respect for your betters.”

Drake chuckles. “I have plenty of respect for my betters. I just don’t consider you to be one of them.” Drake swings at Neville. The force of his strikes pushes Neville back toward the crowd.

Neville recovers with a sneer. “Hah! Brute strength… about what I expected from you.” Neville’s sword elegantly darts through the air, tearing into Drake’s side!

“Aagh!”

A gasp leaves your mouth and your free-hand flies up to cover it. You close your eyes and start praying for his protection, before forcing them open again to show that you will stand with Drake, no matter what.  _ Please, please… let there be no life lost here today _ , you beg quietly. As idiotic and pigheaded as he is, Neville doesn’t deserve to die, and you’re not prepared to see Drake bleeding and pale again. Even though it looks as though that is unavoidable now.

Blood drips from the slash in Drake’s side. It’s not deep enough to expose muscle but it affects his stance regardless. He holds his hand to the cut and you’re relieved to see that it’s helping steam the flow.

Hana trembles by your side. “We have to stop this! Drake is hurt!”

Olivia waves off her concerns. “Nonsense. You’d be surprised at the amount of blood a man can lose and still emerge victorious in battle.”

You’d be more worried for him, if his tunic was staining around his hand but it seems untouched for now. Olivia is right. It’s not a mortal wound and you hope it’s his last.

“Hana, if Jeremiah isn’t concerned, and Drake won’t quit, we stand with him. How would it look if we were to interfere now?”

“Father always used to say that if you can breathe, you can stand, and if you can stand, you can fight.”

“How reassuring,” you say quietly. Something twigs familiar in your brain but you’re too focused on Drake to examine why Olivia’s words felt familiar to you.

Olivia nods. Her chin held high. “I always thought so.”

Neville swings at Drake again while he’s distracted and vulnerable. Drake scrambles to dodge and tumbles to the ground.

“Come on, Drake!” You plead quietly. You haven’t stopped praying and you wish you had more faith but he’s on his knees, the worst position to try and defend from.

Olivia is less subtle in her support. “Get up, Walker! As long as your head’s still attached, there’s no excuse for laying around!”

“Not exactly what I’m doing here,” he growls. He uses his sword to push himself to his feet and he and Neville trade parries.

Neville dodges the next strike and grabs Drakes arm, wrenching it to the side. Drake groans in pain as the stain pulls on the bullet wound in his shoulder.

You clench your fist in fury. Neville knows how to play dirty.

“No!” Hana cries.

Drake falls to one knee, his sword slipping out of his hand. He clutches his shoulder, leaving his wounded side open. He grits his teeth and looks up at where Neville approaches with a satisfied look on his face.

He raises his sword above Drake’s head. “How fitting that this should end with you right where you belong… in the dirt. Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

You want to cry out, for Drake to do something but you don’t want to distract him. He’s never taken his eyes off Neville. Whatever he does next, is his choice and you won’t take that from him. Your heart is pounding madly in your chest and you have Jeremiah’s hand in your right and Hana’s in your left. You’re surprised neither has complained because you’ve only just realised how hard you’re squeezing. You look to Hana. She’s crying quietly. 

You tug her closer, pressing your forehead to her hair. “I believe in him, Hana. He has to have a plan.”

You lift your head and zero in on Neville. “Hey Neville, you don’t know a damn thing about Drake. How would you know where he belongs,” you call out.

It distracts him, allowing Drake to look at you all too and see the respect and support you have for him. 

When Neville looks down, Drake glares defiantly up at him. “Yeah, I have something to say...I’ve still got one good arm.” He awkwardly knocks the flat of Neville’s blade away with his injured arm. Launching to his feet, he swings his other hand that’s bloody from holding his wound with a wild haymaker that connects with Neville’s jaw.

“Wha...guh,” His head snaps to the side and you can actually see the impact of Drake’s fist against Neville’s teeth. His sword slips from his grasp. Drake catches the hilt and presses the point to Neville’s throat as the man struggles to regain his balance, his eyes rolling in his head. A drop of blood begins to well at the point of the sword against his skin. 

Neville freezes, blinking away the stars from his blurred vision. 

“Now, you got any last words?”

He looks suitably terrified. “I… I… I yield!” he yelps.

King Father Constantine raises his hand high. “I declare Drake Walker, the victor!”

“Well fought!” Jeremiah says as he comes to retrieve the sword from the grass and passes it to the waiting attendant. He claps Drake on the back, and the crowd burst into applause. 

You and Hana rush forward to congratulate him and your other friends are only a step behind.

“Praise God. I’ve never been so nervous in my life.”

Kiara smiles at him, her eyes bright. “Bravo, Drake!”

“You won! Good job, big brother.” Savannah pushes forward through the crowd to wrap Drake in a hug. 

“Oof. Watch the shoulder.”

“OH sorry,” she says sheepishly.

Neville clutches at his jaw, his cheek red and blood staining his lips and teeth. “This… this is an outrage! He cheated! A gentleman never uses his fist in a fight.”

You turn on him, eyes flashing. Your heart still hasn’t resumed a normal rate and his dirty tactics made you see red. “Neville! Leave with what’s left of your dignity. You talk a lot about decorum for someone who can’t even lose gracefully.”

He steps up to you with a menacing growl. “You---“

Olivia intercepts him, her posture is relaxed but you can see a dangerous sparkle in her eyes that is just waiting for him to do something stupid. “Oh, please. Haven’t you made enough of a fool of yourself today?” Her face turns thunderous. “Go lick your wounds somewhere else.”

Neville is spitting angry and he shoots a look in Jeremiah’s direction, noticing that his proximity to you has drawn the King’s attention. “I won’t forget this.”

Neville disappears into the crowd. Jeremiah gives you a concerned look and you shake your head. He turns to address the remaining nobles.

“The night’s still young, and after a victory like that, we have a great deal to celebrate. If you’ll all follow me back to the ballroom… the Gala awaits!”

Your friends and most of the onlookers head toward the palace. Several courtiers stop Drake to shake his hand and congratulate him. He winces every time, as the jarring keeps moving the torns skin on his side. 

Rashad clasps Drake’s hand and shakes it once. “I’m sorry that Neville, ah… you know. I’m glad you stopped him from embarrassing himself further.”

Regina stops before passing your group. “You were quite impressive out there.”

“Ah…Thanks.” Drake stares in wonderment at the Queen Mother’s retreating form. “That’s the most she’s ever said to me, I think.”

As the crowd filters inside, you see the mysterious woman approach Olivia…

“Not bad, but in the good old days, duels ended with a beheading.”

Olivia scowls at her. “IS that what you have to say? After all this time?”

You freeze. You suspected that she knew her, Olivia’s reaction confirms your suspicion that this is the illusive aunt that Bastien mentioned.

You try to be discreet but as the crowd thins, you realize your dress doesn’t lend itself to blending in. Thankfully, Hana notices you stop, and keeps Drake from moving forward. So more people keep lingering near the doorway.

“Of course that’s not all. Come, little Livvy. We have much to discuss. Over wine… or something stronger, preferably. Where can we get a drink in this place?”

Olivia plants her hands on her hips. “Don’t ask me. I’m not your servant.”

Lucretia folds her arms and gives Olivia a haughty expectant look. “Then find me someone who is.”

Olivia scowls and stalk away toward another of the palace entrances. She exchanges a few words with a servant, who hurriedly bows and runs back inside. 

Olivia then returns to you, ignoring her aunt.

“Olivia… or should I call you Livvy?”

Olivia grimaces, “A childish nickname. If you use it again, I’ll break both your arms.”

Her aunt calls out to her again. “Livvy, what are you lingering over there for? We have so much to discuss.”

Olivia’s face falls. “I… I have to go.”

“Olivia,wait.”

“Look, if you want to pry at me more, you’ll get your chance when the Unity Tour comes to Lythikos after the Gala.”

“All right. Olivia… Good luck...With… Lucretia.”

Olivia doesn’t replay. She simply strides off after the woman in the blood red dress.

Inside the ballroom you find a quiet corner to help Drake sit. Hana hurries to find a servant who can get you a first aid kit. While Maxwell continues to happily document everything.

“Here’s our champ, finally getting to sit down and earn the well deserved attention of our lovely ladies.”

“Maxwell,” you say in quiet warning.

“What’s first, the shoulder or the wound?”

Hana returns with the kit and you unzip it and scrooge through the supplies. You take out an ice pack and crack it to activate the cooling reaction. You then place it on Drake’s shoulder. 

“Easy,” he quips. 

“That’s for toying with him and scaring us,” I say without sympathy.

“Right, because I enjoy getting stabbed.”

You roll your eyes at his snark and get to work on his wound. Hana has already helped him out his tunic and peeled up his shirt. She’s wincing at the amount of blood staining his skin. His shirt is soaked around his bloodied side. It’s no longer weeping and partially crusting. 

“None of the training my parents sent me to covered this.”

“I don’t imagine they’d see a need for you to have first aid training to attract suitors. Too messy.” You pull on a pair of gloves, open the iodine and douse a swap. You nod at Drake. “Hana, you might want to distract him, this will sting. And last time, my stories didn’t help.”

“Oh, I can do that,” she says happily. “Drake, they say kisses make things better. Will it help?”

Drake gives Hana a dumbfounded look. Maxwell laughs and you shake your head with a fond grin. 

“Three, two, one.”

Hana presses her lips to his just as you start cleaning the wound out.

Drake’s pained noises are muffled by Hana’s lips and those soon fade to a moan of a different kind.

You continue until the wound looks clean and you debate the use of steri strips until you realise that the cut is just too long for them to be effective. 

“I’m sorry Drake but you’re going to need stitches.”

He looks at you dubiously. “Ah… do you have local anesthetic or something to numb me first?”

“You could wait till the doctor arrives but he’s probably going to do the same thing. Maxwell could always go grab you a drink instead of filming..” You shoot a pointed look in his direction.

“That would be nice.”

An onlooker overhears you and presses a tumbler of whiskey into Drake’s hand. 

“Thanks,” he says gratefully.

The adrenaline has well and truly worn off and his face is bathed in sweat now. And he’s starting to shiver. 

“If i thought you could move, I’d recommend going to your room, but there’s nothing for it now. Have some of these.” You press some painkillers into his hand. “I’ll stitch you up as best I can and then, Hana and Maxwell should take you to lie down. You’ve lost blood and you’ll feel faint until tomorrow.”

You open a suture kit and move closer so that you can see what your doing. “Maxwell, I need you to hold his shirt up and Hana, I need you to keep him still. Support his good arm away from the area if you can. This is going to hurt a lot more than the antiseptic.”

You pinch the skin together and push the hooked needle through.

Drake stiffens and swears before biting his lip. 

He grunts and huffs through the next two stitches before he passes out for the next four. It just makes your job easier, as his body has relaxed and you're not having to pull at the skin so hard to make the edges meet before stitching. You clean it again lightly with iodine before applying a healing gel and then covering it with a dressing. You tape it in place and then lower his shirt. You pull off your gloves and pack all the soiled items away in a biohazard bag. You wipe your forearm over your own forehead while Maxwell and Hana look at you in awe. 

“What?”

“That was…”

“You’re amazing, Astoria,” Hana whispers.

You blush. “I think everyone forgets I’m a certified nurse. Also, I’ve had to patch up this one. I really hope it doesn’t become a habit.” Then you wince remembering how scared you were the last time he’d been hurt. “I honestly thought I’d never have to feel that terrified again. How stupid of me,” you say, your voice breaking.

Maxwell squats down and hugs you. “Hey, it’s okay. Want me to get, Jeremiah?”

You shake your head. “I’ll go make myself presentable again, and rejoin the Gala. Drake needs to rest. Do you think you can manage between the two of you? He can’t be jostled much. Between his side and his shoulder, it’ll be slow going.”

“There’s got to be a scooter or a wheelchair around here somewhere.,” Maxwell says searching around for a member of the palace staff. “Don’t worry, we’re on it.”

Hana stands and hugs you tight. “Thank you, Astoria. When I saw him get injured, I didn’t know what to do. I felt so helpless.”

You nod. “I did too, Hana, but he will be okay. We’ll get a doctor to take a look at the wound and prescribe antibiotics just in case. We don’t want him to get an infection. Right now, sleep is the best thing for him.”

After you return from the powder room, Jeremiah finds you. “I caught Drake being escorted out. He’s well enough to be his grumpy self. I hear that’s thanks to you.”

You blush. “I didn’t want that wound unattended any longer than it had to be.”

“I told him if he can best a trained opponent on his first real duel, then I’d love to see what he could do with some proper lessons.”

“I’ll leave that curiosity to you. My heart wouldn’t take seeing anything like that again.”

“Aside from trying not to get stabbed, he thought it was kind of fun.”

You shake your head, exasperated. “He would.” 

You find Savannah wondering back to the Ball after leaving the powder room and Jeremiah leaves to let you two speak. She tells you that Bertrand said he was too busy to attend the Gala and she had been hoping he would accompany her. She’s considering going home now, since Drake is leaving the ball too.

You convince her to at least have one dance before she goes, she got all dressed up after all.

You’re silently berating Bertrand’s stubbornness when the man himself turns up to leave paperwork for Maxwell of all excuses. 

You manage to wrangle out of him that he still hasn’t confessed his true feelings for Savannah and the real reason he pushed her away in the first place. You can tell the distance and uncertainty is making them both miserable. And it frustrates you that he doesn’t seem to see it. 

He doesn’t think he’s worthy of her because he can’t give her a life deserving of a noble. Because of House Beaumont’s financial struggles. 

After confessing all his botched attempts at fathering and his running out on Savannah when she says he cares for him, Bertrand finally admits he needs help. He’s willing to put himself at your mercy. He admits that you won his respect through the social season and now with your consideration for his relationship with Savannah and your willingness to help, he extends his friendship. You hug him and he’s surprised and moved. 

You convince him to attend the ball and buy him an outfit from the boutique with the account, Jeremiah has set up for you. You then get Bertrand to agree to use Justin’s earpiece, which you sync with his phone. You then open a call from your phone, so that you can give him instructions. 

“I suppose I must,” his says with a wary grimace. “You’re the one with superior knowledge of the situation.”

“It won’t be so bad. Have a little faith. Now let’s go.”

There’s not a moment to lose. Savannah may have already decided to leave. You hurry along with Bertrand to the ballroom. You stand in the arch leading from the hallway to the ballroom, watching Bertrand pass through the doorway and navigate the crowd…

“ _ Do you see her?” _

You spot Savannah. She’s alone and doesn’t look to be enjoying herself. She seems to be searching the crowd, a pensive expression on her face. “She’s by the cocktail tables.”

“ _ I see her.” _

Bertand starts making his way over… when he runs into Maxwell.

“Not now, Maxwell!” How did he get back so quick from looking after Drake? You wonder, shaking your head.

“ _ Don’t worry. I know how to deal with my brother.” _

“ _ Bertrand! You made it! And you look… dare I say it? Dapper! I’ve never seen you vestless. And I’ve seen your pajamas.” _

At the mental image of Bertrand in pajamas with a wool vest, you quickly mute your phone to keep Bertrand from hearing the snort of laughter that escapes. 

“ _ Lovely _ ,” he growls. “ _ Now, if you’ll move out of the way-- _

“Bertrand, he’s your brother! He was paying you a compliment. Be nice.”

“ _ Er, I mean to say ‘thank you’?” _

You want to facepalm. Did he have to phrase it like a question.

Maxwell to his credit doesn’t seem to notice. 

“ _ You’re welcome!”  _

You can hear the smile in his voice. 

“ _ You know, I saw Savannah around. She seemed to think you weren’t coming, but hey, since you’re here, you should talk to her… _

_ “I will” _

“ _ And, by the way, you know last week when you told me to deconstruct the pack pen at Beaumont Manor? The workers didn’t exactly follow instructions…” _

Bertrand's entire body stiffens and you know this could go terribly. You hold your breath. 

“ _ Dare I ask what happened? _

“ _ Nothing I can’t fix,” Maxwell says quickly. “Just don’t go into the west gardens. I will rebuild the shed and divert the river myself if that's what it takes…” _

Bertrand bristles and you can almost see the steam rising from the top of his head. “ _ Maxwell, what did you---- _

“Remember you agreed to say everything I tell you? You really need to be nicer to Maxwell. He’s taken on a lot to help you.”

You heard Bertrand pause, though his breathing is sharp. 

“ _ Maxwell, if you say you can rectify this, then I will leave it to you.”  _ Bertrand growls.

Maxwell sounds worried. “ _ Bertrand _ ?”

_ “Uh, you know, you’ve been doing a lot for me, and I want to return the favour by saying… Maxwell, thank you for taking care of our estate. If you say you can rectify the situation, then I will leave it to you. I… I couldn’t do it alone.” _

For one long moment, Maxwell can do nothing but stare at Bertrand

“ _ Bertrand, I… That’s… That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me! I don’t know what to say!” _

“ _ There’s no need to get emotional..” _

“ _ Bring it here!” _ Maxwell extends his arms but doesn’t wait for approval. Just hauls Bertaind into a hug. You witness the brothers in an embrace in the middle of the dance floor.

“ _ Alright, alright, that’s a sufficient amount of time…” _

“ _ Of course, yeah, right… You go on. Have a good time tonight.” _ Maxwell wakes away, a spring in his step.

You smile. “I’m proud of you, Bertrand. Don’t tell me that didn’t make you melt a little inside.”

Bertrand snorts but you suspect that he’s trying to hide a smile. “ _ It was…. Something, Now unless you had another agenda, I was going to talk to Savannah?” _

“Yes. Make sure you grab glasses of wine for the two of you! We’re going to sweep her off her feet!”

Bertrand takes two wine goblets off a tray from a passing waiter. Then he pushes through the crowd… and taps Savannah on the shoulder.

“ _ Bertrand! You’re here! I didn’t think you’d make it… And you dressed up! You look… very handsome.” _

“ _ It’s for you. As you requested, this is a night we’re outside your apartment, without Bartie, and I’ve dressed up and you don't seem to be adorned with spit-up… And here are the requisite drinks…  _

Savannah takes the wine Bertrand offers, but without humour.

“ _ Oh, so now this night is about us? I can’t believe you. We haven’t spoken since that night you left abruptly, and now you show up hoping to get drinks with me as if nothing happened?” _

“Tell Savannah, ‘It’s not that. I’m hoping to make amends’,”

“ _ It’s not that. I’m hoping to make amends.” _

You can hear the nerves in his voice. He seems genuine but you’re not sure what his expression looks like

“ _ I see. Bertrand, I appreciate the gesture, but you’re so hard to understand sometimes. You pull me this way and that. You say you want us to be together, but you always pull back. It’s like you can’t let yourself fall. It’s been wonderful having you helping with Bartie, but… I need more.” _

“ _ Bertrand, you should say… I’m willing to give more.. And then tell her about House Beaumont. The truth.” _

You can hear him pause, and breath heavily. You pray he’ll steel himself and just go with it. Not overthink in his typical Bertrand way.

“ _ I’m willing to give more.” _

_ “You say it so easily…” _

“ _ On the contrary, I would never have had the courage to say it if not for...Well, I say it knowing that I’m going to tell you why I’ve always pulled back. House Beaumont has no money.” _

His voice breaks on the last word and he sounds so despondent, your heart hurts for him. He really believes that he has nothing to offer without money.

“ _ What?” _

_ “When I told you before that I needed to marry a noblewoman to carry on our house name… that was a lie. I said it because I knew our fortune was gone, that I couldn’t support you, that I had nothing to offer.. I clearly didn’t know at the time that you were pregnant, but I should’ve listened.” _

Savannah is silent for awhile, her face angled down at the floor. Her face is full of anguish when she looks up at him. “ _ All that help you and Maxwell have given me… I never would’ve accepted it if I knew--“ _

_ “I don’t regret it, Savannah. And I don’t expect any pity… but you deserve the truth.” _

“ _ You should say… I was a fool.” _

You’re impressed that he doesn’t even hesitate. 

“ _ I was a fool.” _

Savannah searches his face, her eyes full of emotion.

“ _ We both were…” _

“ _ You didn’t do anything wrong. I was the cad…” _

_ “I ran away when I should've told you. I'm sorry for that. My only defense was that I was devastated and heartbroken and thought I would do it alone.” _

“ _ You can do it alone. The way you take care of Bartie is nothing short of miraculous. I have no notion of how you can put him to sleep…” _

She laughs a little despite the glistening of tears in her eyes. “ _ I’ve been doing this longer than you have. You’ll get there one day, especially as he grows comfortable with you...But that’s besides the point. Bertrand, I don’t care about your title or your wealth...You were always enough.” _

“ _ As were you. I never stopped thinking about you.” _

Bertrand pulls Savannah close, and she wraps her arms around him for one long moment before pulling back.

“ _ Clearly we have some catching up to do. Perhaps we can start by taking this wine somewhere more private? _

_ “Yes, I’d like that.”  _

Savannah starts heading away, and Bertand looks towards the arch where you’re standing. 

“ _ Thank you.” _

“You’re welcome. You did great. You’ve got this from here.”

“ _ Bertrand, who are you talking to?” _

Bertrand reaches up to surreptitiously take the earpiece off and put it in his trouser pocket.

“ _ Oh, just a friend… Now, where shall we go?” _

You end the call and tuck your phone back into your purse, before heading back into the ballroom. Through the crowd, you can see Savannah and Bertrand walking together, her arm through his. Maxwell sidles up to you, grinning.

“Just look at those two lovebirds.”

“Who knew Bertrand was hiding some actual charm under that gruff exterior?”

“He actually complimented me! I wish you’d been there to see it.”

You smile widely. “I think I can imagine it.”

Maxwell's smile is so bright, he could light up a room on his own. “I'm so proud of him right now. Everything he’s trying to do with Savannah… for him, this is huge. He’s always had, er… what Mom used to call an’ overdeveloped sense of personal responsibility.’

“. …. No kidding.”

“He knew he was going to be the heir to the house since we were kids, but Dad’s health took a turn and he had to hand over the reins sooner than anyone expected. Anyway, even in Bertrand’s happier days, he took that responsibly seriously. And I mean seriously. He’d never admit it, but whenever he did the smallest thing wrong in public, he agonized for days about how it’d affect our house.”

You absorb this with a new understanding of the trust Bertrand handed you tonight. You will not ever forget it, and you’re humbled by the whole experience.

“All of this.. Being there for Savannah and Bartie.. It’s basically his Kryptonite. But he’s here anyway, trying to do what’s right.”

“Wow… I suddenly want to give him a hug. Even though he’d probably hate it.”

Maxwell chuckles. “He’s always been a strong believer in personal space.”

“Too soon for a ‘Number 1 Dad’ mug?”

“Maybe give it a couple months…”

“Maybe I’ll leave it to Savannah. Oh wait, I’ve got it! A mug that says ‘Doing Your Best!”

“Complete with a gold star.”

“You realize Bertrand wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you right?”

“I don’t know. I think hiding the truth about Bartie might’ve set things back.. .even if that’s what Savannah wanted.”

“I think it’s best we not dwell on the past. They seem to be doing okay now. And that wasn’t what I was talking about. You’ve been taking on so much responsibly to give Bertrand time to be with Savannah and Bartie. Helping him with the estate, the house finances… I just want to make sure you’re okay with all of this.”

“Honestly... I’m okay. I mean, yeah, I was scared about stepping into Bertrand’s shoes. He’s a perfectionist as you know. I’m the kid that got voted ‘Most likely to be late to his own funeral’, in the high school yearbook.”

“That was high school, Maxwell. You’ve proven how capable you are. At least in my eyes. I wouldn’t have survived the social season or the engagement tour without you. And you’re still saving me from Madeleine most of the time. I’m proud to be your friend.”

You give him a kiss on the cheek. “Now I better find my fiancé. I think I’ve been waylaid long enough.”

“A BFF high-five before you go?”

You nod and give him that high-five, leaving him pleased as a cheshire cat. 

Before you can even begin scanning the crowd, Jeremiah strolls up to you both. You feel your heart skip at the sight of him. 

“Maxwell, can I borrow Astoria for a bit?”

“I was just about to find you.”

“Say no more. I’ll see you tomorrow, Astoria.” He struts off to check out the dance floor

“I hope you’ve been enjoying the Gala.”

“We’ll it’s certainly been eventful. Good food, live music… Maxwell in a squid suit. A dangerous sword fight… certainly not at all what I imagined.”

“It has been a little fantastical, hasn’t it?”

“No more than anything else I've experienced in Cordonia. That’s part of the beauty of this place. It always keeps you guessing.”

“Just like you.” 

“I hope that’s a good thing?” You look up and search his face noticing that he’s gazing at you with longing in his eyes. He’s been stoic since you danced and this is as unadulterated as you’ve seen him all night.

He tucks your hand over his arm. “Absolutely perfect. I was hoping to steal you away. I’ve noticed you’ve made the rounds of our friends. By this time of night most people are heading home. If we go to the courtyard, no one will be there. It can just be you and me, and wherever the evening takes us.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

Jeremiah smiles and he tugs you closer. He spins you in a half turn so that your back is tucked against his chest. He has you trapped in his arms. His voice in your ear. “Come with me?”

You look around the full ballroom. So much for the evening winding down. “Do we have to stay till the end?” You angle your head so you can read his eyes.

Jeremiah shakes his head.

“Then let’s go. Some alone time with you is exactly what I need right now.”

Jeremiah whisks you out to the courtyard. The path is lit by small ground lights but otherwise the gardens around bathed only in the soft glow of the moon. It’s surrounded on all sides by the palace and has a beautiful fountain at the centre. There are stone benches for sitting and the area is completely deserted.

“This place is...wow.”

As you look up at the night sky, the longer you look, the more stars you can see.

“This is one of my favourite spots in the palace.”

You eye him with teasing humour. “Better than our private bathroom?”

Jeremiah chuckles and tickles your sides playfully. “I do have a few favourites. This is the oldest. I would come out here at night, bring a blanket and just lie on a bench and look up at the stars.”

You look up again and see clouds block out the moon for a moment, before it appears again, white and luminescent.

A slight breeze picks up and you shiver. It doesn’t take you long to realising why that is the case.

“If you’re cold, we can go back. Or this might help.”

Jeremiah unhooks his cape and drapes it around your shoulders.

You smile at him softly, your eyes shining with affection. “So thoughtful and gallant. One of the many things I love about you.”

He smiles at you gently, his eyes darkening with hunger. “There are other ways I could help keep you warm but first…” he bows to you and extends his hand with a smile. “May I have this dance?”

You flutter your eyelashes and smile demurely, and curtsy with a flourish. “I would be delighted to, My King.”

As he draws you close, you begin to drift fluidly over the stone pavers of the courtyard to the faint music that filters across from the ballroom.

As you look up at him, one hand on his shoulder and the other clasped lovingly in his grasp, you’re all alone and you feel compelled to act on the desire you’ve had all night. You tilt your head upward to Jeremiah, closing the distance between him while reaching on your toes. You catch a glimpse of a growing smile just before your lips meet his.

As he spins you mid-kiss. You find your footing again and you’re distracted by something out of place that catches your eye. There’s an unrepaired bullet hole in the fountain. You freeze and blood drains from your face as you relive that night. 

The ballroom was dressed up differently, with subdued and filtered lighting, making the golden floorboards appearing dark and ocean seabed-like. It had allowed you to pretend it was a different room. And with all the costumed fanfare and being in Jeremiah’s arms, it had given you sufficient distraction. Now you feel yourself growing cold as that paralysing panic of seeing him besieged by multiple attackers plays out in your mind. 

Jeremiah notices your expression and where your eyes are trained. He touches your face tenderly.

You blink back to the present and hold his warm hand to your cheek. “I thought the palace staff completed all the repairs while we were away?”

Jeremiah sighs. “They’ve done their best but there was a lot of damage. This would have been easily missed. I’m sure we will find reminders of the attack for years to come. It forces me to wonder…Whether things will ever be the way they were before.”

You frown and kiss his palm. “My Dad says that our scars remind us of what we have overcome and the blessings of our trials. They make us appreciate life and teach us things, if we’re willing to learn. I think… that we should remember what happened here, always. So that we don’t become complacent. And we treasure all the more, what we have, because we came so close to losing it.”

The sound of laughter carries from the ballroom windows and into the courtyard. The hint of a smile tugs at Jeremiah’s lips. 

“Perhaps that’s a sign that some people, at least, are already moving past it. The palace has stood the test of time… both through joy and tragedy. It won’t be defined by this.”

“And neither will you,” you squeeze his hand.

You’ve been slowly swaying to the music this whole time and you watch as Jeremiah looks up at the sky

“I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately...my legacy. My father’s legacy. Seeing him in the hospital was a stark reminder that I am Cordonia’s one and only king now.” His face grows troubled, his eyes belay his distress. “This country, its people… they’re my responsibility.”

You stop dancing and it’s your turn to cup his face in your hands. You caress his cheeks briefly before you take his hands and lead him to a bench where you can sit together, your knees touching.

“You’re not alone, Jeremiah. I want you to share this with me. They’re my people too.”

He smiles and rests his forehead against yours. “Yes. Yours too. You know, there was a time after the orchard burned that I wondered if I was being selfish by no abdicating. But now… in part, because of you… I see that I’m the king Cordonia needs.”

You stroke his jaw and hold his hand. “Jeremiah, those terrorists don’t speak for the people. If we walked down the streets and people called for independence, that would be different. As king you can protect the people from Cordonia’s enemies. I’m glad you can see that they need you. They need your strength and your leadership. You’re the least selfish person I know. Your first thought is always for the happiness of others. Abdicating would have been easy. We could find our happiness together anywhere. But it would have left Cordonia vulnerable and in disarray. It would have left someone else to deal with the problems, and that’s no you. You did the selfless, the brave thing, by staying. It’s what makes you... you.”

“I made you a promise that night I proposed to you in New York. To be the best man and the best king I can be for you. Every day, I’m trying to live up to that promise.”

“I hope you know you’ve never failed me. If I don’t say it enough, I love you, Jeremiah and that will never change.”

His smile is wide and his eyes are glossy when he meets your gaze. You don’t even see it coming as he swoops over to kiss you. His hand presses in the small of your back, drawing you close so that you’re pressed against him and you’ve fallen into his lap. You snake your arms around his shoulders and you sigh against his mouth as the cape provides a warm cocoon around you, trapping his warmth between you. His kiss grows heated and you moan when he begins to trail kisses along your jaw to your throat. Then he whispers in your ear.

“I’ve been hoping to get you alone all night.”

“This courtyard is pretty but right now I’d love somewhere a little more private.”

He chuckles and presses a kiss where your neck meets your shoulder, sucking and laving at the spot until you squirm against him, feeling his hardness beneath you. 

“Perhaps it’s time I gave my queen a tour of the Royal

Chambers…”

You freeze in his arms. Your hands shake as you grab his shoulders gauging his seriousness.

He is focused on your face and you nod your approval.

He’s up in a flash and tugging you behind him. You exit another door to the courtyard that leads to a dimly lit passage. You pass by what looks to be the kitchens and then another corridor. Jeremiah presses on a panel that opens to a dark narrow passageway. Wordlessly you follow him as the way grows darker and darker. He seems to know where he’s going by memory and soon you can only just make out the shape of him in front of him. You never let go of his hand.

He whispers back. “Almost there.”

He turns left and then right. You follow him up a narrow flight of stairs slowly so that you can navigate them safely. You walk another hundred paces or so before he pulls on an iron ring on the wall and the space next to you cracks open and light appears again.

He steps out and nods to the guards posted in the hallway.

“Your Majesty,” they say with a crisp bow.

“As you were, gentlemen.”

He leads you to his room, and as soon as the door shuts behind you, he locks it and pulls you into his arms.

He kisses you fiercely and remembering to breathe through your nose is all you can do to try to keep up. A low moan of need spills out of you as you ache at remembrance of the last time you spent in his arms and had the privacy of a room. 

He spins you and sweeps you up to throw you down on the bed. Your heart is racing with how bold and assertive he’s being. It’s every secret longing you’ve had and it’s playing out right in this moment.

He draws back to shed his tunic. You sit up and untie the cords holding the cape around your shoulders to toss it aside.

You pat the space beside you. “Hmmm the Royal mattress.. we need to put this through some rigorous testing to make sure it’s up to standard.”

Jeremiah watches you, his eyes dark, his lips twitching in a predatory smile. “What sort of tests do you have in mind?”

“Well, for a start you’re too far away. I can’t be sure you’ll fit here with me.” You reach for him and he happily complied with your beckoning.

He looms over you at the edge of the bed. He places a hand at the back of your neck, drawing you into a searing kiss. He hooks his arm around your waist and shifts you further back on the bed, following you down and you pull him with you. 

“Are you going to demonstrate your testing procedures,” he teases, as he presses open mouthed kisses from your throat down and across the top of your breasts. 

When he reaches the spot right over your pounding heart beat, you trap him against your chest and draw your legs up either side of his hips. 

He draws his fingers up and down your bare arm and you lay there feeling the pleasant weight of him against you.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes”

“Mmm uhuh.” You roll to the side so he can access your zipper and he lowers it with ease. He shifts away so that you can push it down your body. You kick it away with your feet and it floats to the floor in a pile of satin, organza and feathers. His mouth explores every inch of exposed flesh and your eyes slide closed involuntary to cope with the sensory overload.

“Better?” You ask, breathlessly.

He freezes over you, his eyes trained on a certain spot. “Is that new?” He sees a dark welt on your hip. 

You wince. “I’m a little accident prone. My spatial awareness isn’t always the best. I collected my hip on the vanity as I went to the bathroom this morning.”

He immediately leans down and presses his lips gently to the bruise.

You sigh and shiver. It is still tender. “You noticed.. “ you whisper.

“I’ve catalogued everything about you. It’d be remiss of me to ignore a single detail about the woman I love.” he runs his hand down your leg until it rests just over the barely visible discoloured on your shin. “The cover up is good but I can still tell.”

He lifts your ankle and presses a kiss against your bruised shin. His hands slide up your legs until he reaches the seam just below your bra. He hooks his fingers under the fabric there. “Can these go?”

You nod and he pulls your panties down. You’re glad to see them go as they’re not flattering and cover you up from under your breasts to mid thigh. They’re not meant to be sexy, they’re to prevent a faux pas given how floaty your dress is.

He touches your cheek and then brushes his fingers from your jaw, down your neck and over your collarbone. You nod again as his fingers inch to the clasp between your breasts holding your strapless bra in place.

“Do you like what you see?” You gasp as he kisses the reddened skin that is left behind from the seams of the tight closure.

He hums to himself, his fingers featherlight as he follows the marks of where your bra dug into your skin. “Hmm... think... I’ll have to take a closer look.”

Things have almost slowed to a crawl as he presses slow kisses over your skin.. You find this is just like him. It feels like he’s afraid of scaring you off. You wonder why he’s hesitant to show exactly what he wants. While he’s better with words than Bertrand you worry if Jeremiah doesn’t think he’s worthy of being with you. 

“You’re overdressed, my love. Let’s level the playing field shall we?” You reach between you and make short work of the undershirt he was wearing beneath the brocade tunic and then open the placket of his pants. 

You shove the pants and underwear down with your toes. With quick hands you’ve made short work of divesting him of his clothes.

He chuckles against your navel. “Someone’s impatient. You’re very flexible.”

He hovers above you taking in your curves before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on your lips. He shifts, kissing tantalisingly slowly over your collarbones and over the mounds of your breasts before he takes one peak between his lips, licking and sucking in turns until you’re wreathing against him. 

“Jeremiah!”

He releases you and let’s you catch your breath. You think he’s going to kiss you again before he dives down and gives your other breast the same attention. You’re a panting, begging, shivering mess when he’s done. 

Your ache has skyrocketed making you almost mindless with want. You’re to the point of wanting to turn the tables on him and riding him to completion but you want him to savour this control. 

He kisses his way down your belly, over your navel and crosses over to each of your legs while shooting you a knowing smile.

You glare down at him with a helpless laugh. “You tease!”

“I’m savouring this, My Queen.” He grins at you before using his fingers to circle your heat, testing your readiness. 

You have little warning when he spears you with his fingers right to his knuckles. He scissors and you cry out. He captures your mouth and swallows your scream as you pulse around him. 

He lifts his head and beams at you with a proud grin. “So responsive.”

“You drive me crazy, in the best way,”

You admit, your eyes glittering, your face flushed with desire. “I need you. Please.”. You hook your leg behind his knee and urge him closer, raising your hips to meet his.

He groans and his face changes, his control slipping as your heat nudges his sex. “And I can not deny you.”

He lines himself up and pushes home. And you feel your nerves light up over your body, from your toes to your ears. It’s like fireworks dancing over your skin. 

You’re full and aching but more complete than you’ve ever been. You’ll never get enough of his weight pressing down on you, his girth filling you, stretching you. He’s there, pulsing and pushing to complete a need that only he can satisfy.

“How will I ever get enough of you?”

“I hope never, because I can’t be without you,”

You pant as he continues to thrust, his muscles flexing in time with his movement. He rocks against you, steadily, rhythmically.

“Astoria...I love you…” he pants, his face full of wonder and his affection. 

You can only cling to him as the room fades away and you close your eyes. All that remains is the feel of Jeremiah against you, the warm glide of his skin, the strength in his body as he moves, his heavy breath against your throat and his heart that thumps hard against your hand that is over his chest, the sensory pleasure pain of each thrust as he claims you, over and over.

Your body tightens and then you feel it, the coil within you that spools so tight you can’t hold back any longer. Your brain wants to hold out, to prolong this bliss but also afraid to lose control, but his body, his diligent attention, his declaration, break your resistance and you launch. And then you fall. You spiral. Delicious release pulses and contracts and you cry his name over and over. “Oh Jeremiah… my love!”

Later, you lay nestled in his arms, your head against his chest and you stare at the lavish canopy that hangs over his bed. He strokes your hair absentmindedly..

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen your room before now…”

It’s grand, decorated in gold leaf with ornate mouldings and elegant timeless furnishing but you can find a trace of Jeremiah anywhere. There’s nothing to signify that this room is his. No picture frames or cologne, a watch or even books. It could use some personal touches. 

In your room you’ve put your brush and perfume on the vanity. There’s a doggy bed for Chance at the foot of the bed and a collection of succulents that line the window sill. There’s also a picture of you, Maxwell and Drake after winning the yacht race last year. A picture of you and Hana before Madeleine’s bridal shower and a framed copy of the engagement shoot press picture from Ana, where you kissed Jeremiah impromptu that all sit on your bedside table. You get to wake up to Jeremiah’s delighted smile, every morning.

“Why the frown?” he asks, shifting a little so he can kiss the furrow between your brows.

“This room is so imposing. Like a great and serious man lives here.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “I don’t know about serious…”

“He’s so humble too..” you tease. “Do you have all your personal items hidden in a drawer somewhere? Is there a secret diary?”

He traces down the valley between your breasts and you shiver at the light touch.. “I've dabbled with journaling in the past but I hardly have time for it anymore.”

You capture his questing fingers and hold his hand over your heart, savouring the warmth of his skin to ward off the chill of the room. “You should allow yourself time to do it, if it’s something you enjoy. You know I still keep up with my blessings journal every night. The Tour has kept me busy but I make time to think about the day and give thanks for it. Documenting my blessings, even the smallest things like less traffic on the road, or making it to breakfast to find hot rolls or the day Hana asked for lemon bars for me. It reminds me that God is always there, especially when bad things happen. I remember He’s never left me. Even in the bad there’s something good.”

Jeremiah kisses your forehead. “I’d rather spend all my spare moments with you.”

“Awww. And I’m so grateful for it, since I believe My King has many more demands on his time than I do. I’ll always make myself available to you and treasure the time we have together. You’ll need to visit mine sometime, so I can show you what a bedroom should look like.”

Jeremiah groans and turns to press you into the mattress. He kisses you all over your face. “Don’t tempt me. I look forward to when I can call on you freely.”

“I’d want you to do more than call in. You’ll be staying, Jeremiah. I think I can get used to all this, so long as I know that I’ll wake every morning beside you.”

“That future is within our grasp. Only a few more weeks and that’s exactly what our lives will be. If I could skip to that, I would.”

“I do have one request if I’m going to share this room with you.”

Jeremiah kisses your eyelids and lips. “Anything.”

“There needs to be a strict no clothing policy in here.”

Jeremiah chuckles against your skin and the vibrations against your neck make you laugh. “I’ll amend the palace charter right away. Does that apply to everyone?”

You shake your head. “Just us, and only when we’re alone.”

He lifts himself above you, his face all seriousness. “As much as I’d love to continue this, we need to get back to the Gala.”

“The king and his queen can’t be missing from their own Gala.” You smooth your fingers over his handsome face. He smiles against your palms and presses kisses against your fingertips that trace his lips. “Duty calls.”

He nods “Besides, how could I not want to be seen with you on my arm? I’m the envy of every man at court, and I’m not ashamed to admit that I enjoy it“ He sits up and shifts to the edge of the bed.

You kneel behind Jeremiah and wrap your arms around his chest. He holds your arm and turns to look at you.

“I’m certain you’re biased but I don’t need every man to desire me. Just one,” You kiss him. It’s a long and lingering kiss and it’s with reluctance that you part.

As he stands, he extends his hand to help you, and you get up. You assist each other collecting the articles of clothing from the floor. You dress and brush your fingers through your hair. He helps zip you in and you tie his cape in place.

“Ready?” He asks.

You nod and follow him out of the room. You return to the ballroom hand in hand, sharing coy smiles as you walk the halls through the palace. 

You enter the ballroom and find Constantine, Regina and a familiar man conversing.

“There you are, brother.”

Leo is all smiles and you’re surprised to see him. After your last conversation, you hadn’t expected to see him until the tour finally brought you to your duchy. That’s not counting the fact that Annalise is very pregnant and Leo openly professes to loathe courtly functions as much as Drake does.

“Leo!” Jeremiah seems to share your surprise “You finally showed up.”

Leo laughs. “You know me, Sneaking into parties is my style. It’s easier to avoid the spotlight that way. It’s good to see you again, our future Queen. Father,” he says, turning to greet Constantine.

Constantine wraps Leo in a huge bear hug.

Regina touches his back gently. “Careful,” she warns. “You don’t want to over exert yourself.”

You frown. As if you could stress yourself hugging someone.

Constantine waves her off. “I’m fine. Actually, I’m better than fine. I feel great. The whole family’s here. The appetisers were perfect, the costumes sparkled, including mine.”

“Though the tonight’s not finished until you give your closing speech. I heard you gave a touching address to Regina,” Leo remarks.

“I tried my best to commemorate our time together with a few words, and my sons deserve the same.”

“I’m sure you’ll avoid embarrassing your king in front of his subjects.”

Constantine grins. “No promises.”

Leo laughs. “Oh he’s good.” He jabs at Jeremiah good naturedly. “He’s trying to claim Royal immunity from embarrassment. I think the Crown’s going to your head, little brother.”

Your gaze bounces from one to another and you realise this is the first time you’ve seen them interact and it actually feels like a normal family.

“I think I need to knock you down a peg or two the only way an older brother can… with embarrassing childhood stories.”

Jeremiah looks nervous. “You wouldn’t.”

You take Jeremiah’s arm and smile beguilingly at Leo. “Please break this image of perfection, a commoner like myself can’t hope to compete. Tell us his deepest secrets.”

Leo winks at you. “When he was a child, I convinced him that Bastien was a vampire.”

Your jaw drops. “Oh no! With that hair and the beard, I would have believed it.”

“Leo!”

He ignores his brother's glare. “For a year, Jeremiah wore garlic around his neck to sleep and had a stake under his pillow. I even had him convinced he could turn into a bat.”

Jeremiah sighs. “Ah- yes. Bat-sien.”

“That’s so mean… you could’ve given him latent emotional trauma.”

Jeremiah hugs you to his side. “Finally, someone that sees the injustice.”

“I thought they’d be funny mishap stories, not tormenting poor adorable Jeremiah.”

“Oh I see, I’ve been outed as the cruel older brother.”

“Well, all things considered, I couldn’t have asked for a better sibling. Leo blazed the trail for bending the rules, or ignoring them all together. And he exasperated Bastien so that I looked like a saint by comparison. I’m grateful.”

Leo laughs. “You’re welcome. So as the best brother, I have to be the worst every now and then.” Leo claps Jeremiah’s shoulder. “Embarrassing stories aside, it’s great seeing everyone. Jeremiah, I know things have been tough lately, but you’ve been doing a good job. You and Astoria. I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you. I know my abdication probably didn’t make things any easier for you.”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Your abdication at least kept you safe. It hasn’t been the safest time to be associated with the monarchy. Some distance from the capital is probably good. And you have Annalise and your future family to consider.”

Leo’s expression is conflicted. “I’ve let everyone face this alone. It doesn’t feel right.”

“You don’t have to make this your fight. It’s nice to know that you’re safely out of harm's way.”

Leo looks at him with seriousness. “Alright. But promise me that you’ll call me If you need my help? I may not be one for courtly politics but I know how to back up by brother.”

“You have my word, and of course we would appreciate you and Annalise joining us for our wedding. If she’s up for it.”

“Whatever your abdication meant before, I’m glad you’re here now, son,” Constantine says, clasping Leo’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Father. I know we haven’t always seen eye-to-eye…”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Both of you.”

Leo looks horrified. “Oh, no, you’re going soft on us.”

“Old age is a time to be sentimental. There will come a time when you look back on your life, what you’ve done and what you’ve meant to the world. When you do that, I hope that amongst all your great accomplishments, you’ll include joy you’ve given me as your father.”

Jeremiah nods. “Always.”

“I’ll find room for it, among my many, many achievements,” Leo says. “Including being the expectant father of twins!”

“Twins?!” Regina exclaims her voice losing social graces.

Leo laughs. “Annalise is doing all the hard work and I’m enjoying all the pats on the back, it’s not fair is it?”

You shake your head at his antics. “It’s wonder her nausea has lasted this long. Where is she tonight? I hope she’s got her feet up, and rehydrating after your trip over. Dehydration makes the nausea 100x worse or so I’ve heard.”

“Summer is with her. And we’re staying at my mother’s ranch in Ramsford. When we reconnected, Mother was insistent she try to make up for lost time… I can tell these kids are going to be more trouble than me with all the spoiling she’s going to do.”

“I’m glad you gave Mina a chance, Leo,” Regina says gently.

Leo looks uncomfortable. “It was actually Annalise that made me think about it. She would give anything to have had more time with her parents. It felt selfish not to at least hear her out. We’ve got a long ways to go, but it’s a start. And she loves Annalise, so she’s winning points there too.”

Constantine looks torn over the mention of his first wife. “I’m glad that Wilhemina is in your life again Leo. There are many things I wish I had done differently in my life, not the least being not doing more to help your mother adjust to courtly pressure. And Duchess Astoria, I suppose I should have said this sooner. Conspiring against you will forever be one of my greatest shames. I should have had more faith in you. You’ve proven me wrong a hundred times over. You have a way about you.. a way of bringing people together...that I’ll never understand. You don’t owe me your forgiveness, but all the same… I’m sorry.”

Constantine pulls a small necklace from his pocket and offers it to you. It’s silver, encrusted in diamonds and bears the Cordonian crest.

“This necklace has been in the Rys family for generations. Soon you’ll be a part of that royal family. You deserve a token to show that you’ll always belong in Cordonia.”

You take the necklace and hold it in your hand. You look to Jeremiah, he wears a stoic expression but you can see a hint of pride in his eyes. You look back to his father.

“In your defense, Your Majesty, you didn’t know me but you should have had more faith in Jeremiah. I forgive you, knowing that holding onto the past brings no one any peace. We will continue to work together for Cordonia’s future.”

Constantine bows his head to you in gratitude. “You honour an old man. I wish you a happy and prosperous future with—“

Suddenly an explosion rocks the palace! Shaking the chandeliers and sending people screaming.

Regina clings to Constantine in alarm. “What was that?”

Constantine looks grim and angry, he clutches Regina close. “Another attack!”

Jeremiah bellows, his voice carrying across the room, “Everyone evacuate!”

Another explosion shatters the wall next to Jeremiah. He ducks instinctively and shields you against his chest. A large crack snakes up what remains of the wall and the ceiling begins to collapse.

  
  
  
  



	18. Unity Tour: Duchy of Lythikos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia’s duchy is cold but beautiful. But under the pure white surface lies mystery and danger.
> 
> Jeremiah also arranges for a short stay in the famous Lythikos Ice Palace.

The last explosion causes structural damage and as the ceiling gives way, a piece of rubble comes loose above you and Jeremiah.

Constantine yells in waning, “No!”

You look up when you hear the ominous cracking sound, and the next thing you know, you’re lying on the ground beside Jeremiah.

He sits up in horror and sees his father under the rubble. “Father!

Regina runs to his side and Jeremiah scrambles up to help her.

“Constantine!”

He is motionless beneath the plaster and cement. Leo and Jeremiah work quickly to clear it. Throwing aside the debris until they can pull him clear. 

You can do nothing except crawl closer and put your arm around Regina as she trembles and cries.

Free of the plaster and concrete, Constantine coughs and wheezes.

Leo looks at him with worry. “Father?”

“Come now, this is a better end than an old man like me could have hoped for. The chance to die a hero instead of in a hospital bed.”

Regina lifts his shoulders and puts his head in her lap. “You stubborn fool,” she says with tears staining her cheeks. 

He coughs, a trickle of blood spilling from his mouth.

If he wasn’t already gravely ill, this is a sure sign of internal bleeding. The bloody cough and the wheezing…

“You shouldn’t have sacrificed yourself… not for me.”

Constantine pats his hand. “No? You’re my son. It’s

my duty as a father. And it wasn’t just you. Both of you.” He coughs again. “You’re Cordonia’s future. I love you, my sons.” 

Jeremiah’s face breaks in sorrow. “I love you, Father.”

Constantine smiles and his wheezing slows, his breathing growing weaker, until it leaves him in a faint whisper. His eyes close with a soft smile on his lips. 

Regina bends over him, crying silently with her shoulders trembling.

Leo holds her hand and you continue to hold her, not knowing what else to do.

Your eyes find Jeremiah and he looks lost for a moment before his eyes harden in determination. He stalks out of the ballroom with purpose.

You share a look with Leo and he shakes his head. 

King’s Guard rush to where you’re all gathered and carefully lift Constantine onto a stretcher. 

Leo helps you stand and you both watch, as the men carry Constantine’s body away with Regina following.

“We need to leave here, it’s not safe.”

Mara appears and nods to Leo. “Prince Leo, I’ll look after Duchess Astoria. Please come with me.”

“Leo, you should go home for now. Be with Annalise. I’ll call you once I know what Jeremiah’s plans are. Or he’ll call you himself.”

Leo hugs you briefly and nods sharply before he strides away. He hates this place. What’s happened just now must only reinforce it. The Crown forced his mother away as a small child, and now as an adult, happy for the first time in his life, it’s stolen his father away. You know he’s be okay as long as he has Annalise. They’ll support each other. Just as you plan to support Jeremiah.

Mara leads you away from the crowds and you search for your friends.

“Lord Maxwell evacuated with his brother and Miss

Savannah. I am to take you to a safe house, until we’ve secured the palace.”

“And Jeremiah?”

“Bastien is handling his security and he will join you when he can. Chance is in the car waiting on us.”

“Thank you, Mara.”

::: ::: :::

One week later…

After Constantine’s funeral, a sleepless Mara assembles you and your friends for a meeting.

“Good morning. I have called you here to give you the King’s Guard report on the palace bombing.”

All your friends are wearing grave expressions. Hana and Drake had been sleeping when the bombing hit and had to scramble awake, and leave when guards were sent across the palace to evacuate everyone. 

Maxwell and Bertrand went home and picked up Bartie from his sitter so that Savannah could stay at Beaumont Manor until it was clear what the situation was at the palace. While she had a place of her own, Bertrand insisted she stay with them at least overnight. Savannah seemed to understand it was just about having everyone he loved close.

“Normally Bastien would be briefing you but he’s still in the hospital, recovering from injuries he sustained escorting others out of the building.”

You understand that King’s Shield puts you first in the line of danger but to see the reality first hand is jarring. Bastien was shot in the first attack and had only just started moving freely again before the Gala. Now this. 

How did the attackers get access to be able to plant bombs? The Palace was supposed to be the most secure place in Cordonia.

Over the past week Jeremiah has been missing a lot while working with police and his security team but it’s mostly just to allow permissions for entry and visiting the wounded and their families. He refused to let you accompany him, saying he didn’t feel it was safe enough for you both to be in public together yet. 

He, Leo and Regina also had Constantine’s funeral arrangements to make. You’ve hardly seen him, but when you have he’s been tired and angry. You’ve done your best to be patient and supportive. All you’ve been able to do is constantly pray for his safety and that he rests when he can.

His face is thunder as he demands answers of Mara. “How did this happen? I’ve been given reports of what people saw but no one has been able to tell me why our security was compromised which makes me believe we can’t trust our own people.”

Mara plants her hands on the table. “We were absolutely certain that the Palace was air-tight. The only people who entered that night were on the guest list and had been thoroughly vetted by our agency.”

“Which can only mean that someone on that list is against the Crown and used their position to plan and execute the attack,” You’re with Jeremiah. It doesn’t make sense how security was caught unaware and for a bomber to be able to plant explosives in a populated area without raising any alarms. “I put Olivia above suspicion but there was a woman there at the Gala that she seemed familiar with. The woman made her uncomfortable. Also while everyone was outside watching the duel, it would have given attackers opportunity to make their move. Otherwise why wait till the end of the Gala to attack? Why not at the start? I don’t know if Neville is involved but I do know that he’s made no secret of his grievances with both Drake and myself.”

Mara looks stunned by my outburst and so does everyone else. Although Drake stiffens at the mention of Neville and his face clouds in anger.

The room is silent as a grave and you realise you’ve let your frustrations override your courtesy and you’ve cut in before Mara has finished her report.

“I apologise for my interruption, Mara. Please continue.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” she says stiffly but not unkindly. “Bastien hasn’t been able to locate or speak with Lucretia Nevrakis. Until now, she hasn’t been seen in the Capital or by Olivia. There were a lot of people outside during the duel, but if she did show up for the Gala, she never went inside the ballroom. I’ll be questioning Duchess Olivia about whether it was her aunt that you saw, and what they spoke about.”

“I’m with Astoria, we’ve been betrayed from the inside...” Drake bites out

“As much as I’m angry, if it is someone of nobility, it means they also have influence so we need to be careful. I trust Mara and Bastien have a plan, so let’s hear it,” Jeremiah explains. “Where do we stand, Mara?

“We’re in the process of reviewing everyone who attended, even those who professed their loyalty.”

“How will you do that? Everyone scattered after the bombing,” Hana asks with a frown.

“I have good news on that front. The Unity Tour is scheduled to attend the winter festival at Lythikos. It won’t be postponed to mourn Constantine.”

You look at him with concern. He’s not spoken about Constantine’s sacrifice since it happened. “Are you okay with that?”

His jaw is tight and his eyes are stormy as he looks at you and everyone else. “It’s a chance to strike back and get to the bottom of this. My father would want us to take it.”

Mara nods in agreement. “The festival would be our best and only an opportunity to gather the suspects and get our answers. We finally have a chance to go on the offensive and scrutinise our main suspects. If Lucretia is back, the trip to Lythikos will be the best opportunity to watch her and discover if she is involved.”

You suck in a heavy breath and nod to Mara. “I will do whatever I can to help your team uncover any information.”

Drake plants his fist on the table. “All of us will.”

“We will have our answers in Lythikos. I know it,” Mara says firmly.

Jeremiah nods and stands. Everyone follows suit. “Very well. Everyone, pack your warmest clothing. Lythikos is cold this time of year…”

Maxwell shivers. “Every time of year actually.

It’s hard to comprehend that it’s been a year since our last visit to Lythikos. So much has happened.” Maxwell squeezes your shoulder. “Detective Team Savvas is in the case. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Mara and your friends leave and Jeremiah retakes his seat. He has a cup of tea in front of him that has probably turn cold awhile ago.

You called your father after the attack from the safe house phone. He had already seen the news. He said is smartphone already knows he’s into all things Cordonia and it sent him a news alert the moment the press releases coverage. He was upset that you hadn’t called him immediately, since he also had to learn about the assassination attempt in the news. Ashamedly you had hoped that he wouldn’t learn about the threats against the Crown because you didn’t want him to worry. He’s half a world away and he knows you’d never pack up and leave Jeremiah, no matter the danger. You realise now why he was so upset and disappointed. You’d forgotten one important factor, you don’t need to be in the same country to pray for someone. And praying for specific things is far more effective than a prayer for general safety. Now he’s praying not only for yours and Jeremiah’s safety, but for a quick resolution to this threat. That you find the answers you need. And that Jeremiah continues to lead with wisdom and strength. To show calm and project strength through this crisis.

Quietly you round the table and stand at Jeremiah’s side. He’s been staring through the table for the past few minutes.

“Jeremiah,” you prompt quietly. “The last few days have been a whirlwind. How are you holding up?”

He turns to look at you. His movements weighed down and his expression is worn. “I wish I could say that I was fine but…”

You rub the back of his hand with your thumb. “No one could expect you to be. It’s only been a week. And even though we knew his time was short, regardless of what he said, I know you feel responsible. I do too. He saved us both.” You lean down to him, extending your arms and he pulls you close. You hug him where he sits and welcome the warmth he radiates. You treasure the closeness. This is the first time that you’ve been alone with him since the Gala. The safe house was crawling with security, there was never an opportunity to speak privately, let alone steal any time together.

“I’m here for you. I won’t give up. I’ll pursue this until we find the perpetrators. We deserve to feel safe. Cordonia’s people deserve to feel safe and no one will be until these attackers are brought to justice.”

He looks up at you and you take a seat beside his while he holds your hands. “Thank you, Astoria. I needed to hear that...it’s been rough… since the bombing. To be honest...Part of me feels empty, like there’s a small void in my chest.”

“Your Father died, Jeremiah. You’re allowed to grieve.”

Jeremiah’s eyes cloud and his hands still over yours. “He was dying, but it’s… I didn’t expect this. It shouldn’t be a shock, I’ve known about his failing health since the end of the social season. I suppose I thought it would be a peaceful farewell after everything had been resolved. For it to end so suddenly…I keep replaying the moment over and over, wondering if I’d done something different, if he would still be here.”

You hold his hand tighter. And you take a breath knowing this is going to be hard for him to hear. “Jeremiah...it was never going to be peaceful. At least not the way you think. His health, as it got worse, he’d lose his independence, he would have had to rely on medication to keep him comfortable and with that amount of drugs, he wouldn’t have been able to speak or think the way he did. I know I told you a little about how my mother…” you choke up and Jeremiah’s eyes glisten as he squeezes your hands back in a gesture of comfort. You smile with watery eyes at him. “He chose his way. And I’m so thankful to him. If I’d noticed, I would have pushed you myself.”

“I would be a wreck and useless right now, if you had. I can’t lose you, Astoria.”

You withdraw your hand from his so that you can touch his face. You cup his jaw and run your thumb over his cheek. He presses a kiss to your palm. “You won’t, Jeremiah. This hasn’t scared me off. I know I’ve told you were as good as married to me. My yes is binding. I’m never going to abandon my husband, no matter how tough the going gets. None of this is your fault. Constantine... I’m saying I understand his choice. We honour him by living. And as you said, by using this gift that he’s given us to find the people responsible for this and the other crimes that Cordonia has suffered because of them. We won’t let these terrorists get away with it. We’re going to find them and bring them to justice, for your Father, for us and for everyone else they’ve hurt.”

He nods. “You’re right. They will pay for this.. For everything.” His face settles into a stoic determination, his eyes cold steel. He pushes back his chair and stands. He retakes your hand and kisses your knuckles. “This is our home. I will make it safe for everyone.”

::: ::: :::

The train leaves by late afternoon and after a long journey, you finally arrive in Lythikos.

Madeleine wastes no time escorting you to the boutique car before you get ready to depart with the carriage that will take you the last stretch to Olivia’s estate.

“We have no time to waste,” she says with a scowl. She’s burning with an agitated energy that is making her even more curt than usual. “The ball is tonight, I know you’ve planned nothing for it. It’s vital that you wear something that projects confidence. An outfit that shows passion, elegance and grace in the face of danger.”

“I’m sure you’ve picked something you find suitable. And if I feel all those things while wearing it, then I’ll go with it. If not, I’ll have to dig out something from my existing wardrobe.”

Madeleine scowls at you and thrust a garment bag in your direction. “It can’t just be suitable. Your outfit must be perfect! I phoned ahead and asked them to send me pictures of what they had. Maxwell left early this morning before Mara organised the transport and picked this up for you.” Madeleine sighs. “I used to think you were just some… buffoon who mistakenly involved herself in Cordonian politics but over the past few weeks I’ve watched how you handle yourself, and after Constantine’s death… I don’t know…”

You watch her carefully. “Are you searching for something nice to say to me?” You ask patiently as she taps her foot and looks at you as though you’re an intriguing puzzle she has yet to solve.

“You inspire people. I don’t know what it is about you, but you make people believe that there’s hope, and right now, that’s what we need.”

You shake your head with a soft smile.

“It’s not me, Madeleine. I have faith. I live by what I saw in my mother. She shared her faith with me and in seeing her at peace in the face of all that she suffered, there was no other way to explain it but a peace that didn’t come from any earthly source. For a long time I struggled with anger, feeling a sense of injustice. God was patient with me. It’s only in meeting Jeremiah that I realized I’ve been blessed all along. That God never gave up on me. Now I live by a simple code. “ _ He has shown you, mortal. What does He require of you? Act justly, love mercy, and walk humbly with your Maker. _ Any goodness that comes through me, is from Him.  _ For when I am weak, He is strong. When I am poor, He raises me up. I can do all things through Him Whom gives me strength _ . I couldn’t do this on my own. And if I want to be strong for Jeremiah. To support him and build a future for Cordonia, I need more than any knowledge or wisdom I have. So I pray and seek out the King of the Universe. My Saviour and Friend. The source of peace that suprasses understanding. Jesus Christ is life eternal.”

“I haven’t had your experience and even though some of Cordonia’s early Kings were Roman Catholic, the majority of our people broke faith centuries ago, due to the oppressive opposing views. France supported our independence even though we continue to have heavy Spanish and Italian influence. I respect your faith, but I don’t understand it. But if you continue as you have, I can’t argue against the evidence of what your example has meant to the people. People need hope. And this is what the dress I’ve chosen will say.” 

Madeleine unzips the bag and presents it to you. It’s a sparkling two-tone gown with the flaming sword sigil of the Nevrakis pinned to its waist. You touch it lightly. Olviia would approve of this dress. You only hope it won’t clash with something she’s chosen to wear. She’s very possessive of her particular shade of red. At least this is several shades darker than crimson. In certain angles of light, it shifts between onyx with a sheen of ruby.

“It’s beautiful,” you admit freely to Madeleine. You’ll need a thick coat to ward off the cold and it’s certainly a lot more daring than you’d ever choose for yourself. “It’s shows more skin than I’m comfortable with, especially with Lythokos weather but if Olivia’s people are as bold as she is, it’ll strike the right chord.”

“Whatever you’re thinking, do it quickly,” Madeleine says with a huff as you check if you can bend down without flashing indecently. “The ball will be starting soon.”

You grab a black faux fur coat, and step into some black satin covered pumps and follow her to the door.

“Astoria?”

“Yes”, you ask, pausing to wait for her as she blocks the exit. 

“The future of Cordonia is on your shoulders. Don’t blow it!”

You grin despite her seriousness because you realise while Madeleine is all unruffled facade and cool efficiency, she really did try for a moment of emotional support coaching. She’s trying to like you. 

Your carriage is waiting outside the train and Madeleine waves you off. She will follow later as she’s overseeing all the luggage transfers to the manor before attending the ball herself.

As you follow the servant through the halls of Nevrakis’ estate, you step into the doorway of the shining ballroom where Jeremiah awaits you.

“There you are,” he says with a relieved smile. “The festivities will begin once Olivia greets us. Mara has asked me to remind you to be cautious, though she will, of course, be keeping an eye on us.”

Now that you’re by his side again, you don’t plan on being seperated. The separate rooms and appearances for proprieties sake is a slow torture. It’s only a small consolation that he feels it as keenly as you do.

“It’s unsettling to think that someone in the court is behind the attack. It’s my suspicion but do you think that someone in the Nevaekis family has clung to old grievances and has seen your ascension as the time to strike?” You say drawing close to his side and speaking softly.

Jeremiah eyes our company nearby and doesn’t respond for a moment. “I still don’t believe Olivia could be involved but I’m not ruling out the possibility that it could be a relative,'' he agrees quietly. “But we shouldn’t speak anymore about it here. What we know for certain is that we need her help.”

“A cooperative Olivia, that’s no small task.”

Jeremiah’s lips twitch in a smirk. “Oh I don’t know, you’ve done impossible things before. And I think she likes you.”

You smile widely. “Doesn’t mean she’ll have a personality change. She only does or says what suits her.” You sigh, “but I can appeal to her sense of justice.” 

Suddenly, Olivia appears to the right of you both, striding with purpose in your direction. She’s in her signifier red and her smile grows as she sees the sigil at your hip. She grabs you and air kisses your cheeks.

“Let me officially welcome you back to the great duchy of Lythikos.”

She curtsies politely to Jeremiah and offers her hand, he kisses her knuckles and she smiles. “It’s an honor to host the King and future Queen of Cordonia.”

“Thank you for the warm welcome.” Jeremiah says “it’s our pleasure to visit.”

Her face grows solemn as she searches Jeremiah’s face. “I’m sorry for your loss, Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah’s regal facade falters for a moment and you take his hand. He squeeze your fingers in gratitude and nods to Olivia’s. “Thank you, Duchess Olivia.”

Olivia looks to you, her eyes suspiciously bright. 

“Olivia, I’m so happy to see you well and that you made it out of the attack unharmed.”

Her lips thin and her eyes dart between you. “Thankfully. I escaped because of Jeremiah’s warning after the first explosion.” At the door, I looked back to see if Jeremiah followed the crowd and that’s when I saw the ceiling fall. I’m so thankful you both survived.”

“We’re all thankful.”

She nods and then brightens. “Now, if you’ll follow me”

Olivia escorts your group to the front of the ballroom.

Ushers have lead Hana, Drake and Maxwell to a table nearby. 

“Looks like we made it to the front this time…”

Drake says with a twitch of a smile.

Olivia curls her lips at him. “I could hardly put royalty and company in the back. You’ll enjoy the best seats with your magnificent hostess.”

You smile at Olivia and your friends. You will never cease to be amazed at the power of kindness. To offer understanding and patience in the face of scorn. Olivia had been callous and petty when you first met, but now you consider her an ally and a friend. You’ve come to see the qualities that Jeremiah sees in her. 

Your group sits down and review the menu as the food waiter pours the drinks for everyone

Hana smiles over the list. “Oh the selection looks wonderful.”

Maxwell looks excited. “I’m all about that fondue.”

Drake’s eyebrows hike in surprise. “Huh, some of the food on here actually looks good.”

Olivia arranges her skirt and settles into her seat.

“I had to request a few changes for your more… rustic palate.”

Drake looks at her blandly. “Are you expecting thanks? Because you’re not getting one.”

You shoot Drake a disapproving look and he fiddles with his napkin and decidedly looks away.

“Yes, well your silent acknowledgment of my superiority is enough.” Olivia says with a sniff.

You turn your gaze to Olivia. “You’re a gracious host, Olivia, to accommodate your guests’ varied tastes.”

“Yes, well, you’re welcome.”

Not long after placing your orders, the wait staff roll out carts of fresh food. They place a pot of fondue in front of Maxwell and a tray with steamed salmon in front of Hana.

“Behold, the finest that Lythikos has to offer!,” Olivia says with a wave of her hand.

“It smells delightful and looks perfect,” Hana exclaims with a look of eagerness.

“Mmmmm..., tastes perfect too,” Maxwell says around a cheesy mouthful of cob loaf.

Drake eyes the plate in front of him like it looks too good to be real. “Delicious ribs, here I come.” He lifts the lid on his plate only to find a single shot of whiskey

He glared at your red headed friend who has a Cheshire girl on her face. 

“Olivia,” he growls.

“Something the matter, Drake? I was sure I tailored it to your specifications.”

“I would appreciate it if you’d kindly drown yourself in your soup.”

You hid your smile behind your napkin. It was a funny joke, although you hope that Drake gets an actual meal eventually. 

No ones left to wonder very long as a waiter is bringing out another tray.

“Not to worry, your actual main course is coming out now.”

Drake lifts the lid on this plate only to find... two more shots of whiskey.

“Okay, we all get it… and he somewhat deserves it for all his talk of real drinks but give the man his ribs already.”

Olivia smiles at you indulgently. “He ordered a prime ribbing. I’m merely provided for him.”

In a flash of clarity you see this from a different angle. Everyone has their meals but Drake. It feels like Neville all over again. Olivia doesn’t have a sneer or cruel expression but the game is at Drake’s expense. This isn’t a private party. Drake’s treatment is public foresee for all the court to witness. Your stomach sours and the warmth you felt earlier vanishes. You say a prayer of pleading that Olivia will stop this right now. You notice that the spectacle has already drawn the eyes of every table nearby. 

Drake drops the lid back down. He hasn’t even touched the drinks. When you think about it, you haven’t seen him with a drink since the Gala. You look to Hana. She hasn’t touched her meal. Neither has Jeremiah. 

“This is a cruel and twisted game.” Drake days all patience gone 

Olivia smiles, unruffled and clearly enjoying herself. “Oh I’ve thoroughly enjoyed this so much that you can finally have your meal.”

“No games this time?” He asks dubiously.

She waved at the plate the server set down. Drake is running out of table space in front of him. The server lifts the dome to display the dish of ribs in front of Drake.

“Thank you,” he says the the server. “And if you could take the other plates away. I’d appreciate it.”

Olivia raises an eyebrow at him, “Drake declining whiskey? The sky must be falling.”

“Since the Gala I’ve realised that I need to bring my best. And I can’t do that if I’m even slightly under the influence. I used to think I was a social drinker but since I’ve cut back I’ve realised how much I drink and that it’s a vice.”

Olivia’s expression grows thoughtful and her lips thin. “Then I apologise for my joke. It’s in poor taste.”

Drake shrugs. “No real harm done. It was a fair test to see how much I’ve changed. Hana’s been a huge help.”

You can’t stop smiling. You’d been praying that he would see his alcoholism since the engagement tour and you’d started to get discouraged after the Homecoming Ball but this is how your prayers have been answered. Not only will his choice be better for his health, but it will bode well for his reaction time and his entire experience. 

Hana picks up her fork the same time that w cuts into his meal with a sigh of relief.

As your friends begin to eat a lady in red slaunters up to your table. You recognise her from the Costume Gala. She wears a similar shade of dark red as you and the same gem encrusted necklace you noticed at the Gala. You wonder if it’s a family heirloom that holds particular significance. She doesn’t show off her family sigil but you’re certain that her familiarity with Olivia means they know each other well. This has to be Lucretia.

“What a lovely little gathering… or at least it is now that I’m here.”

Olivia scowls at her, her tone biting. “Don’t you have a carcass to scavenge somewhere else?”

“And miss our guests? That would be rude?”

Her words imply that she’s a Nevrakis. Bastien had listed as a suspect early in his investigation but she proved elusive until now.

“Besides,” she continues. “Too much was going on at the Gala for me to meet the venerated Astoria and her friends…”

“The less people you bother the better.” 

Olivia doesn’t want her prescience but that makes you even more curious and you’re eager to aid the King’s Guard with their investigation, you need to dig.

“I would have been happy to meet you, when you called Olivia away after the duel on the lawn. I did see you there,” You point you. “Won’t you introduce yourself now? I suspect you’ve known Olivia since she was a child.”

Olivia sighs. “Everyone. This is Lucretia Nevrakis. My aunt.”

You look at the woman who curls her hand around the back of Drake’s chair. Her darkly painted nails drum on the fabric backing and you feel uneasy at how close she is to Drake’s injured shoulder. His wound has closed but his bone is still healing from where the bullet caused a fracture. 

“What’s it like, two Nevrakis under the one roof? Olivia’s always talking about dungeons and duels like it’s commonplace here.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be at least a month before we’re at each other’s throats,” Lucretia says with a suspicious glint in her eye.

“Speak for yourself,” Olivia says as she spears her lamb shank aggressively.

“Oh Livvy, I’m just trying to develop your prospects.”

“Prospects for what, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Lucretia arches an eyebrow at you. “Her marriage, of course.”

Olivia sets down her fork but keeps her knife in a clear gesture of warning. “I’m perfectly capable of handling it on my own.”

“Oh, dear, I need to make sure that you find someone worthy of the Nevrakis name.”

“We do not need to talk about this here,” Olivia says through her teeth.

Lucretia straightens and folds her arms.

“Perhaps not. In any case, a pleasure to meet everyone, I would have loved to meet you all sooner, but...Our night was interrupted. My condolences Jeremiah What happened it Constantine was a tragedy.”

The nerve of the woman. Not only is she unduly familiar with Jeremiah, that paints a clear picture of disrespect but her words are so coldly insincere, you feel physically sick. Not only did she not use the title Jeremiah gave you, but she didn’t address him as King. Her face makes the right expressions but her tone lacks any sympathy. You reach under the table for Jeremiah’s hand and his fingers find yours. He looks at you both in caution and understanding. 

“Thank you,” he says politely.

Suddenly the room fills with music of a light hearted beat and you realise everyone has now been served, and it’s an accompaniment to the food.

“Oh. A waltz! Olivia, dear. You owe our Royal guest the first dance.”

Olivia throws down her knife. “I’d like to remind you that I’m Duchess of Lythikos. I’m not here to dance for your amusement.”

Lucretia tuts her with a disapproving look. “Your lineage makes you the ranking Nevrakis, but you still lack experience. Now, go fulfill your customary duty.”

“Is this a custom specific to Lythikos, Olivia? I don’t recall Jeremiah having to dance with Duchess Madeleine?”

Olivia shakes her head. “During the social season, the Princes owe the hostess the first dance. This isn’t the social season, nor is Jeremiah a Prince. King Jeremiah does not owe me a dance.”

You glance at Jeremiah and back at Olivia’s bristling hurt, the virtual daggers she’s shooting her meddling aunt. “I can spare my fiancé for a dance with a friend.”

Olivia looks between you and gives you a single nod, her eyes expressing her gratitude. “King Jeremiah, if you would do me the honour of joining me for the first dance.”

Jeremiah lifts his napkin and lays it beside his plate. “Of course, Duchess Olivia.” 

He stands and rounds the table. He extends his arm to her and she puts her hand in his elbow. The make their way to the dance floor.

Satisfied with her plan, Lucretia gives a smirk of approval before leaving your table to speak with the wait staff.

As you watch Jeremiah and Olivia sway to the music and you feel a tap on your shoulder.

You turn to see Kiara hovering behind you. “Ah Astoria...excuse me but I felt I should tell you in person… After the festival, I’m withdrawing from court.”

She looks apologetic but decided.

You understand her fears but the threat to her is no more than to Hana, or anyone else in court and you thought she understood why unity and strength was so important right now. “But you just came back!”

“I know...but I thought about it and it’s the best course of action. I’ve already given my public support. You don’t really need me travelling with you. Thank you, Astoria and goodbye.”

You watch stunned as Kiara quickly weaves her way through the tables and out of the room.

Drake stares after her retreat. “That was sudden.”

“I don’t want to believe it but maybe she’s leaving because she knows something.”

“Well we do have to suspect everyone.”

“No, I mean, perhaps she has suspicions herself and she’s afraid to stay close to Jeremiah and I. It’s the Crown that’s under attack.”

Hana pats your hand. LMaybe we can still reach her before she leaves.”

Maxwell waves his fork between you. “We can have a little friendly interrogation.”

The music dies down and Jeremiah and Olivia finish their dance. Olivia separates and approaches another table to converse with her other guests.

As Jeremiah retakes his seat beside you, you lean closer. “How was the dance? Find out anything more?”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “Nothing more than she’s worried about her aunt pushing marriage on her.”

Drake snorts. “That doesn’t tell us much.”

Maxwell shrugs, unconcerned. “Marriage politics are a nobles bread and butter.”

Hana frowns. “But one has to wonder who Lucretia wants Olivia to marry.”

Jeremiah’s eyebrows pinch in thought, “I suppose we’ll just have to keep an ear out... but for now…”

The music begins again and nobles begin to step out and pair off to dance.

Jeremiah smiles at you and offers his hand. “Looks like it’s our turn to dance.”

You take his hand and feel the knot in your stomach melt away in the face of his adoring smile. He wraps his arm around your waist and lifts your hand. “My queen,” he says leading you into a waltz

You beam at him. “My king.”

As you glide through the steps and drift across the dance floor with Jeremiah, you feel completely in harmony. His presence gives off a soothing calm despite the anxiety you felt first from Lucretia’s presence and then Kiara’s news. He has that effect on you. He can make the rest of the world fall away. But for all his making the right moves, you sense a lack of energy. 

You squeeze his hand, where he holds yours.

“Are you okay?”

His eyes dart back to yours. “Are my steps that lacklustre?”

You shake your head. “It’s not a complaint. I just want you to know that you can share your mind. I don't expect you to be jovial. You’ve been through so much lately.”

He tightens his hand on your waist and gives you a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, Astoria. I… I’ve had a lot on my mind. The attacks, the investigation and our wedding.”

“I know what you mean, it can be overwhelming. But you have a way about you. When I’m with you, none of that matters. When I look at you… everything else fades, the expectations, the formalities, the threats… it doesn’t matter because I feel like we get so few moments like this. All that doesn’t matter because we're together.”

“And we’ll always be together, I promise you that.” He’s eyes burn with passion and you feel his energy shift. He spins you and draws you close again, his eyes drinking you in. The spin made the skirt flare and the slit shows much more leg than normal. His eyes tracked every inch and you’re very aware of the heat of his arm radiating through his clothes where it presses against your bare skin. “Have I told you how stunning this dress is? I can’t take my eyes off you and neither can all the men here.”

“Yours are the only arms I want around me. Don’t let me go.”

“Never,” He growls possessively. He pulls you closer and you lean into each other a you sway slowly to the music. Eventually the music winds down and you return to your table with Jeremiah.

“That was lovely.”

“It was. Although after that I think I need a refreshment.” Jeremiah leaves you to head over to a 

table covered in a fountain of champagne glasses for guests to drink.

Maxwell appears at your side and you smile at him in greeting. “Hi…”

Maxwell grins. “Look what I found.” He grins as he shows you his prize. He holds two green champagne bottles clutched loosely by their necks. 

“I know you like to have a good time but isn’t two bottles a bit much?”

“These beauties just volunteered to be the latest assistants of the Maxwell Beaumont’s Super Party Trick Spectacular.”

“And who are you entertaining? And wait a minute… I think I recall where this is going. This trick is where you open bottles with dangerous weapons.”

“Yep. And tonight’s set to be the best version yet! Not only have I learned a few new moves but we’re in Lythikos, Astoria. Lythikos.. you know what this means right? Can you even imagine what crazy weapons the must have here?”

“Olivia does seem like the type to be bored with your average short sword or axe…”

“I’m headed down to check out the armoury. You come with and I’ll let you pick which weapon I use for my party trick!”

“You really think you can open a bottle with anything you find down there?”

“I’d stake my pending trademark on it…”

His eyes dart left and right and he leans in close, whispering behind his hand… “More importantly I’m really using it as a cover to root out our traitor.”

Suddenly going off on our own into weapons territory seems like a very bad idea. “Ah how is being away from the party going to help us?”

“There’s a spot in the corner where you can hear people talking at the dessert buffet up here in the ballroom.”

“How do you know this?”

“I’ve been here plenty of times growing up. I snoop. The traitor is here, right. If we hurry we might get lucky and they’ll give something away. We might be able catch them out.

“It’s not a bad plan except for the part where I’m supposed to be visible. And I’m wary of you going off alone. Perhaps it’d be better to tell Mara of the listening spot and get one of our security team to check it out.”

“Awww you’re probably right but I was so looking forward to two freshly cracked bottles of champagne.”

“There’s no reason you can’t do that with a regular corkscrew.”

Maxwell sighs. “I think I’ll go investigate the armoury anyway. You do you, Astoria.”

You nod and make a note to check in on him before the night is done. Maxwell hurries off to make his escape with his spoils and you do the rounds of the ballroom and meet and greet faces you know, always within reach of your security team. You’re still mingling when you feel a familiar gentle touch on your shoulder.

You turn around to find Jeremiah behind you. “Nice to find you again.”

He steps closer. “I had a chance to investigate our sleeping arrangements.”

You grin and arch an eyebrow at him. “Oh really. And what did you discover?”

He smiles playfully at you. “I was hoping for something more adventurous, like the peaceful snow outside.”

“As unique and beautiful as it is outdoors, something tells me we would come to regret trading a bed for a snowdrift.”

Jeremiah leans closer, he presses a gentle kiss on your cheek, and whispers in your ear. “I’m thinking there’s a way we could share the best of both worlds.” He leans back so he can see your face. “This time of year in Lythikos, famed artisans from around the territory join together to carve an entire palace made of ice.”

“Wow, an ice palace? I’ve only heard about such things.”

“Yes, people come from all over Cordonia and even around the world, book to stay the night before it melts.”

“You know all the wonderful and unique treasures of Cordonia and the world hardly knows about them. I get why Hakim is so passionate about being welcomed into the Art Association. It would bring Cordonian art the recognition it deserves. Also, I heard from Annalise that Summer’s company is planning to tour Cordonia for they can create an exclusive VR travel experience of this little known Mediterranean treasure.”

Jeremiah smiles. “That would be a wonderful boost for our tourism. VR entertainment is on the rise but nothing beats experiencing it with all your senses. I’ve always wanted to visit the ice palace myself for as long as I can remember but I’ve always managed to miss the window somehow.”

“Oh that’s too bad. It sounds like an incredible place.”

His eyes twinkle as he looks at you. “Of course, if you’re interested in seeing it for yourself, that could change right now. What do you say, Astoria. We could spend some time away from the ball keeping each other warm in a palace made of ice?”

You smile widely and touch his arm. “Stay anywhere with you, alone? Did you doubt I’d agree? With as busy as you are, it sounds like this may be our once-in-a-lifetime chance.”

He chuckles. “For the first time, I actually feel happy that I’ve never managed to stay in the Lythikos ice palace. Now we can experience it for the first time together.”

After speaking with Mara, Jeremiah makes security arrangements. Soon you’re heading out into the cold darkness in a private carriage beside him, bundled in your furs and staring out at the glistening blanketed mountainside that streaks by your window.

You arrive at your destination and Jeremiah helps you from the carriage. An attendant leads you through the magnificent elaborately carved entrance and down a maze of carved passages until you arrive at your room. 

The door is a single panel of ice and it slides on small bearings into the space in the wall to open.

The room is cavernous and everything is ice but the pile of furs and blankets that cover the carved bed frame at the centre of the room. 

You take in the sparkling ice LED lit chandelier above you and the fixture creates rainbow facets of colour over every surface. 

Special snow shoes were provided on entry so that your feet don’t slip and you hardly feel the chill at all. 

“This place is incredible!”

Jeremiah laughs and rubs his gloved hands together. He doesn’t have a coat like yours and his warm breath leaves his mouth in great clouds. “If not a bit cold.”

The attendant bows to Jeremiah. “If you need anything, Your Majesty, the call button is by the bed.”

“Thank you.”

He bows again and pulls the door closed behind him.

Jeremiah moves to the bed and takes one of the blankets. He puts the thick weighted cover around your shoulders and hugs you to his chest. “How do you feel?”

“Perfect, now that I’m back where I want to be,” You say snaking your arms around his waist.

He kisses your pink chilled nose. “Perfect will be after we have our celebratory glass of champagne. I requested to have a bottle waiting.”

You pout as he leaves you to go to the luminous blue ice lounge setting. “You think of everything, you tell him fondly. “What are we celebrating?”

Jeremiah takes the bottle from the bucket on the table. The ice hasn’t even melted. He pours two glasses and offers one to you. The champagne glass bites into your fingers. It's so cold.

“This place. This evening. Us. When I’m with you, Astoria, every moment feels like a gift. Now what shall we toast to?”

You grin and your eyes sparkle. “Don’t laugh, I feel crazy saying this but, losing our clothes as soon as possible.”

His smile is wide and his lips twitch but he doesn’t laugh. “I echo that with an addendum, and to keeping each other warm under the blankets!”

You look at him suggestively over the rim of your glass. “To keeping each other too warm for blankets.”

You clink glasses and Jeremiah drains his glass, never taking his hungry eyes off you.

The alcohol does a little to counter the chill of the liquid and you set the glass down before you get frostbite.

“Maybe Lythikos nog would have been a better idea.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “You’re probably right. Come.” He sets his own glass down next to yours and leads you to the bed. “When I was younger I learned that in old Lythikos, once a couple became engaged, their village would carve them an ice room like this the following winter.”

“Really? Why?”

“It was a test. One that required the two lovers to depend only on each other for warmth to make it through the long dark Lythikos night.”

“And so for the ones who made it…”

“They proved their love was strong enough to withstand anything.”

Though you shiver at the thought. You imagine it would be wonderful to be snuggled up at night but a whole day of it, it would be very difficult to leave that cocoon of warmth for anything. “What a beautiful tradition. I’m sure it was difficult but they would have grown closer for it. Makes me reflect on the challenges we’ve been through together. While it’s been terrifying at times, I know I can trust you. That our love can weather anything.

“We’ve endured our trials well because I know I feel closer to you. When you’re queen, you can make traditions of your own… ones that all of Cordonian will follow.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe that I’ll be queen soon. I guess it’s harder to see when people like Neville and Lucretia don’t accept me because of my lowly foreign background. Perhaps it will help if I start by reviving some traditions of old,” you whisper. “Forcing couples to look after each other through tough circumstances sounds like a good way to test commitment. Also by paying respect to the past I can show the people that I don’t want to change Cordonia as an outsider but that I want to understand them and honour their heritage.”

“Let me show you how much Cordonia’s king treasures you and values the effort you’ve put into unifying our people.” He lowers himself to one knee, puts an arm across his chest, and bows to you. “I’ve heard it said that the king only truly answers to the queen. “And so….Your Majesty, as your first and most loyal servant, your wish is my command.”

You lean down and cup his dark, handsome, golden face between your hands. “Then as my first royal decree, I command you to get up off the floor and come cuddle up to me. You’re much too far away.”

He stands and sits next to you. You open the blankets to draw him in.

“It’s my pleasure to serve.” Jeremiah pulls you closer and wraps his arm around you. 

He lays back against the pillows and brings you with him. As you both stretch out against the bed of ice. The thick furs beneath you offer a little cushioning but it’s like sleeping on the floor. You tuck your face against the warmth of his chest.

“Thank you for coming with me. This has truly been a special evening.”

“I think so too,” you whisper and soon the exhaustion of the trip and stress of the ball pull you under. You fall asleep, contented and warm in the cocoon of his arms and the down blanket covering you both.

You wake to Jeremiah kissing your palm. As he lifts your arm the shifting causes a cold waft of air to enter your cocoon and you’re fully awake in seconds.

“Brrr that’s cold. How long was I out?”

“About an hour. I plan on warming you up.” He kisses your wrist and works his way up your arm to your shoulder.

He lifts himself above you and you wriggle out of your coat and lay on it, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “I’ve been hoping for a moment like this all day. That dress didn’t help matters.”

“Well you have me. Whatever will you do with me?”

The chill is quickly cooling the warmth of your skin now, and you shift, trying to draw him closer.

He anticipates you and presses kisses from your neck to your exposed shoulder. He reaches around and tugs on your zipper.

“Losing layers seems dangerous in this ice box”

“I promise to keep you warm,” he says with a sensual

smile and you surrender to being colder as he undresses you.

He peels the fabric down your body and you wriggle it down your legs, kicking off your boots at the same time while doing your best to stay under the covers. His eyes go wide at your lack of undergarments.

You blush. “The fabric clings like a snake skin, it didn’t lend itself to hiding any lines. Is everything living up to your expectations?”

Jeremiah dives in and kisses you breathless. “Exceeding expectations. You never fail to surprise and impress me.”

You reach up to unbutton his jacket and his shirt. You push it over his shoulders and he tosses it out of your cocoon to join your dress on the fur rug on the floor.

You go for his pants but he softly catches your hand as it closes over this belt.

“Let me indulge you first. If I undress any more, it’ll test what little control I have.”

“How generous of you,” you lean up and kiss him. 

He tears away, breathless. “When it comes to the Queen of Cordonia, I’m inclined to be very generous.”

He traces his hands all over your naked skin, leaving faint warmth in his wake as the heat of his hands leaves an impression on your skin. He follows his touch with open mouthed kisses till his trail leads him between your legs. His attentions leave you writhing in pleasure, blanket forgotten as you pant and gasp for air, as your orgasm washes over you and leaves you flushed and boneless.

He raises up to his elbows and looks down at you. “I’ll never tire of seeing you like this.”

“Come here.”

He leans down and you kiss him deeply, tasting yourself on his tongue.

You hook your knee and twist, pushing him down to reverse your positions. You impatiently unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, pushing everything down his legs. 

He chuckles at your swift actions and toes off his boots and kicks his pants off his feet. He leans up, cupping your face and presses his forehead against yours, his breath hot against your lips. “I want you, Astoria. I need you.”

His hands slide down from your face and over your shoulders, to halt at your hips. He tugs your forward, shifting your position so that you’re straddling his hips. The ache between your legs reaches molten level as your swollen sex rubs against the hard flesh between his legs.

“Jeremiah” you cry out, your eyes falling closed at the sensation.

His hands travel from your hips to breasts as you rock against him to create delicious friction between you.

“There’s something otherworldly about you, Astoria. Like you were born from a dream.”

You raise your hips and slowly take him in, inch by inch. White fire lights every nerve ending in your body and you can only feel; his hands on you, the strength in his hard muscles beneath you, the smooth warmth of his skin under your palms and his pounding heartbeat but most of all you’re acutely aware of how he spears you, stretching and filling you in the most exquisite way.

“We’re born for each other. We fit together. Oh Jeremiah!”

Your fumbling college experience was such a poor waste of the gift of the intimacy possible between two lovers. You wish that you’d listened to your mother about waiting. You wish you’d waited to share this with only Jeremiah. Then again you can’t undo the past and having that experience has shown you what your body can do. How to move and what you want. And you’re not timid about asking for it, taking it for yourself and drawing out his pleasure while doing it.

As he rocks up into you, lifting his hips off the bed in time with your rhythm, you suddenly feel your entire body seize. 

“Yes, yes, my love. J! “ You draw him up by the shoulders and wrap your arms and legs around him as your peak crashes over you. He kisses every part of you he can reach as your contracting muscles trigger his own release. His lips pepper kisses on your eyes, your cheeks, your shoulders and your lips.

“My Queen, my heart.”

You can’t keep your head up and sag into his shoulder. Your body is more than spent. He cradles you tightly.

He reaches around you and draws up the blankets over you. You catch the edges and put them closed around you both.

As you both catch your breath, he lifts his hand and smooths your hair from your face. “I love you. Not a day passes where you don’t remind me why.”

You press your forehead to his, rubbing your cold noses together and smile. “I love you too. Promise me

we will always make time for moments like this.”

He is deeply earnest when he meets your gaze. “You have my word.”

“Then I trust you.” You sag against his arms and sigh. “I suppose we should ready ourselves to return to the ball.”

He nods slowly and presses a kiss to your hair. “Yes, that would be prudent.”

You dress and so does he. You check each other over and Jeremiah calls for a carriage. Hand in hand you leave the ice palace. The memory of what you shared there will forever be etched in your memory.

You take the brief ride to return to Nevrakis Manor to rejoin the end of the ball.

“I hope no one noticed our absence…”

Jeremiah smiles and kisses your hand. “Unlikely, but it’s of little consequence. It’s a Royal prerogative to keep our own schedule, but for appearances sake, act natural.”

You laugh softly. “Of course. A fancy party is our natural habitat… and we need drinks to blend in.”

You and Jeremiah seperate to head to different drinks sculptures and blend in. As you arrive at the drinks table, Madielene slaunters up to you with a wobble in her step, her cheeks rosy.

“Astoria! There you are. Your past and present are here to see you.”

You raise your eyebrow at her inebriated state and you smile in confusion, it’s rare to see her so undone. Her mother would certainly approve of her more relaxed enjoyment of the party.

Justin appears at her side. “She means me, I think. The ghost of press secretaries past?”

“If this is how she gets in your company, I’ll have to keep you around more often. I like a relaxed Madeleine. She certainly smiles more.”

Madeleine giggles.

Kiara sees your group and joins, looking over to her friend. “Madeleine is downright enjoyable when she drinks.”

Madeleine teeters for a moment, holding her head before composing herself.

“Just how much have you had?” You ask in mild concern. You’re all supposed to be cautious and on alert after all. This visit is also a cover to root out the traitors. “Maybe go a little easier on the cocktails.”

“I’m fine, she protests. “Besides this pineapple drink is the only palatable thing in all of Lythikos.”

“Mon dieu, Madeleine. Be a little more diplomatic!”

“What! It is!” She insists.

You turn to Justin. “Perhaps it’s time to cut her off. While this isn’t out of character for her, declaring it in public is.”

“I don’t know where you even found that,” Kiara remarks. “Pineapples are hardly traditional Lythikos fare.”

“The rest of us have been having champagne and nog.” You take a glass of nog from a passing waiter.

Your fingers still need warming up and a hot drink sounds like bliss right now. “Cheers, to surviving tonight in Lythikos.”

Madeleine waves her half finished pineapple cocktail and clocks your glass, splashing some of your drink with her enthusiasm, “Cheers! Oops” she giggles.

You take a napkin from the nearby dessert buffet and clean your hands and your drink. 

Across the room, Olivia clinks her glass with a spoon

“If I may have your attention, please. I would like to close this evening with a toast.”

“Finally,” Madeleine slumps her shoulders dramatically.

“I'd Like to thank everyone for coming. I hope you all found Lythikos hospitality exquisite.”

The table shakes as Madeleine catches herself on it, nearly falling over. Justin catches her arm and you reach for her yourself. Her face has grown pale.

“Madeleine?”

She looks across at you pitifully. “I don’t… feel…”

You put your arm around her to shoulder her weight. She sags against you. “I hate...this… place…

Then her eyes roll back and you struggle as she collapses all together.

Justin helps you lie her down and you check her pulse.

Olivia startles as she witnesses you drop with Madeleine and muscles her way through the crowd.

“What happened?”

Your hand trembles as it comes away from her throat. Her skin is cold and clammy and her pulse is thready and weak. “I don’t know. She was enjoying her drink and then she said she didn’t feel good and collapsed.”

Mara is at your side in the next instant and checks Madeleine herself. She shakes her head and calls orders into her radio, then faces the crowd.

“Everyone make room for the paramedics.”

As medics rush into the room, Mara pulls you aside. You watch worriedly as Justin holds Madeleine’s head until the medics take over her care.

“Stay with me. We’ve got a Code Locusta.” She whispers fiercely.

You nod stiffly even though you have no clue what she means. You search for Jeremiah and find him being similarly pulled away from the crowded ballroom. His own security guarding him. He meets your eyes in concern and his expression grim.

“She’s been poisoned,” Mara whispers to you.

You break away from Mara and she tries to grab you but you manage to escape her hold. You take a napkin from the table and wrap it around the bottom of Madeleine’s empty glass that had rolled under the table.

Mara roughly grabs your arm and leads you out of the ballroom. “That was reckless, Your Grace. Never pull away from me again.”

“I’m sorry but in the chaos, would anyone have been able to identify her glass?”

Mara let’s put a heavy sigh. “No,” she concedes with reluctance. She gingerly takes the glass from you. Using the napkin at the base where you held it. “There might be enough residue to run a trace. And possible fingerprints.”

“She said it tasted like pineapple… Kiara didn’t seem to know where she got it. And she’d been with Justin before joining me.”

“I’ll pass on the information. Right now we need to get you to a secure location.”

You follow Mara and she takes you to a waiting armoured vehicle, where Jeremiah is already inside. She closes the door behind you and taps the roof. As the driver pulls away, you watch the manor fade into the snowy distance behind you, and worry for your friends.

  
  
  
  
  



	19. Lythikos: Winter Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jeremiah offer yourselves up as bait to catch your attackers.
> 
> At the Winter Festival there’s ice sculpturing, snowball fights, snow angels and intrigue.
> 
> Will Olivia finally prove to everyone if she’s an ally or a traitor?

It’s two nerve-testing hours later, that the car returns to the manor. Mara has deemed your rooms secure and you turn in for the night. You have a hot shower and fall into bed, praying for Madeleine’s recovery and everyone’s safety before succumbing to a fitful, exhausted sleep. It’s only Chance’s warmth nested against your chest that helps you drift off, his dark eyes watching the door intently for danger.

Early the next morning, there’s a hurried knock on your door. You find Mara and Jeremiah waiting outside.

You haven’t readied for the day yet, the sun is only just rising and it’s muted light barely pierces the snowy mist outside. You threw on a robe and wiped your eyes, before you swung open the door. 

Seeing Jeremiah gives you some sense of calm but Mara’s sombre expression soon dispels it. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you so early, Your Grace. It’s about Madeleine.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Thankfully, the doctors believe she’ll make a full recovery,” Jeremiah tells you. It’s obvious the relief he feels. And even though there was never any affection lost between them, you know he respects her and would never wish any harm to befall her.

“Thank God. Were you able to get anything from her blood work or the glass?” You ask Mara.

Mara looks between you, her expression still grave. “I’m more concerned about what this means for the rest of us. This is clearly the work of the same people who were behind the explosion. In a way, we got lucky that Madeleine was the one who drank the poison, instead of one of you.”

You don’t believe it was luck. “I don’t believe in coincidence or luck. It’s my opinion that this was the plan. Madeleine has been instrumental in getting the communication networks to suppress the attacker’s manifesto circulating in Cordonia, and working with the press to get as much support for the Unity Tour as she can. And her drink was unique. I remember her favouring the pineapple punch at the Costume Gala. Which supports our theory that it’s someone within the court that’s working against the Crown. Did you find out who prepared it?”

“None of the wait staff we’ve questioned served Madeleine. And with her unconscious, we have no idea where she got the drink. The cameras in the ballroom don’t cover every angle. And there were no prints besides Madeleine’s, but all the staff wore gloves, so it was a long shot. If someone impersonated serving staff, they would have worn the same uniform. Residue in the glass is what enabled the doctors to identify the poison quickly and administer an antidote. Your quick thinking, although I didn’t approve at the time, has saved her life, Your Grace.”

“Then it was worth the delay. Madeleine didn’t deserve this.”

“Agreed,” Jeremiah says, although he looks at you with concern. You didn’t tell him that you’d delayed Mara in your evacuation. “I wouldn’t wish poison on anyone...not even our enemies. We need to stop them. Now.”

“This does give us one advantage: we know our enemies are here in Lythikos. Instead of waiting for them to strike again we have a chance to make the next move. This region is remote. Nevrakis Manor is not easily accessible. To have attained the ball they would have had to have resided here in preparation for our arrival, because we screened and vetted all visiting attendees. There were markedly less nobles here than were at the Gala and we’re in the process of cross referencing those lists now to narrow down our suspects.”

“After last night’s welcoming ball, isn’t the Winter Festival itself today? Maybe we can use that to lure them out. We know they’re after Jeremiah… and they’ve got a grudge against me too.”

Mara’s jaw drops. “Using both of you as bat? It’s my job to keep my charges out of harms’ way, Your Grace, not toss them into it!”

“For the good of Cordonia, we need to resolve this. If we bait them, they might make an impulsive move, make a mistake. We haven’t been able to get ahead of their plans. We need to do this.”

Jeremiah frowns and his brows pinch deeply. He disapproves. It’s in his tense stance and the way his fists clench at his sides. “There has to be a better way to find these people.”

“Jeremiah, I don’t wish you in harm’s way, but our attackers have always been one step ahead. This time, we can set a trap for them… and stop them from hurting us or anyone else ever again.”

Mara and Jeremiah exchange a serious look.

She sighs, reading the light incline of his head. “I hate to say it, but the idea  _ does  _ have some tactical merit. If we make this an event our enemies can’t afford to miss, we’ll have the advantage. I can have undercover guards patrol the festival, and my security team would personally have eyes on you both the whole time. If anyone so much as breathes on you wrong, we’ll take them in for questioning.”

You take Jeremiah’s hand and squeeze it, he interlocks your fingers and kisses your hand. You can still see the hesitation and concern in his eyes but he nods to you. 

“If I’m wrong… And I hope I’m not wrong… this feels like our best chance.”

“As long as Astoria’s comfortable with it...we’ll do what we must.”

“So, any tips on luring out a group of mysterious assassins?” You ask Mara.

“Short answer, act normal, but trust no one. Not the court, our hosts or even your friends…”

Your gut rolls at her directive but you suddenly understand why. It’s not because they are conspiring against you, but that your enemies may use them as unwitting accomplices. It may even have been how Madeleine was poisoned. Someone she trusted could have given her the drink…

“Our friends are not on our suspect list, but I think I understand why you’re asking us not to trust them with this plan. Our enemies are not above hurting anyone, even our friends, to get at us. Keeping them at a distance for now, may keep them safe.”

“We don’t suspect your immediate circle. But no matter what you think of the other nobles, or how friendly today’s guests seem… anyone could be in on the plot. Take part in the festivities, make sure you’re seen, and hopefully the people we’re after will come to you.

You look to Jeremiah. “Well if I’m supposed to be flaunting my newly appointed position and acting normal, I should look the part. Madeleine will have no choice but to trust that I can manage not to make a PR mistake.”

Mara stifles a chuckle but then raises her hand in a halting motion. “Just give me a moment to ensure the path down to the boutique is clear, first. Then I’ll come back and accompany you.”

“Thank you, Mara.”

Mara cautiously escorts you and Jeremiah to the boutique. You open the door to find Justin and your friends waiting inside.

“Hi Astoria. Now the gang’s all here!”

“Justin? Did Bertrand re-hire you?”

“No, nothing like that. With Madeleine still recovering, I just didn't want you going to the festival unprepared. It’s a big deal here in Lythikos. As one of Olivia’s guests of honour, you’ll be front and centre for all the excitement and kicking off the festivities…”

“And the best way to get into the winter spirit is to get in style!” 

Maxwell is dressed for the cold and he has a smart grey wool coat, and a stylish cashmere navy and white scarf.over a blue dress shirt and fine black wool trousers.

“That scarf is a good look on you.”

Maxwell dramatically tosses one end over his shoulder, grinning.

“Everything I do in this is gonna look ten percent cooler. C’mon, Jeremiah. I found an outfit for you too!”

A few minutes later, all your friends are decked out in winter attire. Maxwell has outdone himself. But you’re not surprised. While his personal taste can be a little quirky at times, he has a talent for identifying a person’s individual style and selecting colours that will compliment them and suit the occasion.

Hana is dressed in an outfit perfect to stand in for Elsa of Frozen. She’s decked out in a white faux fur shawl, white cashmere gloves, with matching snow boots, thick white stockings and a snowflake embroidered, pale sky blue tea dress. 

“This is so cute, Maxwell,” she says as she twists this way and that, admiring her outfit in the mirror.

“You look like a snowy princess.” You watch as she blushes happily at your compliment.

“I feel like one!”

“I’m definitely feeling more festive than before,” Jeremiah says with a grin.

Jeremiah is wearing more layers than Maxwell. But he looks dressed for anything. Including baiting a terrorist. You hope that Mara can sneak a bulletproof vest in there just as an extra precaution. He’s layered in a crisp white shirt with a black tie, a cashmere blood red scarf and his wool, double breasted charcoal coat is thick and impressively tailored. In short, his outfit is regal and practical. 

“You look toasty,” you say with a cheeky grin. Thinking back to how much better this outfit would have suited your evening’s outing than what he had worn last night.

“You joke, but this is warm enough that it could be its own heat source.”

“Good thing the clothes here can survive real weather,”

Drake says hooking his thumbs in his pockets. “That’s more than I can say for anything at court.” 

Drake is the most suave you’ve ever seen him dress. He looks good in a suit but you know that’s not his style. This however, could be a look he could adopt. He’s in a wool fisherman’s pullover and a suede tan leather jacket, paired with a dark pair of jeans and his own boots. 

“This look is all you, Drake. You’ve achieved peak ruggedness.”

Drake runs a hand through his hair and winces as it pulls his tender shoulder. “This isn’t a ‘look’ Savvas, I’m trying to stay warm. The penguin suit I had to wear last night did nothing to shield against the cold. I could hardly get warm enough to fall asleep last night.”

You raise an eyebrow at him. “You didn't have any help in that department?” Your gaze finds Hana and she’s blushing again.

Drake narrows his eyes at you. He suspects you know of their budding relationship and he’s wondering if you’re going to force him to admit it. “A gentleman never tells,” he says in a no nonsense tone.

“And you are ever the gentlemen. Though a rugged one…”

Justin pushes his glasses up his nose. “Now that everyone else is dressed for the occasi--”

The door to the boutique wings open and Olivia steps inside. She freezes when she sees everyone. 

Justin startles. “Oh!’

Jeremiah recovers the quickest to her sudden appearance. “Good morning, Olivia.”

Her face falls and she frowns when no one else says anything. “... Do you realize you’re all staring?”

You clear your throat… “Everyone’s a little on edge after last night, but it’s full steam ahead for the festival.”

“That’s great. I’m ready to get this show on the road. So if your butler will get out of my way…”

Justin bristles. “I’m not here to.. You know what, that hill’s not worth dying on.” Justin hastily steps aside. 

Olivia pucks a dress from a rack behind him and ducks into one of the changing booths. She comes out a moment later, smirking proudly. “The tailor’s finally got the Nevrakis red right this year.”

She looks more suited to an Oktoberfest than a Lythikos Winter Festival but you suppose that’s the common theme of this region. People display their strength to ward off the cold like a badge of honor. You have to say though, she’s right in saying that Nevrakis red is her colour. “Olivia, that dress is… so non-threatening!”

“Yeah. you look ready to play in some folk festival.” Drake says.

“I’ll have you know that Zenobia the Great wore an outfit just like this while concealing thirty-four different blakes on her person.”

“Should have known there was a story behind it. You don’t ever do anything by chance,” you admit with a smile.

“Yes, well there are more like it on the rack. I’d rather not be embarrassed by my guests today, so if you can manage to wear something nice…”

You have a sinking feeling that you’re going to be much colder than your friends today. Well thinking warm thoughts might help. Justin’s sudden smile only adds to your conclusion.

“Dressing for this particular occasion is sure to get you points with the crowd.”

Jeremiah gives you a look of sympathy. You want to poke your tongue out at him, but you’ll only be that level of playful with him if you could follow up with a kiss. And prepping to bait your attackers is hardly the time for playfulness. 

Mara pipes up. “Wait!”

Before you can reach for the curtain to step in and try any of the dresses Olivia left for you, Mara throws open the changing booth curtain and inspects it from top to bottom. You wince. So much for acting natural.

“It seems to be clear.”

You shrug at Olivia. “She’s on an overzealous streak. I’m glad there are no stray hangers waiting to attack me.”

You step in and close the curtain. You try on the outfit that Olivia left, not even addressing the fact that there are no stockings, the bodice shows your bra and the cleavage is so low that if you bend over, you can see clear to your navel. You don’t think you’ll win the approval of anyone you’re half naked, blue and covered in gooseflesh. 

You change back into the outfit you put on while waiting for Mara to come back from the boutique. You wore it the last time you visited Lythikois and it’s warm and if you pair it with a Nevrakis red scarf, it’ll compliment Olivia without making you uncomfortable. 

Rejoining your friends, you see Jeremiah smiling at you and Maxwell pouting. "The dress is cute, Olivia, but I want an outfit that can actually keep me warm.”

“Suit yourself. I should’ve known your skin would be too thin for it.”

On the festival grounds, Olivia stalks off to speak to some of the staff while Mara pulls your friends aside to fill them in on the plan. You recognised a few King’s Guards in plainclothes among the booths, which are already bustling with warmly-dressed citizens carrying steins and festive souvenirs.

You make a note to yourself, that while Olivia holds herself to an impossible standard as a matter of pride. Her people seem to be a lot more pragmatic about their traditions. 

Kiara is dressed in several layers but shivers and looks miserable. “Brrr. You’d think a duchy with this much snow would invest in outdoor heating.”

Penelope has a thick coat in Nevarkis red and cute fur earmuffs. “Where’d that guy with the hot cider go?” 

Morgana and Merlin are nowhere in sight. It’s much too cold for them to be out without protective outfits of their own. You don’t have doggy boots for Chance so he’s back in your room at the manor too.

Jeremiah waves you over. “Astoria! This way.”

You join Jeremiah by an impressive set of ice sculptures. You can only imagine how much time and talent required to work in the conditions needed to keep the sculpture from melting. Even though there are inches of snow on the ground and the air is freezing, there’s no wind and the sky is clear. “Nice weather for a festival…” you say hoping that you're making easy conversation. 

“It is when your main exhibits are snow and ice. I only wish we were here under less dangerous circumstances.” He takes your hand for a moment. “No matter what happens today, Astoria, I’ll protect you with my life. I know you’ll do the same for me.”

“I’m not letting anyone keep us apart. 

Olivia strides up to you both. Jeremiah watches her carefully and it pains you how much this whole situation has forced him to change. He’s been through so much in such a short amount of time, and he’s hardly been given the time to process it in a healthy way. He just lost his father and he’s now forced to act like he’s uneffected, so that he can bait his attackers. And now he’s been told to be wary of one of his oldest childhood friends simply because this is her duchy, and Madeleine was poisoned in her home. You feel like you know Olivia, what motivates her. And she would be the last person to hurt Jeremiah. She would never want him dead.

“It’s time, you two. The reigning duchess of Lythikos and any esteemed guests are expected to greet a few citizens at the start of festivities. In the old days, the fiercest warriors in Lythikos would compete for such an honorable greeting. Now..”

A young boy dressed in surprisingly light clothing appears to greet you. “Hi!” he says warmly.

A little girl joins him .”Hello!”

You smile at them and then Olivia. “These are your fiercest warriors?”

“Our school sent us! I won my spot with an interactive exhibit on glacial erosion.”

“I won mine with a tactical analysis of the greatest battles in Nevrakis history!”

Olivia nods with pride. “... At least they show some promise. Now, boy, girl, pay your respects to King Jeremiah of Cordonia.”

The boy looks astonished. “The  _ King _ ? Valerie, you said I didn’t have to wear a suit!”

“Just bow, Marco! Quick!”

Jeremiah extends his hand and Marco shakes it in awe. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“And this is Duchess Astoria Savvas... your future queen.”

It’s in that moment that you know in your heart, that while Olivia initially saw you as a rival, she has now extended her friendship. Your thought is cemented in the way that she introduced you. She believes in the Unity Tour, and she believes in you. 

“Hello, Valerie, Marco. It’s an honour to meet brave warriors of Lythikos.”

Marco beams. “Did you hear that? She called us brave!”

“You’re like one of the lady knights in my favourite stories!” Valerie says with a warm smile.

“If you’re quite finished fawning… we have a fire race to begin.” Olivia projects an air of impatience but her eyes glitter with pride and she has a small smile on her lips for her young citizens.

While the children rush off to find seats, Olivia leads you and Jeremiah to a cleared patch of snow in front of the crowd.

“Here. Take this.” 

She thrusts a thick pointy looky branch at you. She takes another for herself and you look at the set up before you. You inspect it again and find two crude hand holds, shaping the stick into a rudimentary drill. There’s two small piles of logs and kindling in front of you. You feel like Elijah on Mount Carmel. Although you’re not calling on fire from Heaven and no one’s challenging God. This is a challenge for your skill as a survivalist.

“This is not what I imagined when you said ‘race’.”

In Lythikos, we don’t waste precious calories on trivial sports like jogging. The race to start a fire is often a race between life and death. The first proper flame of the festival symbolises Lythikos’ will to survive another year.”

“I have a lot of respect for the conditions you and your people thrive in Olivia. I welcome this challenge. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to work without a flint though.”

“Everyone ready?” Jeremiah calls.

You shoot him a dark look for his teasing smile and he winks at you. You’ll have to find a way to punish him later, he seems to be enjoying this too much.

Oilva adjusts her grip. “Begin!” she calls.

You each turn to your kindling. After a few seconds of spinning the hand drills, smoke rises from your log, but Oliva’s already holds a tiny lick of flame.

You spin the drill faster, even though your palms start protesting from both the pressure, friction and the cold. Soon a crackling flame bursts from the kindling!

“We have fire!” you exclaim in triumph, while hastily adding more kindling and blowing gently to spread the flame. Then you use your drill to poke the burning kindling under the tent of logs that’s prepared.

“Looks like we have a victor,” Jeremiah announces.

The crowd burst into wild applause. Olivia stands and addresses them. 

“Now that the fire has been lit, go eat, drink and be merry… but most of all, be proud. This is Lythikos, and no winter can conquer us!

As Olivia strides away into the crowd Mara catches your eye and mouths,  _ Nothing yet _ . You turn to Jeremiah. 

“I don’t think Olivia has it in for us. She would never hurt you. But her aunt I’m not so sure about. I haven’t seen her yet. What do we do?”

He rubs your arms and takes your hand. “We make our rounds until someone makes a move. And we keep our eyes open.”

You join Hana and Maxwell at an ice sculpture carving booth…

“I can’t believe you carved a whole lion,” you say admiring Hana’s creation.

“Once I got in the zone, time just flew by.”

“How are your hands?” 

She wears thick rubber gloves but you can’t imagine they do much for the cold. At least they’d keep your heat from melting the ice. And stop your hands getting wet.

“You’re supposed to keep your gloves inside, they feel a little stiff but not uncomfortable.”

You look over and see Drake staring at Penelope’s sculpture of a swan. “Either there’s poodles with feathers I don’t know about or you’ve started moving out of your comfort zone.”

“I’ve watched a few documentaries with Ezekiel and I’ve learned about so many creatures. The swans are so beautiful and elegant. 

Jeremiah catches sight of Maxwell’s creation and his jaw drops. “Maxwell, yours is, ah…”

“It’s Bertrand holding house Beaumont’s flag to represent House Beaumont.”

“And he’s not wearing a shirt because…?

“It’s a statue. Statues are always topless, Jeremiah. Haven’t you ever been to a museum?”

You take out your phone. “Our friends are so talented, we need to do this for posterity. The second we try to take these out of Lythikos, they’ll be puddles of water.”

Maxwell’s face drops. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I suppose a snow machine to blow on it at all hours would cost a lot of money.”

“Forget a snow machine, you’d need a temperature controlled room. If you were hoping to make it an outdoor feature, the sun would have obliterated it in hours. It’s a nice gesture though and Savannah will appreciate it, if Bertrand doesn’t”

Drake looks at you in betrayal. “You’re encouraging them?”

You roll your eyes at him. “They love each other, Drake. They can be a family. I wasn’t about to let miscommunication stand in the way of that if I could help it.”

He frowns at you and mutters under his breath.

You sigh. “Besides, Savannah brings out his gentler and more relaxed side. That’s better for everyone.”

“I have to agree on that point,” Maxwell nods. 

“If he hurts her again…”

He trails off and you understand the threat, you’ve heard it before. Beyond the sculpture booth, you spot Mara and she shakes her head at you.

You clutch at Jeremiah’s fingers to get his attention and whisper under your breath. “Nothing yet…” it’s an awful feeling waiting for something to happen. It feels like you’re welcoming the threat. You just want the perpetrators to be caught out. You remind yourself that justice doesn’t always happen when you want or even on your terms. You’re reminded of the Scriptures that say,  _ ‘Vengeance is mine, and I will repay. In due time their foot will slip; their disaster is near and their doom rushes upon them.’ _ You frown and shiver. You're reminded of the promise you made of living your life differently, of holding yourself to a higher standard. Not a worldly one, but by Christ’s example. How is it just to keep your friends in the dark about deliberately baiting the enemy. You know they would approve but you didn’t tell them, or allow them to make that choice.

It’s too open. You can’t discuss anything now. You unclench your fist and let out a breath slowly, allowing it to let the tension in your body leave with it. 

“We should probably head over to the market place. They have open fire pits and plenty of hot foods. It’ll help you warm up after spending so much time in this ice box.”

Maxwell rubs his hands together. “Lythikos stew and nog, here I come.”

You pull Jeremiah back as you follow at a more leisurely pace. “I don’t like putting them in danger without them knowing. If someone decides to make a move, I want it to be in the open, and not near our friends.”

Jeremiah nods in agreement, his face grave. “I don’t like this but it is the plan. Care to skate with me?”

You smile at him but it feels forced. It would be a nice throwback if it wasn’t for this sense of unease that has stayed with you since Madeleine was poisoned. As you do up your skates and join Jeremiah on the ice, you try to push that feeling aside and focus on Jeremiah and the rush of cold air on your face as you glide together.

The rink is full of happy festival-goers and you’re happy for them. They seem untouched by the concerns you carry and for a moment you want to be one of them again. It’s an impossible thought because you would never abandon Jeremiah. 

You look at Jeremiah to ask if he senses anything when his face betrays shock and he pulls on your hand. “Look out!”

You pull Jeremiah with you, spinning to the side, just in time to dodge two out of control skaters. Your heart pounds frantically in your chest and you sag against him. “I don’t think I’m built for intrigue.”

“Sorry!” Valerie calls back

“Wheeee!” Marco cries, his legs still wildly slipping as he struggles to keep up with his friend. 

Jeremiah chuckles without real mirth. “At least they’re having fun. I hate to think any of us are built for deception and subterfuge. I appreciate candor and genuine interactions.”

You look up at him, and hug him close, your arms around his waist. “Me too.”

All skated out, you return your equipment and go in search of food. As you pass a booth you see Drake egging Olivia on.

“You live in a constant winter and you’ve never done an ice bucket challenge.”

_ Oh dear. This won’t end well. _

“It’s hardly a challenge when you grow up accustomed to the cold.”

You’re fairly certain that Drake has never done the challenge himself, and knowing Olivia, she’ll ask him to demonstrate or challenge him herself. And it’s like the words just fall out of her lips from your brain. 

“But I might be willing to try it if you go first.”

There’s no saving him. If you say anything, you might end up joining him in this challenge. You bite your tongue.

“Er...I think I’m supposed to help Maxwell with… something”

As Drake makes his hasty exit, Mara signals from across the way behind Olivia, that it’s all clear.

At this point in the day, it’s feeling tedious and like a bust. It’s been several hours since the fire race and Mara joins you and Jeremiah by a brazier under the guise of drinking hot cocoa.

“Has there been anyone following us, or talk of anything?”

Mara scowls. “The only suspicious thing I’ve seen is a man trying to smuggle a turkey out in his coat.”

“Hot or frozen”, You ask without thinking. “Cause if it’s frozen I don’t imagine he would make it far. His heart may stop from the cold. But then this is Lythikos, they might be able to withstand it.”

“I don’t like it, but we may need to change tactics and seperate you both to make you appear more vulnerable targets.”

It’s on the tip of your tongue to say that you thought about this strategy too when you see Jeremiah’s expression and snap your mouth shut. You need to let him lead. This was your idea and you pushed him into it. His safety is more at risk than your own. And dividing the King’s Guard sounds like a serious risk. 

Jeremiah clenches his jaw before he meets your eyes and nods. You sigh, he’s already anticipated your thoughts. Expert in body language, and he has already said that you tend to wear your thoughts on your face. “I suppose it’s worth a try… but you’ll keep an eye on Astoria, won’t you?”

Mara nods firmly. “Always, Your Majesty”

Jeremiah stands and you take your cup and his and throw it in the nearby trash can. Before you can even take a step in any direction, he sweeps you into his arms and steals a kiss. It warms you from your ears to your toes.

When he breaks away, you smile at him blissfully. “If that’s the farewell parting I have to look forward too, we should have tried this hours ago.”

He tickles your sides. “Mine,” he grins down at you, his eyes twinkling with mirth before he sobers. He cups your face. “Be safe, okay. Keep Mara in your line of sight.”

You nod. “I’ll do my best. See you soon.” You push up on your toes and peck him on the lips quickly before leaving the safety of his arms and heading off in the direction of the lake. You want to take some pictures of the mountain region overlooking the lake. You also want to see if you can capture the fish swimming below the ice. You didn’t get a chance last time, too busy worrying about making an impression on Jeremiah and not putting a foot wrong in front of the court during the social season.

On your way there, you spot Hana nearby watching some children play in the snow. You don’t want to stop, determined to be alone and make yourself look as vulnerable and isolated as possible but she sees you and waves you over.

You change direction and join her at the top of the short embankment. 

“Those children… they look so happy!”

You follow where she’s looking and see two children making snow angels, giggling as they wave their arms and legs madly.

“Playing in fresh snow, who doesn’t love that?”

“Ah… no one?”

Then you realise Shanghai probably doesn’t have snow, and her parents kept her on a full schedule. It’s possible she never went to the mountains in winter. Aside from last season, had she ever been to the snow? Figure skating doesn’t really imply playtime in the snow.

You grab her hand. “Let’s make snow angels”

Hana’s eyes widen in delight. “Really? Is that what they’re doing?”

“Come on, you’ll see.”

You wade forward to a decent space to accomodate you both, tugging Hana with you. The moment you turn your back and sit down, she follows you. 

“Oh!”

“If we’re quick, you won’t get too wet.”

You lean back and show her what to do. In no time you’re both standing up and surveying your handy work. There’s two similarly sized angels in the snow.

“Now, Hana Lee, I’m going to give you the full snow fun experience to make up for all the childhood play you missed out on; fort building, snowman making, sledding… the works. By the time we’re done, you’re going to be cold, wet and exhausted but totally blissed. Let’s go.”. 

“Maybe we can take a carriage ride to somewhere a bit more secluded?”

You freeze for a moment before fixing a smile on your face with a nod. “Sure, an open horse drawn carriage ride is a must for the snow fun experience.”

You leave the snow angels behind, and trudge across to where carriages await to transport patrons. “We shouldn’t go too far. I didn’t get to explain earlier but we’re hoping to bait our enemies. I don’t think they’d follow far away from the festivals so we’ll stick to the fringe at least.

The benefit of staying close is that by the time you and Hana have built up your respective forts, children have taken notice of what you’re up to and have come to join in. Soon you have allies and you’ve both assembled a huge pile of snowballs.

“Are we ready?” You call over the way.

Hana confers with her playmates. “Ready,” she calls back.

“Then we attack!”

Snowballs fly in a frenzy. Most hit the fort walls but some hit children in the face when they stand up too long to take aim. Kids fall back into the snow drifts laughing hysterically and quickly climb back up and start throwing again. When you’re all out of ammunition and your arms are too exhausted to move anymore you call a ceasefire..

Hana is beaming and laughing. There’s snow in her hair and on her eyelashes. You figure you’ve faired much the same. You feel snow down your back and loosen your coat and shirt to shake it out.

“I call a truce,” you say, extending your hand to her. She takes it and you both shake.

Your allies don’t seem to agree and soon a fresh assault behinds behind you. You quickly pull Hana clear, chuckling at the children’s energy and enthusiasm. 

“You’re going to be plenty worn out tonight. Their parents should thank us.”

“That was so much fun, Astoria.”

“Yes it was. We would have made a dynamite team as kids. Me with the super quick snowball assembly and you with the killer aim.”

“My childhood would have been so different if you had been my friend then.”

“Mine too. But there’s no undoing the past and I’m glad to have you as a best friend now.”

You link arms and make your way back through the festival in search of a fire pit and a drinks stand to warm up and notice Olivia and Lucretia near a wood-chopping booth in the middle of a quiet but heated looking argument. You’ve been so preoccupied having fun with Hana and the children that you haven’t even thought of suspects and attacks until you see Lucretia.

“I know that tradition demands that we host the court when they arrive but did you have to roll out the red carpet for them?”

There could be many reasons why Lucretia’s annoyed. It could be a financial burden, timing constraints or the fact that she’s a reclusive person, no one had seen much of her at court since Olivia’s parents had died, but the fact that she was so informal when greeting Jeremiah and yourself, and made a show of getting Olivia to dance when she now seems angry about Olivia welcoming the court so warmly, prickles at your intuition. You have a sinking feeling that Lucretia hasn’t forgiven the Crown for the way they dealt with her treasonous relatives. Or perhaps, she shared their views from the beginning and simply stayed behind the scenes to avoid suspicion.

“King Jeremiah is an ally. What was I supposed to do, host everyone in a barn? We owe the rest of Cordonia more than that.”

“We ‘owe’ nothing to anyone. What matters is strength. Survival. That’s how Nevrakises do things.”

You hear a lot of bitterness in her words and your heart is pained for the little girl that grew up without her parents and emotionally abandoned by her kin to be raised by house staff. Lucretia doesn’t respect Olivia’s position as Duchess, it’s plainly obvious. And had she been chosen as Jeremiah’s Queen, you understand the threat Lucretia would pose and why Constantine did what he did.

“That’s how we ‘used’ to do things. I believe in a united Cordonia. We’re stronger together. Lythikos doesn’t need to stand alone. Our people benefit from allies.”

It’s the most you’ve ever heard Olivia say that didn’t involve threats of violence. You’re impressed.

You stride over and catch Olivia’s eye. “I think Olivia shows strong leadership and will build a great future for her people.”

“There’s value in lineage and tradition that a child like you could never understand,” Lucretia sneers at you.

“I’ve had enough of people talking down at me as though I’m poor and uneducated. I can trace my family history back more than eighteen generations. They endured wars, faminies, plagues, political marriages and displacement. History is only valuable if you learn not to repeat the mistakes of your ancestors and be grateful for the hardships they conquered in order to give you a future. Nobility is about responsibility, not titles or power. Power without humility and compassion breeds corruption. No one can survive without allies. People aren’t islands. We weren’t created that way. And for the record, not all traditions are worth keeping. One of my more brutal ancestors favoured beheading his wives, I’m glad other members of his family didn’t subscribe to that tradition.”

Lucretia folds her arms and continues to look at you like you're a bur she wishes to be rid of. “Duchess Astoria. As… unique as your perspective may be, I don’t recall asking for it.”

“How fortunate for you, I offer it for free. Olivia is investing in future alliances. If you continue to stand on your own, sooner or later, you’ll realise you’re in a wasteland with none to help you.”

“Pardon me if I take a green, fledgling duchess’ political insights with a grain of salt.” She turns to Olivia, effectively dismissing you. “Just remember what I said Livvy dear. We’ll continue this later. And make sure none of our guests go wandering into the family vault, would you?”

Before Olivia can say another word, Lucretia turns on her heel and stalks away.

Maxwell appears behind you looking pensive. “That looked like fun.”

You look at Olivia. She looks frustrated and embarrassed. Drake joins the group carrying several steins in his arms. Olivia frowns at all of you.

“Free drinks to cheer everyone up!” Maxwell announces.

“Sounds good, Maxwell.”

“No self respect brewer would give Lythikos ale away for free.”

“They’re free because Drake and I paid for them. And they’ve all been tested for uh… quality.” He sends a wink in your direction and you feel Jeremiah at your shoulder.

You decide that Maxwell needs to work on his subtlety.

Olivia’s eyes widen and she bristles for a moment before she turns to Drake with her signature smirk. “Well our ale certainly trumps your favoured American whiskey.”

“Keep talking and I’m keeping your drink.”

“Like you could continue holding them all.” She plucks one from his arms almost causing him to drop the rest of them.

Drake scowls while Olivia smiles, the argument with her aunt seemingly forgotten. She chugs it without taking a breath. 

“As much you all enjoy standing around, I have people to see.” She thrusts the empty stein at Maxwell and strides off between the tents.

“Should we be suspicious that she bailed on us so quickly?”

Drake nods to the far end of the festival where Kiara loiters outside a tent, nursing a mug of cider in her hands. “Speaking of suspicious.”

Kiara looks miserable and you wonder why she doesn’t join your group or at least stay with Penelope. Or perhaps she has and doesn’t care to join in whatever activity Penelope has chosen.

“Wasn’t she talking about going home?” Hana remarks.

“She was behaving strangely at the ball and this was before Madeleine was poisoned.”

“Secret Agent Breakdance is on the case. I say we dance our way over there and get to the bottom of this mystery.” Maxwell points to himself and to you, before he makes dance motions over to Kiara.

Drake groans. “More subtly and less breakdancing is required on this one.”

“In that case, Agent Phoenix and Agent Hot Stuff better take a crack at it.”

“Does that mean I’m…? Actually, you know what… never mind. I don’t want to know.” Drake shakes his head.

Jeremiah chuckles at Drake, his eyes dancing in amusement. “Okay, you’re up, Hot Stuff.”

“Maxwell and I might have talked codenames after Milan. I still haven’t convinced Mara to call me White Hawk, but Maxwell dubbed me Phoenix due to my ability to constantly come back from any knock back. Maxwell dubbed Drake Hot Stuff after he caught Kiara trying to flirt with him during high tea. She really appreciated his lovely baritone.”

Drake's mouth drops open in protest and Jeremiah laughs outright. 

Jeremiah nods to you. “I understand Valtoria’s original 

House crest depicted a Phoenix. It suits you,” he says with approval. “Let me know what you find out, Agent Phoenix.”

“Come along, Agent Hot Stuff.”

Hana giggles, Maxwell looks thrilled his names are getting used and Drake groans loudly. He reluctantly joins you as you make your way over to Kiara.

“Hi Kiara. I’m glad I caught you still here. I wasn’t sure I would. You’d said you were planning to leave the court?” 

She seems caught off guard and flusters. “I was… I mean, I am. I…”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at a loss for words. Kiara, you look like something weighing on you.”

“It does?”

“Yes. I consider you a friend. You can talk to me. To us. Is there anything bothering you...Something you want to confess?.” You add, looking to Drake. He nods. 

“Does it have anything to do with the attacks?” He asks, his face sympathetic and prompting.

Kiara’s face falls. “Is it that obvious? Astoria, Drake...I’m..., I don’t think I can stand to be here. Not after what happened to me in the first attack.” Her hand goes to her side.

“Where you were stabbed,” you gently prompt her.

She nods, her eyes clouding in memory. Kiara looks down at her hands. “Ever since that night… I can’t sleep. I lay in the dark for hours, staring at the ceiling. And when I do sleep… every night I’m in that room again. I see that knife….”

“Kiara…” You reach out for her but she flinches away. You draw back, keep your hands together in front of you where she can see them. 

She looks up at you, her eyes glistening. “I consider myself a very logical person. Always in control of my surroundings. Always in control of my emotions. I

pride myself on it actually. I looked down on those like

Olivia and Penelope who let their feelings run rampant. And now...after the first attack, I resolved to face my fears to return to court to prove I could. But now after the second attack... it’s getting worse. I wasn’t sure I could stand to tell you the truth… but it’s better you know.”

You sigh. “You mustn’t think much of me then, with my prechant of wearing my heart on my sleeve. I don’t think fear is weakness. You need fear to understand danger and value courage. I don’t always feel brave, but I accept that there are so many things outside my control. I have to trust in Someone greater than myself. My faith helps me. Thank you, Kiara. For telling us the truth. It’s brave of you. And admitting it means you can talk about it. And maybe you can talk about it with someone who can help you cope with the trauma you carry.”

“Thank you, Astoria. I didn’t want you to think that I’d turned on you. You still have my support. If I were stronger….” A single tear tracks down her cheek, she angrily brushes it away.

“Right now, I think it’s more important that you give yourself time to process what happened and see someone. You need help to heal from this and you will get through this, Kiara. You are strong. Stronger than you give yourself credit for. You’ll be back. I know it.”

She stiffens at the word  _ help _ but seems to mull over your words.

“What you went through… it was terrible. I made a choice to stop a bullet. You didn’t choose to get stabbed. It was terrifying and out of your control. You got hurt and you didn’t know if you’d be okay.”

Kiara looks at Drake. “I suppose if anyone can understand that, it would be you.”

Drake’s hand goes to his shoulder and you feel a stab in your heart at the memory of feeling him collapse against you, and finding his blood on your hand. He’d taken a bullet for you. You know you’d do the same but the reality of living with evidence of that selfless act; the lingering pain, the scarring, the slow healing.. You don’t know what that’s like. 

“How do you go on, Drake?” Kiara asks.

“Just one day at a time. Keep that up for a while, and suddenly you’re not doing so bad,” he says with an encouraging smile.

“Perhaps” she admits though she looks doubtful.

“Obviously I want you to stay.. But… I believe you need time, and I hope you get support to help you feel safe again.”

“I… Thanks, Astoria. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“Let us know whatever you decide. We’re here for you.”

Maxwell is waiting with Hana, when you return. Jeremiah isn’t with them. “All clear?” he asks as you approach.

“Kiara finally told us why she wants to leave. After all the attacks, she’s not sure she can take the stress anymore.”

Maxwell’s face falls. “Guess, that’s one suspect off our list.”

You sigh. “I never really suspected her to be behind anything. Only that she might have heard something…There has to be a better way of going about this but until we can lure the attackers out, it feels like progress even if it’s tediously slow.”

“I had an idea there…”

You feel a sudden chill-inducing impact on your side and spin to find Drake still wiping snow off his hand from the icy projectile he just lobbed at you. “Oh you’re on. I was rusty before but Hana’s helped me improve my aim. You’re going down.”

“I knew Her Grace wasn’t too much of a snob for a good snowball fight. Aren’t you worried I’ll ruin your outfit, Queen-to-be?”

“I’ll show you!” You grab two handfuls of snow and double tag him right in the chest.

“Hey, we need to move this to neutral territory, away from bystanders who could end up as collateral damage.”

You nod and move a short distance away from the festival. It’s actually not far from where you and Hana built forts earlier. You tuck your scarf inside your coat so it won’t get in the way and crouch ready to pack snow.

“Ready?” he asks, already poised to attack. 

“Best of three?”

“Winner gets what?”

“A back rub?” You suggest.

Drake pauses for a second. “That might be nice, my shoulder’s been feeling a bit stiff.”

You frown at him. “You can’t expect me to go easier on you, you have a longer reach and a stronger aim, even with your shoulder. You rode a horse, played soccer and fought a duel with that bad shoulder.”

Drake laughs. “It was worth a try. Let’s go, Savvas. I’ll even let you have a five second head start.”

You don’t wait for him to start counting, you head for the small crop of trees. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Mara shadowing your movements a respectable distance away, she’s frowning but not signaling you. So you decide it’s safe to play. 

“... four, five,” you hear Drake say.

You dart behind a tree, clutching your snowball. One shatters near your head and you duck and lob one back in the direction it came.

“Missed!” he hollers, laughing.

You run between trees, grabbing snow as you go. You don’t make it to cover before a snowball clips your shoulder and it’s surprisingly well packed. “Ouch!”

“That’s one for me!”

“Don’t go celebrating too early.” You pack two snowballs and lob at him again, one hits his stomach and the other misses.

You duck again when he aims at you and the snowball sails over your head. You run for all your worth and dive behind a snowman. Drake’s shot takes the poor scupture’s head clean off. 

“Sorry, Mr. Snowman,” you say. You pop up and aim at Drake again. You aim at him as he’s bending to gather snow. Your shot gets him right on the behind.

“That’s a foul shot!”

You chuckle. “Sorry, I didn’t really aim that intentionally.” 

He scowls at you, he doesn’t believe that for a second. He has a really impressive pack of snow in his hands and you’re actually frightened that you’ll have a massive bruise if it hits you. 

You run. All of a sudden something tells you to fall, so you do. The shot sails above you and lands a few feet ahead. It would have hit you if you’d kept running. You hear Drake coming up and you grab snow and lob it behind you. 

You hear a surprised. “Ooof!” 

You rollover to find Drake wiping snow from his face! You smile widely as he comes over and offers you his hand. Instead of letting him pull you up, you tug and he falls into the snow next to you.

“I was worried you’d tripped there for a second,” he says. He’s out of breath and you’re reminded that less than a month ago you were stitching him up.

“How’s your wound?” you ask quietly.

Drake puts his hand to his side. “Doc says it’s healing well. No sign of infection and stitches came out just before we came here. You did a good job patching me up.”

“I’m glad.”

“I want this whole business to be over. We need to find those traitors. I didn’t tell Kiara but having them out there, I don’t sleep well either. I keep thinking if I’d been a second slower, you would be dead. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

You roll to your side and look at his face. He’s staring at the sky but his face is pensive, his eyes are darkly troubled. “I can’t picture my life without you, either, Drake. So I need you to stop rising to everyone who baits you. I don’t ever want to have to watch you duel again.”

He scoffs and sits up. “Tall order, Savvas. I’m no pushover.”

You sit up too. “I’m not asking you to be. Just…. be careful, okay? Besides, I think Hana would be terribly put out, if you weren’t around.” You bump his good shoulder playfully.

Drake growls at you and packs snow down your front. 

“Drake!” You scream.

He gets up and takes off running back to the festival. You scramble to your feet after him. “That doesn’t count! I already got you three times, you owe me my prize!”

He laughs and you get the feeling that he won’t be delivering your winnings. 

Night falls, and there’s still no sign of your attackers. You regroup with Mara and Jeremiah beside the stage on the festival grounds. 

“Still nothing. I thought someone would have made a move by now…” Jeremiah says with a frown.

“Walking around as bait for a day has given me a new perspective on fishing,” you say with an exhausted sigh.

“We should--” Mara stops, holding up a hand as Justin strolls over to you.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Olivia’s looking for you. Sounds like she wants an assist with the end-of-festival address.”

“She asked for my help?” After the confrontation with her aunt, you thought she’d want to distance herself from you for a while. 

“Bet she’s hoping your PR talents will rub off on her,”

Justin says with a thumb jerk at the stage.

Well if she’s wanting to promote unity for Cordonia and make Lythikos look less inhospitable, who are you to turn her down. You look askance at Mara.

“Go ahead, Your Grace. I doubt Olivia would attempt to harm you while you’re both in the spotlight.”

Your shoulders slump. It wasn’t what you were asking, but you can’t fault Mara for her zealous pursuit of all suspects. It’s her job after all. If Mara thinks that being on stage before everyone is safe, you’ll just go with it.

“You’re right, but I still don’t think Olivia’s the threat.”

Jeremiah nods. “I agree. You should be safe with her.”

You meet Olivia by the steps up to the stage

“Astoria Savvas, reporting for duty. But I have to ask… why me?”

“I’m… new to inspirational speeches. You and Jeremiah have made more of them than anyone else here. And if I make a fool of myself, I’d rather not drag him down with me. I was hoping you could… provide auxiliary support.”

Someone taps the microphone. You turn to see Lucretia already up on stage. 

“Greetings, citizens of Lythikos. Thank you for joining us to celebrate the glory of House Nevrakis. I know you’ve spent many years labouring under the care of my young niece, Olivia. Frankly, it’s impressive that she hasn’t brought the entire duchy to the brink of ruin.”

You stand there and struggle not to let your shock and disgust show on your face. This is Olivia’s family? You know from what Jeremiah shared that her childhood was incredibly lonely but this is worse than abandonment. This is emotional and verbal abuse. How could she do this? You’re trembling with anger on Olivia’s behalf. No wonder she asked for you. You hold your head high and you know what you’re going to even before Lucretia finishes speaking.

You hear Valerie, the young girl that welcomed you earlier speaking nervously to her friend, Marco. “I didn’t know we were on the brink of ruin.”

Marco looks confused. “Is that a bad thing?”

“She may not have the strength to make the harsh decision that Lythikos’ survival requires, but I’m here to reassure you that there’s nothing to fear. So long as I’m around…”

Olivia’s fists are balled at her sides and her expression is equal parts rage and hurt. “She barely spends a week here a year, and she thinks I need her to run this duchy? How can anyone listen to this nonsense?!”

You edge closer to Olivia. “This isn’t like you. You’re a woman of action. If you want to shut her down, then get up there! Just make sure you keep your speech positive. If Lucretia thinks things are going downhill, you need to remind everyone how great life is here. Er… assuming it is great.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Olivia huffs. She strides up to the stage and plucks the microphone from Lucretia’s hand.

The woman startles, her face full of surprise. “I--”

“Thank you for that introduction, Aunt Lucretia.” Olivia’s smile is steel. 

  
The crowd stares at Olivia expectantly. She clears her throat. “Despite my aunt’s pessimism, I can assure you that Lythikos is as prosperous as it’s ever been. Our food surpluses are more than enough to last the winter, and ale exports are the strongest they’ve been in decades.”

There are some quiet cheers from the crowd.

“While some might call it weakness to welcome our allies from the court, I believe there’s strength to be found in numbers.”

You step up beside her and project as much as you can without a microphone. “Agreed. King Jeremiah and I are happy to have Duchess Olivia’s support in such difficult times for Cordonia.”

Olivia shoots you a grateful look and nods to you before opens her mouth to speak again. 

“Does this mean there's going to be more fancy nobles here all the time?” Marco interrupts excitedly.

“Shhh! They aren’t finished,” Valerie says, hushing her friend.

“Lythikos has often stood alone throughout history. We’ve survived winters, wars, famin.... without asking for aid from our southern neighbors, nor offering it. But these are terrible times to face on one’s own. First the assault on the palace, then the burning of the apple orchard… that deadly bombing. There are dangerous enemies in our midst, and who knows how many more disasters they have planned?”

Marco looks frightened. “R-Really?”

Nervous whispers begin to rise from the crowd and you realize you need to inject positivity and unity before the fear takes over. 

“Olivia, easy on the doom,” You whisper to her. 

She straightens and tightens her grip on the microphone .”W-what I mean is, although we face many foes… we can still be victorious…”

“Because you will triumph, with Duchess Olivia to lead you. You’re all from Lythikos. You don’t need me to tell you that Nevrakis are known for winning… not losing.”

There are a few chuckles from the audience.

“With her strength and determination on the Crown’s side, I know we'll make it through this together.”

Olivia speaks up again, she gives you another grateful smile. “Yes… we all will.”

Shouts and cheers rise from the crowd. You watch the attendees for any sudden movements, any figures out of place… but all you see are cheering faces. It makes you smile warmly in return. Oliva is loved by her people.

“Ly-thi-kos!” Valerie chants. Marco joins her and soon the crowd follows.

There’s one who isn’t cheering. Lucretia scowls at you both from the sidelines. Once you and Olivia step off stage, Lucretia pulls her niece aside. Her grip is bruising and you can see Olivia’s pale skin, pink from the pressure. 

“You may think you know what’s best for this place, but you’re still as short-sighted as a child. Do our ways mean nothing to you? If you’re going to ignore centuries of Nevrakis tradition for your naive whims, your parents never should have bothered giving you the key to the family vault.”

Lucretia stomps off into the crowd without another word. Olivia rushes after her as Jeremiah and Mara approach you.

That’s twice now that you’ve heard Lucretia bring up the vault. Either it's full of precious, invaluable treasures, or it’s rich with family history and tradition. You wonder if Olivia has ventured in there. Her parents are a sensitive issue and you dare not broach the subject with her, but maybe Jeremiah can.

“You were wonderful up there,” he says hugging you close and kissing your cheek. “And even better, you’re still in one piece.”

“I hate to complain about a good thing… but what happened? I was expecting a bunch of commandos to ambush us while we were up there. Although Lucretia certainly doesn’t mince her words. And I thought my step mother was manipulative.”

“Either our enemies spotted our security teams and decided to play it safe, or they’re biding their time for something else. Either way we’ve done all we can today. It’s time to get you inside,” Mara urges you.

You let out a long breath. “Alright. But listen, after that speech… I think you should take Olivia off the list of suspects. If there’s anyone that stands out to me it’s her Aunt. She isn’t in support of a united Cordonia and doesn’t think favourably of Jeremiah or myself. She mentioned wanting to keep people out of the family vault. I think she may have something to hide.”

“Olivia did speak out strongly against our attackers.,”

Mara concedes. “And she’s been cooperative with our investigations from the start.”

“I’ve said it before, Jeremiah and I know you feel the same, Olivia would stand between you and harm. There’s no chance she’s involved.”

“I’ll keep those thoughts in mind, but until we find our culprits or hard evidence otherwise, we need to keep our eyes on everyone,” Mara says firmly.

A hot bath, a game of hide and seek with Chance and several cups of tea later, you crawl into bed and fall asleep with the assurance of Mara standing watch outside your door. 

You’re disorientated and startled when someone jerks you awake in the middle of the night.

“Wha—“

Olivia clamps a hand over your mouth and hisses at you quietly. “Shhh, don’t wake the whole house.”

Your heart is racing a mile a minute. You can hardly make her out in the darkness and she’s never touched you before. Her hands are frighteningly cold. 

Fighting your panic at being woken in the dark, you stifle the urge to yell and breathe in deeply and out slowly. 

She stops looming over you and removes her hand. She shifts uncomfortably. “I know it’s early, but this couldn’t wait.”

You throw back your covers and flick on the light, only to realise that Olivia and you are alone in your room. Mara or whoever switched out with her should have woken you and accompanied Olivia. Determined not to panic, you focus on your breathing. Long, steady exhale, deep inhale. 

“Where’s Mara,” you ask calmly.

Olivia strugs. “Still standing outside guard outside I imagine, like a single-minded watchdog. But there are ways through this castle that even the guards don’t know.” She gestures at a hole in the wall that wasn’t there when you went to sleep. 

_ Do all castles come with built in secret passages _ , you wonder. “Ways that could have been used to poison Madeleine without being picked up on any of the cameras and avoid the guards investigating later?”

Olivia narrows her eyes at you. “What are you implying?”

“I know you’re not responsible, whatever your rivalry with her . But I don’t approve of you not sharing a possible vulnerability in security that have been used as a threat against Jeremiah,” You say your voice hard.

“We need to talk in private,” she argues, folding her arms across her chest.

“Well then talk. I don’t think you can get me more alone than this.”

Olivia’s face falls. “Ever since the attack at the Homecoming Ball, I figured you and Jeremiah would suspect me.” When you go to protest, she waved you off, so you hold your peace. “I’m not saying I’m thrilled by that, but after what my parents did… You’d be a fool not to wonder if a Nevrakis was involved.”

You sigh and run a hand through your hair, trying to tidy your messy bangs that have come loose of your braid but also for something to do with your shaking fingers. You had wondered if she’d ever been told the truth about her parents and now you know. “Olivia, Jeremiah didn’t want to believe you were involved but it was the King Father who raised your family history with us and Bastien was already aware of it and wanted both you and your Aunt questioned. After meeting her myself, I can understand why.”

“I want to prove you can trust me the only way I can think of. The vault my aunt mentioned… it’s the most secure place in all of Lythikos. All the skeletons in the Nevrakis family closet are buried there.”

She gives you a triumphant smile and you shiver. “I hope you mean that as a figure of speech. Your aunt seemed very determined to keep outsiders out.”

Olivia shrugs, and her face grows solemn. “I can’t make any promises, it’s a big place and even I haven’t gone through it all. Lucretia’s right. I’ve been ignoring our history. I’ve barely been down to the vault since I was a child. Too many memories….” She takes a breath and then faces you with determination. “But I’ve neglected it long enough. Whatever secrets there might be, I’m ready to find them.”

“Then let’s do this.” You walk over and throw open your closet. You glance back at Chance. He’s still snoring lightly on your bed covers. You smile and shake your head. There would have been no sneaking around with Olivia if he’d woken up. “What does one wear when taking on a secret family vault?”

Olivia grins. “Something red.”

After you’ve dressed warmly, and zipped into your trusty boots that are so well worn they won’t squeak at all, you scribble a note for Mara to find and follow Olivia into the secret passage. 

She leads you through a winding narrow path to the ground floor of the estate. She ducks into a tight passage, taking turn after turn, finally stopping at a nondescript door. 

“It doesn’t look very secure for a vault…”

Olivia snorts. “This is just the door to the basement.”

After a moment of rummaging around in her purse, she pulls out a dagger. 

You freeze, before your brain supplies that if she was going to kill you, she had plenty of opportunities to do it. Unless the plan was to hide your body in the vault. And then destroy the note in your room and make it look like you just disappeared. Jeremiah won’t stop looking for you and Nevrakis Manor would be ground zero for the search. Olivia is impulsive and passionate, but she doesn’t strike you as stupid. Also, you believed her when she said she wanted to prove herself loyal. 

A gentle voice in your head says to trust her. So as she twirls the dagger in her hand… you do nothing but wait. She then takes it and slides it into a keyhole on the door. It’s only then that you hear little whirls and clicks. It wasn’t rust catching the light but little etchings in the dagger acting like groves to bumper tumblers in a lock. Trust the Nevarkises to use a weapon as a key. 

“And here we go....” She says triumphantly. 

The door swings open to reveal a stairwell lit by flickering sconces. And at the bottom...an enormous vault that could easily belong in a Wall Street bank. The entire back wall is covered in journals from wall to wall, and floor to ceiling. They easily look hundreds of years old. Even without Olivia visiting, the shelves are dusty. Any organization within the vault has been lost to time, from possibly centuries of neglect. You’re forced to scan the bindings one by one. And those without any identifiable markings, you open and skim. The tomes are so worn you can feel them crackling as you turn the pages. 

“Taxes… tithes… old treaties… history of the Five Kingdoms…” You want to hang onto this one. Jeremiah would love to read it with you. And you’re curious as to how the rulers of Lythikos recorded the uniting of the Five Kingdoms. After all history tends to favour the victors, Lythikos wasn’t the ruling party and it’s obvious that more recent generations were bitter about it. “This is complete with graphic accounts of battles… and a chapter on torture… why would anyone want to document that? If anyone found this, they could be tried for war crimes..”

“I told you there would be dark secrets. Be thankful we haven’t found an actual skeleton.”

You shudder and close the book. You’re not sure you want to borrow it after all. Then again, the Bible has vivid descriptions of violence. For education’s sake, maybe you can skip the torture and read about the Five Kingdoms before the formation of Cordonia. 

“We haven’t opened any of the chests yet…” you say, eyeing them with trepidation.

“Wait. This is my father’s writing. ‘Inheritance Clauses and the Cordonian Crown’...It says that if Jeremiah’s family has no heir… the Crown can pass to a Nevrakis.”

You freeze absorbing this. Lucretia pressuring Olivia to make a suitable match. Her scorn of both you and Jeremiah. A Nevrakis ruling Cordonia. It’s Constaintine’s nightmare come to life. “Can I read that?”

Olivia’s hands shake as she looks at you. “I swear, they never told me any of this. The next page is an old certificate of betrothal… NO, wait… ‘On their respective eighteenth birthdays, the betrothal will pass over into a legally binding marriage between--’ She suddenly goes still. 

You lean over her shoulder and read the next line. “Olivia Nevrakis...and Anton Severus? Who is Anton Severus?”

“That can’t be. I… I was only four when this was signed.”

“But your parents would’ve been able to sign on a minor’s behalf. Are you going to tell me who he is?”

A photo slides out from behind the certificate.

Olivia gasps. “No…”

There’s no mistaking the face. Aside from the glasses, it’s his eyes, his expression, his stance, his hair. You can’t believe you didn’t ever suspect him. He’s so knowledgeable about Cordonia’s nobility. He was in hospital with Constaintine and they had an easy rapport. Why didn’t the Father King recognise him? But how could he be involved in any plot? Maybe he’s in the dark like Olivia is. He was so good to you. His timing in helping you win back the Cordonian press. But he was the only one Madeleine was drinking with. And he had commented on her invaluable help in managing the Unity Tour. If he wanted the Crown to fail, he would look to remove Madeleine from your court. And those words he said… Olivia repeating the words… saying that it was a mantra her father always said. Justin or Anton knew Olivia’s father well. You have so many questions.

“It’s Justin?! I did not see that coming. I mean, really? Justin?”

Olivia snaps the book shut. ‘We have to warn the others before--”

You hear footsteps outside the vault.

Lucretia appears. “I told you she’d take the bait.”

Your heart skips a beat and your stomach rolls when Justin steps up beside her. “And look at that… It’s always a joy to see you, Astoria.” 

You stare at the pistol in his hand. He points it right at you.

“But I’m afraid this will be the last time.”

You swallow thickly and your face burns. “Why did you ever help me? If this was your plan all along? I was exiled from court, why pose as my press secretary?”

  
A slow smile spreads over his face. “You’re either less intelligent or more naive than I gave you credit for. To get close to Jeremiah Rys, of course.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Duchy of Valtoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Applewood Manor being the next suspected target for an attack. Jeremiah suggests the court visit your duchy instead.
> 
> What you discover, steals your breath away.

Justin stands in the entrance to the Nevrakis vault, a pistol in his hand. Lucretia waits beside him.

“Justin.. I trusted you!”

“Sorry, Astoria. No matter what people say, you really should look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially if it’s a surprisingly affordable, incredibly talented press secretary.”

“I figured you’d want a position at court, or within the foreign ministry. I didn’t expect you to be a traitor to the Crown.”

“Let’s not drag this out any longer than we have to, Anton.” Lucretia says with courtesy you didn’t know she was capable of.

“So you knew. About everything.” Olivia snaps sharply.

“Choose your next words carefully,” her aunt warns her with a fierce scowl. “Anton… your husband… will ascend the throne one way or another. And you will be his queen. It’s high time you learned the truth.”

“You want me to betray Jeremiah and Astoria? For a man I barely know?”

“Don’t be a child. I’m going to make you queen! You’ll thank me for this, one day,” Lucretia hisses. “Now I’m afraid Astroia here has interfered with our plans one too many times.”

Olivia’s mouth drops. “No!”

“It’s a shame it had to end like this.” Justin, or Anton whoever he calls himself at least looks remorseful. It means his heart isn’t completely without conscience. 

You look at Olivia. “I’m not afraid. He sets up Kings and He deposes them. Creator of the Universe, King of all Kings. If this is my time, I know it’s His face I will see. Tell Jeremiah, we will meet again in the Kingdom to come.”

Olivia grabs your arm. “I won’t tell him, because you’re not dying. 

Justin aims the gun at your chest, his finger sliding onto the trigger... You keep your eyes on Olivia. He’s much too far away to try making a grab for the gun and there’s nowhere for you to duck for cover. It’ll take a miracle to survive this, you leave yourself at God’s mercy.

“Freeze!” You hear Mara shout.

“Get away from Astoria. Now!” Jeremiah bellows.

Jeremiah and Mara step into view behind Justin, followed by a small troop of guards. With a quick swipe of her hand, Marra disarms Justin and holds him at gunpoint. 

Justin scowls at Olivia’s aunt who looks between Mara and Jeremiah angrily. “Lucretia, you said the vault was  _ secure _ .

She sneers at Jeremiah. “It  _ was _ .”

Mara uses zip ties to restrain Justin. “You’re not the only one able to spring a trap.”

“Surrender, Justin. I guarantee that if you test her, she won’t hesitate to take you down,” You warn him.

“I didn’t come this far, get this close, just to give up.” Even the appearance of more King’s Guard doesn’t deter him from struggling against his bonds. 

“All of this could have been avoided, Livvy, if only you’d paid more attention to your history,” Lucreita says with bitter disappointment.

While Mara and the guards’ weapons are trained on Justin, Lucretia leans against a spot on the wall. The floor begins to shake!

She smiles with sinister satisfaction. “There are so many  _ vital _ details to be learned.”

The ceiling starts to collapse as hidden charges within the vault’s walls go off!

“So much for valuing priceless family history,” you cry as you grab Olivia.

“Get out of there!” Jeremiah yells.

Dust fills the chamber as chunks of stone fall from the roof. Mara reaches for Justin but he doges out of the way, diving toward a widening crack in the vault wall. Lucretia scrambles after him but Mara grabs her as more guards struggle to follow Justin through the dust. You can barely make out Jeremiah searching for you and Olivia. 

You keep hold of her arm. “Come on!” You tug Olivia in the direction you last saw Jeremiah. You clamber out of the vault together just as the ceiling gives way completely. Jeremiah sees you and wraps you safely in his arms. When the dust clears, Lucretia is out cold on the floor .

You bend over, trying to get your balance back. You feel dizzy. “Where is Justin?”

Mara wipes dust from her face. “He got away.”

::: ::: :::

Several days later.. Back at the royal palace…

“This is all my fault. Bertrand and I hired Justin in the first place.”

“He fooled us all. He’s obviously been plotting and training for this since he was a child. I was just the opening needed to get close enough to the royal family to...”

Regina is still in her mourning clothes. “To do to Jeremiah, what he did to my husband.”

“If he’d successfully gotten rid of me before Astoria and I were married…”

“That must have been the reason for the rule that Cordonian monarchs must be married upon ascension. To ensure an heir. One ancient succession law to counter another,” Regina explains. 

“It’s all so clear now The Homecoming Ball, the Costume Gala….”

“He was in hospital during the Unity Tour. He hadn’t been discharged and Madeleine was doing such a good job.. He poisoned her so he could get close to me again…”

“Precisely, he was there for all of it.”

“Explains why he was always carrying that earpiece around too.’

“The earpiece! Bertrand! I left the earpiece with him! If it’s bugged, he’s been listening this whole time. Savannah… Bartie. Drake!” You turn to your friend in alarm and he’s face pales.

“Not to worry, Your Grace,”

Mara interjects. “I confiscated it when we got back from Lythikos in the hopes of tracing its signal back to Justin. Or rather.. .Anton. Unfortunately, he was smart enough to switch its receiver off. In any case, he won't be able to use it to track us. I’ve officially briefed the press and the King’s Guard and the law enforcement, so he won’t be able to show his face in public without being caught.”

Regina’s face is grim but satisfied. “Good. After everything that monster has done, he deserves to face the full force of the law. We will have justice.”

Jeremiah briefly places a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Agreed. And I don’t want him getting anywhere near Astoria again. Almost losing you once was bad enough.”

You blink back tears, the pain on his face stabs at you. While you were at peace with it at the time, now with him sitting across from you. The loss he would have experienced, you don’t feel very peaceful. “You found me. You’ll always find me.”

He gets up and moves to your side. He drops to his knees and takes your hands. “I’d never let him hurt you, Astoria. But this time he got much too close. If it wasn’t Chance and your note… we may not have reached you in time.”

“While Lucretia is in our custody, Olivia is seeing to her aunt’s estate in Lythikos. She said she will turn over any intel she discovers there,” Mara says. “We’ve already questioned Lucretia with the assistance of a lie detector. We’ve learned that had this attack failed, Anton and his conspirators will move ahead with a Plan B. With this much of the palace still under repair, they expected that the court would quickly leave and take shelter at Applewood. It’s likely where they’re staging their next move.”

“So we'll go somewhere else… Astoria’s duchy.”

Mara nods. “I’ll send my team to secure it immediately. On our own territory, surrounded by our allies, we should be as safe as...what is that American castle? The Knox Fortress.”

Drake coughs. “Close enough.”

Jeremiah smiles at you. “Besides. Now that the court has visited practically every duchy in Cordonia it’s time that you officially hosted the court at yours.”

“What about our allies? How do we keep them safe.”

“Hmmm. Traditionally at this time of year the people of your duchy come together for a lantern lighting festival. Inviting the court will give us a chance to protect our allies and show strength. And it will give us a chance to address the press in light of Anton s betrayal,” Jeremiah explains.

“Sounds like a solid plan then,” You give him a hopeful smile.

“To Duchy Valtoria!” Maxwell exclaims.

::: ::: :::

The next morning a motorcade whisks you and your friends across the Cordonian countryside. Chance barks from his carrier as he watches the scenery zip by the window. 

“We’re visiting our new home, Chance. It’ll be a long drive yet.”

Eventually you arrive at a glittering lake sheltered amongst verdant hills. And just across the water…

Maxwell breathes out and whistles. “Whoa...now that’s a fancy building.”

You stare at the impressive Renaissance style structure that looms ahead of you. It’s a beautiful French designed chateau.

“I’ve come a long way from my 9 square New York apartment.”

“I bet the guest rooms are bigger than your apartment,”

Drake teases with a smirk.

You chuckle. “And I’m glad it comes with housekeeping. I bet the bathrooms are probably bigger than my apartment.”

“Good thing we picked Astoria’s bar for Jeremiah’s bachelor party,” Drake says nudging your foot with his.

“Good thing I invited you to Cordonia.” Maxwell gives you a grin.

As you step out of the limo, you grab both of them in a firm hug. “Yes. Thanks for that, you two. If I’d known it would lead to my own personal mansion, I might not have been so afraid to give up my lease.”

“It’s so picturesque,” Hana says, taking in the view. 

“I’d love to go kayaking on the lake,” you say with a longing sigh. 

“It’s a bit… excessive,” Drake says eyeing the grand, building with tall towers, his nose wrinkling with distaste.

“Elaborate and grand it may be, I’m sure it’s history is just as impressive. I’m eager to learn all about it.”

“Don’t worry, Drake. You’ll come to love it, as I already do,” Maxwell proclaims.

“I’m glad mostly everyone likes it.” Jeremiah smiles at you. “I was worried it would be a little overwhelming. It’s one of the oldest duchies that reverted to the Crown when the last Duke and Duchess passed more than ten years ago without an heir.”

“Overwhelming, definitely, but also amazing. I have my own castle!” You gush. Chance runs in circles at your feet, barking excitedly. “Go on, go check out the grounds. Run,” You urge him. He yaps happily and then dashes off. “The cutest dog in Cordonia approves.”

As you cross the bridge that extends over the river that feeds into the lake, a woman in prim and proper attire greets you at the door with a deep bow.

“Welcome Duchess Astoria, Your Majesty.”

“Hello,” you nod in greeting. “And you are?”

She smiles and it transforms her whole face. She has intelligent and kind eyes. You decide you’ll get along just fine. “I’m Gladys. It’s my honor to serve as your majordomo, Your Grace.

“She served the precious duchess with distinction and wished to stay on for you,” Jeremiah explains.

“You’ve waited for ten years! You look so young, Gladys. Thank you for staying on, I’m eager to learn and it’ll be wonderful to listen to someone who has first hand experience running an estate.”

“I’ll do my best to ensure your every need is met, Your Grace.”

“If I ask you to run the house for me…”

Gladys gives you a delighted smile. “That is my primary duty. You can be completely hands off and this place will run smoothly, I assure you.”

“Does this place have endless hot water, fresh meals and lightly scented rooms?”

Gladys lips twitch like she’s suppressing the urge to laugh. “Without a family in residence we had been running a reduced staff but since your appointment, we have been readying for your arrival. I will have the cook prepare whatever dishes you desire. The rooms are scented lightly with the bergamot oil that King Jeremiah says you favour.”

You beam at him and squeeze his hand. He’s so incredibly thoughtful, you knew this about him by watching him when you first met but you treasure this about him. Never wanting to take it for granted. “Thank you, my love. And thank you, Gladys. This is more than I could have ever imagined.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Gladys says with a bow.

Jeremiah’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he returns your smile. “This is your home, I’ll do anything to make you happy. Let’s go inside, and Gladys can give us the tour.”

“Before that, Your Majesty. As the first matter of business, I want to know if you’d prefer ‘Your Grace’ as your term of address?” She asks of you.

Your eyes dart between Gladys and Jeremiah. “I can be called something else?” Titles have always made you a little uncomfortable but you understand that in this world, they’re important for routine and order. 

“Of course. The previous lady of the house wished to be referred as Empress Bjornabas Gampolputty von Gesamtkunstwerk, Rex. Potatorum. And I complied,” she admits, her face growing pained.

“You’re a trooper,” Maxwell affirms her, looking affronted on her behalf.

“I wish Mara were more like you, she won’t use my cool code name.” 

Mara smirks at you. “My duty is your protection, not to satisfy your every whim, Your Grace.”

You roll your eyes at her and share a look with Jeremiah. “I suppose my title will change when I marry King Jeremiah.” He nods at you and you look back to Gladys. “The staff may keep Your Grace for now and perhaps change to Your Majesty after our wedding. But Gladys, I want you to call me, Mistress Astoria. You are to act in my authority in running the household so I’d like us to be more familiar. Is that acceptable to you?”

She smiles, looking ruffled but not displeased. “It will be as you say, Mistress Astoria. it’s my pleasure to serve. I want everything to be perfect for you.”

“I have full confidence in you, Gladys. The castle and grounds look wonderful.”

“Now, if you’ll please follow me, your new home awaits”

Gladys leads you and your group to the main hall where the table is laid out with fine china, bright floral arrangement and towers of fresh fruit. It’s like something out of European touring magazine. Banners with a bird sigil hang from the walls. You absorb it all with your heart in your throat. It’s all so grand.

Hana’s mouth drops open. “Wow…”

“I chose this duchy for you because of its close ties with the Crown but also because of its long history. The beauty of this place puts half of the estates of Cordonia to shame.”

You curtesy to him. “And I look forward to serving the people, ensuring their prosperity and supporting the King.”

“This duchy’s sigil is a bird?” Drake asks

“It’s a dove, sir. In older times it was a Phoenix. It was changed when one of the owners preferred a more peaceful sigil.”

“Seems like a mistake to me.” 

You look to Drake and smile at him for his insightful understanding.

“I prefer the phoenix. Maxwell even made me a stunning gown for the Costume Gala. A phoenix in folklore symbolises rebirth but to me it also represents Jesus Christ. He suffered and died on Earth for all of humanity but resurrected and offers new life to all who believe in Him. There are so many parallels I can see in the phoenix story. Maxwell offering me a chance at love in Cordonia. My journey with Jeremiah, and all our struggles, reconnecting with my Christian roots, and finding hope and strength in the face of danger and fear. Coming here feels like coming home.”

“I will show you the illustrations of the old Phoenix sigil. If it pleases you, Mistress, I will have banners made as soon as possible.”

“I would like that. Thank you, Gladys.” 

All of a sudden something catches your eye. Your mouth drops open. “Wait.. is that?” It takes up a whole wall and you can’t believe you didn’t notice it before. You swallow thickly and your knees buckle. Jeremiah grabs your elbow, his face concerned. 

“Your throne.” Gladys waves at the chair with a flourish only belatedly seeing your reaction. Her face grows pensive. “Do you not approve of the colour? That can easily be changed.”

“I just…” You try not to panic and you breathe deeply. It’s just so isolating. One chair all on its own. It’s ostentatious specifically to draw attention. You’ve never been one to want the limelight. You even missed both school dances so there was no practice at being Queen for a day, aside from being an Apple Queen. “I suppose it’s like the leaders of old where they would open their halls to judge for the people… I don’t know what I was expecting but just not..that. I mean, I’m a duchess.”

“The previous duchess, thought herself an empress,”

Drake points out.

You laugh out your nerves till you’re crying and for all his rough edges, you’re grateful Drake has a way of diffusing any situation with his dry humour.

Jeremiah takes you by the hand and leads you to the chair. 

With trepidation you sit in the plush, velvet chair. It’s the most comfortable thing you’ve ever sat in. The fabric is soft, and the cushioning is just the right amount of firm. The throw pillow fits perfectly in the small of your back and you sit straight with its support. You feel so regal. 

“How does it feel to have your own throne?” Jeremiah asks gently.

“Easier with you beside me, even after I fell in love with you there was a time where I never thought this could be real,” You admit. 

He squeezes your hand. “Although I’d love to always be beside you, at times we will be apart with my duties at the Palace and yours here in your duchy.”

You nod slowly. 

“You look like you were born for this, Astoria,” Hana gushes.

Maxwell beams with pride. “Look at my soul sister all grown up and on a throne. I can sense the aura of power forming around you.”

“You’re going to make this whole thing go to her head.”

“That’s why I love having you close, Drake. You’re like my flesh and blood conscience. You’ll keep me firmly grounded.”

He flusters and runs his hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah well, we common people need to look out for each other.”

“Now quiet everyone,” you command.

“And there she goes,” Drake groans.

Jeremiah takes a regal position at your side and you squeeze his hand before grasping your throne.

“As my first decree.. I declare that no employee of this house will labour on the Sabbath. Instead it will be a rostered day off, from sunset Friday to sunset Saturday. They’ll be free to spend it however they wish, although I do hope they’ll enjoy it with their families.”

For a moment, you could have heard the wind for the utter silence in the hall. Maxwell’s jaw hangs open, Hana looks confused, Drake is staring and Jeremiah appears stoic and thoughtful. 

Gladys bows sharply. “I will see that the duties are re-ordered at once, Mistress Astoria. May I ask, what we are to do if there are guests in residence on the Sabbath?”

You take in a deep breath. Ever since you’d walked in the front door, the Law had been weighing on your mind.  _ Keep My Sabbath _ . “When we’re done with the tour, Gladys, bring me the rosters and schedules and I’ll show you what I mean. There’ll be teething issues I’m sure but eventually anyone visiting House Savvas will come to understand what to expect.”

“It will be done as you wish, Mistress.” She bows with her hand over her heart and quickly hurries from the room. 

“Wow…” You sink back in the chair and close your eyes. It hits you all at once what came out of your mouth. “Ah…”

“Wow is right, do you know what you’ve set yourself up for?” Drake askes mildly.

“Ahh… hearing a lot of grievances?” You surmise.

Maxwell chuckles. “Bertrand would approve of your proactive approach.”

Jeremiah puts a hand on your shoulder. “A whole day with no staff, every week? It’s a big call. If it ever gets too much, it’s a Queen prerogative to change her mind...”

You look up at him. “I won’t bend on this, Jeremiah. It’s important. Just as Cordonia’s laws cannot be changed, neither are the Eternal ones I believe in.” 

Gladys returns carrying an armload of binders. You blink with trepidation at the sight of them. “Mistress Astoria, if you’re satisfied with your throne and the hall at large, I would like to continue to tour. And we have some revisions to make afterward.”

“Of course, Gladys, we’ll follow your lead, “ You say rising from your chair.

Gladys leads the group out of the hall and across the building, escorting you through each room along the way. 

“This study has served as a home to exiled scholars since it was added in the early 1500s. There’s a small room behind the bookcase in the event that residents needed to hide.

“Martin Luthor escaped persecution from Rome and was hidden away in Wartburg Castle in Germany. I wonder if this study housed similar scholars who accomplished great works in secret.”

Maxwell rubs his hands together. “I’m hearing a secret passage!”

“One of many such passages for you and your guests to enjoy, Mistress Astoria.”

“I think I’ll get Maxwell to draw a map so that we don’t actually get lost. Can you show us the others?”

“If I told you about all of them, they wouldn’t be much of a secret, but it is your house, Mistress. So if you insist, I will point them out to Lord Maxwell for you.”

“I like your style, Gladys.” 

She blushes prettily under Maxwell’s praise.

You enter a lavish room with cream decor, crystal chandeliers and fluer d’les design rugs. “This parlor served as a place for nobles to socialize. Lord Byron himself is said to have stayed here...and to have thrown up on that piano and passed out on that couch.”

“Lord Byron, seems like quite a character. I wonder what his Duke had to say about that.”

“Duke Willem was not impressed but never managed to curb his brother’s unruly behaviour. All traces of his escapades have been thoroughly removed. The room underwent extensive renovation and repair after the Romantic Era.. “

To you, the bedrooms look much the same from one to the next but Gladys shows you through each one.

“... the seventeenth guest bedroom was used to house an extensive plushie collection.”

Hana bounces excitedly next to you. “Please say Astoria inherits the plushies?”

You grin at her. “You were a soft toy collector weren’t you.”

Hana pouts a little. “They were my only companions growing up. My favourite is Pia the Panda.”

Gladys shakes her head. “Unfortunately for all involved, the previous owner donated her collection to a museum. When I say it was extensive, the earliest piece was dated from the first century and made of hand woven linen and stuffed with wool fleece.”

You come to the end of a wing and Gladys opens the double doors with a flourish. “And this is the master suite. It has picture windows on three sides and offers a view of the mountains and the lake. It faces east with a view of Sirius and Jupiter most nights.”

“I’ve always wanted to fall asleep stargazing. It used to only be possible for me while camping, because of all the citylights.”

“You’ll have no trouble here, Mistress Astoria. Our closest neighbours are more than five miles away.” 

“Nothing says nobility like a canopy bed.” You look over the dark plum velvet drapes, edged with golden tassels and the golden painted carvings that decorate the frame. “I think this canopy is as high as the roof of my apartment.”

“I hope the firmness of the mattress and pillows meets your satisfaction.”

“Oh oh, I volunteer to test the bed. My comfort calibrations are second to none,” Maxwell says with a grin.

You stifle a laugh behind your hand and then shake your head. “Maxwell, I don’t doubt you have good taste, but this is my room.”

Maxwell slumps. “... This is true. Alright, how do you want to break it in?” he asks, planting his hands on his hips.

You glance at Jeremiah a sultry smirk playing on your lips. “I want to…kindly ask everyone to find their own rooms, except Jeremiah.”

His mouth opens in surprise. “Oh…”

“I have priorities. The rest of you can wait downstairs. Help yourself to the spread in the dining hall, we’re going to be awhile.”

Gladys smiles politely and folds her arms demurely over the collection of binders she’s carrying. “Ah, there is one more thing I’d like to show just Astoria and her betrothed. I trust everyone can find their way to the main hall?”

There’s a chorus of yes, and your friends shuffle out of the room. Mara closes the door behind herself, but not before discreetly nodding to Jeremiah.

You turn to Gladys. “Now then, what is it that you wanted to show us?”

“If you’ll follow me, please.”

Gladys leads you and Jeremiah through a set of double glass doors onto the balcony. A cool breeze drifts through from the mountains. 

“This is… gorgeous.” White roses climb the stone columns and the arches are cathedral height and show beautifully carved exposed wooden beams above you. Angel statues are perched on awnings at every corner. Your view reveals a waterfall that feeds into the lake and a field of wildflowers below. There’s even snow capped mountain peaks in the distance. 

Tears fill your eyes. “Jeremiah…”

Wordlessly, he comes to you and wraps his arms around your waist. You cover his hands with yours and lean back into his warmth and the solid strength of his chest. 

“It’s breathtaking, I want to share this beauty with everyone. I want to invite Joelle here. She would love it. We should do our portrait right here, with this backdrop.”

“I’m so relieved that you like it. I wanted to find you a place that could feel like home.”

“I don’t like it. I love it. And I’ve never had a home like this. Jeremiah, this is a home that only ever existed in my daydreams.”

Jeremiah kisses your temple. “Then I’m glad I could make your dream come true.”

“This is lovely and all, but all I need is you. I would leave all this behind if we had to.”

“Thankfully, we won’t ever have too. And I’m glad to have found somewhere worthy of you.”

“You could make an RV in the Grand Canyon with no air conditioning appealing to me,” You tell him, turning in his arms to loop yours around his neck. You look up at him in love, full of gratitude. 

He presses his forehead to yours. “You’ve given me everything I never knew I wanted. I can’t imagine being King without you.”

“You’re so good to me. You’re such a considerate partner.”

“You have one final visitor, Mistress Astoria.”

She’s so discreet that you’d forgotten she was still with you.

“I do?” you ask in surprise. Your heart turns over and immediately you worry that you’ve been too trusting again. After all, Justin was so invaluable and you never questioned the timing of his appearance.

Gladys nods behind you and you notice a bird drawing nearer.. And nearer… It’s flying straight towards you!. 

The hawk screeches, crying loudly in greeting. 

You startle inelegantly, drawing away from Jeremiah quickly lest he get attacked by the hawk. After all you know how sharp their talons and beak are. You duck as the hawk flies over you, circles around and perchas on the balcony railing. 

“Say hello to Tiberius,” Gladys says brightly. She extends her arm and Tiberius climbs on, like a well trained bird would. 

“Scree!” Tiberius cries at you.

“He’s no dove or phoenix.” You’re still nervous and you don’t edge closer. You stay frozen hoping that by not moving, he won’t think to attack. “He swooped me!”

“Don’t worry. The worst he’ll ever do is bring dead animals up to the balcony. He likes to roost here.”

“I’m thinking that this area is not so peaceful anymore,” you admit nervously.

“We found him when tidying up after Empress…. After the previous lady of the house passed on. The stable hand says he’s a wild bird, so you shouldn't try to pet him, but he will land on your arm, and the cook can give you cuts of meat if you’d like to feed him.”

You look at Tiberius carefully, and he tilts his head as though studying you back. “I suppose the important question is can he be trained? Would he make a good guard?”

Gladys nods. “I can arrange hawking lessons.”

You turn and smile at Jeremiah. “Now Mara will have to call me, White Hawk.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “I don’t think she’s going to bend, but I would like to see what she says about you having a hawk companion.”

“Tiberius and I will make an unstoppable team. I know it.”

“SCREEEE!” The white and brown feathered hawk cries.

“Go on, my feathered warrior, rid the area of all our snake pests!”

Tiberius spreads his wings and takes off, flying into the distance. Screeching as he goes.

“And I believe that concludes the tour.”

Gladys leads you and Jeremiah back to the main hall, where your friends wait. Your ducal chair sits unoccupied and you quietly ascend the steps and settle into it with a small sigh. It’s not as terrifying as it was earlier. Perhaps it’s because it’s only your friends in attendance.

Chance trots up to the foot of the throne, sniffs it and curls up contentedly at your feet. He whines pitifully. You realize the marble floor would be a little cold on his belly.

“Maybe I should ask a designer to make some adjustments to the royal throne… after the ball, that is.”

Chance’s ears perk up at Jeremiah’s voice. You smile and scratch his ears. “Jeremiah knows how to look after everyone doesn’t he? A nice fat doggy pillow for you, I think. We will have the court in attendance and a ball to host, Gladys…”

“Not to worry, Mistress. I’ve already seen to the menu, decor, libations, and entertainment.”

“We only met two hours ago and I already know I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“With the basics out of the way, there’s still time for minor renovations to the estate, if you so desire. Your predecessor had ambitions about rigging trapeze bars among the chandeliers, but sadly they were never finished. I suppose we could open up the alligator pool again…”

“Gladys, I’m getting the impression that you approved of the trapeze idea but you’re not a fan of the alligator pool. I’d suggest turning the pool into a freshwater aquarium and we turn one of the guest bedrooms into gymnasium, with a trapeze, netting, high wire and ribbons for any daring guest or staff member who wants to try their hand at circus acts. We’ll have them sign an accident waiver first. There’s no time frame on this, so whenever your schedule allows.”

“You know she might have been self titled, but the more I hear about your predecessor, the more I like her,” Maxwell says excitedly.

You pout. “More than me?”

HIs jaw drops. ‘Never. And besides, you’re going with the trapeze idea. I can't wait to try it.”

“I have been working on a sketch of this hall, if you’d like to see it,” Gladys tells you. “And considering you prefer the old sigil, it would be so inspiring to see the phoenix fly again.” She disappears and quickly returns with a few papers and lays out the design before you...

Your eyes widen. The room was impressive before but her concept, it’s grand on another level with hints of ancient imperialism. You look at Jeremiah and he looks approving.

“What do you think?” She asks.

“You’re very talented, Gladys. I think it’s perfect.”

The sigil compliments the design of your gown from the Costume Gala almost as if the designers had been working together. 

“The red is more a flame and rose hue instead of Nevarakis red, and the blue is a tribute to Jeremiah’s house, which I will also belong to. I love this. I definitely want these banners done as soon as possible.”

“I’ll gladly see to the renovations, Mistress Astroia. I promise they’ll be worth the wait!”

Maxwell is positively dancing. “Phoenixes, gold trim, candelabras…by the time we’re ready for the ball, this duchy’s gonna have everything!”

“There’s also the matter of your house motto. Traditionally, this duchy’s words were ‘Ever Rising’...

“Like that phoenix sigil? Nice.” Drake says.

“But since you're the reigning duchess, our motto is up to you.” Glady kindly reminds you.

“That’s one advantage duchies have over the royal estate. The Crown’s motto can’t change to fit each ruler.”

Hana gives you an encouraging smile. “You can make it your own. You could do something fun!”

“Or fierce. Like House Beaumont’s motto!”

“Hate to break it to you, but there’s nothing fierce about squid,” Drake deadpans.

You chuckle and shake your head. “You’ve obviously ever seen Finding Dory or Pirates of the Caribbean At World’s End or Aquaman’s Giant Squid with all those teeth and tentacles terrifying.”

“And our motto is ‘The Depths Remember’? We go hard and we go deep, where no one else can survive.”

“Okay.. I take it back.”

“House Savvas motto will be ‘Forged in Fire’ it has a Christian theme in that whatever trials God allows me to face, it will refine my character, build me stronger and wiser.”

“Short but fierce. I love it! I think Olivia would approve too,” Maxwell says.

Gladys nods stoically. “Very good, Mistress Astoria. Your wish is my command.”

Your friends soon head off to continue exploring the building, but Jeremiah pulls you aside.

“You know, Astoria, ever since your duchy was bestowed to you, I've wanted to show you the duchy grounds… You personal domain, if you will. It’s one of the most beautiful places in Cordonia. Only fitting that the most beautiful woman should live here. If you have the time this afternoon, I’d love to take you on a tour.”

“Aren’t the grounds enormous? I’d imagine you could take days and get lost out there. How are we going to see it all in one afternoon?”

He smiles secretly. “I had considered that, and thought we might take the tour on horseback. You do have a sizable stable, after all. And when we began the Unity Tour, I had Marabelle transferred for you. This is to be your home after all.”

“Is there anything this duchy doesn’t have?” You ask in wonder. “What other surprises do you know are hidden out there?”

Jeremiah grins. “Join me, perhaps you’ll find out. What do you say?”

“When have I ever turned you down?” You grin cheekily.

He catches you about the waist and presses a quick kiss to your lips while everyone else is otherwise engaged. “You haven’t, but I will always ask. A gentleman would never presume to impose himself.”

It takes you more than an hour to go over the daily duties and schedules of the staff to ensure the House can continue seamlessly without staff for a day. Jeremiah is concerned that there’s no security on duty. You explain essential services will rotate, so each group will have every second Sabbath off. You worked at the hospital when you were rostered for a shift on Saturday. God doesn’t want suffering. Christ healed on the Sabbath. And if guards or police took Sabbaths off, trouble and crime would skyrocket. The gardens are already on drip timers. Animal feeding and tending will be done early afternoon on Friday and after sunset on Saturday. All dishes and rooms will be cleaned and tidied late Friday afternoon with duties resumed Sunday morning. Meals for Friday dinner, and Saturdays were to be prepared in advance, available for simple reheating or serving. And cleaning carts left for guests to use on Sabbath. Jeremiah raised an eyebrow with a bemused smile when you explained that you’d be leading by example of how to scrape and stack used plates and utensils.

::: ::: :::

Gladys leaves you then to distribute the new schedules. Jeremiah explains your outing for the afternoon and you both go out to explore the gardens together.

A while later Gladys meets you at the bridge. She holds the reins of a beautiful chestnut mare and Marabelle. “I brought the most even-tempered steed from the stable for you, Your Majesty. And Marabelle, Mistress Astoria. The chef packed a saddle bag with some fruit, crackers, cheeses, wine and water.”

“Thank you, Gladys.”

“My pleasure, Mistress Astoria. Your Majesty. Enjoy our afternoon.”

You and Jeremiah mount your horses and settle into the saddles as Gladys makes her way back across the bridge.

You stroke and pat Marabelle in greeting before urging her to walk closer to Jeremiah’s horse. “So, where does this tour lead?”

”We’ll start by following the river that runs by the foundations of the castle and go from there.”

Jeremiah nudges his horse forward to the river running through the estate. You follow. You round a bend in the river and the chateau disappears from view behind you. The dense forest canopy, brush and ferns closing out everything but slim patches of blue sky above. 

“Duchy Valtoria...”

Ahead, Jeremiah looks over his shoulder. “I may have overheard part of what you said to Lucretia when you were standing up to her for Olivia’s sake and your own.”

You nod and take a breath. “Are you disappointed I didn’t tell you about my family history?”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “I know you would have told me, had I asked. I assumed that it might be difficult for you, since your mother died when you were young after a painful illness and you’d given so much of your youth to your aunt. I thought, some day you would continue to share yourself with me, and I didn’t want to push you into it.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Something about an ancestor that beheaded his wives.”

You cringe. “Of course it had to be that part. He’s of a different branch than my direct line. We share a great, great grandmother. Catherine of Lancaster. She had a daughter who was married off to secure an alliance as most noble marriages were then. It’s said that she died following a miscarraige. While she did die after the birth, it wasn’t to a stillborn as generally believed. Her midwife was sworn to secrecy. Catherine of Castile was in exile with her husband Henry of Aragon. She didn’t want her child to be saddled with the misery of being a titled broodmare in exile. She went into early labour and she had the midwife swear that if the child was a girl, she would spirit it away to be raised by the convent sisters, or to find a good home for her. Part of the dowry that was so late in being delivered from her father Henry III of Castile, would go with the babe. Why do I believe this wild tale, you might ask. Because of a journal that’s been dated as authentic for the period and a necklace that has been passed down through the family to every firstborn. My father showed the pieces to me when I graduated high school. He said they were mine and that I was to pass it to my child one day. Why did no opportunists try to turn it for a profit? Well from what each previous owner has added to the providence that accompanies the jewellery, it’s been smuggled out from behind enemy lines, it’s been recovered from a theft, crossed continents and oceans. I could no sooner sell it myself than renounce my name.”

“I would love to read this journal someday. She must have been very heartsick, your ancestor, to give up her child in the hope of a better life than keep her.”

“From what I read, it was a cruel and loveless marriage. She was a pawn first to her family, then later her husband and his allies.”

Jeremiah pulls up short, and you trot your horse to a stop beside him. He reaches for your hand and kisses your fingers. “I hope you know that I would never be cruel to you, and I would never use a child to gain an alliance. They should be allowed to marry for love, as I have.”

You search his eyes and find him deeply earnest. “You’ve never been cruel to me. Even in your response to Justin… Anton.. It’s justice you want, not revenge. I don’t think cruelty is in you.”

Jeremiah stares ahead for a moment and looks at you with shame. “You’re far too generous with my character. When he pointed that gun at you I wanted to tear him apart with my bare hands.”

You shiver. “Thankfully, he was stopped. And when we find him, I know it’s justice you will serve, Jeremiah. So now you know my family history. A secret only the firstborn in my family are ever told.”

“It tells me so much about you. And why this place is perfect for you. This duchy is also rife with history as rich and long standing as it’s new duchess. The estate has been occupied by some very colourful characters. Though there’s also plenty I could tell you about the current state of the duchy, if that’s more to your taste.”

“I’d love to hear more about the duchy, I want to be able to serve the people. So it’s best I know how they’re doing.”

Jeremiah nods. “Very well. Your average geography book will tell you that Duchy Valtoria is a temperate mountainous region with thriving lumber and outdoor recreation industries and some of the most beautiful parks in the country. But that description misses out on the people and the culture.”

“Based on your wording, I’d think everyone here was like Drake.”

Jeremiah smiles. “They certainly share his ruggedness, but because hikers come from all over to visit, the locals are much friendlier and accustomed to new faces. I have no doubt in my mind that they’ll openly embrace you as their duchess.”

“What do you think the people here will expect from me?”

“Not much. They’re very self-sufficient. They’ve had to be. Aside from some grants funded by the Crown, they’ve been without a duke or duchess for the past ten years. Mostly, your people will want you to preside over parades, attend charitable events, and take pictures with their babies.”

“So basically what I’m doing on the Unity Tour, just without the courtly politics. It sounds too easy.”

“You’ll be a natural, I’m sure. But remember that in addition to being Duchess of Valtoria, you’ll soon be queen. Together, you and I will make decisions that affect every person in this country. Your duchy is just one part of that.”

You reach a bridge at the edge of the forest. Crossing it brings you to a large clearing alongside the river.

“About that…” you acknowledge quietly. 

Jeremiah pulls up beside you, his brows drawn in concern. “What is it?” He asks gently.

“There’s nothing in this world I want more to be your queen, but the most power I’ve had over people was whether I handled their care correctly or ensured I took down allergen notes for the kitchen properly while taking a person’s order. This is governing a nation.”

“Holding someone’s life in your hands, you understand the weight of your every action in a fraction of a second. I know you can do it, Astoria. You will amaze and inspire everyone just as you’ve amazed and inspired me.”

You stop riding. He realizes you have stopped and fills up short. He notices you crying and immediately dismounts coming to your side. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” You laugh blinking madly. “I got a bug in my eye.” 

He helps you down and you hold still, as he gently cheeks your watering eye. You touch the corner of your eye and finally get rid of the offending bug. You look at him and he’s so close to you. “Here you are being terribly romantic and I can’t even dodge the wildlife.”

Jeremiah chuckles, then he leans in closer and captures your lips in the sweetest kiss. You feel it tingle over you from your mouth to your toes. You bunch his sweater in your grip and keep him close. 

He breaks away and presses his forehead gently to yours. “Bug or not, you’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“Flatterer. I’m no Victoria Secret model or pin-up princess. But I agree that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and all I see is you.” You rub your nose against his and kiss him again. “Shall we continue on your tour. I’m eager to see what surprises you promised.”

“Yes, My Queen.” He helps get you settled into the saddle and then returns to his horse. “And just remember, my love, I know you’re concerned, but I’ll be right there alongside you. You’ll never been in the spotlight alone.”

“Tell me, Jeremiah, how do you make these, huge, life-changing decisions all the time?”

“How do you live by your faith?”

You smile. “Touche…So you’re saying the answer is trusting the decisions you make are in the best interest of others? I know you’ve trained for this, and you have advisers. Is that the secret? Trusting your judgement?”

“Let’s take Applewood farmers as an example,” he says patiently. “After the orchard burned, dozens of families were left without their livelihood. I wanted to do right by the apple farmers without harming the local economy.”

“So what did you do? I remember you promising their families would not go hungry.”

“I employed as many as I could in orchard renovations, and had my staff personally assist the rest in finding alternate work. For any making less than they made working the orchard, the Crown sends a stipend for the difference. You suggested something similar too, if you recall.”

You shake your head. “I made a big assumption. This where your knowledge and training comes in. I wouldn’t have a clue what the Crown can afford and which staff would be best suited to helping job seekers. I hope you know that what I lack in experience I will make up for in enthusiasm, perhaps when I can’t reach you and I need to make judgments, there’s someone you trust that could advise me?”

“I have no doubt that you will be solving problems and shaping policies for yourself in no time at all, but I can vet and equip you with the adviser who mentored me when Leo abdicated. He has retired from active service, but I think you may charm him out of his hermit ways. You charm me every day. You’re a force of good in my life. Grounding me, reminding me what we’re fighting for. Thomas retired because he became disillusioned with the court and the politics. He’s a commoner, like Drake. He studied internationally in economics and foreign policy. If he’s been watching us, I think he’d love you. He’ll see how lucky our people are to have you, as I am.”

“If you admire him, then he must be a good person. I look forward to meeting him, and hopefully persuading him to work with us.”

You look out over the river as your horse trots alongside it. The water glints in the sun as it rushes past.

“So we have power over other people’s lives, but what about our own? What kind of lives are we going to build for ourselves here? Or… wherever we call home?”

Normally this is a question you would have spent a long time thinking about before even considering getting serious with someone. You had a checklist throughout college. Possibly why you never dated much. A person would need to be well mannered, self motivated, hold a job, want children. They would have to have some Christian background and be respectful of your choice to teach our children. And consider you an equal partner. You would share your incomes and your expenses and trust each other implicitly. Yes, Jeremiah ticked almost all those boxes, but you’d never even actively gone through a list before falling for him. 

Jeremiah pauses and turns to you. “Home is a… unique concept for a regent. We’re likely to spend the most time at the palace, but we will travel not only throughout Cordonia, but the world. I find it helpful to think of the entire country as my home, rather than any particular castle.”

You nod slowly coming to an understanding as to why you’d never needed stability with Jeremiah. Not only is he in a league all his own, but home is where he is. Wherever that may be. “Home is by your side, wherever we are. Which is exactly what I’m used to by now. Although I’d be much happier sleeping in a different bed every night, when you’re there beside me.”

He smiles widely at you. “I’m looking forward to that too. Astoria, I can’t tell you precisely what our future will look like together, but know that I’m looking forward to every moment of it.”

“There’s a verse that says,  _ ‘ _ _ See the birds of the sky, that they don’t sow, neither do they reap, nor gather into barns. Your heavenly Father feeds them. Aren’t you of much more value than they?’ _ . It reminds me that I don’t have control over the world, the weather, if I’m sick or well, so what does it benefit me to worry? I only have control over my decisions, how I choose to face what life brings me. So whatever gift I’m given, I will treasure it. You are a gift, a treasure, Jeremiah. And however long we are given, I will cherish every moment too.”

Jeremiah smiles at you, and begins urging his horse away from the river. “Come on, I promised to show you something.”

Soon, you reach a path at the edge of a large field of tall grass and wildflowers. The snowcapped mountains in the distance lie ahead and the river flowing to your left. “I think I many have spotted this field from our balcony view.”

“It is the field just beyond the borders of the estate. But it belongs to Duchy Castile and it’s been waiting to be developed for a few years. Waiting, specifically, on me to decide what to do with it.  That decision is in your hands now, as duchess. Think of it as a microcosm for Cordonia. Do you build something for the community, for future generations of Cordonians…”

“..For us?”

“It’s entirely up to you.”

“I wanted to share the beauty of this duchy with others. I’m thinking of a big park for hikers and adventurers. Fixed cabins, no RV’s allowed. Off grid, with solar powered generators and fed by rainwater tanks. Well ventilated outhouses with septic tanks that are serviced regularly. As carbon neutral as possible. Maybe even stables so people can take horseback duchy tours just like this one. No 4WD or dirt bikes allowed. People should be able to hear nature and leave it as untouched as possible.”

“Perhaps the lady of the estate could lead a few of these tours herself…”

“Yes! Everyone should be able to enjoy the wonder of this place.”

“That would be a very popular choice among your new people, and it would boost tourism. A wise decision. I’ll look forward to our first visit.”

“You know what I’m looking forward to?”

“What’s that?” he asks looking over with a curious smile.

“Living together, as husband and wife. No more parting ways at the end of the night. And best of all.. Cuddling in bed with my king every morning. Seriously, block out like half an hour for that every day. No more Maxwell, Madeleine or Mara bursting in before the sun is out! It’ll take at least a week before I’m ready to leave the bed with you in it.”

Jeremiah laughs. “In that case, we’ll have to allot some extra time to practice, because a week may not be long enough to get prepared. And while you’re doing that, I’ll be perfecting the art of brushing the hair out of your eyes.”

You almost cry with laughter. “The truth comes out, my bangs annoy you.”

“Only because sometimes they fall in your eyes, or tickle my face when I'm trying to kiss you.”

“Well, my dearest Jeremiah, I am attempting to grow it out, so soon I won’t have bangs blocking my eyes. I won’t have to pin it back, it’ll easily stay tied up or braided out of the way. I was admiring Gladys stylish updo. She looked very proper, I might ask her to help me with my mop.”

“You have gorgeous thick hair. I’d never want you to cut it, but yes, I’ll admit that finding our face through your hair, can be frustrating at times, especially on the rare occasions I’ve had you in my bed.”

Your gaze catches on Jermiah, his eyes sparking in the sunlight, and you bite your lip. He sees you staring and smiles. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m imagining you shirtless, romance novel-style.”

Jeremiah raises any eyebrow “Oh?”

“Aaaaand enjoying the by-product of that daydream.”

“Do I have Fabio hair in this flight of fancy?”

“On no, you look exactly as you always do, just dressed differently and you’re in a rare mood where you set aside all courtesies and just take what you want, and show me how much you desire me.”

You smile at Jeremiah, your eyes drinking him in. It’s a dangerous manoeuvre but you’ve played polo, you can manage this without falling off. You pull up beside him and grab his saddle horn, you twist yourself over his lap and kiss him. 

“Whoa--” He’s so startled by the move it’s all he can do to catch you and not have you both tangled in the reigns. You wrap an arm around him and pull his face to yours, your lips finding his. He melts into the kiss, his own arms coming up around you. He tightens the embrace and your heart races, pounding in time with his.

“Astoria..”

You draw back, breathless, your face inches from Jeremiah’s.

“What can I say, I got an impulse.”

“Feel free to act on your impulses more often,” he says with a megawatt smile.

“I will,” you promise cheekily. “Although, I’m not sure if I should try such a daring move again. I wasn’t really thinking about what would happen if you lost your balance. I’m not queen yet, and we can’t have the King injured.”

“Fortunately for us both, I have good balance and quick reflexes. Now, we should return to the estate.”

“We should return and make sure everything is ready for the court’s arrival. But thank you, Jeremiah, for showing me this, and… well, for  _ giving _ me all this.”

“You know I would give you the world, if I could.”

“I have no doubt that you would. It reminds me of a king of the ancient world that discarded protocol and offered his queen half his kingdom to please her. But like her, my heart can’t be bought. As long as I have the time you can spare me, your love is all I need.”

::: ::: :::

A few days later, you wake up bright and early to get ready for the ball... Only to hear a knock at your door. You wait, expecting Gladys who has her own key and will let herself in after knocking to warn you, but she doesn’t appear. Still in your dressing gown, but with hair and makeup done, you go to answer the door.

You find Hana outside, and she looks apologetic. “Sorry, Astoria. I hope I didn’t wake you.

“No, I was getting ready. A few tours in Cordonia and I’m used to early mornings. But why are you up and around at this time?

“I wanted to help Gladys with the last of the preparations, but then, well.. I got a text from my parents.”

“Oh no, you don’t look happy about it, what did they say?”

“I was so excited to see your new home that when I heard we’d be coming here… I invited my parents to the lantern-lighting festival. And they said yes!”

You smile, before you realize that she’s not smiling. “You’re not happy about that? If you’re worried about accommodations, don’t be, we’ve got more than seventeen-guests rooms here remember,” You tease in an effort to get her to relax.

Hana wrings her hands together. “Well that was part of why I came to see you, but the other part is, what if they haven't changed. What if they try to push me again.”

“We’ll jump that bridge when we get to it, just celebrate the moment. You have wanted to connect with them and they’re actually flying over to see you!” 

Suddenly she is excited and you hug each other and scream happily. The commotion brings Maxwell out of his room and when you explain, he joins the happy dancing. 

Drake just yells sleepily through the wall. “To keep it down. Some people are still trying to sleep.”

You all laugh again but through your smiles, you try to keep it more subdued. You read about the Festival and you can’t wait to meet Hana’s mother and hopefully find a way to reconcile them without Hana giving up her dreams.


	21. Lantern Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the ball, the lantern lighting ceremony is planned and the nobles have arrived.
> 
> Unexpected surprises await you from almost all of your friends. Some welcome and delightful, others... not so much.

It’s the day of the ball at your new duchy! Hana has shared big news that her parents are attending... 

You’re happy that Hana will get to spend time with her parents but you’re suddenly even more nervous. You have the pressure of the court scrutinising you and your management of your new duchy but you want Hana’s mother to approve of you. She’s Cordonian nobility and you know both her parents don’t have the best impression of you since they believe you’ve instigated this show of rebellion in their beloved daughter. “I didn’t think I’d be meeting your mom today!”

“The invitation was just a formality! Jeremiah sent them formal invitations to them for the Homecoming Ball and the Costume Gala and they declined citing other commitments but I know it’s because they were still hoping I’d leave court and come home. I was so excited for you that I called my mother and… well I never thought my parents would accept! Ever since I stood up to my father about their plans for me, neither of them have been taking or returning my calls. I know my mother must have been furious…. all her lessons, the training…”

“Hana, look… they have to have been following everything that has been happening in Cordonia, the attacks and the orchard fire… maybe they’re worried for you and they miss you. Maybe they’ve come all this way to apologise?”

“I’d like to think that…” Hana says but her expression is far from hopeful. “But I don’t think I can be so optimistic. What if it’s worse? Much worse?”

You take her hands. “Then we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, you’re assuming the worst, but maybe this visit can be something good.”

“I’ve been so afraid of seeing them that an apology seemed too much to hope for. But you’re right.” She smiles, her eyes brightening. “Thank you, Astoria.”

You hug her tightly. “Any time. Although looking at the actual time, I need to get dressed for this ball.”

“Of course. Bertrand wouldn’t want you to be late to the boutique!

“Bertrand?”

“Didn’t Maxwell tell you that he’s meeting you there?”

Maxwell grins sheepishly. “Sorry, between helping manage House Beaumont and filling in for Madeleine, I forgot about that…” He hugs you. “Go.”

“See you two later!”

You rush down to the duchy’s boutique, thankful that Gladys has appointed someone to keep it stocked with the latest Cordonian and European fashions. 

“Bertrand, I’m so sorry if I’ve kept you waiting, there was a small crisis I had to manage this morning. I’m here now.”

...Only to find yourself alone. Suddenly, the door swings open behind you as Bertrand rushes inside.

“Bertrand. You’re...you’re...late!” You smile and then you giggle. Remembering something your parents complained about a lot when you were small. 

“Apologies for my tardiness. Blasted babysitter needed specific instructions on which spoons to feed Bartie with. His table manners are terrible, so he must be taught through good example.”

“You gave the sitter a two-hour cutlery seminar?”

“I had to condense it to thirty minutes.” He gives you a despairing look. “I hope it was enough.”

“If it was the same one you gave me, I’m sure they’ll be fine. And he has impeccable breeding, I’m sure proper placement runs in his blood.”

“Well, now that that’s done, Savannah and I can attend your ball.”

“How are things going on the Savannah front?”

“To be honest...She and I are speaking daily. All thanks to your assistance at the Costume Gala.”

“I knew you had it in you, if you gave yourself a proper chance. After all, she liked you well enough before she had Bartie.”

“Be that as it may, your assistance was invaluable. To speak openly with her… to have even the faintest hope of a second chance...I feel like a new man.” He wears a smile that you’ve rarely seen on him. It transforms his entire countenance and you do see it. He is a changed man.

“Bertrand… I’m glad you’ve got a second chance. I hope it works out the way you want it to.”

“As do I,” he says with a smile. “But enough about me. Today is about you, Astoria. And you must look your best.”

Gladys hurries in carrying two gowns. “This is your very first public appearance at your own duchy, Mistress Astoria. You want to make the right impression on the court.. So I had these tailored for the occasion.”

“You also want to send a message that you aren’t cowed by your enemies’ actions. In other words, you’ll need to look elegant, sophisticated, and of course, stunning,” Bertrand reminds you with a trademark stoicism that you’re much more familiar with.

“I’ve seen Gladys’ artistic eye. I’m sure she’s crafted something breathtaking.”

“Well, we found one dress that will honor the traditional dove sigil… but the second dress… this will have every eye on you and follows the creation Lord Maxwell had made for the Costume Gala.”

You take the bag Gladys indicates is phoenix themed and change. It fits you like a glove and flows from your hips like water. The metallic thread catches the light like peacock feathers and it’s almost as though the dress has been poured over you, like pearl iridescent paint. The cape hugs your shoulders and trails behind you on the floor. 

“It’s gorgeous,” You tell them, as you twist this way and that in the mirror.

Gladys smiles widely. “Magnificent.”

“Like a future queen.” Bertrand smiles.

“There’s one more thing… I’ve been saving this for a special occasion and tonight certainly fits the bill.”

Gladys unlocks a dresser and takes out a velvet-trimmed box. Ever so delicately, she opens it to show you a wide red hat piled high with colourful feathers. 

“This is the traditional hat of Valtoria. Only the duchess may wear it.”

“A hat? Did you s-say… fancy hat? Normally I’d go to the discount store and buy the cheapest wide brimmed hat so I won’t freckle and I’m always losing them. But I’ve always wanted to visit a milliner and have my very own fancy hat. Those Darby Day hats are always works of art! This is all mine?”

“Yes.” Gladys says solemnly. She seems hesitant to let you touch it after you admit you’re always losing hats. 

“Is this real?” You bounce on your toes and duck down so that Gladys can reach your head.

With ritual care, Gladys places the hat upon your head with great ceremony.

It certainly packs a statement. “I’m the queen of hats! I can’t believe I own a hat like this! Technically, this is just another one of the many priceless gifts, Jeremiah has given me.”

“I’m sure he’ll be delighted to know you like the hat that you’ve inherited with your duchy,” Bertrand says with a teasing grin.

“I'm glad you find it suitable,” Gladys says still looking nervous.

“It’s… It’s… perfect.” Your jaw freezes and you feel your lips thin.

“Then why the long face, Mistress?” Gladys asks in alarm.

“As I look upon the breadth of it’s vast brim, it’s towering feathers, I realize that how can I possibly be worthy of such a gift?”

Bertrand frowns and Gladys frets beside you. “We can stow it away, if you’d like.”

“I don’t think she means the hat,” he says sagely.

You take the hat off your head. You feel like an imposter playing dress-up. You carefully hand the hat back to Gladys, who just as carefully puts it away. “Maybe someday, I’ll be worthy of the title Duchess of Valtoria. But right now, I’m just me. Astoria Savvas, marrying the man she loves, doing her best to get through the day.”

“You’re much more than that,” Bertrand says firmly. “You’re you, but you’re also a Beaumont, and soon to be Queen of Cordonia. We love you and we stand behind you. You can’t afford to have doubts. Remember the phoenix. Remember your strength. I don’t understand it, but I’ve seen your faith carry you through impossible odds. You can’t give in to doubt now.”

You stare at him through the reflection in the mirror, the conviction on his face as he speaks to you.

“You're right.”

::: ::: :::

Several hours and too many Bertrand lectures later, everything is ready, and your guests have begun to arrive!

Jeremiah is waiting for you at the entrance to the main hall. His jaw drops when he sees you.

“Astoria… you look like a heroine out of myth and song. Ready to win the hearts of all who behold you.”

“Including yours?”

“You won that a long time ago, My Queen.” 

You link arms with him and he presses a kiss to your temple and draws you close to stand at his side.

Gladys smiles at you both and sweeps in ahead of you. “It is now my honor to announce… Duchess Astoria Savvas of Valtoria and His Majesty King Jeremiah of Cordonia!” she declares loudly to the occupants of the hall. 

A crowd of familiar courtly faces wait for you. They all begin to applaud as you step through the threshold of the main hall. 

“I can’t believe Astoria’s all grown up and leading her own duchy…” Maxwell says wiping a tear from his eye, while continuing to clap. 

Drake goggles at him. “Maxwell, are you crying?”

“No,” he protests vehemently. “It’s just my allergies.”

Hana kindly touches his arm. “Here. You can borrow my handkerchief.”

Kiara’s father applauds and calls out. “Bravo!”

“Astoria looks merveilleux!” Kiara says.

“She and Jeremiah are so cute together!” You hear Penelope gush.

“They certainly know how to host a party,” Regina concedes with the hint of a smile.

“And how to decorate an estate!” Savannah says admiring the banners and the themed decor.

Rashad stands next to her and nods in agreement. “You can say that again.”

You see Leo standing near the back with two women. You easily recognise Annalise who looks ready to pop when you know she’s still got a ways to go. The blessing of carrying twins you suppose. You wave to them and they smile and wave back. You’re so happy they came.

You climb the steps of the dias beneath a banner emblazoned with the words ‘Forged in Fire’. The crowd slowly quiets as all eyes turn to you.

“Welcome, everyone, to my first ball as Duchess of Valtoria.”

The crowd cheers and applauds.

“I’m sure you’re all ready to get on with the party, but before we start, I just want to say that this is an honor to have you. As long as I’m the Duchess of Valtoria, I pledge to be the best ruler I can be. I’ll work with all my neighbouring allies to make sure Cordonia’s future is a bright one.”

Jeremiah looks at you with pride. “Hear, hear!”

The crowd gives you and Jeremiah another hearty cheer. Servants begin bringing out trays of champagne and appetizers.

“We should each make the rounds and shake a few hands. I'll come find you soon,” he promises with a kiss to your cheek. 

You leave the dias and head in the opposite direction to mingle with your guests. And you see a face, you didn’t expect to see. “Madeleine! When did you get out of the hospital?”

“If the doctors had their way, I’d still be on bedrest, but I managed to convince them that this was a ’low exertion’ activity.”

“You're as determined as the Father King was. I’m glad to see you’re looking well.’

Madeleine looks you over and her eyes glisten. “You… you’ve exceeded my expectations, Astoria. You’re still alive, for one.”

“Madeleine, we have our many differences, but I do listen. And I’m glad you’re back with us. Cordonia’s lost enough already. I’m glad we didn’t lose you.”

She looks at you in surprise. “Oh. Well… thank you.” She recovers quickly falling into her stoic, noble poise. “After years of courtly gossip and backstabbing, it’ll take more than a little poison to get rid of me. There’s still work to be done, after all. I’ll be helping Gladys with the wedding arrangements and press releases over the next few days. Just… take care out there, Astoria. For Cordonia’s sake.” She gives you a respectful nod and goes in search of other company.

Kiara approaches you and she looks much happier than you saw her last. “Astoria, your new estate is simply beautiful. And that dress! You put Castelsarreillan’s humble colours to shame.”

“I’m glad to see you, Kiara. I thought you were going home after the Winter Festival in Lythikos.”

Her face is apologetic. “I did… well I thought I was. I even packed my bags. But you changed my mind. I’m very grateful for that.”

“I’m grateful for your support but Kiara, are you okay?”

“Okay is a relative term these days… but I believe so. I’m sleeping better, at any rate. In truth I feel safer here than I did at home.” She smiles and you can feel it’s genuine. “There’s something about you, Astoria. You bring people together. You make things happen. I can tell this place is going to be something special because of you.”

“God, Abba Elohim blessed this path He set me on. I couldn’t even imagine what stepping on that plane out of New York would bring. All I know for certain is that I want to do my best for Cordonia. May God continue to grant me wisdom to lead by example. To restore hope that was stolen from the people after all the fear and hurt that Lucretia and Anton caused.”

Penelope walks up and gives you and Kiara a big hug. “I’m so glad that you convinced Kiara to stay. And look at this place. You have your very own mansion!” She grabs your arm excitedly. “Is it true that you have a menagerie?”

“The last duchess had a lot of unusual hobbies. I haven’t seen it yet, but I heard it’s well designed and the animals are healthy and well cared for. There’s an aviary outside. There’s a lot of native and exotic birds in there. My favourites are the chickadees, who are so tiny and the scarlet macaws, because they choose a companion for life.”

“Well, if you ever need advice on habitats or enclosure upgrades to keep the creatures engaged, you know I’m only a phone call away,” Ezekiel offers. He joins your conversation and gives the second glass of champagne he carries to Penelope. She blushes happily and accepts it with a shy smile.

“Zeke knows a lot about environmental enrichment for rescue animals.”

“I’m sure with his interest in animals, he’ll have plenty of knowledge to share that will benefit the duchy and my future projects.”

You leave them to catch up and as you make your way past the hall’s buffet table you notice Regina standing by the other end of it alone, her face downcast.

She’s still in mourning clothes and your heart hurts for her. She may not have always agreed with his decisions but she loved Constantine and he loved her. You don’t want to imagine yourself in her place but it’s hard not to when it could have easily been Jeremiah who had been crushed that night. He was their intended target. 

You make your way to her side. “Excuse me, Your Majesty…”

She startles out of her state of deep reflection at the sound of your voice. “Oh, Duchess Astoria. I didn’t see you there.” She looks over your dress. “You look resplendent. My husband…” her face falls. “My... late husband...would have approved of such colourful attire.”

“I only ever wanted the approval of Jeremiah’s family. I’m glad that in the end, we were able to accept each other. Thank you for coming, Your Majesty. I know your loss is still new.”

Her face is full of sorrow but she is touched by your compassion, that she actually opens up to you. “This is the first ball that I’ve attended alone since we were married. Can you imagine that? I thought I was strong enough to make it through the night...but I keep expecting to see him in the crowd. To hear him laugh…”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know the pain will linger for a while but perhaps someone else’s presence may offer some comfort. Did you know that Madeleine is here?”

Regina is surprised. “She is? Oh how wonderful that she’s recovered enough to attend. You know it’s nice to speak about Constantine with someone besides my step-son. Jeremiah is lucky to have such a thoughtful woman as his soon-to-be wife. I will go search for her, thank you, Astoria.”

Suddenly, you feel someone touch your shoulder. You startle and stiffen at the unexpected feeling before you remind yourself that you need to alway show poise in any situation. Turning calmly, you find Mara behind you.

“Good afternoon, Your Grace. I came to update you that security has had no issues thus far.”

“Thank you, Mara. And I’m hopeful there won’t be. After all, the assumption was that their plan B was Applewood. And you’ve promised me Fort Knox levels

of vigilance. I’m confident we should be without issue.”

“So far, so good. There is one new development to report.”

You raise an eyebrow and tilt your head waiting for her to explain. 

“Between our investigation and Lucretia’s answers under our questioning, we believe that Anton Severus’ father was the former leader of the Sons of the Earth.”

“The group that objected to Constantine’s international policies?”

“I never would have believed that the Nevrakis family would form an alliance with the Sons of the Earth. They’ve been historically at odds with each other. The secret marriage between Olivia and Anton that was arranged by Olivia’s and Anton’s parents, must have sealed a covert arrangement between the two. That’s why they’ve had so many resources to throw at attacking us. While the Severus family aren’t a noble house, they are wealthy and with Lucretia’s support, they’ve had her contacts and resources too. When Olivia’s parents failed in their attempted coup, the Sons of the Earth must have made an appealing offer to the decimated Nevrakis faction.”

“So that photo that we found, where Anton was dressed up like a king…”

“A promise that Anton would be made noble… a king, ruling beside Olivia.”

“Well with Lucretia in custody and Olivia on our side, what help will he get from Lythikos now?

“We believe his resources will be greatly diminished and with his treason publicly known, his ability to raise support and position his people are also hindered. Although, unfortunately for Olivia, King Jeremiah was unable to dissolve her marriage to the traitor.”

“If Olivia wants to annual a marriage that she never consented to, she should be allowed. And Jeremiah is king, what is preventing him from fixing this?”

“There is an old stipulation that the Crown cannot interfere in matters of Nevrakis inheritance or union. It was one of the demands in exchange for joining the Five Kingdoms.

“I can’t speak for Olivia, but I wouldn’t want to be tied to someone for life, who secretly plots to kill other people and didn’t immediately reveal the terms of betrothal and marriage the second they learned about it. And in terms of inheritance, if he’s cold enough, and we know he can be, he could kill Olivia and claim Nevrakis’ estate by right of marriage and start a rebellion to divide Cordonia. We need to let her know that she has our support. Who knew Olivia’s stubborn ancestors could cause so many problems all the way in the 21-first century.”

“I suspect that they were just as much trouble for the kings and queens of their day as they are for us now. But enough about the past. Now that we’ve weeded out the Sons of the Earth spy, they don’t have access to you or the Royal Family. It’s only a matter of time before we track Anton down.”

“I do hope you’re right, Mara.” You smile when you see Olivia at Mara’s shoulder. “Ahem, could I borrow Astoria a moment?”

“Of course.” Mara bows you. “Your Grace.

You follow Olivia away from the crowd to a relatively quiet alcove. She surveys you with a critical eye.

“Phoenixes are the definition of indomitable. You’ve chosen your attire and your house sigil well. This decor would put an empress to shame.”

“I’m glad you approve. It’s been an interesting few days… is Lythikos still going strong?”

Olivia briefly presses a hand to her forehead and sighs. “Lucretia was never popular with the people but news of her betrayal took them by surprise.”

“She never made a secret about her disdain for me and her dislike for outsiders in general but I didn’t suspect treason, or that she would involve you and betray her own blood.”

“Thankfully the people remain loyal to their duchess. I...I believe I have your assistance at the festival to thank for that.”

“I was happy to stand by you, Olivia. And I believe that you’ve shown your people who you are by being genuine and showing strength and resilience in the face of personal betrayal.”

“You don’t need to charm me. I came to let you know I’m as committed to this investigation as you are.”

“And I want you to know that if you want out of your marriage contract with Anton, I will do everything I can to help you.”

“I know you want Anton in custody, believe me, I do too. As if I’d marry a man like him! I can’t believe my parents!” she says balling her fists.

“You must have even more questions for him than I do.”

“That’s why I’m here to stay, I’ll help you, Jeremiah and the others however I can.”

“Olivia… just say it. We’re friends now.” You grin at her.

She scowls but doesn’t deny it.

“Come on, we’ve come this far…”

Her lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile. She huffs. “I suppose we’re... slightly closer than acquaintances.”

You clasp her hands and and grin. “Friends!

Despite herself, Olivia smiles and it transforms her expression. Her eyes crinkle and her whole face softens. Before she pulls a face over your shoulder. “Leo.”

You smile. Leo can have that effect on people. They either adore him or loathe him. He’s too free spirited to do anything by halves.

You turn and he greets you with two kisses. “Excuse me, Livvy but I must introduce my lovely wife, to my gorgeous sister in-law to be.”

“Call me, Livvy again and you won’t live to see fatherhood.”

Leo smirks at her. “You’ve been making the threat since we were kids and I hid your favourite riding boots.”

“And how many scars do you have to show that I mean business?”

Olivia glares at him and you look between them pensively, “Ah.. she’s joking right?”

Leo shakes his head. “Olivia and I have a long standing friendly rivalry. Ladies, please let me introduce you to Annalise, my soulmate and my life. Annalise, Duchess Astoria and Duchess Olivia Nevrakis of Lythikos.”

Annalise shakes Olivia’s hand. “I never made it to Lythikos on my first visit but my sister, Summer is over there now visiting the Ice Palace before it melts. From her photos, it’s stunning!”

“It is that… and freezing,” you admit with a grin.

  
“You’re welcome to visit Lythikos anytime. Feel feel to leave Leo at home,” Olivia says with a smirk.  
  


Annalise smiles at Olivia. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Then she turns to you, her smile growing. She grabs you in a fierce hug and her belly is surprisingly solid when she bumps you. You sink into her embrace and tear up under her warm greeting.

“I’ve seen you so many times on the other end of a camera but nothing beats the real thing. You’re gorgeous.”

You redden. “You’re too kind. It isn’t hard to see why Leo’s so smitten,” you tell her with a wink.

Annalise blushes and wraps her arms around Leo, he puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her hair. “I literally fell for him when we met. I’ve never been impulsive. I struggle to make big decisions and he turned my whole life upside down and then helped me build a brand new one.”

“These Rys men must have a special gift for that.”

“Valtoria is so picturesque, Astoria. And your house! I mean I love our home on the waterfront in San Francisco but I could easily stay here and never want to leave.”

Leo looks troubled for a moment before he clears it away. He gazes down at his wife. “I love Cordonia but I don’t think I’m done roaming, especially while we still can. I’ve seen Violet with Amelia, they travel around with Chad on the cruise line but I know as she gets older, it won’t be as easy. And I want our kids to feel more settled than Jeremiah and I were.”

Annalise pats his arm. “Our kids don’t have the burden of a Crown. They’ll be Rys but they’ll be the first American born Ryses.”

“Speaking of crowns, I have someone I want you to meet.” Leo raises his arm, calling someone over.

The petite woman with silver hair and a golden tan, approaches you with a nervous smile. She curtsies. “Good evening, Duchess Astoria. I hope you don’t mind my accompanying my son to your ball jninvited.”

“Nonsense, Mother,” Leo says rolling his eyes. “Astoria isn’t one of those stuffy noble types you remember.”

You take her hand and clasp it within yours. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Lady Wilhemina.”

She presses a hand to her chest. “Oh my, I haven’t heard that in a very long time. When Constantine granted me a divorce, I was disowned by my family. I had disgraced my house with behaviour in efficient for a noble woman. I just couldn’t handle the pressure of wearing two faces. When we were courting, Constantine was attentive and generous, but being married to him and the responsibilities of court were so different to what I had imagined as a young, naive woman. He changed, he was distant, suspicious, short tempered… and with the feeling of isolation and the weight of expectations, I felt like I was drowning…” she wrings her hands together. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this… I suppose I want you to be prepared… I know you’ve had a rough time of it already, but someone should tell you the reality of Royalty.”

You understand her concern and her experience but you’d feel defensive of Jeremiah. He hasn’t hidden anything from you and you’re aware of the expectations and the duty, the feeling that not everyone at court is an ally. 

“I’m sorry your experience hurt you, and forced you away from your family... from Leo, but I’m fully committed to Jeremiah. And I’m aware of the weight of the crown.”

Hana hurries over and twists her hands nervously. “Oh please excuse my interruption but Astoria, may I borrow you a moment?”

You nod to Leo, Annalise, his mother and Olivia. They nod their ascent that you should go with Hana. 

“Go on. I’ve said what I came to say,” Olivia says. “And don’t worry, Leo’s safe for the moment.”

Olivia strolls over in search of hor d'oeuvres.

“Maxwell said he needed to see us outside right away!” 

  
“I’ll check in with you again later,” you give Annalise a parting hug.

  
Leo lifts his glass to you. “Better see what young Beaumont’s about. He manages all sort of calamities without effort.”

At Hana’s insistence and her panic, you immediately feel nervous. You love Maxwell to bits but he has the ability to make a misstep that tends to spiral out of control. 

“What if my parents are finally here for the lantern-lighting festival?” 

You doubt that Maxwell could do anything to upset Hana’s parents until you arrive, but because she’s anxious, you try to keep calm and positive about the situation and hurry your stride.

“Well there’s no use worrying till we get there, let’s go.”

The late afternoon weather is mild with a light breeze, perfect for carrying lanterns. You follow Hana out the front door to the bridge and find Maxwell, Ezekiel and the rest of your friends gathered around Gladys.

Jeremiah sees you first. “There you are.”

“I thought you were making rounds. What are you doing out here?”

“The rounds led me to Maxwell, and he led me out here. Very insistently.”

“Okay, Astoria, I’ve been waiting all day to tell you about this and it’s finally here and wow.. I’m so excited!” He’s practically vibrating on the verge of breakdancing on the spot.

“Relax, take a breath Maxwell! What’s going on?”

“I kinda sorta got you a duchy-warming present, and I think it's basically the best thing I’ve ever done.”

With Maxwell, his thoughtfulness knows no limits, yet you’re paralzed with apprehension. His ideas are so wild at times that you can’t help but be nervous. WHat if it’s so ostentatious that you can’t possibly display it anywhere? You take a breath and fix an excited smile on your face.

He waves to Gladys, who you notice is holding a large object covered with a blanket. She pulls off the blanket with a flourish, revealing a carrying crate that holds…

A red panda. Make that a pair of red pandas.

Maxwell! You screech. “Those are red panda cubs.”

“I know right? I can’t even!”

“How did you get red panda cubs?”

“Eeeeeee! They’re so fuzzy!” Hana gushes.

“Maxwell, this is really above and beyond!” Jeremiah is stunned.

“From their size and colouration, I’d guess these specimens of Ailurus fulgens are about four months old,” Ezekiel remarks.

“Are they even old enough to be away from their mother?” You ask hesitatingly. Ezekiel doesn’t seem concerned.

“I asked Ezekiel to come along so he could share his animal expertise. When Jeremiah told me that Duchy Valtoria had a menagerie, inspiration struck!”

Drake seems to have only just tuned in to the conversation, he’s just totally fascinated by the baby pandas circling his legs. “Wait, Savvas’ got a menagerie?”

“Yes, built by Astoria’s predecessor. It has many exotic and native animals and now, red pandas.”

“I know there are animals all over the world who need a safe home, and when I heard about these twin cuties who got rescued from poachers, I just had to adopt them in Astoria’s name.”

You look from the babies to Maxwell, and your eyes well up. Just when he couldn’t get sweeter in your eyes, he goes and adopts orphaned mammals. Maxwell!” You throw your arms around him and hug him till you feel him wheeze.

“Ah...the menagerie’s here already...has.. Staff, a habitat… “

You let him go so he can continue explaining and you see his wide smile. “All-you-can-eat bamboo, and I was so sad we didn’t get a chance to spend time with the giant panda cubs in Shanghai. You can give them the comfy home they deserve here in Valtoria, or we can send them to another animal sanctuary.”

“This is so incredibly thoughtful, Maxwell. If they’re happy here, I’d love for them to stay. It can be just one more thing that makes Valtoria unique and attract people to come and visit. Maybe we can organise weekly tours to the menagerie and have school children make class visits.”

“If you want to take them in, we can go right now and help them settle into the menagerie.”

The baby girl makes a crooing noise and pulls a face that looks like an adorable smile. 

“And I thought you’d want to know that they haven’t been officially named yet. If we keep them, you’ll get to do the honors.”

“Oh, Maxwell! Of course I accept. Best present ever! After my wonderful duchy, from my fiance, of course,” you say with an adoring smile at Jeremiah. He smiles back. 

“So what are you going to name them?” Maxwell asks excitedly.

“That one looks like an Iniya to me,” Hana says. She points to the one on the right, who’s holding her tail between her paws, her eyes wide. Her black eyes peer at you intently. “It means ‘sweet’.”

“They both look like puffballs to me,” Drake says, but he’s taken with them, you can tell. You see his hands itching to touch them.

Hana claps happily. “Ooh, Pabu would be cute. That’s Tibetan for puffball!”

“Remember, it’s up to Astoria,” Jeremiah reminds them gently.

“I think the names Hana and Drake suggested are perfect.”

“Hooray for Iniya and Pabu!” Maxwell exclaims.

They make spitting and cooing sounds. You don’t know if they approve or they’re just startled by the noise.

“So d’you want to help take them to the menagerie?

“Oooh, we have to go!”

“You don’t have to ask me twice. Although I might get Gladys to carry them if she doesn’t mind. This dress has so much fine stitching, one claw snag might tear a giant hole.”

“Of course, Mistress Astoria. It’ll be my pleasure,” she says expertly scooping up both cubs and putting them back in the crate.

“Could I come along too, Astoria.? I’d love to see your conservation set up!”

“You’re welcome to, Ezekiel. I want to know that my predecessor set it up to keep the animals happy and healthy. I welcome your expertise.”

  
Jeremiah calls for a limo, and soon you and your friends are off with you new panda cubs in tow. When you arrive at the menagerie, you’re escorted down a series of glass-walled walkways with exhibits on either side. You pass one that contains a black panther!

“Jeremiah! How could you not tell me that I have a black panther?”

“I thought it would be more fun for you to discover it on your own.”

“Did you know that the balck panther isn’t a distinct species? It’s a melanistic color variant for leopards and jaguars. This one appears to be a Panthera onca specimen. A jaguar, that is.”

Jeremiah smiles and nods. “Her name is Cava.”

You make eye contact with the massive cat for a brief moment before your guide ushers you further down the walkway.

Eventually, you reach a large, forested enclosure. A menagerie worker follows you inside and releases the bus, then gets to work checking the habitat.

Pabu busies himself prowling the floor that has ferns and fallen leaves over the soft dirt floor. 

‘Hey, little buddy. This is your new home!”

Both cubs stare up at you, their eyes wide and hesitant

“Not too active, are they?” Drake comments observing how Iniya seems more interested in pawing at his shoe. 

“Actually, Ailurus fulgens are known for their energy and playfulness. These two must be nervous or tired from all the commotion of the journey.” Ezekiel explains with a look of concern.

“Maybe we just need to play with them. Get the little guys to relax.” Maxwell says crouching down to observe them more closely.

“Good idea, “ Hana agrees.

Jeremiah heads to the gate of the enclosure and takes two items from inside a box; a knotted rope and a ball with a bell inside. He brings two toys back to the group.

“It’s only fitting that you should do the honours,” he says, offering them to you.

You crouch and roll the ball to the red pandas. They look at it curiously as it rings. Pabu tries to catch it and ends up rolling off it and landing on his back.

Drake snorts. “They’re quite bad at catch.”

“They’re babies.” Maxwell smiles. “If I’ve learned anything from Bartie, it’s that babies are bad at  _ everything _ .”

Hearing Bertrand explain his dining habits, you can imagine. They don’t come out knowing everything. Much like learning should be a lifetime experience. Pabu bats the ball in frustration and it hits his sister in the face. Before growing curious about Drake’s shoes again, and moving to try and chew on the tongue. Drake tries to shake him off, and he cries.

“The pandas at the sanctuary in Shanghai are much better behaved.” Hana says with a frown.

“Red pandas are actually much closer relatives of racoons than giant pandas.” Ezekiel explains. “Thus, the mischief. It’s also possibly that it’s their feeding time, they wouldn’t have had anything in transit. I’ll go speak to the keeper.”

Ezekiel returns with prepared bottles of formula. “Would you like to feed them, You Grace?”

You take the bottles. “Well I’ll need help. Maxwell, want to try your hand at a different sort of baby? I know you’ve had practice with Bartie.”

“Serious? But, wait, seriously?” His eyes dart to Jeremiah, and his friend smiles with a nod. 

You pass the bottle to Maxwell, then pull Pabu into your lap. Drake hands Iniya to Maxwell from where she had been whining loudly on the floor. She quiets quickly when Maxwell offers her the bottle. 

“Someone take a picture immediately. Hashtag blessed!” He beams.

The pandas soon fish their bottles. Pabu escapes from your hold and beelines for Jeremiah. He begins climbing clumsily up Jeremiah’s leg. It reminds you of the Chinese panda trying to climb Jeremiah in Shanghai. It’s mind blowing to think that was only a little over a month ago now. So much has happened, so quickly.

“Whoa! Hey there, buddy.”

You watched, delighted, as the little cub continues his adorable inept ascent. Jeremiah stares down at him, bewildered. 

Drake is positively gleeful. “Watch out, he’s coming for ya.”

Jeremiah laughs. “Heh, I think I can take him.” Jeremiah carefully detaches Pabu and sweeps him up like a baby. He rubs the fur on Pabu’s belly. 

Hana watches you all and folds her arms across her stomach. “I hate to be the one to cut this short, but…”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “No, you’re right. We should really be getting back to the estate.”

You glance down at Iniya, who has curled up around your foot. The sound she’s emitting is almost like a pur. “We’ll just have to come and visit these cuties again later.”

The limo arrives back at your main residence… where Xinghai and a well-dressed woman are just stepping out of their car. 

“Acres can always be bought, dear. Sophistication must be earned.”

You feel compelled to say that it’s respect, not sophistication. Sophistication can be trained into someone. You either have respect, or you don’t but you bite your tongue. It’s rude to interject uninvited into a conversation. 

“Mother! Father! I’m glad you both could make it,” Hana exclaims. 

Her father catches sight of her and smiles. “Ah, Hana.”

The woman with him is cool poise despite not having seen her daughter in months. “Hello, dear.”

Hana stops short in her approach, you can see that she wanted warmth from them, but didn’t get it. “Mom… I’d like you to meet my best friend, Duchess Astoria Savvas. Astoria, this is my mother, Lorelai.”

“Good afternoon, Your Grace,” Lorelai says tilting her head politely. 

“Thank you both for coming to the ball.”

“Unfortunately, the truth is that we’re not planning to stay long. Our return flight leaves tonight.”

You startle. “Oh. That’s… a long trip to make for just a few hours here.”

Her expression is cold and unaffected. “Let me make our intentions plain… Hana will be returning with us.”

“Mother!” Hana breathes, scandalised.

“We’ve let this childish rebellion of yours go on long enough. You’re coming home with us.  _ Tonight _ .” Her polished facade is gone and she’s all ruthless fierceness.

“I say no! This is my home now. I have a life here, Mother. Friends! Things that I care about!”

Lorelai has reclaimed her poise and stiffens her shoulders. “That wasn’t a request, Hana.”

“Your things are already packed.” Xinghai speaks for the first time since stepping out of the vehicle and his expression is one of apology but he doesn’t speak against his wife’s demand. 

The door to the foyer of the residence opens, and servants emerge carrying trucks of luggage. You recognise those cases. That’s Hana’s luggage.

“How dare you? Return my things to my room at once!” She instructs her family’s servants. “I’m not leaving.”

“Fine. Then stay here. But all of your possessions are coming with us. They belong to the Lee family. And as of this moment.. You’re no longer my daughter.”

You can only stare in shock at the woman, Hana calls mother. A knot the size of a boulder forming in your stomach. This was not the reunion you imagined.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. The Lantern Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as you might, you can’t reason Lorelai to sense. But Hana, brilliant and personable as she is, has her own solution.
> 
> You enjoy some private time with Jeremiah where you discuss the future.

Hana’s mother has just issued her with an ultimatum. Return or be disowned from the family. It’s awful, but you know that if Hana bends to her mother’s demands, it will just continue a pattern of Hana doing whatever her parents demand, irrespective of her own wishes. 

“If Hana wants to remain a member of the Lee family she must return home at once.”

“But Valtoria is my home.”

“This duchy is not your home, child. Your home is in Shanghai.”

“Duchess Astoria has graciously offered me a place here.”

“Do you know who else has been offered a place here, her staff. That is no arrangement for someone of your station.”

“As Duchess of Valtoria, may I ask that we talk this over, and try to come to an understanding.”

Xinghai has been silent till this point and has watched on with distress on his face. “We’ve waited too long on the hope that our words would produce the results we desire. Now that time is passed, and action is required.”

“Trust me. I’m protecting Hana… and I’m doing so the best way I can,” her mother insists.

“You’ve trained Hana all her life to live at court. Hasn’t she proven that she can put those skills to use? She’s been an invaluable ally during the Unity Tour. She’s a grown woman and she’s shown she is more than capable of excelling at anything she sets her mind to.”

“You don’t know her as I do. Hana is a sweet, delicate flower. The kind that needs careful tending to make it bloom to it’s best advantage.” Her expression grows frosty as she looks at you. “Left here with weeds, she’d wither.”

“Lady Lorelai, cutting Hana off won’t bring her back to you. A flower needs more than tending and water, it needs the sun.”

Lorelai looks down her nose at you. “And you’re the sun?” 

“Oh no, I know my limitations. All I do is give the people I love, the freedom to grow.”

“I know Hana,” she says loftily.

“If you think confiscating possessions is the best way to get through to her, then perhaps not as well as you should.”

Xinghai steps between you to diffuse the stern exchange. “There’s no need to escalate things any further. We’ve said all we came to say.”

One of Lorelai’s attendants passes by with an open trunk of clothes. Hana’s eyes lock onto an embroidered black dress laid out across the top. From her expression of devastation you know that act was deliberate. Out of sight is out of mind, but to show Hana what she stands to lose is an obvious power play.

“That one too? You know what that dress means to me!”

“I can only hope it means enough for you to finally come to your senses. Otherwise…” Lorelai snaps the trunk shut. 

Oh you have to hand it to the woman, you recognise a master manipulator when you see one. Your stepmother is exactly the same way.

“Mother,” Hana pleads

Lorelai is unmoved. “You lost your right to call me that,” she says coldly.

Another attendant lifts the trunk and carries it down the driveway. Further on you see members of the press begin to arrive for the festival.

“Hana, if you’d like it back, come find me in the study to make arrangements for your travel home.”

Lorelai turns and walks into the estate. You watch on in astonishment. The gall of the woman. To think you’d still welcome her into your home after what she’s done.

“I made that dress, she had no right to take it,” Hana says her voice shaking with emotion and her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“I knew you’d must have sewed it yourself, it reminds me of the gown you gifted me.”

“That gown. I sewed it with my grandmother the summer before she died, from a pattern she’d used when she was my age. I still remember her smile when she saw me wear it for the first time. And now… it’s gone.”

“No it isn’t… no one can take your memory or your talent. But Hana, it’s not too late to go with your parents. If that’s what you want. I only want you to be happy.”

“She might think she’s won but it’ll take more than that to break me,” Hana says clenching her fists, her eyes flashing. “Besides it’s not as though she’s about to toss it into a furnace. I’ll get it back someday.”

“I was almost ready to risk a diplomatic incident over her behaviour. It triggered me in the worst way. She reminded me of my stepmother who is a manipulative, narcissist. I could never understand what my father sees in her.”

“Let’s forget about them. We have the lantern lighting festival to prepare for. Let’s go get ready. With any luck, she didn’t check the boutique. I had the gown for tonight put in there.”

You walk into the boutique with Hana and find Gladys waiting for you.

“Gladys, I didn’t expect to meet you here.”

“Each year the most talented dressmakers in Valtoria make custom gowns for the annual lantern festival. The best are presented before the duchess.”

“Well they must be extra excited that there is a duchess to inspect them this year.”

Gladys smiles. “Yes, quite. I believe some maybe have even been saving them over the last few years. I’ve never seen so many contenders. I had the staff shortlist their favourites. If the duchess likes the gown, she traditionally rewards the dressmaker by buying the dress and wearing it to the festival where she’ll release her lantern.”

Hana beams excitedly. “What a wonderful tradition.”

“The favourite choice, I’m told, was designed to represent the lake near your estate where the lanterns float. Cool blue thread work for the water, accentuated by local gemstones for the lanterns. I have to say...I’ve seen many dresses presented in my time here, but none quite as radiant as this one, Mistress Astoria.”

Gladys takes the gown from the rack behind her and presents it to you, holding a sparkling blue and silver gown that shimmers as it catches the light.

“It’s exquisite! I’ve never seen something so delicate, and at the same time… so striking. The people of your duchy will adore you in it. I just know the press will be wow’d too.” Hana says with a warm smile.

You duck into the change room and put it on. It fits perfectly and you realize that Gladys would have tailored it to size using one of your other gowns. It has handkerchief sleeves that caress your arms as you move them but end before your elbows so that they don’t restrict movement and well out of the way so that the delicate silk won’t catch any sparks from the lanterns. The cut is form-fitting and reminds you of the dress you wore the night Jeremiah proposed to you in New York. Wearing it feels right. You step out and both women gasp and smile in approval.

“It’s beautiful, Gladys. I’ll wear it. Please ensure the dressmaker is rewarded.”

“I will, Mistress.”

“Hana, I’ll wait till you’re ready and we’ll go together.”

Hana sighs. “I don’t know if I can be around my parents tonight. I need to say something...do something to make them understand…but I don’t know what’s left for me to say to my mother.”

“Then perhaps you should talk to your father instead. I had a close relationship with both my birth parents but when my mother died, I only had my father to talk to. I still feel like I can talk to him about anything. And I know your father loves you, Hana.”

“I could try but… I’ve never convinced him to over turn my mother’s wishes before.”

“Hana, I’m sorry, I know I said their arrival might be a sign that they’re ready to hear your wishes and respect your decisions but I didn’t expect your mother to do this. It’s bad enough that they put a stop to your accounts, but to take your personal belongings, that’s worse than financial abuse, that's theft. I’ve never known any parent that would take back everything they’ve ever given to their children. It could see your father hurting. Maybe you can still appeal to him. He seemed like a man driven by reason and logic rather than pride. Even if he doesn’t change her mind, it will help your relationship to show him that no matter what your mother decides, you love him and he’ll always be your father. And that you staying doesn’t mean you don’t want to honor him, in your own way. You want to show him you’ve learned by his example and you’re living your life and you’re standing by your decisions.”

“You’re right. I don’t want my father to think I don’t love him. I could see how much it pained him, what my mother was doing. I’ll talk to him, Astoria. The press is filming live tonight, I don’t want my family drama to overshadow your festival.”

“Hana, whatever happens, we’ll deal with it. I’ve never known you to act with anything less than dignity and poise.”

Hana chooses to plant a smile on her face. “This is going to be a beautiful night. I intend to enjoy it.”

“That’s the spirit.”

After she’s changed into the exquisite black and gold Chinese designed gown that has a dragon pattern crawling up one side, you and Hana make your way arm in arm to the front of the estate, where you find the lantern festival just beginning.

The night sky has fallen with the sun dipping just below the horizon. The sky is awash in deep shades of blue and purple and dotted with glowing lanterns. It’s like something out of a painting. You smile as you see Joelle off to one side furiously working her canvas while Hakim stands beside her illuminating her work with a dimmed torch.

Friends and acquaintances mingle happily across the grounds while members of the press gather near the end of the bridge. 

The sight of hundreds of lanterns glowing in the sky, sailing across your duchy steals your breath away. Some have placed floating lanterns in the lake so that its surface more than mirrors the sky. Of all the festivals in Cordonia, this has to be your favourite. You plan to make future ones even more special. Make a whole day of it where children can design and decorate their own lanterns. A competition for the most creative. Food stalls where locals can showcase their produce and culinary talents. Craft stalls where they can sell their wares and touring services, and visitors can explore the duchy’s mountain ranges either by kayak or horseback.

Gladys appears beside you, joining you in gazing across the floating lanterns. “Welcome to your first Cordonian lantern festival, Mistress. In years past, the late King Father Constantine or King Jeremiah would attend to open the festivities, but the people have turned up in force to welcome you. They are glad to have a duchess in residence once again.”

“It’s a beautiful welcome. It’s amazing out here. There are so many lanterns. It’s like standing in a field and watching fireflies dance. 

“They represent the hopes and dreams of your people. As their duchess and future queen, many of them will be for you. I’ve attended the festival many times, but this is a rare sight. Your people are excited to have you.”

“And I’m excited to meet them. I look forward to seeing if the people are interested in making the festival a whole day affair next time.”

Gladys smiles. “I’m sure the local store owners and town’s people will welcome the idea.”

“So the lanterns represent hopes and dreams?”

“Traditionally, lanterns can represent two things, a wish yes, but also letting something go.” Hana says

You look at her and she’s wistful and solemn. A few members of the press spot you and immediately raise their cameras in your direction.

“Live from Valtoria, Duchess Astoria has joined the festivities! We’re expecting to hear her wishes later this evening!” Donnie Bernie announces with excitement.

Just then Lorelai steps out from behind you. You make an effort to keep your expression carefully neutral. 

“Good evening, everyone.”

Donnie who’s filming for CBC looks at her in surprise. His mouth drops open. “Lady Lorelai! We weren’t told you’d be making an appearance tonight! Your stance on Duchess Astoria has been a major source of mystery for some time now. Does your appearance here mean you’ve decided to offer her your support?”

You say a quiet prayer for patience and wisdom. The woman is going to test your self control and diplomacy before she absences herself from Cordonia once again. 

Ana De Luca from Trend magazine is wearing her signature sunglasses even in the quickly fading light but they’re effective in hiding her eyes, although you’ve gotten better at reading her and she’s already suspected the tension brewing between you. “And what about Astoria’s wedding? Have you made plans to attend?”

Lorelai smiles warmly at the press. “For now, my husband and I are just here to enjoy the festivities but…” she fires a pointed look toward you and Hana, then gazes pleasantly back to the press. “We’ll have a statement for you by the end of the night.”

Lorelai leans in to you and Hana, speaking too quietly for the microphones. 

“You have until the party ends to make the right decision.”

“As is your prerogative,” You add just as quietly, your voice betraying none of the anger at her unsubtle threat.

Lorelai gazes back to the cameras to grin and wave before moving past you into the join the festival.

The CBC microphone is pressed toward you. “Duchess Astoria…

“Lady Hana is a dear friend and as you all know, an invaluable ally during the Unity Tour. She represents everything we believe in as Cordonians, strength, grace, resilience and unity. There is nothing she won’t attempt and no challenge that is too difficult. She’s a treasure and I’m very thankful to count her as a friend and ally. I know how much it means to her that her parents came out to show their support of her efforts. We hope they enjoy the festival. We will check in with you again later.”

The press dissipates into the crowd at your dismissal, eager to capture extra footage of the festival. You notice Xinghai observing you both from a distance and urge Hana to go and speak with her father.

Hana’s expression is tense. “This is what I was worried about. My problems upstaging your night.”

“I survived Lucretia, I think we’ll be able to handle your mother.”

Hana nods and goes to approach her father. You watch until an excited voice calls your attention.

“Astoria! Astoria!”

You notice Penelope waving and you move to join her. She hugs you and gushes. “Isn’t this wonderful. All these lanterns that represent someone’s hopes and dreams. It just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you, Astoria for convincing me to come back to court! To think, I could have missed this!” She looks up at the sky in awe and wonder. 

“Thank you for coming, Penelope. Jeremiah and I are really glad to have you here.” And you mean every word. Her natural enthusiasm for life, her innocent wonder, is a gift to behold. 

“Ooh I can see so many in the river too!” She says touching your arm and pointing. You smile indulgently, watching her face alight with excitement. Oh to treasure each moment with joy and gratitude.

As Penelope moves further down the bridge following the drifting path of the river lanterns, you hear some of your friends having a conversation behind you.

“Hey guys, enjoying the festival?”

Olivia plants her hands on her hips looking around. “Actually, I am. It’s nothing compared to parties I host in Lythikos, but then again.. few things are.”

“We can’t recreate the ambiance of fresh snow, but we can do other things,” you say with a smile.

“For once, we can agree. This little soirée isn’t half the disaster if feared it may be.” Madeleine says with an unlit lantern in her hand.

“The night is still young, Madeleine. I may need your PR magic yet,” you say only half teasing. Madeleine eyes you critically but you shrug off her frown casually.

“Detendez-vous, you two! Astoria, your festival is magnifique.”

“Thank you, Kiara. I did notice your parents enjoying themselves too.” 

Kiara lifts her hand and waves. “Father! Come, say hello to our host.”

Hakim approaches your group and offers you a respectful nod. “Good evening, Your Grace. What a lovely night for this year’s lantern festival.”

“It’s perfect. And I see you both have lanterns ready to go?”

Kiara lifts hers. “I’m using mine to leave any…remaining doubts of staying at court behind me. But more importantly I’m using my wish for speed while I learn Icelandic.”

“Another language, never a disadvantage in diplomatic relations. What about you, Hakim?”

“Tonight I’ll be wishing for a speedy resolution to a minor diplomatic hiccup with one of my Swedish counterparts. I recently had a meeting with him, but my Swedish greeting had a Danish accent.”

“Father! That’s not like you to make such a silly mistake.”

“At least I’m not the the only one here trying to cure his

Professional troubles.”

“Rashad was wishing so hard for a contract with Portea Group that I think he’s gone to find a second lantern to double his chances,” Kiara explains 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Hana wasn’t interested in him, you would have done your best to encourage the match. He’s well mannered, ambitious and loyal. And he already had Xinghai’s approval . At the time she hadn’t thought to be with anyone, but now you know there’s something brewing between her and Drake. And they look after each other well. 

“You guys are all business,” you tease good naturedly. “Cordonia is lucky to have people like that. 

“It’s nice to have one's work appreciated, your Grace. Thank you. We’re both every keen to hear what your wishes are during the press event later.”

You spot Xinghai walking along the rover alone. Hakim notices your distracted gaze and looks at you in concern. 

“Duchess Astoria, is something wrong?”

“I think I just had an idea.. please excuse me.”

You lift your skirt and hurry off in Xinghai’s direction

“Mr. Lee, may we speak?”

“Duchess Astoria. I assume this is about my daughter? My wife will be back with our drinks in just a moment…”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you alone. Lorelai has made it clear what her opinion is. You strike me as a reasonable man, Mr. Lee and I know you love Hana. Is it truly your wish to disown her? To hurt her for choosing her own path? When Prince Leo told King Constantine he wished to abdicate, the Father King did not disown him.”

“I know you care for Hana. Please understand, Lorelai only wants what’s best for Hana.”

“You’ve trained her, equipped her with so many skills. I’m sure you’ve seen what she’s accomplished while she’s been with us on the Unity Tour. Any father would be proud of how strong and talented she is. Why not trust her judgement?”

Xinghai looks at you, not unkindly. “You are a woman of the world. Your background may not have prepared you for a life at court, but it didn’t equip you for a life of independence. Hana is your precise opposite.”

“Which is why we’ve been able to help each other. I recognised how skilled she is. How much untapped potential she has. She is so creative and driven. She could do anything she sets her mind to.”

Xinghai sighs. “Lorelai’s actions may appear harsh but I assure you she feels nothing, but love and concern for our daughter.”

“You know what breaks my heart, is that Hana told me that one of the fondest memories she has is of a horse riding accident. She remembers you both at her bedside. How loved and important she felt. All she’s known is how busy you both are. She knows you have obligations, but how sad that it took an accident for her to feel loved. Choosing between her own dreams and returning to Shanghai against her will… is that truly what you think is best for her?”

“Shouldn’t Hana also respect our dreams for her? Trust our judgement?”

You sigh sadly. “You know your wife. And I’ve come to love and understand Hana. The harder you push, the more steadfast she will be. This is not going to go the way you hope. I’ve encouraged Hana to keep in contact with you, to be patient despite the frustration she feels, but I can see that there is schism here. I only hope you understand how much Hana loves you. Please don’t let pride damage your relationship.”

Just then Lorelai appears behind Xinghai holding two wine glasses.

“Hello dear, I was just explaining some of the reasoning behind your concern. Our concern,” he hastily amends. But it’s too late. It only affirms your initial belief that Xinghai is more sensitive to his daughter and he would have been less harsh in his approach. If there’s one relationship you’ll continue to urge Hana to keep, it’s with her father.

“Yes, I heard,” Lorelai says. Watching you both closely.

You have no doubt that she didn’t just appear and has probably heard most of your conversation . You have nothing to hide and you’re thankful that she chose not to interfere. You needed to speak your mind with someone you knew would listen.

“Duchess Astoria, I know you don’t think I care about Hana’s happiness. But if that were true, I wouldn’t be wasting time on this discussion. You must understand. Wealth and nobility… it isn’t just mansions and parties. It’s about responsibility to your past and your future.” She looks at you, her expression imploring.

You struggle with your frustration. All you see is your step mother and her ability to manipulate any situation. To talk around any problem until everyone bends to her whims because they feel guilty for failing to meet her expectations. You breathe softly and pray for patience. 

“Who doesn’t have the desire to act impulsively, selfishly? Well, those that wish to rise aren’t allowed to. We must live by a higher standard that requires sacrifices.”

“You speak of sacrifices and I wonder if you know what I’ve been through to get to this point? And what is yet to come? Hana stayed because she’s loyal and unselfish. And I want to reward that commitment by helping her realise her dreams, whatever they might be. Whether that’s starting her own equestrian school, or launching a fashion label… I’ll do that for her. Stand by her, cheer her on and work for her. I understand responsibility to family. Does it have to be either or? I had to leave my father behind to follow Jeremiah. He understands. He has always been supportive of me. I love him dearly and I wish he could see Cordonia. Maybe someday he will, but he has his own commitments. Hana loves you, and I know if you needed her help, she would go to you in a heartbeat. But she should be able to make her dreams a reality too.”

“Dreams. Hah! Hana needs to think practically, now or else she’ll reach the end of her marriageable years and find herself an old spinster! I know that Hana’s had failed prospects in the past, but there’s still time. I know I can still make a favourable match for her. Someone who will take care of her and add to our family’s standing. I could cast a stone and find a suitable candidate here.” Her eyes fall to Rashad and Neville. “Neville will inherit as an Earl. Marrying him would elevate Hana to a Countess.”

“You obviously missed hearing of the spectacle Neville made of himself at the Costume Gala. He’s the laughing stock of the court.”

She looks annoyed at your remark, but undeterred. “Even Rashad would be suitable. My husband fights everyday to sell textiles to the global market.

With Rashad’s international contacts, Xinghai’s company would double in size.”

“And thus far, none of that benefits Hana herself. Marriage is a lifetime covenant. You would force her into something for life, for the sake of prestige or financial gain?”

“You’re as fanciful as my husband. Instead of securing a marriage contract, which will make our success happen, Xinghai’s best hope is to wish for it on a silly paper lantern.”

“I don’t know, Rashad seems to think it works, he lit two,” You quip without pause.

Lorelai is done with the conversation and walks away. Xinghai looks briefly down at the lantern in his hand, then follows her back to the festival.

A moment later, Hana finds you, her head is bowed low. You stiffen in surprise. “Hana, how much did you overhear?”

“I saw Mother approach you and I waited. Thank you for trying to fix things, Astoria. But it seems there’s no one that can get through to them.”

You sigh, “I’m not so certain. But you are right in that it won’t be fixed tonight. Your father does truly love you, Hana. He just seems to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. You can leave it all behind. He’s married to her. And even if they don’t come around, you have us. We will never abandon you.”

“I know. And none of your would ever disown me for not marrying Rashad.”

“You mother mentioned that I have you around like a servant....”

Hana’s jaw drops and she looks horrified. “Please don’t remind me. I was so embarrassed. I know that is not how you treat me.”

“But what if I made you Castellan of Valtoria? You and whoever you chose to marry… a certain ruggedly handsome someone perhaps.”

Hana reddens. “We haven’t… I love Drake but we haven’t discussed marriage. I think maybe he believes he’s not worthy to ask,” her face falls. “My parents would never approve.”

“That wasn’t what I asked and I want to hear what you want.”

Hana looks at you, her eyes shining. “I didn’t think I’d fall in love again… at least no so soon after,” she blushes and her eyes dart away from you. She lets out a shuddering breath and straightens. “If I can shield him from scrutiny and ridicule...”

“Hana, Drake isn’t going anywhere. Regardless of whether you accept him openly or not, he’s always going to be looked down on for his common birth, as am I. Neville is a case in point. Jeremiah gave me a fancy title and a duchy, but some nobles will never accept me. Even your mother, for all her courtly graces. There’s a saying, ‘The ones that mind, don’t matter and those who matter, don’t mind.’ Small minded people will never understand the value of compassion and humility. The common people are the ones who keep society going. During a crisis, no one cares what athletes, celebrities and social influencers are doing. It’s those who get their hands dirty, along with the suffering, those are the ones who are remembered. I will never forget what Drake did, and I asked Jeremiah to knight him. Only the royalty can do that, or another knight, according to tradition. But making you and Drake my Castellans, that’s something within my power to do. Is that something you’d accept?”

Hana stares at you and then rushes you, hugging you tight. “Astoria, I don’t know what to stay.”

“Your home can be Valtoria for real. This is much too big and grand to keep for myself.”

Hana laughs. “I don’t know what Drake will say… but if you’re sure?”

“I’m sure and you were born to lead, Hana. I know you’re perfect for this. And I certainly won’t stop you from pursuing your dreams. After all Gladys has done a masterful job of running the estate without any of us this long, I’m sure she can handle some absences from

the both of us.”

“It’s a wonderful idea, Astoria, but I do want to help my Father. If only there was a way I could get Rashad to help without offering marriage. If only I knew something that he wanted… maybe…”

“I know what he wants. He wants a contract with Portera Group.”

Hana grows thoughtful. “Why does that name seem familiar… Oh Astoria, we have to find Rashad! I know how to fix this.” She grabs your hand and drags you off in search of Rashad.

You find him in the Main Hall. 

“Rashad, may we speak to you a moment?” Hana asks politely.

“I need to make an important phone call, but it can wait a moment. What can I help you with?” He says politely giving Hana his full attention.

“You want the Portera Group as a client, and I happen to know the founder’s son.”

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “You know about that?”

“I heard,” she explains, shooting a glance at you. “We met at a gala some time ago. After an evening spent discussing Chopin, he told me to call if I ever needed anything. An introduction would go a long way to helping your chances, right?”

Rashad considers her thoughtfully. “And what do you want in return?”

“Work with my father. Help him expand his company into Europe.”

Rashad turns serious. “I like what Xinghai’s doing, but that’s a big commitment. Especially in exchange for a simple introduction.”

“Rashad...it’s a better chance than you had before,” You explain politely.

“That doesn’t make it a sure thing,” he says, his expression hesitant and weary.

“And I don’t think Hana’s asking for an indefinite commitment, perhaps some introductions like the one she’s offering you,” You point out. “In my experience, there are no sure things. All you can do is increase your chance of success and hope for the best.”

“Hmmm. You make a convincing point. And Xinghai’s business may well be a good deal for my firm on its own.”

“Does that mean we have an agreement?” Hana prompts gently. She’s all calm, poised exterior but you know her tells, she’s practically bursting with excitement at this prospect. 

“Provided you can follow through, then...yes! It’s a deal.” He smiles slowly.

Rashad shakes Hana’s hand enthusiastically, then excuses himself to make his call.

You whirl on your friend beaming with pride. “Hana, that was some smooth negotiating.”

“Do you think it was enough to convince my parents not to cut me off?

“It’s really their call, but I know for certain your father will appreciate your help. Even though your mother was making threats and ultimatums, you still went out of your way to help. You gave your family business a new opportunity.”

“I did, didn’t I?” she says with a smile.

A little while later, you walk back outside with Hana, where you’re immediately met by members of the press gathering at the entrance to your estate.

Donnie Brine from CBC waves you down. “Your Grace! Your Grace, over here!”

You let out a fortifying breath and steel your nerves. “I think that’s my cue,” you whisper to Hana. 

She squeezes your hand in encouragement. “Whatever happens to me, I just hope my mother doesn’t say anything in front of the cameras to hurt your standing.”

“No matter what happens next, you did a good thing tonight, Hana.”

You cross the bridge and face the press’ microphones and cameras. Your closest friends gather beside you. 

“Duchess Astoria, let’s cut right to the point. You’ve revealed the traitor Anton Severus, formerly of Your Grace’s own inner circle…”

“Hey! Justin was never part of the inner circle. He was… middle circle at best!” Maxwell defends angrily.

“Savvas’ more than capable of speaking for herself,” Drake says calmly, elbowing Maxwell subtly.

Donnie narrows his eyes at Maxwell and turns expectantly to you. “As I was saying, Anton is on the loose. Maybe even watching tonight’s broadcast. Cordonia wants to know… If you could say one thing to Anton, what would it be?

“I’d say.. ‘Do the right thing and turn yourself in’, I can’t promise mercy, but I do know that things will be better for him and for Cordonia, if he faces justice for the crimes he has committed against the people and the Crown.”

Ana pushes her microphone forward. “Your Grace, tonight we’ll hear your first wishes as the Duchess of Valtoria, a moment your people have no doubt been looking forward to.”

“Yes, my lantern wish…”

Jeremiah steps forward with a beautiful paper lantern in hand. “Looking for this?” he asks with a charming smile.

“Always saving the day,” you whisper. 

You take the lantern, mouthing ‘I love you’ before turning to face the cameras again. 

“People of Valtoria, it is my great honor to be with you here tonight. And I speak to the people of Cordonia who may also be watching at home. These have been trying times, but tonight’s festival represents a hope that those who wish to harm us can never extinguish. 

You raise your lantern to the crowd.

“With this lantern… I leave behind… fear. People like Anton want us to be afraid. The best thing we can do, I can do… is refuse. It’s a time to stand tall.”

“Hear, hear!” Jeremiah seconds.

“A fine sentiment,” Ana agrees. “And your wish?”

You wrestle with two choices but in the end, you know your prayers will always be the same, for wisdom to lead. So you go with. “I wish for… a Cordonia united. No matter where we began, and no matter which region we call home, we’re all Cordonians. It is my deepest desire to see us all stand together as one.”

The crowd cheers at your response.

“Well said, Your Grace!” Ana says her lips pulled up in a smile. She puts her microphone down and lifts her camera snapping a few pictures as Jeremiah takes your hand and kisses it tenderly, love and pride, glowing in his eyes.

The crowd quiets as you raise your arm high and release your lantern to the wind.

“Thank you, Duchess Astoria.” Donnie Brine says. “That was a moment to remember.”

“Can Trend get a photo of the king and future queen together before we wrap? I’d like to tie a national angle to tonight’s event.”

Jeremiah nods. “Of course. It would be my honor.” He looks at you with a warm smile. “My fiancée?” You nod. 

Jeremiah wraps an arm around your waist and tugs you closer. He waves as the cameras flash in front of you. “I’ve always found the lantern festival to be one of my favourite local traditions. How fitting that you were the one to inherit it.”

“I just hope I’ve done it justice,” you whisper to him.

“That, and more,” he says with fondness.

Ana nods to you both. “Thanks, these photos look great!”

Just then, you’re joined on the bridge stairs by Lorelai.

“I believe I promised the press a statement,” she says sweetly.

You feel as though ice has been poured down your back, and Jeremiah looks to you in concern. You school your face into a calm facade, but he isn’t fooled. You squeeze his hand and he nods, not loosening his hold on your waist. If anything he’s turned his body subtly, to easily place himself between you and any possible threat. In this case, Lorelai.

“Mother, wait… There’s something I need to tell you!” Hana calls. But she can’t reach her as the press are crowding her out. They can smell a scandal and they’re hungry for it. You resign yourself to damage control.

“Lady Lorelai, we’ve heard conflicting reports about your relationship to Duchess Astoria. Is it true that you don’t approve of her relationship with your daughter?” Donnie fires at her.

“Is it true that your house will have nothing to do with the wedding?” Ana asks.

By speaking out against the Crown, she’ll be damaging her lesser house’s standing. She can’t be foolish enough to strike out against you and Jeremiah for extending friendship and security to Hana.

Lorelai is enigmatic and poised as she addresses the spotlight and microphones. “Absolutely...not true.” she smiles congenially. “My husband and I offer our full support to Duchess Astoria and the Crown, and look forward to attending the wedding of Cordonia’s future queen.”

You’re taken by surprise, and Jeremiah gently squeezes your hand. You blink and smile at Lorelai. “And we are happy to have them.”

“I’m sure the people of Cordonia are pleased to hear it!” Donnie says with a cheeky smile.

  
With that, the press packs away their equipment and clears the way for Hana to join you, Jeremiah and her mother. 

“Mother! Father! You… declared your support for Astoria?”

Xinghai had been two steps away, out of the spotlight but now stands beside his wife. “Your mother and I just had a very interesting discussion with Rashad.”

“And we wanted to… thank you.” Lorelai adds.

“And to apologize. Whatever you said to Rashad accomplished something in minutes that I haven’t managed in years. We were wrong to think you couldn’t thrive without our oversight.”

Hana beams at her father. Her eyes awash with emotion. “Thank you, Father.”

“After seeing what we saw tonight, it seems that the Cordonian court may have been a good influence on you after all,” Lorelai concedes. “I should have had more faith in you,” she adds softly, her face apologetic.

Hana’s face is clear surprise. “Really?”

“And in the Duchess as well.” Lorelai turns to you. “I’m sorry if I was… rude before now.”

“Lorelai… I forgive you. Xinghai assured me that you were motivated out of love for Hana, and I can see that now.”

Lorelai nods. “That’s very gracious of you.”

  
“Mother, does this mean you’ll stop trying to make me come back to Shanghai? Because like I told you both, this is where I want to be.”

Hana’s mother looks at her pointedly. “What it means is that it appears I have misjudged things, and I need to...think about the future. In the meantime, I’ll instruct my staff to return your things.”

You see Hana straighten slightly. “That’s not what I want.”

Your eyes widen and so does Lorelai’s. Xinghai looks shocked too. “Hana…”

“I was never as worried about losing my clothes as I was about losing my family.” Her face falls and the hurt is plain to see.

Xinghai has the heart to know how deeply he hurt his daughter and he puts a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

“Despite everything, I love you both,” Hana explains. I need to know that you can respect my decisions and still be a part of my life. Not constantly worry that some perceived misstep will mean I’m cut out of the family again.”

Lorelai falters for a moment before she shares a solemn look with Xinghai. Then she smiles at Hana and it’s the first real smile you’ve ever seen her give. “I… I can do that. We love you too, Hana.”

Hana reaches for her parents and they draw her close. She hugs them tight. After, Lorelai continues to smile to herself as she walks off toward the water.

Xinghai lingers and holds Hana’s hands. “You know, Hana. My wish tonight was not going to be for my business. It was for you to discover what makes you happy. I see now, that wish is unnecessary.”

“Oh Dad,” She smiles through tears. She hugs him again, laughing lightly like a tinkling bell. 

Xinghai gives Hana his lantern and goes to join his wife.

“Hey, did I just see what I think I saw? This means you’re staying, right?” Maxwell asks with a hopeful smile.

“I’m staying,” Hana confirms. 

Maxwell fist pumps then tackle-hugs Hana. “Woooo! Our dance rivalry continues. Or begins. Which is it again?”

Drake reaches for Hana and then withdraws before she can notice, but you see his movement. His eyes dart to you and he runs his hand down the front of his suit, smoothing his tie. “I’m glad you’re staying with us Hana. I’m glad you stood up for what you want.”

She meets his eyes and gazes at him for a long moment. Drake looks away first, his cheeks tinged with a slight blush. 

“Thank you, Drake,” she says softly.

“Whatever you ladies did seems to have worked a miracle,” Jeremiah says proudly.

“It was all Hana.” You nod at her with a smile. You share a look of understanding and she beams at you.

You notice everyone in the group holding unlit lanterns. “So I’ve shared mine... everyone else has yet to make their wishes?”

“With my parents finally treating me like an adult, it feels like my wish arrived early.”

“There’s nothing else you’d like to wish for?” You ask with a wink. Hana blushes and her gaze darts to Drake before she stares at the lantern in her hands again.

Maxwell glances at Hana and then at his lantern. “I’m jealous. With the important stuff out of the way, you’re safe wishing for something amazing but doable. Like ice cream.”

“After today, ice cream sounds perfect. So what are you wishing for, Maxwell? Have you decided yet?” Hana asks.

“I know I'm going to wish for Bartie to inherit the Beaumont dance genes, but I’m still trying to figure out what to let go of…”

“I’ve got a few suggestions,” Drake says dryly. You shoot him a quelling look.

“Hey now. I think you've got a lantern of your own. How about you tell us your wishes?”

“I think I’d rather keep my thoughts to myself.” Drake says in seriousness.

You pout. “That’s hardly fair. I had to announce mine to all of Cordonia. The least you could do is share them with your friends.”

“Oh, I think I can guess,” Maxwell says brightly. “A bottle of whiskey that never runs out! Or is that too obvious,” he asks with a thoughtful frown of concentration.

Hana taps her finger to her lips. “I bet it’s something rugged. Like tools. Or a camping retreat. No court, no press, just untouched wild on all sides.”

“Perhaps some form of meat dish,” Jeremiah suggests.

“C’mon, Drake. It’s obvious everyone will keep on guessing until you tell us anyway,” You wheedle him. 

“Fine. I wish to be left in peace. How’s that?” he admits grumpily. 

You sigh. “It’s fairly close to Hana’s guess. I suppose she knows you well, huh?” Drake glares at you and Hana blushes.

Jeremiah catches your attention and pulls you a few paces away from the group. You notice he’s still holding a lantern in his hands.

“You know, Astoria, being here with you in your new home, under the stars and a sea of lanterns… I can’t think of a single thing to wish for.”

You wrap your arms around his waist and watch him gulp as you press against him. “Really? Not one thing? I could help you, if you’d like.”

Jeremiah watches you, his eyes darken and he wets his lips while looking at yours. “I would like that… especially if it involved going somewhere a bit more private.”

“It’s like you read my mind. I think I know the perfect place. We could go to the balcony off my bedroom. The view would look even more spectacular right now.”

Jeremiah brushes a wisp of hair from your forehead and then strokes your cheek with his knuckles. “Amazing I’m sure…. and secluded. It sounds perfect.”

You reach down and take the lantern from him. “So what are we waiting for?” You carry his lantern and guide Jeremiah back to the castle. You walk the empty halls of the estate and up a long flight of stairs. You nod at the guard, Mara posted to keep your bedroom secure, and usher Jeremiah through. You dance across the room and lead him out to the balcony beyond.

“It’s as lovely as you said.” Jeremiah says, tugging you back against his chest, wrapping his arms around your waist. You reach up behind you and cup his face, stroking his skin. He kisses each of your palms. 

  
“I didn’t imagine it would be this beautiful… is this real?” You ask in a whisper.

Jeremiah doesn’t say anything but bends and starts nipping at your ear. Kissing his way down your neck, all the way to your shoulder. “Does this feel real?”

You close your eyes and turn in his arms, opening them again to stare up at his face. You search his eyes and find them full of adoration and want. It makes you shiver from head to toe.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to how astonishing sights always pale in comparison to you.”

Jeremiah’s fingers reach down to gather your hand, his thumbs stroking your knuckles. The touch is soothing. The night is silent and this high up you can’t even hear the sounds of nature. You’re so close to each other, his warmth radiates through his clothing and you find yourself drawing even closer. He rests his forehead against yours, his nose nudging yours, his lips a breath away.

“I love you so much,” You breathe against his mouth.

He captures your words in a swooping move. Your lips touch and he cups your face, holding you tenderly. It begins as a sweetly, gentle kiss, exploring, before his tongue traces the seam of your lips, probing and you open to him. He thrusts inside and you moan in welcome, throwing your arms around his neck, pressing every part of yourself against him. The kiss turns passionate, heated and hungry. His hands move from your face and grasp you to him, grinding you against his hardness. You’re lost completely in the bliss of his kiss and his embrace. You break away breathless and notice he’s just as affected as you. He smiles and kisses along your jaw.

You see another lantern sitting on the balcony. Gladys must have left it there, just in case you decided to make a private wish. 

Jeremiah picks it up and brings it back to you. “I have yet to make my wish. As the tradition goes, I should let the lantern take a piece of me with it into the night. What part of myself would you have me let go?”

“You should let go of your remarkable restraint…You don't need to be perfectly poised all the time. At least not with me. You’re good at hiding it, but sometimes I can feel your eyes on me from across the room…” You touch his cheek, and he turns his lips to your palm, covering it with his own hand to trap your hand there. 

You move closer to Jeremiah so you can feel the heat from his body in the cool night air. “And even when we’re alone, you seem to hold back. Jeremiah, we are together now. You can let yourself look… more than look when we’re alone. And I welcome your touch.”

His eyes darken to almost black and he watches you with an intensity that turns your insides to liquid heat. Jeremiah sweeps you into his arms and kisses you like he wants to consume you. You trail a finger along his neck and then touch down his chest. He pulls away and shivers.

  
“Your point is very much taken,” he tells you, his voice slightly breathless and thick with desire. “So I know what to let go of, but I’m still not certain what to wish for.”

“If I were you, I’d wish… for infinite alone time,” you say, your voice purring. 

Jeremiah eyes your lips and then his gaze travels over you slowly from head to toe. “It’s as though you read my mind…”

You wink at him. “Oh, so you could think of a wish, after all?”

“Let’s just say that coming up here with you provided some inspiration…”

You meet Jeremiah’s eyes and you both can’t help but smile so widely it aches. “This time next year we could be wishing for… well… a baby.”

You bite your lip and you tear your eyes away from the intensity of his probing, hopeful gaze. You’re suddenly nervous. You know the pressure nobility put on having heirs, especially royalty, but you didn’t allow yourself to think about it much before now. Your mind automatically goes back to all the times you've been intimate together. Since the Costume Gala you never once used protection. You frown to yourself, was Jeremiah already working on an heir then.

He watches you, his eyes growing concerned. He draws you close and cups your face. “Talk to me. What are you thinking?”

“I… we’ve never been careful,” you say, your eyes searching his face.

Jeremiah sighs. “No, when I’m with you, truthfully, I lose most of my senses. I’ve never had unprotected intimacies with anyone else. If you’re concerned…”

“That’s not it. Jeremiah, I don’t think I’ve had a period in well…I should have by now. What if…”

Jeremiah presses a kiss to your forehead. “If you are, would that be so terrible? Truthfully, as soon as we’re married, all eyes will be on us to produce an heir. I love you, and I want a life with children underfoot whose eyes look just like yours.”

You kiss him and then kiss him again, peppering his face with kisses. “Oh Jeremiah, I do imagine children with you. As many as my body will carry, as many as God gives us. I was just terrified of the thought of being a mother for a moment. I barely have a handle on being a duchess, soon to be queen...I pride myself on being able to go where the journey takes me, but I felt overwhelmed for a second. And then the thought that I might already be… I just..”

“Hush,” he presses a kiss to the corner of your lips. “I wish I could say that we would be given time to adjust to married life before the press starts to pressure us, but.. I’ll be with you every step. I know that as long as we talk things through, just us…. You’re the strongest, bravest, wisest person I know. You’ll be a brilliant queen, the perfect wife and a wonderful mother.

“Promise me that if I ever try to use emotional blackmail or mind games, you’ll pull me up?” 

Jeremiah looks like he’s about to laugh but when he sees how serious you are he turns solemn. He smooths away your worry lines from beneath your brows with a gentle sweep of his thumb. “I promise. Astoria, if your kind heart didn’t make me certain that you’ll make an excellent mother, your faith would. You hold yourself to a higher standard than most people do, so I have every confidence that even though you’re afraid, you’ll always make the right choices. And remember that we’ll have an army of staff to pamper the children and support us in raising them.”

You chuckle softly. “Oh extra hands for midnight feeds and diaper changes, sounds like I’m still dreaming. And you said children… How many are we talking?”

“As far as the press and the people are concerned, there’s no such thing as too many. More heirs means more stability.”

You tighten your arms around his waist and hug him. You kiss his chin and then his lips, gently. Invitinging and teasing. “That’s not what I asked. How many children does Jeremiah wish for?”

“Whenever I’ve thought about what our future family will look like, I’ve always pictured us with three.”

You hum thoughtfully and nod. “You know all this talk makes me very ready to start trying, if it hasn’t already started. After all Jeremiah, practice makes perfect. Put a baby in me,” You purr, while running a finger down his chest.

Jeremiah gulps. “ _ Tonight _ , right now?”

“The sooner we produce an heir, the better, right?”

He chuckles softly and presses warm, open mouthed kisses from your shoulder and up your throat to your ear. “How very patriotic of you…” he says with a low growl.

You cradle his head as he nibbles on your earlobe and tugs it with his teeth, while blowing lightly over your feverish skin. 

“I live… to…serve.. Cordonia.. “ You pant breathlessly.

Jeremiah raises his head and looks down into your eyes. “No matter what, the country will be overjoyed by our children, and by watching their future leader grow up.”

You cup his face and smooth your thumbs over his dark cheekbones. His deep rich, honey coloured eyes glow with love as he watches you. 

“What if our first child is a girl? Would she become queen, or would we need to have a son?”

“Cordonian inheritance laws don’t discriminate based on gender. Oliva inherited Lythikos, and Penelope will one day inherit Portavira. In fact, the legendary warrior who united the Five Kingdoms under her rule was a queen.”

“She sounds like she was ahead of her time,” You whisper, impressed.

“Kenna Rys most certainly was. From everything I’ve read about her, I think you two would have been strong allies.”

You smile. “You think too highly of me, but I do hope to make the people of Cordonia proud. I want your rule to be remembered for your wisdom and your people’s prosperity.”

“Our rule,” he reminds you firmly.

You nod and turn to look out over the lake below, watching the waterborne lanterns float into the distance.

“We should probably light that lantern before the rest float away.”

Jeremiah reaches into his pocket and pulls out a matchbook, which he uses to ignite the coil of flammable powder within the lantern. He closes his eyes for a moment and whispers his wishes, then releases the lantern.

You stand in silence, watching the lantern lift into the night sky and drift away, to join the countless others floating in the distance. You draw closer to him and wrap your arm around his waist. His arm comes up around your shoulders and he glances down at you. His gaze captures your own for a moment, and in the next instant his lips have found yours in an impassioned embrace.

“Astoria…” he pleads, his voice thick with want.

“Jeremiah, I want you to pick me up.”

“You wish is my command…” he says as he lifts you up and balances you on the railing, your back braced against a thick column. He seeks out your lips as fire ripples across your skin and your heart thunders against your ribs.

“Mmmmm…” You moan loudly against the assault of his mouth.

When he speaks, his voice is hoarse and low. “You’re more commanding than usual… any particular reason?”

“Just...how often does a woman get to give orders to a king?

When he kisses your throat you can feel his smile. “This particular king is at this particular woman’s disposal…”

“I want you to undress me… piece...by...piece.”

“Happy to be of service,” he says, barely sparing a moment, before his hands reach around you and start tugging on your hidden zipper. He makes quick work of it, and the fabric is falling from your shoulders and pooling at your waist before you realise he’s moved. Item by item, he slowly undresses you, discarding your clothing on the cold stone.

You shiver as the cold marble touches your skin, your back and your bottom against the thick balcony wall, and the column supporting you. “This is much better,” you say, admiring his efficiency.

He surveys you slowly, and you feel his eyes devouring you inch by inch. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Now I want to watch you take your clothes off.”

Jeremiah raises an eyebrow, as he begins unbuttoning his jacket, though his eyes remain locked on yours. His movements are slow and controlled, and you shiver this time from want, as you see the tension in his muscles of his arms and chest as he discards each piece. Your fingers itch to touch and trace the contours of his well defined body and he smiles secretly, knowing the effect his disrobing is having you on, while he keeps himself just out of reach from your perch.

You admire him. “You’re hotter than all those lanterns combined.”

Jeremiah smiles widely. “But nothing compared to you, My Queen. Now tell me… how else can I be of service?”

“You can take me… right here on the balcony.

In the next moment, Jeremiah’s bare arms are around you, his lips finding yours. His body presses yours against the cold stone. 

‘Oh, Astoria….” he pants.

One of his hands slips down between the valley of your breasts, over your stomach, finally resting between your legs. You're embarrassingly wet, and so aroused that you cry out when his fingers begin tracing tantalizing spirals over your swollen flesh. You clutch at his head and scream out your sudden release. More wetness spilling out of you.

He smiles against your skin and kisses your neck, gentling his motions, drawing out your pleasure as your eyes flutter shut. Light pulses behind your eyelids and aftershocks dance throughout your body, making you shudder and tremble in his arms.

You open your eyes and beg him. “Jeremiah, I need you… please.”

“You have all of me, Astoria… always.”

He shifts, lining himself up with your heat and hooking your legs over his hips. He presses in and your eyes fall shut again. You feel him everywhere. And when he begins to move rhythmically against you, the sensations almost make you black out. You loop your arms about his shoulders, tightening your legs around his waist, hooking your ankles over his muscled bottom. Ecstasy builds within you again and you can hardly keep up with his thrusts, your nails bite into his strong shoulders as you try to hold onto him.

One particularly hard thrust, sends you spiralling over again and you scream your release into the night. He prolongs the exquisite pleasure pain by driving through it with several more sharp snaps of his hips before he anchors you to him, holding you tightly around the waist while he spends inside you. You feel his pulsing flesh and drop your head to his shoulder, kissing the glistening sheen of his skin. He tastes delicious and you pepper kisses across his collarbone and bite down lightly. He twitches inside you and you giggle.

“I thought it’d be you asking to have a minute to recover. I’m gonna have to beg you, my King. I don’t think my bottom can take another round out here. As euphoric as this has been, my butts’ gone to sleep.”

Jeremiah laughs and he winces as he slips out of you. Headless of the mess you’re making, he holds you close and walks you back to the bedroom, and lowers you both to the bed. “How is this?”

You smile and hug him with all your limbs. “Perfect.” For a long while, you lie nestled against him, your pulse slowly returning to normal.

“It’s moments like these.. When it feels like the rest of the world has fallen away...I think these are the moments life is made for.” He places a hand under your chin and tilts you chin up to meet his eyes. “I’m never quite as happy as when I’m alone with you.”

You catch his hand, and kiss his fingers one at a time, watching his eyes darken as you do so. “There’s something wonderful about just lying in your arms.” You glance toward the windows and the open door that reveal the stars high above you. “Have you ever noticed how often we end up looking at the sky together?”

“Do we?” he asks in surprise.

“The night we first met, before the Coronation, on Liberty Island, the Gala, tonight… I’ve always kind of wondered why…”

“I have a hard enough time keeping my hands off you in public… in private.. Or when I believe we’re alone… It’s a herculean effort, I don’t really notice the sky.”

You giggle. “I know the feeling… especially when I catch a glimpse of your herculean physique. Tailored clothing doesn’t help my self control in the slightest.”

You let out a long, reluctant sigh when you spot the time on the nightstand clock. “We should probably head back down to the party before people start wondering after their hosts' absence.”

He presses a lingering kiss to your lips. “You’re right, but… I’m glad we were able to steal a moment for ourselves tonight.”

You grin and stretch like a well rested feline. “Me too.” You catch his eyes watching you, his eyes transfixed by your body.

“As much as I don’t want to leave this bed, we have to. Have I mentioned how much I’m looking forward to our honeymoon?”

He grins at you. “No, but I can guess that it’s probably not more than my own desire.”

You sigh again and then roll out of the bed. You go outside and gather up your clothing, bringing it back through and depositing it on the bed. Quickly, before you can second-guess the decision, or your self control slips, you retreat to the bathroom to freshen up and dress. When Jeremiah’s ready too, you both return to the party.

As you step outside the front door, Gladys is there to meet you. “So? How did tonight’s festival stack up to past ones?” You ask her.

“Honestly, Mistress Astoria? The others couldn't hold candle to tonight. Pun...minorly intended,” she says with a smile. “Now, if you don’t mind releasing me from my duties for just a few moments, I have my own wishes to make.”

“Consider one wish granted,” you say happily. “Enjoy, Gladys.”

Soon, the last lanterns are released to the sky, and the festival begins to wind down. As guests start to leave, you suddenly spot Maxwell dahsing toward you from across the bridge!

“Astoria! There you are!” he exclaims, breathless.

“Is this an excited Maxwell, or there’s an emergency Maxwell?” You ask hesitantly.

“I was on my least destructive behaviour tonight. You’re welcome,” He says proudly. 

“Okay… so do you want to share why you were anxious to find me?”

“It’s about our plans. I finalized them this morning.”

“And you’re only telling me now? Which plans were these by the way?” You know he worked hard with Gladys to get all the transformation changes done before the party and he planned your menagerie surprise with Ezekiel, just what else had he been busy doing?

“We’re throwing your bachelorette party in Veeeegas!”

You don’t want to put a damper on his excitement, but Vegas really isn’t as riveting as he seems to think. It’s not like the movies. Sure it’s full of glamorous hotels, and great shopping, but it can be seedy with all it’s men’s clubs, adult lounges and hawkers every ten feet you walk. Besides, you feel like you've attended enough bachelor and bachelorette parties to satisfy your curiosity for life. He looks so triumphant that you haven’t the heart to say any of what you’re thinking. Instead you let him pull you into an impromptu dance. 

_ The things you do for family. _


	23. What Happens In Vegas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas brings adventure and unexpected confessions.

The very next afternoon following the festival, you and your friends are on a private jet headed for Las Vegas.

“This is going to be the...Best. Party. Ever!”

“I have one rule only,” you say, warning Maxwell. “No strippers. And I can’t believe you planned a whole trip to Las Vegas without me knowing!”

Bertrand looks at Maxwell in shock. “Nor can I.”

Madeleine shoots Bertrand a frosty look. “Right, because it’s so hard to pull the wool over your eyes…”

Bertrand looks away abashed. You share a look of empathy with him. It’s not his fault. Justin/Anton was very professional and charming. 

Hana speaks up, expertly steering all thoughts away from negativity. “What’s on the itinerary?”

“Oh no, the plan is a closely guarded secret, and I will die before I tell you anything!!” Maxwell says dramatically.

Olivia leans over the back of his chair. “I’ll have you spilling your darkest secrets in under thirty seconds if I wanted to.” she says with a calculating smile.

Maxwell gulps and shifts nervously in his seat. ‘I’d strongly prefer you didn’t.” He trains his eyes on you. “All I’ll reveal for now is that we’re doing this stag and doe-style, at Jeremiah’s request. Meaning everyone at one big party!”

“You’re so perfect,” You smile at him happily. Jeremiah smiles warmly at your praise. 

“I’ve already had two bachelor parties, and spent far too many nights away from my queen.”

“My cousin and his fiancée did it this way, and it was vraiment, one of the best parties I’ve ever been to!”

“Merlin, Morgana, and I are going to have such a great time! Aren't we?”

The dogs howl happily and chance joins them. Madeleine winces but doesn’t complain about the noise.

“Bastien only approved the schedule with the caveat that I not participate in certain events, so I’m sure there are some surprises in store.”

“If you’re keeping it such a secret… I hope that doesn’t mean you did order strippers,” You say with a pointed glare.

Maxwell grins and holds up his hands. “There won’t be strippers, I promise, but it’ll still be wild…”

“Hrmmm, watching Drake ride a mechanical bull was fun,” You say with fond recollection.

Maxwell winks conspicuously and Drake notices and groans, sliding further down in his seat.

“That’s all I’m going to say.”

Madeleine pins him with a hard glare. “Just don’t get into too much trouble while you’re engaging in whatever debauchery is planned.”

Olivia looks gleeful. “So you’re not coming?”

“I only wanted to be nearby in case Maxwell’s so-called ‘planning’ creates a PR disaster for Cordonia. I’ll be staying in the hotel, thank you very much.”

“Well if you’re looking for something to do, I recommend Cirque du Soleil. It’s worth seeing at least once. And you know, you’re always welcome to join us.”

Madeleine nods. “I’ve heard they’re quite talented. I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Astoria. And if it means that much to you, I’ll… see if I can spare a moment to drop in. Just to ensure everything remains in order, of course.”

“Of course, “ you say with a bemused grin.

Soon you feel the plane tilt as the pilot announces that you’ve begun your descent.

“As we disembark I suppose I can share our next destination,” Maxwell says eagerly. “First stop of the night… the most exclusive boutique on the Strip.”

Maxwell, Hana and Jeremiah join you at the boutique while the rest of your group checks into the hotel. Hana runs her hand over a rack of designer party dresses.

You take in the decor, the lighting fixtures and the style of the place. You’ve never set foot in a place like this on your one and only trip to Vegas. Then again, the fact that there are no price tags would have sent you right back out the door.

“Maxwell, You’ve really outdone yourself!.”

“I’m glad you like it! Hana, so do they have the dress that you wanted?”

Hana plucks something from the rack and clutches it to her chest triumphantly. “Yep.” She hurries to the dressing room. Maxwell turns to you.

“Hana and I went through the boutique’s catalogue together, and asked them to reserve something special for you.”

“That’s incredibly thoughtful of you. I’m sure I’ll love it. It’s awesome how well you all get me. The last thing I want to be doing is trying on a mountain of outfits.”

Maxwell nods. “If you just wait here. I’ll go grab it.”

As Maxwell goes to speak with a store clerk, Hana emerges from the dressing room.

“Tada!” She does a little spin. “When Maxwell asked me for input on the party, I had the idea for everyone to wear dark colours so that you would stand out even more.”

You look at Hana in shock. You know that when she first emerged your thought immediately went to mourning clothes. You pout at her. “Hana, everyone's going to be looking at me enough when I get married, not to mention anytime I step out with or without Jeremiah. I just want to have fun with my friends, I prefer you in bright colours, especially floral prints that I know you favour.”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “I’d just go with it, my love. She was rather commanding in her party planning.”

You look from Hana to Jeremiah who stands at your side, his hand resting on your shoulder. You sigh and lean against his touch, brushing his fingers with your cheek. You feel him tense beside you and you can sense the crackling energy in him at your closeness. You smile to yourself. He looks down at you and narrows his eyes. His lips twitch. 

“Behave,” he whispers against your ear, his voice low and dangerous. 

Dangerous because it’s a warning how close he is to the limit of his restraint. You turn and quickly peck him on the lips. Then you focus on Hana. “Okay, I’ll go with the plan.”

“You both look great in everything you wear.”

Maxwell returns with something gold and sparkling in his hands and you gulp. You’re going to attract every light in Vegas. If it comes with a wrap, you have hope of not stopping traffic at least.

“You definitely won’t be fading into the background in this.”

With trepidation you take the hanger from Maxwell and march yourself to the dressing room.

It’s surprisingly non itchy for all the glitter but the way it clings and leaves nothing to imagination. The built in cups at least give you support so you can forgo your bra. And you kick off your pantries to get rid of the underwear lines. You feel risque but sexy. The sweetheart, plunging neckline, makes your average bust look bigger, and you cup them with your hands. Not only do you seem to have jumped a size, but they’re sensitive to touch. Having the bra off you realise how much relief you feel, your skin seems to cry with gratitude. As much as you wish for a longer hemline, you can’t fault that it’s a pretty dress.

Being without undergarments, feels so liberating for your sensitive boobs. You lift your arms and hastily cross them over your chest, not because you didn’t remember to wax your underarms, but because the fabric moving over your nipples almost triggered an orgasm. You feel like a walking bundle of nerves. And looking at yourself, you feel ridiculously emotional. Maybe your late period is finally about to show up. You always get sensitive boobs, bloating and weepy before it arrives. You sniff and pluck out a few pins from your hair. A new hairdo normally does wonders as a pick-me-up.

You walk out of the dressing room and duck your head at the jaw dropping stares you get. You can feel the heat of Jeremiah’s eyes on you and your body does a nervous shiver at the cool gust of air between your legs as you walk. Your grateful Mara is accompanying you on this trip, and that Jeremiah won’t be leaving your side for a second. You went panty-less before but that was in a ball gown. This is very different. 

“You look gorgeous,” Hana gushes. “I knew the lines would compliment your beautiful figure perfectly.”

“Yes, she has a great eye, our Hana,” Maxwell agrees.

You catch Jeremiah’s eyes in the mirror and his jaw is right. His fingers twitch at his sides and he looks a bit uncomfortable. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he looks at you again he seems more in control. “You look beautiful. Like a fallen star. You stand out in everything you wear but as always Hana has a special talent for choosing things that make you shine even brighter.”

You blush under the praise and turn to Maxwell. “So where to next?”

“Well…” he says, his excitement building, while trying to appear coy. “I hope you're ready to bridal partaaay!”

A limo whisks you from the boutique to a luxurious hotel. From there, Maxwell guides you to the penthouse lounge of one of the most exclusive nightclubs in Las Vegas! Not even travel guides cover this place, it’s by word of mouth and select entry only. 

The walls and lighting are galaxy themed and with your dress, you fit right into the ambience of the place. It’s all soft glow lighting and neon strips. You find the rest of your friends already waiting for you in a roped-off VIP booth.

“Careful, Maxwell, I think you might have found another calling as an elite events co-ordinator,” you say to him, nudging him with your elbow.

“You haven’t seen anything yet. The night’s still young but I appreciate the confidence vote.”

“The guest of honor is here!” Penelope waves you down excitedly. You notice that she’s the only one that isn’t dressed in dark colours. She’s wearing an elegant evening gown in her house colour. Her preferred shade of signature purple.

You smile. If there’s anyone who would suffer the most in black, it’s Penelope. The sober tone wouldn’t suit her bubbly personality. “Penelope, you look marvelous!”

“Thank you,” she says brightly. “I wanted to wear my very best dress for the occasion.” 

You’re struck by the fact that her duchy is still recovering and that her family prides themselves on putting their people first. Of course she wouldn’t spend money on a new outfit and flaunt it in the face of her people’s struggles. You’re humbled that she chose her newest and best for your doe-stag party.

“In that case, I am honored that you chose it,” you say, genuinely touched. Merlin and Morgana bark in approval for their mistress and you grin at them. You would have brought Chance on the trip if you’d be leaving for longer, but you want to give all your time and attention to Jerremiah and your friends.

“Astoria,” you hear a soft voice call. 

You turn and find Madeleine behind you. You offer her a warm smile in greeting. She’s outfitted in the sparkling gold gown that she wore to her own bachelorette party. You find the throwback a little startling but shrug it off quickly. She looks good in it and Madeline doesn’t strike you as the type to go clubbing, maybe it’s the only outfit she has that suits the occasion.

“I’m glad you could make it, Madeleine.”

“It seems I did.’ She gives you a nod. “For now, anyway.”

Hana pouts. “Awww, did you not get my message about the theme?”

“I got it. I wasn’t planning on coming to the event, and did the best I could,” Madeleine explains with a superior lift of her chin. “It’s fortunate I had anything suitable to wear at all.”

“Maxwell, you didn’t tell me we would be engaging in  _ nightlife _ ” Bertrand says with a disapproving frown.

Maxwell snorts and folds his arms. “Yeah, that’s because I wanted you to show up.”

You clap excitedly, looking him over. “Hey, you’re wearing the outfit I chose for you!”

Bertrand straightens and coughs. “Yes… well.. It seemed appropriate to both the theme and the occasion,”

“You look great,” you remind him. “Well, does anyone want to get out on the dance floor?” You turn to Maxwell who’s practically dancing on the spot already. “Crazy question right?”

He shakes his head and smiles mysteriously. “All in due time, but for now we should all sit back...and enjoy the show!” he says with a wink.

The lights on the stage come up and a man begins to descend the stars with gravitas. His outfit is covered in sequins and he sparkles like a giant green disco ball.

“Welcome one and all! I invite you to journey with me tonight… into the unknown. Together, we will explore a world of occult and mystery… and you will bear witness to the most spellbinding feets of illusion and enchantment known to man!”

A shiver of warning darts up your spine. You say a quick prayer of protection from evil and look to your friends. Only Madeleine seems to share your concern. She looks at you and frowns. You close your eyes and mouth a silent prayer that he doesn’t involve you or anyone you love. You don’t dabble in these things. You know the danger. You’ve read stories of what communing with spirits/demons/evil angels can do. You look at Maxwell, and he seems entirely unphased by the evening’s proceedings. You fault yourself for not being more open with beliefs. You’ve never been comfortable with illusionists, shaman or magic. You consider yourself a transparent person, but being in court has taught you that having two faces is commonplace.

“I am The Great and Captivating Edward the Enchanter, and this is… Magico Magnifico!”

Your stomach rolls and you feel that familiar warning crawl along your jaw, while saliva pools in your mouth. You squeeze your lips shut, your eyes darting everywhere in search of the bathroom signs. You spot it, while your heart hammers behind your ribs. At least it’s on the same floor you are. You shoot out of your seat and clamber past Jeremiah’s long legs. You have no time or the ability to give him an explanation. Only praying you’ll make it before embarrassing yourself and causing the PR incident Madeleine wanted to avoid.

You burst through the bathroom entrance and crash through one of the stall doors. Barely having time to latch it shut before you heave everything out of your stomach in one spectacular barf. You’re enormously grateful for the open bowl and your semi-accurate aim. You plant your hands on either side of the stall trying to catch your breath and will the room to stop spinning. You feel dizzy and faint. With shaking hands, you pull toilet paper from the dispenser and wipe down the dirty seat. Then you hit the flush to get rid of the evidence. On unsteady lets that feel like wobbling bowling pegs, you sit down on the edge of the lid. You breathe in and out slowly, trying to get your heart to return to a normal rhythm.

You hear heels click on the tiles and a pair of dark satin pumps stop outside your stall. “Astoria?”

It’s Hana and you can hear the concern in her voice. You open your mouth to speak and you have a second to turn around before you’re throwing up again.

It continues until your empty stomach screams in protests and you feel cold and clammy all over. 

“I’ll get you some water,” she says helpfully. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

You murmur your ascent and clean the seat again, before flushing and sitting down before you fall down. 

When she returns, you notice there’s another set of footsteps, these ones much quieter but swift and purposeful. You close your eyes, your humiliation complete. Jeremiah is outside.

“Mara is watching the door. Do you think you can let us in?” Jeremiah calls gently. 

You feel like crying, he’s so sweet and considerate with you. Your eyes swim with tears and you reach forward to unlock the door. He takes one look at your face and swepts you up against his chest. 

“We can go back to the hotel. Maxwell will understand. Everyone else can enjoy everything he has planned…”

You shake your head against the warmth of his body. You feel better already, even though you must smell a fright. Reluctantly you pull away from him and stand on your feet. You’re much more steady but he doesn’t let go of your elbows. He watches you with concern, his brows furrowed and his face grave. 

“Are you sure?”

You sigh. “My stomach feels a little better. I can’t think of anything I ate that could have been bad, and it’s not jetlag, I’ve never been sick from travel before. I’ll clean up properly and I’ll rejoin you.”

Jeremiah nods slowly. He seems hesitant to let you go. He brushes your hair from your face, and puts the back of his hand to your forehead. “You don’t have a fever, but you do still feel a little too cool. He shrugs out of his jacket and puts it around your shoulders. Take as long as you need, I’ll keep Maxwell busy.” He kisses your forehead. “Thank you for grabbing me, Hana.”

“Of course. I’ll stay with her,” she says firmly.

Jeremiah nods and then leaves but not before giving you one more lingering look. 

When he’s gone, you hang your head. You walk to the sink and wash your hands thoroughly. After you dry them, Hana presses a bottle of water into your hands. You take a gulp, swish then spit it out in the sink before taking a drink of the refreshing liquid. You finish about half the bottle before your stomach protests and you stop. Clutching the basin, hoping that the twisting will stop and you don’t have to return to the cubicle. You close your eyes and breathe, in and out slowly. After a minute you feel like the danger has passed. You open your eyes and find her watching you in worry.

“Hana, this is not my thing,” You hang your head as you search for words to explain how you’re feeling. “I don’t like magic or audience participation shows. I don’t handle being in the spotlight. Sometimes I have moments of anxiety that take me back to the Coronation Ball and everyone found out about Tariq assaulting me in my room, and being marched out like a criminal. I don’t always know what to do or say when I have an audience. My brain goes blank sometimes. I do all of this for Jeremiah, and I push myself through because I know this is what my life is going to be from now on…”

You take a breath, and meet her eyes. It’s time to be honest. “I thought I’d gotten past these panic attacks in college, with all the speeches and team projects we had to do but…”

Hana rubs your back soothingly. “You never told anyone?”

You shake your head. “Only Mara knows and it’s embarrassing. Truthfully, it’s never been this bad in a long time. I don’t know why but suddenly I felt totally off.” You laugh disparagingly. “I was valedictorian and I had to give my speech. Everyone loved it and congratulated me, but I spent the next four hours doubled over in post-anxiety and ended up in the emergency room. My stepmom was adamant I was pregnant and convinced my Dad and the medical staff to run a pee test. I was mortified. I didn’t even have a boyfriend and I’ve never been the type to just have sex with anyone. Of course the test was negative but she wasn’t sold. She was about to ask them to do a blood test. The doctor then explained that they already took blood to screen for infections, and run a full screen of hormone and mineral levels to check for abnormalities. She left me alone after that. All my tests came back normal and because the cramping had stopped they let me go home. In months the following, I secured employment that would help me split costs on a budget apartment and I left home. I never went back. I meet up with my Dad for coffee and breakfast once a month, but I don’t regret walking away. She didn’t trust me or respect me, and I couldn’t live with her anymore.”

Hana smooths your bangs back and fixes a few of your pins. “It’s normal to feel nervous. And you’ve been under a lot of pressure. I’m not surprised old anxieties have presented now. If anything, it’s amazing you’ve gone this long without us ever noticing anything.”

You grab her hand. “I have been fine, but you’re right, not being open about it means that it caught me unprepared. Will you let me tell Jeremiah, when I’m ready?”

Hana meets your eyes and squeezes your shoulder. “Of course. Do you feel up to rejoining everyone?”

You run water over your wrists to cool your blood one more time and then dry off your hands. You nod. “Let’s go. Maxwell has made a huge effort to make this a great night out for us, I want to show him I appreciate it.”

Hana offers you your clutch. “Then touch up your lipstick and powder, and let’s get back to it.”

With a smile of gratitude you flip open your bag and re-do your lipstick and dab away any bleeds. You smack your lips and swap your lipstick for your powder compact. Only your nose and chin need touching up, being shine from having to wash your mouth. When you feel more put together you pack everything away and smooth your dress down.

Hana smiles in approval. “Perfect.” She offers you her arm and you loop yours through. Together you return to the lounge where you notice a pale faced Drake returning to his seat. 

Olivia claps him on the back. “Well done, Drake, you didn’t faint.”

He scowls at her. “You would call this entertainment. You and Maxwell are perfect for each other. Although I fear for the world if you make any offspring, they’d both be ruthless and clueless. The most dangerous combination in the world.”

Olivia seemed on the verge of tearing him to shreds for his comment, but then she eyes Maxwell speculatively. Maxwell gulps. She smiles at him dangerously. “Beaumont has his merits. He does know how to plan suitable entertainment.”

Penelope gushes when she sees you. “Astoria, Hana, you missed it. Drake got shot with a flaming arrow and pawed at by a white tiger and look at him. Not a scratch!”

You tremble and Hana tightens her hold on you, while you all but collapse into your seat with jelly legs. Jeremiah puts an arm around your shoulders and draws you close. “You still look a little pale, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll be fine, maybe something to warm me up. Is it chilly in here?”

Maxwell dramatically wipes his brow. “I didn’t know that was coming. But you have to admit, he has great showmanship, Drake. And you’re a trooper. I can breathe again!”

Olivia snorts. “Flaming arrows? Child’s play. Although it was impressive that he shot at you. Where did that arrow go I wonder?”

Jeremiah flags down a waiter, who offers you a tray laden with an assortment of drink options. None of which are what you’re really craving. You chose the fruity water that looks like it has bits of ginger and mint too. While it isn’t warming, it is refreshing and gets rid of the awful bile taste in your mouth.

“Water might be your go to, Astoria but I’m gonna need something a lot stronger after all that.”

Hana nods. “Here Drake,” She plucks a whiskey tumbler off the tray and hands it to him, where he’s all but slumped in his chair. 

He downs it one gulp. “Smart woman,” he says with a grateful nod.

Madeleine wrinkles her nose at him. “He has a flaming arrow shot at him and he sees whiskey burning down his throat as the cure. Interesting.”

The Magician twirls his silver stick in the air. “I hope you’re all prepared for my next astonishing feat of daring-do! Zahira and I will need two more courageous souls.”

The tiger growls and the sound echoes as it bounces off the club walls. You do your best to sink behind Jeremiah. You can not be chosen for this. Not only do you suspect that your legs won't cooperate, if your rolling guts don’t settle down, there’s no way you’ll make it from the stage to the bathroom in time.

The magician points to Drake. “In honor of your boldness in the face of certain death, you shall have the privilege of selecting my next two assistants.

“Oh how the tables have turned,” Drake says, straightening in his seat with satisfaction. 

“First, select someone to aid me in demonstrating my masterful hypnotic control over this formidable beast!”

Zahira growls louder, bearing her all her teeth. 

Drake points to Olivia. “Here is your fierceless assistant.”

Olivia stands, all smiles. “I would love to get closer to this so-called magician and expose his farce to the world,” she says with a calculating grin as she makes her way out of the VIP area and toward the stage.

Zahira growls low in her throat as she steps up to the stage.

Olivia smirks at the big feline. “Is that supposed to intimidate me? We have bobcats twice your size in Lythikos. Down, girl.”

Zahira cocks her head, sniffs at Olivia, and then lays on the ground. The audience gasps and Edward the Enchanter raises an eyebrow. Olivia offers the tiger her open hand, palm down. Zahira sits up and licks it gingerly.

Her face scrunches up in what you can only describe as a cat-grin and she purrs.

“Zahira! What’s gotten into you?”

Drake is stunned. And Maxwell is in awe. “Olivia’s a wild animal whisperer,” you say to Jeremiah. 

He smiles at you. “They sense the alpha female vibes and submit.”

Olivia confirms it with her next words. “She recognises her alpha.” She gives Zahira a scratch behind the ears, then returns to the audience. 

Edward the Enchanter turns back to Drake. “And who shall participate in my grand finale? The choice is yours…” 

Drake nods to Maxwell who looks excited and disbelieving. “Really! Drake, you’re the best and I owe you forever!”

“Yeah, yeah! Knock yourself out,” Drake mutters waving him off.

Maxwell bounds onstage, where he is instructed to sit in a velvet throne that’s been placed center stage.

“Now, Zahira, please take our volunteer’s place in the audience.

“Damn it, I thought I was free of that thing for life!” Drake growls. 

Olivia smiles. “Oh don’t worry, Drake. She won’t harm you while I’m here.”

The tiger trots over to Maxwell’s vacant sweat and leaps gracefully into it. Kiara recoils.

“H-Hey, kitty,” she says nervously.

“Watch closely now… don’t even blink!” the Magician says.

He waves his white-tipped wand and at first, it seems like nothing is happening, but then Maxwell’s throne begins to float. 

Maxwell claps in his seat. “So cool. So, so cool!”

The throne shoots up into the air above the stage! It hovers their for several moments. Maxwell grinning for ear-to-ear atop it.

“Remember what I said… Don’t. Blink.”

A puff of smoke suddenly engulfs the throne, and when it dissipates… Zahira sits in the chair instead of Maxwell!

She gives a showman’s roar.

You turn and see Maxwell back in his seat, pumping his fist into the air!

“Whoa, did I just body-swap with a tiger? Kiara, am I a tiger now?” She pats his arm lightly and sniffs, then shakes her head. “Oh, nope, still me! Which means I just teleported! Best day ever!!”

The audience breaks into applause and Edward the Enchanter takes several bows, flourishing his top hat.

“Thank you! Thank you. You’ve been a great crowd. And with that, our time together is regrettably at an end.”

Zahira’s big head droops with put on disappointment. 

“I know, Zahira. But fear not! I shall return tomorrow evening for another spectacular showing… Tell your friends.” He spins his top hat and catches it before retreating up the stairs, followed by the tiger. The stage lights dim.

The rolling in your stomach loosens and you breathe easier. You wonder if this wasn’t an answer to your prayers. Not once did you get called and all your friends are safe. 

Hana looks at you and pats your knee. “Feeling okay?”

“Much better, thank you,” you give her a fond smile.

She turns to Maxwell. “You were amazing.”

“I was pretty amazing, huh?”

“And I wasn’t?” Drake asks folding his arm with a disgruntled expression.

“Awww, Drake, I’m sorry I missed your turn, but I’m sure you were very impressive,” Hana says brightly.

“Indeed, it’s amazing that you managed not to laugh that imposter off the stage,” Olivia snorts. 

You get the impression that Olivia dislikes illusionists too. Being from Lythikos, you don’t imagine people have a lot of time or patience for tricksters.

“So, Maxwell, what’s next on the agenda?” Jeremiah asks.

Maxwell grins. “Now it’s time for dancing!”

Jeremiah looks to you and offers you his hand. “Do you think you’re up for it?”

You smile at him. “With you, any time.”

Bertrand and Madeleine hang back as everyone else follows Maxwell to the dance floor. The music pulses in your ears but you put your arms around Jeremiah’s waist and press close to him, blocking out everything but his soothing presence. 

You feel someone approach and look up to see Madeleine. She noisily slurps the remains of a pineapple drink as she joins the group. When she’s completely drained the glass, she sets it down, squares her shoulders, then bypasses you to walk up to Hana.

“Listen, Hana, I’m… I’m sorry if I’ve ever wronged you in the past and, well… Would you… would you like to dance? With me, that is?”

Hana had been group dancing with Maxwell, Drake and Olivia and looks at Madeleine in surprise. “Is this some kind of trick? Are you going to throw me off the rhythm or step on my feet or something?”

Madeleine pales. “What? NO! I just---” her face falls. “You know what? Never mind…”

Madeleine turns, grabs another pineapple drink from a nearby tray, and sulks off into the throng of dancing clubbers. You sigh, at least it doesn’t look like she’s been put off pineapple drinks despite her last experience with them. 

Hana is still watching her in shock. “I’ve never seen Madeleine act like that…

As the song continues, Jeremiah touches your cheek and you look up at him. He smiles down at you. You stand on your toes and bring your lips within an inch of Jeremiah’s, and he closes the gap, tightening his arms around you. Belatedly you hope that you don’t smell sick, you didn’t pack a toothbrush or toothpaste in your clutch.

He moans happily against your lips and you grin, your worry fading from your mind. You remain like that for several moments, swaying absentmindedly to the music as Jeremiah’s touch absorbs your attention. 

The kiss ends and you rest your cheek back against his chest, finding comfort listening to the strong thump of his heart. 

“I wish we could stay like this all night.”

“You’ll get no argument from me, although, Maxwell probably won’t let us escape.”

You and your friends spend several more songs on the dance floor, swaying and bobbing to the beat. Eventually, you all coalesce back at your VIP booth.

“It’s time to reveal the next stage of my plan,” Maxwell announces.

“I hope it involves food, I’m starving,” you tell him pitifully. Your stomach growls in protest and you redden in moritication. 

“I’m with the bride-to-be, it’s not a party without food,” Drake says firmly.

Maxwell mollifies you both. “Patience, my party-goers. The limo awaits.”

You arrive back on the Vegas Strip and turn to Maxwell expectantly. One thing you can count on in Vegas is plenty of restaurants and grills, and lots of grub on the cheap. 

“It’s a scavenger hunt!” he announces proudly. 

Your face falls and you share a look with Jeremiah. “It sounds fun and I’m up for it, but I’m definitely making a pitstop first.”

“Oooooh! I love scavenger hunts! I’ve always been a very good finder.”

Madeleine puts her hand to her hip and shakes her head. “I’m positively devastated to stay that you’ll have to count me out. I have a hot stone massage waiting at the hotel.” She flounces ff down the sidewalk without another word.

Maxwell claps his hands and engages you with his instructions. “I’ve hidden three objects around Las Vegas. We’ll split into two teams and whichever team finds more objects wins!”

“If you don’t put Jeremiah and I together, I’m staging a revolt,” you warn him.

Maxwell laughs. ‘What kind of host would I be, if I separated the happy couple? The teams are Captain Astoria with Jeremiah, Drake and Hana. And Team Oliva with Bertrand, Kiara and Penelope.”

“Team Olivia?” Penelop asks nervously.

Olivia plants her hips. “Rightly so, we’re going to crush the opposition.”

“Let’s go team!” You rally. 

“Try as you might, you won’t match the might and wit of a Nevrakis.”

You don’t wait for any more instructions, you tug Jeremiah in the direction of the nearest greasy burger joint that you know will be open and will satisfy your sudden craving for beef and cheese. 

Behind you, you hear Maxwell call out, “I haven’t explained what you’re looking for yet!”

“Text it to Hana. I’m hungry,” you yell back.

You stride up the counter with Jeremiah grinning indulgently at you. “You’re not kidding.”

“I’ve been running on empty for the last two hours. I need a burger.”

“Yikes, someone is hangry.”

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Grumpy. I’ve seen you first thing in the morning,” you snap at him.

Drake holds his hand up in surrender. 

You peruse the menu quickly and then run off your order to the cashier. Hana’s eyes widen and Drake looks both perturbed and impressed. You balance the tray they give you and Jeremiah goes to get straws. 

Everyone follows you to a table and sits down. You start handing out food. “You didn’t think it was all for me, did you? I’m not the type to eat by myself. It makes me uncomfortable. Besides, I figured you at least wouldn’t turn down a pound burger, Drake.”

He shrugs. “I ate before we went to the club, but you’re right, I never turn down a good burger and this smells great.”

Jeremiah eyes the wrapped food carefully. You grin at him. “You haven’t forgotten how to tackle fast food , have you? 

He shakes his head. “No, I’m just wondering if you’re going to dunk your fries in the milkshake again. Otherwise, I was going to claim it. Vanilla is my favorite after all.”

“You go ahead. I’m second guessing the milk. If I do have a tummy bug, I don’t think dairy is going to help.”

“Grease probably won’t either,” Hana says gently.

You shrug. “I’m so hungry, I’m willing to chance it.” You say a quick grace over the food and dig in. The first bite practically melts in your mouth. You moan loudly and close your eyes. When you open them you find Drake and Jeremiah staring at you.

“What?”

Drake busies himself by stuffing his own mouth with a huge bite and his eyes widen. “I’d forgotten how good American fast food can be.”

“You shouldn’t speak with your mouth full, Drake,” Hana points out before delicately selecting one french fry and popping it in her mouth.

Drake swallows and coughs. “Sorry,” he says abashed.

You swing your feet and happily finish the rest of your tower burger. It has all your favourites, two meat patties, double cheese, tomato, lettuce, pickles, onions and a hashbrown. All topped with a generous squeeze of tangy mayo. When you’re done with the burger, you take small sips of lemonade, feeling satisfied and content.

Hana’s phone beeps with an incoming message. She picks it up and reads it. “It’s from Maxwell. It’s the instructions for the scavenger hunt.”

Drake stuffs the remains of his burger in his mouth and picks up the fries. “I can eat on the go.”

“It’s not ideal,” Hana laments, “But we don’t want to fall behind.”

Jeremiah picks up his milkshake and carries the tray to the disposal. He dumps the wrapping and leaves the tray on top of the counter. “Well, let’s go.”

“The instructions say that our first object is a gold scepter, within eyeshot of where we were. At each object we will get a clue. The first clue Maxwell has given is, ‘To find the first object, you’ll need a hand’.”

“Well we start back where we left the group and work from there,” you say with a shrug. Even though you enjoy a little friendly competition, you’re not about to rush around Vegas. You’re going to enjoy every second of this rare moment away from the court and the public eye with your friends. 

“What do you need a hand for on the Strip?” you muse aloud. 

“Tactfully turning down those strip club business cards?”

You shake your head ruefully. “They are persistent, aren’t they.”

“Where do you think we need to look, Astoria,” Hana asks you.

You glance around, trying to identify the likeliest hiding places. “Maybe Maxwell means we need to help each other up. Let’s try looking in the palm tree.” Then you remember you’re not wearing any panties. You redden and glance at Hana. “Hana, you’ve got better balance than me, we can help you look.”

Hana nods and Jeremiah and Drake help her up, she stands on Drake’s shoulders and he braces her ankles. You hold her shoes. “Do you see anything?” Drake calls up to her.

“”I got it!” she says. Grabbing something from where she reaches between the massive fronds.

“Yesss!” You fist pump. “Well done team.”

As Jeremiah helps Hana down, she brandishes the golden scepter. “And here is your trophy, Captain,” Hana says with a bow.

“Looks like Oliva’s team hasn’t found this spot yet.”

Maxwell spots your group and waves you over. “I’ll call back Olivia’s team and we’ll regroup at the next destination.”

Maxwell leads you a few blocks down the Strip and into a glamorous-looking nightclub. You can feel the beat of music vibrating in your chest. The flashing, pulsing, strobe lighting is making you dizzy. You discover this is yet another secret weakness, that you haven’t shared with anyone. 

You lean into Jeremiah. “I’m afraid I’m not going to be much help here. I get disoriented with bright pulse lighting.”

“How have you handled the press so well,” Jeremiah asks.

“I focus on their heads, rather than their cameras. A little like ballet dancers can pirouette so fast and not get dizzy. I’m told they pick a point to watch and fix on it.”

“Well if you need to close your eyes, lean on me, I won’t let you bump into anything.”

Gratefully you close your eyes, and listen to the sounds in the room. Waiting for Maxwell’s voice and finding reassurance in Jeremiah’s steady breathing next to you.

“What’s the next clue, Maxwell?”

“Enjoy your win, Astoria,” Olivia says. “We let you have the first one because it’s your celebration. We won’t go easy on you this time.”

You nod and wait for Maxwell to speak. 

“You can’t see, you can’t taste, you can’t touch, you can’t smell.”

You tilt your head, thinking over his clue. “An inanimate object fits those characteristics.”

“What are we looking for Maxwell?” Penelope asks.

“The Monarch’s Orb.” He says plainly, although you’ll all know what that is.

“You mean that golden apple thing from the palace museum?” Drake explains.

“That ‘golden apple thing’ happens to be an ancient symbol of the monarchy, along with the scepter,” Jeremiah clarifies.

“I’m sensing a bit of a royalty theme here,” you say with a smile.

“Maxwell, I just want to be absolutely certain that you did not take the real Monarch’s Orb and Scepter?” Bertrand presses him with narrowed eyes.

“Of course not! Although I’m chuffed you think I’d be able to convince palace security to lend me the real things. These are both very high-quality replicas,” He says proudly.

“And the third item?” Bertrand prompts

“Oh, the crown in the casino is all real, baby!” Maxwell gushes.

“Maxwell!” Bertrand growls.

“Not the royal crown, relax Bertrand. Besides I know that Jeremiah has had one especially commissioned for…” he cuts short and you realize that Jeremiah must have made quietling motions at him.

You press your face against his arm. “If that’s what I think it means, I look forward to seeing it. Anything from you is extra special, and if I’m going to be wearing it a lot, I’ll get to think of you designing it for me.”

“Maxwell,” Jeremiah says in warning, “When you say real…”

“There were like twenty of them… I figured you wouldn’t miss one for a weekend.”

Bertrand is livid. “Those crowns are all priceless Cordonian artifacts! And you’ve left one lying around as part of a scavenger hunt!”

You feel Jeremiah stiffen and sense his frustration. “I guess we better hurry. Maxwell just give us the last clue now. Or maybe we should just scrap this whole thing and get to the casino, ASAP.”

“I told Mara it was part of the party and she said she will have eyes on it the whole time. Queen Mother Regina approved it. It’s not any different if the royal family wears it in public…” he says, his expression falling.

You reach over and pat his arm. “Let’s just get this done. I don’t want to think about how long Mara’s team has had to split their time waiting for us to get to this point in the evening.”

Olivia calls her team into a huddle to confer and after a moment they split off in pairs to investigate the club.

“So where do we find the apple?”

Hana goes over the clue again and scans the room. “Search behind the DJ booth. “

“The DJ of course. You can’t see, taste, touch, or smell him… but you sure can hear him!”

Your team scrambles over to the DJ booth. He’s tucked into a corner, elevated well above the dance floor and he ignores you as you search around him. You find the orb tucked inside a speaker. 

“Gotcha,” you grab your prize, waiting triumphantly.

“Nice one, Savvas,” Drake congratulates you.

“Astoria does have a home court advantage in a nightclub.”

“Oui, we would have found it at the opera or at a charity gala,” Kiara adds.

“Bar! Bertrand. They’re very different. Better lighting for one!”

“And food,” Jeremiah adds.

You smile at him warmly. It’s true. The best you can get in most clubs in New York, are appetisers and the occasional sandwich.

“Well, looks like we win round 2,” Hana says with a grin.

“It’s time to go for the winning streak.”

“And we need to find it before someone recognises it’s value and causes an incident trying to get it,”

Jeremiah stresses.

“Otherwise we’re going to be spending the rest of the night scouring every pawn shop in Vegas to recover Cordonian treasure,” Drake adds 

“Let’s move, people.”

Maxwell hustles everyone to the next location at your insistent urging and the casino turns out to be in the same hotel as the club you just left. You didn’t even have to step outside onto the Strip.

“Last one is easy. You’re looking for a crown.”

“And the clue,” Bertrand asks briskly.

“Roll the hard six and watch out for the snake eyes.”

“A hard six, like Battlestar Galactica?” Kiara asks.

“You like Sci-Fi?” You ask Kiara in surprise.

“A little,” she admits hesitantly.

“Then I highly recommend the new Star Trek Discovery show. It’s great! Okay team, let’s brainstorm.

Well, chat more later Kiara. I want to hear what other shows you like.”

“Where do you think we should look, Astoria?” Hana asks.

“Well rolling implies dice. Let’s try the craps tables.”

Jeremiah walks in long strides and peers over the pits. He scoops up the crown that was just sitting with a pile of chips.

He hands it to you with a flourish, his relief palpable.

“Zuit!” Kiara moans in defeat

“Looks like we have our winner!” Maxwell announces.

You high five your team-mates. And put the crown on your own head. It miraculously stays in place amongst your braids and pins.

“Where’s the prize, Maxwell,” Drake asks.

“Well it was supposed to be the crown but I guess I have to give that back.”

Jeremiah gives him a deadpan stare. “You certainly do.”

You give him a hug. “It’s okay, Maxwell. I think we all had fun, I know I did.”

“And that concluded my scheduled activities. I suggest we return to the hotel for the after party,” Maxwell says although his expression lacks his usual enthusiasm.

“It’s not over, Maxwell. We don’t need gimmicks or flashing lights to have fun.”

“And the hotel has a bar,” Drake points out.

Maxwell brightens. “To the hotel.”

When you return to the hotel, your friends make a beeline for the hotel bar, just off to the side of the lobby. Jeremiah hangs back and takes your hand.

“There’s something I want to share with you. Looking around Las Vegas… we’ve never been here, but I’ve seen so many pieces of our journey that brought us together. A miniature Statue of Liberty at one hotel… an Eiffel Tower at another… and I’ve heard there’s even replicas of the gondolas of Italy.”

“Yes, the Venetian Hotel is a favorite of mine. The shop fronts are all themed and the roof is an imitation sky. It’s a nice break from the bustle, glizy and modern flashiness of the rest of Vegas.”

“I wish we had time to sneak away together and see them...just the two of us.”

“A way to relive our past and get ready for our future? Who says we can’t sneak off for a little while? Isn’t it a pre-marriage rite of passage for the bride or groom to disappear and stress everyone out?”

Jeremiah chuckles. “If you think our friends would forgive us for taking some time alone…”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way to make it up to them later… What’s the saying, better to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission? I have all the time in the world, for you.”

Jeremiah leads you out onto the Strip, after making sure to pass the Cordonian crown and the mini royal replicas to a King’s Guard to secure away. You walk several blocks hand-in-hand, with Mara shadowing at a distance, until you finally arrive at the base of New York, New York’s Statue of Liberty. 

“She’s much smaller than the real thing, but no less majestic,” he says with a smile.

“Even with the rollercoaster?” you ask in surprise.

“Heh, okay… maybe the rollercoaster knocks a few points off,” he says with a sheepish smile.

You both stare up at the miniature Lady Liberty for a moment. Jeremiah finally breaks the silence.

“The night we met in New York feels like it was a lifetime ago. It’s hard to believe how little time has really passed. What do you remember from that night?”

You close your eyes, feeling the cool night air on your face. You sneak a look at him, and he’s watching you. He catches you peeking and smiles. He hasn’t asked for his jacket back and you’re so warm and cosy that you won’t surrender it unless he looks cold. He doesn’t look it right now. While you have a sleeveless short dress, he’s dressed in wool trousers, a waist coat and a high thread count, tailored dress shirt. And looking as devastatingly handsome as the day you met.

“Hrmm… I remember everything, from the moment the guys walked into the bar, to seeing you for the first time. Drake and Maxwell were right there and suddenly they were fading into the background. You were the most handsome, yet out of place man, I’d ever laid eyes on.”

“I must’ve caught your attention if even  _ Maxwell _ faded away,” he says with a teasing grin.

“You did more than catch it… you imprisoned it. There was no one else in my world that night. And I was hoping against hope that I could have you, even if it was just one night.” You wrap your arms around his waist and hug him tight.

“Can I admit that I had a similar experience? When I’m with you, Astoria, the rest of the world has a tendency to melt away. And do you remember the first words I ever said to you?”

“I’m sorry, I’m late. Thank you for your patience, Miss…”

Jeremiah laughs, and he drops a kiss to your forehead. “You have quite the memory.”

You beam up at him. “Well when a man, not even your wildest fantasies could dream up, walks into your bar, speaks to you with your voice, that glorious refined accent, apologises for being late to a simple waitress and asks you for your name… every second is seared into your brain. Everything we do together, is just so far beyond what used to be my normal, it’s like a dream. And I have a brain that tends to absorb the tiniest details. Especially if they’re moments related to someone I love.”

“From ‘Miss’ to ‘Lady’ to ‘Duchess’ and soon…”

“Queen. Your queen,” you say softly. 

“You're already my queen,” he says leaning his forehead to yours, staring into your eyes.

“You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet into the whirlwind that is your life,’ you say rubbing your nose against his. 

“So much has changed since we met… but not you. Not at your core. Somehow, through all the challenges you’ve faced, you’re just as adventurous, tenacious, and good-hearted as you were when we met.”

“Jeremiah, you changed me. Knowing you… loving you has made me into a better, braver, more patient and diplomatic version of myself. Trust me, if you were in my head confronted with some of the situations I was faced with, I don’t know if you’d be shocked or even frightened.”

“I could never be afraid of you. For you, definitely.”

You touch his cheek. “Afraid of what my impulsiveness might mean for Cordonia, I mean. And for your rule. You’ve helped me recognise possible long term effects of saying what I feel without thinking. And I’ve gotten much better at reading body language.”

“Oh,” he chuckles raising an eyebrow.

“Oh indeed. For example I've got much better at reading how you watch me. And when I’m pushing you a little too much. I struggled in the beginning to read whether I was hopelessly committed to someone that might only want me half as much…”

“Impossible,” he growls. He captures your lips in a hungry, passionate kiss and it makes you dizzy with want for him.

“What were we doing here again?” You ask dreamily.

“I’ll concede that you weren’t likely to become ruler of a European country before meeting me, though knowing you, if you’d wanted it, I’m sure you would have found a way.”

“It’s never a crown that I wanted. Only you.” 

The intensity of his eyes frightens you a little. It’s times like this that you realise how much more he stands to lose by loving you, than you do loving him. You’ve lived and planned your whole life independently. He was born into privilege and power. Would he even know how to go for a job interview, work a minimum wage and how to budget. Not that you can even imagine why that scenario would ever be necessary but… 

“Jeremiah, I think so many things in a moment and I feel like I should be open with you when we’re alone. I’ve spent my life guarding myself because I’ve been hurt by loss and people who should love me, and... well, Madeleine made me an offer and for awhile I did consider it.”

Jeremiah stiffens and stares at you in shock. “What did she say?”

“She said that she didn’t care if we had each other, so long as it wasn’t public and it didn’t interfere with your rule. I considered the many historical precedences of kings with more than one wife, and I thought for a while, that maybe I could do that. If she decided to go ahead with the wedding, even if Tariq told the truth.”

Jeremiah hugs you close and breathes you in. He’s crushing you to his body as though he could absorb you fully if he held you tightly enough. “It would never have been enough for me.” He stands back and cups your face, and presses kisses over your leaking eyes and the tears the streak down your cheeks. “I love you and I wanted a full life with you; dates, long nights in bed, waking in the morning, our children… I could never be with anyone else.”

You laugh halfheartedly. “I didn’t want you to be, but our future looked bleak without her offer. At least for a little while. The Engagement Tour was hard. Is it crazy to think it was harder than the Unity Tour?”

“I think I understand. I know with you, I can take on anything. Without you, I felt helpless and frustrated.”

“Exactly. With you, I feel loved, protected, safe. Without you… I don’t even like to imagine it. Knowing you, I can’t go back to what my life was like before. I had colleagues and acquaintances. My closest friend was a WWII survivor. What does that say about me?”

“That you see beyond the facades people put up. That you look at the heart of someone, and you value wisdom and experience over youth and glamour.”

You smile sweetly at him. “You always see the best in me.”

“How can I not? I love everything about you.” He smiles fondly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he reaches for your hand. “This trip, as with all our adventures, is only the beginning. I look forward to learning you better everyday.”

“And I you. Whatever we have to show the world, is what it is, but when it’s us, I don’t want to hold anything back.”

“Agreed,” he says warmly. He tucks your hand through his arm. “We have more exploring to do.”

You lean into him and follow as he guides you down the sidewalk, then into an elaborately decorated hotel. You take the elevator with him and descend underground.

You smile, recognising exactly where he’s leading you and quicken your steps when you turn a corner and see the painted ceiling and the shop fronts that mirror a Venetian canal, complete with gondolas bobbing in the water.

“After you,” he says waving to the waiting operator’s open ride.

“For us?” You ask in surprise. He takes your hand and you step down into the boat, careful to make small movements so that your hem doesn’t ride up.

As you take a seat you keep your knees low and your legs together, folding the edges of Jeremiah’s jacket over the nakedness of your thighs and the hem that inches up, in spite of your best efforts. 

“I’m rethinking how much I love that dress,” he says in a low voice that only you can hear. He settles into the seat beside you and you feel his breath on your neck. “With your hair up, I’m a breath away from pressing you into any dark corner and kissing every inch of skin I can get my mouth on.”

You shiver and lean into his shoulder. “Keep saying things like that and I’ll get back out of this gondola and check us into the nearest room. Our friends will have to fend for themselves the rest of the trip.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “Seems we both have to exercise restraint.”

You groan dramatically. “Why is self control so hard?”

Jeremiah looks at you with empathy and a gentle smile before the boat rocks as it pulls away from the dock. He looks out over the water and his expression grows troubled. You touch his arm.

“The time in Italy was one of the hardest parts of the engagement tour… Back then we had no idea who was blackmailing you or what they wanted.” 

His face is fraught with grief and lost in memory. It’s awful to see. You had all your friends around you, with all his Royal duties, who did he have? 

“Everything was still so uncertain and I had to keep my distance to keep you safe…And to keep from giving in to my desire for you.”

You press your face to his shoulder in embarrassment. “I didn’t help you there. I practically seduced your restraint away.”

“Yes, but I was a very willing participant in that,” he says with a smile in his voice.

“It must have been so hard for you to put on a stoic face and play perfect fiancé for everyone.”

“You would know better than anyone how it feels.” He takes your hand and runs his thumb over your fingers. “Just having you near, seeing you everyday, it was enough to keep my hope alive. To keep going and trust that you wouldn’t give up looking for answers. “ He kisses your hand and interlocks your fingers. “There was one day that I kept count...of how many times I had to force myself to look away from you. To avoid suspicion.”

“Really,” you ask in surprise. “I bet you saw dozens of my animated expressions,” You admit with a nervous giggle.

Jeremiah smiles, his eyes lifting at the corners. “You’re very animated when you think no one's watching. It’s y mesmerising. And just for the record. It was twenty-two.”

“That doesn’t seem too high…” You speculate trying to think of how many times a day you attended events within eye shot of each other.

“Per hour,” he clarifies

“Oh. Wow!” Your mind boggles. “You did have it bad.”

“Correction. I have it bad. If Leo noticed on the first day he’d ever seen you, no wonder my father thought to sabotage your chances. I was far too obvious with my affection.”

“I’m glad you’re not subtle with your looks. You're so controlled in other ways, reading your eyes has become something of a training exercise for me. I like to catalogue all the subtleties and see how far I can test you.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “You’re going to keep me on my toes, aren’t you?”

“It’s the only way to live.” You hug his arm with your free hand and listen to the waves gently lapping the side of the boat. “If I squint I can imagine that this is what the trip to Italy should have been. Just us, drifting by the piazzas, sipping drinks and enjoying the afternoon sun.”

“I’ve pictured something much like that in my dreams. I’ll take you back there someday soon. We’ll have the romantic getaway of a lifetime… the one we should have had.”

“As soon as things settle down at home,” You agree with a sigh.

Jeremiah smiles. “It’s a promise.”

The gondola slowly drifts closer to the cobblestone walkway and meets the edge of the canal. The driver pulls up alongside the candy striped bollards and holds the boat steady while Jeremiah stands.

“This is us.” He helps you stand and lifts you out of the boat before climbing out after you. “The final leg of our adventure awaits.”

Jeremiah leads you through a series of underground side streets lit only by wrought iron sconces. You walk side by side up a long flight of stairs, and soon you emerge onto the observation platform of Hotel Paris’ Las Vegas Eiffel Tower.

“What do you think?”

“By far the most romantic view of the night. We’re truly alone.” You grin at him and wrap your arms around his shoulders. You press a kiss against his lips and feel his smile grow.

“Hmmm,” he mumbles happily. He breaks away and watches you, his eyes glowing. “I was hoping you would think so.”

“Saving the best for last?” You tease.

“The best... and the most private,” he says, his voice low and inviting. Jeremiah reaches around you and runs his hand over the railing that separates you from the sky beyond. “It’s only a recent occurrence but I’m so glad I learned to quell that cautious voice in my head that worried whenever we were alone in public together. When we were in Paris, the brief moments we were able to steal together kept me going, but I knew spending any time with you was a risk. Finally, I can relax fully into the time we share.” He wraps an arm around the small of your back and pulls you closer against his body. 

You can feel every firm inch of him pressed against your curves and you long to be closer but somewhere warmer and more comfortable. 

“If you were nervous, you were pretty good at hiding it. That date on the Seine, I had no idea you were worried about who could be blackmailing me, or that I should even be concerned. I enjoyed every moment with you. If anything, my only worry was press getting wind of us being too cosy and it hurting your position.’’

“I never wanted to worry you and it was worth the trouble. I lived for those moments with you. It made everything else bearable.”

“Sneaking around back then was so...inconvenient. Having our relationship in the open is so much simpler. Not to mention, I like being able to show you off.”

Jeremiah chuckles and presses a kiss to your lips while stroking your chin. “Aha, the truth comes out! I’m nothing but a trophy to you.”

“I’d be lucky enough if you were only a trophy, you own plenty of mirrors, you know what you look like, Jeremiah, Mr. Tall-Dark-Sexy, but I hit the jackpot with your character too. “

He smiles at you and kisses each eyelid tenderly. “I know what you mean. I feel the same way.”

“You’d better, seeing as we’re getting married in a few short days. There’s no-take backs you know. It seems so short to know someone but with all we’ve been through… it as though we’ve spent all our lives together, maybe unconsciously connected, just waiting for the moment our paths converge after running parallel for some long…”

“And we’re destined for so much more,” he says with conviction.

“Lord willing,” you whisper.

Jeremiah rests his arm on the rail behind you and stares down into your eyes. You close the distance between you and move forward until your mere inches away from his lips, and then reach around his shoulders to pull him down into a slow kiss.

He wraps an arm around your waist and the other around your shoulders, moulding your body against his. You can feel his heart pounding against your chest, and it makes you dizzy the effect you have on him. It’s moments like this that you recognise that he is weak against you. That you truly do have his whole heart, and that he needs you like he needs air and water. You kiss along his jawline to his ear, then whisper. ..

“Jeremiah...you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And not just because you gave me the most beautiful estate I’ve ever seen, or even a crown, but because my heart aches whenever you enter a room and I have to remind myself to breathe when I’m kissing you.”

He rests his forehead against yours and holds your face so that he can remember every dip and curve, the freckles dotting your olive complexion and in your russet brown eyes. “I look forward to getting to sleep beside you, so you’re the last face I see and when I awake the next morning, you’re right there with me.”

“We want the same thing,” you say breathlessly, tilting your head so that you can press a kiss to each of his palms. 

Jeremiah lunges for your mouth and his next kiss is impatient, as are his hands, which roam your body, searing every inch with their touch. His hands light a fire everywhere they touch and your nerve endings are like a tight bowstring, about to snap at any moment. His fingers graze your collarbone, then slow as they follow the contours of your breasts. His breath comes hot and quick and so does yours as his thumbs brush over your hard peaks. The sharp jolt of pleasure pain that shoots through you, makes you nip his bottom lip. Your teeth catch his lip gently as you moan and pant. He groans as you release it, his hands gripping at your hips.

“Mmmm, Astoria…” He grinds his hardness against you and you near pass out as he presses one leg between yours and draws you up against him

Your hand finds the back of his neck and you try to pull him ever closer, but there’s no space left between you. With your high difference, you just don’t have the right leverage, to create the friction you desperately crave. You feel his phone buzz in his jacket pocket but you ignore it.

Jeremiah must feel it though, and pulls back reluctantly. “I could spend a million nights like this and it wouldn’t be enough.”

The phone buzzes again and you do your best to ignore it.

“Agreed.”

The phone buzzes with another notification, reluctantly you pat his jacket pocket. “Your phone has been buzzing.”

With a frown, he takes it out of the inner pocket and he shows you the messages. There’s a pop-up from the group chat your friends have made. That’s when you realize that you’ve left your clutch with Hana at the hotel. There are several concerted texts from your friends.

_ Drake writes. “Savvas, where’d you go?” _

_ Hana writes, “Are you alright? Jeremiah, is Astoria with you? Her bag’s with me, and it’s buzzing so I’m assuming she doesn’t have her phone.” _

_ Maxwell writes, “Astoria, if you don’t come back right now, I’m burning our friendship bracelets. Flame emoji. Wait I didn’t mean that! I’m sorry, praying hands emoji. Just come back!” _

Jeremiah texts a reply.  _ ‘We are on our way.” _

“We’re being summoned,” You tell him.

“They noticed the guests of honor were missing?”

“And they don’t seem happy about it. Serious threats were being made. At least Maxwell apologises by the end, although I’m sure the hurt is implied.”

“As much as I would prefer to stay here, we should return to the hotel where our friends are waiting.”

“You’re right. Also I’m pretty tired after everything we did today.”

“Hana seemed concerned. And you were unwell earlier. How are you feeling now?”

“Honestly, I think it was a bout of nerves. I didn’t get a good feeling at the club and the possibility of being called up, and I had to bail. From the sounds of things, Drake landed the worst of it. Jeremiah…. Thank you for all this. I couldn’t have asked for a better way to remember my bachelorette than spending it alone, with the love of my life.”

“It was my pleasure. It’s always my pleasure to spend time with you.

“You’re my Prince Charming, you know that? Or King Charming, I suppose.”

“And you are my queen. Always.”

He escorts you, arm in arm, down to street level and back to your hotel. You return to the hotel bar where your friends await. Jeremiah pulls you into a private corner, out of earshot of the bar.

“Before we turn in for the night...Astoria, I hope tonight has been your dream bachelorette party.”

“It’s been absolutely amazing.”

“I’m glad. I wanted it to be extraordinary. If there is anything else that you would want to do on your special night, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

You search his face, your heart suddenly galloping in your chest. “What are you saying?” You ask him. You can’t help the worry from bleeding into your voice.

Jeremiah holds your face and kisses the worry lines from your forehead. “I’ve never loved anyone else. I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. But I know… well you told me that for a moment, during the Engagement Tour that you got close to Drake and…’

You grab his wrists and squeeze, your eyes glisten. “What I feel for you, isn’t even close to what I feel for Drake. I will always care for him, but only as a dear friend. I owe him my life, but I can’t give him my heart. It belongs to you.”

Jeremiah runs his thumb over your cheek, catching the single tear that falls. “I wanted you to be certain. Because while I can forgive a discretion before we marry, I don’t think I could survive one after we’re sworn to each other.”

“You’ve asked me… is there someone that…”

“There’s never been anyone else. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

“I’m yours, my love. There is no one else. What I truly want to do is off the cards. Not only would our friends not let it happen. Madeleine would remind us of the PR risk. If I could sneak into your hotel room, I would.”

Jeremiah chuckles and lifts your hands to kiss your knuckles. “Then we better go check in with our friends before they send out a search party. And I bid you goodnight, because I need some sleep after today’s excitement.” He walks you over to the bar. “I’m sorry I had to steal away the bride-to-be for a private tour of Las Vegas but she’s back safe and sound.”

Maxwell shoots Jeremiah a grumpy look. “You’re lucky you’re the groom. Or we’d charge you with kidnapping”

“Goodnight, Maxwell. Thank you for organising our trip. Goodnight, everyone.” Jeremiah waves and kisses your cheek before heading off to his hotel room.

You take a seat at the bar before realising you’re still wearing his jacket. You reach him at the elevators and Drag him into a proper goodnight kiss, thrusting the jacket against his chest. 

“Goodnight,” you say with a wave.

He walks into the elevator doors with a smile on his lips and you wait for them to close before you head back to the bar.

As you watch your friends, you think to yourself… There is a lot that has been left unsaid. Especially between you and Drake. While you don’t feel that you lead him on, you know that he developed strong feelings for you. As you approach the bar, the others tactfully absent themselves so that you can talk to him. 

Drake raises his glass of rocks to you, 

“Hey, Drake.”

“What are you doing down here, Savvas? I figured you’d be with Jeremiah tonight.” He knocks back the tumbler in one swallow and sets it down on the bar.

It’s a fair statement. Normally every opportunity you have to be alone with Jeremiah you end up intimate and loud. Even with your friends nearby. Your face colours when you remember the sauna incident. And worse still, when you and Jeremiah had sex with Drake injured on the couch in the room next door. 

“I came over here because I needed to say that I’ll always care about you. Choosing Jeremiah was the right choice for me, but it was hardly the easy one at the time. For a while there, I couldn’t even imagine what a future for us would look like. He was set to marry Madeleine and you were right that I had no clue what I was signing myself up for. We understood each other, and you made me feel safe, cared for…the times we had together, they’re special to me. They always will be.”

He looks at you ruefully, a tiny smile tugging at the edges of his lips. “Yeah, I...me too.”

“You stuck with me. Watched out for me, even after I got engaged to someone else.”

“That’s what friends do for each other,” he says without preamble.

“Not all friends. I want you to understand that you’re anything but ordinary, Drake. Ordinary guys don’t take a bullet meant for someone else, sometimes even if they’re paid to do it.”

He sighs and turns his chair. He looks into your eyes and runs a hand over his face. “Astoria… I may have wanted more with you, but I’d rather have you in my life, than not at all, no matter what that might look like.”

“You’re always going to be important to me,” you say squeezing his unmarred shoulder gently. “And I want you to be happy, Drake. I want you to have someone who makes you feel like the only one in the world. You deserve that. Who knows, that someone may be closer than you think.”

You set your eyes on Hana who is patiently listening to an animated Maxwell. Drake follows your gaze and grimaces.

“She’s a gorgeous woman, but way out of my league.”

“Why not let her decide that?”

Drake groans and looks at you again. “Truth is, I have… I thought there might have been something after the duel. She got me to my room and we must have fallen asleep because she was still there when Bastien came door-to-door clearing the Palace. But she’s been a little distant since.”

“Ask her out on a date, then you’ll know if she hasn’t just been waiting for you to make the first move.”

Drake glances at Hana and finds her looking at him. He offers her a wave and she ducks her head but not before you see a blush staining her cheeks.

“See…”

“Huh… maybe you’re right. Well no risk, no reward?”

“And none of us are going anywhere, we’ve all been through too much together to walk away. Either she says yes, or she says no, but our friendship will endure. Well, I’m about to crash, so ‘night, Walker.”

“ ‘Night, Savvas.”

The next morning there’s a knock at your door. You rub the sleep from your eyes, pull on the hotel robe over your camisole and shorts and walk over to answer it.

Sweeping open the door, you say, “Bit early for a wake up call isn’t it?”

You startle to full alert when you notice Maxwell, and Jeremiah on the other side. You have a moment of panic before realising he’s seen you undone before, and there’s no better time to ease him in to how wild your hair looks in the morning. 

Maxwell is a bundle of nervous energy and you’re edgier than you were a second ago. “Astoria, we have to get back to Cordonia!”

You look at Jeremiah and then fly into action. You head straight to the closet, tug out your suitcase and throw your worn clothes in, you tug out a pair of jeans and a sweater before asking, “Do I have time for a shower or are we running behind here?”

Jeremiah moves around you and takes your hands with a smile. “What Maxwell means is, we have a wedding to plan.”

Your moment of adrenaline, leaves you in a rush and you drop your clothes back into the suitcase. “So time to shower then.”

He nods. “I’m already all packed, so we can wait for you downstairs in the lobby, or I can help you pack?”

You touch his face, “Even though we’re to be married, I have a thing about anyone handling my dirty laundry.”

Jeremiah looks at you in surprise. “You’ve been doing your own laundry?”

“All my underthings, yes. As I always have, in the shower.”

“Huh! I never even noticed,” Maxwell says

“You’ve been doing my laundry!” You yell.

“Who did you think was doing it? And I don’t wash it personally. I was sending it off with all of mine.”

  
Your jaw drops. You wonder just what his laundry service thought of the first time they got women’s wear mixed in with men’s garments the first time you arrived at court. It’s strange but you never thought of it until now. You had wondered if it was just palace housekeeping and then part of the Royal service.

“Maxwell, I think you may have traumatised Astoria enough for one morning. Let’s leave her to get ready.” 

Jeremiah captures your lips in a tender kiss and squeezes your elbow. “Ring for reception when you’re ready and they’ll take your luggage. We’ll see you downstairs.”


	24. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have mixed feelings about how quickly things are going ahead. 
> 
> It takes Jeremiah gently pulling you aside to remind you that, you’ve had input all the way through, without realising it.
> 
> And as usual, he has a way of turning something as simple as cake tasting into a sensual experience.

As soon as your plane touches down in Cordonia after your Las Vegas bachelorette party, Madeleine ushers you, Jeremiah, and your friends to the royal palace. Gladys awaits you in the foyer. 

“Welcome back, Mistress Astroia, Your Majesty!” She is as cheerful as you’ve ever seen her. She seems at ease in the palace. 

“It’s delightful to see you again,” Jeremiah greets her.

“Thank you for the welcome, Gladys! But… why are you at the palace? Is everything okay at the estate?”

“I've been helping Countess Madeleine with the wedding arrangements! Don’t worry, I left the estate in very capable hands. Now that you’re here, we’d best get to work right away, there’s still so much to prepare before tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Madeliene says, approaching from the end of the lobby. “Have you confirmed the step up time with the orchestra and ordered--”

“Extra cocktail napkins for the reception? Completed this morning,” Gladys states with confidence.

“Finally, someone around here has risen to my level of efficiency,” Madeleine says with a grin of approval.

“What’s left to do?” You ask.

“Not to worry, leave the details to me and Gladys,” Madeleine says, as though her say so should dispel all your concerns. “I have enough on my plate making sure you’re not marrying Jeremiah in a burlap sack in the back alley of a pizza restaurant without your...help.”

Just when you thought you could like Madeleine she shatters any positive impression. “I might not know how to plan something on a grand scale, but I do want to have some input on the biggest day of my life.”

“And you should be concerning yourself with the bigger picture.” 

Maxwell says exactly what’s on your mind. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The public would like a glimpse into the wedding planning process, so I’ve arranged a press opportunity for this afternoon.”

“What kind of press opportunity?” Hana asks.

“A photo op at a bridal boutique in the city. I booked it out for the afternoon so the press can observe Astoria’s planning. But first, we need to make sure you’re dressed appropriately.”

“I guess that means to the boutique for me, anyone want to join me?” You’re hoping that at least you’re not going to be stuck alone with Madeleine. 

You turn toward the hallway that leads to the boutique, but your path is blocked by a few palace workers carrying a massive oak table. 

“Hold on, I’m losing my grip” a worker cries out.

“Then hurry up and adjust. We don’t have all day!” his colleague grouches.

As the man hefts the table onto his arm, it begins tipping toward the floor!

“Ah!” the maid cries.

You immediately spring into action, gripping the edge of the table to stabilize it. The man grins at you with relief.

“Thank you, Your Grace!” the worker smiles in thanks.

His colleague goggles at you. “Wow… not just any noble would help a couple of palace servants!”

Maxwell appears at your side. “Astoria’s not just any noble.”

You keep hold of the table until the man has a better grip on it. As he passes on, the man looks at you apologetically. “Terribly sorry for the trouble, Your Grace.”

You watch the two workers as they disappear into another wing of the palace.

“I haven’t seen them around the palace before.”

“Many workers were hired to prepare for the wedding. The crew will be working here all day,” Gladys informs you.

Madeleine presses you forward by the elbow. “Astoria, we have a tight schedule to keep.”

You follow Madeleine into the boutique and spot a garment bag hanging on the dressing room door, Madeline picks it up and offers it to you.

“This dress made it through five rounds of focus group testing. It’s scientifically proven to be perfect for the occasion.”

Your jaw drops. You remember sitting in a studio conference room with a whole bunch of other random people, paid lunch money to watch a new TV show pilot, as part of a focus group. It’s surreal that they did focus group testing on a dress you might wear.

Maxwell stares in disbelief. “Whatever happened to instinct?”

You share his shock. When did things get to this level of micro-level PR scrutiny?

“Instinct is what I used to select the sixteen options we tested. Empiricism is what narrowed it down to one.”

Gladys grimaces but then nods sagely. “The market testing was very thorough.”

“Was all that… really necessary?” Drake asks.

“The press will have something to say about every aspect of the wedding planning. I can’t account for Astoria’s choices, but at least I can ensure she looks appropriate.”

You want to facepalm hard, but you suck in a breath and let it out slowly. “Well, I guess I better try it on.”

You put on the dress and it feels nothing like you. How are you supposed to relax and enjoy making wedding choices with Jeremiah, while worrying if a strong gust might blow your skirt up. Not to mention it shows much more of your cleavage than you’re used to. And lately you seem to be spilling out of all your bras, this dress seems to amplify the problem.

You think of the perfect dress. It’s one you wore before and it’s elegant and feminie. It’s long and layered over the bust so it will hold you in without showing any strange bulges. You shoot a text to Hana, and you hear her leave. 

“It can’t be taking that long!” Madeleine exclaims.

“I have something else in mind. This really isn’t my style, but I have something that’s perfect.”

Hana thrusts the dress through the curtain and you hurriedly change. When you step out, Hana nods and gives you a thumbs up. Jeremiah is smiling. Given how many times he’s watched you, you know he remembers exactly when you wore it.

Madeleine gives you a thorough once over. “I suppose most of Cordonia won’t have seen you in it, and our press would probably like to get their own pictures of that particular piece of couture.”

“The press will love you no matter what you’re wearing, because you’re you,” Jeremiah says warmly.

“If we’re done wasting precious time, you have an appointment to get to,” Madeleine says impatiently.

A short ride later, your limo drops everyone off at an upscale bridal boutique in the city. Ana de Luca awaits you inside, along with more of your friends. Penelope, Kiara, Olivia, Bertand and even Bartie is there. The baby claps and gargles happily in his father’s lap.

“Duchess Astoria! Welcome, welcome.”

“Thank you, Ana.”

“No, thank you for giving Cordonians everywhere a peek into the process of planning a royal wedding!” Ana holds up her camera and snaps a picture of the scene.

”Of course.. and with quite an audience.”

“Isn’t it so wonderful how many people wanted to come support Astoria today?” Madeliene says.

You look around at the crowded boutique and fix a smile on your face. If there’s one thing you wanted it was to be able to just do things like a normal couple, maybe have your Dad and Hana join you, and maybe Drake and Regina, if Jeremiah wanted to include them. Maybe even Leo and Annalise, by this is too much. You’re starting to wonder if letting Penelope bring Morgan and Morgan was a mistake. Chance rarely goes out with you. In fact, he spends more time with Maxwell during the day, than anyone else. Penelope’s dogs go with her everywhere. Even your wedding planning, it seems.

“Yes, it’s quite an honor to watch Astoria pick out china patterns. I've never felt more important in my life,” Olivia says. 

The look on her face is at odds with her words. You know her well enough to interpret her sarcasm. Madeleine invited everyone to this to present a united force, and strong armed anyone who wasn’t less than enthusiastic.  _ Fantastic _ , you think to yourself.

Gladys touches your arm. “Well.. shall get to planning?”

You and Jeremiah take a seat near Madeleine, who opens an enormous pink binder. Suddenly you have a flash of panic. Madeleine is far too cool and even more efficient than anyone has a right to be. If your instincts are right, everything in that binder was to arrange her wedding to Jeremiah. You close your eyes and focus on slow even breathing. You feel Jeremiah’s warm hand cover your own and open your eyes to meet his gentle eyes. 

“Everything all right?” he asks.

“I will be,” you say softly.

Madeleine clears her throat. “Right. Let’s begin with the bridal party. Who will have the distinction of standing next to you as Maid of Honor?”

Your eyes travel to Hana. It’s no contest. She’s your best friend. Yet, she’s still surprised when you nod to her.

“Me?” she puts her hand over her heart. “Ohmygosh, yes! Of course, yes! But you could pick anyone… why me?”

“Hana, I’m picking you because...you’re my best friend in the world! I couldn’t just pick anyone. It had to be you. I can’t imagine anyone else standing beside me on my big day.”

“Awww, Astoria… you’re my best friend too. Nothing could keep me from your side tomorrow.”

“Your Grace, I’d love to get a picture of the two of you together for the feature.”

“Of course!” You stand next to Hana and smile for a picture.

Ana smiles after the flash. “Perfection!”

Madeleine turns to Jeremiah. “And Jeremiah, who do you choose as your attendant?”

“Drake, you're my best friend. I owe you so much. I wouldn’t be the man I am today without your friendship. Will you be my Best Man?”

Drake looks at him in shock. “Me? Don’t you want one of your fancy noble friends to do it? I’ll look out of place up there with all the pomp and circumstances of a royal wedding… I don’t want to embarrass you or Cordonia.”

“Drake, I would never be embarrassed by anything you do. And fancy or not, you’re the noblest man I’ve ever known”

Drake looks honored. “If you're sure”

“I insist.” Jeremiah says with a grin.

“May I get a picture of you both for the feature?”

“Absolutely.” Jeremiah and Drake pose together like the best friends they are, genuine smiles and relaxed body language, even though Drake takes a prodding from his friend to loosen up and just pretend it’s just the two of them for the moment first.

Madeleine moves the rest of her list and you choose Chance as your ring bearer. A throwback to Jeremiah’s proposal. He was so sweet and obedient that night. And it surprised you that Jeremiah thought to include your most faithful companion. 

“The Cordonian people are going to go wild for the little guy,” Ana remarks. 

Chance had been sitting quietly at Maxwell’s feet but waddled up to you when you said his name. He wags his tail and licks your wrists as you pat him.

“I think this will be a first in Cordonian history… a dog walking down the aisle,” Madeleine says with a look of distaste.

“What can I say? Chance and I are trailblazers.”

He woofs in agreement with a big doggy grin.

“Well then, that just leaves one more role to fill. The officiant.”

“Doesn’t the cathedral have someone to perform wedding ceremonies, dedications, baptisms… church things?” Drake asks.

“The ceremony will take place in the Bossina Cathedral, per Cordonian tradition, but the customary officiant would have been…”

“My father,” Jeremiah says. 

His face is still full of grief at the fresh loss of his father and you go to him, putting your arm around his back and holding his arm. He bows his head for a moment before he composes himself and looks up at you. “The church doesn’t preside over matters of civil law. Centuries ago we split from the Roman Catholic Church, the kings and queens of the Five Kingdoms believed a foreign authority had amassed too much control over their governance. So they allied and fought for independence. The Cardinal was forced out and his bishops with him. For a long time a lot of the kingdom’s chapels were abandoned and were left to ruin. Under a united Cordonia, early in her rule Queen Kendra instituted her own Christian faith, following England’s example and appointed the first Archbishop of Cordonia. She began works on the Bossina Cathedral but it only saw completion during King Fabian’s rule. The Church of Cordonia follows Antioch’s model of faith, teaching from Scripture alone. If you’d like a ceremonial marriage of faith, I support you. We can meet with the Archbishop later, but as per Cordonian law, we must be legally married, which is customarily done by a judicial clerk or perhaps you’d like to choose…”

“Any other member of the royal family would be a suitable alternative, in the King Father’s place,” Madeleine suggests.

“If the King Father was supposed to do it, it’s only right that the Queen Mother stand in his place.”

Jeremiah nods and smiles at your suggestion. “I’m sure she will agree.”

“Well I think that’s all the rolls filled. What do you think, Jeremiah?”

“I think it will be marvelous, my love.”

“Is there anything you would like to add to the arrangements, Your Majesty.” Gladys prompts.

Jeremiah looks to Gladys. “Nothing I can think of. Astoria’s happiness is all I care about for these proceedings. Under normal circumstances, she would be able to choose everything from the location and venues, to the size of her ceremony. Because she’s marrying me, a lot of those decisions are beyond her control.” He squeezes your hand and your eyes shine as you look at him. The love he has for you is there everytime you look at him, in his words and his actions. Your heart aches in the face of it. He’s such a generous and compassionate man.

“Are you sure you don’t need a mountain of baklava? You use to crave that stuff at every party,” Drake points out.

Jeremiah chuckles. “That is true.” He shakes his head. “The only thing I  _ need _ is Astoria.”

You kiss his cheek and turn to Madeleine. “Anything else on the docket today?”

“For you? Not for the moment. I will be confirming delivery times with all our vendors and communicating with the Cordonian television networks to make sure everything is flawless for tomorrow.”

Again anxiety grips you and your stomach rolls. Not only is the big day only hours away, but the whole country will be watching. And you know barely anything about what’s going to happen. You haven’t even seen your dress. Although, maybe not knowing will give you less time to be anxious over it, since it’s far too late to get anything commissioned into your dream dress.

Jeremiah feels you tremble and wraps his arms around you. He whispers in your ear. “Are you okay?”

You nod mutely and hug him back, fighting down the nerves and queasiness. You open your eyes and look up at him. He looks concerned and you feel how cold and clammy you are. 

Jeremiah looks around the room. “Astoria and I will take a walk. Perhaps we can meet up a little later for afternoon tea?”

“Ms de Luca is just putting the finishing touches on your wedding dress. She’s confident it will be completed on time.”

You sag in relief at Gladys words, and nod to her. Knowing that it’s Ana who designed and made your dress gives you some measure of reassurance. The gown she fitted you with for the engagement photos was lovely. Not your dream dress, but then again, you were still in a daze over the fact that you were standing next to your dream man. You’ll keep that in mind throughout today and tomorrow when anything feels frustrating. At the end of it all, it’s just window dressing, your real desire will be standing beside you and you get to go home with him at the end of it all.

“Astoria…. The de Luca bridal line is  _ extremely _ exclusive! I can’t wait to see you in whatever she's made for you,” Hana says, her smile bright and encouraging.

Ana smiles at you. “Your one of a kind gown will be ready tomorrow. Complete with the Krona lace that Madeleine procured for me. I trust your measurements are the same?”

You fluster and nod. They are, but for the fact the bust area seems to have developed a mind of its own. Normally before your period arrives, you have a little bloating and sensitivity but this is ridiculous. “I look forward to seeing it, Ana. Thank you.”

As you leave the shop, Jeremiah tugs you under the awning. “I was hoping to steal a minute of your time and also ask you how you’re really feeling. You worried me there for a moment.”

“I’m sorry, Jeremiah. The faster it’s coming, the more real it gets. I love that I’m marrying you, but… I should have been honest about how much this all bothers me. I’m a very private person and my first instinct is to avoid crowds and the spotlight. I had an impression of what living next to you would look like during the season at court and then the engagement tour but coming back, it seems everything is on a whole new level. When it felt like Madeleine had decided everything without us, I just… I think I panicked thinking that she could sabotage me out of spite… but then I realized she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Cordonia’s future.. And I felt foolish…”

“Hey, you’re not foolish. It’s normal for things to feel different for you. You’ve surrendered your privacy for me. I want you to tell me about how you’re feeling, I want to do my best to be there for you. To support you. Astoria, your happiness is my main concern.”

You lean up and give Jeremiah a tender peck on the lips. He returns the kiss and pulls away smiling. “I know you care, but I don’t like to burden you with trivial things.”

“My love, nothing that concerns you is trivial to me.”

You shake your head and sigh. “We’ll have to agree to disagree.” You let go and step away to take his hand. “Now you can’t steal what I give you freely, what is it you wanted to show me?”

“We’re to be married tomorrow,” he says softly.

“Yes, everything we’ve been working for it’s finally happening. I’ll be officially yours and you’ll be mine.”

“Yes, you’ll be my wife and I’ll be your husband.” He says it with a hunger and yearning in his voice and a smouldering passion and want in his eyes. 

The shiver that goes through you has nothing to do with your anxieties this time. “Walking toward you is the only thing that’s going to get me down that aisle. I will not take my eyes off you.”

Jeremiah squeezes your hand and brings it to his lips. He presses a lingering kiss against your fingers and looks deep into your eyes with a brilliant smile. “Nor I, you. I was thinking, now that you’ve chosen the officiant… how do you want to be pronounced?”

“Your wife, sounds perfect but I have a feeling you mean as a couple.”

He nods. “The officiant says, ‘I now pronounce you…” and then I get to kiss the bride,” he says with a cheeky smile.

“Oh!, Well I want everyone to know, that I plan on being by your side for life. Marriages these days tend to be a temporary affair that dissolves at the first sign of trouble. That’s not us. So how about, ‘I now announce you as, Partners for life!’ Do you think Regina would go for it?”

Jeremiah smiles. “It’s perfect. I’ll be sure Regina understands our wishes.”

“Thank you, Jeremiah.”

“You know, we’ve done so much of the official planning today, but we still haven’t picked one of the most important things… our wedding cake. If everyone in Cordonia is going to be admiring it, I want it to be as spectacular as you desire.”

“Do Cordonians follow the tradition of saving the top tier for the first anniversary?”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “No, but I do know that some types of cake won’t last that long even frozen. I want you to pick whatever you want, not in the name of some tradition anyway.”

“I’m getting the impression you are the sweet-tooth, Drake, implies you are. If you just want cake, you can tell me you now.”

“It’s not quite about the sweets, not entirely. I just want the chance to give the woman I love the perfect wedding… I’ve been planning the music, the flowers, the food as we’ve toured together...but you know I look for any opportunity I can to spend some time alone with you...this is a suitable cover,” he says with a wink. “What do you say? Taste some cakes with me?”

“If they serve tea too, how could I possibly say no.”

He laughs. “It will be as you wish, Astoria. Let’s go meet with the royal baker.”

Gladys approaches you both. “There’s a lovely penthouse over this boutique that you two are welcome to use for the tasting.”

Jeremiah steps away to make a call to the baker to advise the location to meet.

“You’re lucky to have such a thoughtful fiancé, Mistress.’

“It’s not luck, Gladys. He’s a rare gift. I don’t feel worthy of any of this, but somehow the Almighty saw fit to allow us to meet, to fall in love, and now I’m here. Most days I can’t believe I’m not dreaming. He’s always so generous and thoughtful, I would have liked to have arranged something special for him. My days often feel like I’m floating in a whirlwind.”

She smiles at you. “While you and Jeremiah are enjoying cakes, I may be able to help with that. Let me make a few phone calls and I’ll meet up with you later.”

“Thank you, Gladys. I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be lovely.”

Jeremiah escorts you to a sunlit suite above Ana’s boutique and you go to the enormous window that has a view of the palace.

“This place has an even better view of the city than the palace does.”

“No matter how much time you spend here, you’ll find that capital is always full of surprises.”

When you turn away from the breathtaking view and see a magnificent spread of cake samples laid out for two. You see Jeremiah’s eyes light up in anticipation. 

“This looks fantastic.”

“I would be jealous, but I know that sparkle in your eyes you also bestow on me, so the cake can stay. You know, when you mentioned private tasting… I imagined fewer clothes and daybed and you with a rose between your teeth,” you say rounding on him with sensual steps.

Jeremiah grins and holds your hips, stilling your progress. “I’ll have to keep that in mind for next time, but I did have a few other things planned for today. Starting with this.” He guides you to sit beside him on the lounge and offers you one of the two plates with fluffy white cake. “I requested a few special flavours… the ones that remind me most of you.”

“Hmmm, now I understand that look from earlier. Imagining me as cake… that thought has interesting possibilities. Let’s see how I taste to you.”

You push your fork into the white cake with soft fluffy frosting. You pop it into your mouth and as it glides over your tongue you taste vanilla. “It’s so delicate but distinctly vanilla. I like the light, airy texture.”

“It’s Vanilla Chantilly Cake. People often underestimate vanilla, but I’ve always considered it one of the most refined and complex flavours. In both respects it reminds me of you.”

You give him a closed mouth smile around your mouth full of cake. After pouring yourself and Jeremiah a cup of tea from the beautiful pot, that’s part of the delicate china set on the table, you take a sip and then respond to his choice. “Well I come from humble origins, and many in the court did underestimate my capabilities, it would be just like you to go for simple and understated.”

“You’re as sophisticated as any queen should be. With everything we’ve faced, you’ve conducted yourself with grace and dignity. And you’ve been more forgiving than most would be in your place.”

“I hope I never take your esteem for granted. You shower me with more compliments in our time together than I’ve ever gotten in my whole life.”

Jeremiah gently brushes a smudge of icing away from the corner of your mouth and then kisses it for good measure. “You taste delicious too.”

“Charmer,” You tease him before taking another sip of your tea. “What do we try next?”

Jeremiah reaches for another set of plates. He hands you a sample of moist, dark cake.

Even before you take a bite you can tell there’s coffee in it, the aroma hits your nose before you’ve even put it in your mouth. It hits your tongue and the cake all but melts in your mouth, the flavours dancing over your taste buds. Decadent, rich fudge flavour with a bitter and bold mocha bite. “This cake is bold.”

“It’s exactly what drew me to it. The flavours are strong, daring… even a little sensual.”

You raise your eyebrow to him. “Only a little sensual.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “That part is only referring to the cake.” He gives you a long and lingering, thorough look up and down. “You, Astoria, never do anything by halves.”

You take his hand and draw it up to your chest. You put your own over it so he can feel the warmth of your body and the feel of your heartbeat. “Good. As long as we’re clear on that. I give you my everything, Jeremiah.” You glance at the table. “So what’s the lucky last?”

It's a lot paler in shade than red velvet cake. Jeremiah takes to plates and gives you one. “This is Sweetened Cordonian Ruby Cake.”

“Hrmmm apple cake… I don’t think I’ve ever had a fruity wedding cake before… I’m game.” You push your fork in and put a piece of cake in your mouth. Even with the sweetness, the tart Codronian apple flavour is still quite evident. 

“You might think I chose this because it’s a national cake, but that’s not the only reason. Much like the Cordonian Ruby that flavours it, there’s more to this cake than meets the eye.”

You smile at him and set the cake down. You quite liked the combination of sweet and tart. Just as you enjoyed the apple pie you baked earlier in the year. Unlike Jeremiah, you don’t like overly sweet things. “I like it. It’s a bold choice for a wedding cake, yet I find it’s full of subtleties. The colour is unique, the cake light and slightly tart but it has a sweet aftertaste that is lingering and refreshing, and the cream cheese frosting is a nice alternative to the other buttercreams.”

As Jeremiah takes your plate, your fingers brush his and you notice a mischievous look in his eye.

“You know… you’ve watched me eat all this cake, I’d like to watch you. You’re always taking care of everyone else, how about I take care of you for a change?” You pick up the unused fork on his plate and cut a bite-size portion off. You prick the pink cake and lift it to his lips. 

Jeremiah takes it slowly into his mouth, watching you with a smile in his eyes. He swallows. “It’s lovely and so are you.”

You were so taken in watching his lips move and his throat work, that you don’t realise when he moves. Plucking the fork from your fingers and catching your index finger between his lips. Desire shoots through you and you swoon in your seat. He catches you around the waist and pulls you close.

“It never ceases to amaze me, how affected you are by my touch. I won’t deny it’s an incredible boost to my confidence.”

You blush. “You’re attentive, charming and so very handsome, you turn heads wherever we go. You have this prescience about you. People gravitate to you. You’re so stoic and proper. But I can see how you’re drawn to me and that’s a heady feeling for someone who was like a wallflower for most of their life.”

“I’m lucky no one caught you before we met.”

“Dad says I push people away with my impossible standards. He says I can be a bit of a perfectionist.”

“You know your own mind and you’re driven, that’s not being impossible. I find it refreshing. Too many at court play games, telling you what they think you want to hear. I extended your father an invitation when we chose a date, but I have yet to get a response. Will he make it in time? I can send a jet.”

You shake your head. “Like me, Dad’s not one for being in the spotlight. I’m not sure who would be more nervous. It was my Mom who was the bold, let’s-get-things-done type. Maybe if we do the private religious ceremony later, or even in New York with Dad’s Seventh-day Baptist congregation, he’ll join us.”

“I’d like to do that. I want your family to be a part of our lives too, even if they live half a world away.”

“I’m not close with any of my cousins, but I would like to check in more often with my Dad. It’s been longer than I’d like since we met up. Perhaps before we return from our honeymoon we can visit with him briefly. Have dinner together. Or brunch. Dad subscribes to the breakfast of kings, dinner of a pauper diet.”

Jeremiah arches an eyebrow and gives you an adorably confused smile. “Do I want to know what that’s comprised of?”

You shrug. “Sometimes no dinner, or a green shake. He went on a health kick for his cholesterol a few years back. It worked because he’s medication free, so for his sake, our meet ups are usually early.”

“I’ll leave you to arrange it then. As for the religious ceremony, you’ll have to speak with Bastien to coordinate anything in New York. A private ceremony will be easiest to arrange.”

“You know me, if I get my way, it’ll be you, me, my father, the Pastor and our friends, if they want to come along.”

“You think any of them would choose to miss it?”

You laugh. “Actually, I think Maxwell might disown me if I didn’t invite him. And Hana and Drake can stand in as our witnesses. Repeat, Maid of Honor and Best Man duties. Lythikos has been keeping Olivia busy, but if she can get a way for a day or two, I’d love to include her too.”

“I’m sure she’d be touched to be included.” Jeremiah eyes the table of cake. “You know traditionally, Cordonia’s kings and queens didn’t serve cakes at their weddings. They would carve their initials into a Cordonian Ruby and share it together.”

He eyes the remnants of your cake slice, his expression growing thoughtful.

“Jeremiah, I’m all for observing Cordonian traditions so long as none of them involve me being naked in public.”

“Don’t worry, my great great grandmother abolished naked dining over a century ago.”

You almost spray him with tea. “You’re messing with me, right?.”

He shakes his head. “Me, joke about Cordonian history? I would never. You’ve seen King Fabian’s statue. Also the public baths still exist, as you know. Towels are for modesty but not compulsory. Up until a century ago, as a sign of power and decadence, royalty would hold nude masquerade balls. The attendees would come in nondescript cloaks and masks. Only the door man would know who was who, by the invitation they presented. The debauchery was obscene. The Queen had enough when she caught her husband with two noble women in the wine cellar. While that probably didn’t stop his promiscuity, the added clothing certainly helped discourage wandering eyes and hands for the most part.”

Your face is flaming. You’re having a lot of trouble banishing the thought of Jeremiah in nothing but a fancy golden mask. But you’re also struggling with the thought of countless nobles wandering the palace naked.

“You’re picturing me naked aren’t you,” he teases.

You plant your face in your hands. “I think I walked right into this conversation, didn’t I?”

“Naked clause aside, I’m glad you’re receptive to continuing our traditions. It is after all the prerogative of a king or queen to change traditions or abolish them. One thing I can’t change is laws. It’s been that way since the birth of Cordonia as a nation.”

“I think it shows the people stability. And there are many other ancient kingdoms that operated the same way. Babylon and Persia come to mind.”

“It’s also the reasons for the separation of Cordonia from the Papacy’s influence. The monarchy of the past didn’t feel that they considered their people’s interests.”

“Or even their own, I’m sure. People find it very difficult to part with wealth and control if they don’t understand or believe in the reason behind it.”

Jeremiah nods. “I think it’s important to honor the best parts of our history, as long as we don’t repeat the mistakes of the past.”

“I agree. I said something similar to Lucretia when she was pushing Olivia to honor her parents' ways. She didn’t share my sentiments but then we know now where her loyalties were.”

“I think we’ve had enough philosophising, you haven’t told me which cake you like best?”

“Which is your favourite?”

“Honestly they all have their own appeal. I’m happy with whatever you like best,” he says warmly.

“I like the Sweetened Cordonian Ruby Cake.”

Jeremiah beams at you. “I love it. A cake that’s full of surprises...just like my fiancée. I look forward to sharing it with all our friends at the wedding banquet.” 

He shows you a display book, and opens it to show you two images. One is of three elegantly decorated cakes with sugar flowers and golden piping served up on antique cake stands. The other is a more modern display. It is six tiers high and is decorated with buttercream flowers and silk ribbons. 

“You know, this design reminds me of some photos I’ve seen from my father and mother’s wedding. They had a cake much like this one,” he says pointing to the antique display. “Even though neither of them can be with us, it would be nice to tie part of our wedding to theirs.”

“Then this is the one we should choose. It means a lot to my fiance and it’s covered in flowers and gold. It’s the obvious choice!”

“Thank you, Astoria. I shouldn’t be surprised by your generosity after all this time, but, well…It still delights me.”

You reach for his cheek and stare into his face. “Jeremiah… it’s not generosity for me to want to do things for my husband. For in my heart we are already one. I love you. Just as you do things for my happiness, I’m compelled to do the same for you.”

He takes your hand from his face and presses a kiss to your palm and then each of your fingers, smiling fondly. “Now, there’s one last thing I asked the baker to prepare for us.” He reaches over to a side table and presents you with...cake filling samples. “A surprise… hmm. Do you trust me?”

You smile at him. “Of course, what do you have in mind?” 

“Close your eyes.”

Obediently, you close your eyes. Everything is dark. Then you feel something soft brush against your lips. You open your mouth and taste a spoonful of vanilla buttercream.

“It’s so… intense. I know it’s just buttercream, but the flavor… wow,” you exclaim as the frosting dissolves on your tongue leaving a lingering taste of sweet vanilla. 

“Some say that closing off your senses can heighten the others. Smell, taste… even touch.” His fingers brushes against the seam of your lips and your whole body tightens in awareness of his nearness.

You sigh at the touch but it’s far too fleeting. Soon after, you feel another soft touch on your lips, and a rich cocoa scent permeates your nose. The next spoonful is chocolate ganache, the richest you’ve ever tasted. It’s followed by a strawberry mousse flavoured frosting sample.

Jeremiah’s hand brushes across your cheek and then you feel his lips on yours. And the scent of him is all around you. It’s his warm, fresh cologne and a deeper, richer and more sensual smell, a musk that is signature only to him. With your eyes closed all your senses narrow down to the points where your body and his meet. It’s thrilling and breathtaking. The kiss is lingering, electric and only when you and Jeremiah are both panting for air, do you open your eyes.

“You did ask me to surprise you,” he says watching your expression closely.

“Feel free to surprise me like that, any time you want,” you tell him huskily.

He kisses you once more briefly. “We should probably rejoin the others soon. But… if you had ideas for how to spend the last few minutes alone, I’m all yours.”

“Show me how much you truly want me?” you tell him boldly.

Without a word, Jeremiah sweeps you into his arms. He lowers you onto the couch by the window, bracing himself over you as you tilt your head up to kiss him. 

“The cake was good, but… this is even better.”

He slowly trails a thumb across your lips and kisses you again, tugging at your lower lip with his teeth.

You grab the fabric of Jeremiah’s shirt to pull him closer, drawing an approving groan from him. As his kisses deepen, he slides a hand up your thigh, gathering your dress as he goes and...Both of your phones buzz signaling an incoming message. It’s the group chat.

_ Maxwell: are you 2 alive up there. how many cakes are you eating?? _

_ Drake: what maxwell means is, get down here _

_ Hana: We’re heading into town for some shopping, and we can’t do it without you! _

_ Drake: if you aren’t down in 5 mins i cant stop maxwell from sending a rescue party _

_ Astoria: ok ok, we’re coming down! _

You let your head drop back against the cushions in resignation. You turn to Jeremiah with a smile. “We probably shouldn’t. I don’t want Maxwell busting down any doors.”

You help Jeremiah fix his shirt and you smooth out your dress. Once you’re both presentable, you turn to door to head out. 

Jeremiah catches your wrist, delaying you. “In the, ah, heat of the moment, I never asked which filling you liked best.”

“For the slightly sour apple taste, I think the vanilla would compliment it best.”

“I’m glad one of us was able to choose. They were all fantastic.”

You grin at him. “That’s just your sweet tooth talking. I’m glad I’m more of a savoury person, so I can balance out this duo, or we’d have cavity problems before long.”

Gladys knocks on the door before peeking inside. You wave her in. “Have you two come to any decisions?” 

You nod, and she takes notes as you replay each of your choices to her, and while Jermiah tidies up the cake tasting platter, she briefly pulls you aside.

“I spoke to the royal baker after our discussion earlier. If there’s a surprise dessert you’d like to request for His Majesty… besides the cake, of course… I can arrange it.”

‘Oh Gladys, that’s a great idea! I learned that Jeremiah’s favourite dessert is baklava. If we could organise a surprise for him at the wedding reception?”

“Wonderful. I’ll make sure there is plenty of baklava for the two of you on your special day.”

Jeremiah finishes looking over the area. “We’ve left this place as spotless as we found it. Did I miss anything?” he asks, moving over to you both.

Gladys gives you a discreet wink and steps away. “They’re ready for you downstairs, I believe.”

“Let’s not keep our friends waiting.”

As you leave the boutique, your friends all join up. 

“We’re stealing Jeremiah for some surprise shopping. We will meet up with you all later,” Hana announces.

“But…why can’t I join this shopping trip?”

Drake snorts. “I think you’re having some trouble with the whole ‘surprise’ concept…”

Savannah sees you and waves. She crosses the street and joins your group. 

“Bertrand mentioned that you’d be in the city today shopping for wedding gifts.”

“Well, well, well… Savannah Walker, in the flesh,” Olivia says giving her a thorough once over.

“Why haven’t we seen you before now,” Kiara asks.

“The truth is, I’ve been avoiding all of you,” she says sadly.

“Why?” Penelope asks.

“Oh, you know, the whole having a child out of wedlock thing?”

“Pah. If anyone gives you so much as a sideways glance, you tell me immediately. We’re your friends… and this is your home,” Kiara says emphatically. You remember that she’d been closer to Savannah than any other ladies of the court. She had been tutoring her in French. 

“Yeah, we’ve missed you.” Penelope smiles at her warmly.

Your phone buzzes. “You all go ahead to the bakery where we can pick up something for lunch. I’ll meet you in a sec. I just need to get back to Madeline.” You wave your phone. 

Kiara nods and hooks her arm with Penelope’s, leading her away. Her poodles follow faithfully at her heels. Olivia is already striding across the street. You read the texts from Madeleine.

_ Madeleine: Astoria, while you’re out today, keep an eye out for wedding favors and gifts for your bridal party. Per Cordonian tradition, it’s appropriate to offer something to your fiance and closest attendants. _

_ You: Sure, I’ll get it done. _

_ Madeleine: Don’t go over budget. There are two stores I’ve already approved for you. I’ll forward you the addresses.  _

_ You: Thanks. _

You pocket your phone and sigh to find that Savannah has waited for you. “Madeleine says I need to choose wedding favours and organise some gifts.”

“If you’d like some help, I’m more than happy to go with you. Besides, I was hoping for a moment alone with you today… to ask your advice. About… about Bertrand. You know him better than almost anyone, and he trusts you. “

“Is that why you came out here to find me?” You ask curiously.

“It’s part of it. I also had to face the other ladies at some point, if I’m ever going to rejoin court life here. Bertrand was eager to spend more time with Bartie today, so here I am!”

“Then how about a little quid pro quo? You help me with these gifts, and I’ll give you advice on Bertrand.”

You rejoin the other ladies, and place an order of tea and a Summerholt spiced chicken wrap to go. Your group starts walking down the sidewalk, window shopping as you pass storefronts full of stylish clothes and eclectic treasures.

You finish your meal and drop the trash into the city bin. “Anything I should know about picking out Cordonian wedding favors?

Penelope brings you to a traditional sweets bakery. “They do truffles, filled chocolates and flavoured macarons.”

“They can box it individually for wedding favors and even put the royal crest on the front with your initials. Which would you prefer, chocolates or macarons?” Savannah asks.

“Everyone likes macarons, right?” You ask.

Olivia shrugs. “Both are too sweet for me.”

You remember how Lythikos nog tastes and for a thick, buttery, warn spice scented drink, it was almost savoury. There’s no pleasing everyone but almond flavoured treats are normally a traditional wedding favor. “I’ll go with the boxed macarons in peppermint and chocolate flavor. Best of both worlds then.”

Savannah nods and goes to speak with the clerk to arrange it. She comes back with a pretty golden box with the words love printed on the side with red cursive script. The box is shaped like a tea leatern, revealing the macrons inside. It’s an attractive party favour.

You all head back out and walk past a few quaint boutiques and cafes before coming across a windowless shop with a gold-trimmed sign, reading, ‘The Gilded Apple.”

“What is this shop? It looks tres mysterieux,” Kiara exclaims.

“I just looked it up on my phone.. It says they carry ‘rare and wondrous items of ancient Cordonia,” Savannah says.

“Well, I’m game. The Nevrakis armory could use some new additions. Ancient Cordonian blacksmiths had such a delightful flair for the dramatic when it comes to weapons.” Olivia has a genuine smile on her face as she leads the group through the shop door.

You walk in through the non-descript door and you feel like you've been transported back in time. The place reminds you of the old place library that Drake showed you. It’s relics, ancient treasures and artifacts, old tomes, and rows and rows of dark cherry oak shelves covered in items that look far older than you.

“I feel like I could get lost in here for hours,” Savannah breathes staring around the space. You nod quietly in agreement.

You move toward the shelves, as Kiara and Olivia explore the back of the shop. Soon, your eyes are drawn to an old leather tome laid open across a delicate wooden stand. “Jeremiah doesn’t get much time to read or journal but I know he once enjoyed it.”

“According to the placard, it’s an old history book hand-written by an unknown scribe,” Savannah explains. “You know, Astoria, many Cordonian brides don’t stop at the favors. A lot of the time, they pick out special thank you gifts for people who helped make their day special. Even their future spouse. If you think Jeremiah would like that book, you should get it for him.”

You flip through it and a few of the words jump out at you, Hypatia, Elisa Aster, trysts, feuding nobles, civil war… forbidden love, poetic and detailed references to art… this isn’t written by an anonymous scribe, this journal belonged to King Fabian Rys. It’s common that society tends to overlook women who don’t play a longstanding role in history. Hypatia Aster was quick to rise to power and then just as quick to fade behind her favored husband. Elisa Aster, Hypatia’s adoptive aunt, was Fabian’s mother. It’s only because you began reading Cordonian’s history books that the names are still fresh in your mind. Also Jeremiah, mentioning Fabian’s love of art and the boom of Cordonia’s Renaissance period during his reign sealed the writing style for you. You tuck it under your arm, and move past the books area to catch up with Olivia, who’s standing below a towering collection of statues depicting fierce warriors from famous Cordonian houses.

Savannah’s eyes go wide as she looks at one of the grandest statues of a warrior posed on his steed. “It says this is a statue of....Maxwell Beaumont?!”

You peer closer and inspect it yourself. You see why she would think so, the likeness is uncanny. The placecared reads, “Percival Beaumont. This guy’s is Maxwell’s namesake?” It reminds you of the drawing you caught in Maxwell sketching himself riding a gorilla, he was conquering the Empire State Building like King Kong. 

Olivia snorts next to you both in disbelief. “But….but…. He looks so deadly and capable. How did this turn into… Bertrand and Maxwell?”

Savannah folds her arms and frowns at Olivia. “Hey, watch it. Maxwell and Bertrand can be fierce. You know… in their own way.”

“Yes, I heard how Bertrand faced down those Royal Guards into standing down after the Coronation Ball and got them to back off.” You glance at the status again. “Maxwell would so get a kick out of this!”

“Bertrand’s talked about putting a fountain in the entrance of the estate someday. I wonder what he’d make of this greeting his guests instead…”

Something else catches Olivia’s eye and she wanders away to observe some other artifact of more interest to her. You take that as your opportunity to prompt Savannah into the real reason she sought you out today. “Speaking of the Beaumont legacy… you wanted to talk to me about you and Bertrand, right? Have you tried asking Drake for advice? Your brother can be oddly insightful at times.”

“I’ve asked, but his protective brother protocols keep kicking in before I get more than a sentence out. He just keeps reminding me that I don’t have to reply on Bertrand if I don’t want to, but I do want to. I really like Bertrand, even if others can’t see it. He definitely cares. Sometimes I think he only has trouble expressing himself because his heart’s so big that he has trouble steering it. You should see him with Bartie… Especially when he doesn't know you’re looking.”

The look on her face is so adoring you can only imagine how heart melting Bertrand must be when he’s fathering Bartie. “Not everyone can see the appeal.”

“I know. How did a glamorous noble ever see anything in someone like me?” she says.

If you’d been drinking, you’re sure you would choke. They really are experts at misreading each other. Bertrand thinks Savannah is too good for him, and Savannah thinks Bertrand is out of her league. It’s almost maddening, if not extremely clique and like every romance novel you’ll never admit to indulging in during late nights in the staff on-call room. “Not quite what I meant, but back up to Bertrand being glamorous?” Is she seeing the same plaid loving, sweater wearing Bertrand you know.

“He is the Duke of Ramsford, the head of House Beaumont. The royal family knew him by name. Paparazzi followed his parties. He went everywhere in a limo. He always knew the right thing to say...at least to everyone else… and he’s the smartest man I’ve ever met,” she sighs and glances at her feet, wringing her hands sadly. “Drake and I were always outcast at court. Drake tried to pretend that it didn’t bother him, but I … I couldn’t help it. I wanted so desperately to fit in. To be like all of the nobles. Bertrand was the only one who ever made me feel like I really belonged. And he was quick to give a tongue lashing to anyone who suggested otherwise. But now… I don’t know where I stand with him. I love him, Astoria. But I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Just slowly keep bringing things around, and before he knows it, you’ve moved in. He’s at your place more than his manor, and I know he’d love to have you and Bartie with him. He’s just too afraid to ask. You know Bertrand is always worrying about twenty moves ahead before even making one.”

“I’m not sure there’s a graceful way to sneak in a crib and a baby bouncer,” she says with her lips twitching in humor.

“Hmm, true. But I’m sure you can get creative! Seriously, though.. If you love each other, you should be together. You shouldn’t let anything or anyone stand in your way.”

Savannah nods. “Thanks, Astoria.”

As you continue to peruse the shop, you notice Savannah looking at a carved wooden whiskey box. 

“Old wood. Craftsmanship. Holds whiskey. This could be an amazing gift for my brother. We’d just have to find a bottle to put in it.”

You don’t really want to enable Drake’s drinking habit and you know he’s been doing his best to cut back on his alcohol dependence. Suddenly an idea strikes you. “I think I’ve got a better idea…” You just left the confectionary shop, it would be easy to track back and pick up a bag of marshmallows. “I can fill it with marshmallows.”

“Okay, I have to ask. Why marshmallows? Because he loves s’mores?” Savannah asks curiously.

“Drake’s got a thick and prickly exterior between him and the world, but he’s got a giant marshmallow heart underneath it all. He cares and he’s a romantic at heart. Even if he never admits it, I think he’d appreciate that there’s someone who sees the real Drake Walker.”

You spot an antique telescope behind her and you think it’d be perfect for Hana. Especially if she stays at Valtoria with you. “Hana would love this.”

Savannah notices where you’re looking and asks. “Does Hana have an astronomy hobby I don’t know about?”

“Hana has more hobbies than anyone I’ve ever met but I think she can relate to the stars in a unique way. The stars are endless, filled with wonder and mystery. And with a telescope at hand, you’re free to look to any of them. Hana’s spent her whole life being admired but always being told by her parents that people would judge her by her talents, clothes, her name, and position. But that’s not who she is. She’s brilliant, beautiful and so full of unexplored potential. She can walk any path she desires to, and she’s discovering that people will love her no matter what she chooses.”

“Wow,” Savannah says in admiration. “Hana’s really lucky to have a friend like you.”

“I’m blessed to have her as a friend. My mother always said, be the friend you want to have. I’d never been one to make friends easily as a kid, but Hana welcomed me at court, much like Bertrand was there for you. She’s so generous and kind, it was impossible not to let her past my guard. 

You realize as you tally the costs that with the wedding budget you can only afford one gift. You ask the shop owner to charge the other items to your personal account. When Savannah sees you putting the shipping details through for the Beaumont Estate she smiles. 

“I was secretly hoping you’d pick that one. “ Savannah confesses. “The Statue might not arrive in time for the wedding, but it looks like there’s also a scale model of it that you can take to show Maxwell in the meantime.”

“This shop has so many interesting finds that I’m sure I’ll be back for birthdays and anniversaries.” You sign the account for the statue and hand over your black credit card to purchase the other gifts.

As you leave the store, you find it’s already beginning to get dark outside. You’re about to cross the street again when you hear Hana call out to you.

She’s coming up from the other end of the street. “Astoria, there you are!”

Mara appears at your side, from where you have no clue. You never noticed her all afternoon. “It’s time to return to the palace,” she tells you.

As your friends rejoin you, someone recognises Jeremiah.

“Hey, isn’t that King Jeremiah?” a smartly dressed young woman exclaims excitedly.

Her voice carries and before you know it, a crowd begins to form around you in the street. Mara grimaces as she attempts to establish a security perimeter. “For the safety of Duchess Astoria and His Majesty, the King, stay back!” she orders.

The crowd continues to grow, and starts to press in on your group. Mara’s team struggles to contain the commotion. All of a sudden you freeze as a face in the crowd looks familiar. You’ve seen him before although this time his expression doesn’t fit. Suddenly it hits you. The table. The staff member from the palace. You saw him this morning. 

“You. I remember…” The man sees you pointing, and scowls darkly. He manages to slip between two guards and advances on you. You see a flash of silver and your mind goes blank. You read his intent but you’re at a loss of how to defend against him as closed in as you are.

All of a sudden, Jeremiah tackles you down. His body shields yours from a commotion you can’t quite see. “Are you okay?” he asks, breathing hard and staring at you in panic.

Jeremiah rolls off you, and you can see the man sprinting away though the square followed by a group of guards!

Mara gains ground on him and she leaps through the air and crashes into his back, knocking him to the ground! She escorts the now handcuffed man toward you, surrounded by a contingent of guards. She holds something toward you and Jeremiah. “We found this in his pocket, Your Majesty.”

You look at what she’s showing Jeremiah, and in her hand is a silver handgun. Jeremiah steps forward, coldly eying the restrained man. “Who are you?”

“There’s more,” Mara says. She holds out a crumpled piece of paper that Jeremiah takes and he shows it to you, so that you can inspect it together. 

“There are… the roles for the wedding, the places we ordered favors from… He’s been spying on me all day! Gathering information on the wedding”

The restrained man spits at your feet. And you cringe and flinch away.

“You’ll never stop us. Cordonia’s true leader, Anton Severus, will prevail!” he shouts at you both.

Mara yanks him away, roughly thrusting him to the custody of the security team. “Take him to one of the palace holding cells. We’ll need to question him thoroughly.”

As Mara and the King’s Guard lead him away, you turn to your friends. 

Drake is seething and looks at you worriedly. “If he was talking notes on your plans, that must mean… they’re planning to attack tomorrow.”

“It makes sense… it’s a high profile event, with all of Anton’s enemies on the guest list,” Maxwell says quietly.

Jeremiah is furious and his voice is as hard as steel. “Yes, but now we know when they’re going to strike. And we can prepare.”

You shiver involuntarily and Jeremiah immediately pulls you close in his arms. “This changes everything...”

  
  



	25. To Be or Not To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning of the wedding and you’re spoiled by your friends, with a hot breakfast, a spa date and priceless gifts.
> 
> But will the afternoon be a dream or a disaster?

You’re shaken after the attack in town. Someone was prepared to kill you in front of your friends and a crowd of people. It’s extremism that you never thought Justin/Anton capable of. From Lucretia Nevrakis, yes, she sees others as beneath her, but you thought Anton wanted to fight for Cordonia’s independence...end the old way of ruling at least that’s what you thought the Sons of the Earth represented. The other attacks were at the Palace, away from the public. Only the orchard was less personally targeted. But Anton is growing desperate. You remember the man’s face from the palace. Was it his intention to drop the table on you and delay the wedding so they could execute a more private attack?

You can’t stop shaking and Jeremiah holds you tightly against him. He hasn’t let go of your hand since it happened. His expression is hard and his eyes fierce. “We will find out everything he knows. We will find Anton before the wedding.”

During the drive back to the palace your mind races with worry for what an attack in the capital will mean for the people. If Anton isn’t caught, he could endanger everyone at the wedding tomorrow; royals, nobility, visiting dignitaries, civilians and press all included.

Having finally captured one of Anton’s agents, you recovenue with your friends back at the palace in a private dining room to hear the preliminary results of Mara’s investigation.

“We searched the man in custody and found a detailed map of the wedding procession route from the palace to the cathedral, along with blueprints of several vantage buildings along the way. So now we know not only that Anotn’s planning to attack the wedding, but that he plans to strike en route to the cathedral…”

Hana is visibly shaken and nervous. “We have to call it off… right?”

You look at her and then to Jeremiah. “We know more about what Anton’s planning than we ever have before. And as far as we know, he isn’t aware that we caught one of his operatives. We could use this to our advantage. Proceed as planned and catch him out.”

Jeremiah looks thoughtful. “That is a good point…”

“Staging a trap for them worked for us once before. If we can do it again, we might be able to finally end this,” Mara concedes.

You implore Mara, “Please, I won’t let anyone delay all the work we’ve put in to get to this point. Also, nothing on this planet will keep me from saying, ‘I do’ tomorrow. No assassins, threats or a would-be usurper’s agenda are going to keep me from marrying Jeremiah. Besides, we have too big of an advantage to stop now. I say we make a stand, secure the cathedral and put an end to Anton’s schemes once and for all.”

“Astoria’s right. And if she’s not backing down, I’m not backing down either,” Jeremiah says firmly. His face hasn’t lost his piercing intensity and his brimming with restless energy.

Drake looks at you both with a calmness, you don’t feel. “We need a plan.”

“I’ll instruct Bastien to cast a wide net around the cathedral, and to station people on the roof tops to keep an eye out of threats. If anyone approaches, we’ll see them before they get anywhere close,” Jeremiah says while looking Mara.

“My team will focus on the ceremony VIPs. Right now, that means Jeremiah and Astoria.

“Awww, why am I not a VIP?” Maxwell bemoans.

Drake rolls his eyes at the blond next to him. “Pretty sure VIP is code for ‘assassination target’,” He explains drily.

Maxwell’s eyes bulge. “Oh. Right.”

“You’ve got long-range and mid-range covered. I suppose it’s up to me to handle the up-close and personal,” Olivia says with a dangerous smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve come prepared with several stiletto knives to choose from. Light, thin, easily hidden… even an amateur could mount an adequate defense with one.”

You look at her and swallow hard. “Ah… if you’re sure I could handle them without endangering myself. I can hardly manage normal stilettos.”

Olvia heaves a put-upon sigh. “Well I know Hana has great poise in heels. I suppose we’ll be your back up.”

“You carry around hidden knives with you?” Hana asks in bewilderment.

“You never know when this sort of thing will come in handy. You have your hobbies, I have mine,” she says with a shrug.

“Justin, a.k.a. Anton won't know what hit him!” Maxwell says pounding his fist into his palm.

“Just one more thing...Mara, I have every confidence in you. We have a solid plan, and skilled people to follow through on that plan. I know you’ll keep Jeremiah, myself and our guests as safe as possible.”

“I appreciate your faith in us, Your Grace. It will not be unfounded.”

::: ::: :::

Later that night, you’ve finished writing in your blessings journal. You have a lot to be thankful for. The wedding is tomorrow. Everyone is safe. You weren’t killed and with the would-be assailant in custody, Mara and Bastien are that one step closer to catching Anton and stopping him for good. You’ve prayed for wisdom and protection of Jeremiah, your friends and everyone who’ll come to the wedding tomorrow. You hope that Anton will be caught before he can do any more damage to Cordonia’s stability and with Chance sleeping across your feet, you try to fall asleep without success. You’ve mind won’t switch off, you’re lying in bed staring out the open window at the stars, when your phone buzzes. You reach over to the night stand and read the group chat.

_ Maxwell: it’s the big daaayyy tomorrow *ring emoji* anyone else excited to kick anton’s butt? _

_ Drake: looking forward to some payback _

_ Hana: You guys, this is serious. Astoria’s probably worried sick as it is. A bride has enough to worry about on her wedding day, let alone an attack. _

_ Drake: Aw, damn, Hana, when you put it like that. _

_ Maxwell: i’m trying to be optimistic. Envision the best case scenario with me Astoria. Look at it. Looooook *watching eyes emoji* its beautiful. _

_ Hana: *unimpressed emoji* _

_ Maxwell: *happy emoji* _

_ Jeremiah: Astoria, I promise that everyone will be safe tomorrow. _

Your heart flutters that he’s reading text. Normally, Jeremiah doesn’t reply in these chats. Either he’s with you when the group’s texting, or the conversation doesn’t require his input. 

_ You: I just want everything to run smoothly. _

_ Jeremiah: As do we all. _

_ Maxwell: yeah we got dis. Gonna turn the cathedral into a fortress of love *castle emoji* _

_ Hana: Please don’t worry too much. _

Too late you think to yourself. Chance wakes, he must have sensed your restlessness. He pads up the bed and settles near your chest and licks at your neck. He’s so spoiled with sleeping next to you, you don’t know how he’s going to take to sleeping in his dog bed again. But perhaps when he stays with Maxwell while you’re on the honeymoon, he’ll get used to it again. Since Lythikos, he’s been sleeping next to you like a doggie shield.

_ Drake: We’ve got your back, Savas. Between Jeremiah, Olivia, Hana and myself, we’ve got you covered. Even Maxwell has his moments. _

_ You: Thanks, everyone. I’m gonna sleep now. Chance is a good watchdog, he makes a brilliant heat pack too. See you tomorrow. _

_ Jeremiah: Rest well. You deserve it. _

_ Maxwell *snooze emoji* _

You smile and turn off your phone this time. It’ll save you from watching the clock or being tempted to stay up all night reading to keep your mind off things.

::: ::: :::

The morning of your wedding, you wake up to a gentle rap on the door. Chance runs to the end off the bed, onto the ottomon and then down to the floor. You’ve never watched him do that and you had wondered how he managed a jump to the floor from the height of the bed with his little legs. After rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you grab your satin white, monogrammed robe, a house welcoming gift from Gladys and go to open the door.

“Rise and shine, apple blossom!” Maxwell greets, cheerily. 

You muster a sleepy smile before you register just how many people are crowding outside your door. “Ah!” You duck behind the door, using it as a partial shield. “What are you all doing here?”

“Celebrating the big day, of course!” Maxwell says brightly, waving at everyone. “We’re not going to let a little impredding doom stop ups from memorializing Wedding Day 2K18!”

Drake rolls his eyes at his friend’s dramatics. He looks at you meaningfully. “We figured it’d help take your mind off things, if we keep you busy.”

“And keep your special day, special,” Hana adds.

You hold up your hand. “Whoa! Slow down, everyone. There’s like seven of you in my doorway, and I’m not sure if I’m actually awake or not.”

Hana grips your hand and squeezes. “Sorry, we’re just so excited!”

Her smile is contagious and you grin back. “I am too.”

Jeremiah edges past Maxwell. “Allow me to explain.” He eases into the room and leads you to your vanity table. You sit down and he crouches at your feet. “We wanted to be the first to see you this morning. I’m sure Madeleine and Gladys have scheduled your entire afternoon to the second, but we thought we might spirit you away before then. We’re thinking a private brunch, then a trip to the spa,” he says with a hopeful smile.

You touch his face, and just enjoy looking at him first thing in the morning before Maxwell cuts in reminding you that you’re not alone.

“You have to eat, after all. And manicures are mandatory.”

“Plus, everyone could use some fun and relaxation before the wedding,” Kiara adds.

“That’s so thoughtful,” you say, looking up at everyone else, then you look back to Jeremiah. “Isn’t it untraditional to see the bride before the wedding?”

Hana clasps her hands before herself. “You seemed a little upset last night when you went to your room, we all wanted to cheer you up, regardless of traditions.”

“Besides, do you really want to spend your morning without our wonderful presence?”

“Actually, relaxing at a spa sounds great. I can’t think of a better way to get ready for today than with all of you.”

“Good.” Olivia says with a grin. “I look forward to filling our morning preparations with a little pampering.”

“Like...pamperations!” Penelope says putting a poodle spin on it.

Olivia’s expression darkness like a storm cloud. “There’s a no animal policy at the spa.”

“I’m sure Merlin and Morgana will have a wonderful time hanging out with Chance today. The staff always return him fed and happy.”

Penelope seems mollified and Olivia’s disposition improves in an instant. Chance has already greeted his playmates and they’re happily playing hide and tag, around the many legs in the room.

“Okay, everyone out. Let me get ready, and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Don’t take too long or we’ll eat your food,” Drake threatens.

You look at him aghast. “You wouldn’t dare!”

He raises an eyebrow at you. “You haven’t seen what’s on the menu. Want to chance it? See ya soon, Savvas.”

Excited for the morning, and for breakfast if it’s as good as Drake implies, he certainly doesn’t get excited over a continental menu. You shower quickly, and throw on an outfit that’s comfortable but also in an effort to share a memory with the boys. It was, after all, the outfit you wore to Jeremiah’s first bachelor party. The one you helped arrange. Your leather jacket is a little more snug and won’t zip but you’d planned to wear it open anyway. You hope that there’s no chill out this morning. You run your fingers through your hair, braid your bangs back and smooth down the creases in the top of your jeans. Everything is bunching in the wrong places lately. You’re bloating more than usual, you really hope that your period decides to arrive after the honeymoon. You haven’t had a chance to do a proper count but you figure that considering your boobs started to ache and you noticed the bloating, that it normally arrives a week from that.

You head out of your room and down the stairs. The palace teems with activity as you navigate your way to the secluded family dining room, to find your friends standing around the table, they’ve clearly waited for you.

“Would you like something to drink, Astoria?” Jeremiah asks gallantly.

“I’m going to need some caffeine to be properly awake and alert today. I would hate to miss a single moment. Cordonian tea would be lovely.”

“Ooh, make that two, please!” Hana chimes in.

“I’ll make a pot. I think everyone wants to be fully present today.” 

“Personal service from the king, huh? I do feel special.”

“As you should, on your wedding day.” As Jeremiah disappears beyond a service door, Hana pulls out the chair at the head of the table for you.

“My lady…” she says with an elegant gesture, inviting you to sit.

You sit, and Drake sets a plate of tender, aromatic brisket slices on a bed of creamy mashed potatoes on the table in front of you. 

You say a silent grace and pick up your utensils. You cut into it and put a fork full in your mouth, the rich, smokey flavour hits your tongue while the meat all but falls apart in your mouth, and the buttery, smooth potatoes just add to the gastronomic party happening over your taste buds.

“Mmmmm, this is amazing!” you manage to say, after swallowing the delicious mouthful.

Your friends take their own places around the table and dig into their meals.

“Jeremiah says it’s a traditional Cordonian wedding day meal.”

“And here I thought Texans had the market cornered on prime brisket,” you groan after enjoying another bite. “Smoked beef is a Cordonian wedding day meal?”

“Slow cooked meat represents a well earned bounty and fortune, and consuming it on your wedding day is meant to bless the union, with strength, wisdom and endurance,” Olivia explains. 

You stare at her. “I never knew eating one of the best hot meals for breakfast could be so romantic.”

“I did,” Drake deadpans.

You laugh. “You would.”

Jeremiah returns and offers you your drink. 

As soon as the tea passes your lips, you feel warmth grow in your chest. The fog of drowsiness begins to clear from your head.

“Mmmm, perfection.”

“So, Astoria, what’s the one thing you’re most excited for today?”

Most excited? You shoot a look at Jeremiah and he can read you like a book, your eyes dart to your plate, it’s a safe bet since your cheeks feel warm right now. You take a delicate sip of tea, composing yourself before meeting Hana’s eyes. You’re not certain you look as innocent as you want to project right now, but you answer as honestly as you can. 

“I can’t wait to hold Jeremiah’s hands and have Regina pronounce us married to each other. No matter what else happens, this is going to be the best and most important day of my life.” Your eyes shift back to Jeremiah, and he looks at you with a smile that tells you, he shares your sentiments exactly, including the things you didn’t say. “Standing in front of everyone, and promising myself to you...I can’t imagine having anyone else by my side.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Kiara watches you both and dabs her mouth delicately with her napkin. “In Castelsarreillan we have a tradition of giving marriage advice the morning of a wedding.”

“As the only married person here, my advice is to never allow your parents to secretly sign you over to be married as a sacrificial pawn in a political game of royal lineage.”

You offer her a look of understanding. “Good… advice… and Olivia, something I would like all the great noble houses to discuss and perhaps even write a new law, that no one can be married without their express consent, no matter what families may have done in the past.”

“Is there anyone else you want advice from?” Kiara asks.

“Drake, I’ve never met your parents, but I know you and Savannah. To have raised you both, they must have set a good example of family values and respect. What advice would you share, from what you observed of them? And what do you have to say about commitment?”

“You’ve got to appreciate the little, everyday things. Dad’s work meant he was often away from home for long hours, or even weeks at a time if the King had overseas engagements. They would call and write to each other. It was kinda sweet to see how excited Mom would get to find a postcard of the places he was visiting or a letter in the mailbox. When Dad was home, they would have these dinner dates once a week. It would drive me mental as a kid, I wanted Dad’s time too and I felt like Mom was always stealing him, and that he preferred her to me. But I understand now, and I respect that he loved her first. And she was the one raising us every day. She needed his support and his attention. She would make him a thermos of coffee every morning, and I never doubted they loved each other. The amount of ‘I love yous’ out of the blue were embarrassing. My parents were always doing that kind of thing, and it added up to a great marriage.”

“I remember the way they looked at each other like there was no one else in the world,” Jeremiah says reminiscing with his friend.

“It sounds like your parents set a great example.”

“Thank you for sharing your advice, Drake.” Jeremiah says clapping Drake on the shoulder.

“No problem.”

Servers begin clearing away empty plates as everyone sits back in their chairs, full.

“That meal was amazing!” Penelope gushes happily. “If only I could have shared it with Merlin and Morgana.”

“They’ll be spoiled with Chance, the staff are always giving him treats and kitchen samples. They’ll be well fed,” you assure her.

“Step one, consume food…” Maxwell says

“Done.” Drake nods.

“And step two is…?”

“Spa time!” Hana announces.

You take the short walk through the palace to the spa. Once inside, everyone settles into large, comfy massage chairs as Hana address the receptionist.

“We’d all like mani-pedis, please!”

You grin taking in everything. You can’t even remember the last time you had a mani-pedi. Probably when Cheryl started dating your Dad before you finished high school and she was trying to bond. Only you didn’t know that was what she was trying to do, or you wouldn’t have gone. She was grilling you the whole time about the family, about what your Dad liked, his favourite foods and movies, what you wanted to do for a job, what you were going to study. Maybe if she’d asked what you liked to eat, the movies and books you enjoyed, the time would have gone better. And so would your relationship.

“Soo we’re… uh, we’re all doing this?” Drake asks, obviously uneasy.

“Relax and prepare to be transported into absolute bliss,” Maxwell says sagely.

He’s not wrong, there’s something about a nice foot soak and thorough scrub that relaxes you all over. You still wash your feet and massage them with lotion before falling asleep no matter what kind of day you’ve had. It’s a bedtime ritual.

“I don’t need to be transported anywhere. I’m fine here, really.”

“Drake, just suck it up and join in. We’re doing this as a group, and it’s not going to damage your masculinity. Besides you’re not scared of a little lotion and a nail file are you?”

“That isn’t what I… I mean, I’m not… You know what, just forget it,” he groans, resigned. 

You have an inkling of why he’s uncomfortable. You’ve seen his hairy legs, which normally implies hairy toes. He probably doesn’t want anyone touching his feet. You’re not bothered. You once had to paint your aunt’s toes when she developed a yeast infection on her nails. You had to do it every day for four weeks. Drake’s toes will probably be cute compared to that.

“Astoria, what are you going to get?” Hana asks

“I want… a french manicure.”

Kiara claps in approval. “Ah, classique!”

“Oooh, you’ll look so elegant and sophisticated!” Hana agrees.

The room goes quiet as you all relax into the experience. “Ahhhhh.” You close your eyes, the salted, scented, hot water softening your skin and welcoming you into bliss. 

“This is amazing… and it’s only the start of what promises to be an incredible day,” Kiara says.

“It’s true. We have a lot to look forward to,” Jeremiah agrees.

“Mmhmm… It’s still hard to believe the day is actually here. I can’t wait to spend our first night together…” It slips out before you can take it back and you resign yourself to the ribbing of your friends.

“Oh, yeah?” Jeremiah probes. You can hear the smile in his voice.

“Mmmhm.. I have a few ideas of how it might go.”

Jeremiah chuckles. “I hope your imagination has been working overtime, because I don’t expect to get much sleep tonight.”

“Good,” you tell him.

Kiara coughs politely. “Ah...um, you do realize we’re all still here, right?”

“I’m pretty sure a bride is allowed to engage in some innuendo on her wedding day, and literally no one is thinking we’ll be sitting by the fire just playing bridge.”

“She’s not wrong,’ Maxwell says.

Soon, your nails are freshly lacquered and your feet have been scrubbed smooth. “Well, Drake… what did you think of your first mani-pedi?”

He rubs a hand over his neck. “It wasn’t so bad. I’d honestly do it again just for the foot massage.”

“It seems we have a convert on our hands,” Jeremiah says proudly.

“Well, I think morning is officially turning into afternoon… which means I should get going before Madeleine head hunts me. But thank you so much for making this morning special. It means the world to me.”

“You’re welcome. We couldn’t have it any other way.”

“Our Astoria has to have the most spectacular wedding day of all tiiime!!

“Bonne chance today, Astoria.” Kiara hugs you and air kisses both your cheeks. You mirror the gesture.

After travelling back to the palace main hall, everyone else bids you farewell except Jeremiah, Drake, Hana and Maxwell.

“Before you think this morning celebration is over, we’ve got one last surprise for you,” Jeremiah says.

“Alright, don’t keep me in suspense.”

“What we have is worth the wait, I promise.” Maxwell waves to a pair of palace staff, who carry over wrapped presents.

“Guys, please you didn’t! It’s not my birthday, and what more could I need. I have Jeremiah, you guys, a fancy new, fully decked out estate.. You shouldn’t have.”

“We wanted to. And these ones are for a time-honored wedding tradition.”

“You know… something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue? Well, we’ve got you covered,” Drake says with a grin.

“And here I thought I had all of that. The duchy’s as old as Cordonia, or older, Jeremiah’s a brand new King, my crown is borrowed, it belongs to the Cordonian museum, and Drake, blue is like your signature color.”

Jeremiah laughs and shakes his head. “As wonderfully practical as you can be, my love, we wanted to give you these. As a token of our love for you. You’re dear to us and this is the biggest day of your new life.”

“With how resistant you are to spoiling, this was the perfect excuse to give you nice things.”

Maxwell unwraps one gift, pulling out a sword. He kneels down, and offers it to you. “I offer thee ‘something old’.”

“A sword. I’m pretty sure I can't knight you until I’m queen, Maxwell,” you say with a chuckle. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Maxwell stands and smiles. “Cut the cake of course.”

You look at Jeremiah. Drake shoots a long suffering look at Maxwell. “That makes too much sense coming from you.”

“I am known for my flawless logic,” Maxwell states proudly.

“Hah, sure,” Drake says.

“Wow, Maxwell… Does this sword have an epic story behind it? I’m not saying this has to have been pulled from a stone, but I will be disappointed if it doesn’t have at least some history behind it.”

“You are in luck! Centuries ago, Benjamin Beaumont fought a duel against his heated rival, the Duke of Voltaria, over a maiden's hand. He claimed the sword as a prize. So in a way, I’m returning the blade to its rightful owner.”

“So this sword belongs to me for ancient, convoluted, and aristocratic reasons! Brilliant origin story!”

Jeremiah pulls out a delicate box. He opens it to reveal a giant apple-shaped ruby. “And now, something new.”

“This is… it’s a literal Cordonian Ruby.”

“No matter where your life and travels take you, you’ll always have it to remind you of both of your homes.”

“Jeremiah… I’ll always treasure it because it comes from you. The fact that it’s an actual gem is only a bonus.”

“It’s my greatest joy to make you smile.”

“And I smile just looking at you, so what a pair we make.”

Drake opens up his gift to you. “It’s not exactly a giant gem, but… here.”

You take the heavy gold item from Drake wondering if it’s a locket before he explains it to you. 

“This pocket watch was my dad’s. He got it from King Constantine the first time he saved the king’s life. I’d like you to carry it today as your ‘something borrowed.’”

The significance of the gesture hits you hard. Drake is saying not only does he want to protect you, he wants the token that reminds him of his father’s selfless bravery, to bring you comfort. 

“Drake… I’ll be extra careful, I promise. I couldn’t live with myself if I let something happen to this heirloom.”

“Don’t worry about it. I trust you to come back with it.”

Hana slides up next to you, gift in hand.

“Anyone else taking bets for how badly were’ about to be one-upped?” Maxwell asks nervously.

Jeremiah shakes his head. “I won’t enter that game.”

“Says the man with the apple-sized gemstone,” Drake ribs,

“I wanted to find you the best gift for the wedding,” she says. “I hope you like them.” Hana opens the box to reveal a pair of beautiful sparkling blue shoes.

The heels are pencil thin and the shoes are covered in pale blue satin, delicate lace and glittering rhinestones. They’re the prettiest shoes you’ve ever laid eyes on.

“They’re custom-designed, so they’re as one-of-a-kind as you.”

“Awww, Hana.” You throw your arms around her and hug her tight. You were fighting back tears with Drake’s something borrowed but now you are crying. Hana is like the best friend epic stories are made of. She’s so perfect; talented, thoughtful, gentle, sweet. “These look like they’re straight out of a fairytale!”

“I might’ve taken some inspiration from CInderella, so in a way, they are. They’ll only perfectly fit your feet after all. They have built-in orthotics support and toe cushioning too.”

You wipe your eyes and smile at her. “You really know how to make a girl feel like royalty.”

“I do my best,” Hana says with her sweet smile, you notice that her eyes are glistening too.

You look at all your closest, dearest friends. You had one when you left New York. Now you have four more and you’re marrying one of them. “Thank you all so much. I know how much you all care about me, but this is…You’re all just the best.”

“Awww, we think you’re the best too, Astoria.” Maxwell says.

“None of us would be here without you,” Hana says firmly. 

“Okay, let’s walk it back before we break out into hugs.”

You grin at Drake. That’s exactly where this is heading. “No matter what comes, I know we can go through it and come out stronger for it. I'm so thankful for each one of you. Group hug!”

Maxwell beams. “Group hug.”

Jeremiah laughs and he loops his arm around Drake dragging him forward. Maxwell grabs you, and you grab Hana. You all meet in the middle and it’s faces and bodies pressed together.

“We’re awesome,”Maxwell exclaims.

As the group hug breaks, Jeremiah’s phone buzzes and he pulls it out. He reads the message and raises his eyes to meet yours. “Madeleine is waiting for us in the palace boutique. We must all have our wedding attire pre-approved.”

Drake snorts. “I caught a glance of that message, just how much did you edit out?”

Jeremiah’s lips twitch, repressing a grin. “Express directives of the along the lines of do not be delayed by Maxwell’s shenanigans.”

Maxwell looks shocked and affronted. “Hey, I’m a free spirit and I will delay us if I so choose.”

You stow your wedding gifts in your luggage, and then you and your friends make your way to the boutique where Madeleine awaits you. You enter the room to find her impatiently tapping her foot and reviewing her proceedings chipboard.

“You’re here. And on time,” she says in surprise. “Now then, this wedding will be broadcast around the world, so your outfits will need to impress Cordonian citizens, the press, and a casual viewer who may be seeing Cordonia for the first time. Needless to say, everyone here will need to be immaculately dressed. Astoria, we’ll get to your dress after we’ve moved to the bridal staging area. For now, I only need you to sign off on a few pre-approved outfits.”

As Madeleine surveys everyone and scribbles on her list. You only hope that this didn’t involve more of the wedding budget with more test audiences. 

With your hands nervously clenching and unclenching at your sides, you nod to her. “Okay, let’s get this done.”

Madeleine sighs as she catches your less than enthusiastic expression. “You could at least show some appreciation for the effort I’ve made to include you in your wedding planning.” She turns to your friends. “If everyone will try on their outfits and present themselves please. You may also determine which outfit would be appropriate for me to wear,” she says magnanimously.

You try not to let the surprise show you your face. She really is going out of her way to consider your wants. 

“But don’t think that gives you license to suggest something… unsightly.”

“You have such a low opinion of me?” you ask folding your arms over your chest, your brow furrowing.

Madeleine rolls her eyes and holds two outfits in front of her elegant green dress, that is representative of her house colour. Cycling the two outfits for you to review. The gold is the one she wore to her and your bachelorette parties and is much too club vibe for a day wedding. The other is white and fairly plain, but it reminds you far too much of the fact that she was almost in your shoes.

“The green. Before I knew you were scheming to undermine me at every turn, I thought you looked gorgeous in it.”

Madeleine’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush. “Ah… thank you, Astoria… moving along then. Hana, you’re next.”

Hana unzips the garment bag with her name on it. “Madeleine approved two of my other dresses as well, Astoria. But they’re in my room. This is the gown that was designed to match your wedding dress.” She holds a soft, ivory flowing gown in front of herself. It’s floor length and has a wide satin sash that runs under the bust. It’s an empire cut and the skirt fabric was cut on the bias so it looks like it will hug her figure. 

“You’ll look stunning in that dress, Hana, and I want us to match when you stand beside me. I think it’s perfect. I’d be honored for you to wear it for my wedding.”

“Maxwell, you’re up!” Madeleine calls.

Maxwell darts into the change room and comes out wearing a grey suit and a black satin bowtie.

“I chose similar outfits for Drake and Maxwell. Only their corsages are different. Drake has an orchid, to match Hana’s small bouquet, and Maxwell has a mauve Cordonian rose, to match your bouquet, which is a large teardrop spray of honeysuckle, apple blossoms, white orchids and Cordonian roses.”

You nod in approval to Drake and Maxwell’s outfits. Drake sighs. Resigned to having to own a third suit. He fidgets with the cuffs again before Hana discreetly nudges him, and smooths his collar before quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek, to show her approval while everyone is looking at you. 

“Sassy and I like it, I should start a fashion blog,” Maxwell speculates, while posing in the boutique mirror.

“You know that would spiral out into dancing, food, and conspiracy theories,  _ disturbingly _ fast. Your thoughts should be shared, but only with those that would never use it against you.” You caution him.

“Oh, but what a beautiful inferno of madness it would be,” he sighs.

“I’ll help you set up an anonymous blog, Maxwell. A project for after today, okay?”

Madeleine makes a note that no one else is to wear white, and sends out a mass text. “Now before I shuffle everyone along, there is one more surprise, a unique gift of sorts. Madeleine claps her hands. On cue, Chance trots out from behind the clothing racks… in a new suit!

“Aroooo!” he howls happily, as his tail wags madly at seeing you. His adorable ginger and white snout is panting revealing an excited doggy-smile.

“Mon dieu!” Kiara exclaims. She looks even more impressed at Chance’s outfit, than the stylish glittering golden gown you both settled on for her.

“Surprise!” Penelope says bouncing from toe-to-toe. She claps her hands and beams at you. “It’s my wedding gift to you.”

After seeing Morgana and Merlin’s many detailed outfits, you didn’t doubt Penelope had talent and wonderful craftsmanship but you never even thought to ask her to make something for Chance. You worried he wouldn’t like anything restrictive but he looks perfectly happy, and so cute.

“Come here you dapper ball of adorable fluff,” you greet him, extending your arms to your beloved puppy. You pick him up when he reaches you and shower him with affectionate scratches. He nuzzles at your neck, and gives you sweet doggy kisses.

“Even I have to admit,” Madeliene says thoughtfully. “The press will adore this.”

“I can’t believe a dog wears a suit better than me,” Drake admits dryly.

Hana squeezes his arm. “I think you both wear them with charm.”

The soft smile he gives her, gives you butterflies. Watching blossoming love is your weakness.

“I don’t see the appeal,” Olivia grunts, her hands on her hips. “It’s a weak, defenseless creature. It can’t even hunt.”

You turn Chance in your arms so his sweet dark eyes are fixed on her. “Come on, Oliva, he’s so cute! Yes, you are!” you say, scratching him under his downy soft chin. “Hey, Chance, Jeremiah and I need to get ready, but I’ll see you at the wedding. “ You tell him, setting him down again. 

“See ya later, Chance.” Jeremiah says with an affectionate stroke of his head.

As everyone leaves the boutique, Jeremiah pulls you aside.

“This is where we part ways. Next time we meet, you’ll be walking down the aisle and I’ll be waiting there for you.” Jeremiah embraces you.

“I hope everything goes to plan for us today,” you say into his shoulder.

Jeremiah pulls back enough so he can look down into your eyes, a warm smile on his lips. “It will,” he swears to you. “I’ll see you soon, my queen.” He gives you a quick kiss, then walks through the doors leading to another wing of the palace.

::: ::: :::

You wait in the main hall for Madeleine to tell you what’s next on the agenda. And you wring your hands nervously as you think of the RSVPs you’re still waiting on. Aside from Doris, none of your U.S. invitees have said if they’re able to make it or not. You’d expected to at least hear from your Dad. But he’s been radio silent since you talked to him via video call the day after you arrived in Valtoria and gave him a virtual tour.

You wonder if you should call him, because you know you won’t get a chance to, until after the reception but you hear hurried footsteps headed your way and tuck your phone back into your jeans.

Maxwell rushes up to you, out of breath and slightly panicked. “Astoria, I’ve been looking for you. I’ve been agonising all day, but I have to get something off my chest. Jeremiah is… going off script with the vows! Which I’m not sure I’m supposed to tell you… but I had to warn you. So you had a chance to prepare your own vows too. There’s still time! I could help you.”

You give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s okay, Maxwell. I always take my cues from Jeremiah and I’m ready to go traditional or speak from the heart. My vows aren’t a concern. I just want to get to the cathedral and the ‘I dos’. But thank you for telling me.”

Bertrand finds you, his expression belaying his relief at finding you waiting, with your luggage. “There you are. It’s time to make your final preparations. The time is upon us. Now, let’s move along, lest you risk being unfashionably late to your own marriage.”

He escorts you outside… where a royal, classic, closed carriage awaits you. It’s just like all the royal weddings you’ve ever seen on television. This is your new reality. You feel like you’re in a waking dream. 

“Ah good,” Bertrand smiles. “Our transport’s on time. It looks like they’ve already packed your gifts along too. Maxwell, move alone to the cathedral. We will see you soon.”

You notice the sword case on top of your bridal trunk on the back of the carriage. You’re glad you packed it away and stowed it with your luggage before finding the boutique. The gift is both precious in sentiment and an heirloom antique.

“Is this all real, Bertrand?” You feel like you’re in a trance.

Bertrand reads the disbelief on your face and takes your elbow to lead you along. “I suppose there is something to the aesthetic. I’ll make sure to relay your praise to the organizers. For security reasons, we’ve privately moved the staging area from the palace to a boutique enroute to the cathedral. You’ll get your hair and make up done there. And Ana De Luca will have your gown ready.”

A footsman opens the door for you and Bertrand helps you in. You sit back against the plush velvet bench and watch the palace gardens slowly drift past the carriage windows as the horses draw it along. 

“Now, maneuvering in the carriage will be tricky once you’ve got your wedding attire on. You’ll want to step out slowly, lest the dress gets caught on anything. I will be behind you the whole time to help.”

Bertrand watches you closely, when you don’t respond. You stare out the window as the buildings become denser and denser as you move into the center of the city. The carriage stops outside a nondescript building and pulls into a sidestreet. 

“I feel like I’ve waited so long for this, and it feels strange that it’s finally here. Why do I feel so nervous?”

Bertrand awkwardly pats your hand. “Anton is still out there, but we have our best people on it. We won’t let him stop us. You’re going to go out there and have the flawless wedding you deserve. I mean it. You deserve your happiness.”

You consider him with a thoughtful sincerity. “You’ve been an inspiration to every single Cordonian… including me. I recently did a little reading on an ancestor of yours, a Percival Beaumont. While his artistic depiction resembles Maxwell, his bravery, his sense of justice and his talent for law and politics reminds me of you. You’re a good man, Bertrand Beaumont, and you have the makings of a good father.” 

Bertrand gives you a long look of consideration. “I suppose I’ve given you some sage advice here and there.”

“Nobody will ever fault me for my fork etiquette ever again,” you agree with a grin. “Thank you for staying with me today, Bertrand.”

“You’re welcome, Astoria.”

You both make your way out of the carriage and into the building. Mara greets you just inside the door. “Welcome, Your Grace. I’m happy to report that security at the cathedral is as tight as can be. King Jeremiah is already in place with the Queen Mother and your guests. All that’s left is for you to ready yourself and make your way there.”

“Finally. You’ve arrived,” Olivia says dramatically. As thought you hadn’t just seen her less than twenty minutes ago.

“This is so exciting,” Kiara says with a warm grin. 

“I can’t wait to see your dress,” Hana says grabbing both your hands. 

You squeeze hers in nervous anticipation. Every little girl dreams of being like a princess on her wedding day. Today, you’ll be a queen. Your stomach rolls and Hana looks at you in concern. “Sit down, Astoria, breathe.” 

You fall into a sofa chair and she rubs your back as you put your head between your knees and concentrate on breathing.

You hear Olivia stomp over. “Now is not the time to have a case of cold feet or pre-jitters or whatever this is.”

“She will take all the time she needs, Olivia, and if you want to be helpful. Go make some tea,” Hana orders.

You can almost hear Olivia grinding her jaw. 

“Tea would be perfect. Vanilla chamomile or perhaps the Lythikoisan blend, Astoria likes,” Madeleine suggests.

You tilt your head slowly and look at Madeleine in surprise. “How do you know that?”

“Gladys told me your morning routine. I wanted to make sure everything is in order for today. For that, I wanted you to feel as normal as possible. Tea before breakfast and then a walk around the grounds. I believe Jeremiah served you tea this morning. Perhaps reminding you of him now might help your nerves.”

You appreciate her thoughtfulness but your rolling stomach has nothing to do with not wanting to marry Jeremiah and everything to do with the fact that Anton wants you dead. Possibly followed closely by Jeremiah’s death.

“We’re with you, Astoria. We came so that we will be there to head your arrival procession. We’re like the opening act before your grand entrance,” Kiara says encouragingly.

Olivia calls out from a small kitchenette, where you hear a kettle whistling. “Only the bravest could sign up.”

Penelope perks up, Morgana and Merlin obediently attentive at her feet. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” she says.

“Yes, yes. Everyone’s brave. However there’ll be no procession until Astoria’s dressed. Have the wedding outfits arrived?” Bertrand asks Madeleine pointedly “Apologies for the tight schedule, Ms De Luca, the whole wedding could have benefited from an extra year of planning.”

“Despite the rush over from the palace boutique due to the change of venue, yes, they’re on the racks behind you. We have the De Luca signature gown, and a more simple couture style from her bridal line, if you would prefer it. It’s your choice,” Madeleine says diplomatically.

“You’ve all done an admirable job with time allowed,” Ana remarks. “Once you’ve had your hair and make up done, Astoria. “I can have the final appraisement, and make any quick adjustments as needed.”

“Penelope is going to finish your makeup, and Hana will do your hair in a choice of two styles that we’ve pre-approved.” Madeleine checks over her list again and scribbles more notes.

You slowly sit up, and allow Hana to lead you to a waiting make-up chair. “What are my options?” you hesitate to ask. Olivia sets a cup of tea and a teapot on the table in front of her and you pour a cup and take a sip, shooting her a grateful smile.

“Full updo, or low bun. The focus groups wanted to get the full effect of your wedding attire without your usual thick hair obscuring your neck, shoulders and face.”

You pull a sour expression at Madeleine. “Is that people’s way of saying I need a haircut or a new style?”

She shrugs. “Take from it what you will. Those are your choices.”

Hana sweeps your hair up high on your head and shows you where your chanittle lace veil will sit, and then twists it low, to show you the difference. You go with the low version. She brushes your hair back and ties it off, then twists sections this way and that, securing it with pins. “Shield your face,” she warns. 

That’s all the notice you get before a cloud of liberal amounts of hairspray descends on your head to secure the style in place.

Penelope then takes over, wiping your face with cleansing wipes before moisturising all over from your forehead to your collarbones. She’s in the process of rubbing alcohol on a few break out spots when see smoke outside the window in the reflection of the mirror in front of you. You freeze, your heart pounding hard. 

A small explosion shakes the side of the building, rattling everything in the room, including the dresser and the chandelier above you. 

‘What in the blazes…” Bertrand growls.

Mara calls into her earpiece for status. “Perimeter breach,” she tells you, her expression fierce. “Anton’s found us.”

  
  
  
  
  



	26. Going To The Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day to remember.
> 
> The threat of Anton’s plans for your wedding day will not deter you from marrying Jeremiah.

Anton’s forces have attacked the boutique. You realise that even with the change of venue, the carriage is conspicuous and if he had spies still within city limits, they could have easily reported the change of your location. 

Mara is moving fast for the door. “Everyone, stay in here and barricade the door.”

You’re out of your chair in an instant. Penelope’s make up sponge smudges across your shoulder instead of your face. “You’re not going out there, are you?” 

As trained as Mara is, you feel safer having her stay here with you, then facing Anton’s attack alone. You had two footmen accompany you to the boutique, that’s hardly adequate back up when you have no idea what’s happening outside. The King’s Guard and local law enforcement were to be stationed at and around the cathedral.

“I swore to protect you with my life,” she says impatiently. “If anyone wants to reach you, they’ll have to go through me first!”

“You can't go out there, Mara,” you tell her desperately.

Her expression softens and she touches your arm. “Going into danger so you don’t have to is  _ my job _ .”

“But..,” your hands shake and tears burn in your eyes.

“I’ll be right outside, Your Grace. We’ll stop them. I promise.” Mara gives you a determined nod, then opens the door and rushes into the hallway.

Everyone in the room looks at each other silently.

Madeleine is the first to move. “Okay… let’s use the couch to barricade the door. Then, we’ll sit here and let the guards do their job. Yes, that’s all we need to do.”

Bertrand helps Madeleine carry the couch into place. As they rest it against the door, gunfire echoes throughout the building. 

Ana screams and covers her ears. 

“They’re getting closer. If Mara doesn’t stop them using the stairs, and they've failed to shut down the elevator, it won’t be long until they breach. Everyone, grab something you can use to defend yourself,” Bertrand says issuing directions.

“I can do you one better, who wants a knife?” Olivia asks, as she pulls out a dagger from her purse that had been disguised as a perfume diffuser. “I hope Anton’s the first one through that door.

Hana looks at Olivia. “You’re fierce.”

“I know,” she says proudly. “Now, who else is with me?”

Hana picks up a nearby heavy vase. “Protect Astoria!” she proclaims.

Madeleine scowls. “That’ll just make you a target.”

“If I thought it would stop this madness, I’d walk myself out there,” you tell her sternly. “But isn’t the whole reason we’re doing this, is not to give in to Anton?” You ask her in frustration.

Madeleine huffs and puts her clipboard down in protest.

“Everyone here is a target, or did you forget that the Sons of the Earth despise nobility. And have you forgotten he deliberately poisoned you,” Bertrand points out.

That gets Madeleine's hackles up, but she refuses to budge from her place on the ottomon near the dresser.

Kiara leans against a wall, her head hung low. “Not again…”

You look at her, your face conveying your empathy. “Kiara…”

Tears well up in Kiara’s eyes, but she wipes them away and glares at the door. She pulls down a decorative paperweight from a nearby shelf. “Not again,” she says with a determined expression, fire burning in her eyes.

“Fantastic,” Olivia says, commending her resolve.

Penelope sits in the corner of the room, taking deep breaths in a position much how you were when you first arrived. Merlin and Morgana nuzzle against her in her lap. “I don’t want to die…” she whispers pitifully.

“Stay strong, everyone, we’re going to make it through this,” Bertrand says firmly.

“This is absurd,” Madeleine pouts. “The guards will handle it.”

“Do you want to keep bleating like a defenseless lamb or do you want to get ready to fight?” Olivia shouts at her.

“Urg, fine,” Madeleine says resignedly. She picks up her scheduling clipboard.

“If it’s alright with you, I’m gonna hide in the back. I did not pack the right equipment for this,” Ana says timidly.

Your mind turns over at her words and you have a flash of inspiration. Jeremiah had fencing training, Percival was a master swordsman. The Beaumonts had countless weapons and elaborate swords in their possession, surely they didn’t just have them around for parties and decorations. “That’s it! Bertrand! Did the staff bring my luggage in?”

“This is not the time to go through your personal belongings” he says in frustration.

“It’s important!” you beg him.

“Over there,” he says, growing curious at the single minded focus on your face. 

Bertrand points to a space behind the racks and you notice the corner of your patterned trunk. You rush over and find the slim, long case on top. You pop the latches and there is your sword. You lift it out gingerly and the heart shaped gem catches the light. In your bones, you feel a sense of rightness with it in your hands, yet you know what you have to do.

“You have a sword in your luggage?” Madeleine gasps, goggling at you.

“Not very practical for concealment, but I applaud it,” Olivia says observing you with pride.

“You’re not planning on fighting, are you?” Bertrand asks in shock.

“Actually, I was hoping you at least had dueling experience?” You ask hopefully.

“Give me the blade. You’re too important, Astoria. I might be rusty, but my father drilled duty into me. Our ancestors were all fine swordmasters. You mentioned Percival earlier. He once fought off four assassins at once, single-handedly and survived. I could hardly call myself a Beaumount if I couldn’t handle a sword. I will be your shield guard, Astoria.”

“Bertrand, you’re a father now. Don’t act like you’re expendable.”

“All of Cordonia is counting on you. We can’t allow Anton to win. I will not fail you, and I will not fail my son.” He takes the sword from your grip. The crystal within the sword seems to glow brighter, but when you blink, you realize it’s just the stone catching the light from above and from the window.

Gunfire drowns out Mara’s pained shouts as it echoes through the hall outside… then everything goes quiet.

“Did we win?” Penelope asks quietly, her face white and her expression shaken.

Someone slams into the door hard, shoving the couch back.

“Astoria, hide,” Bertrand orders you briskly.

You nod, and then duck back out of sight of the door, behind a rack of long gowns.

With another shove, the door bursts open. An assassin stumbles through, weapon drawn.

Have at ye!” Bertand yells. He charges, slicing the sword across the assassin’s chest before he can react. The assassin drops his gun and collapses to the ground on his knees, clutching at the wound. Bertrand then clubs him across the back of the head where his mask doesn’t protect him, and the man drops like a stone.

More assassins burst into the room! You realize quickly from the small vantage point between the gowns that the space is not conducive to swordfighting. It’s too close quarters, and there are too many of them, as well as your friends who could easily get caught in the middle. Bertrand kicks one out the door to create some distance, and another barrels past him. Bertrand disappears from view.

“Targets are armed!” One heavily armoured assassin, with a gas mask advises her comrades.

“Armed? They’re bridesmaids with office supplies. Just shoot them already!” another masked attacker sneers.

Madeleine approaches an assassin, her hands raised in the air. “I surrender. Take Astoria. Take all of them. I don’t want any part in this.” 

The assassin in the back looks at all the others. “Remember your orders!” he barks when the others hesitate.

The gas masked assassin raises her gun. “Ah, well, Anton sends his regar-- Urf!”

Madeleine swipes at her with an almighty wallop to the head with her clipboard. She falls to the ground motionless. “I’ll send him mine, but you won’t be around to deliver them. Shame.”

“Get them!” the rear assassin barks.

An assassin moves past the door and kicks Madeleine in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Then he stands over her and points his gun. She scurries back on her elbows but she’s blocked in by the dresser and a cabinet.

“Not so clever now-- Hurf!” he groans. Hana hits him with the vase, over the back of the head, knocking him out.

“Stop hurting people!” she cries. When she sees his crumbled body at her feet, she panics. “Oh my gosh, I hurt him. I’m sorry,” she apologises.

“Stop apologising,” Olivia snaps. “You did great.”

“Oh!” Hana exclaims. She stands over him and toes him with her satin shoe. “Take that, jerk!”

“Thank you.” Madeliene says as Hana helps her up. “Your intervention was… timely”

Penelope trembles, knife in hand as another assassin looms over her. The knife in his hand is long and serrated. You wonder if this is the one that hurt Kiara. That knife would give anyone nightmares. 

“Prepare to meet your end.” 

Merlin and Morgana growl at him, bearing their teeth.

“But I--I…” Penelope drops the knife. “Please don’t hurt my poodles.”

“Screw your poodles,” he yells, thrusting his hand at them in an effort to shoo them off. 

Penelope slaps the assassin! “You take that back!” she yells in his face.

He grabs her arm. “You'll pay for that!” As the assassin raises his knife preparing to strike, Merlin and Morgana spring at him and both bite him in the leg. “Ow!” he howls, letting go of Penelope in surprised pain.

“Get away from her,” Kiara charges across the room and hurls the paperweight at his head. It bounces harmlessly off his bulletproof vest but lands on his foot.

He hops and stumbles over the poodles, crashing to the floor on his back. Merlin and Morgana waste no time going for his wrists. They clamp down hard and he drops the knife, screaming in pain. “Get them off.”

Kiara picks up a nearby mannequin and smashes it over his head. His mask cracks and breaks his nose, blood spurting and covering his face. 

“Eep,” Penelope jumps up on the couch to avoid the blood. 

Kiara lifts the mannequin away. “Reste au sol!”

You hear a clatter in the doorway, and you see another assassin backing Bertrand back into the room. He has a gun in his face.

“Not so tough without your fancy sword, huh?” he says smugly.

Suddenly, a dagger flies into him, causing his shot to go wide and disarm him in one strike. “Urk!” 

He didn’t see Olivia standing in the corner by the window, observing the chaos unfold waiting for the opportunity to strike. “I thought this would be a decent fight, but this is just pathetic.”

Bertrand turns to Olivia in surprise. “Much obliged, Lady Nevrakis.”

She grins at him. “My pleasure.”

“I will end all of you,” the disarmed assassin growls, scrambling to pick up his gun.

Olivia retrieves another knife from under her dress in a thigh holster and holds it poised to throw. “You, wannabe assassin, you better give up now or I won’t be so generous with where I throw next. Don’t try it,” she warns him. 

He crouches frozen, midpose. “JUST DIE, DIE, DI-“

“You will rue the day you invoked the wrath of Duke of Ramsford!.” Bertrand slings his fist across the stunned man’s jaw and he collapses to the ground out cold.

“Hey, I was threatening that one,” Olivia complains with a scowl.

“And I used your timely engagement to catch him off guard. I believe the room has been secured,” he asks of Madeleine who stands in the corner by Hana. She’s clutching her like a lifeline. At Bertrand’s question, she pats her hair and straightens her clothes. 

“Thank goodness…”

While Bertrand’s back is turned you notice the assassin that he struck down earlier has woken. He pulls out a knife.

If you call out, it might distract them both and Bertrand might still be injured. Your eyes look for something and you pray for accuracy. As you grab the sword case and swing it at the assassin’s head.

You’ve got so much momentum that it knocks him to the floor. The knife skittering from his grasp and sliding across the floor well out of reach.

He grunts and passes out.

Olivia walks over to where you stand stunned clutching the metal case in your hands.

She looks at the assassin in disgust. “Cowards all of them. If they were so confident they could do their job, they wouldn’t need masks.”

“Thank you, Astoria,” Bertrand says, reaching for you.

You give him a shaky smile and clasp him on the shoulder. “You fought for us. It’s only right that I do the same.”

“So, that’s all of them?” Madeleine asks with trepidation in her voice.

Olivia looks at all the gravely wounded or unconscious assailants. “Unfortunately.”

“Good,” Kiara says with a soft growl.

“Is anyone hurt?” Bertrand asks.

“I think we’re all a little shaken, with the exception of Olivia, who could possibly take on another assault, but thankfully there isn’t one.” You tell him looking each of your friends with relief.

“We’re all okay, Bertrand,” Hana assures him.

“I’m relieved that’s finally over,” Penelope says on the verge of tears. “That was terrifying.”

“You did great,” Kiara says holding Penelope’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Penelope hugs Kiara tightly. “Thank you.”

Hana scowls at the assassin at her feet. “What are we going to do with all of them? I think this was enough stress for today. I just want to relax and enjoy the wedding now.”

Ana emerges from the back room. “I saw everything on the CCTV. What you all did was amazing and Cordonians need to hear of it.”

Olivia’s eyes sparkle. “I agree,” she says looking at you in particular.

“The headlines would be favourable,” Madeleine concedes.

“Everything was a bit hectic but when I realised you all had things well in hand, I was able to snap a few pictures. You all handled yourselves commendably. I promise a full write up of how you all fended off the assassins together.”

“Make sure my exploits get special attention,” Olivia points out.

Ana nods. “Thank you, everyone. I owe you my life.”

A flurry of footsteps sound in the corridor outside and Bastien hobbles into the room followed by a number of King’s Guard, weapons drawn. When they see that all threats are incapacitated they begin securing them with zip ties and taking removing their weapons. 

“Your Grace, praise God you’re alive. We came as soon as Mara radioed for back up but with the stairway blocked and the elevator disabled we had to gain roof access from the building next door and work our way down to you.”

“It’s about time,” Madeleine says crossly. “We could have died!”

“We could have, but Bertrand bought us time by driving them back and you all fought bravely. Thank you.”

“Bertrand was amazing!” Hana says with a bright smile.

“Don’t forget yours truly,” Olivia says proudly.

Bertrand looks uncomfortable at the attention. He straightens his sleeves and cuffs. “Yes well, it was for the good of the nation.”

The King's Guard work quickly to remove the assassins and you move closer to Bertrand. You kiss his cheek. “Savannah and Bartie would be proud. And Ana will make sure everyone knows of your heroic honor.”

“Where is Mara?” Bastien asks you with concern.

Your heart twinges. If the assassins got in that means that Mara could be…

“Right, here, sir,” you hear a pained and breathless voice answer.

Your eyes fly to the doorway and you move to go to her and she waves you back. She leans against the doorframe, clutching a wound in her side. 

“Mara!” You plead.

She looks at you with remorse in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Your Grace. There were too many of them.”

“I’m just relieved you’re alive!” You exclaim.

She smiles at you. “I would say the same.” She winces in pain, her face paling further.

Bastien calls into his radio. “Send the medics up at once.”

“Don’t worry, sir. Body armour took the brunt of the worst of it. Prioritise the others first.”

“Mara, none of us have been injured. Have the medics see your injury please,” you implore her. 

Mara nods at you. “You did good, White Eagle.”

Your eyes widen and your lips twitch. “Did you… did you just call me by my code name?” You ask with a growing smile.

Mara looks nonchalant as she can while gritting her teeth against the pain. She winks. “I don’t know what you mean, Your Grace.”

Bastien receives a call in his earpiece. He looks to you in relief. “Everything is secure at the palace and the cathedral. It looks like this was all they could attempt with the resources on hand.”

“So we’re safe?”

Bastien nods. “We believe we caught all Anton’s remaining loyalists during their assault on the building…” his face turns grim. “However, reports say that there was a car speeding away from the capital after the initial assault began. Since Anton hasn’t been found among the captured or wounded, we think he’s fleeing in an attempt to escape the border. But don’t worry, Your Grace, we’ll track him down. For now, I believe that someone is waiting on your arrival,” he says with a smile of encouragement.

Your thoughts fly to Jeremiah. “He must be so worried. Quickly. Penelope, can you help me finish my make up? Hana, is my hair still okay?”

Hana nods to you and Penelope’s ready at the dresser table before you’re even sitting down. She’s done with you in less than ten minutes and you love that she’s kept it minimal while highlighting your eyes with liner and mascara. The lipstick is just a tint of colour and there’s a stain of rosy pink to your cheekbones. You feel yourself while looking beautiful and elegant.

You give her a smile in the mirror and squeeze her hand. “Thank you, Penelope.”

She returns your smile. “You’re welcome, Astoria. And I’m still glad I’m here.”

The two poodles paw at your legs. You look at them and reach down. They excitedly kiss your fingers. “And I’m so glad you're safe, Merlin and Morgana. You are such brave warriors for your Mama and for Cordonia. Thank you.”

They yip proudly and Penelope brushes away a tear. “Don’t you start,” you warn her, “you’ll set me off!”

“The dress!” Ana exclaims.

Madeleine shoots across the room and checks over the racks. She takes it down and combs over it thoroughly. “After all this if I find a bullet hole in the lace or fabric, I will hunt him down and murder Anton myself,” she growls menacingly. 

“That dress is irreplaceable. The royal heirloom bridal lace is one of a kind.” Ana cries.

Madeleine breaths out in relief. “It’s untouched”

Ana clamps a hand over her heart dramatically before waving you over. “Quickly now, I must see you in it.”

You stand and move behind the privacy screen they have set up. You shed your button down shirt and jeans and step into the ocean of fabric at your feet. You let Madeleine and Ana pull up the voluminous gown around you and side your arms into the delicate sleeves. You shed your nude tone strapless bra when you see that the dress has sewn in support and Ana does up the hidden side zipper that ends just next to your right breast. 

“A perfect fit,” Ana proclaims proudly.

You step out from behind the divider to gasps. Even Bertrand looks stunned speechless. You turn and look in the full length mirror on the wall.

You’re moved to silence. The dress is the most extravagant and gorgeous garment creation you’ve ever seen. The Quinceanera-sique skirt is decorated with seemingly countless small white and pale pink silk apple blossoms, sprouting from delicate brown embroidered branches, interfaced with green silk leaves and highlighted by teardrop crystals that catch the light as you move. There’s an extra layer of ruffled fabric, edged in tiny pearls that falls against your hips from waist, making your hips appear wider and your waist, tiny by comparison. Intricate lace and an embroidered flower pattern covers your bodice ending in a sweetheart neckline and you feel three strings of pearls draped across your back, that subtly swing as you move. You turn so you can observe it better in the mirror and gawk at how low cut the back goes. The sheer mesh fabric is nude all the way to the small of your back. The rear of the garment is even more elaborate and painstakingly decorated than the front of the skirt, especially around your bottom. You blush hotly.

“You honor Cordonia when you wear this today, Astoria,” Bertrand says.

“I feel honoured,” you tell him. “And humbled.”

Hana walks to you with your lace edged veil. As she pins it in place, she winks at you. “Jeremiah is the only one who will get the full display.” She gingerly lifts half of the veil over your head, careful not to snag the fragile tulle on the tiara that Regina loaned you from the royal treasury for the occasion. 

Through the cloud of wispy white, you look at her. You give her a nervous smile. Then you turn your attention to Ana. “Ana, I’ve never owned anything this beautiful. It’s like something out of a fantasy come to life. I’m marrying the man dreams are made of day and you’ve given me a gown if never imagined was even possible, just thank you seems insufficient.”

Ana smiles. “You’re welcome. The dress aside, your natural beauty is more than enough to wow the crowd. I included the apple blossoms that signify hope for a fruitful harvest and prosperity. You’ve given hope to Cordonia, I wanted to continue the theme. Now let’s get you on your way.”

“Your bouquet is in the carriage above the seating area. Bertrand and Hana will accompany you and the rest of us will precede your arrival. Chin up, Astoria,” Madeleine coaches you. 

Hana gives your hand a fond squeeze. “You’re ready.”

Bertrand walks over with two items he has retrieved from your luggage. In all the chaos and excitement you’d forgotten all about your gifts. You gratefully step into Hana’s shoes and tuck the pocket watch into your bodice.

“How do I look?” You ask demurely putting your hands over your full skirt.

“Like a queen,” he says with an approving nod. “Let’s away.”

Bastien sees you into your carriage with your escort and as the carriage moves off, Bertrand reaches across to the shelf above you and lifts down your bouquet.

It’s a beautiful arrangement of honeysuckle, magenta lilacs, white orchids and champagne coloured roses. Happiness, prosperity, joy and pure love, all in a bouquet. Madeleine does like you, or she appreciates the message it will project to the public in any case, the bouquet is stunning.

You squeeze your hands as you stare at the perfect flowers in your lap. “I can only imagine what Jeremiah’s going through right now,” you say worriedly. “I hope he’s okay.”

Hana pats your hands. “I’m sure he is worried, but Drake will keep him from doing anything rash. And the sooner we arrive, the sooner his worries will end.”

You flash a smile at your dearest friend. “You’re right, we’ll be there soon. And I’m not stopping for anything until I’m by his side, even if I have to drive this carriage myself,” you tell her with a small laugh.

Bertrand looks startled. “I assure you that won’t be necessary. We’re almost there,” he nods out the carriage window to the enormous spire rising in the distance as you get closer to the cathedral.

Your carriage rounds the bend and turns into the iron gates that give way to the cathedral grounds. Peering out the window, you see crowds gather outside the perimeter that the King’s Guard have enforced. Their cheers are loud enough that they reach inside the carriage.

“The people long for their hero,” Bertrand tells you stoically.

Cheers erupt as the ladies of the court exit their carriage ahead of yours. Then, the crowd falls silent in anticipation as your carriage moves into place, rolling up to the steps of the cathedral. 

“Give them what they want.” Bertrand prompts you with a wide grin. “Show them their future queen, long may she reign.”

The carriage door opens and a footman offers you his hand. You take it and step down gingerly, mindful not to get your heels or your dress caught anywhere. You nervously wait as Hana steps out behind you and fixes your dress and train, before you move out from behind the shelter of the carriage and face the expectant crowd beyond the gates.

You pass your bouquet to Hana, and she looks at you in question, before you motion to the crowd in Cordonian sign language and say, “Thank you,” as loudly and as regally as you can project. “God bless, Cordonia.”

The crowd explodes into a deafening cheer. Hana returns your flowers and with unmitigated grace and poise, you raise a single hand and delicately wave to the crowd.

“This just in, Astoria has made her appearance. Even after an attack, she’s the beacon of calm we all wish we could be.” You overhear Donnie. Brine from CBC say to his broadcast audience.

With Bertand and Hana walking in your wake, you enter through the large wooden doors of the cathedral and as they close behind you, the noise of the crowd is dimmed.

You watch as Jeremiah’s attendants and the tail end of the wedding party walk down the sunlight hall and proceed through the cathedral’s main entrance. 

“I can’t believe we’re here. This is finally happening,” you confess, your voice wavering with your nerves.

Hana smiles and gives you a quick hug. “You did wonderfully, out there.” She takes care to check your hair and your clothes once more before she steps away. “Keep your eyes on the end of the aisle and I know you’ll be fine.”

“It’s customary for a member of your house to remain with you until your entrance, and since House Beaumont has always been your sponsor… I thought I ought to keep you company,” he says with a beaming grin. “I know that we brought you here to win Jeremiah’s hand all those months ago, and though I’m glad you’ve succeeded for House Beaumont’s sake, that’s not the most important outcome,” he says solemnly before his face once more is caught by an uncharacteristic smile. “What matters most is that you’ve found happiness. I suppose I have you to thank for showing just how important that is. And although you may be marrying Jeremiah, you’ll always be a Beaumont in mine and Maxwell’s eyes.”

You throw your arms around him in an impromptu hug. It’s that or either let him see that he’s driven you to tear up. 

He stiffens in surprise, but after a moment’s hesitation, he puts his arms around you and pats you on the back. “Given the circumstances… I suppose the occasion does call for it.” He hears your sniff. “Now none of that,” he chides gently. “You really should get in there.”

Betrand bows to you, then heads off to find his seat as you step up to the doors of the cathedral.

Regina spots you in the doorway, and you clench your bouquet tighter in an effort to stop the trembling in your hands. 

“Everyone, please rise,” she announces.

The pipe organ begins to play Bach’s Jesu of Man’s Desiring. Taking a deep breath, you begin your long walk down the aisle. It’s too far to see Jeremiah’s face clearly and you struggle to remain calm and poised. Then Chance trouts out from behind the back row of seats with a flower basket in his mouth. He waddles down the aisle ahead of you, his wriggling gait scattering flowers as he goes. He’s so adorable that all your anxieties melt away and your smile stretches so much that your cheeks ache. Choosing him was the right choice. His lead takes you all the way to Jeremiah without missing one step. 

“Good boy, Chance,” you whisper proudly.

Madeleine nods respectfully to you from one of the pews nearer to the front and you return her nod.

You hear murmurs from the audience as you pass.

“This place almost puts Westminster to shame,” Godfrey says.

“Yes, yes, the venue’s lovely, but I can’t wait for the  _ after party _ ,” Adelaide says from beside him.

The finely-dressed poodles lift their paws in greeting as you pass them. Emmeline and Landon smile and wave from their places beside their daughter. 

“Bonne chance, Astoria,” Kiara calls to you softly.

“Oui, bonne chance!” Joelle adds her well wishes.

As you get closer to the end of the aisle, Hakim bows to you from his place, and Ezekiel shoots you a thumbs-up.

On the opposite side of the aisle, Xinghai stands with his wife. “Best of luck, Your Grace,” he says with a gentle smile. 

“Indeed,” Lorelai adds with a polite smile.

You spot Olivia and Savannah in the front row on the bride’s side. Bartie is wearing a toddler-sized suit as he sits contentedly in Savannah’s lap.

“Well done, Astoria. You look as elegant as you do fierce,” Olivia says. 

“Thank you,” you say with a nod. “I think…”

“It’s the highest compliment a Nevrakis can give. I suggest you take it.”

“Well, I think Astoria looks radiant,” Savannah says brightly.

“Ray-dee-den!” Bartie says trying to mimic her words, clapping his hands excitedly.

Maxwell thumbs at his nephew. “Yeah! What Bartie said.”

Your friends and Jeremiah’s family quietly cheer you on from the front row as you walk up the steps to where Hana, your Maid of Honor is waiting to hold your bouquet. She gives you an elated smile. You give her your flowers and turn to where Jeremiah is waiting.

Behind him, Drake stands across from you as Jereemiah’s Best Man, wearing an unabashed grin but your gaze only lingers a moment before your full attention is arrested by the man who takes your hands in his. 

You smile brilliantly at him, his eyes glittering with relief and affection. Then you wink and he can’t help chuckling quietly. You feel the tension leave him and you instantly feel calmer yourself, the warm touch of his gloved hand, and the confidence in his posture, setting you at ease.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he says only loud enough for you to hear. “If anything happened to you in the attack…”

You hear how his voice breaks at the words. You squeeze his hands. “I'm alright. And I’m here now. Nothing was going to keep me from our wedding.”

Smiling with relief, Jeremiah takes a moment to drink in the sight of you. “Astoria… there aren’t words to describe how beautiful you look right now.”

You wish you were free to run your hands all over his face and kiss him openly. “Jeremiah… I’m just trying to keep up with my handsome fiancé.”

He smiles. “I’m the one who needs to keep up,” he says in open disagreement.

“Ahem,” Regina says with a look of fond exasperation. “If I may have everyone’s attention…”

The din of the crown hushes and you both give her your attention as the Queen Mother Regina steps up before you both. With a smile at you and Jeremiah, she motions for both of you to approach. “Traditionally, the duty of conducting this royal ceremony would fall to King Jeremiah or the King Father. But in my beloved Constantine’s absence, and with King Jeremiah’s blessing, it is my honor to unite this couple in matrimony.”

There’s a smattering of excited applause from the crowd, until Regina holds her hand for silence so she may continue.

“There are many wedding traditions around the world, but no matter where you come from, they have one thing in common at their heart… The love between a couple and the bond they have chosen to publicly declare. Here in Cordonia, we like to think of marriage as a promise. The promise that you will renew your love and commitment to one another every day henceforth. Just as planting a seed is not enough for it to grow into an apple tree, speaking your vows is not enough for a marriage to truly flourish. But if you nurture and cherish one another, your relationship will always grow stronger.”

Jeremiah meets your gaze once again, smiling. You both nod to each other.

“We are in agreement. Very good. Now, I believe you wanted to recite your own vows?” Regina prompts you.

Jeremiah brushes a thumb across your knuckles as he holds your hands. The pure joy in his eyes when he looks at you is overwhelming and you're moved to tears but you’re very thankful that they just glisten in your eyes and don’t spill over.

“Jeremiah… you mean the world to me. I can’t believe the path that has led me to you. I thank God every day that you are in my life. There are so many things we’ve faced together and it’s made me realise I’m capable of things I never dreamed possible. I’m braver, wiser and stronger having met you. And as long as we stand together, I know there is nothing that we can’t overcome. My promise to you is binding one. For all of my days, I am yours. I love you.”

“That was beautiful,” Regina says visibly moved.

“Jeremiah, you may now recite your vows.”

Jeremiah gently squeezes your hands. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak. “Astoria… something changed in me the moment I met you. I thought I know who I was, but you’ve made me see a side of myself that I never realized I had. There were so many times I feared that this moment, standing up here beside you, wouldn’t happen. Or that our lives together might be cut short. But you have a way of changing the odds… of making the impossible happen.”

You squeeze his hand and mouth, “ _ God’s Grace”. _ You smile and his eyes glitter with love and acknowledgement. 

“Every moment with you feels alive with possibility. Thanks to you, I am a better king and, I hope, a better man.”

‘The best,’ you whisper to him. 

“I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you. To support you, fight for you, and inspire you… as you have always done for me. No matter what the future holds for us, I know that together is where we’re meant to be.”

You have fresh tears glistening in your eyes when he finishes. As Jeremiah finishes his vows, you notice that there’s more than one guest wiping tears from their cheeks.

“Thank you both,” Regina says regally. “Would the ring bearer please come forward?”

“That’s your cue, Chance,” Maxwell urges him, from where he had sat at his feet patiently waiting. 

“Ruff,” he agrees and quickly stands, and mounts the steps to Regina.

Jeremiah bends to greet him and takes the small box tied to his collar. “You’re a good boy, Chance,” he says, giving him an affectionate rub. Then he sends him off back to Maxwell.

“The best boy,” you say in agreement.

The wedding band you chose for Jeremiah is warm in your hand and he passes it to you. Regina turns to address her step-son.

“King Jeremiah of Cordonia, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to love her, comfort her, and cherish her, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in times of joy and of trial, until death do you part,” she asks.

Jeremiah nods. “I do so vow it.”

Regina turns to you now. “Astoria Savvas, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to love him, comfort him, and cherish him, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in times of joy and of trial, until death do you part?”

Looking full into his handsome face, his lovely honey brown eyes aglow with love for you, you say, “It is my joy to say, I do.”

“You may now exchange rings and a token of your unending pledge to each other.”

You slide the delicately etched gold ring on the ring finger of his left hand. It has the House Crest of Rys branded into it and your name written inside the band. 

Jeremiah’s touch is gentle as at long last, he slips your wedding ring onto your finger in return. The band is covered in diamonds fixed in white gold. 

“By the power vested in me by the kingdom of Cordonia, I now pronounce you, partners for life. May this blessed union be sealed with a kiss.”

Jeremiah closes the distance between you smiling. With nimble fingers, he sweeps your veil over your head with ease, not one thread catching as it floats and settles behind you. Then he tenderly cups your face, and brushes one wayward wisp of hair from your cheek.

“I love you,” he says. And then his lips descend on yours and you throw your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

“Get it!” Maxwell yells excitedly from the pews. 

Jeremiah slips an arm around your waist, dipping you into an even deeper kiss, you have no choice but to cling to him. Your heart races in your chest, blood thundering through your body. You’re dizzy and you feel lighter than air. Are your feet still on the ground, or is he holding you completely?

Carefully he sets you right, and let’s you find your feet. His eyes are dark when he finds yours again. You didn’t even realise yours had fallen closed.

You grin against Jeremiah’s mouth and gently pull away, mindful that while he’s finally yours and you are his, some decorum is still required.

“Now it’s a real wedding,” he says to you, his eyes dancing with mischief.

You grin. “It’s certainly the part I was waiting for.”

Cheers and congratulations rise from the crowd as you and Jeremiah turn to face them hand-in-hand, smiling. A photographer steps into the aisle and lifts his camera and snaps several pictures. You blink away happy tears as your guests continue to applaud.

“Everyone, thank you so much for sharing this moment with us. It means so much to have you here on our wedding day.”

“Thank you all for coming,” Jeremiah adds his gratitude.

The photographer asks you to pose for another photo, and before he snaps the picture, you impulsively kiss Jeremiah on the cheek. He smiles as you wipe away the slight lip stain you leave there.

“Woohoo! That’s our Astoria!” Maxwell cheers.

Drake slaps Jeremiah on the back and nods to you. “Congrats, you two.”

Hana hugs you and gushes, “That was the most beautiful ceremony I’ve ever seen. You’ll be the talk of every monarchy in the world.”

“I’m sure they’ve got plenty of other things to gossip about,” you tell her with bemusement.

“No, I’m with Hana on this one,” Jeremiah says with a shake of his head. “Everyones going to want to hear about our--”

You raise your eyebrow at him. “About  _ your—“ _

Jeremiah smiles at you and squeezes your hand fondly. “...new queen.”

He tugs you close and tucks your hand over his arm. You walk down the aisle together with Jeremiah, your husband, to the applause of your friends and loved ones.

Outside, thousands of Cordonian citizens from all over the country have been patiently awaiting your reappearance after watching the televised broadcast on a big screen set up outside. They cheer as you and Jeremiah step through the doors into the sunlight.

Ana is waiting for you near the foot of the stairs. “Congratulations to the happy couple!” she calls out.

“King Jeremiah! Queen Astoria! Look over here!” Donnie calls out to you both from the opposite end of the stairs. You and Jeremiah turn as he holds up his camera and snaps some pictures.

“Hey,” you call to Jeremiah softly.

When Jeremiah turns to you, you tilt your head and catch his lips in a kiss. At this point all the gloss from your lip stain is gone and you care not a whit about it. Besides, from all his sweet kisses, you’re sure your mouth is rosy and plump from the added stimulus.

“Hey to you too,” Jeremiah says with his eyes crinkling.

The crowd cheers wildly at the impromptu kiss.

“You saw it here first, everyone. This couple is going to be the talk of Cordonia for years,” Ana claims proudly.

You turn to all the onlookers. “Again, thank you all for coming. We are reluctant to leave you, but our guests await us. Please excuse us....”

“Yes, our apologies. We have a reception to get to.”

Jeremiah helps you into the waiting carriage, and assists you to arrange your skirts, and then climbs in beside you. You wave to the crowd as you pass through the gates of the cathedral. Travelling through the capital, you both wave to onlookers who gather and line the streets and balconies along the path back to the palace.

Against all odds, you’re finally legally bound as husband and wife. King and Queen of Cordonia.

  
  
  



	27. A Celebration To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speeches, fine dining, dancing, sword-cake cutting and unexpected apologies. It’s a wedding celebration to remember.

After a beautiful ceremony, you and Jeremiah are whisked away by the royal horse-drawn carriage to the reception banquet that has been arranged at the palace.

“I’m so glad we finally have a moment alone,” you tell him. Since the attack on the boutique you feel you’ve been a giant bundle of anxiety due to flagging adrenaline from the conflict, and nerves from being the focus of every Cordonian watching a historic moment unfold and every eye trained on you from the second you stepped out of the carriage. With Jeremiah beside you, feel like you’re breathing normally again, that you are actually in your control of yourself and not one breath away from passing out.

“I know what you mean,” Jeremiah says with a look of understanding. “The wedding’s been a whirlwind!”

“A good whirlwind, though.” You’re quick to reassure him. You have absolutely no complaints with his planning of everything, nor Madeleine’s for all her bullying and micro-managing. You’re not confident you could have done it without her, or in a way that would have appealed to Cordonian nobles and civilians alike. 

“The best whirlwind, And it’s not over yet… we’ve still got the whole reception ahead of us,” he says with an air of anticipation. 

You know he loves surprising you, but after today, you think you could do with less excitement. At least you know some of what will happen, it’s a wedding reception after all; toasts, speeches, dancing, food you know you’ve already helped choose. “I can’t wait to finally see the cake we chose brought to life. Though I am a little worried it might be too beautiful to cut.” Your mind goes to Maxwell’s gift. You hope you don’t completely butcher the masterpiece trying to cut it with the sword. When you lifted it, it wasn’t as heavy as you thought but it is several lengths longer than any knife you’ve ever handled before.

Jeremiah chuckles. “Leaving it intact might make it difficult to eat.”

“Ooh, remember how good it tasted?”

“I do, but a refresher will be nice. Last time, I was distracted by the company…”

You blush and squeeze his hand. It’s a test in self control not to do more and you remind yourself to be patient, that you have guests to see and a dinner to attend before you can have him all to yourself to celebrate properly.

The carriage arrives, and you make your way to the palace boutique with Jeremiah to freshen up before the party. 

You stumble over the edge of your dress when you unexpectedly find the boutique occupied. 

“There you are!” Ana exclaims brightly.

Jeremiah takes your hand and laces your fingers reassuringly. You flash him a grateful smile. “Ana? I didn’t expect to see you here, why are you not already at the reception?”

Ana shoots a glance at Madeleine, who is patiently waiting by the dressing room, watching you expectantly. “Madeleine convinced me to do something special for you. A one-of-a-kind reception dress pulled straight from my new wedding line that hasn’t yet been released!” She delicately lifts a white gown from the rack nearby and presents it to you across her arms.

The fabric shimmers like a fresh pearl and feels like silk between her fingers as she extends it to you. It’s an elegant, regency-style crossover gown with silver embroidery on organza with delicate crystal beading over the edges of the flutter sleeves and on the modesty insert.

“I’ve never released a dress early. But this is your wedding, Astoria. The wedding of a century and a celebration that all of Cordonia has been cheering for. I wanted to give you the option of doing something truly special for your reception. And I must confess, I did have the secondary motive of helping you preserve that priceless royal lace and some of my finest detailed work to date that you’re wearing.”

You bite your lip and give her a sheepish smile. “Madeleine told you of my notorious food stains, didn’t she?”

“Ketchup and chocolate may have been mentioned,” Ana says with a small grin.

“Yet, you’re giving me this gorgeous silk and organza creation?”

Ana winks. “I’ve seen you in action and I’m putting those incidents down to rare mishaps. Now let me see you in it. It’s a more rigid fit with the sewn-in boning, I can make minor adjustments if necessary.”

You take the dress and with Ana’s help, you manage to ease out of your wedding dress without catching your notorious hair on any of the lace or beading. As she bundles the elaborate and enormous dress past the curtain, Jeremiah catches your eye in the boutique’s wall to ceiling mirror. He sees you dressed in your undergarments and you can practically feel the heat of him from where you stand from the look in his eyes alone. You make a slow display of shimmying into the new figure hugging gown and step out without doing the hidden zip. 

“A little help?”

Madeleine being closest, steps forward to help but Jeremiah holds up a staying hand. “Of course, my Queen.”

His fingers linger at the small of your back, before slowly and surely pulling up the zipper to pull the edges of the dress closed. His warm hands rest on your shoulders and he meets your eyes in the mirror. “Beautiful,” he says. “Whatever you wear, there won’t be a single person in the room that will be able to keep their eyes off of you. Least of all, me.”

You blush and shiver under his gaze.

Ana steps around you and looks you over. “You’re fuller in the bust than I remember from the engagement photos but some women do experience bloating now and then. How does it feel?”

“Snug but not uncomfortable,” You confess, taking a deep breath and slow exhale. You can move your arms more freely in this than you could in your wedding dress. “I am relieved that I won’t be eating souffle in Cordonian lace.”

“I will have your wedding dress dry cleaned and boxed for you,” Ana says. “See you shortly at the reception, Your Majesties.”

Ana leaves and Madeleine helps her carry the gown out, closing the door behind her. Jeremiah takes a short step toward you and looks deep into your eyes. You touch his cheek and he breathes you in and presses a lingering kiss to your pulse point.

“You know,” You say in a breathy whisper, “this reception will be our first official outing as a married couple.”

“And your first as Cordonia’s Queen,” Jeremiah says proudly.

“For tonight, I’m good just focusing on you and me… And maybe cake,” you say with a teasing smile. You’re looking forward to seeing his expression with your small surprise for him.

“Indeed. The Cordonian people can wait to appreciate their queen. I, however, am not nearly so patient…” Jeremiah slowly pulls you close, tilting his mouth down toward yours. Just as your lips touch, Madeleine steps though the door, interrupting your kiss!

“I know the ceremony is over, but we still have a schedule to maintain. I believe... _ that _ sort of behaviour is slated for  _ after _ the public festivities,” she says curtly.

Madeleine never fails to make you feel like an errant high schooler. You let out a sigh. “Madeleine, you sure know how to make a bride feel special on her wedding day.”

She gives you a cool look of appraisal. “You shouldn’t need me to feel special. You won the crown, you won your lover’s hand, and the ceremony that cemented both into place was a categorical success.”

You nod slowly. “You’re right. And I owe much of that success to your efforts. Thank you, Madeleine.”

She looks momentarily surprised by your gratitude before recovering quickly. “Yes, well. I’ve come to collect you both for the reception. The hall has been opened, and your guests are eagerly anticipating your arrival.”

“Then we shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“It’s good for you to arrive last, so all eyes fall to you as you enter the room. And tonight, there will be many eyes.” Jeremiah says taking your hand to his arm.

“Right, no pressure.”

Jeremiah covers your hand with his. You smile at him. “I was hoping to have more time alone with you. Maybe we can find some time to sneak away together later on…”

Madeleine overhears and shoots you both a warning look. “There will be no sneaking. You’re not leaving me to manage your guests until the reception is concluded. Your guests are here for you.”

You wait until Madeleine resumes walking ahead of you, to up at Jeremiah. He’s wearing an extremely putapon expression and you can’t help the giggle that escapes. “I love you,” you tell him.

He flashes you his most handsome smile and you all but melt inside with butterflies dancing in your stomach.

As you turn a corner and near the hall where a crowd gathers at the entrance, Maxwell spots you. “They’re here! They’re here!” he yells excitedly.

“Yes, Maxwell, we can all see they’re here,” Bertrand tells him dryly, although you do catch a small twitch of humor to the set of his lips.

The golden reception hall had been remodelled since it’s original build, suffering various mishaps over the years, and is much smaller than the modern grand ballroom, yet it had to suffice as that ballroom had suffered extensive damage that had yet to be repaired and deemed structurally sound after the bombing during the Costume Gala.

“Just look at this place!” Your eyes are drawn to the enormous glittering crystal lighting fixture that hangs from the ceiling, and the golden trimmed place settings and tall white marble statues of the kings and queens of old that line the walls.

Kiara finds you and grasps your hands in greeting. “Felicitations, Astoria and Jeremiah! Your vows were so touching, I could barely keep myself from weeping.”

Penelope is at her side and her eyes look suspiciously red rimmed. “Don’t worry, Kiara. I think I did enough of that for both of us…”

Ezekiel shakes Jeremiah’s hand and air kisses both your cheeks. “Congratulations.”

His father, Hakim gives you a beaming smile. “It was a beautiful ceremony, Your… Majesty. I won’t be surprised if it’s all I’m asked about next time I meet with my foreign counterparts. As Ambassador Cordonia, he frequently travels the country and our foreign neighbours to foster relations and initiate trade negotiations.

His wife, Joelle gives you an appraising eye. “Congratulations, Queen Astoria, King Jeremiah. Your kiss was like Klimt brought to life! And I see you’re in another stunning gown. The other made you look like a Shakespearian fairy queen, this one is Grecian inspired goddess, Ana De Luca is a truly inspired talent.”

You blush at the compliments and nod politely Jeremiah moves you both along the receiving line to Hana’s parents. 

Lorelai curtseys to you both. ‘“To see the king married is truly a once-in-a-lifetime event.”

Her husband, Xinghai bows to you with a smile. “A ceremony to remember.”

Neville gives you a curt bow. “It was definitely one for the history books…” He looks at you with a measure of interest rather than his usual sneer. The duel has cowed him a little. 

Rashad smiles at you warmly and shakes Jeremiah’s hand. “I’m just glad I made the guest list.”

“We are happy you were able to fit it into your busy schedule, we appreciate your support.” You tell him. 

Hana waves you over from closer to the domed ceiling passage that leads to the statues of previous Rys rulers. “Astoria, Jeremiah! Over here!”

You and Jeremiah step through the adoring crowd to the circle of your closest friends. 

“What. A. Ceremony! I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t dance down the aisle, but other than that, it was very magical,” Maxwell says squeezing your hands. 

“The ceremony was lovely, and you, Astoria, make a beautiful bride,” Hana gushes with affection, pulling you into a side hug and resting her head on your shoulder briefly.

You squeeze her back. “Aw, thanks, guys!”

“We’re both so thankful to have you all here, sharing in this moment with us.” Jeremiah says with a smile that hasn’t left his face since you excited the carriage together and climbed the steps of the palace. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Drake says firmly. “Congrats again, you two.”

“Yeah, congrats! Now, let’s eat! I’m starving!” Then Maxwell seems to remember himself and shoots you a nervous glance. “...if that’s okay with the queen slash king slash bride slash groom, that is.”

“Food would be fantastic,” you assure him. 

Jeremiah leads you across the room and you take your seat at the head of the table. Jeremiah helps get you comfortable and then takes his seat beside you, with Regina and Leo to his right. You friends find their own seats nearby.

“Cordonia’s king and queen arrived at last,” Leo says teasing dramatics.

“Jeremiah I have never been so proud. As Cordonia’s leader, you’ve proven yourself wise in both matters of State and love. My sincerest congratulations to both,” Regina says with a warm smile.

“Yes, well done, brother,” Leo adds. “And married in Bossina Cathedral, no less. Just like the kings and queens of old.”

“Thank you, Leo. That means the world to me, coming from you. I only wish Father had been here to see it too,” Jeremiah says with an air of sadness.

You squeeze his hand under the table and he laces your fingers together, squeezing back. His gives you a grateful smile.

Regina reaches for his hand across the table and pats it in a gesture of comfort. “He’d have been proud, Jeremiah. So very proud.”

“Yes….” Jeremiah says with a nod, glancing at you again. “I believe he would be.”

A string of waiters approach the tables simultaneously, delivering meals to your guests.

You stand and clink your glass. “Thank you all for celebrating with us this evening. If you’d like to pause a moment. I’d like to ask for a blessing over the meal.” You bow your head, and offer up a sincere prayer. “Father of all things, I thank you for our company, I thank you for this grand meal before us. Please nourish this food and sustain us all. In the name of your son, Jesus, I ask. Amen.”

“Amen,” You hear Jeremiah and a few others echo. You see Godfrey give you a nod of approval and realize that faith and reverence is an important part of his heritage and would have been dismissed by a largely agnostic Cordonia.

“Please, eat!” You gesture to the food, and retake your seat.

Jeremiah plants a kiss to your temple. “Nicely done, Astoria.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Drake says tearing into his lamb cutlets. 

Soon, a server arrives to fill everyone’s champagne glasses with sparkling white wine. The aroma alone reminds you that this is the vintage Jeremiah bought from Kiara’s family estate. 

“This takes me back to another wonderful evening,” you say as you eye it with remembrance.

“Don’t take a drink just yet.” Jeremiah stands and raises his glass. “If I might have your attention, I’d like to propose a toast.” Once everyone pauses in eating to listen, he speaks again. “First, to all of you gathered here today. Thank you for coming to celebrate my marriage to Queen Astoria. I know what it means for each of you to be here today, and I want to make it clear that I deeply appreciate your support. Second, I’d like to thank all of Cordonia, the people who Astoria and I have pledged our lives to lead. Know that we will work tirelessly to make your lives better.” 

You watch Savannah, Ana and the numerous wait staff, their families, and the common citizens they represent who Jeremiah is including in his toast. 

“And lastly,” he says turning to you. “To my wife and queen, Astoria. Queen Astoria’s bravery is unmatched… first in coming to Cordonia as a stranger and an outsider, to show me her unwavering support, then facing down our enemies known and hidden, and never, not even once swaying from that bold resolve. There have been so many moments when I thought our time might be cut short. Those moments were the worst of my life. Forever won’t be long enough with you.” 

You reach for his hand and hold it tightly. Tears welling in your eyes at the open adoration in his expression, and the tenderness in his voice. 

“I’m grateful for every second I get with you. The world is a brighter place for you being in it, my queen. And it is my greatest honor to be the man you’ve chosen to stand by your side. You make me happier than I’d ever dared to dream possible. You make me a better king and a better man.” He turns to our guests, raising his glass to them. “To Queen Astoria, long may she reign!”

The entire reception hall cheers! And you raise your glass to clink with Jeremiah’s and salute your guests before taking a sip. 

“And now, Astoria, we can move on to the next event…” Madeleine announces.

“Wait, that’s it? Don’t I get to make a toast?” You look between her and Jeremiah.

“I want a shot at that mic, too,” Olivia says to Madeleine from further down the table.

“I, too, would like to say a few words. I believe some of Astoria’s closest friends have also prepared some statements, and her family should also be welcome to speak if they wish,” Bertrand says, with a nod to your father.

You didn’t see him as you entered the Cathedral, he was hidden behind Cheryl’s enormous hat, which she’s thankfully left behind for the reception. You smile at him brightly, your eyes glistening. You’re so happy he’s here and sharing in the most joyous occasion of your life.

Madeleine makes a face like she’s trying to fight off a headache. “I suppose if you want to disregard my timeline, we can just throw this to an open mic. Sure, why not?” She sets her clipboard aside and offers you the microphone. “The palace staff already put out the wrong soup spoons. I suppose we’ll just let chaos reign.”

“I prefer to say just showing resilience in the face of any situation. Anyone who would like to speak, you’re welcome to.”

The room cheers and Madeleine looks to you with a hopeless shrug. 

Leo strides confidently to Jeremiah’s side and puts his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. He ignores the glare that Madeleine fixes him with as he passes her. 

She huffs and retakes her seat. You give Leo the microphone with a smile. 

“As I stand here tonight at my brother’s wedding, it’s clear that he’s come a long way. Once, he could barely decide which pastry to have for breakfast… now he’s the ruler of an entire kingdom.”

“It’s a lot easier to pick your breakfast when your older brother isn’t around to steal all the danishes,” Jeremiah quips.

Regina chuckles fondly along with the audience as Leo grins at Jeremiah. 

“Jokes aside… it truly is an honor to be here tonight. When I abdicated the throne, I knew deep down that I was doing Cordonia a favor. Because I knew this man here would be twice the king that I could ever be. But Jeremiah… I knew it wasn’t a favor to my little brother. I knew I was putting a heavy burden on your shoulders.” 

Leo looks to Jeremiah with a measure of regret.

“And I hoped my little brother would find a way to wear the crown that wouldn’t crush him. From the night I told Jeremiah that I was abicating, I never saw him smile. He took on all of the responsibility with diligence and stoicism but his spark was gone. So imagine my surprise and my relief when I saw him with Astoria for the first time. Tonight, I don’t see my little brother wracked with the weight of the world. I see Cordonia’s true King. And the man my brother was destined to become. With Queen Astoria by his side, any doubts I had about him being happy are gone. I would have always described my brother as the reserved one. The cautious one. The one who carefully kept a blank face. Astoria, you make my brother a smiling fool,” Leo says with a cheeky smirk. “And I couldn’t be happier to see that. So, thank you.” He raises his glass. “To Cordonia’s Queen, for it truly is the Queen who makes the King. Cheers!” 

Everyone in the crowd clinks glasses and drinks.

“Well… moving on,” Madeleine starts but pauses when she sees Olivia hurrying out of her seat for the microphone. “You’d better be on your best behavior,” she hisses at the fiery red-head as she passes by her chair.

“Do I ever behave otherwise?” Olivia asks with an innocent smile.

“Ha, don’t make me laugh,” Madeleine quips.

Olivia takes the microphone from Leo and he gives her a daring kiss on the cheek before returning to his seat. You shake your head at his playfulness. He really wasn’t cut out to be a leader. He’d incite trouble in his wake everywhere he went.

Olivia turns to you. “What is there to say about Astoria and Jeremiah? Let’s start with Astoria. When I first met her, I didn’t think much of her.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea…” you whisper softly to Jeremiah. 

He squeezes your hand. “Olivia likes you, trust her.”

“And after weeks of knowing her, I realized that I  _ hated _ her....”

Jeremiah turns to you with an eyebrow raised, his expression now uncertain. “Okay, definitely starting to seem like a bad idea…”

“But then, I realize that I only hate her because she was someone I couldn't push around,” she admits solemnly. She turns to you with a calculating smile. “She was strong, in a way that many of the other nobles around here aren’t. She is fearless when most others would’ve run. She reminded me of a Nevrakis at heart.”

You’re speechless as you lock eyes with her. And she gives you a pleased expression that she’s surprised you.

“And now… maybe I don’t hate her at all… maybe I… ugh, maybe what I feel is actually…  _ respect _ .”

You wonder if you’ve fainted because you don’t feel like you’re actually sitting. Jeremiah has a firm arm around your shoulder as if he’s guessed you need reminding this is reality. 

“Did she actually say?”

Jeremiah smiles at you. “It’s probably more likely that we’re having a shared hallucination,” he jokes mildly. “I guess she does see what I do.”

“And King Jeremiah…I’ve known that Jeremiah is the most decent person in the world since I was a small, frightened child. He showed me kindness and compassion when I thought my life was over. He made me laugh when all I knew was tears. And for that, I will always owe him. Because I thought being noble or a ruler was all about laws and power and he was the only one to show me that it was more important to have a courageous heart. Cordonia couldn’t have a better King, and he will always have my loyalty and support. As we say in Lythikos… you’re still alive, so drink!” She raises her glass to you both.

Everyone joins her and drinks. Most of the reception hall has needed refills, you’re still on your first and you’re grateful because while the drink is delicious, the alcohol is making you feel light headed. 

Hana stands elegantly and patiently waits for Olivia to pass the microphone before she speaks. “I’d like to propose a toast...I first came to Cordonia as an outsider, having been raised for most of my life in Shanghai. I was new to the court but raised by my parents to walk among the nobility. I was one of many young women in court for the social season vying for the hand of a prince I’d never met. I expected to find only rivals, but Astoria surprised me. She’s made me laugh when I thought I would cry. She’s been by my side when I thought I had no one else in the world to turn to. She has so much strength that she’s taught me how to be strong. Astoria,” she says turning to you. 

You give her an encouraging smile. So proud of how far she’s come in realizing her own potential and searching for her own dream.

“I can never thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me, and for your friendship. You and Jeremiah deserve nothing but a lifetime of happiness together. To the best friend I never thought I’d find and the man lucky enough to marry her. To Astoria and Jeremiah!” she raises her glass with a mega-watt smile on her face and tears glistening in her eyes. 

You get out of your seat and envelope her in-tight hug. “I love you,” you whisper in her ear. 

“Same,” she says warmly.

“Cheers,” Drake says loudly. Everyone salutes you with the glasses and drinks. 

Madeleine takes the microphone back from her. “Okay… who’s next?”

Maxwell stands up.

Madeleine drops the microphone to her side and leans by his ear. “Don’t embarrass us,” she says in warning. 

Maxwell nods and takes the microphone and then winks at her. “Can’t make any promises.”

She grips the microphone back and narrows her eyes at him. “You can and you will, or you won’t get this.”

“Okay, okay! Promise.” She releases her hold and he straightens with a smile. “So I know that everyone thinks I’m a pretty popular guy…”

Bertrand groans and Drake shakes his head with a bemused smile. 

“But I’ve never had any close friends. Not until Astoria,” he says in all seriousness looking at you. “Some people say I’m kind of a screw-up. And… they’re usually right.” 

You shake your head at him and mouth,  _ not true _ . He shakes his head, sucks in a deep breath and soldiers through. “But Astoria’s always been on my side,” he says with a smile at you. “She believes in me and has my back, no matter how many peacocks I’ve bought.”

“Always will… hang on, how many peacocks are we talking here?” you ask him with a frown.

Maxwell turns to the crowd, ignoring your question. “Because of her, I’ve got a real best friend. And a bunch of other best friends too.” He does finger guns at Drake, Hana, Jeremiah and Olivia. Olivia glares at him and you facepalm while trying not to laugh at his hopeless antics.

“Kind of a stretch,” Drake deadpans.

“He better not have been referring to me,” Olivia with an expression of someone who tasted something foul.

“Awww, Maxwell!” Hana says sweetly.

“Anyway, thanks, Astoria, for bringing us all together. You’re the best.”

“Cheers, Maxwell,” you say, raising your glass to meet his.

Everyone toasts! And they all drink. Your glass is almost empty and as a waiter comes to give you a refill, you eye it with a sense of trepidation. You feel like all of your blood as accumulated in your face. You reach for your water and take another bite of mash potato to try and combat the amount of alcohol coursing through your blood that your body is not accustomed to.

“Moving on,” Madeleine says dramatically plucking the microphone away from Maxwell. She seems startled when a smartly dressed man, she doesn’t recognise politely clears his throat at her shoulder. 

“I would like to say a few words,” he says.

You hold your breath, trembling as your quirky, North Carolina raised father, speaks to the Countess of Fydelia. She quirks an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m Astoria’s father.”

“Oh, very well,” she gives him the microphone and steps back.

He clears his throat and looks at you with a nervous smile. You smile back, hoping that it looks encouraging, you have no idea what he’s going to say. His attendance came as a surprise as you hadn't heard back from him. You’d assumed that the short notice would make it difficult for him to take leave, even with the flights and accommodation arranged. 

“My dearest, Astoria, my only blood and joy. It was so difficult for me not to beg you to reconsider following your heart. You’re half a world away. When you told me you were going to Cordonia to find your prince, I thought you were joking. Imagine my surprise when Cheryl showed me tabloids of all sorts of things happening across the ocean. But listening to everyone’s stories, and seeing you both together tonight, in person, I understand that this is where you were always meant to be. I’m proud of the woman you are, and I know your mother would be too. King Jeremiah, Queen Astoria, I give you both my congratulations. God bless you both, may you always lead with wisdom and strength.”

He bows to Jeremiah and Regina and returns to his seat. You meet his eyes and brush a tear away. “I love you, Dad,” you whisper to him.

He reads your lips and your expression and blows you a kiss. You catch it and hold it to your heart.

You turn to see that Drake has taken the microphone from Madeleine. 

“When I first met Savvas, I knew she was going to be trouble,” he says with a put upon look. “I just didn’t realize how much. She’s got a way about her of making things happen. And it’s... terrifying, and exciting. You never know what she’s going to rope you into. She sees things that no one else does. She sees people like no one else does. For better or for worse, she has a way of bringing people together and knocking down walls. Of seeing the best in people even when they’re at their worst. Hell, I wasn’t nice to her when we first met. And that’s something I’ll always regret, because Savvas is the most genuine person I know. And Jeremiah… What can I say about Jeremiah? The man’s my best friend. He’s the most selfless person I’ve ever met. He’s got a heart of gold to match all the literal gold he’s got around. He’s been like a brother to me when I needed one the most. He’s the best guy ever, by a long shot. He deserves everything. And I’m glad he’s found that in Astoria. So, cheers!” he raises his glass. 

Everyone follows suit and clicks glasses. They all drink.

“Well that went better than expected. And who’s next?” Betrand appears next to her and she smiles at him. “Here you go.”

“I’ll try not to disappoint,” he says stoically. 

Madeleine pats his shoulder. “I’m sure you won’t.”

“When Maxwell first introduced me to Lady Astoria, I must confess that my first reaction was...in all honesty… utter dismay,” he says with regret plain on his face. “This was the woman he had chosen to represent House Beaumont? A commoner from New York with no knowledge of Cordonia, the court or our customs. I dismissed Lady Astoria as one of my brother’s many, many, MANY mistakes and treated her to my shame, with callousness and suspicion. But I know now that it was the best decision he ever made. Astoria has proven herself worthy of House Beaumont time and again. I know that she will make an excellent ruler, the likes of which Cordonia has never seen. Astoria… Jeremiah… it has been an honor. To the happy couple,” he says with a proud smile. He raises his glass.

The crowd cheers. Glasses clink and everyone sips more champagne. 

“Now, last but not least, it’s your turn, Astoria,” Madeliene says extending the microphone to you. 

You take your mostly full glass and stand. All eyes watch you in rapt attention. Especially the piercing, grey eyes of your immaculately dressed, regally poised step-mother. 

“Thank you all for coming. There have been so many blessings to count and that’s just today. But it all started with Jeremiah. I could live a thousand years and it wouldn’t be enough with Jeremiah. At a time like this, with the challenges we’ve faced… I just want to share how perfectly happy I am right now. I came to Cordonia for Jeremiah. He made me believe in things I’d forgotten about, and gave me a feeling of hope and joy, that I hadn’t felt in a very long time. I didn’t have any promises or guarantees, I just knew I had an opportunity and there was no way I was going to waste it. I was looking for love for the ages and now I have it. This journey hasn’t always been easy. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything. If not for everything that happened… I wouldn’t have made these friends along the way. I wouldn’t have the love of my life.” You look at Jeremiah, who holds your hand in a sure grasp. You look at your friends who smile back at you. 

“That’s us! She means us, right?” Maxwell asks.

“And, since this is my last chance to publicly declare something in front of the assembled court before you all make your travels home… I’d like to propose a toast to all of you. Thank you for a united Cordonia.”

A loud cheer erupts and everyone clinks glasses.

“To King Jeremiah and Queen Astoria! Long may you reign!” Kiara calls out.

“Long may you reign,” Drake echos.

And many others join in the toast. 

Madeleine approaches you with a smile and takes the microphone, muting it while she leans in. “I never thought I’d say it, but I’m impressed. That was an excellent speech.”

Jeremiah clicks his glass against yours, and as you both take a sip, he takes your hand and raises it in the air. The crowd cheers again, and then he draws your fingers to his lips and kisses them with tenderness. You’re about to return to your seat but Jeremiah catches you around the waist and pulls you close… “Astoria.. My Queen.”

“My King,” You touch his cheek. 

He sweeps you into a deep, passionate kiss and you startle before melting into him and matching his fervour. A loud wolf whistle makes you break away with a blush. “That was a toast I’ll never forget, my love,” he says pressing his forehead to yours.

A slow, romantic tune begins to play throughout the room. Jeremiah takes your hand, smiling. He bows to you. “May I have this dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” you say with dramatic flare, winking at him with delight.

Jeremiah leads you to the center of the dance floor. You take one of his hands in yours, resting your other hand on his waist as you begin to sway to the music. 

“Did you pick this song?” you ask with a smile. The tunes of ‘You’re the Inspiration’ fill the grand hall and your heart is so full you feel tears prickle at the back of your eyes. It’s a song that was special to your parents. They danced to it at their wedding reception and they also played it again at their twentieth. It was the last anniversary they shared. You hold on to Jeremiah’s hand more tightly, remembering your mother, and how much she would have loved Jeremiah. His thoughtfulness, his sense of duty, and his enormous heart. 

“It  _ might _ have been a special request. I hope that’s okay,” he asks tentatively.

“I love it.” You dance in his arms and put your head to his chest, listening to the words of this timeless song that brings back so many cherished memories, but also fits so well with yours and Jeremiah’s journey. How you held each other up and overcame so many obstacles to be together.

Jeremiah urges you into a twirl before drawing you close again and you sweep across the dance floor together. You feel the moment he changes the steps to the Cordonian Waltz while using the timing of the music. From a girl who never attended a high school dance, to more grand events than you can properly count, you put it down to the fact that it’s his steps that lead you to how confident you feel being on the dance floor.

“I remember the first dance we shared together like it was yesterday. The Masquerade. Even then, I had hoped that it would be our first dance of many.”

“I remember having to fend off half the court to get a minute alone with you,” you say looking up at him with a chuckle. “You really do embody this song. For me, I admired you. Your sense of duty and your stoicism. I didn’t fall hard right away. I was always aware of the fact that your world was so different from mine and that so many other beautiful and appropriate women would be a better match for you. Despite my careful efforts, it didn’t take you long to charm your way through all my defenses. You’ve always been my inspiration. A reason to have hope.”

“Well I’m glad that you never gave up, that you thought I was worth the effort,” he says his voice thick with emotion. “You were a beacon of inspiration to me from the moment we met.” 

You give him a quick kiss, almost clacking teeth because you’re still doing your best to keep in time with him. “You’re worth everything to me.”

“I would have done anything to be with you, Astoria.”

You shake your head and squeeze his hand. “You scare me when you say that, Jeremiah. Cordonia needs you.”

“And I need you,” he says firmly.

“Let’s hope we never have to tackle that choice ever again. I’ll breathe easier once we have Anton and we stop his agenda once and for all.” 

The memory of the engagement tour and the times you heard him talk about giving it all up, of abdicating like Leo… it was so hard for you to be the voice of reason. To remind him of a part of himself that he could never deny, no matter how difficult and impossible it seemed at the time. Jeremiah was born to lead. His sense of duty and honor were ingrained in him. He would never be able to walk away from Cordonia and not look back without a lifetime of regret. 

Jeremiah stops dancing and crushes you close. “He’ll never touch you. Bastien is certain he spent all his resources on this morning’s attack and it’s only a matter of time before we catch him for good. After all we’ve been through. It means the world to me that I’m finally your husband.”

“Oh Jeremiah, I love you.”

He gently lifts your hand that is clasped in his, and your wedding and engagement rings glitter under the ballroom lighting. He presses your fingers to his lips and leads you both to continue your dance. “I’ve imagined this day so many times, but to be finally here, dancing together on our wedding night, it’s more than I ever could have dreamed of.”

“Reality is better than any dream. We choose the moments, breathe and feel them without losing them in our waking hours. And Jeremiah, I hope to be doing so much more than just dancing later tonight.”

“So a private dance?” He asks with a husky whisper, his eyes alight with teasing humour.

“Is that what people are calling it these days?” You ask with a raised eyebrow and a coy smile.

Jeremiah sides his hand from your hip and around your waist. Drawing you closer, he leans down to whisper in your ear, his lips brushing your cheek as he speaks. “I wouldn’t miss that part of our wedding night for all the world.” He gives you a quick but heated kiss as the song draws to a close.

Your friends and others eagerly join the dance floor and you blush when you realise that you’d been doing the wedding waltz and that everyone must have been watching your intimate exchanges.

Maxwell glides past you both. “You two had your fun. Now it’s time we broke in this dance floor in style.” He proceeds to shimmy and jive until he gains an audience then starts breakdancing.

“DJ, let’s put something on that will raise the roof,” you call out to the stylish looking DJ behind his record player and mixing tables. He immediately switches up the tracks to a catchy tune with lots of bass, which earns cheers from your guests.

Maxwell deliberately shimmies past Bertrand and Madeleine, grinning, before heading back to your circle of friends on the dance floor. Even Drake is moving to the beat in a slightly stiff but in time bob. As the song goes on, you and Jeremiah dance among your friends. Jeremiah twirls Hana across the dance floor, and she completes a perfect pirouette. 

“That was amazing!” you gush, thoroughly impressed.

“It’s not nearly as hard as it looks.”

You chuckle. “I’d land on my butt, seeing stars. My Mom said I had many gifts, but being a ballerina wasn’t one of them.”

Jeremiah shakes his head with a smile. “I’ve seen plenty of ballet, and I beg to differ. It’s hard, but Hana’s just very talented.”

“Well, everything feels easier when you’re having fun,” Hana says with a warm smile at you.

Hana takes you by the hands and spins you around happily. Next to you, Maxwell shows off a few breakdancing moves, whirling and holding himself up off the floor in impossible poses. “Still go it!” he huffs, dropping to his feet. “Hey, Drake! Want to get your dance-off on?”

“Don’t make him hurt himself, Maxwell,” Jeremiah warns.

“It’s just a friendly little competition between pals. Like seeing who can do the most epic…” Maxwell launches into a neat spin kick and strikes a pose as he lands. “... Spin kick!”

“Epic, huh?” Drake asks with a raised eyebrow. Drake steps back from Maxwell and performs a chain of effortless spin kicks.

Jeremiah claps proudly. “You’ve got great form. Bravo!”

“Whoa! When did you pick that up?”

“You looked like an action hero!” Hana gushes. 

Maxwell is impressed, and so are the ladies. “Wha… How did you...when did you learn to do that?”

“Self-defense and dance moves aren’t always all that different. I’ve been continuing those extra classes with Mara.”

Maxwell grins. “I have never been prouder to be your best friend than I am right now.”

“So me taking a bullet was no big deal, but breakdancing’s the thing that gets you?” Drake looks at him dubiously. 

“In my defense, I already knew you were brave and awesome. I didn’t know you could move like that!”

Savannah drifts up and hugs Drake proudly. She pats his cheek and he blushes. “My brother’s always been full of surprises.”

Penelope begs Drake to teach her moves and Hana saves him from the awkward encounter by offering up Maxwell’s expertise. He’s only too happy to oblige. With Kiara bemoaning that they’re all probably going to leave on crutches. 

Hana then grabs your hand excitedly and points out the staff wheeling over your sword case. “It’s time to cut the cake!”

You follow your friends over to a specially designated table where your wedding cake awaits. You chose the perfect wedding cake that was decorated similarly to how Constantine and Eleanor’s cake had been. A tribute to Jeremiah’s parents.

“It’s beautiful.”

Jeremiah nods in agreement. “It’s almost a shame to eat it…”

“But we’re going to,” you say firmly. “I remember what it tastes like and I’m craving some of that right now.”

“Cake cutter coming through!” Maxwell says wielding the sword. You hurry to him before he accidently nicks someone in his enthusiasm. “Don’t worry, I had it cleaned off after this morning.”

You pull a face and hesitate in grabbing it. You’d completely forgot that it had been used to fight off Anton’s hired assassins.

“Bertrand can’t talk me out of using it this time,” you say with a small smile. “This might be overkill for a cake but it’ll certainly be unforgettable.”

“The more dramatic the weapon, the more fun it is to swing. That’s a tried and true Maxwell Beaumont life tip.”

“If I slice this table in half, I’m blaming you.” 

You see Jeremiah discreetly encouraging people to step back a little and give you some moving room. 

“If I get to watch that happen, I’ll pay for all the damages,” he says eagerly.

You step up to the table and raise your sword straight and then swing it down over the cake.

“Careful!” Bertrand calls out.

“I should never have authorized this…” Madeleine says her eyes wide and her stance edgy.

You cast him a smile and lift it again, testing your aim. The blade glitters in the chandelier’s light as you swing it down again, and with two perfect cuts using just the very end of the sword. You then tuck the blade in on the flat and ease out a beautifully symmetrical slice of cake! 

“You made that look easy.” Jeremiah is impressed.

“If you’re that much of a natural with a blade, Mara may want to give you sword fighting lessons,” Bastien says with a charming smile.

An attendant rushes over with a more traditional server and eases the slice from the sword onto a plate. She gives Jeremiah the plate to share the slice you just carved. 

The sweetened Cordonian Ruby Cake is as fluffy and pink as you remember and you're half tempted to smear it on Jeremiah’s lips and then lick it off but then you tramp down the impulse remembering you have company. You pick up some of the cake in your fingers, according to tradition, and hold it up to Jeremiah’s lips as he does the same to you. You bite into it, careful not to nip his fingers with your teeth or drop crumbs. The vanilla buttercream filling you chose compliments the tangy decadent cake. You make a show of licking frosting off your bottom lip and watch Jeremiah gulp from under your lashes. He holds your wrist and bites into the cake from your fingers. His lips lingering and his tongue licking the tips of your fingers clean as he samples the cake. 

“Mmmm, best cake ever.”

Servers distribute slices of your cake to the rest of the guests. And everyone returns to the dining tables to enjoy it. You hear groans of approval from all the guests. 

“This is marvelous!” Regina compliments you on your choice.

“I told you the cake would be worth the trip, dear,” Adelaide says nudging Godfrey. He doesn’t agree but you notice that his usual sneer is markedly absent. 

“Serving it on such beautiful porcelain… Madeleine’s truly outdone herself with these arrangements.”

Though Madeleine tries to keep her voice neutral, she can’t help smiling. “That’s my job, Father.”

“My compliments to the baker…” Xinghai adds. “And to the happy couple.”

“Hear, hear,” Lorelai adds with a delighted smile.

Everyone seems to share the same thought and there’s not a slice left over. “We clearly picked a good cake,” Jeremiah says to you. “And while we’re enjoying dessert…”

Jeremiah walks over to the far side of the table to fetch a porcelain tray. He offers it to you with a slight bow and a smile. “For my wife, who let me know that this was her favourite Cordonian dessert.” He sets it down in front of you.

It’s cherry and chocolate souffle. “You remembered!”

“How could I forget our night at the Theron’s estate?”

You both dig into the airy souffle, while more servers bring out the dessert for your guests. The chocolate infused with cherry brandy is so rich but it melts in your mouth. You’re suddenly very thirsty after the sugar rush and drink down an entire glass of water.

“This was good when we had it in Castelsarreillan, but it’s even better now.”

“There’s something special about sharing it on our wedding day.”

“Well, the dessert train isn’t over yet.” You look around for Gladys, and find her stepping up to your side with a covered silver platter in hand. You shoot her a grateful look. “You’re always way ahead of me. Thank you, Gladys.” You take the platter and put it in front of Jeremiah.

“What’s all this?” he asks in surprise.

“The cake was lovely, but I figured you wouldn’t complain about more indulgences for your sweet tooth. So…” You remove the cover with a flourish and Gladys happily takes it for you.

Jeremiah stares at the baklava with a growing smile. “Astoria, you shouldn’t have!”

“When Drake mentioned how much you like it, I thought it’d be a nice surprise for you to have at our wedding.”

“Is there anything you can’t do, my queen?” Jeremiah slips an arm around your waist and kisses you on the cheek. “Thank you. This is wonderful.”

“You’d better move fast if you want any of that baklava for yourself, Astoria. He never shared when we were kids.”

You grin at Leo. “Jeremiah has no threat from me. I’m not a big sweet tooth. He can enjoy his dessert at his leisure.”

“Although, for my queen, I think I can happily make an exception.”

After freshening up and using the bathroom from all the water and drinks you’ve had, you walk back into the reception to find Gladys waiting for you.

“Mistress, perhaps now would be an appropriate time to distribute gifts? I’ve taken the liberty of gathering them here on the table.”

“Thank you, Gladys. That’s an excellent idea.” With her help, you first pass out the gifts you selected for your bridal party. 

Drake rips his open with a flourish but his face loses the excitement when he sees it’s a vintage whiskey box. At least until he realises it’s not sloshing and it’s too light. He opens it to find marshmallows inside. He looks up at you, his eyes crinkling as he chuckles. “This is about the smores, right?”

“No. It’s because underneath that gruff exterior, there’s a soft sweetheart inside.”

Drake reddens but squeezes your hand. “Thanks, Savvas.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hana eyes her oddly shaped, wrapped gift with curiosity. She opens it more carefully than Drake opened his. Her eyes widen when she sees what it is. “I’ve never had a telescope and I look forward to learning how to use it. Whatever made you think to get me one?” she asks.

“You’re so talented, Hana. Truly, the sky’s the limit. You can dream big and I know you can do anything you set your heart to.”

She stands and hugs you tight. “Thank you, Astoria. Your confidence makes me believe that I can do anything.”

You turn back to the table and find Maxwell’s gift at the far end. You take it, then place it into Maxwell’s hands. 

He weighs it in his grip and turns it curiously. “You got me a thing?” he asks in surprise.

“It’s tradition isn’t it. I got you a thing…Open it.”

He excitedly shreds the wrapping paper and his eyes grow as big as saucers. “Oh-em-geee, just look at this! I love him! He looks just like me! It’s like an action figure, but one people won’t make fun of me for having as an adult. He’s awesome.”

“He’s more than that. He’s a perfect, historical representation of one of your actual ancestors…and your namesake.”

Maxwell’s jaw drops. “No way!”

“Yes, way!” You tell him proudly. “Percival Beaumont. Affectionately known as Percy, who served in Cordonia’s College of Barristers as a Professor for many years in the 16th century. He was also renowned for his prowess with all manner of weaponry and expertise in hunting.”

“I didn’t think this present could get any better, but it just did.” He hugs you fiercely and you feel the air forced out of your lungs. 

You’re breathless when he lets go but his happiness is infectious. “If you think it got better then, just wait until I tell you the best part…”

“There’s a  _ best _ part?” he asks in shock.

“This is not your gift. This is just a scale model of the actual statue I got you.. Which will be delivered to the Beaumont Estate and it’s life-sized.”

Maxwell’s eyes grow wide and then a mega-watt smile takes over his face. He picks you up and whirls you around till you can’t help but laugh. Tears well in his eyes and he begins to sniff. “It’s just so… amazing… you… I mean… I just can’t.” He’s still trying to figure out a proper sentiment when Jeremiah joins you a curious smile alighting his face. 

“I take it Astoria gave you a well-received gift.”

“Let all who see the statue, bask in the glory of House Beaumont. I’m proud to be an honorary Beaumont.”

“You’re the best decision I ever made, Astoria.”

“Thank you for your friendship with Jeremiah and myself. Without you, we may never have gotten together.”

“We can spend all night thanking each other, but I don’t want to steal you away from the love of your life.” He kisses your cheek. “I have to go show this to Bertrand, he’s never going to believe me otherwise.”

Maxwell runs off to find his brother and you take the opportunity to pull Jeremiah aside for his gift. “I know you used to keep a journal, and when I saw this and remembered the ancestor you most favored, I had to get it.”

Jeremiah almost reverently handles the white box you give him that’s wrapped with a golden bow. When he lifts the lid and opens the first page, his breath catches. “This belonged to King Fabian…how did you--?”

“A very unique shop in town. I don’t know how it fell into their hands, but maybe we can go back someday and find out if they have history they can share on it.”

He skims some of the pages, his eyes widening. “I knew he had a lover, that they both did, it was a political marriage after all but... Fabian loved her. Queen Hypatia. He was enamoured with her. He didn’t take a lover until after their son came of age. He took a lover out of a wounded heart… they… wow, there’s a whole lot I never knew about him in here. You found this… Astoria, thank you.” He kisses you and hugs you tight.

You touch his cheek and smile at him. “I’m glad you like it.” Over his shoulder you catch Leo raising his glass to you and your smile grows when you notice who he’s standing with. He’s with your American friends; Daniel, Nate, Jessa, and your closest nurse colleague Inez. You’d also invited Doris, your elderly neighbour, but she sent her regrets, that she was far too old for too much excitement. She sent her love and well wishes. 

“Come on, I want to show you off. And Inez and Daniel never actually met you.”

“So you’re all here from Astoria’s side? That’s great!” You overhear Leo say. “Are you all from New York? Do you know her family well?”

Daniel shares a look with Nate and Jess. “Actually we just swapped interesting stories…” then he notices you and blushes. “Hey Astoria!” He hugs you, and Nate, Jessa and Inez take their turn after him.

“Everyone. Jeremiah, this is Daniel. We worked at the dive bar together. Nate and Jessa, you’ve met before and Inez is the best nurse Bayview has,” you say introducing everyone.

Inez shakes her head. “She’s just saying that because I covered for her so she could follow you to Cordonia.”

You stick your tongue out at her.

“That’s not very queenly of you,” she says teasing.

Nate chuckles and takes a long swallow of his drink. “Thanks for inviting us. The flight, the digs, the food. This has been a wild experience. I’d never even heard of Cordonia before. It’s fantastic. Congratulations to you both. Astoria, I’m really glad you landed your guy.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Jeremiah says proudly, pressing a kiss to your temple.

Jessa smiles and gushes at you both. “Awww, you two are so perfect for each other. I bet it’s such a romantic story. An ordinary working girl meets a mysterious prince…. If you don’t write it, Astoria, someone should. It’d fly off the shelves. I’m not the only one who's a sucker for a good romance.”

“Leo, Daniel lumped me with Jeremiah’s entourage when they wandered into the bar for his pre-engagement bachelor party. And Jessa and Nate took Jeremiah and I on an impromptu scenic boat ride of Liberty Island when he was in New York the night we met.” 

“Amazing how life hands us these opportunities of a lifetime. I met Annalise, my wife,” Leo explains to your friends. “When she tripped on some ancient grecian runes while with a cruise touring group.” He gives you and Jeremiah a regretful look. “She would have loved to come today but she’s had a really rough week with these practice contractions. It’s like she sits down wrong or walks a few steps and it’ll trigger them.”

“Oh yes, Braxton Hicks. I’ve heard they can be exhausting. If she can manage, tell her to try swimming. It’ll take the weight off her muscles and the babies might actually find it relaxing too.”

Jeremiah looks at him with a smile, but you can see how it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. You know how much he wants a family of his own and how he feels about missing everything that’s happening in Leo’s life. Leo is based in the U.S. and with his royal obligations Jeremiah has missed Leo getting married, his housewarming and getting to know Annalise. You empathise a little with him. Annalise feels like the sister you always hoped you’d have. She’s funny, sweet and thoughtful, and she gets your Americanisms. Although you call each other frequently and even video chat, you’ve only seen her in person the night of the Lantern Festival. She keeps busy managing her property investment company, and only a few weeks away from delivering twins boys. They’ve already picked out names. Orion and Hector. They went with Greek names for their boys because they’d met in Greece.

“Give her our love. We hope to come and visit your place soon, since you’ve already dropped by mine,” you tell him.

Regina walks up beside you, and turns kindly toward Leo and the rest of the group. “Leo and Jeremiah, may I speak with the bride for a moment. Please excuse my interruption. I hope you are all enjoying the festivities,” she says politely to your friends.

“You know what folks, let me take you on an impromptu tour of the palace. I know places the public never sees and I can show you where little Jeremiah liked to run off to when he was trying to escape the doldrums of my father’s courtly lectures.”

Your friends look extremely interested and Jeremiah tries to protest while Regina merely shakes her head with a slight quirk to her lips. It’s been enlightening to notice that without the pressures of ruling, she’s been more relaxed. 

Jeremiah bends to your ear. “I’ll leave you to Regina but I plan to steal you away soon. In the meantime, I’ll see to a few more of our guests.”

You nod and watch him approach Penelope’s parents who are speaking with Kiara’s parents and your father and his wife. The Queen Mother waits until she has your attention again and takes your hands. The look she gives you is unexpectedly concerned and open. “I heard about what happened this morning. I’m so thankful you’re safe.”

You squeeze her hands and respectfully let them go. “Thank you… it was terrifying and it happened so quickly. I’m glad that almost everyone came away uninjured. Bastien told me that Mara will be okay.” You scan the room, seeing if you can spot your raven-haired, bad-ass bodyguard. “I think I might have actually glimpsed her earlier.”

“I won’t take much of your time… I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad that you and Jeremiah have each other. When we first met, I wasn’t sure what to expect. I thought you could be dangerous to Cordonia. I’ve never been so pleased to be wrong. We’ve had difficult times the past few decades but under your influence, the people and the court has shown hope and unity that hasn’t been seen for a long time. Cordonia is truly fortunate to have you.”

“I feel blessed to be here. Thank you for your support, ma’am.”

“Please, call me, Regina.”

“Very well. Thank you, Regina.”

Gladys appears at your side in her crisp estate uniform. And as usual, not a hair of her elaborate braided updo is out of place. She curtsies to the Queen Mother. “Pardon me, Your Majesty, but may I interrupt and steal the bride away for a moment?”

Regina nods curtly to Gladys.”Of course.” She smiles at you and touches your shoulder. “My congratulations to you again, Astoria.” 

As she leaves you and goes to mingle with the rest of the guests, Gladys pulls you aside and whispers, “I know you’re supposed to be making the rounds,” she says with an earnest smile, “but someone has become impatient for a… private moment with you.”

Your heart flutters. You glance around the room and you can’t see Jeremiah anywhere. Perhaps he managed to slip away without Madeleine noticing. It would be a clever move, separating in order to make an escape. Her watchful eyes can’t track both of you at the same time. “Oh! Right.” You give Gladys a grateful smile. 

“Allow me to escort you.”

You nod and fall into step with Gladys moving quickly as she leads you out of the ballroom and through the palace. 

“You should know, your wedding today was… truly wonderful.”

You shoot her a sidelong glance as you try to keep her pace. While you’re not carrying yards of tulle, lace and silk anymore, you didn’t change out of the beautiful blue pumps, Hana designed for you, and they’re not ideal for fast walking. The leather soles aren’t scuffed much and are very slippery on the tiled flooring. 

“Gladys, thank you for everything. With the estate and making today extra special by organising Jeremiah’s favorite dessert. You may say it’s just your job, but I really appreciate your help.”

She stops suddenly and gives you a look of open-mouthed surprise. “Oh. You’re quite welcome.” Her face falls. “The nobles are usually too busy to think of anyone other than themselves on a night like tonight.”

You touch her hand gently. “I’m sorry you’ve had such a bad experience with nobles, Gladys. You deserved better. I hope you come to me if you ever have concerns about how things are being run Valtoria. My best friends are commoners; Drake, and my friends from America… Daniel works in a bar, Nate and Jessa are in law enforcement and Inez and I worked together as nurses.”

Gladys nods silently. “This way, mistress, please.” 

You circle around down another path, finding yourself in front of the hedge maze.   


“Here we are…”

“Is Jeremiah in the maze?” you ask her in confusion. Normally, Jeremiah would be waiting for you, you’ve never had to search for him before. You feel a shiver go up your spine, and you feel an urge to run.  


Suddenly, everything goes black as a black hood is pulled over your head. You struggle but whoever came at you from behind has pinned your arms to your body and has a vice like grip around your ribs.

You feel a sharp sting in your shoulder and as your body fails you, the last thing you register is Gladys’ voice full of remorse.   


“I’m so sorry, Astoria.”

  
  



	28. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re abducted from the Palace during the Wedding Reception.
> 
> Anton has plans for you and he’ll use you as bait. Before he will tie up loose ends.
> 
> You try to appeal to his sense of reason to no avail. Will you be able to save Jeremiah from waking into a trap?

It’s the night of the wedding reception, and you’ve been abducted!

The last thing you remember before blacking out is the look of distress on Gladys’ face and her remorseful apology. You boil inside feeling hurt by another betrayal. You want to desperately understand what drove her to work with Anton, but you may not get a chance to ask her. If Anton’s previous associates are anything to go by, they don’t care who they hurt and they seem unlikely to leave witnesses. They were prepared to kill everyone in the boutique and both times they attacked the palace they hadn’t been concerned by who they injured.

Someone removes the hood from your head, and you find yourself in a dimly lit, cold dungeon, tied to a chair. The place is drafty and dirty. The old stone walls and cobblestone floor look ancient. The fact that even the lighting is just oil lit torches gives you the impression that the place is well off the beaten track. Glancing around, you see Olivia tied up nearby. Anton stands watching you both, just inside the door to your rusty, dark cell.

He pushes off the wall and unfolds his arms. “Astoria… how lovely to see you awake.”

His voice makes you feel even colder than before. Once you thought him kind and supportive. Now all you see is cruel and calculating eyes. His handsome face is ugly to you because his behaviour turns your stomach. You try pulling against the restraints that bind you at your wrists and legs but they won’t budge.

“There’s no use in that. Even if you escape those ropes, my guards will have you back here in mere moments.”

“What is all this?” you ask him, glaring at him hotly. “You tried so hard to kill me before and now you want to keep me tied up? And why take Olivia?”

He smiles, delightedly. “Don’t you see? Me, my former client… my irascible wife… It’s quite the reunion.”

“Call me your wife again and I’ll show you what a real ball and chain feels like…” Olivia hisses at him. “I will never go along with whatever you’ve got planned.”

Anton glares at her, his black eyes glittering dangerously. “You’ll cooperate, or you’ll die here with Astoria and her groom.”

“You mean my husband. And you don’t have Jeremiah, or you wouldn’t be standing here talking to us. And you have to know you can’t possibly rule Cordonia now. Everyone knows what you’ve done. You attacked the Palace twice. You burned Applewood. You’re responsible for King Constantine’s death… the people will never let you rule. You helped me gain the love of the Cordonian people. If they didn’t despise you before, killing Jeremiah, Olivia and myself, will seal your fate.”

“There’s my Astoria. You always were good with the spin… winning hearts and minds. My one regret is that it had to be you. You’re the one person at court worth a damn,” he admits with a look of regret. “You should have stayed in New York.”

You feel your eyes brim with tears and you hate that he’ll see it as weakness instead of the compassion you feel for all the people he’s hurt, and more pain that will come. “You’re so wrong. Everyone’s life has value. And if I had never met Jeremiah, I would have lived a grinding, uneventful life, never challenged, never making more of myself than I had, struggling from week to week. Even if you kill me, I’ll have truly lived without regrets. And I have hope for a future beyond this often frustrating, painful struggle. God has mercy on you, Anton. I know Jeremiah and the Cordonian people won’t.”

Just then, a man in a chillingly familiar mask walks through the cell door. You feel your heart skip when you recognise him. 

“Sir, preparations are underway. When the king comes for his queen… we’ll be ready for him.”

“Thank you, Claudius. And what about Queen Astoria’s impressionable servant?”

“Claudius, now I know the name of the one who could murder someone without hesitation.”

Olivia gasps as she realizes who he is. “He was at the palace the night of the first assassination attempt! You shot Drake.”

“Ah,” he says with satisfaction. “That’s right. The one who got in the way.”

“Astoria, would you like to see the face of the man who nearly killed you?”

The masked man removes his body armor and discards it on the floor before pulling off his mask… “So this is the girl everyone’s working so hard to protect.” His sneers. He has a cruel and embittered smile. “If that idiot hadn’t taken a bullet for you, it would’ve saved us all a lot of trouble.”

“You’re a fool to think Jeremiah and our friends wouldn’t thwart you without me. And Claudius, Drake’s the kind of man, you’ll never hope to be. He’s brave, self sacrificing and honorable. He’s compassionate but I doubt you even know what that is. I pity you. You must have had a terrible life to think that murdering anyone is acceptable.”

He glares at you. “You pity me. You’re the one tied up.”

“Yet I’m the only one of the two of you, who’s truly free.”

Claudius looks to Anton, who shrugs. Neither of them understand what you mean but you have a feeling Olivia does. It’s only recently that she realized that she didn’t have to be the woman her aunt was pushing her to be. Just as Anton, and Claudius don’t have to be slaves to their warped agenda. That it isn’t too late for them to do the right thing.

Claudius waves his gun at you. “Too bad your burly knight’s not around to save your life a second time.”

“Tonight, we finally finish what we started at the Homecoming Ball.”

“So that’s been your grand plan? You’re going to kill Astoria?” Olivia asks in bitter disbelief.

“Eventually, yes. We’ve sent word to King Jeremiah that we’re holding you two here, and that he’s to come alone if he ever hopes to see you alive again.” Anton folds his hands behind his back and narrows his eyes at you.

“Jeremiah is clever enough to know that you won’t keep your word. Deception is second nature to you. He won’t come alone, it’s too risky.”

Olivia scowls. “He’s going to get himself killed!”

She seems resigned and your heart starts pounding so hard that your ears start ringing.  _ Please God, protect him. Don’t let him walk into this trap... _

“Precisely,” Anton says smugly. “Our noble king couldn’t live knowing he caused the death of his beloved wife. Of course he’ll meet our demands. He’d sacrifice everything for you. He loves you, Astoria. And that love makes him weak. And it’ll be his undoing.”

“Caring about people isn’t his weakness, it’s his greatest strength. You can’t imagine the sacrifices he’s made to keep Cordonia safe.”

Anton looks at you like you’re a naive child who believes in fairytales. “I guess we’ll know who’s right by the end of the night, won’t we?” he says coldly.

Claudius gives you a calculating smirk. “He’ll come running, and when he does… we’ll kill him. Then we’ll kill you, and Anton will claim the Nevrakis shrew as his queen.”

“Even I know that’s not how the rules of ascension work! The Nevrakis heir becomes ruler, and Olivia already put the annulment paperwork through the Cordonian Supreme Judges. It’s a matter for the vote, but it already has grounds to be invalidated since she never consented and the marriage is unconsummated. She would have to choose to validate the marriage for Anton to ever be a king.”

“I’d be a fool to accept you. Cordonia will never submit to a king who slaughtered his way to the crown. Did you learn nothing from our history? Luther and Marcos Nevrakis were killed for what you’ve attempted. And my parents too,” she adds sadly.

“The fact that you say that makes me more a Nevrakis than you’ll ever be. I’m proud to finish the work that Luther Nevrakis started.”

“You’re not a Nevrakis and you never will be!” Olivia bellows at him. “You forget that Rys and Nevrakis blood runs through Jeremiah! And he’s a hundred times the man you’ll ever be.”

Anton flies into a rage kicking a chair clear across the room where it splinters against the dungeon wall. “My legacy will be bringing Luther’s vision to fruition under my rule.”

“You’ll have no legacy. You’ll never be king,” Olivia hisses at him.

“Well, with King Jeremiah dead, Anton will be the only choice left,” Claudius argues.

“That’s not true. The Council of the Great Noble Houses have appointed rulers in the past. Kendra Rys had no known heir before Fabian Rys was discovered as her brother’s son. Any choice would be better than someone who burns livelihoods to the ground and assassinates their way to the crown.”

Anton ignores you and gives Olivia a hard look. “Work with me, Olivia. Don’t you want to be a part of the restoration of House Nevrakis? We were never meant to be in the shadows. We will rule with strength and make Cordonia renowned the world over.”

“I’ll never work with you,” Olivia growls.

Anton spreads his arms wide. “You may already have realized that this building is an old Nevrakis stronghold. The very one where your parents trained me, in fact.”

Olivia’s mouth drops open. “My parents trained  _ you _ ? I--”

“It was within these walls that I first heard your father say, ‘if you can breathe, you can stand, and if you can stand, you can fight.’”

Olivia tugs against her bonds, trying to launch herself at him. Her eyes glitter with anger and tears. “I’ll cut your tongue out before I hear you utter those words again.”

“This is what your parents wanted for you, Olivia. For us to rule Cordonia, together, with the iron might that courses through your veins,” he says with a shocking calm. “You should be grateful. I took a bullet for you that night of the Homecoming Ball. That’s the problem with hired guns, they don’t always recognise friends from foes. If you remember, you had been shoved aside in the stampede for the door. You were on your hands and knees, and your hair had come loose. You have such beautiful hair… the plan was to take out some of the nobility that night, to shatter Rys’ support. You were not to be touched. In the confusion you attacked one of my men, and someone else drew a gun on you. I almost bled out from the gunshot to my leg. “But you’re my wife, it’s my duty to protect you.”

The casual way he has dismissed you turns your body to stone. You watch him speak and pace like you’re watching a scene play out in front of you that you’re merely observing. Like you’re not truly in your body anymore. You’re in a thin gown. You’re bare foot. When they took you, your shoes must have come off. It’s only when you think about it that you realize you have feet. Your toes are gray from the cold and your toenails have gone blue, but you’re numb. You don’t feel anything.

“Olivia, you are a true Nevrakis, not your family. At least not the one that Anton believes in. Nevrakis strength doesn’t have to be paired with cruelty and treachery. Diavolos, Hector the younger, Theodosia, they were all fierce, honorable and powerful Nevrakis that made Cordonia what it is today. It’s their legacy that you embody. It’s why I believe in you. You have to fight back!”

Her eyes widen, then narrow on Anton. “You’re right…. Anton, you’re a fool if you think I’d ever betray Astoria. She’s… she’s my friend. Maybe the only friend I’ve ever had.”

“Then it’s true. The last drop of real Nevrakis blood died with your parents. A shame,” Anton says with a bitter scowl.

“And the last shred of their treacherous rebellion will end with you,” you declare.

Anton stalks to your chair and leans in close to whisper in your ear. “Astoria, you’re going to watch as I destroy everything you have worked so hard to build.”

As he leans back with a satisfied smirk, you level him with a calm and unblinking stare. A warmth falls around you and you’re no longer afraid. “It is He who changes the times and the seasons; He removes kings and appoints them. He gives wisdom to wise men, and knowledge to people of understanding.”

Anton frowns at you and shakes his head. “Whatever that means…”

“I never did anything with my own strength or brilliance. What do I know about ruling? My expertise is in healing. That’s my gift. How did I know this was the path I was meant to walk? That I was supposed to stay with Jeremiah, fight for him, support him, be his Queen? That path was laid out for me before I was born. None of this was by chance and Jeremiah will not die tonight, that I can promise you.”

Anton shifts over to you again and grabs your chin, glaring down into your eyes. “You and your precious Jeremiah will soon be nothing more than a footnote in history.”

A guard appears in the doorway and pulls Anton aside for a brief, whispered conversation. He glances at you and Olivia. “I have to see to the final arrangements. My guards will fetch you once it’s finally time to rid Cordonia of its weak and pathetic king.”

As the door slams behind Anton and his men, you take in your grim surroundings. It’s just you and Olivia, tied up in the heart of your enemy’s stronghold. 

Olivia looks at you sadly. “Well. This isn’t how I expected the evening to end.”

“We just need to stay calm.”

Olivia gives you a fierce look. “I’m always calm. I am the perfect model of calm.”

“Olivia, you’re a person in constant motion and ready for action. You rarely just be still and listen.”

She opens her mouth to retort and then closes it. Thinking about what you mean. She closes her eyes and tries deep breathing. 

“Whenever I’m on the edge of losing my temper or freaking out from feeling overwhelmed I think about how big the universe is. How impressive the sky is with all its stars. How big our planet is but somehow we’re all connected. I think about God, Who created it all. A brilliant, loving and masterful Creator. And suddenly I feel nothing but peace and gratitude for another day of life and hope for the future…”

She squeezes her eyes tighter. “That’s all good and well but how does that help…”

“Do you have something sharp hidden on you?”

Olivia stiffens. “They checked me over and took them all. But they missed my backup-backup knife.”

“I’m really relieved that you have a strange fondness for sharp objects right now.”

Olivia tries to move her tied hands for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration. “I can’t reach the knife like this. You’ll have to be the one to grab it.”

“Just tell me where, and I’ll do it. Whatever gets us one step closer to getting out of here.” You scoot your chair over to the back of Olivia’s, rocking forward and sideways slowly until you get into position with your hands close enough to reach her back. 

“The knife is hidden in my dress just above where my wrists are tied. It feels like extra boning in the bodice. And please try not to stab me.”

You look over your shoulder at her dress, and feel with your fingers to where the boning feels thicker on one side, close to the zipper. You feel a tiny ridge that doesn’t feel like beading and carefully pull at at it. It starts to slide down. It’s a very slim blade. Once it’s low enough, you push her fingers up to feel the end of it. 

She grips it easily and cuts through her ropes easily. She leans forward and cuts the ropes at her ankles in one slice. “As much as I want to trust you, I’m glad you gave me the knife. I don’t fancy getting stabbed at all tonight.”

Olivia shakes the severed ropes off and rubs her wrists. Taking the dagger in her hand, she spins it with deft precision. She rounds the chair and reaches behind you to cut you loose from your bindings. 

You wince as you feel blood coming back to your fingers and toes. It’s like walking on glass but you stride with purpose to the doorway at the end of the dungeon. You try the door at the top of a short flight of stairs, but it’s locked. “I’m guessing you don’t have a stash of lockpicks on you.”

“The next time I plan on being kidnapped, I’ll add some to my wardrobe.”

“I’d try a hairpin trick but I might just end up breaking the lock and leave us stranded down here. Maybe there’s something else here we can use. Anton said this was an old Nevrakis stronghold… does anything seem familiar?”

“It’s not a stronghold I recognize. But if Anton was telling the truth, any Nevrakis estate is bound to be full of secret passages.”

“I just want you to know that’s not normal. I get the feeling that most of the historical buildings in Cordonia may have them, but I really don’t think that’s normal.”

“I think ‘normal’ and my family legacy parted ways a long time ago,” Olivia says sadly. She runs her hand along the walls. “The entrance is sure to be carefully hidden. Check for false flagstones, or movable torches, or…”

“Strange metal panels on the wall with no obvious purpose?”

You touch the panel in question, and it slides back to reveal four stone raised surfaces. Each is inscribed with a symbol; a shield, a bow, a sword and a helmet.

Olivia rushes to your side with a torch. “That’s it. That must be the key to a secret passage.”

You glance at her and back at the panel. “Any idea if it’s a sequence or a single choice? I get the feeling choosing the wrong one won’t be pleasant.”

“You’d be right. We need to know the right symbol and knowing my family…”

“The wrong ones are full of deadly traps,” you say worrying your bottom lip. You curl your finger ouvrr your lips. Maxwell laughs when you do it, he likes to call it your detective mode, thinking face. You close your eyes but not before you notice Olivia’s grimace. It’s all the answer you need to confirm that the consequences of making a wrong choice could be fatal.

“I’ve seen these before. My grandmother used to give me riddles with these symbols when I was a child,” she exclaims.

You watch her growing excitement and wait patiently for her to relive her memories. 

“There was a staying she always drilled me on… ‘The best offense requires a personal touch’.

“Well it’s cryptic. A helmet and a shield are commonly for defense. In history, a bow was called a coward’s weapon. You don’t get up close and personal with that. Nevrakis are definitely not cowardly.”

“You choose, Astoria,” she says holding the torch.

You step forward, still feeling stabbing sensations everytime you move. Gingerly you press the button for the sword and wince waiting for something dangerous to happen. There’s a low, rumbling sound from beneath your feet… and then a hidden doorway in the wall slides open.

“Well done.”

Olivia goes ahead and leads you through a secret passage, and up an old, creaky staircase. As you near the top, you peer out one of the windows in the wall and look out into the night. You see part of an old rundown manor bathed in light of the full moon. It’s overgrown with ivy and parts of the roof have caved in. There’s sign of any other building as far as you can see and also no sign of movement anywhere. 

“Well, it’s official,” you breathe with a nervous laugh. “We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“For all his idiotic choices, Anton isn’t foolish enough to try to hide us in the middle of the capital. He must’ve chosen this location as his battlefield so Jeremiah would be on his terrain, under his terms.” Olivia’s expression is fierce and cold as she looks at the top of the winding staircase.

“Then there’s no time to waste, we can’t let him face Anton.” You move to rush past her to the top but she catches your arm.

“Careful. There could be two dozen soldiers waiting for us up there.”

“Or there could be none… his resources are stretched thin… this is his last grab for his end game.”

Olivia doses the torch and you open the door slowly, praying it won’t make noise and give you away. The door opens to a dusty and deserted sitting room, the fixtures are moldy and fraying, and there’s dust covered drop sheets over lumpy looking furniture.

“Anton must have most of his men preparing for the ambush.”

“Bad news for Jeremiah… but good news for us,” you say with a grimace. “If the next room’s clear, we can find an exit and try to find a way back to the--”

“Mistress! Ist that really you?”

Your heart skips a beat at the sound of Gladys voice. You thought they would have killed her already. You’re grateful that they don’t seem to be as blood thirsty as you first thought. You spot a door with iron bars over its small window. You rush over and find it’s bolted from the outside. You stand on your toes and peer inside. “Gladys?” She looks so relieved to see you that you almost can’t muster the anger at her betrayal. But you look back at Olivia who looks fit enough to rage for you both, that you turn back and glare at Gladys. “You led me straight into Anton’s trap! Why?”

Gladys face falls and she wrings her hands over her stomach. “Yes, Mistress. I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“What, nothing to say for turning me over to our enemies?” Olivia sneers at her.

Gladys bows her head, shrinking in on herself. “I’m sorry, Lady Olivia. I owe you an apology too.”

“Gladys, I just want to understand. Why would you do this?”

Gladys hugs herself. “Once I’d done what was asked of me, Anton wanted to ‘tie up loose ends’. As unlikely as you are to believe me, I was hoping I would be able to free you before…” She gestures at the locked and barred door separating her from you.

“Unlikely’ isn’t the word I would use. More like unbelievable.” Olivia scoffs at her explanation.

“I swear it’s true.”

“Gladys, you wouldn't need to free me if you’d never handed me over to Anton in the first place! You still haven’t explained why you would do that?”

“I don’t expect mercy, or forgiveness,” she says quickly. “I just want to do what I can to make this right. There’s an armory in this building. I could take you to it. I saw it when they dragged me in. Anton’s men favor guns, but maybe with some weapons on your side… maybe you’ll be able to stop what that monster is planning,” she says fiercely.

You’ve never seen Gladys angry before and you find yourself accepting that she’s genuine in her desire to help. 

“Are we supposed to just take your word for that? I followed you blindly before. Fool me once…” Olivia snaps.

You put a quieting hand on her shoulder and Olivia shoots you a dark look of disbelief. “You can’t be serious?”

“I have little else to offer,” Gladys says sadly. “All I can say is that I… I got in over my head. I meddled in things I didn’t understand. We’ve all paid the price for my mistakes.. But I promise, I want to help undo some of them… if you ‘ll let me.” 

Olivia huffs at you and shakes her head. “Whatever you decide, we need to move quickly. Jeremiah could be walking into Anton’s clutches any minute now.”

You quickly unbolt the door and swing it open. Gladys curtsies low to you. “Thank you, Mistress. I swear you won’t regret it.”

“If you can save the King’s life, I’ll ask for mercy on your behalf. Now let's get to that armory.”

She wastes no time in leading you in the direction of the armory. Your jaw drops as you take it all in. The walls are covered in all manner of weapons. Some are rusted but others gleam dangerously in the moonlight, looking as sharp as they would have been at last use. “Okay, at least you weren’t kidding about the weapons.”

“Halbreds… sabers… antique flintlocks…” Olivia’s face lights up like she just sampled ice cream for the first time. And then she scowls in distaste. “It’s like Anton’s trying to rip off my family’s legacy at every turn.”

“At least we get to use this part of that legacy against him.”

While Olivia searches through the weapons, Gladys clears her throat from behind you. She quietly pulls you aside. “Mistress… I just wanted to apologize again. If I could do things over, I never would have helped Anton get to either of you.”

“Gladys… I’m still waiting for your explanation. I liked you, Gladys. Despite the way I’d been burned before with people appointing staff to help me, I trusted Jeremiah and you. I thought you respected me, at least. Or you gave me that impression. Whatever you did… you haven’t asked to be forgiven… and I want to believe that you had a good reason, even if you regret what’s happened now.”

“Please forgive me, Mistress. I made a mistake.”

“And I do forgive you, because I’ve made mistakes myself. And you’ve proven to be sincere so far. But I can’t promise you that others will be forgiving… you put many lives in danger.”

Gladys takes a deep breath, wringing her hands together. She can’t quite meet your eyes as she begins to speak. “You know the previous Duchess I served was demanding. She cared more for her animals than the staff who served her. She cared nothing for our safety. She saw us as tools at her disposal to satisfy her extraordinary whims, no matter how her endless projects and flights of fancy worked us to the bone or how many workers they put into the hospital...My family served the estate for generations. I saw it as my duty to stay with her, even though she put more and more of the staff in peril. We had nowhere else to go. Valtoria was our home.”

“I see…” you say quietly. 

“I joined the Liberation Core out of desperation. I wanted to feel like I could do something for our people. But we were just a small collective of servants trying to get the nobles to listen to us. Nothing we did seemed to matter. When Duchess Carmine died, I mourned her, but things got better. It was a relief to be able to run the estate the way it deserved to be run. Then word came along that a new duchess had been chosen for Valtoria...”

“Me,” you sigh, understanding how an unknown foreigner would have seemed to the staff who had enjoyed freedom and safety, only to have it seemingly threatened.

“Yes. Claudius had posed as another member of the Liberation Core at that point. He pushed me to gain your trust and then to bring you alone to the hedge maze. He said it was to plead our case to you. That since you were once a commoner like us, you’d understand. You’d work with us. I didn’t realize that he was working with Justin… Anton. Not until it was too late,” she says her face full of remorse. Gladys lets out a long, shaky breath. “And now you know it all. My shameful truth.”

“Ahem,” Olivia interjects. She strolls over to you both with an armful of gleaming weapons. “Now that we’ve got what we came for… we’d better get moving.”

“How are you even going to use all of those?”

“Oh no, not all of them. You get to choose too. They’re the best of the lot. But this one is mine.” 

She shows you a decorative, long dagger that reminds you of one that you’ve seen hanging on the Beaumont’s wall, that Maxwell likes to use as a fancy bottle opener. The handle looks like a whip handle and the blade is wider at the point and narrower near the handle. It would make a precise and penetrating throwing implement. 

“It’s surprisingly simplistic for you, but I know how much you like your daggers.”

“In battle, you always play to your strengths. My preferred weapon. Small, agile and underestimated. Now you can’t be going into this fight unarmed. I know you like to say you’ve got God and angels fighting on your side, but I’m sure your history books say that warriors always brought weapons…”

You smile. “Not always. One battle was with torches and clay pots, but a defensive weapon would seem sensible.” You try to lift some of the weapons she’s laid out for you and struggle with the morning star. 

She snatches it from you before you even find a way to grip the handle properly. “I’m not explaining to Jeremiah how you managed to do Anton’s work for him. Here.” She thrusts something that looks like a hybrid of a club and a staff. “It’s a war hammer. You swing the business end away from yourself,” she explains.

You take the staff and look at it. It’s like a fancy metal shepherd’s rod. The historical crude versions were long sticks with nails and other sharp bits of metal embedded into a bulbed end. You heft the warhammer to your shoulder. “I think I can manage this. I just wish my hands weren’t so slippery. I could use a pair of gloves, any gloves… gardening gloves would do at this point.”

Gladys pulls off her white gloves. “You can use these, Mistress. If you think they would help.”

You set the weapon down with a heavy thunk and pull on the gloves. Gladys hands were warm and the fabric feels so nice against your chilled skin. “This will do. Thank you.”

“Wonderful,” Olivia rolls her eyes. “Now let’s move. With that hammer you’ll be able to crack armour, or a few heads.”

You put the weapon back to your shoulder. “Sometimes you terrify me. But like… in a good way.”

Olivia turns to Gladys, long knife in hand. “As for you… I suppose we owe you some thanks for the weapons. Even if it’s your fault that we’re here.”

“I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness… but I’m glad I could be of assistance, Lady Olivia.”

Olivia turns to you. “I don’t trust her not to give us away. I say we lock her in the armory. That way she can’t double-cross us again.”

“Wait! I’d be no use in a fight, that’s true… but I might be able to help in another way. Anton gave orders for his men to keep me captive. If I lead some of them on a wild goose chase, maybe you’ll stand a better chance of saving King Jeremiah.”

You pause considering for a moment. In the silence you feel prompted to let her go. She wants to help. “Gladys.. If you’ll really help us… then go.”

“Astoria!” Olivia exclaims.

“Olivia, you said yourself we don’t know how many there are. If we can diminish their numbers, Jeremiah stands a better chance and so do we.”

Olivia scowls and turns to Gladys. “If I see you fighting for Anton once the battle starts… I won’t hesitate to end you.”

Gladys nods frantically in wide-eyed acceptance. “Understood, Lady Olivia.”

“And Mistress… thank you for giving me this chance.” She starts to reach out as if to clasp your hand, then stops herself. She bows deeply instead and then dashes off down the hallway.

Cautiously, you leave the armoury and make your way to the front of the building, checking each bend before moving further toward your goal. 

“No sign of trouble. Let’s keep moving.”

The path ahead is surprisingly deserted. It’s dark and dusty. Although you hear a few shouted orders in the distance, no guards head your way.

“Gladys kept her word…”

Olivia rolls her eyes, but you can see her lips twitch a little at the corners. “Will wonders never cease?”

As you sneak through the building, hushed voices suddenly echo down the hallway up ahead. 

“They aren’t in here,” you hear a familiar voice whisper.

“Then we just have to keep looking.”

You grab Olivia’s arm. “It’s Maxwell and Drake,” you tell her with a wide smile. This time she actually does crack a smile. You wait where you are, conscious that if you go to them around the corner, the resulting fright might draw attention.

Hana spots you easily and rushes to you. Without a care for your weapon, she hugs you tight. “Astoria!”

“Oh, thank God,” Drake says holding your shoulders and checking you over. He then hugs you so tightly you feel the staff digging into you both.

“Can’t breathe,” you gasp.

He sets you down quickly. Maxwell elbows Drake in the ribs. “I told you we’d find ‘em. I told him,” he says with a wink at you. He wraps his arm around your shoulders and squeezes you in a side hug. “Nice hammer.”

When you finally look them over you notice they’re all carrying bladed weapons. “I’ve never been happier to see you guys, but… what are you doing here?”

“We were coming to rescue you!” Maxwell says with disbelief at your question. 

“You put yourselves in danger coming here. And Olivia and I have the escape part covered. We need to warn Jeremiah…please tell me he’s with you, or better yet, safe far away from here.”

Your friends exchange worried looks. And your stomach sinks like a stone.

“Yes and no,” Maxwell cages.

“He’s probably just about to meet with Anton,” Hana says sadly.

Drake makes a fist and looks at you with sympathy. “We knew Anton’s people would be watching the King’s Guard, since Jeremiah was warned to come without reinforcements, but they weren’t keeping tabs on us. Jeremiah didn’t trust Anton to let you two go, but he figured he could distract him long enough for us to find you.”

You feel your eyes burn with tears. And Olivia steals the words right out of your mouth.

“So he’s walking into a trap with no back up!” Olivia looks at them all in outraged disbelief.

Resolve floods and you shoot everyone an impatient look. “We’re his back up. Let’s move!”

Hana quickly leads the group back down the hallway, until you finally hear faint but familiar voices nearby. You follow the voices to the top of a curved staircase in a cavernous, overgrown entrance hall. Moonlight streams through the cracked roof, and part of the landings are missing railing. The floor below is strewn with cracked tiling, broken statues, sprawling ivy, tree roots and ferns. Carefully, you creep forward until you can see Anton, Claudius… and Jeremiah in the foyer below!

You peer down through what remains of the banister and see that Jeremiah is alone and unarmed.

“King Jeremiah, so nice to see you again. I trust you haven’t done anything foolish that would end in unnecessary blood being shed.”

“I came alone, if that’s what you mean.” Jeremiah is still dressed exactly as you last saw him and you desperately hope he at least has discrete body armour or a hidden weapon on his person. He obviously told your friends what he was doing but did they manage to slip a message to Bastien and the King’s Guard? “Where is Astoria? I need to see her and Olivia now!.” Jeremiah is rigid with anger but he keeps his distance from Anton and Claudius. 

“You want to see the hostages?”

At that moment, one of Anton’s masked men steps forward to whisper something in his ear. Anton jerks back at the news, but nods, frowning.

You realize that the guard must have advised him that you and Olivia have escaped. 

“You know what?” Anton says with a cruel smile. “Requests are for people with leverage. And I think you’ve used all of yours up. Coming here alone, unarmed… was it really worth it? All for the sake of, what, being a dedicated lover?” he sneers. “Because, let’s be honest, King Jeremiah, we both know that you were never going to leave here alive.”

“Anton…” Jeremiah growls in warning.

Claudius steps forward and punches Jeremiah in the stomach! You throw a hand over your mouth to keep from crying out at the force of the blow. Jeremiah doubles over, the wind knocked out of him. 

Olivia grabs your arm and pulls you back into the shadows. “Don’t give us away,” she hisses quietly in your ear. “We wait for our moment.”

“... I don’t care what happens to me, as long as Astoria is safe,” Jeremiah spits between gasps. “Let her and Olivia go.”

“Sorry,” Anton says, withdrawing his gun. “I don’t negotiate with dead men.”

“You were never going to free them, were you?” Jeremiah manages to stand with dignity, anger darkening his face.

“Winners only write the history books if the losers aren't around to fact check anything. They die tonight, right after you.”

Jeremiah’s expression turns from desperation to resolve as he pulls a dagger out of his sleeve. He roars and charges straight for Anton, blade raised! Anton goes to fire, but Jeremiah manages to grab his wrist before he could pull the trigger and the shot goes wide clipping the broken chandelier above them. 

“Guards!” Anton yells.

Claudius moves to intercept the fight, but Jeremiah kicks him squarely in the chest, sending him sprawling. Jeremiah spins and elbows Anton in the chest and brings his knee up, slamming Anton’s forearm down over his thigh. The gun goes skittering across the floor. 

Several masked men flood into the room and most m of them have guns. 

You shoot Olivia a desperate look and she nods. You run to the railing and yell at the top of your lungs. You led out a blood-curdling scream, alerting everyone to your position, but also throwing the area into chaos. Olivia jumps the banister and lands on the back of one of the guards to break her fall. 

The others hurry down the stairs. You spot a drape and run for it. You grab it and use it to repel down the wall and swing into one of the guards that is blindsided by your elbow to his face.

“Kill them all!” Anton bellows. “Nobody leaves alive!”

Around you, fights break out between your friends and Anton’s remaining men. 

Drake has disarmed one and uses the but of his rifle to smack him in the face. He collapses to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut. 

Maxwell slams his shoulder into a guard, sending him reeling backward down the stairs, when he reaches the bottom he doesn’t get back up. Hana elegantly spin-kicks another and he falls into the banister which breaks and sendings him crashing to the ground floor. 

You glance around the room and see that Claudius has recovered and has Olivia pinned down by the staircase… and everyone else is mid-fight with other guards! There are no more guards coming but you also can’t help everyone. Claudius has turned Olivia’s blade on her and it’s inching closer to her throat as he bears down on her wrists. 

Your bare feet sting and burn as your run over the littered ruins but you ignore everything, hoping that your aim is true. Relieved that the warhammer has a long reach to make up the distance between you, you swing with all your might and the ram’s head connects with his body armour. It catches him in the chest and the momentum knocks him to the side. The hammer is ripped from your grasp as the horns get caught in his vest. 

Olivia gets up and shoots you an appreciative glance before advancing on him. He grabs his own knife and cuts himself free and you quickly grab the handle of the hammer dragging it out of his reach. 

“You fools. You’ll both die for this, and I’m going to make sure it’s painful.”

“It’ll be hard to harm us when we do this!” Olivia hits him hard in the chest with a quick spin-kick while you trip him with the hammer’s staff. He falls back hard onto the ground. Unprepared to be off balance and without his helmet, his head hits the tile with a resounding crack. He doesn’t get up.

Olivia looks at you. “Thanks for the help.”

“I’ve got your back.”

Jeremiah yells out to you. “Astoria, look out!”

Anton has gotten free of him and you turn around to see a gun aiming at you.

You freeze. Jeremiah runs at Anton with a yell, throwing his dagger and cutting Anton’s arm. The gun flies from his grasp and clatters out of reach.

Jeremiah stands over Anton, who’s on his knees clutching his forearm. “You will never hurt Astoria. Not while I’m breathing.”

A livid Anton upper cuts Jeremiah, sending him staggering backward. He then unsheathes the sword at his waist and raises it. “You think you can take me? Fine. It’s your funeral.”

Jeremiah quickly puts room between them and you heft your ram’s head warhammer and stalk Anton. 

“Don’t touch him!” you hiss at Anton. You adjust your grip to match the reach of his sword and raise it, ready to engage him. 

“Aghhh,” you swing at Anton.

Anton dances out of the path of the warhammer at the last moment, and it smashes through a vine-covered fountain behind him, shattering it and spraying you both with plaster and cement. 

You kick him into the empty pool and he scrambles to his feet, furious. 

“Guards, cover me!”

The two guards left standing move closer and block off the staircase as Anton heads up the stairs leading to the exit.

“No!” Olivia yells. She barrels past the guards and you and Jeremiah turns so that his back is pressed against yours as you face off against the new threats. 

“Are you okay?” he asks over his shoulder.

“Ask me again later. We’ve got to get Anton before he escapes!”

“Then let’s end this, together.”

“You know I didn’t imagine getting you alone would be this difficult.”

“And yet, I never have cause to regret a single moment. Ready to move?”

“Ready.” Together you inch to the stairs. With Drake, Hana and Maxwell circling around to the other landing to come at them from behind, the guards are having second thoughts about engaging.

They look at each other. 

“Leave now, and the Crown will show you mercy,” Jeremiah says in a hard voice.

Drake has reached the bottom of the stairs. And joins you and Jeremiah. “Believe me, this is your last chance. We’re willing to die defending each other… and Cordonia.”

Hana glares at them. “Anton already sacrificed most of his people with the attack this morning. Now he’s sacrificing you, so that he can make his escape to save himself. Surely you’re not willing to give up your lives and freedom for Anton’s dubious plans?”

“Yeah, like Hana said. He’s hella dubious. Do you think he’d do the same for any of you?” Maxwell asks.

Outnumbered, they share another look. And drop their weapons. “Hell. He’s not paying me enough for this.”

They both run for another exit behind you. 

You hear a groan and movement nearby. Claudius has come to and is rising to his feet. Jeremiah moves to engage him but Drake puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I remember this one’s voice. He’s mine.”

Claudius collects his knife. “You may have scared off those fickle sellswords but the Sons of the Earth won’t stop until Cordonia is ours!” He moves to swipe at Drake but Drake spins to the side, twists his wrist and gets him to drop the knife. Then he drives his fist in Claudius’ stomach.

“That’s for almost shooting, Savvas.”

Drake then drives his knee into Claudius’ groin, and Claudius doubles over. Drake forces Claudius to look at him. 

“And that was for actually shooting me!”

Drake arches back, then forcibly headbutts Claudius, who’s eyes roll around wildly before he slumps into Drake’s grip, unconscious.

“Whoa. Revenge is a dish best served with blunt force to the face!” Maxwell mock jabs the air playfully.

“Olivia!” Jeremiah exclaims.

You both quickly follow Olivia’s pursuit of Anton.

You find them both on another landing. Olivia blocks the exit as Anton bears down on her.

“Stand down or die here. This fight is over!”

Maxwell stumbles to a stop next to you. “No, no, no! Get away from her. Evil Justin!”

Olivia strikes at Anton as he’s distracted by Maxwell and she disarms him of his sword. “For training with my parents, you made a rookie mistake. Never take your eyes off your opponent.”

She stabs at him but he catches the blade between his palms, an inch from his chest. “Have you forgotten already, my darling wife? A viper has a deadly strike.”

Anton drives the dagger back into Olivia’s face with a sharp jab, she reels back, dazed. He twists the dagger in her grip and plunges it into her side.

“No!” You want to go to her but Drake holds you back. 

Olivia collapses to the ground, still holding the weapon, blood oozing and staining her dress a darker shade of red. She tries to stand but falters, her forehead breaking out with sweat and her face whiter than a sheet. Anton looms over her.

“Olivia, if you can breathe, you can stand!” You yell at her.

Olivia meets your eyes, her expression strained but determined. “And if you can stand, you can fight.” She pulls the knife from her side and drives it into Anton’s thigh before yanking it free again.

He staggers back, holding his leg. You know she’s hit an artery by the amount of blood pooling at his feet. It feels like strange déjà vu. He saved her and got a bullet to the leg. He attacked her and got stabbed in the other leg.

“Surrender if you want to live,” you warn him.

“To be a prisoner of a weak King! Never,” Anton growls.

He stumbles and collects his sword. Then he pushes past Olivia, shoving her aside and she’s in no shape to catch herself, let alone detain him. Drake lets you go and you rush to Olivia while Jeremiah and Drake pursue Anton.

“Astoria, I’m hurt,” she says to you, her face ashen and her eyes watery.

“You did great. Now let me see.” You tear the cut in her dress wider so you can see the wound. It’s trickling but not pulsing blood. “It was a crazy thing you did yanking it out like that, but it doesn’t seem like he punctured anything vital. Maxwell, take off your shirt.”

“My shirt? But it’s an Ana de Luca…”

“You wanna be the hero, take off your shirt.”

He sheds his jacket. Quickly unknots his bowtie and works his buttons. You look down the corridor thinking of Jeremiah and Drake. You’re confident that between the two of them, they can manage Anton. He’s not likely to make it far with that leg.

With Maxwell’s shirt in hand, you tear out the sleeves to make a compression bandage and use the body of the shirt to make a long strip to secure it. 

“Would any of you happen to have brought a phone? I think now would be a good time to call reinforcements.”

Hana nods and digs into a hidden pocket in her gown for her phone. You help Olivia stand and you make your way down the passage to the broken doors that lead to the courtyard. 

Outside, at the bottom of the stairs you see a contingent of King’s Guard arrive with Bastien and Mara leading them. Drake and Jeremiah stand over Anton who’s lying at a strange angle in the gravel.

You navigate the stairs carefully, mindful that Olivia winces with every movement.

“He slipped in his blood and fell down the stairs with his sword. The blade cut his throat.”

You notice the pool of blood under his half turned face and the blood around his right leg. Even though he’s been tormenting you and Jeremiah, and the Court since the Homecoming Ball, his death is so final and you’ll never know why he really hated Jeremiah so much, or if there are more Sons of the Earth waiting in the shadows.

Bastien rushes to Jeremiah’s side and clasps his shoulder. He looks at you in surprise. “Your Majesties… you’re alright!”

“Yes, Bastien. Anton Severus is dead and those that remain of his men are incapacitated inside,” Jeremiah tells him.

Bastien’s relief fades into anger. “Running off into the lair of your enemy without your forces at your back—“ his tirade stops abruptly and his face falls. “I forget myself. My apologies, Your Majesty. But you must know how big a risk that was.”

Jeremiah nods. “I am fully aware of the danger I was in… but I had no choice.”

Mara offers you her jacket without a word and puts it around your shoulders. She looks at Jeremiah. “We came as soon as we realized you were missing, but… Anton took precautions. We only just broke through his exterior forces. 

“About damn time…” Olivia pulls in a sharp breath, her hand bolting to her side. It comes away bloody.

“She needs better attention than my makeshift field dressing.”

“Right away,” Mara radios into her walkie. “Come with me, Lady Olivia.” Mara takes over supporting Olivia and leads her to one of the waiting armoured vehicles. 

Bastien waves over the guards. “Let’s head inside and get all these traitors in cuffs. Your Majesty, my men will sweep the stronghold and arrest any remaining allies and conspirators. In the meantime…” Bastien turns to you. “Queen Astoria, we should get you and King Jeremiah back to the reception. Your guests are eagerly awaiting news of your circumstances.”

“Yes… all of Cordonia needs to know what happened here tonight,” Maxwell says boldly.

As you pile into the limo, Hana hands you your shoes. “We found them outside the maze. That’s when we knew Anton had taken you. You took care of Olivia. Now let us take care of you.”

She indicates your feet. Jeremiah picks them up and his face fills with anguish when he sees them bloody and how icy cold they are. In his warm hands, that’s when you feel all that you’ve ignored. Drake drags the first aid kit from under the bench seat and pulls out some alcohol swabs and tweezers.

You close your eyes and try not to wince as they clean your wounds and pull out all the debris. Jeremiah sticks plasters over the cuts and Hana slips the shoes on for you. They’re a bit more snug with the padding on the soles of your feet but with the beautiful blue pumps back on, you almost look completely untouched by your ordeal. Aside from dirt smudges on your dress and the blood on your hands. Which is easily cleaned off with some detergent wipes.

::: ::: :::

Jeremiah offers you his arm, and as you return to the reception together the entire room cheers as you step through the doors.

Ana gasps and scrambles for her audio recorder. “They’ve returned!”

The Queen Mother hurries to you both. “Jeremiah!” She clasps his hand and he nods to her.

A purple blur flies by you and tackles Drake.

“Oof!”

“Drake, I was so worried!” Savannah cries.

At the same time, Lorelai and Xinghai run up and capture Hana in a desperate hug.

As you smile at their open display of affection, Bertrand bellows at Maxwell. “Maxwell! You impudent, impulsive, uncontrollable brother of mine,” his bottom lip juts out and he extends his arms. “Come here.”

Maxwell smiles as Bertrand wraps him in his arms. Leo rushes over to pull Jeremiah into a hug of his own, before he turns to you and gives you a warm hug too. 

“I’ve never been happier to see you, little brother! And Astoria, you’ll never cease to impress me.”

“We were beside ourselves with worry…” Regina tells you.

“I hope you got a few hits on that Anton guy…” Leo says, his expression turning fierce. “For father.”

“I did, just like you taught me. He won’t be hurting anyone else.”

You hear scratching, scampering sounds and notice Chance running to you as fast as his feet can carry him. You bend down in time for Chance to leap into your arms, his entire body wriggling with the force of his wagging tail.

“Who’s the bestest buddy in the whole world? Is it you? Oh you give the best greetings.”

You feel a hand on your shoulder. You know that touch without looking. You set Chance down and you stand to sweep your Dad into a hug. “Daddy!”

He whispers into your hair. “You’re safe. I prayed for it the second they told us you were missing.”

“Thank you, Dad. I think I know the moment you started.  _ ‘We know that in all things Abba works for the good of those who love Him, who have been called according to His purpose _ ’.”

He nods. “You have your work cut out for you, Opossum. But I know you’ll do the right thing.” Even your step-mother, Chèryl, manages to give you a look of approval.

Jeremiah motions to the camera crew that Ana has readied. “Will you do the honors?”

You face your guests and the camera. “Anton Severus died tonight in his attempt to assassinate King Jeremiah, Lady Olivia and myself. His allies have been arrested and detained. Cordonia can finally breathe easier knowing his scheming is at an end.”

Your guests cheer. 

Rashad raises a toast to you. And you offer one in response. “To Cordonia!”

You watch with a smile as your wedding reception becomes a celebration of victory. The DJ starts the music up again and Maxwell leads everyone back to the dance floor.

“Is it really time for dancing,” Olivia asks with a groan.

“We just dodged near certain death at the hands of a usurper. This is like the definition of the time for dancing!” Maxwell protests.

The party goes late into the night… All around you, your friends and allies are celebrating your marriage and victory! Almost everyone is dancing but Madeleine and Neville who are eating cake.

“Such drama. This all would have been avoided if…”

Madeleine scowls at him. “Are you seriously still talking to me?”

You see Regina and Olivia having a drink together…

“Thank you. For what you did for Cordonia.”

Olivia’s mouth drops open. “Oh. It was nothing.”

“Hardly. You’ve done your family name proud, Olivia. This is what it will now mean to be a Nevrakis. To be fierce, brave and cunning …. But also loyal.”

“I…” Olivia’s struck speechless. A slow smile creeps over her face. “Thank you.”

Regina’s eyes widen when her eyes are drawn to a hastily stitched part of her dress. “Olivia… is that fresh blood on your gown?”

Olivia looks down and presses her hand to the bandage just visible beneath the mend in her dress. It comes away wet with blood. “Ugh. I’m leaking again. This is why I wear red.” She gets to her feet and stalks in the direction of the powder rooms.

The night draws on and you feel your energy levels flag. You find your friends. Jeremiah has not left your side. “You’re all the best friends anyone could ask for. Thank you for coming to save me. Thank you for helping Jeremiah.”

“Life is nothing without those closest to us,” Jeremiah adds.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re all my best friends too,” Drake concedes with a reluctant smile.

“Now it really is a night to remember!” Hana grins.

“Put it in the history books!” Maxwell exclaims.

You nod with a tired smile. Just as you sway on your feet, your fatigue and ache catching up to you, Madeleine pulls you aside. 

“Astoria, this might be a good time for you and Jeremiah to slip away.”

“Oh thank you!” You squeeze her arm in gratitude. “My smile might be permanently etched into my face but my eyelids are about to close involuntarily.”

“Jeremiah, a transport is waiting for you out front to take you to your honeymoon suite. I’ll finish up things here.”

“Good evening, Madeleine. And thank you,” he says with a nod.

::: ::: :::

Together you sneak out of the palace and into a waiting nondescript armoured car, which spirits you away to your wedding night suite that has been prepared somewhere on the royal estate grounds. Jeremiah opens the manor door and carries you in his arms across the threshold. He doesn’t set you down as he goes through the foyer and up the stairs. He only sets you on your feet once you’re inside the honeymoon suite.

The room is furnished in rich red and cream tones. The furniture looks plush and the bed is covered in a mountain of cushions and a thick duvet. Red rose petals are scattered over the cover and on the carpet surrounding the bed. A bucket holds a bottle of champagne chilling on ice, and there are two glasses beside it.

“We’re finally here,” he says, his voice almost a predatory purr. 

The door closes behind you and you turn to face Jeremiah

“Astoria…” he whispers.

You watch him, your hands trembling as you reach for him. He holds your hand and watches you carefully. 

“Jeremiah, seeing you here, in our wedding night suite…” words clog in your throat. The emotions you've been battling since being taken by Anton come bubbling up. You can’t push them down any longer. Alone with him, away from everything, you finally feel the dam break. “When I saw you in that manor facing off against Anton alone… well, I wasn’t certain you and I would end up here tonight.”

“I know,” he agrees softly. “Tonight was absolute insanity, if we’re being candid. But we did it. We won,” he smiles at you.

You stare at Jeremiah for a long moment, struggling not to sob. You try to focus on keeping your breathing steady but you still see him get kicked and you know that both Anton and Claudius had guns. You were so terrified for him and Olivia had told you not to move. The scream had just burst out of you. You had to be brave before, you had to meet the press. You had to reassure the nobles and the public, but now you’re here. And Jeremiah is your safe place. He has been for a long time. He sees you, flaws and all and you know how much he loves you.

Before you even know what’s happening, tears trickle down your face. You sniff, as Jeremiah pulls you closer and wraps you in his arms.

“Hey, hey… talk to me?” he prompts his voice full of loving concern. 

He kisses your hair and your forehead, any part of you he can reach with you pressed up against his chest and clinging to him like a lifeline. After a moment you can breath again and you slowly relax your arms. You look up into his handsome face, and beautiful eyes. “It’s just… coming so close to losing you again… I was so scared, Jeremiah. I didn’t care what he did to me. Then you were there and he was going to kill you…. I had to be strong before to save us… to save Cordonia, but now..”

“Hey… we’re safe. We caught them. Anton’s never going to be able to hurt either of us ever again. And Claudius won’t get visitation rights, he won’t get access to correspondence materials. He’s a traitor to the Crown and a terrorist. Cordonia is not forgiving of terrorists. I’m ready for forever with you...Astoria. What do you say we have our own private celebration?”

You smile through your watery eyes and take in his breathtaking grin. “That is exactly what I want to do right now.”

You take a step toward Jeremiah, and before you know it, you’re wrapped up in his arms again. He places a hand beneath your chin and tilts your head up toward his, then kisses you eagerly, soundly. His deft hands, remove all the pins holding your hair in place and your thick hair spills down your back. Gently he removes your tiara and sets it aside. All this while he expertly claims your mouth.

“Jeremiah... “ you sigh breathlessly.

“Astoria… This is our wedding night. You’re mine, and I’m yours. Now, and come what may, My Queen.” He tenderly cups your face and brushes his thumbs over your cheekbones.

You hold his wrists before covering his hand with your own. You search his eyes. “I really am Queen now, aren’t I?”

“Cordonia’s Queen and mine,” he says proudly. Jeremiah kisses your lips and then your neck, his lips lingering there as he whispers....”What does My Queen command?”

You sigh, and close your eyes, your blood singing in your veins as each kiss makes you feel hotter than before. “I want you to be bold and passionate.”

He continues to press kisses along your sensitive neck, down to the sheer fabric covering your shoulders. “Perhaps something like this will please the Queen?”

Jeremiah grips you around the waist and tugs you close to him, till there’s not an inch between you. You feel the heat and hardness of his body even through several layers of fabric. His gaze burns with desire as he dips down to capture your lips in a fervent kiss. Eventually, you pull away, breathless.

Your smile is blinding when you look at him. “The queen is very pleased, Your Majesty.”

Jeremiah glides his hands down over your hips and under your bottom. He bunches the layers of silk satin fabric and grips your thighs, lifting you up. You wrap your legs around him as he carries you over to the lounge. Not for the first time are you thankful that Ana thought to offer you a reception bridal gown. The feel of this fabric between you is almost nothing. It moves against you like water and it prevents none of the heat of Jeremiah from reaching you. And that’s not considering how mind blowing his hands gliding over it feels while he caresses your body. It’s like shea butter being smoothed all over you wherever he touches.

“This is very nice too,” You say admiring both his strength and the rare view of looking down into his face.

Jeremiah lays you across the cushions, then settles himself between your splayed thighs and rests over you. His body is a welcome pressure holding you down. He kisses you urgently, his tongue tracing a line on your lower lip. You close your eyes and let out a soft moan.

He tangles a hand in your hair, then gently lifts it away to expose your neck. His lips eagerly press a flurry of kisses across your cheek to your jaw, and his teeth gently graze your skin as he traverses the length of your neck to your shoulder. 

He captures your mouth again, and everything sensation, every thought, every feeling within your body is flooded by an unspeakable connection. You’re surrounded by his scent, his warmth, his touch. You’re held, pressed down, and cocooned by him. How can you feel both anchored and weightless at the same time? It makes no logical sense so you just surrender to what he’s evoking inside you. You’re fully awake and alive with energy but you hardly believe this is real. 

Jeremiah pulls back for a moment, and you feel a low rumble from Jeremiah’s chest, almost like a giant cat's purr, as he runs his thumb over your bottom lip.

You moan happily and nip at his thumb. “Jeremiah…” you plead, letting your voice betray your want for him. You pull him closer, placing a hand against his back and pressing him tight against you, so he can feel just how turned on you are. This dress is a delicately crafted gown and you love it almost as much as your wedding dress. You realise that if you want to keep it intact, it needs to go and quickly.

His breath comes hot against your throat as his hands roam your sides, seeking out your curves. 

“Astoria,” he groans loudly, breathlessly. “You are everything…”

His fingers find the zipper at your back and and with it loose, the tissue thin sleeves and lace and silk bodice fall away like petals from a shedding flower. Your topless before him and you watch his honey coloured eyes darken as his pupils grow wide, the longer he stares at you. You feel his heartbeat coming even faster, the sound easily reaching your ears with how close he is to you. 

“You look impossibly stunning in that figure hugging gown, but we won’t be needing it anymore,” he says briskly. 

You push his shoulder and he easily complies. You sit up and shift around him. “As My King commands,” you say over your shoulder to him as he’s still seated behind you. You stand next to the sofa. You let the gathered material go and the rest of the dress falls away from you and pools on the floor at your feet.

His eyes sweep across your form, a burning desire in his expression. 

“My King, you seem to have me at a disadvantage,” you say with a nod to his garments.

“We can’t have that.” He quickly rises, his hands going to his jacket. “A true king never leaves his queen at a disadvantage.”

You look a finger around his belt and tug him toward you, then work at his buckle as he relieves himself of his sash, his jacket, his notice and shirt. Soon all his clothes are in a haphazard pile on the lounge behind him.

“Where do you want us?”

“On the bed.” It looks so inviting and after the day you’ve had, you know there’s a very good chance that once you’re curled against him, you’re going to pass out, and you’d rather not wake up with a sore neck or back from sleeping on the lounge cushions or from the plush rug on the floor.

“As you command, Your Majesty,” he says with a wide grin.

Jeremiah kisses you again. He lets out a low moan as your hands explore the muscles of his back. He lifts you up by your hips and you wrap your arms and legs around him. He carries you to the bed and lays you down on it, then joins you.

He braces himself above you for a moment on his hands and knees, then lowers himself onto the cradle of your thighs. Then with a fluid motion he shifts the crotch of your panties aside and drives home.

You arch against him and cry out, clawing at his shoulders. “Ohhh  _ Jeremiah _ !”

He rocks his hips against you in a perfect, long and driving rhythm, sending brilliant lighting bolts through your body each time you come together deeply. You stare into Jeremiah’s dark eyes, the room fading to a haze all around you until all that’s left is him and you and the rolling wave of pleasure. 

Several long, blissful minutes later, you lie in Jeremiah’s arms. He traces abstract patterns on your skin with one hand. 

“Astoria, that was incredible. You are incredible. I’m truly the luckiest man in the world.” He brushes your wild bangs from your forehead and kisses the pale expanse of it. 

You kiss his bobbing Adam’s apple which is within easy reach and he chuckles. 

“How does it feel to be Queen of Cordonia? Do you feel different?”

“I feel entitled, more free. For example, I’m free to do this,” you roll over and straddle him to draw circles over his chest. “I can stay here with you,” you look at him and let out a long breath. “But I would never let something like a crown or title change me.”

He looks at you in surprise. “I would think that after nearly getting killed, getting married, and becoming queen,  _ something _ would have changed.”

“Who I am hasn’t changed. And I’m still alive and with the man I love. That’s all that matters to me. The power, the position. I understand the responsibility, and I embrace it, but I didn’t do so lightly. 

“When you put it that way, it seems all is truly right in the world. Hmm…” he muses brushing your hair back over your shoulders. “Queen Astoria of Cordonia and wife of King Jeremiah of Cordonia. The names have a lovely ring to them.”

You grin and pepper kisses all over his jaw. “Hey, I’m not the only one who picked up a title today. You’re a husband now.  _ My _ husband.”

“Your husband,” he agrees, his eyes full of warm affection.

“It’s a change, but it’s a change that’s been a long time coming. I’ve been ready to be your wife for a while.”

“I feel the same way… It’s less a fundamental change, and more a shift into someone I already should have been…Someone I  _ want _ to be.”

You look down at your finger and admire the glitter of your rings, even in the soft lighting of the room they sparkle.

“And what does my queen think of her royal wedding ring?” he asks, taking your hand in his. His dark fingers envelope yours. 

“It’s a lot of diamonds,” you muse quietly. You turn to watch his face. “I think it’s beautiful. I love it because it’s a reminder to me. That you’re really mine and I’m really yours. This whole day… it all just feels so surreal. I keep touching and looking at the ring as a way to ground myself.”

“While I am happy that the ring can be a comfort to you, you can also look to me, if you ever need reassurance,” he says and as if to demonstrate, he places a tender kiss on your lips.

You run your thumb over his full bottom lip. You memorise their shape and texture. “I’ll keep that in mind,” you whisper to him. 

“Ah,” he says, easing away from you. “That reminds me.” Jeremiah gets up and moves to the nightstand. He pulls out a lovely bouquet of red roses and a letter. “These are for you.”

“These are lovely! But what’s the letter for?” you ask curiously.

“It’s for you. I wrote it in the days leading up to the wedding, to read to you on our wedding night. But first, something is missing…” Jeremiah goes to the coffee table and returns with two glasses of champagne. He offers you one.

You take a sip, and the effervescent liquid pops and tingles on your tongue. You set the glass on the bedside table. “Please don’t keep me in suspense.”

He breaks the wax seal, and as he sits against the headboard, you snuggle against his side and read along with him as he speaks his words. “Queen of my heart...and now Queen of Cordonia too… Long before you saved Cordonia, you saved me. When we met, I had accepted that I would lead a life of service. It was a role I was honored to accept, but which I can't deny required sacrifice…”

“Jeremiah…” you say with compassion in thought of what he was prepared to give up.

He kisses your temple and continues to read aloud. “What you have given me… is somehow even more than a soulmate, a partner, a friend...It’s a life where I can be both the man I  _ need _ to be, and the man I  _ want _ to be. Thank you, Astoria, the light of my heart.”

“Jeremiah, come here and kiss me! You charming, deeply romantic and thoughtful husband of mine.”

He chuckles at your words and sets the letter aside. He leans over and gently presses his lips to yours. 

You breathe in the scent of him and sigh. “Whether I saved you or you saved me, what matters now is that we have each other... forever.”

“That’s all that matters now. Today has been the best day of my life.”

You straddle his lap, and he sits up to kisse your forehead and your eyes. “Truly?” You ask. “Even with the bombing, the assault on the boutique, the abduction and the almost dying…”

“Yes, even with the almost dying. And somehow, there’s still one more amazing piece of it, I have yet to share with you.” He kisses your collorbones and looks hungrily at your breasts.

“What’s that?” You ask, lifting his chin so he’ll look into your eyes. You give him a sweet smile.

He reverses your positions and kisses his way down your body before settling above your navel. “Waking up with you in my arms for the very first time.”

“Oh, I can’t wait…” You quickly forget what you were even talking about as his lips continue their exploratory mission. It’s a long time before you fall into a blissful, and contented sleep.

  
  
  
  



	29. The First Day of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't get a traditional honeymoon, at least not for a little while, but Jeremiah still loves to surprise you.

When you wake up in the morning, as it has been every morning the last few days, you feel a little off. 

The first day at your new duchy, you’d called Gladys and asked if you could have tea prepared every morning and sent to your room so that you didn’t have to wait till arriving at the dining room to get your digestive system kick started. 

Back in New York, you were never more than three feet from your kettle and it made a difference to your wake up routine. You realise after so many mornings of Maxwell or Madeleine catching you at less than your best that, that’s what you’d been missing. You’d never been much of a morning person but as soon as you’d had a cup of tea, you were much more alert and ready to face the day. 

Now the morning after your wedding, with Anton’s accomplices safely in prison, you wake up in Jeremiah’s arms for the first time as a married couple and you find him smiling at you.

“Good morning,” he says, his eyes full of adoring affection.

As much as you welcome the look he’s giving you, you feel that increasingly familiar queasy wrongness in your stomach and when you shift to face him properly, your mouth starts pooling.

Throwing back the covers, you race to the bathroom, only just making it to hug the porcelain bowl. Jeremiah pads in barefoot behind you, just as you finish heaving out everything that’s been in your stomach. He wraps you in a microfibre burgundy robe that immediately warms you against the chill of the bathroom. He gently sweeps your hair back from your face and presses his hand to your clammy skin. 

He leaves the bathroom and when he returns he’s wearing a matching robe. You’re curled up pitifully next to the toilet, hugging your empty cramping stomach. He crouches down in front of you carrying a bottle of water and a hair tie. He gives you the hair tie.

“I would do it for you, but the best I can manage is a ponytail.” 

With trembling fingers, you pull your hair back out of your face and into a French braid. He gives you the bottle and you take a mouthful trying to get the acid taste out of your mouth, before attempting to get up off the marble flooring. 

He sees your shaky legs and easily sweeps you up. He lays you back on the mattress and looks at you in tender concern. “I know you probably had a bit more champagne last night than I've ever seen you drink, does it feel like a hangover?”

You shake your head slowly, conscious of your stomach twisting and gnawing. You still feel off. You pout. “I know Gladys can’t be let off when all Anton’s conspirators are being tried but I have no idea where to start in looking for a replacement. She was so invaluable to the estate and to me.”

Jeremiah clenches his jaw and looks away trying to control his anger. “When I realised that she’d betrayed you...I… Astoria, I’m not proud of the thoughts I had. Olivia told me you made the decision to trust her and set her free but… Mara caught her and I can’t let her go.”

“I know…” you admit sadly.

He strokes your cheek. “For her cooperation, I will be merciful. She did help us in the end. Without any coercion she named key operatives of The Liberation Core, who Bastien was also able to arrest with enough evidence to bring them to trial. They caused a lot of problems during my father’s rule.”

“I don’t fault her entirely for her actions.”

Jeremiah looks at you in disbelief. “She deceived us both, put you in the hands of our enemies.”

“Which she didn’t know at the time,” you explain. He shoots you a look of dismay. “Okay, maybe she didn’t know it was Anton and maybe she didn’t know exactly all things the Liberation Core have done in the past either. Jeremiah, her last mistress was callous and cruel. Her family and friends suffered for years. They got to enjoy freedom until they were delivered over to a new duchess.”

Jeremiah looks away again, his face tense and pensive.

You touch his jaw and force him to look at you. “I’m sorry that she put everyone in danger but I understand why she did. When you feel you’re out of options, you can do stupid, desperate things.”

“She should have been grateful that you are different. She should have been loyal.”

“And she is. When she realised what she'd unwittingly done, she wanted to help me. Anton was going to kill her once he was done with us. He wouldn’t have had to if he believed she was loyal to his cause. I want to help people like Gladys, Jeremiah. They’re Cordonian. They’re our people and some of our people are being underpaid or not at all, and being asked to do dangerous and impossible things, trapped by generations of circumstances. You helped farmers after the Applewood fire. I know we can find a way to help others. People that wouldn’t turn to radical groups like The Liberation Core if they had another choice.”

He sighs and closes his eyes. Then he shakes his head and looks at you in wonderment. His eyes softening for the first time since you mentioned Gladys. “You are too forgiving and kind hearted, my love.”

“I only extend it because I understand what grace means. It’s doing the right thing even when it is justifiable to want to hurt back. It’s choosing to be merciful instead.”

“ _ Live justly, love mercy and walk humbly with your God _ . I remember,” he says softly. “No small thing.”

You lean over and kiss his cheek. You swiftly pull back when you realise how horrible your breath smells. You roll to your back, and put an arm dramatically over your eyes. “I won’t be getting any tea from Gladys anytime soon,” you bemoan. “But can I persuade someone else to deliver me some?”

Jeremiah chuckles. “I’ll call the kitchen. Someone will bring some. And maybe something to eat?”

“Mmmm Cordonian sweet rolls would be awesome.”

His eyes smile as his lips twitch in humour. “You’re changing the morning plans I had, but they can wait until you feel a little better.” He climbs in beside you and in his warm embrace you feel marginally better, until you grow drowsy and fall asleep again.

When you next wake it’s to the feel of gentle strokes running the length of your arm, lingering to twine between your fingers. You smile with your eyes closed, and squeeze his hand. “Mmmm, I smell something delicious.”

“Tea and rolls have arrived.”

You open your eyes to see him reach across and bring over your tea.

You gingerly shift so you’re semi reclining and take the tea and saucer from him. You take a sip and it’s the perfect temperature but you drink it slowly, already feeling your stomach threatening to cramp again now that you’re awake. You finish the cup and set it down to break into one of the rolls. You offer him half and he grins at you.

“Offering your spoils, you do love me.”

“More than words. I could get used to waking up to this view.” You appraise his naked form unabashedly.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” His eyes are hungry as he looks at you.

You swallow down several more pieces of sweet bread before putting the roll back on the side table and reaching for him. He brings you close without hesitation. 

“Now that we're married it’s always going to be like this, isn’t it?” 

You understand he has many duties and obligations but you hope at the end of the day, you’ll always have each other to come home to. You rest your head against the solid muscles of his chest, comforted by the steady, strong rhythm of his heart.

“Last night was incredible.”

You can feel his smile against your hair. His arms tighten around you. “I know it seems impossible, but every time we’re together is better than the last, Astoria. Having you last night and knowing that finally, you’re my wife…it’s more than I’d dreamed.”

You tilt your face to look at him and the expression of devotion and desire you find in his soulful gaze shoots a jolt of fire through you. His words alone were enough to stir sensations inside you but the look in his eyes goes straight to your core and you kiss him while pressing your legs together to quell the sudden ache of longing.

While your lips meet in mutual passion, the rest of the world fades around you and you forget everything but how wonderful his full lips feel against your own. You could drown happily in his kisses. He pulls back with a smile.

“I want a lifetime of nights like that with you.”

“Then My Queen shall have it. You have all of me, now and forever, Astoria.”

“So what’s on the Royal agenda for today? Planting more trees, kissing babies…”

“As much as I admire your enthusiasm, I’m not ready to share with you the kingdom just yet. I want you to myself this morning.”

“So it’s a lazy day in bed?” 

Had Constantine still been alive, Jeremiah may have been able to take some time off, but as ruling King, you don’t imagine you’ll be able to take a traditional honeymoon. You’ll welcome any time Jeremiah can afford to spend alone with you. An entire day alone within the private confines of this room sounds perfect.

He leans forward and pulls you into another kiss, deeper than before. He holds you close and then lifts his head only enough to leave his face inches from your own. “I planned a surprise for you...but you’ll need to get dressed first.”

You roll out of bed and follow him to the closet where your traveling trunks have been unpacked for you. Since your engagement to Jeremiah your luggage has grown exponentially in size. What could once fit in a single suitcase, now fills three trunks and that’s not including the wardrobe you’ve started of gowns and shoes in Valtoria.

“Are you going to give me any ideas as to appropriate wear?”

He looks over your outfits. “Something easy to get out of?” He suggests with an impish grin.

You grab him and pull him into a quick kiss. “Should I go in just a robe then?”

He chuckles. “If you want to give Madeleine a heart attack, perhaps. The outfit you wore to the beach during the social season would be suitable.”

“Beach jumpsuit and white bikini it is.” You turn to show off your outfit just as Jeremiah has finished dressing himself.

His jaw drops. “How is it that you can make any outfit look ravishing?”

You blush under his hooded look. You realise that your boobs do spill out more than they did before. You frown, it seems you may have gone from an average B-cup or an ample C-cup without noticing. You shake off the feeling of awkwardness and offer him a smile. “Ever the charmer. Now are you going to tell me what you had planned?” You feel a little underdressed seeing him in his dark suit but you ignore the flicker of insecurity and slip on a pair of sandals.

“The fastest way to find out is to put this on.”

He offers you a black silk scarf.

You know the drill from his previous playfulness and dutifully turn around so that he can tie it on for you. 

“So trusting.”

“Because it’s you,” you say as he finishes securing it over your eyes. He kisses your shoulder and turns you around. Your world is black and you can feel him moving and the presence of him seems to be larger and closer without your sight. You feel his hands on your arm as he leads you.

Just to test his reflexes and how carefully he may be watching, you pretend to trip and fall. 

He catches you about the waist and draws you to his side in an instant. “I’ve got you. Okay there?”

You nod and slowly he leads you on, until it’s not quite so dark anymore and you realise you’re outside. He helps you into a car and climbs in from the other side. A short trip later and you’re stepping out into his arms again. You can hear the sound of waves and the chirp of birds. There’s grass tickling your ankles and sand falling between your toes.

“Can I look?”

Jeremiah lifts off the blindfold. “We’re here.”

You find yourself on a beautiful secluded beach. The crystalline water rolls in and crashes with white foam against the golden sand. The morning sun is warm but there’s a cool breeze and being so close to winter, even the southern part of Cordonia isn’t warm enough for swimming.

He raises the picnic basket on his arm. “Breakfast for two. I know we’d both love to take a month-long honeymoon to some tropical paradise but with Cordonia recovering and Claudius and his accomplices facing trial… it’s going to be a little extra time before we can get there. So I thought, if we can’t have our full honeymoon just yet… maybe we can have something special in the meantime.”

“Is it really just you and me here?”

“We have the beach completely to ourselves. There’s no one else for miles in any direction… with the exception of our very discreet security detail who are not to approach unless I press a distress button on my watch.”

You’d forgotten that security accompanying you everywhere is your new normal. You have gotten quite attached to Mara. After your unexpected and intense first meeting, you’ve come a long way in your relationship. Your experience at the boutique when you thought you may have lost her, you appreciate her presence now more than ever. 

“So as alone as we can get, short of being in our bedroom. It shouldn’t surprise me at how well you plan things by now, but this is so sweet, Jeremiah.”

His smile warms you all over and your heart beats faster. It continues to amaze you how much just having his eyes on you can arrest you. Everything narrows to only him. 

“I didn’t know what you’d like for breakfast, aside from tea,” he says with a nod to a red thermos. “So I had the chef pack a few different options to choose from. So would you like a drink first? I also have some tropical fruit punch or coconut water, if you’d like to try it.”

You grin at him widely. “Ohhh, I’ve never tried fresh coconuts. I’ll give it a try.”

He reaches into the basket and pulls out a corked coconut. He pulls out the cork and slots in a straw and offers it to you. You take a long sip and delight in the cool, sweet, refreshing drink.

“We’re on a beautiful beach, soaking in the sun with our toes in the sand. What a perfect way to get into the tropical spirit!. It’s delicious, by the way.” You take another long sip of your coconut water, and find yourself basking in the quiet and tranquil sounds of the rolling water, and Jeremiah’s arm around your shoulders.

“Something to eat?” he asks.

You nod eagerly. “Sounds great. I’m famished.”

“I have Cordonian sweet rolls, leftover cake and a fruit and cheese platter.”

You laugh and your eyes dance as you watch him unplack the basket on the blanket between you. “You really enjoy yours sweets, don’t you. I’m going to have to keep an eye on you, Your Majesty. Too much sugar is a hazard for your health. My wonderful, sexy husband has a weakness.”

“You got me, my mother and Regina both tried their best to curb it, but alas, as you can tell, it never took. You may have your work cut out for you.”

You lean over and kiss his lips. “I may be able to entice you into a different kind of dessert.”

He kisses you back and lingers, repeatedly tasting the sweetness of your mouth. “I think your method may work. Does My Queen have any food vices, you’d like to confess?”

“Try as I might, with my spring allergies, I shouldn’t eat it at all but I can’t say no to cheese. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”

Jeremiah piles a small plate with grapes, pineapple, strawberries and several wedges of different kinds of cheese and offers it to you. “I had noticed you enjoyed cheese, but didn’t know you had allergies. I’ll try to help you abstain if it eases your hayfever.”

You nod. “During pollen season, it would be a good idea to scrap or at least limit dairy. No matter how much I enjoy it.”

“Noted.”

You crawl closer and lean back against his chest. You twist to offer him a strawberry and he happily eats it from your fingers. You kiss the juice away from his lip. “Delicious.”

He chuckles. “Yes, it was.”

“Why settle for plain old muffins when you can have a dozen tiny breakfasts on a plate.”

“So this is good?”

“Try wonderful. Thank you so much for putting this together for us.”

You finish sharing breakfast cradled in his arms, looking across an impossible blue ocean to an endless, brightening horizon. “Drinks, breakfast, a miniature honeymoon by the shore… You really thought of everything. What comes next, my darling husband?”

“That part is up to you. We could go back to the palace, or…”

“Or?” You raise an eyebrow.

“Or we could stay just a little while longer… have some fun together on the beach. Maybe… something a little more.” Jeremiah kisses your shoulder and you twist around you to look into his eyes. They’re dark with want and you feel your core ache at the sight. 

You chuckle at his sexy smirk. “As much as I could kiss you for hours, I think we both want more than that and I don’t fancy digging sand out of places it has no business being.”

He lets out a laugh. He presses his face to your neck and you feel his grin. “You’re right,” he says with a sigh. He looks over your shoulder to the city in the distance. “Let’s go home.” 

“I love what that means now. That we have a home to go to together.” For so long you despaired that dream would never happen. 

“Me too.”

You dig your toes deeper into the sand at the edge of the blanket as Jeremiah tucks his arm around you, tugging you closer. He kisses your neck, and you hold his head and rub his ears as he kisses you. 

“Being out here with you is perfect.”

Jeremiah raises his head. “Now that we’re married, moments like this one can happen whenever we want them to.”

“I’m looking forward to sharing a lifetime of them with you.”

He hugs you close, then stands and offers you a hand up. You wince as there’s a sharp twinge as you straighten up. Jeremiah’s brows furrow at the flash of discomfort in your expression but his mouth opens and closes as though he’s reluctant to speak. 

“I’m fine,” you reassure him. “Probably just a muscle cramp from sitting still.”

You head back to the palace, and the next week passes by in a blur of activity while Jeremiah is busy with trial hearings. You travel to your duchy to interview replacements for Gladys. You also review your entire staffs’ employment contracts, and offer them better terms and wages, also the option to leave with serverange packages based on years of service, if they wish to leave. You understand that working in a place where so many of their family and friends may have suffered over the years, may not be what they want. 

Some workers stay on, others leave. Gladys' brother is horse master of your stables and apologises to you for Gladys’ betrayal. He doesn’t ask for mercy for his sister, but does ask to stay on, stating that even with a reference from you, he will have trouble finding other employment because of the scandal. Drake is reluctant to accept him, but you give him a chance anyway. Besides, you believe that Marabelle is an excellent judge of character and she loves Ambrose. She does dressage for him almost as smoothly as she responds to you or Hana. 

Also, it’s not as though Ambrose has access to the main house. He lodges in a staff building outside. Gladys’ husband also works in your estate as a groundskeeper, and he’s ten years older than she is. He is only a few years away from retirement and was unaware of her Liberation Core allegiance. He’s a softly spoken gentleman and from what other staff tell you, he has never once had a disagreement with anyone. When he meets you in the interviews, he falls on his knees, tweed cap in hand. You take his weathered hands in yours and you ask him plainly.

“Will you be happy here, serving me?”

He nods vigorously, tears in his eyes. 

“I have asked for leniency for Gladys, but because of her actions, I can not allow her back in my service. Do you still wish to remain here?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he says firmly. “You are a good woman. You can learn a lot about a person from listening to how their friends speak of them. You are nothing like other lords and ladies I’ve met before. You are merciful and gracious. I am sorry for what you have suffered at the hands of my misguided and mutinous countrymen.”

“Thank you for your kind words, Jon. Sir Drake will accompany you to review your employment contract and if you’re happy with the conditions, he can witness for you in signing it.”

Jon leaves, and he’s just one more in a long line of interviews you have to conduct. As exhausting and tedious as it is, you’re relieved to do it. It’s something you should have done from the beginning. As much as Jeremiah lovingly chose this duchy for you and oversaw the transition, he wouldn't have had the time to meet every single staff member, or even thought to investigate the treatment of the staff by the previous duchess. 

Having had Trevor as a boss, you know how much poor working conditions can not only affect staff productivity but also employee loyalty. The reason you were able to bail on the bar without a care was because you had only stayed because you needed the extra money. You endured the low wages, crazy demands and demeaning treatment because you needed the flexible shifts and extra income to pay the bills. 

A friendly, seemingly harmless, aristocrat offering you the chance to follow your heart, an opportunity of a lifetime that no job could hope to hold you back from, the bar hadn’t even factored into the decision. As for the hospital day job, never taking leave since you started meant you had hours clocked up, the shift clerk hadn’t appreciated the lack of notice, but hadn’t held a grudge and the invite to a royal wedding had smoothed over any lingering sour grapes. All your work colleagues wished you well. Inez —who had joined your Dad, Stepmother, Jessa, Nate and Daniel on the private jet Jeremiah had arranged from New York for the wedding —had brought you a lovely box of assorted cheeses, cheese board and knife, along with a card signed by all the Bayview Community Clinic staff. 

It’s much later in the evening, all your friends have found their own rooms for the night and you’re dosing in bed when you hear the door open. Mara has a rotating shift of guards she hand picked as your personal protection, so you’re not started at all. You smile as you notice Jeremiah trying to be quiet as he moves through the darkened room.

He toes off his shoes by the door, as you’d taken to doing whenever you entered your bedroom. He changes in the closet, brushes his teeth in the bathroom and crawls under the covers beside you in his briefs. You appreciated his preparation that has given you direct access to the delicious body heat his skin emits.

“I was worried, I’d be spending my first night back here alone,” you say softly.

He kisses you soundly. “Not a chance. I hear you’ve had a busy day too. Did you manage to appoint a new majordomo?”

“No,” you answer cryptically.

Jeremiah lifts himself on one arm and peers down at you in the darkness. You can see the concern on his face in the pale moonlight. “No? Was there no one suitable that applied?”

You shake your head and run your hand over his chest and neck. You lift your other hand and rub it over his lush bottom lip.

He traps your wrist and kisses your fingers and then looks at you pointedly. “I won’t be distracted, my love. Your estate and finding suitable help is important. If you’d like me to…”

You withdraw your hand from his and push him back to straddle him. He groans when you come to rest in a particularly sensual position. “I don’t want a majordomo, someone who will try to cater to my every desire. I want a castellan, who will work with me, look after my interests and improve my estate when I’m absent. I appointed Drake to the position.”

“Drake’s smart and he’ll have the respect of your staff, but it's an unprecedented move to not have a majordomo. Will you appoint a lady’s maid for more personal affairs?”

“Hana said she plans to call Savvas Manor home, and I already asked her if she could fit being my Executive Assistant into her schedule. She said of course.”

Jeremiah smiles, he finally looks relieved, and then is quickly distracted by the view. “As much as that night gown looks fetching on you. I’d much prefer to see what’s underneath.”

You reach down and edge up the navy blue satin over your body slowly revealing your naked form to him. He groans beneath you and his hands tighten on your hips as you rock back enticingly. 

He sits up and captures your lips in a bruising and passionate kiss, as you try to free your arms from your nightgown. When you’re finally able to touch him back, you’re quickly lost in a desperate and heated battle of lips and tongues. He reverses your positions and a long time later you’re tangled in the sheets, sated and blissful, your arms wrapped around each other.


	30. An Invitation To Lythikos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is upon Cordonia and it's only been two weeks since you got married when an formal invitation arrives in the mail.

As the trials get underway, the press has obtained more than enough information to start the blame game. Lythikos has suffered the brunt of negative press, being the native land of both Anton Severus and Lucretia Nevrakis.

That Olivia's parents personally trained him has also been leaked. You wonder how Olivia has been coping with the negative press. You suspect that the reason Olivia withdrew from the social season was because Constantine blackmailed her into releasing her parents failed assassination attempt. While the press remains unaware of that, Lucretia has been named and her public trial isn't doing Lythikos any favours. Inhospitable weather, remote accessibility and a prickly duchess, doesn't lend itself to easy cross territory relations.

Jeremiah has been kept busy in the Capital, and though he makes the two-hour trip across to Valtoria every night, some morning's he's gone before you wake up to ensure he arrives on time for meetings with lawyers, palace security and military advisers. Finding all operatives of the Sons of the Earth has become a top security concern. Jeremiah took Claudius' threat seriously. He doesn't want any chance of reprisals for Anton's failed coup. 

This morning however, he seems to have no plans of leaving your room. You take breakfast outside on your private balcony, watching Hermes circling and hunting for prey in the distance. The transition of staff has had teething issues but things have finally started to run somewhat to schedule and it means you're not constantly having to hover over Drake as he liaises with all the staff. You and Jeremiah are lounging on sun chairs, eating leisurely when George, your new butler knocks politely at the door to your bedroom.

You call out. “Enter.”

He's dressed in his neatly pressed uniform and he carries a silver platter that holds all your correspondence. The first few days he kept bringing you all the mail, until you'd managed to instil in him that only the mail specifically addressed to you was to be brought up. The rest was to go to the study downstairs, where Drake or Hana would deal with it.

“Your Majesty, your mail.”

“Thank you, George.”

He nods to you and then leaves. 

At the top of the pile of correspondence there’s a very official and grand looking envelope and you immediately recognise Olivia’s family seal. It fills you with equal parts curiosity and nerves. All of Lucretia and Anton’s allies have been arrested, at least you hope. Jeremiah watches you carefully.

“You don’t have to open it if you’d rather not, but there’s only one way to determine who it’s from.”

“It’s just a letter.” You break the seal and pull out the expensive parchment, unfolding it to read it. Skimming to the bottom you see that it’s from Olivia and that it’s a very official document. Immediately your mood shifts and you’re much more at ease. 

“To Queen Astoria and King Jeremiah… isn’t it sweet how she put me first,” you read, doing your best Olivia impression. Jeremiah chuckles and waves for you to continue.

“House Nevrakis formally invites you and your closest allies to Lythikos Keep for our traditional holiday festivities. 

“The Nevrakis family was once known for its hospitality and not for...unfortunate recent events.

“So let’s forge new memories together.

“I hope you’ll choose wisely and join me.

“Your ally, Duchess Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis….” 

You refold the letter and put it back in the embossed envelope. “I wouldn’t have believed she’d truly been the one to pen this invitation without at least one veiled threat in there. I’d love to spend Christmas in Lythikos. Snow is what I’m used to this time of year in New York. I have the clothes for it, and I didn’t get to spend nearly enough time exploring that ice castle with you last time.”

“To Lythikos then,” he says, raising his cup of tea.

You clink your tea cup to his. “To our first Christmas holiday, together.”

“Cheers.”

The next day, you’re packed and on your way across the country by royal train and then by carriage to Lythikos Keep. You leave the sandy shores of Cordonia’s capital for the snowy mountain region of Lythikos. As the robust horses drag the carriage sleigh through the snow, you gaze out the window across the winter wonderland.

“That mountain profile looks familiar, we must be getting close.”

Maxwell rubs his hands excitedly. “Our epic winter adventure is almost at hand! I can’t wait to, uh… Actually, what are we going to do in Lythikos?” His face falls as he looks out at the endless cold white.

Chance howls happily. He doesn’t do plans much beyond what’s for meal times and who will play with him. Surrounded by his favourite people, he’s one happy dog.

“Awww, That’s the spirit, buddy!” Maxwell says smiling.

“I can only guess at what Olivia has planned. I’ve never actually celebrated the holidays here before,” Jeremiah admits.

“I’m sure there are plenty of lovely, local traditions…” Hana says brightly.

“If by ‘lovely’, you mean ‘probably involving knives and blood’... Drake says sullenly.

“Drake…” Jeremiah says in exasperation.

“What? I like blood and knives as much as the next guy, but you’ve gotta admit, Lythikos warrior culture isn't the ideal setting for the holidays. Sometimes I just want to sit down with some egg nog and not worry about the fury and might of Lythikos’ vengeance.”

You look at Jeremiah and then Drake. “I think it’s going to be unforgettable! Olivia is a friend. And the best holidays are spent with friends. We’re about to enjoy three days of perfect snow and Olivia-approved parties! What could go wrong?”

While your friends peer out the window for any sign of your destination, Jeremiah rests his hand on yours.

“This is our first holiday season together,” he says with a warm smile.

“And our first holiday as a married couple. Even though it’s with company, it still feels like a mini-honeymoon.”

“Are there any special traditions you’re looking forward to?” Jeremiah asks.

You ponder all the Christmases past and realise they were quite Spartan. Being an only child, with no living grandparents and a father whose job was often busiest over the holidays, you rarely had much of a celebration. The church services were always special though; Christmas hymns, big nativity scenes and plays and mystery gift swaps and the potlucks were renowned for the best free food in town. You always left feeling loved and well fed. “Actually I’m looking forward to making some new traditions with you!”

“I can’t wait.”

Maxwell points out your window. “Astoria, look!” You see the grand keep looming over the nearby trees.

“Lythikos vacation, here we come!”

When you step into the keep, a pair of servants are there eagerly waiting to greet you.

“Welcome to Lythikos Keep! It’s an honor to have the royal court in attendance,” the tuxedoed butler greets you formally with a perfect bow. “Let me offer you some hot towels to freshen your hands and take away the winter chill.” He lifts a silver dome from nearby and with tongs offers each person in your party a steaming hot towel.

“So thoughtful.” Hana wraps her hands in the towel and sighs in bliss.

“So toasty!” Maxwell lifts his towel and just about nuzzles it like a beloved pet.

Chance barks looking for attention at your feet.

The maid who has been quietly holding the tray for the butler notices him. “The little sir has snow on his paws! Here, let me dry them for you,” she says to Chance with a smile. She sets the tray down on a side table. She stoops and dabs daintily at Chance’s paws with a warm towel until they’re all clean and warmed.

He howls happily and gives her hands little doggy kisses. She chuckles delightedly before discarding the dirty towel in a small basket by the coat rack. “May I take your coats?” she asks.

Jeremiah shrugs out of his. “Thank you…”

“May I fetch anyone a warm drink?” the butler enquires politely.

“Thank you, that would be wonderful!” Your eyes scan around in search of Olivia, it hasn’t been long since you last saw her but you know that she’s been working hard to restore her people’s confidence in the Nevrakis name since all that’s happened and you’re eager to provide a sympathetic ear if she’s in need of support. As much as all this pampering is lovely, you’d have much rather found a quiet lounge with roaring fire and just had a relaxed afternoon with your feet up among friends before the formalities of the evening ball require everyone’s attention.

The butler snaps to attention and bows again. “Very good, Your Majesty. I will return presently.” He retreats into a side room.

“This feels like some kind of set up. Olivia’s never rolled out the red carpet for us like this before,” Drake says dubiously.

The butler returns with a tray of dainty cups. You take one, breathing in the rich smell of Lythikos Nog.

What was once an inviting cinnamon eggy delight makes your stomach roll. “On second thought…”

Hana glances at your face and quickly lifts a cup for herself. “I could try it first….Ohhhh it’s perfect. Is yours not to your liking, Astoria?”

You set it back on the tray with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, my tastes have been a little off lately. I’m sure it’s lovely, maybe a Cordonian tea might go down better.”

Jeremiah takes your hand and squeezes it reassuringly. He looks around the hall. “Hm. This is the first time Olivia’s hosted anything at Lythikos since… well, since everything that happened with Anton.”

“Jeremiah’s right. She’s probably anxious to make a good impression.”

Olivia’s servants exchange a nervous look.

“I… Allow me to show you through to the ballroom. Duchess Olivia will be most eager to see you,” Gustuv says quickly.

You follow the butler into the ballroom. The tables are set with pristine white tablecloths, glittering silverware and towers of champagne. Yet you could hear a pin drop and there’s only one person in attendance.

Olivia is the only person in the entire ballroom!

Hana’s jaw drops. “Where is everyone?” she whispers in disbelief.

“Olivia?” you call out to your friend.

Olivia shoots out of her chair and strides to greet you. “Astoria! Jeremiah! And the others.”

Drake sends her a withering look. “Thanks…”

Olivia gives you her signature poised, slightly calculating smile, “I’m glad someone remembers the importance of punctuality.”

“Olivia… of course I’m on time! You're a dear friend.”

She wrinkles her nose at you. “I’m so relieved you’re here that I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that out loud.”

Jeremiah looks back at the door. “Are all of your other guests running late?”

Olivia plants her hands on her lips, glaring at the grandfather clock in the corner as though it’s mere functionality is an offense. “...It would seem so.”

“It was snowing on the roads. I trust everyone’s trying to arrive safely,” Jeremiah says diplomatically.

“Why don’t we take our seats while we wait? I’m sure the other guests can’t be too far away,” you suggest. 

Oliva nods. “Yes, I suppose there’s no reason to stand around waiting. Please. Sit…”

You and the others take your places at the long head table. Olivia sits with her head held high, her eyes locked on the door with intense focus.

Jeremiah takes your hand, running his thumb slowly over the back of your hand. You smile at him, then look to the doors as the minutes tick by...and by...and by…

Olivia tries valiantly to look patient and unruffled by the lack of arrivals.

You glance at the others. Jeremiah sits as still as a statue, while Hana keeps worriedly glancing over toward Olivia. More time passes. And the silence is starting to wear on you, you’re surprised Maxwell can sit in his seat without speaking, let alone not making use of the very shiny dancefloor. Then again, you’re reminded that he was brought up in a great noble house, with Bertrand as an older sibling and drilled with proper etiquette from a young age. 

“We could play a game while we wait,” you suggest.

Olivia shoots you a narrow eyed glare and you shrink in your seat, chagrined. Perhaps there’s protocol to waiting you don’t know about.

Maxwell hums absently. The sound echoes through the empty room. It’s a cheerful tune.

Olivia turns on him. “Stop.”

Maxwell ceases immediately. “Sorry!”

A few minutes later, the maid from earlier timidly approaches the table. “Shall we serve the entrees now, Your Grace?”

Olivia gives her a steely look that would wither a thriving plant, but the young woman resiliently holds her ground. Through gritted teeth, Olivia says, “Let’s… wait. It would be rude to start without our other guests.”

The maid exchanges a glance with the wait staff by the side door to the kitchen passageway and they nod and slip away. Another few minutes pass in oppressive silence.

You try not to rearrange yourself in your seat for a third time like a fidgeting child, but your bottom has gone to sleep from being so rigid...only to watch Maxwell leap to his feet, sending the silverware rattling in protest.

“This is unbelievable, NO ONE’S COMING!”

“Maxwell!” you hiss in warning.

Jeremiah turns to his friend. “I’m so sorry, Olivia…”

Maxwell turns to her still standing. “No, I’m sorry. I can feel Bertrand giving me a thunderous glare from a hundred miles away. I just couldn’t deal with all the silence anymore.”

“He’s not exactly wrong, is he?” Drake says, not unkindly.

Olivia scowls before you see a slight tremble to her lips. “I...No, he’s not,” she says bitterly.

“But I’m sure there’s a good reason that everyone’s---” Hana starts.

“Oh, there’s a reason, Hana,” Olivia says her face falling, before she grows fierce, her fiery spirit coming to life. “Anton and Lucretia delivered a terrible blow to my family’s reputation when they staged the attacks on Astoria and Jeremiah during their engagement and at the wedding. There’s no point pretending otherwise.”

“Olivia…” Jeremiah says sympathetically.

Olivia fights back tears. “I knew there would be some who wouldn’t come to Lythikos, but I had hoped… well, it doesn’t matter,” she says with resolve to dismiss the slight. “It was foolish to hope that my subjects and allies would still respect me after everything. To be honest, I wasn't even sure you would come when I invited you… after all the hurt the Nevrakis family has caused.

“Oliva, we would never abandon you!” You tell her firmly.

“That means… a lot to me, Astoria.” She clutches your hand and you squeeze hers. “More than you know. But you might be the only ones who feel that way.”

“Olivia…” Hana says sadly.

You glance around the lavish ballroom, still glittering and gorgeously decorated, ready for a party… and inspiration strikes.

“You know… we’ve been attending crowded balls all season. This could be our chance to mix things up.”

“I recognize that look. What do you have in mind, Astoria?” Hana asks excitedly

“The holidays are all about spending quality time with the people you care about, right? So let’s send those servants home and share a meal together. Just us. We don’t need a hundred other people to have fun! And Olivia, all the extra food that can’t be saved, you should send it home with your staff so their families can enjoy the feast your guest opted to miss out on. Holidays is about giving, and you can show just how generous the Duchess of Lythikos is to her loyal subjects.”

“I….I suppose there aren’t really any appealing alternatives… and my staff did work all week in preparation for this. They deserve to spend the evening with their families. Ingrid! Gustuv!” she yells.

The maid and the butler hurry through the doors. “Yes, Your Grace?”

“You’re both dismissed for the evening. Please take any food or drinks you want home to your families. Let the wait staff go home too. My guests and I will… fend for ourselves.’

He nods and shares a look of surprise with Ingrid, the maid. He bows slightly and closes the ballroom doors as he goes, leaving the six of you alone.

"I suppose it isn't much unlike what we've done when you give your staff Sabbath's off, Astoria," Olivia says with a sniff. "Although I'm not sure I'll ever get used to how quiet everything is with no staff around. I mean, you can hear the water pipes in the walls. It's odd."

"The lawn picnics are awesome though! And a lot of the staff turn up with their families to the Estate grounds and enjoy the gardens. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before. We're all like one big family," Maxwell jokes.

"That's because, when you share a like understanding, you realise we all are connected. I had hoped that everyone would understand how much we need to be there for one another. And this is the perfect time of year to do it. I suppose it's their loss and our gain. I'm glad to be here, Olivia."

“This is going to be so much fun!” Hana says.

So, what’s first?” Drake asks.

“Let’s have a picnic on the ballroom floor. As much as this is so fancy, I don’t like that I have to keep turning to talk to everyone. Not to mention Maxwell is on the other end of this excessively long table.”

“The floor?” Olivia exclaims.

“We can make a picnic blanket out of a tablecloth!” Without warning, Maxwell leaps out of his chair and takes the end of the tablecloth and YANKS!

“If you break--” Olivia looks at him in astonishment. Her voice falters as the tablecloth whips free, leaving everything mostly undisturbed. 

Your heart almost skipped a beat when you saw Jeremiah’s empty champagne glass wobble. “Wow,” you breathe. You really didn't think he would be successful at that.

Hana claps. “Oh, bravo, Maxwell! That was amazing!”

“Full disclosure… I did not expect that to work. New party trick!”

Jeremiah puts a hand over his eyes but you see the hint of a smirk only partially hidden by his arm.

You turn to Maxwell with narrowed eyes. “I love you to bits, but your antics can get you in so much trouble. You know that right? I highly recommend that you don’t repeat that unless you want Bertrand to recant every nice thing he’s said to you.”

“Awww, Astoria. Party pooper.” Maxwell lays the tablecloth on the floor as you, Hana and Drake collect throw cushions from the pallor, and candles sticks and silverware to lay out. Olivia gingerly joins everyone on the floor.

“This is… surprisingly quaint in a pleasant way.”

“I think you mean ‘really nice’.”’ Hana prompts her.

“Okay, so just checking, if I enter the kitchen, there’s not going to be like, bear traps on the floor or a moat filled with piranhas, is there?”

Olivia looks at him aghast. “Of course not...Why?”

“Because I’m about to go retrieve our dinners, and after the prank you pulled the last time I was here, I want to make sure I’m not walking straight to my doom.”

Olivia snorts. “Ha… your dinner was harmless. Besides, I had other things on my mind than to set you up this time. But, no promises.”

Drake rolls his eyes. “Great.”

“I’ll go with you, Drake!” Maxwell scrambles to his feet.

Drake and Maxwell retreat to the kitchens, returning a few minutes later balancing plates covered with silver domes. As they pass a plate to each person…

“I can’t wait to see the menu you planned, Olivia.”

“I have been looking forward to this meal all day.” Hana says as she uncovers her dome to reveal tender looking lamb sirloin on creamy risotto with winter roast vegetables.

“It smells delicious!” You moan. Finally something that doesn’t smell weird. Or perhaps you’re just starving from all that waiting.

“Wuff?” Chance wriggles up to you.

“We didn’t forget about you, Chance!” Maxwell sets a plate on the floor and serves Chance a generous dish of meat and gravy.

“Oh he’s one happy boy, Maxwell. Look at his tail go.”

He howls happily and jumps trying to give Maxwell doggy kisses. Maxwell affectionately scratches his back and leaves him to his meal.

Drake uncovers Olivia’s platter with flourish.

She stares between him and the plate. “Is this… some kind of joke?”

You look at Olivia’s plates and find it’s full of knives.

“I believe it’s called ‘payback for you serving me a dinner plate full of whiskey’.”

“Ah, Drake… You didn’t really give this one a lot of thought did you?” You ask him carefully.

At Olivia’s stormy expression, he seems to realize how unwise it is to give a talented weapons user like Olivia, throwing implements.

Olivia surprises you by smiling good-naturedly. “Hah. Well-played, Walker. But you make one mistake. You armed me,” she says with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She picks up a steak knife and points it at Drake. “Now fetch my veal before I show you exactly what I can do with this blade.”

He scratches his neck, a flush creeping up his face. “Point taken.”

“Champagne or apple cider anyone?” Maxwell asks.

“I’ll have a little champagne, please.”

“I’ll have the same, please, Maxwell,” Hana says.

Maxwell takes the bottle and produces a short sword.

“I see Maxwell found his way to the armoury again,” Jeremiah nods. 

“Drake wouldn’t let me go. I got this baby off the wall.” Maxwell expertly twirls the sword and catches the bottle’s cork with the blade, slicing it cleanly off.

“To our Lythikos Winter Party!” you announce, as the froth pours from the bottle spilling everywhere as Maxwell fills glass after glass. 

Drake returns with Olivia’s actual dinner and after everyone has their meals, Olivia raises her glass.

“Ahem. I believe at such a time, it’s customary to give a welcome toast to me guests. I...should thank you all. Tonight wasn’t at all what I expected. But it has turned out to be something even better than I’d hoped for."

“Cheers. There's no where I'd rather be than here, Olivia.”

Hana takes a sip of her champagne and then nods. “Lythikos seems like a beautiful place to spend the holidays.”

“It truly is. Although I had hoped to treat everyone to one of our most ancient Lythikos traditions.”

“What’s stopping you?” Maxwell asks.

“I’ve already set the servants home,” Olivia explains. “Then again, it might be more satisfying to do it ourselves. And it would be appropriate for the occasion."

“I’m officially terrified of whatever’s making you smile like that,” Drake says with a wary look.

“If it’s the tradition I’m thinking of, I suggest we all put on suits of armour first,” Jeremiah stresses, his eyes resting on you.

“I’m officially intrigued. What’s the tradition, Olivia?” you ask.

“The felling of a talon tree.”

“A what?”

“Oh I’ve read about this! A talon tree is a native Lythikos fur. History says they’re a species related to thornwood, a tree native to the ancient Kingdom of Thorngate. Olivia’s ancestors discovered the first trees in Lythikos and established forests of them because of their impressive properties and every year, families fell for them for their long burn qualities and also for their fearsome appearance."

“You are correct, Hana. The talon sets itself apart from its inferior brethren with it’s thorns and poisonous sap. Although I’ve never heard of thornwoods. My ancestors weren’t big on keeping history unrelated to the Nevrakis legacy.”

Maxwell shudders. “I think I prefer the inferior brethren.”

“To fell a talon tree and bring it into your home is to show that you’re stronger than the forces of winter,” she explains.

“Wow, Olivia, that’s hardcore! But I’ve come to expect that from Lythikos."

“Of course. It’s a tradition befitting my people. So? Are any of you brave enough to wrestle a talon tree? I warn you… it wrestles back.”

“Ohhhh this sounds like epic fodder for my next book," Maxwell says with excitement.

“Sounds like a decent challenge,” Drake agrees.

“This sounds like an adventure,” Hana admits.

Jeremiah kisses your temple and looks at you with a smile. “What do you think, Astoria?”

“If I’m allowed to dress for the occasion, I won’t say no. I once had to clear out a whole bramble of blackberry bushes from my aunt’s overgrown garden on my own. Took me hours but it was satisfying to see the trees and hedges cleared up. I wanna see this terrifying tree.”

“In that case, we need to appropriately arm ourselves,” Olivia says. “To the armory.”

“YESSS!” Maxwell says. As he steps through the doors, he whoops with delight as he gets to peruse the Nevarkis armory with leisure. “Hello, my beauties.”

Olivia narrows her eyes at him. “These are my beauties, so handle them with care. And choose wisely.”

Drake picks up a simple woodcutter's axe and tests its weight and grip. “I think I’m good with this.”

“Really, Drake? Have some imagination.” Olivia hefts a spectacular battle axe from the wall. It not only looks like an ancient war relic, but not particularly practical for wood chopping. “We want to defeat the tree, not trim it.”

You’ll have to take her word for it. She’s the one with experience. 

“I think I’ll stick with a woodcutter’s axe too,” Hana says. 

You grin at her. Of course she’ll take Drake’s lead. He’s the seasoned camping and fire building expert.

Jeremiah takes one in his hand. “It does have a comfortingly sturdy handle.”

“Amateurs,” Olivia says with a haughty scoff. “Maxwell?”

He takes an impressive halberd from the wall. “Come to papa.”

You smile. It’s cute how fond of weapons they are for different purposes. You can see how well suited they would be if only Maxwell was more assertive and Olivia was less brash. 

“Much better,” she says with approval. “Astoria?”

Something with beautiful golden filigree, embedded pearls, a long reach and a deadly sharp looking edge catches your eye. You take a golden glaive from the wall and hold it over your head. For something that is obviously made from a lot of gold, it’s surprisingly easy to lift. “Beautiful and dangerous.”

Olivia looks it over. “...Interesting choice. I look forward to seeing what you do with it.”

“Are we ready to hurt ourselves in the name of local culture?”

“We are!” Maxwell says enthusiastically.

“Then bundle up and let’s go.” Olivia leads the charge out of the armory to the coat room.

Jeremiah holds you back and lifts some reinforced gauntlets from a shelf. “I’ll be much happier if you’d wear these. I’ve been cut by one of those thorns before and it hurt worse than anything I’ve ever felt.”

You take them gratefully. “I didn't attempt blackberry cutting without protection. It would be smart to bring the right equipment along. Thank you, darling.”

“My pleasure.”

You all change into some warmer clothes, then head into the forest outside of Lythikos Keep. Fresh snow has fallen since you arrived, and your feet sink into it with a satisfying crunch.

“This is the perfect place to hunt our quarry.”

Drake looks miserable. “Urg. This part of the forest smells terrible.”

“That’s the distinctive scent of talon sap. It means we’re close," Olivia announces with satisfaction.

“Can we just pick a tree and get chopping?” Drake asks impatiently.

“Oh, no. The Duchess of Lythikos can’t have just any tree.” Jeremiah says.

“Let me guess… we’re looking for the sharpest, most dangerous talon tree?” You rest against the glaive. It’s made a good walking stick on this long trek.

“The tallest will do,” Olivia says.

“How will we tell? It’s so dark out here!” Hana asks.

“There!” Olivia points a short distance away. There in the center of a small clearing is a magnificent tree. You try to follow the trunk to the top, but it just disappears into the night sky. Even with your group you doubt you have the manpower to lug it all the way back to the keep. Professional loggers used gravity and rivers to transport whole felled trees. 

“I can’t even see the top of it!” Maxwell says.

“How can you be certain it’s the tallest?” You ask.

“Someone’s going to have to climb it.” Olivia says planting her hands on her hips.

“Sounds like you just volunteered yourself," You tell her with a teasing smile.

“I suppose I am the most qualified. And naturally gifted,” Olivia says with a shrug. She rolls up her sleeves.

“And enthusiastic about spiky trees,” Drake adds.

Olivia hands Drake her battle axe. She straightens her sweater, glares at the tree…And then runs full pelt! At the last moment, she leaps up to grab a low-hanging branch and pulls herself effortlessly up. 

“Does she have a squirrel relative she forgot to mention?” Maxwell asks.

“More like this may have been part of that childhood training Anton mentioned that her parents fancied so much,” You admit sadly. 

“She’s so graceful!” Hana says with awe.

Olivia disappears from view, the branches barely moving as she ascends into the night.

“She makes it look easy, like she’s been doing it all her life.”

“She has,” Jeremiah says. “She dared Leo to try it once. He stank of sap for a week.”

Olivia’s voice travels down to you from high above. “We chose well! This tree is taller than the others by a good ten feet. It’ll make a worthy foe.”

Hana smiles up into the night. “She seems to be in a much better mood than when we arrived.”

“Of course she is,” Drake groans. “Dragging her friends into the cold to face a poison tree is basically her happy place.”

You grin widely. “Drake, did you call yourself Olivia’s friend?”

Jeremiah cuddles up to your back. “I do believe he did.”

“I...NO! I meant--” he splutters.

Without warning, Olivia drops lightly to the ground.

Maxwell jumps in surprise. “AAAGH! Snow ninja!”

Olivia takes back her battle axe from Drake with a smile. “And now we make this talon tree ours.”

You and your friends raise your weapons and approach the tree.

“Do we have a strategy?” Hana asks.

“Avoid the thorns,” Jeremiah points out sagely.

“Listen, everyone. Pain heals. Scars fade. The acid burns from the sap will disappear with time…”

“Wait, they’ll what now?” Poison and bad smells, was one thing but acid burns...And as big as the trunk is, you don’t think that everyone swinging at once is either energy efficient or safe. “I think we need a plan of attack. We go in teams of two at opposite sides. When one team flags for a break, the other team tag in. And someone else can spot for danger. If the tree looks like it’s about to crack, we call it and move clear. It also means we won’t be swinging in each others way.”

Olivia looks at you, and then nods. “When we tell a tale of this battle, our glory is what we’ll remember. The best battles have sound strategies. Astoria, we’ll pair up, Drake and Jeremiah can take first swing, and Maxwell and Hana can go last.”

“Well, here we go,” Drake swings hard. Jeremiah attaching the other side. They swing in harmony with a thunk, thunk. 

“Astoria, look out!”

There’s a sudden gust of wind, and a low-hanging branch peppered with enormous thorns breaks free and swings toward you! 

You duck, diving forward. You crawl up on your knees, covered in snow and see the deadly branch behind you.

Drake and Jeremiah make good headway in chopping wedges out of each side until Jeremiah’s axe head flies off mid-strike and Drake’s blade is so dulled by the sap that he’s making more of a mess than actually cutting. You and Olivia take over from the boys. You watch as she dances through the branches with ease, her battle axe glinting in the moonlight. “Astoria, take my hand.”

You stop mid swing and reach for her. Olivia yanks you toward her, just as a rope of putrid sap oozes from a branch overhead and a thick drop of it breaks loose landing with an ominous sizzle in the spot you’d just been standing.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, and I think we’re almost through.” She strikes swift and hard. 

You swing from your side, and the gaive’s deadly sharp edge carves pieces of the trunk away with every strike. Until you slip on one of the tree’s exposed roots and knock the wind out of your chest.

Hana rushes to help you, and Jeremiah is there a second later. While Maxwell charges in to take your place. 

“Our victory is at hand!” Olivia announces in excitement. She makes a deep slice into the trunk with her battle axe. Maxwell doing the same from the opposite side. 

You hear an almighty crack. 

“TIMBERRRRR!” Maxwell yells triumphantly.

Everyone hurries clear of the falling tree’s path as it topples to the ground!

“Great work, everyone,” Jeremiah says.

“Congratulations on defeating nature’s tallest and deadliest creation,” Olivia says proudly. “Now take a branch and mind the thorns.”

Inside, after a slow and dangerous trek back, lugging your prize. You change out of your damp, cold and sap stained clothes and spend the next few minutes of decorating. When you’re done, Chance pads excitedly around your feet as you and your friends admire your handiwork. 

You had to climb to the second floor of the parlour to put the star on the top of the tree, but you finally deem it festive enough to look less terrifying.

“I can’t believe that’s the tree we just fought. It’s so…”

“Beautiful!” Hana announces

“This might be the biggest one I’ve ever felled.” Olivia gazes at the top which is only a few feet shy of the domed ceiling.

“It’s a true testament to the Lythikos spirit, Olivia.” You lean close to Jeremiah, brushing your lips against his ear as you whisper…”I can’t believe we pulled that off!”

He presses his lips gently to yours. “I never doubt what we can achieve when we’re together.”

“There’s just one last thing we need to make this moment perfect.”

Olivia looks at you in alarm. “Please don’t say--”

It’s on the tip of your tongue to say group hug, just to get a rise out of her, but what you desperately want is a hot chocolate. You crave it like a warm throw and a roaring fire. “We need… hot drinks!”

“Small mercies,” Olivia sags in relief. “That I can handle.”

“I can make something for everyone,” Hana says happily.

“No need,” Olivia says. “I had Ingrid brew us something earlier.” She retreats and returns a few minutes later with a tray of goblets. 

“This isn’t some crazy concoction made out of talon sap, is it?” Maxwell asks warily.

“Would you drink it if it was?” Jeremiah asks

“....Probably. Definitely. Yes,” he says with an enthusiastic grin.

You stifle a laugh. Yes, they’re definitely perfect for each other. 

“At least you’d die the way you lived…. Making questionable choices in the pursuit of novelty.”

“Ohh, I can smell cloves,” Hana says letting the aroma wash over her senses. 

“It’s mulled wine. An old family recipe. I also have cranberry-apple cider!”

As much as you’re disappointed there’s no hot chocolate, the warm cranberry cider sounds nice. And it curls over your tongue and warms you all the way to your toes as it goes down. 

“Delicious.” Jeremiah follows your example and takes another sip from his goblet.

“Now it’s my turn to make a toast!” you say raising your glass.

“What to? My dismal attempt to hold a ball?”

“I toast to Lythikos. This duchy has been through so much in the past year, but it’s still here, thriving under a Nevrakis' hand.”

“Astoria’s right. Lythikos might have a dark history, but I have faith in its bright future.” Jeremiah raises his glass in agreement.

“To Lythikos! A winter wonderland,” Hana adds

“And to its intimidating but surprisingly friendly people,” Maxwell chimes in.

“To Lythikios.” Drake raises his glass.

Olivia smiles as you and the others clink your goblets against hers. “Thank you. It brings me great comfort to know that you have faith in my people. Even if they don’t seem to have that same faith in me right now.”

“What can we expect from the rest of the holiday festivities?” Jeremiah asks, diplomatically steering the topic to happier thoughts. 

“Tomorrow, assuming my own people decide to attend, we traditionally hold an outdoor festival. There’ll be the usual feats of strength, food and rink, music, games… and…” Olivia stifles a yawn.

“Are you tired already?” Hana asks in surprise.

“I… couldn’t sleep last night. I worried about the party, I suppose,” Olivia says, her face falling. 

Jeremiah puts his hand on her shoulder. “You should get some rest.”

“I think I will,” she says with a nod. “As for the rest of you… I had the entire keep decorated when I still had hope of people actually attending my ball… Any of you might as well enjoy my efforts, if you’d like to. Choose any of the rooms you wish.” She bids us goodnight and retreats up the stairs. 

“Who’s up for exploring?” Maxwell asks brightly.

“We do have permission,” you add. 

“I wouldn’t mind a look around. It’s rare that I’ve visited and not had the place full of nobles that required my attention.”

“Where would you even start in a place this big?” Drake asks.

“Two words… the dungeon!”

You shiver at Maxwell’s proclamation, but wrap your coat around yourself tighter and rise to follow the others as he leads the charge to the hallway that leads to the kitchens, that will eventually lead to the stairs that will take you beneath the Keep. Jeremiah puts a hand on your elbow, gently holding you back. 

“Astoria… would you like to join me for a night time excursion of our own?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“The grounds of the keep are absolutely stunning at this time of year, particularly at night. Would you care to join me on a romantic stroll?”

“Stargazing with my husband? It sounds wonderful. Certainly sounds leagues better than possibly stepping into a trap somewhere in a dungeon. I think Maxwell’s forgotten that I’ve been in a Nevrakis dungeon before. It wasn’t pleasant.”

You walk around the grounds together and find a frozen fountain and two stone benches that have a perfect window to the sky.

“The stars look different here than in Valtoria.”

“Same stars, just a different portion of the sky,” Jeremiah says. “See, Sirius and there’s Orion’s belt.” He points out.

You brush the snow off the bench and lay down on your back. He lifts your shoulders and eases you back into his lap. “You make a much more comfortable rest,” you say to him with a bright smile.

“I live to serve, My Queen.” He kisses your cold forehead tenderly.

“It’s quiet and pretty out here. The snow makes everything sparkle so beautifully and it looks soft and inviting. A strange contrast when you think of how harsh things can be here. How hard the people work to survive the long winters.”

“Are you glad we’ve come?”

“Very, I hate to think how Olivia would have been alone if we hadn’t. As much as I feel for her in the disappointing turn out, I can’t help but be relieved at the same time. Grateful that we have this time, just us. It’s not often when we can be alone, nothing pressing needing our time and attention.”

“I’m glad we’re here too. Would you like to head back in?”

You start to feel the cold biting through the layers you’re wearing and the stone is unforgiving against your body. “I think I’m more than ready to cuddle up under some heavy blankets.”

“Sounds perfect.”

You swing up and take his hand, and head to the rooms. You’d found yours earlier when you went to change out of your talon tree hunting clothes. You brush your teeth, and change into your night dress and climb under the covers. Jeremiah does his own night time routine and follows you in. You cuddle up to him and his warmth, and he presses a kiss to your hair. After all the day’s adventures it doesn’t take you long to fall asleep.


	31. Christmas Eve in Lythikos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You experience cold like never before in your life as you help Olivia rally the confidence of her people with holiday festivities.

It’s the morning of the Lythikos’ annual holiday festival and you’re woken up by a frantic knocking on the door.

“ _Astoria, wake up!”_

You lift your head, bleary eyes and immediately regret moving so suddenly. Like very morning the past couple of weeks, you feel terrible. Your mouth starts pooling with saliva and your jaw starts to tingle. You race out of bed and throw up in the toilet. 

You hear soft shuffling on the carpet and Jeremiah talking to Olivia at the door. You hope he managed to throw a robe on first. As much as you know Olivia wouldn’t try to act on her feelings for Jeremiah, you certainly don’t want her ogling his fine body. 

Warm fingers touch the back of your neck and you lean back into him. “Why me? I’m pretty sure we even all ate the same food last night.”

“You have been having rough mornings lately. I know you mentioned you don’t drink much because of your aunt’s alcoholism, but maybe you have a sensitivity to any alcohol. When we first met, I noticed that most of the times we went out as a group, you never drank. And with all the balls and functions we’ve had to attend, it’s rare to be without a glass of champagne. I can make sure to request a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne to have on hand whenever we are hosting.”

You nod slowly. “I try only to take a sip of anything alcoholic. The one time I had a proper drink in college as an attempt to fit in I got a splitting headache the next day, I vowed never to drink again. Also I saw research that problems with alcohol addiction can be genetic. I didn’t want to test that theory. What can it be other than food poisoning? Normally I only feel nauseated like that if I get a migraine and my head is surprisingly pain-free, aside from being a little lightheaded.”

“I asked Olivia to bring you a sweet roll and the tea you like. Hopefully that will help. You normally feel better after you’ve eaten something with your tea. You have been fasting and not drinking overnight after all. Maybe it’s related to low blood sugar?”

“But normally hypoglycaemia causes fatigue, sweats and fainting, not vomiting.”

Jeremiah shrugs. “Maybe it would be a good idea to have a check up when we get back to the Captial? It doesn’t seem to be improving and I don’t like seeing you unwell and miserable.”

You pout. “It can’t be nice waking up to me puking every morning.”

Jeremiah stands as he hears the knock on the door. Olivia follows him in carrying a tray and looking at you worriedly. She sets the tray down and offers you the cup of steaming tea. You get up off the floor and wash your hands. You take the cup and lead everyone back out to the bedroom and take a seat on the edge of the bed.

“So what’s the emergency? I figured we could at least sleep in a little until it’s time for the festival.”

Olivia worries her lip and folds her arms across her chest. “Well I…. I came to get you because I need your help but now I’m not sure I can ask since…”

You take a deep breath and let it out in a huff, waving away her concern. “I’ll be fine once I eat breakfast. I might just be low blood sugar, like Jeremiah said. Tell me what you need help with.”

Olivia paces back and forth inside the boutique of the Lythikos Keep. After you asked her to explain what she needed you for, you barely had time to hand over your cup to Jeremiah and she was tugging you down stairs to the boutique after you’d snatched your robe from the end of the bed. 

“I’m confused. You said there was going to be hot food and drinks at this festival… ice skating… something about axe-throwing?”

“Yes, that’s right,” she nods.

“I don’t know why you’re so worried. Or why that required you to drag me downstairs to the boutique before a shower or breakfast. It sounds like an awesome party you have planned.”

“Yes,” she says, ceasing her pacing abruptly. “An important party full of time-honored traditions that I, as the Duchess of Lythikos, am expected to carry out.”

You fold your arms trying to get warm in your too thin night shift, bare feet and bathrobe. “I’m still not seeing the crisis. I can’t imagine a challenge that you couldn’t meet head on and conquer.”

“After yesterday, I need to live up to my people’s expectations. Everything must go well.”

“So what you’re asking for is my natural charm and charisma?” You tease her with a smile.

Olivia folds her arms. “I’m not exactly sure what you can contribute, but just try your best. Based on last night’s abysmal turnout, it’s clear the court has lost faith in me, but I won’t let my people lose faith in themselves or their homeland… Not because of Aunt Lucretia or that bastard Anton or anyone.”

“You’ve got this Olivia, and we are behind you. Not everyone in the court lack’s faith in you. You don’t need to worry.”

“I rarely worry, but right now, I can’t even decide what we should wear,” she says with a slump in her shoulders.

“We?” you ask.

“The festival traditionally starts with a speech, and I can’t have you at my side looking...unimpressive.”

“Wow, thanks. I didn’t plan on coming in my bathrobe. You dragged me down here.”

Olivia snorts and ignores your snark, busing herself going through the racks of clothing. “I’m sure you can find something worthy of a queen here in Lythikos’ finest boutique. But first tell me what you think of this.” She grabs a garment bag and heads into the dressing room. It doesn't take her long to re-emerge. In the meantime, Jeremiah has changed and he’s brought down the tray of tea and rolls that you’d left upstairs. 

“I thought you might be hungry.”

You take the roll and take a big bite out of it. You wash it down with some tea and kiss him on the lips. “Thank you.”

He smiles at you. 

Olivia comes out wearing a cross between a ballgown and an Oktoberfest costume. Personally, there’s not nearly enough fabric or layers to her outfit but she looks beautiful, regal and there’s not a trace of red in sight...aside from her hair. “Well?”

“Well, what? You know you look great.”

Olivia scowls at you. “Obviously. But this is a family heirloom. An outfit originally worn by my ancestor Zenobia… is it right for today?”

“Ah… Olivia… from what I’ve read of history, Zenobia’s Father orchestrated a brutal slaughter of the Kings and Queens of the Five Kingdoms. And she was known for her vanity and her brutality. As beautiful as the outfit is, I don’t think that’s the ancestor you want to embody.”

Olivia’s face falls. “I thought something harkening back to Lythikos’ roots might be… inspiring.”

“Your ancestor Theodosia never married but she led her house with respect and authority. She was not just a lady but a warrior and a loyal ally to the Rys family. She named her cousin’s son her heir before she died, and he continued her legacy as a respected member of the court. He took over his father’s position as Royal Archives Keeper. You could say that Theodosia followed more after Zenobia’s half brother’s character. King Diavolos. Perhaps wearing his crown while reminding the people of his honor and leadership even faced with the impossible choices and cruelty of his family. Or you can wear something all your own, in your signature red. Nobody could look at you and not be inspired.”

Olivia nods and returns to the change room and puts on her signature red ball gown and pairs it with a white fur coat. “The staff are still clearing the debris from the family vault, but I have managed to retrieve some things. I don’t have Diavolos’ crown, that’s in the Cordonian Royal Treasury but I do have his signet ring. To think, my aunt was going to give it to Anton without my consent. It’s mine by birthright. It’s been given to the first born in the Nevrakis family for generations. Kenna named her firstborn a Rys but her second son became the heir to what is now the duchy of Lythikos which is to the north of what was once Stormholt. The Kingdom of Abanthus which is now Lythikos was once ruled by my ancestors, before they started a war with the Five Kingdoms. Kenna Rys gave the city of Lykos to Adder of the Black Asps, who ruled it as her regent until the war with the Iron Kingdom was over. After which Kenna was appointed the first ruler of Cordonia.”

“The more I read of Cordonia’s history, the more I want to know, so that we can heal old wounds and avoid mistakes of the past. One being the tumultuous history between House Rys and House Nevrakis. Your houses were bonded in marriage hundreds of years ago. You share blood. Our friendship means more to me than you know, Olivia. I will do whatever I can to help you keep the confidence of your people and show the court, they’re wrong to lose faith in you.”

Olivia’s eyes gleam at your words but she sniffs and refuses to let herself show more emotion than that. “Well,” she says stiffly. “What about you? This seems like your style… with an added Lythikos flair, of course.”

The outfit she gives you is a cute cashmere blazer with a grey angora sweater underneath, a fine wool tweed, grey and black skirt, long grey thigh high socks and soft brown leather boots. “It’s warm, and layered, how can I say no.”

“Good,” Olivia says with warm satisfaction. “Now go get your shower and I’ll meet you later in the hall when it’s time to leave. Oh, and Gustav has breakfast ready for everyone in the ballroom.”

Olivia starts to leave the boutique but stops in front of a display case holding a gorgeous necklace, looking at it thoughtfully…

It’s a heavy looking piece of jewelry inlaid with countless diamonds and large sapphires. It looks strangely familiar to you. Like you’ve seen it in a book or a portrait someplace, or perhaps someone wore it? Then it hits you. “Wasn’t that the necklace your aunt Lucretia wore?”

“Yes,” Olivia says bitterly. “And even before that, it was worn by Nevrakis women throughout the centuries. But I can’t look at it now without thinking of Aunt Lucretia… and everything she did to me. To us both…”

“Well, who needs a necklace when you’ve got that dress and probably a bunch of fancy concealed knives?”

Olivia’s expression immediately lifts. “You’re right. Lucretia never did appreciate getting her hands dirty. Always preferring to get others to do her bidding. A true leader is one of the people and leads by example.”

“You’re the definition of that. I won’t be long. I’ll meet you in about twenty minutes. If I don’t eat properly soon, I’ll be insufferable the rest of the day.”

Jeremiah kisses your temple. “I’ll make you up a plate and bring it upstairs. It’ll save you time.”

“Thank you, my love.” You give him a quick kiss and hurry back to your room with your armload of clothing and boots.

Soon you’re heading outside with Olivia, where you meet up with Jeremiah and your friends. Chance is also there dressed in a little winter coat, and tiny waterproof dog boots. “Awww, they’re perfect. Thank you, Maxwell.”

“Don’t thank me, they were Ingrid’s idea.” He nods behind you.

You turn to Olivia’s maid. “Thank you so much.”

She bobs in a neat curtsy with a blush on her face. “You’re welcome, Your Majesty. Duchess Olivia had them purchased from Duchess Penelope’s dog fashion boutique. It’s very popular.”

You look at Olivia with a big smile not only at her thoughtfulness but also that she’s supporting Penelope’s business venture. 

On the lawn of the estate tents and a stage have been prepared. Olivia walks across the stage to the microphone and addresses the crowd…”People of Lythikos… Welcome! Today we celebrate! Please enjoy the festivities!”

The crowd applauds weakly. Olivia grimaces, her expression flickers in worry.

“I might not be Olivia’s biggest fan, but this is kind of painful to watch…” Drake whispers to you.

“It’s like watching a train crash into the Titanic in slow motion… I just can’t look away!” Maxwell says with his eyes wide.

You don’t even want to touch how impossible that analogy is but his sentiment isn’t wrong.

“How would that even---” Jeremiah starts. You touch his arm and shake your head. There’s no explaining logic or rational thinking to Maxwell at the best of times. 

“We need to focus! We’ve got to do something!” Hana says in a desperate hiss.

“I’m on it!” you say quickly, and stride determinedly to Olivia’s side. Quickly you make your way across the stage. “Hello everyone, my name is Astoria and I’m here to support my best friend Olivia. I just wanted to say thank you to Olivia for hosting King Jeremiah and myself this year. And for all of you coming out to meet with us on this chilly morning to celebrate this year’s festival.”

Jeremiah joins you both. “Yes, thank you for having us…”

“Woo!” Maxwell hollars from the sidelines

Chance adds his please howl.

“I’ve always admired Lythikos for it’s fierceness,” you add.

A few people in the crowd nod approvingly. 

“Olivia’s one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. When Anton captured us, she never wavered. When we were both in danger, she never faltered. I trust her with my life.”

Cheers and applause rise from the crowd!

The little girl who greeted you during the Unity Tour before the wedding, yells out in agreement. “Yeah!”

“And all of you should be proud to have her representing you!”

“Now let’s enjoy the festivities together!” Olivia chimes in quickly. You can tell there’s a faint blush to her face that has nothing to do with the cold.

As the people disperse to the festivities, a familiar young girl races over to you. “Queen Astoria!” she cries out, skidding to a stop. A much more subdued boy trails behind her. 

“Hello again, Valerie,” you greet her, smiling warmly.

She smiles at you brightly. “I was really hoping you’d come back to Lythikos, Queen Astoria. You too, King Jeremiah! And all the rest of you!” she says looking at your group of friends. 

“It’s nice to be included,” Drake says with a chuckle.

“Lythikos welcomes you! Say hi, Marco,” she says nudging her friend in the side. “Don’t be rude.”

“Hi,” Marco says sullenly.

“Hi to you too! Why the long face?” you ask him gently, crouching a little so that you’re at his level.

Marco shuffles his feet in the snow, his eyes fixed on the ground. “This festival is supposed to be about celebrating Lythikos, but all of Cordonia hates Lythikos right now.”

You shake your head and reach for his arm. When he doesn’t finch away, you hold his elbow and wait for him to look at you. He timidly meets your gaze. 

“It’s hard to feel proud when everyone thinks you’re untrustworthy traitors,” he says.

“Marco, I don’t think you’re untrustworthy, and I definitely don’t hate you. And King Jeremiah and I wouldn’t be here and neither would my friends if we hated Lythikos.” You can tell your words don’t fall on deaf ears but you can see how he struggles with them.

You hear a woman call Valerie and Marco’s names, and the kids turn to go. 

“That’s my mom. I… I hope we get to see you around, Queen Astoria. I promise we’re all really glad you’re here!”

Valerie and Marco run off and you straighten and immediately feel dizzy. Drake catches your arm, and Jeremiah puts his arm around your waist. 

“Are you okay?”

You close your eyes and blink slowly. The feeling passes and you feel steady again. You nod. “Sorry about that. I’m fine really.” You catch Olivia looking at you in concern and Jeremiah’s worried eyes. 

“Today’s going to be important to raise everyone’s spirits… Thank you for standing with me, Astoria. “

“Well, what’s happening next?” Hana asks.

“Flag raising.”

“That sounds fun!” you say brightly. Then a sharp twinge in your side makes you wince. You must have pulled a couple muscles with all your swinging and dodging last night. “And perfectly safe… Right?”

A short walk later, you and your friends have followed Olivia to the edge of the estate that is bordered by the edge of the lake. You follow the edge until you reach a portion of it where the ice isn’t quite frozen over. Small plates of ice drift between the shoreline and a small island where there’s a low crop of trees and a lone black flag pole. 

Maxwell’s eyebrows hike in surprise. “This feels...ominous.”

You dread to ask but find yourself speaking anyway. “Why is a flag raising happening near a half frozen lake and where’s the skiff?”

“Not near the half-frozen lake… in the half-frozen lake,” Olivia says succinctly.

“Of course. Why would anything in Lythikos be easy,” Drake deadpans

“That small island in the middle of the lake,” Olivia says pointing across the water. “That’s where I’m raising the Lythikos flag. The raising of the flag is an important holiday tradition. The children believe it’s a beacon for Santa.”

“It would be a better symbol to ring in the New Year with civic pride,” you mutter with a frown.

Jeremiah rubs your arms. “I never took you for a grinch.”

“I don’t believe in fictional or make-believe. Parents should get the credit for working hard and saving for their children’s gifts, not some guy in a dress up suit.”

He kisses your cold cheek. “I don’t disagree, but for some kids without parents, the guy in dress up, representing a charity of anonymous donors is all the excitement those children get all year.”

You glance at him, humbled and abashed. “I didn’t think of it like that. Perhaps a new Christmas tradition for us could be visiting all the orphanages and making sure we can answer a Christmas wish without dress ups. I have been meaning to talk to you about opening a community center where struggling families or individuals can come for a hot meal, a safe place to sleep and launder their clothing, perhaps even have a free reading program and book exchange?”

“Food for thought for when we get back to the Palace. I know my mother taught reading to a small group that signed on through the city library.”

“You did mention it was her favorite spot to escape the pressures of court.”

“Well Santa won’t know how to find us if we don’t raise the flag,” Maxwell pipes up.

“No, it’s bait! So he’ll get caught in our ice trap so we can take the presents that are rightfully ours.”

You can’t stifle your laugh. “Why is that somehow both surprising and not surprising at the same time?” you ask Jeremiah. 

He laughs with you.

“Hold up. How are you getting to the island? Astoria said it, I don’t see any boats around here.”

“I’m swimming,” Olivia says, already bending down to unlace her heeled boots.

“But you’ll die of frostbite!” Maxwell says.

“Die of frostbite?” Olivia scoffs. “At these temperatures? In the water? I don’t even know where to begin with how wrong that is…”

Sure, she won’t die of frostbite but she might die of hyperthermia. Or lose consciousness from the cold and drown, or her muscles could cease and then she’ll drown. Or the temperature could fall further suddenly and the surface will crust over with ice and trap her underneath the water. Your mind runs wild with all the possible reasons why this is a terrible idea.

“I’ve heard of the Lythikos flag raising!” Hana says. “But… traditionally doesn't it call for two people to raise the flag.”

While that makes a disturbing amount of sense, you almost want to hit Hana with a snowball for speaking up. Of course it would be a team effort. So one could go for help, or drag the other to safety in the event that something goes wrong. 

“Yes,” Olivia says sadly. “In the past years, the leaders of the house would be joined by their consorts… but as I have none, I’ll be managing by myself.”

Your heart twists at the downcast set to her expression. Olivia is not faking this. If there’s one thing Kiara was right about, it’s that neither Penelope or Olivia had any ability to hide their true emotions. 

“Unless…” she says, her face brightening as she looks at you.

“Unless?” you ask, trying to feign ignorance.

“Astoria, would you join me in raising the flag?”

Jeremiah quickly whispers in your ear. “Love, you don’t have to. I can do this…” More loudly he says. “It would do the crowd good to see Lythikos and the Crown side by side…”

“Fantastic, Astoria. Thank you.” Olivia says almost dancing with excitement.

“Me? Swim to the middle of a frozen lake? I suppose I owe you for saving my life. You just might have to do it again before we’re done here.” You march to her side. “Only because we’re friends!” you singsong to her. 

“Yes, just get in the water…”

There’s a small fishing hunt that Olivia leads you to and inside she gives you a wetsuit, and you almost cry in relief. You shed your clothes and you help each other wrestle them on. You keep your jacket on for extra warmth and meet the others back at the edge of the water. By the time you’ve rejoined your friends, a large crowd has gathered to watch.

“The important thing is to keep your dignity about you,” Olivia says to you quietly. You try not to shiver in your scuba socks as the icy water laps at your ankles. “Even children in Lythikos can swim in the freezing water like it’s a warm bath. If you can’t take it, no one here will ever respect you again.”

_ Right _ , you coach yourself.  _ Think warm. Ignore the cold. Do it, get out, and go thaw in the privacy of a warm bath with a hot chocolate later.  _

She turns to face the water. “No turning back after this. Ready?”

She pulls the warm sweater over her head and tosses it at Maxwell. You shed your coat and give it to Jeremiah, who squeezes your hands. 

You say a quiet prayer for protection for the both of you, that you survive this with all your extremities intact and no one drowns. “Am I ready? Let’s do this.”

“That’s the Lythikos holiday spirit!” Maxwell fist pumps.

Jeremiah blows a golden whistle. In unison, you and Olivia dive into the water. It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before. The air is literally shoved out of your lungs and out of your mouth. You suck in a gasp after breaking the surface. The chill bites deep into your skin, threatening to cease your muscles rigidly, but you resist the urge to cry out and force yourself to move. You kick like a shark is chasing you and plow your face in the water, pushing your arms with furious and efficient strokes, all those high school swimming events playing in your mind. 

“Go Astoria!” you hear Jereemiah holler above the cheering of the crowd.

“We believe in you!” Maxwell joins his cry.

The cold starts to bite deeper with every plunge of your arms. You feel your control slipping as your body starts to shiver… your strokes start to feel heavy and sluggish. You snap your jaw together, clenching your teeth, refusing to to let the lake get the best of you! You huff out bigger breaths so you can last longer between gasps of dragging more chilly air into your lungs. 

You spot a flash of churning water ahead of you. Olivia is not giving in, so neither will you.

“Almost… there…” Olivia grunts.

She reaches the island first, climbing out of the water with impressive grace for someone whose hair has come unbound and is shockingly long. You’ve never seen her hair free. It hangs to the small of her back and looks like it would have created a lot of drag. You step unsteadily onto the snow beside her. Your own hair must look a fright but it’s only just past your shoulders and your bangs managed to stay in your braid. 

“Here, take this corner,” she gives you one part of the flag. And unfurls the triangle, clipping it the flag rope. She makes quick work of raising it and together you turn back to the crowd on the bank across the water.

“Nicely done,” she says. 

“Good. Be-cause I’m ab-bout to p-pass out.” You chatter and your vision starts to blur around the edges. You feel a sharp pinch to your shoulder. “Owwww.” You hold the spot where she pinched you, suddenly full present again.

“If you can feel, you can move, and if you can move, you can swim,” Olivia looks at you with a satisfied nod. “It’s really just as well you’re responsible for one of the boring duchies, or we’d be in serious trouble.”

You can hear supportive cheers coming from the bank of the lake, from Jeremiah and your friends and the crowd. 

“It sounds like our audience approves with our effort.”

“I’m glad this incredibly freezing swim was worth it then. Now how do we get back?”

“Well I’m certainly not carrying you. We go back the way we came. Now come on.”

One even colder swim and a hot shower later, you force your jelly legs to carry you back to the festival. Jeremiah, Drake and Olivia wave you over to a booth full of steaming barrels of hot cider. You’re never more grateful for asking Ingrid to sneak you in two mugs of hot chocolate before heading out of the Keep. 

“How are you holding up, Astoria?”

You cradle the hot barrel between your still stiff fingers. “Ahh, this is so nice.”

Drake raises an eyebrow at you. “You’re supposed to drink that?”

“I’d rather not test my fortitude right now. For a while there I didn’t know if I had extremities, let alone that I had a functioning stomach.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I think this is the perfect reward after a bracing swim,” Olivia says, taking another long sip of her cider.

You sniff it dubiously and take a sip. The fermented scent and strong bite, is enough to trigger your gag reflex and you start coughing because you tried to choke back the urge. You set the barrel mug down so the drink won’t slosh all over the place with your full bodied coughing.

Jeremiah rubs your back and holds your hand. 

“I guess our secret ingredient disagrees with you?” Drake says drily.

“Let me guess, it’s whiskey?” you say with a laugh.

Jeremiah chuckles. “However did you guess?”

“Drake’s standing right there, kind of gives away the mystery.”

“Ready for the next event?” Olivia asks.

“Please tell me it involves food..” Maxwell asks.

Ordinarily by this point, you’d be starving. But the swim and made you feel all sorts of off. You stumble as you go to follow, Olivia and Jeremiah catches your elbow.

“Maybe we should just sit for a bit. Let you catch your breath?”

“The next event does involve a stomach…”

At the thought of haggis or anything similar. Your stomach makes its presence known again. This time, you don’t make it to any bathroom, and vomit into a nearby bush. 

“A stomach for war!” Olivia snaps in frustration at your obvious squeamishness. “Honestly, Astoria. I never thought you’d have such a weak constitution.”

“Hey,” Drake says getting in her face. “She just swam a frozen lake for you, give her a minute.”

Olivia glances at your pale face in concern. “I suppose… Astoria, if you’re unwell, perhaps you should retire. At least until you’re feeling more yourself.”

You shake your head. “I should come good.” You glance at Hana. “It’s probably just nerves and the cold. I’ll adjust, I’m sorry I’m not built as tough as you Olivia, but I won’t quit. 

“I know you’re not quitter,” she says firmly. “Next up, we celebrate the time-honored tradition of putting battle tactics and strategy into play, pitting friend against friend, turning all into foes…”

You put your face into your hands. “I’m beginning to understand why certain generations continue patterns of the past. Some traditions aren’t worth keeping but I’m not going to put a damper on her enthusiasm,” you whisper weakly to Jeremiah. He holds you close, at this point it’s almost like he’s all that’s keeping you upright. 

“So the true meaning of Christmas,” Maxwell says sarcastically.

“I’m talking about a snowball fight,” Olivia says with a roll of her eyes.

“You could have led with that,” You tell her with a hint of amusement. “A snowball fight sounds fun.”

“Fun? If by ‘fun’, you mean a chance to match wits and put your skills to the ultimate test!”

“Unless there’s a snowball machine or a giant catapult involved, I stand by my call.”

“I’ve actually always wondered how all of you would stack up in a real fight against me,” she says with a wide smile. “This could be our chance to find out! Jeremiah, I know you’ve had training, but I haven’t seen you in action in a long time.”

“I might surprise you,” He says with a smile.

“Careful, Jeremiah, no bodyguards out there to protect you.”

“Drake, you talk a good game, but are you as tough as you think you are?” Olivia asks.

“Hey, I’m ready any time.”

“Hana, you seem like you have a lot of rage you’re ready to unleash.”

“Oh, I could never… well, maybe just a little bit.”

“Maxwell… you might want to sit this one out.”

“Hey!” he protests in shock. “Astoria’s the one that’s ill. I’m ready!”

“It’s just a snowball fight, I can handle this too. Besides, I took on Drake and Hana separately on the same day.”

Drake grins. “You were pretty sneaky actually. She’s got decent tactics and good aim.”

“The castle staff has spent the last two weeks preparing everything we’ll need for a truly epic battle!” Olivia glances back at Jeremiah. “Although.. Perhaps it would send the wrong message if we were attacking each other. I look forward to it every year, but… maybe in light of recent events I shouldn’t be throwing even something harmless as snowballs at the Crown…”

“Hey, we’re here to celebrate the holidays with you!” Maxwell says.

“A snowball fight sounds perfect,” Jeremiah says.

“And we can’t let two weeks of effort from the staff go to waste. I say, we split into teams. You, Jeremiah and I on one team. Hana, Drake and Maxwell on the other. That way the people can see it’s all in friendly fun and we are always going to be allies. And we can invite the children to join. I’m sure they’ll have lots of fun plotting strategy and executing attacks under the command of their fierceless duchess.”

Olivia beams. “To the forts we go!”

You walk alongside Jeremiah, and Olivia and the others recruit children as they walk through the festival. Maxwell passes a food stall and scores both of you bowls of hearty buffalo stew with flat bread. It goes down a treat and by the time you reach the battle grounds, you’ve finished eating and you feel much warmer and more yourself.

“Your colour looks much better.” Jeremiah says hugging you.

“I feel better.”

“All it takes is some wholesome Lythikos stew?”

“And the pleasure of your company,” you say kissing him lightly.

He holds your face and draws you in for a deeper kiss. “I’ve never seen Olivia more relaxed. You’ve done that. She’s been through more betrayal than we have and she doesn’t have the support of a loved on to lean on.”

“That’s why I want to be there for her. Even if I’d much rather steal you away for myself and get out of this cold.”

“I love you. I’ll make it up to you, tonight. I’m sure you’ll feel plenty warm all over.”

“You better, my darling husband. That lake was horrid.”

The snowball fight is epic and by the end, when everyone is running low on ammunition and energy, it’s too close to call. The white flags go up and a truce is decided. 

Your arms feel like they have lead weights attached, and you’re cold and wet again but you can’t wipe the smile from your face. You’ve been laughing and yelling for the past half an hour while snowballs have been flying thick and fast from all directions. You have snow in your hair, down the back of your coat and in your boots. You haven’t been able to feel your butt for longer than half an hour due to diving behind the snow fort to avoid being pelted by Drake and Hana who have superb aim and you’re not wearing waterproof bloomers over your thermal underwear.

As you make your way back to the main part of the festival. Oliva breaks away from your group. “I’m going to mingle and get a sense of how the people are faring. You all should enjoy the festival.”

At the festival you explore different events, trying to keep moving to ward off the chill.

“Astoria! Come decorate cookies with us!”

The mere mention of baked goods with Hana sets your stomach rumbling and Jeremiah chuckles. “I think that’s a yes.”

You make your way to a booth where Hana and Maxwell are icing a tray of gingerbread shapes. 

“Those look more like vague gingerbread masses than cookies.”

“That’s what the icing’s for,” Maxwell says, thrusting an icing bag to you. 

“Apparently for Christmas in Lythikos, you’re supposed to decorate your gingerbread cookies like something that scares you.”

“So when you eat them, it symbolizes your triumph over all fears and obstacles in your way,” Maxwell says brandishing his cookie with emphasis

You look over his design. ‘So Maxwell’s greatest fear is, uh… a blob?”

“An artistic blob, thank you very much.”

“I think it’s a lovely representation of insecurity about your creative endeavours.”

Maxwell’s mouth drops open. “Why are you speaking my secrets out loud!”

“Maxwell! You have lots of artistic creativity, I didn’t know you had doubts about them.”

“Uh… how about you make something before Hana calls out any more of my deep-seated fears?”

You consider what you’re afraid of, many of which are too complex to put into a single shape. And then it hits you. You haven’t told anyone this one yet. You concentrate as you squeeze your piping bag carefully icing your cookie into…

“A spider? Classic! I love Halloween-slash-Christmas vibe.”

“I get that they’re a marvellous and wondrous part of nature, but I prefer not to ever see them. After this holiday, I don’t want to find a single spider in Valtoria. I’m training Hermes to hunt them, along with snakes. And no one prank me, or you’ll find yourselves exiled from my duchy.” You hold your spider-frosted cookie aloft threateningly.

“I think you have to eat it for that wish to come true,” Hana tells you.

You all lift your cookies and bite into the warm spicy, delicious gingerbread.

“Mmmm. Metaphorical victory.” You find the stall owner. “My compliments to the pastry chef. These are so yummy.” He nods to you in thanks and you wander out to do some shopping.

As you pass by the stalls, Hana suddenly gasps. “Astoria! I just saw the cutest thing.. Wait right here!” She whistles for Chance and rushes over to a stall holding knitted clothes in all shapes and sizes. “One second… Okay, Chance, you can come on out!”

“A-ruff!”

Your little orange and white ball of boundless energy appears dressed in a Christmas themed red, white and green doggy sweater. He looks warm, festive and extremely pleased with himself. 

“You beautiful, holiday corgi!”

“Hana, you’re a genius. It’s great. Now he’s in the holiday spirit!”

“Looks comfy,” Drake remarks.

“What do you think, boy? Do you like being festive?”

Chance howls happily, his tag wagging so fast his hips wiggle. You pay the vendor and move along. 

Hana scratches Chance’s ears and he licks her fingers in thanks for the fashion help. “You are the most handsome Corgi I’ve ever seen. And the best model. Good boy.”

At one of the stalls, you find a holiday activity unique to Lythikos…

“Oh I love this…” Maxwell exclaims. “Axe throwing!”

“Naturally,” Olivia says, drifting up to the group. “Logging is a thriving local industry. The day before Christmas, it’s customary to split enough firewood to keep your fireplace burning all through the festivities. This represents that tradition… and a local superstition that your aim can determine your good fortune for the coming year.”

“Axe-throwing and fortune telling? I’m so in.” Maxwell announces as he races over to the booth and grabs an axe for each of you. 

Jeremiah lines up the first throw… and sinks an axe a few inches shy of the target’s center.

“Sorry, Jeremiah, but that means your new year will be a mix of good and bad,” Olivia pronounces.

“Then I’ll just have to make my own luck,” he says to you with a wink.

“Hiiiii-yah!” Maxwell throws his axe. He lobs it with all his strength… and it sails away over the target, lodging into the building behind it. “Let me guess. My luck’s too amazing to predict!” he says brightly. 

Olivia facepalms before looking at him in exasperation. “More like, ‘Misfortune may come to all those around you.’ You’re lucky if I don’t ask you to spend the rest of this trip in the stables.”

Drake practices swinging his axe. “Let’s see if our luck can balance out Maxwell’s.”

Jeremiah offers you an axe and you step up beside Drake and Hana, readying your aim. You draw your arm back, and at just the right moment, you toss the axe with a flick of your wrist! Drake and Hana’s sink in closer than Jeremiah’s… but yours hits dead center! You’re not one for luck but you have no technique or skill to fall back on. You’ve never thrown an axe in your life. It’s hit dead center!

“Bullseye!” You say in disbelief. You turn and hug Maxwell. “I think that more than balances us, Maxwell.”

“Nice,” Drake says his eyes wide in surprise. 

“Well done. A sign of a strong arm and a fortunate new year.”

“So does Astoria’s balance out Maxwell’s throw?” Hana asks.

“No idea. I’ve never seen anyone miss a target before.” Olivia says with a shrug.

After the rest of the group has had a chance to grab something for lunch, you all head down to another, smaller fully frozen lake for ice-skating. The Lythikos landscape consists of snow, many lakes and rivers and enormous mountains with towns and villages dotted between the rugged terrain. 

“This brings back memories…”

“Like Hana putting us all to shame with her casual, Olympic-standard figure skating?” Maxwell says.

You chuckle and smile at your friend. Hana blushes. “Or you and me competing for the hand of a prince?” she says to you.

“Both.” You lean in to Jeremiah and take his hand. “I’m just glad my Central Park skating skill was enough to win me the heart of a prince, and keep me from falling on my face.”

“Astoria,” he says seriously. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but....” His face breaks into a smile. “Of the very many qualities you possess, I didn’t fall in love with you for your ice skating abilities.”

You laugh in spite of the moment of nerves that hit you at his serious face. “Color me shocked,” you say, putting your hand to your chest.

“I fell in love with your courage… your spirit… your unwavering optimism...your generous heart… Just… you.”

He looks at you so tenderly that your heart melts and that sick rolling in your stomach settles. “If this is your way of asking me to skate with you, I’d love to.”

Jeremiah skates onto the ice and holds his hand out to you, smiling. Soon you’re skating hand in hand around the lake. You link your arm tightly through his, huddling close as you pick up speed together. The breeze ruffles your short shirt, but through the weight of the snow and damp, it doesn’t invert and show off your nondescript black underwear. 

“Everything okay, Astoria?”

You gaze up at him. “Yep. Just enjoying the company. And the added body warmth,” say with a cheeky smile. 

He smiles widely. “Glad I could help.”

A couple circles around the lake later, you and Jeremiah come to a stop at the lake’s edge, admiring the soft snow swirling around you. 

“It’s beautiful out here. If it wasn’t so cold, I could skate out here with you forever…”

He chuckles at your side. “If only the kingdom could safely manage itself...I do have a proposal for you however…”

“But we’re already married,” you mock gasp.

“And I’d marry you again in a heartbeat, but this is a little different. I spoke to one of the locals earlier. He runs a horse-drawn carriage tour of a particularly beautiful part of the woods.” Jeremiah takes your hand and turns it over, kissing the delicate skin of your wrist. “What do you say we slip away and talk about the life we’d like to build together?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

Jeremiah looks your hand over his arm and covers your gloved hand with his. “Then come with me.”

You skate to the edge of the lake and return your equipment to the rental stall. You walk through the festival to the gates of Lythikos Keep to where an elegant open carriage waits. Jeremiah gallantly offers you his hand to step up into the charming, black leather lined, lantern lit carriage. 

“What a gentleman, I’ve been blessed to call my husband.”

“Anything for my queen,” he says with a beaming smile. 

You sink under the soft fur blankets and Jeremiah settles in beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders with a contented sigh. The carriage driver calls to his horses, and the carriage rocks gently from side to side as they begin to trot. 

“Jeremiah, this is so romantic.”

He kisses your hair and lingers, breathing you in. “I’m glad you like it.”

“You always find ways to surprise me,” you say snuggling closer to him and resting your head on his shoulder. 

“It isn’t easy to think of new ways to surprise you, but I hope I’m always able to.”

You lace your fingers with his and angle your head to look up at him. “You don’t need to surprise me, for me to feel special. I know that you love me. I don’t need grand gestures, or pretty things. Just you. I just want you to be as happy as you make me.”

The carriage rolls to a gentle stop and you feel Jeremiah’s hand trembling under your own. You lift your head and look at him. His eyes are glistening. 

“Sometimes I think I’m living a dream. That you’re too good to be real.”

“I’m not perfect, Jeremiah. I hope you know that… there’s still so many things I struggle with, that I don’t know how to share with you, just as I’m sure there’s things you haven’t told me about your past. But I know you enough, to trust you with my heart. That’s why I know this is real. Because of everything we’ve been through together, and the future we want to build.”

He kisses your forehead. “I know. We’re here,” he says softly.

You take Jeremiah’s hand as he helps you climb down from the carriage into a woodland oasis. Blankets, fur rugs, cushions and a basket filled with treats and a thermos are laid out, waiting for you.

You stare at it in wonder. “You set all this up?”

“I may have sent someone ahead to make some preparations…”

You take a seat on the furs as the carriage rolls out of view, giving the two of you some privacy. You take the thermo and unscrew the lid, the delightful aroma of rich chocolate drifts to your nose and you sigh in bliss. You pour out two mugs. 

“This is wonderful, you know how to spoil me.”

“Could you see us doing this every year?” he asks you during his stoic gaze on you.

“Doing this every year? Maybe… but perhaps with more kisses.”

His face breaks into a smile. “Is that so? I’m happy to oblige…”

He brushes his mouth against yours. You set the mug down and take his, putting any distractions or obstacles between you aside. You clutch his face between your gloves and return the kiss eagerly, enjoying the decadent taste of chocolate from his lips. 

“Mmmm. I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

He smiles as he pulls away to lean his forehead against yours. “Our lives together are going to be so busy. So filled with the cares of Cordonina and her people. I want us to have these traditions we can rely on and look forward to every year. What are the holidays about for you?”

“The holidays are about… family and friends. We’re so lucky to have so many amazing people in our lives. As you said, we have many commitments and responsibilities. I want to make sure that you and everyone special to us, are remembered and appreciated.”

“And someday, hopefully soon, we’ll be adding more family,” he says with a small smile.

You reach for his hand and rub your thumb over the back of it. “We did make a good effort to start that plan the night of the Lantern Festival, but unfortunately it didn’t take yet.” 

He knows this too because you always do your own underwear laundering and he caught you washing out bloodied period supportive underwear in your bathroom last week. Looking around at the snow covered trees and the white expanse around you, you marvel as you consider the year gone by. So much happened. You’ve only just settled into your respective roles. This trip is the first time it really feels like you’ve been able to just take a breather. And while you were sad to know that you weren’t pregnant, you know it will happen when the time is right.

His expression isn’t difficult to read. He’s disappointed that you’re not pregnant yet but he knows from your meeting with the obstetrician that it will take time. That lots of couples struggle with fertility even though both are genetically compatible and healthy. But who’s to say you’re not now? There’s certainly a good chance as no one could say there was any lack of trying.

You reach over and touch his cheek, his eyes warm coming out of whatever introspective mindset, his thoughts had carried him off too. He holds your hand. 

“I never would’ve guessed we’d spend our first holiday as a married couple in Lythikos with Olivia...But it’s actually been kind of nice… freezing swim aside. Thank you for planning this moment alone for us.”

“It’s my pleasure. You know, it doesn’t always have to be this simple. I’m a king, after all. And what good is all my power if I can’t use it for my queen? We could spend every New Year’s Eve drinking champagne at the top of the Eiffel Tower if you want.”

You crawl over and lay back in his lap, looking at the blue sky and then his handsome face. “Jeremiah, I could be anywhere alone with you and be blissfully happy. You’ve been to many places for diplomatic reasons throughout your life, you know the prettiest places, the best foods, the nicest people. Whatever you want to share with me, I want to experience it with you.”

“There has to be something my queen wants more than anything… something that’s within my power to give her. Say the word, and it’s yours. Or anything else you can imagine.”

You feel like Queen Esther who had the ruler of the then known world, wanting to lay half his kingdom at her feet. Your mind reels with the knowledge of Jeremiah’s adoration of you. “If I could go back to that steam room with you, have non-alcoholic tropical sunrises and do couples massages… Starting with my feet and ending with my face until I’m just a puddle of warm putty on the table. That would be bliss.”

Jeremiah tucks in the blanket around you until you’re sure you must resemble a human burrito. “I think I’m sensing a theme here. You like being warm and pampered. I think it can be arranged,” he says with a fond laugh.

He reaches into the basket and pulls out a pie that steams when he unwraps it from its thermal server. He cuts two slices and plates them. Then he uses a fork to break off a piece and feeds it to you. The warm pie is a sharp but welcome contrast to the brisk air. He puts the next fork full in his own mouth.

“Mmmm, this taste always reminds me of home.”

“And here I always thought apple pies were an American thing.”

“No,” Jeremiah laughs. “That’s pumpkin pie. Cordonia’s had apple pies before America was a nation. I have to admit though, that Americans make it much sweeter. Drake’s mom used to make apple pie around the holidays the way her mother made it. And since I was always hanging around with Drake…”

“You got spoiled by American Apple Pie.”

“That’s not to say I don’t enjoy it the Cordonian way, this a delicate balance of tart and sweet. Like a lemon tart.”

“Mmmm that’s another dessert favourite.”

“In a lot of ways I spent more time with Drake growing up than I did with my own brother. Leo was so busy learning how to be the Crowned Prince.”

“And yet, here you are.”

Jeremiah sets the fork down and takes your hand in his. He pulls off your glove, finger by finger until your hand slides free. He holds your fingers to his lips and stares down at you, his eyes dark and solemn. “One thing I know about the future is that if we ever have a child, this child will be our child first, and the heir to Cordonia second.”

You swallow thickly never realising that he’s banished a fear you didn’t know you had about your future children. To be tutored and nannied from birth to be the perfect heir, a childhood like Hana’s, Bertrand’s or even Madeleine’s. Even with the loss of your mother, you never felt unloved by your father. He was busy but never distant or with impossible expectations. The benefit of being in a short skirt and not a tight or layered ball gown, it’s very simple to straddle your lover's lap. You shed your cocoon and make short work of reaching for him. 

Jeremiah wraps his arms tightly around you, his hands press against your back, pulling you against his chest, till there’s only fabric between you. “And no matter our royal duties, no matter how large our family grows, you and I will always make time for each other. Especially during the holidays.”

You hold his face and you gaze lovingly into his eyes, before your attention shifts to the way his tongue l sneaks out to wet his lips. 

“Amen to that.” 

You capture Jeremiah’s lips between your teeth lightly before releasing to kiss him and tease him with your tongue. He smiles against your mouth and angles his head so he can catch your lips and deepen the kiss. His hands tighten on your hips and you’re very aware of how turned on he is beneath you. 

He breaks away and touches his forehead to yours, breathing hard. “That’s a very dangerous kiss considering we have a carriage driver waiting nearby.”

Gingerly, you extract yourself from his embrace and leave him with the blankets for a moment while you pack away your afternoon tea. “Just a promise for later tonight. It’s getting late, we should get back to the festival before it finishes.”

“This is one of those times where I wish you weren’t right. But I’m glad we had this little getaway together.”

“It’s just what I needed to make this a perfect day.”

Jeremiah stands and folds the blankets in a neat pile. “I think we’ve tidied enough.” He holds his hand out to you. “Let’s head back.” Together you walk back to the carriage that is just out of sight.

Back at the festival, stall owners are packing up their wares. You find Olivia and your friends sitting under a tree.

“You hosted an amazing festival, Olivia. We had so much fun. I’ve been hearing great things from everyone,” Maxwell says.

She smiles. “It has been a surprisingly good day...thanks in part, I’ll admit, to Astoria.”

She hasn’t seen you and it warms you that she can speak kindly of you with your friends. It shows how much she’s grown comfortable with them to be generous with things like expressing vulnerability and gratitude. 

“Happy to help,” you say honestly 

“They may have shared with you Maxwell, but my people are a little uncomfortable around me.”

“Aren’t they supposed to be?” Drake asks.

Olivia looks down. “I do like to rule with a combination of fear, respect and strength but this is entirely too much fear…. my enemies are supposed to tremble in fear of me. Not my own people.” Her face falls. “They never exactly loved me,” she admits. “But they at least respected me. They were proud of me. Now the Nevrakis name brings them nothing but shame, and no amount of tribute I pay to our traditions will change that…”

“Then you need to remind them that the Nevrakis name was once honorable, strong and just. Maybe there’s a different kind of tradition to be had. Something that celebrates your people and shows them you care for them? Nevrakis weren’t always vengeful and treacherous. There were noble and benevolent rulers. Diavolos was just one, I’m sure there were others. I read that he asked to be imprisoned with his men during the war for the Five Kingdoms as a show of equality. And that it was his honor that won him Queen Kenna’s respect.”

Olivia grows thoughtful before her eyes widen. “There was an ancient tradition I read about once… but it hasn’t been performed in generations.”

“What is it?” both you and Hana ask eagerly. Even Jeremiah looks curious, you’re all avid history buffs and any traditions and lore about Cordonia or the Five Kingdoms are interesting topics. 

“On the coldest night of the year, the ancient rulers of Lythikos Keep would invite every citizen into their home for an enormous feast and to share their hearth. Together they would eat like kings, stay warm, and toast to the coming year by coming together, as one unbreakable community of equals.”

“That sounds lovely,” Hana says brightly.

“It sounds generous,” Jeremiah adds.

“It’s perfect,” you add excitedly. You squeeze Jeremiah’s arm and he smiles at you. This is exactly the kind of tradition you’d love to get behind for even your own duchy and perhaps the capital. Maybe not opening the palace, but perhaps sharing an outdoor banquet in the heart of the city in the town square perhaps.

“Today’s been pretty damn cold. If you told me we were coming up on the coldest night of the year, I’d believe it,” Drake says, tucking his hands under his arms.

“I could revive the tradition for tomorrow’s midwinter feast. I’ll have Ingrid send out invitations right away...but there’s one problem. The feast was always opened by the lighting of the Nevrakis ceremonial sword… King Diavolos’ sword to be precise and I’ve never actually seen it. Only in paintings… We’ll need to comb through the ruins of the vault to find it.”

Jeremiah glances at you with uncertainty and turns his stoic eyes on Olivia. “Have you had engineers secure it?”

“It’s structurally sound, but it’s a mess. I haven’t had much time to sort anything and I don’t want any of the staff going down there to touch anything that might be dangerous without my supervision.”

“I say… treeeaaasure hunt! Let’s go!” Maxwell yells excitedly.

Olivia rolls her eyes but smirks. With the sun setting at your backs, you and the others race through the empty grounds to the keep just as a sudden wave of heavy snow begins to fall.

The wind picks up and almost throws you off your feet. Jeremiah holds you close and secures his arm around you while you press on.

“That got a lot worse fast!”

Maxwell yells from somewhere behind you. “I can’t see anyone!”

“Where did all this snow come from?” Hana asks struggling, and her voice carries away from you.

“Sudden blizzards are a Lythikos specialty. Just follow my voice! I know where I’m going,” Olivia shouts.

Olivia leads you to the Keep door and into the foyer. You sag against Jeremiah, sighing in relief as your friends slam the door shut against the raging snow storm.

Chance howls pitifully at your feet and then sneezes.

Jeremiah looks at you in concern and you give him a weak smile. “Are you all right?”

“I am now. But Chance…” You stoop down to him and take off his wet booties and his soggy jumper. Ingrid appears with warm towels for everyone and you make quickwork of drying him and fluffing him. “Now go warm yourself by the fire.”

“It’s nice to be indoors. I hope all the festival goers made it home before the blizzard hit.” Hana takes off her wet cape and boots, and joins Chance near the fire.

“I’m sure they did. But we may be stuck here for a while until it passes… Don’t worry. We have every modern convenience to weather the storm in luxury.”

But as Olivia speaks, the lights flicker… and go out!

You just stood up to go back to Jeremiah after taking care of Chance and you have no idea which way to turn, while your eyes try to adjust to the darkness. You know you’re in the foyer and the foyer is home to a very large, dangerous talon tree. “Um… Olivia? What do we do now?”

::: ::: :::

The foyer of Lythikos Keep has been plunged into complete darkness as a blizzard rages outside!

“Nobody panic,” Olivia says sternly.

“There’s a blizzard outside and we’ve got no power to keep the heat or lights on. Why would we panic?” Drake says drily.

“Ah… how many hidden weapons are in this room? No one touch any walls! Or furniture! Or...anything!” Maxwell says with a panic in his voice.

“Maxwell, don’t move a muscle until we have light. The talon tree is in this room,” You warn him.

“Astoria!” he whines pitifully.

“What! Would you rather I didn’t tell you and you walk into it?” 

_ Arf _ .

“Stay right by Hana, Chance. You better not move a single paw.”

Slowly your eyes adjust and you can see the glow from the embers of the fire making small shadows about the room. Something small and furry presses tight against your legs. And you sigh. At least you know that a dog’s sense of smell can usually lead them around safely. You scoop Chance up and cradle him with one arm, smiling as he licks your chin. “Okay, okay, I know you were scared. You baby. It’s okay, Chance, I’ll keep you safe from the big, bad dark.”

He yaps happily.

You’re confident that you can find Jeremiah now that you can just make out the big looming shape of the tree. You reach behind you but Jeremiah is no longer there.

“Hey… Jeremiah!”

“Over here,” he calls back.

You laugh softly. “Where’s here?”

“Astoria, I can just see you. I’m going to try to walk towards you!”

Something heavy crashes to the floor.

“That better not have been valuable,” Olivia growls.

Olivia’s voice rings out further away than Jeremiah’s.

“If I could see it, I’d tell you.” Maxwell says from even further away.

“Maxwell, I thought I told you to stay? If any of us are going to get stung by that tree, it’s more than likely going to be you. I don’t fancy having to call Bertrand and tell him you’ve been poisoned,” you call out to him. 

Slowly you walk toward where you heard Jeremiah’s voice carry from. 

“I think we’re getting closer…Oof.”

You grab a familiar arm. “Found you,” you grin triumphantly in the darkness.

“Ahhh.. I touched something wet. Would rather not know what it was,” Maxwell says in a frightened voice.

“It was my eye. Get your finger out of my eye,” Drake says impatiently. 

Someone tosses more wood into the fire and suddenly it’s much easier to see everyone. Maxwell had toppled over Ingrid’s cart that had the towels on it and he’s now standing next to Drake, with his hands still out stretched, while Drake had stooped to stoke the fire.

Olivia moves swiftly to the mantle and collects a candlestick, lighting it in the fire and moving about the room to light several more. 

“Ah.. that’s much better!” Hana hadn’t moved from the couch where she’d initially sat down, safe from all the blind stumbling about everyone else had done. 

“How long do you think the power will be out, Olivia?” Jeremiah asks gravely. Without cell reception, you realize that the Kings Guard will become concerned if they can’t contact Jeremiah. They stayed in a small manor house at the edge of the estate when Jeremiah called them the day before to tell them that due to the lack of attendance at the ball, their presence was not required. 

“This time of year, Lythikos storms can last for days,” she says without concern.

“Well, that puts a damper on our quest for the ancestral sword.”

“We’re gonna freeeezze!” Maxwell wails dramatically.

“We’re not gonna freeze, Maxwell. We have a fire, we have shelter and we have food. We’ll be fine. Although if Jeremiah can’t reach the Kings Guard to tell them we’re all fine, they won’t be. They’ll come and try to find us.”

“I’ll try calling them, but if the cell towers are out, it might be difficult. Hopefully the landlines are still in operation and I can call the manor house.”

“It’ll be fine, Maxwell. It’ll be fun,” Hana says. “Like a big slumber party!”

Jeremiah goes to make the call while the rest of you try to talk Maxwell down from his panic attack.

“First things first… we need to get out of these wet clothes. We’ll worry about the sword once the Keep is secure.” You make your way back to your room by candlelight and sort through your options…

Jeremiah enters the room and sees you tossing through your suitcase. “Something wrong?”

“Most of my clothes are either super formal, wet or inappropriate.”

Jeremiah cracks a smile. “What do you deem inappropriate?”

You push on his chest playfully and push him back onto the bed. “For your eyes only, mister. Inappropriate to be paraded around for anyone else.”

“Well, so long as I get to see these inappropriate outfits at some point, you have no arguments from me. Take your time. I’m going to see if I can find some more candles.”

A few minutes after Jremiah leaves, you hear a knock on your door, and find Hana outside.

“Can’t decide what to wear?”

“You ran into Jeremiah?”

She smiles. “If you want to borrow something, I packed all sorts of outfits.”

“Of course you did, you’re always prepared. I’m beginning to think that Madeleine’s right, I can’t dress myself.”

Hana giggles. “I wouldn’t say that. Perhaps it’s just that you have less experience with using a travelling wardrobe. And I’ve noticed you’re a bit of a minimalist. You pack your favorites and don’t tend to have many back ups.”

“You’re right about that,” You admit with a sigh. 

“What about this?” Hana asks. “Plus, can you imagine Jeremiah’s face when he sees you in it?”

You blush hotly at what Hana’s found. It’s one of your satin pink nightgowns with a fur trimmed translucent wrap. “Ah…. maybe for a private slumber party? If we’re going to be wandering around in the dark, I could use something with a few more layers.”

“That’s true…” She puts the ensemble back into your suitcase as you finish changing into a thick leggings and an oversized sweater. A few minutes later, there’s a knock as the others arrive. 

“Everyone ready? Good. It’s time.”

“Time for what?” Drake asks Olivia.

“To go into the basement.”

You grab a pair of warm socks and shove your feet into your favourite lace-up boots. They’re perfect for all terrain exploring. 

“Those were the last words our brave heroes heard before their frozen corpses were found decades later…” Maxwell says solemnly.

You narrow your eyes at him with a pinched smile m. “Maxwell, why does it sound like you’re narrating your next theatre play?”

“Ah…” he shifts his feet and gives you a nervous look. “No, it just came out. I’m not writing anything.”

“Suuuure.” You follow Olivia down a set of spiral stone steps and into a cold, forbidding basement. 

“It’s freezing down here!” Hana says with a shiver.

You can feel it through your layers and you would have been frozen stiff in seconds if you’d worn that very thin nightgown. 

“Did you say this was a basement or a dungeon?” Drake asks.

“Any decent basement can be both.”

A sudden, loud clanging noise comes from the gloom. Chance growls low and you move closer to Jeremiah, and he puts his arm around your back, pulling you closer. “Easy, boy,” you say to Chance. “It’s just a noise. A mysterious noise in a creepy, dark basement…”

“Oookay. This place is terrifying and definitely haunted.” Maxwell inches back to the stairs you just came from .

“Olivia... what was that?”

In answer, Olivia strides across the room, lifting her candle to illuminate a large metal cylinder. “An old boiler. It was used to warm the Keep before electric heating was installed.” She lifts her candle and illuminates a large metal boiler. 

“Is it a haunted boiler?” Maxwell asks.

“It’s probably making that noise because of the pipes contracting from the drop in air pressure, Maxwell,” you explain patiently.

“It’s still creepy!” he insists.

“Can we get it working again, Olivia?” Hana asks.

“Under the circumstances, I’d be lighting a traditional fire in the great hearth on Christmas Eve, but this stands a better chance of warming the whole house.” Olivia pulls a small flint from her boot… as well as a folded piece of paper.”

“Is there anything you don’t store in your shoes?”

“Lythikos favors the prepared; knives, flints and kindling are vital for survival. It’s also part of a tradition. A true Christmas Eve fire should be kindled from the last year’s regret, burning them away as you leave them behind.”

“So you’ve got some super secret regrets on that paper?” Maxwell asks with an eager grin.

“Before you ask, I doubt the tradition includes showing them to curious friends,” Jeremiah adds diplomatically.

“I could use a little more tinder though… Astoria, you fill one out.” She hands you a small scrap of paper, then turns to search for the pilot light. You consider your options in the flickering candlelight…

“I don’t have big regrets… I try to live every day focusing on potential and blessings so that I don’t have regrets, but… I do regret the fact that the holidays are almost over!”

“Not being in this creepy basement?” Maxwell asks with a frown.

“How can I regret that, when I’m here with my friends? It might be your regret, but it’s not mine.”

“Savvas’ got some unstoppable holiday spirit,” Drake says with a smirk, shaking his head. “You’re something else.”

You pile your papers in a dusty slot for the pilot light, and Olivia uses her flint lighter to strike up a flame. She holds the flame to the paper and it licks up the kindling, creating enough heat to catch the pile of coals at the back of the boiler furnace. She shovels more in and closes the grate. “That should get things started. It should keep going until morning and I’ll get one of the staff to top it, if the power hasn’t been restored by then.”

“We have fire!” Maxwell yells. 

“It’ll take more than one old heater to ready the Keep for a blizzard this fierce. Follow me.”

Olivia presses a brick in the wall beside the boiler. The wall swings aside to reveal a narrow doorway. 

“Of course there’s a secret passage down here.” You’re beginning to think there isn’t an old building anywhere Cordonia that doesn’t have secret doors and passages built in.

“Where does it lead?” Drake asks sensibly.

“Probably back to the living quarters.” Jeremiah says.

“You mean the ghosts have direct access to our rooms?!” Maxwell exclaims.

You roll your eyes at him. “Bar your door, Maxwell. The only uninvited guests you’ll get tonight will be Chance or a cold draft.”

“They probably built them to ensure the staff had easy access to the boiler,” Hana says.

“That’s a very generous interpretation of my family’s architectural priorities… but the passages do have their uses.” Olivia leads you up a narrow staircase and into the corridor leading to your bedrooms. “Now that we have basic heat, it’s time we turned to another tradition.. Locking the doors and shutters on Christmas Eve.”

“Shouldn’t Christmas be about opening your doors? Welcoming neighbours and carolers with warmth and cheer?” You ask.

“I assume this tradition was a way to keep out the cold.” Jeremiah says with a smile.

“Actually, it’s to secure your home against reindeer-riding con men who may come to steal your prized possessions. But in blizzards like this, battening down the hatches, so to speak, can serve dual purposes. Also, no Lythikos citizen would be mad enough to leave their homes at night this time of year, so no neighbours or carolers will be knocking. We’ll also need to eat at some point...”

“Perhaps we should divide and conquer?” Hana suggests. “I’ll head to the kitchens and see what I can get going.”

“I’ll find us some hot drinks,” Drake adds.

“And I’ll find some way to play some holiday music!” Maxwell says.

“I’m not sure that’s necessary for survival, but given your skill set, sure. Go ahead and try,” Olivia says with a sigh.

“Astoria and I will secure the windows,” Jeremiah says. 

“I’ll be securing my own rooms and the Nevrakis family rooms. We can meet back in the main hall.”

“Are you sure you don’t want help,” You ask.

“Do you not want us to see inside your bedroom for some reason?”

“Maxwell!” You hiss at him. 

Olivia glares at him. “Yes. It’s called privacy.” She slips inside her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her. You hear a lock slide closed for extra measure. 

“What do you think she’s hiding in there?” Hana asks curiously.

“Maybe the fact that it’s a pretty pink wonderland,” You say with mischievous smile.

“With lots of plushy animals that she’s given names too,” Maxwell adds.

“Like Fluffy! Or Binky-Boo! Can you even imagine?” Hana asks.

“She’d never be able to live that down,” Drake says with a snort.

“You know she’d murder us all just for thinking this, right?” Jeremiah says stoically. 

“That’s why this conversation never happened,” you add sagely. “We should all get to it.” 

Everyone splits up to tackle their various tasks.

The temperature seems to drop another few degrees as you and Jeremiah step inside one of the many dark bedrooms along the corridor. Wind howls outside the window, causing the frame to groan and the shutters outside to swing and smack wildly outside. 

“Brrr. It’s like an igloo in here. I don’t think the heating made it up this far yet.”

“There must be a vent or something we need to open… Stay by the door where it’s warm, and I’ll take a look.”

“I think we should just fix the shutters and focus on opening the vents in the rooms that are being used to conserve the heat from the boiler.”

“This is Drake’s room. And I agree, we close and secure all the shutters and windows, and only open the vents in our rooms.” 

You stand by the bedpost and watch as Jeremiah goes to the window, opens it and pulls the shutters closed and latches them. Then slides the window shut again. Just that brief moment has dropped the temperature in the room by several degrees. You hurry to him and brush off the snow from his arms and shoulders.

He smiles at you. “I don’t think I could ever get used to this loving attention.”

You kiss him. “I aim to please.” When you lean in closer your boot catches on something metal. “Ooh, I think we found the grate.”

Jeremiah crouches and looks along the wall above the skirting boards, his brow furrowed in concentration. He dusts off the metal extrusion near your boot. “Ah you’ve caught the valve.” He twists it and there’s a low whine and then a rush of warm air gusts through the vent.

He looks up to find you smiling at him. “What’s that look for?”

“Just admiring my charming husband by candlelight.” You hold the candlestick closer to his face and trace his jaw as he stands.

“Olivia didn’t have us paired up so that you can stare at me you know,” he says with a chuckle. 

“Our job is to batten down the hatches. I can admire my husband and get the job done. You married a champion multitasker. Only twenty or so rooms to go. I’ll even let you hold the candlestick and get the windows. We can take turns, see who's more efficient.”

Jeremiah laughs. “Challenge accepted.”

You race from room to room, making it a game of skill and efficiency. With your nimble fingers you’re able to get the sticky catches open and latch the windows faster, but Jeremiah has an easier reach for the shutters. In the end, you call it a tie. You’ve conveniently skipped over your room, leaving it for last.

All that exposure to the elements has left you both drenched. He trails a finger over your neck and you shiver not entirely from the cold.

“So much for dry clothes,” you sigh.

“Our room has a fireplace, we could hang out the clothes to dry before meeting up with the others.”

“And whatever shall we do while we wait?”

He brushes his thumb over your bottom lip. His voice low and heavy with want. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

“Let’s go.”

Jeremiah leads you back to the room you share, where he quickly gets a fire going in the hearth. 

“This is so nice!” You kneel at the hearth and warm your cold hands by the crackling fire. “My hero,” you say as he stands behind you, kneading your stiff shoulders.

“You’ve already been through plenty of cold extremes today. I won’t have my queen freezing on me.” Jeremiah lets his hands trail down your arms until his fingers entwine with yours. Gently, he leads you to the armchair by the fireplace. 

Instead of letting him urge you into the chair, you reverse your positions. He looks at you quizzingly but you shake your head. You can’t help but admire the way Jeremiah’s wet sweater and shirt clings to his sculpted chest in the low light. You reach out to run a hand over the cold fabric. “Let me undress you.”

Jeremiah looks at you with dark eyes. “As my queen desires.”

You pull his sweater up over his head, then busy yourself with the white shirt underneath. 

“Would you like some help with all those buttons?” he asks with a grin.

“No way. I want to enjoy every second of this.” You tease his shirt apart and plant soft kisses on his exposed throat and collarbones. A soft sigh escapes him. 

“That makes two of us…” he says with a groan.

You continue down, bestowing a kiss for every button you undo, until finally you reach his belly button.

“Mmm,” he stiffens and his hand squeezes your shoulder. Jeremiah shrugs his shirt off and throws it aside as you unbuckle his belt and pull his pants slowly down to his feet. He steps out of the pants and kicks them away. He toes off his shoes, and you help him peel off his socks. You reach up and take his hand from your shoulder, pulling him down gently to kneel with you on the soft fur rug. 

“Can I take care of you now?”

“Just let me hang up your wet things and I’m all yours.” You retrieve his sweater and shirt and stretch them out over the armchair to dry.

You rejoin him and he swiftly takes you in his arms, and whips the sweater over your head, laying it out over the other arm of the chair before fixing his eyes on you again. He sheds you of the rest of your clothes quickly, leaving them in a messy pile near the fire to warm. He draws you close, running his hands over your chilled bare skin. 

“You feel like ice,” he says worriedly.

“Pretty sure that’s normal after the day we’ve had.”

“Then how can I fix it?”

“A fireside massage would warm me right up.”

“Good idea. It’ll encourage circulation.”

“That’s not the only benefit,” you say with a grin. 

Jeremiah grins, eyes flashing in amusement. “You know I’ll take any excuse to touch you.”

“You never need an excuse, you know that.” You sit cross legged and Jeremiah inches forward so that you’re between his legs. A moment later, his wide hands settle on your shoulders, kneading lightly. 

“How is this?”

“Perfect,” you say leaning your cheek against his warm chest. You sigh as his hands work down your back, shivering from the heat of his hands against your frozen skin and the strength of his fingertips working your stiff muscles. He blazes slow and passionate kisses up and down your neck, his arms wrapping around you from behind. You lean back against his warm body and cradle his arms against you, covering them with your own. 

“Astoria…” he whispers.

You turn your head, capturing his lips with your own. You sigh against him, heart beating as he teases his tongue against yours. You ache and throb inside, desperately needing more from him to satisfy this hunger that’s been building since you skated together earlier in the afternoon. The chill of the night is temporarily forgotten as you let the kiss deepen and get hotter.

“Jeremiah… I need you.. Take me. Right here.”

“Right here?” 

Your breath catches as his fingers lightly skim the insides of your thighs. 

“I want you to use your hands on me.” 

His fingertips dance higher, brushing against you and you suck in a sharp breath.

“Like this?”

You let you a soft moan in answer. Jermiah returns his lips to yours as his fingers move, stoking your need and igniting sparks in your blood. 

“Oh my love…” Your heart races. You reach behind you and rub him through the thin fabric of his black briefs. 

He moans and thrusts against you. He’s hard and hot against your hand. You match your movements to his, your eyes locked on each other as you build the fever between you.

“I need you in me.”

He eagerly nods and kisses your shoulder. You remove your hand and he turns you swiftly. You lay back and he lifts your knees over his hips and settles between your splayed thighs. He sheds his briefs and lowers himself against you, sending a wave of pleasure up your spine. You hook your legs around his waist, drawing him as close as humanly possible. He buries his head in your chest and moans, pushing inside you, filling you.

You don’t have words to describe the feeling of completion. The oneness that you share. It’s transcendent and he hasn’t even moved yet. You grab his glorious backside and hook your ankles behind him, anchoring him to you. 

“My darling Astoria, I need to move. Please,” he begs you.

You feel him throbbing with need. You nod and loosen your grip and he thrusts deeply, hitting a spot that makes you see stars. You moan and wreath beneath him. He grunts and withdraws only to surge forward quickly again. He establishes a feverish rhythm and with the weight of him, the scent of him, the feel of what he’s awoken inside you, is too much for you to process. You’re in sensory overload and all you can do is hold him while he fills you over and over again.

Fire courses through you as Jeremiah’s lips move across your chest, the passion building and building. You rock your legs and roll Jeremiah over, landing astride him. You find his hands and pin them against the rug as you move over him. 

“Astoria, I’m…” he throws his head back, the cords of his neck muscles taught with strain. He squeezes your hands.

“Yes…” You arch your back as the fever hits its peak. Your eyes fall closed and red flashes behind your eyelids as your climax hits.

A few blissful minutes later, you lie in Jeremiah’s arms, the warmth of the fire bathing your slick skin. The fire crackles beside you and makes his skin glow where you trace gentle circles over his arms. 

“Feeling warmer?”

“I’m struggling to think of anything clearly, let alone what being cold feels like.”

He chuckles and brushes his hands up and down your back. “Good.”

You lift your head and study his face, its angles sharpened by the flickering light, but his eyes are soft and adoring. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“You. How wonderful you are. How alive you make me feel. How handsome you are,” you add with a grin. “You make me feel so… loved.”

Jeremiah’s arms tighten around you. “As your husband, I consider making you feel loved to be my most important duty.”

You touch his face, your heart full as you think of the man he is. “I hope that doesn’t take precedence over your actual job. You know, running a country.”

“You take precedence over everything, Astoria. You always will.”

You sigh and drop your head to his chest. You cuddle closer, ignoring the blizzard that continues to rage outside. Your eyes grow heavy from the fatigue you feel and the delicious warmth surrounding you, from the fire and Jeremiah’s body. You fall asleep listening to the steady beating of Jeremiah’s heart…

Eventually… your eyes flicker open. The fire’s still burning, but it’s sunk noticeably lower in the hearth. 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep on you. Being on the floor, can’t be comfortable. I’m sorry,” you say in a rush. Relived you at least didn’t drool on him.

“We both did and having you in my arms is hardly a burden,” he says with a smile. Your stomach rumbles loudly and his eyes dance with amusement. “I’m learning that your body operates like clockwork and it’s saying it’s time you got fed. We better go find the others.”

You bluish hotly and hug your protesting stomach in embarrassment.

“At least the nap gave our clothes time to dry… and it gave me time to get you warm.”

“I was especially into that last part,” you admit with a tender smile.

You take your time helping each other get dressed, exchange a final, lingering kiss, and head out into the corridor… and find it empty and silent. 

“Hello? Olivia? Maxwell?”

You hold your candle up and peek inside the bedrooms that your friends are using. They’re all toasty and warm, and there’s fires crackling in the hearths.

“I guess they came back up here already...but where are they now?”

“We did take longer than expected,” Jeremiah says a little sheepish. “Maybe they joined Hana and Drake?”

  
The sound of laughter floats up from the foyer. “I have one idea where they are…”

In the foyer, you find lanterns and more candelabra lighting the room. The fire still crackles in the hearth and it’s flames emit a golden glow that glints off the portrait frames and weapons decorating the walls. 

You and your friends sit around the fire, wrapped tight in blankets. Olivia has an enormous book open in her lap. 

Chance dances happily from one person to another for cuddles and scritches. “This is cosy.”

“Olivia said this was the safest part of the Keep with the family vault under repairs… and we decide not to argue.”

“I thought you said the Keep was stable? Are you worried the blizzard will cause it to fall down around us?” Jeremiah asks.

“Not particularly, but as the saying goes, ‘Fight for victory but prepare for the utter annihilation of all you hold dear’.”

Drake snorts. “Makes sense for a province where sudden blizzards are basically another Tuesday.”

“At least this room retains heat well,” Hana says.

You draw one of the blankets around yourself and take a seat beside Olivia. “Olivia...does this have to do with the missing sword?”

“I had hoped, but nothing useful so far,” she says with frustration. She passes the book to you. It lands heavily on your lap, its pages open to an illustration. 

“That’s an illustration of the Flame of Lythikos. The ancient sword used to invite the people of Lythikios to every Christmas feast ever held. But it doesn’t match any of the swords in the armory. I’ve already looked.”

“What about the vault? Or could it be hidden somewhere else in the Keep?”

“The sword is priceless. It wouldn’t be just hanging on a wall anywhere in plain sight.”

“So...Let’s start looking!”

“It’s no use. It would take days to search the Keep thoroughly at the best of times, and we’re armed with nothing but candles. Besides, there are passages and hiding places that even I don’t know about.”

“It’s not like you to give up.”

“It was foolish of me to think I could earn my people’s trust so soon after Lucretia and Anton dragged our name through the mud. Perhaps, if I’m lucky, I’ll find the sword in time for next year.” She takes the book back with a sigh.

“Well, this is a sad, spiky way to spend Christmas Eve,” Maxwell says with a frown.

“Only if we sit here pining after long-lost swords. There has to be a better way to pass the time.”

“Astoria’s right. We may not have the sword, but we’re still safe and warm in the middle of a blizzard. That’s worth celebrating! And we have dinner,” Hana says brightly.

“I’m all for eating, so long as Drake doesn’t try to serve me another plate of knives,” Olivia grumbles.

“I thought you loved daggers,” Drake says with a chuckle.

“Daggers!” Olivia exclaims. She rushes over to a large cupboard to the side of the room and flings it open, revealing a collection of daggers.

“That’s where you keep your daggers? In the foyer!” Hana gasps in surprise.

Olivia ignores Hana, digging through the cupboard.

“Is everything alright?” You ask her.

“My old dagger… it isn’t here.”

“You mean the one that’s a key? The one that opens the passageway that leads to the family vault?” you ask in surprise. 

“No, it’s a different one. My father gave it to me.’

“The one with rubies?” Jeremiah asks.

“Yes. I cherished that dagger. So much so that when I spilled juice on one of my mother’s dresses, she confiscated it and hid it as punishment.”

“Harsh,” Maxwell says.

She shuts the cabinet soundly and plants her hands on her hips. “My parents didn’t trust anyone. If they didn’t want something found, they hid it in their wing of the keep. No one was ever allowed in there… even the staff were hand selected to work that wing, and they’d known my parents for decades.”

“So if your family didn’t want anyone bringing back an old tradition that involved warming hearts instead of destroying them…”

You watch as your words stir an idea in Olivia’s mind and the gleam of growing hope in her eyes.

“The sword could be hidden in my parent’s old wing.”

“It sounds like a solid lead to me,” Jeremiah says.

Your stomach gurgles loudly again and you groan in mortified. 

“But perhaps we should eat first,” he says with a smile. 

You all sit down to eat the meal that Hana and Drake prepared. It’s reheated dishes from the ball menu from the previous evening but it’s warm and satisfying. Drake offers you dessert which is rhubarb and apple crumble with cream but you know if you eat it, you’ll be too full to move. 

“Dessert later. Let’s find that sword.”

You and the others follow Olivia through the dark keep. She stops outside a pair of heavy doors, her hands resting on the door knobs.

“Are you alright, Olivia?” Hana asks, her expression full of sympathy.

Olivia’s expression is pinched. “I haven’t been inside my parents wing of the keep, since they died.”

You suck in a breath. That’s more than a decade. You can’t imagine living somewhere and never venturing inside. But the memory of her parents' iron rules must have kept her away. “You never thought to take it for your own, establish a new legacy once you knew the truth of what they’d planned for Cordonia?”

“Even with what they’d planned, the marriage to Anton… I couldn’t… there were just so many memories. Everything was just as they’d left it. A book my father was reading beside his bed. My mother’s jewellery on her dressing table. I couldn’t bear to move anything. And now that so much time has passed…”

“I’m sorry, Olivia,” Maxwell says quietly.

“I know how you feel,” Jeremiah says, his face drawn in empathy.

“Felt.” Olivia says with bitterness. “These days I have half a mind to throw everything they ever touched on a bonfire and cleanse the Keep.” Her expression grows sad again and her shoulders slump. “Or I would, if I weren’t too gutless to go inside.”

“Olivia, I can think of a lot of words to describe you, but ‘gutless’ isn't one of them,” Drake tells her with a shake of his head.

You put a hand on Olivia’s shoulder. She glances at you, but doesn’t shrug off your touch. “You don’t have to do this alone. We’re right behind you. No matter what we might see in there.”

“That’s what friends do,” Hana says firmly.

Olivia straightens, sets her jaw and eyes the handles with a fierce expression. She pushes down and the door creaks long and loud as it swings open.

A long corridor waits on the other side. Cobwebs hang low from the corners of the ceiling, there are fine cracks in the wallpaper and the area is dark and coated in a thick layer of dust. White dust covers, are gray from neglect, it seems no one has been in this wing for a long time, not even the staff. Olivia leads the way with a candle, her other hand resting on what you assume is the hilt of a knife hidden in the folds of her skirt. 

“This is a lot of dust,” Drake says covering his face as he chokes back a cough. 

“Where are we going?” Hana asks. “The bedroom?”

“No… I remember seeing something when I was young… Something I wasn’t supposed to see…” Olivia squints up into the gloom as she walks the halls, searching for something. She holds her candle aloft to illuminate more of the ceiling.

“Look at all these portraits!” Maxwell says in wonder. He raises his candle to reveal a row of oil paintings lining the corridor. Their subjects look back at you, every one of them elegant, beautiful and stern… The last few depict a handsome couple, and there are several of a familiar, red-haired young girl. A younger Olivia sits on a chair, hands clasped for a classic noble portrait. Her posture is precise and disciplined, but she’s smiling brilliantly.

“When was this painted? You look so sweet!”

Olivia turns to look at it, her face full of hurt. “I loved that dress. Mother had it made for me just for the occasion. She said I looked like a true Nevrakis princess…” She traces her finger lightly over the dusty paint… then wipes her hand and turns away, sniffing sharply. “Let’s keep moving.”

A sudden, low moan and creaking comes from somewhere inside the wing.

“What was that?” Hana asks startled, she grabs onto Drake and tucks close to him. 

“This isn’t the time for pranks, Maxwell,” Jeremiah says sharply.

Maxwell spins to you both. His candle flickering in the dark. “Don’t look at me! I was over here! That noise came from that way!” He points beyond Olivia. 

You hear the sound again, this time it was more like a screeching like nails on a chalkboard, followed by a faint banging. “I don’t think it’s a prank,” you say with an involuntary shiver. You’re not sure what it is, but you don’t want to let the unknown stop you from doing what you came to do. 

Olivia scowls in annoyance. “We don’t have time for this.” She marches around the corner swiftly and cries out loudly.

You charge after her and are met by a frozen gale to the face. You’re blown against the wall, icy wind pelting your body. You hold up your hands to shield your face and you can make out the open window and broken glass where an overgrown branch has smashed through. 

A hand grabs you and pulls you down another corridor, safely out of the howling wind. 

“The window in my parent’s wardrobe is broken. I shudder to think of the state of that room.”

“Astoria? Are you alright?” Jeremiah calls out from further away.

“There’s a broken window letting the blizzard in,” You yell back. “Be careful coming across.”

One by one, your friends stagger across the passage and around the bend to join you. 

“Here we are,” Olivia says proudly. She pulls at a wall sconce covered in spiderwebs. A moment later, a panel slides aside and a ladder extends down from the ceiling. She hitches up her skirt and starts climbing with one hand, the other still carrying the candlestick. 

“An attic?” Hana asks nervously.

“Why is everything in this place so cool and yet so creepy?”

One by one, you pull yourselves up after Olivia and step into a small, dark chamber lit only by the candles you carry. There are boxes upon boxes of books, dusty covered jewels and golden crowns… and racks of weapons. Olviia is already examining them. 

“Why would your parents keep weapons all the way up here?”

“To protect them… or, in this case, to forget them.”

“From what you told me about King Diavolos. He didn’t exactly fit my parents’ Nevrakis pride. Marrying a Rys submitting to her rule. Choosing her over his father. Even if he did it to keep the peace and solidify an alliance, to them it was a sign of weakness. That his descendants started the tradition of sharing the keep on Christmas Eve by lighting the Flame of Lythikos, it would have been a tradition they’d happily keep buried.”

You join her at one of the racks and look through the cobweb-strewn blades. On a shelf, lowest to the floor, you notice something. Even through decades of dust, one of them glitters in the candlelight. The sword is bejewelled and it’s metal shines almost white instead of iron or regular steel. It looks far too grand to be a fighting sword but you could be wrong. The design etched into the blade definitely looks like a living flame. 

“Olivia… is this…” You touch the hilt and it seems warm under your fingers. 

“The Flame of Lythikos!” she says excitedly. “It’s said to have been forged deep in the heart of the golden city of Aurelia. A wedding gift from their Empress to King Diavolos because he’d helped save her citizens from a dragon during the war. It was inlaid with the purest gold and coated with dragon venom. One spark and the flame will only be doused by snow.”

“I look forward to seeing the demonstration,” you tell her. 

“Let’s get some rest. Tomorrow, we rally the people.”


	32. Christmas in Lythikos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join Olivia in issuing an invitation across Lythikos to join in a Winter Feast, and answer the call of the Flame of Lythikos.

::: ::: :::

The next morning, sunlight pours through the shutters of the keep. The blizzard has stopped. The sky is bright and clear. 

Jeremiah must have left early because your favourite tea and a warm roll sit on your bedside table and he’s nowhere to be seen. You eat leisurely, dress quickly and venture downstairs. You spectate over where everyone is. The Keep is quiet but you understand why when you reach the foyer. 

Olivia stands impatiently at the foot of the stairs, holding the Flame of Lythikos up and it’s pointed at you. “Astoria, there you are! Didn’t you get my invitation to come down to the boutique right away?”

“Ah, no… I’m ready now, though!” you say quickly.

Olivia looks down at the sword you’re staring at and quickly puts it back in it’s frosty looking sheath. “Sorry, reflex. Now, come quickly. We need to see you adequately dressed. There’s much to do if the Winter Feast is going to happen tonight…

Inside the boutique, you find everyone getting ready. Near the entrance, Drake adjusts his collar. 

“You look so dapper!” He’s in a smart chocolate brown wool coat, with a rich red sweater and matching handkerchief is tucked in the breast pocket. It looks like an outfit Jeremiah would wear but in colours that are very complimentary to Drake. And it’s festive. 

“Why is everyone still surprised when I dress up?” he asks with mild annoyance.

“Because we’re waiting for the day that you discover a denim tuxedo,” you admit with a laugh.

“I own like three real suits now, Savvas,” he says blandly.

“If you’re really ready to get into the holiday spirit… you’re gonna need this,” Maxwell says. He grabs a Santa hat from one of the shelves and thrusts it at Drake.

“Really? This?” Drake asks.

You take it off him. “Wearing that, you’re liable to get mobbed. This is Lythikois afterall. Remember the kids are taught that Santa is a thief and they have to steal back his haul.”

“Nooo. So much for my dream of tricking you into a whole Santa suit piece-by-piece…”

Hana slips out of the change room, her gown swishing around her. “There’s always next year, Maxwell. And I’m sure in Valtoria, when Astoria has us volunteering at the community kitchen, Drake will dress up for the children. No tricks required.”

Drake groans but doesn’t disagree with her. “Savannah and Bartie will probably come, and it’s for a good cause.”

“Yeessss!” Maxwell fist pumps in excitement. “And dang, Hana!” he says eyeing her beautiful outfit, her hair done in an elaborate braided updo, framing her sweet smile. 

“What do you think, Astoria?” 

“Hana, I think Midsummer Night’s Dream is missing their fairy queen again. You’re stunning.” The poinsettia red lace is highlighted by small crystals and her sweetheart neckline highlights her curves while the ballroom skirt swishes and drifts around her legs as she moves.

In the mirror, Jeremiah adjusts the collar of his jacket then turns to you and Olivia. “How does it look to you?”

Olivia plants her hands on her hips and nods in approval. “Very nice. I always thought red suited you.”

He looks like he’s stepped out of a storybook. He’s dashing in a deep red coat with golden embroidery and golden buttons, with well tailored fine pearl white trousers.

“You look very dashing and regal. I only hope I can dress to match.” You slip your arm around his waist, and he laughs and leans down for a tender kiss. 

“Does this mean you like the outfit?”

“Very much.”

“And now.. For the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” Maxwell ducks into a changing room, then.. Emerges. “TA-DA!”

“I… genuinely don’t hate it!” Olivia exclaims in surprise.

Maxwell is wearing a blue and white festive button up sweater. The colour suits him and he looks sweet.

“I love it!” Hana says beaming at him.

It’s both festive and when you look closer, it has an ocean theme and the shoulders are covered in the Beaumonts House squid. “You look great, Maxwell. Those are squids aren’t they?”

“Did you expect something else?” Maxwell asked.

Drake snorts. “Honestly? Not really.”

“As for you, Astoria, you should wear something special too. I’ve chosen a grown that would be perfect…”

“Merry Christmas to me?”

Olivia pulls out a glittering ball gown in red and gold silk and billows the skirt before you. The fabric matches Jeremiah’s coat. The embroidery is shaped like golden flames all over the bodice and all along the edges of the layered skirt. She also offers you pale golden gloves and a filigree gold choker with a large oval shaped pearl at the center and another that hangs in the hollow of your throat. It’s an outfit fit for a queen. You feel elegant and regal. “This is gorgeous, Olivia.”

“Well quickly, get dressed. We have a lot to do this morning.”

You head in the change room to put it on, and after struggling without success at getting the lacings done, you ask for help. Hana comes in quickly and sees your problem. You can see her frowning in the mirror. 

“Olivia asked me for the measurements I used for the gown I made for you… perhaps if you didn’t wear your bra?”

She meets your eyes in the mirror and you shake your head, nodding at the chair with the pile of clothes. “I already took it off,” you say miserably. You have been feeling bloated since the wedding. Some days are worse than others. 

Hana loosens some of the lacings. “The insert covers your back, and I can leave it looser if that’s more comfortable, but I’d suggest not leaning over, or it might gape.”

You pull on the red cloak that matches your dress. “At least this will hide it somewhat. Thank you, Hana.”

“Perfect,” Olivia says as you exit the change room. “Let’s make sure the people of Lythikos know they’re invited.” She leads you all outside where a carriage awaits. The world is a fresh winter wonderland, everything covered in a thick blanket of glittering snow. 

“It’s a beautiful day for a holiday feast!” Hana says.

“Lythikos does wear white well. But she could use a little more… light.” She takes a flint tool from inside her boot. She strikes it and touches the flame to the ceremonial sword. It ignites in a burst of yellow and orange flame that burns bright in the morning sun. 

“I’ve heard of swords of flame in stories but to see one in person, wow.”

“Awesome,”” Drake says.

“It’s even cooler on fire!” Maxwell says.

“Now to see if my people remember what it stands for… and respond to its call.”

“I’m certain they will,” Jeremiah says with a stoic nod.

“Olivia, with that sword...you have nothing to worry about! What kind of person gets an invitation to a feast from a woman holding a flaming sword and doesn’t say yes. Nobody, because it’s the coolest tradition ever.”

“I suppose we’ll see.” Olivia snaps her fingers, and an open, horse-drawn carriage clip-clops up the path. She climbs inside, sword in hand, then turns to look back at you. “Astoria… ride with me.”

“Olivia, do I get to hold the sword?”

“Absolutely not. It’s a priceless family heirloom. Besides, I don’t trust you with something sharp and flammable.”

You grin and climb into the carriage beside her, waving goodbye to Jeremiah and your friends.

“We’ll hold down the fort here,” he says.

You watch them as the carriage pulls away and out into the countryside outside the estate. Houses and farms dot the snowy landscape. Olivia looks out stoically at the wilderness…

“Nervous?” you ask.

“I don’t do ‘nervous’ but I do have concerns. I know now that the nobles aren’t going to make it. But my own people? If tonight is anything like the first night at the Keep...”

“I’ll pray it isn’t. God will stir the hearts of your people and you’ll see. You’re doing something worthwhile for your citizens. They’ll see the invitation for what it is. I know it.”

“We’ll see soon enough…” The carriage slows its pace as it reaches one of the more populated stretches of land. Olivia stands up, holding the sword high, and calls out… “My people! The Flame of Lythikos has been kindled once again! I ask you to heed its call!”

Her invitation is met with utter silence. You close your eyes and offer the quiet prayer you promised. The sleight is still moving along slowly when you’re done and you squeeze Olivia’s hand.

“Olivia, you should try… channelling all your frustration into this like a war cry! Think about Anton. Think about Aunt Lucretia, what their actions have wrought. You want your people’s support. Show them you really mean it.”

“Okay, I’m sufficiently furious…”

“So go for it!”

She takes a deep breath, and then bellows the call again. This time doors and windows of the houses open. People peer curiously out. They see Olivia, they see the flaming sword and stare in shocked amazement.

“In keeping with a generous tradition too long forgotten… I invite you all to a feast this sundown at Lythikos Keep. All… and I do mean all… are welcome!”

“I… Is this true?” an elderly Lythikos man asks.

“Come to the Keep tonight, and you’ll find out. Bring everyone,” you tell him.

You roll through the streets of the next town, with Olivia repeating her invitation. You smile and greet each person that rushes into streets, eyes wide.

“Look at that sword!” Marco exclaims in wonder.

“I want one!” Valerie yells.

“Join me, and together we’ll celebrate our triumph over the year’s harshest season… and the start of a brighter chapter in Nevrakis history!”

You cup your hands around your mouth and add… “People of Lythikos...there’s gonna be so much food!”

“What kind of food?” Marco asks. 

“Every treat and morsel you can imagine!” Olivia promises with a grin.

Marco dashes back into his house yelling, “Moooom! Mom, can we go to the feast?”

You smile at Olivia. “Hopefully his mom says yes.”

You and Olivia spend the next few hours touring the duchy, repeating the message until it’s finally time to head home. As you reach the gates of the Keep, she sheaths the sword in the white chilly looking sheath and the flame goes out.

“That was really something, Olivia.”

“Now to see if my people actually show up. If they do, I’ll owe you a proper Christmas present for all this.”

“As if this wasn't a gift enough,” you say, gesturing to your gown. “Olivia, I couldn’t afford a dress like this even if I’d saved for a year on my old salary. I’ll treasure this, because it’s from a dear friend and it’s beautiful.”

She nods quietly, a small smile playing on her lips. “Traditionally, people in Lythikos exchange gifts after the Christmas feast.”

“I wasn’t sure you did anything like that in Lythikos.”

“When else would children share gifts they’ve protected from Santa all season long?”

You chuckle. “I’m doubly glad I saved Drake from being lynched tonight now.”

“We don’t have any malls in Lythikos, but there’s a boutique store in the main square of the town nearby. We could pick out some gifts and have them wrapped before the feast, if you’d like.”

“Olivia, that would be amazing. Thank you.”

Olivia turns to the carriage driver. “Take us back to Blackheart Market.”

A few minutes later, you and Olivia step foot into a store full of expensive and unique wares. “In Lythikos, we believe that a Christmas gift is a form of sending a message… a way of telling your friends, family, and enemies exactly what you think of them.”

“Wait… you give gifts to your enemies? What kinds of gifts?” you ask, half afraid you even asked.

“Oh, yes. Enemies most of all,” Olivia says with a calculating smile. “The holidays are the most popular time for sending a basket of rotten fruit or lightly poisoned chocolates to an enemy.”

“Poisoned chocolates? Is this a word to the wise to never accept chocolates from a Lythikos citizen?”

“Only lightly poisoned. It won’t cause a fatality. Let’s start with Jeremiah. What do we want to tell him?”

“He’s an amazing king. I wish there was a gift that could let him see that.”

“True. He’s smart, just and thinks of his people…”

Something catches your eye. “Oh what about this?” It’s an antique shield that depicts a majestic gold lion on a backdrop of royal blue.

“Oh, an ancient version of the royal crest. Jeremiah will love this. The sigil of Stormholt, Kenna Rys’ ancestral kingdom is depicted by a lion.”

“And hopefully he’ll see how he’s been a shield to his people, defending them and protecting them from our enemies.”

“Now… Hana?”

“Hana’s been finding herself… rediscovering her love of music...Maybe something that lets her be creative?” You spot a few decorative embossed blank books, mostly journals and sketch types until you come across one for composing music. “This is perfect.”

“Lovely. A way to tell her she can write her own song. Now, should I save us some time and get a bucket of whiskey to pour over Mr. Walker?”

“I’m not encouraging his love for drinking. And he’s been cutting back, remember. Drake’s a stubborn person, but he has a loyal and gentle heart. Is there something unique to Lythikos, maybe locally made he’d appreciate?”

“Aha. Here. A local tool no man would ever leave home without, though whether or not Drake’s rough uncultured upbringing would appreciate it, I couldn’t hazard a guess.” She shows you a pocket-sized finely carved multitool that has a flint block and screw in striking stick much like her own. It also has a tucked away carving blade, a bottle opener and flat head screwdriver.

“That’s very Drake. He loves camping and prides himself on being the only one that can build a proper fire in our group. This will make that job a lot easier.”

“What do we get for Maxwell?”

“He’s been really stepping up with his duties to House Beaumont… and he loves squids since they’re his house sigil. Maybe something having to do with squids?”

Olivia quirks an eyebrow… then grins. “Oh, I have just the thing.” She pulls you to a dark corner of the shop where menacing statues line the walls. “Ta da!”

It’s a knee high statue that would make an intimidating garden statue. It’s a very frightening looking squid that looks like it’s perched on a throne with a crown. It stares at you, it’s eyes hard and its tentacles coiled as if ready to strike. 

“I believe this is exactly what you’re looking for.”

“It’s kind of threatening but I think Maxwell will love it.”

“Excellent.”

“Olivia… thanks for all your help. I wouldn’t want to show up for my first Christmas in Cordonia empty-handed.”

“That’s why I’m the prepared one in this alliance, and you’re…”

“The charming one?” You add hopefully.

“I was going to say ‘lucky’...”

“Well I do count myself very blessed to be loved and surrounded by great friends. Oh wait, I still need a gift for you!”

“Nonsense. You’ve done more than enough for me already.”

“But…”

“I insist. Now come, we don’t want to be late for our own party!”

At long last, the carriage rolls back up the road to the keep.. Where a small herd of reporters has gathered outside! As the carriage pulls to a halt, Jeremiah and your friends approach. 

“What’s… going on?” Olivia asks in wide-eyed surprise.

Jeremiah offers his hand to help her down. “Some of the press heard the call, Olivia. They want to report on the feast.”

“It could serve as a reminder to the nobles of all the good the Duchess of Lythikos is doing,” Hana adds.

“Yes, and what better timing for their arrival than during the ceremonial lighting of the bonfire?” Jeremiah nods to the enormous bonfire the house-staff have prepared on the grounds in preparation to welcome the guests.

As Jeremiah helps you down, Olivia reignites the sword and leads the way to an unlit bonfire in front of the keep. 

“Duchess Olviia, the Flame of Lythikos hasn’t been seen for generations! Why are you reigniting the tradition now?” Ana, the Editor of Trend Magazine, poses her questions. 

Olivia looks first at you, then to a small crowd huddled around Ana. “Christmas has been a time for me to reflect on the past year. Now more than ever I want Lythikos’ people to know that I intend to do right by them and our duchy. And there’s no better way to truly celebrate the people than with a traditional Lythikos feast!”

“And Your Majesties, how do you feel celebrating Christmas with Duchess Olivia?” Ana prompts.

“I want all of Cordonia… all of the world to know how honored we are to be here in Lythikos for Christmas,” Jeremiah says proudly

“We consider the holidays to be a time for sharing with friends and family. We hope any nobles who haven’t joined us yet will consider making the journey,” You add.

Maxwell jumps in and beams. “Yeah! It’s been, uh, really fun so far, and not at all scary!”

  
Drake elbows Maxwell. “It’s been the trip of a lifetime, and we’d hate for anyone to miss out.”

“Now without further ado, what do you say Queen Astoria lights the fire to start our feast?” Olivia announces.

“Huzzah!” Ana says brightly. 

“It’d be my honor!” you say with a wide smile. More quietly, so that only Olivia can hear, as she passes you the sword, you whisper. “I knew you loved me bestie! You’re trusting me with your sword.”

She narrows her eyes at you, but you can see her fighting a smile. “Don’t make me regret it.”

You hold the sword aloft, keeping the flames a safe distance from your gown and extend the very point to the stacked wood, until the dry fuel bursts into orange flame. 

A cheer from the small crowd goes up! The members of the press applaud and snap pictures as you and your friends smile. 

“I think that went well.” You carefully pass the sword back to Olivia and she resheathes it.

“I do too,” Hana agrees, squeezing your arm.

“We’ve done what we can. The rest is up to my people and the court…”

::: ::: :::

After a few hours of excited preparation, you and your friends gather in the foyer. Chance scampers across the tiled floor toward you, his paws struggling to find grip on the shiny surface. “Slower, boy, you’ll go places faster,” you tell him with a chuckle. He finally reaches you, your instructions lost in translation. His eagerness makes him almost scamper on the spot till he finally gets where he wants to be. “Merry Christmas, Chance! Are you ready to open the doors for a very special ball?”

“Arf! Aruff!” he barks. 

You scoop him into your arms. He gives you an appreciative lick on the chin. 

“I just hope he’s not the only guest,” Olivia says with a sigh. She descends the stairs and gives a brief nod at everyone’s holiday attire.

“Still no necklace to go with the fancy dress?”

“No. I did bring it, but… after everything my parents and aunt have done, I’m not sure such a family heirloom deserves a place here.” She hefts the necklace in her hand… 

“This is only a suggestion but you could sell the gems and spend the money on your people. If you really want to make things right for the harm your parents caused… you can start by putting their things to good use.”

“That’s… not a bad idea,” Olivia says a slow smiling taking her somber expression. “First thing tomorrow morning, I’m taking that damned necklace to the jeweler.”

“Right now, though, it’s time we opened those doors.”

You, Jeremiah and Olivia take one side of the keep’s double doors, and your friends take the other. Pushing them open, you’re greeted by a gust of snowy air… and a crowd of hundreds of citizens lining the porch and the grounds outside!

“Ohmygosh, look how big this room is!” Valerie exclaims in wonder.

“Did you see all those cool parapets on the way in?” Marco asks her.

Marco and Valerie wave giddily at you as guests begin to stream inside. 

“Wonderful, Duchess Olivia! What a tall talon tree you’ve bested,” a Lythikos woman says with approval.

“Do I smell a roast somewhere?” a Lythikos elderly gentleman asks.

“You’re damn right. Head up those stairs and take a left to the ballroom,” Drake tells him.

“I can’t believe I’m really in Lythikos Keep!” another woman exclaims.

You’re helping Olivia greet the rest of her citizens when you hear a familiar voice…

“Maxwell, what are you wearing?” Bertrand says, an edge of disapproval in his voice. 

“Bertrand?” Maxwell starts in surprise.

“Wha---” Olivia turns in shock.

“Savannah! Bartie!” Drake crosses the room in a flash sweeps them up in a bear hug.

Savannah pats his back. “Merry Christmas, big brother.”

“Uncoo!’ Barite says all gums. 

“Brrr, it’s so cold here!” Kiara exclaims.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure something will be on fire before the end of the night,” Madeleine says.

“Where’s that little brother of mine?” Leo says kissing your cheek and giving you a charming smile. “Annalise sends her greetings, the twins are due any day now and we didn’t want to risk her being snowed in, but she sends big hugs and kisses.”

“Leo! What are you doing here?” Jeremiah asks his eyes a light with warmth and surprise.

“We were invited, weren’t we?” Regina says, tucking her arm through Leo’s elbow. You nod to her in greeting. And when she carefully extends her hand in greeting. You throw ceremony out the window and pull her into a hug.

At first she’s stiff, but then you feel her relax and pat you gently on the back. “Merry Christmas, Astoria.”

“Merry Christmas, Regina.”

“Of course you’re most welcome, Your Majesty. The whole court was. But… I wasn’t expecting any of you to come!” Olivia says in a rush.

“We heard that the Flame of Lythikos has been lit again,” Regina explains.

“It’s all anyone’s talking about. A new, kinder Lythikos.” 

You let Penelope pull you into an enthusiastic hug. You greet Kiara with two air kisses. “We’re so glad everyone could make it.”

Penelope’s face falls in disappointment. “I’m sorry we missed the other ball. Really.”

Leo looks to Jeremiah and then Olivia. “We wanted to make it up to you, by rallying together and making the trip now.”

Kiara looks at Olivia with uncertainty. “Is it alright that we came. Are we still welcome?”

You can see the old Olivia warring beneath the surface fixing to make a cutting remark but she doesn’t. She squashed it down and puts on a smile. “Of course, Your Majesties, Your Graces. Please enjoy getting to know my people.”

“Thank you, Duchess Olivia.” Regina inclines her head politely and urges Leo to join her in meeting the crowd. 

Jeremiah smiles proudly at Olivia. “You handled that like a diplomat.”

She plants her hands on her hips and then huffs dramatically. “And now I need a drink. You should both head to the ballroom and mingle. You helped make this happen… so enjoy it.”

Maxwell claps his hands excitedly. “Ooo, I’ve been saving a bunch of candy canes for Bartie! I better go give them to him.”

Leo managed to escape Regina and find his way back to you both. “Can I steal you away, little brother? We should grab some eggnog and catch up!”

You grin at them both. You squeeze Jeremiah’s shoulder. “Go, I’ll find you later. 

“I’m going to check in with Penelope and Kiara,” Hana says.

You follow your friends upstairs as everyone melts into the crowd, leaving you and Chance together in the doorway. You eye the beautifully festive ballthrom, decorated with holly berries, pine cones and ivy and enormous wreaths with poinsettia flowers on the walls. Everywhere nobles and common folk minge at the tables and the buffet line. “Let’s get you some food and then I had better make the rounds.”

You find Leo and Jeremiah talking beside a table set with platters of local drinks. When Leo spots you, he offers you a glass. “Queen Astoria! Join us.”

“Please Leo, you know when it’s just us, I can’t stand the ceremony…”

Leo chuckles. “Astoria, then. I was just telling Jeremiah how surreal how it is that they could come any day now. I don’t feel ready but at the same time… I can’t wait to see them. Annalise has been having a real hard time getting comfortable in any position but thanks for suggesting swimming, Astoria. I think it’s only then or in the bath that she feels relaxed. She says they constantly use her back or ribs for kickboxing practice,” he says with a playful wince. “Probably my fault there. Too much energy in the genes. “It’s been a crazy ride for us both I think. You two from one crisis to another, and us adjusting to expectant parenthood. I tell you, I won’t miss the midnight burrito and matcha ice cream runs, or the almost all day nausea, Annalise suffered during the summer. Doc said it had to do with hydration and hormone concentration. I have no clue, just do my best to keep up.”

You take the drink Leo gives you but you don’t sip it. You can smell the alcohol in it. It’s either whiskey or the locally made gin, Olivia suggested Drake might appreciate, which means it’s the strong stuff. “The midnight runs would be good practice for midnight feeds though,” you point out. 

Leo’s eyes go wide. “I didn’t think of that!”

Jeremiah chuckles. “You weren’t expecting Annalise to juggle the twins on her own.”

Leo let’s out an uncomfortable laugh and runs his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture. “Violet, her cousin, got her this fancy feeding pillow for the baby shower. It’s supposed to prop them up so she can feed them at the same time.”

You shake your head at his cluelessness. He’s worse than you with just taking things as they come. Jeremiah’s the planner of the two of you. And it looks like Annalise is the planner of their duo. “I suppose the next trip you make out, it’ll be with the family. I’d love to host you all in Valtoria.” His next words confirm your suspicions.

Leo nods. “Annalise would love to come back. When you get a chance, please message her and organise it. She keeps the family social calendar, if it was up to me, I think I’d be double booking us for everything,” he says sheepishly. “I think she understands Bastien’s pain. I’m not the most reliable person,” he admits with a sheepish look. “I was telling Jeremiah how strange it is to be back here… to hear laughter inside Lythikos Keep.”

“Olivia’s really shaking things up this Christmas,” Jeremiah says with a warm smile in Olivia’s direction.

“Jeremiah mentioned that you’d both been a part of the talon tree tradition before,” You say to Leo. “Have you spent a lot of holidays in Lythikos?”

“As part of our royal duties, we’ve spent time at all the major houses on various holidays. But I do remember one time Olivia tricked me into climbing that talon tree. I’ve still got the scars.”

“I’m very glad that we convinced her to do it herself,” you say with a shudder. “That tree is scary.”

“I did notice that big one in the lobby.” Leo grins at Jeremiah. “Tell me that you at least warned Astoria first.”

“I made sure she was suitably armored,” Jeremiah said, watching you fondly. “Astoria handled herself masterfully. Felled that tree without a scratch.”

Leo nods. “Very impressive.”

You catch sight of Olivia through the crowd. She’s deep in conversation with Valerie, nodding seriously as the girl mimes what can only be a sword fight. “Olivia has done really well for Lythikos.”

Leo follows your gaze. “That she has. This place has always meant a lot to her. Even though she mostly grew up at the palace…”

“Lythikos was always her home. I think this is the Lythikos that Olivia always believed it could be. Full of strength and pride.. But also joy.”

“Cheers to that.” Leo raises his glass.

You and Jeremiah join him in the toast and lift your glasses. “Cheers.” You take a tiny sip and then nod to them both. “I should do a few more rounds. I’ll find you again soon,” you say to Jeremiah and he kisses you softly before you go.

When you find Hana and your other friends, you discreetly leave the glass on the table. You greet and talk with common folk and nobles alike and the night passes in a whirl of laughter, food and drink, until finally… Olivia makes her way to the stage.

“Neighbors and esteemed guests… It is now time for the Lythikos waltz.”

You rejoin Jeremiah who has just come from speaking with Savannah and Bertrand. You touch his arm in nervousness. “The Lythikos waltz? I didn’t study for this!”

Jeremiah watches Olivia in surprise and turns to you with a frown. “No one has. It hasn’t been performed in centuries.”

“Most of you may not know this dance, but the moves are simple,” she continues. “Take the hand of the people on either side of you, no matter their status, and form an unbroken circle. Learn it well. Intend to perform it again next year. Musicians, if you please.” 

The band strikes up the required score and a cheer goes up as the older Lythikos citizens lead others to organize themselves into a giant circle. You find yourself between Olivia and Jeremiah.

“Duchess Olivia,” an elderly gentleman that you met during your morning ride steps up at Olivia’s other side. He slowly offers her his hand. “When you invited us here, I didn’t know what to expect. I’ve lived long enough to remember your parents' reign, and your grandfather’s before that, and it wasn’t a generous one. But you… you’re different. And yet still a Nevrakis, through and through. It’s always been said that only a true Nevrakis would have the strength to wield the flaming sword.”

Olivia gives him a genuine smile. “I’ve learned this… Lythikos’ true strength is its people. We’re strong...proud… resilient. Fierce and untamable, just like Lythikos itself.”

“And a true leader knows how to bring her people together. And you, Olivia Nevrakis, are a true leader.”

Regina, who has taken Jeremiah’s hand on the other side, leans over to squeeze Olivia’s arm. “You’ve really done your duchy proud tonight.”

“Thank you… everyone.” Olivia says, clearly moved.

As the music begins, the crowd has organised themselves and joined hands. They start to spin as one, in time to the music. As people turn and dance, you find yourself face-to-face with Olivia.

“This has been a Christmas that Lythikos will never forget.”

You flash her a smile, before you’re facing Jeremiah, and then back against in the next spin. “It’ll go down in history as the year Duchess Olivia brought her people together…” You tell her, brightly. “And from henceforth was known as Olivia… The True!”

You watch her roll her eyes at you. “Olivia, The True… a bit dull, but I suppose I can live with it.”

When the song ends, the circle parts and a wave of applause thunders throughout the ballroom. You watch Olivia and you’ve never seen her smile like that. Her eyes sparkle with joy and her smile is so wide it’s toothy. 

“Bravo!” Leo cheers.

“Yes, a most dignified performance,” Betrand adds from where he stands next to Savannah and Maxwell.

The musicians begin to play a slow song next. Couples take to the dance floor, and several Lythikos citizens approach the nobles. 

The elderly gentleman from earlier, approaches Regina. “May I have this dance, Queen Regina?”

Watching him you get the impression he was a charmer and possibly had all the women swooning after him in his youth. He carries himself with confidence and grace. 

Regina smiles at him cordially. She nods. “You certainly may.”

Jeremiah watches them with a smile and then turns to you. “May I have this dance, Queen Astoria?”

“It would be a dream come true, my love.”

Jeremiah grins and sweeps you onto the floor with the other couples. Olivia hesitates on the edge of the dance floor… until Valerie and Marco race across the room, each of them talking one of her hands. A young generation of brave Lythikos Warriors those two. You watch them giggle and eagerly pull her along and Olivia indulges them with a small smile. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen Olivia this happy since she saw that Anton was dead.”

“I think that was more relief than anything else. She was finally free of him. This is happiness. I think she and Lythikos are going to be just fine.”

“So do I.” He hand tightens around your waist as he spins you with him around the dance floor. “Has anyone told you how gorgeous you look tonight?”

“Not until just now, but you’re the only one I need to hear it from.”

You both dance around the room but suddenly Jeremiah stops and points up. “Huh, would you look at that...” It seems you’ve come under some mistletoe. He’s smiling at you expectantly and you decide to play coy.

“You planned this didn’t you? What is the Cordonian tradition I wonder, to finding yourself under mistletoe?”

“I would love to give you a demonstration. I have been waiting for an excuse to kiss you,” he says, his eyes watching you with warmth and longing.

You touch his cheek. “You never need an excuse.”

Jeremiah leans down and presses his lips to yours. You hum in approval and he deepens the kiss before pulling away with some reluctance. He touches his forehead to yours. “Do you think anyone will notice if we sneak away while everyone’s distracted by dancing?”

You kiss him again quickly. “We invited the court here personally, someone would definitely notice. I want you all to myself, but we’ll wait till the feast is over.”

“In that case, may I have this next dance?”

“For my favorite dancing partner, of course.” You relax into his arms with a contented sigh as the two of you swirl between the other festive couples enjoying the first community feast in Lythikos in generations.

The rest of the night passes all too quickly in a blur of laughter, music and good food. One by one the people of Lythikos say their farewells and leave the keep. Everyone is full of glowing remarks for Olivia’s hospitality. And one by one, the nobles drift upstairs, shown to their rooms by Gustave and Ingrid.

“Thank you for hosting us, Duchess Olivia. This is the most delightful Christmas event I’ve attended in a long time, Regina tells her.

“This has been a celebration to rival a proper Beaumont Bash,” Bertrand says with an approving nod.

By the time the clocks chime midnight, you, Jeremiah, Olivia and your friends are all that linger and you follow them out of the ballroom to collapse in the foyer by the fire and the strangely appealing talon tree. “Oof. Good party.”

Chance is so tired, that he waddles to the rug by the fire and promptly starts snoring. Maxwell stares at him in surprise. “I’ve never heard him snore before.”

“Doesn’t happen often. Only when he’s really tired. Obviously he tried to keep up with all of us tonight and now he’s crashed,” you say with an indulgent smile at your little companion.

“Awww yeah, last ones standing!” Maxwell gloats, “And sitting,” he amends, seeing you slumped in the loveseat.

“You did good tonight, Olivia. Seriously,” Drake says.

“Well, we’re not done yet. There’s one last tradition I’d like you all to join me for…” She goes to the talon tree and retrieves an enormous gift from under it that’s wrapped in shining paper that catches the firelight and gleams golden in her hands. Olivia is strong, but even she seems to wrestle with it. 

“Oh the gifts! Olivia helped me go shopping today…”

“Uh oh,” Jeremiah says goodnaturedly.

“Well, if you’re gonna be handing out gifts, you should look the part,” Maxwell says pulling a Santa hat from his pocket. 

“Oh no, I’m not wearing that. These did not come from Santa. They came from me... and Jeremiah, since what’s his is mine and vice versa.”

Drake glares at Maxwell. “Have you just been carrying those around all day?”

“Someone’s bound to wear it!” he says with a sigh. 

“Olivia.. That one you’ve got I’m assuming is Maxwell’s. It looks the right shape. Do you need a hand?”

She shakes her head. “It’s a lot more solid than it looked. Oof…. watch your toes, Beaumont.”

She sets it down with the thunk at Maxwell’s feet. 

“What the heck is in there?” Maxwell asks looking at it with trepidation.

You glance at Olivia, who’s hiding a smile behind the drink she’s fetched as a reward for her heavy lifting. 

“Why don’t you open it and find out,” she suggests.

Maxwell raises his eyebrows watching her warily and slowly peels the paper aside, as if preparing for something to jump out and attack him. 

“No… way!” His face slowly morphs from awe into delight. He beams at you. “It’s magnificent.” He tears all the paper off in a flourish and turns it with some effort so that the rest of the group can see the full effect of the menacing squid statue. “This… is...aammmmazzziiiinnngg!” he says rushing you in a tackle hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. Astoria, I shall name him Cute-thulhu, and he will guard the Beaumont Estate for the rest of time!”

You chuckle. “I thought that was Percival’s job.”

“They can share the guardian title,” he says sagely.

“I’m sure Cute-thulhu will do House Beaumont proud… just like you have,” you tell him.

You duck under the tree and retrieve Drake’s rectangle gift that makes a small thunking noise as you carry it over to him. “For you.”

He eyes the shape and then looks at Olivia. “Let me guess. A bottle of whiskey.”

“You wound me, Drake. I know there’s more to you than whiskey…”

He tears off the paper and opens the lid of the wooden box, looking at the polished handcrafted multi-tool within. “Wow… this is…” He flicks the knife tool out and the hearth light glints of the super sharp blade. “My very own Lythikos blade.”

Olivia looks on in approval. “A fitting gift for you, Drake. You wouldn’t arm an enemy.”

Jeremiah smiles at her. “Olivia as good as called you a friend.”

“Astoria’s gift, not mine,” Olivia protests with a glare.

You pick up a smaller package, a gift bag filled with golden tissue and offer it to Hana. “Merry Christmas, Hana!”

“Ooh, this is so exciting!” She takes the bag from you carefully with a wide smile. Gently, she pulls the tissue aside and retrieves a beautiful leather-bound book. She admires the soft texture of the leather and the golden embossing. “It’s so beautiful!”

“The inside’s even better,” you tell her with a wink.

Hana flips it open and finds pages and pages of blank staff paper. “Oh! It’s a composition book! Astoria, this is such a lovely, thoughtful gift. Thank you so much.”

“You mean we’re gonna get to hear some Hana Lee originals?” Maxwell prompts.

Hana wraps you in a fierce hug. “You give me plenty of inspiration. I look forward to using this.”

“You’re welcome, Hana.” You return to the tree and collect the last gift. It’s not as heavy as Maxwell’s statue, but it’s definitely more bulky and cumbersome. “Jeremiah! This one’s for you.”

Jeremiah accepts the large package with surprise. “What is this?” he asks, his eyes wide.

“Unwrap it and you’ll find out.”

Jeremiah’s eyes widen as he peels back the wrapping paper to reveal the antique shield bearing an engraved lion sigil. “This is an ancient version of the royal crest! How old is this shield?”

“Very?” you say with a look at Olivia. She nods in agreement.

“I love it.” Jeremiah kisses your cheek and looks at the shield with admiration. “As soon as we’re back at the palace, I’ll hang it in the throne room… A fitting reminder of those who came before me and how they protected Cordonia and her people.”

“I hope you think of yourself too, and how you’re upholding that tradition.”

Jeremiah grows solemn at your words. “Thank you, Astoria. Your confidence in me, gives me strength.” He sets the shield to the floor against his chair. “Now let me give you your gift.” He hands you a small package.

You pull the ribbon and lift the lid on the box. You take out an intricately detailed snow globe ornament from within and gasp when you notice that inside the glittering snow is a miniature replica of Valtoria. 

“Valtoria!” You turn to him, your mouth open in surprise and your eyes bright.

“Yes,” he says, matching your smile. “A little memento of one of our homes… even if my real home will always be at your side.”

You throw your arms around his neck and press your lips to his in a lingering kiss. “Oh, Jeremiah, I can’t wait to get you back there. Right now, Valtoria is a very large, very beautiful house… And I can’t wait to make it a home, with you.” You press your forehead to his and just breath him in and hold him. Someone coughs, you suspect it may be Drake but it’s Olivia that speaks.

“Now, it’s my turn. Consider these a small token of my appreciation for spending this Lythikos Christmas together.” Olivia hands out tiny parcels to everyone.

Maxwell is the first to rip into his. “Sweeet! Tiny candy swords!”

Hana takes one and unwraps it, popping it in her mouth. “These are exquisite! And tasty!”

“And impressively sword-like…” Drake says testing the point of one against his index finger.

“You don’t have one for Astoria?” Jeremiah asks Olivia with thoughtful curiosity.

Olivia goes to the mantle, and picks up a black box and brings it over. “Actually, I have something else for her.” She hands you the box with great care.

You take it carefully and lay it in your lap. You lift the lid which seems to hiss as you open it. White vapour pours out of the lid and you feel Jeremiah stiffen next you. You put a steadying hand on his thigh and he seems to relax but only marginally. As the vapour clears, you see the most beautiful ice crystal encrusted rose. The dry ice is still reacting and keeping the flower chilled while being exposed to the warmer air. 

“Olivia, it’s so beautiful!”

“It’s a Lythikos frosted rose… a flower that only grows here, and only in winter. It pushes up through the deepest snow to find the sun.”

“Reminds me of some people I know.”

“After all the hurt my parents and their schemes caused… the faith my people lost in themselves… you helped us find our way back to the light. I’m very grateful to you. Truly.”

You cover the rose carefully keeping it in the insulated box. “Olivia, you regained the confidence of your people through your dedicated efforts. People can see you’re genuine, that you’re different to the Nevrakis’ they’ve known before. You’re strong, true and loyal. Thank you for a wonderful Christmas.” You launch yourself out of your chair and hug her.

“Is this supposed to be a gift to me? I really think it benefits you…” Olivia trails off but you feel her relax into it and she finally squeezes you back.

You count it as a win and you can’t wipe the smile off your face. “Thank you for hosting us.”

“You’re welcome… bestie.” She grins at you.

Your mouth drops open. “What?!” You whirl to Jeremiah who shakes his head with a twitch of a smile and you know that he heard it too.

“What?” Olivia plants her hands on her hips and gives you an innocent expression. “I didn't say anything.”

Gustave enters with a tray of steaming mulled cider. “A nightcap, Duchess Olivia? Esteemed guests?”

You wave your hand. “No, thank you, Gustave.”

Olivia rolls her eyes but doesn’t push you into the drink. She raises a tankard. “To the holidays! The people you choose to share it with… and the traditions you create together.”

“To new traditions,” Jeremiah agrees.

“To new adventures,” Drake adds.

“And good company.” Hana raises her glass and smiles.

You beam as you look between the faces of your loved ones, as they clink their tankards amongst each other. 

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” You blow kisses to everyone and snuggle into Jeremiah’s shoulder. It might be snowing and freezing outside, but here, you’re safe and warm amongst your loved ones. There’s nowhere else you’d rather be.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	33. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon your return to the Capital you learn what's been keeping Jeremiah busy for the past few weeks and a surprise discovery that brings you both joy.

::: :::

Upon your return to the Capital from spending the Christmas holiday in Lythikos, you follow Jeremiah’s advice and make an appointment to see the Royal physician. Constantine’s doctor is a lovely woman, Raftalia Iwatani who specialises in immunology. Jeremiah thought since you had seasonal allergies that perhaps you’d benefit from her expertise, took blood samples and test results confirmed your low iron and your grass allergies and a penicillin sensitivity. But it’s what she wouldn’t share over the phone that has you concerned. She explained that she needed to see you in person. And you’ve been on edge since she arranged for a private appointment that would coincide with a break in Jeremiah’s busy schedule.

The armoured car takes you from the Palace to her practice about twenty minutes into the city. You’re ushered into a secured elevator from the underground car park so that your privacy is somewhat protected from the public. 

Mara accompanies you and Jeremiah to her top  floor office, while Bastien and his team secure all access points to the building. 

Jeremiah holds your hand and kisses your fingers as you walk the corridor to meet the doctor. “I’m sure she’s just being thorough. Whatever it is, we’ll face it together.”

Dr. Iwatani sees you approaching through the frosted glass windows and rises from behind her desk to open the door and wave you in. She looks very youthful for someone in her 50s, and she has golden ginger hair with not a hint of grey that falls in soft waves around her face and kind eyes. She’s a tall and slender woman, with delicate bone structure, but when she takes your hand to shake it, she shows surprising strength.

“Thank you for meeting me here, Your Majesties. While I would have been happy to meet you at the Palace, it is much easier for me to do this consultation here, with the equipment downstairs in my general practice.”

Jeremiah let’s you sit first and squeezes your shoulder, before taking the seat next to you.

“You said you needed to see me in person? Please, have a seat. And I prepared some tea and biscuits for us too.” 

You help yourself to a cup. You smelt the Cordonian tea with a hint of vanilla when you walked in the room and it’s been your go to every morning for a while. You drink it in one go. 

The doctor nods with a blooming smile. “You’ve been married almost a month, I would have expected to see you both much sooner. While my speciality is not Obstetrics, I have been the Royal physician since Jeremiah was a child. I was also your mother’s doctor, Your Majesty.”

“You’re saying that your speciality is not Obstetrics...Dr. Iwatani, am I pregnant?” You ask her with no small amount of awe and shock in your voice. You turn and lock eyes with Jeremiah. It makes so much sense. It fits all your symptoms; the tiredness, the muscle twinges, the nausea and vomiting, the heightened sense of smell, bloating and your bigger breasts…

The doctor smiles at you both. “Congratulations, Your Majesties, in about seven months time, the Crown will have an heir.”

“But I…” you look at Jeremiah. He hasn’t said a word and he’s watching you with a careful, stoic expression. You can tell by that tiny pinching between his brows that he’s trying to read you. He’s not certain of how you’re reacting to this, so he’s waiting for a cue. Some sign that you’re happy, so he can give himself permission to be excited. You know he wants this. A family is what he’s been looking forward to the moment you said yes. He was prepared from the beginning of the social season, the night of his bachelor party to marry and secure his family line. The succession of the throne. Stability for Cordonia…

You glance back at the doctor. “I suspected I might have been a couple of weeks ago but then my period came and I just assumed it might have been stress that made me late.”

The doctor nods to herself and scribbles something on the open patient chart.

“Was this period normal? Did you have cramping? Was it as heavy as usual and how long did you experience bleeding?”

Even as she asks the questions, you know the answers and what this means. “I didn’t have the bad cramps I normally have, and it was only light for about three days.”

“It’s not uncommon for women to have some spotting around their period date for the duration of pregnancy. I asked you to come in because there’s another way to confirm the pregnancy’s progress aside from the hCG levels in your blood test. Your numbers put you around eight weeks. And before 12 weeks we can take quite accurate measurements with an ultrasound that will give us a due date since you’re not certain when your last true period was.”

You sit stunned at her revelation and yet when you put your hand over the small roundness at your lower abdomen and feel the firm thickening there, you know it with certainty that you’re pregnant. It likely happened the night of the Costume Gala. The first night you and Jeremiah didn’t use protection. The first time you’d slept together in his childhood bedroom. You know it only takes once but with average fertility statistics showing how long some couples try to get pregnant, you didn’t expect it to happen so quickly, let alone the first time.

You clap your hands over your mouth as a laugh bursts out of you. Jeremiah’s brows furrow further and he looks panicked. You are after all acting strangely.

“Astoria?”

You shake your head and reach for his hands. “This is good news, I’m not sick… well not without just cause and while I’m surprised… I’m not at the same time, if that makes any sense? This is a super baby. I swam in ice cold water, chopped down a talon tree and fought off a traitor, all while not knowing this little life was growing in me.”

Jeremiah gives you a blindingly bright smile as he realises your nervous rambling is not out of fear but excitement. He pulls you out of your chair and cradles you in his lap, pressing kisses to your shoulder and neck and finally your cheek. “You are so amazing.”

“Doctor, can we see?”

“Of course, that’s why I asked you to come in. Let me call downstairs and make sure they’re prepared and your security team can clear the area.”

You turn and throw your arms around Jeremiah. “I’m so relieved, I was too scared to take a test because I didn’t want to see a negative and not know why I was feeling so off. I was scared I’d find out, that maybe I had been pregnant and I’d lost our baby.”

Jeremiah hugs you tighter and breathes you in. “I never told you this before, but my parents wanted more children. They were married for fifteen years and I was their only child. I can only imagine what my mother experienced and I know my father wasn’t the most patient or compassionate sort. I want you to know, I’m here for you. Baby or no baby, you’re my priority.”

You let out a shuddering breath and cup his handsome face. You could drown in his honey brown eyes. You stroke his chiseled cheekbones and kiss his full lips. 

“Well,” Dr. Raftalia says, clearing her throat. “They should be ready for us shortly. In the meantime, I’d like to find out what model of care you’d prefer. Some women prefer as little intervention and monitoring as possible, and others prefer a midwife or a doula to an OBGYNs. There's also a list of antenatal supplements and specialists I can recommend you, if you’d allow me…”

“Doctor, unless the ultrasound shows anything of concern, I want as little monitoring as possible. I want a natural birth in my home if possible and I witnessed a few water births in my time and I think I’d like one if there’s no risk to me or the baby when the time comes. And if you have the availability, I see no reason why I should see anyone else.”

Doctor Raftalia makes a few more notes on her file and closes it. And smiles at you with a nod. Her phone rings and she takes it. Hanging up soon after.

“If you want to have another cup of tea, the fluid will help us get a clearer picture on the ultrasound.”

You stand up, and drink another cup of cooled tea in quick succession. “I thought it was premium service to be offered tea for a doctor’s consultation.”

The doctor shakes her head with a smile. “I always have refreshments on hand for my patients when they come in for a meeting but I’ll admit this time it had a dual purpose. I had a feeling you might have been unaware of your pregnancy and I wanted to deliver the news in person. Telling you to come with a full bladder may have given it away. Now they’re ready for us. If you’ll follow me.”

You barely recall the moments or steps that pass between the office and the exam room.

“Please lay back and lift your shirt. I’ll put some gel on your tummy and we’ll take a look.”

Jeremiah helps you settle back and you tug out your white blouse from your stretch designer capris. You undo your belt and push your pants down your thighs a little so she has clear access to where you know the top of your uterus but also your bladder. Just thinking about the pressure she’s going to be putting on it makes you want to go pee. That’s another thing you completely overlooked. The increase in toilet trips

You glance at Jeremiah while the doctor smears gel over your stomach and he squeezes your hand with a smile. “Ready to see our baby?”

You nod with wet eyes and squeeze his hand back. “I’ve seen so many of these before in the community clinic and I remember how excited I was for these expectant parents, now it’s our turn and I actually understand how they feel. It’s terrifying but you can’t wait…”

Dr. Raftalia switches on the machine and puts the sensor on your belly. For a moment there’s nothing but an empty void and darkness, but then there’s the whooshing thump of your baby’s heartbeat and tears leak out of your eyes.

You’re mesmerised by the little bouncing bean on the monitor.

“A healthy, active fetus and measuring...” She toggles and clicks a few controls. “8 weeks and 2 days.”

Jeremiah is as captivated as you are and you’ve both been unconsciously gripping each other like a lifeline. He stares at you with a toothy smile, wonder and love in his eyes. “That’s our baby.”

She lets you both watch for another few seconds before she lifts the wand away and cleans her equipment. She then wipes down your skin and rolls back her chair. “Congratulations to you both again. I’ll get you those antenatal care recommendations and a care model outline. At this stage, I’ll like to see you again in a month as a follow up, and if you have any concerns before then, please call me anytime.”

“Doctor, could we trouble you for a copy of the ultrasound or a print out?” Jeremiah asks.

Dr. Raftalia smiles. “Of course.” She toggles through a few images and prints out the one where your little baby is an obvious shadowy bean in a sea of black.

Jeremiah takes the picture from her and offers it to you. “It can be just for us, or we can show our friends.”

Dr. Raftalia leaves you two alone while she goes to get the information she promised.

“I know you’re probably bursting to tell them, but I want to keep it for us right now. If we tell anyone, we’ll have to tell all of Cordonia soon after or else it’ll get out anyway. I want to pretend at least for a little while that I only have my own anxieties to deal with and there’s not a whole nation watching.”

Jeremiah nods and kisses your temple. He holds your hand tightly and kisses your fingers. “We’ll tell them when you’re ready, but just so you know, everyone’s probably been watching what you’ve been eating and wearing since we got married waiting for news of an heir.”

You shake your head, cover your face with your free hand. “I think I’ve become an expert at compartmentalising, that or I’m in denial. When it’s just us, it’s so easy to pretend we’re like any other couple.”

Jeremiah gives you a warm understanding smile. “I’m so thankful for that, I know it’s not easy dealing with the expectations but you’re a natural.”

“I thank God, He helps me deal with the anxiety. The Serenity Prayer is a pearl of wisdom if there ever was one.” You right your pants and tuck your shirt back in. “

When the doctor returns, she hands you an envelope and you and Jeremy leave through the basement car park and return to the palace.

Later that night, in Jeremiah’s childhood bedroom, which is now your shared room when you stay in the Palace, he makes love to you tenderly. It reminds you of the first time you lay together. Only that time it was on the grass in the middle of the maze garden.

He’s slow, sensual and the way he watches you makes you feel like the most precious being in the world. Afterwards, he lays beside you and you both have hands resting low over your belly, where you can just feel the curve of your uterus through the thin layer of muscle, under your skin.

“What do you say we tell everyone when we ring in the New Year? The grounds are open for the fireworks and I’ll make a National address…”

You turn to look at him in the dark and you can see how his eyes almost seem to glow with the love he has for you. 

You lean forward and he easily catches your lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Breathless, you pull away and smile at him. “We’ll tell them then.”

::: ::: :::

The fireworks display Madeleine arranges for the New Year is spectacular and you end up watching the fireworks from the roof of the Palace as the lawn and driveway are teaming with people. 

You warned Madeleine of your news beforehand and she’s been fighting a smile the whole afternoon. She’s said repeatedly that she has no clue why you’d want to keep that news under wraps for two weeks or how you even managed it, but then she admits she’s never been around an expectant mother before so she didn’t know what to look for. She had assumed your morning habits that occasionally made a reappearance throughout the day meant you had a weak constitution that you just weren’t suited to the rigours of court.

“Citizens of Cordonia, as we celebrate and welcome the New Year, there will be many changes that we will face in the coming days, some exciting, others that will challenge us to think about the prosperity and unity of our country. As your King, I take my duty to lead Cordonia with vision and wisdom seriously. Events of the past year forced me to see that we can’t continue to do things the way we’ve done in the past. That change is required if the Crown is to recognise and meet the needs of all our citizens. Before the holidays, the Nation celebrated our wedding, and it's to our joy that Queen Astoria and I have a very important news with you all.”

You lean into the microphone that Jeremiah extends to you. “This year we look forward with delight and anticipation to the arrival of a Crown heir. The baby is due midsummer. King Jeremiah and I are excited to grow our family and we thank you for joining us for the countdown and the celebrations. Happy New Year!”

Jeremiah waves and you join him in well-wishing the crowds of citizens.

There’s an eruption of noise from below at your announcement, that you can only interpret as happy due to the cheers and riotous applause.

Jeremiah pulls you in for a heated kiss and you’re blushing and smiling as he puts his hand protectively over your tiny bump.

“They’ll want photos,” Madeleine warns you both. Her phone is already lighting up and vibrating in her hand.

“We’ll meet the Press downstairs in the main hall shortly.” Jeremiah says to her with a nod of acknowledgment.

It’s well past midnight, edging into pre dawn by the time celebrations with your friends die down. You snoozed multiple times against someone’s shoulder, while Jeremiah continued the entertainment. Building an entirely new organ to support your growing baby wipes you out several times a day. 

When you crawl into bed, Jeremiah does your foot routine for you; washing your feet in a bucket and rubbing them with lotion, and you’re passed out before your head even hits the pillow. 

::: ::: :::

A couple of weeks later, you’re back in the Capital and you’ve received mysterious summons to the Royal Palace’s boutique!

“Hello? I got this letter about an urgent appointment…”

“You got the message too, huh?” Drake says rising from the armchair he’d been sitting in.

“Seems we all did,” Hana adds, showing her letter and nodding to Maxwell who’s dozing on the chair with his mouth half open. You wonder what party he had been attending this time, or if it was balancing the books or overseeing shipments for Bertrand that kept him up late into the night.

“And here I was hoping this would be a solo appointment,” Olivia huffs, appearing behind you.

You smile at her and let her into the room. You greet all your friends and look around. Jeremiah has been spending a lot of time in the Captial since New Year’s and has tried to make trips back home to see you, while you’ve continued transitioning the household to their different schedules and also integrating new and old staff under Drake’s leadership. You’ve seen more of Drake’s grumpy expression than you’ve seen of Jeremiah’s handsome face. Although afternoon tea and morning walks with Hana have more than made up for having to cope with Drake’s sullen moods. For all his griping, he manages the estate well.

Olivia shows you her letter and it’s in the same handwriting as yours and has the official royal seal. 

“Whatever this is, I think Jeremiah is in on it. I saw him coming out of the royal armory the other day, but he wouldn’t tell me what he was doing in there,” Drake explains.

You don’t question Drake escaping Valtoria for Jeremiah’s company in the Captial. He’s probably had to speak more in the last few weeks than he ever has in his life. You wonder if he’s regretting accepting the position of Castellan of Valtoria. He hasn’t said anything of the sort, and you hope he would if he would prefer his solitude and freedom from the responsibility.

“Now that you mention it, I heard him talking to Madeleine about an extensive guest list a week ago. It included all the duchies, lesser nobles and press from across the country,” Olivia says with a growing frown.

“Ooh, what if it’s a surprise party? Or some kind of a drill… A surprise party drill?” Maxwell jerks awake when he hears the word  _ guest list _ and his imagination fills in the rest.

“Jeremiah has been in a lot of meetings lately, I know he’s had conversations with the ambassadors and earlier in the week he had a virtual conference with all his Ministers.” You share a look with Olivia. Whatever Jeremiah has planned, it’s large scale big.

“I would have thought he would have taken you on your honeymoon by now,” Hana says with a look of sympathy.

You shrug. “I knew Jeremiah’s duties would take him away a lot, and that his responsibility would be to Cordonia first. Besides, being in Valtoria is better than any destination I’ve ever visited. We can always holiday when things feel more settled here. And every time we share a bedroom feels like a mini-honeymoon anyway,” you say with a grin.

Drake groans and rolls his eyes. “You can stop right there. I don’t need to know what goes on in that suite.”

“Please, spare me any further private details,” Olivia says with a disgusted expression.

There’s a brisk knock on the door. Before any of you can answer it, Madeleine walks in.

“Good. You’re all here.” She’s not dressed in the signature green of her house and you need to do a double take. She’s actually in a cream brocade, cotton sateen gown and surprisingly it suits her well, complimenting her lightly tanned complexion.

Drake eyes her cooly. “Want to tell us what this is all about? You might be able to multitask like there’s unlimited hours in a day, but some of us need food and sleep.”

Madeleine ignores his scowling and looks at you and Olivia. “King Jeremiah is clearly planning some royal event, but he wouldn’t tell me all the details. Suffice to say the whole country will be watching and there’s to be a celebration this afternoon. I imagine it has to do with the changes he mentioned in his New Year’s address. Which means I need to vet your attire to ensure it’s appropriate.”

“The invitation did say to ‘dress your best’,” Hana says.

“Mine states to bring ‘no more than two concealed daggers’,” Olivia says, planting her hands on her hips.

“Jeremiah explained that I should stress that as this event is a matter of diplomacy. Coming armed to the teeth wouldn’t lend support to talks of peace and prosperity.”

“Mine said, ‘shirt and shoes are mandatory,” Maxwell says waving his letter.

“No denim,” Drake adds with a scowl.

Madeleine pinches the bridge of her nose. “Obviously I tailored Jeremiah’s invitation to each recipient. In the interest of saving time, please pursue the selections I’ve arranged for you,” She gestures to the dust covered garment bags on the rack closest to the dressing rooms. “If they need altering, the boutique can make the necessary adjustments. I have more appointments to keep. Astoria, I trust you can keep everyone on task. Good day to you all.”

Everyone makes their way to the racks and takes down the bags that are tagged with their names. Hana’s outfit is an elegant empire-waist ball gown that is deep red and trimmed with silver embroidery. It has musical notes all along the hemline. A very pretty tribute to Hana’s musical talent.

Drake and Maxwell are given black tailored suits with cravats. Maxwell’s a satin brocade with a squid pattern and Drake with a shield and two swords over it.

Olivia steps out of the changing booth with a smirk, her skirt swishing around her heels. It’s a gown fit for a queen. It’s Nevrakis red with black brocade stitching and silver beading with the sigil of the Nevrakis crest across the black satin sash at her waist. “Dressing oneself isn’t rocket science… but we do make a rather dashing group.”

Maxwell whistles and Chance comes bursting through the curtains of where Maxwell had been dressing. Chance dances around Maxwell’s legs, obviously waiting for his treat. He’s wearing the suit Penelope made him for your wedding and it doesn’t look any less adorable than the first time you’d seen him wear it.

“Who’s a handsome puppy? You are!” You give him a good rub and then pluck out a treat from the plastic sleeve in the pocket of your coat. He gobbles it up and then nuzzles your hand affectionately.

“I figured this little guy should have the opportunity to get dressed up too!”

“Nice work, Maxwell. He’s part of the family. He should be in his little tux. He’s dressed for success or whatever it is that Jeremiah has planned for us.”

Madeleine drifts back in and nods at everyone in approval before she narrows her eyes on you. “Figures you’re always the last one. Quickly. At least everyone else is ready. As the Queen of Cordonia you can’t show up in just anything. Jeremiah had this custom tailored for you.”

You grab it in haste. Here you thought it was something Madeleine had picked for you. You’re suddenly impatient to try it on. It had been Jeremiah’s vision for you. You can’t wait to see what he favours.

The fabric feels light and airy between your fingers but with the added lining it drapes snuggly and swishes elegantly with every movement. It’s an off the shoulder cut and the shade you recognise as Rys cerulean blue. The silver apple blossom stitching over the neckline and the skirt reminds you of your wedding dress and you wonder if Jeremiah had Ana de Luca make it for you. 

You blush as you think what other garment this reminds you of. You have a set of bedwear that is in this exact colour and edged in lace instead of embroidery. You smooth your hands down the bodice to the top of the skirt that gathers at your waist and bellows from the hips. The fit is a little snug once you zipped it up but everything feels tight these days. What with your growing bump, and some days you’re more bloated than others.

You step out and Hana gasps before she gives you a wide smile. Madeline merely nods. The rest give you quiet looks of approval. 

“One last thing… As queen, you have the right to wear a tiara signifying your status as royalty. I’ve arranged for a number of options for you.”

You regularly wear the pearl necklace under your clothes, and the bracelet Jeremiah gave you in New York, so the choice is easy when Madeleine shows you the options. You bypass the heavy gold crown, and the diamond encrusted, elaborate silver diadem, to pick up the pearl laden tiara. It reminds you of the Princess Caroline of Monaco’s Cartier tiara. It’s elegant and not nearly as high as the other two. You go to the mirror and tuck it into your updo. 

“Perfect!” Hana says squeezing your shoulder.

Maxwell has tears in his eyes and Drake gives you a simple nod, a twitch pulling up at the corner of his mouth.

“Dare I say, you look regal,” Madeleine commends you. “Now it’s time for all of you to hurry along to the throne room. It’s bad form to keep the King waiting.”

You step into the throne room with your friends…and find the entire hall packed with people from across Cordonia.

“What the…” Drake exclaims his eyes wide. 

Even Madeleine freezes for a moment before calmly gathering herself with a flawless stoic expression.

“Maybe this is one of those flash mob things I’ve heard about,” Maxwell guesses. “You know where they mass text everyone to do a public breakdance to make a viral video.”

“It’s definitely some sort of official royal ceremony. There are so many dignitaries and nobles here,” Hana says with a nod to some faces you recognise as those that attended your wedding reception.

“Whatever it is, I think we’re supposed to make our way to the front, Jeremiah’s waiting,” You nod meeting his eyes as he sees you.

Trumpets blare as you begin your walk down the grand hall red carpet that leads to the thrones dias. As you arrive at the foot of the dias, Madeleine arranges you and your friends in a line and Jeremiah breaks away from amongst the officials he’d been conversing with. 

He’s coat is Rys blue and matches your gown. He’s wearing all his royal regalia and a grand platinum crown that looks like it’s made of spear points on his head. You recognise it from the history books as a replica of the crown Queen Kenna wore when all the kingdoms pledged their allegiance and she was hailed Queen of the Five Kingdoms. The name Cordonia wasn’t established until almost forty years later with the coronation of her first born son, Gabriel Nevrakis Rys.

“Just what have you been up to?” You whisper to him as he approaches you.

Jeremiah takes your hand and leads you up beside him to ascend the dias together. “All will become clear in a moment,” he says with a reassuring smile.

Jeremiah turns to address the crowd. “People of Cordonia, we have assembled this morning to recognise and pay respect to our national heroes.”

You notice Maxwell jab Drake and start whispering with a wide eyed look. Drake answers him from the side of his lips, probably telling him to keep quiet and listen. You watch them both still as Jeremiah continues to speak.

“Like the legends of old, the brave souls presented before you today have withstood many dangers, sacrificed their safety, and stood strong in the face of those who have tried to destroy Cordonia’s future… today we recognise them…Lord Maxwell Percival Beaumont…”

“Yes, sir! I mean… Yes, Your Majesty!” Maxwell steps forward and takes a knee before Jeremiah.

“For unerring optimism in the face of adversity, I hereby dub thee Guardian of the Realm! Rise.”

“I… thank you!” 

“Lady Hana Lee…”

Hana steps forward and curtsies. 

“For grace under duress and invaluable companionship, I hereby dub thee Guardian of the Realm! Rise.”

“You humble me, Your Majesty,” Hana says with a solemn nod.

“Duchess Olivia Nevrakis.”

Olivia steps forward to join Hana and Maxwell and curtsies before you and Jeremiah. She doesn’t wobble once and stares at Jeremiah’s feet. You can see her jaw work and you wonder what she’s thinking.

“Duchess Olivia, for your steadfast determination, your fierce loyalty and your commendable… if not somewhat frightening... Aptitude at arms, I hereby dub thee, Guardian of the Realm! Rise.”

The smile she has on her face is unlike any that you've ever seen her wear. It’s as though this is the moment of acceptance and recognition that she’s been wanting all her life.

“Sir Drake Walker…”

Drake takes long strides to join your friends at the foot of the dias, takes a knee and bows.

“For your unwavering loyalty and selfless dedication to Cordonia, to its citizens, and to its king… I hereby dub thee Guardian of the Realm. Rise.” 

Drake nods respectfully.

“Guardians, please accept these medallions as a token of your King’s gratitude and a symbol of your appointment as Guardians of the people.”

Madeleine comes forward bearing a blue cushion covered in medals bearing the Cordonian Royal Crest with the Rys lion at its heart. 

Jeremiah passes you each medal and you put them over your friend’s heads with pride. Then they turn and step forward in near unison, the hall fills with applause as the news cameras flash. 

“Finally, Astoria Savvas…” 

Your heart races as he takes your right hand in his right, and raises it as if you greet you politely but instead he continues to speak. 

“From the moment you stepped foot on Cordonian soil, you treated this country and its people as your home and your family. You were promised the chance for a better life, and I hope you’ve found it… but it was us, here, across the whole of this nation whose lives were truly made better during a time of turmoil and danger, you gave us all hope. You fought for us. You unified us. You won our hearts. You have my heart.” Jeremiah takes the last medallion from the cushion and places it over your head. “I hereby dub thee Champion of the Realm, the highest title bestowed by the Crown. This distinction reflects the gratitude of not only the royal family, but our entire nation.” Jeremiah settles the medallion over your heart. He turns you to the crowd and gestures at you might like to speak.

You smile at him through your nerves and face the expectant crowded hall. “You honor me today. As Queen, I will strive to prove myself worthy of such a title. And serve this nation with wisdom, justice and compassion for all of Cordonia.”

Jeremiah kisses your hand. “A goal I have no doubt you will achieve with both ease and grace.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Well said, Astoria.” Hana gushes softly, her eyes shining with emotion.

“Hear, hear!” the Queen Mother Regina calls proudly from the sidelines. 

“From Mystery Woman to Champion of the Realm… What. A. Story!” Ana de Luca exclaims into her audio recorder.

You step down to join your friends, prompting another round of flashes and a louder round of applause from all in attendance.

When the noise dies down, Jeremiah raises his hand to call for attention. The hall grows silent.

“Here, in the presence of all our nobles, I have an important announcement for all of Cordonia. The last few decades have been tumult for the leadership of our country. We’ve faced instability, treachery and loss. If the likes of Anton Severus and the Sons of the Earth have taught me anything, it’s that a consolidation of power leaves the people vulnerable. I could not give in to the demands of the terrorists who threatened both our people’s safety and livelihoods, but I can concede change that is for the good of the people. I have decreed the formation of a National Parliament. This new governing body will consist of representative parties. A House of Nobles, and a House of Commons. The House of Commons will be elected by the people and each duchy in Cordonia will elect seven common representatives. The House of Nobles are for our noble families. They will each elect a member of their House to serve in Parliament. No new laws will be drafted without being first passed through both parties being presented to the Crown and passed into law. Day to day governance will continue to be served by our duchies. The public election for the House of Commons will be held in three months time. All of Cordonia’s income and sales taxes will go into a publicly audited treasury instead of the Crown’s treasury and the use of those funds will be determined by the Parliament. It is my sincere hope that with this new system of government in place, all who now or will ever live in Cordonia will have a rightful say in its future.”

“A constitutional parliament? But the monarchy hasn’t had one in… well.. Ever. Why today?” Ana exclaims.

“My vision with the formation of Parliament is a peaceful and productive means of sharing the responsibility of power.”

“I would like to read more on the details of how this new form of government will operate,” Donnie Brine of the Cordonia Broadcasting Corp says with interest.

“All the details will be made available shortly through the Crown’s Communications Director, Countess Madeleine Amaranth.”

“Are there any members of the Noble roster that you can share with us today?” Ana asks.

Jeremiah nods. “Countess Madeleine Amaranth, Duchess Olivia Nevrakis, Lord Hakim Theron and Lord Landon Eribem are among the nobles who have accepted appointments for their respective Houses. And I believe Sir Drake Walker will serve for House Savvas, and if she accepts, Lady Hana will serve for House Rosario. Bertrand Beamount recommended his younger brother, Maxwell Beaumont as House Beaumont’s representative.”

“Are you sure you want me for something like that?” Drake asks in wide-eyed surprise, glancing between you and Jeremiah.

“King Jeremiah was perfectly clear. Sounds like you’re going to need pointers from Amaranth on time management, Drake,” Oliva says folding her arms over her chest and giving him a smirk.

“Wow… I’m speechless,” Hana gushes. 

“Hopefully not for long, Hana. We will need your voice in Parliament.”

“When are we supposed to start parliment-ing?” Maxwell asks. “Also, how specific are we allowed to get with issues for debate, because I have opinions about the playlist used at Cordonian balls that I need to get out.”

“You’ll have to take that up with the Queen Mother, she’s Parliament Chair.”

“Soo…. No music votes?”

“She’ll vet and decide which topics make the floor for each session of parliament. Only well researched and presented issues will get speaking time,” Jeremiah says with a smile.

Maxwell pulls a face. “I’ve never been able to get anything by her.”

“There will be time to discuss all the details soon, but for now, we have a ball arranged in everyone’s honor to attend.”

As your friends make their way to the ballroom, you stay behind for a moment to share a word with Jeremiah.

“So this is what’s been keeping you busy since we got back from Lythikos?” you ask with a teasing grin.

“Since we got married actually…”

“Oh?” 

Jeremiah frowns and studies your joined hands before meeting your eyes again. “Talking about Gladys and a lot of things you’ve shared actually, it got me thinking… I promised you that our children would never grow up with the burden of being an heir… and that coupled with what we went through with Anton, it made me think that the shift of power had to change. If we’d been killed… Due to that old Inheritance Law, Anton would have been able to take the Crown. The Cordonian Council would have needed a unanimous vote to overturn his claim. According to our laws, even the King can’t overturn a ruling or rewrite existing laws. So even if they take my sovereignty now, they can’t overturn what I have set up. The Cordonian Council can still appoint more Noble Houses by majority vote and even appoint a new ruler, but they can’t undo what’s been done today.”

You squeeze his hands and give him a solemn look. “This feels like the right thing to do, but I’m not sure how popular it’s going to be with some Nobles who cling to their old ways.”

You watch his eyes cloud before he blinks it away. You know he’s thinking of men like Neville and Godfrey. 

“How does it feel to be Champion of the Realm?

You give him a wry smile. “Like… I’ve accomplished something important, but I know my work is far from complete. Ask me again in ten years,” You give him a wink.

Jeremiah laughs and guides you back to the thrones, and away from the excited and hissed whisperings of the crowd. 

“Truthfully, I’m just happy to be a part of something that makes the future brighter for everyone.”

“It’s more than something. Astoria, if I’d listed all of the things you’ve done that Cordonia is grateful for, we’d have a very long ceremony.”

“Thanks, Jeremiah. For all of it.”

He touches your cheek, his expression all seriousness. “You’ve earned everything I ever gave you.”

“Should we head to the ball?” You glance back and notice the hall is slowly emptying.

“I have a few things left here to attend to but I’ll join you in a moment.”

You make your way to the grand ballroom which has been fully repaired since the bombing. Thankfully it’s rebuild wasn’t done exactly as before so that it doesn’t give anyone traumatic flashbacks. It has a curved glass ceiling that allows natural light to flood the room. You wonder what it would be like to lay on the floor and look at the sky in the evening. With a smile you realise that Jeremiah probably had the same thought when he signed off on the redesign. 

You find your friends who are still bubbling with excitement. 

“Astoria! Or should I say Champion of the Realm,” Hana says cheekily.

Olivia gives you a polite nod, her smile still wide. “It’s been 500 years since Cordonia had a Champion. I’d expected it to be a Nevrakis but I can see how, considering the circumstances, Jeremiah could justify naming you. After all you lead us to take on Anton and his men, to rescue the King, and you do rule by his side as his queen… I suppose what I’m saying is… if it can’t be me, I can respect that it’s you.”

“I can’t speak for Jeremiah, but I know that to me, you are a Champion, Olivia. You follow the Nevrakis ancestors like Diavolos and Theorosa that came before you and served the Realm with honor and strength.”

“I know,” she says boldly. “I appreciate that you think so too.” 

“I’m proud to call you my bestie.”

She matches your cheekily smile and you give her a firm hug, which she welcomes without stiffness. Her eyes are particularly shiny when you let her go. When you study her too long she snaps at you.

“What! I have an eyelash in my eye.”

You and Hana both share a smile. “Of course. Enjoy the Ball, ladies. I must make some rounds.”

Behind you a trumpet sounds, heralding the King’s arrival. Jeremiah strides straight for you and bows gallantly.

“Astoria… may I have this dance?”

You offer your hand which he takes and presses a kiss to your fingers. “I’d love to.”

His smile is bright and warms you to your toes. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

He sweeps you out onto the dance floor and you spend the next few musical numbers, smiling brightly in the comfort of his strong arms and effortless leading.

“A little over a year ago, I never would have believed you if you’d told me I would be living in a place called Cordonia, dancing with the King after being called Champion of the Realm.”

“So much has changed since you came here,” he says with a stoic nod.

“Do you remember my first ball? I was flouting rules from the start. I just couldn’t find a mask that suited my face or my dress so I went without…”

His brows draw down in a frown. “How could I forget? I had resigned myself to meeting all the noble ladies of Cordonia… and the minute I saw you, I was distracted all night. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. At first I told myself it was out of concern. I didn’t know how you’d navigate life at court. Imagine my surprise, when I watched you not just survive, Astoria Savvas, you brought this place to its knees.” He nuzzles your cheek. “Live learnt by now that nothing is beyond you.”

“It’s not me, Jeremiah. _ I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me.  _ I’m just a commoner, who chose to pray over a captivating man she met, who seemed to carry the weight of an entire country on his shoulders. I wanted you to find peace and happiness. To find a Queen that would be good for you and for Cordonia. In my heart I wished it could be me, but I never dared to hope. I truly prayed in the interest of your future, and the future of Cordonia. That God led me here, is a blessing beyond measure. I am your Queen. And I will always pray for you, love you and stand by you, My King.”

His smile transforms his whole face as he looks down at you, unable to keep his public stoic façade in place a moment longer. The gravity of your words, the love you show him, devastates his careful control and he tugs you so close, there’s not an inch between you.

The song winds down...He presses his forehead to yours. “I hate to say it but we should probably make our rounds and spend a few moments with our friends before we leave for our honeymoon.”

You nod and step away with a reluctance. You give him a long and lingering look before you sweep away to find a familiar face.

Weaving through the tables you find Hana seated with her parents and Madeleine with hers, gathered at a table near the grand piano. You catch a tail end of a disagreement where Hana has had to reiterate for her mother that she dislikes being pressured to ‘perform’ for her mother’s peers. That she had lost any enjoyment for playing due to her mother’s lofty expectations. Lorelai apologises sincerely for ever making Hana feel that way and they hug.

Adelaide admires the display of affection and turns to her daughter. “What a happy family. Why can’t we get along like that Madeleine?”

Madeleine looks at her with a long unblinking stare. “I could make you a binder full of reasons, but we both know you wouldn’t read it.”

“They might be extensive, but I like to think there’s a lot of love put into those binders, Adelaide.”

“Yes, well… at least her efforts have gained her a place in Parliament. Even if it is a far cry from the elevated position of Queen.”

“Royal Communications Director, and representing House Amaranth in National Parliament is a position of distinction, Father,” she says with a bitter scowl.

You wonder if the point of issue is the fact that he wasn’t considered to represent House Amaranth. You know Godfrey wouldn’t be eligible because he’s never surrendered his English citizenship. That and you actually have to live in Cordonina for the majority of the year to be considered eligible to hold any governing position. In the process of arranging your duchy appointment, Jeremiah asked if you’d be prepared to surrender your U.S. citizenship. It hadn’t even been a question. There was no doubt for you, that your home would always be wherever Jeremiah is.

Drake’s mother lives in Texas, and he was born there but when his father was naturalised during his service to the Crown, Drake followed his example after serving in the Cordonian military. Which is also a fast track to citizenship. Two years of service grants immediate citizenship of the soldier and their immediate family. All other applicants must be 18 years of age, must have gainful employment, have resided in Cordonian for five consecutive years or ten non-consecutive years, and surrendered any other citizenship documentation, and be free of any criminal charges that incurred a jail term of longer than a year.

Claudius and his cohorts and Lucretia had all had their citizenship revoked. Even prisoners are allowed a vote as citizens, but non citizens wouldn’t have. You realize thinking about all the laws you know of you understand why he’s been so busy. These plans of reform Jeremiah has initiated are involved and extensive.

“Madeleine, you’ve done a masterful job with events coordinating and press management. Maxwell showed me what you’ve done with Summer’s touring footage of all Cordonia’s duchies and updating the country’s webpage, it looks very engaging and professional. And even the Crown’s social media Pictagram account is amazing. I look forward to continuing to work with you.”

Her face is a picture of astonishment. “Oh… I.. Thanks.” Her expression softens and she gives you a genuine, beautiful smile. 

Adelaide sips the last of her drink and waves the empty glass in the air. “Ahem. Time to rejoin the party?”

Godfrey scowls at her. “Fine. Let’s return to the ballroom floor’s excessive joviality.”

“We should make our rounds too,” Xinghai says to his wife. “I promised to talk with Rashad a little before we leave.”

Xinghai, Lorelai, Godfrey, and Adelaide leave the table. Madeleine watches her parents wave their way to the dance floor, then turns to Hana. “What a combination. I don’t envy whoever bumps into that hellstorm.”

“I thought your parents were getting along better?” You ask her.

Madeleine’s face falls. “My mother’s not trying to embarrass me into relaxing, and my father occasionally remembers a word of praise. But I can still tell my mother thinks I’m a workaholic and my father’s still not pleased with me.”

“You’re very accomplished...even if they can’t see that,” Hana says. “Sometimes it’s our parents who have the most trouble seeing how we grow to be.”

Madeleine smiles weakly at Hana. “You know, I used to find that annoying.”

“What?” Hana asks in surprise.

“How.. _ nice _ you are,” Madeleine elaborates blandly. “To be honest, I thought it was an act. I mean, everyone acts nice here at court.” Her face falls as she looks at you both. “But scratch the surface, and we’re all equally selfish, conniving, and petty. Except you, Hana. At first, I thought you just hid it better. I spent so long when I was engaged to Jeremiah just… torturing you... and Astoria.”

“I did notice that you seemed particularly hard on me. For Astoria, I understood it as jealousy, but in my case… I figured perhaps it was because of my relationship with Astoria and a way to punish us both.”

“That might’ve been part of it. But what I really wanted was to break you.”

You knew that Madeleine can be petty and selfish but your temper triggers at her admission. “Excuse me?”

Madeleine stares at you stoically. “Oh, you heard me. I wanted to push Hana too far, and for her to drop the nice-girl act once and for all!” She turns to Hana, sadly. “Only, it isn’t an act, is it? Hana’s just… genuinely a nice, selfless, sweet human being. Hana, I’m sorry.”

You seeth at her furiously before you realize that she’s genuine. And you close your eyes and ask for calm. “You’re capable of apologizing?”

She stares at you. “I used words to express sorrow for my errors. What’s so surprising about that?”

“That you admit to have made an error is shocking, I’m still processing,” You admit.

“You were unbelievably mean, Madeleine,” Hana says. “And not just to me. You were cruel to Astoria. Do you suddenly expect me to forgive everything?”

Madeleine looks at Hana sadly, and you realize that part of her regret must be the understanding that she missed out on an honest friendship because of her past actions. It’s difficult to have someone’s trust, once you’ve broken it. There’s a reason why people stress over first impressions. “I… don’t,” she admits.

“Madeleine, if you want my forgiveness, you’ll have to earn it,” Hana says calmly.

Madeleine looks distressed. “I understand. It’ll take time. But as a starting gesture, know that if anyone at court gives you trouble, I can make them regret it.”

Hana’s mouth drops open in surprise. “Thanks. I can stand up for myself now. But I’ll keep you in mind.”

Madeleine flashes a smile, and walks away from the table. Leaving Hana to stare after her, she turns to you with a curious smile. “Wow. We’ve been through some journey. It’s so strange that she can apologise to me but not to you.”

You shrug. “We’re always going to have a complicated relationship. I think she can respect me, but I don't think she’ll ever like me. I took her dream away from her. As long as she can continue to support Jeremiah’s rule, and treats you all with common decency, she’ll have no complaints from me.”

“I find it confusing that she called me nice and selfless, but you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met and you’re more forgiving and patient than anyone else I know.”

You shake your head. “Madeleine knows that doesn’t come naturally to me. I’ve shared my faith with her. She doesn’t understand it, but our relationship comes back to a mutual respect over a shared love for Cordonia. We can work together, but I have a feeling she was so hard on you because she likes you, Hana. And she was afraid to like you. She’s already got the impossible expectations of her parents to deal with, she would have been worried about what you might expect of her, if she’d let you past her guard.”

Hana shakes her head. “Well I think you’re the best. And going through all of this was worth it because I have you as my best friend.”

“Well, you’re welcome.”

She rounds the table and grabs your hand. “You might be pregnant, but definitely not infirm. You owe me a dance.”

You chuckle and let her lead you to the dance floor. As you dance, she tells you about her concerns for the future, being appointed to Parliament. You steer her away from heavier topics from plans to raid the royal kitchens, every time you’re in residence. 

She promises you lemon bars, if you make the heist plans. You can even do one better than raiding the kitchen, but taking it over while you both try new culinary delights. Probably much to the Palace baker’s dismay. It’s only after you’re both breathless from the fast paced song and the laughing as you step off the dance floor. She hugs you tightly and urges you to find the others to say goodbye, before Jeremiah whisks you away to your honeymoon escape.

While groups of nobles mingle on the palace lawn, Drake, Mara and Bstien stand beside the sparkling fountain, watching over everyone. Take the man out of the Capital but you can’t take the instinct out of the man. He’s a protector for life, just like his father.

As you’re about to approach them, you feel someone tap your shoulder.

You turn to find Gladys giving you a hopeful smile. “Astoria… please allow me to express my deepest gratitude. Because of the faith you showed in me I’ve turned my life around. And it’s all thanks to you. You let my husband and my brother keep their employment, and I can ever repay you for the kindness you’ve shown me and my family. I won’t take up any more of your time, but… if you ever need of me… all you need to do is ask.”

You nod slowly, giving her a tentative smile. “Gladys, perhaps I’ll see your name on the ballot for Valtoria? I have no doubt you’ll do your best to bring the concerns of your fellow citizens to light.”

Her eyebrows hike in surprise and she grabs your hand in surprise. Out of the corner of your eye you see Mara flinch in your direction, but she relaxes when she notices you’re not concerned. 

“Do you really think the people would approve?”

“I’d vote for you. You’re hard working and you’ve lived in Valtoria all your life. The people know you and while I can’t give you your old job back, I would like to see the good you could do for Cordonia.”

“I’ll think about it,” she says brightly. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Gladys bows and heads off. Smiling, you turn and continue to head over to Drake, Mara and Bastien.

Mara and Bastien bow as you approach.

“We were just about to return to our rounds,” Mara explains.

You wave her off. “You should be allowed to enjoy the day too. Mara, I have to tell you, thank you for risking your life for me. Protection might be your job, but this day of celebration is as much as yours as it is ours.”

“It’s an honor to serve you, Your Majesty,” she says with a smile. “Now I really should get back to my rounds.” Mara bows again and takes her leave.

“I should go as well, but Drake…” Bastien starts.

Drake turns to him quizzingly. “Yeah?”

“You know, you aren’t the first Walker to be a Guardian of the Realm. Your father was awarded that honor shortly before he died saving the royal family,’’ he says solemnly.

Drake’s face betrays his surprise. “I… I never knew that.”

Bastien nods. “Your old man was never one to boast. But I’m telling you now because he’d be proud to see his son standing here today. Not just surviving life at court...but saving the kingdom. You’ve really come into your own,” he says with a grin of pride.

You’ve never seen Bastien smile. Leo might have teased Jeremiah with Bat-sien and the Head of the Kings Guard is darkly handsome, but when he smiles, he has A-list movie star appeal. 

Drake nods his head, humbled. “Bastien… that means a lot.” He extends his hand to Bastien, smiling, but instead Bastien pulls him into a hug.

“In case it wasn’t clear…  _ I’m _ proud of you too.”

Drake chuckles with a grin.. “Yeah. I got that.”

Neville sidles up to you both and you frown and tell yourself not to drift an inch, but to hold your ground. 

“I hate to interrupt, but, ah… may I have a word?” Neville interjects.

Drake raises an eyebrow. “Neville? Sure. I’d love to hear this.”

Bastien nods to you both and steps away. Neville glances at you but focuses on Drake. “Indeed. I came here… to this spot where we last spoke… to offer my congratulations. Being named Guardian of the Realm is no small thing. Nor is what you did for Cordonia. I was wrong about you. Both of you.” He says his face is actually showing contrition. “For that… I apologize.”

You reel in shock and you hope that your face doesn’t show it. Neville’s the last person you thought would change, but then he’s friends with Rashad, so that should have told you there was something there. Just like Jeremiah was able to see something in Tariq, and he proved to be a man of his word in the end.

Drake looks at you. “An apology, huh? What d’you think, Savvas?”

“Neville...I appreciate your apology. Drake, if he can swallow his pride enough to apologize, I think it’s worth accepting.”

Without hesitation Drake holds out his hand to Neville. Neville stares at it for a moment in surprise, but he finally shakes it. “Apology accepted, as long as you don’t ever treat me or any commoners like that again.”

Neville nods. “Understood, Sir Drake.” He gives you both a small bow before taking his leave.

Bastien returns to your side briefly, nodding in the direction Neville has walked. “I better make sure he doesn’t do anything rash on his way out.” He chuckles and follows in Neville’s wake. 

Drake smirks at you. “Well. What a ringing start to a new year.”

“If I didn’t count my blessings every day, I could hardly believe it. I’m proud of you. Old Drake would have told him to shove that apology where the sun doesn’t shine.”

He snorts and hooks his thumbs in his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet. “What can I say, you and Hana are rubbing off on me. You know, I used to worry that the longer you stayed here, the more you’d turn into one of them. The kind of nobles I hated.”

You roll your eyes. “Believe me, I remember all your dire warnings.”

“Hey, can you blame me?” He says folding his arms over his chest and giving you a stern look. “After seeing those people treat me and my sister like dirt for years, shutting us out every chance they got...After so long, I started to only see the Nevilles and the Madeleines. I forgot that this palace can be good, too. I never really thought there’d be a place at court for people like us. But somehow, you helped make one. You’re the reason I accepted the seat for House Savvas.”

You hug him. “Thank you! When Jeremiah spoke to me about your role as Castellan and how you were managing, I never imagined it would lead to this. I think you’ll do wonderfully representing the people of Cordonia. But please let me know if anything gets too much.”

Drake shrugs his shoulders. “Heh, it’s not as though I’m doing all the running around myself. It’s interesting being a boss. Giving Jeremiah advice as a friend is something I’ve done for years, but this is an opportunity to make a real difference. Stick up for the regular people in Cordonia so they don’t ever get mistreated or forgotten. I can do that with a seat in Parliament. With you and Jeremiah behind it all, I think we can actually make lasting change. Not just for people like Gladys and her family, but impact the Nevilles and the Madeleines too.” He drops his arms and looks at you with a quirk of one eyebrow. “I don’t know what’s changed more… the way I look at nobles, or the nobility itself, but either way, I’m grateful, Savvas. For your confidence in me, and for sticking around.”

“Drake… we’ve all changed. You’re living proof that anyone can make a difference in Cordonia, no matter where they come from. And you’re also proof of what real bravery looks like.”

“Heh. I could say the same about you, Savvas.”

You laugh. “And here I was trying not to inflate my ego. Between you and Jeremiah, it’s a wonder I don’t walk on air.”

He smiles at you with a shake of his head. “I used to think this place could never be a real home. I mean, I had Jeremiah, and a roof over my head, but not much more than that. Now… especially in Valtoria, and with you and Hana, I finally feel like I can make a life for myself here.”

You jab him in the ribs playfully. “Drake, you better not think about quitting on me, there’s no one I trust more besides Jeremiah to do what you do. And who else is going to sweep Hana off her feet? You’re all prickling on the inside but-”

“If you’re about to call me a marshmallow--”

Rashad walks up to you two. “Sir Drake? I was talking to several other nobles about developing some of our unused lands. We want to turn them into public space for our people, but we aren’t sure what would serve them best. I know before you returned to court for King Jeremiah you were studying civil engineering and you’re also Castallen for Valtoria… I was hoping that perhaps you could offer some insights.”

Drake’s jaw drops. “You know that? I didn’t think anyone knew about that?”

“About you running my estate?” you ask with a raised eyebrow. He’s only been signing and stamping the correspondence for more than a month.

“No about the engineering degree...I never finished…”

Rashad smiles. “I was hand picked straight out of college to work with William Solane. We worked tirelessly to make our company what it is today. Sometimes all anyone needs is one person to hand them an opportunity and for them to make something of it. So what do you say, Sir Drake. Want to work with us?”

Drake glances at you, and then at Rashad. “Yeah. I could help with that.”

You pat his shoulder and then smile at Rashad with a nod. “I’ll leave you two, to it. Good afternoon, gentleman.”

“I’ll see you when you get back, Savvas.” He kisses your cheek and then he follows Rashad to walk across the lawn to join a group of nobles speaking at the edge of the rose garden.

You return inside the palace and find Maxwell, Bertrand, Savannah and Bartie at the bottom of the grand staircase. Maxwell pinches Bertrand’s nose.

Savannah bounces Bartie on her hip and points at Maxwell. “See, Uncle Maxwell’s got Daddy’s nose.”

Bartie giggles in delight.

“Maxwell, remove your hand from my face this instant,” Bertrand growls.

Maxwell pulls his hand away from Bertrand’s face. He turns to Bartie wide-eyed. Showing him his fists. “Where did Daddy’s nose go?”

Bartie looks at him in confusion and then promptly starts wailing loudly.

Bertrand pats him on the head. “Do not be fooled by such tricks of the eye. My nose is right here.”

“And… It’s back!” Maxwell says making a show of flashing his hands in Bertrand’s face.

Bartie claps and gurgles in delight. 

“Astoria, you arrived in time to see me remove and reattach Bertrand’s nose. Honestly, I think I missed my calling as a surgeon.”

You shake your head with a fond grin. “Oh the only surgery I want you performing is during a game of Operation. Give it a year or two and it’s a game will Bartie will have fun with too.”

Bertrand leans over and straightens Bartie’s clothes. While he does this, Bartie squeezes Bertrand’s cheeks. Through his son’s grabby hands, Betrand smiles.

“How go the wedding plans for the happy couple?” You learned that during the reception, a distraught Savannah had confronted Bertrand about fighting off attackers during the assault on the boutique. She hadn’t been impressed to learn about it via a news alert. Bertrand had been confused by her anger until he realized it was only because she had been afraid and she cares. He’d proposed, using the ring he’d been carrying around in his pocket since the Homecoming Ball. With the danger Anton had posed, he’d been considering that life is too short to have any regrets and he wanted to live out his days with her and Bartie but he kept doubting himself. Her fears for his safety had finally shattered his doubts and they’ve been living together at Beaumont Estate since your wedding.

Savannah smiles. “We can’t replicate the splendor of your wedding, but we’re thinking of something courtly.   
  


Betrand looks at her with fondness. “We’ll use the entire royal stable if we have to.”

“I don’t think we’ll need that many horses. We can start with four…”

“Astoria, I want to thank you. This wouldn’t have happened without you.”

“You gave him the courage when he needed it most,” Savannah says with glistening eyes.

“It was my pleasure, and truthfully, that finally step was all yours. Bertrand’s bravery at the boutique… he was fighting for you both and your bold anger in confronting him about it, resolved any doubts for either of you. I look forward to attending your celebration. And Savannah, you’re welcome to call me if he ever  _ Bertrands _ too hard.”

She smiles widely. “Gladly.”

“Savannah, even if House Beaumont’s fortunes aren’t what they once were, I promise to give you and Bartie nothing but the best.”

“And your best is all we need,” Savannah tells him firmly.

“As your successfully sponsored queen, I will do what I can to aid House Beaumont’s business endeavours. Even if not in name, you and Maxwell will always be family to me.”

“Thank you, though I don’t think it’d be right to ask for anything. I’ve found embracing the truth to be far less exhausting that attempting to give the appearance of wealth. Besides, we have enough money to stay afloat, and for the first time, I can say I’m truly happy.”

“Aww, Bertrand, I’m proud of you. Most people run a rat race of keeping up appearances their whole lives and never find happiness. But can you truly accept not pursuing more grand claims of upholding the prestigious legacy of Barthelemy Beaumont?”

“I will always uphold the great legacy of my father, because I’ve learned that our legacy can carry on in other forms.” Bertrand smiles at Savannah and Bartie. “I can declare with absolute clarity of meaning that everything I do now, will be for House Beaumont.”

Maxwell beams from beside you. “Then I hope you’re not disappointed that I’ve found the key that leads to the vault that leads to the  _ other secret hidden vault _ that solves all our financial troubles. I was waiting for the right time to tell everyone, and I think this is it!”

Maxwell searches through a bag by the bottom of the staircase and pulls out a book.

Bertrand stares at it in trepidation and confusion. “A simple book?”

“Indeed! I present to thee, my humble friends, the laborious flowering of my secret diary, unsuccessful bullet journal, and awkwardly-taken scrapbook photos turned into a story so inspiring that it could only be written during nights of caffeine-induced delirium.  _ This  _ is the definitive tale of the rise of Astoria and her lovable companions.”

Maxwell’s book is a tell all biography called The Royal Romance, and it’s his smiling face on the cover. 

“Go on, read some of it,” he says eagerly.

Your eyes grow wider with every passing sentence. It’s surprisingly engaging and accurately recorded from Maxwell’s perspective point of view.

“My editor and I really worked on focusing the writing style. Pretty neat, huh?”

You shake your head with a smile. You stick your tongue out at him. “How did your face end up on the cover of my story? So you’re a writer now?”

“A soon-to-be-famous, world-touring author.”

“I hope you remember that you’ve been nominated for a seat in the new Parliament. You’ll need to make sure those tour days don’t overlap any sessions.

“I take my responsibilities seriously. I’ll make sure the jet is on standby to execute my duties as royal party planner.”

You facepalm and then peek at him with a bemused smile. “At least you’ll keep things from ever getting too heated or grave while we’re in session.”

“How is this good news for House Beaumont?” Bertrand asks in bewilderment.

Maxwell puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You don’t read much do you, Bertrand? I’ve earned an advance for writing the book and proceeds from pre-orders. Once sales total up and the movie deals rol in, we’ll have a licensing empire. Anyone who’s anyone will be talking a _ bout The Royal Romance _ !’

Bertrand’s eyes go wide. “So you’re saying…”

“Money, my dear brother, lots of money. And don’t worry, everyone involved in the story will see the  _ royalties _ .”

You grin at him. “That’s generous of you.”

“What can I say? I’m a benevolent media mogul. And Bertrand, I’d like to give you most of my share to pay you back for the odd purchases you know about… and the one you still don’t know about…”

“No.” Bertrand says firmly. And you share in Maxwell’s bewilderment until you realize that as an older sibling Bertrand would take his responsibility to caring for not only his younger brother but his family seriously. “You’ve been doing a good job managing the estate while I’ve been busy with childcare, you deserve the opportunity to manage your own funds, responsibly.”

Maxwell googles at him and then turns to you for confirmation. “He did just use my name and responsibly in the same sentence right?”

You nod with a smile. “You’re far from inept, Maxwell. While you might make some questionable choices sometimes, you’re great at time management and you've’ been helping Savannah all this time without anyone knowing. I think you can be trusted to handle your own finances, and if you ever need help budgeting you know you can always come to any of us. I have a lot of experience in living on a shoestring.”

“I didn’t say you were responsible just yet, just that you deserve the chance. Do not disappoint me,” he says with a growl.

Maxwell beams. “That’s more like it! Bring it in big brother!” he singsongs.

Bertrand scowls but doesn’t resist when Maxwell wraps him in a bear hug, if anything you can see a twitch of a smile on his lips.

“I’m not one for sentiment, but I do love you, little brother! Now don’t let it go to your head.”

As he lets Bertrand go, Maxwell taps a button on his phone and begins recording a memo.

‘Too late!’ He announces. “It was the first time in my life that I realized I was no longer a tragic screw-up of the family. In my brother’s eyes… the only eyes that mattered… I was a man.”

Bertrand’s face is full of regret like you’ve never seen him at Maxwell’s self confession. 

“It was then that I know that while parties and peacocks would come and go, brothers last forever.”

Bartie yawns and slumps over in Savannah’s arms. He promptly jerks back to wakefulness and starts crying.

“I think that’s our cue to step outside and let Bartie nap.” 

Bertrand nods. “Yes, it seems there’s a fine line between ‘Bartie is sleepy’ and ‘Bartie is a screaming banshee without reason or remorse.’”

“That you can tell there is a line, means you’re well on the way to your first Fatherhood merit badge,” You tell him with a grin.

Savannah grins. “Oh he knows. And we want to stay on the good side of that line. Congratulations again, Astoria. And enjoy your well deserved honeymoon.”

You wave them off as they head for the palace doors.

You take the book and hit Maxwell’s shoulder with the book. “I can’t believe you kept this a secret from me this long! You had to have been working on it for ages. Did you think I wouldn’t approve?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise! You’ve done so much for me.”

“Not as much as you’ve done for me. Maxwell, I’ve only read one page and it feels like I’m in your head watching everything through your eyes. I can’t wait to read it all. And what an amazing gift to give my kids one day. The story of how Mum and Dad fell in love, as told by Uncle Maxwell.”

“If it hadn’t been for you, I don’t think I would've ever thought I could be more than the screw-up little brother. Thank you for having confidence in me... Anyway, I should let you get back to the party, and I should get back to my burgeoning media empire building. And then maybe I can work on impressing a certain warrior red-head. Who’s immune to a wealthy, charming storyteller that has a fondness for exotic weapons and powerful women? I’ll see you around, Astoria.” Maxwell finger guns you as he returns to the ballroom.

You walk along the corridor to the hall outside the ballroom, where you find Olivia, with Kiara, Penelope, and their families.

“... And that’s when yours truly had to save the day,” you hear Olivia say while posturing.

Emmeline’s face displays shock and horror. “Oh my, that’s terrifying.”

“She was magnifique. I don’t think we would’ve made it had it not been for her,” Kiara adds.

You realize they must be talking about Anton’s attack on the boutique. You read Ana’s account and it was exactly how things had played out less the thoughts and fears that happened in the in-between. And Olivia had saved the day. She had rescued Bertrand, who had been defending everyone. 

“Yes, well, I had to do my best to make sure everyone made it to the wedding. It paid off when, after Anton tried to kill us a second… third. Fifth time? Eh, doesn't really matter. Point being,” she notices you and grins. “I had the luxury of watching that sad excuse of a man’s defeat.”

“And we’re all free of him. Olivia has all the best tales of adventure and conquest.”

“That particular story deserves to be told to everyone. Tell me, Astoria, did you feel the same elation watching Anton lose?”

“Honestly, I felt relieved that it was over. After the Ball attack, the Gala bombing, the orchard fire, the assault the morning of the wedding and then our abduction, I just want to be able to take a breath without worrying what he’s going to do next. We’re finally free of him.”

Kiara nods. “I know I’m sleeping better knowing he’s gone.”

“We’re just glad everyone made it back,” Penelope says gratefully. Chance and the poodles dance around her feet and playfully pounch on each other. 

Ezekiel bends down to separate them. “Easy there or you’re going to ruin your outfits.”

“Not to mention, Chance is a fair bit heavier, but Morgan and Morgana are more fierce. I’m sure they know when to get him to back up,” you tell him with a smile.

“Well with all that over, now we can bask in the rewards that come with victory.”

“This party and the ceremony were certainly unexpected but a wonderful way to usher in the change Jeremiah hopes to effect in Cordonia. I have great hope for the future.”

“Indeed! I may not have been named a Guardian, but Jeremiah informed me that I’m to be the diplomatic liaison for Cordonia in Italy. I’m to continue the negotiations with the Italian Trade Minister to reach an agreement between our two countries. And that’s only the beginning.”

“Kiara, that’s wonderful news. You’re living your dream!”

“I’m honored, and I will serve Your Majesties with distinction.”

Hakim smiles. “I didn’t think my daughter would surpass me so soon.”

“Oh I think you’ll be busy enough educating the rest of the nobles on how to reach diplomatic agreements within our Parliament, Hakim. You have years of experience where as others might not know the meaning of the word compromise.”

“And you don’t have to worry about that, Father. I still have much to learn before surpassing you,” Kiara says with a humble smile.

Joelle hugs Kiara tightly. “I’m just glad my precious daughter is safe. I was worried when she wanted to return to court. But she said you’d look out for her, Astoria. And it seems you were able to protect her.”

“Thank you for your trust in us, Joelle, but truthfully, Kiara didn’t need any protecting this time. But I hope she knows that I’ll always watch out for her.”

“Astoria is too kind. We all look out for each other. Court is different from the one I remember, and I’m glad for it. I was honored to be included in the wedding, even though it meant risking my life! We stood for Cordonia. And I’m proud of that.”

Joelle looks solemn. “If things had gone differently, it would have been a tragedy of epic proportions.”

“It would have been, but it wasn’t. Thank God for that.”

Landon smiles brightly. “Thankfully, we were all able to enjoy your special day. I enjoyed the cake so much I’ve put in a request for it for every special occasion. I’d honestly never had Cordonian Ruby Cake before! A crying shame.”

Emmeline pats his arm consolingly and smiles at you. “Yes, the wedding was marvelous. A royal wedding of the century.”

“You’re very kind, Emmeline. A lot of the planning is thanks to Madeleine’s exceptional organisational skills. And I’m glad that aside from Anton’s attacks, we were all able to enjoy that day and come away richer for the experience and triumphs.”

“Agreed. And we can look ahead to our futures,” Kiara says with a smile.

“Ezekiel, dear, didn’t you say you had an announcement on your future you wanted to make today?” Joelle prompts her son. 

Ezekiel startles from where he’d been bent, entertaining the dogs. “Oh, right…” he steels himself, standing as tall as he can. “Watching Astoria pursue her dream has convinced me to pursue mine. Soon, I will disinherit myself from the line of succession and become a veterinarian.”

Penelope touches his shoulder. “That’s great, Zeke. You’ll make a very compassionate vet.”

Ezekiel beams with pride at Penelope’s words of confidence in him. “Thank you, Penelope.” He turns to his father, his expression respectful but determined. “Father, I know that’s not what you want to hear, but I’ve made my choice. Besides, we all know that Kiara would make a much better leader for Castelsarreillan than I ever could.”

Hakim frowns, his face betraying his disappointment. “Hmph. You’re giving everything we’ve worked for to treat fleas and manhandle animals?”

Joelle smiles at her son, and rubs Hakim’s arm. “Oh, Hakim, be proud of your son. He’s pursuing his passion.”

Hakim gives her a thoughtful look and his eyes soften. “Hmmm… It’s not what I’d envisioned my son doing, but if my wife has taught me anything, it’s that following your heart can be equally rewarding.”

Penelope looks at Hakim brightly. “Maybe you guys can adopt a pet so you can see first-hand how wonderful animals are!”

“Ooh, perhaps a mongoose? Or a boa constrictor? Or maybe a peacock. That Beaumont boy is always going on about how majestic they are…”

“Joelle, if you ever saw how detailed the colour pigments and the structure of their beautiful feathers are, you’d have to agree,” you tell her. You saw a documentary once on nature by marvelous design that explored the fine symmetry and intricate pattern of a peacock’s feathers as just one of God’s countless masterpieces. 

Hakim sighs. “Before we make any rash decisions, let’s turn to the most important matter at hand...Castelsarreillan. With Ezekiel abdicating, Castelsarreillan will be yours, Kiara, if you want it.”

Kiara blinks. “Father…” Then a blooming smile takes over. “It would be my greatest pleasure.”

“Kiara… I have no doubt you’ll do great things for your duchy, after all your parents are trailblazers.”

“When you inherit the estate, you can choose to get a pet,” Penelope says eagerly. “Please do! Merlin and Morgana would love more playmates.”

Olivia smiles. “I would suggest a Lythikos direwolf. They make excellent warhounds.”

“I’ll think about it,” Kiara says diplomatically.

Landon rests a supportive hand on Penelope’s back. “Penelope, I believe you also had an announcement,” he prompts her.

Penelope’s gaze darts around shyly. “Oh, well I…” 

You catch her eyes and nod with a smile. You have a feeling you know what she’s going to say. You’ve already heard people talking about how talented Penelope is with crafting fashion for dogs. 

She returns your smile and you can see her passion overtake her nerves. “When Astoria convinced me to return to court with my poodles, so many people complimented Merlin and Morgana’s outfits. I realised that not all dogs have access to fashionable outfits. This is something that I can give to the world. So I’ve decided to become a dog fashion designer.”

Everyone is pleased for Penelope and congratulates her. She admits that she’s eager to get started but she has no idea how to begin.

Joelle kindly takes her under her wing. “Another artiste? Penelope, darling, I know plenty of people who would love to host the inaugural show of an up-and-coming fashion designer. And I know who will be the star.” Her eyes fall on Chance and his little black eyes lock with hers.

“It’s you, boy. What do you think about modeling for Penelope?”

He barks and bounces around Penelope’s legs with an excited puppy smile.

Emmeline and Landon both look touched by Joelle’s kindness. Penelope looks at them with hopeful eyes. “Mama, Daddy, I know you wanted me to find a suitable match but…”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that,” you tell Penelope with a grin. “I think that will work itself out soon.”

Penelope glances shyly at Ezekiel who grins at her with a wink.

Landon smiles. “I have a feeling we’ll hear wedding bells again soon.”

Emmeline beams. “And maybe some new heirs to the family.”

You blink and then force a smile on your face. You suppose generations of living for legacy, everything becomes micro focused on having and raising heirs.

Joelle claps her hand and waves everyone in the direction of the ballroom. “Who’s for getting to know one another better. I heard the palace brought in cuisine from China to honor part of Her Majesty’s heritage. I’d love to try some gong bao ji ding.”

“And I’d love to hear about your winery, Joelle. Penelope told me that it was your vintage that was served at the royal wedding, it was delicious. You must tell me what other wines you produce.”

Hakim chuckles as the ladies walk each other to the ballroom. He waves at them and speaks to Landon. “And now we’ll be here all night.”

Their children follow in their wake leaving you alone with Olivia. Chance brushes up against your leg in greeting and then bounds off to follow his playmates.

“You’re not joining them?”

Olivia folds her arms over her chest. “Honestly, they were starting to get on my nerves. Two families shouldn’t get along  _ that _ well.”

“For the looks of things, they’ll be one family soon.”

Olivia scowls. “Great, another wedding. Hopefully it’ll be less eventful than yours.”

“Do you have future plans you don’t want interrupted?”

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about securing an annulment anymore from a certain ex-press secretary that will always remain nameless. Then I must tour Lythikos to ensure it can defend itself in case any other of my parents ill-advised proteges or cohorts show up.”

“I’ve seen first hand how well you care for your people, Olivia. No one will speak ill of your absence from court to prioritise them.”

“Well I... “ she slumps. “I’m glad you understand. There’s no shame in wanting to take care of my people.”

“Absolutely not. After all, Landon and Emmeline would have missed the wedding if we hadn’t raised money for Portavira. Cordonia’s people should always be our priority. After taking care of each other first of course. The people of Lythikos are lucky to have you as their duchess.”

“Gone are the days of the nefarious Nevrakis plotting in their estate. I will continue to set a new example of leadership. Lythikos, no, Cordonia, needs a strong, loyal Nevrakis. There’s just one last bit of work. I need to research more history to find if there are any more hidden deals or laws that’ll come back to bite us later.”

“As soon as I’m back, I’ll make a detour to you first and help you go through that Vault library. I saw some interesting journals the first time we were in there. If we’re going to make a better future, we need to know how to heal old rifts and what mistakes where made in the past.”

“I look forward to thwarting my power-hungry ancestors with you, bestie. Enjoy your trip. Not my preference but then you know I was bred for mountains and ice. I’ll see you around, Your Majesty.”

As Olivia turns away, you see her flash a smile. There won’t ever be a time where you won’t miss her. She calls it like she sees it and she’s as terrifying as she is loyal. There’s never a dull moment where Olivia is around, and if she and Maxwell ever do figure out what they mean to each other aside from frightening or irritating one another, their celebrations will be the talk of the everyone for years to come. 

As you search out Jeremiah, you find him and Regina in the throne room chatting over glasses of champagne.

“Hello, there you two.”

Jeremiah grins at you. “Hello, Astoria.” He slips an arm around your waist and kisses you on the cheek. 

Regina smiles over the rim of her glass. “Seeing you two so happy together reminds me of Constantine when we were first married.” Her face falls. “I do miss him. But it was a wonderful wedding ceremony that you had me preside over in his stead. He would’ve loved it. He always was worried about Cordonia. And you, Jeremiah. You have a good heart, but your father knew that a ruler needs more than that. Astoria, you taught him to trust himself, to follow his instincts, and to never stop fighting for what he believes in… I know a lot of what Jeremiah has worked on these past few weeks has been inspired by you… I’d like to think that Constantine’s at peace now… and that he’s proud to finally see his kingdom safe. Astoria, with you ruling alongside Jeremiah, I know Cordonia will be in very capable hands.”

“By God’s grace, Regina. Thank you for your confidence in me. And for supporting Jeremiah.”

“You’re very welcome.” Regina gives you a kindly squeeze on the arm, smiles at Jeremiah and heads off into the crowd.

Jeremiah gently takes your hands in his own. He leads you toward the twin thrones on their dais.

“For the king and queen of Cordonia, we haven’t spent much time in here.”

“This has been… a difficult place for me.” Jeremiah’s eyebrows draw together sharply and his lips turn down. “When I was a child, this was where I’d always find my father. Whether he was hearing from nobles or farmers, hosting business men or ambassadors, he would greet them and conduct business here.” He rubs his thumbs over your the back of your hands. Admiring the rings on your fingers before he meets your eyes. “When I missed him, which I’m afraid is more often than I’d like to admit, I’d sneak over by the curtains and steal a look at him. Maybe just to reassure myself that he was still there. He couldn’t halt the proceedings to talk to me, but he’d always spot me and wink. For me, that was enough.”

“Jeremiah, you don’t have to be strong in front of me. You never ask for anything for yourself, well I’m asking on your behalf, you’re allowed to grieve… you pushed it aside to fight for peace and stop Anton, but you don’t have to wall it off with me.”

His face crumples. “Astoria, I miss him. He shouldn’t have died that way...not because of me. If it’d been more careful... If it’d just been faster…”

You touch his cheek tenderly and hold his hand. You feel tears pricking your own eyes in the face of his grief. You may not have liked him much, but you understood that Constantine had made the best choices he could for his sons and for Cordonia. “Please don’t blame yourself. Constantine made his choice. And I know he was proud of that choice. Not many people can say they chose the manner of their passing.”

He sucks in a shuddering breath. “There’s just so much that I wish he could be here for…”

You shake your head. “I know, my love. And I’m sorry. I wish I’d had more time with my mother too. I know she would have loved you. But we honor them by holding onto the life lessons they taught us, and living each day without regrets. Because they gave us life, Jeremiah. They protected us when we were vulnerable, equipped us to step out on our own, and taught us how to live and how to love. We can honor them by doing it, one choice, one breath at a time.”

He squeezes your hand and a tear slips down his cheek. “Thank you.” 

You gently swipe the wetness from his skin with your thumb. “I’m always here if you need me.”

“I have great need of you. In every possible way. You’re everything to me, Astoria.” He takes your hand and kisses your rings. “I hope that when our baby arrives, that I’m able to be a real father to them, despite being king.”

“You’ve made strides to make that happen, Jeremiah. I know you’ll find a way to manage both. Besides, Queen Elizabeth is 93 years old, with four children and eight grandchildren and I have no idea how many great grandchildren while being the Queen of England, Scotland and Wales and the figurehead of a Commonwealth of Wealth made up of 53 countries. I think you’ll do brilliantly with what you’ve instituted today.”

He chuckles. “You really do love your world history don’t you. I know that we’ll build a bright future for Cordonia… and for our family.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“I solemnly pledge that I will be a voice of reason when you have doubts, and to make sure that the Houses don’t descend into chaos when Neville and Drake start arguing about traditions and precedence. If we can unite a whole kingdom against Anton, I know we can get our people to work together and do some good. I know Drake’s already been invited to work with Rashad and a few other nobles on some projects, the future is full of potential.”

“I’m pleased to hear it. He’s done impressive work settling in as Castellan of Valtoria. Thank you for giving him that opportunity and for everything, Astoria. Really.” Jeremiah smiles and kisses you on the cheek. “I should probably say hello to more of our guests. But I promise I’ll find you later, my love.” With a fond grin and a wave, Jeremiah heads back toward the ballroom.

You hunt down Chance and make arrangements for him to go back to Valtoria with Drake and Hana, then you speak with Ezekiel about checking in on the red panda twins for you while you’re away, to get his advice on how they’re settling in. They’ve been gaining weight and growing but you want to make sure that they have everything they need. 

You’re about to re-enter the ballroom when you feel a tap on your shoulder. You find Mara behind you and she lets you know that your luggage has been collected from your room and that the carriage to the airport is ready for you.

Mara escorts you outside to where Jeremiah is waiting. The court gathers on the palace lawn to see you off.

“Enjoy your time together, we will have things well in hand while you’re gone,” Regina assures you.

“Even I have to admit… you’ve earned a chance to enjoy yourselves,” Madeleine says warmly.

“Thanks, Madeleine. And I have full confidence that you and Queen Mother Regina can handle anything that comes up while we’re away.”

“Just watch your back out there, White Eagle,” Mara says with a cheeky smile.

“Always,” tell her with a beaming grin. No one seems to know where you’re headed off to, with the exception of what Olivia hinted earlier. Or perhaps Jeremiah has told his security and your friends, and they’re all just keeping it a surprise for you.

The rest of the court cheers as you and Jeremiah cross the lawn. Savannah and Bertrand wave to you from the front of the crowd. Bartie stirs in Savannah’s arms and rubs his eyes. She points you out, while he sleepily blinks. You catch his big brown eyes and wave. He waves his chubby little fists as you wave to him. 

Olivia catches you on your way to the carriage. “Astoria. Jeremiah. I… I wish you both every happiness. You truly deserve it.

She holds out her hand in a gesture of respect. You’re so beyond formalities with her by now, but knowing her distant upbringing, and how Constantnine treated her, you understand that she’ll never initiate or expect any kindness or warmth from anyone. 

You ignore her hand and tug her into a hug. “You’re not getting away that easily.” And she surprises you, instead of resisting, she hugs you back just as tightly. 

In your ear, she whispers. “Should you ever need it… you’ll always have a friend in Lythikos.”

“And you’ll always have one in Valtoria. Or wherever I am, Olivia.”

Hana, Drake and Maxwell are waiting by the carriage and each of them hug you both in turn. 

“Have fun out there,” Drake says with a grin.

“We’ll see you both soon!” Hana promises.

“Don’t have too much fun without me!” Maxwell pouts.

“I’ll miss all of you.. But truthfully, I’m really looking forward to having Jeremiah all to myself for a couple days!”

Jeremiah chuckles, a light rosy blush staining his cheeks. “We’ll be back before you know it,” he tells your friends. 

“That’s a promise.”

Jeremiah holds out a hand to help you into the carriage. As it starts to carry you away from the palace, Chance chases after it excitedly. Drake manages to catch him before he runs out of the palace gates. 

You wave at him through the back of the carriage window. He looks sad to be left behind but he’s quickly distracted by a doggy treat that Penelope gives him, and soon off playing with Merlin and Morgana again.

The carriage rolls through the sunlit streets full of their own celebrations. Citizens cheer as the carriage passes by. You and Jeremiah wave through the window and then turn to each other with a smile.

“It feels like we’ve lived a lifetime since we first met in New York at my ‘bachelor party’.”

“I’m glad that it didn’t end up being your  _ real _ bachelor party. When you invited me out with you that night, I kept hoping it wasn’t you that they were out celebrating for and when you told me that it was, I was crushed.”

He pulls you in for a hug and kisses your hair. “No more than I was, I’m sure.” He gently takes one of your hands and squeezes it, his expression growing thoughtful as he gazes at your rings. “When we parted ways that night, I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Willing to give up on us that easily?” you tease. 

He shakes his head and glares at you playfully. “Willing isn’t the right word. I didn’t think having you was a possibility. The next day, my thoughts kept returning to you, again and again.”

Your heartbeat quickens in your chest. That night you had prayed for him and the next day Maxwell had come for you. “Oh?” This is the first time he’s shared his thoughts of what went through his mind after leaving you in New York. 

“Do you realize how extraordinary you are?”

You duck your face and shake your head. “I’ll admit that I’m not like the courtly women you may be accustomed to, but I’m not so different from many other Christian girls.”

Jeremiah catches your chin and tilts your face so that you’ll meet his eyes. “You took the time to show a group of foreign strangers around New York. And you were the first one that night who noticed I wasn’t entirely enjoying myself. I did my best to forget you… to be the good prince I had to be,” he admits sadly. “But I couldn’t, and in the end I didn’t have to.” He leans down slowly but the second your lips meet, all restraint vanishes and his lips press hungrily against yours and steal your breath and your senses.

You hold his face and stroke his jaw, breaking away for much needed air. “ _ And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love Him, who have been called according to His purpose. _ I’m so thankful that God Almighty saw fit to have me fulfill my own prayer. I’ll give you my all, Jeremiah. To lead Cordonia at your side and love you all of my days. Because in loving you, I honor the One who called me to your side.”

Jeremiah tenderly tugs you closer, you’re almost in his lap and he traces his thumb across your kiss swollen lips. “You’re a gift to me. And you’ll have my heart for every day I draw breath. I can’t wait to start this honeymoon with you. I know it’ll be worth the wait.”

For the reminder of the carriage ride, you cuddle together and wave to citizens who wave to you as you travel to the airport. In a matter of minutes you’re all loaded up and the jet is radioing to taxi to the runway. 

Jeremiah still won’t tell you where you’re headed, but you know wherever it is, it’ll just be you and him for as long as circumstances allow and you’ll cherish every moment of it.

  
  



End file.
